Forbbiden Fortune
by killalao
Summary: now being reworked on an as needed basis
1. Team Rocket's last stand P1

-Chapter 1, Welcome to this Place-

It has been awhile since I had typed "Chapter 1" on the top of the page, along with some quickly thought up title which I will probably change several times while writing this chapter, the very first one, of the third book in the series. Anyway, as this book is arguably more of a companion to its predeccesors, rather than a proper sequel, things will be a bit different. I'm not really sure how different at the moment, but over the next few chapters, I think I might experiment a little bit. Anyway, onto the story.

\- the morning, right after Charley was born, from Nina's point of view, sometime in early September-

I woke up, everything was great, I got out of bed and went over to my closet to find a tape to watch on my tv. Daddy had so many tapes, and he let me have them all. He told me that he had them since he was a kid, so they must have been pretty old. I usually watch tv in the mornings, as mommy and daddy usually shower first. I wondered if Charley was awake yet, he was so cute... I decided to go up and see him instead of watching tv, leaving the tape I picked out on the bed, maybe I would watch it later. It didn't have anything written on it, so I didn't know what was on it yet, anyway, I went upstairs, I didn't think Mommy and Daddy were up just yet, as the bathroom was empty, and the lights in their room were still off. I just hope they hadn't been "having fun", as Mommy usually put it, which I knew meant they were having sex, but was too embarrassed to tell them. However, because Charley was in the room with them, I doubt they would . Anyway, I quietly opened the door with my powers, it was fun, moving stuff with my mind, Mommy and Daddy were still asleep, and so was Charley.

I went up to go see him, but Mommy woke up as I aproached.

-softly- Phoebe: "Nina, what are you doing sweety?"

-softly- Me: "I just wanted to see Charley."

-softly- Phoebe :"Oh...well, it looks like he's asleep right now, just let him sleep for awhile ok?"

-softly- Phoebe: "I'll let you hold him later...after he wakes up."

-softly- Me: "Ok..."

I quietly left the room, gently petting Charley's cute little head, and then I went back downstairs to watch the tape.

It turned out to be a show about train crashes, I liked trains, so I decided to watch it for a while. I heard Daddy come down the stairs a bit later, and left my room to hug him.

Cj: "Goodmorning sweetheart."

He always called me that.

-cutely- Nina: "Goodmorning Daddy..."

Cj: "You're watching that video on train crashes huh?"

Me: "Mhm."

Cj: "I must have watched that one atleast a thousand times."

Me: "Is mommy going to be down soon?"

Cj: "Um...she's going to stay in bed a little while, to let Charley sleep in a bit."

Me: "Ok..."

Cj: "So um...what do you want for breakfast?"

Me: "Um, waffles..."

Cj: "Ok...sure, I'll get started on that, why don't you go take a shower real quick ok?"

Me: "Ok..."

I decided to hover up the stairs instead of going up them the normal way, it took a bit more work, but it was fun to float around, daddy smiled at me for a little bit as I did so, he always did whenever I used my powers.

Anyway, I got in the shower, I liked showers, because no one could see me and I could dance around naked without Mommy or Daddy telling me not too. Although the water made the shower floor very slippery, and there was no music either... awe...well... atleast I could shake my cute little butt to my heart's content.

Anyway, after I got out of the shower and got dressed, I saw Mommy carrying Charley down the hall. Charley was crying loudly, I don't know why.

Me: "Why is he crying?"

Phoebe: "Oh, he's just a little hungry."

Me :"Can...can I feed him?"

I lifted up my dress,to show her my nipples, but she stopped me before I could.

Phoebe: "-chuckles- ...no Nina, keep your clothes on, you don't have any milk."

Me: "I don't?"

Phoebe: "No."

Phoebe: "Silly girl."

-concerned- Me: "Does that mean my boobs don't work?"

Phoebe: "No Nina, I'm sure they work fine, but the only time you'll ever have any milk is when you're pregnant, and hopefully it will be a long time before that happens."

Me: "Oh..."

I slipped my dress back up, Mommy kissed me on my head, and laughed a little bit, I guess it was kind of a dumb idea.

-belated- Phoebe: "Goodmorning sweety..."

-belated- Me: "Goodmorning..."

We hugged, carefully as to not disturb Charley anymore.

Phoebe: "Is your father making breakfast?"

Me: "Mhm."

Phoebe: "Good, tell him I'll be down with Charley in a little bit."

Me: "Ok, mommy."

She took Charley into his room, my old room, and shut the door behind her, I guess she was going to feed him.

Anyway I went back downstairs again, Daddy was in the kitchen, and the pleasent smell of freshly made waffles filled the air. I went to see him in the kitchen.

Cj: "Hi Nina, what are you up to now?"

Me: "Mommy said she'd come down in a little bit."

Me: "I think she's feeding the baby."

Cj: "Oh...ok..."

Me: "When is breakfast going to be?"

Cj: "Not much longer, about a minute or so, you might as well just get a plate and sit at the table."

Me: "Ok."

I did what he said, and waited at the table for my breakfast.

Whatever Mommy or Daddy made, even at its worst it was way better than the crap team rocket had fed me...I hated it so much. Although those meatballs Mommy made one time were probably worse, they weren't even food, more of a torture device. Mommy always said Aunt Cionna made them, but I didn't really believe her, Daddy said she lied sometimes. Anyway... Daddy came out of the kitchen a few minutes later, and brought me some nice waffles to eat, he set out a plate for Mommy as well, hopefully she would be here before they got cold. Eventually I heard her come down the stairs, and soon she joined daddy and me at the table, along with Charley. She didn't eat though because she was holding Charley.

Cj: "Is he doing ok?"

Phoebe: "Yeah, he was just a little hungry, so I nursed him a little bit, he's fine now."

Cj: "Ok..."

Me: "How much did he drink?"

Phoebe: "I don't know..., just enough that he doesn't feel hungry anymore, I guess."

Me:" Ok."

Me: "When can I hold Charley?"

Phoebe :"After you finish breakfast you can, ok?"

Me: "Ok..."

I started eating breakfast a little faster, I was finished ten minutes later.

Me: "Can I hold him now?"

Phoebe: "-sighs-...allright...go to the couch."

I went into the living room, Mommy followed me.

Phoebe: "Now you have to be very careful with him ok, make sure you keep his head up, like this, and hold him close so there's no chance you could accidently drop him, and don't get angry or sad, sometimes he can pick up on that, and it will scare him."

-cutely- Me: "Ok..."

I got to hold my baby brother for the first time. He was so cute and tiny, I couldn't wait for him to grow up so we could play together, he was too little to play now though. He looked up at me, and started making weird sounds, since he couldn't talk yet. Mommy kissed us both, then went back into the dining room to get some breakfast for herself. He wasn't thinking much, just about his surroundings, and me and mommy and daddy, but mostly about me, since I was holding him, he seemed to be trying to decide whether I was friendly or not. I wasn't as good at reading minds as mommy was, but I understood a few things.

-briefly switching back to Cj's point of view-

Phoebe: "hehe...they look so cute together..."

Me: "So um... you want me to heat those up for you?"

Phoebe: "Yeah, that would be nice..."

Phoebe: Thankyou."

Me: "Mhm."

I kissed her, and put her waffles in the microwave to heat them back up.

Me: "You think Nina and Charley will get along?"

Phoebe: "I think they'll be fine,...hehe...Nina volunteered to breast feed him this morning..."

Me: "What?"

Phoebe: "Don't worry I didn't let her, she just wants to help."

Me: "Weird little girl."

Phoebe: "It's not her fault, she doesn't understand."

Phoebe: "What worrys me is that she's almost of age though, she could go into heat any time."

As of yet, Nina had never been in heat, likely because she was still very young.

Me: "She's not going to try to throw herself at me is she?"

Phoebe: "No, she shouldn't, I hope, but we'll have to keep her away from other pokemon, and maybe some other men as well."

Phoebe: "Hopefully I'll catch the signs, so before she does, we'll be able to prepare, and hopefully inform her about the situation while she still has a rational mind."

Me: "Well anyway, you maybe wanna go up to the timber today?"

Me: "It looks like it's a nice day out."

Phoebe: "But what Charley?"

Me: "We can take him with us, it will be allright, we could even let the pokemon out too."

Phoebe: "I think some of our pokemon might scare him..."

Me: "Yeah...you're right, but still..."

Phoebe: "Oh allright we'll go..."

Me: "Cool."

Phoebe: "Right now?"

Me: "Nah, you can finish your breakfast first."

Phoebe: "Ok.."

-back to Nina's point of view-

Daddy came out of the kitchen.

Cj: "So um, we're going up to the timber later, you want to come with us?"

Me: "Sure.."

-playfully- Cj: "Hi charley..."

Charley looked up at him...made some more baby sounds and then looked at me.

Cj: "Looks like he's a lot more energetic than he was yesterday."

Me: "Mhm..."

Cj: "Can I hold him?"

Me: "No it's my turn..."

Cj: "Oh...ok...just be careful with him allright?"

Me: "I will daddy, I promise."

Cj: "Ok."

He tusseled my hair and sat down beside me, turning on the tv. Mommy was still in the dining room having breakfast. When daddy turned the tv on, Charley turned his head towards it and tried to watch it too. Mommy came out of the dining room a moment later, and joined us on the couch. Charley started to cry as soon as she sat down. Mommy quickly tapped his head to see what he wanted, using her powers.

-sweetly- Phoebe: "Nina, can I have him back? He wants me to hold him again."

-sadly- Me :"Awe...ok mommy."

I handed him back to mommy and she held him again, he stopped crying soon after.

-concerned- Me: "Is he afraid of me?"

Phoebe: "No Nina, he's only a day old,but he already knows I'm his mother, so he prefers that I hold him, ok?"

Phoebe: "He let you hold him for a little while, but now he wants me to hold him again."

Me: "Ok..."

Phoebe: "Don't worry Nina, I'm sure he'll grow to like you."

Me: "Ok."

Cj: "Well, should we get going then?"

Phoebe: "Um..allright...just let me get ready, Nina you should probably change into some jeans, and I think Charley needs to be changed."

-after smelling him, somewhat disgusted- Phoebe: "Yeah...definitely needs to be changed."

Me: "Ok.."

Cj: "Allright, I'll wait for you."

I went to my room to change, closing the door behind me. Mommy went upstairs, taking Charley with her. I also got Matches' pokeball out, hoping he could come with us, and slipped on some jeans, and a shirt. Wearing dresses in the timber wasn't a very good idea. Then I got some shoes on, and left my room to see daddy still watching TV on the couch. Mommy came down with Charley a few minutes later and then we all headed outside and started heading into the timber.

Me: "Can I let Matches out?"

Cj: "Yeah sure..."

Phoebe :"Just be careful ok, make sure he doesn't scare Charley."

Me: "Ok."

I let him out, he was happy to see me, as always, Charley freaked out upon seeing him and started crying.

Phoebe: "Shh..it's ok...calm down sweety..."

Charley kept crying anyway.

Cj: "I guess he's afraid of him?"

Phoebe: "Just a little, but only because he doesn't know him yet, baby ralts are usually very alert and get scared very easily."

Phoebe: "Nina why don't you walk a little bit ahead of us, so Charley doesn't get so scared."

Me: "Ok..., come on Matches, follow me."

I led the way, with Matches running alongside me. Charley eventually settled down as Matches got farther away from him. Mommy and Daddy were walking together, like they usually did. Eventually I got very far ahead of them, so I waited on top of a hill for them to catch up, there were lots of little birds flying around through the trees today, sometimes Matches would chase them around, though he could never catch them, and he would never try to burn them either, I think he just wanted to play with them. Before Mommy and Daddy caught up with us, he started chasing one.

-concerned- Me: "Matches come back... don't run away..."

I ran after him, but he was faster than me, though still not fast enough to catch the bird he was chasing, he ran off, further into the timber, chasing a different bird as he lost the first one he was chasing. I could tell the poor little birdies were terrified of him...

-concerned- Phoebe: "Nina, where are you going sweety?"

Mommy and Daddy had made it up the hill now.

-somewhat worried- Me: "Matches ran off."

Cj:"He'll probably come back, if not, we'll start looking for him, he's old enough now he should be able to fend for himself for awhile."

Phoebe: "That's true."

Cj: "Or we could just start looking for smoke."

Phoebe: "hehe...yeah."

Charley smiled and giggled a little bit, it was so cute, though I doubt he understood what was going on.

We continued our trek through the timber, like we used to do on occasion before Mommy got pregnant, the grass was very tall, except for some places where Bulby and some of the other pokemon had been. They came up here alot, sometimes I came up here with them, there was a lot more space for them to play here than there was in the yard. Eventually we made it to the end of the trail, and there was still no sign of Matches, I was starting to get worried.

Phoebe: "Nina can you hold Charley for a moment?"

Me: "Ok Mommy."

Phoebe: "Keep him away from the edge here."

Me: "I will."

Mommy and Daddy went to go look over the edge of a cliff, it was a pretty view, and we could see our house from here. Charley was starting to get tired, so he was fairly calm.

-looking over the edge of cliff-

Phoebe: "It looks just as pretty as always."

Cj: "Mhm, just like you.."

-touched- Phoebe: "Awe...Cj..."

Daddy put his arm around her, they still loved eachother very much. I stayed quiet because I knew they were having a moment and I didn't want to ruin it. I looked away as they kissed.

After enjoying the view for a minute or so they came back, and Mommy took Charley back from me.

Phoebe: "He's almost asleep."

Cj: "Well, we should probably head home then."

Phoebe: "Mhm."

Me: "What about Matches?"

Cj: "We'll look for him on the way back."

Me: "Ok..."

Me: "What about my gulpin, do you think he can help find him?"

Cj: "I don't know, honey what do you think?"

Phoebe: "I don't think gulpins have a very strong sense of smell."

Phoebe: "So I don't think he'd be able to help much."

Phoebe: "Come on sweety, don't worry, we'll look for him, he couldn't have gone too far."

-worried- Me: "I hope so."

We got back to the spot where Matches ran off, it was mostly a downhill walk, so it wasn't too difficult, but Mommy and Daddy still took their time, as they were trying to keep Charley asleep. We made it back home at about noon, to find Matches waiting for us in the backyard. I ran over to him and picked him up, he was getting pretty big now, almost too big for me to hold.

Me:"Matches, I found you again."

-scolding- Me: "Don't you ever run away from me again you..."

Cj: "He must have found his way back home after he was done with whatever he was doing."

Phoebe: "Yeah, I guess so."

He barked at me, unassumingly, Mommy and Daddy went up into the house, I returned Matches and followed them in. They went up to their room, and Mommy put Charley in his crib and wrapped his little blanket around him so he would be comfortable, the cute little guy had already fallen asleep. He likes to sleep.

-quietly- Cj: "So um, what are we going to do for lunch?"

-quietly- Phoebe: "I guess I could make some hamburgers or something?"

-quietly- Cj: "Are you sure you want to? I could cook for you.."

-quietly- Phoebe: "No, I got it...it's ok."

-quietly- Cj: "Well baby girl, if you insist."

-quietly- Phoebe: "Come on Nina, let's let Charley sleep for a little bit."

-quietly- Me: "Ok."

We left the room, which was also Mommy and Daddy's room.

Daddy never argued with Mommy very much, they always got along very well, so just a few minutes later Mommy was making lunch in the kitchen while Daddy and I were watching Tv on the couch together. I tried to help Mommy cook, but she motioned me out of the kitchen. Mommy liked to do things on her own if she was able too, I think she also missed cooking since Daddy cooked almost all the meals while she was pregnant,unless we went to a restaurant or something.

There wasn't much on tv today, nothing interesting was happening on the news, I usually found the news boring anyway, and most of the shows that were on I had seen several times before. Most channels just had that snowy screen that shows when there's nothing on them. Or the other screen with all the pretty one had some show daddy wouldn't let me watch. Anyway, for lunch, Mommy kindly made us some sandwhiches, with some chicken in them. Chicken was strange, they didn't have anything like it in the pokemon world.

-at the table-

Cj: "So um..girls, what should we do for the rest of the day?"

Phoebe: "I don't think we should go anywhere, in case Charley wakes up and we're not around."

Cj: "Yeah...I thought so."

Me: "But I want to go back outside and play with Matches some more, and maybe Gulpin too."

Phoebe: "You can if you want to Nina,but your father and I are going to stay inside in case the baby needs us..."

Me: "Ok..."

Phoebe: "Just be careful ok, you know the drill, don't get hurt."

Me: "I won't Mommy, I promise."

Phoebe: "Good."

I went back outside on my own after lunch, and then I let out Matches and Gulpin.

Gulpin didn't smell as bad now, I think the pokeball must have cleaned him up a bit, he was still very slimy though.

Gulpin: "Gulpin...gulp gulp."

He slithered around, probably looking for something to eat, I had to keep him away from the chickens, or he would eat all of their eggs, some of which had hatched into cute little baby chicks, about a dozen of them or so, they were the cutest things ever. Daddy told me I couldn't play with them though, it could kill them, so I never touched them. They were cute to watch though.

I kept Gulpin away from them, Matches was helping. Gulpin was a little hard to control, harder than Matches even. He always ignored my commands, and prefered to wander around the yard, looking for food. Atleast he didn't try to hurt me or something. Food food food, that's all he ever thought about. Although he occasionally thought about meeting female gulpins, but there weren't any around here for him to meet with, I didn't really want to think about what would happen if he did meet one. But today I had a plan, I had taken some bread from the kitchen, it was starting to get moldy, so Mommy and Daddy wouldn't mind. Gulpin noticed it before I even showed it to him, and almost tackled me, I held him down with my powers, although I was just barely strong enough to keep him down. I knew he wasn't really hungry, he just really liked to eat, Mommy said all gulpins do.

-strained, trying to keep him down- Me: "No Gulpin, you can't have it yet."

-somewhat annoyed, desperate for food despite not being hungry- Gulpin: "Gulpin...gull...gulpin."

Me: "Matches help me.."

Matches came over to me, I never knew when he was going to listen to me or ignore me, but he listened this time, and helped keep gulpin from tackling me. (Despite eating a lot, gulpin were surprisingly strong.)

Eventually Gulpin gave up trying to take the bread from me and then tried to bargain with me.

Me: "So you're ready to listen now gulpin?"

Gulpin: "Gul...gulpin"

-meanwhile, inside the house, looking out the window-

Cj: "What is she doing?"

Phoebe: "It looks like she's trying to get it to follow orders..."

Cj: "hehe...she'll be a fully fledged trainer before long."

Phoebe: "Mhm..hehe."

Phoebe: "I was wondering why she took that bread, I was hoping she wasn't planning on eating it herself, it was getting moldy."

Cj: "Yeah."

Phoebe: "But Gulpin won't care, he's immune to food poisoning."

-back outside-

Me: "Oh...ok...Matches please get off of him."

Me: "It's very simple gulpin, just obey my commands, and then I promise I'll let you have this bread."

Gulpin: "Gulpin...gul...gulpin..."

I had his attention.

Me: "Ok good, now, follow me, let's get away from the house..."

I led him out into the yard, Matches followed too.

-worried- Gulpin: "Gul gulpin gul?"

It was worried it would be thrown into a battle right away.

Me: "No, you won't have to battle, not yet anyway."

Me: "I can't battle yet anyway, I don't even have a trainer's license, and Matches is just learning how to use his abilities."

Me: "For now, I just want to see what you can do..."

Me: "So why don't you just go out there and show me what moves you know."

Gulpin: "Gulpin...gul...gulpin?"

Me: "No target, just attack that tree over there."

Me: "Um...try sludge bomb."

Gulpin just staired at me in confusion.

Gulpin: "Gul?"

Me: "Oh...you don't know that, ok, um, try um...sludge?"

Gulpin spat out a blob of sludge, it missed the tree, landing a few feet in front of it.

Me: "Um...ew...but I guess you atleast know that..."

Me: "Pound?"

He slithered up to the tree and rammed it...as opposed to punching it, gulpin were tougher than their small size would suggest.

Me: "Poison gas?"

He nodded, instead of using poison gas...

Me: "Ok if you say so."

Me: "Amnesia?"

He shook his head no.

Me: "So you're not very high leveled then?"

\- sadly- Gulpin: "Gul...gulpin..."

Me: "Awe...that's ok...we'll work on that together..."

-happily- Me: "Now here's that bread I promised you."

I gave him the bread, he ate all of it in one bite...

I let him and Matches play for a little bit, they didn't seem to play together that much, I guess it was because they were completely different pokemon, Gulpin wondered around almost everywhere, still searching for food. Matches mostly just followed me around like he always does, sometimes I picked him up and held him, he liked being petted and he was still so cute. Gulpin didn't really like to be touched.

-meanwhile, from Cj's point of view.-

I was watching tv on the couch with Phoebe, while Nina was playing around outside, It seemed like it would be a quiet, peaceful, and maybe slightly romantic evening, Phoebe was snuggling me a little, there wasn't much on, and nothing really interesting was happening.

Until we both heard Charley crying upstairs, signifying he was awake, we both got up and went to go get him. Poor little guy, got scaired just because Phoebe wasn't in the room with him, or anyone else for that matter. He was crying very loudly, completely terrified that nobody else was around.

Phoebe picked him up and held him.

-motherly- Phoebe: "shhhh..."

-motherly-Phoebe:" It's ok...mommy's here..."

Their eyes met, and Charley started to calm down...I never understood how she did that.

-motherly- Phoebe: "There we go...all better."

Phoebe: "Come on...you look a little hungry..."

Phoebe: "Cj...go back downstairs so I can feed him...I want a little privacy..."

Me: "Allright..."

I don't understand why she wanted privacy now, considering I had to make her wear a bra while she was pregnant... but awe well, no point in arguing with her, I headed back downstairs so she could nurse Charley in private. She came down a few minutes later,holding him. Charley obviously didn't like to be left again most newborns don't...that's probably one of the worst things that could happen to them is being left alone for a long time, but Phoebe was being a very good mother so far, and she was still so pretty...

Anyway, back outside, and back to Nina's point of view.

I decided to go back inside, I heard Charley crying a few minutes ago. Although I knew it was probably nothing, babies cry a lot. I returned Matches and Gulpin and headed inside, Mommy and Daddy were sitting on the couch, with Mommy holding Charley, as usual.

Phoebe: "Hi sweety."

-concerned- Nina: "Is Charley ok?"

Phoebe: "Mhm...he's fine..."

Nina: "Good."

I kissed Charley on the head, he giggled a little bit...it was soooo cute.

Me: "Teach Gulpin any new moves?"

Nina: "No...not really."

Me: "Oh...ok..."

Phoebe: "You should keep working on your own powers sweety, I saw how he almost overpowered you."

-sadly- Nina: "I know..."

Phoebe: "It's allright, you're getting the hang of it."

Phoebe: "I'm sure you'll be as strong as me someday."

-excited- Nina: "You really think so?"

Phoebe: "Of course..."

Mommy kissed me and then I sat down next to her.

Nina: "What show is this?"

Phoebe: "I don't know, what is it Cj?"

Cj: "Um...CSI?"

Cj: "I don't know really, there's alot of shows like this..."

Me: : "There's a dead guy..."

Me: "Charley look away..."

Cj: "Nina, it's allright, he's too little to understand...it doesn't phase him in the slightest."

Me: "Oh...ok."

Phoebe: "He's not even looking at it anyway Nina, he's looking at you."

Me: "Oh..."

Me: "Hi Charley..."

He smiled at me, just a little bit.

Phoebe: "Awe...I think he likes you..."

Me: "Good...hehe..."

I spent the rest of the day inside, with Mommy and Daddy...until it was time for bed. I got to hold Charley while Mommy made dinner for us...

-sometime that afternoon, while Phoebe was making supper, Cj's point of view.-

I was watching some action movie, Nina didn't mind, she loved action movies. Sometimes even I was surprised by how much we had in common. Somehow the Scy Fy channel managed to survive the disaster and kept making movies, now they even used real pokemon on occasion for special effects, of course, none of the movies were particularly amazing, but they were still interesting to watch. The thing about scy-fy movies, is that sometimes they take a ridiculous concept, for some reason usually involving some kind of shark or other aquatic predator, and actually make a fairly decent movie out of it. Of course the movies would never win any awards, but they were still watchable. They all seemed to have the feel of 1980s movies, albeit with modern CGI and cameras. It was also one of the few legitamate channels besides the news, pretty much everything else was pirate.

Nina: "Ow..."

Me: "What?"

Nina: "Charley just wacked me in the head for no reason..."

Me: "Hehehehe..."

Nina: "It's not funny..."

Me: "Babies do that sometimes, just shake it off, he can't hit you that hard, he's just a baby."

Me :"Don't get mad at him or anything, you could scare him."

Me:" Just don't put your face so close to him and he won't hit you."

Nina: "Ok..."

Eventually that day came to an end, we put Nina to bed, then we went to bed ourselves. Like last night, Phoebe was laying on her back and holding Charley again, it was hard to get Charley to stay quiet if he was awake and she wasn't holding him. So unless he fell asleep in her arms, Phoebe had to carefully hold him while she slept. He would probably grow out of it eventually though, and then he would be sleeping in his own room, and Phoebe and I could be alone at night once again.

A week or so passed, not much happened...we had just moved Charley's crib into his own room, since he was finally starting to get used to his surroundings, though he still got scared very easily. Charley's first week basically involved eating, sleeping, and the third thing that's usually after those two. Phoebe was litteraly his whole world right now, the only one he knew, the only thing he could rely on is that she would be there to care of him, he didn't really understand anything else yet. He didn't understand I was his father, Nina was his sister, not biologically of course, but as far as we were course just because Charley was here, didn't mean we loved Nina any less. It just meant we had to focus more on Charley, because he was more needy, and pretty much entirely dependant on Phoebe, and me, by extension as I usually took care of Phoebe, but he was too little to realize that. I'm not really sure what he thought of me, sometimes he'd let me hold him, and other times, if I tried, he'd start to cry. He was still very timid, and it didn't take much to scare him. But I knew he would grow out of it in time.

\- morning, in bed, just waking up-

-cutely- Phoebe: "Goodmorning Cj..."

Me: "Goodmorning baby girl..."

She kissed me.

Phoebe: "I want to go see if Charley is up yet."

Me: "Okay..."

Phoebe: "Comming with me?"

Me: "Sure."

We got up and went over to his room. Quietly opening the door and sneaking inside.

-cutely whispering- Phoebe:" I think he's still asleep."

He was all covered up in the blankets, looking very comfortable, we quietly left the room, knowing if we woke him up he would probably get upset.

Phoebe: "Well...since he's still asleep..."

-playfully, cutely- Phoebe :"Come on Cj..."

She led me into the bathroom.

Me: "Hehe...you never get tired of this do you?"

Phoebe: "Nope..."

Phoebe: "Come on, it's been awhile..."

Me: "Yeah...it has..."

Phoebe: "You're still attracted to me aren't you?"

Me: "Like I could stop..."

Phoebe: "Hehe...good."

We had some fun in the shower, after discovering we could be in the shower at the same time again,she had gotten so big during her pregnancy it became impossible for us to. Even though she wasn't quite back to her original shape, she was still very pretty, and my attraction to her hadn't changed at all.

Anyway, after that we got dressed and went to go see Charley yet again, he was starting to wake up now.

-lovingly- Phoebe: "Awe...you almost woken up sweety?"

Phoebe picked him up. He almost started to cry, but then realized it was her, so he stopped.

Phoebe: "Yeah...you're awake now..."

She hugged him, it was hard to describe how cute they looked together. As expected, Phoebe absolutely treasured him, I loved him too, of course, but Phoebe always tended to express her love alot more than I did. Anyway, we headed downstairs, passing Nina who was comming up to take a shower as well.

Phoebe: "Goodmorning sweety, I'll get some clothes for you while you're in the shower ok?"

Nina: "Ok mom..."

Me: "Goodmorning.."

-cutely- Nina: "Goodmorning..."

Phoebe never took Charley in the shower with her, she just gave him a bath in the sink instead, very carefully of course,which would be more gentle for him anyway. Nina was trying to grow up a little bit, but she still called us Mommy and Daddy a lot. We didn't really push her that hard, she had been through enough, she just needed some time to be a kid now.

Anyway, I started making breakfast, Phoebe went to get some clean clothes for Nina, still holding Charley, the morning went by normally, with nothing exciting happening. We left the house around noon, to get lunch in Goldenrod, with Melissa, who just wanted to see how Charley was doing so far, as well as to check on his developement, which was part of her job.

-at the entrance of a restaurant in Goldenrod City-

Melissa: "Is he doing ok?"

Phoebe: "Yeah, he's doing really well."

Melissa: "It looks like you've been taking good care of him."

Melissa gently petted him on the head...

Melissa: "Is he growing hair?"

Phoebe: "A little..."

Melissa: "What color?"

Phoebe: "It looks kind a dark teal, but it could lighten up as it grows."

Phoebe: "What's the usual color for them?"

Melissa: "It varies, we've seen anything from yellowish green to jet black, they never have the father or mother's hair color, but usually some shade of green that varies with how dark or light the father's hair is, but there are several other factors as well."

Melissa: "Like for instance, if the father is blonde, usually the child's hair will be greenish yellow, or a seafoam green if the mother was shiny, but, we've also seen some of them grow black hair, regardless of the father's or mother's hair color. It doesn't really mean anything is wrong with them, it's just the usual randomness associated with genetics. "

Melissa: "But it looks like he's doing great so far."

Melissa :"No irregularities, just a healthy, normal baby."

Phoebe: "Well that's good, right."

Melissa: "Mhm."

-hungry- Nina: "Are we going to go inside soon? I'm hungry."

Phoebe: "Yes Nina..."

Phoebe: "Come on let's go."

Nina: "Finally..."

Phoebe: "Nina, don't be rude."

We all went inside and got a table, and ordered our drinks as well. We even got a high chair for Charley, though he was still too young to eat normal food yet.

-inside the restaurant, after finishing lunch-

Phoebe :"Well Melissa, it was nice seeing you again."

Melissa: "Yeah, you too..."

Phoebe :"When do you need to see us again?"

Melissa: "Um...in about, two weeks or so."

Phoebe: "Ok..."

Melissa: "Just call me, we'll arrange something."

Phoebe: "You're leaving already?"

Melissa: "Yeah, I have some other things to attend to."

Phoebe: "Allright well, see you in two weeks."

Melissa: "Mhm."

They hugged, briefly.

She took some money out of her purse and layed it on the table,

-playfully-Melissa: "Bye Charley."

Charley giggled a little bit as she pet him once again. Melissa seemed to have a tendency to leave abrubtly with little explanation...awe well, atleast she payed for her meal. Not long after we got ready to leave as well. Charley was looking all over the place, he started to get a little upset, until Phoebe picked him up and held him, then he calmed down like usual. Phoebe held him for most of the way home too.

Phoebe: "I think he's a little hungry..."

Me: "Ok..."

Me: "We're almost home, just another five minutes."

Phoebe: "I'll try to keep him calm until then."

Me: "Allright."

Me: "Just keep your clothes on.."

Phoebe: "I know Cj..."

We arrived home just a few minutes later, and then Phoebe took Charley up to our room to feed him. She wasn't comfortably feeding him in public ,she wasn't even comfortable feeding him in front of me, which was strange for her, but maybe it was some kind of gardevoirian code I didn't know...I don't know.

Anyway, the next few hours were pretty quiet. Nina went outside to play with her pokemon, I let our pokemon out as well. Unlike when she was pregnant, Phoebe started playing around with them too, unfortunately, we soon learned that Charley was terrified of the larger pokemon. He didn't mind Blossom, Mr. Jiggles, Draco, Cubey, or Mouser, but if Phoebe brought him too close to Bubba, Bulby, or Nidoqueen, or even Rapidash, he would get upset and start to cry. (Strangely, Cubey and Hellblade didn't scare him at all, and Mouser was actually being well behaved for once.) Nina had let Matches and gulpin out too.

-Charley was crying, afraid Bulby was going to hurt him, or Phoebe, or both, though really he wouldn't even try to do either.-

Phoebe: "Shhh...Charley, it's allright, he's not going to hurt you..."

-calmy- Bulby: "Venus...venusaur..."

Bulby was just trying to be nice, unfortunately he only terrified Charley even more. Not the reaction Bulby was hoping for, he put his head down in shame.

Me: "Honey I don't think he understands..."

Phoebe: "It's allright Bulby, he's too young, he doesn't know you yet."

Phoebe petted him, and then took Charley away to try to calm him down, he was now crying louder than ever, scared out of his mind, poor thing. Bulby kind of felt bad too, though he really didn't do anything wrong. Eventually he went into the timber with Bubba, Nidoqueen, Rocky, and some of the other pokemon, they seemed to like it up there. Phoebe was having a little trouble getting Charley to calm down this time, he only started to calm once Bulby was out of his sight.

-calmly- Phoebe: "Shhh...it's ok Charley, calm down..."

-He continued to cry, but was becomming noticably quieter-

Me: "You got to be careful sweety, you get him scared too bad you could traumatize him, and then he'll probably be afraid of larger pokemon forever."

-somewhat annoyed- Phoebe: "I know, I know."

She started singing to him...

-singing very beautifully- Phoebe :"Gardevoir...gar...de..voir...voir...voir...gardevoir..."

He stopped crying, and then strangely enough, he giggled a little bit.

-calmly- Phoebe: "shhh...there we go..."

Me: "What was that?"

Phoebe: "It's just a song most gardevoir mothers sing to their children to calm them down."

Me: "What's it mean?"

Phoebe: "I'll tell you later..."

Me :" You mean it this time right?"

Phoebe: "Yeah...I'll try."

Phoebe: "Let's go introduce Charley to Polli, Mr. Jiggles, and Blossom."

Me: "Ok.."

We went over the them, they were playing by some bushes in the front yard. They all focused on Charley. Even pokemon liked babies.

Phoebe: "See Charley, this is polli, and this is Blossom, and this is Mr. Jiggles."

Polli: "Polli...pollitoad, polli..."

Polli: "Polli...polli...polli."

Pollo: "Polli...toed...toed...toed..."

Polli was trying to make him laugh by dancing around, fortunately he was having some success, as Charlie started to giggle a little bit at his antics.

-lovingly,cutely- Phoebe: "Yeah...he's being funny isn't he Charley?"

Blossom: "Bell...bellosom...bell..."

Phoebe :"What's that? Oh...yeah you can see him.

Phoebe :"Say hi to Blossom Charley."

She lowered him a little bit, so Blossom could see him, and he could see her.

-happily- Blossom: "Bell...bellosom."

-happily babbling incoherently- Charley: "Ra...wuh...wa."

Me: "What's he saying?"

Phoebe: "I think he's trying to say 'ralts'...that's usually one of the first things normal ralts learn to say, that's why they're called ralts. Of course gardevoirs, kirlias, and gallades species' names have different origins."

Me: "Isn't that also the basis of their entire language?"

Phoebe: "Mhm...but he's trying to learn the word, he doesn't have any idea how to speak their language yet."

Phoebe: "But he'll learn, I'll teach him..."

Me: "Ok..."

Me: "Can't you teach me?"

Phoebe: "I don't know if it would work, no human has ever mastered it before, but I could try."

Phoebe: "But not right now, sometime later."

Me :"Allright."

She kissed me on the cheek, and then she sat down, placing Charley on her lap, so the other pokemon could get a better view of him. He wasn't afraid of them at all, in fact he seemed to be fascinated by them. Nina came over to play with him too.

Phoebe: "Oh, hey sweety.."

Nina: "Hi mom.."

Nina: "It looks like Charley is having fun."

Phoebe: "Mhm..."

Nina: "Can I hold him for awhile?"

Phoebe: "-sighs-...I don't know...come here, sit down next to me, we'll see if he'll let you."

Phoebe :"Charley, can Nina hold you for a little while?"

Of course Charley didn't respond, but Phoebe gently handed him over to Nina.

-lovingly- Nina :"Hi baby brother..."

-cutely babbling- Charley: "wa wa wa..."

Nina: "What?"

Phoebe: "I don't think he even knows..."

Me: "It does kind of sound like he's talking."

Phoebe: "Mhm, but he's not really saying anything, just making sounds."

Me: "I know."

Me: "He's very cute though isn't he?"

Nina: "Mhm, he's the cutest thing ever...""

Me: "Pheebles?"

She never wanted to admit she was cute...she didn't really want to admit Charley was cute, but eventually she gave in.

Phoebe: "Yeah, -sighs- I guess he is.."

Me: "just like his mother.."

-unamused- Phoebe: "Cj..."

Me: "You know when you make your little pouty face you're even cuter..."

Phoebe: "rrrr..., you're lucky Charley's here..."

-playfully- Me:"Oh come on Pheebles lighten up."

Phoebe: "-sighs-, you're right."

She stood up.

Phoebe: "I just can't stay mad at you..."

Me: "I can't stay mad at you either baby girl."

She kissed me, then we sat down together and played with Charley and the other pokemon that were here.

Nina: "I wonder what the other pokemon do in the timber all day."

Me: "Who knows,they're probably just exploring."

Nina: "But they would have explored the entire place by now."

Phoebe: "But Nina, the timber changes all the time."

Phoebe: "Every season it changes."

Me: "Mhm."

It was september now, winter was setting in once again, but it was still fairly nice outside, we considered sending Nina to school, and we visited a few in Goldenrod, strangely for a large city, their schools were not very big, maybe about 300 students or so, surprisingly about the size of Slabtown's when they were in operation. (The schools still existed, and were even maintained pretty well, so they could go back into operation at any time) Parts of the elementary school were still being used, but mostly as a place where neighborhood kids could meet up and play, as well as hosting very small classes, usually mothers teaching their own children, plus maybe her neighbor's or friend's children. Not the best organized, but atleast it was better than abandoning them. The high school had just gotten a brand new gym before the disaster, so that saw some use as well by older children. To put things in perspective, the first year the gym was used was my senior year in high school. It also has another, older gym as well. It got water-damaged my junior year, and was under repair for most of the year, ironically this led to the entire class playing video games in PE. If that sounds crazy, then let me make it even crazier by saying I didn't make that up, it actually happened.

Anyway, it was too late for Nina to participate in the pokemon league this year, she could try next year though. So she kept on working with her two little pokemon.

We spent the most of the afternoon outside with the pokemon, until Charley started to get tired, and a little fussy, so Phoebe took him back inside to rest. At first I thought something was wrong, because she didn't tell me, she just headed inside. I was away from her, messing around with Cap'n'Magnum at the time, until I noticed she wasn't there.

Matches was playfully barking, and prancing around.

Me: "Nina, did you see where your mother went?"

Nina: "Oh, she went inside with Charley, I don't know why."

Me:" Oh...ok, I guess I'll go see what's going on."

Nina:" Ok."

Nina: "Do you want me to come in?"

Me: "Nah you can stay out here if you want."

Nina: "Ok."

-upstairs, nursery\Charley's room-

Phoebe gently kissed Charley, and placed him in his crib, and gently covered him up in the blankets.

Phoebe :"There you go, all comfortable."

Phoebe :"Now get some sleep Charley, I can tell you're starting to get tired."

He smiled at her, in a way only babies can.

-motherly- Phoebe: "Sweet dreams little guy, I love you."

It didn't take long for Charley to drift off into sleep, allowing her to leave, I got there just as she was leaving the room.

-outside the room-

Me: "Is he okay?"

Phoebe: "Yeah, he's just tired, he's a baby, he needs to sleep a lot."

Me: "Yeah, I guess."

Phoebe:" You get worried?"

Me: "A little..."

Me: "I'm sorry, I can't help it..."

Phoebe: "Awe...it's allright..."

She kissed me.

Phoebe:" I love you Cj..."

Me: "I love you too baby girl."

Phoebe: "Now come on, let's go back outside."

Me: "Ok..."

We headed down the stairs.

Me:"Hey Phoebe?"

Phoebe: "Yeah?"

Me:"Is there anything I can do for you?"

Phoebe: "No...not right now...why?"

Me: "Nothing, I just want you to be happy."

-lovingly- Phoebe: "Cj, I'm as happy as I can possibly be right now, stop worrying honey.."

Phoebe: "You're doing great, don't worry."

Me: "-sighs- allright."

Me: "You would tell me if I was doing anything wrong wouldn't you?"

Phoebe: "Of course..'

Me: "Allright..."

She kissed me again before we reached the front door and headed back outside. Nina was still playing around, Matches was playfully chasing her, along with , and Cloudela.

Me: "So honey, are you going to make supper tonight, or should I...or we could go somewhere..."

Phoebe: "Nah, I'll make it..."

Me: "OK."

Me: "Are you really going to teach me gardevoirian?"

Phoebe: "I'll try...I have to teach Nina and Charley too."

Me: "Nina doesn't know?"

Me: "But she's translated for me before..."

Phoebe: "Hmm..maybe she does then..."

Phoebe: "Nina?"

Nina: "What?"

Phoebe: "Gardevoir...gar...gardevoir...voir...gar...gardevoir."

Nina: "Gardevoir...gar...de...gardevoir..."

I had no idea what either of them were saying, I never even heard Nina speak gardevoirian before.

Phoebe: "So you do know?"

Nina: "A little, not too much though."

Phoebe: "Yeah, I thought so, a few of your words were mispronounced but I could still get what you were trying to say..."

Phoebe: "I'll help you learn...both of you..."

Me: "Cool..."

Nina: "Mhm...is Charley ok?"

Phoebe: "Yeah, he's fine, he's just taking a nap."

Nina: "Ok."

Nina: "Did you see that car pass by?"

Me: "What car?"

Nina: "It was another car from the pokemon world."

Me: "Oh..."

-concerned-Phoebe: "Was it black with an R on the side?"

Nina: "No it was silver, with nothing on the side."

Phoebe: "Ok then, it's probably just some tourist."

Nina: "Ok."

Phoebe: "Could you tell who was driving?"

Nina: "Some guy...I don't know.."

Phoebe: "Allright."

Me: "It looks like Bubba's comming home."

Phoebe: "Yeah, I see him."

Phoebe: "It doesn't look like the others are comming back yet though, but they usually don't till sunset."

Me: "Mhm."

Nina :"What time is it?"

Phoebe:" It's about 4 now... why?"

Nina: "Just wondering when supper is going to be..."

Phoebe: "Oh Nina, you're always hungry aren't you?"

-cutely- Nina: "Maybe..."

Phoebe: "I guess I could go in and start working on supper..."

Phoebe: "You want to help Nina?"

That was rare for her to ask.

Nina: "Sure."

Phoebe:"Ok then, return your pokemon and come on in."

Nina: "Ok."

Nina returned Matches and Gulpin and headed inside with Phoebe.

Phoebe: "Cj why don't you return the pokemon that are here and then come inside too."

Me: "Ok honey.."

I returned the pokemon and then came inside, Nina and her were getting started on supper in the kitchen.

Me: "So honey what are you making tonight?"

Phoebe: "Um...I thought we could try something a little different."

Me: "Like what?"

Phoebe: "Um...tacos...and burritos..."

Me:" Ok..sure..."

Me: "Do we even have taco shells?"

Phoebe: "Yeah, we got some last week remember?"

Me: "Oh yeah.."

Me: "Ok.."

Me: "You want any help?"

Phoebe: "Nah, it's allright, Nina and I will take care of it."

Me: "Ok..."

I almost made it out of the room, feeling a bit bored, and somewhat left out.

-at the last minute- Phoebe: "Wait...Cj?.."

Phoebe: "Why don't you go check on Charley, make sure he's ok?"

Me: "Allright, sure."

Phoebe: "And if he's awake bring him down here."

Me: "Allright..."

I went upstairs, to Charley's room, and peeked inside, he was up against the railing of his crib, looking out the side. Holding on as tight as his tiny hands would allow. His gazed focused on me as I entered his room.

Me: "hehe...I see you're awake."

As expected, he didn't respond, just looked at me.

I carefully picked him up, fortunately he didn't get upset.

I carefully brought him back downstairs to Phoebe. She was cooking some hamburger for the tacos.

Phoebe: "Awe...Cj..."

Me: "He wanted to see you..."

Phoebe: "Awe...he's so cute."

Phoebe: "Nina, just keep stirring this ok, try to keep any of it from burning."

Nina: "Ok."

Nina took over for her, Charley almost immediately decided he wanted her to hold him, and started to get upset that I didn't hand him over right away.

Phoebe: "Here Cj, let me hold him."

-softly- Phoebe:" shhhhhh, it's ok mommy's here."

He calmed down once he was in her arms.

-lovingly- Phoebe: "Don't be afraid of Cj silly,..he's your daddy..."

-lovingly- Phoebe: "He loves you, and I love him..."

Of course Charlie didn't really understand this, but he would eventually.

-lovingly- Phoebe: "And you know I love you...don't you little guy?"

She tickled him a little bit, and he giggled.

Phoebe: "hehe..."

Nina: "Mom, am I doing this right?"

Phoebe: "Um...I think so...it doesn't look like it's burning."

Me: "Looks like it's almost done..."

Me: "But what about the shells?"

Phoebe: "Oh...-sighs- I knew I forgot something."

She turned the oven on, we baked the shells because it makes them more crisp..or something.

Me: "Eh, it's ok, just keep the meat on low, and keep stiring it, it won't burn.

Phoebe: "Ok..."

She turned the heat down on the burner.

Phoebe: "Keep stirring Nina."

Nina: "Ok."

Phoebe: "-sighs- I was hoping he would still be asleep...hehe.."

Phoebe: "Awe well."

She went out into the living room and sat on the couch.

Me: "Do you think he's hungry? You haven't fed him for awhile..."

Phoebe: "Yeah, I guess I should try to see if he is."

Me: "Just feed him on the couch honey, I won't look, people can't see through the windows..."

Phoebe: "Or I can just go into the little bathroom over here..."

Me: "Oh...ok then.."

She slipped into the little bathroom, we didn't use it very often because it didn't have a shower and was generally not as nice as the other one. She shut the door, and presumably tried to feed Charley. I went back into the kitchen to make sure Nina was doing ok, soon the oven finished heating up, so I placed the shells inside while Nina kept the meat from burning.

Phoebe came out of the restroom ten minutes later.

Phoebe: "You were right Cj, he was hungry.."

Phoebe: "He's full now though."

Phoebe: "I think he's about ready to fall asleep again, hehe."

Nina: "He sleeps alot."

Phoebe: "That's because he's a baby Nina."

Me: "Mhm."

Nina: "Ok..."

The timer went off on the oven.

Me: "Oh by the way, supper's ready, I took over for you."

Phoebe: "Oh...ok.."

-jokingly- Me: "Is that ok princess?"

Phoebe: "Hehe...yeah, it's ok."

Me: "Why don't you go sit down at the table? We'll get stuff ready for you."

Phoebe: "Ok."

Phoebe: "I think I'm going to put Charley back in his crib first though."

Me: "Allright..."

Nina: "Goodnight Charley..."

Me: "Yeah, goodnight little guy.."

I kissed them both before they left the room.

Then I got a large bowl from one of the cupboards.

Me: "Allright Nina, dump all the meat in here."

Nina: "Ok."

Nina: "But then what do I do with this?"

Me: "Eh...just put it in the sink."

Nina: "Ok."

I carefully pulled the shells out of the oven, and turned the oven off, as well as the burner.

And then we brought everything out to the table as well as a thing of taco sauce and sour cream, which we actually got from the pokemon world since they were kind of hard to find in this one now, because they spoiled so easily and the factories that made them had been shut down for quite awhile.

Nina: "I'll go get the milk."

Me: "Allright."

She headed back into the kitchen.

Phoebe came back, and hugged me.

Phoebe: "I love you."

Me: "Hehe...I love you too baby girl..."

Nina came back in, with a jug of milk, also from the pokemon world, and some glasses.

I pulled out a chair for Phoebe.

Me: "Here you go sweety."

Phoebe:" Awe...you're so kind..."

She took he seat, I sat across from her, Nina joined us after she finished pouring the milk.

Me: "Wait Nina don't drink."

Nina :"What?"

Me:" That cup is uranium glass..."

Phoebe: "What?"

Me: "Go get a different cup, allright, you can't drink from that one, it's not safe..."

Nina: "Why?"

Me: "It's uranium glass."

Me: "It's toxic.."

Me: "Just dump the milk down the sink and get another glass, ok?"

Nina: "-sighs- Ok..."

It actually does contain a bit of uranium, as strange as it sounds to make glass out of radioactive material. Come to think of it, Nina just picked a bunch of random glasses, Phoebe's was more of a mug, and mine was just a regular cup.

Nina went to get a different cup, putting the toxic glass in the sink

Phoebe: "Nice catch Cj, I didn't even notice that."

Phoebe: "You know that's my favorite glass?"

Me: "It is?"

Me: "You didn't drink from it did you?"

Phoebe: "No, I know it's toxic, I just like the way it looks."

Me: "So they have uranium glass in the pokemon world too?"

Phoebe: "Mhm, except in the pokemon world it's known as radiation Glass. It's known to be toxic as well. A lot of it is made in Lavaridge town in the Hoen region, but it is also made in other places as well."

Lavaridge was known for three things, one is it's gym, the second is the lava cookies, and the third is its many glass shops, that make almost any kind of collectable glass object imaginable.

Phoebe: "My mother collects it."

Me: "Oh.."

Phoebe: "I like the way it glows in blacklight."

Me: "We should find a black light or something."

Nina came back in, with another glass that looked like a smaller version of mine.

-somewhat annoyed- Nina: "Is this poisonous?"

Me: "Nah, doesn't look like it."

Nina: "Good."

We finally started to eat.

-from outside- Bubba: "Blastoise...Blast? Blastoise."

Phoebe: "Sounds like Bubba is home."

Me: "I'll go see him."

I got up, retrieved Bubba's pokeball and went outside to return him.

Me: "Find anything interesting today?"

Sometimes he brought stuff home with him, crystal rocks, of various kinds, carps, sometimes even regular turtles, though never of the snapping variety. Bubba didn't like snapping turtles, they always ended up biting him, and then Bubba usually ended up killing them trying to get them to let go. After that he would usually come home to be healed. Surprisingly enough their bites could hurt him, though they were fairly minor compared to most pokemon attacks.

He shook his head.

Me: "No? Allright then."

Me: "You can probably go back out tomorrow if you want."

I returned him, and then headed back inside, for supper.

Finally we were able to have dinner withour further distraction.

-sometime after dinner-

It was nearing sunset, so the other pokemon would be home soon.

We got a call, on the home phone, I didn't even know it was hooked up. Phoebe got up to answer it.

Me :"Who's that?"

Phoebe :"It's Will..."

Me :"You're father?"

Phoebe: "No, the guy who was running the store while we were gone."

Me: "Oh...ok."

Me: "What's he have to say?"

Phoebe: "Oh, a few hours ago some guy came into the store, asking for us...wanting autographs apparently."

Me: "Weird."

Nina was looking out the living room window.

Nina: "There's that car again..."

Me: "Again?"

I ran to the window and watched as the car passed. It was just an old silph sedan, probably just a tourist. It was older than the kind team rocket used, and a different color, so I didn't suspect anything. It kind of looked like a dressed up Volvo 240 sedan, with more chrome, a different grill, obviously different badging, and a curvy roof profile that didn't seem to fit the car's otherwise boxy design. In addition, the front end had four old-style circular headlights instead of the square ones a real Volvo would have. But still, it's overal design gave it the appearence of a luxury car, though a somewhat outdated one. Asumably it was a predeccessor to the one we had. There was not a single piece of plastic trim on the entire car, everything was either chrome or painted metal. A very strange feature for a car that otherwise looked european.

Phoebe: "Who is he?"

Me: "I don't know, he's looking at us though."

Phoebe: "Should I go outside, go see what he wants?"

Me: "No...stay in..."

Phoebe: "Ok."

Me :"He's definitely not from around here."

Phoebe: "He could just be a confused tourist."

Phoebe :"It's not one of team rocket's cars."

Me: "Yeah, but he's all alone..."

Phoebe: "So?"

Me :"Not that many lone tourists, most of them are either couples or families..."

Phoebe: "Nina, did you hear any of his thoughts?"

Nina: "No, he passed by too quickly, all I heard was the car..."

Me: "Well...if you see that car again."

Nina: "I'll let you know..."

Me: "Maybe it's the guy Will was talking about?"

Phoebe: "I don't know, it's a long stretch..."

Me: "Well if he's looking for us, he knows we're here by now, that's the second time he has passed us."

Me: "-sighs-, call the city patrol, tell them we got a suspicious person in a silver volvo-ish sedan..."

The city patrol was basically Slabtown's police force...most they ever had to deal with so far was keeping fights from breaking out in bars. They also did patrols and occasionally arrested people, but not very often. (The city's jail wasn't that big, and of course the entire prison and judiciary system was out of whack.) If you went to jail, odds are you only be there for a week at the most, even less if you had reasonable evidence that you were innocent. Just long enough to remind you to keep in line. It wasn't an extremely effective system, but it was better than nothing. On the bright side, the majority of the police force were very well trained, most were obviously former police, and some were ex-national guard.

Phoebe: "Are you sure?"

Me: "Yeah, they won't mind, they don't get many calls any way."

Phoebe: "So it's 911?"

Me: "No 911 doesn't work anymore, um...let's see, I think it's 999-634-9438."

I had it written down on a slip of paper, I intended to put it in the phone at some point, but never got around to it.

Phoebe: "Ok."

She called them up, and they said they would lookout for the car, they probably wouldn't arrest him, but atleast they would find out what he's up to.

-after making the call-

Phoebe: "Ok it's done."

Me: "Good."

Phoebe: "Why are you so suspicious though?"

Me: "I don't know, I just don't want to take chances."

Phoebe: "Yeah, better safe than sorry I guess."

Me: "Mhm."

She sat next to me on the couch. Between Nina and I.

Nina used her powers to turn on the tv, and not much happened for the rest of the day, we returned the pokemon when they came home, Phoebe occasionally went upstairs to check on Charley, and that was about it. The patrol called sometime after sunset, saying the guy was just a tourist and there was no reason to be alarmed. So eventually we went to bed, thinking nothing would happen.

-In bed...-

Phoebe: "So um...Cj, you want me?"

Me: "Not tonight sweety, maybe tomorrow."

Phoebe: "Ok, I don't really feel like it either..."

Phoebe: "I'm too tired..."

Me: "Allright, well get some sleep then."

I kissed her.

Me: "Goodnight sweety."

Phoebe: "Goodnight."

She snuggled up to me, and we tried to sleep...

Now, we go into another new perspective, another new twist on things, into the dark side, into the mind of a team rocket agent, with a dark past, and perhaps an even darker future. This was an idea I had for quite sometime, and could have been its own series if it wasn't so short, so now, I introduce you to a new character, Mr. Greg Marconi, a man who joined team rocket after going through a horrible tragedy, and having nothing left to lose.

\- Saffron City, Commercial district, after lunch on the same day-

Well, here I am once again, standing outside the headquarters for the entire Team Rocket organization, although, to the public, it is simply known as one of Silph's R&amp;D centers, Saffron division, conveniently right across the street from Silph's main HQ. Our headquarters used to be an underground facility under one of Celadon's most prestigous casinos, this tower was already under construction by the time Devon agents came in and raided the place,ironically intended to be a legitamate R&amp;D center, so the boss simply purchased it and coerced Silph Co into naming it as one of their R&amp;D facilitys, and to make things even more secretive, nobody on site wore their uniforms, just regular business suits, so the public, and hopefully Devon, would not suspect a thing. Upon entering the building, two men came up and blindfolded me, and one of their pokemon hit me with a stun spore, before taking me up to the top floor to see the boss. That was actually standard procedure, even as an elite agent, I wasn't allowed to see the face of the guy I was working for, nobody did except the guys who had blindfolded me, they were the boss' personal bodyguards, and possibly the highest ranking team rocket members, second only to the boss himself.

-top floor, boss' office-

Tr Boss: "Did you get the target I gave you?"

-somewhat nervously,very strained because of paralysis- Me: "Yeah, also burned the body, just like you said, there's nothing left of him to be revived, and his pokemon were locked up and taken to the closest warehouse."

Tr Boss :"Good."

Tr Boss :"Did he know anything?"

-nervously, very strained because of paralysis- Me: "No...unfortunately, I tried everything, he wouldn't tell me."

Tr Boss: "Then we'll have to try another target."

Tr Boss: "Take him to the briefing room, Mr. Ainsley is waiting for him."

Guard 1: "Yes sir."

Mr. Ainsley, another high ranking member, the mad-scientist type, older guy, with long gray hair, tyed into a ponytail, I don't think he ever cut his hair. He was the one that was responsible for designing the blimps we used, everyone thought he was insane except for the boss. He was also the head of the intell division, he wasn't much of a fighter, but he was ffing crazy. The guards took me into the room, and removed my blindfold, although I could see, I was still paralyzed from the stun spore. Mr. Ainsley came out of his little office and turned on the large holographic screen behind him. Showing footage taken from Devon's own security system.

: "Well as you can see this footage was stolen from security cameras in the Devon experiment facility, in Goldenrod City."

Me: "What about it?"

: "Well we found them, they always come out of this particular portal, so they can't live too far from it."

Me: "That doesn't mean anything, we still have to find where they live, they could be miles from there."

Mr. Ainsley: "Yes, but, you're the only one qualified enough to take them that their security wouldn't recognize right away."

Me: "So what am I supposed to do, just slip through the portal and hope to find them?"

Mr. Ainsley: "Yes, ask around, find out where they live, and then kill them."

Me: "Ok..."

: " and then get out of there before anyone suspects you."

Me :"What about the girl?"

Mr. Ainsley: "Kill her too, she's of no use to us..."

Me: "Ok."

Then he handed me a suitcase, full of various documentation, a gun, a few clips of ammo, and some other equipment. The guards escorted me down to the ground floor, gave me a cure for my paralysis, and then immediately took the elevator back up, leaving me with the suitcase.

I've heard of my targets before, they had taken part in a lot of the major attacks on our operations. Though they haven't been seen recently, so maybe they retired. Team Rocket wanted them for two reasons, one, so they could kill them of course, and 2, so they could get information. Specifically information about who was orchestrating all the raids, and how they knew where our bases were. The rumor was that their director of defense, James, was behind it all, but they didn't know for sure, and he was usually too well guarded to go after.

Of course, I bet you're wondering why I joined them in the first place, well, it happened a long time ago.

-flashback, about 20 years ago.-

I was just a kid then, of course, my father worked as a test pilot for the now-defunct Saffron Aircraft Corporation...or SaCo, the days were long, but the pay was allright, Mr. Ainsley was the lead engineer, of course, the company was working on a new type of airship, a modified version of which would become the standard airship for the Team Rocket fleet, though nobody knew that at the time. The design didn't even feature weapons back then, it was just designed as a standard, commercial airship, intended to carry passengers on leisurely cruises over the city.

The project was highly classified back then, I don't think even Mr. Ainsley knew who he was really working for. A single prototype airship was constructed according to plan, and it was about to be launched on its first manned test flight, with my father as the pilot, and just a handful of other people, most were company engineers, but a few were working for our mysterious clients. I wanted to go, but my father wouldn't let me, saying something could gowrong, so he left with a baby sitter. My mother left my father shortly after I was born, she was never really nice to me anyway.

Unfortunately, he was right, something did go wrong. Everything started out ok, the airship took off, and got up in the air, but then the engines suddenly caught fire, and they couldn't land in time, everyone on board perished in the explosion, including my father.

The disaster made the news, and not long after SaCo was forced into liquidation, most of their assets were then purchased by one of Team Rockets shadow companies.

After the main cause of the disaster turned out to be sabotage, most of the former SaCo employees including Mr. Ainsley, joined Team Rocket. It was rumored to be Devon's doing, but no evidence was ever found.

I blamed Devon, it had to be them, considering the mysterious clients later turned out to be Team Rocket. They killed my father for no reason, which is why I want them to pay...

Team Rocket promised me revenge, which is exactly why I joined them.

-back to the present-

I caught a flight to Goldenrod, shipping my car along with me, while on the plane, i went over the documents Team Rocket had given me.

One of the papers they gave me told me which one (out the millions) of portals I needed to go to, it didn't take long to find it, security gave me no trouble, and soon I was in the other world.

I was in a small town now, not much bigger than Pallet town, there were some people walking down the streets, I eventually made my way to the town's general store, figuring they must have gone there a few time atleast. It seemed like most of the stores here were closed, but obviously people still lived here, that was odd.

I went up to the manager. There only seemed to be one guy running this entire store.

Me: "Have you seen these people?"

Clerk: "Yeah, why?"

Me: "Because... I just want...their autographs..."

Clerk: "I don't really know where they are at this moment, I can tell you if I see them though."

Me: "Ok...good."

I left the store, obviously the manager didn't know anything.

I spent the next hour or so asking people where they were, everyone knew them, but they didn't know where they lived. Which meant they probably didn't live in town. So I headed out into the country. I spent the next hour driving around some more. Until I saw a sign I was near where they lived. I went over a bridge, and saw a blastoise in the creek, according to the documents I had, wild pokemon were very rare in this world, and one of the targets did infact have a blastoise, which he had used against us on several occasions. It looked like this one was all by itself though, so I decided to keep going, as provoking the blastoise would blow my cover. I went up to the next house. They were here, but they had a lot of pokemon outside, so I passed by and decided to come back at night. I drove by again later in the afternoon, they were inside the house now, and they noticed me. I went back to the town, to try to find something to eat, on the way in, I was pulled over by the police, or atleast they claimed to be police. I tried to stay cool, they couldn't arrest me, I hadn't done anything...yet..

-after being pulled over-

An officer came up to my window.

Officer: "We had a report of suspicious activity, your car matches the description."

Those bastards had called the cops on me.

Me: "Am I under arrest?"

Officer: "Not at this time no..."

Officer: "But why don't you tell me what you're doing on the backroads? You're obviously not from around here."

-somewhat nervously- Me: "Just, exploring the area..."

Officer: "Well, I guess there's nothing really wrong with that."

Officer:"But atleast stick to the main roads from now on."

Me:"Ok will do."

Officer:"You're free to go."

He headed back to his car and I was free to leave, I continued into the city, and stopped by a small restaurant to get some dinner. Fortunately they accepted pokedollars...

-Cj's house, somewhere around midnight, once again in Nina's point of view.-

I was still awake... quietly watching videos on my tv in the dark with the sound off, so Mommy and Daddy wouldn't know, but they were probably asleep by now anyway, I heard them go up the stairs.

I was starting to get tired, but I wasn't planning on trying to sleep for atleast another hour or so. I wanter to finish watching my video.

The tape didn't seem to be doing very well. The video machine was making some awful noises and the picture was very blury, but it kept playing. I was worried that it would eat the tape and then I would have to wait until morning so Daddy could fix it for me before I could watch another, as the one that got eaten would be ruined. Then I would also need to make something up so he wouldn't know I didn't go to sleep when he told me too.

Fortunately the tape kept playing, without the sound I couldn't tell what was going on though.

But I'm glad I didn't have the sound on that night, because soon I heard Hellblade barking, I turned off my tv and got in bed, thinking HellBlade would wake up Mommy and Daddy, and then they would come downstairs, and they would likely see the light from the tv under my door.

I listened, quietly in the darkness. It sounded like Hellblade was running around the house, he came around to the backside and started barking again, I think he was trying to wake Mom and Dad up.

-Cj's perspective-

I woke up, HellBlade was barking outside the window, Phoebe woke up just seconds later. Sure enough I heard Charley crying, HellBlade woke him up too.

Phoebe: "Something's wrong, somebody's here."

I didn't doubted her, even without her powers she had good intuition.

Me: "Honey go get Charley."

Phoebe: " Ok..."

Me: "And get your gun..."

Phoebe: "Mhm..."

Me :"And don't shoot until you actually see the target...I don't want to get shot..."

Phoebe: "I know..."

Me: "Wait..."

Phoebe: "What?"

I kissed her...

-sincerely- Me: "I love you."

Phoebe: "Awe...Cj it's going to be ok..."

Phoebe: "I love you too..."

She kissed me back, got her gun out of one of the drawers and went over to Charley's room.

-Nina's perspective-

Somebody was here... and they weren't friendly.

I had to tell Mommy and Daddy, but then I saw a red glow outside the window. Cap'n'Magnum? I guess they knew already...

I teleported upstairs, and went to Charley's room, Mommy was already there, holding Charley.

Phoebe: "Oh good, you're awake."

She hugged me.

Phoebe: "Here hold Charley and go in the closet..."

Me: "No..."

Phoebe: "Nina..."

Me: "Mommy, you're powers don't work..."

Me: "I already watched my other mommy die, I'm not watching you die..."

Me: "If we die, we die together..."

Phoebe: "Awe...Nina..."

Phoebe: "-sighs-, Allright."

She wrapped Charley up in his blankets and kissed him.

Phoebe: "Don't be afraid little one, just stay calm, and no matter how scared you get, don't cry, ok? Just remember I love you..."

Then she placed him on the floor of the closet and closed the door.

Me: "Why did you do that?"

Phoebe: "So he'll be safe Nina, he's helpless, if they don't know he's there, hopefully they won't go after him."

Me: "Ok..."

Phoebe: "And now I have my hands free, so I can shoot better."

Nina: "Hehe...ok..."

-meanwhile, Cj's perspective-

Me: "Allright, Hellblade, you take the back door, Magnum, you take the front. You see anyone try to leave but Me, Phoebe, or Nina, you take them down, but don't kill them unless I say otherwise..."

Break into my house will they?

Let's see if they can break out as well...

I sent out Golbat. No human could see better than them in the dark. And they were small enough they had reasonable room to fly in the house.

Me: "Go downstairs, find out what we're dealing with, do not engage unless they fire first, and stay out of sight."

I then went over to Charley's room. Phoebe instantly had her gun trained on me.

-quietly- Nina: "Mommy, it's just Daddy."

Me: "Phoebe, for crying out loud, it's me..."

-somewhat embarassed- Phoebe: "Oh...hehe...sorry honey..."

Me: "Nina, go to the basement ok, there's a little metal box on the wall with a big red switch...pull it."

Phoebe: "You want her to cut the power?"

Me: "Mhm."

Me: "I got Hellblade and Magnum guarding both doors, and golbat is down stairs."

Phoebe: "Ok..."

-meanwhile downstairs Greg's perspective-

As soon as that damned houndoom started barking, I knew I was in for it. They had to be awake by now. What bothers me is that I swear I could hear a baby crying. The documents I had said nothing about a baby... I was in the kitchen now, I saw the silhouette of a magnezone pass by the window, to quickly for me to fire at it, not that it would do any good.

And then I noticed, it was guarding the front door. They were trying to trap me in here.

Obviously these weren't ordinary people, then again, they were my targets, so why would they be?

Fortunately, I didn't come alone either. I sent out my pokemon, a fast, but powerful weaville I've had for quite awhile, it has helped me on many assasinations before. And now I needed its services once again.

Me: "Stay by me, stay on guard, they already know we're here."

I noticed the display on the microwave went out. Really? They cut the power too?

Right away Weaville heard something, and fired an ice beam into the other room. I thought I saw something move too, but whatever it was, Weaville only managed to hit the wall. Anyway, I headed into the next room, no sign of them so far, aside from their pokemon, so they were either in the basement or the upper floor. I was guessing the second, so I found the stairs and headed up.

-Nina's perspective-

-quietly-Me: "Ok I shut the power off."

-quietly- Cj: "Good."

-quietly- Phoebe: "Shh...someone's comming up the stairs."

Daddy hid by the door, loaded his gun a prepared to fire. I heard a loud screech, it was Golbat, I think...

-quietly-Weaville: "Weaville, we..."

-quietly- Cj: "Oh crap he has a weaville?"

-quietly-Cj: "Where's Charley by the way?"

-quietly-Phoebe: "Oh...he's in the closet."

-quietly-Cj: "Nina, listen carefully, take Charley, teleport outside. Tell Magnum where we are and send him in."

-quietly-Me: "No..."

Mommy took Charley out of the closet and handed him to me.

-quietly-Phoebe: "Just go...we'll be fine."

-softly- Phoebe: "Be brave...Nina..."

Just then Daddy's golbat came into the room. Narrowly avoiding an ice beam.

Phoebe: "Go!"

I teleported out, and found Cap'n'Magnum floating by the front door, I opened the door for him. I didn't have enough power to take them with me, I barely had enough to take Charley.

Nina: "Daddy wants you to go in, they're on the second floor, hurry."

Charley started to cry...

Nina: "Charley, it's ok...calm down..."

He wouldn't stop.

Nina: "Charley...calm down..."

-meanwhile, Greg's perspective-

There's that baby again, although it sounds like it's comming from outside now, maybe they ran away?... That damned golbat screeched at me and flew into another room. I slowly walked down the hall, halfway expecting some kind of trap door or other security mechanism. Weaville screamed sudenly. I turned around and saw a magnezone floating behind me. Weaville was paralyzed, and unable to move.

-somewhat angry- Cap'n'Magnum: "Magna...magna..."

I fired at it, but it was no use, the last thing I remember before I blacked out was 1000 volts of electricity flowing through me, and the sound of a baby crying.

-Cj's perspective-

I heard two loud, buzzing sounds, and heard something drop. Accompanied by a few erratic flashes of light, and breaking glass, Magnum probably hit one of the lightbulbs on accident and made it explode, no problem, it could just be replaced.

Me: "I think that's it, he's down..."

Me: "Honey stay here, allright?"

Phoebe: "Ok..."

I went out into the hall, to find Magnum hovering over the two wannabe robbers, while also wondering, who the hell they were, and what the heck should I do with them?

-somewhat concerned- Phoebe: "Are they still alive?"

Me: "Yeah, his pokemon is still conscious even.."

I checked him for an Id of some sort...no dice, Phoebe came out of the room.

-concerned- Me: "Honey be careful, there's broken glass."

Phoebe: "Um...I'm wearing shoes..."

Me: "Oh...ok...nevermind then."

Me: "Magnum, go back outside and find Nina, she can come back in now."

Me: "And um, thanks for the save."

Cap'n'Magnum: "Magnezone."

He hovered away, somewhat glad to have helped.

Phoebe: "I need to go to Charley, I can hear him crying."

Me: "Atleast that means he's ok..."

Phoebe: "Hehe...yeah, I guess so."

-struggling- Weaville: "We...weavilly...we..."

Phoebe: "Goodnight..."

Her hand glowed as she touched the Weaville's head, finally knocking it unconcious.

Me: "You can still do that?"

Phoebe: "Mhm...I just can't teleport, read minds, or use telekinesis for now, I still have all my other powers though."

Me: "Oh...ok..."

We proceded down the stairs. Nina was in the living room, holding Charley, who was still crying loudly.

Nina: "It's that same guy who was driving by earlier..."

Me: "Hmm...ok..."

Phoebe scooped up Charley in her arms and comforted him...

-lovingly- Phoebe: "Shhhhhh...It's allright Charley, I'm here, everything's ok..."

-lovingly- Phoebe: "Ooooohhhhh...you're soooo scared..."

She kissed him.

-lovingly- Phoebe: "It's okay..."

-singing very beautifully- Phoebe :"Gardevoir...gar...de..voir...voir...voir...gardevoir..."

He stopped crying...and finally started to calm down..."

-lovingly- Phoebe: "There we go...all better."

She kissed him again... her singing was so beautiful...

Phoebe: "What Cj?"

Me: "Nothing it's just..."

Nina: "Mommy, your singing is so pretty."

Phoebe: "Awe...thanks Nina..."

She gave her a hug.

Me: "Yeah, what she said."

Phoebe: "Nina sweety, why don't you go back to bed, we'll get the rest of this taken care of."

Nina: "Ok mom."

She headed into her room. I returned Cap'n'Magnum, but left Hellblade out, I had returned Golbat earlier after Nina took Charley outside.

Me: "I guess we should turn the power back on."

Phoebe: "Mhm...I'll come with you."

Me: "Allright."

We headed to the basement together, and turned the power back on.

Phoebe: "What should we do with them?"

Me: "I don't know, return the weaville to its ball, and lock it up, I guess, then I guess we should lock this guy in the bathroom...the one downstairs of course..."

Phoebe: "Ok..."

After Phoebe put Charley back to bed, we stripped the guy of any guns, knives, pokemon, or potential weapons, and then we dragged him down the stairs and into the bathroom, where we locked him up, then we returned his weaville and hid it away as well.

Me: "Allright, now that that's finished, let's try to get back to sleep."

-tiredly- Phoebe: "-yawns-, good idea.."

We went to bed... it was passed midnight now..I didn't really know what time it was, none of the clocks were set since we turned out the power. Tomorrow we'd have to figure out what we were going to do with this guy...maybe we'd hand him over to Devon... Though we didn't have any proof he was working for Team Rocket , but who else could he be working for? He obviously wasn't friendly. We'd sort it all out in the morning, we were both ridiculously tired now.


	2. Team Rocket's last stand P2

-Chapter 2-

It didn't take long for the morning to arrive. I woke up about the same time as Phoebe, and we had another little moment where we just gazed into eachother's eyes, until she finally broke the silence.

-lovingly-Phoebe: "Goodmorning honey..."

Me: "Goodmorning baby girl."

-softly- Me: "So uh...what should we do?"

-just waking up-Phoebe: "Um...-cutely yawns- well, we still have to deal with that guy that broke in last night..."

Phoebe: "He should still be asleep for a little while yet though."

Me: "Well that's good."

Phoebe: "Mhm..."

Phoebe: "Do you think we should contact James?"

Me: "I don't know..."

Me: "We don't even know if that guy is with team rocket."

Phoebe: "We could look through his car..."

Me: "Yeah, I guess so."

We got up, after making out for just a little bit...

-jokingly- Me: "You don't mind showering by yourself today?"

Phoebe: "No...of course not..."

Me: "Good..."

Me: "I'll shower later allright? I just want to make sure that guy won't escape."

Phoebe: "Ok..., though he should still be asleep."

Me: "I know, but, we can't take any chances."

Phoebe: "-sighs-, allright.."

She kissed me before heading into the bathroom, closing the door behind her.

I went downstairs, Nina was still asleep...as well as the robber...obviously... With not much else to do, I proceeded to make breakfast. Nina woke up just a few minutes later, and came into the kitchen, she came up and hugged me, out of nowhere...

Nina: "Goodmorning daddy..."

Me: "Goodmorning sweetheart."

Me: "You're mother is in the shower, and I think Charley is still asleep..."

Nina: "Ok..."

Me: "So go ahead and go play if you want...breakfast will be ready in a little bit..."

-happily- Nina: "Ok..."

Me: "But don't use the bathroom ok?"

Me: "I mean.. you can use the one on the upper floor, but don't use the other one ok?"

Nina: "I never use that bathroom anyway.."

Me: "Well, I'm just telling you to be safe..."

Nina: "I know..."

She left the kitchen, and probably went to either watch tv in her room, or to play around.

After breakfast, and few other morning activities, Phoebe and I went outside to look through this guy's car. Nina was inside watching tv with Charley, who had just recently woken up. He was a little grumpy, but Nina was doing great with him.

-looking through backseat of car- Me: "You see anything?"

-looking through papers- Phoebe:" Not really, there's a few papers in the glovebox, but they just have general information about us, and no indictation he works for team rocket or anything..."

-shocked- Phoebe:"Hmm...it says here that he was supposed to kill us."

Me: "Well he failed..."

Phoebe: "He has to be from team rocket..."

Phoebe: "He's an assassin..."

Me: "Seems that way..."

Phoebe: "We need to go to James..."

Me: "No...go to Melissa first..."

Phoebe: "What?"

Me: "What if James set this up?"

Phoebe: "Cj he wouldn't do that..."

Me: "Besides Melissa is easier to contact..."

Phoebe: "Yeah...that's true..."

Me: "Why don't you go see Melissa, and tell her what's going on, I'll stay here to make sure this guy doesn't escape."

Phoebe: "Ok..."

Phoebe: "Can I take Charley with me?"

Me: "Of course you can..."

Phoebe: "Ok...just let me get ready..."

Me: "Allright, just don't take too long."

She went inside, nursed Charley for a little bit, in private, of course, then she freshened up in the main bathroom, and left for Goldenrod, taking Charley with her, and leaving Nina and me at the house, with the guy. Unfortunately he woke up shortly after Phoebe left, he started banging on the door, trying to break it down...

-worried- bad guy:" Where is my weaville?"

Me: "Eh...don't worry it's still alive...though you'll probably never see it again anyway..."

-more worried- bad guy: "Where's the rest of my stuff?"

Me: "Did you really think we would be dumb enough to let you keep your weapons and pokemon?"

Me: "So who do you work for?"

-angrily- bad guy:" Like I would tell you."

Me: "Nina can you tell?"

She closed her eyes.

-concentrating- Nina: "Um...no, he's too good, he's not even thinking about anything right now..."

Bad guy: "That won't work on me...I'm well trained..."

-somewhat angrily- Nina: "But he has to be team rocket, who else could he be?"

Me: "Well I guess Devon will just have to deal with him then."

-scaired- Bad guy: "You're contacting Devon?"

Me: "Yep..."

-onery- Nina: "Mhm...Mommy's going to see them right now..."

-quietly- Me: "Shh...Nina...let me do the talking..."

Nina: "-sighs- ok..."

-scaired- Bad guy: "You can't they'll...they'll imprison me..."

-unmoved- Me: " Yeah...should of thought about that before hand..."

-scaired- Bad guy: "They'll come after you, they'll send reinforcements..."

Me: "Who?"

-scaired- Bad guy: "It's only a matter of time..."

Me: "How do they even know where we are? Communications don't work through the portals."

Badguy: "Gps, on this side... it will work once they go through the portal..."

Me: "What like in your phone or something?"

Badguy: "No...it's a chip...in my wrist..."

Me: "-sighs-"

-scaired- Nina: "Daddy...what now?"

Me: "Nina...go to the kitchen...get a knife, the biggest you can find, and a potion."

Nina: "Um...ok..."

-excitedly- Nina: "Are we going to kill him?"

She seemed a little to willing too...

Me: "No..."

I went upstairs to get Blossom and Hellblade's pokeballs, as well as the guy's phone. Which strangely had no contacts or anything on it...

I sent out Blossom.

-quietly- Me: "Allright use sleep power, try to funnel most of it through the door."

Me: "And do it quietly."

It nodded, before using sleep powder, putting the guy back to sleep.

I took the knife that Nina brought me.

Me: "Ok now sweetheart, please, go to another room or something, you really shouldn't see this.."

Nina: "Ok..."

He was unconscious when I went in there, so it wasn't difficult, the sleep powder dispersed enough that I was able to stay conscious. I cut the chip out of his wrist, it was kind of disgusting, but I used the potion to keep him from bleeding to death. Later I had Hellblade burn the chip as well as his phone, by then he had regained consciousness again.

-confused- badguy: "What did you do...what's with all the blood?"

Me: "I cut the chip out, genius..."

Me: "And burned it..."

badguy: "No...what are you, some kind of psychopath?"

Me: "Ehh...consider yourself lucky I'm not letting Nina play with you."

Unfortunately I think I gave her an idea...

Me: "Honey put the knife away, stop playing around with it."

Nina:"Awe...but it's fun..."

Me: "Nina it's not a toy..."

There was little doubt to her that this guy worked for team rocket, so she pretty much wanted his blood.

Nina: "-sighs-...ok fine..."

She teleported away..

badguy: "-screams-"

I threw open the door and dragged Nina out kicking and screaming, and took the knife away from her. I never thought she would do this. Fortunately it wasn't too hard to get her to stop, she didn't put up much of a fight when she realized it was me.

Me: "Here, take the rest of this potion...I don't know what's gotten into her..."

-he didn't repond, but he did take the potion atleast.-

She cut him up pretty bad, though nothing that would kill him. Though he had lost a lot of blood. The bathroom was a mess now... Nina was a mess too...she was fine just a moment ago, now she was crazy...

-dissapointed- Me: "What did I just tell you?"

-screaming- Nina: "I hate him...so much..."

Me: "You don't even know his name."

Me: "Just calm down...ok?"

Me: "If your mother found out about this she'd be upset."

-crying- Nina: "I'm sorry..."

Me: "It's ok..."

Me: "Just stay in your room for now ok? You're out of control..."

She hugged me.

-crying- Nina: "Ok..."

Me: "Just calm down sweetheart..."

Me: "Hopefully you're mother will be home in just a little while."

-crying- Nina: "Ok..."

The guy stopped talking, though Nina said he was still alive.

Phoebe came back a bit later, with a calvacade of other Devon agents, in very menacing looking four door SUVs, and a single large flatbed truck.

-on front porch- Me: "What is all this?"

Phoebe: "Don't worry they're all Devon agents, Melissa said they have been looking for this guy for months. "

Me: "Ok."

Agent: "So where is this guy?"

Phoebe: "Come inside I'll show you.."

I watched as all these guys entered the house, arrested the bad guy and dragged him out.

Agent: "Did he have any pokemon, weapons, anything?"

Phoebe: "Um yeah."

She went upstairs to get his things.

Agent 2: "You burned his phone?"

Me: "Yeah...because of GPS..."

Agent 2 : "Ok...that's allright, as long as we have a weapon, and the documents..."

badguy: "You're going to pay for this..."

Me: "-chuckles-...you're not the only rocket grunt that's said that to me before..."

Agent: "He's no grunt, he's one of their top assassins..."

Me: "Really?"

Me: "Well I have to say, I'm actually kind of dissapointed..."

-comming back down the stairs- Phoebe: "Allright I got his things."

Phoebe: "And here's his weaville."

She handed his stuff over to the realized his cellphone was missing.

-confused- Phoebe: "Um, Cj did you take his phone?"

Me: "Yeah, I burned it."

Phoebe: "Oh...um...ok..."

They loaded his car onto the flatbed, and soon we thanked them and they all left as quickly as they came.

Me: "Well that was interesting."

Phoebe: "Yeah, I didn't think Melissa would send that many people."

-crying- Nina:" Mommy.."

Nina hugged her.

Phoebe: "Oh hi sweety...are you ok?"

Me: "She's a little out of it right now."

Phoebe:" Oh?"

-concerned- Phoebe: "What happened?"

Me: "Um...it's kind of hard to explain..."

Phoebe: "-sighs-..hold still..."

She touched my head to read my mind.

-shocked- Phoebe: "Oh..."

Phoebe: "Nina..you shouldn't do that.."

-sincerly- Nina: "I'm sorry Mommy..."

Phoebe: "You didn't even know if he was with team rocket or not Nina..."

Phoebe: "And though he is, you can't be doing that to people..."

-sincerly- Nina: "I'm sorry..."

-sternly-Phoebe: "I know, but I don't think you understand the seriousness of what you've done..."

Fortunately the guy was a criminal, and most of Devon knew Nina used to be tormented by team rocket, so there weren't any legal repercussions or questions asked. But still, Phoebe felt it was neccesary to punish her, and I sort of felt the same...

-cutely, but seriously- Phoebe: "Cj what do you think, shouldn't ground her from her tv or something?"

-cutely, but seriously- Phoebe: "I mean, we can't just let her get away without some form of punishment, she attacked somebody...without reason, and pretty much disobeyed you."

Me: "Yeah...you're probably right, sorry Nina..."

Phoebe: "Oh..you have nothing to be sorry for honey..."

Phoebe: "Go take her tv."

Me: "Allright..."

I went into her room and started unplugging her tv.

-moaning- Nina: "But Mom..."

-sternly- Phoebe: "No buts...you didn't listen and now you're grounded again..."

So Nina was grounded from her tv...again... We didn't punish her very often, but sometimes she just went too far... Phoebe didn't seem to be mad, but she was very dissapointed with her and serious about her punishment . But at the same time she was speaking in a calm tone so she wouldn't upset Charley. I wasn't mad at Nina either, though I understood the severity of what she had done.

-carrying tv- Me: "Where should I take this?"

Phoebe: "Um...I don't know, just not back to Nina's room..."

Me: "Hehe...ok..."

Nina was very dismayed now...

Phoebe: "I'm sorry Nina, but if it weren't for your history you'd be grounded even more..."

Phoebe: "I know you hate Team Rocket..., but that doesn't give you the right to disobey your parents, none the less attempt to torture somebody."

Nina: "Can I go outside?"

Phoebe: "No...not for the rest of the day atleast..."

Nina: "Why?"

-sternly- Phoebe: "Because you're grounded..."

She went into her room to sulk.

I put her tv in one of the closets next to the bathroom.

-concerned- Phoebe: "Do you think that was too much?"

Me: "Nah...you're fine..."

Me: "How long are we going to keep her away from her tv?"

Phoebe: "I don't know...a week or so I guess..."

-babbling- Charley: "wawawabwehbweh..."

Me: "hehe..."

-lovingly- Phoebe: "Awe..Charley, you look a little sleepy..."

-lovingly- Phoebe: "And I think you need changed too."

Phoebe: "I'll be back in a little bit Cj..."

She kissed me on the cheek before heading upstairs with Charley.

Me:"Ok."

I heard Nina crying in her room, I went inside to see if I could atleast try to cheer her up.

Me: "Nina come on, it's not the end of the world, I'm sure your mother will let you have your tv back eventually.."

-sobbing- Nina: "It's not that..."

Me: "Then what is it sweetheart?"

-sobbing- Nina: "She doesn't think I'm sorry..."

Me: "Nina...every child gets punished eventually, just relax, even if you get grounded to your room for a month, you're still alot better off than you were..."

-sobbing- Nina: "Yeah, that's true..."

Me: "And don't take it personally, we're just trying to help ok?"

Nina: "How?"

Me: "By making sure you understand the lines between right and wrong..."

Me: "It's complicated, but we're not trying to hurt you ok?"

Nina: "Ok.."

She hugged me. Her crying started to slow down. I heard Phoebe comming down the stairs a few minutes later. She came into the room a few moments later, holding Charley, as usual.

Phoebe: "Nina?"

Phoebe: "Are you ok sweety?"

Me:"She's allright.."

-wiping her eyes- Nina: "Is Charley ok?"

Phoebe: "Yeah, he's fine, but we're starting to run out of diapers..."

Me :"Oh...ok, I guess we'll have to get some more..."

Phoebe: "Mhm..."

Phoebe: "Hey Cj, can you hold Charley for a bit?"

Me: "Sure..."

She handed Charley over to me. I swear he grinned at me..

Phoebe: "Nina come here sweety."

Phoebe gave her a hug.

Nina: "I love you mommy..."

Phoebe: "I love you too."

Phoebe: "But you're still grounded..."

Nina: "I know...it's ok..."

Phoebe: "Good..."

Me: "Did you get lunch while you were gone?"

Phoebe:" No..."

Me: "Ok..."

Me: "Why don't go over now, and get some more diapers?"

Phoebe :"hehe...ok..."

Nina: "Can I watch tv in the car?"

Phoebe: "No...Nina..."

Nina :"-sighs-..."

-cutely- Nina: "Ds?"

Phoebe: "No..."

Phoebe : "But you can play with Charley..."

Nina: "Ok..."

Me: "Come on, let's go..."

We all got ready to leave, Phoebe put Charley in his car seat, and Nina kept him happy until we got to the Goldenrod department store. We bought some diapers and some other things, and then we went to the usual place for lunch.

-meanwhile, somewhere on the Goldenrod expressway system, Greg's perspective-

Things weren't going well for me, they were taking me to one of their bases, where they would likely incarcerate me and try to get information, after which they would probably send me to prison, no rocket agent knew what went on in the prisons, and not a single one had ever escaped to tell. I was surprised they didn't take me to the experiment facility, I guess it was because it was part of their R&amp;D division, not part of their agent program, even though it does have a small armoury, complete with a helipad.

The car swerved suddenly to the right, up an exit ramp onto a different road, which was strange, because the two suvs in front of us went straight ahead.

-car radio- Someone in the convoy: "Unit 3 where the hell are you going?"

The agent in the passenger's seat turned off the radio.

Agent: "You ok back their?"

Me: "What do you care?"

Agent: "I guess he doesn't recognize me..."

Me: "What?"

His voice seemed strangely familiar.

Me: "Mr. Fowler?"

Fowler: "There we go..."

I knew him...he was a double agent undercover at Devon, as for the driver, I had no idea who he was, but apparently he worked for team rocket as well, as Fowler didn't have a gun to his head or anything.

Me: "How?"

Fowler: "It's a long story, just hold on for now, we got some agents following us.

Another Agent Suv turned its lights and siren on, then rammed us from behind. Mr. Fowler fired some shots out the window with an smg, only for them to fire back with pistols.

Fowler: "Dammit, forgot these things are bulletproof."

Me: "You have any pokemon?"

Fowler: "Not at the moment why?"

Me: "-sighs-, nevermind..."

My weaville was in one of the other cars, likely one of the two that were chasing us. It was in its pokeball though, so it would be safe. The police wouldn't hurt it, in fact it would probably be released into the wild, and if that happened, it would probably try to come find me again. We got off of the expressways, and there was a lot of traffic as we ran down the streets as fast as we could. There were a few regular police cars joining in now too..., behind the Devon suvs...

Me: "We have backup don't we?"

Fowler: "Yeah, some grunts should be here in a little bit..."

Me: "Good."

Another Devon suv pulled out in front of us, we barely managed to avoid it, it was probably one of the other ones in the the truck with my car on it was nowhere to be seen...it probably continued on to their base, obviously never intended to be a pursuit vehicle. Backup finally arrived a minute later, a few team rocket armored sedans... they easilly outmanuevered most of the police cars, one of them pushed a police car into oncomming traffic, causing a spectacular crash.

-urgently- Fowler: "Get to the airport..."

driver: "Right..."

Me : "The boss sent a plane?"

Fowler: "Yep..., if we make it to the plane they can't keep chasing us..."

There were even more police cars on us now, though the sedans were keeping them back at the moment. It was the Devon suvs we were worried about. They weren't as fast as our sedans but they had about twice the weight, with a reinforced front end, making it so they would easilly cause more damage to whatever they hit than to themselves. (often times frontal collisions with other vehicles barely did more than scratch the paint) They weren't indestructible, but they would take a heck of alot more to disable than an ordinary suv. The only time I've ever heard of one being destroyed in combat is when the driver became too confident and had a head on collison with a parked semi truck... thinking it wouldn't hurt it that much, when in reality it completely destroyed it. I think he survived, but the car was damaged beyond repair. The truck survived, but the owner was not happy with the damage.

We made it to the airport, and charged straight through the gates, the heavy suv barely slowing down as it crashed through them at nearly 100mph, by this time, the police had helicopters flying over us, and it was practically guaranteed that more Devon agents were comming for us, as well as airport security. We quickly abandoned the suv and boarded the plane, which was already running, there were several planes waiting for us in fact, they quickly loaded some of the back-up sedans into the other ones, and then we all rushed out onto the runway and took off. We had escaped, for now, though it was far from over...

Me: "Are we heading straight to the base?"

Fowler:" No...we're leaving the Johto region for now..."

Fowler: "They could still be following us..."

Me: "With what? Devon doesn't have jets... and there's no way their helicopters could keep up with us."

Fowler: "Did you tell them anything?"

Me: "Nope...all they know is that I'm team rocket, and possibly I was sent to kill them..."

Fowler: "So they don't even know your name?"

Me: "Not to my knowledge..."

Fowler: "Good."

-meanwhile, back at the restaurant, Cj's perspective-

Phoebe was holding Charley for a little while before the food arrived, he began to cry when tried to put him in a high chair the restaurant provided for us. We already ordered our food, and everything was going fine.

-motherly- Phoebe: "Come on Charley, calm down..I'll hold you for a little bit longer..."

Me: "What are you going to do when the food comes?"

-unsure- Phoebe: "Um...I don't know..."

Nina: "Can I get a hamburger?"

Phoebe: "Yeah..."

Nina: "Ok...thankyou mommy."

She was a bit grateful she wasn't grounded from her favourite foods...

Me: "Is Charley hungry?"

Phoebe: "No, he shouldn't be, I just fed him a little bit before we left."

Me: "Oh...ok..."

Me: "He seems kind of grumpy today..."

Phoebe: "Yeah...he is...I'm sure it will pass though..."

Phoebe :"I think he's just a little tired from last night, since we woke him up..."

Me: "Poor guy..."

Phoebe :"Awe...he'll be ok, won't you sweetie?"

She kissed him, and he giggled a little bit, and then sometime later the waitress brought our food. Charley still couldn't eat normal food yet, and for the first time ever, Phoebe was having a hard time trying to get him to stay calm and sit in his high-chair. He cried out, and pretty much got the attention of everyone in the building.

Phoebe :"Charley please stop..."

Me: "You can't do that thing you normally do?"

Phoebe: "What thing?"

Me: "When you look into his eyes?"

Phoebe: "Um...that's not really a thing...it just makes him calm for some reason, but no it's not working now..."

Nina teleported away...

Me: "Where the hell is she going?"

Phoebe: "Nina come back..."

Fortunately she came back just a moment later...

Phoebe: "Where did you go?"

Nina: "I just went to get this for Charley..."

Phoebe: "Oh...ok..."

Nina: "Here you go little brother..."

She gave him one of her stuffed toys...Surprisingly Charley calmed down, somewhat fascinated by how soft it was. He pulled it close and snuggled with it, looking very cute while doing so.

Me: "Good thinking Nina..."

Phoebe: "Yeah..."

Phoebe: "But you're still grounded..."

-sadly- Nina: "awweeeeee."

We continued to eat, until Melissa called.

Me :"What's she want now?"

Phoebe: "I don't know..."

She hesitated to answer, always trying to be polite.

Me: "Go ahead and answer sweety, it might be important."

-into phone- Phoebe: "Hello?"

-into phone- Phoebe: "No we're at a restaurant...the same one we met at a while ago...remember?"

-worried- Phoebe: "He escaped? How?"

-into phone-Phoebe: "You're kidding me..."

-into phone-Phoebe :"Yeah, we'll look out for him..."

-into phone-Phoebe: "Thanks for warning us Melissa, goodbye..."

-worried- Me: "What happened?"

Phoebe: "That guy we handed over to them escaped..."

-in disbelief- Me: "How?"

-loudly- Nina: "Noooooo."

Phoebe: "Nina...shush...you'll scare Charley."

Nina: "-groans- ..."

Phoebe: "The people driving the SUV he was in were double agents...they broke away from the convoy and escaped..."

Phoebe: "But it's only a matter of time before they turn up again, the entire police force is looking for them."

Me: "Ok..."

Me: "Are they comming after us again or?"

Phoebe: "No...not right now atleast..., hopefully it won't be long before they're apprehended again."

Me: "Allright."

Phoebe: "But you know the way they are, so we should play it safe.."

Me: "Mhm."

-worried- Nina: "What are we going to do?"

Phoebe: "Oh Nina, it will be allright..."

Me: "Yeah, we've dealt with them before, we'll deal with them again if we have to."

Phoebe: "Mhm."

Phoebe: "Just relax sweety."

Phoebe :"Charley?"

-motherly- Phoebe: "Charley honey, are you awake?"

Charley had fallen asleep.

Phoebe: "Hehe...he fell asleep."

Phoebe carefully picked him up, he slowly opened his eyes, he almost started to cry but calmed down when he realized it was only Phoebe. He was still holding on to that little stuffed toy Nina gave him.

-motherly- Phoebe: "Come here little guy."

Me:" Well, -sighs-, should we get going?"

Phoebe: "Mhm..."

-jokingly- Me: "Allright then, Nina go pay..."

Nina :"But...I don't have any money..."

Phoebe: "He's joking."

Nina: "Oh..."

Phoebe put some money on the table, enough to cover the bill, and then we got up and left for home. She usually carried the money, but we had so much, with her winning the league and the merchandising deals, we kept most of it in a bank account that we shared together.

Anyway, Charley was almost asleep again when we got home, so Phoebe put him in his crib and tucked him in. The little guy does sleep a lot. She gave him a kiss before leaving the room with me, Nina was playing in her room, grounded from watching tv by herself.

-quietly, motherly- Phoebe: "Sleep well Charley."

We both left the room, and headed downstairs.

Me: "So what now?"

Phoebe: "I don't know..."

Phoebe: "We should probably go back to the pokemon world at some point so Melissa can contact us..."

Me: "Yeah..."

Phoebe: "But I want to let Charley rest for a little bit."

Me: "Ok.."

We sat on the couch to watch some tv, and Nina came out of her room to see what was going on.

-shyly- Nina: "Can I watch tv with you?"

Phoebe: "Sure you can."

She sat by us on the couch.

Nina: "What are you watching?"

Phoebe: "I don't know, we haven't decided what to watch yet."

Me: "Mhm."

Phoebe: "Hm...what about this show? It sounds nice..."

Me: "Nah, it's boring...trust me I've seen it before."

Phoebe: "-sighs-...ok..."

Nina: "Tom and Jerry?"

Yes, that show was still on...

Me: "Nah, I want to watch something else..."

Phoebe: "Besides Nina, you don't get to choose, you're still grounded.."

Me:"Mhm."

Phoebe: "What about this right here? It's a movie Armageddon?"

Me: " I've seen it before, but allright."

Phoebe: "Is it any good?"

Me:" It's not too bad..."

Me: "You'll like it."

About halfway through the movie she was snuggling with me. Nina on the other hand, was just sitting by herself on the other side of the coach, enjoying the movie. Happy to be able to watch tv, even if she didn't get to choose what to watch.

Me: "Comfortable sweety?"

-cutely- Phoebe: "Yep..."

Me: "-sighs-"

Phoebe: "I think I might fall asleep too."

Me: "Hehe ok..."

She kissed me on the cheek.

Nina was trying her best to ignore us.

Phoebe: "Nina you ok sweety?"

-jokingly- Phoebe :"I think we're embarasing her...hehe."

Me: "In front of who? There's nobody here but us."

Nina: "It's ok I understand, you two love eachother very much..."

Nina: "And besides, you're just snuggling it's not that bad.."

Phoebe: "That's right sweety..."

Charley started crying upstairs...

Me: "That sounds like Charley."

Phoebe: "-sighs-,...Mhm...I guess I better go see what's wrong..."

Me: "Ok."

She got up and went upstairs to Charley's room. She came back down with him a few minutes later.

Me: "What's going on?"

Phoebe: "I guess he wasn't as tired as I thought he was..."

Me: "Oh...ok..."

I reached out to pet him and he grabbed my hand...

Phoebe :"hehe...he got you..."

-jokingly- Me: "He has better grip than I thought he would..."

Phoebe: "Yeah, he seems to be a lot stronger than a normal baby ralts would be..."

Phoebe: "So I guess he gets it from you..."

Me: "Awe...sweety..."

-babling- Charley: "Wal wal..wa..."

Me: "hehe, he's so cute when he tries to speak..."

Phoebe: "Mhm..."

Phoebe: "You see your daddy Charley?"

She tickled him, and he giggled a little bit.

Nina: "Awe..."

Nina came over to see him.

-cutely- Nina: "Hi little brother..."

Phoebe: "And there's your sister..hehe..."

-babling- Charley: "Wal wallllllll"

-babling- Charley: "wallllllllweeeeeee"

Me: "I wonder what that means?"

Phoebe: "Nothing, naturally he's trying to say ralts, but he doesn't know how... or even the language."

Me: "They're natural inclined to say "ralts"?"

Nina:"Ralts?"

Charley: "Walllllllllssssssss"

Phoebe: "Mhm...and normally after they learn those basic sounds, they'll begin to learn the language, which is also the point at which they will begin to speak and to be able to learn human languages as well...albeit slowly, as his powers likely won't be developed yet."

Charley: "Ra...rararallllll..."

Charley: "Ralllls."

Me :" That was close..."

Phoebe: "Not quite..."

Phoebe:"He's still got a long way to go."

Nina: "His head is getting all fuzzy..."

Phoebe: "Mhm, he's starting to grow hair..."

Me: "Can I hold him?"

Phoebe: "I don't know...if he's ok with it I guess..."

Phoebe: "Here, take him."

She handed him to me, I held him very carefully, trying to keep him comfortable.

Me: "Hehe...he's so tiny..."

Phoebe :"Mhm...and he's got the prettiest eyes too."

Me :"Yeah..they look like yours, but they're blue...like mine..."

Phoebe: "Ahh...Cj...hehe..."

-cutely babling- Charley: "eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee"

Phoebe: "-giggles cutely-"

Nina: "-giggles-"

-playfully-Me: "Watcha thinking little guy? Hmm?"

-babbling, but seemingly trying to speak.- Charley: "Wawalll"

-cutely- Phoebe: "Hehe...he's talking to you..."

Nina: "He's very talkative isn't he?"

Phoebe: "Seems that way..."

A little bit later he looked at Phoebe, and then started to get upset... the sound of him starting to cry instantly got her attention, she had gone back to watching the movie.

-concerned- Me :"What did I do?"

Phoebe: "Nothing, he just wants me to hold him again."

Me :"Oh..."

-playfully-Me :"Awe...Charley...you want your mommy? What about me?"

Phoebe took him back from me, and calmed him down."

-lovingly- Phoebe: "There we go, all nice and calm..."

Phoebe :"Don't take it too hard Cj, he just doesn't know you that well yet..."

Phoebe: "But he's getting used to you..."

-playfully, cutely- Phoebe: "Aren't you little guy?"

He remained in her arms for most of the afternoon, until she decided to go into the kitchen to start making supper, once again she insisted on it, then she let Nina hold him for a little bit, since she wasn't allowed to go outside for the rest of the day, and Charley hadn't shown any signs of tiredness, so putting him back in his crib wasn't really an option. As it was guaranteed that doing so would cause him to cry. Unfortunately, Nina only held him for a few minutes before he began to cry again, causing Phoebe to come back out of the kitchen.

Phoebe: "Awe...poor thing..."

-somewhat scared- Nina:" I didn't do anything..."

Phoebe: "I know..."

-motherly- Phoebe: "Now Charley, settle down, it's Nina...you don't need to be afraid, she's your sister..."

Charley quieted down for a moment, and then Phoebe tried to give him back to Nina, but as soon as she did he started to get upset once again.

-annoyed- Phoebe: "Well somebody is grumpy today..."

-covering ears- Me: "I though you said baby ralts don't cry much?"

Phoebe: "Well...he is half human too..."

She took him back from Nina, unfortunately he was more scared now, so it took Phoebe a little longer to calm him down than usual.

Me: "So what's for supper?"

Phoebe: "I got some hamburgers defrosting right now..."

Me: "Oh ok..."

Phoebe finally managed to get Charley to calm down, and then she sat on the couch next to me.

Phoebe: "I guess you'll have to make supper tonight Cj, Charley doesn't want me to leave him, but I can't hold him while I'm cooking."

Me: "Allright."

She kissed me and then we watched tv for a few minutes until the timer went off on the microwave. Then I went into the kitchen to make supper.

-Nina's point of view-

Daddy just went into the kitchen, Mommy was sitting next to me, holding Charley.

Phoebe: "You know Nina, someday soon, we should go visit your grandparents in the gardevoir city."

Me: "That sounds fun..."

Me :"Why don't we?"

Phoebe: "Well, I don't think Charley would be comfortable riding in the car for that long, never the less in an airplane."

Phoebe: "He has never been on a plane before, it could scare him."

Me: "I understand..."

Me: "But he gets scared a lot though."

Phoebe :"That's because he doesn't understand anything, he's just a baby."

Phoebe :"He'll grow out of it though, eventually."

Phoebe :"And then you'll be able to play together..."

Me: "Good..."

Phoebe: "But for now, why don't you see how your father is doing with supper?"

Me: "Ok..."

I went into the kitchen to see daddy. He was just putting the hamburgers in the pan to cook them. There were three, one for each of us.

Cj: "Oh...hi sweety..."

-cutely- Me: "Hi..."

-cutely- Nina: "Mommy sent me to see if you're doing a good job."

Me: "Oh...ok then..."

Cj: "You want cheese on yours?"

Me: "Yes please..."

Cj: "Ok...will do."

We always had to go into Goldenrod to get cheese, the store daddy sometimes worked in never had any. I would have headed downstairs to play with my trains, but I was afraid mommy would say I was grounded from them, so I just went back into the living room, she was still sitting on the couch and holding Charley, sometimes she would tickle him to make him laugh, he had such a cute laugh.

Phoebe :"Is he doing ok?"

Me: "Mhm...he's fine..."

Phoebe: "Good."

-babling- Charley: "Wa...wa..."

Phoebe: "hehe...he's trying to talk again..."

Me: "Silly little guy..."

I gently petted him on the head, unfortunately this upset him..

Phoebe: "Shhhh..it's ok Charley..."

Me: "I'm sorry..."

Phoebe: "It's allright, you know he's just being a little grump today..."

Me: "Why?"

Phoebe: "I don't really know..."

Me: "Maybe he's hungry?"

Phoebe: "No...I tried to get him to feed while you were in the kitchen, he wasn't hungry."

Me: "Oh...ok..."

Phoebe: "Awe well, whatever it is I'm sure it won't last..."

She kissed him.

-lovingly- Phoebe: "Right little guy?"

Phoebe: "Come here Nina, sit by me..."

Me: "Ok..."

I sat by her, and then she kissed me on the cheek.

Phoebe: "I love you sweety..."

Me: "I love you too mommy..."

Me: "But what about Charley?"

-cutely- Phoebe: "Hehe...of course I love him too...silly."

-motherly- Phoebe: "Both of you are my children and I love you very much..."

-cutely- Me: "Ok."

Me: "Can I have my tv back?..."

She interupted me.

Phoebe:" No..."

Phoebe:"But, nice try..."

-cutely- Me: "Please?"

I loved that tv...

-sternly- Phoebe: "No...not for awhile"

-as cutely as I could possibly manage- Me: "pweassse?"

Phoebe: "Nina, that might work on your father, but it won't work on me..."

Phoebe: "Even though I love you, you're still grounded..."

Me: "But..."

Phoebe: "No buts, just let it go..."

Me: "-sighs-...ok."

-slyly- Me: "I'm going to go ask daddy..."

-somewhat angrily- Phoebe: "Nina don't you dare."

-somewhat angrily- Phoebe: "He'll say no anyway, because he knows I already said no."

Me: "But daddy doesn't have powers..."

Phoebe: "Yes, but he knows from earlier..."

Phoebe :"-sighs- Just stay in here, we were having such a nice moment together..."

Me: "I'm sorry..."

Phoebe: "Awe...it's ok..."

Me: "Can I play with my trains?"

Phoebe: "-sighs-...Allright, sure, maybe Charley would like to see them too."

-excitedly- Me: "Ok..."

I went downstairs, mommy followed me. Then I turned on the trains, and they began to run around the track. Charley looked at them in amazement.

Phoebe :"I guess Charley likes trains too."

-excitedly- Me: "You think so Mommy?"

Phoebe :"Hehe, yeah look, he's following them around with his eyes."

He even reached out to grab one as it passed by him, but Mommy pulled him away.

Phoebe: "No..no Charley, don't touch."

Phoebe :"We'll have to find some trains for him to play with, he'll probably destroy these if he gets a hold of them."

Me :"Yeah..."

Phoebe: "Your father would probably know where to find some.."

Me: "Mhm..."

Mommy stayed downstairs with me for a little while, to let Charley watch the trains. He was smiling, and really having fun. When one of the trains derailed, (they usually do after running for awhile), he got upset.

-lovingly- Phoebe: "Awe...Charley, it's ok, Nina will fix it..."

Nina: "Mhm..."

It took me awhile, but I finally got the little train back on the track. I had to stop the other trains to do it though, which made Charley even more upset. Mommy did her best to calm him down, but he wouldn't stop crying.

Phoebe: "Ok Charley, if you're not going to calm down, I'll just take you back upstairs."

He continued to cry, as Mommy took him upstairs, amazingly he started to quiet down once he lost sight of the trains. I shut the train off and went upstairs, wanting her to bring Charley back, but now she was in the kitchen talking to Daddy.

Cj: "What was he crying about this time?"

Phoebe: "One of Nina's trains crashed, and he must have thought it broke or something, no big deal, though he got a lot more upset than usual."

Phoebe: "He loved the trains though, you should have seen him."

Cj: "Oh really?"

Phoebe: "Mhm."

Cj: "Cool."

Phoebe: "We'll have to get him some toy ones, once he's old enough to be able to sit up."

Cj: "Yeah, we'll see."

Daddy reached out to pet him, but Mommy pulled him away.

Phoebe: "Don't touch him Cj, he'll probably get upset again."

Cj: "Oh...allright, sorry."

Phoebe: "It's ok, he's just really grumpy today."

I went into the kitchen.

Cj: "Oh hey sweetheart."

Phoebe: "Hi sweety..."

Me: "Is supper almost ready?"

Cj: "Almost, why don't you go set the table?"

Me :"Ok."

I got some plates, silverware, and some cups out of the cupboards and went into the dining room to set the table, cups floating behind me.

Phoebe: "I don't even believe such a sweet girl would do such a thing..."

Cj: "What?"

Phoebe: "The way she attacked that guy..."

Cj: "Well, you know, she's not perfect, nobody who's been through that much abuse is..."

Phoebe: "She seems to have a lot of hatred in her...for team rocket at least."

Phoebe :"But I guess that's understandable..."

Cj: "Yeah, she's doing pretty well though, we just have to her in check."

Phoebe: "Mhm..."

Phoebe: "and other than that she's just a little angel..."

Cj: "Pretty much."

-awkwardly, in adjacent room-Me: "Why are you talking about me?"

-lovingly- Phoebe: "Because we love you sweety."

Me: "Ummmm...ok..."

I finished setting the table, about the time daddy was taking the burgers out of the pan.

Cj: "You want me to hold him while you make yours or?"

Phoebe: "No..he'll probably start crying again.."

Cj:"Ok, you just want letuce and ketchup on it right?"

Phoebe: "Mhm."

Cj: "Allright."

Cj :"No cheese?"

Phoebe: "Nope no cheese...come on Cj, you should remember this by now..."

Cj: "I'm just making sure..."

Mommy didn't like cheese on her burgers for some reason. Weirdly, she liked pizza though, which also has cheese.

Anyway they both joined me in the dining room and then Daddy passed out the food and we all sat down to eat, as usual.

-cutely, but seriously- Phoebe: "Please Charley, stay quiet for a little bit so mommy can eat."

Mommy sat him down in his high chair.

Phoebe: "Nina why don't you go get one of your stuffed toys for him so he doesn't get bored?"

Me: "Ok."

I left to go get a toy for Charley, I came back not even a minute later, and placed the toy in front of him. It was a doll of one of Morty's goons from Torch the Growlithe, I forgot what his name was. He was a yellowish colored wartortle. I don't think I ever actually saw him on tv, but they made toys of him so he had to be in the show at some point.

Anyway, I sat down to finally eat my dinner. Then out of curiousity Charley picked up the toy and started waving it around, probably not having even the slightest idea of what it was.

A few minutes later, he dropped it and it fell to the floor, causing him to cry. Mommy picked it up and handed it back to him, he took it back, but he just dropped it again a few moments later, and began to cry once again.

-calmly-Phoebe :"Charley, calm down..."

-calmly- Phoebe: "It's ok...see, it's not broken..."

He kept crying as Mommy picked the toy back up and handed it to him, but this time he just pushed it away.

-lovingly- Phoebe: "Awe...Charley..."

Mommy picked him up and held him as he continued to cry he seemed to be having a little tantrum. He continued to cry for a little bit until finally calming down.

-lovingly- Phoebe: "shhhhh, it's ok...calm down little one..."

-annoyed- Me: "What was that all about?"

-annoyed- Cj: "Good question."

Phoebe: "I guess he just got a little frustrated because he kept dropping the toy on the floor."

-annoyed- Me: "Oh...ok."

-calmly- Phoebe: "You ok now sweety?"

As usual, Charley didn't respond, he just gazed into her eyes, as Mommy wiped his tears away and kissed him.

-calmly- Phoebe: "There we go, see? It's not so bad."

-calmly- Phoebe: "-sighs- Now come on, let's sit you back down, I'm not done eating yet, and then I still have to feed you after this.."

Phoebe: "I'm sorry, I don't know what's gotten into him today..."

Cj: "It's allright honey, he's just a baby, he'll be fine."

Me: "Maybe because he's part human?"

Phoebe :"No...I think it's just a temporary thing Nina, although you are right, he is part human."

-jokingly- Phoebe: "Or whatever your father is."

Cj: "Hey..."

Phoebe: "I'm just joking hehe."

Phoebe :"Charley is just a baby Nina, he doesn't understand what's going on, so he gets upset very easily."

Phoebe: "But some day he'll be old enough that I won't have to hold him all the time anymore."

Me: "Ok..."

After dinner Mommy took him upstair to feed him, while I helped Daddy with the dishes.

Me: "Daddy?"

Cj: "Yes sweety?"

Me :"Is Charley alway going to be so loud?"

Cj: "Hopefully not, but sweety, he's just a baby right now, babies cry, that's what they do."

Me: "Ok."

Me: "Can I go outside to play with Matches after this?"

Cj: "Is your mother ok with it?"

Me: "I don't know."

Cj :"Why don't you go ask her?"

-nervously- Me: "That's ok..."

Cj: "Hehe..that's what I thought."

After we finished the dishes, there was only three so it didn't take long, we went to the couch and watched Tv together. We had a dishwasher, but it was very old and didn't work very well. So Mommy and Daddy usually washed the dishes by hand. Mommy came downstairs a little while later.

Me: "Where's Charley?"

Phoebe: "Oh, he got a little tired after I fed him, so I put him to bed."

Me: "Ok."

Cj: "Do you think he's doing ok?"

Phoebe: "Yeah...I just don't think he's feeling very well today, no big issue though, it should pass."

Cj: "Allright."

Phoebe: "But,if he's still not feeling well tomorrow, we can take him to the nurse right?"

Cj: "Of course...whatever is neccesary."

Phoebe: "Good."

Phoebe: "But hopefully he'll be better by tomorrow."

Cj: "Mhm."

She sat by Daddy and they kissed.

Phoebe: "I love you.."

Me :"Awe...baby girl."

I looked away while they had another one of their "moments" and after that was finally over mommy kissed me on the cheek.

-lovingly- Phoebe: "I love you sweety."

-quietly- Me: "I love you too mom."

-a few hours earlier, Saffron city, Greg's perspective.-

We landed at an airport on the outskirts of Saffron. The other planes diverted and went somewhere else. Where they went was on a need to know basis, so I was not informed of their destination, though it is very likely they headed to one of our secret bases. Anyway, the jet taxied out onto the runway almost immediately after we got off, taking the car, the grunts, and our driver with it. Another sedan was waiting for us. After a very public mission like this, the surviving cars were usually sent to a base somewhere, where their plates and other identity information would be changed. Not very many agents actually knew where this place was, except for the pilots, and only a handful of grunts. It was one of the more valueble facilities Devon had yet to find. And possibly one of the largest remaining since the airbase was captured. Devon now had that place even more heavily guarded than we did, they also moved it to a different location and rebuilt the cloaking mechanism, so once again, nobody even knew where it was. Anyway, we headed into Saffron, in an odd, blue U.A.W, one of team rocket's undercover cars that was pretty much completely normal. You never knew what color, year, model, or even make they would be, as the fleet was deliberately as non-standardized as possible, to avoid suspicion. Although purchased with T.R funds, many of them were registered to grunts, who would pose as their owner, to further avoid suspicion.

After a slow drive through the city, Mr. Fowler dropped me off outside the T.R HQ. I nervously went inside, not sure what the boss would say, obviously knowing that I failed. Once again I was blindfolded and paralyzed before being escorted to the boss' office by his bodyguards, you get used to it after awhile. As expected, the boss was fairly angry, but understanding.

-angrily-Tr Boss: "You know why I called you here?"

-shamefully, but nervously.- Me: "I screwed up...I know."

-somewhat angry- Tr Boss: "Good guess, but, it was also partially my mistake, I shouldn't have sent you alone... I underestimated them, and so did you."

Me: "I didn't think they would have such coordination...I thought they would be off their guard, but they were ready for me the whole time..."

Tr Boss :"Yes well, I thought they would be weak because the wife would be without her powers, but I was wrong."

Tr Boss: "Anyway, we have another target for you, for now."

Me: "What? You're just going to leave them alone?"

-annoyed- Boss: "Anytime we try to do anything about them we end up losing more resources, more grunts, and ultimately more money!"

He slammed what I assumed to be his desk in anger, making a loud banging noise.

Tr Boss :"Fortunately, though, there are others who may have the information we need."

Tr Boss: "As for those two, they seem to be off duty for now, so they won't be much of a problem."

Tr Boss: " Hopefully there baby will keep them from fighting for awhile. So we'll have some time to recover, and deal with the other Devon agents."

Tr Boss: "Anyway, Mr. Ainsley has some more information for you."

-to bodyguard- Tr Boss: "Take him to the briefing room."

Guards : "Yes sir."

The guards led me out of the room, removing my blindfold only when I was in the briefing room, in front of Mr. Ainsley. He wasn't angry at all, it was just business as usual for him.

Mr. Ainsley: "Allright, hopefully this next one won't be too difficult for you."

Mr. Ainsley: "This guy, Dr. Len he's a researcher for Devon's R&amp;D department."

-numb-Me :"Not an agent?"

: "No...but he does work under Melissa."

Mr. Ainsley: "He might know something, about her, and better yet, unlike Cj and Phoebe, he has no combat experience and lives alone."

-numb- Me :"Ok, sounds simple enough."

Mr. Ainsley: " Follow him home, but don't kill him, just capture him, and bring him to the base in GoldenRod, the coordinates to the base will be provided when the time comes, and whatever you do, don't make a scene...if you get captured, we won't come to rescue you this time."

-numb- Me :"Ok."

: "Here's another kit for you, try not to lose this one."

-numb- Me:"Right...thanks..."

-sternley- Mr. Ainsley: "Don't screw this one up."

: "There's an unmarked car parked outside for you."

: "That's all I have for him, go ahead and escort him out of the premises."

The bodyguards nodded then blindfolded me again, and led me to the elevator. When we got to the main floor, they unblinded me, and cured my paralysis before returning to their positions.

-present time-

After taking the magnet train back to Goldenrod, and driving to his address, I found his house, but he wasn't home yet, so for now I was just cruising around the neighborhood, waiting for him to come home. I avoided the residential streets as much as possible, so people wouldn't get suspicious. Eventually I got bored from driving around, so I stopped at a convenience store to get something to eat. I got purchased a candybar and some water before leaving.

Sometimes these missions could be so boring. According to the documents I had, he usually worked late...so that meant he probably wouldn't be home until nightfall.

-meanwhile, at Cj's house, Cj's perspective."

We had been watching tv for awhile, and Phoebe had her head on my lap, and her feet up on the couch. Charley was upstairs, presumably asleep, since he wasn't crying. And Nina had recently gone into her room to play with her dolls.

Me :"Hey sweety, can you get off me, I have to use the restroom.."

Phoebe: "Oh...yeah...ok..."

She sat up, I went to the restroom and came back a couple minutes later, now Phoebe was laying on the couch..

Me :"-sighs- Pheebles..."

-cutely, playfully- Phoebe: "Hehe...come on, snuggle with me..."

-naughtily- Phoebe: "Nina can't see."

-lovingly- Me :"-sighs- I still can't say no to you..."

We snuggled together.

Me: "-sighs-...I love you..."

Phoebe: "I love you too..."

Me: "You haven't changed at all."

Phoebe :"Hehe...nope..I'm just a naughty little mommy now."

Me: "Hehehe...yeah...yes you are."

We kissed.

Phoebe: "Now Cj, we can't take this too far, Nina's right in the other room."

Me: "I know."

-annoyed-Phoebe: "So stop trying to touch my boobs..."

-awkwardly- Me: "Sorry..."

-cutely- Phoebe: "I just want to snuggle with you.."

Me: "Hehe...ok."

-playfully,cutely- Phoebe :"And maybe kiss you...a little bit...hehe."

Me: "Hehe..."

-a little freaked out- Nina: "Mom...dad? What are you doing?"

Phoebe: "Oh Nina...relax...we're just snuggling..."

Phoebe :"Would you rather we went upstairs?"

Nina: "Um...I don't know..."

Nina: "It's just the way daddy is thinking about you..now...it's gross..."

Me: "Hehe..."

Phoebe: "Nina, you really need to learn that sometimes you shouldn't read people's minds..."

Phoebe :"You need to respect their mental privacy..."

Phoebe: "And sometimes...well...mommy and Daddy just need to be alone together...like now..."

Nina: "-sighs...ok..."

Phoebe: "You can go play outside if you want..."

Me: "Um...Pheebles? It's almost sunset..."

Phoebe: "Oh...right..wait Nina...don't go, it's almost dark outside...it could be dangerous."

-let down- Nina: "Awe..."

Phoebe: "I guess we'll go upstairs..."

Phoebe: "But Nina you can stay down here and watch tv if you want..."

Nina: "Can I have my tv back?"

Phoebe :"No..."

-sadly- Nina :"mmmm."

-kindly- Phoebe: "get up Cj..."

We both got up, and I followed her upstairs, and we continued to snuggle in our bed, which was much more comfortable than the couch anyway.

Phoebe: "-sighs-, this is nice."

She kissed me on the cheek.

-softly singing- Phoebe: "gardevoir...gardevoir...gardevoir devoir devoir..."

Me :"What was that?"

Phoebe :"Oh...it's just a song...it doesn't really sound very good in human..."

Me : "What's it about?"

Phoebe: "Well...in human...the title is something like, " The marriage of the queen"."

Phoebe: "It was written around the time the gardevoir city was founded..."

Me :"Oh..."

Me: "So it's a wedding song?"

Phoebe :"Sort of..., but it's also about love...and romance..."

Me :"Oh..."

-playfully- Phoebe: "Do you like it?"

-unsure- Me: "Well your singing is very beautiful..."

-playfully- Phoebe :"-giggles- ...I guess that will do."

-lovingly- Me: "-sighs-, I love you...so much..."

-cutely, lovingly- Phoebe: "Awe...I love you too."

-playfully- Phoebe: "Maybe tonight we'll have some fun...but not right now..."

Me :"Allright baby girl."

Phoebe: "I just want to relax a little bit..."

Me: "Ok..."

-jokingly- Me: "Charley wearing you out?"

Phoebe :"Hehe...a little bit..."

Me: "Do you, do you think I'm doing enough? As his father, I mean?"

Phoebe :"You're doing fine."

Phoebe: "Just keep taking care of me, and I'll take care of Charley."

Me: "But, I just feel like I should do more, I mean, you hold him most of the time he's awake, you nurse him, you tuck him in, you do practically everything."

Phoebe :"Cj that's the way it normally is with baby ralts."

Phoebe: "They're so shy for their first few weeks they pretty much depend completely on their mother."

Phoebe :"They're afraid of anyone else."

Phoebe: "You'll be able to do more with him once he gets accustomed to you."

Phoebe :"But for now, the best you can do is focus on Nina and I."

Phoebe :"Ok?"

Phoebe :"You're doing great so far Cj...don't worry."

She kissed me on the cheak again.

Phoebe :"If you were doing something wrong, I would tell you."

Me :"Ok."

Nina peaked through the door...

Nina:"Mom?"  
Phoebe :"Nina, what did I tell you about giving us some privacy?"

-sincerely, but a little nervously- Nina: "I'm sorry..."

Phoebe :"-sighs-, it's ok, what do you want sweety?"

Nina: "Can I play xbox?"

Phoebe: "Not right now..."

Nina :"Am I grounded from it?"

Phoebe: "No, I just want to relax with your father right now, we'll set it up for you tomorrow ok?"

Nina: "Ok..."

Phoebe: "Is that all?"

Nina: "Mhm..."

Phoebe: "Ok then."

Nina closed the door and headed back downstairs.

Phoebe :"-sighs...Nina..."

Phoebe: "What I'm going to do with her?"

Me: "I don't know..."

Me :"She's like a younger version of you, she's just a sweet little girl..."

Phoebe :"Awe..."

Me :"Who can be a bit weird sometimes..."

Phoebe: "Hey..., you're weird sometimes too..."

Phoebe: "You want me to remind you?"

Me: "No..it's ok..."

Phoebe :"Um...so..."

-playfully- Phoebe :"You want to maybe put on some music?"

-playfully-Phoebe :"And maybe we could do some dancing?"

Me: "Hehe, only if you want to."

Phoebe :"I want to..."

Me: "Ok then."

Phoebe :"Here, I got some music on my phone..."

-concerned- Me :"How much did that cost?"

Phoebe :"Not much, I only got a few songs..."

Me :"Ok..."

-curious- Me: "What kind?"

Phoebe: "Oh...a few slow songs, as well as some stuff from that all gardevoir rock band, you know the one's with the crazy hair?"

Me: "Yeah, I know who you're talking about."

She tried to plug her phone into some speakers we had on the dresser, unfortunately the plug didn't fit, a common problem when trying to use stuff from the pokemon world with stuff from this world.

Phoebe: "Awe...it won't plug in..."

Me: "Just use the speakers on the phone."

Phoebe: "But then it won't be loud enough."

Me: "Well, we'll just have to do without then, we're never going to find an adapter or anything."

Phoebe: "-sighs-, ok I guess I could just try it on the phone."

She started to play music on her phone, surprisingly, it sounded pretty smooth for such tiny speakers, though she was right, it wasn't very loud.

Phoebe :"That's as high as it goes..."

Me: "I still have my old phone somewhere...it's got some music on it, and the speakers will plug into it."

Phoebe: "Ok..., go find it..."

Me: "I think it's in the skyline, I'll be back."

I kissed her on the cheek before leaving the room to find my old phone.

Sure enough, it was in the glove compartment of the skyline, although the battery was dead. I brought it inside, went back to our room, and plugged it in.

Phoebe: "Well?"

Me: "Battery is dead, it will be awhile before it will work."

Phoebe: "-sighs- ok..."

Phoebe: "Is Nina doing fine?"

Me: "Yeah, she's just watching tv."

Phoebe: "Ok."

Phoebe: "I'm thinking about putting her to bed early..."

Phoebe :"As part of her punishment..."

Me: "Because you think she deserves it or you just want her out of our hair for the night?"

Phoebe: "Um I don't know..."

Me: "Meh...no reason to send her to bed early unless she deserves it...and besides, she's keeping to herself for now."

Phoebe: "Yeah, I guess so."

Phoebe: "She's not watching anything bad is she?"

Me: "No...just some cartoons..."

Phoebe: "Not the kind with the naked girls?"

Me: "No, the normal...child-friendly kind."

Phoebe: "Ok..."

Phoebe :"Is it ready to go yet?"

Me: "No..."

-playfully- Me: "But we can start dancing if you want..."

Phoebe: "Ok..."

We threw our arms around eachother, and started dancing. Although it was kind of difficult to dance without any music.

Phoebe: "Well this feels weird.."

Me: "Yep..."

-playfully- Phoebe: "Spin me around."

Me: "Hehe...ok.."

Phoebe: "-Giggles cutely- "

-slipping- Phoebe: "Woah..."

She slipped and fell down.

-worried- Me: "Be careful sweety."

Phoebe: "Hehe...oops."

-worried- Me: "You ok?"

Phoebe :" Yeah... guess I don't have the balance I used to have."

Me: "You'll get it back, it just takes some time."

I helped her back up.

Phoebe :"-sighs-, I hope so..."

I noticed my phone finally had enough charge to work.

Me :"It looks like my phone is working now."

Phoebe: "Oh...finally."

Me: "You want to pick out a song?"

Phoebe: "Mhm..."

She went through the menu.

Phoebe :"I don't know most of these, why don't you decide?"

She handed the phone to me, I looked throught the list.

Me: "-sighs- I guess I don't have many slow songs on here."

Phoebe :"Well...um...ok, just pick something we can listen too, but not something too loud, because it might wake Charley up."

Me: "Ok."

Me: "Then you decide sweety."

I handed the phone back to her.

Phoebe: "-sighs-...ok."

Phoebe: "I guess I'll just go with this one."

Me :"Which?"

The familiar piano melody of "Keep on loving you" played over the speakers.

-realizing- Me: "Oh..."

Phoebe: "Hmmm...it sounds different from what I thought it would..."

Me :"Really?"

Phoebe: "Yeah, I thought it would be heavier, knowing you."

Me: "Hehe..."

-music- speakers :"You should have seen by the look in my eyes lately, there was something missin."

Phoebe :"But I still like it..."

Me :"Good."

-playfully- Me: "Wanna dance?"

Phoebe: "Nah, let's just enjoy the song together."

Me: "-chuckles- allright..."

We sat beside eachother on the bed.

-cutely, playfully- Phoebe: "Come on, snuggle with me!"

-playfully- Me: "Allright."

We snuggled, and then at some point we started rocking back and forth to the music this went on for about an hour, then Charley woke up and started crying.

Phoebe:"sighs, I was hoping he would stay asleep until morning."

Phoebe: "We were having so much fun."

Me :"Maybe we can see if Charley likes the music?"

Phoebe: "Ok."

We paused the music, and went to Charley's room, as usual, he calmed down once Phoebe picked him up and held him.

-quietly- Phoebe: "Shhh...it's allright Charley, mommy's here now."

-calmly,but playfully- Phoebe: "You were supposed to stay asleep, silly."

Charley innocently looked up at Phoebe, he seemed to have a slight smile, feeling much safer with her around. When he wasn't crying, he was pretty quiet, occasionally he would babble, but that was about it.

-cutely babling- Charley :"wawa..."

-cutely- Phoebe: "Awe..."

She kissed him on the head.

Me: "hehe..."

Phoebe :"Come on, we should go see what Nina's up to."

Me: "Ok."

We headed downstairs, Nina was playing with some of her dolls in front of the tv, while watching the original transformers cartoon series.

Me: "Haven't seen that show in awhile..."

Phoebe: "Transformers?"

Me: "Yep, original 1980's series."

Phoebe: "Hmmm."

Tv: "-various laser sounds-"

Nina: "I like it..."

Nina: "By the way, Charley is up..."

Phoebe: "We already know silly.."

-realizing Phoebe was holding him-Nina: "Oh...-giggles-."

-cutely- Nina: "Hi little brother."

Phoebe sat on the couch and Nina got up off the floor to see Charley.

Phoebe: "Be careful Nina, don't upset him."

Phoebe: "I want to try to get him to go back to sleep."

Nina: "Ok..."

Phoebe started to rock him, trying to lul him back to sleep.

Phoebe: "-sighs-, he's still wide awake..."

Me :"Can't you just use your powers to put him asleep?"

Phoebe:" No, he's too young, it could harm him, if I tried to put him to sleep like that it could put him in a coma."

Me: "Oh...ok."

Phoebe: "I'm sure he'll fall asleep again soon, he seems pretty tired now."

Phoebe: "As for you Nina it's getting close to your bed time..."

-sadly moaning- Nina: "Awe...but mom..."

Phoebe: "-sighs- Allright, I'll tell you what missy, you can stay up until Charley falls asleep."

-cutely- Nina: "Ok..."

-cutely- Nina: "Don't fall asleep Charley."

Phoebe :"Don't encourage him, he needs to sleep."

Of course, Charley didn't understand any of this, and would likely just fall asleep whenever he got tired enough. To be honest, I didn't think he showed any signs of tiring, regardless of what Phoebe said, he seemed to be pretty much wide awake. It was about 8:00pm now, Charley didn't really have a normal bedtime, we just put him to bed whenever he started to fall asleep. Which was something that happened a lot

We spent the next hour watching Tv, Charley was still completely awake.

Phoebe: "Nina you should get ready for bed."

Nina: "But Charley isn't asleep yet..."

Phoebe: "I let you stay up a little longer than usual, so please just go."

Nina: "-sighs- fine, goodnight mom."

-lovingly- Phoebe: "Goodnight sweety."

Me: "Goodnight sweetheart."

Nina: "Goodnight daddy."

She kissed us both on the cheek before heading into her room. She showed off a bit by levitating, and closing the door behind her with her powers.

Me: "I think she's a little angry with you...breaking the deal like that."

Phoebe: "Awe...she'll get over it."

Phoebe: "When I said that I was sure Charley would fall asleep by now anyway."

-rhetorically, cutely- Phoebe: "Charley why won't you sleep?"

-cutely babling- Charley :"walba walra..."

-jokingly- Me: "There's your answer, -chuckles-."

Me: "Why don't you sing to him?"

Me: "You know like in the games?"

Phoebe: "Um...I'm not sure that will work."

Me: "Just sing softly to him, it might lull him into sleep."

Me :"Besides honey, you're a great singer."

Phoebe: "Oh...allright... let's see."

-singing, beautifully- Phoebe :"Gardevoir voir, gardevoir voir, gardevoir gardevoir gar devoir, voir..."

Nina quietely opened the door to her room, while Phoebe had Charley's undivided attention, fortunately he seemed to enjoy her singing.

-singing, beautifully- Phoebe :"Gardevooooooooooooir, gardevoir...vooooooir..."

Phoebe: "Gardevoirrrrrr gard devoirrrrr."

-softly- Phoebe :"-sighs-, I don't think it's working..."

-concerned- Me: "Nina, what are you doing? You're supposed to be in bed?"

Phoebe :"Hmm?"

Phoebe :"Nina..."

-innocently- Nina: "I'm sorry mommy, I just like your singing..."

Phoebe: "Oh...ok then..."

Phoebe :"Well I'm done now...so please go back to bed."

-sadly- Nina: "Awe..."

Phoebe :"Come on Cj, let's go upstairs so we won't bother Nina."

Me: "Allright."

Nina went back to her room, and I followed Phoebe up the stairs. She began to sing again when we went into our room.

-singing, beautifully- Phoebe :"Gardevooir voir gardevoir gar devoir..."

-singing, beautifully- Phoebe :"Gaaaaar de voir."

-singing, beautifully- Phoebe: "Charley...pleeeease, go toooo sleeeeep."

Me :"Hehe."

-singing, beautifully- Phoebe: "Mommy loves yoooou soooo much."

-singing, beautifully- Phoebe: "annnnd sooooooo does Daddy..."

-singing, beautifully- Phoebe: "So pleaase gooo too sssleeeeeep."

-singing, beautifully- Phoebe: "Weeee'll see you in the mornnnnning."

-singing, beautifully- Phoebe: "Soooo close your pretty bluuuee eeeyes."

Eventually he started to drift off into sleep.

-quietly- Phoebe: "-sighs-, there we go."

-quietly- Phoebe :"Wait here Cj, I'll put him to bed."

-quietly- Me: "Ok."

I layed down on the bed and waited patiently while she went to Charley's room, gently placed him in his crib, and came back.

Me: "So what do you want to do now?"

Phoebe :"I don't know."

Phoebe :"You wanna have some fun? I don't really feel like it, but if you want to."

Me: "Nah, it's allright, if you don't want to, I can wait."

Phoebe: "Ok..."

She layed down beside me on the bed.

Phoebe :"-sighs-, maybe we should just go to bed."

Me: "Yeah, since we're allready here."

She got up and started changing into her nightgown.

Me: "Hehe...honey..."

Phoebe: "Oh calm down, you should be used to it by now."

Me :"That doesn't make you any less sexy..."

-cutely- Phoebe :"Awe..."

Me :"Can you turn around? Let me see those boobs?"

-kindly, but blatantly- Phoebe: "No..."

-sadly- Me: "Awe.."

She slipped on her nightgown, then shut off all the lights and layed down beside me again.

Phoebe: "I already told you I don't feel like sex tonight."

-jokingly, quietly- Me:" I know, I just thought you could atleast show me your tits."

-somewhat annoyed- Phoebe: "No...not...tonight."

Phoebe: "Maybe tomorrow."

Me: "Ok."

She kissed me, and after I got ready for bed we snuggled up.

Phoebe :"Goodnight honey."

Me: "Goodnight baby girl."

-meanwhile, in Goldenrod, present time, Greg's perspective-

I had to stop at the convenience store again to get something to eat for dinner, I couldn't spare the time to go to a normal restauraunt and come back. After waiting several hours with nothing even remotely interesting happening, I finally saw a car pull into the driveway. One guy got out, and although I couldn't see his face very well because it was dark out, I knew it had to be Dr. Len, who else could it be? I waited until he was inside before I left the car and quietly approached the house. There was a small vile of sleep powder in the case I was given, enough to knock the guy out for awhile. I stayed by the the window, and carefully peaked inside, he was in the kitchen, making a sandwich for himself. I ducked back down, and went around to the back of the house, to avoid being seen by passers by.

After he had finished his sandwich he left the kitchen and sat down to watch some tv. This went on for a bout another half an hour or so, before I heard him shut off the tv and head upstairs to bed.

I went up to the backdoor, and stealthily slipped inside, moving very slowly as to not make a sound, getting up the stairs would be the hard part, but I managed to get to the second floor without getting this guy's attention. Unlike my last mission, my target had no idea I was here. I stood outside the door to his room, and heard him move around in his bed. He couldn't be asleep yet, so I would have to wait. I couldn't give him a chance to scream or do anything else that would get any of his neighbors' attention. The lights were out, the only illumination came from a ray of moonlight shining through a window at the end of the hallway. A few minutes passed, then I heard the guy get up and walk to the door. I sprung on him, covered his mouth so he couldn't scream and forced him to take a wiff of the sleep powder, which knock him out seconds later. I found his car keys on the counter in the kitchen, I planned to take his car, since it was obviously parked a lot closer. Some T.R grunt would pick up the "company" car later. Fortunately the neighborhood was asleep by now, so I had no trouble stuffing him into the back seat of his fairly new Devon Master sedan, which was probably the most commonly owned car among Devon employees. Anyway, after all that was over with I headed to the address where the base was supposed to be. Like most Team Rocket bases, it was in some really odd location, the address leading to a small warehouse next to a small, abandoned train yard. Remnants of old, heavilly rusted freight cars littered the tracks, It was abandoned decades ago when the railway was purchased by another, that already had a much larger yard which was still operational today. Making this one redundant and uneeded, it was simply abandoned in full working order and left to rust. Anyway, there didn't seem to be anyone here, which was normal, I tied up Dr. Len, in case he woke up early, and then I got out and went up to the warehouse. The entrance was locked from the inside, proof that somebody still used the building, but there was no sign of anyone else around. A minute later another car drove up, at first I feared it was the police, but it turned out to be another rocket agent. It was a young girl,probably in her early twenties. She was a bit nervous, likely because she was supposed to be here before I got here. For the record, she looked human, not like a gardevoir or some other sentient pokemon.

-nervously- T.r girl: "Sorry...I'm late, I had some other things to take care of."

Me: "What other things?"

T.r girl: "Never mind them."

Me: "Are you the only one here?"

T.r girl: "There are others below, but they're probably asleep."

T.r girl: "You have the doc?"

Me: " Yeh."

She unlocked the warehouse door, then helped me drag the doc inside. The warehouse looked empty at first, with the same ramshackled appearence it had on the outside. Until she opened a trap door, leading to a hidden staircase. She helped me drag the doc down the stairs, into the depths of the base, and finally into a sound proof holding room.

T.r girl: "Allright, you can untie him, there's no way he'll break out of here."

She went into the communications room.

In other room.

-into radio- T.r girl: "Yeah HQ, this is 20th squadron, Doctor Len has been captured, and has been placed in the holding room. Request for further commands when available, over and out."

Nobody was on the other end right now, but the message would be recorded and heard in the morning.

She shut the radio off, and came back over to me.

T.r girl: "Just take an empty room for the night, we'll deal with him in the morning."

Me :"Where are you going?"

T.r girl: "Back to my house...why?"

Me: "You don't stay on the base?"

T.r girl: "Nope, why stay here when my own place is so much nicer?"

-promptly- T.r girl: "Good luck trying to sleep, I'll see you tomorrow, maybe, goodnight."

Me: "Yeah, um...goodluck not getting caught by the police."

T.r girl: "Oh, don't worry, they don't know me."

She went up the stairs and left, what a strange girl, anyway, I found an empty bedroom, and tried to sleep, though I wasn't accustomed to the cheap, paper thin, prison-like bed, so it was going to be a long night. This obviously wasn't one of Team Rocket's finer bases. It only had the bare minimum equipment. There were a few other grunts sleeping here, but I didn't see any point in waking them up. They probably slept here every night, so they would be used to the horrible beds by now. Anyway, after struggling to get comfortable for quite awhile, I finally fell asleep.


	3. Team Rocket's last stand P3

-chapter 3-

-The next morning, Cj's perspective.-

I woke up, Phoebe was still asleep, but she had her arms around me so I couldn't get up without disturbing her. By the time she woke up, I had almost drifted back to sleep, when I felt her kiss me on the cheek.

-quietly, just woken up- Phoebe: "Goodmorning Cj..."

-tiredly- Me: "Goodmorning baby girl."

Me: "What do you want to do today?"

Phoebe: "ohhh...I don't know.."

-naughtily- Phoebe :"Why don't we have a little fun before Charley wakes up?"

Me :"-chuckles-, well if you want to..."

Phoebe: "Of course I do..."

She got out of bed, and beckoned me to follow her.

-cutely- Phoebe :"Come on Cj..."

What was I supposed to do? I followed her into the bathroom, and once the door was closed she stripped off her gown, facing away from me, so I couldn't see, sort of like what she did last night.

-playfully-Phoebe :"You still want to see my boobs Cj?"

-playfully- Me :"Hehe,turn around."

-cutely- Phoebe: "-giggles-"

-playfully- Phoebe: "Tell me you love me..."

Me: "You know I love you sweety..."

-playfully- Phoebe: "Well then...How much do you love me?"

Me: "More than you could imagine."

-playfully- Phoebe: "Hehe...ok..."

She slowly turned around,and then we started making out for a little bit.

Me: "-sighs-...look at you...hehe.."

I pulled her close and kissed her.

Phoebe: "Hehe...Cj..."

Phoebe :"They're all yours."

Me :"hehe..."

Phoebe: "But of course, that also means these are mine."

I felt her hand around my crotch.

Me: "Mhm."

We fooled around a bit in the shower, like usual, though we ended up moving to the bedroom, because we decided to take things a little further than usual this morning.

-in the bedroom-

Phoebe :"Now Cj, remember we can't tie, so be careful."

Me: "I know."

Me: "Just relax baby girl."

Anyway, after we were done with that, we got dressed, Phoebe cleaned herself up, and then I went downstairs to start on breakfast, while she went to check on Charley.

-Phoebe's perspective-

I peaked into Charley's room, my little angel was still in his crib, nice and safe.

-quietly- Me :"Charley? Sweety are you awake?"

Surprisingly he was wide awake, and started to cry as soon as he saw me. I couldn't help but notice that he was coughing a little bit as he cried, indicating he may be a little sick.

-lovingly- Me: "Oh come on now, don't cry."

I scooped him up in my arms, and kissed him, he stopped crying a few seconds later. I know he can't understand what I'm saying, but talking to him helps to keep him calm.

-motherly,cutely- Me: "There we go, goodmorning, my little baby boy..."

-playfully- Me: "How long have you been awake, hmm?"

-cutely, but concerned- Me: " Awe, I think you have a little bit of a fever, we'll see if we can get Cj to let us go to the nurse, just to be safe."

-cutely- Me: "I think you'll be ok, but I want to be sure."

Me: "But for now, maybe you should have some milk?"

Me: "It will help you."

I started to try to get him to nurse. Hopefully before long I wouldn't have to feed him like this anymore, and then hopefully my boobs would go back to normal and I could get my powers back, I didn't like being without them for so long, because almost everything, even just walking, was more difficult without them. And even for the simplest things it was hard to adjust to doing them the normal way, like turning the lights on and off, or opening the windows and doors. Of course Cj was used to it, but I wasn't. I can't tell you how many times I walked right into a closed door thinking I would be able to open it without actually turning the knob. Fortunately, most of those times Cj wasn't there to see it.

On the other hand, Nina's powers were getting stronger everyday, and she was starting to use them more as well.

Cj was downstairs making breakfast, he didn't seem to mind cooking for me. I missed cooking myself though, I found it very enjoyable, but I couldn't because it was hard to cook while holding Charley, and he would rarely keep quiet unless I held him.

Charley made alot of things more difficult for me, but it was worth it just to keep him happy, just to see him look up at me with his big blue eyes, and occasionally make cute little attempts to say "ralts". I knew one day he would get it right, one day he would grow up into a fine young gardevoir, or human, or whatever he was exactly... It didn't matter, he is my son and I love him.

-meanwhile, downstairs, Nina's perspective, dreaming-

Daddy brought in a large box of toys.

Me: "Daddy where did you get all these toys?"

Cj: " Oh, we took them from this team rocket agent we killed."

Me: "How did you kill him?"

-blatantly- Cj: "We cut out his eyeballs and shoved them down his throat, he squealed like a grumpig."

-cutely, not even slightly disturbed- Me: "Ok."

Me: "Did you kill the evil lady too?"

Cj: "Mhm."

Me: "Did you make her get naked?"

Cj: "Mhm..."

I hugged him.

-cutely- Me: "Thankyou Daddy, I love you so much."

Cj: "Have fun with your new toys sweety."

Both mommy and daddy left the room and I sat down to play with my new toys, then I woke up.

I looked around my room, everything was normal, and then I came to the sad realization that all the toys I had in my dream weren't real, and the evil lady was probably still alive. Although according to Daddy, she was in jail. Awe well. I got out of bed and left the room. Then I went to see Daddy in the kitchen, he was making breakfast, as usual.

Me: "Goodmorning."

Cj: "Hey sweetheart, goodmorning."

Me: "Is mommy upstairs with Charley?"

Cj: "Yeah, I think so, hopefully she'll be down shortly."

Me: "Ok."

Me: "You and Mommy were playing in the shower again weren't you?"

I could tell by the way he was thinking about her.

Cj: "Eheh...Nina...just...forget about that..."

Cj: "That's none of your concern..."

Cj: "What did your mother tell you yesterday about respecting people's privacy?"

-sincerely- Me: "I'm sorry."

Cj: "It's allright."

-concerned- Me: "You don't hurt her, do you?"

That's what I was worried about, that he was hurting mommy when they were playing. It hurt me when that monster...nevermind, I don't want to talk about it.

-slightly disturbed- Cj: "No, of course not, now can we please stop talking about this?"

Me: "Ok."

Cj: "If you really need more assurance go talk to her."

-cutely- Me : "No, it's ok...I trust you."

Cj: "Hehe...good."

Me: "When's breakfast going to be?"

Cj: "Not for awhile yet."

Cj: "You have time to take a shower if you want."

Me: "Ok..."

I went upstairs to take a shower, grabbing a dress from my room before hand, so I wouldn't have to walk back downstairs in a towel. The door to Charley's room was closed, but the lights were on, so Mommy was probably nursing him. After I finished taking a shower and put my dress on, I saw mommy in the hallway, holding Charley, as always.

Phoebe :"Goodmorning sweety."

-cutely- Me: "Goodmorning."

She carefully hugged me, before we proceeded down the stairs together.

Nina: "Is Charley ok?"

Phoebe: "Um, he's fine, but I think he has gotten a little sick."

Nina: "Oh..."

Phoebe: "So I want to take him to the nurse, just to make sure he's ok."

Nina: "Ok."

We both went into the kitchen.

Cj: "Oh, hey little guy."

-cutely- Phoebe: "He's not feeling very well."

Cj: "Oh, what's wrong?"

Phoebe: "I think he's got a little fever."

Me: "Oh."

Phoebe :"Can we take him to the nurse?"

Phoebe :"I think he'll ok, but I just want to be sure."

Cj: "Yeah, I guess, we'll leave after breakfast."

Phoebe: "Ok, when will that be?"

Cj: "It's almost ready, Nina why don't you go set the table?"

Me: "Ok daddy."

I got all the plates and cups I needed and went into the dining room to set the table. Just a minute or so after I was done we had breakfast, and after that we headed into the city to take Charley to the nurse.

-Cj's perspective-

It seems like we went to Goldenrod almost every other day, ah well, atleast we always had a reason to. Phoebe was right, if Charley is sick, then it would be best to play it safe. Although it was very likely he would recover, it could also escalate and get much worse, especially since he's just a baby with a fairly undeveloped immune system, he was naturally much more vulnerable to illness than the rest of us. Fortunately, as expected, it turned out to be nothing more than a cold, and although they had a cure for it, the nurse suggested that unless he got worse, he should be allowed to heal naturally, as it would allow his immune system to build up, making him more resistant in the future. We decided to go with her suggestion, thinking it would be better for him in the long run.

-Greg's perspective, a few hours ago-

I finally managed to get some sleep, but I was shortly woken up again by the sound of movement as the other agents arose and began their usual morning routines. My back was a little sore from the cheap bed, if you could call it that, it was really more of a mat. One of the agents quickly spotted me and entered my room.

Grunt: "Are you Mr. Marconi?"

Me: "Um yeah."

Grunt: "Good."

Grunt: "We have someone preparing to interrogate the guy you brought in last night."

Me: "Ok."

Me: "Does the boss have any further request for me?"

Grunt: "Not yet, he just wants you to stay in Goldenrod for now, atleast until we see what this guy knows."

Me: "Allright."

Me: "Do you have a name?"

Grunt: "Mr. Jefferson."

Me: "Oh...allright."

So it wasn't normal for the grunts here to keep their names secret.

Me: "Do they serve breakfast here?"

Mr. Jefferson: "No...unfortunately, there's no kitchen, just a coffee machine in the meeting room, there's a little bistro nearby that serves breakfast though, I'll be going there along with some of the other grunts shortly, you could come with us."

Me: "Ok, sounds good."

Damn this base sucked. I had been to alot of team rocket's bases, including some of the ones Devon had shut down and destroyed, and this was one of the worst ones I had seen, but atleast it was something. I headed over to the bistro with about 4 other grunts.

Me: "So they don't know that we're rocket agents?"

Mr. Jefferson: "Um...not exactly..."

Me: "They just don't care?"

Mr. Jefferson: "You're getting warmer."

We headed inside the building, the cashier greeted him.

Cashier: "Goodmorning Mr. Jefferson, I suppose you want your usual table?"

: "Yep, for five this time."

Cashier: "Allright."

Remarkably, it turned out the elderly man that ran the place, as well as most of the staff were retired rocket agents, who had no problem serving us.

Mr. Jefferson:" Allright Mr. Marconi, this is Mr. Smith, Mr. Harrison, and Mr. Baxter."

They all greeted me kindly.

Mr. Jefferson:" We have been operating in this area for about 3 years."

Me: "Ok."

Me: "What about that woman that I met last night? What's her name?"

She hadn't shown up yet today.

Mr. Harrison:" What woman?"

Mr. Baxter: " I think he means Miss Roberts."

Mr. Jefferson: "Oh, yeah, she's kind of a strange one, keeps to her self most of the time, only shows up for missions."

Me: "And you never thought she could be some sort of spy for Devon?"

Mr. Baxter: " No, we checked her out, she's clean, besides, she's been with our squad since the beginning, if she was a spy, Devon would have arrested us by now."

Me: "Yeah, I guess so."

Me :"Wait, she's been working for team rocket for three years? She can't be more than 20."

Mr. Jefferson: "Well, officially she's been with team rocket for only two of those years, but she's been an informant since she was like 16."

Me: "Really? Why would she do that?"

Mr. Smith: "Nobody really knows why, I think something might have happened to her parents, as I don't recall her ever mentioning them, but whatever it is she won't talk about it, no matter what."

Mr: Jefferson: " If you're really curious you can ask her yourself, here she is now."

She walked in, and quickly found us.

-somewhat surprised- Miss Roberts: "Oh, I see he's still around."

Me: "The boss said I was supposed to stay in Goldenrod until we figure out what the doctor knows."

Miss Roberts: "Oh...allright."

Miss Roberts: "We should probably get him back soon, it's not going to be long before Devon notices he hasn't shown up for work."

Mr. Jefferson: "We already have that taken care of."

Miss Roberts: "Oh..."

Mr. Smith: "Yep, they think he's taking a little vacation, it should buy us a few days."

Miss Roberts: "Ok."

Surprisingly the food here wasn't bad compared to the standard rations they usually served at the finer Team Rocket bases, it was really cheap too, a really good value. Miss Roberts took a seat at the end of the table and ordered some tea. As an assassin, I rarely got to hang out with other rocket grunts, so this was a nice change of pace. I guess Mr. Jefferson was the squad leader, and Miss Roberts was probably the second in command. Though I was pretty sure Miss Roberts was breaking some sort of regulation by living off the base, I couldn't blame her for doing so, and nobody else seemed to either. For the record, most grunts could barely afford their own homes anyway, and even if they could, they were usually required to live on the base they were assigned to, even I didn't have my own place, even though I had the money and the requirement didn't apply to me, because if I did buy a house, I would probably never be there anyway, being an assasin requires traveling on an almost constant basis. All I had now was a little storage unit in Saffron, where I kept some of my possesions. I had a car, but I doubt I could get it back from Devon. Fortunately I had it registered under an alias, so they couldn't track it down to me.

Anyway, when we got back to the base, Dr. Len was still being interrogated, it appeared that he wasn't going to give up easily. Apparently the boss didn't want him to be hurt too badly though, nothing that would leave any noticeable mark, so we were limited on our tactics, even though potions would heal most wounds. For some reason he wasn't too keen on killing this guy, which was odd for him, so I guess he must of had some other value as well, besides possibly knowing Melissa and James' address. I don't know what they were doing to him, the holding room was sound proof, so you couldn't hear anything from the outside, one of the few interesting features this tiny base had, in order to keep outsiders from hearing the prisoners and discovering the base. It was only another half hour before the grunt responsible for interrogating him finally left the holding room.

Mr. Jefferson: "You get any information out of him yet?"

Interrogator: "I almost killed him about eight times, I don't think he knows anything, she must have never even mentioned to him where she lives."

Mr. Jefferson: "Dammit, another dead end."

Mr. Jefferson: "Allright Mr. Giles, you know the drill, wipe his memory."

Mr. Giles: "Yep..."

He sent out his pokemon, a kadabra, it was probably one of the ones team rocket had in reserve. I doubt he could catch a kadabra like a normal trainer would, they were pretty shy around regular people, they usually tried to avoid criminals and other ne'er do wells at all cost. That's part of the reason why team rocket resorted to stealing pokemon, it was usually very difficult for mean spirited people to aquire them the normal way. That's also why we had so few. The money from reselling them to the highest bidder came later on. I was lucky, my weavile chose to serve me, but where was he now? I just hoped the Devon agents weren't too hard on him.

Personally, I was never involved in any of the pokemon theft operations anyway, before I was an assassin, I used to be working security detail in Saffron city, guarding shipments of weapons, drugs, stolen or otherwise illegitimately captured pokemon, pretty much anything the Devon Agent Program and the local police would have a problem with. I never assisted in the capture or aquirement of these things, to be honest, I hated the job, they always treated the pokemon so harshly, but I hated Devon Co. more. Eventually I was promoted, apparently because Mr. Ainsley needed some people he could trust to carry out his missions, this also came with some additional training, and in the end, out of about ten people, only me, Mr. Fowler, and some other person I didn't know who worked in the Hoen region, were able to get through the training. The other eight who failed also recieved promotions and a slightly increased pay, but not as much as we got. They all became squad leaders, or field commanders, which was still a bit better than being a low level grunt.

-back to Cj's perpective-

We were on the way home now, I let Phoebe drive for once, Charley was keeping quiet in his car seat, playing with one of Nina's stuffed toys, which usually kept him quiet. A few of her toys though, pretty much anything that looked remotely scary, he would be afraid of, and he would often throw them to the floor, crying in fear.

-after passing through the portal-

Me: "So what should we do now?"

Phoebe: "Um...I don't know."

Nina: "Can I play outside with Matches?"

Phoebe: "Yes, but wear your coat, it might get cold, we don't need you to get sick too."

Nina: "Ok."

When we got home, Nina put on her coat and went outside, then she let Matches out, and they started playing together like usual. Phoebe wanted to stay inside, not wanting to take the chance of Charley getting worse.

Phoebe: "You know what the nurse said Cj, if he doesn't get better in a few days, we should take him back so they can cure him."

Phoebe: "Although he already seems to be better than he was this morning atleast, he's not coughing as much, and his fever has gone down."

Phoebe :"Although his tiny little nose is running a bit."

Me: "Well that's good, maybe tomorrow he'll be back to normal."

Phoebe: "Yeah, I'm pretty sure he'll be fine, I just want to play it safe though."

Me: "Me too."

We kissed. Charley giggled a little bit as we did so.

-cutely babling- Charley: "Wa...wal...wa..."

Phoebe :"hehe...awe, you want a kiss too?"

Phoebe: "Ok..."

She kissed him on the head, he giggled a bit more, he was strangely very cheerful inspite of being sick, today .

-joyfully- Me: "He's so happy right now."

-cutely- Phoebe: "Mhm..."

Phoebe: "Why don't you see if he'll let you hold him for a little bit, it will help him learn to trust you."

Me: "Ok...hand him over."

She gently handed him to me. Charley seemed to decide it was ok for me to hold him, as long as Phoebe was close by. Most of the time he would have gotten upset by now, but he just looked up at me, and babbled a little bit, like he was trying to say something.

-playfully- Me: "Watcha trying to say hmm?"

-cutely babling- Charley: "Wawawa..."

-playfully- Me: "Hehe...ok, I'm not sure what that means."

-cutely- Phoebe: "-giggles-...me neither. "

Charley started to look over at Phoebe.

-playfully- Me: "Hehe, you see your mommy over there?"

Phoebe: "Come on Cj, let's go see what's on tv."

Me: "Ok."

We went into the living room and sat on the couch. Phoebe snuggled up to me, so Charley would be more comfortable. He seemed to be calmer the closer she was to him.

Me: "You know? We should probably get some toys for him, seeing how he likes to play with Nina's stuffed animals."

Phoebe: "Yeah, that sounds like a good idea."

Phoebe: "Get him a rattle or something to keep for himself."

Me: "Mhm."

Phoebe :"Nothing that's too small though, he might try to eat it."

Phoebe: "You know how babys are."

Me: "Mhm."

She turned on the tv, and started flipping through the channels.

Phoebe :"Maybe there's something on that he can enjoy."

Me: "Maybe, though I haven't seen any baby shows on for quite awhile."

Phoebe: "Yeah, I don't think I've ever seen them on here..."

Me: "Although Nina has those old thomas tapes."

Me: "Maybe he would like those."

Phoebe: "Maybe, but this tv doesn't have a vcr..."

Me: "Well, maybe we can just hook Nina's up to it for awhile."

Phoebe: "Ok."

I took Nina's VCR and hooked it up to our tv, and before long we had one of the old thomas videos playing for Charley. Unfortunately, he was too young to really understand it, so despite it being a kid's show,it didn't really get his attention that much.

Phoebe: "This isn't really a baby show..."

Me: "I know, but I don't really have any tapes for baby shows."

I didn't really want to watch baby shows anyway, most of them are very strange, and usually they have no clear plot, they're basically just designed to get a baby's attention, maybe educate them a little bit, and possibly to drive the parents completely insane.

Me: "We could try to find some later, but we already went to town once today."

Phoebe: "Yeah, I guess so."

Charley started to get upset.

Me: "I guess he wants you again?"

Phoebe: "Probably."

I handed him over to her, and she calmed him down before he started to cry.

-motherly- Phoebe: "It's allright Charley, he's not going to hurt you."

Me: "So he's still afraid of me?"

Phoebe: "No, it's not cause he's afraid of you Cj, it's just that he misses me."

Phoebe: "He's getting used to you, it's only a matter of time before he starts feeling safe around you, and won't cry at all."

Me: "Ok."

Phoebe: "You have to gain his trust first, I know it sounds silly because you're his father, but that's just the way little ralts are."

-babbling- Charley: "wuh wuh ralllllll."

Phoebe: "He's so close..., come on sweety, you almost got it, just say it, ralts."

-babbling- Charley: "raals."

Phoebe: "Hehe...that's even closer..."

-babbling- Charley: "ru ru ru ru."

Phoebe: "-sighs-...he almost got it."

Me: "Hehe...it's allright, that's closer than he's ever been before right?"

Phoebe: "Mhm."

She got up to get a tissue to wipe his nose a little bit.

Me: "So when will he learn to walk?"

Phoebe: "Um, usually at about a year old, though some can learn in just 8 months."

Phoebe: "So it will be awhile."

Phoebe: "His legs will have to grow a little bit first, see? They're so tiny."

Me: "Mhm."

Phoebe: "Though I think he'll grow a bit more muscle than a normal ralts would, so maybe he'll be able to learn a bit faster."

Me: "Maybe."

Me: "You never cease to amaze me."

Phoebe: "Awe...Cj..."

Me: "I don't think he could ask for a better mother."

Phoebe: "Hehe..."

We kissed.

Phoebe: "Let's go check on Nina, make sure she's not up to anything."

Me: "Allright."

Phoebe: "I worry about her sometimes, she's usually a little angel, but I think we both know that she has issues."

Me: "Mhm, especially with team rocket, I think she holds a grudge against them."

Phoebe: "Definitely, although I can't blame her."

Me: "Me neither, but she needs to learn to control herself."

We looked out the window, and saw Nina playing around with Matches. It looked like she was trying to train him, trying to get him to use his powers more effectively. She was practicing by having her Gulpin fight against him.

Phoebe: "I think she plans on becoming a trainer someday."

Me: "Hehe...yeah."

Phoebe :"But we shouldn't let her leave on her own."

Phoebe: "Not until we get her issues sorted out atleast."

Me: "Yeah, you're right, otherwise she could get in trouble."

Phoebe: "I wonder if Charley will take an interest in training pokemon as well."

Me: "Hehe...who knows honey? Who knows?"

She went over to the door, and yelled to Nina.

-yelling- Phoebe :"Honey, don't let them play too rough ok? If they do get hurt though, we have potions."

-yelling- Nina: "Ok."

She closed the door.

Phoebe: "It's gotten colder out."

Me: "Oh?"

Phoebe: "Is it lunch time yet?"

Me:" Um...almost."

Me: "I guess we could go back to GoldenRod, get some lunch, and then look for some videos and things for Charley."

Phoebe: "mmm...okay."

Again she cracked the door open, and yelled to Nina.

-yelling- Phoebe :"Nina, why don't you come inside, we're going to leave soon to get lunch."

-yelling- Nina: "Ok."

She returned her beloved pokemon and came inside, and, after putting Charley in his car seat and allowing Phoebe some time to get ready, I guess she brushed her hair out or something we left for Goldenrod once again. Surprisingly Charley stayed calm even though she was out of his sight for a few minutes, maybe it was because Nina was playing with him, I don't know. Nina seems to be really good with Charley too, often keeping him entertained whenever we were on the road.

Driving back and forth to Goldenrod became repetitive after awhile, but we didn't really have anything better to do. After lunch we went to the department store, and spent atleast an hour there, just looking through all the floors. The Goldenrod Department store was very similiar to Celadon's. The only major difference being that a few of the smaller shops and restaurants were owned by different franchises. We ended up buying some dvds for Charley, although they were called virtual disks or virtual media disks here, basically a counterpart to cds and dvds, and besides the name, they were pretty much the exact same as dvds, and they were almost completely interchangeable. There was also some kind of cartridge video format, which was a less popular and fading digital video technology, developed sometime during this world's transition between VHS like tapes, and Dvds. Obviously the VHS tape counterpart was obsolete and no longer produced. Strangely the cartridges looked like enlarged NES carts, although they were much more advanced on the inside, with the most recent iterations capable of high definition video. We didn't buy any of them though, because we didn't have a player, and they were sold out of them at the moment, but they seemed interesting though. Our "family" car had a small pair of tvs mounted behind the front seats, so we could see if Charley liked his new dvds on the way home. Ever since we got it, it pretty much became our main car.

-meanwhile, back at the T.R base, Greg's perspective-

Dr. Len was brainwashed of all his recent memorys. The kadabra knocked him unconscious, and then we all had a quick lunch at the bistro. Once we got back to the base, Miss Roberts and Mr. Jefferson were in the communitcations room, speaking to one of the boss's representatives over the radio. The representatives were basically just people who passed the boss' words to the other members, whenever the boss wasn't available to speak, which was the norm. I decided to talk to Mr. Giles, to see what the history was behind this place.

Me:"So is that kadabra the only pokemon in this base?"

Mr. Giles: "Yeah, unless you have any..."

Me: "-sighs-, I did, but not anymore."

Mr. Giles: "Devon Co?"

Me: "Yep."

Mr. Giles: "Yeah, there's not many pokemon around here, there's another base on the other side of the city that has a few more, but they see more action than we do most of the time."

Me: "What is the point of this base anyway then?"

Mr. Giles: "Well it was only set up a few years ago, as a dedicated holding base, there's a few like it scattered around the Kanto and Johto regions, but they are rarely used. It's only purpose is to hold captives, and interrogate them if neccesary. The boss and Mr. Ainsley thought it would be a wise idea to have smaller bases like this, separated from the larger, more important ones, so if these were discovered, which happens a lot because of their purpose, they wouldn't compromise more vital operations."

Mr. Giles: "That's all we do here is hold captives and interrogate them, and then we occasionally transport them to larger facilities, quietely release them, or kill them, depending on our orders. "

Mr Giles: "It's like a miniature version of hell."

Mr. Giles:"And obviously because this is a non-profit operation, the base is only equipped with the bare essentials."

Mr. Giles: "Hell, if Miss Roberts, Mr. Smith, and Mr. Baxter didn't have part time jobs elsewhere, we wouldn't even have a coffey machine."

Me: "Oh...they have other jobs?"

It wasn't really surprising, most team rocket grunts had other, more legitimate jobs.

Mr. Giles: "Yeah, Mr. Smith works part time as a mechanic, Mr. Baxter occasionally works at the bistro, and I think Miss Roberts works at the department store."

Miss Roberts and Mr. Jefferson came out of the comm room.

Me: "What's the latest news?"

Mr. Jefferson: "The boss wants you to stay here for awhile."

Me: "Damn..."

Mr. Jefferson: "And Mr. ainsley has another crazy idea."

Me: "What?"

Mr. Jefferson:" He wants Mr. Giles to use his kadabra to hypnotize Doctor. Len, and then we will give him a wire, and see if we can get him to get Melissa to reveal her address, and maybev some other helpful information as well."

Me: " Is that even possible?"

Mr. Giles: "Of course it is, I just need a few minutes."

Mr. Jefferson: "Ok, well, go ahead with that then."

Mr. Giles: "Right."

Mr. Giles let out his kadabra, and then they both went into the holding room.

Mr. Jefferson: "Ok, well, Mr. Marconi, you are not officially part of this squad, so I hope you don't mind that you will be excluded from these operations."

Me: "-sighs-, ok."

That was a bit of a letdown, what the hell else am I supposed to do here?

Mr. Jefferson: "Miss Roberts, go tell Mr. Smith to get the doctor's car ready."

Miss Roberts: "On it."

She left to find Mr. Smith.

Me: "So I'm just supposed to stay here and do nothing?"

Mr. Jefferson: "Yeah, pretty much, we'll get this taken care of."

Me: "Ok..."

Mr. Jefferson: "Or you could go to Whirlyworld, they're open today."

Me: "Whirlyworld? I though they were only open on weekends?"

Whirlyworld was a little amusment park in the heart of the city, it was normally only open for special events or weekends, the park's mascot, of course, was a polliwhirl, my dad took me there once when I was a kid.

Mr. Jefferson: "Normally, but they're going to be open the entire week, in celebration of the Johto league tournament that's supposed to take place soon."

Me: "Oh...ok."

Mr. Jefferson: "Or maybe you could go see a movie, or something."

Miss Roberts came back.

Miss Roberts: "He says the car is ready to go."

Mr. Jefferson: "Allright good, now we just have to wait for Mr. Giles."

Me: "Fine, I guess I'll go find something to do for awhile."

Mr. Jefferson: "Ok, see you later."

Miss Roberts: "See ya."

I left the base, taking one of the unmarked cars, I headed out onto the streets. I figured I might as well go to Whirlyworld, maybe even ride the rollercoaster like I did all those years ago.

-meanwhile, Cj's perpective-

We were killing some time, exploring the city a little bit before heading home, Charley was watching one of his new dvds, Phoebe was watching him, I was driving, obviously, and Nina seemed to be leaning over and trying to watch Charley's dvd as well. Phoebe wouldn't let her watch her own, she had grounded her from the car tv as well.

Me: "So is he enjoying it?"

Phoebe: " Hehe...yeah, it looks like he's glued to it."

Me: "Hehe...ok."

Me:"What is he watching anyway?"

Phoebe: "Um...the box says it's 'Baby Pokemon, Adventures in Happytown'."

-unsure- Me: "Ummmmm...ok."

Nina: "Hey mommy what's that place?"

Phoebe: "Hmmm? You mean Happytown?"

Nina: "No that place..."

She pointed out the window.

Phoebe :"Oh...um...looks like some sort of carnival..."

Nina: "Can we go?"

Phoebe: "-sighs- I don't know, what do you think Cj?"

Me: "Well, we don't really have anything else to do right now."

Me: "So, sure why not?"

Another 15 minutes before I found a parking spot and we got out to see what this place was. It wasn't an extremely large park, but it had the essentials, a modest rollercoaster, a large ferris wheel, countless carnival type games, a carousel, decorated with very ornately carved kingdras, which was odd, I was expecting rapidashes, but it was still a fairly impressive and colorful attraction. It cost us ten pokedollars each to get in, although Charley got in for free, so the total was only 30 pokedollars.

Me: "Um honey, you want to rent a stroller for Charley?"

Phoebe: "No, I'll just carry him."

Me: "You sure?"

Phoebe: "Mhm..."

Me: "We could be here for quite awhile."

Phoebe: "-sighs-, ok let's see if he'll keep quiet in one."

We went over to the stroller rental place, we didn't have a stroller for Charley because we never really needed one. The guy in charge of the rentals watched as she placed him in one.

Me: "How much does it cost?"

Clerk: "It's just five bucks, flat rate..."

Me: "Oh...ok, that's reasonable."

Me: "Honey you got five dollars?"

Phoebe: "Just a minute, I don't know if he'll stay calm yet."

Me: "You don't mind if we see if he'll stay quiet or not do you?"

Clerk: "No, it's allright, people do that all the time."

She strapped Charley into the stroller, he instantly got a little scared and started to cry, prompting Phoebe to unstrap him and pick him back up.

-somewhat sadly- Phoebe: "He doesn't like it."

Me: "Oh...allright then."

Clerk: "Is he your son?"

Phoebe: "Mhm... he's half human."

Clerk: "Neat."

-kindly- Phoebe: "He's kind of shy though."

Clerk: "Oh."

Phoebe: "Thankyou for letting us see."

Clerk: "Mhm."

Phoebe: "Come on Cj."

Me: "Allright."

-entering the park-

Me: "So Nina, what do you want to do first?"

Nina: "I don't know."

Phoebe: "I don't think there's a ride suitable for Charley here."

Me: "It looks like he's having enough excitement just being here.

Charley was looking around, intensely curious about all the noise and commotion, the slowly spinning carousel, with all it's bright colors and calliope music. Distant, excited screams from people on the rollercoaster and various other large, operating rides, along with the general sounds of people talking and moving around.

Phoebe: "Yeah, it does."

Phoebe: "He looks a little confused."

Me: "Well, it's a lot for him to take in."

Phoebe: "Yeah, all the people, and the rides and things."

-cutely- Nina: "I want to go on the giant wheel."

Me: "You mean the ferris wheel?"

Nina: "Mhm."

Me: "Well, you can go get in line then, we can see you from here."

Nina: "Ok."

She left to get in line for the ferris wheel, there were quite a few people here, but the line wasn't that long. It seemed pretty obvious we were going to have a problem of finding a ride that Charley could enjoy. They didn't have many rides that were designed for babies. Anyway, we ended up sitting on a bench, waiting for Nina to finish riding on the ferris wheel. We were both thinking about leaving since there wasn't much we could do here either, although Nina seemed to be having a good time.

-cutely- Charley: "Rarlrall."

Phoebe: "Hmm?"

-cutely- Phoebe: "Awe...he's smiling Cj...look."

Me: "Hehe...yep, I guess he's enjoying this place after all."

Nina was getting on the ferris wheel now.

Phoebe: "Well there goes Nina."

Me: "Mhm."

-concerned- Phoebe: "Do you think she'll get scaired?"

Me: "I doubt it, she wanted to go on it remember?"

Phoebe: "Yeah, I guess so."

The wheel started to turn, it looked like she had the whole car to herself, which was probably for the best. The wheel stopped periodically to let more people on and off, before finally starting to spin for awhile, eventually they stopped to let Nina off, and then she came back over to us.

Phoebe: "Nina, why don't we go home sweety?"

Nina: "But we just got here."

-cutely- Nina: "Hi Charley..."

Phoebe:

Me: "Yeah, and honey, we did pay to get in."

Me: "I'm sure we could find something for Charley to do, this is only a small part of the park."

Phoebe: "Yeah, ok, I guess we could stay here a little longer."

We wondered a bit down the path, it wasn't a very big park, but there was more to it than you could see from one place. Phoebe took Charley to explore, while I went with Nina to the bumper cars, she was old enough that they let her drive, so we were in different cars. She didn't seem to understand the point of bumpers cars though, and pretty much just tried to avoid everyone.

-after the cars were shut off at the end of the ride.-

Me: "Nina, you know you're supposed to hit people right?"

-cutely- Nina: "I am? But what if the car breaks?"

Me: "That's pretty difficult to do Nina, they aren't that fast."

Nina: "Oh...ok."

-slightly onery- Nina: "I thought you were just a bad driver..."

-unamused- Me: "-sighs-, come on, let's go, let's see if we can find your mother."

We clambered out of the cars and left the building, there was a long line outside now.

It didn't take too long to find Phoebe, She was sitting on a bench, holding Charley, and letting him lick a small cone of ice cream she had gotten for him.

Me: "I thought he couldn't eat anything?"

Phoebe: "He's just licking it a little bit, it won't hurt him at all."

Phoebe :"Besides, he likes it, and he looks absolutely adorable."

Me: "Yeah, I guess that's true."

Phoebe: "You want some ice cream Nina?"

Nina: "Um...sure."

Me: "Where are they selling it at?"

Phoebe: "There's a little shop over there, they got all sorts of flavors..."

Me: "Oh...ok."

Phoebe: "Here Cj, it cost money."

She handed me a few pokedollars.

Me: "Thanks honey."

I took Nina into the store. I was expecting it to be like the ice cream shop in Hearthome, but this place was different, they had a machine there, and you pretty much got to make the ice cream yourself. Although, there were also a few simple premade flavors that they made in large batches, so they were readilly available.

Nina and I both decided to try to make our own flavors. There was probably atleast a hundred different base flavors, all of which were highly concentrated into small bottles of liquid to put in the machine. Of course there were the traditional counterparts to chocolate, vanilla, and strawberry, with the strawberry being replaced with the very similiar rawstberry here, although it had a strange light blue color, it pretty much tasted the same. I learned that the counterpart to chocolate in this world is cicao (_sic-ay-oh_) flavor, which is derived from a berry that is a counterpart of the cocoa bean. Vanilla was just known as cream, with not a single hint as to what berry it's derived from. Besides that, among the flavors I could recognize were oran berry, razz berry, nanab berry, pinap berry, cream soda, rootbeer, cotton candy, several other berry flavors, of course, with one of the stranger ones being tamato berries, any icecream that tries to emulate something spicy just sounds weird, popped cornn, and birthday cake.

I decided to go with birthday cake, as that's normally my favourite flavor, but I let Nina go first, and she picked cicao berry. She poured the bottle into a little funnel on the machine, which kind of looked like a slushy machine, with a little window on the top where you could watch it mix the ice cream.

Me: "You want to mix anything in with it?"

Nina: "Um..."

There was a lot of options for mix ins, counterparts for oreos, reeses', gummy bears (which instead looked like teddiursas, there was pretty much a counterpart for every candybar available in the other world. Nina decided not to mix anything in with hers though, so she basically could of just gotten one of the premade flavors, and there wouldn't be any difference.

She pressed one of the buttons, (There were three that would give you a cup, and another three would give you a cone, in either small, medium, and large sizes). She almost pressed the one for a large cup...but I talked her down to asmall, thinking she couldn't finish a large one. The machine went to work, like a washing machine, the mixing chamber filled with milk, sugar, and a few other things, before it started spinning around and mixing everything up, it was white at first, but about halfway through the machine put the cicao flavoring in, from the bottle, and the mixture began to turn brown. After 2 minutes or so the mixer began to slow down as the mixture began to thicken, eventually comming to a stop and depositing the ice cream into a cup. Afterwards the mixing chamber filled with steam, apparently cleaning itself out.

Anyway, after it had finished cleaning itself, it was my turn, I put the bottle of cake flavoring in, along with a bottle of crushed imitation oreos, just for the heck of it, and pressed the medium cup button, After going through the same proccess, with the addition of adding the oreos in as well, it put my icecream in cup, and after I payed the clerk a small price of 6 dollars for both of us, we left the shop.

Phoebe was just finishing Charley's ice cream.

Me: "I thought you got that for him."

Phoebe: "Well, he couldn't eat all of it silly."

Phoebe: "I was just sharing it with him."

Me: "Oh...ok."

Phoebe :"That was good icecream hehe."

Me: "Yeah."

Phoebe: "What flavor did you get? Birthday cake?"

Me: "Hehe...you know me too well."

Phoebe: "And Nina?"

Nina: "Cicao."

Me: "That's basically chocolate right?"

Phoebe: "Mhm, they're pretty much the same, just different names."

Me: "Cool."

Phoebe: "I just got cream, to see if Charley would like it, I wasn't sure if it would be too cold for him or not."

Me: "Vanilla?"

Phoebe: " Yep, pretty much."

Me: "Ok."

We sat for a few minutes, to finish our icecream.

Phoebe :"We should probably leave soon, he's getting sleepy."

Me: "Yeah, ok."

Nina: "But what about the rollercoaster?"

Me: "We'll come back some other time."

Phoebe :"Yeah, Nina, this place is open all week, we'll come back, but now we've got to get Charley home before he starts getting upset because he can't sleep."

-reluctantly- Nina: "-sighs- Ok."

We threw away our ice cream cups, after finishing the ice cream, of course, and then we started to head back towards the exit. When we were approaching the entrance, Nina suddenly stopped.

Me: "Nina, what are you doing, come on sweetheart."

Phoebe: "Nina?"

She suddenly ran over to Phoebe.

Phoebe: "Nina what's wrong?"

-urgently, but quietly- Nina: "That guy is here!"

Phoebe: "What guy?"

Phoebe: "Let's just back to the car ok?"

-quietly- Nina: "The guy that broke into our house."

Phoebe looked at me for a moment.

-quietly- Me: "Let's just go."

Phoebe: "Ok, come on Nina."

We headed back to the car. I figured if Nina was telling the truth, we might as well get out of there before he noticed us.

Me: "Call Melissa, tell her we found him."

Phoebe: "Right."

She put Charley in his car seat before getting in the front with me. By the time we got out of the parking lot she was already on the phone with Melissa.

-after leaving the parking lot-

-into phone- Phoebe: " Yeah, he's at Whirlyworld, we're not sure what he's up to."

-into phone- Phoebe: " I don't think he saw us, but I'm not sure."

-into phone- Phoebe: "Thanks lissa, hope to see you soon."

-into phone- Phoebe: "Oh, Charley? He's doing great."

-into phone- Phoebe: "He's getting really close to saying 'ralts'."

-into phone- Phoebe: "Thanks again lissa, goodbye."

Phoebe: "She's going to send some agents in, but it will take a little bit."

Me: "Ok."

Nina: "You believe me?"

Me: "Of course."

Phoebe: "Mhm, you found him with your powers didn't you?"

Nina: "Mhm...he was just there, same voice, and he looked like the same guy too."

I would have gone after him myself, but we didn't have any guns, or even our pokemon with us. And even then, there was just too many people around. Phoebe didn't have most of her powers, and Nina, well I wasn't sure if she would either use her powers to completely murder the poor guy, or get her little butt kicked because she just wasn't that experienced with them yet.

Me: "I wonder what he's doing at the amusement park."

Me: "He couldn't have possibly known we were going there, we just went there on a whim."

Phoebe: "Well, maybe he was there on a whim too."

Me: "Yeah, maybe..."

Nina: "I don't think he had a gun or anything."

Phoebe: "And I didn't see any team rocket cars in the lot."

Me: "Yeah, but when he came to our house he didn't have a team rocket car."

Phoebe: "Yeah, that's true."

Me: "Awe well, hopefully he won't escape this time."

We passed a few devon sedans on the way out of the city, like the rocket sedans, they were black, but they were all made by Devon Co, lacked the red R's on the side, and they also had blue emergency lights on the grill and behind the windshield, making them look like an undercover police car. The only reason we knew they were Devon Agent sedans is because their lights were flashing.

-back at Whirlyworld, Greg's perspective-

There was a lot of people here today, more than I thought there would be.

I finally got into the park, and immediately headed towards the rollercoaster. Unfortunately there was a line, so it would be awhile.

But then I heard the sirens. Devon agents... They were looking for someone, and as far as I knew, I was the only rocket agent in the park. I got out of line, and tried to find a back door, another way out of the park besides the front gate, I found one which was normally used by garbage trucks and left the park. Unfortunately, I would have to go back around to get my car, stealing one would get too much attention right now, and most of the cars parked on the street were locked anyway, that didn't help matters any. Then I saw a Devon Sedan come around the corner, I tried to act casually, like I didn't just sneak out of the park, and fortunately they passed me by without paying much attention, or so I thought, they went about halfway down the block before making a u-turn and darting towards me. I ran, fortunately the traffic kept them at bay, but when I came back around to the parking lot to get my car, the other agents were waiting for me. They noticed me at about the time I got my car started, but they were reluctant to fire at me because of the crowd. It was when I finally left the park that things really started to get crazy, more Devon sedans, all with their lights flashing and sirens blaring. All of them coming after me. I had to find a way to lose them. Since my car was one of team rocket's vehicles, it did have a radio. Desperate, I put a call out.

-into radio- Me: "This is Marconi, is anyone there? I need help."

-on radio- : "This is Mr. Baxter, what's the problem?"

-into radio- Me: "Devon, they found me."

-on radio- : "How did they do that?"

-into radio- Me: "I don't know, I got half a dozen of them chasing me right now."

-on radio- : "-sighs-, Just hold on, I'll see what we can do, Mr. Smith and I are the only ones here right now, I'll have to contact another base. Just hold on, whatever you do, don't surrender."

Me: "I know."

The left mirror suddenly broke out, they were firing at me now that we were on a more open stretch of road. This car wasn't armored like some of team rocket's vehicles, it would get shot to pieces if they fired at it long enough. I kept taking sharp corners, anything to throw them off, I knew I'd never outrun them in this thing. It seemed pretty hopeless, especially as the police started to join in, I just hoped it wouldn't be long before backup arrived. By the time it finally did show up, the police almost had me pinned down. They just sent a single helicopter, which sprayed sleep powder everywhere, knocking out pretty much everyone in the area...the bystanders, the police, the devon agents, and, well...me...

-about an hour or so later-

Mr. Jefferson: "Is he waking up?"

Miss Roberts:"It looks like it."

I opened my eyes, I was on the cheap bed, back at the base.

:"You know we barely got out of there."

Mr. Jefferson:"How did they know where you were?"

Me: "I don't know."

:"-sighs-, it was probably just a freak incident. No harm done, they haven't discovered the base or anything."

Mr. Jefferson:" I think it was just a fluke, someone there must have recognized you and called in the officials."

:"It would probably be best for you to stay in the base then, since they know what you look like."

Me:"-sighs-, Yeah, I guess."

There was nothing to do in this place, we didn't even have a tv.

Me: "Did the boss say anything?"

:" No, he's not angry at you though."

Me: "Ok."

-tiredly- Me: "Is everything going ok with the doc?"

Miss Roberts:"So far, he's returned to his house, he has no idea what happened, and he doesn't know we're monitoring him, or that he's been hypnotized, he'll go back to work tomorrow, and then we'll see if we can get what we need."

-tiredly-Me: "Where are you monitoring him?"

Miss Roberts :"At another base on the other side of the city that has the equipment to do so, we don't have the right equipment here, they're the ones that rescued you by the way, we don't even have a helicopter."

-tiredly- Me: "Oh, ok then."

Miss Roberts: "It will take another hour or so until the sleep powder wears off entirely, so just sit tight, ok?"

-tiredly- Me: "um...ok."

I wasn't expecting any of this to happen, but it did anyway, hopefully this squad would have much more success with their mission, because aparently I can't even ride a rollercoaster without the cops comming after me.

Come to think of it, I've had some horrible luck lately, I failed to complete my last mission, lost my car, and my pokemon, then got sent to probably the most ill-equipped base in all of team rocket, with every single active Devon Co agent and police officer in the city looking for me. I'm surprised I haven't seen an absol recently.

There was still some hope though, hopefully this thing with the doc would work out, and then I could finally get out of this base and move on to my next mission. Which would hopefully involve going after James, the supposed head of the Devon Agent program. Melissa probably knew a few things as well, but James was a far more important target, what he knows could potential shut down the agent program for good, and then Team Rocket would be able to reign supreme once more.

I stayed in my room, feeling extremely tired until the sleep powder began to wear off more, after I was finally able to get up and leave my room, I went out into the main room, to find some of the guys playing cards, it seemed to be the only thing they did for fun around here. I watched them play for a little bit.

Miss Roberts: "Why don't you go play with them?"

Me: "Because I still feel like I could pass out at any given moment, they would clean me out."

Miss Roberts: "They're not playing with real money you know? They're just playing to have fun."

Me: "They aren't?"

Miss Roberts:"Nope."

Miss Roberts:"So you got nothing to lose, go ahead."

Me: "Ok."

After the usual formalities, they gave me a handful of chips, and I joined their game. As expected, I didn't do too well, but we were having a good time none the less.

Mr. Jefferson: "So what did you do at Whirlyworld anyway?"

Me: "Nothing, absolutely nothing, I paid to get in, got in line for the rollercoaster, and then I started to hear sirens."

Mr. Jefferson: "Oh...well, somebody must have seen you."

Me: "Yeah, but they're just lucky I didn't see them."

I was pretty sure it was Cj and Phoebe, since they seemed to venture into Goldenrod on a regular basis, and they were the only ones I could think of who would have been able to recognize me, but I wasn't completely sure, it could have just as easily been their little girl too, whatever her name was. It could have been some other off duty Devon agent, since odds are most Devon agents also knew my face since that escape attempt.

-meanwhile, back in Cj's perspective-

When we pulled into the driveway, Charley was already asleep. So we took him upstairs to put him in his crib.

-quietly- Phoebe :"He wasn't supposed to fall asleep yet..."

-jokingly,quietly- Me: "You shouldn't have fed him that icecream, you made him tired."

-cutely,quietly- Phoebe: "Awe...but it was so cute, he was licking it with his little baby tongue, smiling as I shared it with him, I know most of the icecream probably ended up on his face, but it was so adorable."

-quietly- Me: "Yeah, it was kind of cute."

-quietly,confused- Me: "I thought you didn't like cute though?"

-quietly- Phoebe: "I just don't like it when people think I'm cute, but Charley is cute, so yeah..."

-quietly- Me: "Hehehe...allright..."

-cutely,quietly- Nina: "Can I play outside?"

-quietly- Phoebe: "Yeah, go ahead sweety, just wear your coat again."

-quietly- Nina: "Ok."

Nina left the room, we followed a few seconds later, quietly closing the door behind us. We went out on the porch to watch her play for awhile. It was a bit cold outside, so Phoebe had her coat on, but I didn't wear mine, as it wasn't that cold yet. We watched Nina play for a little bit, before heading back inside to watch tv. As usual, Phoebe snuggled up to me. And the next few hours went by peacefully, until Charley woke up, and started to cry.

Phoebe: "-sighs, looks like he's up again..."

Me: "Mhm."

Me: "By the way,is he still sick?"

Phoebe: "I don't think so, he seems a lot better and his fever went away."

She kissed me on the cheek, then she got up and headed upstairs. She came down again with Charley about twenty minutes later, after changing him and feeding him. It was almost sunset by now, so Nina came inside as well.

Phoebe: "Hey Cj?"

Me: "Yeah?"

Phoebe: "You want to try to hold him again so I can make supper?"

Me: "Um...sure."

Phoebe: "Ok."

Phoebe :"We'll have to see if he'll stay quiet."

She carefully handed Charley to me, and I held him once again, then she went into the kitchen.

Me: "Nina, why don't you go get one of his new dvds from the car? see if that will keep him calm for a little bit."

Nina:"Ok."

Charley just looked up at me, not really sure what to think. It was kind of awkward, because he just kept staring at me.

-playfully- Me: "What are you thinking little guy? Hmm?"

He cutely smiled at me for a brief moment, before breaking his stair to look at the tv, and then at Nina when she came back in. We put his new dvd into the player, and soon had it running on our tv.

It turned out to be the creepiest baby show I have ever seen. Annoying music, check, strange characters, check, the characters were very simplified puppets of a larvitar, a pichu, a human child who looked alot like Ernie from sesame street, except with normal colored skin and a baseball cap that covered most of his head, a very simplified torchic puppet that looked more like an angry birds character than a torchic, being basically just a head with limbs, and a poochyena, who was usually the antagonist whenever he appeared, although in pokemon world media having a dark type pokemon as an antagonist was very cliche. Charley loved it, possibly because of the bright colors, but even Nina got bored with it very quickly, and about halfway through the first episode she got up and went downstairs. All the characters could speak, which wasn't too unusual, talking pokemon were a regular feature in pokemon world kid's shows. It was how they spoke that was creepy though, the torchic had this really high pitched voice, that sounded like they took someone's normal voice and sped it up. The human boy puppet had the voice of an adult male, which was kind of creepy, and the rest of the characters sounded like children. What was even more disturbing is how dumbed down the stories were. In the first episode, the kid was playing catch with his larvitar, with what looked like a red ping pong ball, only for the larvitar to throw the ball too high, sending it off the screen. Oddly enough the larvitar was way out of scale, as it was about the same size as the kid. So, the two of them go off to find the ball, bringing the torchic and the pichu along with them. Eventually they find the poochyena playing with it, on his own, but obviously he doesn't want to give it back, and somehow, this leads to them singing a creepy song about sharing. And then after that horrific mess was over you could see them all playing together before the episode ends. After that, I tried another show, one that didn't involve creepy puppets. I had to get Nina to come back upstairs, because I wasn't sure how to change the dvds while holding Charley. Anyway, after Nina got the dvds changed out, and decided to continue to watch these shows with me. We saw the next show Phoebe picked out for him, which wasn't much better. It seemed like some kind of telletubbies ripoff, but with pokemon, of course. It was a bit less creepy than the first one though, so we watched it for awhile. Charley seemed to enjoy it, to the point where he tried to sing along to the theme song for the third though he was just babbling and didn't really know the words, it was very cute to see none the less.

-babling, cutely singing- Charley: "Wawawa wawarawa wa wa wa, rururwawa."

Nina: "-giggles-, Charley."

Me: "Honey come here.."

Phoebe: "Hmm..?"

Phoebe: "What?"

-babling, cutely singing- Charley: "Waruwa warurawa wa wa ru, rururwawa."

-cutely- Phoebe: "Awe...Charley...hehe..."

-cutely- Nina: "He's trying to sing..."

Phoebe :"Which one is this anyway?"

Me: "I don't know, where's the case Nina?"

Nina: "Over here."

She handed the case to Phoebe.

Phoebe: "Hmm...pokebuddies?"

Me: "Really? That's what it's called?"

Phoebe: "Mhm..."

Phoebe: "But those things don't look like any pokemon I've ever seen."

Just like telletubbies, there were four of them, which were obviously being portrayed by humans in mascot-like costumes, a blue one that kind of resembled a sawk, a pink one that kind of looked like a wigglytuff, a yellow one that I guess was supposed to be a pikachu, though it lacked its stripes, and even the red marks on its cheeks, but had very large, somewhat creepy looking eyes , and finally, there was a green one, which I think was supposed to be a cacturne, with a head that was very large for its body. Surprisingly, despite it being half dark type, there were no antagonist in this show, the cacturne was just a normal character.

The voice acting wasn't very good, their voices sounded like children trying to act like the pokemon, and doing very poorly at it, that being said, the pokemon never said anything but their names, so that didn't detract too much, although it did make the show really hard to understand at times. Fortunately, the show had a narrator, who gave some idea about what was going on. Occasionally he would even speek with the characters, and somehow he also managed to understand what they were saying. Sometimes the show featured real pokemon, alongside the obviously fake ones that were just humans wearing costumes. One episode had a few sunkerns, which then evolved into sunfloras, and another featured a skitty and a growlithe. Despite all the show's obvious quirks, Charley really seemed to love it. As once it started playing he couldn't look away from it, and seemed to completely forget Phoebe wasn't in the room. Which was good, cause that meant I could hold him, and she could be free for a bit to do other things.

Soon Phoebe said she had dinner ready, and she took Charley back so we could get him away from the tv without him throwing a tantrum. He cried a little bit as he was taken away from it, but Phoebe quickly calmed him down as I shut the tv off and headed into the dining room. We really needed to get a highchair for Charley at some point, so Phoebe wouldn't have to hold him while eating. As usual, Nina was busy setting the table. And soon we had a nice dinner, this time Phoebe made some spaghetti, trying to get out of the norm a little bit. It wasn't bad considering this was probably the second time she ever made it.

-at the table-

Phoebe :"Do you like it Cj? I didn't really feel like having hamburgers again."

-cheerfully- Me: "It's not bad honey, you did good."

-cutely- Nina:"I like it too mommy."

Phoebe: "Good."

-lovingly- Phoebe: "Now Charley, hold still so mommy can eat, please?"

-kindly- Nina: "I can hold him for you mommy..."

Phoebe :"No sweety...you need to eat too."

Nina: "Ok."

Not much happened until the next day, it was a fairly quiet evening.

-the next morning-

After the usual morning routine, we headed into GoldenRod, so Phoebe could contact Melissa again, and so we could get Charley a high chair and some other things. It seemed that Charley had recovered from his sickness, as he wasn't showing any further symptoms, so it seems it was just a common cold after all.

Phoebe was reading the news on her phone.

-in the car, driving through the city-

Phoebe: "It says he got away again."

Me: "Was he even there to begin with?"

-defensively- Nina:" I didn't lie, he was really there."

Phoebe: "Yeah, he was there Nina, you were right."

Phoebe: "According to the news."

Me: "How does he keep getting away?"

Phoebe: "-sighs- I don't know."

Phoebe: "It's a big city, and Team Rocket isn't taking as many chances as they used too."

Phoebe :"It says they used a helicopter, and a large amount of sleep powder. enough to knock most of the city's police force unconcious."

Phoebe: "But the helicopter had no tail number, so even the few witnesses that saw him escape couldn't help them track it down."

Phoebe: "Melissa says she knows about his escape, but she's at work, so I can't talk to her because they don't allow phones in the research center."

Me: "How did she tell you that then?"

-cutely- Phoebe: "um...she may have broken the rules a little bit..."

Me: "-chuckles-...ok"

-meanwhile, from Greg's perpective-

After breakfast, I went with Mr. Jefferson and Miss Roberts to another team rocket base on the other side of the city. I didn't have to go, but it seemed better than staying at the base at staring at the wall. This other base was located in a trailer park, it was an MRV, or Mobile Reconnaissance Vehicle, although from the outside it looked just like an ordinary RV, on the inside it was full of computer equipment, radar, gps, and other advanced devices. It wasn't much of a base really, but it was still classified as one, a single grunt, Mr. Marvins, was responsible for its operation. From here, we could see everything that Dr. Len sees, we can hear everything he says, or what is said to him, and we can speak to him, though that would be inadvisable as it would blow our cover. All this was possible through advanced microscopic cameras and microphones that Mr. Giles had placed on him. We also had a bit of control over him, through hypnosis, and a series of trigger words we could tell him at the right time to make him do certain things. So far, he was just going through his usual morning routine, stuff that was pretty boring to watch. Fortunately there was a tv in here ,so we watched the news for a little bit, unsurprised that they had something about me on there. Fortunately they didn't know my name, but they did see my face.

News reporter :" The police department as well as the Devon Corporation are looking for this man, wanted for attempted murder of heroes Cj and Phoebe, and forced entry among other charges. He just escaped capture for the second time yesterday afternoon. If you have any information about him, please tell the police, and don't approach him, he is a known associate of team rocket and could be very dangerous."

-jokingly- Miss Roberts: "It looks like you're a wanted man Mr. Marconi."

Me: "Aren't we all?"

Mr. Jefferson: "You should get a haircut or something, maybe a spray tan..., just so they can't recognize you so easily."

Me: "It wouldn't be the first time."

Miss Roberts: "You tried to kill Cj and Phoebe?"

Me: "Mhm...it didn't go so well."

Me: "Atleast they don't know about the people I've killed."

Mr. Jefferson: "It doesn't matter, you know if they catch you they'll make you squeal."

Me: "yeah...I guess..."

-from across the room- Mr. Marvins: "Hey, he's getting in his car."

Mr. Jefferson: "Well, tell us when he gets to the research facility."

-from across the room- Mr. Marvins: "right."

-bored- Miss Roberts: "-sighs-, What else is on?"

She changed the channel, the next channel was just static.

Mr. Marvins: "Sorry I don't get many channels here, just the essentials."

-quietly- Me: "Figures..."

Miss Roberts: "Do you ever get lonely here?"

Mr. Marvins: "I don't live here, this is just an outpost, we have another base further in the city."

Miss Roberts: "Oh..."

Me: "Do you get lonely?"

Miss Roberts: "No..do you?"

Me: "Sometimes...as an assasin I move around a lot, so I usually don't have time to get to know any other members."

Miss Roberts: "Oh...ok..."

Miss Roberts: "How many people have you killed?"

Me: "Like permanently killed or just...?"

Miss Roberts:"No I mean permanently... "

Me: "about 5 or so."

Miss Roberts: "What's that like?"

Me: "It's not so bad, they all worked for Devon, so, yeah..."

Miss Roberts: "Are you nervous that you may end up having to go after James?"

Me: "I just hope the boss doesn't expect me to take him on my own."

Miss Roberts: "You know the second he notices you, he's probably going to call in every unit in the agent program."

Me: "Well hopefully he'll be unconscious before he notices me."

-somewhat annoyed- Mr. Jefferson: "Don't make him nervous."

Miss Roberts: "Sorry."

Miss Roberts :"I doubt the boss would want you to kill him though."

Me: "No...not at first atleast, the information he knows is far too valuable."

Me: "Which means it's going to be even more difficult, especially if he wants Melissa alive too."

Miss Roberts: "Mhm."

Mr. Jefferson: "That's enough Miss Roberts, let's focus on the mission at hand."

Mr. Jefferson: "If this doesn't go right, we'll never get to James."

Mr. Jefferson: "Has he reached the research facility yet?"

Mr. Marvins: "No, according to the gps he's still got a few miles to go, but the traffic doesn't seem to be too heavy this morning, so hopefully it won't take him long."

Mr. Jefferson: "Allright, sounds good so far."

Mr. Jefferson: "So where's the rest of your squad?"

Mr. Marvins: "Oh you know, just day to day operations, we're getting a new shipment of pokemon in soon.. so they're getting the warehouse ready."

Mr. Jefferson: "Allright."

Mr. Jefferson: "What kind of pokemon this time?"

Mr. Marvins: "Rhyhorns, nidos, kangaskhans, tyranitars, whatever they could sneak out of the safari zone ."

Mr. Marvins: "As well as the usual starters and other kiddy pokemon ."

Mr. Jefferson: "What about gardevoirs?"

Mr. Marvins: "Nope...I think we lost our whole supply when we lost Cinnabar."

Mr. Marvins:" They haven't been able to capture anymore."

Mr. Marvin: "I've heard they're extremely hard to capture without a full scale assault anyway."

Mr. Marvin: "And we just don't have the ability to do that right now. We need that equipment here to defend the remaining bases, not in Hoen or Sinnoh."

Mr. Jefferson: "Yeah I guess so."

Me :"Why do you want to know if they have any gardevoirs?"

-jokingly- Me: "Are you feeling lonely?"

Miss Roberts:"-giggles-"

Mr. Jefferson: "I just thought they could help us, you know, that's all."

Mr. Jefferson: "I mean you know how well things worked out with Christine...until...well...CJ and Phoebe."

Me: "Yeah, she was something else."

Miss Roberts: "You knew her?"

Me: "I've worked with her a little bit...when I was at Cinnabar."

Me: "She was a good leader."

Miss Roberts: " You know she's not dead, she's just in prison."

Me: "I know, but I highly doubt they're going to break her out."

Miss Roberts: " Some squads have considered it, but ours is just too small and underquipped to do something like that."

Me: "Hehe...that's for sure."

\- about 20 minutes later-

Mr. Marvins: "Allright guys he's there."

: "Good."

Mr. Jefferson went back to watching the monitors, leaving Miss Roberts and Me watching tv.

Miss Roberts: "Hey, I like this show..."

Me: " The Bizarre Adventures of Bob the bidoof?"

It was a animated show featuring an unremarkable bidoof embarking on crazy adventures, an older show made by the same studio that makes Bad Luck Psyduck.

Miss Roberts: "I used to watch it all the time when I was little."

Me: "Hehe...so did I."

Me: "I used to watch it with my father..."

I noticed she looked sad all of a sudden.

Me :"What's wrong?"

-nervously- Miss Roberts: "Nothing..."

Me :"Oh...well...my father is dead if that's any consolation."

Miss Roberts: "What? What happened?"

Me: "He wasn't even working for team rocket, but Devon saw fit to kill him anyway."

Miss Roberts: "He was just an innocent man?"

Me:"Yep."

Miss Roberts: "What about your mother?"

Me: "She abandoned me."

Miss Roberts: "Because you joined team rocket?"

Me: "No...she just, never wanted anything to do with me, I think she always hated me."

Me: "So what's your story?"

Miss Roberts: "Well...maybe I'll tell you some other time..."

Me: "What happened?"

Miss Roberts: "I don't like to talk about it, so leave it alone."

Mr. Jefferson: "We've been trying get her to tell us what happened for years, Mr. Marconi, so maybe it's best left a secret."

Me: "-sighs- Allright fine."

-whispering- Miss Roberts: "If you really want to know I'll tell you tonight."

-whispering- Me: "Why?"

-whispering-Miss Roberts: "Because I know you're just going to leave here in a few days anyway."

-whispering- Miss Roberts: "But you can't tell anyone else, promise?"

-whispering- Me: "Sure."

Mr. Marvins: "Oh and there's Melissa...you know she looks kind of pretty in a lab coat..."

-unamused- Me: "You know she works for Devon right?"

Mr. Jefferson: "Mr. Marvins, focus on the job."

Mr. Marvins: "Right, sorry."

Miss Roberts: "And she's married...to James...none the less."

Mr. Marvins: "So?"

Mr. Jefferson: "Mr. Marvins...focus...give the command..."

Mr. Marvins: "What was the trigger word again?"

Mr. Jefferson: "Snorunts are runts of the snow."

Mr. Marvins: "Ok then, turn the tv down."

He turned on the microphone, and whispered into it.

-quietly- Mr. Marvins: "Snorunts are runts of the snow."

-on tv- Dr. Len: "Um Dr. Bund?"

-on tv- Melissa: "Yes Doctor?"

-on tv- Melissa: "How was your vacation by the way?"

Mr. Jefferson: "Dammit."

-on tv,confused- Dr. Len: "Um...what vacation?"

-on tv- Melissa: "The one you went on yesterday?"

Mr. Jefferson: "I think she knows..."

Mr. Jefferson: "Try saying, Primeapes like Nanab berries."

Mr. Marvins: "Ok."

-quietly- Mr. Marvins: "Primeapes like nanab berries."

-in monotone trance like voice, on tv- Dr. Len: "Oh it was nice, I went to WhirlyWorld."

-on tv- Melissa: "Oh...did you see some Devon agents there?"

Mr. Jefferson: "Could she please just shut up?"

-on tv- Dr. Len: "I don't remember."

Melissa:"Oh...ahwell, you might not have heard them over the music then...I guess."

Mr. Jefferson: "phew..."

Melissa: "You ok doctor? You seem to be acting a little...off?"

-whisper- Mr. Jefferson: "Sharpedos swim faster than wailords."

-quietly- : "Sharpedos swim faster than wailords."

-in monotone trance like voice, on tv- Dr. Len: "Yeah, I had a little too much cotton...cotton..candy..."

-somewhat confused- Melissa: "Oh...well...um...ok?"

Melissa: "So what were you wanting to ask me?"

Mr. Jefferson: "Say the snowrunt thing again."

-quietly- Mr. Marvins: "Snorunts are runts of the snow."

-in monotone trance like voice, on tv- Dr. Len: "I need your address, I was thinking about sending you and James some flowers for the baby."

-somewhat dismayed- : "She's pregnant?"

-in monotone trance like voice, on tv- Dr. Len: "She's pregnant?"

-somewhat angry- Mr. Jefferson: "Mr. Marvins,pay attention."

-quietly- Mr. Jefferson: "And I'm pretty sure that Giles screwed that up, I think there anniversary is comming up though."

-on tv, confused-Melissa: "What?"

-on tv, confused- Melissa: "No I'm not pregnant..., but our anniversary is comming up."

-nervously- Mr. Marvins: "I meant anniversary not baby, sorry, it's my sister that was having a baby..."

-in monotone trance like voice, on tv- Dr. Len: "I meant anniversary not baby, it's my sister that was having a baby..."

-concerned- Melissa: "You sure you're ok?"

-quietly- Mr. Marvins: "I'm allright...I just need some time to lie down...a bit...I don't feel well..."

-in monotone trance like voice, on tv- Dr. Len: "I'm allright...I just need some time to lie down...a bit...I don't feel well..."

Melissa: "Ok..."

Melissa: "Well...um...my address is 1363 Vulpix Street, East Goldenrod, and send some chocolates if you can...James like chocolates."

-extremely confused, normal voice- Dr. Len: "Right...ok..."

Mr. Jefferson: "Someone right that down."

Miss Roberts: "Got it."

-jokingly- Me: "The address or that James likes chocolates?"

Me: "Who would have thought...hehe."

Mr. Jefferson: "Kill the trance for now."

Mr. Jefferson: "Say Snorunts go away when the snow melts."

-quietly-Mr. Marvins: "Snorunts go away when the snow melts."

Me: "So is that it for now?"

Mr. Jefferson: "For now, but we're also broadcasting this video all the way to the main hq in Saffron."

Mr. Jefferson: "They'll radio us if they require any more information."

Me: "How long will we be able to control him?"

Mr. Jefferson: "Until we give the kill command, which will wipe the trance from his mind.

Me: "Oh...ok."

Mr. Jefferson: "But that will only happen when this mission is complete."

Me:" Allright."

-meanwhile, in the department store-

There were several different high-chairs on display, and of course Phoebe had to try all of them to see which one Charley would be the most comfortable with. This part of the department store was like Toys'R'us mixed with Babys'R'us, full of various toys for children, and general baby supplies. Nina was off on her own looking at the various pokemon plushs they had for sale. Most of were of cute types of pokemon, baby pokemon, like igglybuff, pichu, magby, smoochum, elekid, and wynaut, were easily the most popular with children, they also had the full line of plush Torch the growlithe characters, many of which Nina already had. Aside from plush toys,the Torch the Growlithe toy line also had a few plastic playsets, with smaller plastic figures. Other toys available included a counterpart to Lego bricks, which had about a hundred different sets available, various remote controlled cars and planes, a counterpart to hotwheels, with various individual cars as well as complete tracksets available, and some small battery powered toy train sets, no model trains though, although most "model" train sets available in toy stores were of questionable quality.

Phoebe: "What do you think Cj? I think he likes this one, but he's ok with this one and it's a bit cheeper, and this one has a little tray he can put toys on, and food when he's old enough."

-unsure- Me: "Um...I have no idea sweety...just...whichever one he likes the best that's not overly expensive."

Phoebe: "Ok."

They all looked like high chairs to me.

Phoebe: "Then, I think this one is the best for him then..."

Me :"Allright."

Me: "Let's see if we can find one on the shelf then.

Phoebe: "Ok."

She lifted Charley out of the display chair,while I went over to the shelf to see if they had one in stock.

Me: "Which one is it?"

-reading the label- Phoebe: "It's um.. Goldenrod Furniture company, deluxe high chair, for babies."

Me: "Um, ok I think this is it..."

It was a huge box.

Phoebe: "Should I go get a cart?"

Me: "Yeah...that would be nice."

Phoebe: "Ok."

Phoebe:" Can you hold him for a second? I don't think he can ride in the cart yet, he's not old enough."

Me: "Yeah, sure."

She handed Charley to me, and then she left to get a cart.

-playfully- Me: "Hey little guy."

He looked up at me and smiled a little bit, he was finally starting to get used to me.

-cutely babling- Charley: "Ral ralwa..."

-playfully- Me: "Hehe...yeah...wawa."

He couldn't speak, but atleast he seemed to recognize when I was speeking to him. He was also very alert and talkative for such a tiny baby.

Nina came up to me just a moment later.

-cutely- Nina: "Hi Charley..."

-nervously- Nina: "Um...Daddy can I get this doll?"

-a little concerned- Me: "Nina I thought we already told you we weren't buying you anything today."

-cutely- Nina: "pwease...?"

-sternly- Me: "That's not going to work."

Nina: "Why not?"

-sternly- Me: "Because we don't have to buy you something everytime we go somewhere, and you have enough toys, more than a lot of kids would have."

Not that we didn't have the money, we just didn't want to spoil her too much.

Nina: "-sighs-.."

-sadly- Nina: "and where did mommy go?"

Me: "She just went to get a cart."

-sadly- Nina: "Oh,ok ."

Nina went back over to the toys, and Phoebe came back with a cart.

Phoebe: "Here you go."

Me: "Thanks sweety."

I handed Charley back to her, before I loaded the large, awkward box into the cart, it wasn't that heavy, it was just difficult to carry.

Me: "Anything else we need here?"

Phoebe: "Um...I don't know, maybe we could find some toys for him?"

Me: "Yeah...sure..."

We headed into the baby toy aisle.

Me: "So what should we get him?"

Phoebe: "I don't know..."

Phoebe :"Pacifiers?"

Phoebe: "Maybe a nice rattle or a teddiursa plushy..."

Phoebe: "Or one of those stacking ring things."

Me: "Hehe let's see what we can find."

We got a package of pacifiers and a small rattle for him, deciding that he was just a little too young to play with the other toys available, after that, we found Nina, payed for everything at the checkout counter and then headed to the elevator. Nina was still a little upset we didn't get anything for her.

-moaning- Nina: "Why does Charley get all these things, but I don't get anything."

Phoebe: "Because Charley doesn't have anything yet Nina, and besides, you're still grounded, and you have enough toys for now."

Phoebe: "Now cheer up sweety...you could make Charley sad..."

-cutely,sincerely- Nina: "I'll try..."

Phoebe: "You're a good girl Nina, you just have so much to learn."

Nina hugged her.

-cutely-Nina: "I love you mommy."

-cutely- Phoebe: "Awe...I love you too sweety."

Nina cheered up a bit, not wanting Charley to be sad. They were so cute when they hugged...

-meanwhile, back at the Team Rocket MRV, Greg's point of view.-

The boss contacted us on the radio, he rarely contacted individual squads, unless the mission they were undertaking was particularly important. The microphone was turned off now, so Dr. Len couldn't even here any of this.

-on radio- Boss: "Allright, you got their address atleast, Mr. Ainsley is drawing up the plans as we speak, as for now, just see what you can find about what Devon is working on at the current moment, and try to get scans of everything you see that may be useful to us,that is all, and tell Mr. Marconi to not get too comfortable."

Mr. Jefferson: "Allright."

Mr: Jefferson: "Mr. Marconi, the boss says you shouldn't get too comfortable."

Mr. Marconi: "What's that supposed to mean?"

Miss Roberts: "I guess it means you're going to be going after James soon."

Me: "Hopefully."

Miss Roberts: "And then you're probably just going to leave for some other city, to go after someone else."

Me: "Maybe...I don't really know."

Me: "Maybe after we take down James, the agent program will collapse..."

Miss Roberts: "Maybe...but then what will you do?"

Me: "I don't know."

Mr. Jefferson: "-sighs-...she's got that look in her eyes..."

-somewhat annoyed- Miss Roberts: "Shut up..."

Me: "What look."

Mr. Jefferson: "That look she gets when she cares about someone..."

Me: "What you mean she has a crush on me?"

Me: "I...I don't even know your first name."

Miss Roberts: "I don't have a crush on you..."

Miss Roberts: "He does this with every visitor we get..."

Mr. Jefferson: "That's because you tend to fall in love with every visitor we get."

\- a little angry- Miss Roberts:" Are you kidding me? The last guy that visited was in his 50s!"

Mr. Jefferson: "Well ok, he's an exception."

Miss Roberts: "And the guy before that, the engineer that set up the secret door. I didn't fall in love with him...he was a dork..."

Me: "What is all this about anyway?"

Miss Roberts: "Nothing, it's just, sometimes he just likes to think he has to help me, just because my father told him to watch over me...before...he..."

Me: "What?"

Miss Roberts: "Never mind...please..."

Miss Roberts: "I don't have a crush on you, so just...-sighs-...just don't even bother."

She got up and left.

Miss Roberts: "I'm going outside for a bit..."

-after she left-

Me: "Why where you trying to do that anyway?"

Mr. Jefferson: "-sighs-, because...I just...I want her to have a life outside of team rocket..."

Mr. Jefferson: "I mean look at her, she's barely 20 years old,she has no idea what she's getting into, she just doesn't belong here..."

Mr. Jefferson: "Especially now...since team rocket...well...team rocket is dying..."

Mr. Jefferson: "Our funding isn't even half of what it used to be."

Mr. Jefferson: "If we can't stop the Devon agent program, we're screwed..."

: "If this mission fails, team rocket is pretty much finished."

Mr. Jefferson: "There's talk of mass resignation around the region. Members are losing hope, and they're trying to bail out and leave the area while they still can."

Mr. Jefferson: "But I'm worried that she won't leave, she'll stay until it's too late..."

Mr. Jefferson: "And she'll just end up in prison like the rest."

Mr. Jefferson: "Just like her parents."

Me: "That's what happened to them?"

Mr. Jefferson:" Mhm, they were just taken away, she wasn't even allowed to attend the trial."

Mr. Jefferson: "Don't tell anyone I told you that though."

-watching the monitors- Mr. Marvins: "He's going into the lab..."

Mr. Jefferson: "ok, keep an eye out for any valuable schematics."

Mr. Marvins: "I got the footage recording right now."

Mr. Jefferson: "Good."

Of course, the doctor was still completely unaware of our presence, he was just going about his work, as usual, eventually we took a lunch break, leaving Mr. Marvins to watch the screens. Miss Roberts was still a little angry though, so the ride over to the bistro was awkward and silent. Miss Roberts wouldn't even look me in the face, despite the fact I wasn't the one who set her off. At the bistro, we met up with the rest of the squad, who were out for lunch as well.

-at the table-

Mr. Jefferson: "Allright Mr. Smith, how are the repairs comming on the car?"

Mr. Smith: "It will take awhile to get it back to top condition, Devon shot it up pretty bad, and it's going to need some new paint of course, I've been thinking about a nice green, or maybe a blue, what do you think?"

Mr. Smith: "It's in the back of the garage right now, waiting for parts."

Mr. Jefferson: "Just paint it whatever color is available, as long as the cops don't recognize it, it will be fine."

: "Ok."

They were talking about the unmarked car I had taken to whirlyworld.

Mr. Harrison: "How is the current plan going ?"

: "Good so far, we got their address, Mr. Ainsley is writing up plans for the attack right now."

Mr. Harrison: "good."

-meanwhile, back at Cj's house, Cj's perspective-

I was in the kitchen trying to assemble Charley's high-chair.

I never thought a high-chair could have so many parts, awe well, atleast it didn't seem like it would take too long. Phoebe was trying to help me, and Nina was holding Charley for her in the other room, he was proudly holding his new rattle, occasionally waving it back and forth excitedly, bewildered at the...well...rattling noise it made. Although, with Nina holding him, he got a little mischeivous and wacked her in the face with it.

Nina: "Ow...Charley...don't do that..."

-in the kitchen-

-concerned- Phoebe: "What did he do?"

Nina: "He just hit me in the face again."

Phoebe: "Well just keep your face away from him sweety."

Nina: "Mommy can you hold him again..."

Phoebe: "-sighs-...allright, but help your father..."

Nina came into the kitchen and Phoebe took Charley from her, oddly, Charley didn't even try to hit her.

Nina: "Can I help you daddy."

Me: "Yeah just...um...uh...let's see..."

-reading the instructions.- Me: "This goes in here...with these bolts...and that goes in there..."

Nina: "What?"

Me: "Just a second sweetheart."

Me:" Ok ...I need to slide this into here...and then you think you can bolt these together?"

Nina: "Um...I don't know."

I didn't really need her help...but I was trying to let her participate.

Me: "It's easy, you slide these bolts into these holes, and then you screw the nuts on."

Nina: "Oh...ok..."

Nina: "Can I use my powers?"

Me: "If you want to...just don't break anything..."

Next thing I know, I got smacked in the head with one of the pieces...

Phoebe: "Nina be careful..."

-in pain- Me: "Ow...Nina...what the hell?"

-scaired- Nina: "I'm sorry...I'm sorry...I didn't mean too."

Me: "-sighs-...calm down...how did that even happen?"

Phoebe: "She used too much power...the bolt got tight and the entire part span around..."

Me: "Oh...ok."

-concerned-Phoebe: "You ok Cj?"

Phoebe was just standing by the entrance, holding Charley.

Me: "You think Charley hitting you with his rattle hurt?"

Nina: "I'm sorry daddy."

Me: "It's ok..

-concerned-Phoebe: "You ok?"

Me: "Yeah...I just ...need a bit..."

Me: "Nina just...keep going...and be carefull..."

Nina: "Ok..."

The pain died down a few moments later, and eventually Nina and I completed the chair, and Phoebe placed Charley inside it."

-playfully- Phoebe: "Do you like your new high chair Charley?"

He waved his rattle about, and banged it against the tray a few times, before looking at Phoebe.

Phoebe: "I think he likes it."

Me: "Good."

She kissed me on the cheek before picking Charley up again.

Phoebe: "It's almost lunch time...are we going to go back into the city or what are we going to do?"

Me:" I don't know."

Me: "Are you hungry?"

Phoebe: "Not really."

Nina: "I'm hungry..."

Me: "Sighs...well, I guess I could make you a sandwhich then..."

Me: "Or maybe your mother can, I don't know."

Phoebe: "No you go ahead, I'm going to go see if Charley is hungry."

Me: "Ok."

Phoebe left the room and took Charley upstairs.

Me: "So what do you want on your sandwich?"

Nina: "Um...I don't know..."

-looking in the fridge- Me:"Well, it looks like all we have is turkey...so..yeah."

-cutely- Nina: "That sounds ok."

Me: "Hehe...ok, why don't you go wait at the table, I'll make it for you."

Nina: "Ok."

-a few minutes later-

Me: "Here you go sweetheart."

I set the plate on the table, in front of her, along with a glass of milk.

-cutely- Nina: "Thankyou Daddy."

Me: "Mhm, enjoy."

I left her with her lunch and went to watch tv for a little bit. Phoebe came down, apparently she had left Charley in his crib.

Phoebe: "-sighs-, he was really hungry..."

Me: "I thought so, you were up there for awhile.."

Phoebe: "And after he was finished, he looked a little tired, so I layed him in his crib so he could sleep."

Me: "Allright."

She snuggled up to me, and we had a nice little moment together.

Phoebe: "We need to snuggle like this more often."

Me: "Hehe...we barely get the chance too anymore..."

Phoebe: "I know...but still."

Phoebe: "When Charley grows up a little I won't have to hold him all the time."

Me: "Hehe..."

Phoebe: "And then we can do this all the time...hehe."

She kissed me on the cheek, shortly before Nina walked in.

Me: "Did you put the plate in the sink?"

Nina: "Mhm."

Me: "Ok..."

-cutely-Nina: "Mommy can I sit by you...?"

Phoebe: "Oh...allright."

Phoebe had to sit up so she could sit on the couch too.

Nina: "Can I have my Tv back...?"

Phoebe: "No Nina...not for a while yet..."

Nina: "-sighs-...ok..."

Phoebe: "But you can go play outside if you want..."

Nina: "No...I just want to spend time with you..."

Phoebe: "Oh...ok then..."

-enthusiastically- Phoebe: "Hehe...what do you want to do?"

Nina: "I don't know."

-enthusiastically- Phoebe :"We could paint our nails...put on makeup...do up our hair...lots of things."

Nina: "Can we just watch tv?"

\- a little let down- Phoebe: "Um...sure...ok."

Me: "-chuckles-"

-cutely- Nina: "And then maybe we can do some of that other stuff later..."

Phoebe: "Ok...but I don't know how long Charley is going to stay asleep."

Nina: "Um...ok then...why don't we just go do it now?"

Phoebe: "Allright, then go to my room sweety, I'll be up in a little bit."

Nina: "ok."

Nina got up and headed up the stairs.

-lovingly- Phoebe: " I'll see you in a little bit Cj... you know I haven't done anything with Nina in awhile."

Me: "I know...,go ahead sweety, have fun. "

-cutely- Phoebe: "We will."

She kissed me on the cheek before heading upstairs. Because of Charley, she hadn't spent much alone time with Nina in awhile, so I figured it would be good to let them spend sometime together. Anyway, I watched tv, while they did whatever girls do...

\- about an hour later-

Phoebe came down the stairs.

Phoebe :"Cj...come here."

Me: "What?"

I went over to her.

Phoebe: "You can come down now Nina, don't be shy."

-nervously- Nina:" Um...ok..."

Nina peeked around the corner, before comming down the stairs.

-confused- Me: "Is she wearing your wedding dress?"

-nervously- Phoebe: "Um...maybe..."

Phoebe :"Oh come on Cj, she looks pretty..."

Me: "Yeah, I guess she does."

Me: "You look very pretty too."

-in love- Phoebe: "Awe..."

She kissed me.

Me: "I just think it's a bit strange that she's wearing a wedding dress, but isn't getting married."

Phoebe: "I know, but she just looks so beautiful..."

Nina struggled to get down the stairs in a dress and a pair of heels that were just a little too big for her.

Phoebe :"Nina honey, you can take the shoes off if you want."

Nina: "Ok mommy."

After slipping out of her heels she made it down the stairs a lot easier.

Me: "So now what?"

Phoebe: "I don't know...

Nina: "How long can I where this dress?"

Phoebe: "For the rest of the day if you want sweety."

Nina: "Ok."

Phoebe: "Just be very careful with it and don't go outside, that dress means a lot too me."

Nina: "Ok..."

Nina:"Can we watch some tv now?"

Phoebe: "Yeah...sure..."

We all went to the couch, and I turned on the tv.

Me: "So what else did you do?"

Phoebe: "Oh...and I painted her nails...and then I let her paint mine.."

Me: "Hehe...ok..."

Me: "It looks like she did a pretty good job..."

-cutely- Nina: "Thanks daddy."

Phoebe:"What about me?"

Me:"-chuckles- Well I know you did...you always do..."

Phoebe: "Awe..."

-cutely-Nina: "-giggles-"

We watched tv together for the next minute or so, until we heard Charley crying upstairs.

Phoebe: "Oh...that's Charley..."

Phoebe: "I'll be back in a little bit."

Phoebe kissed us both on the cheek before heading upstairs to get Charley. She came back downstairs with him after calming him down.

-concerned- Me: "Is he allright?"

-cutely- Phoebe: "Ooooh...he's just fine...see?"

Me: "Awe..."

Nina: "He looks soo cute in his little pajamas."

Phoebe: "Mhm."

She came and sat by me again, both Nina and I had our eyes on Charley, he was a little grumpy because he had just woken up, but other than that he was perfectly fine. He was wearing his little pajamas, and clutching tightly to the rattle we had just got for him, he seemed to be attached to it already. With all of us together, it was a pretty enjoyable afternoon.

-meanwhile, back in Greg's perspective-

I was bored, how people like this kind of work is beyond me, Dr. Len was working on developing some kind of laser gun, to be equipped to the H.A.V.A.C, and possibly a few smaller vtols, allowing them to have pinpoint accurate shots when required. The laser had two modes, a less powerful one that it would use to sight the target, which was basically just a large laser pointer, and then with a single dial the power could be increased to a lethal level, to the point where it litterally burns a hole through the target, easilly killing them. The only problem he was having was finding an adequate power source, as Devon had a moral policy against using pokemon to power any sort of armoured vehicle. He pressed a few buttons and switches on a control panel, which started a hydrogen diesel generator, and turned the laser on, focusing a thin, red beam, on a little sheet of metal, the first of several metal sheets lined up as practice targets.

Me: "All that equipment for a little laser pointer?"

Mr. Jefferson: "I think that's more than just a laser pointer."

He moved a dial, which made the laserbeam a bit thicker, but still about the same power.

Then he adjusted another dial, and the generator started to rev up, making the beam more powerful, to the point where it began to melt through the metal sheet.

Then he turned it up even higher, to the point where it cut through the first metal sheet, and went through the second, third, fourth, fifth, and sixth ones almost instantly. By this point, the generator seemed to be running too fast, and the laser had reached another machine on the other end of the room, that apparently diffused it so it wouldnt keep going and punch a hole through the entire building. Hillariously, the laser ran for just a few more minutes, until the overworked generator melted and seized, followed by a loud "bang" as the motor snapped its crankshaft, which caused it to eject its oil pan and spill oil all over the floor. The large puddle of oil then ignited due to the heat from the generator, triggering the building's Fire Control system which sprayed dry powder everywhere. After the fire was finally contained, Melissa and a few other scientists came over to see what had happened. Dr. Len, and the laser were not hurt, but the generator and it's motor were pretty much destroyed. A few of 's own technicians were taking note of the damage.

-ecstatic- Me: "Hehe...looks like it sabotaged itself.."

Mr. Jefferson: "I don't think we could have done that better ourselves."

Mr. Marvins: "You don't see Devon equipment get destroyed very often..."

Mr. Jefferson: "There's the schematics for it on the wall."

: "Mhm...we got them...I'm still recording..."

Melissa came running in along with her advisors, and a few other technicians.

-concerned, on tv- Melissa: "Dr. Len? What just happened? What is this mess?"

-confused, nervous, on tv- Dr. Len:" I...I...the generator must have over heated..."

-on tv- technician: "The motor snapped it's crankshaft and most of the wiring is burned off, we're just lucky the fire didn't get to the fuel lines...it's ruined..."

-on tv-other technician: " The generator is ruined as well, the coiling is melted. "

-concerned, on tv-Melissa: "You know, I thought the motor was designed to shut itself off if the generator overheated..."

-on tv-confused, nervous, on tv- Dr. Len:" hehe...I um...I tweaked it a little bit...I couldn't get the power I needed from factory specifications... I didn't think it would explode."

-on tv-Melissa: "You should have said something about that..."

-somewhat embarrassed,on tv-Melissa: "-sighs-...Get this mess cleaned up, and get him a bigger generator."

-on tv-Technicians: "Yes mam..."

-on tv-Melissa: "-sighs-...look, Mr. len, you have been working on this lazer project ever since the H.a.v.a.c themselves were manufactured."

-on tv-Dr. Len: "I know, I'm almost there, I just...it was working fine until the generator exploded, see the plates, I just need a stronger generator so I can do some more stability testing. "

-on tv-Melissa: "-sighs-, Allright, well atleast you're making some progress."

-on tv-Melissa's advisor: "We don't have any spare generators, that was our last one."

-on tv-Melissa: "Oh...ok..."

-on tv-Melissa: "Well, I guess we'll have to get you another generator by the end of the week ok?"

-on tv-Dr. Len: "Allright..."

-on tv-Dr. Len: "I need one with atleast 2000chus... this one was just 1750, but I had the technicians modify it to to generate 2000 at maximum RPM."

-on tv-Melissa: "Um...We'll see what we can get from the factory ok?"

-on tv-Dr. Len: "Ok."

-on tv-Melissa: "But next time tell us when you're going to modify something...ok? Sometimes those generators aren't designed to run much faster then they already do, that's why we have power ratings to begin with."

-on tv-Melissa: "You could have set the entire place on fire you know?"

-on tv-Melissa: "We got lucky this time."

-on tv-Dr. Len: "Yeah...I guess."

-on tv-Melissa: "Now go help Dr. Zexel with his project, until we can get you another generator for yours."

-on tv-shamefully- Dr. Len:" Yes Dr. Bund."

-on tv-Mr. Jefferson: "Oh good, it looks like we'll get to see what someone else is working on too."

We watched as Dr. Len moved through the corridors to another room, and spoke to who we assumed could only be Dr. Zexel.

-on : "Melissa said I should help you, since my project has apparently been delayed."

-on :"Oh...so that's what that banging noise was..."

-on tv-Dr. Len: "So what are you working on?"

-on tv-Dr. Zexel: "Oh it's um...quite simple really..."

-on tv-unimpressed- : "It looks like a microwave."

-on tv-Dr. Zexel: "It's not just a microwave, it's also a toaster and an oven, built into one portable device."

-on tv-Dr. Len: "Oh...ok..."

-unimpressed- Me: "-sighs- I was hoping it would be another cool weapon."

Mr. Jefferson:" Well this is useless...I doubt it even works properly..."

Miss Roberts:" I don't know, I think it's actually a pretty cool idea..."

Me: "It's nice to see that you're speaking again."

-annoyed- Miss Roberts:"-sighs-"

She had been keeping quiet since lunch.

Mr. Marvins: "I don't see any useable schematics we could steal for it."

Mr. Jefferson: "Yeah...me neither..atleast we got the schematics for the laser..."

Mr. Marvins: "Yep."

He spent the rest of the day working on this microwave thing...it was kind of boring to watch. Eventually Mr. Jefferson took Miss Roberts and I back to the base, as we were both getting very bored, Mr. Marvins stayed behind to look through the video footage, to get whatever useful information we could from them. The cameras on Dr. Len were designed to last for three days, then their batterys would die and they would detach from their host, never to be seen again. But we only needed one day to get the information we needed. Now I was just waiting for Mr. Ainsley to give the orders to go after James. Unfortunately...that order wouldn't come till tomorrow, so I spent the evening playing cards with the others, having dinner at the bistro when the time came, I guess these guys had every meal there. Mr. Jefferson went back to the M.R.V, returning to the base once again around nightfall, when Dr. Len's work day ended.

Me:" Did you see anything else interesting?"

Mr. Jefferson: "No, he just worked on that damned microwave for the rest of the day, you're lucky I brought you back here, that incident with laser was the most interesting thing that happened...poor Mr. Marvins has to go through all the footage again to get the scans of the schematics we saw, he'll probably be there for most of the night."

Miss Roberts: "Poor guy..."

Mr. Jefferson: "Anyway, can I join next hand?"

Mr Smith: "Sure..."

-around supper time, Cj's perspective-

Phoebe was in the kitchen making dinner, so I was holding Charley for a little bit. She could have just put him in his high chair, but we both thought it would be better if I held him for a little bit so he would get used to was playing with her dolls in her room, still wearing Phoebe's wedding dress. From the sound of it, it sounded like she was pretending to get married...likely to one of her dolls.

-trying to sound like a priest, from her room- Nina: "Do you Nina take Mr. Gallade to be your husband...?"

-cutely, from her room- Nina: "Mhm..."

-trying to sound like a priest, from her room- Nina: "And do you, mr. gallade, take Nina to be your wife?"

-trying to sound like a man, from her room- Nina: "Mhm..."

-trying to sound like a priest, from her room- Nina: "Ok, now you are married, and you can go on your honeymoon to happy town..."

-cutely, from her room- Nina: "Ok come on Mr. gallade, let's go..."

-trying to sound like a man, from her room- Nina: "But wait... I want to watch Barbie and Torch the growlithe's wedding."

-cutely, from her room- Nina: "Oh...ok..."

Apparently all her dolls were getting married, when she ran out of male dolls, she married she married two of her barbie dolls together,when she ran out of dolls entirely, she married some of her other toys together, starting with a few old, wooden thomas the tank engine trains, then various hotwheels, then things that weren't even toys...(she married her vcr to one of her video tapes) and then finally she married her blanket to her pillow.

-cutely, from her room- Nina: "Ok...mr. gallade...how many weddings are we going to see today...you're starting to bore...me...I don't think I want to be married to you anymore..."

She didn't understand what a divorce was so she kind of just made something up...

-trying to sound like a man, from her room- "But Nina...I love you..."

-cutely, from her room- Nina: "Well too bad..."

-trying to sound like a priest, from her room- Nina: "Ok, you're not married anymore...um...but you can still go to happy town if you want..."

I peeked into her room, curious about what she was doing...she was sitting in the middle of the floor with all her toys around her and paired up into couples...she noticed me right away, sometimes I forgot she had powers...

Nina :"Hi daddy."

Me: "-chuckles-, what are you doing sweety?"

-cutely- Nina: "All my toys are getting married..."

Me :"Oh...ok..."

Me: "-chuckles- even the hotwheels cars huh?"

-cutely- Nina: "Mhm...and my tape player...and my pillow...and...um...yeah..."

Me :"Hehe...ok..."

Charley started to wiggle around...I guess he just wanted to play with some of the toys.

-concerned, trying to hold on to Charley- Me: "Charley hold still..."

Nina:" Set him down, maybe he'll play..."

Me: "Nina, sweety, he can't even sit up yet..."

-cutely concerned- Nina: "He can't crawl?"

-lovingly- Me: "No...I don't think so."

Me: "It's allright though, he'll learn eventually...and then you'll be able to play with him..."

-cutely- Nina: "Ok..."

Phoebe sneaked up behind me and kissed me and Charley on the cheek.

-lovingly- Phoebe: "What's going on in here?"

Me: "Hi honey...supper is almost ready I take it?"

Phoebe: "Mhm..."

Phoebe: "What's going on with all your toys Nina...?"

Me: "Oh...she's making them all get married."

Phoebe: "Oh...ok...hehe...how cute..."

-cutely- Nina: "Hi mommy..."

Phoebe: "Why don't you go set the table sweety?"

Nina: "Ok..."

Nina got up and headed into the kitchen, Phoebe kissed me much more romantically when she was out of site..

Me: "Hehe...honey..."

-romantically- Phoebe: "I love you..."

Me: "I love you too sweety."

Phoebe :"Can I have Charley back?"

Me: "Yeah...sure... here you go..."

Phoebe: "Thanks..."

-motherly, playfully- Phoebe: "Hey Charley...momma loves you too."

She softly kissed Charley on the forehead, making him giggle a little bit, before kissing me once again on the cheek.

Phoebe: "Come on honey...I made hamburgers for all of us..."

Me: "-sighs-, allright..."

We went into the dining room, and placed Charley in his high chair for the first time, it had very soft, comfortable padding for him, so he stayed calm and played with his rattle while the rest of us enjoyed our dinner. After dinner was over, Nina helped me with the dishes, while Phoebe took Charley upstairs to feed him, he quickly became tired with a full tummy, so Phoebe called me up to his room, and we both kissed him goodnight before putting him to bed.

-cutely quietly- - Phoebe :"Awe Cj...look at him..."

He was curled up under his little blanket...almost asleep, looking very cute.

-lovingly,quietly- - Phoebe: "He's just a little cutey..."

-quietly- Me: "Mhm."

Charley cracked his eyes open, and looked up at her...

-quietly- Phoebe: "Goodnight Charley...we love you..."

-quietly, cutely- Phoebe: "Now come on Cj."

We quietly left his room, and turned out the light, Nina was downstairs playing in her room again, sometime Phoebe decided not to let watch tv on her own, as part of her punishment, but she was very inconsistent on that...

-after we came back downstairs-

Phoebe: "Nina sweety, why don't you take your night gown up to our room and change ok? Just leave my dress on the bed... and be careful with it ok?"

Nina: "Ok mommy."

She took her night gown with her upstairs to change...

Phoebe: "And then pick up all your toys please..."

Her toys were still all over the floor from earlier.

Nina: "Ok..."

After Nina hovered upstairs to change, Phoebe sat by me on the couch.

Me: "So...what led to her wearing that dress anyway?"

Phoebe:" Oh...I don't know...we started talking about makeup...and then we started talking about our wedding, and then we started talking about wedding dresses...and well...I just decided to let her wear mine for a little bit..."

Me: "Hehe..ok."

-lovingly- Me: "-sighs-...you know, she idolizes you..."

-cutely- Phoebe: "Awe...Cj..."

Phoebe: "I know..."

She pulled me into a kiss.

-arousingly- Phoebe :"Come here...Cj..."

Me: "Um...ok...but what about Nina?"

Phoebe: "She shouldn't be back for a little bit yet..."

We started to make out for a little bit on the couch, sure enough Nina came back down just a bit later and saw us.

-a little freaked out- Nina :"Ewwww...!"

Phoebe :"Oh...hehe...Nina sorry you had to see that..."

-a little freaked out- Nina :"Why do you do that?"

Phoebe: "Because we're in love silly..."

\- a little nervously- Phoebe: "It's ok though, we'll stop now...since you're here..."

Nina: "-sighs- ok..."

Me: "It was you're mother's idea..."

-a little annoyed- Phoebe :"Cj..."

Nina: "You could have told her no..."

I was dumbstruck...

Phoebe: "Oh but, Nina...he's not to telling me no..."

Now I was even more dumbstruck...

Phoebe: "Come on sweety...I guess I'll let you stay up a little longer tonight...ok? I'll make it up to you."

-happily- Nina: "Ok..."

-concerned-Nina: "Mommy?"

Phoebe :"What?"

Nina: " Would I do that if I was in love with somebody?"

Nina: " I don't really like getting kissed...on the lips..."

Phoebe: "Nina...I don't really know, and I don't think it's completely neccesary, but I can tell you, that, if you love them...it won't feel as weird...you might enjoy it actually."

Phoebe: "But for now, you're too young...and you shouldn't be worrying about these things anyway...you have a lot of growing up to do before you're ready to fall in love with somebody."

-unsure- Nina: "Ok..."

I guess we were both a little embarassed...I knew this would happen, but Phoebe...well...she's just too irresistable sometimes. Fortunately after this incident, she learned her lesson, because Nina went back downstairs to play with her trains just a few moments later...apparently a little too disturbed to watch tv with us. It didn't take Phoebe long to start snuggling with me again.

Phoebe: "Now Cj, don't kiss me ok? We can't start making out again..."

Me: "I know...I know..."

Phoebe: "Just wait till Nina goes to bed, then we'll go upstairs, and.."

She suddenly cut herself off.

Me: "What?"

-quietely- Phoebe: "you'll just have to see."

Me: "...ok..."

She softly kissed me, before getting up.

Me: "Where are you going?"

Phoebe: "Oh, I'm just going to fold my wedding dress up, maybe I'll wash it tomorrow, just to keep it clean."

Me: "Ok."

Phoebe: "Don't worry, I'll be back in a little bit."

Me: "Allright..."

I slapped her on the butt...not too hard though.

Phoebe :"hehe...Cj..."

Me: "Naughty girl..."

Phoebe: "-cutely giggles-"

She blew me another kiss before heading up the stairs. I quickly got bored without her, so I went downstairs to see what Nina was doing.

She was just running the trains around, as usual.

Me:" Hi sweety..."

-shyly- Nina: "Hi..."

Me: "I take it you're just a little freaked out?"

Nina: "Not really...I guess I'm just used to you too by now."

-cheerfully- Nina: "You want to see something cool?"

Me: "What?"

Nina: "Watch this..."

Her hands started to glow, one of the trains lifted off the track, and hovered through the air for a little bit before landing back down...unfortunately, all the cars derailed immediately afterwards...with the majority of their wheels out of allignment with the track.

-nervously- Nina: "Um...I haven't perfected it yet... I can't keep it in the air for very long because there's so many pieces."

Me: "Hehe...that's allright...that was pretty cool."

Me: "You're getting pretty strong, you know that?"

Nina: "You think so?"

Me: "Mhm..."

Nina: "Why do you and Mommy love eachother so much?"

Me: "-chuckles- Always...with the questions..."

Me:" Well, sweety, it's complicated, but some reasons I can give you is that we've been together for a long time, we know eachother very well, we make eachother feel safe and comfortable, and we know how to bring out the best in eachother"

Nina:"Oh..."

Me: "I can't really come up with a reason why...we just do."

Me: "Love is very complicated sweety...there isn't just one, simple reason I love your mother, there's a lot of reasons, and it's the same for her loving me too."

Nina: "Ok..."

-from the top of the stairs-

Phoebe: "Are you two down here?"

Me: "Yeah..."

Phoebe: "Ok...Nina why don't you come upstairs for a little bit?"

Nina: "Ok..."

Phoebe :"You too Cj..."

Me: "Ok...come on sweety, turn off the trains..."

Nina: "Ok."

I headed up the stairs, Nina followed after shutting the trains off, and we joined Phoebe in the living room. We spent the next few minutes watching old cartoons on the tv, before Phoebe put Nina to bed.

-in Nina's room-

Phoebe :"Goodnight Nina, we'll see you in the morning..."

-worried- Nina: "Does daddy hurt you?"

Phoebe: "Nina you shouldn't be asking questions like that...what your father and I do is none of your business, but no...he doesn't..."

-truthfully- Phoebe: "We love eachother very much."

Phoebe: "And we love you...as our daughter...I mean..."

Phoebe: "So don't worry...ok?"

Nina: "Ok..."

Phoebe: "Sleepwell sweety..."

Nina turned out the lights with her powers... before Phoebe could do it the normal way.

Phoebe: "Hehe...sometimes I forget you can do that..."

Nina: "Will your powers ever come back?"

Phoebe: "Of course they will, but not until Charley is old enough to eat normal food."

Nina: "Ok..."

Phoebe:: "Goodnight sweety."

-cutely- Nina: "Goodnight mommy."

She left the room, quietly closing the door behind her.

Phoebe: "Hehe...Cj..."

Me: "What?"

Phoebe: "I'm going to go upstairs to get some things ready ok? I'll call you up in a little bit..."

Me :"Why...what are you planning?"

Phoebe: "Oh don't worry, you'll like it..."

Me:"Ok..."

She went up the stairs, leaving me alone on the couch for a few minutes. She called me up about 10 minutes later...I was kind of expecting her to be naked...but she was wearing her night gown...

-in our room-

-unsure- Me: "I don't get it...you put trashbags on the bed?"

Phoebe: "Hehe...not just that...this..."

She pulled out a bottle of...well...body lube...

Me :"When did you get that?"

Phoebe: "Oh...I bought it at the store when you weren't looking..."

Me:"Okay..."

Phoebe: "The box said it would make sex more fun..."

Me: "-sighs-...Allright...sure...come here..."

I pulled her close...and we started to make out.

-about a minute later..."

Me: "Ok sweety let's get this off.."

I helped her out of her gown...

Me: "There we go..."

Me: "Now lay down..."

Phoebe: "I love you..."

Me: "I love you too sweety..."

Phoebe: "You're going to rub that stuff all over me aren't you?"

Me: "mhm..."

I opened the bottle, and started massaging her with the stuff.

-playfully- Phoebe: "mmmm..it's warm..."

-playfully-Phoebe: "Is it making you hard? Rubbing it all over my boobs?"

Me: "Yeah..."

-a few minutes later-

Me: "Ok..now turn over..."

-cutely- Phoebe: "hehe."

Phoebe: "Don't forget my feet..."

Me: "Hehe...I won't."

Phoebe:" Ok that's enough now it's my turn...give me the bottle and get your clothes off.

Me: "Allright."

She made out with me for a minute or so on the bed, that stuffed really worked...she was slicker than when she was in the shower... and then she started rubbing some on my cock, and before long we were having sex once again...

Me: "Wait a minute sweety..."

Phoebe: "What? Doesn't this feel good?"

Me :"It feels great...but is this real or another one of your illusions?"

-cutely-Phoebe: "-giggles-, it's real Cj."

Me: "Wow..."

She kissed me...

Phoebe: "Now come on...we're not finished yet..."

Me: "Nope...no we're not..."

When we were finally finished, we just held eachother on top of the trashbags for awhile...

Phoebe:"-sighs-, that was the best ever..."

Me: "Yeah..."

Me: "Should we wash this stuff off or?"

Phoebe: "Um...yeah...I got a towel..."

She got up, and almost immediately slipped and fell on her butt.

-yelling- Phoebe: "ow"

Me: "You ok sweety?"

-shaken-Phoebe: "Yeah...I'll be ok."

-shaken-Phoebe: "Just help me get the trashbags off the bed."

She tried to get up...

-whimpering- Phoebe: "ow...ok that hurts..."

Me: "Do you need a potion...?"

Phoebe :"Yeah, that would be nice...they're in the top drawer."

Me:"Allright."

I got a potion for her, Nina must have heard her yelling and teleported up here... she had to have teleported because I didn't hear her come up the stairs.

-from outside the room- Nina: "Mommy are you ok?"

Phoebe: "Nina..I'll be fine, just go back to bed...don't open the door."

Nina: "Ok..."

Nina: "Did Daddy hurt you?"

-embarrassed- Phoebe: "No...I fell..."

Nina: "Why?"

-awkwardly laughing- Phoebe: "You don't want to know."

Phoebe: "Now go back to bed...please."

Nina: "Ok."

I gave her some potion...I guess she sprained her leg or something when she fell.

We cleaned everything up, including ourselves, before putting our night clothes on and getting in bed.

Phoebe:"Do you think Nina heard us?"

Me: "Well..yeah...she came up here.."

Phoebe: "No I mean do you think she heard us having sex earlier?"

Me: "I don't know...we'll deal with it in the morning."

Me: "What bothers me is that she keeps thinking I'm trying to hurt you..."

Phoebe: "Yeah, it bothers me a bit too."

Phoebe: "Well, goodnight Cj..."

She kissed me...

Me: "Goodnight baby girl..."

Me: "Hehe, your hair is still wet from the oil..."

-tiredly- Phoebe: "-yawns-, I'll wash it tomorrow."

Me: "Ok..."

Me: "How did you even get it in your hair?"

Phoebe: "I don't know..."

-worried- Phoebe: "Wait? Is it blood, from when I slipped?"

Me: "no...it's oil..blood is not that slick..."

Phoebe :"Oh...ok good."

Phoebe: "I'll clean it up in the morning."

Me: "All right."

We both fell asleep sometime later, still holding each other tight.


	4. Team Rocket's last stand P4

-chapter 4-

-The next day, Greg's perspective-

I suffered another long night on a crappy bed, I got a little more sleep than the first night though, as I was fairly tired from the lack of sleep. After a uneventful morning, one of the Boss' messengers contacted the base on the radio after breakfast.

-communications room-

-on radio- Messenger: "This is TR HQ, contacting TR Goldenrod Holding Base, Mr. Marconi needs to return to the HQ on the magnet train. The ticket has already been payed for. You also need to continue your joint project with Goldenrod Alpha Squadron .That is all I have for you at the moment. HQ out."

-yelling- Mr. Jefferson:"Mr. Marconi!?"

Me: "Yeah?"

Mr. Jefferson: "The boss says you need to go to HQ today on the magnet train..."

Me: "Allright..."

Miss Roberts: "So I guess this is goodbye?"

Me: "For now, I guess."

Me: "It was nice meeting you guys, but I guess I have to go..."

Mr. Jefferson: "Take care, Mr. Baxter will take you to the station. "

Mr. Baxter: "Yeah...sure..."

Mr. Baxter drove me to the magnet train station as directed, sure enough, my ticket was already payed for, and before long, I was on the train, headed to Saffron. The only luggage I had was that case Mr. Ainsley gave me to capture with, full of briefing documents, a pistol, and a few other things. Mr. Fowler was waiting for me at the station in Saffron. He drove me to the Headquarters.

Strangely, this time they didn't blindfold me, they just took me into the elevator, and took the case I gave them.

Me: "No blindfold..?"

Boss' bodyguard: "No, the boss isn't even here, I think he went over to Viridian today."

Me: "Oh...allright."

Boss' bodyguard:" I don't think I need to tell you how important this next mission is, if you succeed, team rocket's survival is almost certain, but if you fail, well, you're screwed, and the rest of team rocket may be as well."

Me: "I know...I've waited for this for so long."

The elevator arrived on the top floor.

It was strange, seeing this floor for the first time. It was still just a long, black hallway, with a black marble floor, and probably marble lined, as opposed to solid marble, walls, which were also black, with bright ceiling lights and no windows. The bodyguards led me to the briefing room, where Mr. Ainsley was already waiting for me. He took my case back, and placed it on his desk.

-into radio- Mr. Ainsley: "This is Mr. Ainsley. Just informing you that Mr. Marconi has arrived as planned."

He put down his radio.

Mr. Ainsley: "I don't really think I need to explain this one..."

Mr. Ainsley: "Anyway, we have Jame's address, and we're getting ready to capture him, we don't expect you to be able to take him alone, so Goldenrod Alpha Squadron as well as the holding base squadron I believe you should be familiar with, will be handling this mission."

Mr. Ainsley: "Alpha Squadron will be holding back the police, and Devon agents, while you and the holding squadron will be dealing with James and Melissa."

Mr. Ainsley: "Failure of this mission will compromise our Goldenrod operations, as well as the Team Rocket organization as a whole, as Goldenrod is our last major profit line."

Mr. Ainsley: "So we can't afford to screw this up."

Mr. Ainsley: "I know this doesn't sound like an assasin type mission, which it isn't."

Mr. Ainsley: "But we need our best on the front lines."

: "Mr. Fowler is going with you as well."

Mr. Ainsley:" So just return to the base, and wait for the order to move out."

Mr. Ainsley: "That is all, your transport back to Goldenrod has been arranged."

Me: "Allright."

Mr. Ainsley: "Goodluck."

Me: "Mhm."

-earlier this morning, Cj's house, Nina's perspective-

I was a little scaired from what happened last night, so I didn't sleep very well, I was afraid that daddy was hurting mommy. Though my fears were put to rest when I found they were both fine in the morning, they even showered together like they normally did. Yeah, I know, they're pretty weird sometimes...but atleast it's better than them fighting all the time. I decided not to ask them about last night because I don't think they wanted to talk about it. It was just after breakfast now, and all of us, including Charley, were watching tv together. We were watching this show called spongebob...the one with a funny yellow square guy.

I was wondering if we were going to go back into the city today, but mommy and daddy couldn't find a reason too. So I decided to see if they would let me go outside instead.

Me: "Mommy, can I go outside?"

Phoebe: "Yeah...I guess, just get your coat and get some shoes on..."

Me: "Ok."

I went into my room to get my shoes and coat, as well as Matches' and Gulpins' pokeballs, and then I headed outside, it was very cold today, and the sky was grey, but there wasn't any snow. My coat kept me warm, so it was a perfect day to play outside.

-cutely- Nina: "Ok pokemon let's go..."

I let out Matches and Gulpin, Matches was playful as always, but Gulpin was shivering, I guess he didn't like the cold that much. I returned him so he wouldn't freeze, maybe I would play with him inside later, when mommy and daddy weren't watching.

I played with Matches for a little bit, he had grown so much since mommy and daddy had given him too me. He liked to play tag, but sometimes he would play hide and seek too. Sometimes I wondered if he would like pokemon battles, he had never been in a real battle before.

-meanwhile, Cj's perspective-

Me: "So you just want to relax today?"

Phoebe: "I don't know...I think at some point we should atleast check on Melissa...see if they've had any luck finding that guy yet."

Me: "Yeah...it would make sense..."

Phoebe: "They might even want us to go after him...seeing as the normal Devon agents can't catch him."

Me:"Mhm..."

Me: "But if they do, who will look after Charley? We can't just take him with us."

Phoebe: "I don't know..."

Phoebe: "Maybe just you and Nina can go..."

Me: "Nina?"

Phoebe: "She'll be more help than me...my powers aren't back yet...all I can do is put them to sleep, I can't teleport, I can't protect you. I can't use my powers to shoot people behind walls, I might be able to lob shadow balls at them, but that's about it."

Me: "But she doesn't even know how to do half that stuff, and the other half, she's not that skilled at yet."

Me: "And she's just twelve...I know she hates team rocket, and would love to fight them..."

Me: "But if she makes one wrong move..."

Phoebe: "-sighs-, you're right, it's a dumb idea."

Me: "Look, if they need us, I'll just go alone...ok? You stay here with the kids..."

Phoebe: "Ok...

Phoebe: "But atleast take your pokemon with you."

Me:" I will."

\- a little overly dramatic- Phoebe: "And just remember...I love you, so don't do anything stupid..."

Me: "Oh honey, calm down, we don't even know if anything is going to happen yet."

-somewhat sadly- Phoebe: "I hope it won't."

-cutely, lovingly-Phoebe: "Isn't that right Charley?"

He giggled a little bit.

Me: "Did you feed this morning?"

Phoebe: "Mhm...he's full, he won't take anymore..."

Me: "Allright."

-cutely, lovingly-Phoebe: "Aren't you little guy...?"

He giggled a bit more.

Me: "He seems to be in a good mood today."

Phoebe: "Mhm."

Phoebe: "You want to hold him for a little bit?"

Me: "Sure..."

She carefully handed him over to me.

Phoebe: "We'll see if he'll stay calm."

-lovingly- Me: "Hello."

He looked into my eyes, cute as a button, before smiling, clear as day.

-cutely babling- Charley: "ra... .ra..."

Phoebe :"Hehe.. I think he remembers you now."

Me: "Good."

Phoebe: "Don't you sweety?"

She tickled him a little bit, making him laugh.

Phoebe: "hehehe..."

Me: "So where's his rattle?"

Phoebe: "Oh, I think it's in his room, I'll go get it."

Me:" Ok."

She went upstairs only for a moment, and came back down with Charley's rattle.

-lovingly- Phoebe: "Here you go Charley..."

She handed him his rattle, and he slowly reached out to grab it, clutching it as tightly as he could with his tiny little hands. Then he started shaking it, cutely amused by it's sound, which only made him shake it more. He was so cute, happily playing with his first toy.

Phoebe:"Awe...he's so happy now...hehe..."

Me: "-chuckles- Mhm."

Unfortunately it didn't take long for his tiny little arms to tire out, and when that happened the rattle slipped out of his hands and fell on the floor. It wasn't hurt, obviously, but it was enough to make him upset.

Phoebe: "Awe...he dropped it."

Phoebe picked it up and tried to give it back to him, he was already starting to cry, he took the rattle back, but kept crying anyway...I guess he was still sad because he dropped it.

Phoebe: "Here...let me see him."

I carefull handed him over to her, he was still wailing...

-softly- Phoebe: "Come here Charley..."

-motherly- Phoebe: "Shh...it's ok momma loves you."

Charley looked into her eyes, and started to calm down, how the heck does she do that? I don't think it was hypnosis, it's more like her eyes just naturally calmed him down.

-motherly- Phoebe: "There we go...all better..."

-motherly- Phoebe: "See, it's not broken, it still works."

She shook it a little bit, just to show that it still made sound.

Charley cheered up once he heard the sound of his rattle again, and soon he was back to being happy, and Phoebe let me hold him once again.

Phoebe: "I'm going to go do some laundry, ok?"

Me:" Allright..."

Phoebe: "Just keep an eye on him and be careful."

Me: "What if he starts crying again?"

Phoebe: "Don't worry, if he starts crying I'll come to calm him down.."

Phoebe: "Just be careful not to upset him."

Me: "Allright..."

She kissed us both on the cheek.

-lovingly- Phoebe: "Now Charley, I'll be right back, don't worry."

She headed upstairs to get some clothes to wash, leaving me alone with Charley. I decided to to turn on the dvd player so he would have something to watch.

Once again the creepy, but very colorful baby shows managed to capture his attention. A few moments later Phoebe was comming back downstairs with some clothes, both mine and hers, she briefly smiled at me as she continued downstairs to the basement, where the washing machine and dryer are, alongside Nina's train layout. After she started the washing machine up, she came back upstairs to get some clothes from Nina's room. Then went back down again, without saying anything, though she did smile at me once again. I guess she just didn't want Charley to notice her.

-back to Nina's perspective-

I was starting to get a little cold now, I thought about returning Matches and going back inside. I was starting to get bored, Matches and I seemed to be the only living things out here. So I returned him and went inside, Daddy was sitting on the couch and holding Charley, and I don't really know where Mommy was.

Nina: "Hi daddy..."

Me: "Hi sweetheart...back already?"

Nina: "Mhm, I was getting cold..."

Me: "Hehe...ok..."

Nina: "Hi Charley..."

He didn't even look at me...I guess he didn't really know his own name yet. He just staired at the tv, occasionally gigling at whatever happened to be on it. Sometimes scary things would make him cry, but the baby shows he was watching didn't have anything like that.

Nina: "More pokebuddies?"

Me: "Mhm...I don't understand this show, but he loves it."

Nina: "Hehe..."

I went into my room and took off my coat and shoes, and placed both my pokemon, in their balls of course, in my dresser, before comming back to couch. I wanted to play with Charley a little bit, but he seemed to be focused on the tv. Mommy said I'd be able to play with him more as he grew up. Sometimes I wished he would grow up a little bit faster though. But now, on to more pressing matters.

-cutely- Nina: "Daddy, can I have my tv back?"

Me: "Why don't you go ask your mother, she's in the basement doing laundry."

-discouraged- Nina: "okay..."

I went downstairs, pretty sure Mommy was just going to say no, taking my tv away was her idea to begin with.

Nina: "Mommy..."

Phoebe: "Hi sweety..."

She was putting detergent into the washing machine.

Nina: "Can I have my tv back?"

Phoebe: "No honey, not yet."

Nina: "Why not?"

Phoebe: "Because, you're still grounded."

Phoebe: "I'm sorry, but this is the way it has to be."

Nina: "-sighs-, okay."

I went over to play with my trains, seeing as there was no point in arguing with her, she continued to turn the washing machine on.

Phoebe: "Is it getting cold outside?"

Nina: "Mhm..."

Phoebe: "We might go to town to get lunch again, if that's ok with you."

Nina: "Ok..."

She hugged me before going back up the stairs, leaving me to my trains.

-Cj's perpective-

Phoebe came up the stairs and joined me on the couch.

Me: "Are you ever going to let her have her tv back?"

Phoebe: "Probably, but not for awhile."

She kept hovering over Charley.

Me: "I take it you want him back now?"

Phoebe: "Mhm, just for a little bit."

I carefully handed him over to her. He finally broke his gaze on the tv to look at her.

-motherly- Phoebe: "Hey sweety, did you miss me?"

She kissed him, and he wined, just a little bit, not really out of sadness, just as one of those random sounds babies make sometimes, then he waved his arms around a bit, looking like he was trying to clap his hands. He was still holding his rattle, so it made its sound too.

-cutely babbling- Charley: "ra ra ra..."

Me: "Is he getting closer to saying ralts? He seems to be using his Rs a lot more often."

Phoebe: "Probably, it should be any day now."

-cutely- Phoebe :"Awe...he's just a happy little baby..hehe..."

-lovingly- Phoebe: "Aren't you just a little cutey?"

She kissed him.

-lovingly- Phoebe :"Mama loves you so much..."

Phoebe: "So um...Cj, are we going into town again for lunch?"

Me: "If you want too..."

Phoebe: "I was thinking we could go to a different place than the usual."

Me: "What place?"

Phoebe: "That one pizza place, you know we haven't been there in awhile."

Me: "Sure, why not."

Me: "Sure let's go."

Phoebe: "Ok, let me tell Nina, and give me a few minutes to get ready."

Me: "Ok..."

Phoebe: "Here, hold Charley for a little bit."

Me: "Ok."

She gave Charley back to me, before going over to the basement stairs to call Nina.

-motherly, yelling from top of stairs- Phoebe: "Nina sweety, come on up stairs, we're going to leave soon, get your coat and shoes back on."

-yelling back- Nina: "ok."

Nina came up from the basement just a bit later, while Phoebe went up the stairs to get herself ready. We left for Goldenrod about five minutes later, and then we went over to the pizza place for lunch. Nina decided to get a salad that Phoebe helped her make, and Phoebe and I got a slice of pizza. After lunch, on the way home, Phoebe texted Melissa, hoping she would be on her lunch break now. Sure enough, she was.

Phoebe: "Oh good, Melissa replied..."

Phoebe: "Cj can you pull over so I can text her for a moment before we go through the experiment facility?"

Me: "Yeah sure, why not?"

I found somewhere to pull over before we entered the experiment facility, so Phoebe could chat with Melissa for a little bit. Because as soon as we went through the portals, she wouldn't be able to talk to her. Charley was quietly sitting in his car seat, watching one of the dvds we had gotten for him.

Me:"Did they find that guy yet?"

Phoebe:" No...he's still out there, she says team rocket has been pretty inactive lately."

Me: "Oh, damn."

Me: "Well what else?"

Phoebe: "Not much, she says one of her scientists almost burned down the lab yesterday..."

Me: "On accident?"

Phoebe: "Mhm..."

Me: "Hehe..."

Phoebe: "Nobody got hurt though."

Me: "Well that's good."

Phoebe: "She says everything is going ok for now."

Me: "Allright."

Phoebe: "And Charley is doing great..."

-somewhat annoyed- Phoebe: "No not grepas! Great"

Me: "Auto-correct?"

-annoyed- Phoebe: "Mhm..."

Me: "And what the heck are grepas?"

Phoebe: "Grepa berries Cj...you know..they're like...grapes..."

Me: "Oh...ok..."

-bored- Nina: "Can we go home now?"

Phoebe: "Yeah, I guess, go ahead Cj."

Me: "Allright."

I went ahead and drove home. Phoebe took Charley upstairs to feed him, while Nina and I watched tv together for a little bit, until she got bored...

-whining- Nina: "Daddy I'm bored..."

I hadn't played any video games in awhile, so I decided to see if Nina would like to play.

Me: "You want to play video games or something? I could set them up real quick..."

Nina: " Ok, how do I play?"

Me: "I'll show you, just let me get the console set up first."

I plugged the old xbox in and turned the tv to the right channel. Midnight club 3 booted up normally, and before long we were driving around the city in splitscreen mode, Phoebe came back down a bit later.

Nina: "Hi mommy, where's Charley."

Phoebe: "Oh...I layed him down for a nap...he was starting to get tired."

Nina: "Oh...ok..."

Phoebe: "Nina, sweety, you know you're supposed to avoid the other cars?"

-cutely- Nina: "But when I hit them they get all messed up and look funny."

Phoebe: "But so does your car."

Nina: "Oh..."

Phoebe: "Is my camaro still on here Cj?"

Me: "Um...yeah...I think so..."

Phoebe: "Cool."

Phoebe: "Can I play?"

Me: "In a little bit baby girl..., we just started."

Phoebe: "Ok..."

She snuggled up to me, while Nina and I continued to play.

-slightly annoyed- Me: "Honey don't lean on me like that it's hard to concentrate..."

-embarassed- Phoebe: "but you're not even racing, you're just driving around..."

Me:" Yeah...I guess...you want to drive for a little bit?"

Phoebe: "Yeah...sure"

I gave her the controller...

-cutely- Phoebe: "Awe...thanks Cj..."

She kissed me before beginning to play.

Phoebe:"Nina can I change cars real quick?"

Nina: "Ok..."

Nina: "I want a different car too..."

Phoebe:" hehe...Ok.."

They both changed cars, Phoebe changed to her green camaro, which she had made in the game a long time ago, and Nina changed to a Mclaren F1, she didn't know what any of the cars were, so we helped her pick one of the faster ones.

Phoebe: "So Nina, you want to do some racing after this?"

Nina: "Um...maybe..., but I'm not very good."

Phoebe: "I'll let you get used to driving first, then we'll race.. ok?"

Nina: "Ok."

Phoebe: "And then maybe Cj will race you too."

-cutely- Nina: "Ok.."

Me: "Yeah sure, why not, we could have a little tournament."

-lovingly- Me: "Heh sweety?"

-slightly annoyed- Phoebe: "Cj...stop trying to snuggle me, now I'm trying to concentrate..."

Me: "Oh...hehe..sorry baby girl.."

\- a few minutes later-

-cutely- Nina: "Can we race now? I just drove into the water..."

Phoebe:"Hehe...ok, just a second..."

A few minutes later Phoebe had a race set up, once again she was using her camaro and Nina was using the stock mclaren, The mclaren, being an A class car, could not be modified much in the game, you could only add more nitrouses to it and change the paintjobs and wheels.

Nina: "What's with all the other cars?"

Phoebe: "Oh, they're just computer players."

Nina: "Oh.."

Phoebe: "Are you ready?"

Nina: "Mhm."

The race started, and Phoebe got ahead right away, Nina still wasn't used to driving yet, so she crashed, and got off course several times. Even the computer opponents were beating her. She never caught up and Phoebe won with little challenge whatsoever.

-somewhat sadly- Nina: "I lost..."

Phoebe: "Oh...cheer up, why don't you try again?...I'll use a slower car..."

-a little disapointed- Nina: "Ok..."

Phoebe changed to a standard version of the camaro she was using, and they picked a different race. Nina kept up with her for a few seconds, then screwed up and hit a traffic car, allowing Phoebe to get ahead once again, the computer opponents were a bit more challenging to her this time, as she was in a standard car. Nina had one of the fastest cars in the game, but she couldn't control it very well.

Phoebe: "Maybe you should try a slower car too Nina, so you don't crash as much."

Nina: "But then I'll just lose even more..."

Phoebe: "Here Cj, why don't you race her now?"

She gave me the controller back.

Me:" Allright."

-quietly- Phoebe :" Go easy on her..."

-quietly-Me: "Sure..."

So I picked a car, and we picked some random track to race on, I didn't even remember all the tracks in this game, there were so many and the menu didn't show what they looked like until you picked them and started the race. I remembered a few with some awesome jumps though, those were the most fun. Anyway, Nina picked a standard Supra, I picked a custom El Camino. I didn't take the race too seriously, I fooled around with the El Camino's hydraulics, pretty much let all the computer opponents pass me, hoping Nina would pass me at some point. She finally did about a minute into the race, then overshot a corner and went way off course.

-lightheartedly- Phoebe: "-giggles- Nina you're going the wrong way, you have to turn around.."

-cutely- Nina: "Oh...oops..."

She tried to turn around, but ended up slamming into another traffic car, and then a building.

-a little disapointed- Nina:" I'm not very good at this am I?"

Phoebe: "No, you're not, but you'll get better, you just need to practice a little bit, just like with your powers sweety."

Nina:" ok..."

Eventually she got back on track, the ai was almost done with the race by now.

I pretty much paced her to the finish line. She ran a bit ahead of me, and made several ridiculous mistakes, until the race finally ended.

Phoebe:" You beat your father atleast..."

Nina: "But he wasn't trying to win..."

Phoebe:"Yeah...that's true..."

-sadly- Nina: "I don't want to play anymore..."

\- a little disapointed- Phoebe: "Awe...why not?"

-sadly- Nina: "Because, I keep losing."

She used her powers to turn the console off.

-somewhat annoyed- Phoebe: "Nina, you should have asked before just turning it off...What If your father and I wanted to play together?"

-shyly-Nina: "Sorry."

-lovingly, cutely- Phoebe: "Awe...it's ok..."

Me: "Don't give up so easily sweetheart..."

-motherly- Phoebe: "Mhm, you'll get better at it...just trust us.."

-sadly- Nina:"I think I'm going to go play in my room for awhile."

Phoebe:"Oh allright, but be ready to play again tomorrow..."

Nina went into her room and closed the door behind her. Her room wasn't far behind the couch, so she didn't have much privacy with the door open.

Anyway, instead of turning the console back on, Phoebe and I decided to watch tv for a little bit. There wasn't anything interesting in the news today, there usually wasn't anymore. Phoebe found a movie she wanted to watch, of course it was some chick flick, but ah well, whatever made her happy. She started snuggling with me again, which was worth having to sit through the movie, I guess.

Another hour or so passed before Charley woke up, right at the end of the movie. Fortunately we had a DVR so she could pause it. Nina came out of her room just as Phoebe was bringing Charley down the stairs, so we all the saw the end of the movie together. Unfortunately the ending was very sad, the general plot of the movie centered around the main character's husband dying in an accident, which wasn't really explained well in the movie, after which she eventually finds out she is pregnant, the child becomes her main motivation, as she struggles to get a job and tries to earn money to raise it, but in the end, the child turns out to be stillborn, which made Phoebe start to cry, which caused Charley to cry as well, although he cried about ten times louder. He continued to cry for quite awhile until Phoebe regained her composure and finally tried to calm him, which didn't work as well as usual because he was pretty much shaking in fear. Phoebe held him c lose and started to rock him slowly back and forth, until he eventually started to calm down.

-softly, lovingly- Phoebe: "sshhhhh...it's ok Charley...just calm down..."

-softly, lovingly- Phoebe: "Momma loves you, it's going to be ok...

Me: "What the heck?"

-nervously- Phoebe: "I'm sorry...I forgot, if I get sad, he gets really sad..."

Phoebe: "I shouldn't have gotten so into the movie."

Me: "It's allright.

-softly, lovingly- Phoebe: "Hold still Charley..."

She wiped the tears from his eyes with part of his blanket. He moaned a little bit, but he didn't start crying again.

-quietely- Phoebe: " He looks to me to protect him, so if I get upset, if he even sees me shed a tear, he'll start to think something is really wrong...even if it's really just something relatively minor like the ending of a movie, he will fear the worst, simply because he doesn't know any better."

-quietely- Phoebe: "Poor little thing was trembling in fear..."

-softly, lovingly- Phoebe: "But it's ok now, isn't it sweety?"

She kissed him on the head, and he giggled a little bit.

-softly, lovingly- Phoebe: "Momma loves you."

-babbling- Charley: "Raaaaaaaa?"

Phoebe: "Hehe..."

-a little disgusted- Phoebe :Oh... I need to go change him again."

Me: "Ok..."

She took him back upstairs to change his diaper, I went downstairs to see what Nina was doing, she was just playing with her trains, just like I thought she was.

-annoyed- Nina: "Is he done crying? He was so loud."

Me: "Yeah, I think he's done."

Nina: "Ok..."

Nina: "I don't think I've ever seen Charley so upset before..."

Me: "Me neither..."

Me: "But that's just the way babies are sometimes..."

Nina: "Really loud and annoying?"

-jokingly- Me: "Mhm...otherwise people would think they were too cute and annoy them all the time.."

Nina: "Hehehe...really?"

Me: "I don't know.."

I watched the trains go around with her for a little bit, Phoebe came down with Charley just a minute or so later.

-cutely- Phoebe: "He's all better now -giggles-..."

Me: "Allright..."

Nina: "Is he done crying?"

Phoebe: "Yeah...for now."

Phoebe: "Nina, would you like to hold him for a little bit?"

Nina: "Um...sure..."

Phoebe: "Ok, go sit on the couch."

Nina: "Ok."

We followed her up the stairs, and Phoebe carefully handed Charley to her, we watched tv together for another hour or so, until Phoebe went into the kitchen to make supper.

I was holding Charley now, and Nina was playing in her room once again. The rest of the day was fairly uneventful, until we heard sirens, and saw a Devon Sedan outside the window. We had just put Charley to bed, and the sirens had woken him up again, and he was crying.

Phoebe: "What the?"

Unknown Agent: "We need your assistance, James is under attack, there's a huge war going on in Goldenrod..."

Phoebe: "Oh..."

Me: "Stay here honey..."

Phoebe:" No way...I'm going with you."

Phoebe: "Nina, take care of Charley while we're gone ok, we'll be back soon."

Nina: "Mommy be careful."

Phoebe: "We will."

Nina gave both of us a hug.

-worried, but motherly- Phoebe: "Nina, just go to bed, we'll see you in the morning, and if Charley starts crying, try to cheer him up, we're counting on you Nina, you have to grow up now."

-sincerely- Nina: "Ok.."

-kindly- Phoebe: "Also sir, if you could refrain from the sirens when we leave, you scaired little Charley...there's barely any traffic on these roads anyway."

Unknown Agent: "Oh...um...sorry about that..."

Phoebe went upstairs to calm Charley down, while I gathered up our pokemon, as well as our pistols and some ammo. We were ready to leave just a few minutes later.

We followed the Devon agent into Slabtown and then through the portal. Phoebe and I were both more worried about leaving Nina to take care of Charley than the actual battle, but it was on such short notice we didn't have time to find anyone to watch them. Fortunately it was night time, and Charley was already in bed, so hopefully Nina wouldn't have to do much and Charley would go back to sleep. Instead of driving to James' house, we got on a helicopter which was already waiting for us at the experiment facility, some other Devon agents were there too, but there wasn't anyone we recognized.

-in the helicopter-

Phoebe: "How are we going to get down...I can't teleport remember?"

Me: "Um...parachute?"

Phoebe: "I don't know..."

Phoebe:" I'm scaired."

Me: "You should have stayed with the kids..."

-nervously- Phoebe:" I'm sorry."

Me: "-sighs-, It's too late now."

Me: "Just keep your head low, and stay behind Bubba."

Phoebe:" Ok..."

I kissed her.

Me: "I love you, it's going to be ok."

Phoebe: "I know..."

-over intercom-Pilot: "We're almost at his house..."

One of the other Devon agents went over some quick briefing.

Devon agent: "Allrigh listen up, the neighborhood has already been evacuated, our leader, James is holding up in his house for now, but we have one problem, there are about two dozen rocket agents outside, armed with rifles, and possibly a few pokemon, and they are trying to break in. We are the finest agents that could be contacted in time to respond, so that is why you are all here. As of now, the rockets have the place surrounded, so we need to punch through their lines and get inside. Cj and Phoebe will lead the way..."

-nervously- Me: "Um...ok..."

Not really what I was expecting...but ok.

I looked out the door of the chopper, it was night time, but I could clearly see several fires around James' house, flashing sirens, and the muzzle flash of countless guns. It was a war zone down there. Unfortunately it looked like team rocket was winning so far, but as I expected James' house wasn't exactly normal. It seemed to be bullet proof or something or else it would have been completely annihilated by now. As for the other people living in the neighborhood, I could only hope they were evacuated before all this broke out.

Me: "Holy crap..."

-concerned- Phoebe: "Do you think Melissa is ok?"

Me: "Probably, we know James is still alive atleast."

-over intercom-Pilot: "I can't land here, it's too hot, you all going to have to jump."

Everyone on board was struggling to put on their parachutes, but eventually everyone was ready.

Phoebe: "Here, Cj, hold still."

She fastened one of the straps...

Phoebe: "It was a little lose."

Me: "You nervous?"

Phoebe: "A little."

Me: "Just don't think about it, and remember to pull the cord."

I jumped out, she followed, along with about a dozen others.

We weren't used to parachuting, so our landing wasn't very smooth, but we didn't get hurt, fortunately enough.

We slowly made our way towards his house. We both had our pistols ready. I didn't want to let the pokemon out yet, as it would make too much of a scene. It was nightime, and we were a few blocks away. So I don't think anyone saw us parachute in.

Me: "So what do you think?, Should we take out the grunts outside, or go in the house?"

Phoebe:" We should try to get in the house, there's no way we could take that many grunts, even with Bubba, that helicopter might have something that could hurt him..."

Me: "Oh...damn..how'd I miss the chopper?"

-astonished- Phoebe: "And what are those!?"

Me: "Um...I don't know...some kind of autoturret?"

James' yard had suddenly grown several machine gun turrets, I guess they were hidden underground all this time. They seemed to be automatic, so basically no one could even get near his house without getting shot at, as they would fire at everyone. And guns that large not even Bubba and Rhyhorn could withstand. Aggron, maybe, but I didn't really want to find out. Not to mention Aggron would probably get the attention of every single rocket grunt in the area. The turrets pretty much had the rockets pinned down behind their cars. The rockets hadn't noticed us yet, as we were keeping our distance, trying to come up with a plan, a few other Devon agents had arrived sometime earlier and were taking cover behind their sedans, the ones that weren't burning anyway.

Me: "Any of you guys have an idea how to get inside...?"

Unknown agent: "Those are Standard Devon High Security turrets. If they recognize a Devon Agent Id, they will stop firing."

Me:" Anyone have their Ids on them?"

Phoebe: "I got mine..."

Me: "Yeah, so do I."

Everyone else produced their Ids as well.

Me: "Ok...well atleast we know how to get passed the turrets, there's one out of a hundred things we have to deal with."

One the agents that was here already spoke up.

Unknown agent: "We've been here for 20 minutes, we've had no luck contacting James or Melissa and there's grunts everywhere."

Unknown agent: "They did spray the house with sleep powder though, so they could be unconcious, we should hurry before they send for more backup.

-on radio- scout: "We got some rocket helicopters comming in, a few of them are carrying in more grunts, and another seems to have some sort of tank."

There were some lights comming in from the distance, likely the choppers the guy on the radio was referring too.

Me: "Do we have anything to keep the sleep powder from affecting us?"

Another agent: "yeah, there's a few gas masks, but there's not enough to go around.

It was kind of hard for Phoebe and I to grasp the situation at first, it was getting late, and we were pretty much just thrown into the battle. Even as we spoke, there were firefights going on, and people on both sides were getting shot. And here we were, standing a good distance away, trying to figure out what we had, and what we didn't have, and what our options could be. The police were nowhere to be seen, they usually didn't take part in these battles, although they presumably helped evacuate the people earlier on, as soon as the battle broke out they had left the area.

So basically, team rocket was sandwhiched between several Devon agents, and James' house's automated defense system. They were holding out though, most because they had that helicopter, the turrets apparently couldn't aim at it. It was just a light chopper and not a gunship, so it didn't have any missiles or anything that could harm the turrets, though it had a fixed machine gun with armor piercing rounds, and some device that sprayed sleep powder everywhere. Even though Devon had it's own choppers, they were having difficulty getting permission to use them in a residential area, as well as any weapons powerful enough to take them down. The one we came in on was just an unarmed transport . So right away it seemed that Team Rocket had an advantage.

Me: "So what should we do, you just want to go for broke? We should do something before they get that tank running."

Phoebe: "-sighs-, I don't know, I feel so out of place...we could go around back, behind the fence."

Me: "That's as good of an idea as any, come on guys."

We went closer to the house, going around the back, down the adjacent street. We moved slowly and quietely, not that they could hear us anyway, over the helicopter and the gunfire.

-meanwhile, Greg's perspective-

We knew it wouldn't be easy, but we weren't expecting those damned turrets, Mr. Fowler had called in a tank to get passed them, for now, we were all pretty much pinned down, the turrets on one side, and Devon agents on the other. There wasn't much going on now though, the turrets had us both pinned down, and the helicopter they sent didn't have anything that could deal with them, and if it flew low enough to spray the Devon agents with sleep powder the turrets would annihilate it. As far as combat went, so far it was kind of boring, until we heard some gunfire behind the house. Mr. Fowler was acting as the commander for now.

Me: "What the heck?"

Miss Roberts: "Someone has to be over there..."

-into radio- Mr. Fowler: "Mr. Daniels, are you there, what's going on?"

-no response-

-on radio- Helicopter pilot: "They're all dead...I got a visual of a team of Devon agents around back...it looks like it could be Cj and Phoebe.. they're getting passed the turrets somehow."

Mr. Daniels, and some other members from Alphasquad were guarding the back.

Mr. Fowler: "Mr. Jefferson, take your team around back, stay on your guard, as soon as we get that tank here, we'll come through the front. Feel free to join them Mr. Marconi."

Me: "Right."

I went with Mr. Jefferson and the rest of team around the back, we found Mr. Daniels, and a few other grunts shot dead. There was also a large, gaping hole in the fence, probably made by a large pokemon, as no human could do that. We also found that the back turrets had been disabled, so we proceeded into the house.

We stumbled on a large group of Devon agents inside, and a fire fight broke out, Mr. Harrison was hit in the shoulder, but nobody else was hurt. I could swear I saw Cj and Phoebe taking cover behind the couch. Everyone was trying to take cover behind something.

Mr. Jefferson: "Everyone retreat, someone help Mr. Harrison!"

I wasn't sure why we were retreating when we had plenty of fight left, but now wasn't the time to question Mr. Fowler, it turns out we were retreating because he was sending a tank to break into the house, its cannon tore through the living room wall and demolished most of the kitchen, starting a gas fire.

Mr. Smith came to Mr. Harrison's aid, and we retreated through the back, we made it too the fence. Unfortunately the rear turrets turned back on somehow and took down both Smith and Harrison, there was nothing we could do to save them, so we waited for the escaping Devon agents, assuming they would have James.

-Meanwhile, Cj's perspective, a few minutes ago-

We managed to get passed the turrets, the id thing the one agent suggested worked perfectly once the turret saw my Id, it shut down and let us pass, we came acrossed a few grunts, but we outnumbered them and easilly took them down, I used rhyhorn to break through the fence, returning him before the turrets could lock on.

The house was dark, but we only turned the lights on in the back. We found Melissa in the kitchen, and James in the living room, in front of a secret control panel that activated the turrets, they were both unconcious but still alive. Before we could get them out, another group of team rocket grunts stormed in, as the rear turrets were still down. All hell broke loose, Phoebe stayed behind me, bravely taking shots when the opportunity arose. The grunts retreated after a awhile though, we though it was strange at first, until a tank blew up part of the living room and kitchen, sadly killing some of my team who were taking cover there, I pressed the button to turn the back turrets on, so it took a few of them out while they were retreating, but most of them got passed the fence and out of sight.

-Yelling- Me: "Let's get out of here. "

The tank was comming closer, apparently planning on taking the whole house down, it smashed one of the frontal turrets, and blew up the other with it's cannon, which was probably 37-50mm caliber, it was just a light tank, but it was still very destructive. I thought it was odd that it had a cannon, I thought these usually had some type of lazer, anyway, I shut off the turrets and some of our team carried James and Melissa out of the house, while Phoebe and I, as well as a few others escorted them, I sent out Bubba and Rhyhorn to give us a bit of protection as we proceeded back down the alleyway, though I knew they wouldn't be able to hold up against the tank.

Me: "Um, Bubba, try using Hydropump on the chopper."

Bubba: "Blast..."

The chopper's spotlight was following us, it wasn't attacking, but it was watching us. The tank had punched through the house, and was driving through the living room, the back turrets didn't seem to notice it, even though it ended up destroying them. Bubba used hydropump on it, which flooded it's engine and caused it to crash down.

Me: "well that's one way to bring down a chopper"

Phoebe: "Yeah..."

-yelling- Me: "Let's go, move!"

We needed to get out of the alleyway before the tank had a clear shot at us.

-Meanwhile, Greg's point of view, back around the front of the house, with Mr. Fowler-

Mr. Giles: "We just lost Harrison and Smith."

Mr. Fowler: "Damn..."

-on radio- Helicopter pilot: " I see them, comming through the back, they got the target...that damned blastoise...It got water in the engine...maday maday, losing altitude...-a loud crash followed by static-"

Miss Roberts: "We should go see if he's allright..."

I heard a loud clanging noise, both from the radio and around the side of the house, confirming the helicopter had crashed, although it didn't explode,so the pilot could have survived.

-into radio- Mr. Fowler: "Allright, Alpha squad tank, come back around and cut them off at the other end of the street."

-on radio- Tank Driver: "Allright."

Mr. Fowler: "Mr. Jefferson,take your men and go with the tank, we can't let them leave with the target. Aim carefully, and remember, we can't kill him, not yet."

Mr. Fowler: "Mr. Marconi, go with Miss Roberts and check on the helicopter pilot, he might have survived."

Me:" Ok..."

We carefully went over to where the chopper crashed,the firefight was starting to pick up again because the turrets were destroyed, so we frequently had to stop and take cover to avoid being shot, I fired at the annoying Devon agents, but I don't think I hit them. The chopper looked like it would never fly again, but the pilot was still alive, trying to kick the door open. We helped him escape from the mangled chopper, and made our way back to Mr. Fowler, he immediately sent the two of us to help Mr. Jefferson and the others, so we took another car to the other end of the street.

-back to Cj's perspective.-

We were about halfway down the street when we saw the same group of rocket agents were comming down the alleyway ahead of us. We took cover, somebody gave James and Melissa some awakening. We didn't have time to do that earlier.

-confused, tired- Melissa: "What's going on, where are we?"

James: "I take it the house is destroyed?"

Me:" um...yeah...pretty much...might be repairable, I don't know, I'm not a carpenter."

-cutely- Phoebe:"You ok Lissa...?"

-cutely- Melissa: "Yeah...I'm fine..Hi Pheebles..."

Phoebe: " Sorry your house got wrecked...we couldn't save it."

Melissa: "It's allright, it's insured..."

Me: "Against tanks?"

-cutely- Melissa: "Mhm..."

James: "Tanks?"

Me: "Yeah, the rockets brought a tank in..."

-somewhat worried- Other agent: "The damned thing is comming down the alley right now..."

Me: "Allright, we can't stay here then."

Melissa: "Hmm..that's one of the old Silph 45mm models..."

Melissa: "Cover me..."

She teleported away...

-concerned- Phoebe: "Melissa?"

Phoebe: "What is she doing?"

James: "Oh just wait..."

-urgently- Phoebe: "Get out there, cover her!"

A few of the agents I was commanding went back out into the alleyway to protect Melissa, The grunts had taken cover somewhere.

Melissa teleported almost imediately behind the tank. Her hands glowed, though it didn't look like she did anything. The tank turned to fire at her, but it's turret exploded, aparently it's own shell had gone off prematurely. After taking out the tank she teleported back to us.

-confused- Phoebe: "What did you do?"

Melissa: "I bent a part on the loading mechanism that caused it to fire the shell before it properly loaded, it's a known weakness on that particular model. "

-still confused- Phoebe: "Oh...ok..."

Melissa: "You still don't have your powers back do you?"

-sadly- Phoebe:" No..."

Melissa: "But you still came out here to fight huh?"

-cutely- Phoebe: "Mhm...I couldn't let Cj go alone..."

Me: "Allright come on, we're almost to the end."

James: "Delta formation, keep your wits about you."

Me: "Huh?"

James: "I'll take command from here if that's ok..."

Me: "Um...sure..."

James: "Is there any other units out here?"

Other agent: "Yeah, there's some more agents and pursuit sedans in front of your place, there's also some more grunts back there as well.

James:"What about helicopters?"

Other agent: "We have some transports on standby, they're hovering a few blocks away."

James:"Do you have a radio?"

Other agent: "Yeah, here."

He handed him his radio.

-into radio-James: "This is James...I need all choppers to find a place to land, we'll be comming soon, please give your location once you land."

various pilots: "Yes sir."

I kept wondering why they even chose us to lead in the first place, when this other guy clearly knew more about what was going on than we did. Not that we were bad leaders, it's just that we were thrown into the action with barely any details about the operation besides that we needed to rescue James and fight off the rockets.

Speaking of which Melissa detected a large group of them hiding at the end of the alleyway, aparently waiting to ambush us.

Melissa: "We need to find another way out."

Me: "We can punch through the fence again and go through the yard."

I let out rhyhorn, who easilly broke through the wooden fence.

Me: "Allright come on."

We went through somebody's backyard and into the street.

-meanwhile, Greg's perspective-

We were all hiding at the end of the alley, but Melissa must have detected us, as the Devon agents broke through the fence once again, going around our ambush. I was hoping they wouldn't awaken her.

-on radio- Mr. Fowler: "What's going on?"

-into radio- Mr. Jefferson: "That bitch took down the tank, and now she's helping them escape... they've broken out of the alleyway."

-on radio- Mr. Fowler: "Well go after them then, we can't let them escape."

Mr. Jefferson: "Right.."

Mr. Jefferson:" Allright, you heard him, let's go!, Miss Roberts, you and Mr. Marconi go around the other way and cut them off, Mr. Giles, Mr. Baxter, and I will chase them."

Miss Roberts: "Allright, come on Marconi."

They charged into the alleyway, we went around to the street. Only for that gardevoir to knock us to the ground, which also knocked our weapons out of our hands.

Melissa: "There's more comming up behind us, around the back."

-dazed- Me: "What the hell?"

Melissa: " Quiet you!"

Melissa: "You know Mr. Marconi, we've been looking for you for a long time.."

Me:"What?

Melissa: "Oh...sorry, is it Mr. Jeffries ?"

Me: "What?"

Melissa: "Do you even know how many of my friends you have killed?"

Me: "You...you know about that..?"

Melissa:" Yeah...we've been keeping tabs on you for a long time, but you keep slipping away."

Melissa: "And who's your girlfriend.?"

-stressed- Miss Roberts:" I'm not his girlfriend!"

Me: "She's right...we barely know eachother..."

Me: "You killed my father!"

Melissa: "Devon didn't kill your father. It was an accident."

-angry yelling- Me: "Lies!"

Melissa: "Well if you're going to be like that, I guess you two can sleep until this is over, have fun in prison..."

She put Miss Roberts to sleep. I tried to reach for my gun, but she was just too powerful...the moment she touched me, I blacked out.

-Cj's perspective-

Melissa was right, there were more grunts following us, another fight broke out, we took cover behind the house, as the fence didn't hold up to bullets very well. I wish we had some grenades, but like attack helicopters, we didn't have permission to use them or any other explosives either, because it would cause too much damage. Team Rocket obviously didn't care if they had to tear down the whole neighborhood to get at James. I sent out Bubba and Rhyhorn to deal with them, seeing as there was nothing around that could them anymore, and before long they were disarmed and handcuffed.

Me: "You two are doing great, thanks for the help.

-somewhat annoyed- Bubba:"Blast...!"

Me: "Don't worry, we'll get your shell repolished...I promise.."

He nodded before I returned him.

-somewhat concerned- James: "Melissa honey? Are you okay?"

Melissa: "Of course..."

James: "Allright, let's get out of here."

-into radio- James: "I'm at the end of the street, I need a pickup, do we have any cars that aren't full of holes?"

-on radio- Unknown agent: "Yeah, I'm comming..."

-into radio- James: "I could use some suvs as an escort as well."

-on radio- Unknown agent: "They're on their way."

The pursuit sedan arrived just a few seconds later, the car seemed too be two-faced, on the passenger side, it was more grey than black, its paint was badly scratched by bullets, one of it's lights was shot out, and the windows, despite being bullet proof, looked like they were about to shatter, but the other half of the car looked relatively new. James, Melissa, and some other agent I didn't know got in . While Phoebe and I got in an SUV just a minute later, acting as an escort along with another SUV. That was a ride we weren't going to forget, as expected, more rocket grunts showed up in sedans, looking a lot like our own, strangely enough, and another firefight broke out. The car James was in turned it sirens on and sped I noticed this suv had little portholes in the side and rear windows, that could be fired out of, like some sort of improvised APC. They were sealed with little rubber caps when not in use. You would think having little holes in the windows would be some type of weakness, but really they were so small that a well trained sniper would have trouble hitting them when the suv is moving. They were just big enough to fit the barrel of a rifle through, with a little bit of clearence to allow for some manueverability. Every one got a rifle, except for the driver, and starting firing through the portholes when conditions allowed it, we weren't allowed to fire if civillians were in sight, of course, it didn't take long to figure out the sedans were bulletproof like ours, and the rifles really weren't hurting them that much. So they were withdrawn, and the suvs resulted to their secondary defence, slamming into the rocket sedans as hard as possible, of course, while it was fun for the driver, the same could not be said for the passengers, Phoebe was starting to freak out a bit.

\- a little scaired- Phoebe: "Be careful, we almost hit that lightpost..."

She wrapped her arms around me.

-somewhat embarrased- Me: "Honey what are you doing?"

Phoebe: "Holding you..."

unknown agent: "Awe, ain't that cute?"

-unamused- Me: "shutup."

driver: "Sorry, it's the only way we can stop them."

He slammed into one of the sedans that was trying to pass us, it hit the side of a building, sending pieces of debris everywhere, some of which caused the suv to lose control, and a second later the back end was pancaked by another light post, setting off about a dozen airbags.

-strained- Phoebe: "ow..."

-strained- Phoebe: "Cj? You ok?"

Me: "Yeah..."

We pushed the airbags out of our faces.

-in pain,dazed- Phoebe: "My back hurts... and my head...and..."

-painfully, dazed- Me: "Yeah...mine...too...

-strained- Driver: "We have potions...don't worry."

He gave us each a superpotion and we healed ourselves. The glovebox was full of them.

Unknown agent: "It's totaled isn't it?"

Driver: "I don't know...let me see."

He tried to start the suv, the motor fired up, surprisingly, but when he put it in gear the entire thing shook and we heard a loud clanking sound, before the motor died again.

Me: "That...sounded like the driveshaft..."

Unknown agent: "It's totaled."

Unknown agent: "We might as well get out."

We got out and looked at the damage, the heavily armoured suv had done some serious damage to the pole, at the cost of the pole also doing serious damage to it, the rear end was basically destroyed. And you could see the layers of steel and some type of kevlar-like armor plating that made up the chassis. As expected, the rear axle locked up because of the damage, and the torque of the engine snapped the driveshaft. On top of that, there was water everywhere.

Phoebe: "I told you...you could have killed us all."

Phoebe: "I have a little baby that relys on me, he wouldn't survive without me."

Unknown agent: "What? You mean him?"

-unamused- Me: "Do I look like a baby to you?"

-cutely- Phoebe: "No, not him, our son...Charley..."

Me: "Mhm..."

I think she was just trying to be cute, but really she was just embarassing me again. I'll give her credit though, despite not having most of her powers, she was still out here fighting bravely.

-into radio- Driver: "This is Suv One, we are unable to continue, need pickup when available."

-on radio- Other Suv Driver: " This is Suv two, I'll come back for you after I drop these other guys off."

-into radio- Driver:" Allright, good."

Me: "So what do we do now?"

Driver: "They should come back for us, in a little bit."

Driver: "It's nothing to worry about, we're way out of the battlezone."

A few rocket sedans sped passed, completely ignoring us, the other suv in our convoy, as well as the other rocket sedan were long gone.

Unknown agent: "You know, this is only the second time one of those SUVs has been totaled."

Me: "Really?"

Unknown agent: "Mhm."

Phoebe: "Hey look Cj, it's a pokemon."

Me: "Huh where?"

Phoebe: "Over there..."

Sure enough, there was a little pichu scurrying around, curious about what had happened. Pichus are not a very common sight, strangely enough.

Phoebe:" I wish I had some pokeballs, I bet Nina would love that thing, it's cute..."

-cutely- Pichu: "Pipichu, pichu."

Me: "Yeah, it is."

-playfully- Me: "Watcha doing little guy?"

Phoebe pulled me back before I could get any closer.

Phoebe: "Don't touch it, it might shock you."

Me: "Yeah, probably."

Me: "But I thought they couldn't shock things without hurting themselves?"

Phoebe: "It's true, but they'll take that risk if they feel threatened."

Oddly enough, the pichu walked right up to her.

-cutely- Pichu: "Pipipichu pi?"

Phoebe: "Yeah we're ok, but you should probably go back to your home little one. There's a lot of bad people out tonight."

Pichu: "Pipichu."

Phoebe: "That way you'll be safe."

I guess the pichu must have noticed the destroyed suv. We were the only people here, the entire street was vacant, likely because they were warned about what was going on. For all the crazy stuff that the rockets did, atleast the city had the emergency system to deal with it.

Driver: "Is she really talking to it?"

Me: "Mhm, she is a pokemon after all, and this isn't the only time she's spoken to them."

Unknown agent: "Yeah, that makes sense."

She petted the pichu on the head, and it turned around and scurried home.

Unknown agent: "You know we should check on those rockets that crashed, make sure they don't escape."

Me: "They plowed into a wall at 100mph, I doubt they survived."

Unknown agent: "Yeah, but we should atleast check."

Me: "-sighs-, I guess."

They were just around the block. The car was totaled as well, the front was caved in, and despite the fact that the airbags deployed, the rocket grunts inside were unconcious.

Driver: "Should we revive them?"

Unknown agent: "Not right now, they'd only cause trouble."

Driver: "Ok."

Me: "Why do you revive them anyway? Just to send them to prison?"

Driver: "Because, we don't just send them to prison, sometimes if they choose, their memorys are erased, to a point before they were exposed to the evils of team rocket, and then they're given new, normal lives. "

Me:" Ok."

Driver: "This way, they're still able to be a functioning part of society."

It was another 20 minutes or so before the other SUV came back to take us to the choppers. Once onboard, we were debriefed, and taken back to the experiment facility, it was almost midnight now, so we got in our car and went home. I let Phoebe drive, since she wasn't as tired as me.

Phoebe: "I hope Charley's ok."

Me: "Oh he'll be fine, he's probably asleep."

Phoebe: "They told us to come back tomorrow."

Me: "Yeah, but it will just be to give us more information about what happened, we could probably take the kids, it won't matter."

Phoebe: "I hope so."

We walked into our house, the living room lights and tv were on, and Nina was asleep on the couch.

-quietly- Phoebe: "Awe...poor thing, she just couldn't stay up this late."

Me: "I think she's waking up..."

-tiredly- Nina: "Mommy you're home? I'm sorry I fell asleep."

-motherly- Phoebe: "Awe, that's ok, why don't you get to bed sweety? You look so tired."

-tiredly- Nina: "I was starting to worry you weren't going to come home..."

-motherly- Phoebe: "Awe...but we're home now..ok? So you can go to bed now..."

She slowly got up and went into her room.

Phoebe: "We'll see you in the morning."

-tiredly- Nina: "Ok.."

-quietly- Phoebe: "I'm going to go check on Charley."

-quietly- Me: "Allright."

I went upstairs with her, and we quietly peeked into Charley's room.

-quietly- Phoebe: "shhh He's asleep."

We both felt a little relieved that he was safe.

-quietly- Me: "See? I told you he'd be ok."

Phoebe: "Come on, we should get to bed too."

Me: "Yeah, you're right."

Me: "Pheebles?"

Phoebe: "Mhm..."

Me: "You were great tonight, even without your powers."

-cutely- Phoebe :"Awe...Cj..."

She hugged me.

Phoebe: "Come on, let's go."

Me: "Allright."

After we quickly got ready for bed, she snuggled up to me, and we kissed eachother goodnight, eventually falling asleep some time later.

We slept in a bit the next morning.

Me: "Goodmorning sweety..."

I felt her kiss me on the cheek, I turned to face her, and we had another brief moment were we became lost in eachother's eyes.

-playfully- Phoebe: "Cj don't just stair at me silly, kiss me..."

I kissed her.

-lovingly- Me: "-sighs- baby girl, I love you so much."

-lovingly- Phoebe: "I love you too."

We held eachother for a little bit.

Me: "It's already 10:00am?"

Phoebe: "Yeah, it will be allright though."

We kissed eachother a bit more.

Me: "So how far do you want to take this then?"

Phoebe: "Not far, Charley will probably wake up soon."

Me: "Allright."

-lovingly- Phoebe: "Just hold me for a little bit and tell me you love me."

Me: "hehe...allright.."

Me: "I love you."

-lovingly- Phoebe: "Perfect."

\- a few minutes later-

Phoebe: "You know, I should take a shower before Charley wakes up."

Me: "Allright."

Phoebe: "You want to come with me?"

Me: "-sighs-, I think I'll stay in bed for a little bit.."

Phoebe: "Ok..."

-playfully kissing- Phoebe: "mmmmmah.."

She kissed me before getting out of bed, grabbing one of her dresses, and heading out of the room.

She seemed to be in a great mood today, despite what we went through last night. I could even hear her singing in the shower.

I got up a little bit late and got some clothes on before checking on Charley, surprised to find that he was wide awake, just laying in his crib, keeping to himself, he looked at me as I entered his room.

-lovingly, playfully- Me: "Goodmorning Charley, whatcha doing?"

I wasn't really sure what he was doing, it just looked like he was messing around with his blanket. I gave him his rattle so he had something else to play with. He happily accepted it, and I watched him play for a little bit until Phoebe got out of the shower and came to get him.

Phoebe: "Goodmorning sweety..."

Me: "Who are you talking too?"

Phoebe: "Both of you.."

Me: "Hehe."

She kissed me before walking up to his crib.

-motherly, cutely- Phoebe: "Oh did daddy get your rattle for you?"

Me: "He was awake when I came in here."

Phoebe: "Oh, he was?"

Me: "Mhm, he was just playing around with his blanket."

Phoebe: "Hehe..."

She picked him up and held him.

Phoebe: "Cj could you leave the room for a little bit?"

Me :"Sure...you go...do your thing..."

Phoebe: "Mhm.."

I left the room so she could feed him, she still didn't feel comfortable breast feeding him in front of me. I never really understood why, then again, I'm not sure if I would feel comfortable watching her feed him anyway.

I took a quick shower, and then I headed downstairs. Nina was still in her room, probably still asleep. I went into the kitchen to make some waffles, Phoebe came down just a little bit later with Charley.

Phoebe: "Is Nina up yet?"

Me: "I haven't seen her."

Phoebe: "Ok."

She went over to her room, and knocked on her door.

-softly- Phoebe: "Nina...sweety, are you awake.?"

-tiredly- Nina: "Mommy?"

Phoebe:"You ok sweety?"

Nina:" Mhm.."

Phoebe: "Why don't you go take a shower and get dressed? Your father's making breakfast, and everyone else is up."

Nina: "Ok."

-meanwhile, Greg's perspective.

I woke up in a white room, was this prison? Was I arrested? No, because Miss Roberts was in here too, along with Mr. Jefferson, Mr. Fowler, Mr. Baxter, Giles, and several other grunts I didn't know. How the hell did I escape then?"

unknown Grunt: "They're waking up

unknown Grunt 2:" Yeah, better tell them where they are."

A grunt entered the room, in full uniform and everything.

unknown grunt:" For those of you who don't know, this is Team Rocket Alpha base. You're all lucky we were able to keep you guys from prison."

Me: "How did you?"

Unknown grunt: "Sleep powder...works every time, although we're running out of the stuff now, pokemon can only produce so much of it."

Me: "Did James get away?"

As we spoke, everyone in the room started to wake up.

Unknown grunt: "Unfortunately, he's gone to one of his other houses, we have no idea where he is, but the boss isn't giving up yet though, we still have a chance to survive."

Unknown grunt: "And Mr. Ainsley has come up with an even crazier plan."

Unknown grunt: "We're going for the H.A.V.A.C base, in the Lumina Region."

Me: "You're kidding, that place is huge, and most of it is underground, we'll never be able to take it."

Unknown grunt: "I wouldn't say that, you know we still have our other airbase left, as well as about 200 zeppelins, all of Alpha fleet and about a third of Beta fleet."

-just waking up- Miss Roberts: "Where is the air base anyway?"

Unknown grunt: " We don't know, you know they keep that stuff on a need-to-know basis anymore."

Me: "Are we the only ones that made it?"

Unknown grunt: "No, there's a few others, we saved as many as we could, but the police got away with a few."

Unknown grunt: "Come on, you're all probably hungry, we're serving breakfast in the cafeteria."

Everyone slowly got up and followed them down the hallway, we met Mr. Smith in the cafeteria, apparently he had been revived, Mr. Harrison didn't make it though. After a quick breakfast we were taken down to the briefing room.

-somewhat surprised- Miss Roberts: "Smith? You made it?"

Mr. Jefferson: "Where's Harrison?"

Mr. Smith: "I tried, I tried to save him, but those damn turrets."

Mr. Jefferson: "It's allright, it's a miracle we only lost one."

Mr. Jefferson: "Did you here we're going after the H.A.V.A.C base next?"

Mr. Smith: "Yeah, it's crazy, they're calling in almost every grunt they have and sending them to Lumina."

Mr. Jefferson: "Were we called?"

Mr. Smith:" Yeah, but, we're in reserve, we won't take part in the initial attack."

Mr. Smith: "But I heard Mr. Marconi, and Mr. Fowler, are going to be some of the first ones there. They're sending in a small team first to infiltrate the radar."

Mr. Giles: "I don't see why you're all so excited, you realize this is likely a suicidal mission?"

Miss. Roberts: "Not really, the base doesn't have to fall. Just imagine what we could do if we got our hands on one of the those H.A.V. "

Me: "Is it even possible to steal them? I thought they were robotically controlled?"

Mr. Smith:" The Ai system can be disabled if manual control is needed, but they are very complicated machines to fly. That's why they are robotically controlled in the first place, otherwise you'll need atleast ten people just to crew them with all the weapon systems they have onboard, and the problem is the Ai will outperform a human crew quite easily, so if you take one plane, you're still not going to be able to take out the other 4."

Mr. Smith: "And before that then there's the issue of getting inside the plane to disable the ai."

Miss Roberts: "Is there a way to hack into it from the outside?"

Mr. Smith: "It's easier said than done, you can bet it's got most sophistacated security suite imaginable, 256 bit encryption, intrusion detection, If they even find you trying to hack into the system, the entire plane will shut down, and you won't be able to do anything with it at all.

Miss Roberts: "Where did you get all this information?"

Mr. Smith: "Oh, it's just on the internet, it's not classified or anything."

Mr. Smith: "But that's just it, that's the stuff that's not classified about it, what's scarier is what security features it has that are classified..."

Miss Roberts: "As long as it doesn't involve gardevoirs."

Me: "Hehe...right."

Mr. Jefferson: "Is that what happened to you? Melissa knocked you out?"

Me: "Yep."

Miss Roberts: "Crazy bitch got me too."

We spent the rest of breakfast talking about the h.a.v.a.c.s and how to steal them, afterwards, we were allowed to return to the holding base, but Alpha base was so much nicer, we stayed here for a while, watched some tv, and basically just took it easy, for the next mission we knew was going to be even more difficult than the last, although, hopefully, this time we would succeed. Though the actual attack was scheduled to take place a few weeks from now, so we had some time to gather our resources and things.

-An hour or so later at the experiment facility, Cj's perspective-

We were all crowded into this little meeting room, James was here, standing at the podium, he said He and Melissa were going to Kanto for awhile, though they didn't even say what city. He also said that most of the rocket grunts that attacked us last night had managed to escape. Unfortunately he also said the guy who tried to kill us was one of them. Team Rocket really stepped up their game recently. We brought Charley and Nina with us, because once again we couldn't find someone to watch them on such short notice. Phoebe was holding Charley, so he was staying pretty quiet, and Nina was being well behaved too. After the meeting everyone left, and we headed into the city to get a light lunch before returning home. At around 3:00pm in the afternoon James and Melissa came to visit, which was a bit strange, but ah well.

-in the living room-

Phoebe: "Hey Cj, James and Melissa are here."

Me: "Oh...ok."

She went up to the door to greet them.

Phoebe: "What are you guys up to?"

Melissa: "Not much, we're just thought we'd visit, we have a flight to catch, to Kanto, we're going to live over there for a little while."

Phoebe:" Oh...where in Kanto?"

James: "Don't answer that."

Melissa:" I can't say Pheebles, I'm sorry."

Phoebe: "Oh...that's ok.."

-playfully- Melissa: "Hey Charley, how are you?"

Melissa: "It looks like you're taking great care of him Phoebe."

Phoebe: "Awe...thanks."

Melissa: "And how's Nina?"

Phoebe: " Oh um...Nina, where'd she go?"

Me: "I think she's downstairs honey."

Phoebe: "Oh...just a second."

She went over to the stairs to call Nina up. She was down there playing with her trains again.

Phoebe: "Nina come on up sweety, you remember Melissa don't you?"

She came up the stairs.

Nina: "Hi..."

Melissa: "Hi."

Phoebe:" I guess she's still a bit shy."

Phoebe: "You guys can come in if you want."

Melissa: "Nah, it's allright, we just wanted to say thanks, for helping us last night...you weren't even supposed to be called in."

James: "It was a management error, dispatch didn't read the agent list right."

Phoebe: "Really?"

Melissa: "Mhm, you're still on maternal leave."

Me: "Both of us or just her?"

Melissa: "Both of you."

Melissa: "And we're still looking for Marconi, don't worry, we will find him."

Phoebe: "Good."

-somewhat mischeivously- Nina: "Very good..."

Me: "Nina, enough.."

Nina: "Awe.."

Melissa: "Well, we'll see you in a little while ok, we need to lay low for a few weeks."

Phoebe: "Allright, goodbye guys."

Melissa: "Goodbye."

Me: "bye.."

-cutely- Nina: "Bye..."

They got back in their car and left.

Me: "That was kind of strange."

Me: "Then again, I guess I'm just not used to visitors."

Phoebe:"Awe..., but it's James and Melissa, we know them."

Me: "Yeah, I guess."

-cutely- Nina: "Are they nice people mommy?"

Phoebe: "Yes, they're nice, they're our friends, you can trust them."

-cutely- Nina: "Ok."

Phoebe: "So um...you want to play midnight club?"

Me: "Sure."

Phoebe: "Nina how about you?"

-unsure- Nina: "I don't knooooow."

Phoebe: "You don't have to win, you just have to have fun, hehe."

-unsure- Nina: "Um...ok."

We started the console up.

Me: "You want to go first baby girl?"

Phoebe: "No, you go first, I want to hold Charley for a bit more."

Me: "Ok."

-playfully- Phoebe: "You wanna watch them play? Hmm?"

Phoebe tickled him, and he giggled a little bit as the game started up. He had such a cute laugh. I couldn't help but smile everytime he giggled.

Me: "You ready Nina?"

Nina: "Mhm...just let me pick a car."

Me:"Ok."

Nina: "um... nine hundred ninety nine r?"

Me: "What? Oh...that's a motorcycle sweety, you should pick something that's easier for you to drive."

Nina: "Ok...um... SSR..."

Me: "That's a truck..."

Nina:"Oh...ok, I want something faster."

Me: "Why don't you pick the lancer, it turns good."

Nina: "Um...ok..."

She picked the standard lancer, I picked the standard skyline, and before long, we were racing. I got ahead early on, probably because the skyline was just slightly faster. Once again I wasn't taking it too seriously, trying to give her a chance to win.

-nina's perspective-

This game was very exciting, but I found it very hard to win. I kept hitting all these other cars that seemed to exist just for something I could crash into. It wasn't long before my car started smoking, and daddy said the damage meter, whatever that was, was flashing red. Charley was watching me play, we had the sound turned down so it wouldn't scare him. I ended up barely finishing the race, but daddy got second.

Me: "Can we play again?"

Cj:" Allright sure."

We started another race, I had the same car, but daddy had an older car this time.

Cj: "I picked a slower car and turned the traffic off to make thing a little easier for you."

Nina:" Ok."

Phoebe: "Come on Nina, don't give up, I know you can win."

Cj: "You can atleast beat the Ai."

Nina: "I'll try."

The race started, I started out in first, but daddy caught up to me later those other stupid cars weren't showing up, so I was doing a little better. But I messed up and went off the track again, so all the ai racers ended up passing me, except for one, who I beat to the finish line.

Phoebe: "Goodjob sweety."

-sadly-Me: "I still didn't win."

Cj: "Yeah, but you didn't get last place, so you did a little better."

Phoebe :"Cj, can I play now?"

Cj: "Sure."

Phoebe: "Can you hold Charley for me?"

Cj: "Of course."

-playfully- Cj: "Come here little guy."

Mommy handed Charley to Daddy, and then we changed spots on the couch, so Charley could be more comfortable by being closer to her.

Phoebe: "Ok Nina, are you ready sweety?"

Me: "Mhm."

Cj: "What car are you going to use sweety?"

Phoebe: "I don't know, let's see."

Phoebe: "I will pick...this..."

Me: "H1?"

I didn't know what most of these cars were...daddy seemed to know though.

Cj: "A hummer?"

Phoebe: "It's the slowest truck in the game..."

Me: "Oh...ok..."

Me: "I'm going to keep the same car."

Phoebe :"Ok sweety."

She chose a track, made sure the traffic was turned off, and then we began to race. The truck Mommy chose was very slow and ugly, I pulled ahead of her very quickly and went after the ai, eventually I passed them all. Mommy managed to get in third place, the ai cars were just too fast for her big ugly truck.

Cj: "Your doing good sweetheart, keep it up."

Me: "I'm trying."

One the ai cars hit me, and I lost control."

-annoyed- Me: "No!...what?"

-upset- Me: "He made me crash, He cheated..."

Cj: "They do that sometimes."

Another ai passed, mommy waited for me to recover.

Phoebe: "We saw, it's allright, just keep going."

I got back up to speed, mommy following behind me, we never caught up to the ais before the end of the race, but mommy let me beat her. I was starting to get bored, it wasn't fun just getting beat on a constant basis.

Phoebe: "-sighs, I guess you'll just have to try again sweety..."

-a little sadly- Nina: "That's ok, I think I just want to go play in my room for a little bit."

Phoebe: "Allright..."

Nina: "Can I have my tv back?"

Phoebe: "No, not yet..."

Nina: "Ok..."

I left the couch and went into my room, they turned the game thingy off, seeing as they couldn't play together because one of them had to hold Charley, and then they went back to watching tv.

Once in my room, I started gathering up some of my dolls, along with a few other toys. I was trying to think about what adventure I should send them on today.

Me: "Hmm...what will you all do today?"

-playfully, but mischeivously- Me:" We already destroyed Morty's secret hideout, set him on fire and burned his house, and we burned his evil wife naked Barbie. And his friend, golden squirtle guy is well...not a guy anymore. Hehehehe..."

Me: "We need a new bad guy that we can beat up...and burn all his things."

Me: "Blue dress barbie?"

Me: "Or Yellow dress barbie?"

Me: "No...not evil enough."

Me: "-sighs-, I need to get some more toys."

Me: "Maybe gulpin can be the evil villian."

I wasn't going to hurt him, I just think he fit the part well, and would like to play with me.

I got his pokeball off the dresser and let him out.

Gulpin: "Gul gul pin."

Me: "Shhh...quiet gulpin, mommy and daddy can't know I let you out in here."

He picked up blue dress barbie...looked over her for a little bit, and then opened his gigantic mouth and ate her.

-yelling- Nina: "Gulpin no! That's not Food!"

-yelling- Nina: "Mommy!"

He tried to grab some of my other toys, but I pulled them all away from him.

-sternly- Phoebe: "Nina I thought we told you not to let your pokemon out in the house."

-upset- Nina: "He ate blue dress barby !"

Phoebe: "Oh honey, he's a gulpin, they'll eat anything that isn't nailed to the floor."

Nina: "Can we get her back?"

Phoebe:" No, not likely."

Me: " Gulpin...give her back, please, she's not food."

Phoebe: "No, Nina wait..."

-gagging- Gulpin: "Gull..."

Gulpin threw up, covering the floor, and the rest of the toys I had out in yucky green slime...atleast he threw up blue dress barbie, although she was kind of gross now.

-grossed out- Me:" Ewwwwww..."

-angrily- Phoebe: "Nina!"

I never saw mommy so angry...I was so scaired...mommy never hit me before, but if there was ever a time...

-scaired- Nina: "I'm sorry, I'm sorry."

-in the background- Cj: "Ow...Charley don't hit me."

-very sternly- Phoebe:" -sighs-, clean it up."

-confused- Nina: "What?"

-sternly- Phoebe: "I'll get you some towels, and some soap, and you're going to clean it up...and if you clean it up, you won't be in trouble."

-relieved- Nina: "Um...ok."

She returned gulpin, and left to go get some towels.

Me: "What happened?"

\- somewhat annoyed, heading up the stairs- Phoebe: "Her gulpin puked all over the floor."

-unsure what to think- Me: "Oh...ok."

Phoebe: "Thankfully it hasn't eaten much, but it still smells horrible."

Me: "Yeah, I would think so."

She went up the stairs, and came back down with some towels for Nina.

Phoebe: "Here, Nina clean it all up."

Nina: "What about my toys?"

Phoebe: "I'll help you clean them later, ok, but clean up the floor first."

Nina: "Ok..."

She started to clean her room.

-motherly- Phoebe: "You're not in trouble...ok, so don't be scared."

Nina: "I'm sorry..."

-sincerely- Phoebe: "I know you are...it's ok."

Nina: "Is daddy mad?"

Phoebe: "No, he's not mad."

Nina: "Ok."

Phoebe: "Now come on, keep scrubbing, you're almost done, I'll go get you a basket to put your toys in, and we'll clean them together."

Nina:"Ok."

Phoebe headed down to the basement to get a basket, I put one of Charley's dvds in. He was being fairly well behaved...except for hitting me with his rattle earlier, but he was a baby, he didn't understand, it's not like it really hurt that much anyway. After Nina finished cleaning the floor, she gathered all her puke covered toys and brought them into the kitchen, where Phoebe helped her clean them in the sink, after that Phoebe took some of her stuffed toys downstairs to run them through the dryer. While Nina took her other toys back to her room.

-whining- Nina: "It still smells in here..."

Me: "Well, I don't know what to say sweety."

Me: "Go downstairs, see if Phoebe can help you."

Nina: "Ok."

Charley hit me with his rattle again.

-playfully- Me: "Ow..Charley, I thought we already went over this."

He just looked at me, completely clueless, before making a cute smile.

-lovingly- Me :"Awe..."

-playfully- Me:" You see what's on the tv...?"

-playfully- Me: "I don't know what the heck that thing is supposed to be...some kind of pokemon?"

He just kept looking into my eyes.

-playfully- Me: "Why do you keep staring at me? I'm not psychic like your mother...if that's what you're thinking."

-playfully- Me: "-sighs- You're lucky your so cute, you know that, otherwise everyone would just think you're creepy."

Charley: "kweeeee."

-shocked- Me: "What the?"

-excitedly- Me: "Pheeeebles..."

Phoebe: "What?"

Me: "Charley just said something..."

Phoebe: "He did?"

Phoebe: "What did he say?"

Me: "Um...creeeeeeee."

Charley: "kweeeeeeeee!"

Me: "hehe..."

Phoebe came up the stairs, with Nina following her.

Phoebe: "What?"

-confused- Phoebe: "That's not really a word..."

Me: "Well he's trying..."

Me: "I said creepy and now he's just saying cree."

Phoebe: "Cj he's not supposed to be able to talk yet."

Phoebe: "Not for quite awhile."

Charley turned to her.

Charley: "kweeeeeeeeeee?"

Phoebe:" He hasn't even learned to say ralts yet."

Charley: "Ralllllllllllssssssss..."

Phoebe: "-gasps-, come on Charley, just one more letter...ralts..."

Phoebe: "ralllllllllllllllllllllllts"

Charley: "raaaaalllllllllllllllllllllllllts."

Phoebe:" -gasps-he did it."

Me: "hehe..."

Phoebe: "Come here Charley."

She picked him up and kissed him.

Phoebe: "Good job."

Charley: "Ralllllllts."

-lovingly- Phoebe: "Momma loves you."

-happily- Charley: "Ralts."

-cutely- Charley: "Ralts...kweeeeeeeeeeeee."

Phoebe: "No just ralts..."

-babbling- Charley: "no...ralts wus kweeeeeeee."

Me: "hehehehehe."

Phoebes:"Ralllllts..."

-happily- Charley: "rallllllllts"

-elated- Phoebe: "There you go..."

-happily- Charley: "Ralllts kweeeeee."

-let down- Phoebe: "-sighs-"

Phoebe: "Awe well, he'll learn eventually."

Nina: "Mommy, my room still smells bad."

Phoebe: "I'll help you in just a minute Nina."

Nina: "Ok."

Phoebe went downstairs to get some bleach, it was pretty much the only thing we had that could get the smell out. Fortunately it was a hardwood floor so the bleach wouldn't hurt it any. She took an old milk jug and put about a cap full of bleach in it, and then filled the rest of it with water, before dumping most of it out on the floor in Nina's room.

Phoebe: "Ok Nina don't touch this stuff, it could hurt you, just let it sit for awhile. Ok?"

Nina:" Ok."

Phoebe: "Why don't you just stay out of your room while it's working ok? We'll wash it out in a little bit."

Phoebe: "You could go downstairs and play with your trains or something, or you could watch tv with us."

Nina: "Um ok..."

She went downstairs.

Phoebe sat by me on the couch.

-in disbelief- Me: "Did you really just dump bleach on the floor?"

Phoebe: "I'll wash it out in a little bit, her room smells like rotten eggs, and I diluted it with water, so it's not that dangerous."

Me: "Ok...just be careful."

She snuggled up to me, and we spent the next half hour or so watching tv together, before she got up to wash the bleach out of Nina's room. After that, I handed Charley over to her, so I could make dinner, since I really hadn't done anything else today.

-in the kitchen-

Phoebe: "Cj are you sure you don't want me to make supper?"

Me: "No I got it sweety, it's allright."

Phoebe: "Are you sure?"

Me: "Mhm."

-jokingly- Me: "Now go..."

Phoebe: "hmm?"

-Jokingly- Me: "Get out of the kitchen."

-jokingly- Phoebe: "Oh...you..."

She kissed me on the cheek before leaving the room, and headed into Nina's room to play with her.

-Nina's perspective-

Mommy came in, my room just smelled like that stuff she put on the floor now, and all my toys smelled like soap, both of which were better than gulpin's puke, I guess.

Phoebe: "Hi sweety."

Me: "Hi."

Phoebe: "What are you doing? -sniffs-, it still smells in here, but atleast it smells better."

-unsures- Me: "I guess so."

Me: "I'm just playing with my dolls again."

Phoebe: "Oh...ok."

Me: "You think Charley would like to play?"

-unsure- Phoebe: "I don't know, maybe."

Phoebe: "He can't move around on his own very well though, Nina, he's too little."

Phoebe: "So I'll have to hold him."

Me: "Ok."

She sat down on the floor with me.

Me: "So Charley which doll do you want to play with?"

He didn't answer, he just looked at me silently.

Phoebe:" Nina, you know he can't understand you."

Me:"Oh..."

I knew that...I was just trying to be funny.

Me: "Here Charley, how about this one?"

I handed him my little golden wartortle doll, he happily accepted it, loosely holding it in his other hand, while he held on to his rattle with the other. I have to learn what that golden wartortle guy's name is sometime. I haven't seen Torch the Growlithe in quite awhile though, I kind of missed it, it was never on tv here. I saw a virtual disk for it at the store, but mommy wouldn't let me get it because I was still grounded.

Phoebe: "Hey where's the little wooden dolls I gave you?"

-cutely-Nina: "Oh, they're in their box."

Phoebe:" Ok..."

-cutely-Nina: "You want me to get them?"

Phoebe: "Mhm."

-cutely- Nina: "Ok."

I went over and got the box of dolls for Mommy, she carefull opened the box.

Phoebe: "Here Charley, there's a little ralts like you.."

He looked at the doll with curiousity as she held it up, his hands were full though, so he didn't try to grab it.

Phoebe:" And a gallade, and a kirlia, and a gardevoir, like Nina and I."

Phoebe: "See?"

-cutely babbling- Charley: "ra...ra...ralts."

-cutely- Phoebe: "-giggles-"

We continued to play together for a little bit, until mommy left to check on what daddy was doing. I played with my dolls for most of the afternoon. Until daddy was finally done making dinner.

-at the table-

Me: "You made tacos?"

Cj: "Um...yeah...I hope you like them sweetheart."

Phoebe: "I don't think he's ever made them before."

Cj: "I tried my best.."

Mommy made a taco and took a bite.

Phoebe: "They're not that bad.."

-somewhat relieved- Cj: "Good."

I took a bite of one, it was ok, I liked daddy's hamburgers better though.

Me: "I like them..."

Cj: "Good."

Charley was in his high-chair, playing with the golden wartortle plushy again, by playing with it I mean he was pretty much just waving it around, occasionally he dropped it and would start crying until someone got it back for him. After supper, mommy took Charley upstairs to feed him, and I helped daddy with the dishes, after that we started to watch tv together.

Mommy came down with Charley a bit later.

Cj: "Whatcha doing sweety?"

Phoebe: "I'm going to give Charley a bath, he's starting to get a little smelly."

Cj: "Oh...ok."

Phoebe: "There's nothing in the sink is there?"

Cj:" No, we got the dishes all done."

Phoebe: "Ok."

She took Charley into the kitchen, and filled the sink about a quarter full of water, Charley was a little upset at first, as the water scaired him, and he didn't like being cleaned, like most babies. After his bath, mommy carefully dried him off and dressed him in his tiny little pajamas. And then mommy took him upstairs to put him to bed.

-Cj's perpective-

I followed Phoebe up to Charley's room, I figured she was putting him to bed, and I wanted to say goodnight. I saw her gently kiss him before placing him inside his crib.

-lovingly- Phoebe: "Awe look at him Cj, he's so cute..."

I guess she heard me come in.

Me: "Yeah..."

Charley was wiggling around in his crib, looking up at us, and playfully shaking his rattle.

Phoebe: "Here Charley, let momma have your rattle, you shouldn't play with it while you should be asleep."

Me: "You're going to make him cry.

She gently took his rattle from him, surprisingly he let go and didn't cry, he just let her take it.

-somewhat surprised- Me: "How did you do that?"

Phoebe: "He trusts me."

-unsure- Me: "Oh...ok."

Phoebe: "Now here's your blanket."

She gently placed his blanket over him, he started to play with it a little bit, but eventually he started to fall asleep.

-lovingly- Phoebe:" Now goodnight my little angel."

-lovingly- Me: "Goodnight little guy."

Phoebe wrapped her arms around me and kissed me on the cheek.

-softly,cutely- Phoebe: "Allright lets go."

We quietly left the room and turned out the lights, before heading downstairs. Nina was laying on the couch watching tv by herself. She sat up so we could sit by her.

Phoebe: "What are you watching sweety?"

-cutely- Nina: "I don't know."

I couldn't tell what show she was watching either. It didn't seem too innapropriate though, so we watched it with her until eventually we sent her to bed as well. After she went to bed, Phoebe and I started to snuggle and make out a little bit on the couch, though we had to keep pretty quiet so Nina wouldn't hear us.

-after making out for a little bit-

Me: "Oh baby girl, I love you so much."

Phoebe: "I love you too."

Phoebe: "I don't want to go any further tonight though."

Me: "That's ok sweety."

Phoebe: "I just want to snuggle."

Me: "That's allright."

She nuzzled me a little before kissing me.

-softly- Phoebe: "Good."

Phoebe: "Let's watch this show."

Me: "Ok."

Me: "What is it?"

Phoebe: "I don't know, where's the remote?"

Me: "I don't know, I thought you had it?"

Phoebe: "No, Nina had it before she went to bed though."

Me: "Are you sure?"

Phoebe: "Mhm."

Me: "Oh wait, here it is."

It was on top of the couch the whole time.

Phoebe: "Oh...ok."

I checked to see what the show was, but there was no title or description.

-cutely- Phoebe: "I guess we'll never know."

Me: "I guess so."

We kept watching the unidentifyable movie, until we got tired and headed upstairs to bed.


	5. Nina's first battle

-Chapter 5-

**-Cj's perspective-**

A few weeks passed, not much happened, Nina kept improving her gaming skills, Charley grew a little bigger, and he also started to trust me more, though still not as much as Phoebe. He also learned how to sit up and crawl around, so Phoebe didn't have to hold him all the time, though he still liked to be held on also had to barricade the stairs to the basement so he wouldn't try to go down them, and several other child safety things. His hair was growing out,so now he was starting to look a lot more like a ralts. It was another monday morning, it started snowing overnight for the first time this winter, so when we woke up the ground was thickly covered with fresh snow. We spent a few thousand pokedollars to switch to a hydrogen generator that didn't have to be filled with methane every few days, it just drew from the water line when neccesary. It also used a rotary type engine, so it could go a few months without needing any maintenance whatsoever. Phoebe was also trying to teach Charley how to speak like a ralts, although I don't think she was making much progress. He eventually stopped saying ralts kweeeee though. He was begining to grow teeth now as well, which meant Phoebe would get her powers back soon, hopefully before Devon needed us again. We also returned to working at the store in Slabtown, if for no other reason then just something to pass the time. We alternated our shifts, she would go one day, and I would go the other, so someone would be home to watch Charley.

Anyway, after breakfast, Nina played with Charley in front of the tv. Charley still didn't understand how to play with toys though, he either tried to eat them, wave them around in the air, or hit Nina with them, or whoever happened to be closest to him at the moment, though he would never hurt them. Phoebe and I were cleaning the dishes together in the kitchen, so Nina was watching over Charley for a little bit.

-in the living room-

Nina: "Charley you're not supposed to eat the toys, silly. "

Nina: "Your supposed to play with them."

Nina: "Like this."

-pretending to sound like one of her dolls- Nina: "Hello miss barbie, have you seen my pet hippowdon?"

She used her powers to make it look like the barby had actually come to life. As I saw this, I was thinking that this would scare Charley, but instead he giggled and hit the barbie with the stuffed animal he was holding, sending it halfway across the room.

Nina: "Why did you do that?"

Charley look up at her briefly, before slamming his stuffed animal against the floor several times until it slipped out of his hand. It was a fairly small plushy, so it wasn't hard for him to do so.

-lovingly- Nina: "-sighs- Chaaarlllllley..."

-lovingly- Nina: "You're so silly."

Charley giggled a little bit more.

-concerned- Phoebe: "Nina, is he doing ok?"

Nina: "Mhm, he's just being silly."

-lovingly- Phoebe: "Come here you."

Phoebe picked him up and kissed him, I couldn't help but notice the way he put his arms out to hug her every time she picked him up, it was so cute.

Nina: "Can I go outside?"

Phoebe: "Mhm, just wear your coat, boots and gloves and don't take Matches out with you, he's too young, the cold could hurt him."

Nina: "Ok."

-jokingly- Me: "Don't get lost..."

-cutely- Nina: "I won't..."

Nina hugged us before heading into her room to get her winter clothes. She liked to play in the snow, although she didn't spend much time in it, because she usually got cold and came back inside within an hour or so.

Phoebe: "So Cj, are we still going to the store today?"

Me: "Which one?"

Phoebe: "The one in Goldenrod,we're running out of diapers again, and I think it would be nice if we got Charley a few more toys to play with."

Me: "Oh, ok then, we'll go."

Phoebe: "Then I'll go get ready, and we'll leave when Nina comes back in."

Phoebe: "If you'll watch Charley for a little bit."

Me: "Sure."

She carefully placed Charley on the floor next to some toys, kissed me on the cheek, and headed upstairs. She came down about ten minutes later, dressed Charley in his coat, and then we all waited for Nina to come we got tired of waiting and went outside to get her.

-on the front porch-

-concerned- Phoebe: "Nina honey, aren't you cold?"

Nina: "Um...not really..."

-in disbelief- Phoebe: "Oh don't be silly, I can see you're shivering."

-unsure- Nina: "Sorry."

Phoebe: "Hehe, it's allright, come on sweety, we're going to go to the store."

Nina: "Which one?"

Phoebe: "The one in Goldenrod silly."

-cutely- Nina: "Oh...Ok."

We got in the car and headed to Goldenrod. The snow wasn't as heavy there as it was on the other side of the portal, and over there it hadn't snowed last night, but instead a few days ago. Everyone on the street was wearing their coats, and the department store had several New year's and Arceus' Day themed products for sale, leftover from this year's league competition. After purchasing a few packages of diapers and other supplies, we headed up to the toy store, and shopped for some toys for Charley. Nina went off to look at some other toys, more suitable for her age.

Me: "So what do you think we should get him now?"

Me: "Stacking rings? Some larger stuffed animals, alphabet blocks?"

Phoebe: "I don't know, but that sounds like a good place to start, maybe some bite rings too? You know his teeth are starting to come in and he's going to want something to chew on."

Me: "Yeah, good idea."

While I gathered a bunch of things,Nina came up wanting a virtual disk.

Nina: "Mommy, can I get this dvd now?"

Phoebe: "Nina we told you we weren't going to buy you anything today..."

-sadly- Nina: "-sighs-...-whimpers-"

Phoebe: "-sighs-, ok, on one condition."

Nina: "What?"

Phoebe: "You realize why I grounded you?"

Nina: "Mhm..."

Phoebe: "And you're sorry?"

Nina: "Mhm..."

Phoebe: "And you promise you won't attack some random stranger again unless we tell you to?"

Phoebe: "Although that will probably never happen."

-sincerely- Nina: "I promise."

Phoebe: "-sighs- Allright, we'll get it for you, go put it in the cart.

-greatfully- Nina: "Ok, thankyou mommy."

She gave her a hug, put the disk in the cart, and then we all headed to the checkout lane to purchase the toys and the virtual disk for Nina. After the long walk back to the car, we headed home, it was still too early to get lunch, and we didn't feel like driving around for an hour or so.

-after ariving at home-

We all went inside, and I spent the next few minutes opening up Charley's toys while he played around with them on the floor. Nina tried to play with him by using her powers to move his new blocks around, making little pyramids and things, unfortunately this freaked him out a little bit, but Phoebe quickly calmed him down and he went back to playing. After I unboxed all of Charley's new toys, I put Nina's TV back in her room, and she spent the next hour or so watching her new Torch the Growlithe virtual disk. While Phoebe and I had a discussion on the couch.

Phoebe: "Cj you know, I've been thinking."

-unsure- Me: "You want another baby?"

As good of a guess as any.

Phoebe: "No..."

Me: "Ok."

-mischeivously,jokingly- Phoebe: "Not yet..."

-unamused- Me: "Pheebles."

Phoebe: "Hehe..."

Phoebe: "I was thinking about maybe sending Charley to preschool when he's old enough."

-unsure- Me: "Where?"

Phoebe: "In Goldenrod."

Me: "What about Nina?"

Phoebe: "Maybe, but I'm concerned how she'll get along with the human children her age."

Me: "Yeah, me too."

Phoebe: "But if we send her to school in the pokemon world, maybe they'll accept her."

Me: "I think they would."

Me: "We'll see ok?"

Phoebe: "Ok."

Phoebe:"But what if she want's to go on her own pokemon journey?"

Me: "We'll let her decide."

Phoebe: "Ok."

Phoebe: "Or maybe you could teach her, you went to school didn't you?"

Me: "Um...yeah, but honey that was so long ago."

Phoebe: "What did they teach at the human schools here anyway?"

Me: "Um...well, you know, math, language arts, history, general science, lots of things."

Me: "As for pokemon world schools, I don't really know."

Phoebe: " I bet she can be really good at math and science."

Phoebe: "But still she should learn these things..."

Me: "Mhm, atleast the basics."

Phoebe: "Nina sweety, can you come here for a second?"

Nina: "What?"

She paused her tv and came out of her room."

Phoebe: "What's two and two?"

-confused- Nina: "What?"

-unsure- Me:"You mean two plus two?"

Phoebe: "Yeah."

Phoebe: "What's two plus two?"

-unsure- Nina: "Um...I don't know? 22?"

Phoebe: "No."

Phoebe: "Don't read your father's mind."

-worried- Nina: "Mommy I don't know."

Phoebe:" That's allright sweety."

Phoebe: "We're thinking about sending you to school, so you can learn these things."

Nina: "Wait...it's four."

-concerned- Phoebe: "Were you cheating?"

Nina: "Maybe."

Phoebe: "Cj, go upstairs so you can't hear me."

Me: "Allright."

I went upstairs, while she continued to ask Nina math questions.

**-Nina's perspective-**

I didn't understand what mommy was asking me at first, but I after I saw the answer in daddy's head I figured out what she meant.

Phoebe: "What's three plus three?"

Me: "Um...six?"

Phoebe: "Right..."

Phoebe: "Six plus three?"

Me: "Nine?"

Phoebe:" Good."

Phoebe: "Whats 3543 plus 4387?"

Me: "7930."

Phoebe: "Good."

Phoebe: "Now, what's 5,784,543+5,736,473?"

Me: "Um, 11,521,016?"

That was surprisingly easy.

Phoebe: "Goodjob sweety."

Me: "Why are you asking me all this?"

Phoebe: "To see how good you are at math."

Phoebe: "Now, for multiplication. If two times two is four, and two times three is six, what's two times four?"

Me:" Um...eight?"

Phoebe: "Good."

Phoebe: "What about ten times ten?"

Me: "Um...one hundred."

Phoebe: "And four hundred sixty-seven, times three hundred, fifty-eight?"

Me: "One hundred sixty-seven thousand,one hundred eighty-six."

Phoebe: "Goodjob."

I just wanted to get back to watching my new Torch the growlithe disk.

Me: "Is that all?"

Phoebe: "Yeah, for now anyway, you can go tell your father to come back down."

Me: "Ok."

I went up the stairs, daddy was just waiting in their room, playing some game on the computer.

Me: "Mommy said you can come back downstairs."

Cj: "Allright, thanks sweety."

Me: "Mhm."

He followed me back down the stairs, I headed back to my room after watching Charley cutely play with his new toys for a minute or so.

**-Cj's perspective-**

Nina went back into her room to watch her tv.

Me: "So honey, how'd she do?"

Phoebe: "She's good, once she got to know how it worked."

Me: "Good."

-lovingly- Phoebe: "Isn't that right Charley?"

She picked him up, he was playing right in front of her. Even though he no longer had to be held all the time he still stuck close to her if he could see her.

Phoebe: "mmmah.."

Charley giggled a little bit as she kissed him, he was holding one of his new blocks, most of which were now scattered all over the floor.

-jokingly- Me: "Now Charley your supposed to build with the blocks, not make a mess with them."

-lovingly- Phoebe: "Yeah, he's got them all over the place now -giggles-."

Me: "Aw well, I'm sure he'll learn eventually."

Phoebe: "Mhm."

-playfully- Me: " Isn't that right little guy?"

-cutely babbling- Charley: "Ralts ralts...wawarawawawa."

Phoebe:" Hehe..."

Me: "I swear, he's just the cutest thing ever."

Phoebe: "Hehe, I know."

Phoebe:"Someone's here."

Me: "Oh..."

I went over to the window.

Me:" It's a red arcanine coupe."

Phoebe: "Oh?"

Me: "I think it's Melissa, either that or some other gardevoir got lost."

Phoebe:" Did she get a new car?"

Me: "Looks like it."

Phoebe: "Hey Cj?, Charley's almost old enough to go on a plane now."

Me: "Yeah? and?"

Phoebe: "I was thinking we could visit my parents again sometime."

Me: "Sure."

Phoebe went up to the door, still holding Charley.

Phoebe: "Hello?"

Melissa:" Hi Pheebles."

Phoebe: "Oh, good it's you."

Melissa: "You miss me?"

Phoebe: "A little bit."

Phoebe: "What's going on? Where'd you get that car?"

Melissa:" Oh it's just a company car, anyway I just came by to see how Charley is doing."

Phoebe: "You're still continuing your research?"

Melissa: "I could have sent someone else to check on him, but I just wanted to visit you."

Phoebe:" Oh, ok."

-kindly- Phoebe:"Come on in."

Melissa came inside, and Phoebe showed her to the dining room.

-somewhat embarrased- Phoebe: "Sorry the livingroom is a mess, we just bought him some new toys today."

Melissa: "Oh, that's allright Pheebles."

Me: "You girls want something to drink?"

Phoebe: "Yeah, oran berry juice would be nice."

Me: "Ok."

Melissa: "Do you have any rawstberry wine?"

Me: "No, sorry."

Melissa:" Allright, then oran berry juice will be fine."

Me:" Ok."

I got them some juice while they sat down at the table to talk.

Phoebe: "So how are things going in Kanto?"

Melissa:" Oh, they're going fine, James says we'll be moving back to Goldenrod soon though."

Phoebe: "And Team Rocket?"

Melissa: "They've been really quiet recently, we still haven't caught Mr. Marconi yet though."

Me: "So that's his name."

I set a couple of glasses of juice in front of them.

Melissa: "Mhm, one of his names anyway."

-kindly- Melissa: "Thankyou."

Phoebe: "Mhm, thanks honey."

Me: "No problem."

-concerned- Nina: "Mommy what's going on?"

-somewhat surprised- Nina: "Oh..."

Melissa: "Hello Nina."

-shyly- Nina:" Hi."

Melissa: "How are you?"

-shyly- Nina: "ok..."

She was playing Pokemon trainer simulator on that gameboy like device I purchased awhile back. I already played through all of them, so she was playing through them now.

Phoebe: "Oh Nina, you don't have to be so shy, come here, sit down."

-shyly- Nina:" ok."

Melissa: "Where did you get that game?"

Nina: "Daddy bought it awhile back, why?"

Melissa: "Well, I just haven't seen one of those things in a long time, there was supposed to be a Pokemon trainer simulator 2.0, but that idea got shelved for the experiment."

Melissa: "Allright, down to business, let's get this over with."

Melissa: "Is he teething yet?"

Phoebe: "He's starting too, they're starting to poke through."

Melissa: "Ok, that's good."

Melissa:" His hair looks like it's comming in fine."

Phoebe: "Mhm."

Phoebe: "He can say ralts..."

Melissa: "That's good, not all of them are instinctively inclined to learn pokemon language, a few will only learn to speak human, unless the parents invest some serious time and effort trying to teach them."

Melissa: "Can he crawl yet?"

Phoebe: "Mhm, and he can sit up, he still can't walk though."

Melissa: "That's ok, they usually don't learn how to walk until they're atleast a year old, much like a normal ralts."

Melissa: "He seems very calm too."

Phoebe:" Mhm."

Melissa: "Well Pheebles, it still looks like you're doing very good with him."

-cutely- Phoebe: "Awe...thanks..."

Melissa: "Allright now that that's over, you want to talk about some other things? As friends, of course."

Phoebe: "Sure."

Phoebe: "Cj can you take Charley to his room and play with him for a little bit?"

Me: "Yeah, sure honey."

Phoebe: "Nina you can stay here and talk with us if you want..."

-unsure- Nina: "Um...ok."

Phoebe: "We'll just have some girl time."

Me: "Hehe.., allright, see you in a little bit honey, have fun."

-cutely- Phoebe:"Thankyou."

I brought Charley up to his room, and also gathered his blocks up so he had something to play with. Phoebe and Melissa talked for quite awhile, it was about twenty minutes later when she finally came up to get me. Melissa had already left.

Me: "What did you talk about?"

-somewhat mischeivously-Phoebe: "Oh, just girly stuff, you know."

Me: "Anything about me?"

-somewhat mischeivously- Phoebe: "Oh...somethings..."

-concerned- Me: "Am I doing anything wrong?"

-happily- Phoebe: "No, you're doing great, that's what I said about you."

Me: "Oh...ok."

Phoebe: "Don't worry."

She kissed me, as Charley quickly spotted her and crawled over to her.

Me:"Looks like he wants to see you."

Phoebe: "-giggles-...yeah..."

Phoebe: "Come here Charley."

She picked him up, and gave him a kiss too.

Phoebe:"It's about lunch time now."

Me: "Should I make lunch, or should we go get something?"

Phoebe:" I don't feel like going back into town today."

Phoebe:" I could make lunch too, you don't have to."

Me: "Oh honey, it's allright."

Me: "What do you want for lunch?"

-mischeviously- Phoebe: "Um...I don't know...a salad would be nice..."

-unsure- Me: "Ummmmmmm..."

I never made a salad before. Not that it was that hard, just that I didn't know the way she liked them.

Phoebe: "Just let me make it, I'll make you a hamburger or something."

Me:" Ok."

-lovingly- Phoebe: "Don't worry Charley, I'll be back, momma loves you."

She gave me and Charley kiss on the cheek before handing Charley to me, and heading back down the stairs. I was pretty sure she said she wanted salad just so I would let her cook. Awe well, atleast I would get to spend some time with Charley. Nina came up a minute or so later to watch him play as well.

-cutely- Nina: "Hi daddy."

Me:" Hey sweetheart."

Nina: "What's Charley doing?"

Me: "He's just playing with his blocks some more."

Nina: "Oh..."

Charley briefly looked at her before continuing to play.

-playfully- Nina: "Here Charley, why don't you try to make something with the blocks?"

She took a few blocks and built a little tower, it took Charley all of one second to knock it down, giggling in excitement as it fell.

-playfully- Nina: "Heyyyy...Charllllleeey..."

-playfully- Nina: "Why'd he do that?"

Me: "He's just a baby, he doesn't understand, he just wanted to knock it down. I don't really know why."

Me: "I bet if you build it again, he'll probably knock it down again."

Nina: "Ok."

She built another tower, and, as expected, Charley knocked it down once again.

Me: "Just keep doing it sweetheart, he's enjoying it..."

Nina:" Ok."

She made a few more towers, until, remarkably, Charley tryed to build his own.

Nina: "Hey daddy, he's doing it himself now."

-playfully- Me: "Neat, smart little guy aren't you?"

Nina: "Mhm."

-playfully- Me:"Watcha building?"

-cutely babling- Charley: "ra ra ralts ralts..."

-playfully- Me: "Hehe...really?"

I couldn't tell if he was still babling or actually trying to say something, but it was still very cute.

He kept stacking blocks on top of each other, instead of knocking his tower down this time, it fell down on its own after he stacked one block too many. By that time, his tower was almost taller than he was. Unfortunately, this unwanted collapse brought him to tears.

Me: "awe..."

Nina: "I don't get it, I thought he wanted it to fall?"

Me: "Yeah, but he wanted to be the one to make it fall. I guess..., I don't know."

He crawled over too me, still upset, it touched me that he trusted me enough to come to me for help, since Phoebe wasn't around at the moment. I doubt that he understood me, but I tried to cheer him up.

-caringly- Me: "It's ok Charley...you can make another, I'm sure."

I picked him up and held him for a little bit.

Me: "Cheer up little guy."

He cried for awhile, before he finally started to calm down, I was kind of surprised Phoebe hadn't come upstairs to check on him. I had no doubt that she heard him cry.

Me: "There we go."

-annoyed- Nina: "He's so loud."

Me:" That's just the way babies are sweetheart..."

Me: "He'll grow out of it eventually."

Me: "Why don't you watch him a bit while I see how you're mother is comming along with lunch?"

Nina: "Ok."

I handed Charley to her, and went to see what Phoebe was doing.

-in the kitchen-

Phoebe was making a bowl of salad and a couple hamburgers.

-concerned- Phoebe: "Is he ok? I heard him crying."

Me: "Yeah, he's ok."

Phoebe: "Awe...good, I was hoping you could calm him down."

Me: "I was wondering why you didn't come up the stairs."

Me: "So when's lunch going to be?"

Phoebe: "In just a little bit."

-jokingly- Me: "Oh,you don't have an exact time?"

-a little sternly- Phoebe: "No, now go back to Charley, you're supposed to be watching him."

Me: "Nina is watching him, but ok.."

-playfully- Phoebe: "Go...get out."

-jokingly- Me: "But honey."

-playfully- Phoebe:"Go..."

She "pushed" me out of the kitchen again, and I returned upstairs to find Nina playing with Charley some more. She had built a pyramid of blocks, and just as I came in Charley had managed to knock it down, just like the towers before.

-playfully- Nina: "Goodjob Charley, hehe."

-happily babling- Charley: "wa ra ra ralts!"

Me: "hehe..."

-playfully- Nina: "Awe...you're just a little cutey aren't you? Hehe."

I watched them play together for a few minutes until Phoebe came up and announced that lunch was ready.

-at the table-

Me:"So honey, what did you and Melissa talk about anyway?"

Phoebe:"Well we talked about the Lumina region quite a bit."

Me:" I think it would be a cool region to see, I know we've been there before, but that was just for a little bit."

Phoebe: "Yeah, I think it would be interesting, but it's very cold this time of year. "

Me: "Yeah, well maybe we'll go there again in the summer, when Charley's old enough."

Phoebe:"Ok."

Phoebe: "I'm sure Cloudela would like it."

Me: "Hehe, maybe."

Phoebe: "Do you mind if I let him out in the house?"

Me:" No, it's allright."

Nina: "How come she can let him out but I can't let Matches out?"

-somewhat annoyed- Phoebe:" Nina, do we need to go over how Matches almost burned down the house, and how Gulpin puked all over the floor?"

-shyly- Nina: "Um...no..."

Phoebe: "Ok then."

Phoebe: "Cloudela would never hurt anything."

She let Cloudela out after lunch, and it floated around the house. We hadn't let any of the pokemon out in awhile, as it was cold enough that they were more comfortable in their balls than outside, but Cloudela was small and calm enough that it could be let out in the house without much trouble.

Cloudela spent some time playing with Charley, which was cute to watch. Charley tryed to chase him, but whenever he got close Cloudela would move somewhere else, and Charley would try again, but sometimes Cloudela wouldn't move, and would let Charley pet him, only for Charley to be surprised because most of Cloudela couldn't be petted, as it's body was mostly vapor, similiar to a gastly, although not nearly as poisonous.

That afternoon went by peacefully, with not much happening at all.

**-middle Lumina region, team rocket underground outpost, Greg's perspective-**

Once again my bad luck prevailed and I was transfered to yet another horrible base, it was alot larger then the tiny holding base, but it was also very cold, even with the heater running, the inside of the building was still about 50 degrees.

I missed my weaville, he would probably love it here.

Outside, the temperature was in the negatives. The tiny, 40 year old heating system was on its last leg and extremely inadequate. It was an old stove system, with a lot of filtering to keep it from producing any smoke, which would give away our location.

Thankfully, the beds were warmer, and more, well, bed like to compensate, but the entire base was in the middle of nowhere, about 100 miles from the H.A.V.A.C base. There were a lot of other people here too, including Mr. Jefferson and the rest of the holding squad.

Despite the distance, the snowy terrain was so flat you could actually see the outline of the massive hangers of the base on the horizon. Everything having to do with those planes was huge, the base they were stationed at, the hangers they kept them in when not in use, the gigantic tractors they used to lug them around the base with, the trucks they used to carrry large parts around for them like engines, ammunition, ect. If you didn't know any better, you'd think the entire base was run by giants, as most of it was specialized specifically to house and maintain these aircraft. The base also contained Devon's aeronautical research center, a few smaller cargo planes that were used to bring in supplies, various prototype civilian aircraft, and even its own foundry and recycling center, where old prototypes were scrapped to make parts for new ones.

Despite the cold climate, many pokemon lived out here, beartics, walrein, lapras, avalugg, cloudela, snowrunt, cryogonal, seel, swinub, and empoleon, and all their evolutionary families were just some of the pokemon that lived out here in the cold.

For now, I was inside, watching tv in the rec room with Miss Roberts, Mr. Giles, and a few other grunts I didn't know, some of them were from beta squad, while others were normally assigned to this place, poaching walrein, lapras and empoleon which would then be shippes to the Sinnoh and Kanto regions and sold on the black market. Mr. Jefferson and Mr. Smith were on guard duty, probably freezing. We got here by truck, a long drive from Halogen City in the south. The Lumina region had 3 main citys, Neon City was the farthest north, Halogen City was in the south, and was also the largest. Port Solaria was the southernmost city, and served as the region's primary port and shipping were also about 15 or so smaller towns scattered throughout the region, most with a population of less than 2000.

I was relieved to find out that we wouldn't be staying at this base very long though, the second airbase was on its way, although it was moving very slowly and only at night, so it was taking awhile to get here. When it arrived, this entire base would be abandoned, and we would all be moved there.

Atleast this base had a tv, it even had a pool table, I wasn't very good at pool though, so I just watched tv, maybe later I would play cards, if I ever got used to the cold. I had guard duty next, shift which meant I would have to go outside and keep watch, even though the base was in the middle of nowhere and nobody would be stupid enough to come this far on foot, but guarding the place was still considered to be essential.

Me:"So what do they have for tv around here?"

Mr. Giles: "Doesn't look like much."

Other grunt: "You know you three are on guard duty next shift."

This particular grunt had been here for quite awhile, we just got here last night.

Miss Roberts: "We know, do you have any advice?"

Other grunt: "If you see any beartics or mamoswines, don't piss them off."

Other grunt: "And if you see a froslass, do not follow it, no matter how beautiful its voice sounds. "

Me: "Why?"

Other grunt: "Because they'll lead you out into the snow where no one can see you, and then they'll use their powers to make you freeze to death."

Me: "Oh..."

Me: "Do you have any pokemon?"

Other grunt: "Just a canindra, like most of the grunts here do why?"

-quietly- Mr. Giles: "Never heard of those."

-unsure- Miss Roberts: "What kind of pokemon is that?"

Other grunt: "They're like a mightyena except they're an ice type, and they're only found in Lumina, you should watch out for them as well, they can be dangerous in packs, though they don't appear this far north very often, they evolve from tundruppy, which are kind of similiar to poochyena."

Other grunt: "I could show you if you want."

He pulled a pokeball out of his pocket.

Me: "Nah that's ok."

I think I saw them from the truck on the way in. A lot of the grunts had them here, and they were frequently on were similiar to a mightyena but blockier and somewhat larger in stature, with a coat that was almost pure white, very hard to see in this snowy enviroment.

Anyway, all three of us were sent outside about a half hour later, we had heavy coats and ski masks, but it was still freezing out. I was not looking forward to this, having to stay outside in subfreezing temperatures, while the grunts that were used to the cold stayed inside where it was somewhat warmer. It was pretty obvious that they were taking advantage of us. Anyway, I stuck with Mr. Giles and Miss Roberts as we begun the hourly perimeter check that we were instructed to do at the begining of our shift. We were each issued a snowmobile to ride around on, a pair of binoculars to look around, a pistol, just in case, a flare gun, for emergencys, and a little remote that controlled the base's garage door, to let people in if neccesary. I looked through the binoculars, all I could see was the h.a.v.a.c base, of course, and a large group of wild mamoswine and piloswine a few miles away, heading south, probably to a warmer area. Mr. Giles and Miss Roberts were looking through their binoculars as well.

Miss Roberts: "Are they a threat?"

Mr. Giles: "They shouldn't be, mamoswine are usually docile unless threatened."

Me: "Yeah, you're right, they're pretty far away from us, let's just leave them be."

Me: "You guys see anything else out here?"

Miss Robert: "Nope, let's go back inside, I'm freezing."

Me: "I think we all are."

Me: "Let's go."

This job was really hard to take seriously, there was nothing out here, we were freezing our butts off, yet we still weren't allowed to go back inside until our shift was over. If anything, it would probably be safer if we were inside, since the base was underground, nobody could see it, but they would see a bunch of people standing around in the middle of nowhere, and wonder what's going on. Not that anyone bothered to come out here anyway. We spent the next few minutes just watching the mamoswine pass by, with nothing better to do. Eventually we saw another grunt come in on a snowmobile with a tiny little trailer attached to it, full of pokeballs. All of us had questions for him.

Me: "What's with all the pokeballs?"

unknown grunt: "It's today's catch, about 30 little piplups to send to the Sinnoh region, 3 empoleons, and about 15 prinplups."

-curiously- Miss Roberts: "How much are they worth?"

Unknown: "Well, piplups are the Sinnoh region's dedicated water starter, so they are immensly popular over there, and sell like hotcakes. Of course the piplups the pokemon labs provide to young trainers are more legitimately sourced from starter farms. But most kid's parents don't know that, and will buy one for their screaming children as long as they are priced affordably enough. They usually sell for about 3000 pokedollars, a lot more than most unevolved pokemon.

Empoleons are also extremely popular. They're a very strong pokememon that sell for high prices, no matter where they are being sold, a good specimen can sell for as much as 40,000 pokedollars to the right buyer.

Prinplups, eh, there somewhere in the middle, but not nearly as popular with children as piplups are, or with serious trainers like empoleons. They can be hard to sell, but they usually go for around 5000. Sometimes we force them to evolve into an empoleon just so we can sell them, because they have such a narrow market."

Me: "Why do you keep them in balls? Not cages?"

Unknown grunt: "Of course, if we kept them in cages we'd have to feed them, and it's just too much hassle to have food shipped up here on a constant basis, we're short on supplies as is, you know? And besides, have you ever tried to fit a power bracelet on an empoleon? It can't be done, they'll cut you to ribbons if you try, or freeze you, one of the two, it's so cold out here most of their water attacks instantly turn to ice, and with out the bracelets, they are strong enough to hack their way out of even the strongest cages we have, so it's just easier to keep them in balls."

-impatiently- Unknown Grunt: "Is that it? Can I go inside the base now, before I freeze?"

Me: "Yeah, sure, go on in."

I pressed a button on a remote I was given, the large, hidden garage door of the base opened, and the grunt drove his snowmobile inside.

Miss Roberts: "I really should get some pokemon at somepoint, I never had any luck trying to catch one, they always get away. How'd you get yours Giles?"

Mr. Giles: "It was just a random stroke of luck, I caught it as an abra when I was just a kid, and we've been together since. I wanted to take on the Kanto league with it, but my parents wouldn't let me leave home, they wanted me to stay in school, to get some stupid doctorate degree like my father. I studied psychology for awhile, before I got in a fight at school, my parents tried to take abra away from me as punishment, even though it wasn't even my fault, so I ran away to Goldenrod and never saw them again. I grew up in Saffron, by the way."

Me: "And what happened to your parents?"

Mr. Giles: "As far as I know they're still alive, I think they divorced and they didn't even try to find me."

Mr. Giles: "I couldn't care less if they thought I was dead."

Me: "Ok."

Me: "Miss Roberts do you have anything to share? While we're out here anyway."

Miss Roberts: "Nope...nothing you need to know."

Me:"Ok then."

Just a half hour in, I could tell this was going to be boring, we still had another 2 hours left in our shift.

**-meanwhile, Cj and Phoebe's house, Nina's perspective-**

Mommy and Daddy were watching tv, snuggling like they usually did, Charley was happily playing around on the floor, Cloudela was floating above us, resting, and I was playing trainer simulator, this game was so much harder than the other pokemon games I played on Mommy's ds, so far I only had an ivysaur, I couldn't figure out how to catch anything else, it was too hard. It was starting to get unhappy because I started losing battles against people with fire type pokemon. If your pokemon got unhappy in this game, there was a chance it could disobey your orders, or even run away.

Anyway, Charley got bored with whatever he was doing, so he started to crawl away towards another toy that was lying on the floor.

-concerned- Phoebe: "Charley where are you going?"

Charley didn't respond, he just kept crawling across the floor.

-unsure- Me: "Maybe he's just going to get another toy?"

Phoebe: "Maybe, let's see."

Mommy stopped snuggling with daddy for a moment to keep an eye on Charley.

Sure enough, he just left to get another toy, and then he came straight back to Mommy.

-playfully- Phoebe: "Whatcha got now Charley?"

Cj: "Looks like one of Nina's toys."

Phoebe: "I think it is, Cj."

-kindly- Me: "That's ok, he can play with them."

Me: "As long as he doesn't eat them."

-cutely- Phoebe:"He might try, but I don't think he can, because he's got such a tiny little mouth, hehe."

-motherly- Phoebe: "Don't let him play with your trains though."

Me: "Ok."

Phoebe: "He's too young to play with toys like that."

-correctively- Cj: "They're not toys baby girl, they're models..."

-kindly- Phoebe: "Oh...sorry."

Cj: "That's ok."

-cutely- Charley: "ralts"

Phoebe: "What's that?"

Phoebe: "You want me to hold you? Ok, come here."

Mommy picked him up and held him.

-unsure- Cj: "Did he really say that?"

Phoebe: "No, he can't talk yet silly, I just wanted to hold him, he's so cute..."

-lovingly- Phoebe: "Aren't you? My little baby boy."

Charley tried to hug her, with his tiny little arms, looking very cute indeed.

Cj:" Hehe, you know you look so cute together."

-blushing- Phoebe: "Awe...Cj..."

Phoebe: "I love you, all of you."

She kissed Daddy and me on the cheek, and then gave Charley a gentle kiss as well.

-simultaneously- Cj and Me: "We love you too ."

Phoebe: "So what should we do for the afternoon? I don't really want to just sit here and watch tv."

Me: "We could play video games..."

Phoebe: "No, I've had enough of that too, let's do something different."

Me: "We could all play with my dolls?"

Phoebe: "No..."

Cj:"Honey, it's too cold to go outside."

Phoebe:"I know, but what else could we do?"

Me: "We could have a naked dance party..."

-unamused- Phoebe: "No Nina, that's just weird."

It was just an idea.

-shyly- Me: "Sorry."

Me: "Regular dance party?"

-kindly- Phoebe: "No, Nina, enough of your ideas, Cj can you come up with anything?"

Cj: "Sighs,...not really, unless you want to head back to Goldenrod and find something we could all do as a family, I guess we could see a movie or something."

Phoebe: "I'd have to hold Charley through it, and we couldn't watch anything to scary."

Cj: "That will be fine."

Phoebe: "We'll see."

-thinking- Cj: "Um we could go bowling, Slabtown has an alley that I think still works, if we could find a way to get inside, and I'm sure GoldenRod has lots of things to do."

Phoebe: "No that's ok."

Me: "What's bowling?"

Cj: "It's where you roll a big, heavy ball at some pins and try to knock them down."

Me: "Oh...ok, sounds fun."

Cj: "Wells that's 2 to three."

Phoebe: "No, two to four...Charley can't play so he automatically votes no."

-unsure- Cj: "What?"

Cj: "Sweety, he's a baby, there's not much he can play."

Phoebe: "I know, but I don't want to go bowling."

Cj: "-sighs-, fine."

Cj :"I don't know, I'm out of ideas."

Me: "We can go back to the amusement part."

Phoebe: "Nina, honey, the amusement park isn't open today, and it's still too cold to be outside."

Cj: "What if we go to the training area in Saffron and have a few battles for old time's sake? It wouldn't take long to get there on the magnet train."

Phoebe: "That sounds like fun, and then Charley could see all the pokemon."

Me: "But what if there's a big one around that scares him?"

Cj: "Nina shhhhhhh."

-cutely- Me: "Sorry."

Phoebe: "Nina does have a point."

Cj: "Come on honey, it will be ok, I'm sure we can get him to feel comfortable around big pokemon, it will have to happen eventually you know?"

-unsure- Phoebe: "Maaaaybeeee."

Phoebe: "Allright we'll go, we've got to do something."

Phoebe: "Nina, can you watch Charley for a minute or so while Cj and I gather up our pokemon?"

Me: "Mhm, sure."

She handed Charley to me, and headed upstairs with Daddy. Right away charley started squirming around, trying to get away.

-heading up the stairs- Cj:" Remember honey, we can only take six each."

-heading up the stairs- Phoebe: "I know Cj."

-cutely- Me: "What are you doing little guy?"

He touched my face a few times, before smacking me with the toy he was holding.

-annoyed- Me: "Don't do that Charley, that's not nice."

I gently set him down on the floor, he kept trying to squirm out of my hands and I was getting scaired that I would drop him. I guess he wasn't used to me yet. I thought he would just go back to playing, so I went to get Matches and Gulpin, but then he started to cry because nobody was around, even though I was only gone for a minute.

-worried- Me: "No Charley don't cry, it's ok..."

His crying woke Cloudela up.

-woken up- Cloudela: "Clou...cloudela."

It was no use, neither Cloudela or I could cheer him up. Good thing Mommy came back to comfort him.

-lovingly- Phoebe: "Shhhhh...there there Charley, mommy's here."

-concerned- Phoebe: "Why is he on the floor?"

-worried- Phoebe: "Did you drop him?"

Me: "No, I set him on the floor because I was afraid I would drop him, he was squirming around so much."

Phoebe: "Oh...ok..."

Phoebe: "It's allright Charley."

Charley started to calm down.

Me: "I guess he just doesn't like me..."

-softly- Phoebe: "No, I think he just got scaired because he didn't know where I was."

Me: "Oh...ok."

-lovingly- Phoebe: "It's allright now."

Phoebe: "Come on, go get your coat and shoes on."

Phoebe: "And Charley let's get your coat on too."

Phoebe: "And come on Cloudela, I'm taking you with me."

-happily- Cloudela: "Clou..."

She returned him.

Daddy came downstairs, and before long we were in the car, heading to the magnet train station. I liked riding on the magnet train, it had big windows on the side that you could see out of. And you could usually see plenty of wild pokemon as it headed to Saffron. Today all I saw was a group of girafarigs, as well as a few sneasels, not many pokemon liked to come out in the winter. After arriving in Saffron we headed to the training center, there were a lot of people here, and even more pokemon. As we walked into the building, Charley remained calm. There were lots of trainers working with their pokemon, some were battling, while others were just practicing their moves.

-Cj's perpective-

It was after the league, so it was cheeper to get in this time, just around 500 for Phoebe and I, and 250 for Nina, Charley got in for free.

Phoebe: "There's more people here then I thought there would be."

Me: "Yeah, the league tournament was almost a month ago."

Phoebe:" I guess they're training for next year."

Me: "Mhm."

I noticed a few of these people were looking at us, a little too closely. It didn't take them long to recognize us.

Unknown trainer: "Phoebe? "

Phoebe: "Hmm."

Me: "Oh crap."

Unknown trainer: "Hey guys it's champion Phoebe!"

Before long we were surrounded with people, as well as a few pokemon, despite the fact that Phoebe wasn't the latest champion anymore, her fame hadn't wained in the slightest. However, their attention quickly gravitated towards Charley.

Phoebe: "Who won the tournament this year?"

Her question seemed to be completely ignored.

Unknown trainer 2: "Who's the little guy?"

Phoebe: "You mean Charley? He's my son."

Unknown trainer 3: "Awe how cute, is Cj the father?"

Phoebe:" Of course."

Unfortunately for Phoebe, they continued to bombard her questions, as well as requests for battles, autographs, and pictures, it was a mess.

-annoyed- Phoebe: "Now please, we just came here to have fun, like everyone else."

Unknown trainer 4:" Yeah come on everyone, they're just here to train like the rest of us."

The mob finally began to disperse.

Phoebe: "Thankyou."

Phoebe: "Come on honey."

Me: "Right."

Phoebe: "Do you want our autograph?"

Unknown trainer 4: "No, it's allright, but thanks for the offer."

Phoebe: "Allright then, what's you're name?"

Unknown trainer 4: "Archy, just call me Archy."

-kindly- Phoebe: "ok, nice to meet you Archy."

-shyly- Me: "Yeah um, same here, I guess."

Archy: "Mhm."

He went back to do some training, a flareon and a vaporeon were beside him.

Phoebe: "Come on Cj let's find a place to train.."

Me: "Yeah, come along Nina..."

I noticed she wasn't there.

-concerned- Me: "Nina?"

Phoebe: "Oh, she's over there, watching the pokemon."

Me: "Oh."

Phoebe: "Nina sweety, why don't you come back over here? I need you to throw my pokeballs for me so I can hold Charley."

Nina: "Ok Mommy."

That way Charley wouldn't wander into someone else's battle were he could get hurt.

Nina came back over to us and we found an empty space where we could train.

Nina: "Can I let Matches out?"

Phoebe: "You brought him with you?"

Nina: "Of course."

Phoebe: "Maybe in a little bit."

Nina: "Ok."

Phoebe: "Cj?"

Me: "Yeah honey?"

Phoebe: "You want to battle?"

Me: "Hehe...allright sure, what are the terms?"

Phoebe: " against Polli?"

Me: "Sure..."

Phoebe:" And just go until one pokemon gives up, no knockouts."

Me: "Ok."

Mr. Jiggles had never fought outside the game before. I had no doubt Polli was much more experienced then him. But we were just battling for fun, no reason to take it seriously. Unlike the last time we were here, where the other trainers were from all around the kanto region, and all of them were training for the league, the crowd here today wasn't nearly as experience. There were a few strong trainers here, some who had participated in the league, but there was just as many others whom you could tell by their pokemon that they were just starting out. As there teams would usually consist of a starter, and 1 or two other pokemon that were easy to find. Like pidgey, spearow, rattata, weedle and caterpie. Some were more fortunate and had caught an ekans, pikachu, or nidoran (either gender). But none of them ever had any evolved pokemon.

Anyway, I sent out Mr. Jiggles, and Phoebe sent out Polli. There were some people watching through the wall behind us, I tried to pretend they weren't there.

Phoebe: "Ok Polli, use bubblebeam."

Me: "um..."

Damn what were his moves again?"

Me: "Um, try a rollout."

It was too late, the bubblebeam already hit him, knocking him back quite a bit. He got back up and shook himself off, his soft, plushy fur was soaking wet now, and he wasn't very happy about it.

-annoyed- Mr. Jiggles: "Wigga...wigglytuff!"

Nina: "Awe...now he's mad."

Me: "Um...try rollout."

Phoebe:"Avoid it with Bounce."

Mr. Jiggles curled into a ball and rolled towards Polli, who was easilly able to jump out of the way in time.

Me: "Come on Pheebles, you know Mr. Jiggles isn't that experienced."

Phoebe: "I know, I'm going easy on him, hehe."

Polli slammed Mr. Jiggles into the wall as he came back down, fortunately he wasn't hurt too bad.

Me: "Come on , doubleslap."

Phoebe: "Bubblebeam again."

Phoebe: "Come on Mr. Jiggles, move faster."

He was too slow, Polli was avoiding him with ease.

Me: "Um...try singing..."

-urgently- Phoebe: "Cj No! Nina cover your ears."

-singing- Mr. Jiggles: "Wiggly tuff...wiggly wiggly tuff."

I tried to cover mine...as Mr. Jiggles began to sing...much like jigglypuff in the anime. Unfortunately I didn't react in time, and went unconcious, but only for a few minutes or so. Nina managed to avoid hearing it, and quickly woke Phoebe and me up with her powers.

I was jolted awake, my head hurt, Nina and Phoebe were standing over me.

-concerned- Nina: "Daddy? You awake?"

-annoyed- Phoebe: "Cj you goofball."

Me: "Did I win?"

Phoebe: "No, you knocked yourself out, silly."

Me: "Oh..."

Phoebe: "And me...and Charley...you're lucky Nina was able to cover her ears in time."

-sincerely- Me: "Sorry honey..."

-in pain- Me: "Why does my head hurt so bad?"

Phoebe: "Um...maybe cause Nina used too much power..it should go away in a little bit."

Me: "Ok..."

Nina: "I'm sorry daddy."

Me: "It's allright sweetheart."

-sternly- Phoebe: "You need to be more carefull Cj, you know his singing can knockout anyone who hears it."

Me: "I didn't cover my ears in time... sorry I just kind of, zoned out."

-understandingly- Phoebe: "That's allright, it got me too, I couldn't cover my ears because I was holding Charley."

She sat down by me. up against the wall of the arena. I got a bit worried when I saw that Charley was unconcious.

-concerned- Me: "Is Charley ok?"

Phoebe: "Yeah, he's just asleep, I didn't want Nina to wake him up, because it could hurt him.."

Me: "Oh...ok."

Phoebe: "I wish I thought of using Mr. Jiggles to put him to sleep earlier."

Me: "Hehe...yeah..."

-concerned- Mr. Jiggles: "Wigg...wigglytuff?"

-to Mr. Jiggles- Phoebe:" He's allright...don't worry."

Me: "-sighs-."

Phoebe: "You want to take a break for a little bit until your head stops hurting?"

Me: "Yeah."

I returned Mr. Jiggles.

Phoebe: "My head hurts a little too."

Me: "Sorry..."

Phoebe: "It's allright."

Me: "Where's polli?"

Phoebe: "I had Nina return him."

Me: "Oh.."

Nina: "So what do we do now?"

Phoebe looked around the arena, before comming up with an idea.

Phoebe: "Ok, Nina, you see that boy over there with the bulbasaur?"

Nina: "Mhm..."

Phoebe: "Why don't you go ask him if he would like to battle you?"

Nina: "Me? In a battle? Really?"

Phoebe: "Yeah, Matches is old enough now, and it looks like that kid is just starting out, so you should be at about the same level as him."

-unsure- Nina: "Um...ok..."

Phoebe: "Don't be shy, we're here if you need us."

-unsure- Nina: "Ok."

She went to speak with the boy.

Phoebe: "Cj, are you starting to feel better yet?"

Me: "Not really,it still hurts."

Phoebe: "It will go away soon, I think."

Me: "How long is Charley going to be asleep?"

Phoebe: "Um...I think the effects of sing only last for an hour or two, it's not as powerful as hypnosis can be."

Me: "Oh ok."

Phoebe: "He's just taking a little nap, no big deal."

Me: "Allright, good."

Nina came back.

Nina: "He agreed to battle me so now what?"

Phoebe: "Well go battle him silly."

Nina: "Ok."

Phoebe: "We'll watch."

Phoebe: "Come on Cj, let's go to the otherside."

Me: "Ok."

I held Charley for her so she could get up, then she took him back from me, and we moved to the other side of the arena, so we wouldn't be in the way of Nina's battle.

-cheering- Phoebe: "Come on Nina! You can do it!"

Nina: "I'll try."

Phoebe: "Her very first battle."

Me: "Mhm."

I gave Phoebe a kiss on the cheek, just because.

-cutely- Phoebe: "-sighs-, Awe...Cj..."

Me: "I love you baby girl."

-cutely- Phoebe: "I love you too hehe."

She kissed me back, as Nina sent out Matches.

-shyly- Nina: "Have you ever battled before?"

Unknown boy: "Um..this is only my third time, I just got my pokemon a week ago."

-shyly- Nina: "Oh...ok, well this is my first."

Nina: "Matches, go now, use ember!"

Unknown boy: "Tackle it Bulbasaur!"

Matches, like Mr. Jiggles, was a little slow to respond, he used ember about 2 seconds before the Bulbasaur rammed him, knocking him back quite a bit. They were both hurt but the battle continued.

-concerned- Nina: "Are you ok Matches?"

He cheerfully barked, he was shaken quite a bit, but willing to continue.

Nina:"Ok, just don't push yourself too hard."

Nina: "Ok now try to bite it."

Unknown boy: "Vinewhip."

His bulbasaur stretched out its vines, only for Matches to bite them, causing it to immediately reel them back in out of pain.

Unknown boy: "Ok, try another tackle, and try to get around it's flames this time."

Nina: "Don't let it hit you Matches, use roar."

Matches roared really loudly, causing bulbasaur to veer away from him, a completely different effect then the one it had in the game.

Me: "That was loud."

Phoebe: "Mhm."

Me: "Now my head hurts again."

Charley started to cry...

Phoebe: "It even woke Charley up..."

-motherly- Phoebe: "Ooooh...Charley, it's allright...calm down..I'm here, don't cry."

She rocked him back and forth until he finally settled down.

-playfully- Phoebe: "See all the pokemon?"

Nina: "Now use ember again before it recovers."

Unknown boy: "Leach seed!"

Phoebe: "Nina don't let that hit!"

It was too late, Matches was ensnared in the leech seed, it seemed like the battle would be over now.

-confused- Nina: "What?"

Nina: "Come on Matches, get out of there."

He struggled to break out of the vines.

Nina :"Or try to use ember."

Unknown boy: "Finish it with tackle!"

Matches managed to pelt Bulbasaur with a few embers as he charged towards him. Bulbasaur collapsed shortly before hitting him.

Unknown boy: "Awe...bulbasaur."

-weakened- Bulbasaur: "Bulb...bulba."

The boy returned him, and took out another pokeball.

Nina: "What's your other pokemon?"

Unknown boy:"It's just a metapod."

Nina:"Oh."

Unknown boy :"He can't do much, so I don't really want him to fight, if that's ok. You win."

Nina:"Yay!"

She freed Matches from the vines, and picked him up and hugged him.

Nina: "Matches, we won! We did it, we won our first battle!"

-lovingly,cutely- Nina: "You did so well my wittle growlithe."

Matches barked in agreement then started to lick her cheek.

-kindly- Phoebe: "You want a potion for him?"

Nina: "Yeah."

Phoebe: "Here, Cj, hold Charley for a little bit please."

Me: "Ok."

I held Charley for her while she got a potion out of her purse and sprayed some on Matches, healing his wounds.

Phoebe: "There we go, he's all healed up now."

She took Charley back from me after putting the potion away.

Nina: "Now what do we do?"

Phoebe: "I don't know, you feel better yet Cj?"

Me: "A little bit."

Phoebe: "I feel better Nina, so why don't we put your gulpin up against Cloudela?"

Nina: "Um...ok..."

-awkwardly- Phoebe: "Um...Cj, can you hold Charley for a moment again?"

Me: "Yeah,hehe, sure."

Phoebe: "And can you send out Cloudela for me?"

-kindly- Me: "Sure."

She handed Charley to me again, so she could get Cloudela's pokeball out of her purse.

Then she gave me Cloudela's pokeball and took Charley back.

Nina took her place on the other side of the room, holding Gulpin's pokeball with Matches standing beside her, I guess she was going to let him watch this battle.

I let out Cloudela.

Cloudela: "Clou..."

Phoebe: "Ok Nina, let your gulpin out."

Nina: "Ok."

She let gulpin out.

Gulpin: "Gul gul..."

Gulpin turned to face Nina.

Gulpin: "Gulpin..gul..gulpin..."

Nina: "What what are you saying?"

-a little louder- Gulpin: "Gulpin..gul..gulpin..."

Nina: "I don't understand..."

Phoebe: "He says he's sorry for trying to eat your doll."

Nina: "Oh..."

-kindly- Nina: "It's ok gulpin."

-cutely- Nina: "Now turn around, we're battling."

Gulpin: "Gulpin Gul!"

He turned back around.

-playfully- Phoebe: "You go first Nina."

-cutely- Nina: "Ok."

Nina: "Um Gulpin try sludge."

Phoebe: "Um use thundershock, cloudela."

Gulpin threw up a ball of sludge, cloudela used thundershock, creating a powerful electrical arc, its body darkened a little bit as it did so, but quickly returned to its usual light grey color, which was it's usual color indoors. Outdoors it varied on the amount of sunlight available.

The sludge ball missed Cloudela completely, but the thundershock hit Gulpin square in the head, but it wasn't hurt too bad so the battle continued.

Unfortunately, the noise created by the thundershock, combined with the bright light scaired Charley.

-kindly- Phoebe: " Nina wait a minute, Charley's upset."

-lovingly- Phoebe: "Oh Charley, it's allright. I won't use that attack again if it scairs you so bad."

She calmed Charley down, while Gulpin and Cloudela waited for orders.

Me: "Honey you want me to hold him while you battle, that way he's not so close to the action?"

-cutely- Phoebe: "Yeah, that sounds like a good idea."

-lovingly- Phoebe: "Here Charley, you'll be a little safer if Daddy holds you for awhile."

-lovingly- Me: "Come on little guy."

-unsure babbling- Charley: "ra...rararawa?"

Phoebe: "-giggles-"

She gave him a little kiss before handing him to me, I gave her Cloudela's pokeball back.

**-Nina's perspective-**

After the first attack missed, I knew Gulpin was going to have a hard time winning, Cloudela was hard to hit, I don't think it was extremely strong, but it could move a lot faster then Gulpin could shoot, it's thundershock didn't seem to hurt Gulpin much, but I knew that wasn't Cloudela's only attack.

Phoebe: "Cj cover Charley's eyes for a second."

Cj:" Ok."

Phoebe: "Cloudela, try a light beam."

Me: "Dodge it Gulpin!"

Cloudela released a beam of pure light, it was so bright I couldn't look at it, Cloudela's body turned pitch black for a moment, the beam hit Gulpin and knocked him back quite a bit. Then he started to wander around, unable to see very well.

Phoebe: "I think I blinded the poor thing."

Me: "Gulpin are you ok?"

Phoebe: "Nina you didn't look at that beam directly did you? It could mess up your eyes."

Me:" No."

Phoebe: "Ok good."

-concerned- Me: "But what about gulpin? Is he blind now?"

Phoebe: "I think it's just temporary, nothing a potion can't fix."

Me:" Ok."

-worried- Me: "Mommy don't blind my pokemon."

-somewhat embarassed- Phoebe: "I won't I promise."

Me: "Come on Gulpin, use sludge again!"

Phoebe: "Cloudela, try to block it with another thundershock."

Cloudela hit the sludgeball with a thundershock, causing it to explode and spray sludge everywhere.

-from the sidelines- Cj: "I thought you said you weren't going to use that attack again?"

Phoebe: "Well, Charley is farther away now, it didn't scare him that time see?"

Cj: "Yeah, I guess so..."

Sludge wasn't going to work, I needed to find another way to win, I had a feeling pound wouldn't work either, because Gulpin can't jump very high.

Me: "Um, ok, gulpin, try poison gas."

Gulpin made a bunch of purple gas appear, Cloudela got caught in the gas.

-in pain- Cloudela: "clou...(it burns...)"

Phoebe: "I think you poisoned him...good thinking Nina."

Me: "Thankyou mommy."

Phoebe: "Cloudela another thundershock, you should wear Gulpin down eventually.

Me: "Now Gulpin amnesia!"

The thundershock hit him, he didn't even try to avoid it, he just sat there, very confused.

-unsure- Gulpin: "gull?(huh?)"

Me: "Ok gulpin, try to use sludge again, rapid fire!"

I had no other choice, Gulpin didn't know any other attacks.

-in pain- Cloudela: "Clou...cloudela.(It's getting worse.)"

Phoebe:" Cloudela, just hang in there..."

The poison was working, Cloudela was getting weaker.

Phoebe: "Ok Cloudela, try to avoid them and use a confuse ray."

Gulpin started shooting lots of sludge balls. Most of them missed, but one finally hit and knocked Cloudela down.

-concerned- Phoebe: "You ok Cloudela?"

Gulpin tired out and ceased firing, I saw Cloudela get back up, although it fell down again not long after, weakened by the poison.

Phoebe: "-sighs-, good job Nina."

Phoebe: "Cloudela return."

Me: "Good job Gulpin, we won."

-unsure- Gulpin: "Gul, gulpin? (We did?)"

He looked at me in confusion, still unaware of what was going on.

Me: "We won silly."

I tried to hug him, but he was too slimy to pick up, so I just petted him instead.

Phoebe: "Here Nina, I have another potion for him."

She came up to me, used the rest of the potion on Gulpin, whatever was left over from being used on Matches, and then I returned him.

Mommy hugged me.

Phoebe: "You did good sweety."

And then Daddy came over with Charley.

Cj: "We should probably go soon, Charley's starting to get a little fussy."

Phoebe: "Awe, what's the matter Charley?"

She went over and touched his forehead.

Phoebe: "Oh, he's just a little hungry."

Phoebe: "Um, I guess I could take him into the bathroom and feed him a little bit, if you want to stay here with Nina."

Me: "I want to go look at all the other pokemon."

Phoebe: "-sighs-, allright then, Cj, keep an eye on her."

Cj: "Allright sweety."

Mommy took Charley and headed to the bathroom, leaving her purse out here.

Cj: "So Nina where are we going?"

Me: "Just over to the next arena."

Cj: "Ok, here take your mother's purse."

Me: "Ok."

We went through the door, into the arena that was beside this one. There were four trainers sharing the room, and several pokemon, a wartortle, a geodude, a vulpix, a chikorita, a scary looking haunter, and a cute little togepi, there were some others, but I didn't know what they were. Archy was here earlier, but I think he left a few minutes ago. Most of the pokemon were attacking some dummys, as well as some moving targets that were set up.

Me:" What's the big spider pokemon?"

Cj: "That's a spinarak sweety."

Me: "Oh.."

Cj: "Does it scare you?"

Me: "No, I think it looks cool."

Cj: "Hehe...ok."

Cj: "What about that one, do you know what it is?"

Me: "Um...that's a voltorb...aren't they supposed to explode?"

Cj: "No, just as a last resort honey, they know other moves too."

Me: "Oh,ok."

We watched the pokemon battle for a few minutes, then I decided I wanted to battle again too, against the wartortle. Daddy tried to talk me out of it.

Cj: "Nina, think about this for a moment, not only do you have a type disadvantage, but wartortle is also evolved."

Me: "So? I've already won two battles today."

Me: "Besides, maybe I'll win."

Cj: "Just don't be dissapointed if you lose then, ok?"

Me: "I won't."

I went to talk to the wartortle's trainer, leaving Mommy's purse behind with Daddy.

-shyly- Me:"Hello."

Wartortle Trainer:"You're Nina right? Phoebe's little girl?"

He couldn't have been more than a few years older than me.

-Shyly- Me: "Um...yeah, that's right, who are you?"

Wartortle Trainer: "Herman, but you can call me Hermes for short."

-unsure- Me: "Um...ok."

-shyly- Me: "You want to battle?"

-somewhat nervous- Wartortle Trainer: "Um, not right now, maybe in a minute or so I'm still training."

Me: "Ok."

Wartortle Trainer: "Come on Wartortle, keep hitting the targets, you're doing great."

-happily- Wartortle: "Wartortle Wartortle! (you really think so?) "

I saw his wartortle shoot the targets with it's water gun, not even seconds after they popped up, without missing a single one. This made me a little nervous, if its aim with a water type move was that good, I knew Matches wouldn't have much of a chance. I went back over to Daddy to see what he had to say.

Me: "Daddy I think you were right.."

Cj: "Are you going to battle him or not?"

Me: "Not right now, I don't really want to, not with the way his wartortle keeps hitting those targets."

Cj: "Are you scaired?"

Me: "A little."

Cj: "It's allright, if you don't want to battle him you could just tell him that."

Me:"Ok."

Me: "But I want to battle him."

Cj: "Why?"

Me: "Because then I'll know I'm a good trainer."

Cj: "Sweetheart you should pick your battles wisely."

-a little annoyed- Me: "Enough, I know I can win, you'll see."

Cj: "-chuckles-, just be careful ok, don't make Matches fight too hard you could hurt him."

Me: "I promise, he'll be fine."

I went back to the Wartortle Trainer.

-cutely- Me: "You ready yet?"

Wartortle Trainer: "Yeah, sure, let's go next door though, there's too many other trainers and pokemon in here to have a battle."

Nina: "Ok."

I followed him into the arena we just came from, and Daddy came in not long after, still keeping an eye on me like Mommy told him too.

Wartortle Trainer: "So what? Just one on one or I could do four on four if you have that many pokemon."

Me: "I just have two."

Wartortle Trainer: "Ok then, two on two?"

Me: "Mhm."

Wartortle Trainer: "Allright Wartortle get ready."

Me: "Go Gulpin!"

I sent out Gulpin, figuring he could weaken Wartortle atleast, so Matches wouldn't have to fight him, I guess Daddy didn't expect me to use him.

Wartortle Trainer: "I never seen one of those before, what type of pokemon is that?"

Cj:"It's a Gulpin, they're normally in the Hoen region, but we found this one in our backyard in the other world."

-cutely- Me: "They are poison type."

Cj:"Mhm."

Wartortle Trainer: "And you're Cj right?"

Cj: "Yep."

Me: "He's my dad."

Wartortle Trainer: "Cool."

Me: "Ok Gulpin, poison gas."

Wartortle Trainer: "Withdraw, rapid spin, don't breath it in."

Wartortle went into his shell and spun around, his spinning spread out all the gas, eventually some vents opened on the ceiling and some fans turned on to funnel the gas outside, to prevent it from poisoning everyone. Wartortle managed to prevent being poisoned. Meaning I wasted a move.

Me: "That's ok gulpin, now try sludge."

Wartortle Trainer: "Wartortle, come back out and use watergun!"

Gulpin threw another ball of sludge, wartortle came out of its shell and shot it out of the air. The sludge ball fell on the ground with a squishing sound, missing Wartortle completely.

Me: "Try poison gas and then sludge."

Wartortle Trainer: "Withdraw, Rapid Spin, don't breath in that gas."

It managed to avoid the gas again, but the sludge ball splashed against it's shell. The ventilation system turned on once again, dispersing the gas, and Wartortle popped out of it's shell to breath.

Just then I saw Mommy walk in, holding Charley.

**-Cj's perspective-**

I saw Phoebe come in, with Charley ofcourse, somewhat surprised that Nina was battling someone else.

Me: "Oh hi sweety."

-unsure- Phoebe: "What's going on?"

Me: "Nina just decided to challenge someone to a battle."

Phoebe: "Against a wartortle?"

-defensively- Me: "I tried to talk her out of it, she wouldn't listen."

Phoebe: "That's allright, she could win you know? Even though her opponent looks a lot stronger."

Me: "Yeah, I guess."

-cheering- Phoebe: "Come on Nina, I know you can win!"

Phoebe :"Come on Cj, cheer with me."

Me:" -sighs-,allright."

-cheering- Me: "Come on Nina stay in there, don't get scaired."

**-Nina's perspective-**

They were cheering for me, Mommy and Daddy, I couldn't let them down.

Me: "Come on Gulpin, more sludge!"

Gulpin: "Gul, gulpin gul.(More sludge comming.)"

Wartortle Trainer:"Dodge it, then use water gun."

His sludge missed again, and to make things worse, Wartortle sprayed him in the face with water gun.

Me: "Come on Gulpin, we have to get another shot in!"

Gulpin kept using more and more sludge. The ground was a mess now, Wartortle was running around, trying to avoid getting hit. It slipped on some of the sludge and fell on its back, allowing Gulpin to hit it with more sludge.

Me: "Yes, come on gulpin, you're doing great."

Wartortle trainer:"Rapid spin, get that stuff off of you."

It spun around, spraying gross sludge everywhere.

Me: "Ew..."

Wartortle trainer:"Water gun!"

Gulpin got hit with another water gun, which knocked him back quite a bit. He got back up, but he was starting to slow down, Wartortle was still going though, even when Gulpin hit him, he didn't do much damage. I knew by now that Gulpin wasn't a very strong fighter, but he had to atleast weaken Wartortle enough so Matches could finish him. I had an idea.

Me:" Come on Gulpin, don0't aim at him, aim at the ground in front of him."

Gulpin: "Gulpin gul...(um...ok miss)"

Wartortle trainer: "withdraw, Rapid spin and water gun, clean some of that sludge up."

Wartortle started spinning and spraying water everywhere, disolving a lot of the sludge.

Wartortle trainer: "Now attack!"

He started spinning towards gulpin.

Me: "Sludge gulpin, come on, aim at him."

It was no use, he was spinning so fast any sludge Gulpin threw at him simply got tossed away. Wartortle hit him, hard, knocking him into the air and onto his back, he couldn't get back up, he just waved his stubby arms around and yelled.

Me: "No!...Gulpin..."

-weakly- Gulpin: "Gul...gulpin. (I'm sorry, I can't get back up.)"

Me: "You did well Gulpin, enjoy your rest."

I returned him, he couldn't take anymore.

Wartortle trainer: "Good hit wartortle!"

-happily- Wartortle: "Wartortle Wartortle! (He's out, we won again!)"

-from the sidelines- Phoebe: "It's ok Nina, Matches can still win."

Me: "I hope so..."

Wartortle Trainer: "What's it like? Having parents that are famous?"

-cutely- Me: "Um...I don't really know how to answer that. I don't think it's much different from having normal parents though."

Wartortle Trainer: "Eh...ok."

Me: "Allright Matches I need you to win this for me, go!"

I sent out Matches, he cutely barked at me before taking his place on the arena.

Wartortle Trainer: "Allright it's just a growlithe, a water gun should take it down."

Wartortle: "Wartortle! (Right!)"

Me: "Ok, don't waste time on fire attacks, just get up close, and use tackle, or bite if you can."

Me: "Come on Matches, I'm counting on you."

He took off, running around the arena, while Wartortle tried to hit him with water gun, he circled around Wartortle and tackled him, then bit him on the arm. Wartortle quickly retreated into it's shell and spun around, knocking Matches off of him. His arm was bleeding a little bit from the bite, but it was nowhere near serious enough to end the battle. He headbutted Matches and knocked him onto his back.

Me: "Use ember, defend youself."

Matches hit him pointblank in the face with ember, of course it didn't do much because fire is weak to water, but the hot embers forced him to back away. Matches got up just in time to avoid another water gun attack. He ran back to our side of the arena, as Wartortle kept trying to hit him.

Me: "Come on Matches, another tackle."

Luckily, Matches could move faster than Wartortle could aim, and before long he had circled him again and knocked him down.

Me: "Goodjob Matches."

Wartortle quickly got up and used water gun again, it was a close call, but Matches managed to avoid getting hit, and the battle continued.

It went on for awhile, Wartortle was very tough, but eventually he started to get tired, and Matches was slowing down too.

-from the sidelines- Me: "It shouldn't be long now."

Phoebe: "Nope, not long at all."

Me :"Come on Matches one more attack, that should do it."

He started running toward Wartortle again, one final tackle knocked him down, too tired to get back up.

Wartortle Trainer: "Allright Wartortle, you did your best."

He returned his wartortle.

Wartortle Trainer: "Go Pidgeotto!"

Me: "What?"

Wartortle Trainer: "It's a two on two remember?"

Me: "Oh...right..."

Matches was getting tired, but he was the only pokemon I had left. I decided to give up, not wanting to see Matches get hurt.

Me: "I give up, you win..."

Wartortle Trainer: "What?"

Me: "Matches is getting tired, you're too strong. I give up, you win."

Wartortle trainer: "Um...Ok."

He returned his pidgeotto. I returned Matches, and went back to Mommy, Daddy, and Charley, while the Wartortle Guy went back to the other arena.

Cj: "You gave up?"

-nervously- Me: "He was too strong, I couldn't win."

-supportively- Phoebe: "That's ok Nina, I sure Matches appreciates it."

Me: "You think so?"

Phoebe:" Mhm."

Phoebe: "Cj, honey, I'm running out of change to buy potions..."

-worried- Nina: "But what about Gulpin and Matches?"

Cj: " Why don't we take them to the pokemon center then to get them healed, allright sweetheart?"

Me: "Ok."

**-Cj's perspective-**

We headed out of the building and got in the car. Eventually we reached the closest pokemon center.

-inside the center-

Phoebe: "Nina, go take your pokemon up to the nurse ok, she'll heal them for you."

Nina: "Ok."

Phoebe: "Cj we should go home soon, Charley's getting tired, if he's not in his bed soon he'll get grouchy."

Me: "Allright, we'll head home after this."

We watched as the Nurse healed Nina's pokemon, then we all left the center together and headed to the magnet train station.

The train ride was so quiet and smooth that Charley fell asleep on the way back to Goldenrod.

-on the train, between Saffron and Goldenrod-

Phoebe: "Awe...Charley, now you won't sleep when we get home..."

Me: "It's allright..."

Phoebe: "I know, but I was hoping we could have some alone time together."

Me: "Awe...baby girl."

Nina: "What about me?"

Phoebe: "You could stay downstairs, Cj and I will have upstairs."

-blatantly and innaproprietely- Nina: "You weirdos, you just want to hump eachother again."

-shocked- Me: "Nina..."

Phoebe: "Nina that's none of your concern, even if that was the truth."

Phoebe: "Besides, someday you'll fall in love."

Nina: "Yeah right...with who?"

Phoebe: "I don't know, but you will."

Phoebe started to snuggle me, as the train zoomed across the land.

-nervously- Nina: "That doesn't mean, th- that doesn't mean...well...you know.."

Phoebe:"I know it doesn't mean that, but still."

Me: "Can we please talk about something else?"

Phoebe: "Yeah, come on Nina, just let it go."

Nina: "Fine..."

The train arrived in Goldenrod about a half hour later. After they unloaded our car, we headed home, Charley was still asleep, so Phoebe took him up to his room and set him in his crib.

Phoebe:" Good, he's still tired."

Phoebe: "Which means that Cj and I can still have some time together."

Phoebe :"Nina, go downstairs and watch tv or something."

Phoebe: "Come on Cj."

Me: "Hehe...allright."

Nina: "But mom."

Phoebe: "No buts, your father and I just want some alone time."

Nina: "-sighs, ok."

She trudged down the stairs, while Phoebe led me into our room.

Me: "Are we really just going to have sex?"

Phoebe: "I don't know, maybe, I just want to snuggled for now though."

Me: "Ok..."

We snuggled with eachother on the bed.

Me: "I love you sweety."

Phoebe: "I love you."

Phoebe: "I think Nina is going to be a good trainer."

Me: "Yeah, maybe."

I kissed her, and she kissed me back, and before long we were making out.

Phoebe: "Cj stop, Charley could wake up any time."

Me: "-sighs-, oh, allright."

Phoebe: "We'll play around some more tonight ok?"

Me: "ok."

Phoebe: "I can't let Nina be right about us staying up here just to have sex."

Me: "Ok..."

-naughtilly- Phoebe:"baaaaa-ut, I can give you a blowjob or a footjob, or whatever, we just can't have sex."

Me:"How about both?"

-naughtily- Phoebe: "Hehe...ok."

So we had a little fun, and then snuggled some more until Charley woke up and started crying in the next room.

-softly- Phoebe: "-sighs-, I guess I have to go be a mom again."

Me: "Yeah, I guess so."

She kissed me, got out of bed, and cleaned herself up a little bit before leaving the room to take care of Charley. I got up a minute or so later and went into Charley's room. Phoebe had already calmed him down and was playing with him on the floor. She had given him a pacifier to suck on. So he was pretty quiet.

-playfully-Phoebe: "Oh look Charley, daddy's here."

I gave Phoebe a kiss on the cheek before sitting down next to her.

Nina came up stairs while Charley started to play with his blocks again.

Phoebe: "Hi Nina."

Nina: "Hi mom.."

-cutely- Phoebe: "Come play with us..."

Nina: "um...Ok..."

-playfully- Phoebe: "You see your big sister Charley?"

Phoebe: "Hehehe."

Nina: "What's he making now?"

Phoebe: "I don't know, it looks like he's trying to make a bunch of towers."

Nina: "Can I go get some of my toys to play with?"

Phoebe: "Sure, go ahead."

Nina: "Ok."

Nina left the room and hurried back down the stairs.

Then Charley crawled up onto Phoebe's lap and started snuggling her. Still sucking on his pacifier.

Me: "Awe...isn't that cute?"

-playfully- Phoebe: "Hehe...he loves his momma, don't you Charley?"

Me: "I love his momma too."

Phoebe: "Hehe...Cj."

She kissed me on the cheek.

Nina came back a minute or so later with some of her stuffed pokemon. Charley was instantly drawn to them, and Nina kindly let him play with one. Although he basically just used it as a bat to knock his towers down.

Eventually Phoebe and I got tired of sitting on the floor, so we took Charley downstairs and sat on the couch while Nina continued to play with him. She gathered up his blocks and brought them downstairs, since he seemed to prefer them over his other toys. He started building towers in the living room, before moving on the pyramids. Nina even tried to get him to spell words with the blocks, but he was too little to understand them yet. So he was really just arranging random letters.

Nina: "Mommy?"

Phoebe: "Yes Nina?"

Nina: "Does zevnaycuktob mean anything?"

Phoebe: "No Nina, that's gibberish."

Nina: "Oh...ok..."

Nina: "Come on Charley, let's try to spell ralts."

-babbling- Charley: "ralts"

Nina: "Yes ralts."

-babbling- Charley: "ralts"

Phoebe: "Hehe...he thinks he's talking."

Me: "Hehe."

Nina: "See, r,a,w,l,t,s, ralts."

Phoebe: "Um, Nina there's no 'w' in ralts."

Nina:" Oh..."

Nina: "Ok, it's r,a,l,t,s then."

Phoebe: "Right."

-babbling- Charley: "ralts, ralts, ralts."

Nina: "mhm."

-babbling- Charley: "ralts!"

He messed all the blocks up, and started to make another tower.

-surprised- Nina: "Charley..."

Phoebe: "Oh Nina, he can't understand spelling yet, silly girl."

Nina: "Oh...ok."

Phoebe: "He just wants to keep building towers, so keep playing with him sweety, you're doing great."

Nina: "Ok."

Phoebe snuggled up to me again.

-playfully- Me: "Oh Pheebles."

-cutely-Phoebe: "Oh Cj..."

Me: "Hehe..."

-quietly muttering, annoyed- Nina: "Oh brother..."

A stray block from one of Charley's collapsing towers hit her in the cheek.

Nina: "Ow...Charley..."

Charley: "-giggles-"

-cutely- Nina: "You silly little guy."

Charley threw another block at her, it didn't really hurt her, as he couldn't throw it very hard, but it was annoying, especially since Charley giggled more everytime he hit her.

Nina: "Charley stop."

Nina: "Stop it."

She started to use her powers to deflect them. She refrained from using them on Charley though, which was good. Her powers didn't surprise Charley at all, mostly because he didn't understand them yet.

-upset- Nina: "Mom! Charley keeps throwing blocks at me! He won't stop."

Phoebe: "Oh Nina, he's just playing, is it hurting you?"

Nina: "Um...no..."

Phoebe: "Why don't you see if you can get him to play with something else then?"

Nina: "Ok."

Nina: "Come here Charley."

She tried to pick him up, but Charley didn't want her to hold him, so he started to cry.

-concerned- Phoebe: "Nina, be careful with him."

-nervously- Nina: "What did I do?"

Phoebe: "He didn't want you to pick him up."

Phoebe got off of me and went to calm Charley down, she picked him up and brought him back over to the couch.

-calmly- Phoebe: "It's ok Charley."

-nervously- Nina: "I didn't mean to make him cry."

Phoebe: "I know Nina, it's ok, you're not in trouble, you shouldn't try to pick him up though, he doesn't trust you enough yet."

Charley cried for another minute or so, then he finally began to calm down.

Phoebe: "There we go...you ok now Charley?"

He looked up at her, without making a sound, he started to smile a little bit as well.

-lovingly- Phoebe :"Awwwwe, you're so cute."

-curiously babbling- Charley: "Ralts?"

-jokingly- Phoebe: "Sometimes I wish Cj was as cute as you."

-in disbelief- Me: "What?"

Phoebe: "Oh Cj I'm just joking around, I like you the way you are."

Me: "Ok."

She kissed me on the cheek, and then gave Charley and Nina a kiss as well. Nina had taken a seat on the couch beside her.

Phoebe: "Let's see what's on the tv...Cj can you turn the dvd player on?"

Me: "Where's the remote for it?"

Phoebe:" I don't know..."

Me: "-sighs-, allright."

I got up to turn the dvd player on, since the remote for it apparently went missing, and we started playing one of Charley's dvds. It turned out to be the creepy one with the puppets.

Me: "-sighs-, this creepy show?"

Me: "What happened to the pokebuddies dvd that was in here?"

Phoebe: "He seemed to like it the best so I put it in the car."

Me:" Oh..."

-in creepy voice- kid puppet on tv: "What larvitar? You think the ball went behind the fence?"

-quietly- Me: "Well duh it went over the fence, you just showed it a minute ago..."

Nina: "Why are they so stupid?"

Me: "Because it's a kid's show."

Nina: "Oh..."

-worried- Nina: "Does that mean I'm stupid?"

Me: "No...sweetheart, I meant little kids."

Phoebe: "Nina it's not that they're stupid, it's just that they're very little and they have to learn."

-in creepy voice- kid puppet on tv: "I can't quite make it over...-oooof-!"

The kid fell down the fence, Charley giggled, thinking it was hilarious, especially when the Larvitar fell over the fence too.

-playfully- Phoebe: "You think that's funny Charley?"

-playfully- Phoebe: "Your laugh is soooooo cuuute..."

Phoebe: "-giggles-"

Me: "So is yours hehe..."

Phoebe: "Awe...Cj..."

-unamused- Nina: "It wasn't that funny."

Phoebe: "It is to Charley though sweety."

Nina: "Does he like watching people get hurt?"

Phoebe: "No honey, it's just because of how sudden it is, he thinks it's supposed to be scary, but then he realizes that it's not, and that's very funny to a baby."

Nina: "Can we watch something else?"

Phoebe: "Maybe, when Charley goes to bed."

Me: "Pheebles why don't you watch Charley's shows on Nina's tv, and then Nina and I could watch something a bit...less...disturbing out here?"

Of course, she didn't like the idea of being in a different room from me.

Phoebe: "Um...ok, or we could just...stay out here and watch something less disturbing, but still appropriate for Charley, that way we can all be together."

Me: "Hehe...allright...that works."

I kissed her on the cheek, and then I turned the dvd player off and we started surfing the channels. We ended up watching cartoons to keep Nina and Charley happy.

**-Phoebe's perspective-**

It was a quiet evening, and soon it was time for Charley to go to bed. I tried to make sure he was in bed just a little after the sun went down. As I took him upstairs I realized he didn't want to go to bed yet, he wanted to stay downstairs and watch tv, this made him a little bit upset.

Me: "-sighs- Charley...you can't stay up all night and watch tv. You silly boy."

He got a little more upset when he realized I wasn't going to let him stay up, he even started to cry.

Me: "Awe...Charley, don't cry..."

I tried to comfort him, but by the time I got up to his room he was having a full blown tantrum.

Me: "Now Charley, this is ridiculous."

Me: "Calm down."

I placed in his crib, before he started to scream in my ears.

Me: "You want your rattle?"

I offered him his rattle, but as soon as he took it from me and chucked it away.

Me: "Charley stop..."

I picked him up again and hugged him.

-softly- Me: "Shhhhh...it's ok Charley."

-lovingly- Me: "Momma loves you."

It didn't work, he just kept crying. Eventually Cj came upstairs to see what was going on.

Cj: "What happened?"

Me: "I don't know, I can't get him to calm down."

Me: "He just wants to keep watching tv."

Cj: "Oh...ok..."

He picked up one of Nina's stuffed pokemon that was laying on the floor.

-playfully- Cj :"Charley...you there little guy?"

Cj: "You want to play with um...mr. rapidash?"

Cj: "hmm? "

I don't know what Cj was trying to do, but if he could cheer Charley up, I was ok with it. Although it didn't seem like it was working so far.

Cj: "And then you could go on magical pony adventures...and fly through the sky, and go weeeeeeeeee."

It worked, Charley stopped crying and started to laugh.

-cutely- Me: "Awe...Cj...you cheered him up."

I gave him a kiss.

Me:"mmmah...you're the best father ever."

Cj: "-sighs-...Pheebles."

He hugged me.

Cj :"Here you go Charley, sleep well."

Cj gave the stuffed rapidash to him. And Charley tried to make it move around like Cj had done.

-quietly- Me :"Goodnight Charley...we'll see you in the morning."

I gave Charley a kiss goodnight before tucking him in.

-quietly- Me: "We love you Charley...sweet dreams."

-quietly- Cj: "Good night little guy."

We quietly snuck out of the room, turned off the lights and closed the door.

I let Nina stay up for another hour or so, before sending her to her room to get ready for bed as well. After she went to bed, I turned my attention to my loving husband.

-lovingly- Me :"Cj turn the tv off and come up stairs."

Cj: "Why? You tired already?"

-Naughtilly- Me: "nooooooooooo."

I looked at him in the most lustful way I could.

-Naughtilly- Me: "Come on big boy."

He shut the tv off, I had his attention now too.

I beckoned him to follow me up the stairs. He couldn't resist me, he had no choice but to follow.

Cj:"Hehe."

I led him into our room, and laid down on the bed .

-seductively- Me: "Come here Cj."

We rolled around on the bed, stripping off eachother's clothing until we were both naked. Cj had gotten so good at this, I wanted to moan, but I had to keep my mouth shut or I could wake Charley up. Tonight, after the fun was over, I let Cj tie with me, and we held eachother close until we evetually fell asleep.

I didn't need my powers to tell that our love was still strong, although I wished the day would come when I could finally get them back. Charley was begining to teeth now, so hopefully it would just be another month or so. Nina, on the other hand was constantly flaunting her powers, I don't think she ever even used the stairs anymore.


	6. Arctic Exploration

-Chapter 6-

We begin this chapter on the same night the last chapter ended.

**-That night, in the Lumina region, Greg's perspective- **

Just my luck, I got stuck with the night shift as well. There weren't any spotlights, as that would give away the base's location, so we were given night vision goggles instead.

As expected, not much was going on, except for a truck that left with the pokemon the other guy had brought in earlier. All this time, I wondered why management sent us here and not just to the airbase, which was on it's way here. I kept thinking this must have been some sort of punishment, for continued screw ups, but then why would they send the rest of the holding base here too? My shift finally ended at 4:00am, after which I hobbled to my bed, and quickly fell asleep, without even taking off my coat.

The next morning, I was so tired that last night was pretty much a blur, I woke up, surprised to find Mrs. Roberts laying next to me. I was relieved to see she was still in her coat as well, which meant we didn't do anything . I guess she got confused and thought this was her room? Also everything was in black and white...although I quickly realized this was because I still had my night vision goggles on.

-awkwardly- Me: "Um...miss...I thought your room was down the hall?"

-tiredly- Miss Roberts: "Huh? Wha...what do you..."

-realizing the situation- Miss Roberts: "What the heck? Mr. Marconi?"

-somewhat frightened- Miss Roberts: "Get out of my room!"

Me: "But this is my room..."

-somewhat frightened- Miss Roberts: "I don't care just get out!"

Me: "But..."

To make matters worse, one of the native grunts arrived at the door to get a status report from last night.

We both got up and Miss Roberts tried to push me out of the room, but the bulky awkwardness of our heavy coats and snowboots caused us to trip, and she fell on top of me just as the grunt was opening the door.

-Trying to grasp the situation- unknown grunt: "Um...what exactly is going on here? Should I leave you two alone or something, I could probably get the information I need from Mr. Jefferson and come back later."

-embarrassed- Miss Roberts: "Um, no that's ok I was just leaving."

Miss Roberts: "Um, what room is this?"

unknown grunt: "It's um.. -checks number on door-...a5, your supposed to be in a8, on the women's side..."

Miss Roberts: "Oh...ok."

unknown grunt: "But wait here for a sec, I have to talk to you too."

Miss Roberts look completely embarrased, she really just wanted to get back to her own room.

unknown grunt: "Allright ey, did you see anything last night, any flashing lights or anything from the base in the distance?"

Me: "No, not at all."

unknown grunt: "Ok then, that's good, um, we're going to need your coat, boots , and goggles. You should have turned them in last night."

Me: "Sorry, it's not everyday I have to stay up till 4:00am."

Miss Roberts: "Yeah what was that about anyway?"

unknown grunt: "I don't know, I don't make the schedules, anyway, just place your coats and everything in the bin in the laundry room."

Miss Roberts: "Ok."

The grunt left the room.

Miss Roberts: "I'm going to go back to my own room, sorry for all of this."

Me: "-sighs-, it's allright."

She awkwardly shook my hand and then left the room as well. Miss Roberts, sometimes I wasn't sure how I felt about her.

**-meanwhile, Cj's perspective-**

I had just woken up, laying next to Phoebe, as usual, I playfully, but gently, squeezed her boobs just to see if she was awake.

-annoyed, tiredly- Phoebe: "-sighs-, Goodmorning Cj...now stop."

Me: "awe..."

-naughtilly- Phoebe: "You just want to have some more fun with me this morning don't you?"

Me: "Of course."

Phoebe: "-sighs-, ok, I guess we have a little bit of time."

Phoebe: "Hehe, rollover Cj."

I rolled onto my back and she got on top of me, and we made out for a few minutes, had sex in bed for a few more minutes, and then we went into the bathroom and finished in the shower.

Most of the day went by without anything interest happening, other than Charley being a little grumpy because his gums were starting to hurt, the pain made him cry almost incessently, so we went to the Pokemon Center in Goldenrod once again to get some medicine for him, and with the medicine we were finally able to get him to calm down, after that was taken care of, we got lunch at the steakhouse we usually went to, and then we headed home, to continue what we expected would be a normal, and uneventful afternoon. As usual, Phoebe, Nina and I were all watching tv.

Until we heard a knock on the door...

Me:"Well that's weird, you hear that?"

Phoebe: "Yeah, but I don't believe it."

Phoebe: "Nina go answer the door."

Nina: "Ok."

We usually didn't get visitors, and Melissa had just come a few days ago, she wasn't due to come back for atleast a month.

Nina went over to the door and cracked it open.

-shyly- Nina: "who's there?"

unknown man: "Are your parents home?"

-shyly- Nina: "Yeah...why?"

unknown man: "Would you give them this letter for me please?"

Nina: "Um ok."

He handed her a letter.

Phoebe got up and went over to the door.

Phoebe: "Nina who is it?"

Nina: "He says he has a letter for you."

Phoebe: "Oh yeah, Melissa said something about that."

Me: "About what?"

Phoebe: "That she had another job for us, and we would get a letter whenever they had everything worked out."

Nina: "Oh..I forgot about that."

Phoebe: "That's cause you were playing your game..."

Nina: "Sorry."

Phoebe: "It's ok."

-kindly- Nina: "Thankyou mister."

unknown man: "Mhm...goodbye."

The man got in his car and left, and Nina brought the letter to me, since Phoebe was holding Charley and couldn't open it.

Phoebe: "Sorry Cj, I guess I should have told you about this."

Me: "It's allright."

Me: "I thought Team Rocket was keeping a low profile."

Phoebe: "Melissa said this next job has to do with this world, not team rocket."

Me: "Hmm...really?"

Phoebe: "Mhm."

I opened the letter and unfolded a piece of paper that was inside, it was a picture of a flying saucer like aircraft, standing outside of a hangar somewhere.

-confused- Me: "The hell...a ufo?"

Phoebe: "That's not a ufo, it's the Mossdeep Explorer."

Me: "The what?"

Phoebe: "It's a prototype one person spaceship they sent out about fifty years ago."

Phoebe: "It dissapeared, never returned from it's maiden voyage, the technology was deemed to be impractical, and they never made another one."

Me: "Really?"

Phoebe: "Mhm."

Phoebe: "The company had all it's funds tied up in the project, and when the ship dissapeared, along with it's pilot, they kind of just fell flat and went bankrupt."

Phoebe: "Devon went and purchased the space center later on, but since that incident, the space center's main purpose has been launching satelites, and occasionally sending people and supplies to the moon base."

Me:" Moon base?"

Phoebe: "Yeah, they built a tiny little town on the moon."

Me: "Ooookayyyy."

Me: "How do you know all this?"

Phoebe: "Another history project my mom made me do."

Me: "Oookayyy."

Phoebe :"What does the letter say?"

Me:" Um..."

She carefully placed Charley on the floor and grabbed the letter, before I could read it. She seemed to be fascinated with this mission already. The letter was made of very thick paper, bundled up and sealed with an old fashioned and intricate wax seal, marked with Devon's company logo, and the words "Top Secret". There was also a printed disclaimer that basically said if you tampered with the seal, but were not the letter's intended recipient, you could be subject to felony charges and other legal jargon that probably wouldn't apply to us anyway.

Phoebe: "Um...how do I open this?"

Me: "It's wax, you have to melt it or cut it off."

Phoebe: "Oh..."

I went into the kitchen to get a knife for her, we didn't have any lighters around.

She easily cut open the seal and unfolded the letter, it was from Devon's Research Division, not the Defense Division we usually worked for, which meant this would likely be a non-combat mission.

-reading the letter- Phoebe :"Addressed to Cj and Phoebe, you're the only agents we have that are from the other world, thus we request your assistance in this mission."

-reading the letter- Phoebe: "Enclosed is a picture of the Mossdeep explorer, a prototype spacecraft that mysteriously dissapeared in 1955."

-reading the letter- Phoebe: "The information you are about to recieve is top secret."

Me: "Should we send Nina upstairs?"

-reading the letter-Phoebe: "No, because if she ends up comming with us, she'll have to find out eventually."

Nina: "I'll keep a secret, don't worry."

Me: "Ok."

She didn't really talk to anyone anyway.

Charley was, obviously too little to understand, you could tell him the secret of the universe and he'd probably forget it by the next morning, if he even remembered it at all.

-reading the letter-Phoebe: "Contrary to any of the official reports from the era."

-reading the letter-Phoebe: "We recieved one last radio transmission from the ship, a few minutes after it dissapeared."

-reading the letter-Phoebe: "The pilot reported that he was caught in a gravitational pull of a planet very similiar to yours."

-reading the letter-Phoebe: "The ship's hull was made from what you would know as a chromium, iron, and tungsten alloy, solid enough to survive any crash, but far too dense to fly in any kind of atmosphere. Completely unique in composition, we haven't seen anything like it on any of the space craft from your world that we have been researching since the portals were installed."

-reading the letter-Phoebe: "But recent discoverys have led us to believe that there is a possibility that the ship may have crashed on your planet, and somehow ended up in the arctic circle, where we have detected suspiciously high levels of tungsten, which should not occur naturally. "

-in disbelief- Me: "They want us to go all the way up there?"

Me: "We don't even have any equipment, and it's the worst time of the year to be there."

I would guess, since it was winter, and that place was cold even in the summer time.

Phoebe: "It says they'll provide us with the equipment we need."

Me: "Oh...ok."

Me: "How are we going to get up there though?"

Phoebe: "Through the portal system silly."

Me: "Oh..."

Me: "They have portals up there?"

Phoebe: "No, but they have a portal in Greenland, and they're renovating an old aircraft carrier to take us further up."

Phoebe: "-sighs-, I want to go, but we'll have to see how Charley is at that point, the mission isn't going to take place for another month or so. And for now Charley still relys on me to feed him."

Me: "Yeah well, if you're not comfortable with leaving, we won't go."

Phoebe: "Ok..."

Usually Devon Co. didn't give us much time to prepare, then again this was a different branch, so I guess they did things differently.

Me: "Can I read the letter now?"

Phoebe: "Hehe...of course."

She gave me the letter and I read it as well, while I was reading, she picked Charley up again, and started to play with him a little bit, making him laugh out of joy.

Phoebe: "Maybe by next month I can ween Charley and then we could go."

Me: "Maybe."

-happily- Phoebe: "And then I could get my powers back..."

Me: "Hehe...I hope so."

Nina: "Can I go?"

Phoebe: "-sighs-...I don't know sweety, it could be dangerous, we'll probably leave Charley with grandma and grandpa, and we'll probably leave you with them as well."

Nina: "But I want to go with you."

Phoebe: "-sighs- We'll see Nina, we'll see."

Phoebe: "I don't think there will be any fighting, but it's not going to be easy up there Nina, it will be very cold."

Me: "The coldest actually."

Phoebe: "Mhm."

-undiscouraged- Nina:" I don't care, I'll wear a coat..."

Me: "Hehe...we'll see sweetheart."

Phoebe: "But Charley can't go."

Phoebe: "And Nina, I think it would be better if you stayed with him, and let him get to know you a little better."

Me: "Mhm."

Phoebe :"There will be other missions you can come with us on, and if there's not, then we'll come up with our own."

-unsure- Me: "Doing what? "

Phoebe:"Well, we'll just find some cool places we could explore..."

Me: "Like where?"

Phoebe: "I don't know, maybe we could go back to Japan?"

Me: "Maybe."

Me: "We'll see honey."

Phoebe: "Ok."

Nina: "Where's Japan?"

Phoebe: "It's on the other side of the world, we went there once before we met you."

Nina: "Ok."

Phoebe: "Or maybe, we could go to Paris..."

Me: "Huh?"

Phoebe: "You know all the tv shows say it's the most romantic place ever..."

Me: "Honey, those are just tv shows, besides, I doubt it's the same as it was before the disaster."

Phoebe: "Neither is the rest of this world."

Me:" -sighs- But, if you want too."

Phoebe: "And then I could learn french...and maybe Nina could too."

Me: "And then you'll speak it to eachother just to annoy me won't you?"

Phoebe: "Maybe..."

She already knew pokemon, japanese, and english.

As the weeks passed, another heavy snowstorm came through, which would likely be the last one of the year. By the next month, most of the snow was still on the ground, packed too hard to make a snowman out of.

Anyway, Charley's teeth were mostly in now, Phoebe had recently weened him and now he mostly just ate baby food, which, according to Phoebe, he was now able to eat without getting sick. The benefit to this is that Phoebe could feed him at the table now, as well as signalling the gradual return of her powers. He was playing alot more with his bite rings than his other toys now, as he had developed the knack to chew on things. He even bit Nina's hand a few times, fortunately he wasn't strong enough to hurt her. He now spent most of his time playing with his blocks, usually with one of his bite rings either in his mouth or very close by. Phoebe was also teaching him more about how to speak ralts, and now he occasionally said things that made sense...to her anyway.

Today, after the usual morning routine, Melissa came to visit.

-at the table, in the dining room-

Melissa: "Ok, we have to make this quick, I have to meet with the rest of the team in an hour."

Melissa: "Are you two going?"

-unsure- Me: "For what the ufo thing?"

-unsure- Melissa: "What ufo thing?"

Phoebe: "He means the Mossdeep Explorer...he thinks it's a ufo."

Melissa: "Oh,...yeah, I guess it would be to this world.."

Phoebe: "I don't know Melissa..what about Charley? I just weened him last week and he's not quite used to normal food yet."

Melissa: "Oh so you've weened him?"

Phoebe: "Mhm..."

Melissa: "His teeth came in fine I take it?"

Phoebe: "Mhm."

-cutely babbling- Charley: "Ralts...ralts...rawara ralts."

Melissa: "-giggles-"

Phoebe: "What was that sweety?"

Charley: "Ralts ralts...ralts ralts ralts."

Me: "What did he say?"

Phoebe: "He said he doesn't like his new food, I didn't understand the rest."

Me: "Oh..."

Phoebe: "-sighs-, It's ok Charley, you'll get used to it."

Melissa: "So are you going to come?"

Phoebe: "Um...how do you think Charley would do up there?"

Melissa: "-sighs-, I don't know, if he stays in the ship he should be fine, we put a new heating system in it and everything, you should see it, it's really neat."

Me: "Any planes?"

Melissa: "Not much, just a few worn out engines and other parts, we found some other aircraft to put on it though, for observation purposes, and then we brought in a few more from the lumina region."

Me: "H.A.V. ?"

Melissa: "Don't be ridiculous, the H.A.V. couldn't fit on the ship, or through the portal for that matter, and this isn't expected to be a combat mission, so they're not really needed."

Melissa: "This is simply just a search and recovery mission."

Melissa: "We put over thirty billion dollars into renovating the ship though, when we found it it was derelict and abandoned."

Me: "What did all that money go to?"

Melissa: "We replaced the engines to run on hydrogen, and added another system that essentially allows it to run on the ocean water, we completely rebuilt the hull to allow it to break through the ice, and we also added more luxurious appointments to the interior, and other things."

Melissa: "It would now be the Research Division's Flagship, if we could find a way to get it into the other world."

Me: "Cool."

Obviously the portals were far too small to allow an aircraft carrier to pass through.

Melissa: "So if you want to go you should get packing."

Phoebe: "Ok..."

Phoebe: "What do you think Cj?"

Me: "Eh...why not? Should be fun."

Phoebe: "Allright Melissa, we'll go with you."

-elated- Melissa: "Great!"

Phoebe: "Nina!"

Nina was playing in her room.

-from her room- Nina: "Yes mommy?"

Phoebe :"Could you get our suitcases from the basement?"

-from her room- Nina: "-sighs-, ok."

She came out of her room.

Nina: "Am I going with you?"

Phoebe: "If you want to go."

-excited- Nina: "Really?"

Phoebe: "Mhm, now go get the suitcases."

Nina: "Ok."

Phoebe: "Cj go start packing, I'll join you in a little bit."

Me: "allright."

I kissed her on the cheek before leaving the room.

I headed upstairs and gathered a few sets of clothes, Phoebe and Melissa talked about Charley for a few more minutes, and then Phoebe finally came upstairs with our suitcases, and we started to pack.

Phoebe: "Ok, we'll take some toys for Charley, a few jars of food for him, um...my swimsuit..."

Me: "Honey...you're not going to go swimming...the water's going to be freezing cold remember?"

Phoebe: "Oh...right."

Phoebe: "Um...should I take this shirt or this shirt?"

Me: "Just do what I did, grab a bunch of random stuff and throw it in the suitcase."

-unamused- Phoebe: "Cj..."

Phoebe: "And what about pokemon?"

Me: "I'm going to take Rhyhorn, Rocky and Bubba."

Phoebe: "I guess I'll take Cloudela, Mouser, and Draco."

Me: "Allright."

Phoebe: "I should pack some clothes for Nina and Charley too."

-sarcastically- Me: "Probably."

Me: "Oh and don't forget, we need to pack diapers for Charley."

Phoebe: "Right."

It took us about a half hour to get everything gathered up and in the car. After that we followed Melissa back into Goldenrod, and then we met with the rest of the team at the experiment facility. There were a lot more people here than I thought there would be, scientists of almost every kind imaginable, nurses, technicians, and pretty much the entire crew that would be running the ship, most of them former navy officers, or off duty members of Johto's Navy. After a short, but informative briefing, everyone was loaded onto trucks and taken a portal that went to greenland, to a large harbor area, the ship we were to take was huge, the H.A.V. were bigger in size, mostly just because of their enormous wingspan, but the aircraft carrier had more cargo space and actually weighed more than they did, especially since Devon Co modified it into an ice breaker.

Me: "Hehe...U.S. Enterprise eh?""

Melissa: "You know when we found it, we saw it had a nuclear propulsion system."

Me: "Yeah."

Melissa: "They don't even use those in the pokemon world anymore, and the fuel rods as well as the reactors themselves were gone."

Me: "Yeah, I think the navy would of had them removed, they wouldn't just leave dangerous nuclear fuel laying around."

Melissa: "So we had to replace the entire engine system, as the turbines wouldn't run on hydrogen very well."

Melissa: "Anyway, thirty billion dollars later, it's all ready to go."

Phoebe: "So when do we get on?"

Melissa: "Oh...after the crew gets on and the engines start up."

Phoebe:"Ok."

Melissa: "After you get on, someone should show you to your rooms, and then hopefully by 3:00, we'll set sail for the arctic."

Nina: "Do I get my own room?"

Melissa: "You'll be sharing an apartment with your parents."

Melissa: "So I imagine you'll be sharing a room with Charley."

Phoebe: "We'll see when we get there Nina."

Nina: "Ok."

Me: "So what do we get to sleep on?"

Melissa: "You get small bunk beds, we did a lot of interior work on this ship, it's not going to be the most luxurious cruise, but it's acceptable, it's a lot more luxurious than it was when we found it anyway. "

Melissa: "Looks like the crew is boarding now."

The crew was marching onto the ship, in a dignified military fashion, a few of them had pokeballs at their waist, suggesting they may have pokemon, likely water types.

Phoebe:"Where do they sleep?"

Melissa: "Hehe...the Captain we hired insisted they still sleep in the racks on the third deck, he has a lot of experience running an aircraft carrier for Johto's navy, he was on call when you were helping to take slateport back from the rockets, and those jets that helped you attack the airbase were from his usual ship. He's a well respected veteran who likes to keep a tight ship under strict military rule."

Phoebe: "Ok."

Melissa: "But don't worry, he only has command over the crew, all the scientists, as well as you two don't have to follow his commands."

Phoebe: "Then who is in charge of this operation?"

Melissa: "Hehehe..."

Phoebe: "Melissa? You organized all this?"

Melissa: "Well...most of it, I had nothing to do with the renovations made to the ship."

Me: "So what are we supposed to do?"

Melissa: "I don't know, I thought it would be fun just to let you come along for the ride."

Phoebe: "What about James?"

Melissa: "He's busy, as usual, he's up in the Lumina Region, they're testing a new laser weapon system on the H.A.V. ."

Phoebe: "Don't you miss him?"

Melissa: "Of course, especially since we can't even call eachother for a week."

Melissa: "But it will be fine, we'll get through it."

-a few minutes later-

Melissa: "Ok, I think that's the last of the crew, excuse me."

She left us, walked over to the gangplank and made an announcement to the rest of the crowd.

Melissa: "Come on everyone, your rooms are on the second deck, once your settled in, feel free to explore the ship, but don't touch anything, and try to stay out of the way of the crew, we should reach the arctic circle by nightfall, and try to stay in the living quarters as much as possible, the outside temperature will go below freezing, so it's best to stay in doors."

Everyone else started boarding the ship, including us. Once we were on, we were shown to our room by one of the officers, it was bigger than I thought it would be, although it was still fairly small. It was a u shaped room, with a thin wall down the middle and a crude, but somehow comfortable bunk bed on each side, as well as a small mirror, sink,a dresser, and a small metal desk, on our side atleast, there wasn't one on Nina and Charley's side. There were no windows, which was probably normal for a military ship. The bathroom was down the hall. From what I understood, this was actually a huge upgrade to the standard living quarters on these ships. They weren't planning on sending the ship back into war anytime soon, so they could afford to make changes like this. The crew, including the scientists, was about a third of the size a normal aircraft carrier's crew would be.

-on Nina's side of the room-

Phoebe: "Nina, you take the top bunk ok, so Charley won't accidently fall."

Nina: "Ok."

Phoebe: "I need to find out if I can get some extra blankets for him too."

Me: "You want the top or the bottom honey?"

Phoebe: "Oh Cj, don't be silly, we'll share the bottom."

Me: "But then what are we going to use the top bunk for?"

Phoebe: "hehe...nothing...silly."

She kissed me.

Me: "Oh...I get it."

-naughtilly- Phoebe: "hehehe."

-disgusted- Nina: "bleeeeh..."

Phoebe: "Oh Nina, we won't do anything, don't worry."

-lovingly- Phoebe: "Except snuggle.."

Me: "Hehe."

Nina softly groaned as we kissed again.

After spending a few minutes in the room, we decided to explore the ship a bit more, we made our way to the hanger, just to see what aircraft were onboard, there wasn't any on the flight deck, so they all had to be in storage.

In the hanger, there was a mix of aircraft from this world as well as some from Devon's standard array. Two brand new light helicopters, which they probably brought over piece by piece, they had their standard mini guns, but there didn't seem to be any ammo for them. A small, yellow seaplane, complete with floats and a prop engine which was noticably modified to run on hydrogen, a small, cesna-ish plane, another larger 6 passenger cesna plane, I think they're called caravans, I'm not too sure, a lot of commercial planes look alike to me,and there was also half a dozen tiny jet seaplanes that I assume were made by Devon, and somehow brought through the portal. They kind of looked like an XF85 goblin crossed with an Me163, but they were painted black with the Devon logo on the tail fin, and a somewhat handsome red strip acrossed the nose. There were also a few cargo choppers of the kind we had ridden on several times before, which must have been brought here piece by piece as well.

Phoebe: "Wow, look at all the planes."

Nina: "Can I go inside them?"

Me: "No Nina, they're not your planes."

-jokingly- Nina:"I want a plane."

-jokingly- Phoebe: "You don't even know how to fly, Cj's not even that good at flying."

Me: "Just because I crashed that plane into a building in Tokyo..."

She never let that go.

Phoebe: "Did you see that explosion? We barely made it out of there alive."

Me: "We were running out of fuel."

Me:"Why are we arguing about this?"

Phoebe: "I don't know."

She hugged me, carefully as to not upset Charley.

Me: "It was a long time ago."

Phoebe: "I know."

Me: "I'm sorry."

-lovingly- Phoebe: "It's ok, I shouldn't have brought it up."

Nina: "Mommy, daddy, there's someone else comming in here."

Phoebe: "Oh?"

One of the naval officers came in carrying a clipboard and started inspecting the aircraft.

Officer: "Just in here to see the planes ey?"

Phoebe: "Mhm."

Officer: "I'm just here to make sure they're secured properly before we leave port."

Me: "Ok."

Me: "Is there any ammo for those choppers?"

Officer: "Nope, we would have brought them without the guns entirely, but they're too complicated to remove, it would throw off the chopper's weight balance."

Me: "Ok."

Nina: "Do you have any pokemon?"

Officer: "Mhm, I have a tentacruel."

Nina: "Neat, I have pokemon too."

Officer: "Cool, which ones do you have?"

Nina: "I have a growlithe and a gulpin."

-jokingly- Officer: "Those sound scary."

-mischeivously- Nina: "Hehe...they are..."

Phoebe: "Cj, can we try to find Melissa again?"

Me:"Ok, sure."

Phoebe: "Come on Nina, let's go."

Nina: "Ok."

I was surprised Nina was actually talking to the officer. I guess she just thought he was a good guy or something, she was normally quiet around strangers.

Anyway, we left the hanger, and started asking around for Melissa. Everyone was on board the ship now, and the ship was preparing to leave. The crew was dashing about, making final preparations and safety checks. Nina was hovering around behind us, she hardly ever walked anymore.

-on intercom- announcer: "Allright everyone the ship is getting ready to leave port, anchors are up, and we are about to set sale."

The ship blew it's horn shortly after the announcement.

-annoyed,shocked- Nina: "Ahhh...that's loud."

Phoebe: "Oh Nina, it's just the ship's horn, and stop hovering sweety, the ship's about to leave, if you hover while the ship moves you might bump into a wall or worse."

Nina: "-sighs-...ok."

She set herself down, took a few steps and then tripped.

Nina: "Ow..."

Phoebe: Nina...you ok?"

Nina: "It's a lot harder to walk than I remember."

I helped her up.

Me: "You ok sweetheart?"

-sternly- Phoebe: "That's why you shouldn't hover all the time, it weakens your legs."

Nina: "Sorry."

Phoebe: "It's allright, atleast you're not hurt."

Eventually we found out that Melissa was having a meeting with the captain and some of the other scientists in the control room, they were looking at maps on computer screens and plotting a course while the ship was slowly crawling away from the dock.

Phoebe: "Ah well, I guess she's busy."

Me: "So now what do you want to do?"

Phoebe: "I don't know."

Nina: "Look at the water."

Nina was standing against the railing, looking over the edge of the ship as the ice cold water splashed against it.

-worried- Phoebe: "Nina don't get so close to the railing."

Charley started to get a little upset, he had been pretty quiet until now.

-worried babbling- Charley: "Ralts ralts?"

Phoebe: "It's ok Charley, I just want her to be safe, that's all."

Phoebe: "So she doesn't fall off into the water."

-babbling- Charley :"Ralts...rarara ralts."

Phoebe: "hehe."

I don't know how much Charley actually understood her, or better yet, how much she understood him, but their "conversations" always looked very convincing.

We spent the next hour or so taking pictures of ourselves all around the ship, until we were finally able to catch Melissa outside the control room.

Melissa: "Hi Pheebles, sorry about that, we were planning the course we would take once we got into the arctic circle. "

Phoebe: "It's allright, we know you're busy."

Melissa: "I'm not right now, come on, let's go to the galley, I'm thirsty."

Phoebe:Ok."

We followed her to the galley below deck, where she got some coffee, and Phoebe, Nina, and I got some oran berry juice.

Nina: "When are the planes going to take off?"

Melissa: "Not for awhile yet, we're going to use the jets to get a radar scan of the area. See if we can pinpoint the location where we were getting the readings from."

Nina: "What about the other planes?"

Melissa: "We just brought them along for the ride, we might use them yet, I don't know, we have plenty of hanger space left, but we'll need some space for the explorer if we find it, it's really heavy for it's size, like 300 tons or so."

Melissa: "We brought some cargo choppers along to lift it with, it's going to take atleast four to get it on the ship."

Me: "How did you get the explorer into space to begin with?"

Melissa: " Well that happened before I was born, so I had nothing to do with it, but, it was simple, they strapped it to some rocket boosters, strapped those between the wings of two large C4 Skyship cargo jets, which were joined together at the wings. Then they took it into the stratosphere, and fired the rockets off into space. Once there, the rockets detached from the explorer, and it was free to float around in space, outside our planet's gravity, until it mysteriously dissapeared."

Me: "Ok."

Phoebe: "That sounds cool."

Melissa: "Yeah, it was, it's amazing how long ago that took place."

A few hours passed and we ended up back in our little room, Nina was playing on the floor with Charley, and Phoebe was hanging out with Melissa, supposedly getting some more blankets for Charley. It was already below zero outside, but the heating system they installed was keeping the ship warm on the inside.

Eventually Phoebe came back, carrying a few extra blankets.

Me: "Hey honey? What did you do with Melissa? You were gone for quite awhile."

Phoebe: "Oh, she just showed me around the ship, did you know they even have a doctor here in case somebody gets sick?"

Me: "I didn't know that, but I assumed it."

She placed the extra blankets on Charley's bed, then picked Charley up and came back over to sit down by me.

Me: "-sighs-, I missed you."

Phoebe: "Awe...I missed you too."

-kissing- Phoebe: "Mmmmah."

She kissed me on the cheek.

-playfully- Phoebe :"How are you Charley? You doing ok?"

Charley didn't respond, he just looked up at her.

-lovingly- Phoebe: "Hehe, you look ok."

Phoebe: "Did Cj change you?"

Me: "Yeah, I changed him while you were gone, he started crying and Nina said it was because he was hungry, so I fed him a little bit too."

Phoebe: "Awe...that's sweet."

Phoebe: "I think he's a little sleepy now though."

Nina: "Mommy is there any tv to watch?"

Phoebe: "There's a tv in the rec room, some other people are watching it now, but I'm sure they'd let you watch it with them."

Nina: "Ok."

Phoebe: "Get your shoes and coat on, I'll show you were it is."

Nina: "Ok."

Phoebe: "Here Cj, hold Charley for just a little bit, I'll be back in a few minutes."

Me: "Ok."

Phoebe: "Come on Nina."

Phoebe left to show Nina to the rec room, she came back on her own just ten minutes later. By then Charley had fallen asleep in my arms, so I gently layed him in his bed.

Phoebe: "Ok we'll meet up with Nina again around suppertime."

Me: "Ok, Charley fell asleep so I put him in his bed."

Phoebe: "Ok."

She checked to make sure Charley was comfortable, before slipping off her shoes, socks, and coat and sitting by me.

Phoebe: "Hehe...we're alone Cj..."

Me: "I know."

We snuggled in the bed for a little bit, it was barely big enough for the two of us, but we could still fit on there comfortably if we snuggled really close.

-passionately- Phoebe: "-sighs-, I love you Cj."

Me: "I love you too baby girl."

Phoebe: "Don't hold me so tight,I'm feeling a little sick right now."

Me: "It's probably just seasickness,just lay here with me for awhile, it will go away."

Phoebe: "Ok."

We were there for all of five minutes until Charley started crying.

Phoebe: "Awe...I thought he was asleep."

Phoebe got up and went over to see what was wrong.

-concerned- Phoebe: "Charley, are you ok?"

Phoebe: "Oh...ew...you threw up everwhere..."

She picked him up.

Phoebe: "I guess you are a little seasick too."

Charley continued to cry for a little bit until she calmed him down.

Phoebe: "It's allright Charley, -sighs-, let's get you cleaned up."

She got a towel and cleaned him up a little bit.

Me: "What happened-

-stressed- Phoebe: "He threw up in his bed..."

Me: "Ok..."

Phoebe: "I think you may have fed him too much."

Me: "Sorry."

Phoebe: "It's allright, it's not that big of a mess, but don't feed him until he stops eating, just half a jar should be enough for him."

Me: "Ok, I didn't know."

Phoebe: "That's why I'm not mad at you honey."

Phoebe: "Here Charley, let's give you a bath, and get you some clean clothes."

She filled the sink up with warm water, carefully took his clothes off and gave him a bath, just like she usually did at home. After that she dressed the little guy up again in his pajamas.

Phoebe: "There we go, all clean and comfortable."

Phoebe: "I'll get your other clothes washed tomorrow."

-cutely- Phoebe: "-sighs- You're still a little sick though, aren't you?"

Phoebe: "But that's ok, you'll get better, you just need to relax for a little bit. "

She gave him a kiss before setting him back down in bed. After that she immediately layed down next to me.

Phoebe: "Cj move over a bit, there."

We snuggled again and she kissed me on the cheek.

-affectionately- Phoebe: "Yeah, just hold me like this, this is nice."

I held her for a little bit until she began to feel better, and then we went to check on Nina, making sure Charley was asleep before we left. We wouldn't be gone for long, so hopefully there wouldn't be a problem. We went down to the rec room just to make sure Nina hadn't wandered off and that she wasn't causing trouble, and also so Phoebe could show me where the rec room was. She was there, watching what looked like CSI, with a few of the scientists and officers, who I guess were on break or something. She didn't seem to be causing any trouble.

I decided to stay in the rec room for awhile, while Phoebe headed back to the room to watch over Charley.

Nina: "Daddy? Why are you here?"

Me: "Eh no reason, just cause there's not much else to do."

Me: "What are you watching on tv?"

Nina: "It's some doctor show, I don't know what it is...those guys seem to like it though."

Me: "Ok."

Besides the tv, there was a few arcade machines, added by Devon Co, as well as a small basketball court, or whatever the pokemon world version of it was. There was also various gym equipment in one corner, a fooseball table, and various other things from both this world and the pokemon world. It was a fairly large room for just a rec room. Anyway, I played around on the arcade machines for a little bit, they were free of course, I tried to see how high of a score I could get on the pokemon world version of pacman, eventually Nina got bored watching tv and tried to beat my score.

Nina: "How many points did you get last time?"

Me:" I don't remember."

-playing the game- Nina: "Um...I got...5000 so far."

Me :"Ok..."

-playing the game-Nina: "Come on, get the masterball."

-playing the game-Nina:" Now catch that clefairy."

Me: "Hehe..."

Me:" He's going to get away, you're running out of time."

-playing the game-Nina: "No...I got him."

Nina: "Now I just need to get these last few pokeballs."

-playing the game-Nina: "There."

-elated- Nina: "I win."

Me: "No you didn't you just made it to the next level."

Nina: "Oh..."

Me: "You don't really win these games Nina, you just see how far you can go before you run out of lives."

Nina:"Ok."

Nina: "No look out for the pikachu...awe...I died."

Nina: "Atleast I have another life."

She made it till about the third level before she lost all her lives.

Nina: "Ok now it's your turn."

Me: "What score did you get?"

Nina: "Um...17490."

Me: "Ok, well I'll try to beat you."

-mischeivously- Nina: "But you won't."

Me: "Oh really?"

Nina:"Mhm."

Me: "We'll see about that."

I made it past the first and second levels without any problems, lost a life on the middle of the third and another on the end of the fourth, before losing the last one not even a minute into the fifth.

Me: "I got...24350"

Nina: "Awe...you beat me."

She was already playing another game, this one was some sort of shooter, where you flew a little space ship and shot enemies before they shot you. According to the cabinet the game was called Rocket Assault. It had gameplay similiar to Xevious, but with somewhat better graphics, and different music. There was a wide variety of enemies including airplanes, helicopters, and tanks, as well as something that looked like a skarmory for some reason, but it didn't move it's wings while it flew, so it might have been intended to be another airplane that just looked like a skarmory. It was one of those games you could barely tell was from the pokemon world, because it didn't have much to do with pokemon. Nina tried to make it as far as she could, but eventually she lost all her lives and it was my turn.

Nina: "I got 15650 points, how many can you get daddy?"

Me: "We'll see."

I took the controls and started to play, Nina watched me play for a little bit before going back to the pacman game. I only made it a little farther than Nina when I ran out of lives.

Me: "I got 16250."

Nina: "Awe...you beat me again."

Me: "How are you doing on that game?"

Nina: "Um...I got 16000 so far, and two lives left."

Me: "So it looks like you're going to do better than last time."

-cutely- Nina: "Mhm now shhhhh please, I need to concentrate."

Me: "Hehe...ok."

We had a pretty good time just playing the arcade games together, eventually she started to get pretty good at them, I let her beat me just a few times, just to keep her interested in playing. We also shot a few baskets on the basketball court, but she quickly got bored with that

Pretty soon it was supper time, so we followed the scientists to the cafeteria, where we met up with Phoebe and Charley.

Phoebe: "What have you two been up to?"

Nina: "We were playing video games, and then I played basketball."

Phoebe: "Oh..."

Phoebe: "How was basketball?"

Nina: "Um..it was ok, but nobody else was playing."

Me: "We just shot a few baskets."

Phoebe: "Ok."

Phoebe kissed me on the cheek as I sat next to her.

Nina: "What did you do mommy?"

Phoebe:" Oh...I just took a nap with Charley, nothing really exciting.

Nina: "You should play with us next time."

Phoebe: "I would have, but Charley needed to rest."

Phoebe: "Maybe later, or tomorrow."

Nina: "Ok."

Me: "You feeling better now sweety?"

Phoebe: "Mhm, and Charley is too."

Me: "Good."

Phoebe: "Well let's get something to eat, they have plenty of food up there, but the line is kind of long."

Me: "Allright, why don't we just wait a little bit for it to get shorter?"

Phoebe:" Ok."

It didn't take long, as this wasn't the only cafeteria on the ship, so not everyone was eating here. There was plenty of food available, tauros burgers, various chips, various berries, poffins, salads, all kinds of things. With fresh water, Moomoo milk, oran berry juice, and various soft drinks available. Nina and I each took a burger, while Phoebe got a handful of berrys and a few poffins, I guess she wasn't very hungry. The burgers weren't that great anyway, but atleast they were edible. Nina didn't seem to notice, she ate all of hers and then went back to get some poffins, there were several different poffins available, ranging from cicao (chocolate) , to rawst, cherry, leppa, and even nanab berry flavors. Poffins were a pastry, kind of similiar to muffins, but they had a different shape. And unlike in the games, people enjoyed them as much as pokemon.

After supper, we all headed back to the rec room, and Nina almost immediately challenged Phoebe to the arcade games.

Nina: "Ok mommy see those games over there?"

Phoebe: "Mhm."

Nina: "I got 31250 points on it, do you think you could beat me?"

Phoebe: "Hehe, if Cj will hold Charley for a little bit."

Me: "Of course."

Phoebe: "Okay then Nina, we'll see."

She went up to the pacman-like machine, pressed the start button and began to play. Nina started playing on the other machine, while I just held Charley and watched them play.

Charley was getting a little restless, he didn't want to be held, he wanted to play around on the floor, so I went over to the corner and gently placed him down before he started to cry. Phoebe noticed I left, and quickly looked around to see where I went.

Phoebe :"Cj where did you go?"

Phoebe: "Oh..."

Me: "He wanted down."

Phoebe: "Oh ok..."

She looked back at the screen.

Phoebe: "Oh come on...game over already?"

Nina: "What score did you get?"

Phoebe: "-sighs- 12350."

Nina: "Hehe...try again."

Phoebe: "In a little bit, Nina."

Phoebe: "I'm going to go set some toys for Charley to play with."

Nina: "Ok."

Nina kept playing while Phoebe left the room, leaving me with the kids.

A few scientists came in shortly after she left, briefly glancing at us before sitting in front of the tv. Melissa came in just a bit later and spoke to me.

-curiously- Melissa: "Where's Phoebe?"

Me: "You just missed her, she'll be back in a minute or so, she left to get some toys for Charley."

I had to watch Charley carefully, he seemed to want to explore the entire room.

Melissa:"Ok."

-cutely- Charley: "Ralts ralts."

Melissa: "Hi Charley."

Phoebe came back in a few seconds later.

Melissa: "Hi Pheebles."

Phoebe: "Melissa!"

She gave her a quick hug, before offering some toys to Charley-

Phoebe: "Here Charley, I brought you your rattle, and some bite rings."

Charley proudly claimed his toys, and began to play with them.

Phoebe: "So Melissa what do you want with us?"

Melissa: "Nothing, I just wanted to hang out with you."

Phoebe: "Oh...ok...sure..."

Phoebe: "I was playing videogames with Nina though."

Melissa:" That's ok, we could all play together."

Phoebe: "Um...ok..."

They went over to the videogames, where Nina was still playing, I stayed in the corner to keep an eye on Charley.

Nina: "Mom, when are you going to play again?"

Phoebe: "After Melissa."

Nina: "Ok."

-playfully- Melissa: "What? You don't think I can beat you?"

Melissa: "What score did you get?"

Nina: "31250."

Melissa: "Hehe...that's easy."

Melissa: "Let's see here."

She pressed the start button.

-mumbling- Melissa: "Allright let's see...shoot these guys, shoot those guys..."

-mumbling- Melissa: "Shoot these other guys..."

-interupting- Phoebe: "You really miss James don't you?"

Melissa: "Yes...I miss him...that's why I wanted you to come along, because I knew James couldn't come with me."

Phoebe: "Awe...that's nice."

-mumbling-Melissa: "Now what's my score? Just 8550? -sighs-, I still have a long way to go."

Phoebe: "Be careful, you're almost at the part where all these tanks come out."

-spamming the fire button- Melissa: "Oh crap where did all those guys come from?"

-mumbling- Melissa: "Come on shoot...shoot..."

Phoebe: "How are you doing Nina?"

Nina: "I'm on the fourth level, I still have two lives left."

Phoebe: "Is that good?"

Nina: "Um...I think so..."

Phoebe: "Ok."

Charley came up to me and looked up at me.

-playfully- Me: "Hehe, whatcha want little guy?"

-cutely babbling- Charley: "Rararalts...ralts..."

-playfully- Me :"What?"

He started to giggle, for no apparent reason.

-playfully- Me: "What's so funny?"

Of course he couldn't answer me, but he still kept giggling, he inevitably started to make me laugh too, which seemed to make him laugh even more. The girls heard us laughing from across the room.

Nina: "What are they doing?"

Phoebe: "I don't know, but it looks like they're happy."

Melissa: "Awe...isn't that cute?"

Phoebe: "Mhm, Cj is so good with Charley."

Melissa: "Oh no...my rocket got destroyed..."

Phoebe: "Hehe..."

Charley finally stopped giggling, although he was still smiling.

Me: "Hehe...Nina's right, you are silly."

-cutely babbling- Charley: "Rarara."

-playfully- Me: "rarara."

He giggled a little bit more, and then I started to play peekaboo with him, which made him even happier.

Phoebe: "Ok Melissa you're out of lives, now it's my turn."

Nina: "How much did you get?"

Melissa:" Um... 27400."

Phoebe: "-sighs-, you did better than me."

-mischeivously- Nina: "Hehe...that means I'm still the best."

Melissa: "Oh Nina, don't worry, one of us will beat your score."

Melissa: "Go on Pheebles."

Phoebe: "Right..."

Phoebe started to play. I couldn't really see how well she was doing from where I was. But eventually Charley started to wander towards them, instead of stopping him, I just followed him across the room, he distracted Phoebe and made her lose a life, but she was still happy to see him.

Me: "He crawled all the way across the room just to see you."

Phoebe: "Really?"

Me: "Mhm."

Melissa: "Phoebe come on...-sighs-, I'll take over for you."

Phoebe picked him up, Melissa took over the game for her. Nina got a little upset that Phoebe wouldn't play with her, even though it wasn't her fault.

-a little distraught- Nina: "Mommy, you never play..."

Phoebe: "I played once Nina..."

Phoebe: "I'll play next game Nina...don't get upset, just be patient."

Nina: "-sighs-...ok."

Phoebe kissed Charley on the cheek.

Phoebe: "How's my little baby boy? I see your father is keeping you entertained."

-cutely babbling- Charley: "Rara..."

Phoebe: "hehe...gardevoir gar..."

-cutely- Charley: "ralts raaalts..."

Me: "wha?"

Phoebe: "hehehe, he just said he loves me."

Me:"Ooooookaaaayyyy."

I tried to imitate him.

Me: "Ralts...ralts..."

Phoebe: "You just said you love trash..."

Me: "Raalts raalts?"

Phoebe:" That means you see water."

Me: "Raaalts raalts?"

Phoebe: "-sighs- Cj, just stop before you say something even dumber."

-sincere, but a little frustrated- Me: "-sighs- I love you..."

Phoebe: "Awe...I love you too."

Phoebe: "See how easy that was?"

Me: "Yeah, I guess so..."

Phoebe: "Makes more sense than you saying you see water and eat people..."

Me: "That was what I said?"

Phoebe: "Mhm..."

Me:"sorry."

Phoebe: "It's ok."

Melissa:" I wish James was here..."

Phoebe: "I'm sure he feels the same, but don't worry, it won't be long before you can see him again."

Melissa: "This is a 2 week long trip..."

Phoebe: "Wha?"

Me: "You didn't know that?"

Phoebe: "No...but it's ok..."

Phoebe: "We didn't have much going on at home anyway."

Melissa: "I made sure we had extra supplys for Charley in case you need."

Phoebe: "Awe...thanks Melissa."

-on intercom- Captain: "Attention, I need Dr. Bund, Navigational Officer Stuarts, and Dr. Ponta on the bridge as soon as possible."

Melissa: "Oh...uh...that's me, I have to go.."

Melissa: "I'll come back if it doesn't take too long."

Phoebe: "Ok...goodluck Lissa."

Melissa: "By Pheebles."

Melissa left, just as she lost her last life on the game, final score of 25000 flat, still not as high as Nina's.

Nina: "Ok mommy can you play now?"

Phoebe: "Sure, Cj watch Charley."

Me: "Ok."

She handed Charley to me and I went back to the corner to get Charley's toys, and then I returned to watch Phoebe and Nina play. The scientists were still watching tv on the other side of the room, and a few of the officers had come in to play basketball.

-sadly- Phoebe: "Oh...I got game over again."

Nina: "How many points..?"

Phoebe: "15680...I'm not very good at this am I?"

Nina: "Well...try this game then."

Phoebe started to play the game Nina was playing, Nina started messing with a pinball machine, she pressed the start button but couldn't figure out how to launch the ball. It was an older machine with a manual launch mechanism.

Nina: "How do I play this?"

Me: "You have to pull the plunger back, and then you have to use the buttons to keep the ball from falling."

Nina: "Oh...ok."

She launched the ball, and began to play.

Phoebe: "What's your best score on here Nina?"

Nina: "Um...28625."

Phoebe: "Ok."

I was impressed how she was able to remember her scores, as none of us were on the high score list.

Phoebe: "I died..."

-frustrated- Phoebe: "-sighs-, how can I get killed by a clefairy anyway? Clefairys don't kill people, this game makes no sense."

Me: "I don't know, maybe it doesn't kill you it just puts you to sleep or something."

Phoebe: "But then why did I loose a life when it touched me?"

Me: "I don't know."

Phoebe: "Awe...well."

Phoebe: "I made it to level three atleast. I got 15450 points, I might be able to beat Nina, I only have two lives left though."

Me: "Well keep going, it looks like you're doing good."

Nina: "Not good enough to beat me..."

Me: "Oh really? Why are you so confident?"

-mischeivously- Nina: "I don't know...cause..."

She tried to hover, but ended up tripping, the ship's movement quickly disoriented her.

Charley giggled a little bit as she fell.

-shocked- Nina: "Ow... what the?"

Phoebe: "Nina I told you not to hover, the ship is moving silly."

-in pain- Nina:"Ow."

I carefully helped her up, while trying to hold Charley.

Nina: "Thankyou daddy."

Me: "You still playing pinball?"

Nina: "I ran out of balls."

Me: "Oh...ok."

Me:"And why were you trying to hover anyway?"

Nina: "Um...because...um..."

Phoebe:"You were trying to make me mess up weren't you?"

-mischeivously- Nina: "Maybe..."

-playfully- Phoebe: "And you ended up falling on your butt...hehehehe..."

Charley started to giggle too.

-playfully- Phoebe: "Nina, you know that's cheating..."

-playfully- Nina: "I know...I'm sorry..."

-playfully- Phoebe: "It's ok."

-playfully- Phoebe: "Just don't mess me up..."

Me: "Why don't you just go back to playing pinball?"

Nina: "Ok."

Phoebe: "Awe, they trapped me...that's not fair."

Me:"That happens sometimes."

Phoebe: "And now I'm on my last life."

Me: "That's allright."

Phoebe: "Oohhh that was close...come on."

Me: "Get the big pokeballs in the corners, then you can catch the pokemon that are chasing you."

Phoebe: "I know, but I like to save them till the end."

Me: "You only have one life left, just go for it."

Phoebe: "Ok."

She got the big pokeball, caught the clefairy and the pikachu that were following her, and chased after the venonat, which was another enemy in the game. Like pacman there were four enemy pokemon that would chase you through the maze, all of them were small, simple pokemon that could be easily rendered with the game's graphics. Which meant that most of the enemy pokemon made no sense, as they were kinds that would never attack humans in real life, and most, like clefairy, would try to avoid them if possible. The enemies were a pikachu, clefairy, venonat, and a gastly, only the later was known to attack humans. Your character was a little boy with a green colored shirt, pants and a red cap.

This game seemed like a different game than the other pacman game we encountered, the one with the gulpin.

Anyway, the big pokeball's timer ran out, so Phoebe quickly turned her character around, to avoid the venonat which was now chasing her. By now the pikachu and the clefairy had respawned, and were just comming back into the maze. They joined in the pursuit, all of them chasing Phoebe, with the gastly being just slightly faster than the rest of them. Despite this, Phoebe managed to make it to another big pokeball, which made it easy for here to catch all of the chasing pokemon. After that she was easilly able to finish the level.

She made it another level or so until she lost all her lives.

Phoebe: "Well there goes my last life."

Nina: "What's your score?"

Phoebe: "Um...I don't know."

-looking at screen- Phoebe: "Um...26500."

Nina: "You're close, but I still beat you...hehe."

Phoebe: "Ok, I'll try again, I'll beat you eventually Nina, don't get so cocky."

-sincerely- Nina: "Sorry."

Phoebe started a new game, Nina went back to playing pinball,

Me: "How well are you doing at pinball Nina?

Nina: "Um...I'm not very good at it."

Nina: "I think the machine is broken?"

Me: "Oh?"

Nina: "Yeah because if I move it like this, the paddles don't work."

Me: "Um...Nina, it's not broken, you're not supposed to move the table...it doesn't work because it thinks you're cheating, it's supposed to do that."

Nina: "Oh...but then how am I supposed to get the ball to hit the targets?"

Me: "You're supposed to use the pins silly, that's why it's called pinball."

Nina: "Oh..."

Me: "Just keep practicing you'll get good at it eventually."

Nina:" Ok."

-frustrated- Phoebe: "No...rrrrr...stupid gastly..."

Charley hit me with his rattle.

Me: "Ow...Charley..."

Phoebe: "Charley don't hit people, it's not nice."

Phoebe: "Sorry, I guess he got a little angry too."

Me: "Why were you angry?"

-a little distraught- Phoebe: "I lost a life, on level one."

Me: "Oh...ok..."

Phoebe:"Why don't you try playing that other game with him? Let him press some of the buttons."

Me: "Because it's kind of hard to hold on to him and play at the same time."

Nina: "I can help... I can lift him with my powers while you play and he presses some buttons."

Phoebe:" Nina, thankyou for the offer sweety, but if you drop him he could really get hurt, so no."

Nina: "Ok."

Me: "Yeah and the ship is moving...so..."

Phoebe: "Actually Cj that wouldn't matter, because she would still be on the floor."

Me: "Oh...I didn't know that..."

Phoebe: "That's ok."

Phoebe: "-sighs-, Finally level 2."

Phoebe: "Ok come on, get those pokeballs."

-A few minutes passed.-

Phoebe: "-sighs-, ok I'm on level five, and I still have two lives left."

Me: "Charley's starting to smell, I think he needs to be changed again."

-anxious,pushy- Phoebe: "Well go change him then."

Me: "Ok."

I went to go change Charley, I think Phoebe was getting a little addicted to that game. She was still playing it when I got back, with Nina watching her.

Nina: "Wow mommy you're doing really good."

-anxious,pushy- Phoebe: "Nina back up a little bit, don't mess me up..."

Nina: "Ok."

Me: "What's going on?"

Nina: "Mommy's on level seven, she still has 2 lives left, and...well...she beat my score..."

Me: "Hehe...that figures."

Me: "Honey you want something to drink?"

-anxious,pushy- Phoebe: "No...Cj just be quiet."

Me: "Ok..."

Me: "Um Phoebe, Charley wants you to hold him..."

Phoebe: "After I'm done..."

Me:" Ok."

Phoebe: "And besides, he seems fine with you holding him."

Nina: "Yeah daddy, he seems pretty happy."

-whispering- Me: "I know Nina, I was making that up to try to get her attention."

-cutely- Nina: "Oh...ok...-giggles-."

Phoebe: "Cj you know I can hear you?...Yes!...level 8!"

Me: "-sighs-."

Strangely Charley didn't seem to be imitating her.

Nina: "So what do we do now?"

Me: "Eh...she'll run out of lives eventually."

-ten minutes later-

Phoebe: "-sighs- level 17, one life left."

Phoebe: "Oh arceus, they sped up..."

Phoebe: "I can still outrun them, but just barely."

-a minute later, on the same level-

Phoebe: "Oh no they trapped me again."

The sound of the character "dying" played, if they really died in this game, considering the main character was a kid.

Phoebe: "Awe..."

Phoebe: "87500 points..."

Me: "It was a good run."

Nina: "You think you have a high score now mommy?"

Phoebe: "I don't know, maybe."

A musical jingle came from the machine, aparently Phoebe had gotten the ninth place on the high score list, nowhere near the top, but still fairly impressive.

Phoebe: "Hmm?"

Phoebe: "Oh hey, I did get a high score..."

Nina "Neat."

Me: "Now you have to enter your initials."

Phoebe: "Ok..."

-entering initials- Phoebe: "Ummm...G...P...S..."

Me: "What's the G stand for?"

Phoebe: "Gardevoir..."

Me:: "ooookayyyy"

Phoebe: "And the P is for Phoebe and the S is for..."

-interupting- Me:"I got it..."

Me: "You want something to drink, oran berry juice?"

Phoebe: "Yeah, Cj, that would be nice."

-kindly- Nina:" I'll go get it..."

Nina left the room and headed to the cafeteria.

Phoebe: "I'm sorry for earlier."

Me: "It's allright, I understand."

She kissed me, and then took Charley from me.

-playfully- Phoebe: "Ooooh...Charley...momma loves you..."

Charley giggled a little bit as she kissed him.

-softly- Phoebe: "I think we should call it a night..."

Me: "-sighs-, If you want too."

Phoebe: "I need to get Charley ready for bed."

Me: "Ok."

We gathered up Charley's toys and waited for Nina to come back before heading to the room. Once there, Phoebe put Charley in his pajamas, and got him ready for bed. We let Nina play in the rec room for a little bit more. We planned on going back there once Charley was in bed.

I watched Phoebe as she gracefully tucked Charley in, she was always so adorably careful with him. Even though Charley was still a baby, I was already amazed at how much he had grown, and I kept wondering about the kind of person he would grow into. Would he be more strong but quiet like me or more emotional, but caring like his mother? I had no doubt he would develop some of her powers, but how would he use them?

Phoebe: "Now Charley, listen to me."

Phoebe:"Stay in bed...ok?"

Phoebe: "We'll be back in a little bit."

-softly- Phoebe: "Gardevoir gar...gardevoir..."

-softly, tiredly- Charley: "Ralts..."

Phoebe: "hehe."

After Phoebe kissed him good night, and turned the lights down low, we left the room again, and headed to the rec room.

Now Nina was playing basketball with some of the officers, although she was nowhere near as good as they were. I wondered if she asked them if she could play, or the other way around, but I was just glad to see she was playing with others. While she played with them, I tried to beat Phoebe's score on the pacman game...while Phoebe played the pinball machine. It wasn't long before Nina got tired from playing basketball and came to join us.

-tired,breathing heavily- Nina: "Hi...guys...what's going...on?"

Phoebe: "Hehe...you worn out sweety?"

-tiredly- Nina: "mhm...They said I... couldn't use my powers... to play...so..."

Phoebe: "Well atleast you were playing fair..."

Phoebe: "You want something to drink?"

Nina: "Yeah that would be nice."

Phoebe: "What would you like?"

Nina: "Um...cicao milk..."

Phoebe: "Cj go see if they have some..."

Me: "Ok."

I left to go get Nina some milk.

They didn't have any cicao milk, I brought her some ordinary milk instead. She was watching Phoebe play pinball.

Me: "Um they didn't have cicao."

Nina:"Awe..."

Me:" But I got you some regular milk, if you want it."

Nina: "Ok..."

She gladly accepted the milk and gulped it down.

Phoebe: "-sighs-, this game is hard."

Nina: "What about this one?"

Me:"What's that?"

Nina: "It looks like some time of fighting game..."

Nina:" Hey...one of the characters is a gardevoir..."

Phoebe:"Really?"

Nina: "Mhm, and there's a gallade, and a lucario, and...I'm not sure what that thing is..."

Nina: "And there's some fat guy..."

The game was in a demo mode, showing off all the characters fighting eachother, it was kind of like super smash brothers, and two people could play at the same time. The characters consisted of a few human stereotypes and several pokemon.

Me: "Hehe..Nina..."

Nina: "What?, He's not real."

Me: "I know but still."

Phoebe: "You mean a snorlax right?"

Me: "Nope...it's a human.."

Phoebe: "Hmmm..."

Nina: "And there's a machoke."

Me: "And some cowboy guy."

Nina: "And a zombie..."

Me: "You want to play? It looks like we could play against eachother?"

Nina: "Ok...just let me find somewhere to set my milk."

Me:" Ok."

She placed her bottle of milk on a bench and we started the game.

Nina: "Who should I pick?"

Me: "I don't know, don't take to long to decide though."

Me: "I pick cowboy guy."

Nina: "Ok..., I pick...the gardevoir lady."

Me: "Ok."

The game showed the character entering the arena, starting with mine, than Nina's

-in announcer voice- Game machine: "First round, enter Cowboy Carl, enter Guinevere Gardevoir."

Yeah, all the characters in the game had cheesy names like that, the gardevoir character even looked a lot like a cartoonized version of Phoebe, except with different hair, and a much more complicated dress, far different from the clothes most gardevoirs wore. It didn't set me back that much though. The character I chose looked...well...like a cowboy...cowboy hat, cowboy boots, a pair of revolvers, pretty much all there was too him.

-in announcer voice- Game machine: "Fight!"

Nina started moving her character around erratically, kicking the air for no apparent reason and shooting shadow balls in random directions, apparently she didn't have the controls figured out at all. I took my time to figure them out as well. One button made my character fire his guns in whatever direction he was facing, and another made him kick, while a third made him throw his hat. The joystick made him move across the screen, moving it upwards would make him jump, and moving it downwards made him crouch.

Nina: "How do I do this?"

Me: "You have to use the joystick to move sweety."

Nina: "Oh..."

-cutely- Nina: "Shadowball."

My character got hit, losing a little bit of health...apparently he was superhuman.

I started firing the guns, oddly they didn't do much damage at all, and nina quickly figured out how to avoid them by jumping. Then she got close and started kicking my cowboy in the face. Making my health go down even more.

Me: "Ow...:

I kicked her back, and then we both started spamming the kick button, my character hit harder than hers, so eventually she ran out of health and I won.

Nina: "Awe..."

-in announcer voice-Game machine: "Player 1 wins the round."

My character jumped up and down, excitedly.

-in announcer voice-Game machine: "Round 2 Begin!"

Both characters respawned at their sides of the arena.

The next match started with Nina spamming shadowballs.

Me: "Oh come on Nina..."

-cutely- Nina: "What? This is fun."

Nina: "Heheheh."

I made my character crouch, which avoided all the shadowballs, and then I made him throw his hat, which for some inexplicable reason exploded when it hit the shadowballs, and somehow reapeared on his head. The explosion knocked both characters down, but they quickly got up and Nina decided to try kicking me again. I made my character fire his guns, taking away a little bit of her health before she reached me. And then I threw his hat again and it exploded, this time taking away almost half of both character's health. Apparently this guy had explosive hats...what the hell? Once again, both characters got back up, Nina fired a few shadowballs, reducing my character to about a 1/4 of his health, I countered with his revolvers, which were faster than the shadowballs, but did a lot less damage. Nina came up to me and started kicking me again, and before long my character ran out of health and died.

-in announcer voice- Game machine: "Player 2 wins"

The gardevoir started to dance around.

-in announcer voice- Game machine: "Round 3 Begin!."

Both characters respawned with full health.

Nina: "I haven't tried my third attack yet."

Nina: "Let's see."

She pressed the button, her character released a beam of psychic energy, which took away almost a quarter of my health, and knocked my character down.

Nina: "Now my other attacks won't work."

Me: "You probably have to recharge."

I made my character get back up, and him fire his guns at her.

Nina: "Ow..."

She started jumping, trying to avoid the bullets.

Nina: "Come on... why won't my other attacks work?"

Eventually her attacks started working again, and she fired a few shadow balls.

Nina: "Take this daddy."

I dodged them easilly enough, and threw my explosive hat at her, which knocked her character back to the other side of the arena.

She got up and used her psychic attack again, and I just barely dodge it, before firing a few more gun shots at her, slowly nibbling her health away.

Nina: "oh no."

I threw another hat at her, but she ducked and it flew offscreen.

Me: "good dodge."

Nina: "come on...come on..."

Her attacks finally started working again, and she started throwing shadowballs at me. She was down to about a third of her health. I had just a little less than half of mine left.

She jumped behind me and kicked me, I turned around and kicked her back, but then immediately went for another psychic attack which hit me point blank, sending my character to the ground. Now I had just less than a quarter of my health left.

Me: "Oh crap."

Nina: "Hehe."

She went to the other side of the arena, and tried to avoid my bullets after my character got back up, when her attacks started working again, she immediately went for another psychic attack, that I dodged, leaving her powerless, I simply walked up to her and kicked her to death.

Nina: "Oh no..."

-in anouncer voice- Game Machine: "Player 1 wins the match!"

My character started jumping in the air again.

Phoebe came up behind us.

Phoebe: "What game is this?"

-cutely- Nina: "It's a fighting game."

-a little distraught- Nina:" Daddy beat me..."

Phoebe: "Awe...that's ok."

Nina: "Do you want to play?"

Phoebe: "Sure..."

Phoebe: "Cj, could you go check to make sure Charley's still in bed?"

Me: "Sure honey."

Phoebe: "Thankyou, he's probably ok, but I just want to be sure."

Me: "I know."

I kissed them both on the cheek before heading back to the room to check on Charley.

Sure enough he was fast asleep, looking very cute, he made his somewhat small bed seem huge by comparison.

Satisfied that he was safe and sound, I quietly snuck out of the room and closed the door. When I got back to the rec room, Phoebe and Nina were playing together.

Phoebe: "That fat guy has a lot of health."

Me: "Who's the fat guy?"

Nina: "Me..."

Me: "hehe...ok..."

Nina: "I just wanted to see what he could do."

Me: "And who did you pick baby girl?"

Phoebe:" Um...this girl...I think it said her name was Kitty"

She picked some girl in a catsuit...yeah I know, all the characters in this game (bar the pokemon ) were stereotypes, but atleast they all had their own moves. In that respect it was kind of like a 2d Super Smash Bros. It wasn't a bad game, the only bad thing about it was that some of the character's moves, especially their melee attacks, could be easilly spammed, almost every character had a kicking attack, except the zombie, who would bite people instead, a slower move that did more damage, he didn't turn the other characters into zombies though, the lucario would also use some type of close range aura attack instead. The basic kicking attack could be easilly spammed, so melee fights usually resulted in the person who could smash the button the fastest winning, though not always as some characters could kick harder than others. As for the stereotypes...well it was an arcade fighting game...the characters didn't really need a complicated backstory.

Nina's character seemed to have an extremely high ammount of health, and a devastating, but slow, body slam attack, it's other attacks, on the other hand, were fairly weak, consisting of only a melee kick and a punch, the fat guy character was also very slow moving.

Phoebe's character was the opposite, it could move fast, but didn't have much health, it couldn't do much damage either, it had a basic kicking attack, that did an average amount of damage, it could also wrap the opponent up in a whip, that froze the opponent but did very little damage, and another whip attack that was a bit more powerful, but slow, and of course involved striking the oponent with the whip.

Nina won the first round easilly enough, as her character's body slam took away more than half of Phoebe's health in one hit. Nina then finished her off with a few punches.

Phoebe: "Oh come on...that's not fair you squished me..."

-elated- Nina: "hehehe..."

Phoebe: "-sighs-"

-in announcer voice- Game machine: "Round 2 Begin!"

-quietly- Phoebe: "Ok come on...I can't get close or she'll squish me again."

-playfully- Nina: "I'm going to beat you again mommy."

Phoebe: "No you're not!"

Phoebe: "I wish I could change characters..."

Phoebe tried to avoid Nina, occasionally wrapping her up in the whip, and then getting close and kicking her until she broke free. She won, but only because she had more health when the time ran out, she didn't actually knock out Nina's character.

-playfully- Nina: "Mommy stop running away.."

-playfully- Phoebe: "I have to or you'll squish me."

-playfully- Nina: "Well...duh... but come on."

Phoebe: "No Nina..."

Nina groaned a little bit as they continued to play, Phoebe used the same strategy she used on the second round, until Nina jumped to avoid the whip, and ended up squishing her anyway when she got close.

Nina ended up winning that round.

Phoebe:"Awe...really?"

-playfully- Nina: "I got you.."

Phoebe: "Yeah, you did, good game."

Nina: "Can we play again?"

Phoebe: "-sighs-, it's almost your bed time Nina."

-cutely- Nina: "Please?"

Phoebe:" Oh allright, one more game couldn't hurt, but after this you're going back to the room."

Nina: "Ok."

I went to play pinball while Phoebe and Nina chose new characters and started another match. By the time I ran out of balls, their game was finished and they were ready to go back to the room. Phoebe made me stay out of the room for a few minutes so Nina could change into her nightgown, after Nina was in bed she let me in.

-quietly- Phoebe: "Shh..you can come in now, Nina's already in bed."

-quietly- Me: "ok."

-quietly-Me: "Why don't we just go back to the rec room then, there's not much to do in here."

-quietly-Phoebe: "I don't know, I kind of want to go to sleep too, and we can't just leave the kids here, if Charley gets upset, Nina won't know what to do."

-quietly-Me: "-sighs-...allright..."

-quietely- Me: "What about Melissa?"

-quietly- Phoebe: "I guess she's still at her meeting, she'll probably just go to bed too, I doubt she expects us to still be there this late."

-quietly- Me: "Ok."

-quietly- Phoebe: "I'll see her in the morning."

We got ready for bed. Before laying down and trying to get comfortable, it was a small bed, so there wasn't much room.

-quietly, tiredly- Phoebe: "-yawns, I wonder what will happen tomorrow?"

-quietly- Me: "I don't know..."

Me: "Maybe we'll get to where we're going, and then we'll probably go out to explore."

Phoebe: "Maybe."

I kissed her goodnight, and pulled her close.

-quietly- Phoebe: "I wish we could have a little fun.."

-quietly- Me: "Yeah, but Nina will hear us."

-quietly- Phoebe: "Mhm."

-quietly- Me: "It's allright, I'm sure you'll find somewhere we can well..umm..fuck."

-quietly- Me: "You're good at that.."

-quietly- Phoebe: "Awe...Cj..."

We kissed again.

-quietly- Phoebe: "Cj move over a bit, you're pushing me against the wall."

-quietly- Me: "Sorry..."

-quietly- Phoebe: "Ok that's enough, thankyou."

I was only a few inches from the edge of the bed.

-quietly-Me: "You sure you don't want the top bunk? It is a little tight here with the two of us."

-quietly- Phoebe: "No this is nice, I like snuggling with you.."

-quietly, jokingly- Phoebe: "You keep me warm."

-quietly- Me: " Hehe...allright."

-quietly- Phoebe: "I love you."

-quietly-Me: "I love you too baby girl."

We kissed once more, before finally trying to get to sleep.


	7. The Abandoned Ship

-chapter7-

**-Lumina region, Greg's perspective-**

The last month went by miserably. Not much happened at all really, I got to know the guys at the base a bit better. I figured I might as well try to get Miss Roberts to like me, since she was the only girl I have been able to get close too in quite awhile, but it seemed that the minute I felt we had made a connection, she would always pull away. I didn't know if she just didn't like me, or if she just wouldn't let herself get close to me. I would understand if she was interested in someone else, but she didn't seem to be anything more than a friend to anyone. There was still something off about her, and I still couldn't quite place it.

I also figured out why the boss wanted us to stay at this miserable base, he wanted us to adjust to the climate before the attack, so we could fight at our best, and not be stifled by the freezing cold. That's why were put on guard duty for no apparent reason, to get used to the cold. It was a long shot, but it was the only reason I could come up with, and the only way I could convince myself that the work was worth doing.

The airbase was almost here, it would either be arriving tonight or sometime in the morning. Well...not really here, it was actually going to stop about 100 miles away, in the middle of nowhere where nobody would expect it to be, but still within striking distance of the H.A.V.A.C base. Once it arrived, I would be deployed along with some others to stealthilly disable the H.A.V.A.C base's air defences in preparation for the attack.

From what I understood about the attack so far, it was going to be a classic diversion, robotic tanks would storm the front, drawing most of the defences towards them, while a few grunts and I would sneak in through the back while nobody is watching, cut the power to the anti air missiles, and, after attaching a special device that would give the security personel the illusion that they were still active, we would sneak out before anyone even knew we were there. That was the plan so far, but the hard part would be getting through the fence without anyone noticing, a drilnar, a large and powerful kyogre-like pokemon, would have to be used to tunnel under the ice. There was only one grunt in the entire base that had one of these, as they are extremely hard to find. They rarely stray out of the freezing water that was locked under the ice, and were obviously too heavy to fish up by normal means. They were even harder to find than a Lapras.

I finally got transfered off the nightshift, and had just finished the shift I had to take to replace it, so I spent the rest of the night playing cards with some of the others before going to bed.

The next morning, at breakfast, we were informed of the airbase's arrival, and that just a truckfull of people would be moved there a day, once again to avoid suspicion, as an entire convoy or even the constant movement of trucks would indicate that something is going on. I, being of higher rank than the others, was put on the first truck out, along with Miss Roberts, the rest of the holding squad, and a few others I didn't know. It was a long ride, with more than a dozen people riding in the back of the truck over the ice and snow. Only the drivers knew where we were going, as the base was invisible and impossible to see until we got past the forcefield. At that point it seemed like we were in a solar eclipse, the gigantic hulk of the base casts a huge shadow, it was also hovering pretty close to the ground. Once we were below the base, a large helicopter came to take us up to one of the towers where we would be staying.

-**in the other world, arctic circle. Cj's perspective**-

I woke up, a little bit cold, and a bit cramped.

-tiredly- Phoebe: "Goodmorning Cj."

-tiredly- Me: "Goodmorning."

Me: "What's this?"

-tiredly, confused- Phoebe: "What? You don't know what my boobs are?"

Me: "No...I mean your psyhorn...I can see it again."

Phoebe: "Hmm?"

She carefully rubbed her chest.

-excited- Phoebe:" Hey...it's growing back in..."

-quitely- Phoebe: "That means my powers will come back soon."

-excited- Phoebe: "I feel a bit stronger already, hehe."

The thought of getting her powers back seemed to cheer her up.

-playfully- Phoebe: "Are you going to miss me with giant boobies?"

Me: "Hehe...I think I missed you with powers more."

Phoebe:" Hehe...good answer."

Me: "Besides...they can still get big.."

-naughtilly- Phoebe: "Mhm,that's right."

She kissed me.

Phoebe: "So now that we're both awake, what should we do?"

Me: "I don't know."

Phoebe: "You wanna sneak out before the kids wake up?"

Me: "Where would we go?"

Phoebe: "I don't know...anywhere we can be alone?"

Me: "Hehe...maybe some other time."

Phoebe: "Awe..."

Me: "Because if we get caught, we'll never hear the end of it."

Phoebe: "Yeah...you're right."

Phoebe: "But we can still make out right?"

Me: "Of course."

She kissed me, which led to us making out a little bit, until Nina got up and came over to our side of the room, freaking out when she saw us. I don't really know why she got up...maybe she was thirsty or something.

-disgusted, and a little overly loud- Nina: "Ewwwwww..."

Phoebe pulled away from me.

-shocked- Phoebe :"oh...arceus Nina...don't be so loud."

Charley woke up and started crying.

\- a little frustrated- Phoebe:"You woke Charley up."

Nina: "Sorry..."

Phoebe got out of bed and went to comfort Charley, she turned the lights on since everyone was awake now.

Me: "Nina, next time you see us doing something like that...can you just not say anything and go back to your room?"

-still disgusted- Nina: "No...because you and Mommy are being weird."

-facepalm-

-from other side of room- Phoebe: "It's allright Cj..."

She picked Charley up, and started to calm him down.

Phoebe: "But Nina you should really be more polite, don't go eww...just look away...or you could just ask us nicely to stop, we didn't even know you were there until you said something."

Nina: "I'm sorry."

Phoebe:" It's not all your fault sweety...Cj and I...well...we do get a little carried away sometimes."

-sarcastically- Nina: "Realllllly?"

Phoebe: "Well...we love eachother...a lot...you know this."

Phoebe: "You'll know what I mean when you have to explain this to your kids someday..."

-disgusted- Nina: "Eww...mommy don't go there.."

Her reaction was priceless.

Me: "hehehe..."

Phoebe: "Sorry..."

Phoebe handed Charley to me so she could get dressed.

Phoebe: "Here Cj, hold him for a little bit.."

Phoebe: "And Nina, here's one of your dresses, go get dressed, just stay on your side of the room, so Cj won't see."

Nina: "Ok mom."

Me: "Goodmorning Charley."

-cutely babling- Charley: "ralts..."

Me: "Hehe.."

Nina went over to the other side of the room, once she was out of sight, Phoebe slipped out of her gown.

Phoebe: "Cj don't let Charley look."

Me: "I know I know."

I tried to keep Charley's attention while Phoebe slipped one of her dresses on, and then started brushing her hair out in front of the mirror.

Phoebe:"Ok he can look now."

Me: "Why are you so concerned if he sees you or not? He's just a baby."

Phoebe: "I know, but I'm not nursing him anymore, so I don't want him to see me naked anymore either, it's not good for him."

Me: "Ok."

Phoebe: "Nina are you dressed yet?"

-from other side of the room.- Nina: "Um...not yet..."

Phoebe: "Well hurry up sweety, and get your shoes on too, and then come over here and brush your hair."

-from other side of the room- Nina: "Ok."

After we all got ready, we left the room and headed to the cafeteria for breakfast.

Phoebe:" So Nina, what do you think we're going to do today?"

Nina: "I don't know...play that fighting game again?"

Phoebe: "Maybe later."

Phoebe: "-sighs- Where's Melissa? Maybe she can tell us what's going on today."

Me: "I don't know, she should show up eventually though, if you want to wait here for her."

Phoebe: "Ok."

A few minutes later we finished our breakfast, and now we were just waiting around for Melissa to show up.

Phoebe: "I wonder what it's like outside."

Me: "Freezing cold...ice everywhere...probably not too pleasant."

Phoebe: "Maybe."

Phoebe: "Do you think we'll get to go with them when they go out to search for the explorer?"

Me: "Probably, I don't think Charley should go, but I'm sure we could."

Nina: "What about me?"

Me: "You can come too."

-cutely- Nina: "Ok..."

Phoebe: "Melissa said they had some special coats that will keep Charley warm."

Me: "Yeah, but I don't want to take the risk sweety."

Phoebe: "Allright, I'll see if Melissa knows anyone that can babysit him while we're gone."

Phoebe: "Whenever we see her again that is."

Me: "Eh...we'll probably see her today honey...you know she invited us to come here just to hang out with you."

-concerned- Phoebe: "I know, she's not making you jealous is she?"

Me:" Of course not honey."

Phoebe: "Great..."

I was just happy that they got along so well, despite Melissa being a few years older than her, they were really becoming the best of friends.

Nina: "Mommy I'm bored, can I go to the rec room?"

Phoebe: "Allright, but stay there, don't go anywhere else."

Nina: "Ok."

She gave us both a kiss on the cheek and quietely left the room.

-after Nina left- Phoebe: "-sighs-, You know Cj, sometimes I miss going on adventures.."

Me: "Well...we're going on one right now.."

Phoebe: "Yeah...I guess so.."

Phoebe:"But it's not near as fun as our old ones used to be."

Me: "Yeah well, you know, we have to look after Charley."

Phoebe: "Yeah, I know."

Me:" I tell you what, maybe we'll go see your parents after this, and then we'll go explore the Sinnoh region a little bit."

Me: "How does that sound?"

Phoebe: "It sounds wonderful."

Me: "Great, we never saw the old chateau did we?"

Phoebe: "Nope..."

We held hands and passionately staired into eachother's eyes for a little bit, until we heard an announcement on the intercom that completely ruined the moment.

-on intercom- Announcer:" Attention everyone, I assume most of you are awake by now, we are about to travel through a large ice field, so you can expect some slight knocks as the ship makes contact with several small chunks of ice, but do not be alarmed, as all will be fine, we are now within the arctic circle, currently heading towards the source of the tungsten readings, we should be there by night fall, once we reach the location, we are planning to send out an expeditionary force to explore the area, as well as the scout planes, also Dr. Bund and Dr. Ponta are requested on the bridge."

Phoebe: "Oh...that's Melissa.."

Me: "Awe well, we'll see her later, let's go to the rec room."

Phoebe: "Ok."

We spent the next few hours in the rec room, playing arcade games, and watching a little bit of tv.

Phoebe finally beat Nina at the fighting game, after losing to her a few more times.

Nina seemed to have some talent with these games, I just wondered if she found some way to cheat that we couldn't see. As for Charley, he was having just as much fun, playing with his toys on the floor. We even brought his blocks along, which would keep him entertained for hours, soon it was almost lunch time, and we were about to head to the cafeteria when Melissa came in.

Melissa: "Pheebles?"

Phoebe: "Oh, hi Melissa, I was wondering when we would see you again."

Phoebe: "When are we going to reach...well...wherever we're going?"

Melissa: "I don't know, there's a lot of ice to go through, and ice bergs we have to maneuver around."

Melissa: "Hopefully we'll be close enough to send out the planes by tomorrow though."

Phoebe: "Ok."

Phoebe: "So what else is going on?"

Melissa: "Not much, but don't worry, once we get to where we've picked up the readings, things will get a lot more interesting."

Phoebe: "Ok."

Melissa: "How's Charley?"

Phoebe:" Oh he's fine..."

-lovingly- Phoebe: "Aren't you sweety?"

Me: "Hehe."

-cutely babling- Charley: "Ralralralts."

She held Charley up to show Melissa.

Melissa: "Awe... he's such a cutey, but what's he chewing on?"

-concerned- Phoebe: "Hmm?"

She quickly checked to make sure Charley wasn't chewing on anything he shouldn't be, it turned out to be just one of his bite rings.

-relieved-Phoebe: "Oh...it's just one of his teething rings.."

Melissa: "Oh...ok."

Melissa: "How was last night? Are the beds comfortable enough for you? I had a hard time sleeping, I thought they were too firm."

Phoebe: "Hehe...they're fine..."

-tongue in cheek- Me: "Yeah...a little small, but they were ok."

Phoebe: "Mhm, definately a little small."

-cutely-Nina: "I thought they were fine."

Melissa: "Well...you know Pheebles, they were meant for 1 person."

-a little embarassed- Phoebe: "Melissa..."

Melissa: "Hehe...you were snuggling weren't you?'

-embarassed- Phoebe: "So?"

-mischeivously- Nina: "They do that all the time."

-embarassed- Me: "Nina..."

Melissa: "So nothing, I just think it's sweet that you two are that close."

Melissa: "So are you going to lunch?"

Phoebe: "Yeah, what about you?"

Melissa: "Eh...I think I'll watch some tv for a little bit, I'm not that hungry, just tired."

Phoebe: "Ok."

-cutely- Phoebe: "See you later Lissa."

-cutely- Melissa: "Bye Pheebles."

We headed to the cafeteria, leaving Melissa to the tv. There was a fairly long line, but we got our food soon enough. There were alot of people here, so we had to share a table with some strangers. Some interesting things that were available to eat today, they had lambchops from greenland, along with the usual mixed of tauros burgers, berries, and salads. I noticed the naval officers still had to eat military rations though. Nina tried to offer them some of her food, but they kindly refused and cited their captain's orders.

Anyway, Phoebe tried the lambchops, while Nina and I both got a tauros burger again.

Me: "You know they kill baby sheep for that?"

Phoebe: " They do?"

Phoebe: "What's a sheep?"

Me: "Um...they're kind of like mareep...but white...and without the electrical attacks, remember?"

Phoebe: "Oh...yeah, sorry."

Phoebe: "I don't really like it anyway."

Me: "Why not?"

Phoebe: "I don't know, I just like Tauros meat better, this stuff is too gamey."

Me: "Ok..."

Me: "You want half of my burger?"

Phoebe: "Um..I'll just get my own."

Me: "Ok."

She went up to go get a burger, but she came back without one.

-distraught- Phoebe: "They won't give me one, we're only allowed one entree per lunch."

Phoebe :"So now what?"

Nina: "I'll have some, of your limbchops."

Me: "It's lambchomps Nina."

Nina: "Sorry."

Phoebe: "Allright,Nina if you want them."

Me: "And you can have half of my burger."

Me: "And maybe half of Nina's."

-kindly- Nina: "Sure."

Phoebe: "I'll just take half of Nina's, you need to eat too Cj."

Me: "Hehe..ok."

-playfully- Me: "What about Charley, is he hungry?"

Phoebe: "I fed him a little bit this morning, he should be fine until this afternoon."

Charley was playing around on the floor so Phoebe could eat, we were both keeping an eye on him so he wouldn't wander away. He wasn't moving around too much, he was pretty much just sitting there, concentrating on his teething ring. It was cute, watching him try his best to tear the thing apart, although it was far too tough for him to do so. A lot of the officers were watching him too, I even heard a few of them mention how cute he was.

Soon we were finished with lunch, and then we returned to the rec room, where Nina went back to playing arcade games, Phoebe spent some time with Melissa, and I looked after Charley while occasionally playing games with Nina. It looked to be a quiet afternoon, until Melissa was once again called to the bridge.

Melissa: "-sighs-, I wonder what they want this time.."

Phoebe: "Oh well...good luck lissa..."

Melissa: "hehe...you too."

We thought it was just a normal navigational thing at first, but then several more people, including Phoebe and I, were called to the briefing room just a few minutes after she left. Charley and Nina weren't called, likely because they were children, but we brought them with us anyway, as Nina didn't want to stay in the rec room by herself, and we couldn't find anyone to look after Charley. There was a lot of confusion going around, nobody seemed to know what was going on, until Melissa came up and spoke to the crowd, she was wearing a heavy coat, indicating she had been outside.

Melissa: "Allright everyone, calm down, we're not under attack, and the ship isn't sinking."

Melissa: "What happened is, we found another ship on the radar, and we can see it off in the distance, it looks like it has been trapped in the ice and abandoned, but we can't be entirely sure. "

Melissa: "It's not a military ship, it looks like another research ship."

Melissa: "But the question is, should we go check it out? Or continue on to where the readings were? We have plenty of resources on board, so we won't compromise the mission by doing a little extra exploring, and this will give many of you a chance to get a feeling for the cold."

Melissa: "And for those of you with the military, the captain said he didn't care one way or the other, so you're free to vote."

Pretty much everyone in the room agreed.

Melissa: "Allright then, I need two pilots and all the aircraft technicians in the hangar, and everyone else who wants to go in the equipment room, we need two heavy choppers prepped for flight, and moved up to the flight deck. And don't forget to suit up, it's very cold outside, and I need about 20-30 volunteers to suit up as well, and prepare to to go out onto the other ship. After that, wait for either the Captain's orders, or my orders to continue. Do not go outside until the order is given, trust me, you don't want to be out there any longer than you have to."

Melissa: "You're all dismissed."

The large crowd slowly dispersed through the door.

Phoebe: "Should we go?"

Me: "I don't know, who's going to watch Charley?"

Phoebe: "Yeah, that's a good point."

Phoebe: "Maybe I can stay here with him and you and Nina can go together."

Nina: "Yeah."

Me: "You sure?"

Phoebe: "Mhm..."

Me: "Allright."

Me:"Where's the equipment room?"

Phoebe: "Oh I'll show you, it's over this way."

Me: "Ok."

I followed Phoebe to the equipment room, the walls were lined with heavy coats and parkas of various sizes. Ice picks, saws, grappling hooks and other various tools lined the shelves. Nina and I picked out some coats, while Phoebe insisted on staying behind with Charley.

The coats were big, but surprisingly lightweight, and were insulated as well as a much heavier coat would be. We both left them unzipped for now, as they would be too hot if we zipped them up while inside the ship. We also put on some boots and gloves, which would be the minimum equipment we would have to take. One of the technicians was taking a full tool set with him, apparently in case he had to work on the ship's engines. What they were planning to do with the other ship is beyond me, if it was abandoned it was probably for good reason. We were also advised to take our pokemon with us if we had them, I was taking Bubba along, and Phoebe let me borrow Cloudela as well, Nina had left her pokemon at home. A few of the officers and scientist had their own pokemon, so this was sure to be interesting.

Phoebe: "I'll see you two later, be safe."

Me: "I will."

Nina: "I will mommy."

Phoebe: "I love you."

She hugged me, and whispered to me.

-whispering- Phoebe: "Keep Nina safe."

-whispering- Me: "I will, don't worry."

I kissed her on the cheek, and then gave Charley a gentle kiss as well.

-jokingly- Me: "You look after your mother while I'm gone little guy."

Phoebe: "Hehe...Cj..."

She gave Nina a hug too, and then kissed me again.

Phoebe: "See you."

Me: "Bye baby girl."

She left the room.

Me: "You ready for this sweetheart?"

Nina: "Mhm."

Me: "It's going to be really cold out there."

Nina: "I know."

Me: "And stay by me ok? Don't go wandering around on the other ship, it could be dangerous."

-somewhat annoyed- Nina: "I know."

A few minutes passed before we were finally told to go down to the hanger, once there, we met Melissa again. Still in her coat, and holding a clipboard. The hanger was bustling with activity now, technicians were running around, checking the helicopters we were going to use to make sure they were ready to go. They were also using a little tractor to move the helicopters onto the elevator, which would take them up onto the flight deck.

Melissa: "Where's Phoebe?"

Me:" Oh, she's going to stay here to look after Charley..."

-a little letdown- Melissa: "Awe...I was hoping she would come along."

Melissa: "You're comming too Nina?"

-cutely- Nina:" Mhm."

Melissa: "Ok."

Melissa: "Ok so you two are comming, we need some marine technicians, to examine the ship, and some of the officers can come too."

Melissa: "So many volunteers, we can only take twenty."

Melissa: "Mr. Landers, how far along are those choppers on their inspection?"

Mr. Landers: "Almost done mam, just checking the electronics now."

Melissa: "Good."

Melissa: "Ok you two can go to the first chopper, the one on the elevator, don't get on it yet though, wait for them to finish their inspections."

Melissa: "Ok I need all the marine technicians in a group, all the officers, and all the pilots."

Melissa: "Ok, let's see...Mr. Andrews, and Mr. Hughes you will be the pilot and co-pilot of the first chopper, Mr. Garrison, and Mr. Jollet, you have the second."

-fading out- Melissa: "As for the technicians, Ms. Peters, and Mr. Lavay will be on chopper one, Mr. Heralds, and...-too far away to hear- ..."

We headed towards the chopper, as Melissa started selecting people to go from the crowd. It was already waiting on the elevator, and the second one was waiting behind it, the large chopper dwarfed the little tug they were using to pull it with. Some other people came to the chopper as well, and kindly introduced themselves. Nina stood behind me, being somewhat shy, they said they've heard of me before, although they didn't seem to know Nina. I was kind of shy too, but they seemed nice enough.

A few minutes passed before the technicians finished their inspection, and then everyone got inside. The elevator started to lift us up to the flight deck, where we experienced the chilling cold of the arctic ocean for the first time, causing us to zip up our coats. I could see the faint outline of another, smaller, ship on the horizon, likely the one we were heading to.

Soon the engines started up, and the chopper lifted into the air, we hovered around the ship for a few minutes until the other chopper was up as well, and then we headed over to the other ship.

After a short flight, we had to rapell down to the ship, since it didn't have a suitable surface to land on, and landing a heavy chopper on the ice was too risky.

One of the officers went down first, and after some brief instruction from another, I went down, then Nina and then the rest of the passengers.

-excited- Nina: "Daddy can we do that again?"

Me: "Hehe, maybe some other time sweetheart."

I started to look around at the ship.

It was a small cargo ship, carrying just a dozen or so containers. The lifeboat was gone, and there was no sign of anyone on board aside from us. Parts of it were covered in snow, so it had been abandoned for quite awhile.

Nina: "What do you think happened?"

Me: "I don't know, it looks like it was just abandoned, and probably drifted up here before getting trapped."

Me:"It's not an icebreaker so I doubt it was brought here on purpose."

-in the background- unknown officer: "Any idea what's in the containers?"

-in the background- unknown officer 2: "I don't know, they're frozen shut."

A few of the officers set to work on getting the containers open. One of them let out a Charmeleon, and tried to use it to defrost one of the locks, only to return it a few minutes later because it was starting to get weak from the cold. After that they tried to defrost them with blowtorches, but they didn't seem to be making any progress with that either. Then one of them sent out a tentacruel, which looked way creepier than it did in the game, it was basically a large, light blue, semisolid blob, with 2 slightly translucent orbs on it's head, that looked like jewels but were actually very soft and fleshy. It's underside consisted of a very dark, spherical, but solid body, with a single, large claw, and too many tentacles to count, unlike most fish pokemon, it could use its tentacles to manuever on land, albeit slowly. It barely resembled a jellyfish, instead it was a very alien looking pokemon that hardly resembled anything.

Nina: "Daddy can we go inside? I'm getting cold."

Me: "What? You mean in the tower?"

Nina: "Mhm..."

Me: "Ok, let's see if we can get in."

Like the containers, the door was frozen, but Nina and I managed to force it open.

Inside, we were sheltered from the wind, but it was still very cold.

Me: "Allright come on, and be careful, in some places the floor might not be solid."

Nina: "Ok."

She slowly hovered behind me. I had no idea how long the ship had been abandoned, but I wanted her to be safe.

Me: "Can you light the way? I can't see anything in here."

The ship had no lights of course, the engines weren't running and the batterys were long dead.

Nina: "Um...maybe..."

Her hands started to glow a little bit.

Me: "There, that's good."

Me: "Now watch your step."

Nina: "I know, I know."

Me: "By the way, can you hear anyone in here besides us?"

Nina: "You mean with my powers?"

Me: "Duh..."

Nina: "No...it's empty."

I wasn't sure how accurate she could be, considering all the walls were metal, but the ship seemed completely empty.

We went up a metal staircase to the second floor, eventually we found our way to the bridge. We could see all the officers working on the deck, still trying to get the containers open. The control room was a lot brighter than the passageways up here, due to it having large windows, which let plenty of light in.

Nina:" Wow...look at this..."

Me: "Mhm."

She sat in the captain's chair, all the buttons and other controls seemed to fascinate her.

Me: "Nina don't mess with anything."

Nina: "I can't get this lever to move..."

She was tugging on the throttle.

Me:" That's because the ship's not running, and don't turn it on."

I had to get her away from the controls before she did figured out how to start it.

Me: "Come on Nina, you want to go see the engines?"

Nina: "Um...ok."

We left the control room, and started heading to the engine room. There were already a few technicians down there, checking all the wiring. I asked them a few questions, just out of curiousity.

Me: "You think it will run again?"

unknown technician: "Nope, engine snapped a connecting rod, it's totaled, looks like it caught fire too, there's a lot of soot around the engine, and the batterys are dead and heavilly corroded, the hull seems to be intact though, so atleast it's not going to sink. "

unknown techician: "It ain't nothin but a barge, that's probably why it was abandoned, broke down in the middle of the ocean and drifted up here on the current sometime later."

Nina: "Does that mean I can play around with the controls?"

unknown techician: "Hehe...I don't see why not, she ain't going nowhere."

unknown technician: "Are they having anyluck getting the containers open on deck?"

Me: "Nope..."

unknown technician: "There's probably nothing too valuable in there, if they were so willing to abandon it."

-amazed- Nina: "These engines are huge..."

Me: "Mhm..."

unknown technician: "You should see the ones on the carrier."

Nina: "Why don't they put engines like this in cars?"

Me: "Because they're too big, it would rip the car in half...and even if it didn't, you would never be able to keep it on the road."

Nina: "Oh...ok."

-authoritively- Nina: "Let's go back to the controls."

Me: "Hehe...allright."

It was a long walk back to the control room,but once Nina was in the captain's seat again she went crazy, pressing buttons, spinning around in the chair, pretending to be the captain of this floating relic. I wondered what happened to the crew, if they made it to land in the lifeboat, or if they were still somewhere on the ship...obviously dead. They managed to open one of the containers on the deck, finding a small generator, and a pair of snowmobiles. Indicating this was probably some kind of supply ship.

Nina:"Hey I found a book..."

Me: "You did?"

She looked through the book, only to realize she couldn't read it.

-reading the cover- Nina: "What kind of writing is this?"

Me: "Let me see..."

Me: "I think it's dutch..."

Me:"Let's hold on to this hmm? See if we can find someone that understands it?"

Nina: "Ok."

Me:"Maybe it will say what happened to the crew."

Nina: "You think so?"

Me: "Yeah, it has all these dates here...I think it might be the captain's log."

Nina: "What's that?"

Me:"Well it's where the captain basically just writes a report of the day's events...for bookeeping reasons I guess..."

Nina: "Ok."

I let her play around with the controls for a few minutes. It wasn't long before one of the technicians came by to see what was up here with a flashlight. He came in on the same chopper we did, so for once I actually knew his name.

Mr. Lavay: "This the control room?"

Me: "Yeah..."

Mr. Lavay: "Did you see the captain's log anywhere?"

Me: "Um yeah...can't read it though, I don't know the language."

I showed him the book.

Mr. Lavay: "Hmmm...Dr. Bund might know..."

Me: "You mean Melissa?"

Mr. Lavay: "Yeah."

Mr. Lavay: "We might take some of those containers back to the carrier, salvage what we can of the cargo."

Me: "Really?"

Mr. Lavay: "Yeah, no reason to just leave perfectly good equipment out here."

Me: "I guess so."

We heard one of the scientist scream from the deck...we all headed down there, they had just opened another container, and were apparently scaired by whatever was inside.

Me: "What's going on?"

Officer: "See for yourself."

What I saw didn't scare me much, because by now I was used too it, unlike the scientist that had screamed earlier...but it did make me wonder... It was the crew, dead, of course, their bodies were well preserved by the cold, with no noticeable signs of death. One of the scientist started to examine them...even going so far as to take pictures.

-concerned- Me: "Nina stay back!"

Nina: "Awe...what is it?"

Unknown officer: "Trust me you don't want to see."

-quietly- Nina: "Dead people?"

Me: "-sighs-...yeah..."

She backed away, not wanting anywhere near them. Apparently she found out by using her powers...only to regret it.

-scaired- Nina: "I want to go now..."

Me: "Sweety, nothing's going to hurt you."

Unknown officer: "Yeah, the lifeboat's gone, whatever killed them already left."

-crying- Nina: "I want to go..."

Me: "Shh...it's going to be ok..."

Me: "You want to go back to the control room?"

-scaired- Nina: "No I want to get off this ship!"

I hugged her. She was starting to freak out.

Me: "We can't right now Nina, just calm down ok?"

-scaired- Nina: "I'll try."

Me: "It's allright, nothing is going to hurt you."

Me: "Just calm down, we'll be back on the ship soon enough."

-a little less scaired- Nina: "Ok."

-inspecting the bodies- Unknown scientist: "Their necks are broken..."

Me: "That means it was a psychic type doesn't it?"

Unknown scientist: "Well, it's not certain, but it's a pretty good theory."

No ordinary human could kill about a dozen guys just by breaking their necks. And the only pokemon I've ever seen kill like that was Phoebe...and that was only when that one kid tried to kill me a few years back.

-defensively Nina:" It wasn't me..."

Me: "Hehe...I know sweety..."

Unknown scientist: "Either that or one of the machop family...but they wouldn't be smart enough to move all the bodies into the container, and they usually won't kill anyone unless they feel threatened."

Which, for a machoke that could easilly bench 1000lbs, was not very often.

Unknown scientist: "Whatever did this was intelligent, it covered it's tracks and disappeared without a trace."

Me: "Mewtwo?"

Unknown scientist: "One of the ones created in the disaster maybe..."

Unknown scientist: "Those had their power cut slightly so they wouldn't get out of hand, but they're still powerful, sentient pokemon, and they do occasionally exhibit violent tendencys."

Unknown officer: "If there really is a mewtwo out here we'll have to tell the captain."

Unknown scientist: "Mhm, it could compromise the mission."

Unknown officer2: "Call the choppers back, we're leaving this place."

Unknown officer3: "Right."

About a half hour later we were on the way back to the ship, once there, Nina and I returned our coats to the equipment room, and then we went to find Phoebe and Charley. We found them in the room, Charley was taking a nap, while Phoebe was reading something.

Phoebe: "Oh good you're back..."

-lovingly- Phoebe: "I missed you, both of you."

-embarrased- Nina: "Awe...Mommy..."

Me: "I missed you too sweety."

Phoebe: "shhhh...Charley is asleep."

She went to get her shoes on.

Phoebe: "Come on, let's go to the recroom."

Me: "Ok."

-once in the rec room-

Phoebe: "So what did you find on the ship?"

Me: "Nothing good."

-upset- Nina: "There were all these dead people, it was horrible."

Phoebe: "Did you see them?"

Nina: "Daddy wouldn't let me.."

Me: "She found out on her own."

Phoebe: "Ok...that's good."

Phoebe: "What happened?"

Me: "I don't know, all their necks were broken, so they think it was some kind of rogue pokemon."

-surprised- Phoebe: "I haven't heard that term in awhile."

-concerned- Phoebe: "You sure?"

Me: "Well, I highly doubt they all fell down the stairs, and then somehow locked themselves in a container."

Me: "The theory is that it was a mewtwo, but really it could be anything."

Me: "On another note, they also found some snowmobiles and a generator in one of the other containers."

Phoebe: "Anything else?"

Me: "Nah, they didn't even open the other ones, but they are transporting all of them here."

-concerned- Phoebe: "Even the one with the dead people?"

Me: "Mhm."

-a little disturbed- Phoebe:" What are they going to try to revive them or something?"

Me: "No...they're gone, they haven't rotted that much, but just enough that revives won't work. They're going to give them all a proper burial at sea, after they study them a bit more."

-relieved- Phoebe: "Oh...well that's nice."

Me:" Mhm."

Phoebe: "Nina sweety? Are you ok?"

Nina: "I'll be fine...I'm just glad we're not on that stupid boat anymore."

Phoebe: "hehe...ok."

Me: "That's strange, she was having lots of fun playing around with the controls."

-cutely- Phoebe: "Hehe...really?"

-concerned- Phoebe: "She didn't cause any trouble did she?"

Me: "No, that ship was dead...it wasn't going anywhere."

Phoebe: "Well...I better go back to Charley in case he wakes up and realizes I'm gone."

Me: "I'll go with you."

Phoebe: "Ok."

Phoebe:" Nina, are you going to stay here?"

Nina: "Mhm."

Me: "Oh...wait..."

Phoebe: "What?"

Me: "I also need to find Melissa."

Phoebe: "Why?"

Me: "Because, I need to give her this book, it's the Captain's log from the ship."

Phoebe: "Ok..."

Phoebe: "Can we wait until after Charley's nap though? Last I heard Melissa was busy anyway, they called her to the bridge again shortly before you got back."

Me: "Allright, sure."

Phoebe: "Nina, we'll be back in a little while ok? Don't get into any trouble, or you're grounded to the room."

\- a little annoyed- Nina: "Ok mom..."

We went back to the room check on Charley. Phoebe had dimmed the lights so he could sleep, so the room was fairly dark.

Me: "Is he still asleep?"

-quietly- Phoebe: "Mhm..."

She hugged me.

Phoebe: "I love you."

Me: "I love you too baby girl."

Phoebe:" Can we snuggle for a little bit?"

Me: "-sighs-, allright."

Me: "You know you look very pretty today."

Phoebe: "Awe...Cj..."

We slipped off our shoes, layed down on the bed and held eachother tight.

-sternly- Phoebe: "Now don't try anything Cj...I just want to snuggle."

Me: "So do I..."

Phoebe: "But you can kiss me all you want."

Me: "hehe..ookayy."

I drew her into a kiss.

-playfully kissing- Phoebe: "mmahh."

Me: "Hehe..."

We kissed a few more times, and then we just layed there for a few minutes...enjoying eachother's company, and happy to be together.

Phoebe: "You know, I heard there was a few rooms on the lower deck that aren't being used for anything..."

Me: "What's that?"

Phoebe: "Well I mean, if we could sneak over there while nobody is watching, maybe we could, get a little naughty."

Phoebe: "But not right now.."

Me: "Hehe..Pheebles."

She changed the subject right away.

Phoebe: "So do you like being on this ship?"

Me: "I don't mind it, as long as you're here with me."

Phoebe:"Awe..."

Phoebe: "I don't mind it either...except I feel a little seasick sometimes."

Me: "Oh, that's allright, you'll get used to it."

Phoebe:" I hope so."

-jokingly- Me:"And then we'll be back home and you'll get landsick."

Phoebe: "Landsick?"

-in disbelief- Phoebe: "Cj,...there's no such thing."

Me: "Awe...you got me.."

-jokingly- Phoebe: "You can't fool me."

Me: "I know, I just like to mess with you."

Phoebe:" Awe..."

Me: "So what do you think of the food?"

Phoebe: "eh...could be better, the berrys are ok I guess..."

Phoebe:"But those lambchops were gross."

Me: "Hehe..atleast it's not the c-rations the officers have to eat."

Phoebe: "Yeah...I guess."

We layed there for a few minutes, quietly talking in the dark, until Charley woke up and started to cry, and Phoebe got up to comfort him.

Phoebe: "There there Charley, you done napping?"

She came back over to me, still holding Charley.

Phoebe: "See? Daddy's here..."

Charley: "Ralts..."

He eagerly lurched towards me, seemingly excited to see me.

-lovingly- Phoebe: Hehe...I think he missed you."

Me: "Awe...Charley..."

Me: "Let me hold him."

Phoebe: "Ok."

She carefully handed him to me.

Me: "How ya doing kiddo?"

-babling, cutely- Charley: "Rarawa...ralts."

Me: "Hehe...ok."

Phoebe: "I think anymore when he babbles like that he's trying to speak human, hehe."

Phoebe: "He still doesn't know how to speak pokemon that well yet though."

Me: "He'll learn, you know he's pretty smart, considering he's still a baby and just a few months old."

Phoebe: "Well, baby ralts usually learn a bit faster than humans do, up until their powers start to develop."

Me: "Really?"

Phoebe:" Mhm."

Phoebe: "After that they learn at about the same rate a human baby would."

Me: "How do you know all this?"

Phoebe: "Well you know, just from growing up in the gardevoir city, and those parenting books we bought while I was pregnant."

Me: "Oh...those.."

-jokingly- Phoebe:" Yeah, you know, the ones you were too busy playing videogames to read?"

Me: "I read some of them...I just got bored...and I knew you would read them anyway so I didn't see why it would matter."

-a little annoyed- Phoebe: "-sighs-Oh...really? That's your excuse?"

Me: " Well...you know, because you're smart and you'd remember more of them than I would anyway...I thought it would just be more efficient if you read them."

-touched- Phoebe: "Awe...Cj..."

Phoebe: "Ok...I'll accept that...hehe."

That was close...

Phoebe: "Why don't you look after Charley for a few minutes, I'm going to go check on Nina."

Me: "Ok."

She kissed me on the cheek.

Phoebe: "I'll be back in a little bit, Charley's toys are in my purse if he wants to play with them."

Me: "Ok."

She slipped her shoes on and walked out the door.

Me:"Allright Charley, let's see what toys you have to play with."

I carried him over to Phoebe's purse, which was on the floor, next to the sink and the mirror. I opened it up... and I was amazed by all the things she had in here, not that I was really looking.

Me: "Well, here's your rattle."

I tried to give him his rattle, but he didn't want it for some reason, he just took it from me and immediately tossed it onto the floor.

Me: "Ok...what about your blocks then?"

Phoebe had all his blocks in a plastic bag. So I set Charley down on the floor so I could open the bag and dump all the blocks out for him to play. After emptying it, I put the bag back in her purse to keep it out of Charley's reach. Then I helped him build little towers and other things until Phoebe came back.

Me: "Is Nina ok?"

Phoebe: "Yeah, she's fine, she's having a little tournament with some of the other people."

Me: "Oh really?"

Phoebe: "Mhm...you know on that fighting game?"

Me: "Yeah."

Me: "Is she winning?"

Phoebe: "Um...I don't know if she'll win, but it seemed like she was doing pretty good."

Phoebe: "We still have to give that book to Melissa don't we?.."

Me: "Yeah."

Me: "Did you see her in the rec room?"

Phoebe: "No..."

Me: "She might be on the bridge then."

Phoebe: "Yeah, but we aren't allowed in there."

Me: "We aren't?"

Phoebe:" Nope, just the captain, Melissa, and few other scientists and officers."

Me: "Hmm..well then we'll just have to wait until she comes to us."

Phoebe: "Yeah, I guess so."

Phoebe:" So what's Charley building now?"

Me: "Um...I think it's a pyramid...I'm not entirely sure."

Phoebe: "Oh...ok."

She slipped her shoes off and sat on the floor to play with Charley.

-playfully- Phoebe: "Hey Charley..."

-cutely babling- Charley: "ralts...ralts"

Phoebe: "Hehe...you having fun?"

Me: "It looks like he is..."

Phoebe: "Hehe.I know...look at that smile..."

Me: "Mhm,hehe."

A little while later we were back in the rec room, still hoping Melissa would turn up sooner or later. Phoebe was watching Charley in the corner, while Nina and I were playing the fighting game together.

game machine: "Player 1 wins the match."

Me: "Damn..."

Nina: "Hehe...I beat you again daddy..."

I was surprised by how good she had gotten...she destroyed me.

Me: "You got lucky..."

-mischeivously- Nina: "No...I beat you.."

Me: "One more time..."

Nina: "Ok..."

I picked the zomby character, and she picked some muscle bound girl, different from the catsuit girl.

-in announcer voice- Game machine: "First round, enter Maxine Muscle, enter Undead Zed."

The game showed the characters entering the arena as it said their names, Maxine came in from the top some how...like a ninja...and of course the zombey came up from the ground.

The match started, and I soon figured out that I was screwed, the zomby was slow, and Nina had picked one of the fastest characters in the game. It wasn't long before I lost the first round, with the second and third soon to follow.

-in announcer voice- Game machine: "Player one wins!"

Me: "How'd you get so good at this?"

-cutely- Nina:"I dunno."

Nina: "You want to play again?"

Me: "No that's allright.."

Me: "You're weren't using your powers to cheat were you?"

Nina: "No..."

-cutely- Nina: "I promise..."

Me: "Are you sure?"

-cutely- Nina: "Mhm."

Me: "allright..."

She followed me back over to the corner where Phoebe and Charley were.

Phoebe: "Hello Nina.."

Nina: "Hi mommy.."

Nina: "I beat daddy for you..."

Phoebe: "Oh...you did?"

-embarassed- Me: "She's gotten way too good at that game."

Phoebe: "Let's see."

Phoebe: "Come on Nina let's play..."

Nina: "ok."

Phoebe: "Cj look after Charley."

Me: "Of course."

She got up and kissed me on the cheek, Charley looked at up at her, he looked very worried about where she was going, (even though she was really just going about a hundred or so feet away), but he seemed to feel more at ease as he realized I was staying by him.

Phoebe and Nina went up to the machine and started a game, while I watched Charley play with his blocks. He never got tired of those things, building towers and giggling with joy as he knocked them back down, sending blocks flying in seemingly random directions. He was such a happy little guy.

**-A few minutes later, Nina's perspective.-**

I was feeling good, I managed to beat both daddy and mommy at this game, as well as a few other people I didn't really know. This was making up for all the dead people we found on that other ship...that was too creepy, it almost made me throw up.

-in front of the game machine, after winning-

Phoebe: "Your father was right, you are really good at this."

Me: "The officers thought so too."

-assuredly- Phoebe: "And you aren't using your powers."

-cutely- Me: "Mhm."

Of course I wasn't...how was I supposed to?

Phoebe: "That's great sweety, but just promise me you won't get carried away with this game."

Me: "I promise."

Phoebe: "Ok...good."

I didn't really understand what mommy meant by that, but I promised anyway just to keep her from worrying, because mommy worrys about enough things already.

Me: "You want to play again?"

Phoebe: "Oh allright, one more time...it looks like your father is keeping Charley happy."

-jokingly- Phoebe: "But go easy on me..."

Me: "Hehe...ok."

We started the game again, I waited for mommy to pick her character first, then I chose mine, trying my best to pick one that was strong against hers.

Phoebe: "Hmm...the fat guy?"

Me: "He's not a fat guy, he's Sumo Sam..."

Phoebe: "Ok..."

-insistantly- Me: "Pick the pirate guy."

Phoebe: "Why?"

Me: "Because...the pirate guy is funny...he has a wingull."

Phoebe: "Ok..."

Phoebe: "But I want to pick this robot guy."

Me: "No...pick the pirate guy."

-somewhat annoyed- Phoebe: "Nina, I'll pick who I want."

Mommy wasn't cooperating, I think she was on to me, the pirate guy was really easy to beat if you didn't know how to use him. He had really similiar moves to the cowboy guy too...he had a gun, which was powerful but a little slow, and then his other main attack was that his wingull would fly into the enemy and cause damage.

Me: "Ok then I'll pick this girl."

I picked the catsuit girl...I was pretty sure she was the best to use against the robot.

The robot was slow, but could punch really hard, It also had a lot of health and a powerful lazer attack that took forever to recharge. He was strong, but I liked using the faster characters, the slower ones just didn't appeal to me.

The first round started, the game introduced the characters like it always did, and soon Mommy and I were fighting. By the time I took her health down by half she was still trying to figure out how to control her character, so I decided to help her.

Me: "Mommy, first button is lasers, second is punching."

-confused- Phoebe: "What's the third?"

Me: "The third just makes him fly into the air."

Phoebe: "Oh..."

She hit me with the lazer...it took away half my health in one hit, good thing it takes awhile to recharge. The catsuit girl didn't have much health.

Me: "Ow..."

Phoebe: "Hehe..."

Phoebe: "-sighs- Now it won't do it again."

Me: "That's because it has to recharge..."

Phoebe:" Oh...like the cowboy's hat attack...thing..."

Me: "Mhm."

The game's sound and screen became distorted before it shut off on its own.

Me: "Oh...what the?"

Phoebe: "Awe..."

Me:"It died..."

-somewhat sadly- Nina: "Now we'll never know who was going to win."

Phoebe: "That's allright Nina..."

-more sadly- Me: "And it's broken..."

I really liked that game.

Phoebe: "Oh Nina, it will be ok, I'm sure it can be fixed."

Phoebe: "And there's other games here you can play too..."

Me: "But I liked this one..."

Phoebe :"Cj...could you come here?"

Cj: "What about Charley?"

Phoebe: "Oh...he's fine, just let him play, I can see him from here."

Cj: "Ok..."

Daddy came over to us.

Cj: "What's going on?"

Phoebe: "The game broke..."

Cj: "Ok..."

Phoebe: "I thought you were good with computers or something..."

Cj: "Um...I'm not really sure if it's the same thing..."

Cj: "Did it come unplugged?"

Phoebe: "No...I don't think so."

He checked around the back of the machine, just to make sure.

Cj: "Hmm..."

Cj: "Well...I'd look at it, but it's not our machine...I don't really want to take it apart without permission."

Phoebe: "Yeah...that's true..."

-whining- Me: "But...Mommy."

Phoebe: "We'll talk to Melissa about it...ok?"

-whining- Me: "But we don't even know where Melissa is."

-cutely babbling- Charley: "Ralts..."

-confused- Phoebe: "Huh?"

Charley came up to us while nobody was watching...and tugged on mommy's dress, he was such a cute little guy.

-relieved- Phoebe: "Oh..."

-cutely- Phoebe: "Awe,...Charley when did you get here?"

-a little concerned- Cj: "I thought you were watching him..."

Phoebe: "Well I...-sighs-...you got me...I really thought he would just stay by his blocks though, atleast he just came to us."

She picked him up and held him.

-playfully- Phoebe: "How you doing my little baby boy?"

-playfully- Phoebe: "You crawled all the way over here to see us?"

-playfully- Phoebe: "You had to crawl, I don't think you're old enough to teleport yet..."

-cheerfully babling- Charley: "Ralral"

-playfully- Phoebe: "Hehehe...I love you."

She gave him a kiss, which made him giggle in his cute little baby way.

Phoebe: "Cj why don't you go pick up his blocks? I want to hold him for awhile."

Cj: "Alright honey."

Daddy softly patted Charley on the head as he returned to the corner to gather up his blocks. I went to play one of the other games, while Mommy eventually went back over to the corner with Daddy. They were both hoping Melissa would show up, and now I did too, so she could get somebody to fix the game. Eventually she came through the door with some other scientists, and not long after, Mommy and Daddy were speaking with her, so I went over to see them too.

Phoebe: "Hi Nina."

Nina: "Hi."

I gave mommy a hug. Melissa was just looking over the book, flipping through some of the pages and stuff.

Melissa: "Well...it is the captain's log...and well, I can tell you it's not in Dutch, it's actually Danish."

Cj: "Oh...ok, I didn't know."

Melissa:" Fortunately I learned a little bit of Danish from when we were renovating the ship, some of the locals were kind enough to help us."

Phoebe: "I was hoping you would know."

Cj: "Can you tell us what it says?"

Melissa: "Of course, if I can borrow it to show some of the others."

Cj: "Of course, you can have it if you want, I just want to know what it says."

Melissa: "Hehe, ok then... come here, let's sit down so I can read."

She led us to a little cardtable, and we sat down while she looked through the book and read some of the more important pages.

Melissa: "Hmm...it says here the ship last left port about a year ago, from the same harbor in greenland that we left from."

Cj: "So that would have been after the disaster..."

Melissa: "Mhm."

Melissa: "They were taking supplies to Canada, doesn't seem like anything out of the ordinary. Cargo manifest includes...pretty much everything we have found in the containers."

Melissa: "Although it looks like we are missing a container though...the ship left port with 7 containers, we only found six, but it might have just fallen off in a storm while it was adrift."

Melissa: "According to this it was pretty smooth sailing up until..."

Melissa: "Oh crap..."

Cj: "what?"

Phoebe: "Yeah...what?"

Melissa: " The last entry, 'To anyone who finds this book, do not try to find me, I'm tired of your petty experiments on me, I am not a tool, I am alive and I can not be controlled'."

Phoebe: "Let me see."

Phoebe: "Looks like very fancy writing."

Cj: "Sounds like mewtwo."

-correctively- Melissa: "A mewtwo. "

Me: "What's a mew two?"

Phoebe: "It's an artificially created pokemon...and a very dangerous one too."

Melissa:"Mhm."

Melissa: "I don't know why, but for some reason all the experiment's copies developed the personality of the original, most of them just want to be left alone in peace, but occasionally they can turn violent."

Cj: "Was the original anything like the movie...where he was created by team rocket and everything?"

Melissa: "No, he was created by Devon's defence division, prior to James becomming the head, actually that was before I even met James. They were trying to create the ultimate pokemon, by carefully splicing mew's dna with that of humans, gardevoirs, kadabras, and several other pokemon. This world's movie kind of reflects what happened, but alot of details were changed."

Melissa: "The short version is that soon after he was awakened for the first time, Mewtwo became violent and destroyed one of our Cinnabar Island facilitys, killing hundreds. Sometime after that, Team Rocket sought him out, and tried to get him to join, with almost the same results."

Melissa: "A year later, one of Team Rocket's hidden facilitys on the outskirts of Viridian was set ablaze, hundreds of people were killed once again, and Mewtwo went rogue."

Melissa: "He disappeared for quite awhile, Devon had to use almost every pokemon they could find to defeat him."

Melissa: "After a long hunt, and an even longer battle, we finally found him."

Melissa: "And now he is in power bracelets and cryogenically frozen, too dangerous to ever see the light of day again."

Melissa: "Fortunately this one shouldn't be as powerful, the crew's pokemon should be more than enough to deal with him if neccesary, and then there's whatever pokemon you brought along as well, and if worse comes to worse, I guess we gardevoirs could fight too."

Phoebe: "Mhm..."

Cj: "That's if he could even survive out here."

Phoebe: "Yeah, he would freeze wouldn't he?"

Melissa: "Well,I imagine he would of killed the crew several hundred miles south from here, where it would be a little warmer. There's also a chance he could be using his powers to maintain body heat to stay alive, and if he feeds on the fish in the water, he'd have a steady supply of food."

Phoebe :"It wouldn't be hard for him to catch them either."

Phoebe: "He could just find them with his powers and lift them out of the water."

Melissa: "That's true, but what gets me, is that he's not listed on the manifest... I don't know if he's mention in any of the entries though, I'll have to go through the whole thing to see."

Melissa: "He might have been in that missing container."

Cj: "Probably."

Phoebe: "Mhm."

Phoebe: "What was in the other containers?"

Melissa: "It took awhile to open them, but we found a few tents, another generator, a few more snowmobiles, small woodburning stoves, and some fishing equipment. Just a bunch of general supply stuff, nothing out of the ordinary, and there's lots of it too, I think it will help us when we set out to look for the explorer, it never hurts to have some extra equipment."

Phoebe: "Sounds good."

Why wouldn't they tell her about the game machine already?

Phoebe: "Oh...and um...Nina has a problem..."

Melissa: "What?"

Of course, she wanted me to say it. She knew I didn't like to talk to people.

-nervously- Me: "Um...the fighting game broke..."

-understandingly- Melissa: "Really?"

Phoebe: "We were playing it and it just shut off for no reason."

Melissa: "Oh...ok...I'll get one of the technicians to look at it..."

Me: "Ok."

Melissa:"So Pheebles, what were you planning to do for the rest of the afternoon?"

Phoebe: "Um...nothing really, I was just going to look after Charley, and hang out with Cj."

Phoebe: "What are you going to do?"

Melissa: "Well, I have to tell the crew about the mewtwo situation, but that's about it, we're not going to go hunting for him, but we should atleast be cautious."

Phoebe: "Ok..."

Phoebe: "Um, you want to hang out with us?"

Melissa: "Sure."

Melissa: "I just have to speak to the Captain real quick, excuse me."

Phoebe: "Ok."

Melissa got up and left the room, taking the book with her.

Me:"Can I go back to playing now?"

Phoebe: "Of course sweety."

I went to play the spaceship game as Mommy and Daddy continued to talk to cutely played on the table between them. I really wanted to play the other game where the pokemon chase you, but one of the soldier guys was already playing it. So I played the spaceship game until Melissa game back, along with some guy who started to take apart the fighting game. This worried me, as I thought they were going to trash it.

-worried- Me: "What's going on now? Why is he taking it apart?"

Melissa:" Well he has to find out what's wrong with it Nina, don't worry, he'll put it back together, I'll make sure of it."

Me: "Ok."

Phoebe: "It will be ok Nina."

Phoebe: "So Melissa, do we have any movies for the tv?"

Melissa: "Yeah, we have a bunch actually."

Phoebe: "You want to watch some?"

Melissa:" If we can get some good seats."

Cj: "Is there any popcorn?"

Melissa:" If you mean popped cornn, yeah we have some."

Phoebe: "Nina, you want to watch some movies?"

Me: "Sure."

My game was broken so I didn't have anything better to do, but all the seats in front of the tv were taken, so I wasn't sure how this was going to work.

Cj: "What are we supposed to do, sit on the floor?"

Melissa: "No, just wait."

-authoritatively- Melissa: "Ok everyone, we're going to watch a movie, if you don't want to watch the movie then please get off the couches, there's another rec room on one of the lower decks if you want to watch something else, you can take the disk with you if you want to continue watching this, you could also watch tv in the brief..."

That didn't seem very nice at all, but those scientist had been hogging the tv all day.

Melissa: "Oh wait...nevermind...enjoy your afternoon."

-confused- Phoebe: "Hmm?"

Melissa: "Let's just go to the briefing room, it has a better tv anyway."

Phoebe: "Ok..."

Cj:"Would they have listened to you?"

Melissa: "Of course, I outrank them.."

Cj: "hm."

Melissa: "If anyone wants to watch a movie, come to the briefing room..."

Melissa: "Oh and if anyone wants to watch something else on this tv, let them, you guys have been on this couch all day."

We left the rec room, a few of the soldier guys followed us out, I guess they wanted to see the movie too.

Cj: "I just realized we never picked a movie to watch."

Melissa:" All the disks are in a centralized player, so they can be watched on any tv in the ship, I'll show you in a little bit."

Cj: "Ok..."

We entered the briefing room and found some seats, it was kind of like a small movie theatre. Melissa found the remote, and a menu came up on the screen, showing all the different movies that could be watched.

Melissa: "So which one do you want to watch?"

Phoebe: "Well it can't be anything too scary for Charley."

Cj: "Looks like you have a lot of war movies."

Melissa :"Yeah...most of those were the officer's choice."

Melissa: "There's even military training videos on here...hehe..."

Me:"Do you have Torch the Growlithe?"

Melissa: "No...sorry."

Me: "Awwe.."

Melissa: "This one is pretty good though."

Me: "The Legendary elite?"

Melissa: "Yeah, I've seen it before, it's about the formation of Kanto's very first elite four, which was shortly after the kanto-johto civil war, back in the 1900s when the kanto league was formed."

Phoebe: "Is it scary?"

Melissa: "There's a few war scenes in the begining, but after that it's mostly just drama."

Melissa: "It's also very historically accurate,you should see the lives these four led."

Cj: "Well...I'm intrigued, let's watch it."

Phoebe:"Ok, sure."

Melissa: "Allright then."

Melissa pressed a button and the movie began to play.

It turned out to be an interesting movie, although Mommy and Daddy seemed to understand it more than I did, when the movie ended it was very close to supper time, so we all headed to the cafeteria and got something to eat, after waiting for a few minutes for the cooks to get the food out. Mommy took this oppourtunity to feed Charley a little bit of baby food, that way she could eat with the rest of us. After supper we went back to the rec room.

Phoebe :"Oh look Nina your game is running."

Me: "-gasps-...yay!"

Me: "Mommy come on, play with me..."

Phoebe: "-sighs- Allright, Cj, can you hold Charley?"

Cj: "Of course."

We went up to the machine and started a game, Melissa was watching us play, while Daddy was sitting at the little table and playing with Charley.

We chose the same characters we had before the game broke, she chose the robot and I chose the catsuit girl. This time, though, I won all three rounds without the game breaking. It seemed too easy, and I wondered if mommy was taking this game as seriously as I was.

Phoebe: "Awe...you beat me again..."

-mischeivously-Me: "Hehehe..."

Phoebe: "Oh well."

Melissa: "Can I try?"

Phoebe: "Sure lissa, but be careful, Nina's really good at this.."

-mischeivously-Me: "Mhm..."

Melissa: "No tricks Nina, play fair."

Me: "I have been playing fair..."

Melissa: "We'll see."

Melissa: "I'll pick the pirate."

I was kind of surprised she chose the pirate, this meant I would be able to pick my favourite character.

Me: "Ok, then I'll pick...um...Harold Hitmonchan."

He was one of my favourite characters so far, and one of the few pokemon characters in the game, he was very fast and his punches were also fairly powerful. His attacks consisted of a standard punch, which was the most powerful, a fire punch, which set the character on fire, causing a small amount of damage until they scored a hit, and an ice punch, which would slow the enemy down. On the downside, he didn't have much health, but he moved fast enough you could go quite awhile without getting hit. He wasn't a good choice to use againts the robot, as the robot's lazer attack would kill him unless he had full health, and even then he would immediately be killed by any other hit, the same went for any of the other characters that had high powered attacks.

The battle started, Melissa made her character shoot at me, I made mine jump, avoiding most of the bullets, but some of them hit me anyway, making my health bar go down a little bit.

I tried to get up close to punch her, but then she kicked me and my character fell backwards.

I made my character get back up, I only had about half of my health left now.

Melissa: "Looks like I'm winning so far."

Me: "No you're not..."

I got up, and jumped over her, but she turned around and shot me as I landed, I managed to close the gap and hit her with a fire punch before she could shoot me again though, and then I started jumping around like crazy while the fire started to whittle away her health.

Melissa: "Awe...now I'm on fire."

Nina: "Hehe..."

Nina: "Huh?"

I noticed mommy wasn't watching us play, she was back over in the corner with Daddy and Charley. This upset me a little bit, but I went back to focusing on the screen before Melissa could try to land a hit which would somehow put out the fire. She was shooting at me again, and even used her wingull attack, which was very hard to avoid, as it could follow you a little bit.

I was really low on health now, and she still had most of hers left. One of her bullets eventually hit me, and her character stopped losing health, while my healthbar was flashing.

I tried in vain to hit her again, but she shot me before I could, and my character ran out of health and died.

Melissa: "Well, looks like I won the first round..."

Me: "rrr..."

Melissa: "Oh don't be like that, come on, second round is about to start."

The machine gave it's usual announcment, and the second round started.

Anyway, Melissa ended up beating me, to my amazement.

Me: "How did you win?"

Melissa:" You're not the only one who likes this game."

Me: "You like it too?"

Melissa:" Mhm, it's my favourite..."

Me:" Neat..."

Melissa: "Keep playing Nina, I need to talk to your parents for a little bit."

Me: "Ok."

I started playing the game by myself, you could also play against computer opponents if the second player didn't press start, the only problem is they were randomized, so I had no idea which character I would go up against.

-**Cj's perspective**-

Phoebe and I were once again talking about the possibility of Nina going to school. We were both a bit undecided, but so far she seemed to be doing very well.

Phoebe: "So Cj, do you think she should go to school or not?"

Me: "I don't know honey, we should talk to her about it, see if she thinks she's ready or not."

Phoebe: "Ok."

Me: "It will be awhile yet, remember, we're going to Sinnoh after this."

Phoebe: "I know."

Phoebe: "Cj...I was hoping, in Sinnoh, that maybe, we could leave the kids with my parents and spend some time together, just the two of us."

Me: "Of course baby girl."

We kissed, not noticing Melissa walking up to us.

-mischeivously- Melissa: "oh...how cute..."

-annoyed- Phoebe: "Melissa!"

Melissa: "Sorry, didn't mean to ruin the moment or anything."

Phoebe: "It's ok."

Phoebe:" I just wish that Cj and I could have some alone time."

Melissa: "What do you mean?"

Phoebe: "Well, you know, Charley needs a lot of care and attention, if I'm not watching him, Cj is."

Me: "Except for earlier when you said you were watching him, but really you weren't."

-cutely- Phoebe: "Oh...you.. that was only for a minute or so."

Me: "Yeah...I guess.., but he still had enough time to crawl halfway across the room."

Phoebe: "-sighs-."

Melissa: "Is having kids really that bad?"

Phoebe :"No, we still have sometime together, just not as much as I would like."

Melissa: "I know how that feels."

Phoebe: "hmm?"

Melissa: "James and I, we work in completely different buildings, usually with long hours, we only really see eachother for lunch, and maybe a few hours in the evening."

Phoebe: "No mornings?"

Melissa: "No, he has to get to work earlier than me, so he's usually on the road by the time I wake up."

Phoebe: "Awe..."

Me: "Where does he work anyway?"

Melissa: "Devon's defense headquarters...most of the time, although he could be called to any of Devon's sites across the globe."

Melissa:"He says after he gets back from lumina we're going to go on a vacation."

Phoebe: "Where too?"

Melissa: "I don't know yet."

Phoebe: "Well...after this Cj and I are planning to take the kids to Sinnoh..."

Melissa: "Oh really?"

Phoebe: "Mhm, we're going to visit my parents, and then we were thinking about having a night on the city together..."

Melissa: "Awe that sounds sweet."

-on intercom- announcer: "Dr. Bund, please report to the bridge, immediately."

Melissa: "-sighs-...what now?"

Melissa: "I guess I'll see you later."

Phoebe: "Bye..."

Melissa: "Bye Pheebles.."

Phoebe: "I wonder what that was about?"

Me: "I don't know, but if it was anything serious, I'm sure we'll find out later."

Phoebe: "Mhm."

She placed Charley on the floor and got some of his toys out so he had something to play with. Then I put my arm around her and we quietly watched our children play for a little bit. The rec room was very busy at the moment, with a lot of people gathered around the tv, several others working out, and a small basketball game was going on as well. We sat there for just a few minutes, before deciding to play some games together.

-romantically- Phoebe :"This is nice, just sitting here and watching our children play."

-romantically- Me: "Yeah...it is..."

-cutely babbling- Charley: "Wa raralrawa."

-playfully- Phoebe: "Hehe...what did you say? You're supposed to say ralts, silly boy."

Charley waved his little arms around, apparently wanting to be held. I couldn't say for sure though, he could just be being silly, which was normal for him, normal for most babies really.

Phoebe: "Awe...you want me to hold you again? Ok, come here."

Phoebe picked him up, even though she had just set him down a minute ago. He didn't seem to mind, so maybe he did want to be held after all.

Phoebe: "Cj can you get the toys he left on the floor?"

I picked up his rattle and one of his teething rings and slipped them into her purse.

Phoebe: "Thanks."

Me: "Mhm..."

Me: "So it's still almost an hour until Charley has to go to bed, what do you want to do?"

Phoebe: "I don't know."

-cutely babling- Charley: "wa wa ralts.."

The way he said that sounded like he was saying "I don't know."

Me: "Hehehe...that was real cute."

Phoebe: "Yeah..."

Phoebe: "You know...when he grows up...I hope he'll be as brave and strong as you..."

Me: "-sighs-...Honey, that's not a very easy thing to teach."

Me: "And besides, I'm not that strong...you make me strong...you give me something to fight for..."

Phoebe: "Awe..."

Phoebe: "I wonder what my mother will say when she sees him for the first time."

Phoebe:"What she may have seen about his future..."

Me: "We'll find out when we get there, to the gardevoir city, after this."

Phoebe: "Fair enough."

Phoebe: "I can't wait for them to see him."

Phoebe: "My sweet little baby boy.."

She gave Charley a kiss.

Phoebe: "The entire city will love him."

Me: "I'm sure they will."

Nina: "Mommy..."

Nina came over to us, I guess she finally got tired of her game.

Phoebe: "Yes Nina?"

Nina: "Can I hold Charley?"

Phoebe: "Of course sweety, but you have to be careful."

Nina: "I will."

Phoebe: "Ok then come here."

She gave Charley another kiss before carefully handing him over to Nina, Charley didn't get upset, although he seemed to be a bit unsure about her. I just thought it was sweet that she wanted to hold him.

-cutely, playfully- - Nina: "Hi little brother, awe...you got your little toy to play with don't you?"

He was holding one of his teething rings.

-cutely,playfully- - Nina: "Hehe...you're so cuuuute, yes you are..."

Phoebe: "Nina why don't you sit next to us if you're going to hold Charley?"

Nina: "Ok."

She sat next to Phoebe, trying to keep Charley as comfortable as she could. Eventually Charley settled down and began to nibble on his ring.

Phoebe: "Awe...how cute..."

Nina: "He's chewing on his little ring..."

Phoebe: "Or he's trying to...I don't think his teeth are all the way in yet."

Me: "Do they lose their teeth when they get older?"

Phoebe: "No...they'll just grow a little bit as he evolves, if he does evolve, maybe they will fall out and be replaced like a human child's, I don't know."

Me: "Oh...ok."

Phoebe: "I wonder what happens if we give him a dawn stone when he gets to be about Nina's age?"

Me: "I don't know honey."

Phoebe: "He should be a kirlia by then."

Me: "Mhm, or just a child..."

Phoebe: "Maybe...I'd like to see him evolve though..."

Me: "It's fine with me as long as he grows up."

Phoebe: "Yeah...I guess..."

Phoebe: "But come on, you know one day you're going to miss him being just a cute little baby."

Me: "Hehe...probably."

Nina: "Why don't you play the fighting game together?"

Phoebe: "Hehe..."

Phoebe: "You want to Cj?"

Me: "Sure, why not?"

Phoebe: "Ok then let's go."

Phoebe: "Nina, be very careful with Charley ok?"

Nina: "I will."

We went up to the machine and started a game.

Me: "So what character are you going to pick sweety?"

Phoebe: "Um...I don't know."

Phoebe: "The robot is kind of fun."

Me: "And are we playing for fun, or do you really want to see who's better?"

-cutely- Phoebe: "Just for fun...just because I love you."

Me: "Ok then, hehe."

Me: "Let's both choose random then."

Phoebe: "Ok."

We both picked the random character, shortly before the timer ran out, neither one of us knew what character we would get. She ended up getting Zombie Zed, and I ended up with Maxine Muscle. Neither of which we were very familiar with, so most of the first round was wasted with us trying to figure out our characters, Phoebe ended up winning it because she did slightly more damage.

The next round, I tried a little harder to win, although by now Phoebe had the zombey guy figured out.

Me: "Come on Pheebles..."

I watched as a huge chunk of my health was taken away.

-playfully- Phoebe: "Hehe...you can't beat me can you?"

Me: "We'll see."

Atleast the zombey was a pure melee fighter, having no ranged attacks whatsoever, it was also one of the slowest characters in the game, even slower than sumo sam, so I resorted to hit and run tactics, I'd go up to the zombey, kick it or punch it, and then run away before it could hit back. It didn't have much health, so I quickly whittled it down until it finally died and I won the second round.

-playfully- Phoebe: "That wasn't fair, you big chicken."

-playfully- Me: "I'm not a big chicken I'm that one muscley fighter girl."

Phoebe: "Well still."

Yes, there was a character that was basically a guy in an oversized chicken suit. One of the game's stranger and less popular characters.

She timed her attacks a lot better in the third round, taking away a lot of my health in short order, my character didn't have any ranged attacks either, just a variety of fighting moves. Although she did have some sort of jump kick, that would make her move really fast in either direction for a short distance.

-playfully- Phoebe: "I got you now..."

-playfully- Me: "Nuh-uh..."

-jokingly- Me: "Um...Charley's behind you..."

-a little annoyed- Phoebe: "Yeah...like that was going to work."

The zombey grabbed my character, and bit her a few times, taking away nearly all of my health as I spammed the buttons trying to break out of its grasp."

Me: "Oh come on, break free."

game machine: "Player 2 wins the match."

Me: "-sighs-, What the heck was that?"

Phoebe: "On some characters, if you press the first and second attack buttons at the same time you can grab the opponent.

Me: "Oh."

Me: " How'd you know that?"

-awkwardly- Phoebe: "Um...it says...on the controls..."

Me: "Oh...ookay...hehe...I didn't notice that."

Phoebe: "That's ok."

Phoebe: "Come on let's go, Charley's starting to miss me."

We went back over to Nina.

Phoebe: "Nina can I have Charley back? It's almost his bed time."

Nina: "Ok."

Nina: "Does that mean we have to go back to the room now?"

Phoebe: "No, you can stay here and play for a little bit more, but remember, you have to be really quiet when you come back to the room."

Phoebe: "Although it would probably just be better if you went to bed the same time as him, because you know once he's asleep he'll cry if you wake him up."

-defensively- Nina: "But mom...that's too early..."

Phoebe: "Oh...ok, I'll wait a few extra minutes to put him to bed."

Phoebe: "Ok?"

Nina: "Ok..."

Me: "So what do you want to do now?"

Phoebe: "I don't know."

We stayed in the rec-room for about another hour or so until Charley got tired, so we returned to the room to put him to bed. Nina went to bed as well, and then Phoebe and I snuck out of the room.

Me: "So are we going to go back to the rec room or?"

Phoebe: "No..."

Phoebe :"Remember those other, unused rooms I told you about earlier on the lower decks?"

Me: "Um...hehe...yeah..."

Me: "Honey, maybe we shouldn't, cause...well...you know if we get caught...we'll never hear the end of it."

Phoebe: "Yeah, I guess so, but I want you."

Me: "I want you too."

Me: "But we need to find a better way, not just some random room, that we're not entirely sure nobody is just going to barge into at some inconvenient moment."

Phoebe: "Maybe when we set out to look for the explorer, we can have our own tent, separate from the kid's of course."

Me: "Hehe...yeah."

Me: "Is Charley going to come?"

Phoebe: "I don't know."

Me: "Because I think it would be better for him if he stayed on the ship."

Phoebe: "During the movie today I talked to Melissa about finding somebody to watch him."

Me: "Yeah, how did that go?"

Phoebe: "She said Dr. Ponta would be willing to look after him for us."

Me: "Oh...who's he?"

Phoebe: "He's the other head scientist on this expedition, he's about the same rank as Melissa actually."

Me:" Oh."

Phoebe: "You know, they mentioned him on the intercom earlier today."

Me: "Yeah...I guess so, I still don't know who he is though."

Phoebe: "Well, Melissa will introduce us, I'm sure."

Me: "So what now?"

Phoebe: "I don't know, I was hoping we could go to the secret room and ...well you know."

Me:" I don't think we should do that though."

Phoebe :"Oh come on, what are you afraid of? Nobody will see us."

Me: "-sighs-, well, why don't you show me where this 'room' is, then we'll see."

Phoebe: "hehe...Ok."

We walked down a seemingly endless corridor, down a few flights of stairs, to a lower deck where the officer's room was, which was the room where most of the officer's slept, and then we went down another corridor, to a small room which had little more than just a few empty, old shelves. We only saw a handful of officers on our way here, so maybe nobody would notice.

-quietly- Phoebe: "See Cj? It's just an empty room, Melissa says they're not even planning to use it for anything."

Phoebe: "So why don't we just slip inside and close the door?"

Me: "-sighs- Hehe..."

Phoebe: "Come on...you know you want me..."

Me: "True..."

Phoebe: "So why are you hesitating sweety?"

-cutely- Phoebe: "Come on ."

She walked into the room.

-naughtilly- Phoebe: "Don't make me wait."

I walked into the room, and closed the door behind me, as soon as it was shut she wrapped herself around me, and we started to make out. The room was very dark, with no windows, the only light comming in from a small crack under the door.

-lovingly- Me: "Hehe...baby girl."

Phoebe: "Mmm..I love you."

Me: "So did Melissa actually suggest we come here or..."

Phoebe: "No...This was my idea."

Me: "Oh...ok."

Phoebe: "So um...how about I take off my dress?"

Me: "Hehe...ok.."

Me: "Get you all nice and naked hmm?"

Phoebe: "Mhm."

She started to slip off her dress.

Phoebe: "-sighs-, it's cold in here."

Me: "I would think so..."

Phoebe: "Come on, let's hurry up."

Me:"Ok."

I pulled her close, and I played with her nipples a little bit before she propped herself up against the wall and we started to fuck. The room was fairly cold, and the hard metal walls made it kind of uncomfortable.

-moaning- Phoebe: "Oh yes...yes yes yes..."

Me: "Shhh baby girl quiet down, there's other people on this deck."

-embarrased- Phoebe: "Oh...sorry."

Me: "And besides, I know you're faking, I'm not even going that fast yet.."

Phoebe: "-sighs-,You caught me."

Phoebe: "It's just too cold in here, the walls are cold, the floor is cold, I'm cold..."

Me:"Yeah."

Phoebe: "-sighs-,I'm sorry Cj, but can we just quit and go back to the room?"

Me: "If you want to sweety."

-lovingly- Phoebe: "Can we snuggle in the bed?"

Me: "Hehe I don't think we could both fit in the bed unless we snuggle."

Phoebe: "Good."

We slipped our clothes back on and quietly headed back up to the room.

Once there she changed into her nightgown and we got in bed and snuggled, Nina and Charley were both fast asleep on the other side of the room. We quietly whispered to eachother, before trying to get to sleep.

Phoebe: "You know Cj, I think that was kind of dumb...it was too cold and there was nowhere to lie down."

Me:" Yeah, but it was your idea."

Phoebe: "I know, I'm sorry."

Me: "It's allright."

Me: "We'll be back home soon, and then we'll have our room to ourselves, and then we can well..."

Phoebe: "Have some real fun..."

Me: "Yeah...hehe."

We kissed eachother goodnight.

Me: "Goodnight baby girl."

Phoebe: "Goodnight, I love you."

Me: "I love you too."

We closed our eyes and tried to fall asleep, both of us were still feeling a little embarassed even though nobody seemed to notice us on our "walk of shame" back to the room.

-**meanwhile, that same evening in the Lumina region, Greg's perspective**-

It had been a long day, once we got on the base, we were given the full tour before being showed where our rooms were. We spent the next few hours touring the base, and then went to lunch.

Shortly after lunch, we were all briefed over the intercom, as the base was so large a standard briefing room just wouldn't suffice. The boss, who was broadcasting from a far away location, told us exactly what we were going to do, and exactly how we were going to do it. There was no room for error. One mistake could jeapordize the entire mission, as well as the future of team rocket.

I was a nervous wreck, we all were, this wasn't just a Devon Facility, it was also a fully functioning airforce base, so not only were we going against Devon, we were going against the entire Sinnoh Region Military, as Lumina did not have its own military, Sinnoh, being the closest region, was charged with protecting it. Devon was simply contracted to assist with the developement of the H.A.V. and a few other systems, in exchange for the occasional usage of them, as well as ample funding and a great location to carry out their research. These two factions worked together extrememely well, and made this base possibly one of the most heavilly guarded facilitys in the pokemon world.

So, if we managed to succeed in stealing one of the H.A.V. , we would have to get out of there right away, before the Sinnoh Military could fly in several hundred tanks, fighters, and other equipment, in addition to whatever they had on site, there has been storys of extremely strong pokemon being kept there , rare, legendarys like mewtwo, multiple deoxys, mew, and a few others. Of course, those were just storys, and there were tons of them, some think that there is a mewthree, or, as certain unverifiable leaked documents call it, "Project X". But I have my doubts, they couldn't control Mewtwo, why would they bother with Mewthree, unless they were completely insane.

Of course, Devon did't officially use pokemon in combat, except for those used by agents, as well as the agents themselves, but since the base was also run by the military, it was frequently patrolled by teams of metagross. They were large, tank-like pokemon that were not easy to deal with, to the point where they could be far more dangerous than an actual tank. Out here, if they started to chase you, they were inescapable, they are capable of flying at almost 50mph, on top of having a surprising amount of melee and ranged attacks. The landscape out here is almost flat, so there would be nowhere to hide from them if they were angered. They are also very intelligent pokemon, despite being mostly machine.

According to the briefing we were given, the base had atleast 20 of them on regular patrol in groups of five, they would not succumb to the cold, so they only stopped patrolling to rest and occasionally just to spend time with their trainers, all of them being military elite.

That said, the plan hadn't changed, as most of the metagross's would fall for the diversion as well.

We were scheduled to go over there at the end of the week to disable their defenses, afterwhich we would attack on a certain day, during which H.A.V.A.C No 3. _Angry Snorlax _would be brought out of its hangar and prepared for takeoff to undergo some weapons testing, we were to strike just before the plane was ready to take off, no sooner or later, with_ Angry Snorlax _being the plane we were planning to steal. Oddly enough, the weapon it was being brought out to test was an improved, and hopefully stabilized version of the same laser cannon Dr. Len was working on when we snuck into the research facility. So far, everything was going well, and my new holding squad friends and I were just patiently waiting for orders. We spent the afternoon in the recreational center, playing cards and watching tv. The next few days were fairly uneventful as Mr. Ainsley and the backroom boys made their plans, but we all knew it was just the calm before the storm.

Since we were new to the base, we all got assigned menial tasks...Miss Roberts, Mr. Giles, and I all got assigned to serve food in one of the cafeterias, while , Mr. Baxter and a few others were given laundry duties, a few of the less fortunate ones had to de-ice the windows in the freezing cold on some of the more important buildings, and the 200 or so zeppelins that were stationed here. Fortunately they had about a 100 other people to help them. There were a lot of little jobs to do on the base. I'm not sure where Mr. Smith went, but I'm sure he was given some chore as well.

Anyway, after serving supper to about a thousand grunts, and having to clean just about as many dishes, which was something I never thought I would have had to do, I went to my assigned room, and looked inside for the first time that day, as I didn't have a chance earlier. The room wasn't too big, but the interior was very lush and lavish. With an actual bed, instead of a mat pretending to be a bed, a state of the art bathroom, and a nice tv. It was like a really nice hotel room, and I had it all to myself, until Miss Roberts came out of the bathroom.

Me: "What the? What are you doing in here?"

-scaired-Me: "Don't hit me..."

Miss Roberts: "Relax Marconi, our rooms are just connected... We share a bathroom."

Me: "Oh...ok..."

Me: "So...um...you want to watch some tv or something?"

Miss Roberts: "Not...really... you want to play cards?"

Me: "Um...I don't have any."

Miss Roberts: "That's ok, I borrowed some from the rec room, the others are comming over in a little bit to play too."

Me: "Ok."

Miss Roberts: "It's been awhile since I worked in a kitchen."

Me: "Yeah, I don't think I ever did."

Miss Roberts: "I used to work in the bistro before I was old enough to join Team Rocket."

Me: "Where do you work now?"

Miss Roberts: "Huh?"

Me: "The others, they said you had a second job, but I never found out where."

Miss Roberts: "Oh...I worked as a part time nurse at the North Saffron pokemon center."

Me: "Oh...ok."

Miss Roberts: "I doubt I still have that job anymore though, we've been gone for so long."

Me: "Yeah, probably."

Me: "-sighs-."

Miss Roberts: "What's wrong?"

Me: "Nothing it's just, well..."

-nervously- Me: "We keep getting stuck together...and well..I keep thinking, maybe we could..I don't know..."

She figured out what I was trying to say before I could finish saying it.

Miss Roberts: "Don't... just don't ok? We're friends, I'm not ready for anything more than that."

Me: "Why not? Is there someone else?"

Miss Roberts: "No...I'm just... not ready...let's just leave it at that."

Me: "Ok..."

Me: "Will you ever be?"

-annoyed- Miss Roberts: "Stop talking about it."

Me: "Ok..."

Mr. Jefferson and the rest of the holding squad arrived just a bit later, and we spent the rest of the evening playing cards, until the others got tired and returned to their rooms for the night, leaving only me and Miss Roberts.

\- right after Mr. Jefferson left the room-

Miss Roberts: "Well Mr. Marconi, I think it's time we should call it a night, um...if you could go back to your room please..."

Me:" Yeah, ok."

I reluctantly returned to my room, it's not that she just wanted to be friends that was bothering me, it was that she wouldn't say why. Did she think I was too old for her? I don't know, I wasn't really in love with her or anything, I just thought it would be nice to be in a relationship for once.

Eventually I went to bed, very pleased that this was by far the most comfortable bed I had slept on in quite awhile, and for the first time in weeks, it did not take me long to fall asleep.


	8. Finding the Explorer

-chapter 8-

**-Cj's perspective-**

The next morning came and went, We had breakfast, and spent some time in the rec room, playing the arcade games and what not, and before long, it was noon, shortly after lunch, the scout planes were sent out to survey the area, the ship had travelled very far north at this point, and there was nothing but ice and large glaciers as far as the eye could see. We all got some coats from the equipment room to watch the planes take off. They accelerated so quickly they barely needed half the runway. As soon as they took off, they circled the ship a few times before flying off into the distance, scanning the area as they travelled. They both returned just a few hours later, and carefully landed on the ship. After taxing to the elevator, they were lowered back into the hanger, and a few of the scientist set to work, studying the data they had gathered during their flight. Melissa was overseeing them.

-in the hanger-

Melissa: "Are we still getting the same readings?"

Unknown scientist: "Looks like it, large amounts of tungsten and iron, right around this area, the rest is mostly just ice."

Melissa: "Good."

Melissa: "Allright, prepare the choppers, I need all the tents and other supplies loaded up, I want to be able to leave this ship by the next two hours, come on people."

Charley was wearing this big orange round coat that we found for him in the equipment room. It made him look like a cute little pinecone as it wrapped around him like a cocoon. It made him a little awkward for Phoebe to carry,and he couldn't move around very well while wearing it, but it did keep him warm so he could watch the planes take off. Despite the coat seemingly giving him ample protection, I still had my doubts about taking him off the ship with us, but Phoebe thought otherwise.

Phoebe :"Cj we have to take him with us, if we leave him here, he'll miss me, he might even miss you if you leave."

Me: "Awe...really?"

Phoebe :"Mhm, he has become attached to you as well, can't you see?"

Me: "But honey, it's dangerous out there, I just don't want him to get hurt."

Phoebe :"He's got this coat, he'll be ok."

Me: "Are you sure?"

Phoebe: "Mhm."

Me: "Ok, but I want to know if anything goes wrong."

Phoebe: "You will, don't worry."

Me: "Allright, then, I guess he can go."

Phoebe :"Don't worry Cj, he'll be fine."

-playfully- Phoebe: "Won't you sweety?"

I didn't feel like arguing with her, if she was so sure he'd be safe, well, she was usually right. Although I wasn't sure how long Charley would want to stay in that coat. Over the next few hours, the hangar bay was very busy, once again the cargo choppers were being inspected and a few of them were loaded with equipment and supplies.

When it was finally time to leave we all got on one of the choppers, and they took us off the ship and onto the icey landscape, about an hour away from the ship. No buildings or plants, just ice as far as the eye could see, the land was mostly flat, with a few large but pretty glaciers and snow drifts spread around to break up the monotony. Once the choppers landed at their destination, Melissa ordered everyone, including Nina and I to work on unloading the choppers and setting up the base camp. Phoebe didn't have to work, as she was trying to keep Charley warm. After the choppers were unloaded, they went back to the ship, only to return with some empty containers which were going to be used as makeshift buildings, they were the same ones that we salvaged from the abandoned ship yesterday, sans the one with the bodies, which was dumped into the ocean after the bodies were each given a proper burial at sea. Which, by the way was an awkward service because nobody on board even knew these people, although we did get their names from the ship's log atleast.

The first few hours were rough, as it was extremely cold, and there was no heat or shelter. The choppers kept ferrying supplies back and forth while we set to work constructing all the tents, which consisted of unraveling a giant roll of watertight, nylon like fabric, and asembling a giant, dome like frame out of metal tubes, inside the fabric. Despite the dome being almost 1000ft in diameter, it went up very quickly, as the frame was designed to be held together by just one bolt per joint. And despite that, it was still remarkably sturdy. Once the dome was constructed,several smaller individual rooms were sectioned off inside, with the largest one in the center, which would contain a combined hydrogen generator and heating unit,running on the freezing water trapped below the ice. It also had some sort of filter equipped that allowed it to run properly on salt water, although a small amount of freshwater was still needed to start it up. It provided enough electricity to light the dome, and for a few other things if needed.

Once the generator was started, the interior of the tent quickly heated up to about 70 degrees. A few tents that were salvaged from the other ship were constructed on the outside, with heating provided by a insulated piping system from the heater within the dome. The containers were provided with heat in the same way, although they had to have holes drilled in them.

Of the rooms inside the dome, Phoebe and I had one to ourselves, while Nina shared the one adjacent to ours. As for Charley, well, he could stay in either one. He was still wearing his coat, although he was begining to get a little fussy because he couldn't move around on his own while wearing it. We would probably let him out once it got warm enough.

The rooms were very flexible, like legos, the walls were so simple to contruct that rooms could be joined together or divided as needed, with the smallest possible being seven by seven feet, the floor of the dome was arranged in a grid-like pattern with joints at all the intersections, all spaced about seven feet apart, so the smallest room would be seven by seven feet, with about a 7 foot ceiling, which in most cases was big enough for atleast two people to sleep and stand in comfortably. The larger rooms were near the center of the dome, which were set up as a small lab, kitchen, a meeting room, and a small lavatory, which was basically just a port-o-potty. Once most of the work was completed, and everyone was warming up, Melissa called everyone into the briefing room for a short meeting.

There was only about 30 people here, mostly scientists, as well as a few officers who seemed to have come along just out of curiousity, though they would come in handy just in case we did come across mewtwo. We didn't know what we were looking for exactly, just that we needed to go to where the readings had been recieved. What we would see when we got there was beyond me, it could be nothing, it could be the ship, encased in the ice, it could be just an abnormally large deposit of tungsten and iron, which was unlikely as the ground was mostly just ice up here. I had no idea what to expect, and I don't think anyone else did either.

-in the meeting room-

Melissa: "Ok everyone, for the next day or so this will be our base of operations."

Melissa: "As soon as the choppers come back with the rest of the supplies, including the snowbusses,we will be going on a expedition over to where we have recieved the readings, I'm not even sure exactly what we will find there, so please be cautious, and stay close to the group, I don't want anyone getting lost. "

Charley started to cry, he really wanted out of his coat, which wasn't surprising considering he couldn't move his arms or legs very well inside of it, that said, he also couldn't take it off by himself either.

-calmly- Phoebe :"Charley calm down..."

Phoebe quietly took him out of the room and tried to calm him down. Although it really didn't help much because we could still hear him through the walls. Everyone looked around in awkward silence as Charley continued to cry, until Phoebe finally decided to let him out of his coat. After he finally calmed down, she carried him back into the room. The awkwardness of the situation made it feel like hours had passed, when really it was just a few minutes.

Phoebe :"Sorry, he doesn't seem to like his coat very much."

Melissa: "That's ok Phoebe, most babies don't, but it's for their safety."

Melissa: "Ok, now where were we?"

Melissa: "Ok, I don't want anyone getting lost, and um...look out for um..polar bears...they look kind of like beartics, but they are not pokemon, so do not try to catch them, just try to avoid them if you can, only attack them if there's no other option."

Melissa: "Same goes for anything else that isn't human or a known pokemon, though I doubt there will be any other humans or pokemon out here besides us."

Melissa: "That's all I can think to say for now, the choppers are on the way, so we'll be leaving shortly."

Melissa: " If some of you could go outside to help them unload their cargo, it would be appreciated."

Melissa:" Anyway, that's all I have to say for now."

Melissa: "You are all dismissed."

Everyone started to leave the room, returning to their own little rooms.

Me: "Phoebe I think you and Charley should stay here."

Phoebe: "I thought you would say that."

Phoebe: "But why don't we all just stay here then?"

Phoebe :"I want to go too you know?"

Phoebe: "Charley will be fine, don't worry."

Me: "What if he decides he wants out of his coat again while we're out there?"

Phoebe: "Well, he'll just have to deal with it."

Phoebe: "I let him out for a little bit now, so he can have a little bit of playtime before we have to head out again."

Me: "Ok."

Phoebe: "Hopefully by then he'll be tired so he won't put up much of a fuss."

Me: "Hopefully."

-cutely babling- Charley: Walwal...ralts..."

-playfully- Me: "You don't like that coat do you? Hehe..."

-playfully- Me: "That's ok, you won't have to wear it for long."

Phoebe: "Let's just go to our room, and play with Charley for a little bit."

Me: "Did you bring his toys?"

Phoebe: "Mhm."

Me: "Ok."

Nina: "What about me?"

Phoebe: "Nina you can come too silly."

Phoebe: "We're not going to forget about you."

Phoebe: "Now come on let's go."

Nina: "Ok."

We all crowded into our tiny room, now complete with an air matress and some blankets. We spent the next half hour just playing with Charley, keeping him happy until the choppers came back.

Once they returned, we had to get him back in his coat, unfortunately, just the sight of thing made him start to cry.

-calmly- Phoebe: "Charley you have to wear it, it's cold out there."

His crying only got worse, as Phoebe carefully tried to slip it around him, it was like he was afraid of it, and of course he was struggling like crazy trying to get it off. But once it was on, he gave up struggling, but kept crying, wanting to be let out so he could play some more.

Phoebe held him and tried to get him to calm down.

Phoebe: "Charley it's ok, you won't be in there for long, but we have to go back outside and you have to stay warm, you have to trust me Charley, it's for your safety."

He gazed into her eyes as he began to calm down.

-lovingly- Phoebe: "You understand don't you? My smart little boy."

-lovingly- Phoebe: "Momma loves you."

Melissa unzipped the door and peered into the room.

Melissa: "Um, guys we're getting ready to leave, just saying."

Me: "Ok."

Melissa: "I can hear Charley cry from the other side of the dome."

Melissa: "Is he going to be ok? I'm sorry we don't have any other coats for him, but that's the only kind that will work for babies in this enviroment, we made it for the Northern Lumina region, it was designed for human babies, but I think it will work for Charley too."

Phoebe: "He'll be fine, he'll get used to it."

Melissa: "We shouldn't be outside for more than a few hours at a time, so he won't have to wear it for long."

Phoebe: "That's good."

Melissa: "As long as you keep his face out of the wind, he should be fine."

Phoebe: "Good."

I could faintly hear the choppers comming in from outside.

Melissa: "Excuse me, I have to go now. We'll leave as soon as they get the snowbusses warmed up."

Melissa zipped the door back up and left.

Me: "You ready to go Nina?"

Nina: "Mhm."

Me: "Good."

Phoebe: "Should we go on out there and wait for them?"

Me: "We could move towards the entrance, no reason to go back out there until we have to."

We all got up and stumbled out of the room, towards the entrance of the dome, where some of the scientists were waiting as well. From what I could hear, the choppers had landed, so I guess they were just unloading them now. After waiting for just a few minutes, we were all called outside, where the snowbusses were idling around.

The snowbusses were basically large, boxy, bus-like vehicles, with rubber treads, to allow them to travel through heavy snow and ice with ease. The snowbuses were slow, and their interior amenities were minimal, much like a regular bus, but atleast they were heated.

Soon we were riding towards the suspicious area, at what seemed to be about 35 miles per hour, even though it was slow, the ride was far from boring, as we could see the artic landscape out of the windows much more clearly now as the freezing wind was not in our faces. It looked so...empty, but beautiful in its own way. The gigantic glaciers that dotted the otherwise flat landscape had the prettiest shade of blue.

Eventually we reached the location, right next to a glacier, it took a little bit of searching, but eventually we found the entrance to a cave in the ice. Nina, Melissa, and I went into the cave along with some of the scientists, but Phoebe stayed by the buses with Charley, and a few of the officers.

Melissa: "This has to be it..."

Me: "I don't know, I mean the chance that your ship just happened to come to this planet is highly unlikely."

Me: "But there has to be something here."

Melissa: "Mhm."

Me: "Look at these steps carved into the ice, this isn't a natural cave."

Melissa: "Mhm."

The cave eventually led us to a large, metal door, like some kind of underground vault, my curiousity peaked as I wondered what lay behind it. Obviously nobody knew how to get it to open. There was a little red button and a key slot on the right, obviously we didn't even know where to begin to look for the key.

Me: "Can you teleport inside?"

Melissa: "It's too risky, I don't know how thick it is."

Me: "Nina don't try it honey..."

Nina: "I won't."

Nina: "But how do we get inside then?"

Melissa: "Do you think your blastoise could break it down?"

Me: "Probably not."

Melissa: "I don't know how to get through it then..."

Melissa:" Unless we blow it open."

Melissa: "You see any buttons or anything?"

Me: "There's one over here, but it needs a key."

Melissa: "Hmm..."

She used her powers to bypass the lock, and then she pressed the button, which opened the door, only to reveal yet another large metal door with a passcode lock, and a little digital screen that politely said "welcome". What exactly it was welcoming us to, was still a mystery.

Melissa: "Oh dammit...I can't get passed those."

Melissa: "-sighs-, I'm going back up to get one of the technicians down here, to see what they can do about this."

Me: "Allright."

She came back a few minutes later.

Unknown technician: "Allright where is it?"

Melissa: "It's over here."

Unknown technician: "Hmm..."

Unknown technician: "This is going to take a while."

Melissa: "You need anything?"

Unknown technician: "Nah...I got everything I need here, I'm just going to need atleast 20 minutes or so to get passed it."

Melissa: "Ok, tell us when you're done."

We went back up and left him to his work, Nina and I went back on the bus to see Phoebe, while Melissa mingled with the other scientists. The buses were idling so they would stay warm.

Phoebe: "So Cj what's down there?"

Me: "There's something, but I can't tell what it is exactly, there's a big metal door in the way we can't get passed."

Phoebe "Oh, um...ok."

Me: "How's Charley doing?"

Phoebe: "He's good, I let him out of his coat, since they're leaving the buses running."

Me: "Ok."

-cutely- Nina: "Hi little brother."

He looked up at us with his cute little eyes, with an innocent smile on his face. He always looked so cheerful when he wasn't upset.

Phoebe: "I think he missed you..."

Me:" Awe...I wasn't gone that long."

Phoebe: "Yeah, but, a few minutes is a long time to him."

Me: "Hehe...I guess so."

Me: "There's this guy down there now trying to bypass the lock, he said it was going to take awhile. So, I guess we'll have the next few minutes together."

-cutely- Phoebe: "Awe...that's sweet."

We kissed, Nina looked away, as usual, while everyone outside started to flock around the entrance to the cave.

Phoebe :"I want to go see what's out there."

Phoebe :"But I don't think I can convince Charley to let me put his coat back on."

Me:" Well if you want to go down there I could watch him."

Phoebe: "Awe...that's exactly what I was hoping you would say."

Nina: "Can I go back out with you?"

Phoebe :"Of course Nina."

Phoebe: "Ok we'll be back in a little bit, you two play nice."

Me: "Of course we will."

She kissed us both on the cheek before leaving the bus with Nina. Charley was a little worried as she left, and tried to follow her, but I held him back.

-confused- Charley: "ralts?"

Me: "Don't worry little guy, she'll come back."

Me :"Just keep playing around."

Me: "You can't go outside without your coat, you'll freeze."

-sadly moaning- Charley: "Ral...ralllllts."

Me: "Hmm?"

Me: "Don't cry...it will be ok."

Me: "You want me to hold you?"

Charley: "Ralralralts..."

Me: "It's going to be ok little buddy. I promise."

Me: "Come here, maybe we can see her out the window."

I picked him up, and held him up to the window so he could see out of it.

Me: "See there she is, right there, going into the cave with your sister."

He put his little hands up to the window when he saw her, which cheered him up a little bit.

-cutely babling- Charley: "walwal wa."

-playfully- Me: "Yeah you see her don't you?"

I could tell he wanted to go out there to be with her, but he couldn't without his coat.

Me: "If you let me put your coat on, we can go out there, I bet it would make her happy."

Charley: "Ralts ralts..."

Me :"-sighs- I wish I knew what that meant."

I placed him back down on the seat, and then he started to crawl over to his coat. The bus had just two long benches for seats, instead of the seats a normal bus would have.

Me: "Hehe, now you want to wear it."

Me: "-sighs-, allright then."

I helped him into his coat, and zipped him up, and then I carefully brought him outside, keeping his face out of the wind, and I went back into the cave to find the girls.

They were waiting down at the bottom infront of the door.

Nina: "Mommy, daddy's comming."

Phoebe: "Oh..."

Me: "Pheebles."

Phoebe: "Hi..."

Phoebe: "Awe...you got Charley to wear his coat."

Me: "Mhm, only because he wanted to see you,hehe."

-happily- Charley: "Ralts!"

Phoebe: "Awe..."

Phoebe scooped him up and kissed him, he was so happy to see her.

Phoebe: "I love you."

Me: "I see they still haven't gotten the door open."

Phoebe: "Nope, not yet."

Phoebe: "He wired the lock into his computer though, and now he's just trying to find the password."

Me: "Oh really?"

Phoebe: "Mhm."

Melissa came down.

Melissa: "Oh look you're all down here."

-cutely- Nina: "Yep..."

Melissa: "Anyway, Mr. Sanders, how close are you to getting the door open?"

Unknown technician: "It shouldn't be much longer now, so far the code is um...1,3...9...and we still have a few numbers to go."

Melissa: "Ok."

Phoebe: "How did you know to bring all this equipment?"

Melissa: "Well, we assumed the ship was either trapped in the ice, or in some type of storage facility."

Melissa: "Though it turned out to be both, hehe."

Me :"We don't even know if it's in there yet."

Phoebe :"Well what else could possibly be in there Cj?"

Me: "I don't know..."

Mr. Sanders: "Well we're about to find out, 5...2...8...6...3...1 and...7."

The ground shook as the door began to open, revealing what looked to be just a small, empty room. We all went inside, except Melissa, who went back up to bring everyone else down. It didn't take us long to figure out that the chamber was just an elevator. We waited for Melissa to come back before we went down.

Melissa: "Did you find anything?"

She brought about a dozen scientists with her.

Phoebe: "Yeah, it's and elevator."

Melissa: "Hmm...weird."

Melissa: "Alright Mr. Sanders, you wait here."

-pointing people out- Melissa: "and you, you, and you, come with me."

Everyone she chose was an officer.

Melissa :"Phoebe you should probably stay up here with Charley and Nina until we are sure it's safe."

-let down- Phoebe: "Oh allright, but Cj, be safe."

Me: "Of course honey."

She kissed me on the cheek, somewhat embarrassing me.

-softly- Phoebe: "I love you."

-softly- Me: "I love you too."

-anxious- Melissa: "Allright come along."

Phoebe: "Sorry."

She left the elevator, along with Nina, while Melissa pressed the button to go down, or wherever this thing went.

The doors closed, and we descended, for what seemed like a good ten minutes or so. When the doors finally opened again, we found ourselves in a much larger, and strangely warm room.

Me: "We must be in the ocean by now."

Melissa: "Probably."

Melissa: "Allright I need you guys to search the area, I don't think there's anyone here, and I can't sense anyone, but we have to be sure before we bring the scientist in, you too Cj, come on."

Me: "Right."

We explored the area, there was one large, empty room, and then several smaller rooms off to the side, like some sort of hub, it kind of reminded me of the old F.B.P.M base, before it exploded. It obviously wasn't one of Team Rocket's bases. The temperature was fairly warm, to the point where I took off my coat because I was getting too hot. We split up and each took a different room to search, I sent Bubba out, to help with the search, and just in case I needed him.

Bubba: "Blast...blastoise."

Me: "There's no one to fight this time buddy, so you can relax, I just needed some help to look through this base."

Bubba: "Blast..."

He actually seemed kind of sad that there wasn't something to fight.

I turned the lights on in the room, revealing what looked like some kind of laboratory, various diagrams lined the walls, there was a chalkboard along one side, several computers, microscopes, unrecognizable parts and pieces off of some machine. We heard some yelling coming from the adjacent room, which immediately got Bubba's attention, so we headed over there just to see what was going on.

-in the other room-

Me: "What happened?"

Unknown officer: "Nothing, I just found this guy, he's not armed, but I don't think he's quite right though."

-crazed babling- Unknown Lunatic: "Is...is...is it over?"

Melissa:"Is what over? What is this place?"

-crazed, scaired, babling- Unknown lunatic: "She's one of them...save me...please...save me..."

Me: "How long have you been down here?"

Unknown lunatic: "Since...since...the..day...it...started..."

He saw Bubba standing behind me.

Unknown lunatic: "Oh god there's another one behind you..."

He took off and made a break for the elevator. Melissa teleported in front of him, causing him to run back to the officers.

-panicked,yelling- Unknown lunatic: "Why won't you save me?"

Unknown officer: "Just calm down, there's nothing to worry about."

Bubba: "Blast..."

Me: "-sighs- Bubba, you're not helping, you're just scairing him more."

The poor guy had a panic attack, and fell unconsious soon afterwards.

Me :"Hmm...did not see that comming."

Unknown officer 2: "Is he dead?"

Melissa: "No, the poor guy just fainted."

Melissa: "He'll be fine in a few hours."

Melissa: "Get this man a coat and take him back to the ship, have the nurses look him over, and get him something to eat too, the poor man's a skeleton."

Unknown officer: "Yes Mam."

Two of the officers carrried him to the elevator. While a third lended him his coat.

Me: "If what he was saying was true, and he's been here since the disaster, then he's been down here for atleast 4 years, probably on his own."

Melissa: "That answers alot."

Melissa: "I also hope we can get more answers out of him, if he knew about this place, then he probably worked here at some point."

Me: "Right."

Melissa: "And he's obviously deeply afraid of pokemon."

Melissa: "We'll have the nurses look at him, hopefully he hasn't gone too far insane to be of use."

Melissa: "Did you find any others?"

Me: "No, I found a bunch of diagrams though, if you want to look at those, I have no idea what they're for."

Melissa: "Ok."

Melissa: "What about you...officer...um?"

Unknown Officer: "It's Lawrence, mam...Lawrence."

Officer Lawrence: "And no, I didn't find anyone else, but I did find a stair case, this place has another floor."

Melissa: "Oh...ok then, you all go check that place out, I'll go look at those diagrams."

Me: "Ok."

We headed to the staircase.

Officer Lawrence: "You ever see a place like this before?"

Me: "A few times, but they're usually full of rocket agents, and by now there's usually some blaring alarm going off."

Officer Lawrence: "And there's still no sign of the Explorer."

Me: "It's got to be somewhere here though, if it's not, I don't know where else it could be."

Down the stairs, there were several utility rooms. A pantry, with several empty C-ration packages scattered around the floor, around a somewhat ironically placed freezer, that was still running, but empty. There was also a few bottles of water, and about half a dozen untouched C-rations. Another room contained a large heating unit, another was a small cafeteria, void of anything to eat. There was a bunk room, that was lined with bunkbeds, and a tv with a couch, indicating there were several people here at one point.

There were also two small shower rooms, one for men and one for women, a laundry room with a washer and dryer, but only a few sets of clothes that probably belonged to the insane quack we found earlier.

And searching all those rooms and finding nothing, we headed back upstairs, were Melissa was looking over the diagrams, and several documents seemingly fascinated by them.

Me: "What did you find?"

Mellisa: "These diagrams, this stuff is crazy, you know about a certain Philadelphia experiment?"

Me: "Sort of..."

Melissa: "Roswell...1947?"

Me: "Mhm."

Melisa: "The bermuda triangle?"

Me: "Mhm, what's your point?"

Melissa: "This place..."

Melissa: "It's like Russia's area 51."

-confused- Me: "Russia's?"

Melissa: "Well...sort of..."

Melissa: "It is on Russian land, or...ice, but, it looks like the U.S was partially involved in this place too."

Melissa: "And nobody ever knew about it."

Melissa: "This place makes area 51 look normal."

Me: "And how do you know this much about earth's geography?"

Melissa: "Easy, we sent out research teams as soon as the portals were opened, to gather data about your countries, cultures, and other things, it's one of the first things we did silly."

Melissa: "Here, they were researching things such as wormholes, hydro conversion technology, stuff that they knew could change the world, if they could figure it out, stuff that our world had already come up with, surprisingly enough.

Me: "How far did they get on that hydro stuff?"

Melissa: "Um...they were close, but not quite, they aren't running near enough voltage for it to work properly, and the electronics they're using aren't quite able to withstand such high voltages at a safe level."

Me: "Oh...um...ok."

Melissa: "Anyway, I know the explorer has to be here."

Melissa: "You see these parts, some of these are pieces of it."

Melissa: "And there's an elevator in the center of the room, but the controls for it don't work.

Melissa: "So what did you find downstairs?"

Officer Lawrence: "Not much, it's just a living area, we didn't see anyone else down there."

Melissa: "Ok."

Melissa: "I need to bring the rest of the team down here."

She went to the elevator, it took a few minutes to come back down.

-standing in the elevator- Melissa: "I'll get you another coat while I'm up there."

Officer Lawrence: "Thanks."

She went up, and then came back down about twenty minutes later with some more scientists, Phoebe, and the children.

Me: "Hey sweety."

Phoebe :"Hi Cj."

-cutely- Charley: "Ralts."

Me: "Hehe, you staying warm little guy?"

Phoebe :"Yeah, he's ok."

Phoebe: "It's warm down here, he can come out of his coat now I bet."

Me: "Mhm."

Nina hugged me while Phoebe help Charley out of his coat.

-cutely- Nina: "Hi daddy, hi Bubba."

Bubba: "Blastoise..."

Me: "Hi sweetheart."

Nina: "This place is huge."

Me: "Mhm, don't touch anything ok?"

Nina: "Ok."

Phoebe: "Is there anywhere to sit down?"

Me: "There's some chairs in the lab, over in that room."

Phoebe: "Ok."

We went over to the lab and found a place to sit at a table. A few of the scientists were in here, rumaging through things.

Phoebe :"Are there any beds here?"

Me: "There's a bunk room on the lower floor, but it didn't look much better than the beds on the ship..."

Phoebe :"Awe..."

Nina: "Mommy what's this thing? It's heavy."

She was holding up some random part.

Phoebe: "I don't know."

Me: "I don't know either...and didn't I tell you not to touch anything?"

Nina:" Sorry."

Me: "It's ok."

She struggled to put it back on the table.

Phoebe :"I wonder if this place had anything to do with the F.B.P.M."

Me: "Nah, this place predates the F.B.P.M."

Me: "This place is like Area 51, except even more secretive."

Phoebe: "Hmmm, and nothing to do with team rocket either."

Me: "Nope."

Me:"I think there's something else here, I mean the explorer has to be hiding here somewhere."

Phoebe: "Yeah, but where?"

Me: "I think there's another elevator or something in the middle of the main room, there's a control panel on the wall for it, but I don't think it works."

Me: "But there's an obvious seam in the floor there, so something is hiding under it, it's just we don't know how to get to it."

Melissa came into the room.

Melissa: "Cj?"

Me: "Yeah?"

Melissa: "Did you see, like a breaker box or something on the second floor?"

Me: "None that I remember."

Melissa: "Ok then I'll go look for one, I think we can flip the breaker and hopefully get the elevator controls to work."

Phoebe: "Wait Melissa..."

Melissa: "What?"

Phoebe :"When is lunch going to be?"

Melissa: "Oh...um...we're having some food brought over from the base, it will be here in about a half hour or so."

Phoebe: "Ok..."

She left the room.

-in the background, yelling- Melissa: "Ok I need everyone to stay away from the center, I'm going downstairs to find the breaker box, which may have the switch we need, you don't want to be in the center when it moves."

Phoebe :"So what do you want to do until lunch?"

Me: "I don't know, I thought I would just hang out with you and the kids."

Phoebe :"Awe...ok, sure."

Nina: "Mommy, I miss Matches, when are we going to go home?"

Phoebe: "Whenever we find the explorer and get it back to the other world."

Me: "I actually kind of miss home, as strange as that sounds."

Phoebe: "Yeah, after this we'll stay at home for a week or so, then we'll go to Sinnoh."

Nina: "Really?"

Phoebe: "Mhm."

Nina: "Why? I was hoping we could stay home for awhile."

Phoebe: "Because, your grandparents have never met Charley silly, we haven't visited them since before he was born."

Me: "Yeah, it's been atleast a year or so."

Phoebe: "Mhm, I just wanted to wait till Charley was old enough to fly."

Phoebe: "And now that he is, we need to see them."

Me: "We will sweety, as soon as we're done with this."

Nina: "Ok"

Charley was crawling around on the table, he didn't have any toys to play with at the moment.

Phoebe: "I wish I brought his blocks along, but I left my purse back at the base."

Me: "Ah well, I think he just enjoys crawling around."

Phoebe: "Hehe...maybe."

-playfully- Phoebe: "Whatcha looking at you little cutey?"

-cutely- Charley: "Ralts..."

Phoebe: "Hehe..."

Bubba: "Blastoise...blast..."

-scaired- Charley: "Ralts?!"

He looked up at Bubba, who was standing at the end of the table, Charley was still somewhat afraid of him, so he quickly crawled back over to Phoebe. Surprisingly he calmed down once he was closer to her, and didn't burst into tears. I was surprised Charley didn't notice him earlier, I was kind of hoping he just wasn't afraid of him anymore.

-calmly- Phoebe: "Oh Charley don't be afraid, he won't hurt you."

-scaired, babling- Charley: "Ralts ralts,wara..wa...ralts."

Phoebe: "No Charley, he isn't bad, don't be silly."

Phoebe :"Cj can you return him please, just to help Charley calm down?"

Me: "Yeah I guess. Sorry buddy, I'll let you out more when we get home ok?"

-somewhat sadly- Bubba: "Blastoise..."

I returned him to his ball to put Charley at ease.

Phoebe: "Thankyou Cj."

Phoebe: "I wish I had something to drink."

Me: "I saw some bottles of water downstairs if you want one, they're unopened, so I'm sure they're still good."

Phoebe: "That would be nice."

Me: "Ok, I'll go get you one."

Phoebe: "Oh come on, we'll go with you."

Me: "Ok."

She picked up Charley and we left the room together, and headed to the lower floor, Melissa and a few others were there, looking for the breaker box. We let them be, and I showed Phoebe to the pantry.

Phoebe: "What's with all the trash on the floor? This place is a mess."

Me: "I don't know, it was probably that insane guy."

Phoebe: "Oh you mean that unconcious guy they brought up earlier?"

Me: "Mhm."

Me: "Well, anyway, here's those bottles of water I was talking about."

Phoebe: "Oh."

Me: "And here's one for you Nina."

-cutely- Nina: "Thankyou Daddy."

Me: "You want me to hold Charley for you so you can drink baby girl?"

Phoebe: "Yeah, that would be nice."

She carefully handed Charley to me.

Phoebe: "Be careful with him."

Me: "I know."

-playfully- Me: "Hey little guy.."

He smiled at me as I lifted him up.

Phoebe: "hehe."

Phoebe :"Let's go back upstairs, I liked the lab room better."

Me: "Yeah, me too."

We headed back to the stairs, it looked like Melissa finally found the breaker box, although she couldn't get it open, due to their being yet another passcode lock.

Phoebe :"You find anything yet?"

Melissa: "Yeah, I found the box, but it has another passcode lock so I can't get inside it."

Melissa :"I'm going to have to get the technician to hack the code again."

Phoebe: "Awe ok."

She followed us upstairs, and then went to look for the technician while we returned to the table we were sitting at earlier. I felt like we should have done more, but there was really nothing we could do, so we just sat back and let the scientists go through every document, diagram, blueprint, or miscelaneous object they could find. Eventually, Melissa did manage to get into the box, quickly found the switch she was looking for, and soon enough, we heard a loud electrical noise as the center of the floor began to lower into a secret floor.

After returning the elevator to it's usual position. Melissa soon called me over as well as the three officers from earlier to go down and check things out, to make sure it was safe for the others.

The hidden floor was kind of different, it was just one large, dark room. It was pitch black at first, but the lights flickered on after we left the elevator, likely on some kind of sensor. In the room there were a few workbenches, with more miscelaneous parts and tools scattered around them, and the explorer, sitting there collecting dust, with several parts missing. It was probably the strangest machine I have ever seen. It resembled a flying saucer, but it was missing a lot of parts, most of it was stripped down to the framework. It wasn't extremely big, maybe about 50 or 60 feet across or so. What remained of it's outer panneling gleamed in a shiny, silver color.

There were some other machines here too, a large jet engine, which had to have been off of something else, and a smaller rc model of the explorer, in pristine condition, apparently a representation of how somebody thought it would have worked, the attractive model instantly caught my attention, and I was very tempted to play with it, but I had more important things to do at the moment.

There was also something that looked like a satelite, and of course there were about half a dozen snowmobiles parked in the corner. More diagrams were pinned to walls above the work benches, more stuff for the scientists to read.

Melissa: "Awe...it's a wreck, it will take forever to put it back together."

Me: "Well, I don't think you really expected to be able to fly it out of here did you?"

Melissa: "Don't be silly, it couldn't fly even if it was in perfect order."

Me: "Oh...right."

I kept forgetting it was never designed to fly.

Melissa: "There has to be another control panel on the wall or something."

Me: "Yeah, maybe."

Melissa: "I found it."

Melissa: "You're going to need to send out Bubba again, we need all the strength we can get to push that ship onto the elevator."

Me: "Ok sure."

I sent out Bubba.

Bubba: "Blast?"

Me: "Need your help again buddy, sorry we aren't home yet."

One of the officers sent out a machoke, and another sent out a tentacruel, and we all worked together to push the explorer onto the the elevator, thankfully it was on rollers, but it was still very heavy, for 300 tons though, it rolled a lot easier than I thought it would.

Once we rolled the ship onto the elevator, Melissa pressed the button with her powers and we all went up together. After returning to the main floor, we quickly rolled the ship off of the elevator, and then Melissa sent some scientists back down to check out the lower floor.

All the other scientists quickly flocked around the ship in amazement, while I went back over to my family.

-concerned- Phoebe: "It looks damaged."

Me: "Yeah, I think they stripped it, trying to reverse engineer it or something."

Melissa: "Allright everyone, we need to find a way to get this out of here, obviously it won't fit in the entrance elevator, so there has to be another way."

Melissa: "Also, start gathering up all the parts as well, there's several in the lab, and some more on the floor down below."

Melissa :"Also, lunch should be here soon, and you're all free to take a break when it comes."

Melissa: "But for now, let's try to get some work done."

Everyone set about their business, I returned Bubba before Charley noticed him, and then I went back down to the lower floor, since Phoebe and Nina wanted to see what was there. The R\c model of the explorer instantly caught Nina's attention.

Nina: "Hey look there's a toy one."

Me: "Yeah, I know, but don't touch it ok, it's not yours."

Nina: "Awe..."

Phoebe: "What is all this stuff Cj?"

Me: "I'm not really sure, just parts off the explorer and some other odds and ends."

Me: "There's even something that looks like a portal machine over there, but it doesn't work, and it's too small for anything to fit through."

Phoebe: "Hmm."

Phoebe: "I wonder if the time travel guy knew anything about this place?"

Me: "Probably, but I doubt he had anything to do with it, I think they were just researching the same things."

Me: "Hehe I kind of forgot about him."

Phoebe: "Yeah, we haven't seen him in quite awhile."

Me: "Ahwell."

Nina: "Who's the time travel guy?"

Me: "That's just it Nina, he's a guy that can travel through time, and that's pretty much all we know about him."

Me: "You might meet him, you might not, I don't really know where he is or even if he's still alive at the moment."

Nina: "Oh...ok."

Phoebe :"Is it even possible for him to die?"

Me: "I don't know."

Nina: "What's this remote for?"

Me: "Um that's for the model ship I guess."

Nina: "Does it work?"

Me: "I don't know, but leave it alone Nina, you could break it."

Phoebe: "Nina, your father's right."

Nina: "Awe..."

Me: "I wanted to play with it too."

Nina: "Really?"

Me: "Yeah, it looks cool."

Phoebe :"Come on, let's see what's over here."

Me: " Ok baby girl."

We went over to the benches, though there wasn't much on them that the scientist hadn't already taken. There was a computer that one of the scientist had turned on, and was now showing the familiar windows 7 startup screen, and shortly after that, the login screen, and since nobody knew the password, or even the login name for that matter, they had to get the technician down here to try to crack it.

Once they hacked into the computer, all they found was a few text files, along with the usual desktop icons.

The text files contained a journal of important notes about the experiments and research that had gone on here, dating clear back to the 60's, obviously the older notes were made on a different machine, possibly even by hand, and then later transfered over. Anyway, the scientists took great interest in this, so they ended up taking the entire pc up to the main floor.

The main thing they were trying to figure out was how to get the explorer out of the facility, but they decided to wait until the insane guy we met earlier came to, just in case he had an answer.

Eventually lunch finally arrived, so we went back up to the main floor, and had a nice little picnic at the table in the lab, with some hamburgers and nomelade.

Phoebe :"sighs, finally we get something to eat."

Me: "I was thinking the same thing."

Nina: "What about Charley? He can't eat hamburgers."

Phoebe: "That's ok I brought some food for him, I'll feed him after I'm done eating."

Nina: "Ok."

Charley was sitting on the table, as we didn't have a high-chair for him here, of course we both kept a close eye on him to make sure he didn't fall. He seemed perfectly content to just sit there for a few minutes and chew on his teething ring, looking very cute while doing so.

After Phoebe finished eating she got some baby food out for him, and tried to feed him. Nina and I stayed around to watch, as it was kind of funny when Charley wouldn't cooperate.

After lunch, the scientist started to gather up the parts of the ship, wheeling them around on little carts, after awhile, we all headed back to the tent base, and the scientists spent the afternoon studying the parts and documents they retrieved. Melissa took a chopper back to the ship, as she was waiting for the insane man we found earlier to regain consiousness, hoping he would know more about the secret base, including how to get the explorer out of it. She had to rely on Dr. Ponta to speak with him though, as he was still terrified of pokemon, whether they were evil or not.

Phoebe and I stayed at the tent base, trying to keep Charley and Nina entertained. Which wasn't too dificult.

Nina: "I miss my tv."

Phoebe: "We'll be home soon enough and then you can watch it, we're almost done here, we just have to find a way to get the explorer out of the base, and then, once we get it on the ship, we can start to head back home."

Phoebe: "I think."

Me: "Sounds right to me."

Nina: "How come you never bring me on any of your fun trips?"

Phoebe :"Because sweety, they're too dangerous for you."

Me: "Mhm."

Phoebe: "And we brought you on this one didn't we?"

-moaning- Nina :"But this isn't fun, there's nothing to do here..."

Phoebe :"Well, I think we're only going to be here for one night Nina, and then we'll be back on the ship, and you can play those games you like so much."

Nina: "Ok..."

Phoebe :"But for now, you can play with Charley, he looks like he's having fun."

Nina: "But he's a baby, he can have fun with anything."

Charley was happily playing with his blocks, which were now spread out over the top half of the room.

Phoebe: "Oh, sweety now you're just being grumpy."

Phoebe: "Maybe you could go watch the scientists work, as long as you stay out of their way."

Nina: "um, ok."

Phoebe: "Or...here, you can play with Cloudela."

Nina: "Ok..."

She handed her Cloudela's pokeball, that she was keeping in her purse, with a few of her other pokemon. As a reminder we didn't have a full team with us, just a few that we thought would be fine up here.

Phoebe: "But don't make it use any attacks inside the tent, if you rip a hole in it you'll be in big trouble."

Nina: "Ok, I promise I won't."

Nina: "Come out Cloudela."

She pressed the button, and let cloudela out of it's ball.

Cloudela: "Clou...clou.."

Nina: "Come on let's go into the dome."

She led Cloudela out of the room.

Me :"So Pheebles, what do you want to do now?"

Phoebe: "I don't know."

Phoebe :"What's Charley doing?"

Me: "It looks like he's building towers again."

Phoebe: "Oh...ok."

Phoebe :"Hehe."

We layed down on the air matress, and watched him play for a little while. Occasionally he would bring a few blocks over to us, like he wanted us to play blocks as well.

-cutely- Phoebe: "Awe...Charley, you want us to play with you?"

-cutely babling- Charley: "Ralts...walwa ralts."

Me: "Hehe."

Phoebe: "One of these days, he'll learn to speak human, but for now he's still trying to learn gardevoirian."

Phoebe: "Once he feels that he has got that down, he'll be more open to learning other languages."

Me: "Why is that?"

Phoebe :"That's just how a baby ralt's mind works, nobody really knows why, but since he's half human, he may start to learn human even earlier."

Phoebe :"Which is why I think he says wahwa and other nonsensible syllables like that, because he's trying to speak human and gardevoirian at the same time, because he doesn't understand that they're completely different languages."

Phoebe: "But it's ok, he'll learn eventually I'm sure."

Me: "Yeah."

-cutely- Charley:"Wa..."

-playfully- Phoebe :"What are you doing?"

He crawled up to her, and tried to place a block on her head.

Phoebe :"Charley, you silly boy, blocks don't go on my head, they go on the floor."

He kept trying, although she gently shook them off everytime. For some reason Charley found this to be extremely funny, so he kept trying.

Phoebe: "Ok Charley that's enough."

Me: "Hehe, you little goofball."

He didn't stop, he just kept giggling.

Phoebe :"If you don't stop, I'll tickle you."

Charley obviously didn't understand, and kept trying to place blocks on her head, which resulted in Phoebe picking him up and tickling him, making him giggle even more.

Me: "Hehe."

Me: "Go easy on him sweety."

Phoebe:" Awe, but his laugh is so cute."

Even after she stopped tickling him, Charley giggled for quite awhile, his laughter was highly infectious, so before long all of us were laughing.

-trying not to laugh- Me: "Ok, you two have...heheeh...got...to...hehehe...calm...down..."

Phoebe: "I'm trying...it's just...hehe...look at his cute litte fa-hehe-ace."

Phoebe: "Oh Charley I love you."

She pulled him close, as they both started to calm down.

Phoebe: "Come here Cj, hehe, I love you too."

Me: "Hehe..."

Phoebe: "-sighs-..."

Phoebe: "That was fun hehe..."

Me :"Yeah I guess, for a little bit."

Phoebe: "My stomach hurts now..."

Me: "Mine too."

Me: "Let's just settle down for a little bit."

Phoebe: "Ok."

Phoebe: "-sighs-, I think he needs changed."

Phoebe :"I'll go change him real quick."

Me: "Ok."

She kissed me on the cheek, before leaving the room, taking Charley with her.

**-meanwhile, Nina's perspective-**

I was exploring the dome, with Cloudela, who seemed to hover just out of my reach. I couldn't hover as high as it could. There were a lot of little rooms scattered about, and everything was orange, the floor was orange, the walls were orange, and the ceiling was orange. This made it confusing, because nearly every room looked the same on the outside.

But I went about, exploring, though there wasn't much to explore, most of the sciency guys were gathered around the center, looking at the stuff they took from the base.

I really want to go home, I am bored with this place. I want to go home and watch my tv and play with Matches. But Mommy said we can't go home yet. I don't know why. Ahwell, atleast tonight I would have a whole room to myself, unless Mommy decides to let Charley sleep in my room too, but that's ok, Charley was usually pretty quiet.

Anyway, I was bored, so I went to go see what the scientist were doing, I tried my best to stay out of their way, they looked really busy, writing things down in there notebooks, looking at some of the parts they gathered with microscopes, lazers and all sorts of machines. A few of them were reading the notes they found on the computer.

Cloudela: "Clou Cloudela Clou? (What are all these people doing?)"

Me: "I don't know what they're doing."

Me: "Come on Cloudela let's go."

Cloudela: "Clou Clou? (Where are we going?")"

Me :"We're going to go back to the room."

-concerned- Cloudela: "Cloud...cloudela... (I don't want to go back in my ball yet.)."

Me :"You don't have to go back in yet, you can stay out for a little bit if you want."

Cloudela: "Clou..(ok)."

Me: "Now come on."

I went back to my parent's room, Mommy was gone, only Daddy was there.

Cj: "Hey sweetheart."

Me: "Where did Mommy go?"

Cj: "Oh she just went to change Charley, she should be back in a few minutes."

Me: "Oh...ok."

Me: "What are you doing?"

Cj: "Nothing, just waiting for her to come back."

Me :"Ok..."

Cj: "What are you doing?"

Me: "I went to go see what the scientist were doing, but I didn't understand any of it, then I got bored so I came back here."

Cj :"hehe...ok."

Me: "-sighs-, Daddy, I'm so bored..."

Cj: "Yeah, I know how you feel."

Cj: "Why don't you go try to talk to the scientist, maybe they'll explain what they're doing?"

Me: "But...I don't want to..."

Cj: "Why not?"

Me: "Because they're busy and I don't want to bother them."

Cj:"It won't bother them if you ask nicely...just find one that doesn't look as busy as the others. I'm sure they'll talk to you."

Me: "Um...you think so?"

Cj: "Mhm, why wouldn't they?"

Mommy came up behind me, carrying Charley.

Phoebe: "Back already sweety?"

Me: "No, I'm going to go back to the labs."

Phoebe: "Oh...ok.."

-playfully- Me: "Hi Charley...how are you?"

Phoebe :"Hehe.."

He looked at me, but didn't respond, or babble like he sometimes did.

Phoebe :"He's allright sweety, I think he's just a little tired."

Me: "Oh...ok."

-cheerfully- Phoebe :"Goodbye sweety."

Me: "Goodbye mommy."

I left the room and headed to the center of the dome, back to the little lab the scientist were working in. The room was a little crowded, but Cloudela and I got inside without getting in anyone's way. There was a lot of noise, as the scientists were talking amongst themselves, mostly about very complicated things I didn't understand. Daddy wanted me to talk to them, but I was so nervous, and I didn't want to bother them, so I just hid in the corner and watched them work.

Cloudela :"Clou cloudela clou clou? (You're not going to talk to them?)"

Me: "No...not now,maybe later."

It turned out to be sooner than later as one of the scientist noticed me.

Unknown Scientist :"Aren't you Cj's little girl?"

Me: "Um...yes... and this is Cloudela, Who...who are you?"

Unknown Scientist :"I'm Proffesor Steinway."

Me: "Oh...ok, what are you doing here?"

He seemed to be nice.

Proffesor Steinway: "Nothing really, just indexing the parts, trying to make sure we have them all, or most of them atleast."

Me: "Most of them?"

Proffesor Steinway: "Yeah, I don't think we'll be able to find all the parts, there's just too many missing. I was hoping we would find the explorer to be in better shape, but that just didn't happen."

Me: "So, you work for Melissa?"

Proffesor Steinway: "Well...I work at a university, but Melissa is my supervisor for this expedition."

Me: "Oh...ok."

-nercously- Me: "Um...I'm not bothering you am I?"

Proffesor Steinway:" No... not at all."

Proffesor Steinway: "I don't have that much to do, I just have to put these parts in these boxes, after I've Identifyed them, you can help me if you want."

Me: "Um...ok."

I tried to pick up this little metal plate, it was a lot heavier than I thought it would be, and I almost dropped it, until the proffesor took it out of my hand.

Proffesor Steinway: "Becareful with those, they're a lot heavier than they look."

Me: "Hehe...yeah..."

Profesor Steinway: "There's some smaller stuff on that other table you can carry, all those switches and wires need to go in the same box."

Me: "Ok."

I decided to help him, since there really wasn't anything better to do. All I had to do was place things in boxes and then he would tape them up and label them. It wasn't really hard work, and he never let me move the heavier parts. It kind of felt good to help, and before long most of the parts were boxed up and ready to be sent back to the ship.

Me: "There's no more parts left that I can lift."

-kindly- Proffesor Steinway: "I think that's all you can do for now, thankyou for your help."

-kindly- Me: "Your welcome."

Me: "What's it like working for Devon?"

Proffesor Steinway: "You're parents won't tell you?"

Me: "They just told me I probably wouldn't want to know."

Proffesor Steinway: "Yeah, that's probably wise for them to say that."

Profesor Steinway: "Anyway, I usually don't work for Devon, I'm a profesor at Mossdeep University."

Me: "Well, what's it like working there then?"

Profesor Steinway: "It's allright."

Me: "And how did you get over here from Mossdeep?"

Profesor Steinway: "Airplane of course."

Me: "No I mean, how did you get to go on this mission?"

Profesor Steinway: "Oh...well, Devon Co recruited me, you see at the university I study scientific anomalys, like the wormholes that supposedly brought the explorer to this world, a celebi's time travel ability, manaphy's heartswapping ability, and other things that humans just don't quite understand."

Me: "Oh...ok."

I didn't really know what he was talking about, or what a manaphy was, but I was just glad he was talking to me.

Profesor Steinway: "I also work part time at the Mossdeep Space Museum, which is where they're going to take the Explorer after they take it back to our world."

Me: "Space Museum?"

Profesor Steinway: "Mhm, you should come see it when we get it there, we'll fix it all up and make it look like new."

Me: "I'll see what Mommy and Daddy think."

Profesor Steinway: "Ok."

Profesor Steinway: "You should probably go back to them now, just so they don't worry about you."

Me: "Ok."

Me: "Thankyou doctor."

Profesor Steinway: "It's profesor not doctor."

Me: "Oh...sorry..."

Profesor Steinway: "But you're welcome anyway."

Me :"Friends?"

Profesor Steinway: "What?"

Me: "Are we friends?"

Profesor Steinway: "Sure."

I headed back over to mommy and daddy's room, with Cloudela following me. I was feeling a little proud of myself. Aside from my pokemon I've never had a friend before.

Mommy and daddy were laying on the matress, watching Charley play around on the floor, just like they were earlier.

Mommy: "Hello again sweety."

Me: "Hi.."

Phoebe :"Did you find someone to talk to?"

I guess daddy must have told her about our conversation.

Me: "Mhm."

Phoebe: "Who? What's their name?"

-nervously- Me: "Um...uh..."

Cj: "Honey, just let it go, you're making her more nervous."

Phoebe: "Oh ok."

Phoebe :" As long as they're nice."

Me: "He is nice."

Phoebe: "Oh...so it's a guy?"

Me: "Um...yeah, but he's alot older than me, so don't go thinking that we're in love or anything."

Phoebe: "Hehe, I wasn't sweety."

Me: "Good..."

Me: "Did Melissa come back yet?"

Phoebe: "Not that I know of."

Phoebe: "She'll probably be on the ship until tomorrow atleast."

Phoebe: "Cloudela, you want to play with Charley? I don't think he'll be afraid of you."

Cloudela: "Clou...cloudela (Sure, why not)?"

Cj: "When do you think they'll come back?"

Phoebe: "I don't know, but I feel stronger everyday, so hopefully it will be soon."

Charley crawled up to them, holding one of his blocks.

-playfully- Cj: "Hey little guy."

-playfully- Phoebe: "Hehe...did you come to see us?"

-playfully- Phoebe: "Or are you going to try to put blocks on my head again?"

-playfully- Phoebe: "You silly little guy."

Charley was acting really cute today, even in this small room, there was still plenty of space for his tiny self to play around.

Me: "Mommy?"

Phoebe: "What?"

Me: "After this can we go to the Mossdeep Space Museum?"

Phoebe: "I don't know, we were kind of planning on heading to the Sinnoh region remember?"

Phoebe :"We might go someday, don't worry."

Me:" OK."

Phoebe :"What brought this up? Your new friend?"

Me: "Um...yeah...he works there..."

Phoebe: "Oh ok..."

Phoebe: "We'll see...right Cj?"

Cj: "Yeah, of course."

Phoebe: "As for now, Nina, I have something for you..."

Me: "What?"

Phoebe: "Well I brought you my old Ds, I forgot I had it in my purse, so you could play with it if you're bored."

Phoebe: "So here you go, now you can play pokemon if you want."

-cutely- Me: "Awe...thanks Mommy."

Phoebe: "I'm not sure if the batterys are any good though."

She handed me her Ds, and I turned it on, the light was green, so it seemed like the batterys were ok.

Me: "Can I lay down?"

Phoebe: "You'll have to go to your room sweety, there's no more room left in here."

Me: "Ok."

I went to my room and started playing pokemon, starting over from scratch, I picked Chikorita as my starter. As it had quickly become my favorite pokemon to start with. Cloudela stayed behind to play with Charley in my parent's room, so I had the whole room to myself, until Mommy came in.

Phoebe: "Nina, do you still have Cloudela's pokeball?"

Me: "Oh...sorry mom, here you go."

I handed it to her.

Phoebe: "Thankyou."

Phoebe: "Aren't you lonely in here by yourself?"

Me: "Um...maybe a little bit."

Phoebe:" Awe...well, if you want I could stay here with you and we could play pokemon together."

Me: "But then won't Daddy miss you?"

Phoebe: "He'll understand, on one condition."

Me: "What? Why is there a condition?"

I didn't really ask her to join me, but I wanted her to spend time with me.

Phoebe: "Well it's not really a condition it's more of...well..this is just how it's going to be."

Me: "Huh...well then what?"

Phoebe :"Nothing too horrible sweety, I just want Charley to sleep in here tonight, so your father and I can be alone."

Me: "But what if he starts crying and I can't get him to stop?"

Phoebe: "If he starts crying I'll come in to calm him down, don't worry I'll hear him, we'll just be a few feet away."

Me:"-sighs- ok."

Phoebe: "Thankyou sweety, now, I'll be right back ok?"

Me: "Ok."

She left for just a minute or so and came back, probably to give Cloudela's pokeball to daddy.

Phoebe: "Allright sweety move over."

Phoebe :"Did you start a new game?"

Me: "Mhm."

Phoebe: "Ok..."

Phoebe: "What pokemon did you start with?"

Me: "Chikorita."

Phoebe :"Oh...ok."

Me: "And now I'm at the part where I have to name my rival."

Phoebe: "Whatcha going to name him?"

Me: "Um...loser...hehehe."

Phoebe: "Nina don't be so mean."

Me: "Why? He's not real.."

Phoebe: "I know, but still."

I named him loser anyway.

Me: "Hehe...now when he fights me again it will say loser wants to battle..."

Phoebe: "Yeah yeah..."

Me: "And he has a cyndaquil."

Phoebe: "Mhm."

-a few minutes later-

I had just made it to Violet city, and was climbing my way up the Sprout Tower, defeating all the old guys and their silly bellsprouts with my chikorita, and a recently captured pidgey.

Me: "Why are there so many bellsprouts?"

Phoebe :"Because sweety, it's the sprout tower."

Me: "Oh look, a gastly."

Phoebe: "Are you going to catch it?"

Me: "I don't have any more pokeballs, I ran out."

Phoebe: "Oh...ok."

Phoebe: "You don't want that gastly anyway."

Me: "Why not?"

-playfully- Phoebe: "Some gastly can be very mean."

Me: "What if this one is a nice gastly?"

Phoebe: "Well...we don't know that..."

Phoebe: "So it's best to stay away from them."

Me: "What about my old mommy?"

Phoebe :"Well Nina, that was different."

Phoebe: "There are nice gastlys out there sweety, it's just that there is a lot of bad ones too, so it's best to avoid them so you don't get hurt."

-mischeivously- Me: "Can I kick it's butt?"

Phoebe: "Hehe...go ahead, you need the experience."

Me: "Here goes."

-a few minutes later-

I easilly defeated the gastly and finished fighting through the sprout tower, my Chikorita was at about level 12 and my Pidgey was at level 8, I left the city to try to do some training against the wild pokemon, in preparation for my battle against the first gym leader.

Phoebe :"You better get them levelled up pretty good, the first gym leader uses flying type pokemon."

Me: "I know."

Phoebe: "You might want to catch a rattata or a sentret too, that might give you a better chance."

Me: "I don't have any pokeballs."

Phoebe: "Well go back to the store and buy some."

Me: "Ok."

After buying a few pokeballs with the meager amount of money I won from the tower, I headed back out into the grass, and soon I was in a battle against a wild bellsprout, after I had just defeated several trained ones.

Me: "Awe...it's a silly bellsprout."

Phoebe: "Catch it."

Me: "Why?"

Phoebe: "Because, if nothing else it gives you another pokemon to fight with."

Me: "Ok."

I caught the bellsprout and later I caught a rattata too, after defeating several more bellsprout with my pidgey, who was now level 10.

I went to the pokemon center and got my pokemon healed, before heading back out to train my new pokemon.

Me: "Mommy?"

Phoebe: "Mhm?"

Me: "What's your favourite pokemon...besides gardevoirs?"

Phoebe: "I don't know."

Phoebe: "I don't really like ghost types that much, because most of them are evil, but aside from that I can't choose one over the other, they're all special."

Phoebe :"How about you? "

Me: "I like growlithes."

Phoebe: "Hehe, I thought you'd say that."

Me: "Can I find one in this game?"

Phoebe: "Um...not till later on."

Me: "Awe...ok."

Phoebe: "Much later on..."

Me: "-sighs-."

Phoebe: "Oh cheer up sweety, you have a real growlithe..."

Phoebe: "And when we get home I bet he'll want to play with you."

Me: "I miss him."

Phoebe: "It's ok, we'll be home soon."

Me: "I want a chikorita too."

Me: "One that will follow me around like in this game."

Phoebe: "Hehe...those are kind of rare sweety, we'll have to see if we can find one, they only live in the deepest parts of the forrests, where there's a lot more larger, scarier pokemon to look out for."

Me: "Like what?"

Phoebe: "Oh...Victreebels, pinsirs, heracross, scythers, houndooms, arboks, just to name a few."

Me: "What about vileplumes?"

Phoebe: "They live there too, but they're usually very kind pokemon."

Me: "Why do the little chikoritas live around all these dangerous pokemon?"

Phoebe: "The big pokemon don't bother them much, the leaf on their head releases a smell that has a calming effect on them, so they're pretty safe."

Me: "Oh...ok."

Phoebe: "Where are you going now?"

Me: "To the gym, I want to see if I can beat the leader now."

Phoebe: "Ok."

Just then Cloudela came into the room, somehow managing to slip through the little gap between the wall and the floor.

Cloudela: "Clou...Cloudela Clou (dinner is going to be soon.)"

-confused- Phoebe: "Hmm?"

-confused- Me: "Huh?"

Cloudela: "Cloudela...clou clou cloudel...dela cloud (man master told me to tell you that.)"

Phoebe: "Oh you mean Cj?"

Cloudela: "Clou (yes)."

Phoebe: "Ok."

Phoebe: " Ok Nina save the game, let's go see what your father and Charley are doing."

Me: "Ok."

We went over to the other room. Cloudela followed us. When we got there, Daddy was holding Charley, preparing to get up and leave.

Phoebe: "When's dinner going to be?"

Cj: "One of the scientists just said that they'll be serving dinner in a little bit, over by the kitchen."

Phoebe: "Oh...ok..."

-playfully- Phoebe: "How's my little baby boy?"

-cutely babling- Charley: "Wa wa ga...ralts."

Phoebe: "hehe."

-cutely- Phoebe: "Can I hold him?"

Cj: "Of course you can baby girl."

Phoebe: "Hehe, come here Charley."

Daddy carefully handed him to her. Charley was in a very good mood, as usual.

-playfully- Phoebe: "Were you having a good time with daddy?"

-cutely- Charley: "Ralts..."

-playfully- Phoebe: "Hehe, good."

Phoebe:"So should we go over to the kitchen?"

Cj: "We might as well, before there's a line."

Phoebe: "Yeah I guess so."

We headed over to the kitchen, there were several plates of food set out on a table just outside, as well as some paper trays.

Me: "What do they have?"

Cj: "Looks like the usual, tauros burgers and what not."

Me: "Oh...ok."

We went over and got some food to eat. There were no tables or chairs to sit at, so we ended up sitting down right outside of my parent's room to eat. It was kind of awkward, as mommy and daddy frequently had to get up to keep Charley from wandering off. As usual, after mommy finished eating she picked Charley up and tried to feed him some of his baby food. But once again Charley was reluctant to eat, he seemed like he wanted to play instead.

Phoebe :"Come on Charley, you have to eat, it's good for you."

After struggling with him for a little bit, she finally got him to eat.

Phoebe: "There you go, see? It's not bad."

Phoebe: "Now take another bite sweety."

Daddy and I finished our dinner a few minutes later. Watching mommy trying to feed Charley looked very cute to me. Actually, everything Charley did was cute.

After dinner, I went back to my room to play pokemon, Mommy joined me a bit later after playing with Charley and Cloudela for a few minutes.

Me: "Hi mommy."

Phoebe: "Hey sweety, playing pokemon again?"

Me: "Mhm."

Phoebe: "-sighs-, Maybe we can make our room bigger, so we can all be together."

Phoebe: "But I don't know if they'll let us use any more of the wall parts that we need."

Me: "It's ok."

Phoebe: "Yeah I guess so, I don't think we'll be staying here very long."

-a few moments later-

Me:"Mommy?"

Phoebe: "Yes?"

Me :"What do you think Charley will be like, when he grows up?"

Phoebe: "Oh...I don't know, but hopefully he'll be brave and strong like your father, and he'll understand the importance of love and kindness, and hopefully he won't be so shy like your father is sometimes."

Me:"Daddy is shy?"

Phoebe: "Of course, didn't you notice? He doesn't really talk to anyone besides you, me, and your grandparents. He's kind of like you, in that way."

Me: "I didn't know."

Phoebe: "Now...where are you on your game?"

Me: "I just beat all the gym trainers, and now I'm about to fight the leader."

Phoebe: "Ok."

Phoebe :"Do you think you can beat him?"

Me: "Mhm."

Phoebe: "Well go ahead, let's see."

I went up to challenge the gym leader, the battle was fairly easy, I was able to defeat him without losing a single pokemon, and just like that I got the first badge in the game.

-after defeating the gym leader-

Phoebe :"That looked easy."

Me: "It was."

Me: "Now I have to go get this pokemon egg."

Phoebe: "Mhm..."

Phoebe: "It hatches into a togepi remember?"

Me: "Yep, if I train it I might evolve it into a togekiss."

Phoebe: "If you can find a shiny stone."

Me: "Mhm."

I went to go get the egg, then left the town, and battled a trainer who spotted me.

Phoebe :"Well Nina it's getting late."

Me: "I know."

Phoebe: "I need to get Charley ready for bed."

Me: "Can you bring him in here?"

Phoebe: "Of course, I'll be right back."

Me: "Ok."

I continued to play while mommy left to get Charley, she also returned Cloudela for the night, as I heard the familiar sound of a pokeball opening. I beat a few more trainers I found before she came back in with Charley, who seemed to be half asleep already.

-playfully- Me:"Awe...Hi Charley, you look tired."

Phoebe: "Mhm, he is."

-overwhelmed by his cuteness- Me: "hehehe awwwwwe.."

Me: "He's such a cutey."

Phoebe: "Hehe...yeah.."

Phoebe: "Remember, you're his big sister, so you have to protect him when we can't."

Me: "I know."

She checked his diaper to make sure it was still clean and then she slipped him into his coat, so he would be warm, he cried a little bit, possibly just because he was tired, or because he still didn't like his coat.

-playfully- Phoebe: "Hehe, silly little boy, you've been playing all day, no wonder you're so tired."

She comforted him until he quieted down.

-calmly- Phoebe: "Shhh...there we go, mama loves you."

She kissed him before setting him down in the corner of the room.

-quietly- Phoebe: "Ok Nina, you can still play your game, but no sound, and keep quiet so Charley can sleep."

-quietly- Me: "Where are you going?"

-quietly- Phoebe: "I'm going to go back to my room."

Me: "Oh...ok."

She softly kissed me on the cheek before leaving the room.

Phoebe: "Good night sweety."

Me:" Goodnight."

-Cj's perspective-

I was in the room, by myself, picking up Charley's blocks which were now scattered all over what little floor space there was. Phoebe came in just a bit later.

Me: "So he's sleeping in Nina's room tonight?"

Phoebe: "Mhm."

Me: "Ok."

I finished picking up Charley's toys.

-quietly- Phoebe: "So...um...why don't we roll around on the bed for the next few minutes?"

-quietly- Me: "Hehe...-sighs- ...Pheebles."

-quietly- Me: "You crazy girl."

-naughtilly-Phoebe: "I'm your crazy girl."

-quietly- Me: "I know."

I sat down on the mattress, and she sat next to me, carefully taking off her shoes.

-quietly- Phoebe: "Or you know we could just talk or something..."

-quietly- Me: "What do you want?"

-quietly- Phoebe: "I think you know."

-quietly- Me: "Hehe..."

-quietly- Phoebe :"But we have to stay really quiet because Nina is still up.

She kissed me, and before long we started to make out.

-quietly- Phoebe: "-sighs-, this is so much better than last night on the ship."

-quietly- Me: "mhm."

-quietly- Phoebe: "And we haven't even taken our clothes off yet."

-quietly- Me: "-sighs-...yep."

-concerned- Phoebe: "Is something wrong?"

Me: "I just...I just don't really feel it tonight honey."

Phoebe :"Awe...why not?"

Me: "-sighs- I don't know, I'm just tired, and if Nina's still awake, you know she has good hearing."

-a little let down- Phoebe :"Awe, but I set this up just for you."

Me: "I'll make it up to you I promise."

Phoebe: "Oh...Cj...it's allright, I've said that way more than you have..."

Me: "Awe..."

Phoebe: "As long as we can still snuggle."

Me: "Of course."

I kissed her on the cheek as I wrapped my arms around her.

Me: "I love you."

Phoebe: "I love you too."

Me: "Goodnight my queen."

-cutely- Phoebe: "Awe...hehe,goodnight my king..."

We kissed eachother goodnight,and fell asleep a sometime later. We didn't know what the morning would bring, whether they would finally retrieve the Explorer, or if they would spend another day trying to figure out how to get it out of the base. There was also no sign of the supposed Mewtwo anywhere, so hopefully we wouldn't have to deal with him.


	9. Retrieving the Explorer

-chapter 9-

We went to bed a little early last night, so we got up before any of the others did. Phoebe decided to wake me up earlier still. I felt her kiss me as I awoke. I was previously having a dream about finding mewtwo, and fighting him...and then a H.A.V.A.C appeared out of nowhere and started shooting at him with its main guns, but he kept dodging it's shells because they were extremely slow, (They were unrealistically weak in this dream, in reality they would never use them on a target as small as mewtwo) and he kept throwing shaddow balls at me, and Bubba went up and punched him, somehow without me ever actually sending him out. He just kind of appeared out of nowhere, ran up and punched him at a speed that he could never reach in reality.

-woken up, slightly confused- Me: "Huh? Honey watcha doing?"

-softly- Phoebe: " Oh um...goodmorning."

-softly- Me: "-sighs-, is the sun even up yet?"

-softly- Phoebe: "I don't know, this place doesn't have any windows."

Phoebe :"Now kiss me."

I kissed her and she giggled a little bit.

Me: "What's gotten into you?"

Phoebe: "Nothing, I just want you to hold me, I'm feeling a little cold, and these blankets aren't heavy enough."

-in disbelief- Me: "You woke me up just to make me hold you?"

-cutely, mischeivously- Phoebe: "Um...mhm...pretty much."

Me: -sighs-, might as well.."

I pulled her close, and kissed her again.

Phoebe: "Oh Cj...I love you so much."

Me: "I love you too."

Phoebe: "Oh and um...one more thing..."

Me: "What?"

She smiled at me in a somewhat mischevious way.

Phoebe: "This is your dream, you're still asleep."

-surprised- Me: "You got your powers back?"

Phoebe: "I don't have all of them back yet, but I'm strong enough to play with your dreams again."

Me: "Hehe...ok."

-cutely- Phoebe :"That was a weird little dream you were having about mewtwo..."

Me: "Yeah, I know..."

Me: "Why don't you wake me up now? I want to play with you."

-somewhat distorted- Phoebe: "Play with me?"

I woke up, she remained in a trance for a few moments before waking up as well. We whispered to eachother for a little bit.

-sweetly- Phoebe: "Goodmorning."

Me: "Goodmorning baby girl."

I pulled her close and kissed her, just like in the dream.

-tiredly, playfully- Me: " You're getting your powers back huh?"

-tiredly- Phoebe: "Mhm."

-tiredly- Me: "That's good."

-tiredly- Phoebe: "What did you mean by playing with me?"

-tiredly- Me: "Whatever you want sweety."

-tiredly- Phoebe: "-sighs-, Oh Cj, I don't feel like sex right now, I don't know what I was thinking last night, sound just travels too easilly through here."

-surprised- Me :"Um...ok..."

Phoebe: "I'm sorry."

-tiredly- Me: "Oh..don't be sorry, it's allright, just wait until we get home."

Phoebe: "Hehe...ok, I will."

Me: "I hope we still have some of that oil left..."

-cutely- Phoebe: "Hehe...ooooh Cj..."

I kissed her again.

-seriously- Phoebe: "But don't put it on my feet..."

Me: "I won't..."

Phoebe: "That's why I slipped last time..."

Me: "I know, we'll be more careful."

Phoebe: "Good."

Me: "So um you just want to snuggle until everyone else wakes up or we fall back asleep?"

-cutely- Phoebe: "Nah, I got a better idea."

Me: "What?"

Phoebe: "Why don't I just put you back to sleep, and then we have sex in your dream?"

Phoebe: "I won't feel as good as real sex, but it will still be fun and nobody will hear us."

Me: "Ok."

Phoebe: "Ok then, hold still."

She touched my head, I became very sleepy, I closed my eyes for just a brief moment.

Phoebe: "Ok we're in your dream now."

Me: "Are you sure?"

Phoebe: "Of course silly, see?"

The room warped into a beach. A particular beach we visited in Japan a few years ago.

Phoebe :"Remember this?"

Me: "Yeah..."

She was wearing her bikini now.

Phoebe:"Hehe, come here big boy."

Me: "Hehe."

We started to make out, which eventually led to sex...

**-about an hour later, Nina's perspective.-**

I woke up, a little dissapointed I was still in this ugly orange dome, and not back home playing with Matches like I was in my dream. I found out very quickly that Charley was awake too, as he was crying loudly.

-rhetorically- Me: "Charley, why did you wake me up?"

He just kept crying, I wasn't really expecting him to answer me anyway.

Me: "Come on, let's see if mommy is awake."

I slipped on my boots, carefully scooped him up and headed over to mommy and daddy's room.

I unzipped the door to find them snuggling in the bed, still asleep.

Me: "Mommy, Daddy, come on wake up, Charley wants you."

I layed Charley down next to mommy, thinking it might quiet him down, as he was still screaming loudly.

They didn't wake up for a while, for a moment I was afraid they were dead, but as I could see they were still breathing, my fear quickly faded.

Finally, Daddy woke up.

-confused, just woken up- Cj: "Wha...what? Charley? How did you get in here?"

Me: "I brought him in here."

-confused- Me: "Oh hi Nina... What's going on sweetheart?"

-confused-Me: "What did you do to Charley?"

Nina: "Nothing, I was just wondering why you and mommy were still asleep."

Nina: "and Charley has been crying since I woke up, I didn't do anything to him."

He picked up Charley and tried to calm him down.

-calmy- Cj: "Oh Charley, it's ok, calm down little guy."

Then mommy woke up.

-confused, just woken up- Phoebe: "Huh...wha, Nina what are you doing in here?"

-confused- Phoebe: "Charley?"

-a bit frustrated- Me: "You wouldn't wake up and Charley woke me up and he won't stop crying."

Phoebe: "Oh."

Phoebe: "Cj give him here."

Cj: "Ok."

Phoebe: "Charley calm down sweety, before you wake up the whole base..."

Phoebe: "There we go...calm down Charley...mama loves you."

-lovingly- Phoebe: "Awe, I can see your baby teeth hehe, almost done growing."

He finally calmed down, I guess he just wanted mommy to hold him.

-concerned- Me :"Why didn't you wake up? Are you sick?"

Phoebe: "No Nina, we're ok, we were just in a really deep sleep."

Cj: "Yeah, it's allright honey."

I had a feeling they were lying, but I didn't want to know what they were really doing, knowing them it was probably something weird.

Phoebe: "Nina go back to your room and get dressed, we'll come get you in a little bit ok?"

Me: "Why?"

Phoebe: "Because we have to get dressed too silly."

Me: "Oh...ok."

I did as she said, and played pokemon for a little bit while I waited for them to come get me.

A little bit later mommy came in.

Phoebe :"Ok Nina, you can come join us now.

Me: "Ok."

I saved the game and went back to mommy's room, and for a few minutes we all sat on the matress. Charley wasn't wearing his coat anymore, and was now playing around with his blocks on the floor.

Cj: "-sighs- You think anyone else is up yet?"

Phoebe: "Yeah, I can hear some people moving around."

Phoebe: "I don't think breakfast will be for awhile though."

Cj: "So you can read my mind again I take it?"

Phoebe: "Yeah, but only when I'm sitting next to you."

-curious- Me: "Mommy your powers are back?"

Phoebe:"Well, they're not all the way back yet, but I think from here on out I'll be getting stronger every day."

Me: "Neat."

Phoebe: "I missed them so much."

Phoebe: "But it was worth it for little Charley."

Me: "Mhm..."

-cutely- Phoebe: "Hehe...look at him, just playing with his blocks again."

-cutely- Phoebe: "He doesn't even know where we are, he just wants to play."

Me: "So what should we do now?"

Phoebe: "I don't know, maybe we could all go for a nice walk around the dome, see what everyone else is up to."

Cj: "Sure, there doesn't seem to be much else to do."

Phoebe: "Mhm."

Phoebe: "Charley, come here sweety."

He looked up at her in a slightly worried way.

Phoebe: "Don't worry you won't have to wear your coat."

This didn't calm him at all, but he settled down once mommy picked him up and we all left the room without his coat, returning to his normal, happy self.

Out in the open part of the dome, it was still fairly quiet, with only the occasional sound of movement, and the faint humming of the generator's engine. Only a few of the scientists were up so far. So we headed over to the lab to see what they were up too.

Cj: "I never thought I'd see less than five people in here."

Phoebe: "Hehe...yeah...me too."

Proffesor Steinway: "Goodmorning."

Me: "Hey mommy that's the guy I talked to yesterday."

Proffesor Steinway: "Hello again."

Me: "Hi."

Me: "These are my parents and this is my baby brother Charley."

Proffesor Steinway: "I thought so."

Me: "So watcha doing today?"

Proffesor Steinway: "Oh...not much, we're just getting ready to go back over to the facility we found yesterday."

Me: "Can I go?"

Professor Steinway: "Of course, we're all going to go."

Phoebe :"So um...?"

Professor Steinway: "It's proffesor steinway miss."

Phoebe :"Nina isn't bothering you is she?"

Professor Steinway: "No...not at all, she was actually pretty helpful yesterday."

Phoebe: "Oh...ok...good."

Me: "Is there anything I can help with now?"

Professor Steinway: "Not at the moment, but once we get to the facility, there might be something you can help with."

Me: "Oh...ok."

Phoebe: "You wouldn't happen to know when Melissa is supposed to be back would you?"

Professor Steinway: "From what I heard, she's going to be on the ship all morning atleast, until that poor, deranged man we found yesterday wakes up."

Me: "Can't she just wake him up with her powers, like I can?"

Professor Steinway: "She thought it would be best to let him wake up naturally, due to his inherrent fear of pokemon, even the chancey nurses aren't allowed in the room with him."

Me: "Oh...ok."

Phoebe: "Hehe, you understand that Nina?"

Me: "Mhm."

Phoebe: "Allright then."

About an hour past before we finally got out of the dome and onto the snowbusses.

Everything looked strange outside, nothing but white snow, and a few gray and blueish patches of ice.

-**meanwhile, on the ship, in the infirmary**-

The insane man slowly opened his eyes, and sat up in his bed.

-confused, tired- unknown insane man : "Where...where am I?"

-confused, tired- unknown insane man : " Am I finally dead?"

Nurse: "No, you're on the Devon Corporation Research Ship Enterprise."

-confused- unknown insane man: "What?"

Nurse: "You've been asleep for almost half a day sir, take it easy."

Nurse: "Relax."

-confused- insane man : "You're...you're not one of them pokemans are you?"

Nurse: "No...I'm human, like you."

-calmly- Nurse: "Now just settle down, you want some water or juice or something?"

-nervously- unknown insane man : "Water is fine."

Nurse: "Ok."

The nurse brought him some water, and then continued to speak to him.

unknown insane man : "Where are we going? What's going on?"

-calmy- Nurse: "Just relax, allright? Everything is fine."

Nurse :"But we do have some questions for you, if that's ok."

Unknown insane man: "Questions about what?"

Nurse: "About that place you were at."

unknown insane man: "The facility?"

Nurse: "I think so."

-calmly- Nurse: "Anyway the doctor will be in in a little while to question you, until then just relax."

Nurse: "You're going to be ok."

unknown insane man: "Ok."

The nurse went over to the phone to call the bridge.

Nurse: "Hello, can I get Dr. Bund on the phone please?"

Unknown Officer: "Yes ma'am, just a second."

A few moments later.

Melissa: "What is it?"

Nurse: " He's awake."

Melissa: "Oh...good, I'll tell Dr. Ponta to head down then."

Nurse: "Ok."

-A few minutes later-

Dr. Ponta: "Ok let's start with something simple, what is your name?"

unknown insane man: "I think...I think it was...Paul."

Dr. Ponta: "You think?"

unknown insane man: "It has been so long since I've seen other people, I don't remember if it was Paul, or Patrick, or maybe it was just Rick, I honestly don't remember."

Dr. Ponta: "According to the employee database we found on one of the servers, your name is Rudolph."

Paul?: "No...that's not me, that was one of the others."

Dr. Ponta: "The others?"

Paul?:"The others that worked at the facility."

: "What happened to them?"

Paul?: "They all left when the pokemans came."

: "Oh...ok then."

: "Why did you stay behind?"

Paul?:"Because it wasn't safe, the others were stupid, they left, and now they're probably dead."

Dr. Ponta: "Well, according to the database, your name could also be Felix, Arnold, Peter, Igor, Nathaniel, or George."

Paul?:" Wait, it was Peter, I remember now."

Dr. Ponta: "Ok then, moving on, According to the documentation we found, you were involved in something called Project 22."

Dr. Ponta: "Care to explain what that was about?"

Peter: "Might as well, since they aren't around to kill me if I tell."

Peter: " I supposed you already know about the ufo?"

Dr. Ponta: "Yes."

Peter: "Well that was recovered from the Nazis back in 1945, at the end of the war."

Dr. Ponta: "What are the Nazis?"

-in disbelief- Peter: "How do you not know what the Nazis are?"

Dr. Ponta: "I simply never heard of them before."

Peter: "Nevermind, that has nothing to do with the story."

Peter :"Anyway, after the Ufo was recovered, it was shipped back to the states, specifically Area 51 in Nevada, which was just a small airfield at the time. Project 22 was initially about reverse engineering the craft and building our own, but as our research continued, it became clear that it was much more advanced than anything germany had developed at the time, and even the germans didn't understand how to operate it, and strangely enough the intrumentation on the inside was in english.

Peter: "It quickly became clear that it wasn't German in origin at all."

Peter: "So, up until the 1970s the craft was carefully disected and the knowledge gained from it was used to invent all sorts of things, from microchips to rocket boosters."

Peter: "But during that time, Area 51, which was now the full fledged research facility we know today, began drawing a lot of attention, due to the sightings of aircraft such as the F117, and the U2 spyplane."

Peter: "And Russia, who was also aware of the craft's existence, wanted it to be moved to a place where they could study it as well."

Peter: "So in order to keep the craft a secret from the public, as well as to cool tensions during the cold war, the ship was moved up here."

Dr. Ponta: "But how did you get it in the base?"

Peter: "There are doors to the hangar bay that lead to a ramp back up to the surface, but they haven't been opened since the craft was moved there in the 1970s, so they are probably frozen shut. As for the special trucks we used to get it in there with, they were shipped back to the mainland and scrapped sometime in the 1980s, so I don't know how you're going to manage to get it out."

Dr. Ponta: "Do you know how to open these doors?"

Peter: "The controls for it are next to the hangar elevator controls, but it requires a passcode that I don't remember."

\- a few minutes later, back on the bridge-

Melissa: "Yeah we cracked that code the doors still didn't open."

Dr. Ponta: "Well they're probably frozen shut like he said."

Melissa: "I think it's worse than that, I thing the mechanism is broken, because atleast the doors on the inside would have opened even if the outside ones didn't."

Dr. Ponta: "But we don't know that for sure."

Melissa: "I guess I'll have to go back over there and check to see what we need to do."

Dr. Ponta: "Yep."

Melissa: "I was hoping he would be of more help than that."

Dr. Ponta: "Yeah, me too."

Melissa: "Aw well, I guess we'll just keep him in the infirmary until we get back to Greenland."

Dr. Ponta: "Yeah."

-**back to Cj's perspective, at the research facility**-

The scientists were running about, collecting everything they couldn't take back with them yesterday, about an hour later Melissa arrived on a chopper, and started to gather people around.

Melissa: "Allright everyone, there are doors in the hangar on the lower floor, yesterday we cracked the control codes for them but we don't know where they are, and when we tried to get them to open, nothing happened.

Melissa: "So they are either frozen, or there is something wrong with the mechanism."

Melissa: "I need atleast five volunteers to go outside and look for the exit door with the metal detectors, it's probably burried under the snow and ice. I also need some more volunteers to find access to the doors, as well as the door's mechanism so it can be inspected. I brought down some cutting torches from the chopper if needed. The faster we can get the explorer out of here, the faster we can leave."

Me: "So which one do you want to do Pheebles?"

Phoebe: "Let's stay in here, so Charley can stay warm."

Me: "I thought so."

Nina: "Can I cut the floor open?"

Me: "Do you know how to use a torch?"

Nina: "Um...no."

-concerned- Phoebe: "Do you?"

Me: " A little bit, from shop class."

Phoebe: "ok."

Phoebe: "And Nina you probably shouldn't, because you could really hurt yourself if you don't know what you're doing."

Nina: "-sighs-...ok."

Phoebe: "Cj I'm going to go to the lab and sit down."

That was pretty much the only decent place to sit around here.

Me: "Ok."

Phoebe: "Nina do you want to come with me or...Cj can she go with you?"

Me:" Yeah, it shouldn't be too dangerous."

Phoebe: "Ok Nina so which one?"

Nina: "Um..."

Nina:" I want to go with Daddy."

Phoebe: "Ok...I'll see you two later then."

-playfully- Phoebe: "Come on Charley."

-cutely- Charley: "Ralts...walralwal."

Nina: "Wait mommy can you take my coat?"

Phoebe: "Sure, give it here."

She gave her her coat.

Nina: "Thankyou."

Phoebe: "Mhm."

I ended up working with the officers in the hangar, since for some reason most of the scientist didn't know how to use torches. One of them marked out an area to cut away, and soon we all lit our torches and set to work cutting the walls apart. These were just the inner walls, so there was no fear of flooding the base with water. The walls were all riveted together, which made cutting them the fastest way to take them apart.

Interestingly, once we cut the walls apart, we found yet another secret room, filled with direlict machinery of all sorts. The hangar doors stood out to us immediately. The mechanism to open the doors consisted of a large electric motor, some pulleys, and a surprising amount of gears. It looked fine, but it wasn't wired up for some reason, which explained why it didn't work. In this room were also several old computers, including a large 1980s supercomputer, another jet engine I couldn't recognize, and several more pieces of the explorer, it seemed that this room was originally part of the hangar, but was sectioned off for some reason, as for the machinery, I had no idea what it was intended for.

Nina: "I wonder why they made it so you couldn't get to this room."

Me: "I don't know. maybe because they didn't need it, most of the stuff in here seems to be old equipment.

Melissa teleported down to see what was going on.

Melissa: "Weird..."

Melissa: "How many secret rooms does this place have?"

Melissa: "Well atleast we found the doors and the mechanism that opens them."

Melissa: "Nobody wire it up until I check on the crew outside though."

Melissa: "I'll be back in a little bit."

She went back up to check on the crew outside.

Nina: "It's cold in here."

She wasn't wearing her coat at the moment.

Me: "Yeah, it is."

Officer Lawrence: "This room was abandoned so it probably doesn't have any heat."

Officer Lawrence: "That might be why it was sealed off too, they didn't need the space, and a smaller room is easier to heat than a larger one.

Me: "Maybe."

unknown scientist: "There doesn't seem to be anything toxic in here, so it wasn't sealed off because of that."

Me: "But why would they leave all this stuff in here?"

Unknown scientist: "It was probably obsolete by that time, so they just sealed it off, never expecting to need it again."

Unknown scientist: "Of course that's just a guess."

Melissa teleported back in a few minutes later, still wearing her coat.

Melissa: "Allright, I need someone to replace the wiring on that motor, and then we'll see if we can get these door open."

Unknown scientist: "We don't have any wires to use."

Melissa: "Just splice them from the power cables of those computers over there,

Unknown scientist: "Oh...ok."

I helped the scientist wire up the motor, fortunately we were able to find some tools and connectors to keep the wires together.

\- about 20 minutes later.-

Melissa:" OK are we wired up?"

Unknown scientist: "Yeah it should be fine now."

Melissa pressed a button, and the motor started to turn, causing the doors to slowly open. The outside doors opened as well, causing quite a bit of snow to fall in. There was a large metal tunnel to the outside.

-shivering- Nina: "Now it's even more cold..."

Me: "Nina why don't you go back upstairs and see how your mother is doing with Charley?"

Nina: "Ok."

Me: "Convince her to come down here if you can."

-cutely- Nina: "I'll try daddy."

Even though we have only been apart for an hour, I missed her deeply, and Nina didn't have her coat with her, so I thought it would be best if she went upstairs.

Melissa: "Now we just need to get the explorer down here, and drag it out through there somehow."

Melissa: "I'm going to go back up, and get the others to move the explorer onto the elevator.

She teleported away, again, Nina went with her.

Unknown scientist 2: "We could chain it to the snowbusses."

Unknown scientist: "That's the only thing I can think of that might work."

Unknown scientist: "I don't know if the snowbusses will have enough power to pull it out though."

Another 30 minutes later, the explorer was lowered down to the hanger, and Phoebe and Nina came down with it, as well as Charley of course. They were all wearing their coats, with the doors now open, the hangar was getting colder every minute.

Phoebe: "You miss me Cj?"

Me: "Yeah, I missed you, I missed Charley too."

Phoebe: "If I knew you would be down here for this long, I would have come down with you."

Me: "Yeah well, it's ok."

-playfully- Me: "And how's Charley?"

Charley looked up at me, gave me a weird look and then looked away.

Me: "hehe."

Phoebe: "He's a little sleepy, he has been crawling around all over the place upstairs, I had to chase him all around the room hehe, atleast it's easier to put his coat on that way."

-playfully- Me: "You're an adventurous little guy aren't you?"

-playfully- Phoebe :"Yes he is."

Melissa: "Allright everyone, we need to push the explorer over to the ramp, I've sent some others outside to bring the snowbusses down."

Me: "Right."

It was a lot of work, but we eventually moved the explored to the base of the ramp, as the snowbusses slowly came down it in reverse.

After securing the explorer to its rollers and the rollers to the snowbusses with a series of straps and chains, the two snowbusses attempted to pull it up the ramp. Everyone stayed clear in case the chains snapped and the whole thing came crashing down. It was a very noisy affair, with both snowbusses reving about as loudly as they possibly could, and their metal treads constantly clanking against the metal floor of the ramp. As they worked, a pair of cargo choppers arrived to take the explorer to the ship. It took so long for the snowbusses to get up there that we all took a lunch break when they were only halfway done.

-at lunch-

Phoebe: "Well, I'm surprised they are still going."

Me: "Yeah me to, I was afraid the chains would snap."

Nina: "They're so loud."

Me: "Yeah."

We could still hear them struggling from the table in the lab on the main floor.

Phoebe: "I'm surprised they didn't upset Charley..."

Me: "Maybe he's too tired to complain."

Me: "Or maybe it's his coat, it protects his ears so well he can't hear very well either."

Phoebe: "I don't know."

Phoebe: "Here Charley, you can come out of your coat for a little bit."

She unzipped his coat, gently took him out of it and sat him on the table.

Phoebe: "There we go."

-cutely chirping- Charley:"Ralts, ralts, ralts...walgaa"

-playfully- Phoebe :"Oh you're hungry?"

Phoebe:" hehe... Stay there Charley, I'll feed you in a little bit."

Me: "You understand him?"

Phoebe: "No not really, but I imagine that's what he's trying to say, since he is thinking about food."

Me: "Oh...ok."

Nina: "Can I feed him?"

Phoebe: "Maybe some other time, but not right now Nina, because he can be very fussy if you don't know what you're doing."

-sadly- Nina: "ok..."

Melissa: "Hello Pheebles."

Phoebe: "Hi Melissa."

Phoebe :"What's going on?"

Melissa: "Nothing really, I just hope we can get the explorer out in the next hour or so."

Phoebe: "Those snowbusses are making quite a lot of noise."

Melissa: "I know, but they are making progress."

Melissa: "But,they're moving so slow, the choppers waiting outside shut off their engines to conserve fuel and their crew came in to get out of the cold. "

Phoebe :"Ok."

Phoebe: "How are you?"

Melissa: "Fine, I'm just a little homesick."

Phoebe: "Yeah, Cj and I are too."

Nina:"Don't forget me..."

Phoebe: "Oh yeah, and Nina."

Melissa: "Hehe, well hopefully we'll be back on the ship and heading home by tomorrow."

Phoebe: "Sounds good."

Me: "Mhm."

Melissa: "But James isn't supposed to be back for another week."

Phoebe: "Awe, maybe I can come over and visit before we leave for Sinnoh."

Melissa: "It's allright, I'll be ok, besides you don't even know where I live now."

Phoebe: "Well you could tell me..."

Melissa: "No I can't, I'm sorry Pheebles it's the company policy."

Phoebe: "Awe..."

Melissa: "I'm going to go back down and check to see how they're getting along."

Phoebe: "Ok, bye."

Melissa left, and we continued to again Phoebe fed Charley after she finished her lunch. It was quite entertaining to watch, as usual.

Anyway, about an hour after lunch, they finally got the explorer to the top of the ramp. Once there, the choppers started up again, and hovered over the explorer, about as close to eachother as they could possibly be without crashing. My family and I watched as they carefully hoisted the explorer into the air, with a combination of cables, straps, and tractor beams, similiar to the kind use as a weapon by the H.A.V. . Once it was finally in the air the choppers began to head back towards the ship.

With the Explorer seemingly secured, we stayed at the facility while the scientists went around, collecting the remaining parts and documents. Eventually we headed back to the dome, where we hung around outside of our little room.

Once again Charley was keeping himself entertained, playing around with his blocks on the floor, aparently he got bored with this though, as he started to wander off towards another room.

Phoebe: "So, Melissa, what's going to happen to this place when we leave?"

Melissa: "You mean the dome?"

Melissa: "We'll just dismantle it and take it with us."

Melissa: "That's what it was designed for."

Phoebe: "Oh ok."

-noticing Charley- Phoebe: "Cj go get him before he wanders away."

Me: "Allright."

-playfully- Me: "Charley, where are you going?"

I carefully picked him up and brought him back over to the entrance of our room.

-cutely babling, seemingly confused- Charley: "Wawa...gawa wa ralts...?!"

Me: "Now just stay here little guy, don't go wandering off."

Phoebe: "hehe..."

Melissa: "hehe..."

Melissa: "Maybe someday James and I will have a baby too."

Phoebe: "That sounds great."

Melissa: "If only I could talk him into it."

Phoebe:" Oh don't worry about it, it's easier than it seems."

The afternoon went by slowly, but eventually Phoebe and I were getting ready for bed once again, Nina and Charley were already asleep in their room.

-in bed-

-quietly- Phoebe: "Cj?"

Me: "Yes honey?"

Phoebe: "Melissa says that we'll be able to head home tomorrow."

Me: "I know, I heard her."

Me: "But it's still going to be atleast another day on the ship before we can get back to the portal."

Phoebe: "I know, but still."

-lovingly- Phoebe: "Goodnight Cj."

-lovingly- Me: "Goodnight baby girl."

**-Lumina region, Greg's perspective-**

Nothing really happened yesterday, we just did our assigned chores, ran some practice drills, and went over the plans a few times to make sure we knew what we were doing. It was an uneventful day, although it did give me a nostalgic feeling of my initiate training for team rocket, nearly a decade ago. After getting out of bed, serving breakfast, having breakfast after everyone else had theirs, and watching tv with the holding squad for a few hours, it seemed like nothing interesting was going to happen today either, until we heard the news, a message from the outpost we were initially staying at. There were a few Devon Helicopters flying around the area. They didn't know what exactly was going on, but they knew it had to be something. That said, there were no new arrivals today. As they did not send the truck out incase the choppers would get curious about it. The entire outpost was on emergency lockdown for today, because if it was compromised by the Devon agents it could put our entire mission in jeopardy.

That said, our spies at the H.A.V.A.C base were trying to figure out what the choppers were up too.

As for the airbase, it was safe for now, The helicopters couldn't see us even if we were right infront of them, only team rocket vehicles could get passed the force field, others would just crash into it, or be quickly turned around without the pilot or driver noticing. Fortunately, this far north, there weren't many planes flying around anyway.

Still, it was a very slow day, I missed being an assassin, somehow it seemed like I had been unofficially demoted to a grunt. I hadn't had personal contact with Mr. Ainsley or the boss in quite awhile. As for my coleagues at the holding squad, everyday I started to feel more comfortable around them. They were the only real friends I've had for quite some time. But what I couldn't decide is whether that would be a good thing or not, because at some point, if this mission was successful, I knew I would have to leave them and go back to being an assassin. If not, well, it was very likely that the team rocket organization as a whole would collapse, and we would all be out of a job.

Anyway, it wasn't long before we figured out what the helicopters were up too, well before the base got back to us.

In a twist of fate, a small cargo plane, ferrying supplies such as food to the H.A.V.A.C base, had flown into a sudden blizzard, which was a very common occurence in this area, what with all the powerful ice type pokemon roaming around and sometimes having territorial disputes, as well as the natural weather pattern. The blizzard caused the plane to loose control and smash into the ice, just half an hour away from its destination, the choppers, it turned out, were just scrambling to the rescue.

Just moments after hearing this, we recieved some more shocking news. The plans had changed, we were to go into the base and disable the defenses right now, to take advantage of the base's current peril. Miss Roberts, Mr. Smith, Mr. Jefferson, and I were quickly shipped out on a truck, along with a few others I didn't recognize. I was placed in charge of the entire group, once again because I was of higher rank.

Me: "So who are you guys?"

unknown grunt: "That's Rex, this is Tex, and I am Dex."

-in disbelief- Miss Roberts: "You're kidding?"

Dex: "Well, those aren't our real names, but it's what we go by usually."

Me: "-sighs- Fair enough."

Me: "Which one of you has the drillnar?"

Rex: "That would be me."

Me: "Ok then."

Dex:" Tex and I are the technicians..."

Me: "Allright, then once we get in there you stay back until we're sure the coast is clear, then you can proceed to shut down the SAMs and what not."

Dex: "Ok."

Me: "You got the device?"

Dex: "Tex has it."

Me: "Good enough."

We were taken to a spot just a mile or so outside the perimeter of the H.A.V.A.C base, carefully parking behind a snowdrift out of site of security, once there, one of the grunts sent out his drillnar, which immediately tunneled into the ice, once under the surface, it kept tunneling towards the base, meanwhile, a swarm of robot tanks was deployed from the airbase, waiting to storm the front gates. Timing, as always, was very crucial.

-after tunneling for about half an hour.-

Rex: "Come on drillnar, we just have another 300 ft to go until were under the fence."

The drillnar responded with several strange groaning noises.

Miss Roberts: "If only there were more pokemon like that in team rocket."

Me:" That's for sure."

Dex: "The only problem with that is that they are nearly impossible to find, Rex got lucky finding his."

Mr. Jefferson: "Makes sense, otherwise we should be employing them by the hundreds."

-correctively- Miss Roberts: "Thousands."

Me: "hehe."

Dex: "I'm not even sure there is that many in existence."

Rex: "It should only be another ten minutes now."

Me: "I should probably check to make sure we don't break through before those robot tanks arrive."

Miss Roberts: "Allright."

I walked away from the group, and pulled out my radio.

For this operation we were reassigned as squad A, or alpha squad. The only team on the field at the moment. Robo control was safe and sound at the air base, remotely controlling the army of robot tanks that would serve as a distraction. The robot tanks were very slow moving with heavy armor, and only a few machine guns to defend themselves with. They were specially built to serve as a distraction, and hopefully not be destroyed while doing so. The standard light tanks were much more effective at fighting.

-into radio- Me: "This is alpha squad, contacting robocontrol, what is your location?"

-on radio- Robot control: "Um...we're just out of range of the base, where are you?"

-into radio-Me: "Just a few hundred feet from the border."

-on radio-Robo control: "Roger that, just don't break through until we give the signal, we need time to get ready, and once you break through, we need total radio silence, we can't let them know you're in there."

-into radio-Me: "Right copy that, Alpha squad out."

Me : "Allright, don't break through yet, but get as close as you can without being detectable."

Rex: "Right, you heard him Drillnar."

We kept moving until we were just a foot below the surface, waiting anxiously for the signal from Robo Control. Before long we started to hear the faint sound of machine gun fire, and several angry metagrosses.

-on radio-Robo control: " Alpha squad, don't come out yet, let me draw more of them out, there's only a few responding so far."

Me: "Copy."

Miss Roberts: "How long is this going to take? I don't like being underground."

Me: "What? You claustrophobic?"

-nervously- Miss Roberts: "A little bit yes."

Me: "Well just hang on, we can't go yet."

-a few minutes later-

The signal finally came.

-on radio-Robo control: " Alpha squad, you're clear, go! go! go! ."

-on radio- Robo control: "You have about a two hour window to disable them, commencing radio silence, about...now."

Me: "Let's go."

Rex: "Right, come on Drillnar."

The large pokemon quickly broke through to the surface, and we all surged out into the open, sprinting towards the nearest S.A.M installation we could see. Rex quickly returned his drillnar before anyone could spot it.

Tex: "Allright where's the circuit box?"

\- a few minutes later-

Dex: "Ok where's the next one?"

Mr. Jefferson: "It looks like it's over there, quite a ways."

Me: "You sure it's disabled? It's still spinning around."

Dex: "Yeah, that's to keep them from thinking it's down, but trust me, it won't fire when they need it."

Me: "Allright then."

We went around to each of the S. and began to disable them one by one, with no problem whatsoever, as all the security forces were concentrating on the robot tanks attacking the front gates.

Me :"Roger that."

Dex :"We're clear, this one is down."

Me: "Allright."

We sprinted over to another S.A.M, all the massive hangars were closed right now, so I couldn't see any of the H.A.V. . There was an S.A.M at each corner of the base, and another one in between. The entire base was nearly 4 square miles, so there was a lot of running involved. After we disabled all of the ones in the back, we had to move towards the front. We were already exhausted from the running though.

-gasping for breath- Miss Roberts: "Can we...can we slow down?"

Me: "Maybe for a little bit..."

Me: "Come on everyone, slow down, we'll just walk to the next one."

-gasping for breath- Rex: "Ok."

Me: "But after that we need to start running again."

Miss Roberts: "Ok..."

Some passing guards spotted us, a metagross and it's human trainer, the human wielding an assault rifle, and the metagross, well it didn't really need weapons to look threatening.

-somewhat angry- Metagross: "META..."

-yelling- Officer:" Put your hands up, this is not a game, we are authorized to kill."

Me: "Fuck..."

Rex: "I got this, just go."

Rex sent out his drillnar before the officer could react, the officer fired at it, and the metagross tried to hit it with meteor mash, but it was a very strong pokemon, so neither hurt it too much. Bullets were about the equivalent of thorns to it. We didn't waste anytime getting out of there, and moving to the next S.A.M before more guards arrived.

Miss Roberts: "We can't just leave him."

Mr. Jefferson:" We have no choice, we can't risk compromising the mission."

Mr. Jefferson: "In fact, we're lucky he was brave enough to do such a thing."

Miss Roberts: "How do we know we haven't already failed?"

Me: "They don't neccesarily know we're here, just that one guard does, and even if they do know, they don't have any reason to believe that we're tampering with their defences."

Mr. Jefferson: "Thus the mission could still be successful."

Me: "Right."

Me: "Now come on, we only have a little over an hour to disable this side."

We finally made it to the next S.A.M, we tried to hide behind it, as we could see the battle going on just a mile away at the front gates, which is were the office and labaratorys were.

Me: "-sighs- just two more left."

The next one was fairly close to the front gates, on top of a research center and laboratory, in full sight of all the guards.

Miss Roberts: "How are we going to get that one?"

Tex: "I don't know."

Me: "We'll have to sneak up there without anyone noticing, if we stay low to the roof, nobody should see us."

Miss Roberts: "Yes, but how do we get to the roof without going through the building which is probably full of guards and scientists?"

At that moment the particular installation we were talking about was hit by machine gun fire from one of the robot tanks and promptly exploded.

Miss Roberts: "Um..."

Mr. Jefferson: "That was easy."

Me: "Hehe, allright then, just one more."

The last one was clear on the other side of the base. We sprinted for about a mile or so, they walked for a little bit, and finally sprinted again to close the gap. The robot tanks were still fighting hard.

Tex: "Rex?"

Dex: "Dude...I thought you were going to die."

Rex: "You all owe my drillnar some hyperpotions by the way, it's bleeding pretty bad."

Me: "Just wait till we get back to base."

I was surprised to see he was still alive, and managed to make it here before us.

After disabling the last S.A.M, we returned to the tunnel, drillnar, though very weak, was able to patch it up so the troops wouldn't notice, and then we got out of there and caught a chopper back to base.

-about an hour later, break room, Team Rocket Mobile Air Base.-

For once, things were actually going well. We were all tired, all but 4 of the robot tanks made it back. The base's aerial defences were down, and they had no idea.

Rex: "865"

Me: "What?"

Rex: "That's how many times those Devon bastards shot my poor drillnar, 865."

Me: "That one guard?"

Rex: "After you left about ten more showed up, along with about five metagrosses."

Me: "How'd you survive?"

Rex :"The guards are easy, I just tell him to squash them and he does, it's the metagross that are difficult, but even they can only take so much."

Me: "Ok."

Mr. Jefferson: "I bet you wish team rocket had some sort of medal program now huh?"

Rex: "What?"

Mr. Jefferson: "I haven't seen such bravery in a long time."

Rex: "Um...thanks..."

Me: "Miss Roberts are you going to be ok?"

Miss Roberts: "Yeah, I'm just...exhausted..."

Mr. Jefferson: "I just hope you'll be ready when it's time to take that plane."

Me: "Yeah, we can't afford to rest then."

Miss Roberts: "-moans-"

Mr. Jefferson: "hehehe..."

The rest of the day was fairly uneventful, we spent most of the day resting, and thinking about when we would have to go back into the base to steal the plane.

-**Cj's perspective**-

The next morning was very busy, after a short breakfast, everyone set to work dismantling the dome and loading the pieces onto the choppers It was a really slow and dreadful job, especially towards the end when we were all out in the cold. After most of the dome was taken away, as well as the smaller auxiliary tents, Phoebe, Nina, Charley and I, along with a few others, took a chopper back to the ship, which was already begining to make its way south. If it were not for Charley, we would have had to stay out longer, as many had become concerned about him being in the cold for so long, so we got an early flight back so he would be safe.

Once we were on the ship,the hard part was over, now it would just be an easy ride home. After returning our coats and gear to the equipment room, we all headed back to our room to relax for a little bit.

Phoebe: "I hope I don't get seasick again."

Me: "Hehe, I think you'll be fine."

Nina: "Can I go to the rec room?"

Phoebe: "-sighs- I guess, just don't get into any trouble."

Nina: "Ok."

Nina left the room.

-cutely babling- Charley: "Ralts wa-ah-ga ralts."

Phoebe: "What's that Charley?"

-cutely- Charley: "Ralts."

Phoebe: "Hehe...one of these days I'll be able to understand you."

Phoebe: "Cj, go get his blocks out."

Me: "Ok."

I went over to her purse to get his blocks, while she kicked her shoes off and layed down on the bed.

-jokingly- Me: "Comfortable?"

Phoebe: "No...still a little cold..."

Me: "Yeah me too."

-playfully- Me: "Here you go Charley."

I dumped his blocks on the floor for him to play with. As soon as they hit the floor he started to crawl towards them.

Me; "Allright sweety move over."

Phoebe: "-sighs-, ok."

Phoebe: "Only if you snuggle with me."

Me: "Of course."

I layed down next to her and we snuggled together while watching Charley play,although we later switched sides so she could see him better.

Phoebe: "This is so much better than that air matress."

Me: "Yeah but it still isn't home."

Phoebe: "Mhm."

Phoebe: "Hopefully Nina will stop complaining about being bored now that we're back on the ship."

Me: "Hehe...hopefully."

Me: "-sighs-...you smell good you know that?"

Phoebe: "Really?"

Phoebe: "I haven't had a shower in a few days, then again I haven't been doing much so I guess I don't really need one."

Me: "Yeah I guess so."

-jokingly- Phoebe: "You could probably use one though,hehehe."

Me: "Hey.."

Charley laughed a little bit too, despite not knowing what we were saying.

Phoebe: "You think that's funny little guy?"

Phoebe: "I guess I can give you a bath in the sink if you start to smell."

He just looked up at her and smiled cutely.

-playfully- Phoebe: "But you're not that dirty yet, so I guess it can wait till we get home."

-playfully- Phoebe: "As for your father...um...I don't know what to do with him..."

-defensively- Me: "I don't smell..."

Phoebe: "I know, I'm just playing around."

Me: "Allright."

She kissed me.

Phoebe: "I love you."

Me: "I love you too baby girl."

-cutely babling- Charley :"waragatawaba...ralts."

-confused- Me: "What?"

Phoebe: "Hehehe, he's trying a little harder to speak now that his teeth are almost in and his gums don't hurt quite as much, they still have a lot of growing to do though."

Me: "So um...when will he lose his teeth?"

-confused- Phoebe: "What?"

Me: "When will he lose his baby teeth?"

-confused- Phoebe: "Um..never...why?"

-in disbelief- Me: "Really?"

-confused- Phoebe: "Why would they?"

Me: "Because once he grows bigger his baby teeth might get too small for him."

Phoebe: "No they won't because they'll just get slightly bigger as he evolves."

Phoebe: "-chuckles- Why would they fall out? That's silly."

Me: "Because sweety, that's what happens to human children."

Phoebe: "Oh...ok...I didn't know that."

Me: "That's allright."

Phoebe:"But I don't know how it will work for Charley, his may fall out like a humans, I don't know, we'll just have to see."

Me: "Yeah, I guess so."

We watched Charley play around for the next few minutes. Until he wandered under the bed.

Phoebe: "Charley get out from under there."

Me: "I didn't know he could fit under there."

Obviously neither of us could fit under the bed to retrieve him, so we had to try to convince him to come out on his own.

Phoebe: "Charley come on out.."

-cutely- Charley: "Ralts."

He chirped like he was saying no.

Phoebe: "What do you mean no?"

Despite that, he started inching forward, towards Phoebe.

Phoebe: "There we go, come on little guy."

Eventually he got close enough for her to pull him out from under the bed.

-lovingly- Phoebe: "You need to stay out of there, that's not a good place for you."

-disgusted- Phoebe: "eew...and you need to be changed again..."

Phoebe: "-sighs-, Cj I'll be back in a little bit."

Me:"ok..."

I was kind of enjoying our snuggle time, but oh well.

She slipped her shoes on and headed to the door.

Phoebe: "Why don't you go see what Nina is up too in the rec room? I'll meet you over there."

Me: "Ok."

She left the room, taking Charley with her, I left just a moment later to go see what Nina was up to.

Once I got to the rec room, I found Nina playing the fighting game, which was pretty much exactly what I thought she would be doing. She was so focused on the game, she didn't seem to know I was there until I spoke to her.

Me: "So um...can I play next game?"

Nina: "Only if we can play together.."

Me: "Hehe...allright."

Nina: "Hi daddy."

Me: "Hey sweetheart."

She didn't even look away from the screen. I guess she just realized it was me who was talking to her.

Nina: "Where's mommy?"

Me: "Oh Charley need to be changed again, she said she'd come here after she's done changing him."

Nina: "Oh...ok."

-on loudspeeker- Announcer: "Attention everyone, I have a few announcements to make, the last of the expeditionary team has returned, along with the last of the supplies, The explorer has been successfully lowered into the hangar, and will be undergoing a few simple repairs as we return home. We should be arriving at port sometime the day after tomorrow if all goes well, so until then enjoy the trip, also I need Dr. Ponta, and Dr. Bund to report to the bridge."

\- solemly- Nina:" Awe, 2 days? I was hoping it would be sooner."

Me: "The ship can only move so fast sweety."

Nina: "I know but still."

Nina: "Why can't they just make one of those portal thingys appear out here?"

Me: "Lots of reasons, one being, I don't think Devon even quite understands how to create the portals, the second being if they did make one appear out here, it would just fall into the ocean, and the third is, even if they made some supports for it to be at sea level, the ship would still be too big to fit through it, not to mention there's no power out here for them either."

Me: "It will be allright though sweetheart, we'll get home soon enough, and then it will be springtime and you'll be able to play outside with Matches, and maybe even Charley."

Nina: "Really?"

Me: "Mhm."

Phoebe came in through the door, carrying Charley.

Phoebe: "Watcha up too sweety?"

Nina:"Hi mommy."

Me: "She's just playing this game..."

Phoebe: "Hehe, that's exactly what I thought she would do."

Me: "Yeah...me too."

Nina: "What's wrong with that? I like this game."

Phoebe: "We know sweety."

-cutely babling- Charley: "Wa...waba ralts...waba..."

-jokingly- Me: "Hehe, waba?"

Phoebe: "I think he just wants to play."

Phoebe: "I'll take him over to the corner and let him play on the floor, before he starts to get fussy."

Me: "Ok."

Me: "Do you have his toys?"

Phoebe: "No, I left my purse in the room."

Phoebe: "I can go get it if you can watch him for a little bit."

Me: "Sure."

Phoebe: "Ok."

She handed him to me, and then kissed me on the cheek and headed for the door.

-concerned- Nina: "I thought you were going to play with me?"

-nervously- Me: "Um...well...uh...maybe after your mother gets back sweetheart."

-solemly- Nina: "-sighs-, Ok."

-playfully- Me: "Come on little guy."

I took Charley over to the corner and set him on the floor so he could play, though without any toys, he decided to wander around, so he immediately started to crawl away, trying to explore the area with the intense curiosity that only a baby could have. He seemed to be fascinated by the various flashing lights and sounds of the arcade machines, as he tended to crawl towards them more than anything else. Of course I kept my eye on him and occasionally picked him up and returned him to the corner whenever he started to get too far away.

There were quite a few officers in here at the moment, some were watching tv, others were playing basketball or one of the various arcade games, most of the scientists were hard at work in the hangar, trying to reasemble the Explorer, although there's no way they could have it completely reassembled by the time we got back to the port in Greenland. I also had my doubts that they found all the pieces, though I was sure Devon had more than enough money to replace whatever was missing. Everything was going smoothly now, and it seemed like it was going to be an easy ride home.

It wasn't long before Phoebe returned with her purse, full of Charley's toys and who knows what else.

-jokingly- Me: "It's about time you came back, the little guy has been wandering all over the place, bored out of his mind, looking for something to do."

-playfully- Phoebe: "Awe...poor baby...it's ok Charley, here you go, I got your blocks, your teething rings, your rattle, lots of toys for you to play with."

She set his toys out on the floor infront of him and sat down on the chair next to me.

Phoebe: "There you go Charley, hehe."

He slowly picked up one of his toys and began to play.

I put my arm around her.

Phoebe: "Sighs, I can't wait to get home."

Me: "Yeah, me too."

Phoebe: "And then maybe spend some time out in the timber if it's not too cold."

Me: "Yeah."

Phoebe: "I'm glad winter is over, I'm sick of the cold."

Me: "I can tell, hehe."

Phoebe: "-sighs contently-"

-playfully- Phoebe: "Whatcha doing Charley?"

-playfully- Phoebe: "Are you going to build more towers, hmm?"

-cutely babling- Charley: "Ralts...ralts..."

He was holding one of his blocks, carefully examining it like it was a piece of fine jewelry. He seemed to be easilly fascinated by even the most trivial things.

Soon he picked up another block, and held it beside the other, like he was trying to compare them or something.

-playfully- Me: "They're all different you know, they each have different letters and pictures on them."

-playfully- Phoebe: "And different colors."

Me: "Mhm."

He moved one of the blocks up to his mouth, and tried to eat it.

-playfully- Phoebe: "No Charley don't eat that."

-playfully- Phoebe: "If you want to chew on something you can chew on your bite rings."

She got down on the floor with him and handed him one of his bite rings, which he started to chew on almost immediately.

-Playfully- Phoebe: "There you go."

-playfully- Phoebe: "Don't try to eat your blocks silly."

Phoebe: "Cj come down here, play with us."

Me: "Oh allright."

I did as she said.

-playully- Me: "Hello little guy."

He looked up at me for a little bit, then looked at the floor while nibbling on his teething ring.

Me: "So what now? Stack the blocks?"

I began to stack some of his blocks up, and Charley happily knocked down the tower shortly after I was done building it.

-jokingly- Me: "Timber..."

Phoebe:"Hehehe."

We continued to play with Charley for a few minutes until Nina came over.

-motherly- Phoebe: "Hi sweety."

Nina: "Daddy I thought you were going to play the fighting game with me?"

Me: "Oh...um...sorry sweetheart."

-unsure- Me: "Um..."

Phoebe: "Just go play with her, it's no big deal."

Me: "Ok."

Me: "Allright Nina, come on."

Nina: "-annoyed sigh- Finally..."

Phoebe: "Have fun..."

-cutely- Nina: "We will."

Me: "So what character are you going to pick?"

Nina: "I don't know who are you going to pick?"

She always waited to see what I would pick so she could have a tiny advantage.

Me:" You know sometimes you'll have to pick first."

Nina: "I know."

Nina: "But not now..."

Me: "Oh...allright, I'll pick Average Joe..."

Nina: "What?"

He was a character that nobody ever picked, because he was basically a completely normal person with average abilities all round.

-in disbelief- Nina: "Don't pick him!"

Me: "Why?"

Nina: "Because he's boring..."

Me: "So?"

Me: "Who are you going to pick?"

Nina: "Um..."

Nina: "Astronaught Alf, I guess."

Me:" Ok."

The game started a few seconds later, I quickly found that the astronaught was somewhat difficult to hit, due to him having a jetpack and being able to fly, and Average Joe only possesing a basic punch, kick, and headbutt attack. The astronaught had all of Joe's attacks, and a ray gun, for some reason. The ray gun fired in extremely rapid succesion, so it was fairly hard to avoid, although it wasn't particularly powerful.

The first round ended on a time out, with Nina winning because she had more health left than me.

-mischeivously- Nina: "I beat you..."

Me: "Not yet you haven't."

The second round started, I resorted to jumping in the air and trying to land a hit, and this worked a few times, lowering Nina's health, but she was still doing a lot more damage to me with that damned ray gun.

Nina:" I'm going to win again."

Me: "We'll see."

Nina: "I told you you shouldn't have picked that guy, he's horrible."

Me: "It's not over yet..."

I managed to grab her character, using that combo thing Phoebe showed me, and then I made mine punch him again and again and again before he could get back up.

-surprised- Nina: What the?"  
-distressed- Nina: "No! no! no! Stop!"

Me: "Why? It's just a game Nina."

Nina: "I know. I just don't want to lose."

Me:" Well too bad the times almost up."

Nina: "No..."

The last few seconds passed on the timer, and the second round ended with me winning.

Me: "Hehe...I win..."

-somewhat angry- Nina: "I'll beat you on the third round for sure."

Me: "We'll see sweetheart."

Me: "And calm down ok? You're taking this way too seriously."

Nina: "-sighs-."

The third round started a moment later, Nina was using her jetpack even more now, trying to stay away from me, while firing her ray gun as much as she could. After struggling for some time, trying just to land a hit, I finally managed to grab her character again and deal some damage.

Phoebe came up behind us, with Charley.

Phoebe: "Are you two almost done?"

Me: "Hi Pheebles."

-serious- Nina:" Shh mommy don't bother me right now I'm trying to win."

-annoyed-Phoebe: "Nina don't be rude, especially to me."

Nina: "I'm sorry."

Phoebe: "You shouldn't be so tense over a game."

Phoebe: "Maybe you should stop playing for a little bit."

Nina: "We're almost done."

-distressed- Nina: "Come on come on..."

Me: "Hehe..."

The round ended, I won, but just barely.

Nina moaned a little bit, then stormed away from the game.

Phoebe: "Nina where are you going?"

Me: "What's up with her?"

Phoebe: "I think she just wants to go home."

Phoebe:" Nina come back over here sweety."

Nina: "I'm sorry."

Phoebe: "It's ok..."

Phoebe:" Come on, let's watch a movie, I'll see if I can get Melissa to set it up for us."

Nina:" Ok."

Phoebe: "You comming Cj?"

Me: "Yeah allright, sounds good."

We headed down to the hangar, there was a large crowd of scientists surrounding the explorer, working on it, fixing and reassembling whatever they could.

-yelling- Phoebe: "Melissa? Are you here?"

-yelling- unknown scientist: "She's not here right now she's still on the bridge."

Phoebe: "Oh...ok..."

Me: "You know I could probably figure it out."

Phoebe: "I know, but I don't know if we're aloud to use the briefing room though, they might need it for something."

Me: "Yeah, you're right."

Phoebe: "I guess we can just go back to the rec room until she comes back down."

Me: "Not much else to do."

Phoebe: " And Nina no more video games for tonight ok?"

Nina: "awwwwwee, but mommy..."

Me: "Your mother's right sweety."

-somewhat annoyed- Nina: "You always say that."

-jokingly- Me: "That's because she's always right sweety."

Phoebe: "hehe."

-somewhat annoyed- Nina: "But...why?

Phoebe: "Oh Nina, that's enough."

Phoebe: "Come along now."

Nina: "Ok..."

-cutely babling- Charley: "Ralts..."

Phoebe: "Hehe..."

-playfully- Phoebe:"You're not going to get fussy with me are you little guy?"

-cutely babling- Charley: "Ralts..ralts ralts...wababa."

Phoebe: "Hehe..."

Once we got back to the rec room we spent some more time playing with Charley, Nina joined in, having nothing else to do.

About a half hour later, Phoebe left to go see if Melissa had come back down, leaving me with the kids. Nina and I were sitting next to eachother, and Charley was quietely playing with his blocks on the floor a few feet away.

Nina: "Can I go play the fighting game now that mommy isn't here?"

Me: "No Nina. I'm not going to get into an argument with her just so you can play videogames for a few minutes."

Me: "Just settle down ok? We'll be home real soon."

Nina: "Why do you always agree with mommy?"

Me: "Because I love her..."

The fastest answer I could come up with.

Nina: "But you love me too don't you?"

Me: "Yes...but...that's different."

Me: "And besides that, she's right this time, so your entire argument is invalid."

Me: "You were taking that game way too seriously, so it's fair that you should take a break from it for now."

Nina: "But what about when she is wrong?"

Me: "That doesn't happen often enough for me to answer that."

Nina: "But what about?"

Me: "Nina just let it go ok? You'll probably be able to play it again tomorrow."

Nina: "Ok."

-cutely- Nina: "Can...can I hold Charley?"

Me: "Not right now, he's playing."

Nina: "So?"

Me: "If you try to pick him up right now it might upset him."

-somewhat upset- Nina: "-sighs-...I can't do anything can I?"

Me: "You can play with him, help him build towers and things, he would probably like that."

Me: "Or you can just sit and wait for a few minutes until your mother comes back, hopefully with Melissa so we can watch a movie."

Nina: "No, I'd rather play with Charley."

Me: "Hehe...I thought so."

She went over to Charley and started to play with him.

Phoebe came back a few minutes later with Melissa.

Me: "So what's going on?"

Phoebe: "I found Melissa."

Me: "I see that, but are..."

Nina interupted me.

-impatiently- Nina: "Are we going to watch a movie now?"

Phoebe: "Nina don't interupt your father like that, that's very rude."

Nina: "Why? He was just going to say the same thing, I just said it faster."

Phoebe: "And you shouldn't be reading his mind either."

Melissa: "Is she ok?"

Phoebe: "She's fine, I think she's just a little homesick."

-playfully- Phoebe: "Come here Charley."

Charley slowly crawled over to her.

-lovingly- Phoebe: "Oh look at you, you listen so well."

She picked him up and held him.

Phoebe: "Nina can you go pick up his blocks?"

-somewhat annoyed- Nina: "Yeah ok..."

Phoebe: "Thankyou sweety."

Nina went to go pick up Charley's toys.

Melissa: "Oh what a little cutey."

Phoebe:" I know..."

-lovingly- Phoebe: "He's so precious I love him so much..."

Me: "-rolls eyes-"

Phoebe: "Hehe...oh Cj come on you know you love him too."

Me: "I know...but..I'm not all googly eyed about it."

Phoebe: "Hehe."

Phoebe: "Nina you almost done over there?"

Nina: "Almost."

Phoebe:" After you put his toys away can you bring me my purse too?"

-annoyed- Nina: "Yes...mom."

Phoebe: "Thankyou sweety."

Nina:"Anything else?"

Phoebe: "No, not right now."

-sarcastically- Nina: "Just making sure."

Phoebe: "Nina stop being so rude...it's not like I'm asking you to do that much."

Nina: "Why can't you come get your purse then?"

-calmly, but sternly- Phoebe: "Nina, if you're going to be like this the rest of the night, just go to the room."

Nina: "Why?"

Phoebe: "Because you're being very rude."

Nina: "But I want to watch the movie."

Phoebe: "Well then stop."

-somewhat embarrased- Melissa: "Um, I can go wait in the briefing room..."

Phoebe: "That's allright, she usually doesn't cause too much trouble."

Phoebe: "She's just not herself tonight I guess."

Me: "My parents would blame it all on that game, but I think she just wants to go home."

Phoebe: "Yeah."

-nervously- Nina: "I brought your purse Mommy."

Phoebe: "-sighs- Thankyou."

Phoebe:"Cj can you hold Charley for a little bit?"

Me: "Yeah sure."

She quickly slung her purse around her shoulder then took Charley back.

-nervously- Nina: "Can I still watch the movie?"

Phoebe: "Yes you can still watch the movie."

Phoebe: "But you need to calm down."

Nina: "I don't know how..."

Phoebe: "We'll talk about this later."

Phoebe: "Now it's movie time..."

Nina: "Ok."

We all headed to the briefing room.

Melissa: "Do you need me to run it or can you figure it out?"

Me: "I can probably figure it out."

Melissa: "Ok good."

She handed me the remote for the projector.

Melissa: "Sorry Pheebles, I have to go, I have a lot to do this evening."

Phoebe: "That's allright, I'll see you later."

Melissa: "See you."

Melissa left the room, and probably went back to working on the Explorer.

The controls were very easy to figure out, the only hard part was picking a movie to watch, since we were unfamiliar with almost all the available titles.

Me: "What kind of movie do you feel like watching Pheebles?"

Me: "It has a search feature."

Phoebe: "I don't know."

Phoebe: "Nina why don't you choose the movie?"

Nina: "Really?"

Phoebe: "Mhm, go ahead."

Phoebe: "Just don't pick something that's too scary for Charley."

Nina: "Ok."

Nina: "Is there a Torch the growlithe?"

Phoebe:" Not one that you haven't already seen."

Nina: "Ok."

Nina: "What is there?"

Me: "What do you want to watch a movie about?"

Nina: "Um I don't know..."

Nina: "How about..um, video games?"

Me: "Eh why not?"

I searched for movies that had something to do with video games, only about half a dozen came up, some of them were about casinos in Celadon, and others were about the pokemon world version of baseball, and another that seemed like a counterpart to Jumanji or Zathura, in the end there turned out to be only two of them that had something to do with videogames, others just had something to do with games in general. After reading through the brief descriptions, we found both movies were ok for Charley to watch, so Nina had her choice between the two.

Phoebe: "So which one will it be Nina? Digitized, or Psyberduck?"

Nina: "Um, I want to see the one with the psyduck, it sounds funny."

Phoebe: "Ok Cj, you heard her."

Me: "Right."

I started the Psyberduck movie, and dimmed the lights. The briefing room was kind of like a small theatre, although it was probably not originally intended to watch movies in. I don't even know if it was originally a briefing room, as this entire part of the ship had been remodeled.

The movie had kind of strange plot that was sort of based on Devon's experiments, but completely fictional. The movie started out inside a laboratory, with lots of scientists going about their daily work. The camera focused in on a psyduck, which in reality was a very odd looking pokemon. The narrator gave a brief introduction about what a psyduck was, and how it's power increases with the severity of its headache. The psyduck was inside of a little machine. It was pretty much just sitting there, unaware of what was going on around it, or even that it was in some strange machine. As far as I could tell it was a real, live psyduck and not a stuffed mockup or animatronic. Which wasn't uncommon, as real pokemon were used in movies all the time, sometimes they were even given their own credits.

Anyway, one of the scientist flipped a switch, and the psyduck kind of just disintegrated into little particles, before dissapearing entirely. The camera then changes to something that looks like a computer world, with a CGI rendered psyduck, presumably the same one from the lab, waddling around. The "computer world" or whatever it was, was basically an empty void at this point, not resembling anything Phoebe and I had ever seen.

Me: "When you were inside the game, did it look like that?"

Phoebe: "No, I don't think so, then again that was so long ago."

Phoebe: "It looked more like that time we went through the game to stop that virus."

Me: "And all the creepy talking people?"

Phoebe: "No, just the battle scenes, and sometimes the inside of the computer box, that kind of looked like this actually, except there was more pokemon around."

Me: "Oh...ok."

-annoyed- Nina: "Shhhh..."

Me: "Ok Nina..."

The psyduck wandered around for a little bit, until a citrus berry appeared out of nowhere.

The psyduck tried to eat the berry, but everytime he tried to grab it, his hands simply slipped through it.

A mysterious voice is heard, telling the psyduck that the berry isn't solid yet, thus he can't eat it.

Anyway, after undergoing some more, rather trivial testing, the psyduck is pulled from the virtual world and the camera shifts back to the laboratory as the psyduck rematerializes inside the machine.

-on tv- Scientist: " You did good today psyduck, at this rate, tomorrow we should finally be able to make those berrys solid."

Scientist: "You can come out of the machine, but don't leave the room, I'll go get some berrys for you if you're hungry."

The psyduck nodded.

Scientist: "Allright then."

The movie had a very slow start, as it basically showed a montage of the scientist going through his daily routine. Various pokemon are shown, including victreebel, magnemite, ditto, 2 feraligators and several voltorbs acting as security guards for the facility, these voltorbs tend to appear in the background throughout the movie, rolling down the hallways.

Until the scientist is called to a meeting with his boss, who is a middle aged woman simply name Mrs. Deen. The meeting doesn't go very well, as the scientist has apparently not been making enough forseeable progress on his experiment, which is now very close to being cancelled.

-jokingly- Phoebe: "Hey it's Melissa, I wonder if she knows that she's in this movie?"

Me: "Hehehehe."

Nina: "That's not Melissa, that lady is human, Melissa is a gardevoir."

Phoebe: "I know Nina, I was just joking, Melissa and her have the same job."

-in disbelief- Nina: "Melissa is an actress?"

Phoebe: "No...Nina...-sighs-, never mind."

After the scientist returns home for the night, taking the psyduck, as well as the magnemite with him, both of which are his pokemon, apparently. The scientist is very afraid and somewhat depressed that his project might get cancelled, and his two pokemon kind of pick up on it and try to comfort him. That night was also the night of an overly ominous thunderstorm, and the lab is struck with a large bolt of lightning that screws up most of the machines, as well as knocking out all the voltorb guards, but not the feraligators for some reason. Fortunately, the voltorbs didn't explode, so the next day the scientist returns to work, where he discovers the catastrophe, along with several of his coworkers who are equally worried.

Oddly enough the scientist finds that his machine wasn't affected by the incident, or so it seems. After doing some repairs to his computer and some other equipment, he decides to do another test, just to make sure everything still works, and he places his psyduck inside the machine.

After the psyduck is sent back into the virtual world as expected, and error message shows up on the computer screen, and the scientist becomes more afraid then ever that his psyduck might not be able to come back.

He frantically starts typing things in and opening windows on his computer screen, and speaking into his microphone, trying to get a response.

Me: "This reminds me alot of the night we first met."

-lovingly- Phoebe: "Awe...Cj..."

We started to snuggle a little bit.

The psyduck finally reponds, but it's very weak, and somehow the scientist is able to transport him back.

He picks his psyduck up and hugs him, just glad that he is safe, and for a few days, all seems to be fine.

Until the psyduck begins to act strangely.

The scientist eventually notices that it has somehow become a lot more intelligent, and no longer complains about headaches.

In a later scene, it displays it's increased power by defeating a group of team rocket-esque thugs armed with guns and houndours. They attacked the scientist wanting to get information about what Devon's next top secret project was, although the scientist himself didn't know.

At one point, the Psyduck somehow managed to enter the virtual world without the machine. Disapearing for a few days, until it finally figured out how to get back out, to the relief of the scientist who thought he had run away. The psyduck then demonstrates it's newfound ability, taking the scientist into the empty virtual world with it.

-jokingly- Scientist: "So that's what this place looks like. You know Psyduck, this place could probably use some more furniture."

Scientist: "But how did you get here without the machine?"

Psyduck: "Psy duck, psy-i-i."

The psyduck then goes about, bringing various objects into the virtual world, not understanding that the scientist was only joking.

The scientist eventually notices that many of the things in his house are starting to go missing. As well as several of his neighbor's things as well. He also notices that he hadn't seen his psyduck since yesterday.

Deeply worried, the scientist has no choice but to go to work that day, as most of the lab had been repaired by now. Shortly after he arrives at the lab, it is attacked by the same group of rocket thugs that attacked the scientist earlier. This time their houndours evolved into houndooms, and they also had a large, robotic rhyhorn as well.

Me: "You know we never saw team rocket use robotic pokemon like that?"

Me: "Did they ever use stuff like that, or is this just typical movie fiction?"

Phoebe: " Well actually Cj, they used too,but a few years before we even started fighting them they became more standardized and started using silph equipment instead of their own."

Phoebe: "Most of their old designs are really just repurposed construction equipment and scrap metal, so they were usually heavilly flawed and prone to catastrophic failures."

Phoebe: "Their rhyhorn tanks, which is what this movie is trying to portray, were usually constructed out of old bulldozers taken from scrapyards."

Phoebe: "Combined with some fancy metal work to make it resemble a rhyhorn, and whatever else they could find, no two tanks were the same."

-jokingly- Phoebe: "Although they all burned really good."

Me: "Hehe...you really know your history."

Phoebe: "Mhm."

The psyduck comes to save the day, inexplicably reapearing in the laboratory, and kickng team rocket's butt once again.

But the psyduck became too powerful for its own good. It lost control of its powers, due and put the scientist in great danger. Fortunately his magnemite comes to the rescue and saves him with a power thunderbolt, incapacitating the psyduck.

Nina: "Oh...poor ducky..."

Phoebe:" It's allright Nina, I'm sure it's still alive."

Sure enough, in the next scene the psyduck is shown waking up on a little bed in the pokemon center, where it almost immediately complains about a headache, and is seemingly back to normal. The movie comes to a close after he is returned to the scientist, who quickly figures out that he has returned to normal and embraces him.

-disapointed- Nina: "Awe...now it's over."

Phoebe: "Eh...it wasn't that great of a movie."

Me: "Yeah, it had it's moments, but a lot of the plot didn't make sense, and what happened to his boss?"

Phoebe: "I don't know."

Me: "It was also kind of slow and boring."

-jokingly- Phoebe: "Mhm, alot like this trip."

Me: "Hehe...yeah..."

Nina: "I didn't mind it."

Phoebe: "You mean the movie right?"

Nina:" Mhm."

-playfully- Me: "And what does Charley think?"

Phoebe: "Um..."

Phoebe: "Hehe, nothing, because he's asleep."

Me: "Awe..."

Phoebe: "Hehe.."

Nina: "Can we watch another movie?"

Phoebe: "In a little while, I want to get up and walk around some first."

Nina: "Ok."

Nina: "Can I hold Charley now?"

Phoebe: "Ok, Nina, but you have to be very gentle with him to not wake him up."

Phoebe: "I want him to sleep for a little bit so he's in a good mood later on, ok?"

Nina: "Ok."

Phoebe: "Come here sweety."

She carefull handed Charley over to Nina, who was being as careful as she could.

Phoebe: "There, now sit down, and be very quiet so he doesn't wake up."

Phoebe: "Your father and I will be back in a minute or so."

Nina: "Where are you going?"

Phoebe: "Nowhere, we're just going to go for a little walk and stretch out some incase we decide to see another movie."

Nina: "Oh...ok."

Phoebe: "We'll be back don't worry."

-jokingly- Me: "Yeah what are we supposed to do? Jump off the ship?"

-unamused- Phoebe: "-sighs-"

-after leaving the room-

Me: "You sure she'll be ok with Charley? She's not in the best mood right now."

Phoebe:" Of course Cj, if anything Charley will brighten her mood."

Phoebe: "You know she loves him as much as we do."

Me: "Yeah I guess."

Phoebe: " We all need to go home. We all need to go outside and have some fun."

Me: "Yeah."

Me: "And maybe some steaks..."

Phoebe: "Hehe...yeah..."

A few minutes later we returned to the briefing room, where Nina was sitting quietly with Charley.

-quietly- Nina: "He's so warm.."

Phoebe: "Mhm."

Phoebe: "Can I have him back now?"

Nina: "Ok."

She carefully handed him over. And Phoebe gently kissed him on the head.

Phoebe: "Sleep well little guy."

He wiggled around a little, but kept his eyes closed.

Phoebe: "Hehe, let's see what you're dreaming about."

Me: "You can see his dreams?"

-cutely- Phoebe: "Just like I can see yours, silly."

Me: "Oh...right."

Phoebe:" Hehe."

She gently touched his forhead, and closed her eyes.

-enamored- Phoebe: "Awe...how cute..."

Me: "What?"

Phoebe: "He's dreaming of playing with his blocks.. with Nina, or maybe it's me, I can't tell it's too fuzzy."

Me: "Oh?"

Phoebe: "Yeah, a baby's dreams can be hard to make out because they don't remember very much."

Phoebe: "It looks like he's in an entire room full of blocks too."

Phoebe: "So he's got a lot to play with."

Me: "Hehe."

-happily- Phoebe: "A very good dream for him."

Me: "Yep."

Phoebe: "Sleep well little Charley."

Nina: "Can we watch another movie now?"

Phoebe: "-sighs-, Yeah I guess so."

Phoebe: "Cj if you could find a way to turn the volume down."

Me: "Already working on it."

Phoebe: "Good."

Eventually we chose another movie to watch, the Digitalized movie. Which seemed to be an almost complete clone of the first season of digimon, with a very similiar plot, about there being digital monsters and a group of children living in Celadon City somehow falling into a videogame, and going on an adventure. Towards the end of the movie, several large, evil monsters escape from the game world and wreak havoc on the city. Apparently they were more powerful than most of the pokemon.

In order to combat the monsters, the children team up with the heroes in the game, as well as their own pokemon, and engage in a gigantic battle with the creatures.

The children eventually win, the heros return to the game, and the movie ends.

Nina: "I thought that was cool."

Me: "Yeah it was ok I guess."

-quietely- Nina: "Is Charley awake yet?"

Phoebe: "No, he's still asleep."

Phoebe: "We should go back to the room, it's going to be supper time soon."

Me: "Allright."

Phoebe: "Come on Nina."

Nina: "Ok."

I shut the tv off and then followed them out of the briefing room.

Once we got back to the room, Phoebe layed Charley down in his bed so he could continue to sleep in comfort, and then we basically just sat around until it was time to head to the cafeteria for supper. Phoebe let Charley sleep until it was time for him to eat. And then she quietely woke him up.

-lovingly- Phoebe: "Shh, you've been asleep for quite awhile little guy."

-lovingly- Phoebe: "You need to wake up now so you can eat."

He slowly opened his eyes, and cutely groaned a little bit before looking up at her and smiling.

-playfully, calmly- Phoebe: "Hehe, did you have a nice nap?"

-tiredly, but happily babbling- Charley: "Ralts ralts."

Phoebe: "Hehe."

She gave him a gentle kiss on the head.

Phoebe: "Here, you need to eat."

She sat him down on the table, and got a jar of food out of her purse for him to eat.

-playfully- Nina: "Hi Charley..."

He looked over at Nina for a moment, and then at me, smiling at each of us. Before Phoebe started to feed him.

Phoebe:"When we get home we need to get him more baby food, he's only got about half a dozen jars left."

Me: "Ok..."

After she finished feeding him, we went back to watch another movie, this time Melissa and a few others came to watch as well. It was a slow and quiet evening, with nothing of interest really occuring.

-that night in the room, after getting in bed.-

Phoebe snuggled up to me, and we kissed back and forth for a little bit.

Phoebe: "I can't wait to get home."

Me: "Yeah me neither."

I kissed her.

Me: "Goodnight baby girl."

Phoebe: "Goodnight."

Phoebe: "Wait Cj..."

Me: "What?"

Phoebe :"Do we have to go to bed now?"

Me: "Well there really isn't much to do in here."

Phoebe: "Can't we just talk for a little bit though?"

Me: "Ok, what do you want to talk about?"

Phoebe: "I don't know."

Me: "hehe...ok..."

Me: "I know you're birthday is comming up real soon."

Phoebe: "What are you going to get me this year?"

Me: "I don't know, even if I did, why would I tell you?"

Phoebe: "It's allright, you know, you don't even have to get me anything."

Me: "I'll think of something, just you wait."

Phoebe:" Oh Cj, just remember you don't have to try so hard."

Me: "We have to get home first, and then, we'll visit your parents in the Sinnoh region, and then, well, we'll see."

Phoebe: "Hehe..."

Me: "We should probably stay home for a week or so atleast, before we leave again, to keep Nina happy."

Phoebe: "Yeah."

Phoebe :"-yawns-, allright now I feel tired."

Me: "Ok.."

Phoebe: "Goodnight."

Me: "Goodnight baby girl."

We kissed one more time, before trying to get to sleep.


	10. A few days at home

-chapter 10-

-Lumina region, Greg's perspective, in the morning, two days after the last chapter.-

When word came from the outpost that one of the H.A.V. A. C was being prepped for takeoff, we didn't believe them at first. It was still a few days until the _Angry Snorlax _was supposed to go on it's test flight, and we didn't know that they were planning on sending another one out.

It was No 1. Andromeda that was taking off now. It wasn't the one we were looking to steal, so we didn't bother to try, according to the outpost, they didn't stop to load any amunition into it, so it was likely on a cargo run.

Within the hour we could hear the ominous droning of its engines, and soon after that it's gigantic and terrifying silouhette appeared on the horizon growing bigger every second and casting a gigantic shadow on the ground below. It was a terrifying sight, something so large moving at such a high speed. It flew over us, and only minutes later dissapeared from sight, heading to some unknown destination.

-Cj's perspective, around 11:00 am, same day-

The next day, nothing really interesting happened, but on the day after that, we finally returned to the port in Greenland, where we stayed for a few hours to watch them unload the Explorer from the ship, using one of those large cranes they have at most docks.

The Explorer was carefully lowered onto a large flatbed truck, strapped down and tarped over so nobody would recognize it. The various parts and pieces, most of which were now in boxes, were loaded into a second truck. Both trucks were then sent to the airport in Goldenrod, to be loaded onto one of the H.A.V. A. Cs and taken to Mossdeep along with some other cargo.

After the trucks left, we were finally alowed to leave.

We said goodbye to Melissa, who needed to stay a bit longer, and got on a truck, taking a ride through the portal back over to the experiment facility. After that, we got in our car and arrived at home just 14 minutes later.

The weather was really nice, no snow on the ground, the temperature was a cool 68 degrees, and the sky was grey with clouds from a recent rain.

-pulling into the driveway-

Phoebe: "-sighs- Finally we're home."

Me: "Yep."

Nina teleported out of the car before we were even completely stopped, she nearly lost her balance and fell down soon afterwards.

-shocked- Phoebe: "Nina...don't do that."

-excitedly- Nina: "I wanna see Matches."

-quietly- Phoebe: "Well she's excited."

-quietly- Me: "Yep."

She ran up to the house, then realized the door was locked. She didn't know how to open locks with her powers yet.

-concerned- Me: "Why is it locked?"

Phoebe: "Well I figured we might as well lock it to keep people from getting inside."

Me: "Oh...ok."

Me: "You have the key or are you strong enough to unlock it with your powers?"

Phoebe: "I have the key."

Me: "Oh ok."

She got out and unlocked the door, Nina ran to her room, I got Charley out of the car and brought him inside.

Phoebe: "-sighs- Nina remember you can't let him out in the house."

-excited- Nina: "I know."

She grabbed Matches pokeball and immediately went back outside.

-playfully- Me: "Hey Charley, look we're home."

-cutely babling- Charley: "ralts ralts owa-o."

-playfully- Me: "Yes we're home.

Phoebe: "Hehe...he's trying."

Me: "Yep."

Phoebe: "Can you watch him so I can take a shower?"

Me: "Yeah sure."

Me: "Is the electricity still on?"

Phoebe: "Yeah its working, see the lights are on."

She flipped the light switch a few times.

Me: "Ok good."

Most of the time after we came home there wouldn't be any electricity because the generator wasn't running to conserve fuel, although with the new hydrogen system, we could leave the generator running without worrying about wasting anything.

She kissed Charley and me before heading up the stairs. I set Charley down on the floor and got some of his toys out so he could play. Then I found the remote and turned on the tv, there wasn't much on, just old cartoons and the news. So I put one of Charley's virtual disks in so he could enjoy it atleast. It caught his attention quickly enough and soon he was sitting almost directly in front of the tv. Phoebe came down the stairs a few minutes later and sat by me, her hair still wet from the shower.

-cutely- Phoebe: "Awe your letting Charley watch his shows?"

Me: "Yeah."

Phoebe: "Hehe, now I bet we can't get him to look away from the screen."

Phoebe :"Charley, you want mommy to hold you?"

-cutely babbling- Charley: "Ralts...ralts."

Phoebe: "Yeah, I thought so."

She picked him up and held him.

Me: "Did he really say yes?"

Phoebe: "Um no he's still babling, but I know he won't mind because he trusts me."

-lovingly- Phoebe: "You shouldn't sit so close to the tv little guy."

She kissed him and brought him back over to the couch.

Me: "Did you have a nice shower?"

Phoebe: "Yeah..."

Phoebe: "You should go take one too."

Me: "Allright if you insist."

Phoebe: "I'll be here when you get back"

I went upstairs and took a quick, warm shower. After I felt clean enough I changed my clothes and headed back downstairs to join my beautiful wife on the couch.

Phoebe: "Hi."

Me: "Hello baby girl."

-playfully- Phoebe: "Charley missed you."

-playfully- Me: "I was only gone for a few minutes."

-playfully- Phoebe: "I know, but he still didn't know where you went."

-playfully- Me: "Oh Charley don't worry, I'm back now."

I held out my hand to him, and he slowly grabbed it and tried to pull it around.

-playfully babling- Charley: "Ralts ralts gobawa"

-playfully- Phoebe: "Hehe...you got him don't you?"

Me: "-sighs-"

Phoebe: "So you want to go outside now? And maybe go back into the hills?"

Me: "If you want to."

Phoebe: "Ok then, just let me get my shoes."

Me: "Allright."

Phoebe: "Here hold Charley."

Me: "Ok."

She went back upstairs for a moment just to get her shoes, when she came back down she took Charley back and we headed outside.

Nina: "Where are you going?"

Phoebe: "Just into the timber, you want to come with us?"

Nina: "Yeah."

Phoebe: "Allright then come on, you can take Matches with you."

Nina: "Ok, come on Matches."

We slowly made our way up there, taking our time and enjoying the sights. It felt good to be home once again.

Me: "You know we could probably go back and let all the pokemon out."

Phoebe: "Yeah, it's a nice day, I bet they would enjoy it."

Phoebe: "But let's wait until we get back though, because you know how Charley is afraid of the bigger pokemon."

Me: "Allright then."

Eventually we made it to the top of hill, where we just chilled out and enjoyed the view of the creek below.

Nina: "What's that? What are they doing in the field over there?"

Me: "What you mean the tractor? They're just planting."

Nina: "What are they planting?"

Me: "I don't know, I can't tell from here, probably corn, but that's just a guess."

-unsure- Nina: "Ok."

Phoebe: "I wonder if the fish have come back yet."

Me: "I doubt it, you usually don't start seeing them till late summer."

Phoebe: "Oh...ok..."

Matches started to bark.

Nina: "What do you see Matches?"

A small pidgey flew out from the grass, they were starting to become quite common, some were left over rogues, while others had arrived through the portal system. Sometimes they would make nests in this world too.

Nina: "Hey it's a pidgey."

Nina: "Mommy do you have a pokeball I can use?"

Phoebe: "No Nina, and besides it's long gone."

Nina: "-sighs-."

Me: "Oh don't worry, there will be other pidgeys you can catch."

Phoebe: "Yeah, it's not like they're rare."

Matches started to bark again.

Nina: "What now?"

wild ekans: "Ekansssss..."

Me: "What the?"

Me: "Well there's something you don't see very often."

-urgently- Phoebe: "Nina call Matches back quick."

Nina: "Matches come back."

Matches ran back over to her.

Nina: "What do we do then?"

Phoebe: "You shouldn't battle it, if it bites Matches he could get poisoned."

The ekans slowly slithered away, not interested in causing trouble.

Nina: "I want it."

-surprised- Phoebe: "Wha? Why?"

Phoebe: "You already have a poison type sweety."

Phoebe: "A very nice gulpin."

Nina: "But I want this ekans too."

Phoebe: "Leave it alone Nina."

Nina: "Awe..."

Phoebe: "It's just too dangerous for you."

Phoebe: "Maybe some day when you have a trainer's license you can have one."

Nina: "Ok."

Phoebe: "Because ekans can be very hard to handle, they're very finicky, and you need to know how to train them."

Nina: "Ok."

Phoebe: "And you already have two pokemon sweety, that's more than most people without trainer's licenses have."

Nina:" I guess so."

Me: "There seems to be a lot of pokemon up here today."

Phoebe: "Yeah, I wonder what that's all about?"

Me: "I don't know."

Me: "You ready to go back?"

Phoebe: "Not yet, I want to stay up here for a little bit, and just...explore I guess."

Me: "Hehe, ok."

Nina started to wander off.

Phoebe: "Nina you better not be looking for that ekans."

Nina: "I'm not, I just to see what's over here."

Phoebe:" Ok then."

Phoebe: "Make sure Matches keeps following you, we don't need him to get lost up here again."

Nina: "I know."

Me: "I think she knows baby girl."

Phoebe: "I know she probably does, but I just want her to be safe."

-cutely babling- Charley: "wabagowafa."

-lovingly- Phoebe: "Aren't you just a little cutey?"

-cutely babling- Charley: "Ba...gawaba...ralts"

Phoebe: "Ohhh ok."

Me: "What?"

-unsure- Phoebe: "I don't know."

Me:"Hehe. "

Phoebe: "Gardevoir...gar..."

-cutely babling- Charley: " .."

-enamored- Phoebe: "Awe he just said he loves me."

Me: "What did you say to him?"

Phoebe: "That I love him."

Me: "Oh...ok."

Phoebe:" It's one of the few things he knows how to say."

Me: "Allright."

Phoebe: "He doesn't quite understand what it means though, so he says it about almost everything."

Me: "Hehe...ok."

Nina: "Mommy, daddy come here you have to see this."

Me: "What?"

We went over to her.

Nina: "What's this thing?"

-in disbelief- Me: "Where did you, how did you?"

A baby deer was laying on the ground, possibly a little scared, but otherwise unhurt, she had it pinned down with her powers, and was gently petting it, trying to calm it down. I was trying to figure out how the heck she managed to get that close to it.

Nina:" Is it a pokemon?"

-curious- Phoebe: "How did you do that?"

Phoebe: "It's like a baby stantler hehe."

Me: "No, it's a baby deer."

Nina: "Can I keep it?"

Me: "No sweety, it's a wild animal, you can't train it like a pokemon."

Phoebe: "Just let it go honey, it wants to be free."

Nina: "Ok."

She let it go, and it got up and ran away.

-cutely- Nina: "Bye..."

Me: "Haven't seen one of those in awhile, I wonder if its parents are around here."

Phoebe: "You're not planning on hunting them are you?"

Me: "No, we got plenty of food, and besides, they need all the help they can get."

Phoebe: "That's what I was thinking, poor things, can't defend themselves against the pokemon."

The deer population had suffered significantly due to being easy and unsuspecting targets for carnivorous rogue pokemon, because of this, most people stopped hunting them, in an attempt to keep them from becomming scarce.

Nina: "I saw it's momma earlier, but she ran away, before I could catch her."

Me: "That's allright Nina, they'll find eachother."

Me: "You shouldn't be trying to capture them anyway, you could get hurt."

-sincerely- Nina: "I'm sorry."

Me:" It's allright."

Phoebe: "We should go camping up here sometime."

Me: "Maybe after we get back from Sinnoh."

-concerned- Nina: "When are we going to leave for Sinnoh? We just got home."

Phoebe: "Oh not for a few days yet, so don't worry, you'll have plenty of time to play around."

Nina: "Ok."

Phoebe: "Come on let's see what's over here."

Nina: "Ok."

Nina: "Can I hover?"

Phoebe: "Yeah go ahead, just be careful and stay away from the cliffs."

Nina: "Ok."

Nina really liked to hover round, maybe even more than her other powers.

Me: "You see anything?"

Phoebe: "No, I think we finally scaired everything away."

Me: "Oh...ok."

Phoebe: "We should probably go home soon, Charley is getting a little fussy."

Me: "How come?"

Phoebe: "He needs changed and he just wants to play."

Me: "Oh...ok, we better get back then."

Phoebe: "Mhm."

Phoebe: "Come on Nina."

-concerned- Phoebe: "And where's Matches?"

Nina: "He's over there in the grass, it's too tall for him."

-yelling- Nina: "Come here Matches, we have to go back home now."

Matches burst out of the tall grass and happily sprinted towards her.

-lovingly- Nina: "Good boy."

We started to head back home, slowly making our way down the path.

Charley got upset and started to cry about halfway down.

-calmly- Phoebe: "Charley, shhh...it's ok..."

Charley was a little more reluctant to calm down than usual.

Nina: "He's not afraid of Matches is he?"

Phoebe: "No, he's just upset because, well, alot of reasons, he needs changed, he wants to play, and he's just a little bit hungry, but I can't do anything about that until we get home."

Nina:"Oh."

-calmly- Phoebe: "Charley please calm down, I will make it all better, it won't be long until we're back home. Just hang on baby boy."

-calmly- Phoebe: "Don't worry."

He calmed down just a little bit, but he was still very upset. It was almost like he understood, and was trying to hang on until we got home.

We reached the backyard just a few minutes later. Nina went inside to get her Gulpin, while Phoebe took Charley upstairs to change him. After she changed him, she brought him down to the dining to feed him a little bit, we didn't have lunch today, so we were all a little hungry. I went into the kitchen too, to see if there was any food left to eat, it turned out there was enough to make a sandwhich, so I started to make one.

-curiously babling- Charley: "Ralts...wabaravwa?"

He was sitting in his high chair, looking over at me from the dining room.

Me: "What?"

Phoebe: "I guess he's wondering what you're doing."

Me: "Oh."

-playfully- Me: "I'm just making a sandwhich little guy, cause I'm a little hungry too."

Phoebe: "Can you make me one too sweety, while you're there?"

Me: "What do you want on it? We only have turkey and mayonaise."

Phoebe: "Um...no mayonaise just turkey, and um, do we have any lettuce?"

Me: "Um...I don't know, I don't think so."

Phoebe: "What about cheese?"

Me:" Um...yeah we have cheese...it looks like it's still ok."

Phoebe:" Ok then..."

Me: "You want turkey and cheese?"

-cutely-Phoebe: "Mhm..."

-unsure- Me:" oooookay..."

I'm not sure why, but that just seemed weird to me at the moment.

-trying to feed Charley- Phoebe:" Ok Charley come on open up."

I finished making my sandwich, then made hers, and then we had a quick lunch at the table.

Me: "Does it look ok?"

Phoebe: "Yeah, it's ok."

Me: "Good."

Phoebe: "Come on Charley, just a few more bites."

He cutely refused to open his mouth.

-playfully- Phoebe: "What? You're not going to eat because daddy is here now? You were cooperating with me before he came in here."

Me: "He was?"

Phoebe: "Yeah."

Phoebe: "Watcha looking at Charley?"

He was looking all the round the room, anywhere but at Phoebe.

-playfully- Phoebe: "You're going to be a naughty little boy aren't you?"

Phoebe: "Hehe, just like your father."

Me: "That figures."

-cutely- Phoebe: "Mhm."

Phoebe: "Now come on Charley open up."

Me: "Have you tried tickling him?"

Phoebe: "Um no...but that's a good idea."

I tickled him a little bit, making him laugh and getting him to open his mouth.

Me: "Come on, feed him, his mouth his open."

Phoebe: "Ok I'll try.."

She carefully fed him, Charley grimaced a little bit at first, but then he swallowed his food and settled down.

-playfully- Phoebe: "There you go Charley...see? No more."

-a little grumpily- Charley: "Ralts..."

She cleaned his little mouth up, and gave him his rattle to play with.

Phoebe: "Ok now wait here until we're done eating, and then we'll take you upstairs so you can play with your toys."

She kissed him on the head and then sat down across from me.

Me: "Maybe we should ask Nina if she wants a sandwhich too?"

Phoebe: "She'll come in if she's hungry, she seems to be having fun outside with her pokemon."

Me: "Ok."

Phoebe:"I'm looking forward to going to Sinnoh."

Me: "Yeah me too."

Phoebe: "Maybe we should visit your parents, since we're here for a little bit."

Me: "Yeah maybe."

Me: "You know what?"

Phoebe: "What?"

Me: "I wish we could just snuggle in bed for the rest of the afternoon."

Phoebe: "Awe...me too."

Phoebe: "But Charley needs us."

Me: "Yeah...I know."

Me: "Hey you remember that time, in Japan?"

Phoebe: "What the beach thing again? I could never forget that."

Me: "No, the time we went for a ride on those trains."

Phoebe: "Oh..."

Phoebe: "I remember that, that was crazy."

Phoebe: "I also remember you crashing that humongous airplane into a building."

Me: "What was I supposed to do? It ran out fuel, it was going to crash into something, so I knew we needed to bail out before we were caught in the mess, I didn't deliberately steer it into the building, it just did that on it's own."

Me: "There was probably nobody in those buildings anyway."

Phoebe:" Yeah, that's probably true, the city was pretty much abandoned when we got there."

Me: "Yeah, and that thing with the japanese darkrai."

Phoebe: "Yeah."

Phoebe: "That was creepy."

Me: "Mhm."

Me: "Sometimes I wish we could just do that all again."

Phoebe: "Yeah, but things have changed so much."

Phoebe:" Except for us."

Me: "Mhm."

-romantically- Phoebe: "Together forever?"

Me: "You know it baby girl."

Nina came in through the door.

Nina: "Mommy where are you?"

Phoebe: "I'm in here sweety."

Phoebe: "Are you ok?"

Nina: "Yeah, I'm just hungry."

Phoebe: "Well go make yourself a sandwich then."

Nina:" Ok.."

Me: "And remember to put the ties back on the bread sack."

Nina: "I know...I know."

Me: "I had to throw out half a loaf of bread because you didn't put the ties back on."

Nina: "Why?"

Phoebe: "Because it got moldy and turned green silly."

Nina: "Oh..."

-sincerely- Nina: "I'm sorry."

Phoebe:" It's ok."

Phoebe: "We'll be upstairs in Charley's room when you're finished."

Nina: "Ok."

We finished our sandwiches while Nina was making hers, and then Phoebe took Charley out of his high chair, and we headed upstairs to play with him.

Phoebe: "Here we are Charley, you have all sorts of things to play with."

Phoebe: "Cj can you go get his blocks and things from downstairs?"

Me: "Yeah sure."

I headed down to retrieve his other toys while Phoebe set him on the floor to play. When I came back up Phoebe was sitting on the floor playing with him. Just then I remembered talking about letting the pokemon out earlier.

Me: "I thought we were going to let the pokemon out?"

Phoebe: "Oh right, um...I'll go do that, since you just came back."

Me: "Ok."

Phoebe: "Keep an eye on Charley."

Me:" I know."

She kissed me as she left the room, Charley tried to follow her but I stopped him and distracted him with his rattle so he wouldn't get upset.

Nina came in shortly after I got him back to playing again.

Nina: "Hi daddy."

Me: "Hey sweetheart."

Nina: "Can I play with Charley?"

Me: "Of course you can, just be gentle with him, don't try to hold him or anything, he doesn't like to be held when he's trying to play."

-cutely- Nina: "Ok."

She sat down on the floor and started to play with him, a few minutes later I heard Phoebe letting out all the pokemon outside.

Nina: "She's letting all the pokemon out?"

Me: "Yeah, it's a nice day out, and it's been awhile since we let them out."

Nina: "Oh, ok, can I go see them?"

Me: "Yeah if you want too."

Nina: "Ok."

-sweetly- Nina: "Goodbye Charley."

She gently hugged him and then got up and left the room, leaving me alone with Charley.

Me: "-sighs-, looks like it's just you and me again little guy."

I sat down in front of him and he crawled up to me.

-cutely babling- Charley: "Wabarawlwa... ralts..."

Me: "Hehe, don't worry son, I won't leave you."

I gently petted him on the head.

Me: "So what do you want to play with now?"

I gathered up some of his toys and placed them in front of him, he seemed to be concentrating more on his stacking rings now. I guess he got tired of his blocks. I had to keep him from trying to eat the rings a few times, and then I showed him how to stack them on the base, before long he had it figured out and was stacking them all by himself, in the proper order no less. Although occasionally he still tried to chew on the rings, likely because they were made out of soft plastic. A few times he would carefully stack them without the base, after which he would knock them down, much to his enjoyment, just like he did with his blocks.

Anyway Phoebe came back in later, with Mr. Jiggles, Polli, and Blossom.

Phoebe: "I hope it's ok that I let them in the house, I didn't think you would mind."

Phoebe: "I thought Charley might like to play with them."

Me: "Yeah it's allright, I don't think they'll cause any trouble."

-jokingly- Me: "Except for Blossom you know how she is somtimes."

\- slightly annoyed- Blossom: "Belllosssom...belll."

Phoebe: "She said she doesn't know what you're talking about."

Me: "Remember when she used to run away for no reason?"

Phoebe: "Oh...yeah, I remember that, and then you got lost in the forrest and I had to find you."

Me: "Mhm"

Blossom: "Bell Bellosssssom."

Phoebe: "Yeah I know that was a long time ago, we're just joking around you know."

Blossom :"Bellll..."

Phoebe:" Anyway, I brought you all up here to play with Charley."

Phoebe: "But you need to be very careful with him though, he's just a baby, he can't even walk yet."

Mr. Jiggles: "Wigg...wigglytuff."

Phoebe: "Hehe, yes you can play with his toys, if he lets you."

Phoebe: "But try to keep him happy, and don't scare him."

Phoebe: "And don't make a mess."

Phoebe: "Cj and I will be in the next room if you need us, but knock on the door before you come in."

Phoebe: "Allright come on Cj."

-confused- Me: "We're just leaving him in here?"

Phoebe: "No, our pokemon will watch him for a little bit..."

-confused- Me: "Oh...ok..."

Phoebe: "Have fun..."

She pulled me into our room.

-confused- Me: "You want to do it right now?"

Phoebe: "No, you said you wanted to snuggle."

Me: "Oh...ok..."

Phoebe: "We'll save that for tonight."

Me: "hehe allright then."

We slipped off our shoes and got in bed.

Phoebe: "-sighs- I missed this bed."

Me: "Me too."

I wrapped my arms around her.

Me: "You think Charley will be ok?"

Phoebe: "He should be, most small pokemon are good with babys."

Phoebe: "Besides he's right next door, if he starts crying, we'll know."

Me: "Yeah, I guess."

-softly- Me: "-sighs- I love you."

-softly- Phoebe: "I love you too."

We kissed, and started to make out a little bit.

Phoebe: "Now Cj slow down, I already told you we aren't going to do it until tonight."

Me: "I know."

We stopped kissing, and I just held her close for awhile.

-softly- Me: "So when do you think we should leave for Sinnoh?"

Phoebe: "I don't know, I think Nina would like it if we stayed here for a little bit."

Phoebe: "Then again, she can take Matches to Sinnoh with her, so maybe it won't be too bad."

Me: "Yeah."

Phoebe: "Anyway I think we should stay here for atleast a few days, to make sure everything is in order."

Me: "Yeah, you're right."

Phoebe: "And then we can go."

Phoebe: "-sighs-, I can't wait to get there, it has been so long."

Me: "Me neither."

Me: "-sighs- What else can we talk about?"

Phoebe: "I don't know."

Me: "Cucumbers?"

Phoebe: "What about them?"

Me: "Well they are...green...and green is your favourite color."

Phoebe: "Yeah...so?"

Me: "I don't know."

Me:" Do you like them?"

Phoebe: "Um... not really, I like tomatos better."

Me: "Oh...ok..."

Phoebe: "And oran berrys."

Me: "I know that."

-curiously- Phoebe: "Do you still think I look pretty?"

Me: "Of course I do sweety."

Me: "You're just as pretty as you were the day we were married for the first time."

Phoebe: "Hehe...Ok..."

She looked into my eyes for a moment.

-lovingly- Phoebe: "And you mean it too..."

Me: "Well duh."

She kissed me.

Me: "It hasn't been that long you know, just a few years."

Phoebe: "I know but still."

Me: "I'm still crazy about you, you know that right?"

Phoebe: "Hehe..."

Phoebe: "You know what? We should listen to some music, we haven't done that in awhile..."

Me: "Hehe...allright...I think my old phone is still plugged in next to the speakers."

Phoebe: "mhm."

Phoebe: "Oh and um...before you turn it on."

Me: "Yeah?"

-jokingly- Phoebe: "Bubba said he wants steak."

Me: "Ookay..."

Me: "Do we have any steak?"

Phoebe: "I'll have to check the freezer, if not I'm sure we can find some Tauros steak in Goldenrod tomorrow."

Me:" Allright then."

Me: "So what do you want to listen too?"

-cutely- Phoebe: "Um...something slow, that we could dance to..."

Me: "-sighs- I thought you'd say that."

She cutely giggled as I looked through my list of songs.

Me: "You know I don't have a lot of slow songs."

Phoebe: "I know."

Phoebe: "Cool."

Phoebe: "I'll pick the song."

Me: "Ok..."

She plugged her phone in and picked from her songs.

-concerned- Me: "Um how many songs do you have?"

Phoebe: "Just a few, they're only a dollar each."

Me: "I know, but they add up."

Phoebe: "I know, I'm careful, you know that."

Phoebe: "Here, let's try this."

A classical sounding song played over the speakers, it wasn't of this world, but it seemed vaguely familiar.

-romantically- Phoebe: "You recognize it?"

-unsure- Me: "Um...it seems familiar, but I can't place it."

Phoebe: "They played it at our wedding silly, it's traditional gardevoirian."

Me: "Oh...ok..."

-romantically- Phoebe: "Come here, dance with me."

Me: "Ok."

She took my hands and we started to dance, dancing wasn't really my thing, but with her, it just felt right.

The song ended about five minutes later, and we ended our dance with a kiss.

-satisfied- Phoebe: "-sighs- That was fun."

Me: "Yeah, you make everything fun."

-lovingly- Phoebe: "Awe..."

Phoebe: "Well Cj, we've been in here for about an hour or so, we should probably get back to Charley."

Me: "Yeah, you're right, we should atleast check on him."

We kissed once again before turning off the stereo and heading over to Charley's room. The pokemon were getting along well with him, and all seemed to be going fine.

Phoebe: "Awe...it looks like he's ok."

Blossom: "Bell bellossom."

-cutely babling- Charley: "Ralts...ralts..."

Phoebe: "Hey little guy."

She sat down by him, and he crawled up to her. Then she picked him up and sat him on her lap.

Mr. Jiggles: "Wigg...wigglytuff...wiggly."

Phoebe: "Well you all did a great job watching him for us, you can go back outside now if you want, or you can stay in here and play, I don't mind."

They seemed to want to stay here for now.

Polli: "Pollitoad polli."

Phoebe: "Ok then you can stay in here."

Phoebe: "Charley doesn't seem to mind you three, but he's afraid of the larger pokemon. That's why I can't bring him outside."

They all nodded, seemingly they understood.

We played with Charley for the next few minutes while Nina was outside, playing by herself.

Phoebe: "Cj why don't you go check on Nina, and see if she's allright?"

Me: "Ok. Sure."

Phoebe:"I'll stay here and keep Charley happy."

Me: "Ok."

I headed downstairs, and outside.

There was no sign of Nina or her pokemon in the yard, so I assumed they probably headed back into the timber, meaning Nina was in trouble, as she wasn't allowed to go there on her own. Before I left to go find her, I went upstairs to tell Phoebe.

-Charley's room-

Phoebe: "You don't see her in the yard?"

Me: "No, she's gone, I guess she went with Bubba and the others into the timber."

Phoebe: "-sighs-, she'll probably be fine if she's with the others."

Phoebe: "But still, she left without telling us."

Me: "Should we go find her?"

Phoebe: "No,you go find her silly, I have to stay here with Charley."

Me: "Allright."

Phoebe: "Tell her when she gets home she's going to be in so much trouble."

-jokingly- Me: "If I tell her that she might not want to come home."

Phoebe: "-sighs-, good point."

I went back outside, and noticed my staraptor resting in a tree.

Me:"You didn't happen to see where Nina went did you?"

It looked up at me and stretched out its wing towards the timber, it seemed to be tired, I guess it must have been flying around a lot earlier.

Me:"I thought so, thankyou."

Cap'n'magnum and Cloudela were hanging around by the generator, which was usual for them.

Me: "Hey Magnum you mind coming with me?"

He looked over at me and then slowly came towards me. I didn't really know if I would need him or not, but I decided he should come along just to be safe.

Cap'n'Magnum: "Magna magnezone..."

Me: "Thankyou."

We headed down the path, into the timber, on the way there we passed Draco,Cubey, Rocky, and Rhyhorn, who were returning home. They usually came back home before dark.

Me: "Any of you see Nina anywhere?"

They all shook their heads, except for Cubey who came forward.

Me:" Allright thanks, come on Magnum."

Cap'n'Magnum: "Magnezone."

Cubey: "Marrow...marrowak... Marrow."

I turned to magnum.

Me: "What did he say?"

Cap'n'magnum hovered in front of me, apparently wanting me to follow him.

Me: "Well thanks guys, you can return home now."

They continued down the path towards home as Cap'n'Magnum and I continued up the hill.

Cap'n'Magnum eventually led me towards the creek, on the other side of the hill, we found Nina playing in the shallow water, and Matches running along the bank, not wanting anywhere near the water and barking quite nervously, seemingly aware that she wasn't supposed to be here.

Nina: "Daddy?"

-somewhat angry- Me: "What are you doing here?"

-nervous- Nina: "I...I..."

Me: "We thought you were outside playing with your pokemon, not up here playing in the creek."

-nervous- Nina: "I'm sorry."

-somewhat angry- Me: "You should of atleast told us you were going to leave the yard."

-somewhat angry- Me: "And why did you bring matches down here? You know water can hurt him."

Nina: "But he's safe over there on the bank."

-somewhat angry- Me: "But still, what if he tries to come to you? Then what? He could drown."

Me: "Just find your shoes and go home..."

-nervously- Nina: "Please don't tell mommy..."

Me: "She already knows...and I don't think she'd appreciate you getting your clothes soaked with creekwater either."

She trudged out of the water and Matches followed her up the bank, back over the hill.

Me: "Magnum follow her home, just to keep her safe from whatever else could be up here."

-affirmatively- Cap'n'magnum: "Magnezone."

He hovered away.

-in the distance, nervously- Nina:"Why are you following me, you're not going to zap me are you?"

-in the distance- Cap'n'magnum: "Magna..magnezone...magna."

-in the distance, relieved- Nina: "Oh...ok..."

It was almost dark, so whatever remaining rogue pokemon were up here would be coming out shortly. That said, I needed to get home in short order as well. I went looking for Bubba, and found him about a quarter mile away in the deeper part of the creek, we headed back home together. When I got home, Nina was sitting on the couch in some clean clothes, and Phoebe was giving her a stern talking to.

Me: "Good, she made it back."

Phoebe: "yeah."

Phoebe: "Although she's still in trouble."

Me: "Mhm."

Me:"Did you return the pokemon?"

Phoebe: "Mhm."

Phoebe: "Here's Bubba's pokeball, you can go return him."

Me: "Allright."

I quickly went back outside to return Bubba, and then came back in to speak to Nina. I told him he would get his steak tomorrow.

-sternly- Phoebe:" You were playing in the creek weren't you?"

-nervously- Nina: "Yes..."

Me: "And she had Matches out, by the creek."

Nina: "He was safe on the bank."

Me: "Still, you had him scaired, he was running back and forth like crazy."

-sternly- Phoebe: "He doesn't understand that the water doesn't hurt you yet Nina, and given enough time he may have jumped in to attempt to save you."

-confused- Nina: "Why?"

-sternly- Phoebe: "Because that's just the way growlithes are."

-sternly- Phoebe: "And that much water can kill him pretty quickly."

-innocently- Nina: "I didn't know."

-concerned- Me: "By the way did HellBlade come back? I didn't see him while I was up there."

Phoebe: "Yeah he came back a few minutes before you did."

Me: "Ok good."

Phoebe: "Nina...you don't realize how bad this could have gone do you?"

-scaired- Nina: "What do you mean?"

Me: "It's not completely safe up there sweetheart, not for little girls like you."

Nina: "But I have powers."

Phoebe: "Not nearly enough."

Me: "Nina we don't know what's out there for sure ok?"

Me: "There's some weaker pokemon like ekans and pidgeys."

Me: "But there could also be something more dangerous."

Me: "Gengars...bannettes...darkrai..."

Me: "We don't know, we've never been up there after dark."

-nervously- Nina: "Bannetes?"

-sternly- Phoebe: "Yes...bannetes..."

-sternly- Phoebe: "And sweety, it's allright if you want to go up there, but you need to tell us first before you go ok?"

-sternly- Phoebe: "And stay away from the water to keep Matches safe, allright?"

Nina: "Ok."

Nina :"Are you going to take my tv again?"

-sternly- Phoebe: "We'll see, but for tonight you're going to bed."

Nina: "Now?"

-sternly- Phoebe: "Mhm."

Nina: "But what about supper?"

-sternly- Phoebe: "Not tonight..."

Phoebe: "Now go to your room."

-sadly- Nina: "ok..."

She trudged into her room, saddened, but not deeply upset like she was last time she was punished for something.

-concerned- Me: "So where's Charley?"

Phoebe: "Oh I put him in his crib with some of his toys, so he wouldn't have to hear us get angry at Nina, that could upset him really easilly."

Me: "Oh...ok."

Me: "Let's go see him."

Phoebe: "Ok..."

We upstairs to see Charley, who was cutely playing around in his crib.

-playfully- Phoebe: "ooh...Charley...hehe...your sister is in so much trouble..."

-playfully- Phoebe: "But not you, you can stay up for a little while yet."

She picked him up and held him.

-cutely babling- Charley: "oolooooolloooooo."

Me: "Hehe..."

-cutely babling- Charley: "Ralts..."

-playfully- Phoebe: "Are you hungry?"

Phoebe: "Nah, I think you'll be fine until tomorrow."

-playfully- Phoebe: "Now, you stay here, and play with Daddy while I go down and make supper for us."

Me: "Just for us?"

Phoebe: "Mhm."

Me: "Ok..."

She carefully placed him on the floor, and I sat down across from him while she left the room.

Me: "So what do you want to play with now?"

He looked at me for a few seconds, then started to crawl towards one of his toys.

Me: "Where you going?"

-babling- Charley: "Ralwalwa..."

Me: "Ok."

He went over to one of his stacking rings, and picked it up, I moved the base closer to him so he wouldn't have to crawl so far.

Me: "There you go, stack it on."

He slowly slid it onto the base, and then looked around for another one, his rings had gotten spread out around the floor, so it took him a little bit to gather them all up again, but he found them all without any problems, and a little help from me. I watched him play for about 20 minutes or so, occasionally helping him out by moving his toys closer,showing him how to play with them, or just keeping him from trying to eat them, until Phoebe came back up.

Phoebe: "Ok Cj, supper is ready."

Me: "Allright."

She picked Charley up and we all went downstairs together.

Me: "What did you make?"

Phoebe: "Oh, just a frozen pizza."

Me:" Oh ok..."

Phoebe: "Do you think i should give Nina some? I think sending her to bed this early without supper might be just a little hard on her."

Me: "Oh allright, but I think instead we should ground her from going outside for tomorrow atleast..."

Phoebe: "Yeah, that seems a little more fair."

She went over to Nina's door.

Phoebe: "Nina sweety, are you still awake?"

She slowly cracked it open.

-nervously,somewhat upset- Nina: "What?"

Phoebe: "I made a pizza, you can have some if you want."

-nervously- Nina: "Um...ok..."

Phoebe: "Come on out sweety, we decided you can stay up for just a little bit longer to get something to eat."

Phoebe: "But."

-concerned- Nina: "But what?"

Phoebe: "We also decided that you can't go outside tomorrow."

-saddened- Nina: "Why?"

Phoebe:"Because you left the yard without telling us."

-nervous- Nina: "Is that all?"

Phoebe: "Yes for now anyway."

Phoebe:"Now come on, before the pizza gets cold."

-nervously- Nina: "Ok."

We all had a quiet dinner at the table. Nina ate quietly, she was still really nervous, not really sure what was going on.

-calmly- Phoebe: "Oh Nina settle down, we're not angry at you anymore."

Nina: "You're not?"

Phoebe: "Nope."

She finished her pizza a few minutes later. Phoebe and I were already done, and Charley was just sitting around in his high chair.

Nina: "Do you want me to go back to bed now?"

Phoebe: "Oh I think you can stay up just a little bit longer to help me with the dishes."

Nina:" Ok."

Phoebe: "Cj why don't you take Charley out into the living room and play with him until I have his bath ready?"

Me: "Ok."

I took Charley into the living room while they gathered up the plates and headed into the kitchen.

I kept him entertained for the next ten minutes or so. Then Phoebe came and got him.

-playfully- Phoebe: "It's time for your bath little guy."

Phoebe: "Nina as soon as your done stacking those plates up you can go back to bed ok?"

-somewhat sadly- Nina: "Ok..."

Phoebe: "Oh cheer up sweety, it's all going to be ok, you're not in that much trouble."

-sadly- Nina: "Yes am, I made you mad..."

Phoebe: "We were more worried then mad."

Phoebe: "It's allright, you know better now."

-sadly- Nina: "Ok..."

She finished stacking the plates in the cabinet and trudged back to her room. Meanwhile Phoebe was undressing Charley to get him ready for his bath.

Me: "Goodnight sweetheart.."

-quietly- Nina: "goodnight daddy..."

I headed into the kitchen to be with Phoebe, she already had Charley in the sink at this point.

-playfully- Me: "You like the water little guy?"

Phoebe: "He doesn't mind it."

Phoebe: "Unless it's too hot for him."

Me: "Oh ok.."

-kindly- Phoebe: "Can you go get his pajamas and a diaper for him? I think they're in the suitcase yet."

Me: "Yeah sure."

I kissed her on the cheek before heading back to the living room to look through our suitcase. I found Charley's pajamas and a diaper and brought them back to her.

Phoebe: "Thankyou Cj..."

Me: "Mhm no problem."

-playfully-Me: "You getting him clean?"

Phoebe: "Mhm."

Me: "Is there anything I can help with?"

Phoebe: "You can stay here and keep me company."

Me: "Oh ok."

Charley started to splash around in the water, giggling cutely as he did so.

-playfully- Phoebe: "Hehe...you having fun Charley?"

Me: "I think he likes it."

Phoebe: "It looks that way."

She cleaned him up a little bit then drained the water out and dried him off.

Phoebe: "There you go little guy, all clean, now I just have to get you dressed and ready for bed."

She lifted him out of sink and started to dress him.

Phoebe:" Charley come on stop kicking."

He started to giggle a little bit as Phoebe struggled to get his diaper on.

-playfully- Phoebe: "You little goofball."

Me: "He likes to make it hard for you doesn't he?"

Phoebe: "A little bit."

Phoebe: "But this is just his diaper, his pajamas are usually a lot more difficult."

Me: "Hehe...ok..."

After putting him in his diaper, she started to dress him in his pajamas while he continued to squirm around.

Phoebe: "Ok Charley stop squirming, let me zip it up."

Phoebe: "There we go."

Phoebe: "Hehe you look so cute in your pajamas."

Phoebe:" You look all fuzzy and warm...hehe.."

She picked him up and carried him up the stairs, I followed her up to his room.

She kissed him and carefully placed him in his crib and tucked him in, and then removed the toys that were in it so he wouldn't be tempted to play with them when he should be sleeping. Although he did get a little upset when she tried to take his rattle out.

-upset yelling- Charley: " wa..."

He reach for his rattle and started to cry.

-motherly- Phoebe: "Oh ok you can sleep with it, but you better sleep little guy, or else I might come back to take it away."

Charley looked up at her, a few tears on his face, even though he stopped crying the moment she let go of his rattle.

Me: "Goodnight son..."

He briefly looked up at me as we slowly backed out of the room, closed the door and turned out the lights.

Me:" -sighs-, so now what?"

-playfully- Phoebe: "Hmmm...weren't we supposed to do something tonight?"

-playfully- Me: "We were?"

-playfully-Phoebe: "Mhm..."

-playfully- Me: "Like what?"

-cutely- Phoebe: "I don't know."

We quietly went over to our room, and closed the door.

Phoebe: "-sighs- Cj,Cj,Cj..."

Me: "Hehe."

I pulled her close and kissed her.

Me: "-sighs- It's been so long."

Phoebe: "Hehe...yes it has..."

We started to make out.

-a minute or so later-

Phoebe: "So how do you want to start?"

Me: "I want it all baby girl..."

-aroused- Phoebe: "ooooohhh...ok..."

We kissed a few more times before she started to take off my pants.

Phoebe: "mmmmm I'm going to make you so hard..."

Me: "Oh yes you are."

She pulled out my cock, and stroked it a few times before she started to suck in.

Phoebe: "mmmm."

Me: "I love you so much."

Phoebe:" I love you."

-lovingly- Me: "You naughty little mommy."

-lovingly- Phoebe: "oh yes...mmmm..."

-seductively- Phoebe: "and then I'll lick your balls too, like this.

Me: "Oh yes..."

She sucked me for another minute or so.

Phoebe: "Ok now go sit on the bed."

Me: "Ok."

I did as she said, and then layed down and started rubbing my cock with her feet.

Phoebe: "I know you like this too."

Me: "Mhm."

Phoebe: "I'll get you all nice and hard because I love you so so much."

Me: "oh I love you too."

Phoebe: "You wanna them?"

Phoebe:"Hmm?"

I kissed her amazingly soft soles and then started to lick around her toes.

Phoebe: "Hehe...slow down."

Me: "-sighs- you're so pretty."

Phoebe: "I know, I know."

I tickled her a little bit.

-giggling- Phoebe: "Ok ok... that's... enough."

-lovingly-Phoebe: "-sighs-, you goofball."

She rubbed my cock for another minute

Me: "Ok get up."

-excitedly- Phoebe: "Is it your turn now?"

Me: "Almost."

She stroked my cock with her hands a few times.

Phoebe: "Well you are very hard."

Me: "I know."

Phoebe: "So why isn't it your turn yet?"

Me: "You want to now why?"

I drew her into a long, deep kiss, gently playing with her tongue.

-aroused- Phoebe: "mmm you still didn't answer."

-lovingly- Me: "It's because you're still wearing clothes silly."

-realizing- Phoebe: "Oh..."

Phoebe: "Well."

-seductively- Phoebe: "I think we can fix that."

-seductively- Me: "I think we can too."

I slowly slid the straps on her dress down her shoulders, gently kissing her left breast as soon as it came out while squeezing her right.

-aroused- Phoebe: "mmmm...Cj..."

I gently sucked her nipples, while her breasts began to grow, they were still fairly big to begin with.

-playfully- Me: "Awe you don't have any milk anymore..."

-cutely, playfully- Phoebe: "No...sorry all gone.."

Me: "That's ok...I just like to play with them."

She giggled. I played with her boobs for another minute or so.

Me: "Ok now it's your turn to sit on the bed."

Phoebe: "You mean lay down?"

Me: "Yeah of course.

As soon as she layed down on the bed I started to reach for her panties.

I slowly slid them down over her elegant, slender legs, gently kissing her feet again before I slid them off.

Me: "There we go."

Me: "And now darling if you could sit up just for a moment."

She sat up and promptly removed her dress.

-jokingly- Phoebe:" No more stalling, get down there."

-jokingly- Me:" I'm not stalling you horny little gardevoir."

Phoebe: "-sighs- whatever."

I brought my lips close to her pussy, and gently started to lick it.

Phoebe:" There we go..."

Me: "You still taste so good."

Phoebe: "Wait Cj before you..."

I stuck my tongue in a bit deeper, doing my best to please her as much as possible.

-aroused- Phoebe: "Oh arceus..."

Phoebe: "Oh yes..."

Me: "Don't kick so much sweety."

Phoebe: "I'm sorry...it just feels so good."

Phoebe:" Oooooh Cj..."

Phoebe: "You've gotten too good at this."

Phoebe: "Or maybe that's just because we haven't done it for so long."

Me: "We haven't even started yet."

-cutely- Phoebe: "Oh I know, I know ..."

-cutely- Phoebe: "Keep going...keep going."

-cutely- Phoebe: "Oh yes...oh you naughty boy..."

-cutely, softly- Phoebe: "Mmm you want me to rub your cock again with my feet?"

Me: "That sounds good."

Phoebe: "Ok.."

I backed up and she started to give me a footjob again.

-cutely- Phoebe: "Get you all nice and hard again."

-aroused- Me: "Yeah."

-cutely- Phoebe: "So you're ready for my pussy."

Me:"Mhm."

-a minute late-

Phoebe:"ok you ready now?"

Me: "Yeah I think so."

Phoebe: "Stick it in me big boy."

Me: "-sighs- I thought you'd never ask."

Phoebe: "I'm not asking you, I telling you."

Me: "Hehe whatever."

-jokingly- Phoebe: "As your wife, the mother of your children, and the princess of the gardevoir city I command you to fuck me."

-jokingly- Me: "-sighs- I guess I better do it then."

-jokingly- Phoebe: "Oh yes you should..."

Me: "You had me at wife."

Phoebe: "Oh you."

I lifted her legs over my shoulders, and carefully rubbed the rim of her pussy with the tip of my cock, before slowly pushing it in.

Phoebe: "mmm."

I fucked her like that for a few minutes, before she decided she wanted to switch positions.

Phoebe: "Ok lay down."

Me: "Awe you want to ride now."

Phoebe: "Mhm."

I layed down and we carefully got into position, before long we were fucking again.

Phoebe: "Yes, squeeze my boobs, just like that...oohh yes."

Me: "How are you still so tight?"

-jokingly- Phoebe: "It's a secret."

-jokingly- Me: "Oh really?"

Phoebe:" Mhm..."

\- a minute or so later-

-cutely-Phoebe: "Oh Cj please let me tie with you?"

Me: "Oh you want to tie with me?"

Phoebe: "Mhm."

Me: "On one condition."

-somewhat disapointed-Phoebe: "You want another footjob?"

Me: "No..."

I carefully sat up and wrapped my arms around her.

Me: "I want to hold you like this while we finish."

Phoebe: "Oh...ok..."

-lovingly- Phoebe: "I like that better."

Me: "Me too."

Phoebe: "And maybe some oil."

She pulled to bottle out from under her pillow. I wondered how it got there.

Me: "How'd that get there?"

-softly- Phoebe: "My powers, before we started..."

Me: "oookay..."

-playfully- Phoebe: "Hehe...you didn't notice."

Me: "No."

She poored some out and started to rub it all over her breasts.

Phoebe: "There.."

Me: "You sure it won't make a mess?"

Phoebe: "I'm sure, we aren't using as much as last time."

Me: "Ok."

I pulled her close, and we carefully pressed our genitals back together.

Phoebe: "Mmmmm...hehe.."

Phoebe: "You feel my nipples rubbing your chest?"

Me: "Mhm...it feels so good baby girl."

Phoebe: "mmm.."

We started to make out, as well as speed up.

-a minute-

-softly- Me: "Almost there, come on baby girl."

-softly- Me: "So close...so close..."

Me: "Oh yes..."

She started to moan.

-moaning- Phoebe: "ugh...ugh...ohh yes..."

Me: "Yes yes yes..."

Phoebe: "-gasps-...oh yes...Cj..."

We both went off at almost the same time.

Me: "-sighs-...yeah.."

We layed down on the bed as we tied. We held eachother so tight, I don't think we ever wanted to let go.

Phoebe: "I think that was the best."

Me: "Even better than japan?"

-thinking- Phoebe: "Welll...it's close.."

-cutely- Phoebe: "Really close..."

Me: "Hehe..."

We kissed.

-realizing- Me:"You know we probably should have turned the lights off before we finished..."

-cutely giggling- Phoebe: "Yeah probably..."

We kissed again, and layed there under the covers until the bond wore off.

Me: "One of us has to get up to turn the lights off."

Phoebe: "But I don't want to let you go."

Me: "Well I don't want to let you go hehe."

Phoebe:"-sighs- I guess I'll just have to go then..."

Me :"Awe...ok..."

She got up real quick to turn off the lights, then got back in bed and we started to hold eachother again.

Phoebe: "Ok now Cj remember you can't fall asleep while holding me this tight or you'll hurt yourself in the morning."

Me: "I know."

I let off just a little bit.

Phoebe: "There we go, that's better."

She kissed me on the cheek.

-softly, lovingly- Phoebe: "Goodnight Cj..."

-softly, lovingly- Me: "Goodnight baby girl."

We drifted off into sleep, both of us feeling very well satisfied.

We were both woken up just hours later though, once again we heard Nina screaming from downstairs.

-woken up- Me: "What the hell?"

-tiredly- Phoebe: "-sighs- She's probably just having a nightmare."

-tiredly- Me: "You wanna go or should I?"

Then we heard Charley crying.

Me: "-sighs- great now Charley is awake too."

Phoebe: "I'll go check on him, you check on Nina."

Me: "ok."

We both got up and slipped on some cloths before leaving the room.

-outside Nina's room-

-concerned- Me: "Nina? Sweetheart are you ok?"

-softly- Nina: "Let me go, let me go!"

I flung the door open, thinking someone else was in there. I was surprised to discover that there wasn't and Nina was still asleep.

Nina:" Let me go!"

Me: "Nina..."

I shook her a little bit, trying to get her to wake up...

When she did, she started to cry...

Me: "It was just another nightmare sweetheart...you're safe now..."

She continued to cry. She seemed to be really scaired as well.

-upset, panting- Nina: "Daddy... it was... so horrible..."

Me: "I know I know, but none of it was real..."

-panting- Nina: "It was real...it was..."

Me: "Well it's not anymore..."

-upset- Nina:" No I mean before you rescued me."

Me: "Well. whatever it was it's never going to happen to you again. I promise you."

Nina: "But what about in my dreams?"

Me: "You can never have the same dream twice..."

-worried- Nina: "That's not true I had this dream before."

Phoebe came up behind me.

Phoebe: "Nina are you allright?"

Phoebe: "You woke Charley up."

Nina: "I'm sorry."

Phoebe: "It's allright, I calmed him down, he's probably back to sleep by now."

Nina: "Ok."

-lovingly- Phoebe: "You're going to be ok sweety."

-lovingly- Phoebe: "Don't worry."

Phoebe: "But it's the middle of the night Nina, you need to get back to sleep."

Nina: "But what if I have more nightmares?"

Phoebe: "You'll be ok."

Me: "Go take a shower..."

Nina: "Why?"

Me: "It helps to clear your mind, lets you think about other things besides what you were just dreaming about."

Me: "It's what I used to do."

-concerned- Phoebe: "Cj if she takes a shower now she could wake up Charley again."

Me: "-sighs-, fine."

Phoebe: "Why don't you listen to some music?"

Me: "From what? She doesn't have and speekers in here."

Phoebe: "Well go get the ones from our room...and my phone too."

Me: "-sighs-...ok."

I went upstairs to get the speekers, I was so tired, but I brought them back down to Nina's room and plugged them in.

Me: "Ok they should work."

Phoebe: "Ok."

Phoebe: "Here if you listen to soft music, it will give you something to concentrate on other than your fears."

She selected some classical sounding song on her phone and immediately lowered the volume a little bit.

Phoebe:" There, it's on repeat, it should play throughout the night."

-disapointed- Nina: "I can't dance to this...it's too quiet."

Phoebe: "You don't need to dance to it, you need to sleep to it."

Phoebe: "Now, leave this alone, and try to get back to sleep, don't turn up the volume or anything, just leave it alone."

She tucked her back in and gently kissed her on the head.

Phoebe:" Now goodnight."

Me: "Goodnight sweetheart.

Nina: "Goodnight."

Phoebe and I left her room and headed back to our own. We crawled into bed and started to snuggle again.

Me: "-sighs-...I was looking forward to seeing you naked in the morning..."

Phoebe: "Ah...Cj..."

Phoebe: "-sighs-..."

She quickly got out of bed, slipped off her dress, and got back in...

-cutely- Phoebe: "How's that?"

Me: "Hehe...good."

-seductively- Phoebe: "You tired, or you want to get naked and start round 2?"

Me: "Oh you naughty girl..."

I took my clothes off, she sucked my cock for a little bit and then we had sex again in the mercenary position, nothing really worth mentioning, we tied again afterwards.

-softly- Phoebe: "Can we do it agian in the morning?"

Me: "I guess...you crazy girl, we'll see."

Phoebe: "I'm sorry...it's just...I love you."

Me: "I know...I know..."

I kissed her, and we both fell asleep soon after, as we were very tired.

Before long the morning arrived, and we both woke up around the same time.

-softly- Phoebe: "Goodmorning.."

Me: "Goodmorning."

-seductively-Phoebe: "I'm still naked from last night."

Me: "I know."

-seductively- Phoebe: "You wanna go again before the kids wake up?"

Me: "-sighs-, what am I going to do with you?"

Phoebe: "I think you already know."

Me: "-sighs-, come here baby."

She giggled as we started to make out, which led to sex once again, although we didn't tie this time, instead we decided to shower together so we could both be dressed and ready before the kids woke up.

-in the shower, after sex-

Phoebe: "That was a fun night."

Me: "Hehe...yeah...I think we should take a break for awhile though."

Phoebe: "Yeah I know...I just want to make up for all the nights we were on that ship..."

Me: "Hehe..."

Me: "How about some morning tv downstairs?"

She kissed me.

-cutely- Phoebe: "It's a date."

A few minutes later we got out of the shower, got dressed and headed downstairs, we could still hear the music playing in Nina's room.

Phoebe snuggled up to me on the couch, and we turned the tv on, keeping the volume low.

Me: "What do you want to watch?"

Phoebe: "I don't know..."

Phoebe: "What's the news have to say?"

Me: "Not much, you know the action here has really died down recently."

Me: "The pirate war is almost over so they don't have much to report about I guess."

Phoebe: "Oh...ok."

-on Tv- New Reporter: "And now we go to a man named Bob Dobson who has made a list of the top ten most useful pokemon..."

I looked through the channels.

Me: "What kind of shows do you like?"

Phoebe: "Um...stuff about history..."

I don't think there was a history channel anymore, unfortunately. I found this other channel that was showing an old war movie though.

Me: "How about this?"

Phoebe: "What's this?"

Me: "It's a war movie."

Me: "It's kind of historical."

Me: "It's set in world war 2."

Phoebe: "Ok..."

Me: "There was a history channel, but I think it went down since the disaster."

Phoebe: "That's allright, this will do for now."

This particular channel was run by the remainder of the U.S army, which was still quite strong, although it wasn't the only army that survived. It commonly showed old war movies, as well as occasional live footage from the pirate war.

Anyway, about halfway through the movie we heard the music in Nina's room turn off, and just a few seconds after that Nina came out of her room.

Phoebe: "Goodmorning sweety."

-tiredly- Nina: "Goodmorning."

Phoebe:"Did the music help?"

Nina: "Um...a little bit I guess."

Phoebe: "Good."

She headed into the downstairs bathroom.

Phoebe: "She had a rough night, I think we should just forget what she did yesterday, ok?"

Me: "Ok sure."

Phoebe: "Poor thing..."

She got up to retrieve her phone and then returned to me.

Phoebe: "I think we should do some shopping in Goldenrod today."

Phoebe: "We need to get some more food."

Me: "When do you want to go?"

Phoebe: "Um...around noon I guess, so we can get lunch too."

Me: "Ok...sure."

Me: "Can we take the skyline?"

Phoebe: "No..."

Me: "Why not?"

Phoebe: "It's not safe for Charley, I don't think his car seat will even fit in the back."

Me: "-sighs- ok..."

I missed driving the skyline around, although our Silph Co sedan was a nice car too, it just didn't have the same feel.

Nina came out of the bathroom about a minute later.

Nina: "Can I watch tv with you?"

Phoebe: "Sure, come here sit down..."

-nervously- Nina :"Am I still in trouble?"

Phoebe: "Well...um...no...not really."

-confused, tired, softly- Nina: "Why not?"

-kindly- Phoebe: "Because we just wanted to be nice to you sweety, we don't need a reason."

Nina: "Um...ok..."

Phoebe: "But next time tell us before you go somewhere."

-sternly- Phoebe: "Or you will be in trouble."

-softly- Nina: "Ok..."

She seemed a little less nervous now that she knew she wasn't in trouble anymore.

Nina: "Is Charley up yet?"

Phoebe: "No, he's still asleep, I think he will probably wake up within the hour though."

Nina: "Ok."

Nina:"What's on tv?"

Phoebe: "Oh it's just an old movie about a war."

Phoebe: "You might like it though."

Nina: "Ok..."

Nina: "Is it scary?"

Phoebe: "Well it does have some violence."

-mischeivously- Nina: "Good."

Phoebe: "We might have to change it when Charley wakes up."

Me: "That's allright, it will probably be over by then."

Phoebe: "I don't know."

Nina: "Or you could just keep Charley up there until it's over and Daddy and I can watch it."

-annoyed- Phoebe:" Nina...that was rude."

-irritated- Me: "That was a little uncalled for..."

-defensively- Nina: "I'm sorry."

Phoebe: "You really shouldn't say things like that..."

Nina: "I'm sorry."

-defensively- Nina: "I'm sorry."

-sternly- Phoebe: "-sighs-, go to your room..."

-scaired- Nina: "No...please..."

Phoebe: "You're not in trouble, we just need to talk."

-relieved- Nina: "Oh...ok..."

Phoebe: "Cj listen for Charley."

Me: "Allright."

They both got up and went into her room. I couldn't hear what they said, so I just kept watching tv and listening for Charley.

-meanwhile, Nina's room-

-calmly- Phoebe: "Nina, I don't know why you've been acting out so much recently."

-calmly- Phoebe: "Unless you're a little jealous of Charley."

-calmly- Phoebe: "If there's something wrong you know you can tell me."

-upset- Nina: "I don't know."

Nina: "I just don't feel good."

Phoebe: "What doesn't feel good?"

Nina: "I just feel sad..."

Phoebe: "Why?"

-upset- Nina: "because you pay more attention to Charley than me..."

Phoebe: "Nina, we told you we have too, Charley needs us, we're giving you all the attention we can sweety."

Phoebe: "You know you're doing really well with Charley, you're being a good sister to him..."

-a bit less upset- Nina: "I am?"

Phoebe: "Mhm, he's learning to trust you, just like he trusts your father and I."

Phoebe: "I know it's hard, but we all have to make sacrifices so he can be safe."

Nina: "Why?"

Phoebe:"Because we're a family now Nina, we do what's best for eachother."

Phoebe: "So just hang on ok?"

Nina: "Ok..."

Phoebe: "Hehe, maybe I can get your father to teach you how to drive..."

-excitedly- Nina: "Really?"

Phoebe: "Mhm..."

Phoebe: "That might give you something to look forward too.."

Nina: "Mhm..."

They hugged.

Phoebe: "Come on now, lets go back to the couch."

Nina :"Ok."

-back in the living room, Cj's perspective-

Phoebe and Nina came back, and joined me on the couch once again.

Me: "Is she allright?"

Phoebe: "Yeah, we talked it out, she'll be fine."

Just as she started to snuggle up to me again, we heard Charley upstairs.

Me: "Guess he's awake now."

Phoebe: "-sighs-, I'll go get him."

Me: "Allright."

She headed upstairs to get Charley.

Nina: "Daddy can you teach me how to drive?"

Me: "-sighs-...Um..."

Me: "We'll see, not right now though."

Me: "Maybe this afternoon, we'll take your mother's camaro out for a spin."

Nina: "Ok..."

Nina:" I'm hungry."

Me: "Eh...I guess I can go make some breakfast."

Me: "I'll see if we have any pancake mix."

I got up and headed into the kitchen. I found some pancake mix in the cupboards, and started to make some breakfast.

Phoebe came back down with Charley a few minutes later.

-cutely- Nina: "Hi Charley...how are you?"

Nina: "Awe...he won't look at me."

Phoebe: "He's a bit tired yet Nina, he'll be more playful once he wakes up a bit more."

Nina: "Oh...ok.."

-cutely babling- Charley: "Ralts...ralwalwa..."

Phoebe: "Where did your father go?"

Nina: "He went to make breakfast.."

Phoebe:"Ok then."

Nina: "I asked him if he could teach me to drive..."

Phoebe: "Ok..what did he say."

Nina: "He said maybe he could this afternoon."

Phoebe: "With what car?"

Nina: "Your car..."

Phoebe:"Um...ok then, just be careful with it."

Phoebe: "Also, we'll probably go to Goldenrod today around noon, so be ready for that."

Nina: "Ok."

Eventually we all gathered around the table for breakfast.

-kindly,cutely- Phoebe: "Thanks for making breakfast Cj."

Me: "You're welcome baby girl."

-kindly but lately- Nina :"Yeah thanks daddy..."

Me: "Hehe...you're welcome sweetheart."

After breakfast Nina played with Charley on the floor, while Phoebe and I watched some more tv until around 11:30, when we left for Goldenrod.

At the department store we went around looking for grocerys, and ended up buying a lot of things. We got a new stereo, so Nina could have our speakers in case she needed them. We bought about a week's supply of tauros meat, both steaks and ground varietys, pancake mix, a single package of oran berrys, and lots of other food items. We also got some stuff for Charley, new clothes, since he was growing a little bit, several jars of baby food, packages of formula mix and diapers, of course.

After we loaded all of that into the car, we headed over to the usual place to get lunch.

After that, we headed back home, unloaded everything, and went back to our usual routine.

-in the living room-

Nina: "Daddy I thought you were going to show me how to drive?"

Me :"Oh...yeah, go get your shoes on sweetheart."

Me: "Pheebles can we use your car?"

Phoebe: "Sure, I'll go get the keys."

-in disbelief- Me: "Really?"

Phoebe: "Mhm..."

I really thought she wouldn't let me use it. She never let me drive it before unless it was completely neccesary. She was really protective of it.

Phoebe: "Here, just be careful with it."

Me: "Allright."

Me: "Come on Nina."

Nina:" I'm comming."

We headed out the door and headed to the camaro.

Nina tried to get in on the driver's side.

Nina: "It's locked."

Me: "-sighs-..Pheebles..."

Me: "You get in on the other side Nina, I'll drive first, and then you can drive once I show you how everything works."

Nina: "Ok."

She went around to the other side as I unlocked the doors.

-after getting in the car-

Me: "Ok, I hope I don't have to explain how to start it."

Nina: "No, I know that part."

Me: "Ok good."

I turned the key, the camaro fired up without any issues, which was good because it had been parked in the driveway for quite awhile.

Me: "And now I have to put it in gear. Which isn't that hard, D is forward, R is backward, P is park, N is neutral, although you'll probably never use that."

Nina: "Ok, What about the one, two, and three?"

Me: "Don't worry about those they're mostly for pulling things."

And who ever uses a camaro to pull things?

Nina: "Ok."

I backed out of the driveway and started to head down the road, towards Slabtown.

Me: "The most important thing Nina, is to watch out for other cars, animals, pokemon, people, and anything else that may suddenly get in the way."

Me: "It's also a good idea to stay on the road."

Me: "Preferably the right side, but the road we're on now is narrow enough that there aren't really any lanes."

Nina: "Anything else?"

Me: "You don't have to worry about traffic laws too much here, as long as you have common sense, but you'll have to be more careful in the pokemon world."

Eventually we made it to a wider road.

Me: "Ok on this road here you always want to stay on the right side."

Me: "Ok?"

Nina: "OK."

Me: "Especially on hills."

Nina: "Mhm I know."

A few minutes later we made it to the highway that led into town, a small group of cars passed as I pulled up to the stop sign.

Me: "Obviously you have to stop at the stopsigns."

Nina: "Mhm."

Me: "Just to be safe."

Nina: "Can I drive now?"

Me: "Oh allright."

We switched seats.

Me: "Buckle up."

Nina: "Ok."

Me: "Just take it easy, if you wreck this car you know your mother will never let it go."

Nina: "I know."

Me: "Allright then, pull out on the highway and start heading towards town."

She floored it trying to pull onto the highway. She lost control almost right away, the car nearly slid off the road before finally coming to a stop.

Me: "Nina..."

Me: "I said take it easy."

Me: "Get back on the right."

Me: "And don't push the pedal down all the way."

Nina: "I'm sorry."

The car jerked forward again as she got it back on the road.

Me: "You're still pushing it down to much."

Me: "This isn't a video game, we're not racing anyone."

I buckled up, halfway expecting her to crash.

Me: "And when you need to use the brakes don't slam them either, you need apply them gradually."

Nina:"Ok."

Me: "Ok now you see the speedometer?"

Nina: "Mhm."

Me: "Try to keep it below 40 today allright?"

Nina: "Ok."

Me: "Just keep driving, get used to the feel of the car."

Eventually we made it into town.

Nina: "Am I doing good?"

Me: "Well you haven't crashed yet so I guess you're doing fine."

Me: "You know what the turn signals are?"

Nina: "No..."

Me: "You see that lever on the left of the steering wheel?"

Nina: "Mhm."

Me: "That's for the turn signals."

Nina: "Ok."

Me: "You use those before you turn so other people know which way you're going."

-unsure- Nina: "Why would I want them to know?"

Me: "Because, it's just safer that way."

Me: "Ok you push it down if you're turning left, and you push it up if you're turning right."

Me: "Also some lights should appear on the dash to tell you which way they're pointing."

Me: "Ok now try to use them as we drive through town here ok?"

Nina: "-sighs- Ok."

Me: "See this is a four lane road here, most of the time you want to stay on the inside lane, but if you plan to turn right anyware you need to go to the outside lane first."

Me: "So go ahead and go to the right lane and use the turn signals."

Nina: "Ok."

Me: "And then turn right up here onto main street."

Nina: "Um...ok..."

She made the turn, and even used the turn signals, allthough she made the turn ridiculously wide.

Me: "Ok Nina when you turn, try to stay in your lane, in a car like this you don't have to turn that wide."

Nina: "Ok."

Me: "You doing good sweetheart, we just need to iron you out on a few things."

-cutely- Nina: "Good."

Me :"You nervous?"

Nina: " A little bit daddy."

Me: "That's good, you need to be cautious."

Me: "And slow down here, don't go above 20."

Nina: "Ok."

Me: "You see the speed limit signs on the road?"

Me:" It's 20 through here."

Nina: "What happens if I go faster then that?"

Me: "Over here, well...you might anger a few people, and I guess the council could ban you from the city if you keep ignoring them, but in the pokemon world, the police might pull you over and you might get a ticket, or arrested even because you don't have a license."

Me: "Thing is, even though there's no one to enforce the laws, it's still common sense to slow down when you're driving through a city."

Me: "Because there is still children living here, and they might run out into the street sometimes, so it's a good idea to slow down so they can be safe."

Nina: "I understand."

Me: "Good."

Me: " Allright then turn left up here, just before the portal."

Me: "And then turn left again and head back to the main drag."

Nina: "Ok."

Me: "You think you can make it back home from here?"

Nina: "I want to try..."

Me: "Hehe...good enough."

Nina: "Can I try driving in the pokemon world?"

Me: "No...not yet...it's too dangerous."

Goldenrod was a big city with heavy, fast moving traffic, so it wasn't exactly the best place to learn how to drive.

-concerned- Nina: "Why is there so many things that are too dangerous for me?"

Me: "Because you have so much to learn yet Nina, you're still just a kid."

Me: "There will be more you can do in time, don't worry."

Nina: "Ok."

Me: "But for now, let's go home."

We got back to the main drag and started to head home.

Me: "Ok now you can go back up to forty."

Nina: "ok."

Slabtown really had two mainstreets, a short four lane section running north to south, which

Paralelled the highway, and used to be part of the highway until a new overpass was built a few years prior to the disaster. For a population of just over 2000, the small strip of road saw a lot of use, and most of the city's restaurants, and a few of it's larger businesses were located alongside it. The store was also located along this stretch.

The second was a more traditional mainstreet, running east to west with several older 2 story buildings alongside it, this was also the street the portal was on.

Anyway, Nina was learning quickly, and eventually we made it home in one piece.

-just pulling into the driveway-

Me: "Take it slow, nice and easy."

Me: "You're doing really good, although I'm not really sure how we're going to get you a license."

-worried- Nina: "So I'm not good enough to get one?"

Me: "No I mean there's not really anyway we can get you one."

Me: "Maybe we'll talk to Melissa about it. I don't know."

Me: "Come on, I bet your mother would like to hear how quickly you're learning."

Nina: "ok."

We headed inside, Phoebe was quietly watching tv.

-concerned- Phoebe: "Did you wreck my car? You weren't gone very long."

Me: "No, that's just cause Nina picked it up so fast."

Phoebe: "Oh...well that's good."

Phoebe: "So you can drive now sweety?"

-shyly- Nina: "Maybe"

Me: "Where's Charley?"

Phoebe: "Oh he was a little tired so I put him in his crib so he could take a nap."

Me: "Ok."

Me: "So um are any more of your powers back yet?"

Phoebe: "Um I'm a bit stronger, but still not back to normal yet."

Me: "Ok."

-cutely- Phoebe: "I can turn the tv on and off though."

Me: "Hehe...ok."

Nina: "Can we let all the pokemon out again?"

Phoebe: "I don't see why not."

-excitedly- Nina: "Yay."

Phoebe: "Come on Cj let's go get them."

Me: "Allright."

We headed upstairs to get the pokemon, and then we brought them all outside and let them out of their balls.

Phoebe: "-sighs-, Now we can stay out here for a while since Charley is asleep."

Me: "Yeah."

We watched as our pokemon split into their usual groups, with the larger ones heading into the timber and the smaller ones staying around the house.

Phoebe: "Poor Mouser, he doesn't seem to have any friends."

Me: "Well that's probably because he's kind of mean."

Mouser almost always ended up on his own, usually going behind the house for a little bit, and then into the timber.

Phoebe: "Yeah, I guess so."

-jokingly- Phoebe: "Maybe we should look for a female bibarel for him."

Me: "You're kidding right?"

-mischeivously- Phoebe: "Um...maybe."

Last thing I wanted was another mean-spirited bibarel.

Phoebe: "Maybe we could let our Golbats out tonight?"

Me: "Maybe, as long as it's not too cold for them."

Phoebe: "We'll see."

Me: "Mhm."

We spent the next hour or so just playing around with our pokemon, eventually Charley woke up and Phoebe had to go back inside to take care of him. Nina had let her pokemon out as well, and seemed to be having a good time with them.

Me: "Nina I'm going to go back inside to help your mother with Charley."

-excited- Nina: "Ok.."

Me: " Just stay in the yard allright, don't wander back into the timber again."

Nina: "I know."

I went into the house and up to Charley's room. Phoebe had just taken him out of his crib.

Me: "How's he doing?"

Phoebe: "Oh he's allright."

Phoebe: "I think he needs changed though."

Phoebe: "Why don't you go get him some formula to drink, I think he's a bit thirsty.?"

Me: "Ok sure."

I headed back down to the kitchen, mixed up a bottle of formula for him and brought it back upstairs. At this point she was just putting his new diaper on.

Me: "Here you go."

Phoebe: "Did you heat it up?"

-confused- Me: "Um...no..."

Phoebe: "He likes it warm."

Me: "I didn't know."

Phoebe: "But I'll see if he'll drink it anyway."

She held the bottle for him so he could drink. He only drank a little bit before he spat it out and started to cry.

Phoebe: "Ew...charley...-sighs-...it's too cold.."

Me: "I'll go heat it up then."

Phoebe: "Ok."

I came back about 2 minutes later with the bottle heated up in the microwave. Charley was still crying a little bit, still very thirsty. Phoebe had already cleaned up the milk that he spit all over himself.

-lovingly- Phoebe: "There you go Charley, daddy warmed it up for you."

He settled down and started to drink.

Phoebe: "There you go, drink up little guy."

-surprised- Me: "He is really thirsty."

Phoebe: "Mhm..."

-a minute or so later-

Phoebe: "I think that's enough for now Charley. You shouldn't drink too much or you might get a tummy ache."

She gently took the bottle away from him, he groaned a little bit, but quickly went back to his usual happy state. Phoebe then picked him up off of his changing table, and set him on the floor so he could play with his toys.

Phoebe: "There you go, play around little guy."

Me: "Can you watch Charley for a moment?"

Me: "Where are you going?"

Phoebe: " I'm just going to go find Polli and the other small pokemon to see if they would like to come up here to play with him like yesterday, I hope if he spends enough time playing with them he won't be so afraid of Bulby and the other larger pokemon."

Me: "Allright."

She kissed me on the cheek and left the room while Charley started to play with his toys. I sat down on the floor to play with him.

Me: "Hey Charley."

-cutely- Charley: "awy..."

It seemed like he was trying to copy me.

-playfully- Me: "Is that your name? Hmm?"

-cutely- Charley: "awy..."

-playfully- Me: "Whatcha got there?"

-cutely babbling- Charly: "ralts ralts..."

-unsure- Me: "Hmm?"

He crawled over to me, taking one of his blocks with him.

Me: "Is that one of your blocks?"

-cutely- Charley: "ralts."

Me:"Charley?"

-cutely- Charley: "awy..."

Me: "Hehe, you're almost there kiddo."

He started to bring his blocks over to me, aparently wanting me to play with him, so I helped him make towers until Phoebe came back with the small pokemon.

Me: "So did they want to come?"

Phoebe: "Yeah, they're behind me."

Polli: "Polli, Pollitoad."

Me: "He almost said his own name."

-cutely- Phoebe: "Awe really Charley?..."

-cutely- Charley: "awy..."

-cutely- Phoebe: "Ohh...I see."

Phoebe: "You're a smart little guy aren't you?"

She softly kissed his head as Polli and the other small pokemon entered the room, Cubey also came in, which was odd because he usually went to the timber with the others.

Me: "Hi guys whatsup?"

Phoebe :"Cubey decided to stay home today."

Me: "Cool."

Phoebe: " Well, here he is everyone, just remember to be very gentle with him."

Me: "Mhm."

-cutely babling- Charley: "Ralts...ralts.."

Me: "Where's Blossom?"

Phoebe: "Oh, she wanted to stay outside today, I guess it's because it's such a nice day out or something."

Me: "That's fine, I was just wondering."

Phoebe: "I would bring Charley outside if he wasn't so afraid of Bubba and the other big pokemon."

Me: "Just give him some time, he'll be ok."

Phoebe: "Mhm."

We watched them play for a little bit. Charley really enjoyed their company, and they always seemed to be able to keep him entertained.

Phoebe: "I think Charley has found some friends in them."

Me :"Yeah, looks that way."

Phoebe: "We need to consider sending him to school, when he's old enough."

Me: "We'll see."

Phoebe: "And maybe Nina should go to school too."

Me: "I thought you said she was pretty smart already?"

Phoebe: "Well math is one thing, but she also needs to know some history and science, and it would also give her the opportunity to make friends with others."

Me: "Yeah, I guess so."

Phoebe: "I think it would be really good for her Cj."

Me :"Yeah, me too."

Me: "But if we sent her to school next year, which would be the most logical time to do so, she'd be in high school."

Phoebe: "So?"

Me: "Well, city high schools can be rough, especially since she would be the new kid."

Phoebe:"We can find a smaller one to send her too though, maybe in Azalea town or somewhere else."

Me: "That's a long way for her to travel just to go to school."

Phoebe: "Yeah, I guess so."

Me: "We'll have to see what's available ok?"

Phoebe: "Ok."

Me: "Maybe we'll send her to private school if it doesn't cost too much and if Goldenrod has one."

Phoebe: "Maybe."

Me: "You've been bringing this up alot recently."

Phoebe: "I know, it's because I'm really concerned about it silly."

Me: "I know, and we'll look into it."

Me: "But, once again, now is not the time."

Phoebe: "I know."

The afternoon was pretty slow, and somewhat similiar to yesterday, except Nina didn't wander off and get in trouble again. A few hours later we had dinner,all the pokemon came back by sunset, we returned them, and then we let the golbats out for the night. Then we put Charley to bed and played some video games with Nina for a little bit before sending her to bed as well. And then we watched tv for another hour or so before going to bed ourselves.

-in bed-

-tiredly- Phoebe:"How long do we have to stay here before we go to Sinnoh?"

Me: "I don't know."

Phoebe: "I'm getting bored already..."

Me: "Yeah me too..."

Phoebe:"You know what Cj?"

Me: "What?"

Phoebe :"We should move..."

Me: "Where to?"

Phoebe: "To another house in the pokemon world."

Me: "Honey there's no way we could afford a house like this over there."

Phoebe: "Oh, yeah, you're right."

Me:"Besides we're in a good location, a portal to GoldenRod is just over ten minutes away. "

Phoebe :"Yeah I guess so."

Phoebe: "Why don't we go over there tomorrow then?"

Phoebe: " And see if whirlyworld is open?"

Me: "Maybe we will, I don't know."

Phoebe: "Ok."

Phoebe: "Did you really let Nina drive today?"

Me: "Yeah...actually.."

-tiredly- Phoebe: "Cool..."

She snuggled up to me.

-tiredly- Phoebe: "Goodnight Cj."

Me: "Goodnight baby girl."

We kissed eachother goodnight and tried to get to sleep.


	11. A day apart

-chapter 11-

The next morning went by normally, and just before noon we left for Goldenrod, got lunch at that restaurant with the Tauros sign, and then we headed over to Whirlyworld, just for something to do for the day. By the time we got there Charley had fallen asleep in his car seat.

Phoebe: "Nina is Charley awake?"

-cutely- Nina: "No...he's sleeping."

-enamored- Phoebe: "Awe..."

The elegant front gates were open and the ferris wheel was turning, so it looked like the place was open today, and even better, there wasn't many people here. We found a good place to park, just on the second row.

-getting out of the car.-

Phoebe went to get Charley out, since he usually didn't cry if she woke him up.

-softly- Phoebe: "Ok Charley, we're here, you need to wake up now."

She gently rubbed his head until he started to wake up.

He groaned a little bit, but he didn't cry.

Phoebe: "There we go."

-happily- Phoebe: "You can sleep more when we get home."

We started to walk towards the ticket booth. The sound of calliope music from the merry-go -round close the entrance becomming more distinguished as we got close.

We had to wait in line for a few minutes, but soon we got our bracelets, the little paper kind they use instead of tickets nowadays, and headed inside.

Phoebe :"Well Charley, let's see if you can go on the little merry-go-round now."

Me: "Do you think he can?"

Phoebe: "He has grown a little bit since last time, and he can sit up."

Me: "I guess it's worth a shot."

Phoebe: "Mhm."

Nina: "I want to go on the rollercoaster, I didn't get to last time."

Me: "Allright then, go get in line, we'll meet you over there later ok?"

Nina: "Ok."

She left to get in line for the rollercoaster, while we went over to the little merry-go-round to see if Charley could ride.

Phoebe: "Ok Charley, I'll place you in here."

She placed him in one of the little cars, and he sat there, seemingly fine, but unsure of what was going on.

Me: "I don't know about this, he seems pretty nervous."

Phoebe: "That's just because there's a lot going on around here and he doesn't know what to make of it."

Me: "Yeah, I guess."

She buckled him in and went to put in a dollar to start the carousel.

Phoebe: "Ok here we go, hold on Charley."

The carousel started to spin. Charley got a little scaired at first, but eventually he started to enjoy it.

Phoebe: "Hehe, he likes it."

Me: "Good."

He started to smile as he went around and a around.

After about two minutes later it came to a stop.

-confused babling- Charley: "Ra...ralralralts?"

-playfully- Phoebe: "It looks like it ran out of time, do you want to go again?"

He didn't respond, but he seemed to be having fun atleast.

Phoebe: "Ok one more time."

She put another dollar in and the carousel started up again.

Phoebe: "Hold on Charley."

He span around for another 2 minutes, until the ride came to a stop once again.

Phoebe: "Allright I think that's enough for you for now."

Phoebe: "You keep spinning around like that you might get dizzy."

She unbuckled him and lifted him out of the ride. He got a little grumpy because he didn't want to stop riding.

-grumpily- Charley: "Ralralralts..."

Me: "Hehe, now he doesn't want to leave."

Phoebe: "-sighs-, ok Charley, one more time."

She placed him back in and buckled him up.

Phoebe: "This is the last time for now."

Phoebe: "You can go again later."

-happily babling- Charley: "Ralts ralts."

She started the ride up again, and once again he enjoyed it until it came to a stop.

Phoebe: "Ok, Charley, now we have to go, come on."

She unbuckled him and scooped him up.

-grumpily- Charley: "Ralralwal..."

Phoebe: "Oh you'll be ok..."

Phoebe: "Come on, let's go."

Phoebe :"Maybe we'll get a stroller for you, you're a little heavier than last time."

Me: "You think he'll be ok with it?"

Phoebe: " I think he'll be fine."

We went over to the stroller rental place, and she placed Charley in one of the strollers and buckled him in.

Phoebe: "He seems to comfortable."

Phoebe: "I think we should go ahead and rent it."

Me: "Ok."

We payed the clerk and then strolled away.

Charley started to giggle as we moved forward.

Phoebe: "I think he likes it now."

Me: "Seems like it."

Me: "I'll push if you want."

-cutely- Phoebe: "Awe, thankyou."

We headed towards the rollercoaster, Nina was just getting on.

Phoebe :"Well there she is..."

Me: "Yeah."

-worried- Phoebe: "What's she doing, getting on the front car?"

-unsure- Me: "I have no idea."

-worried- Phoebe: "Nina don't get on the front! What are you doing?"

Obviously Nina was too far away to hear her.

-facepalm- Phoebe: "-sighs- silly girl."

Me: "This might be fun to watch..."

Phoebe: "Hehe...yeah..."

The coaster left the station and started to climb up the hill.

Nina seemed to be really excited as it made it to the top, but her excitement quickly turned to fear as the coaster went around a slow curve, revealing its main fall.

-solemnly- Phoebe: "Poor girl."

We went over to the ride's exit and waited for her to get off.

-after she got off the ride-

Phoebe:" Nina are you ok?"

-sickly- Nina: "Mommy?"

Phoebe: "Yes?"

-sickly- Nina: "I don't...I don't want to ride it again..."

-sickly- Nina: "I don't feel so good..."

-sincerely- Phoebe: "Poor baby..."

-kindly- Phoebe: "Come on, let's go sit on that bench over there, let your stomach settle for a little while."

-sickly- Nina: "Ok.."

We all went over to the bench.

-a few minutes later-

Me: "You feeling a little better now sweetheart?"

Nina: "A little bit..."

Me: "So now what?"

Phoebe: "I don't know."

Phoebe: "You should have seen Charley ride the little carousel Nina, it was soooo cute."

Nina: "Awe..."

Phoebe: "Maybe I'll let him ride it again later, and then you can see."

Nina: "Ok."

Phoebe: "Also why did you get on the front car?"

Nina: "I thought it would be the best view."

Phoebe: "It is, but it's also the most terrifying, silly."

Nina: "Oh...ok."

Phoebe: "Can you watch Charley for a little bit, he should be fine in his stroller."

Nina: "Where are you going?"

Me: "Yeah where are you going?"

Phoebe: "Well...I want your father to go on the ferris wheel with me."

Nina: "Oh..."

Phoebe: "Is that allright Cj?"

Me: "Yeah sure..."

Phoebe: "Ok come on then."

We went over to the ferris wheel, there was a little bit of a line, but it was moving fast, and it wasn't long before we were in a gondola, slowly lifting into the air.

Me: "You think the kids will be ok down there?"

Phoebe: "Yeah, Nina is old enough to watch him for a little bit."

Me: "Ok."

Phoebe: "I don't think this will take more than an few minutes so they should be fine."

Me: "Allright."

The wheel stopped, the gondola swayed a little bit.

Phoebe: "Woah..."

Me: "-sighs- I love you."

Phoebe: "Oh...I love you too."

Phoebe: "That's why I wanted to ride this with you, together."

Me: "I thought so."

Me: "You had a good idea to come here today."

Phoebe:" Awe...thankyou."

We were both looking out the window, trying to keep an eye on Nina.

The wheel stopped every once and awhile, letting someone enjoy the view from the top.

Me: "You know, it's so weird, I love you so much, but I find it hard to think of things to say to you."

Phoebe: "That's because we spend so much time together there's not much to say."

Me: "Yeah...maybe.."

Phoebe: "I think tomorrow, I might go hang out with Melissa, just for a change of pace, if it's ok with you.."

Me: "Um..ok..."

Me: But we don't even know where she lives now."

Phoebe: "I know, we're going to meet at the department store instead."

Me: "Oh...ok."

Me: "What about Charley?"

Phoebe: "I'll take him with me, he'll be fine."

Me: "Ok."

Phoebe: "And you and Nina can stay home."

Me: "Ok."

Phoebe: "I think we could use a little time apart Cj."

Phoebe: "I think it will bring us even closer."

Me: "-sighs- If you think so."

Phoebe: "You know I won't let anyone else touch me."

Me: "I know, I trust you."

We finally made it to the top of the wheel.

Phoebe: "Hey we're at the top."

-concerned- Me: "Can you see Nina?"

Phoebe: "Yeah she's still over there by the bench with Charley."

Me: "Oh...allright."

-playfully- Phoebe: "Now...what are you waiting for?"

-unsure- Me: "Hmm?"

-seductively- Phoebe: "Kiss me silly."

Me: "Oh..."

We kissed.

Phoebe: "It's all going to be ok, I promise you."

Me: "I know."

-cutely- Phoebe: "Now, you want to snuggle on the way down?"

Me: "Why not?"

She tried to get up but the gondola started to sway a little bit.

-scaired- Phoebe: "Ok maybe not..."

Me: "That's allright honey, we'll snuggle later."

Phoebe:" Promise?"

Me: "hehe...promise."

Eventually the ride ended, and we got off and went back over to Nina.

Phoebe: "Allright sweety we're back."

Phoebe: "How's Charley?"

Nina :"Um...he fell asleep."

Phoebe: "Oh...ok..."

She gently woke him up.

-tiredly, softly, cutely- Charley:" Ralts...ralts..."

Phoebe: "Did you miss me Charley?"

-happily, cutely- Charley: "Ralts."

Phoebe: "hehe..."

We spent the rest of the afternoon in the park, heading home when it closed.

The next day, after the usual morning routine, Phoebe got ready to go visit Melissa.

-in the living room-

Phoebe: "I'll be back for dinner Cj, I promise."

Me: "-sighs-...ok."

Phoebe: "I love you two, so much."

Nina: "Why are you going?"

Phoebe: "Just to change things up a bit Nina, don't worry."

Phoebe: "Be good while I'm gone ok?"

She gently kissed her cheek, and then kissed me a little more romantically.

-seductively- Phoebe:"And you be good too Cj."

-disgusted,quietly- Nina: "Oh brother..."

Me :"Just be careful baby girl."

-lovingly- Phoebe: "I will don't worry."

Phoebe: "I better get going, it looks like Charley is starting to get a little upset."

It looked like he was trying to squirm out of his seat.

She got in the car and left for Slabtown, leaving Nina and I behind.

-unsure,worried - Nina: "She's really going to come back right?"

Me: "Of course."

Me: "You think she just left us for no reason?"

Nina: "Well...I worry about things like that..."

Me: "Oh, she'll come back sweetheart, don't be sad."

I put my arm around her, just to comfort her.

Me: "If she was really going to leave us, she'd be a lot angrier.."

Nina: "I guess so..."

Me: "And even then she wouldn't leave, because...well that's just the way she is."

Me: "Now, why don't we play some video games to pass the time?"

-excited- Nina: "Ok.."

Me: "And then maybe later you can play outside with your pokemon."

-happily- Nina: "Sounds great.."

I went to turn the tv and the xbox on.

Nina: "Daddy?"

Me: "Yeah?"

-curious- Nina: "Why did mommy leave?"

Me: "Because , we were talking yesterday, and she thinks if we spend some time apart we'll be closer."

-cutely, confused- Nina: "That doesn't make any sense."

Me: "I know."

Me: "It's just...one of those things."

Me: "But it's probably good for her to get out of the house a bit, and maybe make friends with some of the people in town."

-somewhat annoyed- Nina: "Why can't I do that?"

Me: "You can, you and I are going tomorrow while your mother stays here with Charley."

Nina: "Oh...ok."

Me: "And then in a few days we'll probably all leave for Sinnoh together."

Nina:" Ok."

Me: "So what game do you want to play?"

Nina: "Racing is fine."

Me: "Ok."

We played midnight club 3 for awhile. She was doing really well, and was even challenging to beat at times, but eventually she got bored with racing, so we went outside where she let out her pokemon. I let out Mr. Jiggles, Polli, Staraptor, Cap'N'Magnum, Cloudela, and Blossom as well, so she had a lot of pokemon to play with.

Nina: "Daddy? Can we battle?"

Me :"You sure you want to?"

-adamantly- Nina: "Mhm..."

Me: "Allright then."

Me: "Mr. Jiggles, come here please."

Mr. Jiggles: "Wigglytuff?"

Me: "I need you to battle, don't worry Nina's pokemon aren't that strong."

Me: "In fact you should go easy on her."

-somewhat annoyed- Nina: "nnng"

Me: "Oh Nina come on, you don't want your pokemon to get hurt do you?"

Nina: "No..."

Me: "Ok then."

Nina: "Matches, you go first, gulpin you stay back and watch."

Matches ran over to her and got ready to fight. Gulpin slithered up behind her, somewhat bashfully.

-unsure- Gulpin: "gul gulpin?"

Nina: "Ok, Matches, start off with ember."

Me: "Rollout."

Mr. Jiggles rolled into a ball, as Matches charged towards him spitting fire.

Nina: "Abort the ember, go into a tackle, smash into it!"

-unsure- Me: "What?"

Matches stop spitting fire and ran head on into Mr. Jiggles.

Both pokemon crashed to the ground, though it was obvious Matches was hurt more.

Me: "Nina that was a horrible move."

Nina: "Now turn towards him and use ember."

Mr. Jiggles got up only for Matches to hit him point blank. Mr. Jiggles panicked and went into another rollout on his own, quickly putting out the flames before they hurt him more severely.

Me: "Good reaction, keep going, don't let it hit you again."

Nina: "Tackle it."

Matches chased after Mr. Jiggles, but wasn't quite fast enough to catch him.

Then suddenly changed direction and smacked into him, knocking him aside.

-worried- Nina: "Matches come on get up, don't let him hit you again."

Matches was getting tired, but he still managed to get up before Mr. Jiggles was able to hit him again.

Then I heard my cell phone ring from inside the house, that didn't happen very often.

Me: "Wait a second."

Me: "Nina we have to stop the battle my phone is ringing."

Nina: "Why?"

Me: "It could be your mother."

Nina: "-sighs- ok."

Nina: "Come on Matches the battle's over."

Me: "Why don't you bring them both inside and get them some potion?"

Nina: "Ok."

Nina: "Come on Matches, Mr. Jiggles you come to..."

Mr. Jiggles: "Wigg...wigglytuff?"

He came out of his rollout, looking somewhat confused.

-unsure- Nina: "Where are the potions?"

Me: "Our room, top drawer on the dresser."

Nina: "Ok."

I hurried inside to answer my phone, which was plugged into it's charger in the kitchen, where I usually left it. Meanwhile, Nina headed upstairs with Matches and Mr. Jiggles.

Nina: "Gulpin stay outside, you don't need a potion."

-sadly- Gulpin: "Gul gulpin...gul.."

-into phone- Me: "Hello?"

It was Phoebe...

-phone conversation-

-awkwardly- Phoebe: "Hi honey."

Me: "Hi baby girl, is everything ok, how are you even able to call me from the pokemon world?"

Phoebe: "Melissa said Devon. Co hacked into the satelites on your world, and set up a small network, so we can call eachother now."

Me: "Oh...ok."

Phoebe: "Everything is ok."

Me: "How are you?"

-somewhat sadly- Phoebe: "I miss you."

Me: "You've only been gone an hour."

Phoebe: "I know, but I still miss you."

Me: "Oh you'll be allright."

Me: "Is Charley ok?"

Phoebe: "He's fine, he's asleep right now though.."

Me: "Hehe...ok."

Phoebe: "What about Nina is she ok?"

Me: "She's fine."

Me:" She's upstairs right now healing her pokemon."

-worried- Phoebe: "Why what happened?"

Me: "Nothing, we were just battling a little bit before you called."

Phoebe: "Oh ok..."

Me: "You buy anything cool?"

Phoebe: "No, we haven't really been shopping much, we just played some dancing game at the arcade and now we're about to get some lunch, and then we might do some shopping, and then maybe we'll go to Celadon because their store has go karts, and then maybe we'll get our hair and nails done..."

-awkwardly- Me: "Oh...um...ok..."

Me: "Have fun."

Phoebe: "I'll try."

-sweetly- Phoebe:" I love you."

-sweetly- Me: "I love you too."

Me: "I'll see you at dinner."

-lovingly- Phoebe:" See you."

I hung up just as Nina came back down the stairs, then I noticed her gulpin had tried to follow her up but couldn't make it up the first step, he kept trying to jump up on it, but couldn't quite make it.

-somewhat annoyed- Nina: "Gulpin what are you doing? I told you to wait outside."

Gulpin: "Gul gulpin?"

-a little more annoyed- Nina: "No I don't have any food for you."

Me: "-sighs- I guess he can't make it up stairs."

Nina: "No, I guess not."

It wasn't surprising considering he had no legs.

-curious- Nina: "What did mommy want?"

-jokingly- Me: "She wanted you to clean your room..."

-defensively- Nina: "No she didn't."

Me: "She didn't really want anything actually, I think she just called to check up on us."

Nina: "Oh ok..."

Me: "You know how she worries sometimes."

Nina: "Mhm.."

Nina: "Can we start battling again?"

Me: "Not right now Nina."

-a little let down-Nina: "awe..."

Gulpin: "Gul gulpin?"

-annoyed- Nina: "No gulpin I still don't have any food, stop asking."

Me: "Oh, come on, just give him some to keep him happy."

-unsure- Nina: "Ok."

I went into the kitchen to get a few slices of bread.

Me: "Here you go, he can have this."

She took the bread from me and held it in front of her gulpin.

Nina: "Watch this daddy, his mouth is so big."

Gulpin opened up his gigantic mouth and swallowed all the bread in one bite.

-somewhat impressed- Me: "Cool..."

-happily- Gulpin: "gulpin gul!"

Nina: "He says thankyou."

Me: "Hehe, you're welcome."

Nina: "I'm going to go back outside."

Me: "You maybe want a sandwhich or something first?"

It was around noon now.

Nina: "No...it's ok I'm not that hungry."

Me: "Ok."

Me: "Don't wander off."

Nina: "I know."

She headed back outside, her pokemon following behind her along with Mr. Jiggles. I went to go see what was on tv, found nothing interesting, and then went back outside to watch the pokemon play.

Nina had somehow talked Cloudela into battling against her and Matches. Cloudela, fighting without any commands, decided it best to shoot light beams every which way in a wreckless manner.

Me: "Nina what are you doing?"

Nina: "I'm battling."

Cloudela: "Clou...cloudela..."

-to cloudela,somewhat annoyed- - Me: "What are you doing? Stop attacking before you break a window or something."

-ashamed- Cloudela: "clou..."

-annoyed- Me: "Nina I told you not to battle right now."

-ashamed- Nina :"I'm sorry."

Matches ran up to her, cutely panting and completely oblivious to what was going on.

Me: "And Cloudela, seriously? Don't you know how to aim?"

Me: "You keep shooting light beams like that in random directions you're going to end up hitting something you don't want to hit."

-ashamed- Cloudela: "clou...cloudela..."

Nina: "It's not his fault, I talked it into battling."

Me: "Yeah but still it should know better."

Nina: "He says he's sorry."

Me: "I know, it's allright, just don't do it again."

-relieved- Cloudela: "Clou..."

-relieved- Nina: "-sighs-..."

Me: "But as for you missy..."

Nina: "-gasp-"

-unsure- Me: "-sighs-...I don't really know what to do with you."

-scaired- Nina: "Don't hurt me I promise I won't do it again."

-curious- Me: "Why do you always think I'm going to hurt you?"

Me: "Have I ever even layed a finger on you?"

-nervously- Nina: "Um...no..."

Me: "-sighs-..."

Me: "You know sweetheart, we really were having a nice day."

-nervously, quietely- Nina: "I know..."

Me: "I think I'll just let this go, for now."

Me: "But don't do it again."

She hugged me.

Nina: "Thankyou daddy."

Me: "Yeah...yeah..."

Me: "But no more battling without my permission, you can practice as much as you want."

Me: "But don't push your pokemon too hard ok? Potions are expensive."

Especially since they couldn't be transferred over anymore.

Nina: "I know."

Nina: "But what else is there to do?"

Me: "Well, you could make sure the chickens have some food and water."

Me: "And get the eggs."

Nina: "Ok, I will."

She headed over to the chickens, while I went back inside to check the news again.

Nina stayed outside for about another hour or so until she got hungry and came in to get something to eat.

Nina: "Daddy I'm hungry, is there anything to eat?"

Me: "I guess I could make you a sandwhich or something."

Me: "We're going to have steaks tonight."

Nina:" Ok."

I went into the kitchen and started to make some a sandwich for myself.

Me: "Ok Nina what do you want on your sandwich?"

Nina: "Um...can I make my own sandwich?"

Me: "Ok, if you want, go ahead, you know where everything is."

Nina: "Ok."

She opened the fridge, grabbed a few things and started to make a sandwhich, while I went back over to the couch to watch tv. It felt weird not having Phoebe or Charley around, I missed them both, and I knew that Phoebe missed me too. I'm pretty sure Nina missed them as well, she seemed to be really worried when they left this morning.

That afternoon seemed to drag on forever. We got so bored, we cleaned the extra eggs and made a quick trip to the store to add them to the inventory, just for something to do.

-after leaving the store.-

Me: "Nina you want to try to drive home again?"

Nina: "Um...ok."

We switched seats and she attempted to drive home.

Me:" Ok Nina be careful, and remember to look out for other cars."

Nina: "I know."

Once we got back on the road, she seemed to sway back and forth just a little bit, like she was having trouble going in a straight line.

Me: "Don't sway from side to side like that sweety, try to keep in a straight line."

Nina: "I'm trying."

Nina: "What's that?"

Me: "What's what?"

Nina: "There's a big plane."

Me: "Oh..."

Me: "Hmmm...that's weird."

Nina: "Where's it going?"

Me: "I don't know, it would be a little difficult for it to land in Slabtown though.

There was a lone C130 flying overhead, fairly low to the ground, while they were a very rare sight, they could still occasionally be seen prior to the disaster on training runs, but since then they were all sent out west to aid against the pirates, and their base, while undamaged, had been closed until further notice. Sometimes on their training runs they could even be seen dropping crates, however that was only if they were close to their base. So it was even more odd that its rear doors opened up and a single large crate ejected from it, equipped with its own parachute of course.

Nina: "Now it dropped something."

Me: "Hmm..., now that is strange."

-scaired- Nina: "It's a bomb..."

She floored it..."

-yelling- Me: "NINA STOP!"

Me: "It's not a bomb it's just a crate."

-worried- Me: "SLOW DOWN!"

-nervous- Nina: "Sorry, sorry."

Nina: "I wonder what's inside it?"

Me: "I don't know, could be empty, could be be a clown on a unicycle, I don't know."

Nina: "Can we go see?"

Me: "No, not now, just keep heading home."

Nina: "Why not?"

Me: "Because it could be trouble, and I don't have my pokemon with me."

Nina: "-sighs-...ok..."

The C130 flew off into the distance, while the crate slowly drifted towards the ground.

Me: "I'll go back to it later."

Nina: "What about me?"

Me: "You're going to stay home where you can be out of harm's way if anything bad happens."

-sadly groaning- Nina: "mmmm.."

Me: "Nina, it's for the best..."

Nina: "-sighs-..."

We arrived at home a few minutes later, and then I started to gather up some of my pokemon, and then I made a quick call to Phoebe.

-phone converstation-

Me: "Honey are you there?"

-concerned- Phoebe: "Is everything ok?"

Me: "Yes, but there's something strange going on though."

Phoebe: "What?"

Me: "A military plane flew over and dropped a crate in an empty field a few miles away from the house."

-unsure- Phoebe:" Ok..."

Me: "It might be nothing, but I want to go check it out just to be sure."

Phoebe: "Ok..."

Phoebe: "Just be careful...and take your pokemon."

Me: "I know."

Phoebe: "And don't take Nina."

Me: "I know, I know."

Phoebe: "And take your guns..."

Me: "I know honey."

Me: "And you make sure you keep Charley safe..."

Phoebe: "-giggles- I know..."

Me: "I love you."

Phoebe: "I love you too."

Me: "If I'm not there when you get home...um...come look for me."

Phoebe:" You know I will..."

Phoebe: "Just be careful."

Me: "I know."

Me: "I'll see you later."

I hung up. Nina was standing in the doorway.

-worried- Nina: "Why can't I go with you?"

Me: "You know why, it's too dangerous for you."

Me: "Look just stay here ok? Play with your pokemon, watch your tv, watch our tv, play video games, play with your toys, but just don't do anything stupid."

Nina: "-sighs-...ok."

I gave her a hug.

Me: "I love you sweetheart, but your just too young to come along with me."

Nina: "I love you too daddy."

Me: "So just stay here ok?"

Nina: "Ok."

I got in Phoebe's car and headed back out to where we saw the crate drop.

A pair of humvees and a large flatbed truck had already arrived by the time I got there. Apparently this had something to do with the national guard. As I pulled up to the sight I caught their attention almost immediately.

Unknown guard: "There's nothing to see here civilian."

Me: "Civilian?"

-somewhat nervous- Unknown guard: "Oh crap it's you..."

Me: "Never mind that, I'm not here to fight, I just want to know what's in the crate."

Unknown guard: "Where's Phoebe?"

-awkwardly- Me: "Um...she's uh...not with me right now..."

Unknown guard: "Well, I'm sorry but I couldn't tell you even if I wanted to."

Me: "You don't know?"

Unknown guard: "Nope, our orders were just to come out here, retrieve it, and take it to the armory in Maple Valley."

That was another small town to the west, it was about the same size and condition as Slab Town, and about 20 miles or so away.

Me: "What's so special about Maple Valley ?"

Unknown guard: "Nothing really, it just happens to be deep within the safe zone."

-concerned- Unknown guard 2: "Any trouble here?"

Unknown guard: "No, it's allright, he's not here to start anything."

Unknown guard 2: "Why's he here then?"

Unknown guard:"He just wants to know what's in the crate."

Unknown guard 2: "We don't even know that."

Unknown guard: "I know."

Unknown guard: "My guess is that whatever is in this crate has to be valuable, so they're just tucking it away in this little town to keep it safe."

Me: "Can you look inside?"

Unknown guard: "No, we were specifically told not to open it.."

Me: "-sighs-, Fine, carry on, good day."

Unknown guard: "Good day."

I left them to their job. I didn't see any reason to continue to bother them, for now. Most of them seemed to be in their early twentys, meaning they might have been recruited after the disaster, and probably had minimal combat experience, if any. Out of desperation, the national guard would recruit almost anyone willing to fight against the pirates now, though there were signs that the war was coming to a close.

I went back home to find Nina watching tv.

Nina: "That was quick."

Nina: "Did you kill anybody?"

Me: "No, it was nothing, don't worry."

Nina: "-sighs-, ok."

Me: "-sighs-, what time is it?"

Nina: "It's almost four..."

Me: "-sighs-, Your mother should be back around six..."

Me: "I need to start defrosting the steaks..."

Nina:" Ok."

I headed down to the basement to get some steaks from the freezer, then I brought them back up to the kitchen, put them on a plate, and shoved them in the microwave. I called Phoebe again to let her know everything was ok. Then I sat on the couch and watched tv with Nina for a little bit.

Nina: "Did you find out what was in the crate?"

Me: "Nope..."

Nina: "Then what did you do?"

Me: "Um...not much."

Me:"Look sweetheart there's no reason to cause any trouble."

Me: "The national guard owns it, so I'm sure they aren't going to try to hurt anyone, ok?"

Nina: "Ok."

Me: "But if they start shooting up the town or something, then we'll cause some trouble ok?"

Nina: "Ok."

Me: "Or...actually I will, you'll stay here."

-sadly groaning- Nina: "awe..."

Me: "It's your mother's orders sweety..."

-sadly- Nina: "Really?"

Me:" Mhm."

-let down- Nina: "-sighs-.."

Nina: "When is mommy going to come home?"

Me: "In the next hour or so, hopefully."

Nina: "Ok."

Nina: "I wonder what Charley is doing..."

Me: "Eh he's probably asleep or something."

Me: "Or sitting in his car seat watching his shows."

Nina: "Yeah."

Me: "I'm sure he's fine, you know your mother won't let him out of her sight."

Nina: "Mhm."

A few minutes later the steaks were done defrosting, a few minutes after I set them on the grill to cook Phoebe called again.

-phone conversation-

Me: "What's going on Pheebles."

Phoebe: "I might be home a bit later than expected, they shut the portal down in the next town over."

Phoebe: "Did you do that?"

Me: "Um...no, I wonder if it's connected to those NGs from earlier though."

Phoebe: "NGs?"

Short for nat guard troops, by the way.

Me: "Yeah atleast that's what they looked like."

Me:" Just come back home as soon as you can sweety, we miss you, and I just set the steaks on the grill."

Phoebe: "I will, don't worry."

Phoebe: "Melissa said they shut the portal down because it was getting attacked, and they didn't want to risk anything comming through that could harm the facility."

Phoebe: "So there's something attacking the town."

-from the living room- Nina: "Daddy somebody's here."

Me: "Nina go to your room."

Nina:"Why?"

Me: "You're not in trouble it's just for your safety."

Nina: "But they aren't bad people."

Me:" Oookay..."

Nina: "They just want some help."

Me: "Ok fine, you can stay out if you want but let me do the talking."

Nina: "Ok."

I went up to the door, wondering what all this was about, Nina said they weren't bad people, and I had no reason to believe she was lying, she was psychic after all.

I opened the front door, it was just a small group of people from Maple Valley, along with some of the same national guardsmen from earlier, in handcuffs for some reason.

Me: "What can I help you with?"

-nervous- unknown person: "You have to help us, they're destroying the town."

Me: "Can you be a bit more specific? What's destroying the town?"

-nervous- unknown person: "It's some extremely strong pokemon, it broke out of the armory."

Me:"And why did you arrest these men?"

Unknown person: "Whatever that thing is, they brought it into town."

-defensively- unknown guard: "We had no idea."

Me: " Nina, are they lying?"

-shyly- Nina: "No, he's telling the truth."

Me: "You heard her, let them go, they didn't know what was in the crate, they were just following orders."

-grateful- unknown guard: "Thankyou."

Me: "Just don't call for backup."

unknown guard: "Why?"

Me: "Because you might not have known, but your superiors did, and I don't think they would want that getting out, sorry to say this, but I don't quite trust them, if they ask questions, you opened the crate out of morbid curiousity and that thing was dead when it got here."

unknown guard: "Ok..."

Me: "Also, you are now officially my backup."

Me: "Do you have any weapons?"

unknown guard: "Just a few m16s back at the armory, but I'm not sure if they're still operable, that thing almost tore the place down."

For the record, it wasn't a very large armory, it was just a single large building that normally housed a few humvees and trucks, making it even more curious that they chose to bring it there.

Me:" Allright, try to get those back, and then wait for my signal."

Unknown guard: "Ok."

They only brought two cars, a police dodge charger, and an ordinary 4 door chevy cobalt. The only thing I had that was large enough to carry the guards was that rusted out van, that probably wouldn't start, so I was stuck with these two.

Me:" Allright, the guards and I will take the police car to the armory, the rest of you take the other car and try to save the people that can't escape on their own."

Unknown person: "Ok."

Unknown person 2: "Didn't you have a bullet proof sedan?"

Me: "Um...yeah, wife has it right now...sorry."

-curious- Me: "How'd you know that?"

Unknown person: "I just heard it from your father..."

Me: "Oh...ok."

Thanks dad...like everyone needed to know that.

Me: "Come on, let's go."

Me: "Nina stay here, and um...watch the steaks..."

Nina: "Ok..."

Me: "And when your mother gets home tell her where I went."

-shyly- Nina: "Ok, be careful daddy."

Me: "I will, don't worry."

I gathered up my pokemon, and my pistol, and got in the police car.

The maple valley armory was about 25 miles away, but we got there in just 15 minutes, with the emergency lights on we didn't have to mind the speed limit as much. One of the guards seemed to be a fairly talented driver. I had been to Maple Valley countless times before the disaster, so it was kind of sad to see it in such a bad shape, a gas station was burning, the large, iconic water tower had fallen over, crushing an old warehouse behind it. There was also a lot of traffic leaving the town, for obvious reasons.

Me: "Allright, get your weapons, take a humvee, and then wait by the water tower."

The water tower was already destroyed, so I didn't think whatever we were dealing with here would go back to it.

unknown guard: "Ok."

I got in the driver's seat and drove away, started heading down the streets, looking for whatever this thing was.

It felt strange, not having Phoebe with me.

It was almost sunset, so we were losing light very quickly.

Whatever it was, it wasn't a groudon, I would have seen it by now.

It wasn't a water type either, since all the buildings seemed to be burning.

It turned out that it wasn't a pokemon at all, but rather, some kind of mutated...freak.

It had a humanoid body, with normal skin in some areas with patches of reptillian scales in others. It had a very disfigured face that looked like something out of a creepypasta. It was like it had the large, square jaws of a charizard, filled with several, metallic teeth. Its arms and legs looked metallic in nature as well, possibly from a scizor, bisharp, or some other steel type. It also had the wings of a dustox, allthough there was no way it could use them to fly with it's limbs being made of metal. It hovered instead, meaning it had some sort of psychic power as well. It also had a psyhorn on it's head, likely from a gardevoir, and a metallic tail, with a spinning, U shaped magnet like thing on the end, which seemed to have a constant arc of high voltage electricity. I couldn't think of any pokemon that had anything like it, so it might have been purely mechanical, similiar to the magnemite line.

This wasn't a pokemon, it was some kind of genetic experiment, there were no seams or anything where it's various mismatched parts had been sewn together. And even if it was some sort of frankenstein monster, there was no telling what, or who it once was.

I shut off the all the lights, not wanting to attract it's attention at the moment, so I could sit in the shadows and come up with a plan to stop it.

I didn't really understand what it's motives were, it seemed like it just wanted to destroy, it was obviously extremely angry, probably from being captured, but their could possibly be other reasons.

Shooting it probably wouldn't work, if it did the guards probably would have killed it as it tried to escape.

People were running out of their houses, men, women, and children. It cruelly zapped a few of them with it's tail as they tried to get away. They were helpless, I couldn't save them without risking myself or my pokemon.

I stayed there for a little bit, carefully watching it, trying to find a weakness.

Part of me just wanted to send Aggron out, but if I did that he'd probably end up leveling the entire block.

Bubba would get fried by the electricity, Rhyhorn and Rocky would get thrashed by the steel, Hellblade might be able to land a hit, but I wasn't sure if he'd survive the potential counter attack. Blossom wasn't particularly strong at attacking, so she wasn't an option, aside from that, this monstrosity could also spit fire which would probably kill her instantly.

Cap'n'magnum could resist its electric attacks, and stay out of range of its flames, so I sent him out.

-unsure- Cap'n'magnum:"Mag?"

-nervous- Cap'n'magnum: "Magnezone magna."

Me: "Yeah I know."

Me: "Don't be too afraid though, you're not fighting it alone."

Me: "I just need you to go out there and provide a distraction, don't get to close to it though, it has fire attacks."

Me: "You need to move fast, as fast as you can."

Me: "Understood?"

-nervous- Cap'n'magnum: "Magnezone."

Me: "Ok, wait for my signal."

I sent out Hellblade, Bubba, and Rhyhorn.

Me: "You see that thing over there?"

Me: "When it starts to fire at Magnum, I need you to hit it as hard as you can, with fireblast, hydro cannon, and rockblast. "

Me: "Understood?"

They all nodded.

Me: "I'm not quite sure how resistant it is to damage, so don't hold back."

Me: "We need to stop it before it tears town the whole city."

-nervous- Me: "Ok..."

Me: "Let's do this."

Me: "Magnum, go NOW!"

He flew out, and circled around the monster a few times, drawing its attention.

It tried to attack him with it's electricity, which didn't seem to hurt him much.

Me: "Allright everyone else GO!."

Hellblade, Bubba, and Rhyhorn ran out and started their attacks. They stunned the creature, but only for a moment before it hit them with an extremely powerful psychic attack that knocked them all on their backs.

-nervous- Me: "What the hell?"

To make matters worse, it did some sort of combo move, combining it's flames with a shadow ball, which it then threw at Cap'n'Magnum, hitting him hard and causing him to crash into the ground.

-in pain- Cap'n'magnum: "Mag magna!..."

-worried- Me: "Magnum..."

-to self- Me: "What the hell is this thing?"

I went up and returned them all, except for Magnum, who crashed somewhere on the adjacent street.

I realized my only chance at hurting this thing was to use Aggron.

So, reluctantly, I sent him out.

He roared triumphantly as he came out of his ball.

-nervous- Me: "Kill that thing, I don't care how, just kill it."

He charged towards it, it stunned him with another psychic wave, he took a few swings at it, but it was just too fast for him to him.

Me: "It's too quick for melee, try a hyper beam."

He used hyperbeam, the monster used something that resembled flamethrower, both moves hit, Aggron fell back in agony and the monster got knocked clear over to the adjacent street.

Aggron was hit too hard to get back up, I returned him, then I headed over to the other street to get magnum and get the hell out of here.

Cap'n'magnum was lying on the ground, barely able to move, I returned him, and then noticed the monster, very much alive, and struggling to get back up.

I sprinted back to the police car, defeated for now. Bubba broke out of his ball on his own.

Me:"What the?"

-angry- Bubba: "Blastoise...blast.."

He still wanted to fight.

Me: "We can't, we just can't right now Bubba."

Me: "It's too strong, we need to regroup."

Me: "The best we can do right now is try to save some of these people it electrocuted."

-solemnly- Bubba: "Blast..."

We dragged a few people over to the car, if we hurried to the pokemon center they could be revived. While the monster started to destroy the next street.

I went over to the water tower real quick.

-confused- unknown guard: "There was no signal."

\- a bit crazily- Me: "That thing is too fucking overpowered."

-exhausted-Me: "The best you can do is gather as many people as you can and take them to the pokemon center in Goldenrod, that's where I'm going now."

unknown guard: "What about the monster?"

-exhausted-Me: "I might have hurt it a little bit, but it took most of my pokemon down."

-exhausted-Me: "It's psychic, fire...steel, electric..."

-exhausted-Me: "It doesn't have any weaknesses."

-exhausted- Me:" If you know anyone in the airforce, have them deal with it."

-exhausted- Me: "But don't try to fight it yourselves..."

Me: "In fact go ahead and call for backup..."

-unsure- unknown guard: "Ok."

Me: "Just make sure you get some tanks...and rpgs...and yeah..."

Me: "I have to go, or else these people might not make it."

unknown guard: "Ok."

I headed back over to Slab Town.

My phone started to ring.

Phoebe: "Cj I'm home, are you ok?"

Me: "I'm going to the pokemon center in Goldenrod."

Phoebe: "What happened?"

Phoebe: "Are you ok?"

Me: "We'll talk when I get there, I'm just..."

Me:"-sighs-...I love you."

Phoebe: "I'll see you there."

Me:" Ok, that works."

Phoebe: "I love you."

I arrived at the pokemon center about a half hour later.

Bubba helped me carry the people in. I was starting to feel weak.

Nurse: "Arceus, what happened?"

-exhausted- Me: "You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

Me: "I need my pokemon healed too."

Nurse :"Ok."

-from across the room, worried- Phoebe: "Cj!"

She came up and hugged me. I could barely stand.

-weakly- Me: "Hey...baby girl."

Phoebe: "Cj?"

I blacked out.

I woke up in the pokemon center.

Me :"The hell?"

-confused- Me: "Why did I faint?"

Nurse: "Delayed neurotoxin, we found this small needle in your arm, whatever you were fighting must have hit you with it without you noticing."

Me: "How did I not notice it?"

Nurse: "The neurotoxin also doubles as an anesthetic, it's like when a remoraid sticks it's fin into a mantine, it doesn't feel it."

Me: "Oh."

-relieved- Nina: "Daddy your ok!"

Nina hugged me.

-weakly- Me: "Hey sweetheart."

Me: "Where's your mother?"

-jokingly- Phoebe: "You've been out for a whole year Cj..."

-jokingly- Phoebe: "I remarried."

Me: "What?"

-lovingly- Phoebe: "hehehe...just kidding, you've only been out for a few hours, it's just around midnight, I'd never leave you silly."

She kissed me.

Nurse: "What were you fighting?"

Me: "I...I don't know."

Melissa: "I can explain."

Phoebe: "Melissa?"

Melissa: "That was one of team rocket's failed experiments."

Me: "How did the NGs get it then?"

Melissa: "I don't know, they must have traded it to them."

Me: "For what?"

Melissa:" Probably pokemon they could actually use."

Me: "Are my pokemon ok?"

Nurse: "They'll be fine."

Nurse: "However you'll never walk again."

Me: "What?"

Nurse: "Just kidding, you're fine too."

-annoyed- Me: "Oh come on."

-sternly- Melissa: "Enough of the jokes this is serious."

Melissa: "This monstrosity is one of team rocket's most powerful creations."

Melissa: "But what's worst is it's also completely insane, and won't stop until it has destroyed everything."

Phoebe: "It can't be that powerful can it?"

Me: "It took down aggron in one shot..."

Phoebe: "-gasps-..."

Me: "It took out most of my team in one shot actually."

Phoebe:" Oh..."

-worried- Phoebe: "That's not good."

Me: "No honey, it's not."

-concerned- Me: "What about the others I brought in? Are they ok?"

Nurse: "They'll be fine."

Nurse: "Allthough it would have been better if you brought them to a hospital."

Me: "Well this was closer, the hospital was farther away, and then I probably would have blacked out in the middle of the street."

Nurse: "Yeah that's true."

Phoebe: "I'm just glad you're ok for now Cj."

Me: "Yeah but...-sighs- Maple Valley."

Melissa: "Devon will do what they can to stop it."

Melissa: "However, we're having problems of our own right now too."

Me: "What?"

Melissa: "James told me the base he was visiting got hit by Team Rocket."

Phoebe: "So that's why you walked of the restaurant earlier?"

Melissa: "Mhm."

I had no idea what she was talking about.

Melissa: "He's ok, the base is ok, but what we can't figure out is what the motive for the attack was."

Melissa: "They hit the front of the base, the most heavilly guarded section, with several robot tanks."

Melissa: "They caused a lot of damage, and then retreated for seemingly no reason whatsoever."

Phoebe: "That sounds weird."

Melissa:" Mhm."

I started to regain my strength, and sat up.

Phoebe: "You allright Cj?"

Me: "Yeah, I'm ok."

Phoebe: "Thankyou Nurse."

Nurse: "Mhm, no problem."

Phoebe: "Come on let's go."

She picked Charley up off of the adjacent bed.

Me: "Hi Charley."

Me: "I missed you."

Phoebe: "He missed you too, he's kind of tired right now."

Melissa: "Just be careful tonight, and get some rest."

Melissa: "I need to head home too, it's late."

Phoebe: "Ok."

Phoebe: "Come on Cj."

Me: "I'm comming..."

Me: "You look really nice honey..."

Phoebe: "Awe...thanks..."

Me: "You didn't spend too much did you?"

Phoebe: "No, I just bought this dress for a hundred or so."

Phoebe: "You like it?"

Me: "Yeah, it's nice."

We got in our car and headed home, leaving the police car there. Phoebe was driving.

Phoebe: "Is that our car now?"

Me: "No...I um...I don't really know who owns it..."

Phoebe: "Hehe...ok."

I don't know if anyone really owned it, it might have been the city's.

Me: "I left the keys in it, they can come back and get it if they want."

Phoebe:" Ok."

Me: "Let's find a hotel for the night, ok?"

Phoebe: "You don't want to go back home?"

Me: "That thing is still out there honey."

-a bit psyched out- Me: "You weren't there, you didn't see it."

Me: "If it comes by our place in the middle of the night, we're fucked."

Me: "Let's just find a hotel, just to be safe."

-concerned- Phoebe: "Ok... fine."

We found a hotel, and got a couple of rooms, one for Nina and Charley, and one for Phoebe and I, we went to bed shortly after.

Me: "We'll go back home, first thing tomorrow."

Phoebe: "Ok."

-sadly-Me: "I failed you."

Phoebe: "You didn't fail me Cj."

Phoebe: "You did your best."

Phoebe:" And you saved a few people, so you didn't completely fail."

Me: "I guess so."

Phoebe: "I've never seen you like this before and it's worrying me."

Me :"I'm sorry..."

Phoebe: "It's allright, I know it's not your fault.."

-lovingly- Phoebe: "You just need to rest now, ok?"

-lovingly-Phoebe: "Let the toxin wear off..."

Phoebe: "Calm down, and clear your mind..."

Me: "What do you mean?"

Phoebe:" You keep darting back and forth from thought to thought, your mind is all blurry."

Phoebe: "You're panicking Cj..."

Phoebe: "But we're safe for now so you can relax."

Me: "I'm sorry baby girl.."

Phoebe: "It's ok."

She held me tight.

-softly- Phoebe: "I love you."

Me: "I love you."

We kissed.

-tiredly, but sweetly- Phoebe: "Now hold still, I'll help you sleep, I'll even try to keep you from having nightmares."

-softly- Phoebe: "We have a lot to do tomorrow."

She touched my head, and I felt her kiss me one more time as I fell asleep.

-softly- Phoebe: "Goodnight Cj..."


	12. Assault on the HAVAC Base

The next morning came shortly after, and we quickly checked out of the hotel and headed home.

-pulling into the driveway-

Phoebe: "Well, our house is still here."

Me: "Yeah, it looks allright."

Charley started to cry.

Me: "Why's he upset?"

Phoebe:" Oh he's fine, I think he just needs changed."

Me: "Allright."

We got out of the car and headed inside. Phoebe took Charley up to his room.

I went and sat on the couch, after last night, I just didn't really feel like doing anything.

-cutely- Nina: "Can I go outside?"

-worried- Me: "No..not today, allright, just stay inside for now."

-dissapointed- Nina: "Awe..."

She trudged upstairs, probably to ask her mother the same thing, she came back down with Phoebe and Charley a bit later.

-concerned- Phoebe: "Oh...Cj..."

Phoebe: "What's wrong?"

Me: "I just don't feel right."

She set Charley down on the floor.

Phoebe:" Nina, play with Charley for a little bit."

Nina:" Ok."

Phoebe: "Come on Cj."

She led me upstairs to our room, and then we layed next to each other in in bed.

-worried- Phoebe: "What's wrong?"

Me: "Honey...I got my assed kicked, that's what's wrong..."

Phoebe: "Oh...you'll be ok."

Phoebe: "You're still alive."

Me: "I know, but still."

Me: "I'm scaired ok?"

-defensively- Phoebe: "I'm scaired too."

Me: "You weren't there."

Me: "That thing can come and kill us at any moment."

Phoebe: "But it won't."

Phoebe:"Did you see the news this morning?"

Phoebe: "It went further North."

Phoebe: "We're safe."

Phoebe: "Just relax Cj."

She snuggled up tome.

-nervous- Me: "It has no weaknesses, it's smart, it's using moves I haven't even..."

-softly- Phoebe: "Shh..."

-softly-Phoebe: "Just relax."

-softly- Phoebe: "Hold me."

She kissed me, and I held her for a little bit, and gradually came to my senses.

-a few minutes later-

-lovingly- Phoebe: "Are you allright now?"

Me: "Mhm."

-passionately- Me: "-sighs- I love you Pheebles."

-lovingly- Phoebe: "I love you too."

Phoebe:" Now come on, let's go back downstairs."

Me: "Ok."

Phoebe: "We can continue snuggling on the couch."

Me: "Hehe..."

Me: "What about Nina though?"

Phoebe: "Well if she doesn't like it she can go outside..."

Me: "Ok."

Phoebe: "But I need to keep an eye on Charley."

Me: "I know."

We got up and headed back downstairs.

We sat by eachother on the couch and started to snuggle soon afterwards, strangely Nina didn't seem to notice, even though she was playing with Charley on the floor nearby.

-softly- Phoebe: "Come here Charley."

Charely didn't respond, he just kept playing with Nina.

-playfully- Nina: "Charley, go over to mommy."

He still kept on playing until Nina picked him up and handed him to Phoebe.

Nina: "He doesn't listen very well."

Phoebe: "Oh that's allright, he doesn't quite understand yet Nina."

Nina: "Ok."

-cutely babling- Charley: "Ralwal ralts..."

Phoebe: "See Cj?"

Phoebe: "Everything is allright."

Phoebe: "Charley's not afraid."

Me: "He would be if he saw that thing."

Phoebe: "Probably."

Phoebe:" But he hasn't, and as long as he doesn't, he doesn't see a reason to be afraid."

Me: "So you're saying I should just pretend that thing doesn't exist, and it didn't defeat my entire team in just 3 moves?"

Phoebe: "Well...um..."

Phoebe: "No."

Phoebe: "But it's not here."

Phoebe: "We're safe here."

-let down- Me: "Don't jinx it honey."

Phoebe: "I'm not going to jinx it."

Phoebe: "Although, maybe it would be better if I made you forget your battle with it."

Me: "No, if you do that, it might happen again."

Phoebe: "See...there you go..."

Phoebe: "You've already been through it, it won't happen again, because you know you shouldn't try to fight it like that again."

Me:" I went with the best plan I could come up with at the time though."

Phoebe: "Well maybe you just needed a little more help then."

Me: "I don't know honey, if Bubba, Hellblade, and Rhyhorn combined couldn't stop it, along with a point blank hyperbeam, I just...I don't know."

Me: "-sighs- Let's see what's on the news."

Phoebe: "Ok."

-curious- Phoebe: "How did it take down Bubba so quickly?"

Me:" It's psychic, like you...but well, even more powerful."

Phoebe: "Oh..."

Me: "Seriously, it threw them all atleast 30ft back."

I turned on the tv and changed the channel to the news, obviously the major story at this point was the monster continuing it's rampage through yet another city.

News Reporter: "...and the story is that not even Cj could defeat this thing, although reports are comming in that Phoebe was not with him, for some reason, which begs the question, where was she?"

-annoyed- Phoebe: "Oh...come on!"

Me: "What did you say you were doing?"

-jokingly- Me: "Getting your nails done?"

-defensively- Phoebe:" I had no idea this was going to happen."

Me: "I know, it is kind of funny though."

Phoebe: "-sighs-, eww...you were right that thing is creepy."

Me: "Told you."

-a little scaired- Nina:" I don't like it can you change the channel?"

Me: "In a little bit sweety."

Phoebe: "It's soooo ugly."

News Reporter: "...at the moment, the national guard has brought in a few tanks to attempt to keep it from reaching Arborville."

Arborville was another small town about 10 miles north from Maple Valley, and 20 miles northwest from Slabtown.

The footage, apparently shot from a helicopter, showed an M1A1 tank approaching the beast. It fired at it with it's co-ax machine gun, but it blocked the bullets with it's powers. The tank then started to reverse slowly, backing up from the monster as it began to hover towards it. It then resorted to using its main gun, which knocked the monster down for a moment, it looked like it used its powers to cushion the blow, but couldn't stop it completely.

Me: "Come on...come on..."

I was hoping the tank would destroy that wicked thing.

It was travelling down the highway that led into the town, if it managed to make it into the city, there was no doubt it would be destroyed.

Another tank came up behind it, and...well...blatantly ran it over before it could get back up.

News Reporter: "This nightmare may be over...that second tank just squashed it."

Phoebe: "Is it over?"

Me: "No...it can't be..."

Me: "It hit it straight on, there's some clearance the..."

The second tank started to lift into the air..

-unsure- Phoebe: "What the?"

-amazed- Phoebe: "-gasps- Arceus..."

The first tank opened fire, striking the beast once again, making it lose its concentration which also caused the second tank to fall on top of it, seemingly squashing it again.

Phoebe: "Now it has to be over..."

Me:" Maybe..."

-on tv- News Reporter: "That was quite a shot..."

-on tv- News Reporter: "It might be over now folks, that sixty ton tank just fell on top of it."

-jokingly- Me: "Hehe...if you can't beat it, squish it."

Phoebe: "Hehe...yeah..."

Me: " If I only had access to tanks last night."

Phoebe: "Yeah..."

Phoebe: "What about aggron?"

Me: "He wasn't fast enough, he hit it hard with a hyper beam, but it could dodge most of his other attacks."

Me: "Actually it seemed to just shrug off almost any kind of attack just as easilly as those tank's cannons."

Phoebe: "Well maybe this was its weakness."

The second tank backed off of it, and pulled up along side the other, it looked even more disfigured than normal now, it's skull was crushed, so it was obviously dead, but to be safe, both tanks fired on it once more, this time completely disintegrating it and cratering the highway.

-relieved- Me: "sighs- Goodjob..."

Phoebe: "You feeling better now?"

Me: "Much better."

-on tv- News Reporter: "It's dead, it's over, there's nothing left."

-on tv- News Reporter: "Now just one question remains folks."

-on tv- News Reporter: "What the hell was that thing?"

I shut the tv off.

-excitedly- Nina: "YAY!"

-excitedly- Nina: "IT'S DEAD!"

Phoebe:" Hehe...Nina..."

News Reporter: "Arborville is safe, thanks to the brave crew of those tanks down there."

New Reporter: "And now we take you to Maple Valley, which is now undergoing reconstruction and repair."

New Reporter: "Fortunately, thanks to the efforts of the Southern Goldenrod Pokemon center, and some intel, given by Cj, despite the large amount of destruction, the death toll so far sits at zero, with 67 injured and 37 unacounted for. But that's highly likely to go up since we haven't yet counted those who have perished in the flames."

Me: "Intel, what do they mean intel?"

I wasn't really expecting to be credited with anything.

Phoebe: "I guess they mean that you told them about the pokemon center..."

Phoebe:" I guess."

Phoebe: "See, you weren't a total failure, you still saved some people."

Me:" I guess so."

Phoebe: "I went back and brought in some people too..."

Phoebe: "While you were unconcious..."

Me: "Really?"

Phoebe:" I didn't want to tell you last night, I knew it would make you more uneasy."

Me: "That's allright."

Me: "Why did it take so long for me to wake up?"

Phoebe: "The nurse said that, while the revives saved you, it was still best to keep you asleep for a few hours until the toxins wore off, otherwise you would feel a lot of pain. "

Me: "What kind of toxins were those anyway?"

Phoebe:" The nurse said the needles were similiar to a quilfishes."

Me: "Blowfish toxin?"

-correctively- Phoebe: "No..quilfish toxin.."

Phoebe: "It's even more deadly."

Me: "Oh...ok..."

She kissed me on the cheek.

Phoebe: "Are you feeling better now?"

Me: "Yeah..."

Phoebe: "Good."

Nina: "Can I go outside now, since it's dead?"

Phoebe: "Yeah, I think we'll all go."

Nina: "Ok."

She went into her room to get her shoes and her pokemon. Charley started to babble a little bit as she left.

-worried babling- Charley: "Walba ralts...ralts..."

-playfully- Phoebe: "Awe...you want to go outside too?"

Phoebe: "I'll have to change you out of your pajamas then."

She kissed me on the cheek again, and then she took Charley upstairs to change his clothes.

A few seconds later Nina came out of her room and headed out the front door. About a minute later Phoebe came back down the stairs again, with Charley wearing some shorts, some very tiny shoes, they looked like the shoes of a doll, a shirt that was slightly too big for him, and a light jacket that was also slightly too big for him. It was really hard to find clothes that fit him well that still looked fairly normal. Most of the time when we were home he usually just wore his pajamas.

-sweetly- Phoebe: "Doesn't he look cute?"

She said as she came down the stairs.

Me: "Yeah."

Phoebe: "Come on let's go outside."

Me: "Ok."

It was a nice day outside, a little windy, but otherwise it was fine. Phoebe set Charley down in the grass and let him explore the yard for a bit to his little heart's content. Matches came over to meet him, with Nina following behind.

Nina: "Matches be gentle, don't hurt Charley."

-cutely babling- Charley: " Ralts..."

Charley sat up and reached out to pet him...

-enamored- Nina: "Awe..."

Phoebe: "Hehe..."

-cutely babling- Charley: " bwa."

-playfully- Phoebe: "He's very soft isn't he Charley?"

Matches moved a little closer to him and started to lick his cheek.

Charley didn't like this and started to cry.

Nina: "No,Matches don't hurt him!"

Phoebe: "Oh...he's allright, he's just a little scaired, Matches wasn't trying to hurt him sweety."

Phoebe:" He was just trying to say hello."

Nina: "I'm sorry."

Phoebe: "It's ok."

Phoebe picked him up and started to calm him down, he clung to her pretty tight, like he usually did when he was scaired.

-calmly- Phoebe: "It's ok Charley, momma loves you."

-calmly- Phoebe: "He won't hurt you."

Charley eventually calmed down.

Phoebe: "I think we should go see Melissa again today?"

Me: "You mean all of us, or just you and Charley?"

Phoebe: "All of us."

Phoebe: "I want to know if there are more of those things out there."

Me: "Ok."

Phoebe: "We can get lunch over there too."

Me: "Yeah, that sounds like a plan."

Phoebe: "Ok then, let me get ready, and then we'll go."

Phoebe: "Come on Nina."

Nina:"-sighs- Ok."

She returned Matches.

Phoebe: "Cj if you could take Charley for a little bit."

Me: "Sure."

She handed Charley to me and then headed into the house, with Nina following behind. We left for GoldenRod a few minutes later.

Once we got there, we went to our usual restaurant to get some lunch while Phoebe tried to contace Melissa to set up a place where we could meet. She looked so pretty today, just like last night.

Phoebe: "She can't meet with us today, she's going to the Lumina region."

Me: "Oh...ok."

Phoebe:" She says there were a few more of those things, but that one was the most dangerous, so the others are nothing to worry about, and it's very unlikely we'll come across them anyway."

Me: "Ok."

Phoebe: "Does that make you feel better?"

Me: "A little bit, I guess."

Nina: "Why did team rocket even make that thing?"

Phoebe: "Because they want to be powerful sweety."

Phoebe: "But I bet it backfired on them."

Me: "Probably."

Phoebe: "It's like mewtwo sweety, it should have never been created."

-angrily muttering- Nina: "Stupid team rocket..."

-angrily muttering- Nina: "All they do is destroy."

Phoebe: "Oh don't get too worked up about it Nina."

-annoyed- Nina: "-sighs-...ok."

Phoebe: "Ok, she also says we need to be ready."

Me: "Ready for what?"

Phoebe: "She says we could be called up to the Lumina region at any time."

Me: "Back to the cold?"

Phoebe: "Yeah unfortunately."

-disapointed- Nina: "Awe.."

Phoebe: "Well Nina, you don't have to go, you and Charley can stay here with your grandparents."

Nina: "Um...ok..."

Phoebe: " And if we get called up there, you probably will stay with them."

Nina: "Ok."

Phoebe: "But we don't know if we will yet so we'll just have to see."

Nina: "Ok."

Our food arrived a bit later, and it took us about a half hour to finish our lunch before heading home. Phoebe also fed Charley after she finished eating.

By the time we got home, Charley was very sleepy, so Phoebe placed him in his crib so he could take a nap.

Phoebe: "Sleep tight little guy, I'll come check on you in a little bit..."

-softly,tiredly- Charley: "Ralts..."

Phoebe: "Can you say mommy?"

-softly,tiredly- Charley: "Ralts..."

Me: "I guess not..."

-lovingly,proud-Phoebe: "-sighs-, we'll work on that later, you should rest now."

Phoebe: "Come on Cj."

We walked out of his room, turned out the light, and quietely closed the door behind us.

Nina was playing outside again.

Me: "So what do you want to do now baby girl?"

Phoebe: "-sighs-, I don't know."

Me: "You want to play video games? Watch tv?"

Phoebe: "Um...ok."

Phoebe: "Let's play videogames."

Me: "Allright, sounds good."

We headed downstairs and played videogames with eachother for a little bit.

-**Meanwhile, in the Lumina region, Greg's perspective**-

The H. A. V. A. C. base was being watched very carefully. We were waiting for the precise moment to strike. We heard good news from our spies, confirming that No. 3's test run was still going to go as planned despite the attack. That was what we were counting on, and the whole base seemed to be waiting with anticipation. The large hangar doors were slowly opening now, and soon the plane would be pulled out onto the runway and prepared for takeoff, that is when we were planning to strike. We were all sitting in trucks a few minutes away, just waiting to storm through the fences and strike. While a team of hackers stationed at the outpost would be charged with disabling the plane's onboard security systems, which would allow us to take manual control of it. There were also several robot tanks on their way, to create another distraction, just like before, although as soon as they realized we were going for the plane, that distraction would likely cease to work.

Their S.A.M.S were still down, so as long as we could get No 3. in the air, we could very easilly escape, as it would take them quite awhile to get another H. A. V. A. C. ready for takeoff.

The only thing we had to worry about was No 1. _Andromeda_ which, according to our reports, was over in Mossdeep at the moment, and could very well be on its way back.

Eventually the hangar doors opened wide, a gigantic tug was attached to the aircraft, and it was slowly pulled out of it's hangar and onto the runway.

The hacking team was given the go ahead, but we were still on hold. We had three trucks out here, and three squads. I was leading squad alpha, Mr. Jefferson was leading Beta, and Rex was leading Gamma.

Miss Roberts didn't like being out here in the cold, although none of us did really.

Miss Roberts: "Why can't we go now?"

Me: "We have to wait till it's completely out of the hanger, otherwise we run the risk of not being able to take off in time."

So we waited.

Miss Roberts: "-sighs- Do you think that plane has a heating system?"

Dex: "Of course it does, actually it has a fully fledged living quarters on the upper deck."

Miss Roberts: "I hope you're right."

Even though the aircraft was autonomous, it usually had about two or three crew members on board, just to keep everthing in check, although it had enough living space for a 50 atleast.

Mr. Giles: "It looks like they're opening the cargo doors now."

Me: "Yeah, that's almost our cue..."

Me: "Wait for it..."

-on radio- Tank controller : "Allright the tanks are at the front gate! Go Now!"

Me: "Floor it!"

We all bolted for the fence, the trucks we were in were heavy enough that they would smash right through it. We were all charging in a line, 3 trucks in all.

-into radio- Me: "Ok squad beta and Gamma remember to fan out as soon as you get through the fence."

-on radio- Mr. Jefferson: "Roger that."

Miss Roberts: "What about us?"

Me: "We're going straight for the plane."

Driver: "Brace yourselves."

The truck shook violently as it smashed through the fence. The other two trucks followed behind, going through the same gap.

They fanned out to the left and right, providing some cover as we headed for the plane.

The base's raid sirens went off, and soon beta squad was surrounded by metagross.

If we made it to the plane, we could save them later.

Most of the guards were distracted by the robot tanks storming the front, but there were still more comming after us than there were last time.

About 5 nerve-racking minutes later we finally made it to the plane. We left the truck and made our way up the gigantic cargo bay ramp, surprisingly there wasn't much in the cargo bay.

-into radio- Me: "Is this thing's security down yet?"

-on radio- Hacking team leader: "Almost we just need a few more numbers..."

Me: "Roberts, Giles,Sinter come with me, the rest of you guard the ramp."

Mr. Sinter, who we had just met only hours ago, was the only one of us who was a trained pilot, so we needed to get him to the cockpit as quickly as possible.

We made our way through the cargo bay, and headed up some stairs to the second deck, which was the living area.

Miss Roberts: "Oh cool, it really does have a living area."

Me: "Mhm, come on Roberts, we don't have time to explore right now."

Miss Roberts: "Right...sorry."

We navigated through the oddly luxurious living area, made it through the lounge\ kitchen area, and finally into the cockpit.

It was strange how small the cockpit was compared to the rest of the plane, although it was there was still plenty of room. The cockpit was extremely modern and equipped with computer screens displaying almost every piece of information about the aircraft you could possibly need to know, including what weapons it had equipped at the moment and how much ammunition it had. But all they displayed at the moment was "Autopilot engaged, manual controls disabled." and "Contact H. A. V. A. C. tower for Assistance." in bright red, flashing text, along with a bit of digital instrumentation showing the fuel and battery levels.

There were also hundreds of switches and buttons to control everything from the VTOL engines to the various weapons systems.

Everything looked tiny out of the windows, which was one of the few indications of how large this plane really was.

Me: "Do you think you can fly this?"

Mr. Sinters: "Yeah, looks fairly standard. We just have to wait for them to disable the autopilot."

The annoying red text flashed for another minute or so before disapearing, revealing even more instrumentation.

-on radio- Hacking team leader: "Security is down!"

Mr. Sinters: "Ok, take off in five."

-into radio- Me: "You guys still alive down there, we're going to close the ramp."

-on radio- unknown grunt: "Yeah we're fine."

-into radio- Me: "Good, watch the ramp."

Me: "Close the ramp if you can."

Mr. Sinters: "Right."

-yelling- Mr. Sinter: "CLOSE CARGO BAY!..."

Nothing happened.

Mr. Giles: " Is their a switch? It's not programmed to respond to your voice."

Mr. Sinters: "Oh...yeah...right, just thought it would be cool to try."

-sternly- Mr. Giles: "You're wasting time."

Mr. Sinters: "Sorry."

He flipped a switch.

-computerized voice- H. A. V. A. C : "Cargo doors now closing."

Me :"Allright."

-on radio- Mr. Jefferson: "We're pinned down, there's too many of them."

-into radio- Me: "Surrender if you have too, we'll try to save you later. Gamma squad what's your status?"

-on radio- Rex: "All clear, they're all concentrating on Beta squad for some reason."

-into radio- Me: "Well then split up and cover them, and whatever you do, don't let them near the plane."

-on radio- Rex: "Ok."

We headed into the living area to find a seat.

I could hearing the loud whistling of the vtol engines as they started to spool up, it wouldn't be long now.

-on radio- Mr. Sinters: "It looks like they were kind enough to fill us up, the tanks are full, we have enough fuel to make it to our target."

Miss Roberts: "What target?"

Me: "Rustboro..."

-in disbelief- Miss Roberts: "You're kidding?"

Me: "Nope, my orders were to go straight for Devon's headquarters."

-into radio- Me: "Mr. Sinters, what do we have for ammunition?"

-on radio- Mr. Sinters: "Um... we have about 20 five inch rounds, which isn't much, the meteor guns aren't loaded, unfortunately, but we have about 250 air-air missiles, and some kind of...laser?"

-into radio- Me: "Yeah that's the new weapon they were going to test..."

-into radio- Me: "Allright just get this thing in the air for now."

-on radio- Mr. Sinters: "Right, takeoff in 2 minutes."

Those two minutes seemed to take forever, and there were many close calls, but soon we were in the air. Then we rescued the other squads with the tractor beam before leaving the base unchallenged. The robot tanks continued their assault, trying to cause as much damage as they possibly could.

**-meanwhile, Cj's house, Cj's perspective-**

Phoebe: "Cj wait, pause the game."

-worried- Phoebe: "Oh arceus."

Me: "What?"

Phoebe: "You know the H. A. V. A. C. s?"

Me: "How could I forget them?"

Phoebe: "Team rocket stole one..."

Me: "How?"

Phoebe: "They launched a huge attack on the base, they went straight for it."

Me: "Do they need us?"

Phoebe: "Not right now."

Phoebe: "There isn't much we can do anyway Cj..."

Phoebe: "There's no way we can get onboard the plane while it's flying."

Me: "What about the voice controls?"

Phoebe :"They're disabled. They hacked into the plane's systems before stealing it."

Phoebe: "But, on the bright side, Devon was able to trace the intrusion, so they are planning on sending agents out now to investigate."

Me: "But not us?"

Phoebe: "No, it would take them too long to fly us out there."

Me: "Ok."

Phoebe :"We're still on call though."

Me: "Allright."

Me: "Yeah, you're right."

Phoebe: "I'll go call your parents real quick so they can watch the kids if we have to leave."

Me: "Ok."

She kissed me, then got up and headed into the kitchen.

**-Greg's perspective, in the skys over the Lumina Region-**

There were about 15 of us, most were relaxing in the lounge, it was an easy flight so far, although we were expecting the Johto Airforce to respond eventually. Mr. Giles, Miss Roberts, and I were just hanging around in the cockpit, incase we needed to man the weapons systems.

In an hour we would be flying over the ocean, that was when we were expecting them to try something. Their main base was close to Mt. Silver, which was about 1500 miles south of here, over the northern ocean, so they were pretty far away.

Me: "Still nervous Miss Roberts?"

Miss Roberts: "I'm very nervous, it's only a matter of time before the entire Johto airforce is after us."

Mr. Giles: "I wouldn't worry about that yet, even if they got the orders to come after us, they're still a few hours away."

-computerized voice- Havac: "Warning, hostile aircraft detected."

Me: "What the?"

Miss Roberts: "No way?"

-on intercom- Mr. Giles: "Looks like the havac base doesn't just have havacs."

-into radio- Mr. Sinters:" What are they then?"

Me: "Um...S F-131 hyperfighters."

Thats what it said on the radar screen anyway.

-unsure- Mr. Sinters: "That's odd...those have been obsolete for 20 years."

Miss Roberts: "How did they catch us so fast?"

Mr. Sinters: "Oh that's easy, the 131s can reach speeds of over 2000mph."

Mr. Sinters: " Well, don't just sit there fire missiles at them!"

-nervously, on radio- unknown Devon Pilot: "This is Lumina Air Command, re activate the autopilot or we will be authorized to use lethal force if you do not comply...to our...um...demands...or..."

-softly- Mr. Sinters: "-sighs-...rookies..."

Mr Giles: "Lumina air command aye?"

Me: "Hmmm...missiles...missiles..."

-stressed- Mr. Sinters: "It's the third screen on the left...select the targets on the screen and then press the red button to fire...it's not that hard, just tap on all the planes and press."

Me: "Oh."

-nervously, on radio- unknown Devon Pilot: "This is Lumina Air Command, This is your second warning, you have twenty seconds to comply..."

-softly- Mr. Sinters: "Shutup..."

Mr. Sinters: "Come on..countermeasure, counter measures where's the countermeasures?"

-nervously, on radio- unknown Devon Pilot: "This is Lumina Air Command, This is your final warning, you have ten seconds to comply before we will open fire..."

-computerized voice- Havac: "Warning, hostile aircraft attempting to lock on..."

I selected the enemy planes and pressed the red button. Another dialog box came up saying it was loading the missiles.

Me: "Dammit come on..."

Mr. Sinters: "I can't find the button for the damn countermeasures..."

-Worried- Miss Roberts: "What does that mean?"

-worried- Mr. Sinters: "That means we can't avoid the missiles."

-more worried- Miss. Roberts: "Oh...''

-scaired- Miss Roberts: "Wheres the parachutes...I don't want to die.."

-oddly calm- Mr. Giles: "There's no time."

Some red lights began to flash along with an annoying buzzing noise.

-computerized voice- Havac: "Warning, enemy missiles detected, automatic countermeasures deployed..."

-relieved- Mr. Sinters: "oh...ok..."

We heard a few explosions, but the plane stayed together, so apparently we were ok.

-computerized voice- Havac: "Firing missiles."

We heard the missiles being fired, and we saw our pursuers explode one by one on the screen. The plane shook a little bit, but otherwise it was fine.

-computerized voice- Havac: "4 kills confirmed...all known enemies destroyed..."

Me: "How did it even know they were enemies?"

Mr. Sinters: "The hackers must have reprogrammed the system."

Me: "Oh...ok."

Me: "Well we're clear for now.."

Mr. Sinters: "Mhm."

Me: "Onward to Rustboro."

Mr. Sinters: "Roger that."

**-meanwhile, Cj's house, Cj's perspective, in the kitchen-**

-into phone- Phoebe: "Mhm...thankyou for helping us...don't worry, we'll be fine, Nina's outside, and Charley is asleep in his crib, mhm...goodbye."

She hung up the phone.

Phoebe: "Ok your parents are going to come by in a little bit to pick up the kids."

Me: "Ok."

Phoebe: "I think we should head to Goldenrod, and just wait until they call for us."

Me: "Ok..."

I pulled her close and kissed her.

Phoebe: "Mm...hehe Cj.."

-softly, romantically- Me: "It's for good luck.."

-softly- Phoebe: "Oh..."

Phoebe:"Well come on loverboy lets get going."

Me: "Allright."

We gathered up our pokemon, and some weapons, and went outside.

Phoebe: "Nina, your grandparents are going to be here in a little bit to pick you up ok?"

Phoebe: "So do what they say and cooperate with them."

-worried- Nina: "Where are you going?"

Phoebe: "Some things have come up, and it's very likely we're going to be called out.."

Phoebe: "So we have to be ready."

She kissed her on the cheek."

Phoebe: "So be a good girl for your grandparents ok?"

Phoebe: "I promise we'll be back."

Nina: "ok."

Me: "Goodbye sweetheart."

I gave her a hug.

Nina: "Goodbye daddy."

We got in the car and headed to the experiment facility in Goldenrod, and just waited for them to call us, it turned out that we jumped the gun a little bit.

-an hour or so later-

Phoebe: "-sighs- this is boring..."

Me: "Yeah..."

Me: "You want to go see a movie?"

Phoebe :"Sure..."

Phoebe: "But you know we might have to leave halfway through it."

Me: "I know."

We headed to the nearest movie theatre.

Me: "So what do you want to see?"

Phoebe: "I don't know, just pick one."

Me:"Ok."

We purchased a pair of tickets and went to see a some movie, we only saw the first five minutes or so before Melissa called us to the airport to catch a plane.

Me: "Where are we going again?"

Phoebe: "They're sending us to Rustboro City in the Hoen region, that's where they think Team Rocket is taking the plane."

Me: "Oh ok."

We were shown to a sleek aircraft that kind of looked like a smaller version of a concorde, and was also just as fast, Melissa and James were waiting for us inside.

There was no in flight movie.

Melissa:"Good your here."

-unsure- Me: "James?"

James: "Hello."

-stressed- James: "Come on let's go, get this plane in the air."

They closed the door, and the plane started to taxi out to the runway.

-seriously- James: "This is not a good situation..."

Melissa: "We never thought they had the tenacity to pull it off."

Melissa: "But they did."

Phoebe: "What are we supposed to do?"

Melissa: "Well...we think they're going for our Headquarters in Rustboro, so we're marshalling our forces there for now."

Melissa: "The Hoen National guard has also been informed, and you can bet their airforce and even their navy is on the lookout."

Melissa: "The thing is, though, it's very difficult for normal fighter jets to even damage the havacs without getting shot down themselves, they are nearly invulnerable, and are more than capable of fighting back."

Melissa: "The Lumina airforce has already lost four jets trying to stop them."

Phoebe: "Since when did Lumina have an airforce?"

Melissa: "They have an airforce, it's just supervised by Johto and not very well equipped."

Phoebe: "Oh...ok."

The plane slowly began to accelerate, eventually taking off.

Melissa: "So anyway, I was thinking instead of trying to shoot it down, which probably wouldn't end very well, we should probably try to take it back instead."

Phoebe: "Ok."

-in disbelief- Me: "How?"

Phoebe: "Yeah Lissa, how are we supposed to get on the plane?"

Melissa: "Well, they have the autopilot disabled, so we'll have to use another plane to get close to it."

Melissa: "Pheebles? Are you strong enough yet to teleport again?"

Phoebe: "Are you kidding? At that speed?"

Melissa: "It won't matter that much, the plane is going the same speed."

-worried- Phoebe:" Yeah, maybe but it's just so..."

-worried- Phoebe: "One miscalculation and..."

Melissa:" Don't worry, you can do it, you've done more..."

-worried- Phoebe:" I guess."

Me: "It's ok honey..."

Phoebe: "We have a cargo plane waiting in Rustboro..."

Me: "Why can't we just use this plane?"

Melissa: "Because, this is our personal plane..."

Me: "Really?"

James: "Why's that so hard to believe?"

Me: "It's not its... it's just..."

Phoebe: "It's a nice little plane..."

Melissa:" Awe...thanks...I picked out the interior myself...hehe.."

Melissa: "Anyway, it's just best to use the cargo plane, because odds are you will only have a few seconds to board the Havac before it fires missiles at you."

Me: "Is it one of those strange looking fat planes?"

Melissa: "Yeah..., except this is a full military spec model with countermeasures."

Me: "Ok..."

Phoebe: "There seems to be a lot of those around."

Melissa:" Yeah well, they are very popular."

Melissa: "Don't worry Pheebles, just concentrate and you'll be fine, the entire havac program is relying on you two...if they make it to Hoen, it's not just going to be our manufacturing headquarters that gets destroyed, you know how team rocket is."

Phoebe: "We know."

Melissa: "They'll blow up the headquarters, then hold the rest of the city for ransom or something."

Phoebe: "We know."

Me:" I thought team rocket was really close to being gone for good?"

Melissa: "They are... they just have a few more operations in Johto, Kanto, and Hoen that we haven't discovered yet. They must also have a base of operations somewhere in Lumina, and we still haven't discovered their second airbase and their last squadron of blimps which pretty much have to be stationed at it."

Melissa: "They're almost bankrupt."

Melissa: "That's why they did this, this could be their last major operation if we can shut it down successfully."

Phoebe: "You really think so?"

Melissa: "Mhm."

Me: "Let's do this then."

Phoebe: "Mhm."

James: "It should be a couple of hours or so until we're in Hoen skys."

Melissa: "You want to watch a movie?"

Melissa: "Maybe something that will calm you down a bit, so you can focus on your mission when the time comes."

Phoebe: "That's sounds nice."

Me: "Mhm.."

Melissa: "Allright then."

She turned on a small tv.

Melissa: "-sighs-, let's see."

Melissa:" Do you want something to drink? Coffee, wine?"

Melissa:" We have several wines..."

Phoebe: "Nah it's ok Melissa."

-awkwardly- Phoebe: "We don't drink..."

Melissa: "Oh...ok..."

Melissa: "Good for you..."

Melissa: "You probably shouldn't anyway, because of your mission."

Phoebe: "Mhm."

Melissa: "Here Pheebles, this movie isn't too bad."

Melissa: "Cj you might find this kind of boring, but well...you're not the one that has to teleport from a moving plane..."

Me: "Yeah...I guess so."

Melissa:" Although you know she will be taking you with her."

Me: "I would hope so."

Phoebe: "Awe...Cj..."

She kissed me on the cheek."

Melissa: "Alright then just relax and enjoy the movie for now, but when we get to Hoen, you need to get serious."

Phoebe: "We know."

Melissa: "James honey if you could dim the lights."

James: "Of course my dear."

It was a long, but pretty uneventful flight to Hoen. The movie they were watching was fairly boring so I don't remember much of it. Anyway, once we arrived in Hoen we were immediately shown to another plane.

Me: "You scaired sweety?"

Phoebe: " A little bit."

-in computerized voice- Autopilot: "Please find a seat, taxxing will commence soon."

Phoebe: "Hmm...this plane can talk, like the havacs."

Me: "Well sort of... I think it's just saying what it's programmed to say..."

Phoebe: "Oh...ok..."

James: "Allright there are a few things I need to tell you before you go."

Me: "Ok."

James: "This is the military transport variant of the Kanto Aeronautics Corporation C88 Staravia, so it's a bit different than the standard models you usually fly on.

James: "Unlike the standard model, this plane has an advanced autopilot system similiar to the havacs."

James: "In the event something goes wrong and you need to overide the autopilot system, just flip the appropriate switch in the cockpit, although since I don't know either of you to be competant pilots, I suggest you only do that in an emergency situation."

James: "If the havac fires missiles at you, this aircraft is equipped with flares and a chaff system that should automatically deploy when needed."

James: "The computer system should say something when you get close to the havac, and these two tv screens to my left and right display real time footage from high definition cameras mounted on the nose."

James: "And finally, if worse comes to worse, there are parachutes under your seats, and there are also a few guns and ammunition in the overhead compartments."

Phoebe: "That's good to know."

James: "The autopilot has been set to follow the Havac for about 5 minutes once it intercepts it."

James: "It is during that time that you need to teleport over to it."

James: "After that, if this aircraft manages not to get shot down, it should automatically return to the airport here."

James: "You can contact us on the havac's radio system once you have the plane back."

Me: "Ok."

James: "Anyway, I wish you two the best of luck, as for now, Melissa and I are needed at the HQ, so be careful, and come back, you hear?"

Phoebe: "Mhm."

He closed the entry door, and a few moments later the plane began to taxi out to the runway.

-once in the air-

-somewhat scaired- Phoebe: "Cj I'm nervous..."

Me: "It's going to be allright, just relax."

Me: "And get ready to teleport once we get close to the havac."

Phoebe: "I know..."

Phoebe: "I'm just.."

Me: "You're going to be fine, just relax, we need you."

Me: "You want to go into the cockpit?"

Phoebe: "Ok."

We moved into the cockpit to get a better view, the 2 largest screens had some large red text that basically said the autopilot was flying the plane and that none of the controls would work until it was turned off.

Phoebe :"-sighs-, these chairs are comfy."

Me: "Yeah."

Me: "I guess we could strap those parachutes on."

Phoebe: "We can't bail on this Cj they need us."

Me: "I know, but that way, in case you miss the plane, we won't fall to our deaths..."

Phoebe: "Yeah, I guess thats a good idea."

Me: "Let's see what guns they gave us to use as well."

I opened the over head bin, revealing 2 silenced pistols, 2 really advanced looking smgs, and several full clips of ammo for both.

Me: "Hmm...these might be useful.."

Phoebe: "Full autos?"

Me: "Yeah..."

-let down- Me: "No explosives though."

-playfully- Phoebe: "Well Cj, you can't use explosives on planes."

Phoebe: "Can I have one?"

Me: "Yeah, here you go."

Phoebe: "Thankyou."

Phoebe: "Can you help me with my parachute, it's really heavy."

Me: "Mhm, sure."

Me: "I think we'll ditch the parachutes once we get on the havac, so don't worry you won't have to use them for long."

Phoebe: "Ok."

We left Hoen and started to fly over the great ocean to the northwest. It was about another hour until we finally caught a glimpse of the stolen havac.

Phoebe: "It's so big."

Me: "Mhm."

The autopilot quickly banked to the right, probably to keep it's distance.

Phoebe: "Woah..."

Me: "Hold on."

-in robotic voice- Autopilot: "Target aircraft spotted, standbye for approach."

Our plane circled the havac until it was able to slip behind it.

Me: "Ok honey get ready."

Phoebe:" I know."

Me: "Wait for it ok..."

We waited as the plane got closer and closer.

Phoebe: "Cj hold me tight."

Me: "Ok..."

I pulled her close, and she closed her eyes.

-in computerized voice- Autopilot: "Warning missile lock..."

Phoebe: "ah...I can't focus.."

Me: "Come on sweety you have too."

Me: "Come on.."

-in computerized voice- Autopilot: "Warning enemy missile detected..."

Everything went white for a moment... when the light cleared we were in the cargo bay of the havac, the sudden change in speed almost made us fall backwards, we heard an explosion, likely our plane being hit.

Phoebe still had her eyes closed, and she looked very worried.

-relieved- Me: "Hehe, Honey we made it, you can open your eyes now..."

-breathing heavily- Phoebe: "Good..."

Me:"Here I'll help you get your parachute off."

Phoebe: "Ok..."

We ditched our parachutes, loaded our weapons and made our way through the cargo bay without encountering a single rocket agent.

Phoebe: "The cockpit is on the upper floor remember?"

She pulled me towards the staircase at the far end of the cargo bay.

Me:"Right..."

-Meanwhile, in the cockpit, Greg's perspective-

-robotic voice- Havac Computer: "Security Alert! Foreign bodies detected in cargo bay."

Me: "What?"

Mr. Giles: "It's probably just a glitch."

-unsure- Miss Roberts: "Yeah it has to be..."

Mr. Sinters: "If you look on the far right screen there is a display for the security cameras, you can use the buttons to change the views."

Me:" Thanks."

Me: "Allright let's see."

I scrolled through the security cameras, showing nothing out of the ordinary, until I got to one that was in the right hallway in the living area. I felt a little dismayed when I saw Cj and Phoebe walk in front of the camera, comming for us, and unaware we could see them.

-scaired- Miss Roberts: "Oh...no...not them, we're doomed."

Me: "No we're not...As long as we can keep control of the cockpit the mission will still succeed."

Miss Roberts seemed to be having a panic attack...even though we weren't even close to failing yet.

Me:" Mr. Giles, go tell squads beta and gamma to patrol the living area..."

Mr. Giles: "Right away."

He hurried out of the cockpit, back into the lounge.

-Cj's perspective-

We had just entered the living area. We were walking down a long hallway along the right side of the aircraft. There was solid metal panneling on the right, and many doors on the left leading to some lavish private bedrooms, a tv room, a large bathroom, complete with a shower, and several miscelaneous rooms.

Me: "Hey what the!"

Phoebe pulled me into one of the bedrooms.

Me: "Honey what are you doing?"

Phoebe: "Shhh..."

-confused- Me: "Now's not the time for sex..."

She slapped me.

-in pain- Me: "ow..."

-annoyed- Phoebe: "There's somebody comming you idiot.."

Me: "Oh..."

Me: "Sorry."

Phoebe: "Shh.."

Phoebe: "Let's hide behind the door."

Me: "Ok."

We hid behind the door, and then she closed her eyes, trying to concentrate on their thoughts.

-quietly- Phoebe: "They're looking for us.."

-quietly- Phoebe: "They know we're here."

-quietly- Me: "How?"

-quietly- Phoebe: "I don't know."

-quietly- Me: "How many?"

-quietly- Phoebe: "About a dozen."

-quietly- Me: "-sighs-..."

-quietly- Me: "Cover me."

-quietly- Phoebe: "Cj we can't have a big shootout on this plane, you know that won't end well."

-quietly- Me: "Well then what are we supposed to do?"

-quietly- Phoebe: "I don't know."

she closed her eyes for a little bit more.

Phoebe: "Wait."

Phoebe: "I have an idea."

Me: "What?"

Phoebe: "Come on...quickly."

She led me out of the room, all the rocket grunts had gone into a room a little farther down the hall.

We sprinted down the hallway, across the doorway where all the grunts were standing, she threw a few weak shadowballs into it and then used her powers to slam the door closed while we ran to safety through another door at the end of the hall.

Phoebe: "Come on, we have to keep going to the cockpit, there's no way that stopped them all."

Me: "Allright."

Phoebe: "-sighs-, I missed this job."

Me: "Hehe...I can tell."

The hallway split up here, one hallway going left to the other side of the plane, and the other continueing forward.

Me: "Is there anyone on the other side?"

Phoebe: "Um...I don't know Cj...let's just go for the cockpit...come on..."

Me :" You're still not quite back to full strength yet huh?"

Phoebe: "No...not quite yet."

We went a little further, passed the kitchen until the hallway opened up into a large, wide room, with large windows along the wall, the only windows we had seen throughout the entire plane, and a large, long table in the center of the room. surrounded by reclining seats. There were several more seats along the walls, facing the windows. Of course, because we were on a plane all the furniture was bolted to the floor, but it still looked very elegant.

Phoebe: "Ok..this is the lounge."

Me: "Mhm."

There was a single, metal door at the end of the room.

Phoebe: "And that must be the door to the cockpit."

Me: "Maybe."

She looked off into the distance for a moment.

-concerned- Me: "What's wrong?"

Phoebe: "They're comming, come on, let's go to the otherside, we can't make it to the end of the room in time."

We ran over to the other side.

Phoebe: "-sighs-, they're comming over here now."

Phoebe: "We might have to fight them."

Me: "Well what did you expect?"

Phoebe: "I don't know."

Me: "Allright let's keep going to the other end."

Me: "Rhyhorn will cover us."

Phoebe: "Ok."

I sent out rhyhorn.

Me: "Just charge down the hall in that direction until you get to a big room."

Me: "If team rocket gets in your way, just knock'em over."

He grunted and then sped off down the hall, a group of rockets agents came around the corner and started firing at him for a few seconds, then they realized that wasn't going to work and ran away to avoid being trampled.

Me: "Come on, let's go."

Phoebe: "Ok..."

-annoyed- Me: "I don't know why they provided us with guns if we can't use them."

-concerned- Phoebe: "Well, I don't really know if we can't, I just don't want to risk blowing a hole in the plane."

Me:" Yeah, I guess I understand."

Phoebe: "And there's just too many of them to face head on."

Me: "Yeah."

-**Greg's perspective**-

I heard some gunshots and growling from the lounge.

Mr. Giles: "Sounds like a rhyhorn."

Miss Roberts: "They're here."

-annoyed- Me: "Mr. Sinters, keep flying the plane, the rest of you, come on."

I had to stop them before they got to the cockpit.

I led my squad back into the lounge, just in time to see a rhyhorn comming around the corner of the left hallway, chasing Mr. Jefferson and a few others into the right. A few were lucky enough to escape by staying in the lounge.

Miss Roberts: "What the heck?"

Mr. Smith: "They're here."

Me: "Yeah we knew that already."

Mr. Smith: "We saw them go down the left hallway, so they'll probably come back around."

Me: "You didn't take the shot?"

Dex: "There was a rhyhorn heading right for us!"

Me: "Ok, whatever, you go back down the left hallway, let's try to trap them."

Dex: "Ok."

-**Cj's perspective**-

We were now back at the begining of the living area.

Phoebe: "-sighs-, now they're comming down both ways, we'll probably have a better chance in the right hallway though since rhyhorn is still chasing them."

Me: "Ok."

We headed back down the right hallway, we could see them comming in the distance, but they were still much too far away to take a shot. Rhyhorn was gaining on them, and they had dropped most of their rifles in panic.

Phoebe: "Here, take my hand."

She teleported us in to one of the rooms, because of the speed of the plane we both fell onto the bed the second we got there.

Me: "What was the point of that?"

Phoebe: "Just to move a few rooms down the hall a bit faster."

Phoebe: "And now they don't know which room we're in."

Me: "Hehe...good idea."

Me :"It was also cool how you teleported us in front of the bed to catch our fall..."

-cutely- Phoebe: "hehe..."

-awkwardly- Phoebe: "That was just lucky..."

Me: "Oh..."

Phoebe: "Ok, now, return rhyhorn when he passes, and I'll handle the rest."

Me: "You sure you got this?"

Phoebe: "Mhm."

Her hands started to glow.

Me: "What are you doing?"

Phoebe: "I'm just making a shadowball..."

Me: "A giant shadowball?"

Phoebe: "Well...um...yeah..."

Me: "Wouldn't it just be easier to shoot them?"

Phoebe: "But the plane..."

Me: "They didn't seem to care when they were shooting at us earlier..."

-realizing, awkwardly- Phoebe: "Um..wellll...uh..I can't unmake it now..."

-in disbelief- Me: "-sighs-...ok..."

Phoebe: "Here comes rhyhorn, get ready..."

About half a dozen grunts passed, then I returned rhyhorn as her he passed, then phoebe stepped out of the room and unleashed her shadowball, which sent all the rocket agents back into... another group of rocket agents that came around the corner.

Unfortunately making a shadowball of that size drained most of Phoebe's power, and she fell to the floor, still concious, but very weak.

\- a little let down- Me: "-sighs- Pheebles."

I pulled her back into the room...

-tiredly- Phoebe: "Did...did I get them?"

Me: "Well...I think you killed them but...like I said...we should have just used bullets..."

Me: "Just stay here and rest ok?"

Phoebe: "Ok..."

I helped her get her shoes off, and then I tucked her in.

Me: "I'll have Bubba outside the door to protect you."

-tiredly- Phoebe: "Cj...I'll probably be fine in just a few minutes."

Me:"Well then."

-unsure- Me: "Um...it won't take you long to find me.."

-tiredly- Phoebe: "Hehe...no...it won't."

We kissed, and then I grabbed my smg and left the room.

I sent out Bubba to stand by the door and keep guard, although I had my doubts there were any guards still conscious after that.

I headed back down the hall without any difficulty whatsoever.

The lounge was empty just like before, and just when I got to the end I saw somebody leave the cockpit...

-scaired- Unknown grunt:" Don't kill me...please...I surrender..."

It was a woman, which was odd...but she had a full team rocket uniform, so there was no mistaking her for some random civilian. She dropped the pistol she was carrying and held up her hands in surrender.

-unsure- Me: "You weren't the only one in there were you?"

Otherwise the havac would probably be heading for the ground, or water...whatever it happened to be flying over at the moment.

-scaired- Unknown grunt:"No..I wasn't there's three others, just... don't kill me...please."

I honestly didn't know what to do with her...

-unsure- Me: "-sighs-...fine just go sit in the corner or something..."

Unknown grunt: "Thankyou..."

I headed through the door, which didn't lead to the cockpit, but down another short, narrow hallway, to the door that opened into the cockpit. I staired at that door for about a minute or so, knowing that by walking through it, I'd be walking into a deathtrap, but before I could figure what to do next, that strange girl hit me from behind.

I fell on the hard metal floor.

-faintly-

-more seriously,into radio- unknown grunt: "Mr. Marconi?"

-into radio- unknown grunt: "I got him.."

-into radio- unknown grunt: "He's right outside the door."

-weakly- Me: "Stupid..bitch...you're going to lose anyway."

I blacked out as the cockpit door opened.

-**Phoebe's perspective**-

This bed was really comfortable, and I was very tired.

But...Cj's signal suddenly became very weak.

Something went wrong...

I was still feeling very dizzy...but...I managed to slip my shoes back on, grab my gun, and hobble out the door, Bubba seemed surprised to see me.

Bubba: "Blastoise...blast, blas-blastoise...'_I wondered where you were, are you ok? You don't look so good._' "

-weakly- Me: "I'll be fine, Come on...follow me...we have to help Cj..."

He followed me as I slowly made my way to the end of the hall. By the time I got back to the lounge I was already feeling a little stronger.

The gun still felt very heavy though, heavier than it should have been.

There was nobody in the lounge, allthough there were a few rifles scattered about.

A few grunts came out of the other hallway, Bubba quickly and carefully knocked them out with hydropump.

Me: "Goodjob Bubba."

-tiredly- Me: "Come on, let's keep going.."

We made it to the other end of the lounge, I was feeling almost normal now.

Cj was in the cockpit...but...he was weak and he had some company.

It was that same guy...that same guy that broke into our house and terrified Nina to no end.

He seemed...different, like things hadn't been going his way recently...almost like he knew this wasn't going to end well for him.

There was a girl in there too...she was even more terrified...but she was still willing to fight to her last breath...

Another man...very cold , very harsh, a trained interogator with a heart of steel and a sharp mind, similiar to Cj in that respect, but much...much crueler.

And finally one more, and older man, experienced pilot, used to be part of the Johto Airforce, but was discharged for some crime I couldn't quite make out, but, being as he was working for team rocket, that didn't surprise me in the least.

They had Cj in there, tied up, probably unconcious, but still very much alive.

Those fools...they were holding him there, expecting me to be naive enough to walk right into their trap.

But...I needed to draw them out, so I could get Cj to safety.

Me: "Come on Bubba, let's go."

-unsure- Bubba: "Blast ? '_Why?'_ "

Me: "We need to draw them out first before we save them."

-unsure- Bubba: "Blast ? '_How? ' _ "

Me: "Just come on, I'll show you."

I went back to the lounge were some grunts were lying unconscious from earlier. I kicked all there weapons away, out of there reach, and then I woke one of them up with my powers.

-confused- unknown grunt: "Where...am I? Why am I all wet?"

-angered- Me: "Shutup..."

I pointed my gun at him.

-very sternly- Me :"Get up!"

-scaired- unknown grunt: "Don't kill me please..!"

He was too scaired to get up on his own, Cj makes this look so easy...

-annoyed- Me: "-sighs- Bubba, take him to the door please.."

Bubba lifted him up, and quite easilly carried him over to the cockpit door.

Me:" Ok Bubba just hold him up against the door like that..."

Me: "Careful, we don't want to kill him, for now atleast.."

-scaired- unknown grunt: "Oh arceus please no..."

-**in the cockpit,Greg's perspective**-  
We were waiting for Phoebe to show up.

-hopefully- Miss Roberts: "Maybe she's allready dead?"

Mr. Giles: "No, if she was dead he would have killed you."

We heard someone banging on the door.

Mr. Jefferson: "Marconi...are you in there?"

-unsure- Me: "Mr. Jefferson?"

-relieved- Miss Roberts: " Glad you're still alive."

-stutering- Mr. Jefferson: "We...wee hahave...her...pinned-d-d-d down..."

-concerned- Me: "Are you ok? You sound strange?"

-stutering- Mr. Jefferson: "I'm-m Ok-k...it's...just-st...cold-d-d-d back here..."

-stutering- Mr. Jefferson: "If you could just-st follow-ow...me...out-t-t..."

Me: "Yeah, sure, Giles, Roberts... let's go! Follow him.."

Miss Roberts: "Ok..."

They opened the door, Mr. Jefferson was standing there, soaking went, and standing very straight and awkwardly, he headed back down the hallway without saying another word.

Miss Roberts: "Why are you all wet?"

-stutering- Mr. Jefferson: "It was his blastoise...we k-k-killed..it...don't-nt..worry-y."

Miss Roberts: "Ok..."

-stutering- Mr. Jefferson: "It hurt-t my..my...back-k.."

Miss Roberts: "We'll get you some potions when we finally get off this thing."

We followed him across the lounge and into the left hallway, when we got about halfway through the hall, Mr. Jefferson suddenly fell unconscious, and we were hit with a powerful stream of water...

-gasping for breath, scaired- Miss Roberts: "Arceus please don't kill me."

-weakly- Phoebe: "Yeah...about that..."

-weakly- Phoebe: "I know what you did last time you said that.."

-even more scaired,begging- Miss Roberts: "Don't kill me!"

Me:"What happened to Mr. Jefferson?"

Phoebe: "Mind control silly..."

Phoebe:" I was controlling him the whole time..."

Me: "Please...leave her alone...kill me instead..."

Phoebe: "What are you talking about? I'm not going to kill you..."

-scaired- Miss Roberts: "I quit...I'm done with team rocket..."

Phoebe: "It's a little late for that missy..."

She tapped Miss Roberts on the head, and she instantly fell unconcious.

She came closer to us, and knocked us all out, one by one.

-meanwhile, Cj's perpective...-

I woke up...strapped to a chair...in the cockpit... after I realized where I was, I felt it quite strange that the only one in here other than me was the pilot.

He was busy flying the plane, so I had plenty of time to think before he noticed I was awake.

-grumpily- Mr. Sinters: "Oh crap you're not supposed to wake up yet."

Mr. Sinters: "Oh well, there's not much you can do, tied to that chair."

Mr. Sinters: "Might as well tell you now that your girlfriend is dead..."

-defiantly- Me: "No she's not..."

Mr. Sinters: "Actually, she is..."

Phoebe burst through the door.

-angry- Phoebe: "No I'm not.."

Mr. Sinters:" Oh crap..."

He pushed the stick forward.

-surprised- Phoebe: "Woah..."

-worried- Phoebe: "What are you doing?"

Mr. Sinters: "I'm diving into the ocean, if we can't have this plane, nobody can..."

She shot him straight through the head, killing him instantly, she didn't have much of a choice.

-urgently- Me: "Hurry, grab the stick."

Phoebe: "Oh..."

The plane continued to dive, she tried to level it out, but it was just too heavy for her.

-struggling- Phoebe: "I can't pull it back...it's too heavy..."

-worried- Phoebe: "Where's the autopilot?"

-worried- Me: "I don't know, James said it was a switch I think."

The plane began to go faster and faster, at this rate the plane would probably cause a tsunami when it hit the water, devasting Rustboro anyway since it was near the coast.

She untied me.

Phoebe: "Here Cj, help me find it."

She untied me, and I got in the pilot's seat, while she got in the copilot's.

Havac computer: "Warning... approaching maximum safe speed in 30 seconds."

That was the speed at which the airplane could not withstand pulling out of its dive without a severe structural failure...aka...the wings would probably snap off and it would end up crashing anyway.

-panicking- Phoebe: "Come on...keep looking..."

-panicking- Me: "There's too many switches I can't find it."

-panicking- Phoebe: "Just start pressing things..."

-panicking- Me: "Are you crazy?"

-panicking- Phoebe: "The autopilot will fix it."

Me: "I'll throttle the engines down, that might buy us some time..."

Phoebe: "Ok."

I pulled the throttles back, it wouldn't keep us from crashing, but it would slow the plane's acceleration a bit. Fortunately we were very high up in the air, so we had a little time.

Havac computer: "Warning... approaching maximum safe speed in 20 seconds."

Phoebe: "Come on, hurry."

Me: "Um..."

Me: "Buckle up honey..."

Phoebe: "What good is that going to do?"

Me: "Just to be safe.."

Phoebe: "-sighs-...fine."

-reading switches- Me: "Hover engines?"

I flipped the switched.

Havac computer: "Hover mode activating...automatic balancing system enabled."

Me: "-sighs-."

I thought it was over, while Phoebe kept frantically searching for the autopilot.

The plane slowly started to level out, but the altitude continued to drop, and then the plane stalled and started to spin in free fall.

-robotic voice- Havac computer: "Warning... your speed is too high, hover engine startup sequence failed..."

-panicking- Me: "Oh..come on...dammit."

Phoebe:"What?"

-panicking- Me: "We just went from diving to falling..."

Phoebe: "Oh."

-panicking- Me: "Let's try throttling the engines back up..."

I pushed the throttle all the way forward, the main engines were still on, so they started to spool up, and after spinning for what seemed like hours the plane finally started to slow down.

-urgent yelling- Phoebe: " I found the autopilot."

-urgent yelling- Me: "Flip it."

Havac computer: "Warning... aircraft is out of control...autopilot startup failed..."

-yelling out of panick- Phoebe: "ARE YOU SERIOUS?"

Me: "Shhh..."

One of the various screens made a buzzing sound, and then James appeared on it.

-worried- James: "What the heck is going on up there?"

-worried- Phoebe: "It's about time."

James:" Sorry, I couldn't contact you until you tried to turn the autopilot back on."

Phoebe: "It's out of control."

James: "I know that, I can see you falling from here."

Me: "Where's here?"

James: "I'm on the top floor at the main headquarters. "

James: "You seem to be slowly pulling out of it though."

James: "Autopilot should kick on once you slow down some more... and all should be fine."

Me: "How close are we to hitting the ocean?"

James: "What's the altimeter say?"

Me: "Um...1200..."

James:" Well you're twelve hundred feet away then..."

-facepalm-

Phoebe: "The hover engines wouldn't start..."

James: "That was because you're falling too fast..."

James: "They should start once you're back in control..."

Phoebe: "How do we land?"

James: "You won't have to, just let it hover over the ocean, open the cargo door, and we'll come get you in about 30 minutes and take it from there."

Phoebe: "-sighs- Ok."

The plane continued to spin for another second or so before straightening out and gliding forward, a few moments after that the controls locked up and the autopilot and hover engines, which were still switched on, finally started to work.

-robotic voice- Havac computer: "Autopilot startup successful, activating hover mode..."

The main engines began to throttle down, while the intakes for the hover jets opened and the jets themselves began to spool up.

The process was very smooth, and eventually the aircraft came to a stop, hovering a few thousand feet above the ocean, we could see Rustboro on the horizon.

Me: "Open cargo doors!"

Phoebe: "What?"

-robotic voice- Havac computer: "Opening cargo doors."

Me: "Neat, it worked..."

Phoebe: "oh..."

-relieved- Phoebe: "Well...it's done...we did it."

Me: "Mhm..."

Phoebe: "hehe..."

-mischeivously- Phoebe:" I'm impressed Cj, you didn't crash this time..."

Me:"Yeah...I guess not..."

-lovingly- Me: "You were amazing."

Me: "You practically did this all by yourself."

Phoebe:" Awe...Cj..."

Phoebe: "There wasn't much shooting in this one though."

Me: "Yeah that's true..."

We both unbuckled ourselves from the seats.

Phoebe: "Just a lot of running around and dodging team rocket."

Me: "Yeah."

Phoebe: "And your pokemon still helped a lot..."

Me: "Yeah I guess so."

Phoebe: "And...well...you did carry me to safety when I was too weak to stand..."

Me: "I guess you're right."

Phoebe: "You saved me...again..."

Me: "And then you saved me.."

Phoebe: "Mhm, so we're even."

Me: "I guess so."

Phoebe: "Come on!"

She took my hand and pulled me out of the cockpit, and then we headed back through the lounge.

-unsure- Me: "Where are we going?"

-excitedly- Phoebe: "They said we had thirty minutes."

I figured out what she wanted, but she wanted it now? Seriously?

-in disbelief-Me: "Really?"

Phoebe: "Oh come on, we have the whole plane to ourselves, this could be our only chance..."

Me: "What about all the rocket agents?"

Phoebe: "Oh...they're all unconcious don't worry about them."

She didn't seem to be the least bit concerned.

We passed the lounge and headed back to the living area.

We went into the first bedroom we could find.

Phoebe: "See how soft these beds are?"

Me: "Yeah, I see."

Me: "So what's your point?"

She giggled.

Phoebe: "What do you think my point is?"

-whispering- Phoebe: "Take me..."

She got on top of me.

Me: "Honey, I don't feel very good right now ok? My head feels like I got hit by a bus."

-a bit let down- Phoebe: "Oh...come on..."

-bargaining- Me: "I'll make it up to you tonight?"

Phoebe: "No that's allright..."

Phoebe: "I have a potion."

She sprayed some potion on my head..

-unpleasently surprised- Me: "Owe...hey...that stuff is cold..."

-playfully- Phoebe: "Hehe...how do you feel now?"

Me:"A little better actually."

She lifted up her dress, I realized she was already turned on when I saw her breasts pop out, already starting to enlarge.

-seductively- Phoebe: "How bout now?"

-mesmerized- Me:" ...allright...fine.."

Me: "You better bring those tits over here though."

Phoebe:" Of course..."

We started to make out, and eventually we lost the rest of our clothes and started making love. We were finished by the time the other agents got here , but we were still naked and snuggling in the bed.

-satisfied- Phoebe: "-sighs-...that was nice..."

-satisfied- Me: "Yeah...-sighs-...I love you.."

Phoebe:" I love you..."

She looked towards the wall for a moment.

-realizing- Phoebe: "Oh..."

She quickly got out of the bed, and started to put her clothes back on.

Me: "What?"

-seriously- Phoebe: "We have to get our clothes back on..."

-sternly- Phoebe: "Like...now...come on."

-a bit let down- Me: "They're here already?"

-while getting dressed- Phoebe: "Yeah, come on, get your clothes on."

I got out of bed, and started to put my clothes back on as well.

Phoebe: "They're just entering the living area now though, so we have a little time."

Phoebe: "But still, we should hurry."

Me: "Ok."

-jokingly- Me: "Or maybe we should just stay in bed."

-defiantly, but cutely- Phoebe: "NO! That's crazy..."

-jokingly- Me: "Why?"

-cutely, defensively- Phoebe: "It's just not very princess like."

-jokingly- Me: "Since when did you care about that?"

-sternly, but cutely- Phoebe: "We'll talk about this later."

Me: "-sighs-...allright."

Me: "hehe.."

Me: "You know I'm just joking around."

Phoebe: "-sighs-...,I know..."

We got dressed, and then I pulled her close and kissed her. And then we just gazed into eachother's eyes for a moment.

-cutely- Phoebe: "-giggles-, come on, let's go.."

Me: "-sighs-...ok."

-yelling- unknown Devon Agent: "Stop right there and drop your weapons..."

They started running towards us.

Phoebe:"Relax, it's just us..."

We showed them our IDs.

unknown Devon Agent: "Oh...ok...we just thought you'd be in the cockpit..."

Phoebe: "We were, but Cj thought he saw somebody run back here."

-quietly,confused- Me: "I did?"

-quietly- Phoebe: "Shh..."

-quietly, annoyed- Me: "allright fine whatever."

Did she really need to lie about this?

The other agents were still pretty far down the hall, so they didn't here us."

unknown Devon Agent: "Well, so far it doesn't look like you shot it up too much, just a few holes in the interior wall in the other hallway."

-defensively- Me: "That was team rocket, not us."

Phoebe: "Most of them are just unconcious, I had to shoot the pilot though, he was threatening to crash the plane."

Devon Agent: "That's allright, Mickelson, Zondervan, go to the cockpit and revive the pilot, but cuff him first."

The 2 agents he named broke off from his squad and sprinted to the cockpit.

Phoebe: "So how do we get back home?"

Devon Agents :"There's a chopper waiting for you in the cargo bay, you can leave now, we'll take it back to Lumina from here."

Phoebe: "Ok."

Phoebe: "Have fun in Lumina."

Phoebe: "Come on Cj."

Me: "I'm comming, I'm comming, why are you always in a hurry."

Phoebe: "Because we still have to go pickup the kids..."

Phoebe: "And you know Nina will want to know what happened."

Me: "I know."

After a long walk back to the cargo bay, we got on the chopper, and it took us over to the roof of the Devon headquarters in Rustboro.

Phoebe: "I was hoping they'd take us back to goldenrod."

Phoebe: "We really need to get home."

Me: "It's about a six hour flight back, the chopper probably can't hold enough water."

Phoebe:" I know, but we really need to get back to Charley."

We got out of the chopper, Melissa was already waiting for us.

Melissa: "Don't worry, we can get you back in about three hours."

Phoebe: "How?"

Melissa: "We'll take you back in our plane silly."

Phoebe: "Oh..ok."

Melissa: "I'm sorry we can't get you back faster."

Phoebe: "There's not any portals?"

Melissa: "Well, awhile ago we tried to configure the portal machines to allow for interegional transportation, but it didn't work."

Phoebe: "Why not?"

Melissa: "We couldn't find an exact reason, but they only seem to work to get to the other world, or to one of the virtual worlds."

Melissa: "Anyway, come with me, I'll take you to the airport."

Me: "What about James?"

Melissa: "He's very busy right now, talking to the press and everything."

Phoebe: "Oh...ok."

We followed her to the elevator, took that all the way down, and then we got in a company car and headed over to the airport. Once there, we got back on their private plane, and took off shortly afterwards, heading for Goldenrod.

-**on the plane, flying over the great ocean**-

Melissa: "So, um...you want to watch other movie?"

Phoebe: "Um sure..."

Melissa: "Allright, let's see."

She turned the tv on, and we picked a movie to watch for the rest of the flight.

-a few hours later-

Phoebe shook me awake.

Phoebe: "Cj wake up we're about to land..."

-confused- Me: "Huh? Wha?"

Phoebe: "You fell asleep, silly."

Me: "Oh...ok."

Me: "How was the movie?"

Phoebe: "It wasn't too bad...you might have liked it if you were awake to see it..."

Me: "Oh...ok."

It was starting to get dark out, as the plane touched down on the brightly lit runway, and taxied over to a parking area while a large commercial airliner prepared to take off on the adjacent runway. Once we made our way through the terminal, we got in our car and headed over to the experiment facility.

Once we got through the portal, we headed over to my parent's house to pick up Nina and Charley, Charley was asleep when we got there, and he continued to sleep for most of the trip home.

Phoebe: "-sighs- Hopefully he'll sleep in tomorrow."

Phoebe: "He seems pretty tired."

Phoebe: "What did you kids do all day Nina?"

Nina: "Oh Charley was having a lot of fun playing with some old toys they had there."

Phoebe: "Oh...ok."

Nina: "And then they let him play in the sandbox, and then he got all dirty so they gave him a bath."

Phoebe: "Ok..."

Phoebe: "What about you?"

Nina: "I just played videogames most of the time..."

Phoebe:"Hehe...ok..."

Phoebe: "Just by yourself?"

Nina: "No with daddie's sister.. "

Phoebe: "hehe...you mean your aunt?"

Nina: "Yes..."

Phoebe:" So you get along with her now?"

Nina: "Um...I guess..."

Nina: "She didn't try to throw anything at me this time..."

Phoebe: "Well that's good."

We finally arrived at home a few minutes later.

-getting out of the car-

Phoebe: "I think I'm going to put Charley to bed, he's really tired."

Me: "Ok."

A few minutes later Charley was sleeping in his crib, while the rest of us were watching tv.

Nina: "I'm glad you made it home..."

Phoebe: "Awe...thanks Nina.."

Me: "We told you we'd come back, didn't we?"

Nina: "Everytime you leave I get scaired."

Phoebe: "We worry about you and Charley too."

Nina: "But we're safe here."

Nina: "-sighs-, I wish I had some friends to play with..."

Me: "Well, maybe next year, we'll send you to school, then you'll have a chance to make some friends."

Nina: "You think so?"

Me: "Mhm."

Nina: "But I want to go on a pokemon adventure..."

Nina: "I want to get all the badges like you did..."

Phoebe: "Nina...settle down, we haven't completely decided yet."

Phoebe: "But maybe it would be good to send you to school for a year, so you could get used to being around other people."

Phoebe: "Because if you're going to go on a pokemon journey, you're going to meet a lot of new people, and you need to be able to know how to talk to them, and control yourself around them atleast."

Phoebe: "Even if they aren't particularly nice to you."

Phoebe: "You can't go breaking the rules Nina, or you'll lose your trainer's licence, once you get one."

Phoebe: "And you can't hurt people just because you're mad at them."

Nina: "But what if they're team rocket goons?"

Phoebe: "Then you come back home and tell us, don't let them know who you are, and don't bother them."

Nina: "Why can't I deal with them myself?"

Phoebe: "Because they're dangerous."

Nina: "But mommy!"

Phoebe: "No buts, and besides Nina, you're not going to come across a team rocket agent out in the open anyway."

Phoebe: "They're all in hiding."

Nina: "-sighs-...ok."

Phoebe :"Do you have anything to add Cj?"

I kind of spaced out, I was really tired tonight...

-a bit worried- Phoebe: "Cj?"

-tiredly- Me: "Sorry, I'm just tired... you know with all the stuff that's been going on."

Phoebe: "It's allright."

Phoebe: "Nina why don't you go get ready for bed?"

Nina: "Ok."

Nina got up and headed into her room.

Phoebe: "Cj honey, you look really tired,...why don't you go up to bed as well, I'll come up in a minute or so."

Me: "Ok baby girl."

We kissed.

Me: "I wish I knew why I've been feeling so tired lately."

Phoebe: "I think it might be that toxin that knocked you out yesterday, maybe it takes a few days to work its way out of your system, so you might be feeling a little weak for a few days, I don't know."

Me: "Oh...ok..."

Phoebe: "You'll be ok Cj, don't worry."

Phoebe: "And I'll be there with you..."

Me: "Good..."

Phoebe: "Now go upstairs, I'll head up once Nina is in bed."

Me: "Ok."

I headed upstairs, undressed and got in bed, Phoebe joined me a few minutes later.

-softly- Phoebe: "Are you still awake?"

Me: "Mhm."

-lovingly- Phoebe: "Can you hold me please?"

I put my arms around her.

Me: "Like this?"

-softly- Phoebe: "Mhm, that's good."

-softly, tiredly- Me: "-sighs-...goodnight baby girl."

-softly, lovingly- Phoebe: "Goodnight Cj...I love you.."

-softly, lovingly- Me: "I love you..."

She kissed me, and sometime later we fell asleep.

-**Meanwhile, Greg's perspective, after the plane was brought under control**.-

I woke up, next to Miss Roberts, Mr. Jefferson and a few others, my clothes were still wet, and I was barely strong enough to stand.

I didn't know where Cj and Phoebe were,but I this point I was pretty sure the mission had failed.

So I decided that I might as well bale out, we were over the ocean, if I hit the water right I could probably survive, but I could only get out of the plane if the cargo ramp was open.

-confused- Miss Roberts: "What happened, why am I all wet?"

Me: "Shhh... we don't want them to hear us."

Miss Roberts: "Marconi?"

Me: "Come on, we're bailing."

Miss Roberts :"But the mission?"

Me: "The mission failed ok? The only hope we have now is to get out of here without getting arrested."

Miss Roberts: "Why?"

We really didn't have time for this.

Me: "-sighs-."

Me: "Are you comming or not?"

Miss Roberts: "What about the others?"

Me: "We don't have time, it's everyman for himself."

Me: "Now come on."

I pulled her up and we ran down the hallway.

I don't know why I felt so inclined to save her, after all I knew she wanted nothing to do with me, but she was a new recruit, not even in her twenties... I couldn't just abandon her and leave her to the mercy of the Devon agents who would probably throw her into prison for the rest of her life.

Me: "Come on let's go..."

I pulled her up.

Miss Roberts: "Where are we going?"

Me: "Out the back, hopefully they've opened the ramp for their backup."

Although I wasn't entirely sure if it was open or not."

Miss Roberts: "We're just going to jump out? Are you crazy?"

Me: "We're over the water, we can make it..."

Miss Roberts: "Without a boat?, How far are we from land?"

Me: "Remember the training videos? They have emergency rafts in the cargo bay."

Miss Roberts: "Oh...ok."

Me:" Now come on."

We started to run towards the cargo bay, still no sign of Cj and Phoebe, which was good, because I doubt they were too keen on letting us escape. When we got there, I was pleased to discover the cargo ramp was down, and even better, there were two parachutes waiting for us on the floor.

Miss Roberts: "Where's the rafts?"

Me: "There are no rafts, but there are parachutes, come on."

We put on the parchutes.

Miss Roberts: "I don't know about this..."

Me: "It's allright, just come with me, and pull the cord when I say so."

Miss Roberts: "Have you done this before?"

Me: "Several times."

Me: "Haven't you gone through training?"

-awkwardly- Miss Roberts: "Um...uh..."

-unsure- Me: "They let you in and they didn't send you through basic training?"

-awkwardly- Miss Roberts: "Mr. Jefferson was teaching me."

-dissapointed- Me :"-sighs-..."

Me: "Come on we have to go."

She was being reluctant, so I pretty much had to throw her off the plane.

I jumped off, after her, I caught up to her quickly with plenty of distance to spare.

-badly scaired, falling- Miss roberts: "Why did you do that?"

\- camly- Me: "Because we're running out of time and you wouldn't jump on your own."

Me: "Stop flapping your arms like that, you're not going to fly anytime soon."

Miss Roberts: "Sorry."

Me: "Ok now you need to pull the chord."

-scaired- Miss roberts: "What about you?"

Me: "I'll pull mine a bit later, if we both pull them while we're this close together they can get tangled and then we're both screwed."

Miss Roberts: "Ok..."

Me: "Pull it now, and just hang on."

She pulled her cord, her parachute deployed and I started to fall faster than her. I steered myself away from her a bit before pulling my own. At this point however she was still above me, still badly scaired even though she was safe at this point.

Me: "Ok now just try to stay balanced, don't turn too sharp, or you'll fall too fast, just relax and try to get a hang of the controls."

Me: "I'm going to look out for somewhere to land, so hopefully we won't have to land in the water."

Miss Roberts: "Ok."

We continued to glide down for a little bit, I still kept my distance from her, as she was spinning around quite dangerously and there was still a risk of our parachutes being tangled.

As we got closer to sea level, I saw a small island in the distance.

Me: "Do you see that island over there?"

Miss Roberts: "Mhm."

Me: "Let's go towards it."

We started heading towards the island, we barely made it, landing right on a nice little beach with some krabbys scuttling about, gathering pinap berrys while some wingulls flew overhead. There were several tall pinap berry trees scattered about,

Miss Roberts: "What's with all these krabbys?"

Me: "Um, I don't know..."

Me: "Come on, we have to find somewhere to spend the night."

Miss Roberts :"How are we going to get off of here?"

Me: "I don't know, I doubt this is just some unknown island though, we aren't that far away from Hoen, some one should come by and see us."

Me: "You realize once we get back there will probably be a bounty on our heads?"

Miss Roberts: "I know, but still, we should atleast try to contact the boss."

Me: "The boss?"

Me: "You realize if the boss finds out we're still alive, he'll probably try to have us killed."

Miss Roberts: "Why?"

Me: "Because team rocket, is failing ok?"

Me: "He knows it's only a matter of time before he himself is arrested, and taken to court."

Me: "And well, I'm one of the few people that's ever spoken to him, one of the few that can provide evidence of what he's done, of the people he has ordered me to kill."

Miss Roberts: "But why me?"

Me: "Because you, well...I brought you along with me..."

Me: "And because he may think that I've told you some of these things as well, he might add you to his list."

Miss Roberts: "What about Mr. Jefferson, Mr. Giles, and the rest of my squad?"

Me: "They'll be safe, I think, the boss doesn't have much influence in the prisons, in fact there's probably more people there that want him dead than want to help him."

Miss Roberts: "Really?"

Me: "Of course, after all he's the one that let them get arrested."

-worried- Miss Roberts:" We need to break them out..."

Me: "One thing at a time, ok, we have to find a way off this island first."

Me: "Now come on, let's do some exploring, see if we can find someone here that we can question."

We started to walk along the beach, our clothes were pretty dry now from the fall, our uniforms were fairly water resistant, so they dried quickly.

Me: "What's that over there?"

Miss Roberts: "It looks like a dock...for a boat..."

Me: "Yeah, but no boat..."

Me: "but atleast that means somebody knows about this place."

Me: "And they might come back sometime, with a boat."

Miss Roberts :"I guess so."

Me: "Are you wearing anything under that uniform?"

-insulted- Miss Roberts: "What? Pervert..."

She slapped me.

-in pain- Me: "Ow...that's not what I meant..."

Me: "I mean, we should probably ditch the uniforms... so people don't automatically try to report us to the police."

Miss Roberts: "Oh..."

-awkwardly- Miss Roberts: "Well I can't then...cause...um...I don't have a shirt..."

Me: "Ok then..."

Me: "Um...we'll see if we can find anything..."

Miss Roberts: "Ok."

Me: "Come here krabbys I got something for you."

About half a dozen krabbys started to approach me.

Miss roberts: "What are you doing?"

I unzipped the top of my uniform and placed it on the ground, I had a tshirt on underneath of course.

Me: "There you go."

Miss Roberts: "Huh?"

Me: "Come on, don't scare them off."

We walked away from it as the krabbys circled around it, and started to cut it apart, carrying off pieces of it for themselves.

Miss Roberts: "What are they doing?"

Me: "They like to take pieces of material like that and use it for their homes."

Me: "Only problem is sometimes they don't wait to be given permission."

Miss Roberts: "Oh...ok."

Me :"Come on, let's see what's in this shack."

There was a small shack next to the dock, there wasn't much in it though, a few fishing rods, lures, a partially dismantled outboard motor, and some empty pokeballs. There was also a clear path from the dock into the tropical forrested area behind it.

Me: "I think I'll take these balls, in case we come across something worth catching."

Miss Roberts: "Ok."

Me: " Now, let's see where this path leads."

-unsure- Miss Roberts: "Ok."

Along the way we came across a few more Pinap berry trees, and well as some Nanab, and even some Pamtre berrys, which were somewhat rare in the Hoen region. So if we were stuck here for a few days, atleast there was a decent supply of food.

The path eventually led to a clearing, with a very large and oppulent cabin in the center of it.

Miss Roberts: "I wonder who lives here?"

Me: "Yeah, me too."

Miss Roberts: "Do you think it's locked?"

Me: "I don't know, let's find out."

The door opened up, which wasn't really surprising, considering this was probably the only house on the island.

Anyway, we found some pictures of whoever's house this was, but we couldn't recognize them, it was some older guy and his wife, probably the wealthy ceo of some company, although he didn't look like James, so it was probably some other company besides Devon.

Miss Roberts started looking around for some clothes, so she could get rid of her uniform as well, while I looked through the kitchen, there was no tv, but there was electric lighting and plumbing, so the house must have had a generator somewhere.

They had some rather expensive looking wine in the kitchen, and some bottled water in the fridge, but no food whatsoever, so they probably hadn't been back here for quite awhile.

It was no big deal, if we needed too we could get some berrys from the trees outside. I didn't plan to stay here very long anyway.

Miss Roberts: "Do you like it?"

Me: "What?"

She was wearing some dress she found.

Miss Roberts: "It was all I could find.

Me :"Oh...ok..."

Me: "It looks fine...you're very pretty you know?"

Miss Roberts: "Just don't get any ideas..."

Me: "I know..."

Me: "You're too young for me anyway..."

Miss Roberts: "What do they have in the fridge?"

Me: "Not much, just water..."

Me: "And some wine over here..."

Miss Roberts: "Cool..."

Miss Roberts: "Give me some.."

She picked up a bottle.

Me: "Are you even old enough to drink?"

Miss Roberts: "Um...almost..."

Miss Roberts: "I'll be twenty this summer."

Me: "The drinking age is 21 in hoen.."

Miss Roberts: "What's it matter anyway? We've been breaking laws our entire lives."

Me: "Well maybe we should stop..."

Miss Roberts: "Why?"

Me: "Because...team rocket is screwed...ok?"

Me: "This was our last chance, and we blew it."

Me :"We'll be lucky if we can even get out of this without prison time..."

Me: "And then we still have to worry about the boss trying to tie up some loose ends..."

Miss Roberts:" I know..."

Miss Roberts: "But we're the only ones here..."

Me: "Fine then...but don't drink too much, someone else could still show up, and we need to be ready."

Miss Roberts: "I won't..."

\- about half an hour later...-

She had a few too many glasses...which led to a very awkward situation.

-drunk- Miss Roberts: "Hey ...Marconi...you know...you know..you know what we should do?"

Me: "Nothing..., we just need to wait..."

-drunk- Miss Roberts: "Hey ...Marconi...you know...you know..you know what we should do?"

Miss Roberts: "You want...want to have sex...?"

Miss Roberts: "But...you..you...can't...you can't...tell anyone..."

Me: "No..."

-drunk, confused- Miss Roberts: "Why not -hiccup- ?"

Me: "Because you're drunk, and if we do have sex, you'll hate me as soon as you sober up..."

Me: "I told you not to drink too much of that stuff."

Miss Roberts: "But...I'll take all my clothes off...and you...you can see...my...my boobies..."

Me: "No..."

Me: "Stop..."

She kept taking her clothes off anyway, and I looked away.

-drunk, confused- Miss Roberts :" What...are...you...are you gay or something ...thing?"

-embarassed- Me: "You don't even know what you're doing right now do you?"

-embarassed- Me: "Get your clothes back on...please..."

Miss Roberts: "You don't...you don't like me?"

-embarrassed- Me: "Just get your clothes back on."

She started to cry for some reason, and then headed up the stairs to the bedroom, crying and still naked.

I went up there a few minutes later just to check on her, only to discover she had passed out cold on the bed. I knew she would be up again sometime the next morning, so I brought her dress up to her so atleast when she woke up she would have some clothes, and then I turned the lights off and headed back down.

That was the only bedroom in the house, so that night I had to sleep on the couch downstairs. Hopefully tomorrow we could find a way off the island.

-**meanwhile, in the lounge of havac, which was now heading back towards Lumina, somewhere over the great ocean, to the west of Hoen**-

Unknown Devon agent, squad leader: "Apparently we were able to arrest all the known rocket grunts that broke into the base except for two."

James: "And they are?"

Unknown Devon agent, squad leader: "A mister Greg Marconi, a known team rocket assasin with years of experience, we've been trying to capture him for years, but he always seems to escape, no surprise here, and then there's this girl."

Unknown Devon agent, squad leader: " Tessa Roberts, an orphan, we don't know much about her, but she shouldn't be too much of a problem."

-somewhat nervous- James: "I want her back alive."

Unknown Devon agent, squad leader: " We'll do what we can."

Unknown Devon agent, squad leader: "According to the onboard cameras they bailed out shortly before we arrived."

He pressed a button on the table, which brought up a large holographic map, he zoomed in and circled a few islands close to were the plane was hovering earlier.

Unknown Devon agent, squad leader: "Odds are, if they're still alive, they are on one of these islands.."

James: "Allright, take the chopper, and search that island, and then I'll send a few more squads to search the others."

James: "So gather your men up and get ready to go, it will be about ten minutes until we're over the first island."

Unknown Devon agent, squad leader: " Right."

James: "Angry Snorlax, move to the northern most location marked on GPS, maintain altitude."

-in robotic voice- Havac: "Destination changed, moving to selected cordinates, maintaining altitude."

-quietly- James :"Your time is up Marconi... you've been running for too long..."

-To be continued-


	13. Rockets on the Run

-chapter 13, rockets on the run-

-**Just after midnight, Greg's perspective**-

I was woken up by a low rumbling, a helicopter.

It had to be some Devon agents, they were the only ones that knew we could be here.

I headed upstairs, to try to wake Miss Roberts, but she was already up and had locked the door.

Me: "Come on, we have to go."

-drousy- Miss Roberts: "What...wha...what happened?"

-confused- Miss Roberts: "Where are my clothes?"

-worried- Miss Roberts: "Why am I naked?"

Me: "You drank too much..."

-worried- Miss Roberts: "We didn't do anything did we?"

Me: "No...but welll, you tried to talk me into it..."

-drousy- Miss Roberts: "Oh Arceus I'm sorry... I just..."

Me: "It's ok, just get your clothes on and lets get out of here."

-drousy- Miss Roberts: "Ok."

She came out of the room a few minutes later, and then we headed out the back door and back into the forrested area, trying to avoid the squad of Devon agents that were now heading towards the house.

Me: "Oh, crap, the havac is right over there."

I could see its marker lights blinking in the sky, it looked even more ominous at night.

Miss Roberts: "I thought they would have taken it back too Lumina by now."

Me: " Nope, they stuck around just so they could look for us."

Me: "Let's loop back around, see if we can relieve them of their chopper and get out of here."

Miss Roberts: "Do you know how to fly a chopper?"

Me: "Um...it can't be too hard can it?"

Me: "You have a better idea?"

Miss Roberts: "Swim?"

Me: "You can't swim into Hoen, the current is too strong and there's sharpedos in the water."

Me: "You'll either drown or end up as sharpedo bait...maybe both."

Miss Roberts: " Ok then..."

We made our way back around the island, it wasn't long before starting to hear some barking, they had sent some growlithes after us.

Me: "Come on, run, we can't let them catch us, they already have our scent."

Miss Roberts: "Ok..."

We finally made it back to the chopper, I easilly shot the guard in the head, and we got on board.

I started fidgeting with the controls, I was able to turn the engines on, and the rotors started spinning faster and faster until the chopper lifted into the air, right as the growlithes ran out of the bushes and tried to use flamethrower to stop us, but the helicopter's rotors deflected it and their owners called them off, only so they could start shooting at us.

The chopper was hit several times, but it was still flying and we were both ok.

I barely knew how to fly these things, so we weren't moving very fast, as I was mostly just trying to keep it level, we started to gain a lot of altitude until I throttled the engines down, and then we started to fall a little bit, and we continued to go up and down for quite awhile until we could finally see rustboro on the horizon.

I knew Devon likely had Rustboro locked down, so I headed southward, towards Dewford island.

All was smooth, for about twenty minutes until I heard the now familiar missile lock tone.

Miss Roberts: "Oh no, what now?"

Me: "I don't know, missile lock, but what the heck is locking on to us?"

Me: "Do they have any rafts back there?"

Miss Roberts: "I don't know..."

The tone began to beep...a missile was fired...

I left the cockpit, grabbed Miss Roberts and jumped out the side...

It was about five seconds until we hit the water...hard...

While we were falling we heard something that sounded like a jet fighter but it was too dark to see.

Devon didn't have jet fighters...so it may have been the Hoen air national guard... the havac could fire missiles, but it was out of range, so it couldn't have shot us down.

The chopper exploded shortly after we bailed out, and now bits and pieces of it were splashing down in the water around us. All went eerily silent as we started to swim up, or atleast, what we thought was up, desparate to get to the surface before we ran out of breath.

-After breaking the surface-

-gasping for breath- Miss Roberts: "What was that?"

-gasping for breath- Me: "They shot us down."

Miss Roberts: "Who?"

Me: "HANG probably..."

Miss Roberts: "What?"

Me: "Hoen Air National Guard... Devon probably tipped them off about us stealing their chopper and they shot us down."

Me: "Come on, we have to make it to the shore before the sharpedo find us."

-worried- Miss Roberts: "Sharpedo?"

Me: "Yeah."

Me: "Come on..."

It was a peaceful swim to the shore, they probably thought we died in the crash or something, I could see that damn jet that shot us down flying off into the distance, just a few lights blinking in the night sky.

As we got closer to shore though, I could hear something moving in the water, some faint, growling sounds that only a certain pokemon can make.

Me: "Come on we have to move, now."

Miss Roberts: "What?"

Me: "Sharpedos..."

We swam for our lives, as the sharpedos gave chase, they were fast swimmers, so it didn't take long for them to catch up to us.

A small one bit me in the leg, it hurt like hell, it tried to pull me down, but it was small enough I was able to over power it and drag it up onto the shore.

Me: "You go ahead, I'll hold them back."'

Me: "Go now."

I stayed back while Miss Roberts swam to safety.

To deal with sharpedos, you have to go for the eyes, they can swim fast in a straight line, but they can't turn very well.

Fortunately most of these were just small ones...a fully grown sharpedo is much more dangerous. There was about half a dozen of them, sharpedos usually swam in groups. Young Sharpedos are cannibalistic in nature, but older ones are a bit more intelligent and caring for their own kind, carvanha are worse... and it's generally a bad idea to keep more than one of them in the same tank if you're crazy enough to have one as a pet.

I grabbed the first one, and redirected it to the side, like a real torpedo they can't turn very well, so it swam straight up onto the bank and beach itself. Their skin was like sand paper, so my hands were nearly raw.

I kicked the second, the third swam into it and bit a huge chunk out of it, killing it. The blood from the second caused the others to go into a frenzy, and they turned on the third, killing and eating it as well. With them distracted, I swam onto the shore, only for another one to bite me in the leg just before I got out of the water.

-panicking- Miss Roberts: "Oh arceus..."

\- yelling in pain...- Me: "Get it off...get it off now!"

-panicking- Miss Roberts: "I don't...I don't know how."

I started to punch it, but it wouldn't let go, and before long it's skin wore my knuckles raw.

I had an idea though, and I slipped an empty pokeball out of my pocket and chucked it at the beast. It was one of the empty balls I found at the shack earlier.

The ball smacked it in the head, opened up, and beamed the demented creature inside. The ball shook for another second or so, but eventually it clicked shut.

Me: "-gasps-..."

Me: "Might as well catch the other one too."

Miss Roberts: "It can't breathe, it's almost dead."

Me: "That just makes it easier."

I gave her another pokeball.

Me: "Here, you can have it."

Miss Roberts: "Um...ok..."

She threw the ball at the other beached sharpedo and caught it too.

Miss Roberts: "I got it..."

Me: "Good."

Miss Roberts: "Are you going to be okay? You're bleeding pretty bad.."

Me: "Some potions should work..."

I was starting to feel weak from the bloodloss.

I took off my shirt and wrapped it around my leg as a makeshift bandage, the salt water caused my wounds to burn even more, but I needed to stop the bleeding. I felt sore all around, my right leg was chewed up and my hands were raw and burning.

From what I could gather, we were on the North side of Dewford Island, which was basically just a really long beach with a bit of a forrest, around a very tall mountain, I could see cars driving down a road close by.

Miss Roberts: "We should go to the pokemon center."

-weakly, in pain- Me: "No...not the center, we're screwed if we go there."

Miss Roberts: "Well what are we supposed to do then?"

Me: "I need you...to go into town, and buy a potion or something, just hitch a ride on that road over there..."

Miss Roberts: "You can't come?"

Me: "No...they'll see me and try to take us to the center."

Miss Roberts: "Ok..."

Miss Roberts: "What if your dead when I come back?"

Me: "Well then get a revive too."

Miss Roberts: "I can't afford a revive..."

Me: "Just go...hurry..."

Miss Roberts: "Ok.."

She started heading towards the road...I blacked out...all alone...a few minutes after she left.

-**The next morning at Cj's house in the other world, Cj's perspective**-

I woke up, somewhat confused because Phoebe wasn't next to me, anyway, I stumbled out of bed and got dressed, and then went downstairs to find Nina watching tv and Charley playing with his blocks on the floor.

-kindly- Nina: "Goodmorning Daddy."

Me: "Goodmorning."

Phoebe: "Oh good, you're awake..."

Me: "Huh?"

Phoebe: "It's almost eleven'o'clock now, Charley woke up around eight, so I let you sleep in."

Me :"Are you making breakfast?"

Phoebe: "No...lunch, you missed breakfast silly..."

-awkwardly- Me: "Oh...ok...sorry."

Phoebe: "It's ok, you needed to rest, and hopefully now you won't be so tired."

-drousy- Me: "Oh...ok thanks baby girl."

She came up to me and kissed me.

-softly- Phoebe: "Why don't you go take a shower, it will help you wake up a little bit.."

Me: "Ok."

Phoebe: "Lunch should be about ready by the time you're done..."

Me: "Ok."

I went upstairs, took a shower, got dressed again and then came back down.

She was right, I did feel a lot more awake now. Nina was setting the table now, and Charley was anxiously waiting to be fed in his high chair.

Me: "So what did you make sweety?"

Phoebe: "Oh, just some hamburgers..."

Me: "-sighs-, I love you."

Me:" I owe you so much."

Phoebe: "You don't owe me anything."

Phoebe: "I just covered for you today so you could sleep."

Phoebe: "It wasn't too hard, besides I like cooking."

Me: "And how's Charley this morning?"

He looked over at me for a moment.

-playfully- Phoebe: "Tell daddy how you are Charley."

-cutely babbling- Charley: "awy..."

Phoebe: "hehe, still trying to say your name aren't you?"

Me: "He looks fine to me."

Phoebe: "Yeah, he might be a little grumpy though because he's hungry."

Phoebe: "But I'll feed him in a little bit and then he'll be ok again."

Me: "Yep..."

Me: "I was a little worried when I woke up and you weren't beside me."

Phoebe: "Awe...Cj I'd never leave you..."

Me: "I wasn't thinking you left I was just thinking, what the heck is going on?"

Phoebe: " Oh...don't worry, if something happened I would have woken you up."

Phoebe: "I wouldn't just leave you to wonder where I am."

She kissed me on the cheek.

Me: "Allright then."

Nina: "Can we talk about something else, besides well...you two..."

Phoebe: " Sorry about that sweety, like what?"

Nina: "I don't know...cars?"

Phoebe: "Your father knows more about them then I do sweety."

-confused- Me: "Can't you read my mind?"

Phoebe: "Yes, but I can't see everything you know at the same time, just whatever you're thinking at the moment, and a few of your most recent or important memories, I thought we already went over that.."

Me: "Yeah, but...well...yeah..."

Phoebe: "Hehe..that's ok."

It was a nice lunch, the food wasn't bad, and we had some nice, peaceful time together as a family.

-**back on Dewford Island, Greg's perspective**-

I woke up, on a bed...in the pokemon center.

Miss Roberts: "You're awake.."

-somewhat angry- Me: "Dammit, I told you not to bring me here, we have to leave now..."

Miss Roberts: "Where are we going to go?"

Me:" I don't know, but we have to go."

Me: "Where are my clothes?"

Miss Roberts: "Um...over there."

Me: "Get out so I can dressed and stay on guard."

Miss Roberts: "Ok."

Me: "Odds are the nurse called the police by now, so we have to get moving."

I got up, and got my pants on, I didn't know where my shirt went, then again it was probably soaked red with blood, so it probably wouldn't be of much use.

Miss Roberts: "Here I bought you another shirt..."

-annoyed- Me: "You bought me a shirt and you couldn't just buy me a potion?"

Miss Roberts: "I'm sorry."

Me: "We'll talk later we have to go."

Miss Roberts: "But the nurse hasn't come back yet."

Me: "That's allright, come on."

We left the pokemon center, and headed out into the street, unsurprisingly I could hear sirens in the distance.

Me: "It's morning? How long have I been out?"

Miss Roberts: "Come on, the cops are comming."

We ran across the street, and into an alleyway. Some police cars passed us by, but I don't think they noticed us.

We ran until we were a few blocks away, then we slowed down to rest.

Me: "I think we're far enough away for now."

Me: "We need to get off this island though."

Me: "How much money do you have?"

Miss Roberts: "Just a few hundred, not much."

Me: "Hopefully that will be enough to buy a boat ticket out of here."

-**Onboard the havac, in the lounge**-

Unknown Devon Agent, squad leader: " HANG says they got a confirmed kill last night, and we found the wreckage of the chopper, but no bodys, plus the Dewford pokemon center recently called in and reported two suspicious individuals."

James: "That has to be them then."

Unknown Devon Agent, squad leader: " They just won't give up will they?."

James: "Neither will we."

James: "They'll probably try to escape to Slateport, I doubt they'll go to Rustboro."

James: "So tell the Dewford police to check the harbor."

Unknown Devon Agent, squad leader: " Yes sir."

Unknown Devon Agent, squad leader: "Should we go get Cj and Phoebe and send them in after them?"

James: "No...let them rest for now, they've done enough..."

Unknown Devon Agent,squad leader: "Ok."

-**back on Dewford**-

We took a taxi to the harbor, and bought some boat tickets to Slateport. We were running low on money, so we would have to find a way to get more somehow.

I felt safer when the boat pulled away from the dock, there was no way the police could get us now, and Devon wouldn't attack a civillian ship full of innocent tourists.

I tried to lay low, tried to keep from being noticed, I kept thinking if they allowed untrained kids like miss roberts into team rocket, it was no wonder we were failing. I knew it wasn't her fault though, she just simply didn't know any better, but the parachute thing...taking me to the pokemon center when I specifically told her not to. I knew I'd be better off without her, but without me she probably wouldn't make it another day without being arrested. It's like she just didn't understand the severity of the situation, no matter how much she was put through.

Anyway, eventually we could see slateport, and it's large, southern beach on the horizon, and also something I dreaded, flashing lights from police cars.

random tourist: "I wonder what's going on over there?"

-softly- Miss Roberts: "Do you see that?"

-softly- Me: "Yeah."

-softly- Miss Roberts: "Do you think they're for us?"

-softly- Me: "Why wouldn't they be?"

-softly- Miss Roberts: "What should we do?"

Me: "Jump..."

Miss Roberts: "Again?"

Me: "Mhm."

We jumped over the side of the boat and started swimming towards the beach, the waves were strong, so we were forced under quite a few times before we finally made it.

Me: "Come on let's go.."

We ran across the beach, eventually we made it to the market just as the cops arrived.

The market was very busy today, so it would be hard for them to pick us out of the crowd, plus the police couldn't drive their cars through here, so they would have to chase us on foot.

It took us a little while, but we got through it quite easilly without being spotted, we snuck away, and spent the last of our money taking a cab into a worn down apartment district of the city.

Miss Roberts :"Where should we go now?"

Me: "I don't know."

Miss Roberts: "We don't even have enough money to get a cheep hotel for the night."

Me: "It's the middle of the day, you shouldn't be worrying about that now."

Me: "Do we still have those Sharpedos?"

Miss Roberts: "Yeah, I had to swipe them from the Nurse's desk, she must have thought we stole them or something."

Ironically we captured them legally, but we stoll the pokeballs to do so, so they were technically registered to whoever originally purchased the pokeballs. The Nurse would have found that out as soon as she put them in her machine, which would have revealed their trainer id's as well the owner's name and identification, upon realization that we were not the rightful owners, her next step would be confiscate them and alert the authorities.

Me: "Ok good."

We walked down the street, and into an alley way.

Miss Roberts: "Where are we going?"

Miss Roberts: "Are you insane? Sharpedos can't survive on land."

Me: "Well, if the nurse did her job, she should have given them a breather..."

I sent out my sharpedo, it hopped around, but seemed to be breathing normally.

Me: "See?"

Miss Roberts :"Cool."

I returned it, before it could attempt to escape.

unknown man :"You just going to stand there?"

Me: "Are you from Team Aqua?"

unknown man :"Who wants to know?"

-realizing- unknown man: "Marconi, is that you?"

unknown man :"You don't look so good."

Me: "-sighs-, seen better days Willy."

Willy: "What do you want?"

-confused- Miss Roberts: "You know him?"

Willy: "Who is she?"

Me: "Just...a friend, don't worry she's a rocket like me."

Willy: "Ok..."

Me: "Listen Roberts, this man is the only chance we have at getting some more money."

Willy: "There's the magic word."

Willy: "Allright follow me."

Willy: "Although with all the crap you've been pulling lately, business hasn't been so good."

Willy: "People been getting too afraid the cops will come at any time."

-softly- Miss Roberts: "You know you can just call me Tessa right?"

Willy: "But we still have a few willing to compete."

Miss Roberts: "What is he talking about?"

Me: "You'll see."

He led us too a door, with one of those little sliding things, said something to the guard waiting on the other side, and then led us in.

It was a fairly large, but empty room, and there were a few other people inside, and pokemon, lots of pokemon in cages and in balls.

Willy: "Welcome to the world of unsanctioned pokemon battles."

Just to clear things up,this wasn't the normal, friendly, legal kind of pokemon battling. This was the kind with high stakes, large cash prizes, and no rules, surrender, or mercy, it was a pokemon fight to the death.

Of course, this was a highly illegal activity, and many pokemon, and sometimes even people were killed in the process, some of the pokemon were well taken care of, but most were abused and trained to kill, all for the love of money.

Bystanders could bet on what pokemon they thought would win, so you didn't even need to have a pokemon to take part in this, and if you were good enough at battling, you could win a whole team of pokemon just by winning high stakes battles, in which the winner claims the loser's pokemon. It was a very shady business, but at the moment it was the only way we could make any money without Devon or anyone else finding out.

At the moment, a breloom and and a haryama were fighting.

The breloom eventually won, the haryama was returned, and now anyone could challenge it with one of their pokemon, on a double or nothing basis. This would go on until either the breloom was knocked out, ran out of challengers, or if its owner backed down to bank their winnings, paying a small fee to the house for hosting the event. To make things more interesting, healing items in between fights were not allowed. The current entry fee was five hundred dollars, way more then we could afford, but by the next battle, it would double to a thousand, and continue to double every subsequent round until the winner stepped down.

An opponent was finally sent out, a combusken, and the next round began.

Me: "How much money do we have?"

Miss Roberts: "Just fifty."

Me: "Bet it all on the combusken."

Miss Roberts: "Are you sure?"

Me: "Mhm."

Ringleader: "Allright allright, hold it..."

ringleader : "I got Marconi here, placing 50 on the combusken, anyone else care to add to that?"

some random guy: "200 on the breloom."

ringleader: "You sure? I mean what with the type disadvantage?!"

some random guy: "200 take it or leave it."

ringleader: "Fine, anyone else?"

A few others placed there bets, leaving the ringleader with a wad of cash to sort.

Ringleader: "Allright we have...1000 dollars on the combusken, 400, wasted, on the breloom, book keep, right that down along with the names."

book keeper: "Got it."

Ringleader: "Allright then, begin the match."

The match started, both pokemon lashed out against eachother, it wasn't a very exciting fight though, they seemed sad, and a bit, unenthusiastic, though they still tried to fight, in order to please their masters.

The breloom hit first, with a volley of mach punches.

The combusken retaliated with an ember attack, that missed.

The breloom hit it with another mach punch.

Miss Roberts :"Great...there goes the last of our money."

Me: "No way."

The combusken fell down, and the breloom kept hitting him.

It was a quick match, that breloom was a strong fighter, or so it seemed.

Me: "Dammit."

Ringleader: "And the breloom is the winner."

Miss Roberts: "Now what are we going to do?"

Me: "This isn't right."

Me: "This is rigged."

Ringleader: "Prove it..."

Me: I don't have to prove it, that combusken is still conscious."

Me: "You made a deal with the trainers didn't you?"

Ringleader: "Dammit Marconi is that you?"

Me: "Yes it's me and that combusken took a dive."

Ringleader: "It did not, this was a completely legitimate battle, it's not my fault you lost your money."

Me: "Oh really?"

Me: "Is that combusken really dead?"

Ringleader: "Of course it is."

Me: "Mind if I have a look?"

Ringleader: "Go ahead, see for yourself."

Ringleader: "We have plenty of time."

Ringleader: "I need a minute anyway to have a word with the breloom's trainer over his winnings."

I sent out my sharpedo, and told it to approach the combusken, the pokeball filled it's stomach, and now that it wasn't hungry anymore, it was a lot more cooperative.

Me: "Crunch it, slowly, not all at once..."

It bit down on the combusken, it wasn't long before the pain cause it to snap out of it's act, it squealed very loud, and very clear, and at that moment, all hell broke loose once the crowd realized what was going on.

random observer: "What the hell is going on here?!"

another random observer: "This man was right, the fight was rigged, I want my money back!"

Unfortunately at that moment the ringleader had fled along with the rest of team aqua, and everyone's money.

Me: "Ok sharpedo, you can let go."

He did as he was told and I returned him, the combusken squealed in pain for a few more seconds, it's owner, who was part of this scandal, had abandoned it. I felt sorry for the poor thing, and used another pokeball on it to capture it, it's owner had kept it in a cage, so as far as the system was concerned it was a wild pokemon. Then I got the hell out of there because the whole crowd was angry and looking for someone to blame.

Me: "Tessa come on, let's go."

Tessa: "But what about the money?"

Me: "Forget it, we'll find another way."

Tessa: "But that guy just stole our money?"

Me: "Yeah, but the cops are looking for us, and we can't turn him in without compromising ourselves."

Needless to say, nobody else there could call the police on them either, without risking arrest themselves.

Me: "Should've known, never trust team aqua."

Me: "Come on, I got the guy's combusken, we might as well get it healed."

Tessa :"You stole it?"

Me: "Well, not really, he abandoned it, if I didn't capture it it would have bled out and died."

Tessa: "Oh."

Me: "And would it matter away?"

Me: "We're team rocket, we steal pokemon all the time..."

Tessa: "Well I just...I didn't think it was a good time to steal more things since the cops are already looking for us."

We walked out of the building, and out of the alley way, just in time to see the corrupt ringleader drive away with the last of our money.

Me: "Hold up."

Tessa: "What?! we can't chase him we don't have a car."

-yelling- Me :"TAXI!"

Tessa: "We can't afford a taxi..."

Me: "You comming or not?"

I got in a taxi, and Miss Roberts got in with me.

Me: "Follow that car, the UMW."

Taxi Driver: "You have a destination?"

Me: "No but we'll pay you a lot of money.."

Taxi Driver: "Good enough."

We caught him at a red light, he seemed to think he had gotten away, and didn't seem to know we were following him.

We continued to follow him for awhile until he drove into a fenced off area at the docks, and then onto an old, but still very operable cargo ship.

Team Aqua had a habit of using old ships as mobile bases, that way, when somebody started to look for them, they could sail out over the horizon where the cops couldn't find them.

That said, Team didn't have near the resources team rocket did when it was in its prime, so Devon wasn't nearly as interested in them as us, team aqua was mostly small time, a handful of bases, a few hundred personel, and a semi-legitamite income based mostly in the comercial fishing industry, suplemented by various illegal sources of income as well.

Taxi Driver: "I can't take you any further, it's authorized personel only."

Me: "Well then I hope you don't mind waiting here for your payment."

Taxi Driver: "Ok..."

Me: "Come on Tessa."

We proceeded passed the fence, completely ignoring the sign, and then we walked onto the ship only to be spotted by some punk guard.

unknown aqua grunt: "What are you doing here?"

Tessa: "This man ran off with our money.."

Unknown aqua grunt: "Well we wouldn't want to steal from team rocket agents now would we?"

He pulled out a micro smg.

Unknown aqua grunt: "Mikey, get out here..."

Mikey?:"What?"

Unknown aqua grunt: "Tie these two up..."

Unknown aqua grunt: "You two on the ground now.."

He started waving his gun around.

Me: "What the hell?

Unknown aqua grunt: "I know you're on the run Marconi..."

Me: "You can't turn us in, they will arrest you too..."

Unknown aqua grunt: "Not to the authoritys atleast."

Unknown aqua grunt: "But when your boss gets word that you're alive and well I reckon he'll place a pretty sizable bounty on your head."

Me: "You're insane."

The grunt named Mikey began to tie us up with some very heavy rope, too heavy to break through.

Unknown aqua grunt: "No...it's actually quite logical...I could kill you now for tresspassing, but then I wouldn't get any money for it."

Unknown aqua grunt: "And what exactly were you planning to do to Rustboro? You know how much money we make from our fronts there?"

Me: "We were just going for the Devon Headquarters..."

Unknown aqua grunt: "Yeah with a plane like that..."

Unknown aqua grunt: "Stop lying, you would've levelled the entire city if your boss told you too."

Me: "You shut up, he's not my boss anymore, team rocket is finished."

Unknown aqua grunt: "First good news I've heard all day."

-**meanwhile, in Goldenrod, Cj's perspective**-

After lunch, we decided to see if Whirlyworld was open today.

It was, but it was very crowded, so we headed further into the city, looking for something to do, while Phoebe texted Melissa.

Phoebe: "Oh no..."

Me: "What?"

Phoebe: "Melissa said that guy that broke into our house got away again."

-somewhat frustrated- Me: "Again!?"

Phoebe: "He's not here silly, he's over in Slateport, according to Melissa, although James has every police officer and Devon agent in the area looking for him."

Phoebe: "They also have a roadblock set outside the city, and they grounded all commercial air traffic."

Phoebe: "But he hasn't gone through the roadblock yet, and no ships have left the harbor, so he still has to be in Slateport somewhere.."

Me: "Hmm...ok."

Me: "How did he get there from the havac?'

Phoebe: "I don't know, but he did."

Phoebe: "He must have snuck out while we were...um..."

Me: "I told you we shouldn't have..."

Phoebe: "I didn't think he would wake up so quickly..."

Phoebe: "Then again I was feeling pretty weak when I knocked him out... I guess I just didn't have quite enough power at that moment to keep him asleep."

Me: "That's allright honey, you were amazing up there."

Phoebe: "Awe...Cj..."

Nina: "Ew..."

Phoebe: "Nina..."

Nina: "What were you doing up there while he was getting away?"

-blatantly lying- Phoebe: "We were playing a game...they had these cool games on there, you should see them."

Nina: "You should have killed him."

Phoebe: "Nina, even if we did that, they would have revived him."

Nina: "Well then teleport him into the engine."

Phoebe: "But that could destroy the entire plane..."

Nina: "So? It's not our plane."

Phoebe: "Yes, but it is a very nice, expensive plane, that we were being payed to take back and protect, not to destroy."

Phoebe: "Sometimes you just have to follow the rules sweety, that's just the way things work."

Nina:"But he's an evil man, he shouldn't be alive. "

Phoebe: "Yes he is evil..."

Phoebe: "But...maybe if he is given a second chance..."

Phoebe: "He could be a nicer person."

Me: "What are you talking about?"

Phoebe: "-sighs-...Cj not you too."

Me: "Honey, he tried to kill us..."

Me: "He probably would have killed Charley if he had the chance."

Phoebe: "Cj please...he wouldn't kill Charley."

Phoebe: "Charley's just an adorable little baby."

Charley was in his carseat watching one of his dvds at the moment.

Me: "A killer is a killer..."

Me: "A killer wouldn't care."

Me: "And from what I understand that man...is a killer."

-mischeivously- Nina: "Right, he should burn..."

Phoebe: "But that doesn't mean he can't change."

Me: "No, but it's very unlikely."

Phoebe: "But he can..."

Me: "Yes."

Nina: "But he won't. Why would he?"

Phoebe: "Well, now that he's running from Devon, the police, and possibly whatever remains of team rocket, I think he might be starting to question his own loyalty."

Me: "But what good is that going to do him? They're still going to throw him in prison."

Phoebe: "Yeah but Cj, the prisons work differently here."

Me: "How?"

Phoebe: "Well, instead of locking him up for fifty years or however many it would be in your world, it would be just around a few months up to five years."

Me: "Really?"

Me: "No wonder team rocket existed, they barely get punished even if they do get caught."

-annoyed- Phoebe: "I wasn't finished."

Me: "Oh...sorry."

Phoebe: "During those five years, they are hooked up to this machine, and generally kept in a comatose state."

Me: "That sounds even worse, they sleep through their whole sentence."

Phoebe: "No..."

Phoebe: "While hooked to the machine, they are given very controlled, vivid dreams.."

Phoebe :"About their specific crime, the reprocussions of said crime, and basically what it would feel like to be the victim."

Phoebe: "The often horrific and stressful dreams usually have a very positive effect on them."

Phoebe: "This forces them to see themselves for what they really are."

Phoebe: "And that is when they begin to change for the better."

Me: "How do you know this?"

Phoebe: "Human Studies..."

-confused- Me: "What?"

Phoebe: "It's just a class my mother taught me..."

Me: "Ookkkayyyy."

Phoebe: "It's generally about...well...human life and society."

-playfully- Nina: "Why don't you ever teach me something?"

Phoebe: "I've taught you lots of things Nina..."

-playfully- Nina: "Yeah, I know,but I want to learn more.."

Phoebe: "Like what?"

-unsure- Nina: "I don't know..."

Phoebe: "Hehe...ok..."

-playfully- Phoebe: "Well if you think of something, let me know."

Nina: "Ok."

Me: "So where should we go then?"

Phoebe: "I don't know."

Nina: "Me neither."

Phoebe: "Actually is there a park? On second thought I think it would be nice if we could just hang around at a park for a little while."

Phoebe: "And then we can see if Charley can go on the swings."

Me: "Ok, sure."

Me: "If we can find one..."

Phoebe: "I think there's one across from the pokemon center, you know the one we usually go to."

Me: "Oh...ok, we'll see."

We headed back over to the pokemon center, sure enough there was a little playground across the street, with a few children playing and their parents close by.

Nina: "There's nobody my age here.."

Phoebe: "The older kids like you are probably in the pokemon center."

Nina: "Can I go?"

Phoebe: "As long as you stay there, and you're careful when you cross the street."

Nina: "Ok."

Me: "Don't make us go looking for you later."

Nina: "I won't."

She got out the car, we followed soon after, I picked Charley up out of his carseat and carried him into the park. He started to cry a little bit when I got out because his tv shut off, but I was able to calm him down.

We took him over to the baby swings, and carefully set him inside, he was still pretty small, and couldn't hold on very well, so we pushed him very gently to keep him from accidently falling out and getting hurt.

Even though we were being very cautious, Charley enjoyed it none the less, as his adorable giggling and infectious smile indicated he was having fun.

A few minutes later, we took him out of the swing and placed him in the sandbox, to see how he would get along with normal babies. This was the first time he ever met anyone else his age.

Some young woman approached us, probably the mother of one the kids that was here.

unknown woman: "Is that your baby? He just looks so adorable."

Phoebe: "Mhm."

Unknown woman: "Is he a gardevoir like you?"

Phoebe: "Not quite, he's half human..."

Phoebe: "Cj over here is the father..."

She hugged me as she said that.

Unknown woman: "Oh...ok.."

-somewhat shyly- Me: "Hi..."

Phoebe: "So which one is yours then?'

Unknown woman :"What?"

Phoebe: "What baby is yours?"

Unknown woman: "Oh, mine isn't here right now, he's with his father at the pokemon center, I was supposed to meet them here for lunch."

Phoebe: "Oh ok."

Phoebe: "Our daughter Nina is over there too, she wasn't really interested in playing with all the little ones."

Unknown woman: "Oh you have two kids?"

Phoebe: "Mhm, we adopted Nina though, so she's just a normal gardevoir."

Unknown woman: "Oh ok..."

Unknown woman: "Wait a minute I know you.."

I was wondering when she would notice."

-realizing- Unknown woman: "You're Cj and Phoebe!...What are you doing here?"

Me: "Shhh..."

-quietely- Phoebe: "We're just hanging out like everyone else...don't go telling everyone who we are please..."

-quietely- Phoebe: "We don't want to draw a crowd today.."

Unknown woman: "Oh...ok."

Unknown woman: "I understand...I won't tell anyone."

Unknown woman: "I can tell my husband though right?"

Phoebe: "As long as he promises not to tell anyone.."

Me: "But that's it though, nobody else."

Unknown woman: "Ok."

She went across the street to the pokemon center.

Me: "I'd give it...ten minutes"

Phoebe: "For what?"

Me:" Before we get swarmed by people wanting autographs."

Phoebe: " What time is it? "

Me: "About 2:30."

Phoebe: "I give it 12."

Me: "Really?"

Phoebe: "Mhm..."

Me: "Should we get out of here?"

Phoebe: "Um...yeah, I'll go get Nina, you put Charley in his car seat and pick us up at the center."

Me: "Ok."

I went over to Charley and picked him up, he seemed to be digging a hole with someone else's baby.

Me: "Hey little guy."

-cutely confused babling- Charley: "Ralts...awyabawa..."

Me: "Come on we have to go."

I carried him over to the car, slipped him in his carseat and buckled him in.

Then I drove around the block and parked next to the pokemon center, Phoebe and Nina came out just a bit later with about half a dozen people following them with cameras and papers, and what not.

They got in and then I drove off.

Phoebe: "-sighs-, that was too close."

Nina: "Why didn't you just let them take their pictures?"

Phoebe: "Because Nina, it's annoying..."

Nina: "Oh...ok."

Me: "And then they post those pictures all over the internet."

-mischeivously- Phoebe: "And then they right creepy stories about you."

-nervously- Me: "Um...yeah...right..."

Me: "So now where should we go?"

Phoebe: "I don't know."

Phoebe: "Maybe we could go home and pack for Sinnoh?"

Me: "Maybe."

Phoebe: "Is that ok Nina?"

Nina: "Can I bring my pokemon?"

Phoebe: "Of course you can sweety."

Nina: "Ok then, lets go."

Phoebe: "Ok, I just have to buy the airline tickets then."

Phoebe: "Take us home Cj."

Me: "What am I your chauffer now?"

-jokingly- Phoebe: "-giggles-...maybe..."

-jokingly- Phoebe: "I could ride in the back if you want to pretend."

Me:" No, that's ok, you belong up here, beside me."

Phoebe: "Awe...Cj..."

-seriously- Phoebe: "Concentrate on the road loverboy."

-distracted- Me: "Oh..hehe...right."

Eventually we made it home.

Phoebe: "Ok we need to get packed, our flight leaves in about four hours."

Me: "Ok."

Phoebe: "We got first class seats too."

-concerned- Me:" How much did that cost?"

Phoebe: "Not too much actually, just 1000 for us and the kids, they're going really cheap right now."

Me: "Ok."

Phoebe :"Charley you want to go for a plane ride?"

-no response-

-concerned- Phoebe: "Charley?"

-enamored-Phoebe: "Awe...he fell asleep."

Phoebe: "I guess I'll go lay him down for a nap then, until we have to leave."

She got out of the car and went around to the other side to get Charley, and the Nina and I got out and went into the house.

After Phoebe layed Charley down we started to pack up our things, we finished packing about an hour or so before we actually had to leave, so we watched tv with Nina for a little bit, with our suitcase sitting by the front door.

Phoebe: "Ok Nina, you have your pokemon?"

Nina: "Mhm."

Phoebe: "Ok, good I packed some clothes for you."

Phoebe: "I packed some clothes for Charley, Cj and I."

Phoebe: "I packed some food for Charley, and some of his toys."

Phoebe: "I think that is about all we'll need."

Me: "Seems like it."

Nina: "Can I bring some of my toys?"

Phoebe: "Um...maybe a few, but not too much Nina, we don't have that much room left in the suitcase for them."

Nina: "Ok."

Phoebe: "I did pack my old DS for you though, so you can play pokemon on the plane if you want."

-excitedly- Nina: "Yay..."

She headed into her room to get some of her toys.

Phoebe: "-sighs-, I can't wait to get there..."

Phoebe: "My parents have never met Charley yet, they will be so excited."

Me: "I hope so."

Phoebe: "Hehe, my mom probably already knows about him, she just hasn't met him in person."

Me: "Hehe...probably."

-**back on the ship, in slateport, Greg's perspective**.-

Thinks weren't looking good, I couldn't move my arms enough to escape, and I couldn't reach my sharpedo's pokeball, although I wasn't entirely sure that he'd be willing to help me anyway. We didn't meet on good terms, and even though I legally captured him...albeit with a stolen pokeball, I knew I couldn't trust it, if I let it out now, it might head to the water and swim away.

We were tied up and thrown into a dark room, somewhere in the cargo hold of the ship.

There was nobody guarding us, but since there was no light, and no way to find a way out, it didn't matter.

Tessa: "Mr. Marconi, I'm scaired."

Me: "I am too."

Me: "You can call me Greg you know, since I guess we're on a first name basis now."

Tessa: "Ok."

Tessa: "Do you think we can get out?"

Me: "I don't see a way right now, it's too dark."

Tessa: "I don't want to die..."

Me: "You're not going to die, ok?"

Me: "They're holding us for a bounty, they won't kill us, they just want to make sure we can't get away until then."

Me: "Besides, it's me they want, the boss will probably just let you go."

-**The communications room of the Team Rocket Mobile Airbase, somewhere over the northern ocean.-**

unknown grunt: "Hey does anyone know how to get the boss on the line?"

unknown grunt: "We got a call from a team aqua lieutenant, they want to speak with the boss."

Mr. Fowler: "You might as well hang up then, I doubt those small time crooks have anything important to say..."

unknown grunt: "But they say they have Marconi sir...aren't we looking for him?"

Mr. Fowler: "-sighs- Give me the phone."

He took the phone from the grunt's hand.

Mr. Fowler: "This is Mr. Fowler, team rocket's second in command."

Mr. Fowler: "I heard you had somebody we're looking for?"

Unknown aqua lieutenant: "Yes, that is correct, you are looking for Marconi aren't you?"

Mr. Fowler:" Yes."

Unknown aqua lieutenant: " Not that it matters, but why?"

Mr. Fowler: "That shouldn't be your concern."

Mr. Fowler: "What you should be thinking about now, is, how much do you want for him?"

Unknown aqua lieutenant: " Um...I think...1.5 million sounds fair..."

Mr. Fowler: "Are you insane?"

Mr. Fowler: "I'll forget I heard that and give you 1.5 billion."

-unsure- Unknown aqua lieutenant: "In...in cash?"

Mr. Fowler: "Yes in cash."

Mr. Fowler: "Just keep him alive, and give me your location, I'll be there in about...four hours to pick him up."

-**back on the ship, Greg's perspective**-

It had been about half an hour or so since were thrown in here, when somebody finally opened the door and turned the lights on.

The light burned at first, but my eyes adjusted, and was able to see . It was an aqua leutietenant, distinguised from the others by their custom blue leather coats and other accessories.

unknown aqua lieutenant: "You still alive?...good..."

Unknown agua lieutenant: "We found a buyer for your sorry asses."

Unknown aqua lieutenant: "A man named Mr. Fowler, claimed he was second in command for team rocket."

Me: "Fowler eh?"

-jovial- Me: "How much did he offer?"

Unknown aqua lieutenant: "1.5 billion...can you believe that?"

-jovial- Me: "No, I can't, you dumbasses..."

-somewhat annoyed- Unknown aqua lieutenant: "I'm not the one that walked straight into an enemy base..."

Me: "He's not actually going to pay you know?"

Me: "He just said that to get you to reveal your location..."

Me: "You've just sold your soul, you're all going to die now."

Unknown aqua lieutenant: "I've had enough out of you."

He punched me, several times, when he was finally finished, I could feel blood dripping from my nose.

Me: "Oh really? -gags, then laughs in a somewhat malicious way- "

Me: "Haven't you been paying attention?"

Me: "Team rocket is bankrupt!"

Me: "He doesn't even have a billion dollars, and whatever he does have, he sure as hell won't pay you."

Me: "If you have anything resembling a brain inside that stupid looking head of yours, you'll get this ship out of here this instant."

Unknown aqua lieutenant:"Why would they do that?"

Me: "They want me dead you idiot, why do you think there's a bounty on me?"

Unknown aqua lieutenant:" But why?"

Me: "I happen to know somethings that they don't want anyone else to know."

Me: "Like...where our main headquarters is, which is also where the boss usually is."

Unknown aqua lieutenant:"Why would they do that?"

Unknown aqua lieutenant: "Wait...a minute..."

Unknown aqua lieutenant:"Top secret information huh?"

Me: "Yes and I can tell you anything you want to know."

Unknown aqua lieutenant: "Well...I think we can make a deal here then."

That's team aqua for you, they'll betray anyone and anything as long it makes them more money in the end.

Unknown aqua lieutenant: "You give us the information, and we'll let you go."

Me: "Um...one more thing..."

Unknown aqua lieutenant: "What?"

Me: "I want you to release her too, and we want that car that's parked on the deck."

Unknown aqua lieutenant: "Ok...sure."

Me: "With all the money inside..."

-hesitantly- Unknown aqua lieutenant: "Done. "

Unknown aqua lieutenant: "Mike, get over here, untie these two, and bring the keys to that UMW on the deck."

Unknown aqua lieutenant: "Of course you know we can't give you the title or anything for that car...it didn't come with one.."

Me: "That's fine..."

Unknown aqua lieutenant: "Good...good."

Unknown aqua lieutenant: "Now if you would, tell us what you know please?"

Me :"Sure, since I don't work for team rocket anymore anyway."

They untied us, and led us up into the wheel house, where I told them everything I knew.

Me: "Ok, the main rocket headquarters is in Sapphron, across the street from the Silph building."

Unknown Aqua: "Which Silph Building, there's two of them?"

Me: "Well, actually, there's only one, the one on the south side of the street is actually our main headquarters."

Me: "Ignore the Silph emblem plastered on the side..."

Unknown aqua lieutenant: "So the rumors that Silph is supporting team rocket?"

Me: "It's all true, completely true, we get their equipment for about half price, all the pokeballs, potions, vehicles, blueprints for their advanced weapon systems, to the weapons themselves, we buy everythingwe can't steal, from them at a discount, we even got our headquarters from them."

Unknown aqua lieutenant: "And what do they get in return?"

Me: "Well supposedly, they get some discreet operations against Devon, their main business rival, carried out purely by us of course, we also target a few other rival companies and competitors in basically every market from weapons to consumer appliances."

Unknown aqua lieutenant: "Like that incident at SaCo..."

Me: "What did you say?"

Unknown aqua lieutenant: "You know, it was about a decade ago, it was a small company in saffron, making blimps, and then...well...one day...one of their blimps just exploded without explanation... and then the company went bankrupt shortly afterwards."

-hesitantly- Me: "No..that was...that was Devon.."

That was the same incident my father was killed in, I didn't expect that to come up.

Unknown aqua lieutenant: "Are you sure? The news over here said it was team rocket."

-somewhat aggravated- Me: "It was Devon..."

Unknown aqua lieutenant: "What's the matter with you?"

Me: "Nothing just...moving on."

I told them everything I knew about the boss, about being paralyzed and blindfolded before being allowed anywhere near him, about his bodyguards, about Mr. Ainsley, and his part in all this, and when they finally decided I had told them enough, they handed me the keys, and let Miss Roberts and I out the door.

Me :"One more thing, I wouldn't recommend staying here until Mr. Fowler shows up, you better leave."

Unknown aqua lieutenant: "We plan to, we're preparing to set sail right now."

Me: "Where are you going?"

Unknown aqua lieutenant: "If I told you I'd have to kill you."

Me: "Fair enough, watch yourself."

Unknown aqua lieutenant: "Aye."

Me: "Oh and um..."

I punched one of his bodyguards in the face...the same one that ran off with our money earlier.

-in pain- ringleader: "What the hell?"

Me: "That's for running off with our money."

Unknown aqua lieutenant: "Hehe...I like your style..."

-some what angrily- Unknown aqua lieutenant: "Now get off my ship!"

We got in the car, drove down the ramp, and started heading towards Mauville City.

Tessa: "What just happened?"

Me: "We just escaped."

Me: "Look in the back, there should be a case with some money in it."

Tessa: "Yeah there is."

Me: "How much money?"

Tessa: "A lot."

She brought the case up to the front seat and started counting the money.

Tessa: "It's about five thousand dollars."

Me: "Cool."

Tessa: "So where are we going to go now?"

Me: "We're leaving the city, we have to try to stay away from Devon."

Tessa: "Ok."

We got on the highway, and headed north out of the city, unfortunately, the highway was sectioned off by a police roadblock, Devon was one step ahead of us, if we tried to go through there they'd catch us for sure.

Me: "Dammit, that's the only way out of this town.

Tessa: "Can't we get a flight at the airport?"

Me: "All commercial flights have been grounded, all because of us."

Tessa: "Oh."

Tessa :"What if we stole a plane?"

Me: "Remember what happened when we stole that chopper?"

Tessa: "Oh riiiight...HANG will get us."

Me: "Exactly."

Tessa: "Why don't I drive, and then you can hide in the trunk?"

Me: "No...if they search the car we're toast."

Tessa: "But you keep saying they're looking for you, not me..."

Me: "You might be on to something..."

I pulled over, and popped the trunk, it was very spacious and easilly large enough for me to comfortable fit inside.

Me:" Ok, now let's go there, and don't act suspiscious..."

Tessa: "Of course."

Me: "Now, if you could close the door."

Tessa: "Mhm."

She shut the trunk with me inside, then drove towards the roadblock, fortunately the police didn't recognize her, thinking she was just some other woman.

Unknown Police Officer: "Good after mam, where are you heading today?"

Tessa: "I'm just going to see my mother."

Unknown Police Officer: "Oh..ok, can I see your license?"

Tessa: "Um...ok..."

Whether she actually had a license or not was beyond me.

-nervously- Tessa: "Um...ooh...uh..."

Tessa:" I think I left it in my other pants..."

Unknown Police Officer: "Ok..."

Tessa: "I'm just going to see my mother, she doesn't live that far away."

Unknown Police Officer: "I know but, it's standard procedure..."

Unknown Police Officer: "You should have it on your person at all times."

Tessa: "I know...I'm sorry."

Unknown Police Officer: "-sighs-, I guess I'll let you pass today, but if I catch you again, you could face some serious charges."

Unknown Police Officer: "Ok?"

Tessa: "Mhm..."

Unknown Police Officer: "Carry on mam...have a good day.."

Tessa: "Thankyou.."

I heard her roll the window up and pull away...it worked, we made it through.

About five minutes later she pulled over to let me out of the trunk.

Me: "I'm impressed...that was...pretty good acting."

Tessa: "Thanks but, we're not in the clear yet."

Me: "Yeah, but Devon doesn't know we got passed their roadblock, I think we might be in the clear."

Tessa: "Really?"

Me:" Mhm.."

Me: "I think we should keep going north to Fallarbor though, just to be safe."

Tessa: "Ok."

I felt like I wanted to kiss her...but...I resisted...now wasn't the time.

-urgently- Me: "Come on, we can't be wasting anytime now."

Tessa: "-sighs- I thought you would say that."

-Meanwhile, onboard a plane, Cj's perspective-

We were now flying over the great ocean, The pokemon world's largest ocean that bordered the east coast of the continent that the Kanto and Johto regions shared and the west coast of the continent that contained the Sinnoh Region, with the Hoen archipelago to the south, and Lumina to the far north, across the icey cold waters of the northern ocean.

Anyway, Phoebe and I were sitting together with Charley, while Nina was sitting in the row behind us.

Charley cried a little bit during take off, but once we were in the air he settled down and was now quietly watching an in-flight movie the Phoebe put on for him. He had his own special seat, like a car seat, that kept him safe, secure, and comfortable.

Nina was watching a different movie, I think, but it was kind of hard to tell because she was behind us.

And Phoebe and I were snuggling...and watching another movie together. We had the armrest up and the seat belts on, and we were both very comfortable.

Phoebe: "These 1st class seats were worth it..."

Me: "Hehe...yes they were..."

She kissed me on the cheek.

Phoebe: "It looks like Charley's enjoying his movie."

Me: "Hehe yeah.."

Phoebe: "If only they had beds on these things.."

Me: "-sighs-, not in public sweety..."

Phoebe: "I know...but still."

Me: "Just wait till tomorrow night..."

Me: "It's just going to be you, and me, and well, I don't know.."

Phoebe :"You haven't really decided what we we're going to do yet have you?"

Me: "No not really."

Phoebe: "Why don't we go to the old Chateau in the Eterna forrest?"

Me: "Um... why?"

Phoebe: "I don't know...just to see if we can find any ghost there."

Me: "Ok..."

Phoebe: "You know we've talked about it before, we just never got around to it."

Me: "Yeah I know."

Phoebe: "I want to spend the night there."

That, I didn't know.

Me: "Can we do that?"

Phoebe: "Well, if my parents agree to look after the kids we can."

Me: "No, I mean isn't that place condemned or something?"

Phoebe: "No, it has actually been up for sale for about twenty years or so, but nobody wants to buy it because of all the rumors of ghost and things... and since then it has fallen into disrepair."

Phoebe: "But, I was thinking we could go on our own mission for once, and see what exactly is going on there."

Me:"Yeah, I guess."

Me: "But you want to go ghost hunting?"

Phoebe: "Mhm..."

-cutely- Phoebe: "Pwease...you know it's almost my birthday again."

Me:" I know."

Me: "I just...I just don't know why..."

Me: "I thought you hated ghosts?"

Phoebe: "Um...I do, but I like the rush I get from fighting them even more..."

Me: "Oookayy."

Me: "What if there's nothing there?"

Phoebe: "Oh Cj, with all those stories about the place there has to be something."

Me: "Yeah, I guess so."

Me: "Well if that's where you want to go, then ok."

Phoebe: "Good, then it's decided."

Me: "Mhm."

She kissed me on the cheak again, as Charley burst out into laughter.

Phoebe: "Hehe,what's so funny Charley?"

Me: "I guess it's his movie."

Phoebe: "Yeah I guess."

Phoebe: "Calm down little guy, you're being too loud."

She quieted him down so we wouldn't annoy the other passengers.

Phoebe: "Nina are you doing ok back there?"

Nina: "I'm ok."

Phoebe: "Whatcha watching?"

Nina: "Pokezombies 3."

Phoebe: "Ooook..."

Phoebe: "What is it with you and violent movies?"

Nina: "I don't know, they just seem the most interesting."

Phoebe: "Maybe you should watch something else sweety, you know how easilly you get nightmares."

Phoebe: "And you know you want to get plenty of sleep tonight, because tomorrow is going to be very fun and exciting."

Nina: "It is?"

Phoebe: "Mhm, so you might want to find something less scary to watch."

Nina: "Ok, I'll see what else there is."

Phoebe: " Ok sweety."

Phoebe: "You know you can play pokemon too if you want."

Nina: "I know mommy."

Nina: "But I'd rather just watch tv right now."

Phoebe: "Ok, that's fine."

-bored- Me: "-sighs-, we still have a few hours until we land."

Phoebe: "I know..."

Phoebe: "I can put you to sleep for a few hours if you don't want to wait."

Me:" You sure you can handle the kids on your own until we land?"

Phoebe: "Mhm...It's not too hard, Nina can take care of herself, it's just Charley might need to get his diaper changed or something, don't worry, it will be ok."

Me: "Ok...if you think so."

-softly- Phoebe: "I'll wake you up again when we're about to land."

Me: "Ok."

She tapped me on the head and I fell asleep almost instantly. She woke me up just a bit before we landed. After we got off the plane, we got a rental car, a normal Devon SUV, and began the long drive out to the gardevoir city, where we were planning to spend the night atleast.

Phoebe: "We should probably buy my parents a cell phone or two at some point."

Me: "Yeah maybe..."

Phoebe :"Then I can talk to them all the time."

Me:" Although I'm not sure if they can get coverage out here."

Phoebe: "They might...I don't know."

Phoebe: "We have coverage on the other world now, why couldn't they figure out how to get coverage out here?"

Me: "Well, nobody lives out here except for the gardevoir...and well, none of them use cellphones..."

Me: "I'm sure it's possible sweety, I'm just not sure it's feasible."

Phoebe: "Yeah, I guess..."

Phoebe: "But it would also help them communicate with the Hoen colony."

Me: "Yeah...maybe..."

Phoebe: "And then maybe we could contact the gardevoirs of kalos too..."

Me: "There's gardevoirs in Kalos?"

Phoebe: "I think so."

Phoebe: "My mother told me that we were separated from them almost 1000 years ago, when our ancestors moved to Sinnoh...long before the gardevoir city was founded."

Me: "Why did they do that?"

Phoebe: "Because...well...the humans kept trying to kill them, so they moved here for safety while others stayed behind and fortified themselves..."

Me: "Oh...ok."

Phoebe: "Without cellphones or modern technology, communications with them have been very, very slow, but they are friendly so atleast we all get along."

Me: "Yeah."

Phoebe: "It was a bad time back then..."

Phoebe: "The humans of Kalos were trying to eradicate all pokemon because some crazy leader of their's thought they were all a threat to humanity..."

Me: "Even tauros?"

Phoebe: "Except pokemon used for meat of course."

Phoebe: "Anyway, the hundred or so gardevoir that made it to Sinnoh, thought the Kalos colony had perished and vice-versa, until a couple hundred years later when the Sinnoh colony was well established and the original Kalos colony was rediscovered."

Me: "So your technically from Kalos?"

Phoebe: "No...I was born in Sinnoh, both my parents were born in Sinnoh, my grandparents were born in Sinnoh...all the way back 1000 years to my great great great great great great great grandfather who was a gallade, and became the leader of the original group of survivors off the boat, which is why I am the princess of the gardevoir city today..."

Me:"Ok..."

Phoebe: "Any more questions?"

Me: "No..."

Me: "I just find your history very interesting.."

Phoebe: "Awe...thankyou..."

Phoebe: "That's good because you're one of the few humans that gets to know anything about it."

Me: "Really?"

Phoebe: "Mhm...most humans aren't even allowed in the gardevoir city remember."

Me: "Yeah..."

Me: "You know sometimes I feel that you have so much to offer and I...well..."

Phoebe: "Cj...stop, you're doing fine..."

Phoebe: "I left the gardevoir city because I wanted to see more of the world..."

Phoebe: "And...well look at us..."

Phoebe: "We're famous heros.."

Phoebe: "There's very few places we can't go or haven't been to yet."

Phoebe: "And neither of us could have ever done this without the other..."

Me :"Yeah, I guess you're right."

Phoebe: "I just wish you would realize that more often."

Phoebe: "I need you Cj, don't think that you're not contributing anything, because you are."

Phoebe: "Ok?"

Me: "Thankyou sweety."

Nina: "What's going on?"

Phoebe:" Nothing sweety."

She was playing pokemon on Phoebe's Ds, this SUV did have a tv, but we didn't have any disks to play on it. Poor Charley didn't have anything to watch, so he eventually got bored and started to cry. We were still traveling through the forrest at this point, and had yet to reach the riverside.

Phoebe: "Charley what's wrong?"

Me: "Does he need a diaper change?"

Phoebe: "No, I think he just wants me to hold him..."

Phoebe: "Can you pull over so I can get him?"

Me: "Yeah, I guess."

I pulled over to the side of the road, Phoebe got out and took Charley out of his carseat, and brought him into the front seat with her so she could entertain him.

Phoebe: "There we go."

Phoebe:" It's ok Charley, momma's here for you."

He stopped crying and settled down, as Phoebe started to play with him.

-playfully- Phoebe: "You just wanted my attention didn't you?"

Phoebe: "Ok Cj, you can go now."

Me: "Allright."

I pulled back onto the road, while she played with Charley, lifting him up, bouncing him around, making him giggle and laugh. He also liked to look out the window and watch all the scenery pass by, it seemed to fascinate him.

Phoebe :"You see all the trees out there Charley?"

Phoebe: "Maybe if you look closely you can see some pokemon."

-cutely babling- Charley :"Ralts...emonawa..."

Phoebe :"You're trying to copy me aren't you?"

-curiously- Phoebe: "Pokemon?"

-cutely babling, trying to imitate her- Charley: "Pweemon..."

Phoebe:"Hehe almost."

-cutely babling- Charley: "Ehweees..."

Phoebe: "Hehehe..."

-cutely babling- Charley: "Awy...pweemon...Ehwees...emonawa...Ralts..."

Me: "hehe...really?"

Phoebe:" He doesn't know what he's saying yet..."

Phoebe: "He's just learning how to say words...or trying to..."

Me: "He likes his Ws..."

-cutely- Phoebe: "hehe...yes he does..."

He seemed to add a w to everything he tried to say.

Charley: "Awy..."

-slowly, playfully- - Phoebe: "Your name is Charrrrrrrlllllley..."

-cutely babling- Charley: "wa way we Aww...wweeeee."

Phoebe: "You'll get it one day..."

-playfully- Me: "Weeeeeeeee..."

-cutely, imitating me- Charley: "Weeeeeeeeeee..."

-playfully- Me: "There you go...good job.."

Everybody laughed, as we continued down the road.

-**Meanwhile** **on a mysterious black helicopter, above the slateport harbor**-

-into radio- Pilot: "This is Team Rocket Gunship, number 86-63, reporting in."

-on radio-Mr. Fowler: "What's your status?"

-into radio- Pilot: "We just arrived at the location sir."

-into radio- Pilot: "But, we don't see any sign of the ship."

-on radio-Mr. Fowler: "Look out over the ocean, they couldn't of made it that far."

-into radio- Pilot: "On it."

-on radio-Mr. Fowler: "Watch yourself, they may be on to our ruse."

-on radio-Mr. Fowler: "And when you find it."

-on radio-Mr. Fowler: "Send it to the bottom."

-into radio- Pilot: "Roger that."

-**Meanwhile, somewhere in the desert between Mauville and Fallarbor, Greg's perspective**-

It was about 95 degrees outside, which was usual for the desert area in the center of Hoen.

Fortunately we had a decent running car, and air conditioning, so we didn't have to deal with the heat. It had been nearly two hours since we heard any sirens, so it seemed like we were free for now. The car was running low on water, so we had to stop at a convenience store in a tiny town known as Thornville to get some more so we could make it to Fallarbor.

Thornville was a small, quiet town with no gym, and nothing of particular interest. With a population of less than 400 most people unfamiliar with the area didn't even know it existed. It's only major businesses consisted of this convienience store, and a small bar and grill across the street. With nothing better to do, we decided to go there to have some lunch.

Me :"Now remember Tessa, no beer, no drinking whatsoever, we can't afford to do anything stupid right now."

Tessa: "I know."

Me: "We're just going there to eat.."

Tessa: "I know...what are you my mom?"

Me: "I'm trying to keep you alive..."

Tessa: "Well thanks, but no thanks, I don't need your help."

Me: "Really?"

Me: "Fine go, drink all you want, just don't expect me to be here after you pass out again."

Me: "If it wasn't for me you'd probably be in prison by now."

-realizing- Tessa: "I'm sorry."

Tessa: "It's just, a lot to take in."

Me: "I know..."

Me: "but we can get through this."

Tessa: "How? Not only is Devon after us, but so is the boss, Mr. Fowler, the police, and Arceus knows what else..."

Tessa:"And what if they send Cj and Phoebe after us?"

Me: "All this crap going on and you're afraid of them."

Tessa: "They've never failed."

Me: "That's not true, it can't be true."

Me: "I heard Cj recently got his ass kicked by one of the boss's old pets."

Tessa:"What? When?"

Me: "Not too long ago actually."

Me: "Of course, that's just a rumor."

Me: "Come on, the car's full, let's go get something to eat, and then get back on the road."

Tessa :"What's in Fallarbor by the way, family?"

Me: "No, I have no family, it's just, somewhere they probably won't expect us to be."

Tessa: "Ok."

Me: "Where we could lay low, and stay awhile."

Tessa: "Ok."

We headed into the bar, and got a table, there seemed to be a lot of bikers here today, I wasn't sure if they were the trouble making kind or not, but all eyes were on us, the seemingly normal couple with the fairly new UMW. It was a quiet, awkward dinner, that only got more tense when a police officer pulled in, with his lights on.

Bartender: "Can I help you officer?"

Officer:"I'm looking for a man."

-jokingly- Bartender: "What you mean like that guy in the corner over there? He's got to be the most suspicious looking one in here."

He looked directly at me...my heart was racing.

Officer: "No...not him, I'm looking for a man named Mitch Kosovo... have you seen him?"

Bartender: "He left about an hour go, said he wasa go'in to Apicot Valley."

That was another small town, just north of Mauville, we passed through it on the way up here.

Bartender: "Whatcha need him fer?"

Officer: "I have a warrant for his arrest."

Bartender: "What fer?"

Officer: " He attacked some people, last night, with his pokemon, he nearly killed them."

Bartender :"Really? Why?'

Officer: " We don't really know yet, the victims were unarmed though, so it wasn't self defence."

Bartender:"Ok."

Bartender: "Well good luck."

Officer: "Thanks, have a nice evening..."

The officer left the bar, got in his car and thundered down the road.

-quietly- Tessa: "That was scary."

-quietly- Me: "Yeah..., it was just way too close."

Me:"Go pay the tab, let's get going."

Tessa: "Ok."

We left the place about five minutes later, and continued down the road towards Fallarbor.

-**Meanwhile** **on the Rocket helicopter, over the ocean, off the east coast of Slateport. **-

-into radio- Pilot: "This is Team Rocket Gunship, number 86-63, reporting in once again."

-into radio- Pilot: "We found the aqua ship Sir."

-into radio- Pilot: "It's about a mile off the coast."

-on radio-Mr. Fowler: "Do they know you're there?"

-into radio- Pilot: "It shouldn't take them long to notice."

-on radio-Mr. Fowler: "Allright, fire your missile, sink it, and make sure there are no survivors."

-into radio- Pilot: "Roger that."

He pressed a button, a small hatch opened under the chopper's fuselage, firing a small, armor-piercing missile. The aqua ship countered by firing several flares, causing the missile to malfunction.

-**onboard the ship**-

Unknown aqua lieutenant: " Those rockets want a fight? They got one."

Unknown aqua lieutenant: "EVERYONE TO YOUR BATTLESTATIONS!"

Unknown aqua lieutenant: "Take that chopper down..."

He pressed a button, causing the ship to reveal it's hidden weapons, a pair of S.A.M launchers, and about a half dozen 30mm gattling cannons with armor piercing rounds, more than capable of ripping apart most naval ships,aircraft,and buildings. All of team aqua's ships were different, no two were alike and most were equipped specifically to the owner's tastes. Unfortunately for team rocket, despite it's run down appearence this ship was one of the better ones. Well placed cannon fire ripped the chopper apart very quickly, nearly annihilating it. However, of course this couldn't happen so close to the city without the police and Devon noticing it.

\- **a few minutes later**, **onboard the Angry Snorlax, now hovering over Rustboro**-

James' advisor: "Sir, the trail has gone cold on Marconi, but, we've found something you might be interested in."

James: "What?"

James' advisor: "According to radar, and several eyewitness accounts comming in, there was an unauthorized missile fired off the coast of Slateport, followed by machinegun fire, and a loud explosion."

James: "And we had nothing to do with this?"

James' advisor: "Nope..."

James: "What are the local police up to?"

James' advisor:"They're investigating the situation as we speak."

James: "It's probably team aqua and magma, you know how often they fight."

James' advisor: "Yes, but don't you think the use of missiles might suggest something more?"

James: "Possibly, but even if it has anything to do with team rocket, we can't do anything until the police elevate it up to us and give us the greenlight."

James: "However, I want two choppers, and two teams of agents ready to go out there when they do so?"

James: "Allright?"

James' advisor: "Yes sir."

James: "Also, tell them to be on the lookout for Marconi around Mauville, Fallabor, and Lavaridge, I think he may have escaped Slateport by now and is heading for one of those."

He brought up a hollographic map of Hoen, and started looking through the area.

James: "And what about this town here?"

James' advisor: "Thornville?"

James' advisor: "Never heard of it."

James: "Can't blame you."

James: "I want someone up there though, just to look around."

James: "It's in the middle of the desert, Marconi may have stopped there, if he's heading to Fallarbor."

James' advisor: "We'll see, but it may take awhile to get somebody up there."

James: "That's no problem."

James' advisor: "Allright then."

-**back at the gardevoir city, Cj's perspective**-

We had just gotten out of the car, and were heading up to the edge of the waterfall.

Phoebe: "Ok Nina I think you can get up there yourself."

Nina: "Mhm."

Phoebe: "Cj just hang on to me I have to hold Charley."

Nina teleported up there on her own, and then Phoebe teleported me and Charley up.

Charley cried a little bit, because he didn't understand teleporting, so it scaired him.

Phoebe: "Oh Charley, don't be scaired."

Phoebe: "It's just teleporting it's ok."

Phoebe: "You might even be able to do that yourself one day."

-unknown gallade-

unknown gallade: "What's going on over here? Ralts aren't supposed to be out this late it's passed their curfew."

Phoebe: "I know, but we just got here."

Phoebe: "He just got a little scaired when we teleported up here, he'll be fine..."

Unknown gallade: "Oh...sorry Princess, I didn't realize it was you."

Phoebe: "We just came back to visit for a bit."

Phoebe :"You can go back to your patrols."

unknown gallade: "Sure thing..."

The gallade went on his way as we continued towards the pallace, we had to enter from the ground floor, and walk up several flights of stairs until we finally got to the main floor.

When we got there, Vivian answered the door.

-cutely- Nina: "Hi grandma..."

Vivian: "Hello Nina..."

Vivian: "I knew you would come...I just didn't quite know when."

Phoebe: "Hi mom..."

Vivian: "Hi sweety, so where is Charley?"

Phoebe: "He's right here. I'm holding him see?"

-confused- Me: "You already know his name?"

Vivian: "Of course...Hello to you too Cj."

-nervously- Me: "-chuckles- Hi..."

Phoebe :"See, here he is..."

She held Charley up to her.

-playfully- Vivian: "Oh...aren't you just a little cutey?"

Vivian: "You don't mind if I hold him do you?"

Phoebe: "Of course not mom, as long as he doesn't mind."

Phoebe carefully handed him to her.

Vivian :"Oh let me get a look at you."

-lovingly- Vivian: "Hello dear."

-lovingly- Vivian :"You don't know me yet, but I've known about you for some time..."

-cutely,happily- Charley: "Ralts..."

-lovingly- Vivian :"Gardevoir gar..."

-cutelly,happily- Charley :"Ralts ralts.."

Vivian :"Looks like he can already speak pokemon pretty well."

Phoebe: "Mhm, he hasn't quite mastered it yet though, he also tries to speak human sometimes too.."

Vivian: "Really?"

She carefully handed him back to Phoebe.

Vivian :"Well why don't you all come in?"

She led us inside.

Phoebe:" Where's dad?"

Vivian: "He's in town right now, as usual, but he should be back by tonight."

Phoebe: "Oh...ok.."

-concerned- Phoebe: "Didn't you tell him we were comming?"

Vivian :"I wanted it to be a surprise."

Phoebe: "Oh...ok."

Vivian :"So Charley is half human?"

Phoebe: "Mhm..."

Vivian: "It looks like he has his father's eyes...sort of..."

Phoebe: "Yeah, they're blue like Cj's...but they are also the shape of a gardevoir's..."

Vivian :"And his hair is kind of strange too..."

Phoebe: "It's pretty normal for hybrids...sometimes it can be black, but I'd rather his be teal like this, it goes better with his eyes."

Vivian: "It makes him look shiny."

Phoebe: "Maybe...but not quite, it's still too green."

Vivian: "I've been looking into this as much as I could..."

Vivian: "But there's not a lot of information out there on half human, half gardevoirs like Charley."

Phoebe: "There's not that many of them around.."

Phoebe: "Awhile ago Melissa said the oldest one was."

-finishing her sentence- Vivian: "Just 4 years old."

Phoebe: "Right...I guess it would be four by now."

-cutely, lovingly- Phoebe: "And Charley, I think is the youngest.."

-cutely trying to say his name- Charley: "Awy.."

Me: "Hehe."

Vivian :"Is that your name?"

-cutely- Charley: "wa wa way.."

-enamored- Vivian: "Awe...He's trying to copy me."

Phoebe: "Yeah he does that sometimes...except he tries to add a w to everything."

Vivian: "He probably doesn't know many other sounds yet."

Phoebe: "Yeah, probably."

Phoebe: "He'll learn the others though eventually."

Vivian: "It's only a matter of time."

Vivian:" So how's Nina then..."

Vivian :"Before she starts to feel left out."

-unsure- Nina: "Hmm?"

Phoebe: "She's fine."

-jokingly- Phoebe: "She's on a bit of a rude streak though."

-defensively,sadly- Nina: "No I'm not."

Phoebe: "I'm just joking sweety."

Vivian: "Have you began to teach her about our history yet?"

Phoebe: "Um...not much."

Vivian :"You know you should."

Phoebe: "I've been mostly helping her with her powers."

Phoebe: "She's catching up quickly though don't worry."

Vivian: "Good, good."

-curiously- Nina: "Grandma if you're a queen does that mean I'm a princess?"

Vivian :" Well...um...yes it does, I think, or atleast you're royalty."

-starstruck- Nina: "Cooollll."

Vivian :"Be carefull though sweety, don't let that go to your head."

Nina: "I won't, I just didn't know if I was or not."

Vivian: "If you get married, you and your husband would be 4th in line for the throne."

-defensively- Nina: "But I don't wanna get married."

Vivian :"Hehe...you will one day."

-defensively- Nina: "No I won't.."

Phoebe: "So Mom, we were thinking about sending her to school next year."

Vivian :"Human school?"

Phoebe: "Yes, but we haven't even looked into which one we want to send her to."

Vivian: "I've always wondered what they taught in human schools."

Nina: "I don't want to go to school, I want to get my trainer's license."

Phoebe: "You can do that too Nina, we only want you to go to school for a year or so so you can get used to being around other people, and then you can go on your own pokemon journey."

Nina: "Really?"

Phoebe: "Mhm...we promise you."

Nina: "Ok, then, I'll try it."

Vivian :"You think you could win the league like your mother?"

-unsure- Nina: "Um...I'll try..."

Vivian: "Hehe..."

Phoebe: "-sighs-, we haven't done much with pokemon since then have we?"

Me: "Not much, but that's allright, we're a family now, we can't move around as easilly as we used too."

Phoebe: "Mhm."

She kissed me on the cheek.

Vivian :"Well, anyway, I have a gift for you."

Phoebe: "Really?"

Phoebe: "It's allright mom..."

Vivian: "No no, wait till you see it."

Phoebe: "What is it exactly?"

Vivian : "Well if you must know."

Vivian :"I had a crib made, for Charley."

She led us up the stairs, and into Phoebe's old room.

Phoebe: "Wow...mother...it's...it's really pretty."

It was very nicely carved, it didn't take long to tell that it was very well made and much better quality, than the cheap, used one we got from the store in Slabtown.

Phoebe: "Except I don't see how we're supposed to take it back with us..."

Vivian: "Oh don't worry about that."

Vivian :"You see it comes apart in sections."

Vivian: "It can even be built into a small bed when Charley gets a little older."

Me: "Cool."

-touched- Phoebe: "I don't know what to say."

Vivian: "Oh Phoebe it's nothing really."

Phoebe: "I guess this is a bad time to mention that Cj and I were going to go out on our own tomorrow..."

Vivian :"Oh nonsense sweety, I'd be happy to watch the little ones for you."

-surprised- Phoebe: "Oh...ok..hehe...thanks again."

Vivian :"Just...stay away from the old chateau."

Phoebe: "Oh...you already know we were planning on going there?"

Vivian: "Mhm, and that you should plan no more.."

Vivian: "There's an evil lurking in that place."

Phoebe: "Mom we fight evil all the time."

Vivian :"I know, but still, you shouldn't go."

Vivian: "You especially shouldn't spend the night there."

-unsure- Nina :"What are you talking about?"

Phoebe: "It's nothing sweety, why don't you go play with your pokemon downstairs?"

Nina: "Ok..."

She headed down the stairs.

Phoebe: "Do you know what's in the house?"

Vivian: "Hehe...no I'm just joking with you..."

-annoyed- Phoebe: "Mom!"

-amused- Me: "Hehe."

Vivian: "But still if you're going over there, be careful, watch where you step, and watch out for ghost pokemon."

Vivian: "They love old buildings like that."

Phoebe: "We know."

Me: "Do you know fight against burried alive?"

Phoebe: "Did you have to bring that up?"

Vivian :"Um...no I didn't..."

Vivian: "What's burried alive."

Phoebe: "Some creepy ghost monster thing we came across in lavender town."

Vivian :"Oh...lavender town..."

Vivian: "That doesn't surprise me."

Me: "Yeah, she doesn't like lavender town now."

Phoebe: "I never liked it to begin with.."

Phoebe: "The entire place is just creepy."

Vivian :"Well that's allright dear, not many people like it anyway, the entire town is basically one big cemetary."

-nervous- Phoebe: "Can we please stop talking about it?"

Vivian :"Oh allright."

Me: "That place creeps you out, but you want to spend a night at the old chateau?"

Phoebe: "The old chateau isn't a cemetary..."

Me: "Yeah...I guess so."

-jokingly-Me: "Somebody probably died there at some point though...otherwise there wouldn't be any stories about it."

-jokingly- Phoebe: "Mom...he's trying to make me scaired..."

-jokingly- Vivian :"-sighs- Phoebe, you're a grown woman now you can deal with it yourself."

-jokingly- Phoebe: "Wa?"

-laughing- Me: "Hehehe..."

-unamused- Phoebe: "-sighs-"

Charley started to get upset.

-cutely- Phoebe: "Oh..Charley."

Phoebe: "What's wrong?"

Vivian: "He's starting to feel scaired because you feel scaired."

Phoebe: "I don't feel that scaired."

Phoebe: "It's ok Charley, settle down."

Phoebe: "There's nothing for you to be afraid of."

She quickly calmed him down before he could begin to cry.

-jokingly- Phoebe: "See Cj, you upset him."

Me: "I did not."

-playfully- Me: "You did."

-playfully- Phoebe: "Oh really?"

Vivian :"-sighs-, I can see you two are still getting along nicely."

We heard the door open downstairs.

Vivian :"I think your father is here."

Phoebe :"Oh..ok."

Vivian: "Here, let me go get him."

-unsure- Phoebe:"Ok."

Vivian: "Here you two just sit on the bed and hold Charley together like he was just born."

She ushered us into Phoebe's old room.

Vivian :"I want it to be a surprise."

Phoebe: "But what about Nina?"

Vivian :"Oh...yeah..."

-let down- Vivian: "-sighs-, awe well, just wait here anyway."

We were both kind of confused about what she wanted us to do. So we sat on the bed, and Phoebe held Charley while we kind of huddled together. Not too long afterwards, her mother came back with her father, as well as Nina.

Phoebe: "Hello dad.."

-somewhat excited- William:" Hello sweety, who's the little guy?"

-proudly- Phoebe :"Well this is Charley, he's your grandson."

William:"Oh."

Phoebe: "I'm sorry we couldn't visit sooner, but, we couldn't take him on the plane until he grew a little bit."

William :"That's allright, I'm just glad you came."

Phoebe: "You want to hold him?"

William: "Sure."

Phoebe: "Just be careful."

She carefully handed Charley over to him.

William: "Hmm...He's not quite a gardevoir is he?"

Phoebe: "No...he's not quite human either."

Me: "But we love him all the same."

-proudly- Phoebe: "Right."

William :"I see you named him after your grandfather."

Phoebe: "Mhm."

-happily babling- Charley: "rararalts...owatawaba."

William :"Hehe..what are you trying to say?"

-cutely- Charley: "wa ar wa tywee tow way.."

William: "Hehe that's pretty good."

William :"He's going to be a smart one...I can tell."

Vivian: "hehe.."

Vivian: "He knows pokemon too."

Vivian :"Gardevoir gar?"

-cutely babling- Charley: "Ralts raaalts."

Me :"What is he saying?"

Phoebe: "It means I love you."

Me: "Oh...ok."

-jokingly- Phoebe: "Remember?"

Me: "Well I can't tell honey, you know that."

Phoebe: "I know, I just wish you could sometimes."

-cutely- Phoebe: "Cause he's so cute when he says it."

Me:"I can see that, I just don't understand what he's saying."

Phoebe: "Yeah, but if you understood what he was saying he'd sound even cuter."

Me: "How does that work?"

Phoebe: "I don't know, it just does."

-playfully- Me: "Hehe..really?"

-cutely- Phoebe: "Mhm."

William: "So is Nina getting along well with him?"

Phoebe: "Oh they get along really well, she plays with him, she shares her things with him, she's even done a good job looking after him sometimes when we had to leave the house for work. "

William: "Well that's good."

-cutely,lovingly- Nina: "He's so cute..."

Phoebe: "Mhm."

Phoebe: "You love him too don't you?"

-cutely- Nina: "Mhm, he's my little baby brother."

Phoebe: "That's good sweety."

Vivian :"Allright I have to go make supper, Nina would you like to help?"

-sweetly- Nina: "Sure."

Vivian :"Allright come along then dear, the rest of you can watch tv or something."

William handed Charley back to Phoebe.

Phoebe :"What about Rath, is he comming?"

Vivian :"Oh he took Cionna and Torch out into the city."

Phoebe: "Oh...ok..."

Vivian :"They probably won't get back until after dark."

Vivian: "I can invite them over tomorrow though if you want."

Phoebe: "That would be nice, thanks mom."

Vivian: "Ok then."

She left the room and headed down the stairs, Nina started to follow.

-concerned- Phoebe: "Hey Nina wait, where's Matches?"

Nina: "I returned him a little bit ago."

Phoebe: "Oh ok, just checking, go on sweety."

Nina followed Vivian down the stairs.

Phoebe: "So Dad? Did you know Nina has another pokemon now?"

William: "Nope, I just saw that she still has that growlithe of hers, she was playing with it when I came in."

William :" So what is it?"

-somewhat humorously- Phoebe: "It's a gulpin."

William :"A gulpin?"

-confused, unsure- William :"You let her catch one of those revolting things?"

Phoebe: "Well, it just happened to wander into our yard one day, so we let her catch it, and she's been trying to train it ever since."

William: "I always thought those things smelled bad and ate everything in sight. I never thought they would make a good pet, more of a pest really."

Phoebe: "The wild ones smell horrible, but once Nina caught hers, it didn't smell as bad, it does always seem to ask her for food though."

Phoebe: "It also tried to eat one of her dolls, and then it puked all over the floor when she demanded it back."

-interested- William: "Oh?"

Phoebe: "It was so gross."

Phoebe: "But it hasn't done it since."

Phoebe: "It's actually not a bad pokemon though, once you get passed it's quirks."

Phoebe: "It's obedient, it's very kind, and it may not be the best fighter, but it trys."

Phoebe: "So it ended up being a good friend for her."

William :"That's good."

Me: "They can't get up stairs though."

-unsure- William :"What's that?"

Me: "It tried to follow her up the stairs in our house once, but it got upset because it couldn't make it up the first step."

William: "Oh...ok.."

-concerned- Phoebe: "Really? When did this happen? and why did she have it in the house? You know it's not allowed inside?!"

Me :"Um...welll."

Me :"That was that day you were out with Melissa."

Me: "And it was in the house because she was playing outside with it, and it kind of just followed her in, I think I was...on the phone with you at that point, so I couldn't stop it."

Phoebe: "Oh...ok."

-somewhat naggingly- Phoebe: "You know it's not allowed in the house though?"

Me: "I know I know..."

William :"Well should we head down stairs then?"

Phoebe: "Yeah.., let's go."

We all headed downstairs, sat on the couch, and watched tv together for a little bit.

Me: " Can I hold Charley now?"

Phoebe: "Sure Cj, here you go."

She handed Charley to me.

Phoebe: "He's starting to get a little tired, so he might fall asleep on you."

Me:" Oh...ok hehe.

Me: "Hey little guy? How are you?'

-cutely imitating- Charley: "Wa wa wu.."

Me: "Hehe."

-cutely- Charley: "Ralts ralts: "

-playfully- Me:"I love you too."

Phoebe: "Um Cj, he was just babling that time..."

-cutely imitating- Charley: "ay wa oo.."

-enamored- Phoebe :"Awe...Charley.."

-cutely- Charley: "Ralts...awy..."

Phoebe: "You're just going to copy everyone today aren't you?"

William: "That just means he's trying to learn."

Phoebe: "I know."

-cutely babling- Charley: "Ee wo..."

Phoebe: "Charley can you say mommy?"

-trying to copy her- Charley: "Awy way awy?"

Phoebe: "Just say mommy."

-trying to copy her- Charley: "Way awy"

Me: "I don't think he understands you, I think he's just trying to say what you say."

Phoebe: "Yeah, I guess so."

-cutely babling- Charley: "awy ah towawi ba..."

-cutely- Phoebe: "And now he's just making sounds.."

Me: "Hehe...yeah..."

William :"He sure is a talkative one."

William :"Does he cry much?"

Phoebe: "Only when he gets scaired or when he needs something."

Phoebe: "He's usually pretty quiet, like most ralts."

William: "Oh."

William :"Has he shown any signs of having powers yet?"

Phoebe: "No.."

Phoebe: "But a normal ralts at his age wouldn't either."

William:"Yeah that's true."

Phoebe :"He's only a few months old."

William: "So if he has powers they will probably start to show around the summertime then."

Phoebe: "Mhm."

Phoebe: "And then we'll have to keep a closer eye on him."

Me: "Cause he'll be teleporting all over the place?"

Phoebe: "Right Cj..."

William :"What about your powers? Are they back yet?"

Phoebe: "Almost, but not entirely."

William: "That's good."

Nina came in from the kitchen.

Nina: "Grandma says supper is almost ready."

Phoebe: "Ok, thanks sweety."

Nina: "Mhm."

Phoebe: "Cj why don't you go lay Charley down in his new crib? He looks like he's about to fall asleep."

Me: "Ok honey."

Phoebe: "I'll save a spot for you at the table."

Me: "Ok."

She kissed me on the cheek, and then I got up and brought Charley upstairs. I carefully layed him down in his crib and tucked him in.

Me: "Allright now little guy go to sleep."

-cutely babbling- Charley: "Ralts...ralts.."

Me: "Go to sleep now, don't make me bring your mother up here."

I tusseled his hair a little bit before turning out the lights and leaving the room, quietely closing the door behind me.

I headed back downstairs after that, and joined the others at the dinner table.

-worried- Phoebe: "Did you tuck him in?"

Me: "Yes I tucked him in."

Phoebe: "Ok good."

-**meanwhile, on the highway somewhere north of Mt. Chimney, Greg's perspective**-

After traveling through the desert, we came to a part of the island known locally as the ashland, which was an area that was cloudy and raining volcanic ash from Mt. Chimney. This area constantly moved to the east or west depending on the wind direction, though it was always to the north of the volcano. The ash covered everything, even the highways, so any vehicle traveling through the area would not stay clean for very long. It was very dark now, the sun had gone down a few minutes ago and the ash cloud was blocking the moonlight. It was very hard to see, so we were moving very slowly. Fallarbor was still about 50 miles away, so if all went well we could probably get there in the next hour or two.

We stopped at a small village, the car needed more water, and Miss Roberts and I were both very thirsty after travelling through the desert.

We got out of the car.

Tessa :"What's that smell?"

Me: "It's just the ash, don't worry about it, let's just get inside before we get covered in it."

Tessa:" Ok."

Tessa :"The car looks very dirty."

Me: "Yeah we'll have to get it washed once we get to Fallarbor."

Me: "Come on, we should keep moving."

Me: "I'll fill the car up, you go in and get some drinks."

Tessa: "What do you want to drink?"

Me: "Cheri cola if they have it."

Tessa: "Ok."

She headed into the store, while I started to fill the car up with water.

Less than ten minutes later we were back on the road, and all was fine until I spotted police lights in the rear view mirror.

Tessa: "How did they find us?"

Me: "Cameras at the convienience store probably."

Me: "Should've known."

Tessa :"Should I fire at them?"

Me: "No, that would just make it worse."

Me: "Wait a second."

I suddenly realized something and pulled over to the side of the road.

-worried- Tessa: "Are you insane? After all this you're just going to give up?"

Me: "No..."

She tried to unbuckle herself and get out of the car. I grabbed her and kept her from getting out.

Me: "Stay."

Tessa: "Why?"

The police car zoomed on by.

Me: "They weren't after us."

Tessa: "How'd you know?"

Me: "Because..."

Me: "With all the crap we've done."

Me: "They aren't going to send just one car after us."

Tessa :"Oh..."

Me: "Come on let's go."

We kept heading west, along the highway, eventually we saw moonlight, meaning we had left the border of the ashland for now. The car was covered in soot and ash, but it was still running fine. The highway was a lot cleaner now, although there was still alot of ash on the ground around it.

The eyes of a lone spinda reflected in the headlights as we passed by, scairing Tessa.

Tessa: "What the heck was that thing?"

Me: "Oh it's just a spinda, there's lots of them up here, don't worry about it."

Spinda are very playful and timid pokemon, they aren't particularly strong, and they never cause much trouble. They blend in very well with the landscape here, so they can be hard to spot.

Anyway, we finally arrived in Fallarbor about an hour later.

Tessa: "Where are we going to go now?"

Me: "I don't know, we could try to find a small hotel that won't ask for our IDs."

Tessa: "Ok."

Tessa: "Like that one?"

Me: "Yeah that might work."

I parked the car, and we got out and headed inside, there wasn't a computer at the main desk, which was a good sign.

Clerk: "Can I help you?"

Me: "We need a room, for the night."

Tessa: "Preferably with separate beds."

Clerk: "Allright, just sign the book here."

Me: "Ok."

She handed me a book and a pen, and I quickly made up some names to put down.

Clerk :"Allright, Mr. and Mrs. Ferrara, you'll be in room 25, enjoy your stay."

She gave us our room keys and we headed up the stairs, it was a small, old hotel that was only 2 storys, but it would do.

Tessa: "You told her we were married?"

Me: "I couldn't put our real names you know, and it's just more believable if I say we're a couple."

Me: "Or you know, you could just be my sister."

Tessa: "It's allright, I just wanted to know why."

Me:"What? You want to start something?"

Tessa: "No..."

Tessa: "But, I am greatful you brought me along."

Me: "Well you're welcome."

Tessa :"What are we going to do tomorrow?"

Me: "Maybe try to get out of Hoen."

Tessa: "Where are we going to go?"

Me: "The only place team rocket doesn't have any hold in."

Tessa: "Unova?"

Me: "Mhm."

Tessa: "How are we going to get there?"

Me: "I don't know."

-tired- Me: "Just rest for now ok?"

Me:" It's going to be another long day tomorrow."

-worried- Tessa: "I don't know if I can."

-tired- Me :"Then just stay quiet ok?"

Tessa: "Ok."

I turned over and tried to sleep, while she layed there on her own bed, wondering what we were going to do.

-**meanwhile, back at the gardevoir city, Cj's perspective**-

We had a nice, pleasant dinner with her family, then we watched tv for a little bit before going up to bed. Phoebe and I went up to the guest room, while Nina snuck into Phoebe's old room to sleep in there, with Charley, who was already fast asleep at this point.

Like many other nights, Phoebe snuggled up to me in bed, and we talked for a little bit before trying to get some sleep.

Me: "So the plan is we're going to spend tomorrow night at the old chateau?"

Phoebe: "Mhm..."

Me: "You're not like...some kind of ghost that's just trying to lure me there to kill me are you?"

\- somewhat annoyed and in disbelief- Phoebe: "After all we've been through? Really?"

Me: "I'm just joking."

Phoebe: "I know, but really?"

Phoebe: "What kind of ghost would go to all this effort just to kill you?"

Me: "The only kind that could kill me honey.."

Phoebe: "Hehehe..."

Phoebe: "So why are you so afraid then?"

Me: "I'm not..."

Phoebe :"Yes you are..."

Phoebe: "We're both afraid."

-unsure- Me: "So why are we still going?"

Phoebe: "Because..."

Phoebe: "After all is said and done, we won't regret it."

Phoebe: "It will be an interesting new experience, an adventure."

Me: "Yeah, I guess so."

Phoebe: "Just like the good old days..."

Phoebe: "So sleep well loverboy, and be ready for tomorrow."

She kissed me.

Phoebe: "I love you."

Me: "I love you too baby girl."

Me: "But what if something goes wrong?"

Phoebe: "Nothing will go wrong, I can teleport remember? As long as we stay together we always have an easy escape."

Me: "Yeah, I guess so."

Phoebe: "And I brought our pokemon too."

Phoebe:" So don't worry."

Phoebe: "Trust me."

Phoebe: "Have I ever let you down before?"

Me: "Um..."

Visions of stampeding rhyhorns chasing after us flashed through my head, as well as an exploding building, and someother things.

-realizing- Phoebe: "Don't answer that..."

Me: "It's allright, I still trust you."

Phoebe: "Awe..."

We kissed.

Me: "Allthough I wonder why you wanted kids so bad, and now you just want to be alone with me."

-cutely- Phoebe: "Because I want both silly, just in moderation."

-tiredly- Me: "Oh...ok."

-lovingly, tiredly- Me: "Goodnight baby girl."

Phoebe: "Goodnight."

We fell asleep sometime later.


	14. The Secret of the old Chateau part1

-chapter 14, The Secret of the Old Chateau, part 1-

The sun came up and shone brightly through the window, waking us up from our sleep.

We looked into eachother's eyes for a minute or so, before Phoebe broke the silence.

-softly- Phoebe: "Goodmorning honey."

-softly- Me: "Good morning baby girl."

I stretched out a little bit, then pulled her close.

-softly- Me: "This is nice."

-softly- Phoebe: "Mhm."

-cutely, lovingly- Phoebe: "You're so warm..."

Me: "Hehe..."

-lovingly- Me: "Happy birthday sweety."

-cutely- Phoebe: "Awe...thankyou."

We kissed back and forth for a little bit.

Phoebe: "Slow down Cj, save it for tonight."

Me: "Allright..."

-somewhat unsure- Me: " For the old chateau?"

-softly- Phoebe: "Mhm, after we find out what's going on there."

-softly-Phoebe: "And stop it of course."

Me: "Oh...ok..."

Me: "-sighs- You strange...cute girl.."

Phoebe: "I'm not cute..."

Me: "Yes you are..."

Phoebe: "No I'm not..."

Me: "Then what are you?"

-unsure- Phoebe:" Um...um.."

-annoyed- Phoebe: "Ok fine I'm cute..."

She finally admitted it.

-mischievously- Phoebe: "And sexy..."

Me: "That's for sure..."

Me: "You haven't changed at all have you? Even after Charley was born."

Phoebe: "Nope..."

Phoebe: "You ok with that?"

Me: "Of course I never want you to change, I like you the way you are."

Phoebe: "Good, because I'm not going to change any time soon."

Me: "But are you sure you don't just want to go dancing tonight or something?"

Phoebe: "I'm sure."

Me: "Ok then."

We quietly snuggled for a little bit.

Me: "I just think it's weird you want to go to an old, abandoned house, kill some evil thing, and then have fun with me, for your birthday."

Phoebe:"Oh come on Cj, it's not that weird."

-jokingly- Me :"Um...actually, it is pretty weird...even for you."

Phoebe: "No it's not..."

Phoebe: "I just want to spend the day alone with you."

Phoebe :"What's so weird about that?"

Me: "Nevermind."

Phoebe: "Hehe."

Phoebe :"We should probably go check on Charley, he's probably hungry."

Me: "Ok."

Me: "I don't really want to get up though."

-in disbelief- Phoebe: "Really?"

Me: "I kind of like just holding you here."

Phoebe: "-sighs-...We need to go."

She teleported out of the bed.

-confused- Me: "What the?"

Phoebe: "Hehe..."

Me: "I wish I could do that."

-mischeivously- Phoebe: "Oh, I bet you do."

She slipped out of her nightgown.

Me: "Honey...what the heck?"

I smiled, like some idiot, wondering why she told me to back off earlier and then just undressed in front of me.

-cutely- Phoebe: "No touch..."

-let down- Me: "Awe..."

-mischeivously- Phoebe:"But you can look all you want."

Me:"-chuckles-"

She changed into one of her dresses, then she brushed her hair out and slipped her shoes on.

Phoebe: "You comming?"

Me: "Yeah, I guess so."

I got out of bed, got dressed and headed out the door with her.

Me: "Do you think we need a shower?"

Phoebe: "Nah, we took one yesterday, we'll be fine."

We headed over to her old room, only to find that both Charley and Nina weren't there.

Me: "Where did they go?"

Phoebe: "I think they just went downstairs."

Phoebe: "Come on."

We headed downstairs, Charley was playing on the floor with Nina and Matches.

Phoebe: "Why are you out of your crib little guy?"

She picked him up off the floor.

-kindly- Vivian: "Oh...goodmorning sweety."

Vivian :"Charley woke up a few hours ago and started crying because he was hungry, so I brought him down here and got him something to eat, I hope you don't mind."

Phoebe:"What did you feed him?"

Vivian: "Just some mashed oran berrys, he seemed to like them."

Phoebe: "Oh...ok..."

Me :"Why did you hear him and we didn't?"

Vivian :"I just thought I'd get up early and start making breakfast for everyone, and he started crying right about when I passed by his room."

Me: "Ok."

Vivian: "Also, Rath and Cionna should be here in about an hour or so for breakfast."

Vivian :"I just hope your father is up by then."

Vivian: "It would be a shame if he missed it."

Phoebe: "Mhm."

Phoebe: "They're bringing Torch aren't they?"

Vivian :"Of course."

Phoebe: "Good."

Nina:"Can I go play with the other children outside?"

Phoebe :"Maybe after breakfast sweety."

Phoebe: "It's still very early in the morning anyway, there's probably nobody out there for you to play with yet."

Nina: "Ok."

Vivian :"Why don't you come help me with breakfast Nina?"

-happily- Nina: "Sure."

She followed her back into the kitchen, while Phoebe and I sat on the couch with Charley.

-cutely babling- Charley:"Awy...awy...ralts..."

-playfully- Phoebe:"What was that?"

Charley: "Ralts raaalts."

-cutely- Phoebe: "Awwwe I love you too, you little cutey."

Phoebe: "So Cj?"

Me :"What?"

Phoebe: "How much do you think I can make him laugh?"

Me: "Uh...I don't really know how to answer that."

Me: "Alot I guess, it's not too hard to make him laugh."

Phoebe: "Yeah...I guess so."

-lovingly- Phoebe: "You're just a silly little guy aren't you?"

She gave him a kiss on the head, making him giggle just a little bit.

-happily- Phoebe: "He seems to be in a good mood today, as usual."

Me: "That's good."

Phoebe: "Mhm."

Phoebe: "So if I tickle him, like this..."

She started to tickle him, and before long he began to laugh, quite loudly.

-concerned- Nina: "What's going on?"

Nina came in from the kitchen.

Me: "Nothing, your mother is just tickling him."

-playfully- Phoebe: "You're really ticklish aren't you Charley?"

Vivian :"Nina come here, I need you to help me with the swellow eggs."

Nina: "Oh sorry grandma, I'm comming, don't worry."

She headed back into the kitchen.

-playfully- Phoebe :"Allright Charley that's enough."

-playfully- Phoebe: "You keep laughing like that you'll tire yourself out and then you'll be grumpy for the rest of the day."

-laughing uncontrolably- Charley: "-giggles-...raaaaaaaalts..-giggles-..raaaaaaallllttss..."

Phoebe: "No...no more...you need to settle down."

Me :"What did he say that time?"

Phoebe: "He just wants me to tickle him again."

Me: "Hehe...ok.."

Phoebe: "But he laughs really loud, and I don't want him to wake my dad up."

And then Charley tried to tickle her, albeit unsuccessfully.

Phoebe: "No Charley, you can't tickle me..."

-happily, playfully-Charley: "Ralts...awy...ralts..."

Me: "He calls you awy too?"

Phoebe: "Yeah...seems like it..."

Phoebe: "And he calls you ahwy..."

Me: "Hehe...silly little guy.."

Phoebe: "Mhm."

Phoebe :"Can you get his toys for him? They should be upstairs in the suitcase."

Me: "Of course."

Phoebe: "Thankyou."

She quickly kissed me on the cheek before I got up to get his toys.

When I brought them back down, she set Charley on the floor so he could play with them.

We played with him for a little bit until William came down the stairs...

Phoebe: "Goodmorning dad."

-tiredly- William: "Goodmorning.."

Phoebe: "Are you going to stay for breakfast?'

William: "Of course, if the whole family's going to be here."

William: "Where'd you get all these toys for him?"

Phoebe :"Um...some are from the Goldenrod Department store, others are from this other store we own that we work in sometimes."

William: "Oh...ok."

-playfully- William :"You having fun little guy?"

-cutely- Charley: "Ralts..."

William: "Hehe...it looks like you are."

Phoebe: "Say goodmorning Charley."

-confused- Charley: "Ralts?"

-playfully- Phoebe: "Say goodmorning."

-awkwardly- Charley: " ay...gawy..."

Phoebe: "Hehe...that's good enough for now.."

Phoebe: "You'll learn one day."

William: "Goodmorning..."

-unsure- Charley: "G...gamawey.."

William: "Well, I have to go talk to your mother, the city doesn't run itself you know?"

Phoebe: "I know..."

He headed into the kitchen.

Phoebe: "He'll probably just stay for breakfast and then leave for the city."

Me: "What's he do in the city?"

Phoebe: "Business things."

Me: "Hehe...ok.."

-cutely- Phoebe: "He has to organize the furniture shipments and what not...you know..just business things..."

Me: "Ok."

-playfully- Phoebe: "Charley come here, get away from the door."

-confused- Charley: "Ralts?"

He crawled over to her.

Phoebe: "Hello cutey."

Phoebe :"What were you doing over there?"

-confused- Charley: "Ralts?"

-playfully- Phoebe: "Are you playing with your blocks?"

-happily babling- Charley: "Ralts..wavbwa."

-unsure- Phoebe: "Wavbwa?"

-cutely babling- Charley: "ababwabe..."

-unsure- Phoebe: "What?"

-playfully- Phoebe: "Can you say mommy?"

-cutely babling- Charley: "ay awy..."

Phoebe: "Not..yet.."

-cutely babling- Charley: "o Eee."

Phoebe: " Ok...here, let's play with your blocks."

She helped him build a tower, and then he knocked it down like he always did.

-happilly,cutely- Charley: "-giggles-...raaallllllllts"

Phoebe: "Ok we'll build another one."

Phoebe: "Here let's gather up all the blocks again."

We continued to play with him for a few minutes until Rath and Cionna arrived.

Phoebe: "Rath?"

Cionna :"Hi Phoebe..."

Phoebe: "Hi."

Rath :"Oh hi Phoebe."

Rath: "Who's this little guy?"

-cutely- Phoebe: "He's your nephew.."

Phoebe: "We named him Charley.."

Rath: "After our grandfather?"

Phoebe: "Mhm."

Rath: "Ok..."

-cutely, like a toddler-Torch: "Daddy? Can I pway with him?

Torch seemed to be a little taller since we last saw him. He was about three years old now, while Charley was just a few months old.

Rath: "Is that ok with you sis?"

-happily- Phoebe: "Of course he can, I was hoping they would get along well."

-lovingly- Cionna:" Go on sweety."

Rath :"So where's mom and dad?"

Phoebe: "They're in the kitchen, along with Nina."

Rath: "Ok."

Torch slowly walked over to Charley, while Rath headed into the kitchen. Cionna just stood by the doorway, which led to the stairs down to the ground.

-cutely, playfully- Torch: "Halwo...wha are you doing?"

Charley looked at him for a moment...seemingly not sure what to think of him.

He crawled over to me and climbed up onto my lap, apparently shy.

Me: "What's wrong little guy?"

-cutely, playfully- Torch: "Where you going?"

Phoebe:" Charley, don't be shy."

-somewhat scaired- Charley:" Ralts...raaalllts...ralts rallts.."

Phoebe: " It's allright Torch, he's just a little shy."

Phoebe: "Charley, sweety, it's ok.."

Torch picked up one of Charley's blocks.

-cutely, like a toddler-Torch: "bwocks...?"

-cutely, like a toddler-Torch: "Where you gotted them?"

Phoebe: "The Goldenrod Department store.."

Torch: "The stowore?"

Phoebe: "Mhm."

-upset screaming- Charley: "RALLLLTS!"

Charley saw that Torch was holding one of his toys...and simply did not like that, so he started to cry and scream in distress..

-worried- Me: "Charley...stop..."

-nervous- Torch :"Wha I do?...Wha I do?"

-calmly- Phoebe: "Nothing sweety, it's ok."

Phoebe: "Cj hand him to me."

Me: "Ok."

I handed him over to her.

Phoebe: "Charley calm down..."

Phoebe: "Why don't you bring that block over to him?"

-cutely,like a toddler- Torch :"Allwight."

He brought the block over and Charley, took it from him.

-like a toddler- Torch: "That wasn't very nice..."

Phoebe: "Charley...you need to learn to share..."

Phoebe: "Sorry Torch..."

-cutely, like a toddler- Torch :"I unerstan...he jus a baby..."

-impressed- Phoebe: "That's right.."

Phoebe: "Charley, stop crying, that's enough..."

She finally got him to calm down about a minute later.

Cionna:"Does he cry like that all the time?"

-jokingly- Phoebe: "Well he is half human."

Me: "What's that supposed to mean?"

Phoebe: "Nothing, it's just human babies cry alot..."

Me: "Yeah, I guess that's true."

Cionna: "Torch never cried that loud before."

Phoebe: "Charley usually doesn't either, he just has his moments."

-lovingly- Phoebe: "Don't you little guy?"

-solemnly babling- Charley: "Ralllllts..."

Phoebe: "Shhh..."

She carefully wiped the tears from his eyes with her dress.

Phoebe: "It's ok Charley..."

Phoebe: "-sighs-, Come on Torch I'll show you how to play with him."

-cutely- Torch: "Ok."

Cionna came over and sat on the couch behind us, while Phoebe showed Torch how to build towers with Charley. It wasn't long before Charley got used to him, and soon they were playing very nicely together. Which allowed Phoebe to speak to Cionna without worrying about him getting upset.

Phoebe: "So Cionna, what have you and Rath been up too?"

Phoebe: "It's been more more than a year since we last visited."

Cionna:"Not much, Torch has grown up a bit, and we're starting to get familiar with our new house, everything is comming together very nicely."

Phoebe: "That's good."

-nervously- Cionna: "And...um..."

Phoebe: "Yes?"

Cionna :"Can we talk upstairs?"

Phoebe: "-sighs-...allright."

Phoebe: "Come on."

Cionna: "Ok.."

They got up.

-concerned- Me: "Where are you going sweety?"

Phoebe: "Just upstairs, keep an eye on Charley, Cj..."

-kindly- Cionna: "And Torch too if you can."

Me: "Ok, fine."

-cutely- Phoebe:"We need to have some girl talk..."

Me: "-sighs-...allright."

I didn't think it would be that hard to babysit them. Charley's blocks were keeping them occupied at the moment.

Nina came in from the kitchen a few minutes later.

-cutely- Nina :"Grandma says breakfast is almost ready."

Me: "Allright..."

Nina: "Where'd mommy go?"

Me: "She just went upstairs to talk to Cionna."

Nina: "Oh ok.."

-cutely- Nina: "Hi Torch..."

-cutely-Torch: "Ninna.."

Nina:" It's Nina.."

Torch: "Sorwy..."

Nina: "It's ok."

Nina: "You trying to build towers with Charley?"

-cutely, like a toddler- Torch: "He likes to knock them down."

Nina: "Yeah..."

-happily babling- Charley: "Ralts..."

-cutely- Nina: "Hi baby brother."

-from the kitchen- Vivian :"Nina sweety can you set the table for me?"

Nina: "Ok grandma."

Nina: "Daddy are you comming to breakfast?"

Nina: "Uncle Rath and Grandpa are at the table.."

Me: "Sweety I can't right now I have to watch Charley."

Nina: "Oh...ok.."

Me: "Why don't you go upstairs and tell your mother breakfast is almost ready?"

Nina: "But what about grandma?"

Me: "You can set the plates when you come back, she'll understand."

Nina: "Ok."

She headed upstairs, and came back down with Cionna and Phoebe a few seconds later.

Cionna: "Come on Torch, it's time to eat."

-cutely- Torch :"Ok."

She led him into the dining room while Phoebe picked Charley up.

Me: "So what did you talk about?"

Phoebe: "I'll tell you later."

Me: "Ok..."

Phoebe: "Come on, let's go."

Me: "Is there a high chair for Charley?"

Phoebe:" Um...I don't know."

-cutely- Charley : "Awy."

-playfully- Phoebe: "Yes, that's your name isn't it?"

-cutely- Charley : "Aweeee."

He hugged her, as tight as he could with his tiny little arms.

-enamored-Phoebe: "-giggles-"

We slowly made our way into the dining room, and took our seats. Nina was still setting the table.

After a nice breakfast with the family, we talked for a little bit, then Rath had to go back to guarding the city, while Torch and Cionna stayed so Torch could play with Charley. Then Nina headed outside to play with the other children, while Phoebe and I packed up our things. Before long, we were ready to leave.

-a bit too worried- Phoebe: "Now mom, remember, no scary movies, he likes his milk to be at room temperature, he doesn't like loud noises, he's terrified of large pokemon, and don't feed him too much at a time, because he could throw up."

Phoebe: "And Nina doesn't like kisses, but hugs are ok."

Vivian: "I know dear..."

Vivian :"Don't worry, they'll be fine."

-lovingly- Phoebe :"Charley, you be a good boy for grandma ok?"

She kissed him on the head before handing him to Vivian.

-lovingly- Phoebe: "We love you, and we'll be back tomorrow, I promise."

-cutely- Charley: "Awy..."

Vivian: "Anything else sweety?"

Phoebe: "Well mother, if you could tell Nina we love her too, when she comes back in."

Vivian: "Of course."

Phoebe: "Thankyou."

She gave her a hug.

Phoebe: "Come on Cj."

Me: "Right."

-lovingly- Me: "Goodbye little guy...we'll see you again tomorrow."

Cionna:"Be careful, ok?"

Phoebe: "We will Cionna."

We headed down the stairs, to the ground level, and eventually we got back to the road and in the car.

-**once on the road**-

Phoebe: "-sighs-, I hope Charley will be ok."

Me: "Yeah, me too."

Phoebe: "My mom will take good care of him though."

Phoebe: "Although I know he'll miss me."

Me: "I think he'll be fine, he seemed to enjoy playing with Torch."

Phoebe: "As long as Torch doesn't accidently scare him."

Phoebe: "You saw how he freaked out when Torch picked up one of his blocks?"

-jokingly- Me: "Yeah, I think I heard him better though."

Phoebe: "Oh, hehe...sorry.."

Phoebe: "He came to you though when he was scaired."

Phoebe: "That means he trusts you."

Me: "I know."

Me: "That's not the first time he's done it either."

Phoebe: "Oh?"

Me: "Yeah, he usually comes to me when he gets upset and you're not around."

-cutely- Phoebe: "Hehe..."

Phoebe:"That's good."

-a few minutes of silence later-

Me: "-sighs-, We have a long drive ahead of us."

Phoebe: "Mhm, about four hours."

-jokingly- Me: "Our rental bill is going to be ridiculous."

Phoebe: "Awe well, we have plenty of money."

Me: "Yeah, I guess so."

Phoebe: "It's just you and me, like old times."

Me: "Hehe...yeah."

-softly- Me: "Like old times..."

Me: "Hey, um, I just thought about something..."

Phoebe: "What?"

Me: "If that place has been abandoned for awhile, and we're going to spend the night there."

Phoebe: "Mhm?"

Me: "Shouldn't we get some sleeping bags or something?"

Me: "Because even if that place still has a bed, I doubt we should sleep in it."

Me: "It will probably be all damp and moldy...and...well..."

Phoebe :"Gross?"

Me: "Exactly."

Phoebe: "You have a point."

Phoebe: "Where are we supposed to get sleeping bags though?"

Me: "I'm guessing there's a store in Hearthome that sells them, if not, we're going to pass through several other towns on the way as well."

Phoebe: "Eterna City will probably have one, if nothing else."

Phoebe: "We'll probably end up stopping there for lunch anyway."

Me: "Yeah."

We made a brief stop at a store in Hearthome, we purchased some drinks, snacks, and other supplies, but we couldn't find any sleeping bags. Once we left the store, Phoebe took over the navigating, using her phone, while I continued to drive. Before long we were out of the city and on the open highway.

Me: "So um how long should we stay on this highway?"

Phoebe: "Um..."

She picked up her phone.

Phoebe: "According to this map, you need to keep going until just before Oreburgh City."

Phoebe: "It's about 60 miles away, so we're going to be on here for awhile."

Me: "Ok."

After driving for a few more hours, we made it to Eterna City. Eterna city was a fairly small town, with a population of just over 2000, but it was a very beautiful place, with many elegant, victorian-like buildings, houses, and even a few mansions in like-new condition despite being nearly 100 years old. The entire town had a somewhat surreal feeling, like it had been locked in time for the past century. There was even a small train station with a working steam train idling by, waiting for tourists. The train itself looked to be european in design, which was normal for Sinnoh's railways.

Anyway, we stopped for lunch at a small restaurant across from the train station, just so I could look at the train some more.

-in the restaurant, after ordering our food-

Me: "How much do you think it would cost to get tickets?"

-looking at the train- Phoebe: "I don't know Cj, we don't really have time to ride on it right now anyway."

Me :"Yeah I guess so."

Phoebe: "It's supposed to leave in just a few minutes."

Phoebe :"Maybe we'll come back some other time, with the kids."

Phoebe: "Charley would probably enjoy it."

Me: "Yeah."

We heard a high pitched whistle, and then the train started to pull away from the station.

Me: "Well there it goes."

Phoebe: "Yep."

Phoebe: "Maybe we'll come back on your next birthday."

Phoebe: "We need to do something for you, afterall, you do so much for me."

Me: "Oh it's allright honey."

Phoebe: "No it's not."

Me:"Ok, fine, we'll come back on my next birthday and ride the train."

Phoebe: "Ok."

Me :"Even though it's several months away."

-cutely- Phoebe: "Hehe..."

We talked for awhile until our food came.

After we finished our lunch and left the restaurant, we went to another store to get some sleeping bags, or bag...we ended up getting one really large bag so Phoebe could snuggle with me, it was her idea. Anyway, after that we headed south, onto a dirt road, into the forrest. This road seemed to go on for awhile, and it reminded me of the road into the gardevoir city, except this road was flatter, and there was no river. We saw a few starlys in the trees above, as well as a handful of biddoofs, and a single kricketot, the trees started to thin out until we finally reached a large clearing at the end of the road, which is where the old chateau was.

The old chateau pretty much fit the description of a haunted house perfectly, it was a large, 3 story mansion, likely built around the same time most the buildings in Eterna City were constructed, but not in near as good condition. What was left of the paint was withered and cracked, the roof was falling apart in places, and several windows were broken. Surrounding the once oppulent mansion was a rusted iron fence, topped with particularly nasty looking spikes. Inside the fence, I could see what were the ruins of a once elegant fountain up front, full of stagnant rainwater.

Me: "You sure you want to go in this place? It doesn't look safe, I mean, what if it falls down on top of us?"

Phoebe: "Oh, it won't do that, come on."

We got out of the car, got our brand new sleeping bag and other supplies out of the back and went up to the gate. The gate had a chain wrapped around it and a large sign posted warning people that the building was condemned, and tresspassers would be arrested and prosecuted if caught.

Me: "See, not even the police think we should go in."

Phoebe: "But Cj...we're Devon agents, we are the police..."

-unsure- Me: "-sighs-."

Phoebe: "Come on, take my hand."

I took her hand, and she quickly teleported us to the other side of the fence.

Me:"I still think this is a bad idea."

We went up to the fountain, which had a statue of a lumineon on it.

The fountain itself wasn't in bad shape really, it just needed cleaned from years of neglect.

The house was a different story.

Me: "Ok Pheebles, you got be careful where you step here, I don't think all these boards are solid."

Phoebe: "I know."

We carefully made our way up to the front door. Like the gate, it was locked, but the frame around it was so weak we were able to push the door in without Phoebe needing to bypass it with her powers.

When we walked in, we came into a large, open room, with two very large, heavy marble statues of a staraptor on either side of the door, and two very elegant staircases that led up to a walkway on the second floor. There were three doors, one on the left and right side, and one on the back, below a balcony that the staircases connected to. Next to the back door was an empty, smashed display case, that made us wonder what was inside.

None of the lights worked, obviously, as the place was no longer connected to the grid, and had not been for sometime. We could still see pretty well through the light the shined through the windows.

Phoebe: "You think we can get up these stairs?"

Me: "I doubt it."

Phoebe: "Oh come on, where's that sense of adventure you used to have?"

Me: "I still have it, I just don't think that it's safe to go up there."

Me: "Besides, we're not done checking out the ground floor."

Phoebe: "Yeah, I guess so."

Phoebe: "It looks like the dining room is over to the left."

Me: "Mhm."

The door on the left was partially open, and we could clearly see a large table and a few chairs inside.

Phoebe: "But let's see what this room is first."

Me: "Ok."

We headed into the room on the right.

It seemed to be some kind of study, which was basically a small private library.

There were chairs, a desk and some bookshelves, with a few old books scattered around, both on the shelves and the floor. There wasn't near enough to fill the shelves though, indicating that some may have been stolen over time. Some of the books were just a bit dusty, while others were pretty much destroyed.

The room itself seemed pretty solid. There was a few small holes in the wall around the window frame, indicating it had been boarded up at some point.

Phoebe picked up one of the books.

Phoebe: "Hmm...a study on the habits of the magical creatures...first edition..."

Phoebe: "Copywrite 1886."

Me: "What's that?"

Phoebe: "It's one of the first books about pokemon ever printed."

Phoebe: "Back before pokeballs even existed."

Phoebe: "Actually this book was written a few years before Eterna City was founded."

Me: "Maybe the previous owner was a collector?"

Phoebe: "Maybe."

Phoebe: "But this house was abandoned just 90 years ago."

Me: "What is that book worth?"

Phoebe: "Alot, maybe if it wasn't so damaged, it looks like some water spilled on it."

Phoebe: "I think everything of value has probably been removed from this place, see? Most of the books are missing, and there's no paintings on the wall or anything."

Me: "Yeah I guess so."

Me: "What about those statues in the foyer?"

Phoebe:"They're too heavy to move silly."

Me: "Oh...ok."

Me: "Well come on then."

We headed over to the other side of the house.

The first room on the left was a very large dining room, which at some point in the past, was probably a very grande and elegant thing, but now, it was a wreck, both windows were broken, with evidence of them being completely boarded up at some point, with said boards being pryed out some time later. There were only a few chairs, some were broken, and there didn't seem to be near enough of them to fit the table, indicating some were missing entirely. Nothing was on the table, except for what seemed to be about an inch thick coating of dust.

Phoebe: "They stole some chairs too."

Me: "But they couldn't take the table?"

Phoebe: "They probably couldn't fit it through the door, look at this table, it's huge."

Me: "Yeah I guess so."

Phoebe :"Wait...let me look at this for a little bit."

Me: "Ok."

She got down on knees, and brushed some of the dust off the legs.

Phoebe: "Hmm..."

Phoebe: "The entire leg assemblies are made from just one, solid piece of wood."

Me: "Like gardevoirian furniture."

Phoebe: "Mhm."

Phoebe: "But this place was abandoned long before the gardevoir city was founded."

Me: "Yeah, but that doesn't mean a lone gardevoir couldn't have made it."

Phoebe: "That's true, but this table is very well made."

Phoebe: "It would have taken months for a gardevoir to carve it all out by hand on their own."

Phoebe: "It looks like the top is split into three sections though. "

Phoebe: "Which is strange.."

Phoebe: "But given the size of the table, I don't think they could have gotten it in the house otherwise."

Me:"Yeah."

Phoebe: "The chairs are gardevoirian too."

Phoebe: "This had to be custom made."

Me: "Well it is a mansion sweety."

Me: "The people that lived here weren't exactly poor."

Phoebe: "I know."

Phoebe: "But getting gardevoirian furniture in that time would be extremely difficult."

Phoebe: "Because first you'd have to find the gardevoirs to make it for you."

Me: "I guess so."

Phoebe: "Especially something like this."

Phoebe: "Could you imagine what they payed?"

Me: "What if they didn't?"

Phoebe: "Well they couldn't force them too Cj."

Phoebe: "No pokeballs, no power bracelets. Gardevoirs, and even ralts for that matter were nearly impossible to capture in that time."

Me: "Hmm."

Me: "What if the original owners of this place were gardevoirs?"

Phoebe: "That's not possible, nobody in that time would build this place for them."

Phoebe: "That also wouldn't explain how they aquired so much money."

Me: "Yeah, I guess so."

Phoebe: "Let's see what's in the kitchen."

Me: "Ok."

The kitchen looked just as impressive as the dining room, resembling a 50's style diner, it had two refridgerators, four gas ovens, a very large sink, and a black and white tiled floor. The windows were intact, and the only ones we have seen so far that still had their boards in place, but there were lots of broken plates and glasses on the floor, and a few of the floor tyles were cracked and yellowed.

-impressed- Phoebe: "Cool."

Me: "Hehe."

Phoebe :"Why is there so many ovens?"

Me: "I have no idea."

Me: "There's no microwaves though."

There were, however, two spaces where a pair of microwaves would be, and a few wires sticking out of the walls.

Phoebe: "Yeah."

Phoebe: "Why would they steal an old microwave anyway?"

Phoebe: "That can't be worth too much."

Me: "They'll just take anything they can fit through the door."

Phoebe: "Unless a rotom took it."

Me: "A rotom?"

Phoebe: "Mhm."

Phoebe: "You know the electric ghost pokemon?"

Me: "Yeah I know."

Phoebe: "They might be wandering around here somewhere."

Me: "I don't know."

Just then the door on one of the the fridges slowly swung open, there were just a few bottles of wine, and some really old soda in glass bottles, all of which was room temperature, as the fridge hadn't operated for decades.

Me: "What the?"

Phoebe: "Eh, it probably just wore out and our vibrations made it open."

-confused- Me: "Huh?"

Phoebe: "The vibrations we make, you know because we're walking on the floor."

She shut the door, only to have it open again.

Phoebe: "See? No rotom, the seal just wore out."

Me: "Yeah I see."

Phoebe: "Also this place doesn't fit the rest of the house."

Me: "What do you mean?"

Phoebe: "The appliances are too new, the house was built in the 1900s, but these style appliances wouldn't exist until the 1920s, as well as the general style of the room, meaning this kitchen was remodeled at some point, possibly by the previous owner."

Phoebe: "Come on, I want to see what's behind the back door now."

Me: "Ok."

The back door led to a hallway, with about half a dozen bedrooms on each side, not one of them looked to be in very good condition, the wall paper always had a few tears in it, and in a few places there were just large, gaping holes in the wall. The beds looked okay, surprisingly, but they were very old, and weren't very comfortable either as the matresses were worn out. All these rooms were fairly plain, with 4 of them having just a bed and 2 of them having a fairly large dresser as well, one of them was empty, and another had some clothes in it, a really old, dead watch, and a few other personal effects.

Phoebe: "This must be the butler's room."

Me: "I guess."

All of the windows in these rooms were boarded up, so there wasn't much light back here. So Phoebe resorted to using her powers to light the way.

Phoebe: "I guess these would be the guest rooms, for when people came to visit."

Phoebe: "I've heard stories that the previous owner was a very wealthy man, who liked to have guests and partys and what not."

Me: "No tvs?"

Phoebe: "Tvs were very expensive in that time, they were a new technology, and nobody had more than one of them, there might be one in the master bedroom, but I doubt any of the guest rooms will have them."

Phoebe: "Come on, there's another room at the end of the hall."

Me: "Ok."

The hallway ended in a fairly large and open ballroom, containing a small bar, with more bottles of wine and other drinks, even older and more valuable than the ones in the kitchen. The floor was made of very smooth, laminated wood, but time had taken its toll, and the floor was warped and disfigured in several places. Over by the bar, there was also a large and elegant piano. Through a small, open window at the back of the room, we could see a large, empty, and disused swimming pool outside. There was a back door, heading out to the pool, but unlike the window, it was still boarded up and unusable.

-impressed- Phoebe: "Wow..a ball room."

I snuck away from her and went to check out the piano. I couldn't help but press the keys, surprisingly, even after sitting for nearly 60 years it still worked.

Phoebe noticed me right away, and came over to see what I was doing.

-curious- Phoebe: "What are you doing?"

Me: "I couldn't help it."

-curious- Phoebe: "Can you play?"

Me: "Not very well. Can you?"

Phoebe: "Um...maybe a little bit."

She sat by me, and used her powers to blow some of the dust off of the keys before playing a nice but simple song I couldn't recognize.

Me: "Not bad."

-concerned- Phoebe: "It's a little out of tune."

Me: "That's still better than what I could do."

Phoebe: "Hehe."

Phoebe: "Well come on."

-excited- Phoebe: "Let's see what's upstairs."

I followed her back through the hallway and into the foyer.

Me: "Wait."

Phoebe: "What?"

Me: "You can't be too careful allright?"

-realizing something- Phoebe: "Wait a minute."

Me: "What?"

Phoebe: "These stairs...they are gardevoirian too."

Me: "They are?"

Phoebe: "Mhm."

Phoebe: "So we know they're solid, come on."

Me: "-sighs-."

We headed up the stairs, actually she pretty much dragged me up.

Phoebe: "Um I'm just going to tell you now, they weren't actually gardevoirian, I only said that to get you to come up with me."

Me: "And you say that when we're just halfway up?"

Phoebe: "Well, I just wanted to be honest."

Me: "That's allright."

Me: "Let's just keep going."

-shocked- Phoebe: "Woah..."

One of the boards gave way, I quickly grabbed her hand and kept her from falling.

-breathing heavily- Phoebe: "What the heck?"

Me: "I told you to be careful."

She closed her eyes for a second and then teleported us up the stairs.

Phoebe: "Come on, let's just do this the easy way."

-unsure- Me: "What the?"

Phoebe: "Ok, maybe this place is a little more dangerous than I thought it was."

Me: "Now you see."

Phoebe: "I don't want to leave though."

Phoebe: "I still want to spend the night."

Me: "Why?"

Me: "There's nothing here sweety, this place was ransacked a long time ago."

Phoebe: "Because I just want to explore it ok?"

-starstruck- Phoebe: "I've heard so many stories about this place, ever since I was a little ralts."

Phoebe: "But I never had the chance to see it for myself until now."

Me: "So the gardevoir city knows about this place?"

Phoebe: "Mhm."

Phoebe: "Everybody does, it's world famous."

She held my hands and looked into my eyes.

-lovingly- Phoebe: "And I think, if there's anyone that can figure out what's going, or what has happened here."

Phoebe: "It's us."

Me: "Ok."

Phoebe: "Now come on, I want to see the whole place before it gets dark, so I can get my bearings."

Me: "Allright sweety."

We went through another door, and down a hallway, with about a dozen rooms along side it.

Me: "I don't think there's anything here though sweety, obviously someone has been in here before, think of all the things that are missing and broken."

Me: "Like that display case in the foyer, and the chairs in the dining room."

Phoebe: "Yeah, but they probably just came in, took something, and ran out."

Phoebe:" They probably didn't stay the night and I haven't heard any stories of anyone who has, and has lived to tell the tale anyway."

Me: "And that encourages you to want to stay the night?"

Phoebe: "Mhm."

Me: "Your crazy."

Phoebe: "I know..."

Phoebe :"But you followed me in here, so you are too."

Me: "That's because I love you and I want you to be safe."

-cutely- Phoebe: "Awwwwe.."

Me: "And...well, it's your birthday."

Phoebe: "Hehe.."

This hallway had a few more guest bedrooms, and a small lounge, with a few couches that were torn up pretty bad. A lot of the rooms had holes in the ceiling that went up to the third floor. At the end of the hall, around a corner, was another staircase to the third floor. This floor was very dark, as most of the windows were boarded up, there was just a little bit of light shining through from the holes in the third floor.

Phoebe: "Do you think we can go up here too?"

Me: "Probably, we'll have to watch our step though."

Phoebe: "Here, I can see the top, we can just teleport up there."

Me: "Ok."

I took her hand and she teleported us up there, it was this floor that we really had to watch our step, as it wasn't quite solid in some places. Once we got through the door, we could see there were just two rooms, which were the bedrooms for the long departed owners, one of the rooms was a little girl's room, or atleast it seemed like one, it had pink walls that were peeling pretty bad, a tiny dresser, and a bed fit for a small child.

The room was in pretty bad shape, there was a large hole in the ceiling that you could see the sun shine through, the windows were broken, the mattress was very damp due to rain, and its weight had warped the wooden frame of the bed. The floor was in very bad shape due to the holes in the roof, so we didn't even risk going into the room to check it out, other than that, the windows had been boarded up, but the frames had rotted so much over time the boards had fallen down and were now on the floor, waiting for somebody to step on one of their rusted, protruding nails.

Phoebe: "Um Cj I don't think we should go in there."

Phoebe: "The floor doesn't look too solid."

Me: "Ok."

She closed her eyes for a bit.

I heard a loud crash and saw the little, screwed up bed fall through to the second floor, along with a huge chunk of the floor itself, leaving a big gaping hole.

Me: "What the heck?"

Phoebe: "It's ok, that was me."

-somewhat concerned- Me: "Why did you do that?"

Phoebe: "I was just testing it to see if it was safe, and well, it's not."

She smiled at me.

Me: "Ok..."

Phoebe: "Now what's in this room?"

She opened the door to the room across the hall, this room was the master bedroom, it had a large, ornate wardrobe, and a large, ornate bed with very dusty curtains around it, and an old tv with an elaborate wooden case and a cracked screen. It was in slightly better condition than the girl's room, and the windows still had their protective boarding.

Phoebe: "Nice bed."

Me: "I wouldn't if I were you."

She closed her eyes for a bit.

Phoebe: "Well the floor seems solid."

She slowly walked into the room.

Phoebe: "Come on, I promise you it's safe."

Me: "I don't like this, what if there's a dead body in there or something?"

Phoebe: "Well let's find out."

She opened the curtain, nothing was there.

Phoebe: "Nope, no bodies here."

Me: "Ok then."

Phoebe: "I wonder if there's anything in the wardrobe."

She opened the doors to the wardrobe.

Phoebe: "Heh Cj look."

Phoebe: "There's some nice suits in here."

Me: "They're probably not my size."

Phoebe: "No probably not."

Phoebe: "There's no dresses in here either, just guy clothes."

Me: "Maybe he lived alone."

Phoebe: "The story goes the previous owner had a wife, but something happened."

Me: "What happened?"

Phoebe: "It depends on which story you read, some say his wife died in child birth, and the little girl survived, others say the little girl died shortly after she was born."

Me: "But there was a bed in her room, not a crib, so the little girl atleast survived into childhood."

Phoebe: "I know."

Phoebe: "Some storys say his wife was killed in a car accident, and still others say she was murdered."

Phoebe: "But in most of the storys something happens to her, then the man goes insane, and takes his pain out on his daughter, which ends horribly."

Phoebe: "And then there's storys about their butler, who poisoned everyone or whatever."

Me: "Hmmm...ok."

Phoebe: " Anyway let's go back down to the first floor, and find somewhere to sleep for the night."

Me: "Ok."

We made our way back down to the first floor, and set up our sleeping bag in what seemed to be the most solid guest room. The windows weren't broken, and there were not any holes in the wall or ceiling.

We layed on our sleeping bag, and talked for a little bit about what to do next.

Phoebe: "So now what?"

Me: "I don't know."

Phoebe: "This place is in worse condition then I thought it would be."

Me: "Yeah I thought it would be better too."

Me: "Are you scared?"

Phoebe: "Yeah, a little bit, what about you?"

Me: "Just a little nervous I guess."

Phoebe: "Oh come on you're scaired, admit it."

Me: "Ok fine."

Phoebe:" But we'll be ok, we have eachother."

Phoebe: "It's probably nothing you know, they probably just moved out closer to the city, and left a lot of their furniture behind."

Me: "Yeah maybe."

Me: "So how about some kisses?"

Phoebe: "Um not yet."

Me: "Awe..."

Phoebe: "Ok just one."

She kissed me on the cheek.

Me: "Just one?"

Phoebe: "Mhm."

Phoebe: "You have to wait till tonight."

Phoebe: "It's not tonight yet the sun is still up."

Me: "-sighs- fine."

I kissed her on the cheek.

-somewhat annoyed- Phoebe: "Hey..."

-mischeivously- Me: "Hehe."

Phoebe: "-sighs-, you want to go back to the piano room?"

Me: "Sure, why not."

Phoebe:" Ok."

Phoebe: "That's where all the parties were held you know? It's a ballroom."

Me: "I know."

We got up and started to head back towards the piano room.

Me: "So you know all this stuff about the previous owner, what do you know about the original owner?"

Phoebe: "All I know about them is the previous owner purchased the house from them sometime in the 1920s, and since the house was built in the 1900s, the original owner was probably very old and looking to retire by then."

Me: "So you don't think they could have been gardevoirs?"

Phoebe: "No, not really."

Phoebe: "But part of me thinks...the original owner."

Phoebe: "May have been the final owner's butler."

Me:"Why do you think that?"

Phoebe:"Because that way he could still live in the house."

Me:"Honey, I'm sorry, but that's just silly, a wealthy man like that would never, ever decide to become a butler."

Phoebe: "Well why not?"

Phoebe: "He retired from whatever successful company he worked for, he didn't have a job, he couldn't make enough afford the very high maintenance costs this place would require, but he knew it very well."

Phoebe: "So he offered to be the next owner's butler, so he could keep living here without the cost, and even make a little extra income in the process."

We entered the ball room.

-calmly, lovingly- Phoebe: "Come on let's dance."

She wrapped her arms around me.

Me :"Ok."

Me:"There's no music though."

Phoebe: "So?"

There was no arguing with her.

Me: "-sighs-."

We danced for a few minutes, until she got bored with that.

Phoebe: "Ok that's enough, I want to play the piano now."

Me: "Ok."

Phoebe: "Actually why don't you play?"

Me: "Because I can't play very well."

Phoebe: "I'll help you."

Me :"Ok..."

We both sat down in front of the piano.

Me: "By the way, how do you know how to play?"

Me: "Your parents don't have a piano."

Me: "We don't have a piano."

Phoebe: "I got lessons in Hearthome City."

Me: "Oh...ok."

-confused- Me: "When you were a ralts?"

Phoebe: "Yes, but it was a smaller piano than this."

Me: "Oh...ok."

Phoebe: "It was a little tiny piano, and I loved it...so much."

Phoebe: "But we just couldn't afford one of our own."

Phoebe: "And nobody in the gardevoir city had the experience to make one."

Me: "Well they are very complex things."

Phoebe: "Yeah, and we couldn't get the little keys, and the metal wires and everything."

Me: "So what? You want to take this one with us when we leave?"

Phoebe: "Oh Cj don't be silly, there's no way we could."

Me: "Yeah, I guess that's true."

Phoebe: "It won't fit in the car, never the less through the front door."

Phoebe: "Besides, this one is old and worn out."

Phoebe: "It would be better if we went out and bought one in much better condition."

Me: "Yeah."

Me: "But then we'd have to figure out how to get it home."

Phoebe: "We could just load it into the van."

Me: "If we did that it would probably fall through the floor and onto the street."

Phoebe: "Hehe...yeah probably."

Phoebe: "Ok now watch me."

She played a few notes.

Phoebe: "Now do what I did."

Me: "Um...ok..."

I tried to copy her, but failed horribly.

Phoebe: "No, you have to hit these keys with your left hand like this."

Me: "I can't control my left hand that well."

Phoebe: "I'll help you, don't worry."

-unsure- Me:"ooookay."

Phoebe: "Just put your hands on the keys like this."

Me: "Ok..."

Phoebe:"And, now just relax, I'll do the rest."

She closed her eyes, and soon, I lost control of my hands, and the piano started to play do to her powers.

Phoebe: "Now try to get a feel for the keys, allright?"

-quietly,trying to concentrate- Phoebe: "I'm going to help you play it a few times, but then you're going to have to remember how to do it yourself."

Me:"Ok."

-unsure- Me:" This feels really weird."

Phoebe :"Just relax, don't fight it."

She "helped" me play this song a few times, over and over, until I started to memorize it.

Phoebe:"Ok Cj, I'm going to help you one more time, and then you have to try yourself, are you ready?"

Me: "Yeah."

We started the song again, and eventually we got to it's end and she opened her eyes.

Phoebe: "Ok now go."

I suddenly regained control of my hands, and then I started to play the song again on my own.

-tiredly- Phoebe: "Keep going."

Me: "You ok?"

Phoebe: "Yeah."

-tiredly- Phoebe: "It's just so much harder to play the piano that way."

Me: "Hehe, I would think so."

I finished the song a bit later.

-impressed- Phoebe:"-sighs-, that was good."

She kissed me on the cheek and snuggled me a little bit, she tired herself out trying to teach me.

Phoebe:"You think you can remember how to play that song?"

Me: "I can try."

Phoebe: "Hehe...we'll see."

-quietly- Phoebe: "I love you."

Me: "I love you too baby girl."

Me:"I just think it was weird that, you know a few days ago, you wanted us to have some time apart."

Phoebe: "I know, but that didn't go very well."

Phoebe: "You almost got killed."

-unsure- Me: "No I didn't."

Phoebe: "Yes you did, you fainted at the pokemon center."

Me: "Well we didn't know I would have to go up against one of Team Rocket's freak genetic experiments."

Phoebe: "Yeah I guess so."

Phoebe: "Why are you bringing this up?"

-concerned- Phoebe: "Do you want some time away from me?"

Me: "No sweety no..."

Me: "I love you, and I enjoy being with you."

Phoebe: "Ok, just checking."

Phoebe: "Just let me rest for a minute or so, then we'll do something else."

Me: "Ok."

-jokingly-Phoebe: "You gave me a headache."

-jokingly- Me: "I didn't mean too."

Phoebe: "I know."

We sat in front of the piano for a little bit, until her headache went away.

Me :"You ok yet baby girl?"

Phoebe: "Yeah, I'm fine now."

Phoebe:"You want to go outside? We haven't investigated the pool yet."

Me: "Hehe...ok."

Phoebe:"We can't go swimming though."

Me: "That's ok."

The back door was sealed up, with several boards crudely nailed to the wall over it, so we had to go outside through the front door, and then walk around the house, to the pool in the back. It was a fairly large pool, but it was also dry and cracked, there were a few old electric lamposts around it, that would probably be lit at night, but now most of them were broken, or atleast missing their bulbs, not that this place had working electricity anyway, There was also a diving board, but it looked so old and withered, that it would probably snap in two if anyone tried to use it. The same iron fence that we saw in the front yard, came around to the backyard as well, isolating it from the rest of the forrest. The pool itself had a smaller iron fence around it that was about waist-high, and just as elaborate as the fence on the outside, although it lacked the spikes on the top. Also in the back yard, was what looked to be a small playhouse for children, constructed not of plastic, but the same way a real, full size house would be constructed, with wooden siding, miniature windows, and everything, there was also a small wooden utility shed, and what looked to be the remains of a swingset.

Before I knew it, Phoebe had climbed down into the pool, trying to explore it, while I was distracted viewing the surrounding area.

Me: "Anything interesting in there sweety?"

Phoebe: "No, it has some large cracks in it, I don't think it will ever hold water again."

Me: "Did you see that small shed in the backyard?"

Phoebe: "Yeah, and the playhouse."

Phoebe: "I had a playhouse like that when I was little."

-unsure- Me: "You did?"

Phoebe: "Yeah, it was a bit smaller though, but it had two floors."

Phoebe: "It took up a lot of space, so my parents gave it to one of the guard's children when I got too old to play with it."

Me: "Ok."

Me: "You want to get out of there and go see what's in the shed?"

Phoebe: "Yeah."

She closed her eyes for a moment and teleported out of the pool.

We hopped the fence, and headed into the back yard. By the looks of things, it seemed that this was once a very elaborate and very expensive place, but the abandonment had taken it's toll, and nature was slowly taking over. The yard was in very poor shape, with wild grasses everywhere and even a few medium sized trees begining to grow. The tool shed, was barely standing, and the bolts on the door were rusted shut, this however, wasn't a problem as the hinges easily snapped off on the other side, causing the entire door to fall over.

Inside were a few old, rusted gardening tools, an old, electric push mower, a gasoline weedeater with no blades that was just as old, and a larger, gasoline riding mower, that was a 20's addition to the house. It had very fancy styling for just a lawnmower, with a rusted chrome grill and fading blue paint, even the valve covers of it's tiny vtwin engine were chromed and stuck out of the sides of the hood, like a miniature hot rod..

Phoebe: "If there's a rotom here, we better keep it away from this thing."

-unsure- Me: "It's electric?"

Phoebe: "Yeah, it's a Hearthome lawn and garden model 1E, one of the first companies to produce electric lawnmowers, using small high torque, high rpm electric motors and aluminum blades."

Phoebe: "They weren't a very popular seller, they did their job, they cut the grass as good as any, but the batterys just didn't hold their charge for very long, and in that time, they cost a lot more then their gasoline counterparts which didn't require as much copper or alluminum. The light weight, aluminum blades, also didn't hold their edge very well, but the second model was much, much more improved, and nearly dominated the push mower market."

-unsure- Me :"Why do you know all this stuff about a lawnmower?"

-jokingly- Me: "Did you take a lawnmowing history class or something?"

Phoebe: "No."

Phoebe: "We weren't the first ones to be here Cj."

Phoebe: "A lot of people know about this lawnmower."

Phoebe: "And someone posted all the information they could find about it."

Me: "But they left it here?"

Phoebe: "It weighs 70 pounds and it's a long way from the road."

Phoebe :"And the tires are bad."

Phoebe: "As for this other one, according to the website this is a UFEC Chromoline Riding mower, it was top of the line back in the fiftys, and cost almost as much as an average new car back then, it's fancy, 450cc chromed v twin engine makes 25hp, more than enough for any job a lawnmower would be expected to do."

So it was basically a lawnmower with a primitive motorcycle engine? Well, now I've seen everything.

Phoebe: "To add to that, they were never made in Sinnoh, so this one was imported from Unova, you see? UFEC stands for Unova Farm Equipment Corporation, this model wasn't a very popular seller, but then again it was never intended to be, as it was an expensive lawnmower marketed towards the wealthy."

-jokingly- Me: "This guy really liked his lawnmowers."

Phoebe: " I guess so."

-cutely- Phoebe: "This also supports my theory that the original owner became the previous owner's butler."

Me: "Really?"

Me: "You still believe that?"

Phoebe: "Mhm."

Phoebe: "The butler purchased these mowers with whatever money he had left so he could have the best tools for his job, and still look somewhat rich."

Me: "But why did he get two of them?"

Me :"And since when does the butler purchase his own lawn care equipment?"

Phoebe: "Well the pushmower works better for smaller areas, like around trees and stuff silly."

Me: "Oh...ok."

Phoebe: "And maybe the butler had a thing for lawnmowers, I don't know."

Me: "Hehe."

Me: "I still think that's just a silly idea."

Phoebe: "I know."

Phoebe: "But it makes sense to me."

Phoebe: "Come on, let's go back to the house."

Phoebe: "It's almost sunset."

Me: "Ok."

Me: "You don't want to see the playhouse?"

Phoebe: "It's just a playhouse, I doubt there's much inside it."

Me: "Ok."

Me: "So what do you want to do now then?"

Phoebe: "What do you want to do?"

Me :"I don't know."

Phoebe: "Let's just go back to our base for now."

Phoebe: "When it gets dark I want to go back to the piano room."

Me: "Ok."

We went back inside the house and headed back to our base camp inside one of the guest rooms. We had a short snack break, and then we went down to the lobby to look through the study again.

Me:"So what are we looking for?"

Phoebe: "Some secret passage, you know, to the basment."

Me: "How do you know if there is a basment?"

Phoebe :"There just has to be."

Me: "Well then check the book shelves."

Phoebe: "I know, that's why we came back here silly."

We went through the shelves, and pulled out each and every book, but nothing out of the ordinary happened.

Me: "See? No secret passage."

Phoebe: "Hmm..."

Phoebe: "I have another idea."

Me: "What?"

Phoebe: "The statues in the foyer."

We headed back into the foyer, and carefully examined the statues, we didn't find anything, no secret compartments, no hidden button, just two ordinary statues.

Phoebe: "Ok, this isn't it."

Me: "Any other ideas?"

Phoebe: "What about behind the bar in the piano room?"

We headed back to the piano room.

Behind the bar there was an old double barrel shotgun, which was more for ornamental purposes than an actual weapon and several bottles of wine, unsurprisingly, no secret passage or anything.

Me:" There's nothing here sweety."

Me: "Besides, even if this place does have a secret basement, do you really want to see it?"

Me: "I mean there has to be a reason they went to great lengths to make it secret."

Phoebe: "Cj, the basement was built when the house was built, and it was always concealed, the only problem is nobody remembers how to get to it."

Phoebe: "A lot of the nice chateaus in Eterna City have secret basements too."

Phoebe: "Because they were all built during Sinnoh's prohibition era, alot of the basements were kept secret because people would go there to drink and have fun."

Phoebe: "-sighs-, this place has so many mysteries."

Me: "Mhm."

Phoebe: "Wait a minute."

Me: "What?"

Phoebe: "There's a seam here, in the floor."

Her hands started to glow, as she lifted up the secret trapdoor.

Phoebe: "See I told you there was a basement."

Me: "I'm not going down there without a flashlight."

To me, the basement looked like a pitch black void.

Phoebe: "Relax, I'll go down there."

Me: "Just be careful."

Phoebe: "I will."

Her hands started to glow as she carefully go on the ladder and headed down.

Me: "What's it like down there?"

Phoebe: "I don't know, it's really hard to see."

Phoebe: "There's another bar, but there's nothing in it."

Phoebe: "And there's some of the chairs from the dining room."

Phoebe: "And there's a microwave...from the kitchen."

Me :"Anything alive down there?"

Phoebe: "Do ghosts count as alive?"

-unsure- Me: "I don't know..."

-concerned- Me: "Why don't you come back up ok?"

Me: "You're starting to worry me."

Phoebe: "Oh you're allright."

Me: "It's not me I'm worried about."

Phoebe: "I know, but I'm ok."

Phoebe: "There has to be a rotom around here somewhere though, why else would the microwave be down here?"

Phoebe :"There's a bunch of old lab equipment down here too."

Phoebe: "Maybe this is where rotoms were created? Like in the stories."

Me: "Why don't you get out of there before one attacks you?"

-stubbornly- Phoebe: "Because I'm exploring."

Phoebe: "Why don't you come down here if you're so worried about me?"

Me: "-sighs-, fine."

I reluctantly climbed down the stairs.

Phoebe: "There you are."

Phoebe :"Ok you see all this stuff?"

Me: "Mhm."

There was what looked to be a very old computer, you know the kind with the spinning tape reels and everything, and some other equipment, as well as a shelf full of various chemicals and what not, most of which were probably expired by now. There we saw some open archways on each side, probably leading to other rooms containing who knows what, but it was just way too dark, and this place was making me very nervous, especially with what Phoebe said next.

Phoebe :"There are some ghosts here Cj."

Phoebe: "I can tell."

Phoebe: "There's lots of them."

Phoebe: "But they're asleep right now."

Phoebe: "They only like to come out at night."

Phoebe: "So we need to wait until then to see them."

Me: "Ok."

Phoebe: "There seems to be a few more rooms down here, but it's so hard to see."

Me: "Well we'll come back some other time ok?"

Me: "This place is just too dark to be wandering through right now."

Phoebe: "Ok."

Phoebe: "What do you want to do now?"

Me: "I don't know, let's go back upstairs."

Phoebe: "-sighs-, Allright, we'll go."

We climbed back up the ladder, back into the light, I felt a little more relieved now, and a even more relieved when we closed the trap door again, the black void of a room below no longer visible.

Phoebe:"Ok so what do you want to do now?"

Me :"I don't know."

Phoebe: "You think we could take a short trip back to Eterna city to get some flashlights?"

Me: "What if the ghosts mess with our stuff while we're gone?"

Phoebe: "Yeah, I guess you're right, and we already have everything set out and all that."

Me :"Mhm."

Phoebe: "I guess you can go and get some, I'll stay here and watch the stuff."

Me: "No I'd rather stay here with you."

Phoebe: "Ok."

Me :"It will be allright, if there's anything out of the ordinary in the basement, we probably don't want to know what it is anyway."

Phoebe: "Hehe...Cj..."

Phoebe: "There's not much information on the internet about it either."

Phoebe: "Only a handful of people have ever been down there since the previous owner abandoned it 40 years ago."

Phoebe: "Like us, most of them never explored beyond the main room."

Me :"So um, until it gets dark? You want to go back to playing the piano?"

Phoebe: "Sure."

-cheerfully- Phoebe:"You play, I'll dance."

Me: "Ok."

A few hours later, I was playing the piano and Phoebe was laying around on top of it, looking as beautiful as ever. She had grown tired from dancing. We were having such a good time together, but we knew as the sun set the house would start to get dark very quickly.

Phoebe :"Ok, Cj, you're getting really good, but it's starting to get dark and we should probably head back to our sleeping bag."

Me: "You sure you want to go now?"

Phoebe: "If we don't go now it will get too dark to see."

She got off of the piano and slipped her shoes on, she had taken them off to avoid scuffing the piano up even more.

Me :"Ok...then..."

Me: "I was kind of hoping...that we could...well."

Phoebe :"Just say it."

Me: " I was hoping we could have sex in here."

Phoebe :"Oh."

Phoebe: "You want me to lean against the piano like this?"

-mischeivously- Phoebe: "Hmm?"

Me :"Except naked of course."

She giggled at me.

-mischeivously- Phoebe: "Well keep dreaming then."

-surprised- Me: "Really?"

Phoebe: "Mhm."

Me:"Why not?"

Phoebe: "I told you Cj, I don't want to have sex until after we find out what's going on here."

Me: "-sighs-...ok."

Phoebe: "Now come on, lets go."

We headed back to the room our sleeping bag was in, quickly got ready for bed, and got inside. Then she snuggled up to me, as the light from the windows started to get dimmer and dimmer, until it disappeared entirely.

-whispering- Phoebe: "Are you ready for the ghosts?"

Me: "We're not even sure if there are any ghosts yet."

Phoebe :"There are, just trust me."

Phoebe: "But we need to wait for them, because they are asleep now."

Me: "Just don't get your hopes up."

-somewhat anxiously- Phoebe: "mmmm."

Me: "Goodnight baby girl."

Phoebe: "You're not going to stay up with me?"

Me: "Why should we stay up? It's too dark to do anything."

Phoebe: "But if we go to sleep we might miss the ghosts."

Phoebe: "Or they could sneek up on us and kill us."

Me: "Sweety I don't think there is any ghosts ok?"

Me: "If there were, we would have seen them by now."

Phoebe: "But ghost pokemon are only active at night, it's really hard to find them during the day."

Me :"Yeah but where do they go during the day then?"

Phoebe: "They like to hide in very dark, confined, tight spaces, where most people wouldn't normally look, like inside the walls, or in the attic, or crawlspaces, or... "

-jokingly- Me: "Like under the bed?"

Phoebe: "No, that's too far out in the open."

Me: "Oh...ok."

Phoebe:"Look Cj, i can tell they're here, I sensed them earlier."

Me :"And just how do you sense a ghost?"

Phoebe: "I...I...uh..."

Me :"You told me you can't read their minds..."

Me :"See, you made that up and you just won't admit it, because you want to stay here for, I don't even understand why."

Phoebe: "Because I want to be sure..."

Phoebe: "I'm sorry..."

Phoebe :" I just want to see if the stories are true."

Phoebe: "And we'll never know that unless we stay the night."

Me: "Ok, we'll stay here, just for tonight."

Phoebe: "Ok."

Another hour passed, I almost drifted off into sleep, but Phoebe was still awake, and anxiously looking around the room.

Phoebe: "Oh Cj, look over there."

-half asleep- Me: "Huh? Wha?"

-concerned- Phoebe: "Were you sleeping?"

-annoyed, tired- Me: "Of course, I was sleeping."

-sincerely- Phoebe: "Sorry."

A unusually timid gastly came through the wall, it was glowing very brightly and lit up the room.

-unsure- Me: "What the?'

-unsure- Gastly: "Gassss...gastly?"

-calmly- Phoebe: "We're just staying the night, don't worry."

Phoebe: "Cj, don't try to hurt it."

Phoebe: "It doesn't mean any harm."

Me: "It doesn't?"

-calmly- Phoebe: "We won't try to catch you."

Phoebe: "Who are you anyway?"

The gastly changed into the image of a little girl, who couldn't have been more than six or seven. She seemed somewhat depressed, and her voice also changed to match her form.

-worried- Ghost girl: " You should get out of here, it's not safe."

Phoebe: "I thought you seemed a little timid for a gastly."

Phoebe: "What's the matter? How did you die?"

Ghost girl: "Another ghost pushed me from the second story window."

Phoebe: "So you never lived here?"

Ghost girl: "No...I just came to visit, just like you, but I stayed too long and well, there's another ghost here that doesn't like that, you better go before he finds you, or you'll be trapped here forever, like me."

Phoebe: "How many other ghosts are here?"

Ghost girl: "Lots, most of them are friendly, but, there's one that's really, really mean, which is why you have to leave now, before it's too late."

Me :"A gengar I take it?"

Ghost girl: "mhm."

Phoebe :"Why don't you go get all your friends, and come back here, and try to fight him together?"

Ghost girl: "We've tried that before, but he's just too strong."

Me :"Well then, we'll fight him."

Ghost girl :" You won't make it to the morning."

Phoebe: "We've dealt with a gengar before."

Phoebe: "Don't worry."

Phoebe: "Just go get your friends, and come back here."

Ghost girl: "You'll be sorry."

Phoebe: "Oh cheer up little gastly, we'll help you..."

Ghost girl: "Your not the first ones that have said that."

Me: "But we've dealt with stuff like this before."

Phoebe: "We're different."

Ghost girl: "I hope so ."

Me: "She's the Kanto league champion, and I'm the runner up."

Phoebe: "Awe..Cj, I doubt she knows what..."

-interupting- Ghost girl: "You're a pokemon that trains pokemon!?"

Phoebe: "Um...yeah..."

Me: "She dragged me here just so we could help you."

-annoyed- Phoebe: "Cj I didn't drag you here, you wanted to come."

Ghost girl: "When I was alive I always wanted to train pokemon..."

Ghost girl: "But now that I'm a ghost, I don't think I can."

Phoebe :"That's allright."

Phoebe: "You should be more focused on moving on than training pokemon."

Ghost girl: "I can't move on though, not until the gengar that killed me is gone from this place."

Ghost girl: "I'll go get the others, but if you see anything else ghostly before I get back, run."

Phoebe: "Ok."

The girl turned back into a gastly, and floated across the room, through the wall.

Phoebe: "See Cj? I told you there were ghosts here."

Me: "Yeah, you were right."

Me: "So that was the ghost of a little girl?"

Phoebe: "Mhm."

Phoebe: "According to the storys, lots of people have wandered into this house, tryed to stay the night and went missing shortly afterwards."

Phoebe: "The most recent was a little girl, back in the 1980s, that might be her, she looks a lot like she did in her picture."

Phoebe: "Then again, she wasn't the only little girl to go missing here either, there was another in 1974, and another in 1979."

Me: "Is there a pattern to the dissapearences?"

Phoebe: "Well, most of them are supposedly children, but that's only because children are the most likely to wander out here, not because of the preference of this gengar."

Phoebe: "Because the gengar she is talking about is probably bound to this place, which is why it can't leave, unless it is defeated or destroyed."

Me: "Ok."

Me: "And we're going to destroy it?"

-cutely- Phoebe: "Mhm."

We were both completely calm in a situation that would probably freak most ordinary people out. After all this time, things like this had become more of a game to us than a traumatizing experience.

Me: "So another thing sweety?"

Phoebe: "Yes?"

Me: "Did you find out about all this yourself, or is there someone else obsessing over it?"

Phoebe: "Don't worry, this is all from the internet Cj."

Phoebe: "Somebody linked all these dissapearances to this place, both children and adults, one was even a police officer."

Phoebe: "Who knows how many actually died here?"

Me: "Aren't you getting tired yet?"

Phoebe: "Why? It's only eight pm."

Phoebe: "We only went to bed this early because there's no light."

Me: "Yeah, I guess so."

Me: "Remember what she said sweety."

Me: "Keep your ears open."

Phoebe: "I am."

We got out of the sleeping bag, got our clothes on, and just layed there for a little while. Nothing happened for atleast twenty minutes or so until the gastly finally returned, with a few more gastlys and haunters.

They all changed into their human forms.

Ghost girl: "I came back, this is everyone."

Phoebe :"Hmm..."

Phoebe: "Which one of you has been here the longest?"

Unknown police officer ghost: "That would be Lucy."

The ghost of yet another young girl approached us.

Phoebe: "I know you."

Phoebe: "You used to live here didn't you?"

Lucy: "That was a very long time ago."

Lucy:" Who are you, gardevoir?"

Phoebe: "You wouldn't know me."

Lucy: "But you seem so familiar."

Lucy: "My father had a party once, so, so long ago."

Lucy: "A pair of gardevoirs showed up that night."

Lucy :"My father said they were royalty."

Phoebe: "They might have been my grandparents, that would have been much too long ago for it to be my parents."

Lucy: "Oh, ok."

Lucy: "You look a lot like your grandmother then."

Phoebe: "I wouldn't know, she died before I was born."

Lucy: "I remember that now."

Lucy: "The gardevoir city was attacked just a few days after the party."

Lucy: "It was so sad...those poor gardevoirs."

It looked like she was going to start to cry.

-caringly- Phoebe:"Awe, it's ok, it was a long time ago, and the city is way more protected now. It's thriving, actually."

Lucy: "Good."

Phoebe: "So what's going on here then Lucy?"

Phoebe: "What is this thing that won't let you leave?"

Lucy: "It was my father's butler, Winsby, he was always so mean.."

-sadly- Lucy: "I tried to warn my father but he didn't believe.."

-sadly- Lucy: "He killed my mommy, I saw him messing with her car."

Phoebe: "So she was killed in a car accident?"

Lucy: "Mhm."

Me: "Why did he kill her?"

Lucy: "I don't know."

Phoebe: "Well then, we'll need to send Mr. Winsby to where he belongs."

Lucy: "But how? He's to powerful, not even the haunters can stop him."

Me: "What if we torched the place?"

-annoyed- Phoebe: "Cj, that's a dumb idea."

Unknown ghost: "This is my home, I didn't die here, but I live here now."

Another unknown ghost: "Same here."

Lucy: "If you did that, you would kill all of us...again..."

Phoebe: "See Cj? We can't just burn it down."

Me:" I see, I see."

Unknown Police ghost: "You'll have to defeat him in battle."

Phoebe: "Can't be too hard."

Me: "Probably easier than that damned rocket experiment."

Phoebe: "Much, much easier."

Me: "Yep."

Phoebe: "Don't worry everyone, we'll take care of Winsby for you."

Lucy: "Be careful, he's probably in the kitchen now."

And then I saw the most bizzare thing ever, something that made me wonder if I was dreaming or not, a microwave floated into the room, with it's interior light on, and its dry, worn out power cable dragging on the ground, not plugged into anything. Not that the house had electricity anyway.

Me: "What the?"

Phoebe: "It's just a rotom, relax."

-cheerfully- Rotom: "rotom..."

The microwave started to glow in a bright blue light, as a rotom detached itself from it.

-angrilly- Rotom: "rotom ro rotom."

Lucy:"Not you again."

Phoebe: "What are you doing?"

The rotom got in front of us.

It was angry at the other ghosts, it was a making a lot of sparks and a distinct crackling noise.

-cowardly- Lucy: "Let's get out of here."

All the other ghosts phased through the ceiling and left, and the rotom settled down soon after.

Phoebe :"What was that all about?"

-urgently- Rotom: "rotom ro !"

Phoebe: "What?"

Me: "What did he say?"

Phoebe: "He said they were lying to us."

Rotom: "ro ro, rotom."

Phoebe: "And now he wants us to follow him."

Me: "Ok."

He repossesed the microwave, and floated out the door.

-in disbelief- Me: "We're following a ghostly microwave..."

Phoebe: "Yep..."

The Rotom led us downstairs.

Phoebe: "This better not be another trick rotom."

He didn't say anything, he just kept leading us down the hall, into the kitchen, where a gengar was already waiting for us.

Phoebe: "So you're Mr. Winsby?"

The gengar smiled at us, before assuming it's human form as the former butler of this place.

Winsby: "That is correct."

Winsby: "You're lucky she hasn't hurt you yet."

Phoebe: "You mean Lucy?"

Winsby: "There's times she'll kill our visitors outright, then when they come back as a ghost she'll blame it on me, to get them to join her side."

Winsby: "But when adults come through here, she tries to convince them to kill me instead."

Phoebe: "What really happened here?"

Winsby: "90 years ago, the chateau was in much better shape then it was now."

Winsby: "I worked here as the butler of this place."

Winsby: "Lucy was an only child."

Winsby: "With parents who were extremely busy."

Winsby: "Her father spent countless hours working in his lab down in the basement."

Winsby: "While her mother was a socialite who spent lots of time going to partys and what not."

Winsby: "I tried to take care of her as well as I could."

Winsby: "But she shut herself out, and started spending lots of time in the library reading books, lost in her own little world."

Winsby: "Until one day, when her father was away in town, she got into an argument with her mother, pushed her down the stairs, and then blamed it on me.

Winsby: "Unfortunately, she was very convincing, and I was sentenced to hang for a murder I didn't commit."

Phoebe: "But what happened to her then?"

Phoebe: "And where is her mother's ghost?"

Winsby: "Her mother never came back."

Winsby: "She was a very despicable woman, that obviously married her father for the money, so she's probably stuck in the spirit world for all eternity now."

Winsby: "With her father completely alone, it wasn't long before he succumbed to the grief and moved out a few months later, into jubilife."

Winsby: "He's never returned since."

Winsby: "But Lucy and I, we could never leave."

Phoebe :"How did Lucy die?"

Winsby: "Well, after I was hanged, and after the incident with her mother, she was a very deranged, crazy girl."

Winsby: "You've seen her victims, you've seen how many she has killed over the years."

Winsby: "That's not because she's a ghost."

Winsby: "She was that demented when she was alive as well."

Winsby: "After I came back, I heard her talking to herself in her room."

Winsby: "She was planning to kill her father as well, and claim her inheritance, which was substantial at the time."

Winsby: "Of course her father, because of the recent death of his so-called wife, was spending even more time in the basement than usual."

Winsby: "He was completely unaware, and he blamed me for killing her, so even though I tried to warn him, he didn't believe me.."

Phoebe: "So you're trying to say you killed Lucy?"

Winsby: "If I didn't, she would have killed her father as well."

Winsby: "And aside from that, just like her mother's death, it was an accident."

Phoebe :"Explain."

Winsby: "You see, she tried to kill her father, by poisoning his morning coffee. So, in order to disrupt her plan, as she was bringing the coffee to the table, I innocently tripped her."

Winsby: "I didn't plan to kill her, but the mug shattered, and she cut herself on the glass, along with some minor burns, the poison coffee got into her vains, and she died hours later, the doctors said it was acute pneumonia combined with shock, but really, it was the poison."

Lucy: "Why haven't you killed him yet?"

Winsby threw a shadowball at her.

Winsby: "Begone, foul demon."

She left the room, avoiding the shadowball.

Winsby: "Funny thing is, ever since I killed her, even though it was an accident I've never been able to leave this room."

Winsby:" I've been trapped here for 90 years."

Winsby: "This rotom is my only friend."

The Rotom came out of its microwave again.

Winsby: "He's the only one that will believe me."

Winsby: "Because he was there too."

Winsby: "He was her pet, a pokemon my master created in his lab."

Winsby: "Needless to say, she didn't treat him very well."

Winsby: "And it wasn't long before he started to spend more time with my master in his lab then with her."

Rotom: "Rotom ro."

Phoebe: "What if we proved to the others, that you are innocent."

Me: "That would be almost impossible sweety."

Me: "We won't be able to find any evidence."

Phoebe: "Her father could still be alive."

Phoebe: "Maybe the police would know."

Phoebe: "Come on, we have to get back to Eterna."

Winsby: "Take care."

She grabbed my hand, and teleported us out of the house.

Me :"What about our stuff?"

Phoebe: "Oh...right, oops."

She teleported us back into the house, we quickly packed up our things, and then she teleported us back out. And then, with our stuff in hand, we headed to the car.

-while walking to the car-

Me:" Her father would be over 100 years old by now honey, if he's still alive there's no way he's going to be of any help."

Phoebe: "But Cj there's revives remember?"

Phoebe: "Average human life span here is almost 4 times what it is in the other world."

Phoebe: "Even though he's 100, he can still look like he's just in his 50s, depending on when he took his first revive."

Phoebe: "Everytime we use revives we're technically 18 again, except for the memories, and experience, and Charley."

Me: "Oh, Charley didn't change you sweety, you look pretty much identical to the way you looked before you were pregnant with him."

Phoebe: "You really think so?"

Me: "Well...maybe your hair is a little longer...but...that's about it."

-cutely- Phoebe: "Awe..Cj."

She kissed me.

We headed back to the pokemon center in Eterna to plan our next move. We sat around in the lobby for a little bit, with the Sinnoh news playing on the Tv.

-on lobby tv- Anchorman: "Breaking news today, on a normally quiet road around Mt. Chimney in the Hoen region, the wreckage of many vehicles belonging to the police, Devon, and several illegal organizations lay strewn about the road, the aftermath of a high speed chase, believed to be all started by one man, Greg Marconi, who is a known member and or associate of Team Rocket, and possibly the most wanted man in the Hoen region at this time, at this time we have not recieved any update from Devon on whether Marconi has been arrested, or is still on the run. "

Phoebe: "Well, it looks like we know where Marconi is now."

Me: "I guess so."

Me: "I'm surprised they haven't caught him yet."

Phoebe: "Look at all those wrecked cars.."

Me:"But are they all chasing him, or is Team Rocket trying to protect him."

Phoebe :"They had to have been chasing him, otherwise Team Rocket would have moved him to one of their bases somewhere."

Me: "Yeah, I guess so."

Phoebe: "I miss Charley."

Me: "You'll see him again tomorrow, I'm sure."

Me: "Don't worry, it's best that he's over there, with your parents, especially with what we discovered."

Phoebe: "Yeah, I guess so."

Me: "Since we're back in town you want to get some dinner?"

Phoebe: "Sure, and then we'll head over to the police station, if they're still open."

Me: "Sounds good."

We headed back to the same restaurant we had lunch at earlier that day, the one across from the train station, after that we headed over to the local police station, showed them our Devon Ids and asked them if we could get any records on the previous owner of the house, after waiting around in the lobby for about 20 minutes, they gave us a file.

According to the file, her father's name was Dr. Chad Rondesque, he abandoned the house in 1923, moved to an apartment in Jubilife, then at some point he started working for team galactic, and was arrested in 1935 for multiple charges of possesion of restricted hazardous substances without a permit, napalm, nitroglycerin, ricin, anthrax, and large quantitys of yellowcake uranium. 1942 for inhumane testing\treatment of pokemon. 1947 for conspiracy related to terrorism. 1949, once again for inhumane testing of pokemon. Unfortunately, his cronies seemed to be able to break him out everysingle time.

Then he dissapeared for several decades, and wasn't arrested again until 1983, for uncertified production of pokemon related medicines. Long after the other charges had already expired, once again, he was broken out this time as well, and hasn't been arrested since.

Me: "So now what?"

Phoebe: "We need to find someone who works for team galactic."

Police Clerk: "We don't have any in custody here, but according to the database, the station in Oreburgh has one of their grunts in custody."

Phoebe: "Ok then, thankyou."

Police Clerk: "I can contact them if you want, make sure they keep him there until you can meet with him."

Phoebe: "That would be great, thankyou."

Police Clerk: "Mhm."

It was a long drive so once we got there we got a room at the pokemon center for the night, and quickly got into bed.

We snuggled together, our mission wasn't finished yet, but it wasn't safe to keep going without proper rest.

-while getting in bed-

Phoebe: "I was hoping we could have some fun tonight, but we still haven't solved our mystery yet have we?"

Me: "Well you know, we still can if you want."

-insistently- Phoebe: "No...not until it's done."

Me: "-sighs-, allright."

Phoebe: "But we can snuggle all you want."

Me: "Sounds good, I'm too tired anyway."

Phoebe: "Me too."

She kissed me on the cheek

-lovingly- Me: "goodnight baby girl."

-lovingly- Phoebe: "Goodnight."

We tried to get some sleep, now that we were safe and sound in our clean and modern room at the pokemon center, until we Phoebe's cell phone started to ring.

-unsure- Me: "What the heck?"

Phoebe: "I got it Cj."

Phoebe: "Hello?"

Phoebe: "Nina?"

Phoebe :" Where are you calling from?"

She put her on speeker phone.

Phoebe: "What are you doing in Hearthome? You should be in bed by now."

-from phone- Nina: "Grandpa brought me to the pokemon center so I could call you."

Phoebe: "Oh, ok then."

-from phone- Nina: "Are you ok? When are you comming back?"

Phoebe :"We're doing fine sweety, don't worry, we almost have things figured out."

Phoebe: "We may be a little late comming back tomorrow, but I promise we'll see you."

-on phone- Nina: "Ok..."

Phoebe: "Is Charley ok?"

-on phone- Nina: "He's allright, but he misses you."

Phoebe: "I miss both of you so much, but we'll be back tomorrow don't worry."

Phoebe: "Did you have a good day?"

-on phone phone- Nina: "It was ok, I guess, the other children let me play games with them."

Phoebe: "That's good."

Phoebe: "Goodnight sweety, we love you."

Me: "Goodnight sweetheart, we'll be back soon enough, I promise.."

-from phone- Nina: "What are you doing over there anyway?"

Phoebe: "We'll tell you all about it when we get back ok?"

-unsure- Nina: "Ok."

She hung up on us.

Phoebe: "Wait don't hang up..."

It was too late.

Phoebe: "-sighs-."

Phoebe: "That was really sweet of her to call us like that."

Me: "Yeah...I miss her."

Phoebe: "Me too."

Phoebe: "But, I was hoping she would let me talk to my dad some too."

Me: "It's allright, we'll see him tomorrow."

Phoebe: "Yeah hopefully, he might be busy when we get back, I don't know."

We got comfortable again, and fell asleep a little bit later.


	15. The chase continues

**Chapter 15, the chase continues- **

**-Greg's perspective, the same day as Chapter 14**.-

When morning came, we skipped breakfast entirely and got out of the hotel as soon as we could. We got the car washed really quick, since it was covered in ash, and then we got back on the road. We seemed to be in the clear for now, but you can never be too cautious.

Tessa: "So where are we going now?"

Me: "I don't know, I think we should maybe head back south to Rustboro."

Tessa: "But what about Devon?"

Me: "They should have let their guard down by now, and besides, we won't be staying there for long, just long enough to catch a ship to the Unova region."

Tessa: "Ok."

There was a long drive ahead of us, along a twisting mountain road that went around Meteor Falls.

-**Meanwhile, on board the Angry Snorlax, somewhere over the ocean between Dewford and Slateport**-

-a bit frustrated- James: "Does anybody have any idea where Marconi might be?"

James' advisor: "No, the trail is still cold sir, we don't have any other leads."

James : "What about the explosions in Slateport?"

James' advisor: "That turned out to be a dead end sir, we can't even find any evidence that Team Rocket was involved."

James :"What about team aqua?"

James' advisor :"We searched the vessel, they had all their papers and nothing seemed out of line with the vessel or its crew. It was just some merchant freighter returning to Mossdeep."

James: "No weapons?"

James' advisor: "None we could find, the ship was empty."

James: "Have you ever wondered why an empty cargo ship would be attacked?"

James: "Especially, if reports are to be believed, by a helicopter?"

James' advisor: "Actually we are able to confirm that a helicopter was involved, we found the wreckage, but we couldn't find the pilot."

James: "Ok then, well. What kind of person would do such a thing if there was obviously no reward?"

James:"You know? I wouldn't be surprised if whatever is left of Team Rocket is hunting for Marconi as well."

James: "In an attempt to cover their tracks."

James: "Aqua probably got Marconi first, somehow, and held him for the bounty money."

James: "Needless to say, based on their reputation, I think it's safe to assume Team Rocket never intended to pay that money."

James' advisor:"But it wasn't team aqua's ship."

James: "Have you seen it yourself?"

James' advisor: "Well, no but."

James: "I don't care what you've heard, that ship has to have some weapons on it somewhere."

James: "Team Aqua shouldn't be underestimated, they're just as dangerous as Team Rocket and twice as crazy."

James: "Fortunately their feud with Team Magma has limited their influence and strength, which is why we mostly focus on Team Rocket to begin with. "

James: "Now, I want you to send another team out to that ship to confiscate it, and I want every room, every compartment, and every crate thoroughly inspected, I want to know if there is a single bolt missing on one of it's panels."

James' advisor: "Yes sir."

James: "Also I want police roadblocks outside Fallarbor, and I want Marconi's face plastered everywhere, on the news, on flyers, I want everyone in Hoen to know his name, and what he looks like."

James' advisor: "Yes sir."

-**back to Greg's perspective**-

Up in the mountains, there wasn't much traffic, just the occassional car, and sometimes a large truck carrying various goods would pass by as well, all was quiet and smooth until we came to another roadblock, not for us, but for an accident, somebody had fallen asleep at the wheel and had gone over the guard rail, atleast that's what it looked like at first.

Unknown Police officer: "Not at the moment, you'll have to go back down through the desert if you want to get to Fallarbor."

Me :"Do you have a badge?"

Unknown Police Officer: "Of course."

He showed me his police badge, something about it was way off. It had the official herald for the Lavaridge police on it, but the serial number, HLVR001, was completely fake, and the only people around here that would go so far to impersonate an officer were...

Me: "Team Magma?"

Unknown Police Officer: "Huh? Wha?"

Me: "Your badge, it's fake, Hoen has a different serial number system than that."

-nervously- Unknown Police Officer: "No it's not, they just changed the system."

Me: "No they didn't, they have no reason to."

He signalled a few of his goons and soon they surrounded us.

-nervously- Unknown Police impersonator: " What are you a cop?"

He drew a pistol and pointed it at me.

Me: "No, I just...know things."

Unknown magma agent: "The road is closed, get the hell out of here before we shoot you and throw you over the edge."

Tessa:" I think we should listen to them."

Me: "So you are Team Magma then?"

Me: "Why are you up here? Are you trying to steal meteorites again?"

Unknown magma agent: "That's none of your business, shutup, and get out of here."

-scaired- Tessa: "Marconi come on let's go.."

-surprised- Unknown magma agent: "Marconi?"

Me: "Dammit, I told you to call me Greg."

Tessa: "Sorry."

Unknown magma agent: "Well what do you know?"

Magma: "I heard Team Rocket has a bounty on you."

Unknown magma agent: "Out of the car, both of you."

He waved his gun at us, and, seeing as we were surrounded, we had no choice but to get out.

-annoyed- Me: "-sighs- Here we go again..."

Fortunately for us, these magma grunts weren't too bright, the only reason they were here is because they already screwed up whatever they were doing before we came along.

Over the cliffside at the bottom of a ravine were the mangled remains of a cargo truck that had broken through the guard rail and fell down the cliff. Because this road was so remote and far away from any city, it was very likely that the real police were not aware of the wreck yet, and wouldn't be for some time. I couldn't tell what the truck was carrying, but it wasn't hard to figure out that it was Team Magma's, and they were simply here to recover the cargo. At the moment a few of them were scaling the cliff, trying to get to the truck.

That being said, they weren't prepared for us, they simply handcuffed us and threw us into the back of one of their fake police cars, before going back to manning their fake roadblock.

-worried- Miss Roberts: "I can't believe this is happening again!"

Me : "It's not as bad as the first time, besides you got us into this, if you didn't tell them who I was they would have let us go."

-worried- Miss Roberts: "I'm sorry I wasn't thinking."

Me: "Now quiet down."

-quietly- Me: "Can you get out of your cuffs? They look pretty loose to me."

-quietly- Tessa: "Um...maybe.."

Me: "Remember our lives depend on this, don't back down just because it might hurt for a little bit."

-quietly- Tessa: " I got it."

Me: " Good, good."

She was able to slip her hands out.

Me: "Now, wait for a moment."

Me: "When I say go, I need you to move to the front seat, as carefully and quietely as you can, try not to shake the car too much or they'll catch on to us."

Tessa: "Ok."

I could see those idiots also left the keys in the ignition. I watched them carefully through the window, just waiting for them to look away and continue with, whatever the hell they were trying to do.

Me: "Go, go now, turn the key and floor it."

Tessa: "Ok."

She carefully climbed into the front seat, started the car, and sped away.

I heard a few bullets ping against the car, but nothing serious was hit. Soon we were around the corner, out of their sight.

Me: "Don't stop, just keep going."

Tessa :"What about your cuffs?"

Me: "We'll deal with that later, let's just get away from them for now."

-on radio, in angered voice- Unknown magma grunt: "What the hell do you think you're doing? You're not going to get away with this."

Me: "Turn that off."

Tessa: "Ok."

Tessa: "What about the other car?"

Me: "Leave it, it's too risky to go back for it."

Tessa: "I left my gun in that car."

Me: "That's your own fault."

Me: "Turn off onto that dirt road up here."

The was a small dirt road, going up a very steep hill, it was probably a dead end, but I doubt the magmas would expect me to take it.

Tessa: "This road?"

Me: "Yeah."

Me: "Keep going until you're over the hill."

Tessa: "Ok."

I was hoping the magmas would think we continued down the highway.

We stopped just on the other side of the hill, out of sight from any car on the highway, I heard the magmas drive on past about a minute later, light and sirens blaring as they sped down the highway in another fake police car.

-breathing heavily- Tessa: "Now what?"

Me: "We've lost them for now."

Me: "Shut the car off, and let me out."

Tessa: "Ok."

She did as I said.

Me: "Ok now, take my gun, and shoot the chain between my cuffs."

Tessa: "It's too close to you, you'll get hurt."

Me: "It's better then having my hands stuck together."

Tessa: "-sighs-, ok."

Tessa: "Hold still."

I put my hands on the ground, as she reluctantly shot the chain out.

Me: "Thankyou."

Tessa: "No problem."

Me: "Now, help me here."

Tessa: "With what?"

I took a closer look at our newly aquired car.

Me: "We need to get these lights off."

Tessa: "Why?"

Me: "Because if the police see us in a fake cop car they'll arrest on sight, and that's before they find out who we are."

Tessa: "Why can't we just go back to the other car then?"

Me: "Because there is still magmas back there."

Tessa: "Well then why don't we?"

Me: "Wait a minute."

Our newly aquired car was starting to roll forwards, down the hill.

Tessa: "Why is it doing that?"

Me: "Did you set the parking break?"

Tessa: "Um...oh crap."

Me: "-sighs-."

I chased after the car, but it was allready rolling faster than I could run, it veered off to the left, clipped it's left mirror off on a tree, then went even more to the left and plowed into another tree, setting off the airbags, and spraying warm coolant everywhere. Ironically, this did cause it's lightbar to break off, but it was already wrecked.

Me: "Great...now we don't even have a car."

Tessa :"We could get a taxi..."

Me: "Good luck finding one out here."

Tessa :"It doesn't look too bad, it might still work."

Me: "Maybe for a little bit, but since the radiator is busted, it won't be too long before the engine overheats and shuts down completely."

Me: "We might as well see what's in the trunk though."

Tessa: "Ok."

We went down to the car and opened up the trunk, inside were a few pokeballs, a pump action shotgun,a pair of pistols, an assault rifle, several boxes of ammo, and a jack, which was useless as the car was wrecked.

Me: "Well there you go, you can give mine back now."

I handed her one of the pistols.

Tessa: "Um, thanks."

Tessa: "What do you think is in the pokeballs?"

Me: "I don't know, don't touch them."

If there was anything inside them, it would probably attack us upon release.

Tessa: "You don't want them?"

Me: "We don't know what's in them, and they're magma's pokemon."

Me: "So they're nothing but trouble."

Tessa: "Ok."

I took the assault rifle out and threw it over my shoulder.

Me: "Come on, it's a long walk back to the highway."

Tessa: "We're going back there?"

Me: "If we stick to this hill, we can take them by surprise, they're only about a mile back or so."

Tessa: "So we're going to attack them?"

Me: "Of course, don't you want to see what's in that truck?"

Tessa: "Why are we doing this?"

Me: "It's not like we have anything better to do, we can't really get anywhere without a car, and the only car that no one will care about us taking is back there."

-confused- Tessa :"So we are going back for the car then?"

Me: "I guess so."

Me: "Just stay with me, and stay quiet."

Tessa: "Ok."

Me :"Come on."

-**Meanwhile, on a large cliff overlooking the magma wreck, between Fallarbor and Lavaridge, Greg's perspective.-**

It was a long, strenuous walk up here, but we eventually made it. We came across a few small pokemon on the way, a few swablu, swellow, geodude, and nuzleaf, but they saw we were carrying guns, and they stayed out our way. They didn't want any trouble, though we weren't planning on causing them any at the moment.

The same could not be said for team magma, who were now unknowingly in the sights of my recently aquired rifle. There was just a pair of them on guard now, at each end of the road block, while about a half dozen were scaling the hill.

They were easy targets, I shot both of them down in seconds, and then I shot the safety tethers the others were using to scale the cliffs, causing most of them to fall to their deaths, as for the ones that survived, they had no real way of making it back up, so we were safe, for now.

Me: "Allright come on."

I slung the rifle around my shoulder, and started to carefully climb down the cliff.

Tessa: " I don't know."

Me: "It's perfectly safe come on..."

-nervous- Tessa: "It's too scary, I'm sorry."

-annoyed- Me: "Fine, then get your ass back to the road, I'll be there to pick you up in a few minutes."

-muttering- Me: "Some rocket agent you are..."

Tessa: "Ok."

How that girl ever managed to become a member is beyond me. Then again, she was just assigned to the holding squad, so she hadn't seen much combat until now.

-**Meanwhile, on board the**_** Angry Snorlax**_-

The _Angry Snorlax _just arrived at Slateport, and was now hovering over the city. James' advisor, along with a few other agents, were flying in a helicopter to the east, over the ocean, searching for the aqua ship.

James: "Do you have a status report on that cargo ship yet?"

-on tv screen- James' advisor: "No sir, we can't find it yet, we should have seen it by now."

James:" Yes...you should have."

-on tv screen-James' advisor: "We can't hear them on the radio or anything."

James: "You won't."

James: "They know we're looking for them, and they've gone dark."

It wasn't unusual for team aqua's ships to have some kind of cloaking device or other defense mechanism.

-on tv screen- Melissa: "James, sweety, are you there?"

James: "Ugh...sorry I have to go..."

-objectionally- James' advisor: "But sir..."

James cut him off.

James: "Melissa? What's going on?"

-on tv screen- Melissa: "Can you come home? I miss you."

James: "Sweety I can't right now, not until we find Marconi."

-on tv screen- Melissa: "Can I come up there then?"

James: "What about your job?"

-on tv screen- Melissa: "You can cover for me can't you?"

-unsure- James: "-sighs-"

James: "Ok..."

James: "Get to the airport and take our plane, tell me when you're near so I can open the doors for you."

-on tv screen- Melissa: "Thankyou James..."

James: "Now I have to get back to work sweety..."

-on tv screen- Melissa: "I understand."

He switched the other screen back on.

-on tv screen- James' advisor: " What was that about?"

-somewhat embarrased- James: "That's none of your concern, just find that ship."

James' advisor: "Ok..."

-**back to Greg's perspective**-

I made it down the cliff in one piece, and decided to see what was in the truck below, I easilly picked off the rest of the magma agents, and made my way down yet another cliff, without a safety line, I had plenty of time, since it would be about an hour until Tessa made it back to the road anyway.

I made my way over to the truck, the driver was already dead, because of the crash. The back doors wouldn't open properly, due to the damage. So I had to pry it open, which took awhile.

Eventually I did get it open, to discover that the truck was full of boxes, lots of boxes, full of everything from potions, to super potions, to antidotes, to pokeballs, there was even a box of ultraballs, hyperpotions and concentrated protein drinks. Most of the balls were ok, but there was a large puddle of potion, antidote, and protein drinks on the floor, as well as broken glass from the bottles that the protein drinks came in.

This was likely a supply truck, with a shipment bound for a pokemart, which meant that, big surprise, team magma had stolen it. This truck was loaded with what could easilly be 100000 pokedollars worth of stolen pokemon supplies. But, since it was already stolen, and the police were obviously looking for it by now, I wanted nothing to do with it. So I made my way back up the cliff, got in the UMW, and headed up the little dirt road again, where Tessa was already waiting for me.

-concerned- Tessa: "What took you so long?"

Me: "I had to see what was in the truck."

Tessa: "What was in the truck?"

Me: "Lots of stolen supplies."

Me: "Potions, pokeballs and stuff."

Me: "Team Magma stole it from someone else."

Me: "Which means the cops are looking for it."

Me: "So it's useless to us."

Tessa: "Oh...ok."

Me: "Come on, get in."

She got in the car, and we headed to the highway, one we got back on, we were finally making some more progress towards Lavaridge.

We had a few minutes of peace, until we passed the remaining magma agents in their fake police car, and gave chase.

Tessa: "Our friends are back."

Me: "I see that."

-**The communications room of the Team Rocket Mobile Airbase, somewhere over the northern ocean, heading to the Hoen Region.**-

unknown grunt: "Um Mr. Fowler?"

unknown grunt: "Some guy who says he's from team magma is on the line."

Mr. Fowler was not in a good mood, after all, team rocket was failing, the trail had gone cold on Marconi, and the fact that he just lost a helicopter and pilot the other day wasn't helping his standing with the boss, who was also in a bad mood.

Mr. Fowler: "-unamused- And what does he have to say?"

unknown grunt: "He says he's found Marconi."

Mr. Fowler: "And I suppose they want some reward?"

Mr. Fowler: "Give me the phone."

He took the phone from the grunt's hand.

-grumpily- Mr. Fowler: "This is Mr. Fowler, Team Rocket's second in command, what do you want? I'm very busy..."

Unknown magma lieutenant: "You still looking for that Marconi guy?"

Mr. Fowler: "Of course we are, everyone's looking for him."

Unknown magma lieutenant: "That bastard just sabotaged one of our operations."

-grumpily- Mr. Fowler: "What do you want for him?"

Unknown magma lieutenant: "Nothing, just the satisfaction of knowing he's dead..."

Mr. Fowler: "Wait do you have him or not?"

Unknown magma lieutenant: "Unfortunately no, he escaped."

-grumpily- Mr. Fowler: "Ok...can you tell me where he is atleast?"

Unknown magma lieutenant: "He's on the highway, heading south, towards Lavaridge, we only have one car chasing him now, but we're working on getting more."

Mr. Fowler: "Whatever you do, don't cause a scene, as soon as he gets to Lavaridge, let off, and don't fire any bullets, but try to keep an eye on him."

Mr. Fowler:" I don't want the police involved in this."

-confused- Unknown magma lieutenant: "Aren't the police looking for him too?"

Mr. Fowler: "They're looking for him to arrest him, I want him dead."

Unknown magma lieutenant: "Ok."

Mr. Fowler: "Now carry on, like I said, I'm very busy."

He hung up the phone.

Mr. Fowler: "I want my jet ready and prepared for take off, and a squad of armed men on board."

unknown grunt: "Yes sir."

Mr. Fowler: "What do we have in Lavaridge?"

Unknown grunt: "Just a depo with some vehicles, and a few guards."

Mr. Fowler: "Ok, have them ready for our arrival."

Mr. Fowler: "Keep the airbase heading towards the Hoen region."

Unknown grunt: "Yes sir."

Mr. Fowler: "I'm going to Lavaridge."

-**Meanwhile, in Lavaridge, Greg's perspective**.-

We made it to Lavaridge in one piece, but the Magma grunts were still following us.

What bothered me, oddly enough, is that once we got inside the city limits, they quit shooting at us, and they quit trying to catch us, they just started to follow us, likely waiting for backup of some kind.

Me: "I don't like this."

Tessa : "Maybe they ran out of ammo."

Me: "Nah, it's more than that."

Me: "Hang on."

I drove through a parking lot, and turned onto a residential street. They continued to follow me, Lavaridge was a fairly small town, so it was going to be very difficult to lose them here.

After they followed me around for about ten minutes, the local police, probably suspicious of the magma's fake cop car, joined in the chase. Fortunately this caused the magmas to abandon their pursuit, as they were now being chased themselves, however the police were also chasing us as well, two cars went after the magmas, while one kept chasing us.

Me :"Great, that's just great, now the cops know we're here."

Me: "And if they know, Devon knows."

-sarcastically- Tessa: "Great."

I started heading south, which would lead to another highway that would take us to Verdanturf, Lavaridge wasn't safe for us. Fortunately our UMW was a bit faster than the local police cars, so we were able to stay ahead of them easily enough.

Once we got out of town though, every one seemed to catch up to us, it wasn't long before a pair of shiny red arcanine coupes over took the police cars.

Me: "Dammit, that's not good."

Tessa: "What are those cars? Are they cops?"

-worried- Me: "Those aren't cops."

Team Magma was back, and they weren't happy.

The sports cars released several hundred caltrops onto the road behind them, causing the police cars to spin out of control, creating a large accident that blocked off most of the road.

To make matters worse, we passed a group of Devon sedans just a few miles down the road, and they joined in the chase as well.

Me: "Great, now Devon's here. "

Tessa: " First the police, now Devon?"

Me: "Yep."

The Devon agents and the magmas were fighting over us, so we were able to avoid them for quite awhile, until a few rocket sedans showed up, and quickly turned the tide against the Devon agents.

Me: "Oh crap."

Tessa:"What?"

Me: "Those are armored sedans."

Me: "But if team rocket is here..."

Me: "Then, we have to get back to Lavaridge."

Tessa: "Why?"

Me: "We need to take a flight."

Me: "There's a fork in the road up here, according to the map."

Me: "It should take us around the other side of the mountain."

Tessa: "Ok."

It would be a longer drive back, but it was the only way.

If we could make it to the airport, and steal one of team rocket's jets, then we could escape.

-**Meanwhile, on board the**_** Angry Snorlax**_-

James was talking to one of his advisors again, who was riding in the back of one of the Devon sedans that was chasing after Marconi. Melissa had arrived now, and was standing behind him, watching the screens with anticipation. The havac was now hovering about 20000ft up in the air, far above the summit of Mt. Chimney. At this altitude, it could not be heard from the ground, and it was also quite hard to see.

James: "What's the status in Lavaridge?"

-on tv screen- James' advisor: "It doesn't look too good on the ground, there are both armored Team Rocket and Team Magma agents chasing after him in numbers, we lost some of our own units, but the air support is still a few minutes out, so it will be awhile until we have some proper footage for you, the lavaridge police got involved in a huge accident, and the Verdanturf police are waiting. "

James:"Ok, just remember, we need him alive, we can't let the rockets or the magmas take him out."

James' advisor: "Copy that..."

-A loud crash could be heard in the background.-

-surprised- James :"What was that?"

James' advisor: "Um...I think that was unit twenty... they clipped the guardrail...they're out of the chase but I think they're allright."

James: "Get an ambulance for them, make sure they're ok, same as the others."

James' advisor :"Allright."

James turned off the screen.

-solemnly- Melissa: "We're never going to catch him are we?"

James :"It's too early to tell, he hasn't gotten away yet."

-concerned- Melissa: "How long is this going to go on for James?"

James: "Until we arrest him, or the rockets kill him."

Melissa: "You should calm down honey, take a break, you've probably been staring at these screens for hours."

Melissa:"You get too tired, you won't even know what to do with him if you capture him."

James: "-sighs-, You're right."

James:"Where's Cj and Phoebe?"

Melissa:"They're on vacation right now."

Melissa: "So it's probably best to leave them alone."

-quietely muttering- James: "Some time to go on vacation."

Melissa: "Oh come on James, we knew they were heading to Sinnoh for quite awhile. You know they have tvs in the bedroom? You can still watch the chase from there."

James: "I know that..."

-gently- Melissa: "Come on, just for a little while..."

James: "Ok..."

-**Back to Greg's perspective**.-

We were scared, running for our lives, shortly after we got to the other side of the mountain, on the long way back to Lavaridge, a few Devon helicopters appeared and took out the lightly armored magma cars with their machine guns, but the heavily armored rocket sedans were much more resistant. As soon as I saw the Devon sedans dropping back, I knew what was comming. The choppers resorted to using missiles with high explosive warheads, more fire power then even the rocket sedans could handle. Two of them were destroyed before the others backed off, realizing the choppers wouldn't fire at them if they were closer to the Devon sedans that were now trailing behind.

Tessa: "Oh arceus."

Me: "Don't worry, they won't shoot at us, I'm too valuable."

Tessa: "Are you sure?"

Me: "I'm sure."

Tessa :"What about that?"

Me: "What the?"

Me: "That's not good.

A pair of skarmory appeared out of nowhere, used swift on one of the choppers and sent it hurtling to the ground, over the cliff.

Now, wild skarmory did inhabit the area, but they usually don't attack aircraft.

Unfortunately I knew exactly who these pokemon belonged to, they were Mr. Fowler's.

Me: "Dammit."

Me: "Fowler's here..."

Tessa: "Those are his pokemon?"

Me: "Yeah."

Me: "I've heard him talk about them before."

The skarmorys finished off the other chopper, and then moved on to the Devon sedans. Taking them out with relative ease, leaving only the rockets.

Then, they came for us.

They used swift again, ruining our tires and sending us out of control.

I did my best to keep the car from going over the edge, and after a few moments of sliding from side to side, it finally grinded to a halt, but not after slamming into a guard rail, totaling it.

Two rocket sedans closed in on us, it was no use shooting at them, the grunts got out and held us at gun point, while another came down the road from the other direction.

It was Mr. Fowler, grinning like a demon as he stepped out of his car.

-calmly- Mr. Fowler: "Game's over Marconi."

-calmly- Mr. Fowler: "You failed your last mission."

Mr. Fowler: "You're a loose end."

-calmly- Mr. Fowler: "And the boss demands that you be killed."

His two skarmory landed beside him, he returned them to their balls, and then drew his gun on me.

-calmly- Mr. Fowler: "Just to make sure you understand."

-calmly- Mr. Fowler: "It's nothing personel."

-calmy- Mr. Fowler :"But you should know by now, orders are orders."

Me:"Just do it already."

We heard a strange noise...more helicopters.

Mr. Fowler: "What the hell is that?"

Me: "They aren't yours?"

Mr. Fowler: "No."

Another pair of Devon choppers flew around the corner, and immediately fired their missiles.

They destroyed the rocket sedans and made everyone hit the deck, during the confusion, I stole one of the grunt's assault rifles, grabbed Tessa and headed down the cliff, quickly sliding down the steep embankment, and sprinting into the forrest.

-nervous- Tessa: "I was worried for a moment."

Me: "Yeah, me too."

Me: "Come on, we have to get into the forrest before they get up."

A few of the grunts got back up and started to fire at me, only to be slaughtered by the chopper's machineguns. Only a handful escaped along with Mr. Fowler.

They started chasing us through the forrest on foot, but we were already far ahead of them. It was those damn choppers we had to worry about now.

-**Meanwhile, on board the**_** Angry Snorlax**_-

James and Melissa were watching the news together in one of the bedrooms.

-on tv- Anchorwoman: "Breaking news today, on a normally quiet road around Mt. Chimney, the wreckage of many vehicles belonging to both police, Devon, and several illegal organizations lay strewn about the road, the aftermath of a high speed chase, believed to be all started by one man, Greg Marconi, who is a known member and or associate of Team Rocket, and possibly the most wanted man in the Hoen region at this time. "

James: "Actually he's not a member of team rocket, not anymore atleast."

Melissa: "So what's going on now?"

James changed the channel, to live footage from a camera mounted on one of the choppers that was currently pursuing him.

James: "Looks like they headed into the forrest."

Havac computer: "Incomming message..."

James: "That's probably one of my advisors."

James: "Sorry dear, but you know I have to take this."

Melissa: "I know."

He left the room, and headed back to the lounge.

James: "What's going on?"

James' advisor: "We're stranded on the road, but the choppers are chasing him now."

James: "They took you out?"

James' advisor: "These skarmorys, they came out of nowhere, I think they belong to the rockets, but I'm not sure."

James' advisor: "I have about half a dozen other agents here, the others are too injured to fight, we lost two choppers, and all our cars."

-somewhat shocked- James :"So that's what? Eight out of forty men I assigned to you?"

James' advisor: "Sounds about right."

-concerned- James: "What happened?"

James' advisor: "There's too many, just...too many."

James' advisor: "Allright then, take it easy, I've put a location on your map, I need you to gather up everyone that you can, and go there, set some flares, and wait for another chopper, we're taking you back to Slateport for now."

James' advisor: "What about the ones I can't bring there?"

-calmly- James: "They'll have to wait, there's nothing I can do for them at the moment, as for Marconi, just let the helicopters look for him."

-worried- James' advisor: "Ok."

James' advisor :"I can send my arcanine and charizard after him..."

James :"No...we can't risk killing him, and you know the rules."

James' advisor: "Ok."

James: "But, if you want to get back at those skarmorys, they did cost us a lot of money."

James' advisor: "Of course sir."

He took a pokeball out of his pocket, and sent out a Charizard.

Jame's advisor: "Fly over that ledge, look out for a pair of skarmorys and take them down if you see them, follow those helicopters, I'll see you back in Slateport...understand?"

The large dragon pokemon nodded its head, spread it's wings, and took off over the cliff.

-**Greg's perspective, somewhere in the forrest of Mt. Chimney**-

We kept running deeper and deeper into the forrest, until it got too dark to see. We had lost Mr. Fowler by now, but we could still here the Devon Choppers in the distance.

-unsure- Tessa: "What do we do now? It's getting too dark."

Me: "We need to find shelter, hopefully we won't come across any mightyena."

-scaired- Tessa: "Mightyena?"

Me: "Yeah, they come out to hunt at night, and they're fairly common around here."

Me: "Do you have a flashlight or anything?"

-worried- Tessa:"No."

Me: "Great, we'll just have to stay here then."

Me: "Hopefully Mr. Fowler won't find us."

Tessa: "How long?"

Me: "Probably all night."

Me :"I don't think we can get out of here without getting caught."

Tessa: "But it's so cold."

Me: "There's nothing else we can do, I'm sorry."

Me:"It's just one night ok?"

Tessa: "Sometimes I wonder if we should just turn ourselves in and get this over with."

Me: "We can't do that."

Me: "Not if you want to be free again."

Tessa: "We're never going to be free."

Tessa: "Devon is always going to be looking for us."

Me :"Then we'll have to go where they can't find us."

Tessa :"Where?"

Me: "The other world, the one that didn't originally have pokemon."

Me: "They don't have any hold over there."

Tessa :"What about Unova?"

Me: "Goldenrod is closer, and Devon can send the UBI after us if they want to."

The UBI was the Unova Bureau of Investigations.

Me :"They don't have much for police in the other world either, we'll be able to disappear."

Tessa: "But the only way to get there is through the portal facility."

Me: "I know that."

Me: "It's not too hard to get into though."

Me: "And once we get to the other side, we should be free."

Tessa: "If you say so."

Tessa: "It sounds better than prison."

Me: "Of course it is."

Tessa :"But what about the boss?"

Me :"We'll just have to leave him behind."

Me: "I'm sure Devon will find him too, it's only a matter of time."

Tessa: "Maybe you should tell them what you told Team Aqua?"

Me: "How am I supposed to do that without being caught?"

Tessa: "I don't know, but you should find a way."

We sat next to a tree, and hoped nobody would find us before dawn, it was going to be a long night. I didn't sleep much, I may have drifted off a few times, but I couldn't allow myself to sleep.

Tessa, on the other hand, fell asleep a few hours later and didn't wake up till sunrise, when I had to wake her up so we could get going. At this point in time, the helicopters had left to refill their water tanks, so we had a small window to escape. We spent most of the early morning wandering through the forrest.

I quickly realized we were completely lost, we didn't have a map or any other way to navigate through here. Getting my directions from the sun, which always rises in the west, we slowly made our way north, heading towards Lavaridge, I was hoping we would come across another road at somepoint, and then hopefully we could find another car and get to the airport.

I didn't know if Mr. Fowler was still chasing us or not, or even if he was still alive, but I wasn't going to stick around to find out.

The forrest seemed to go on for miles. There didn't seem to be many wild pokemon around, although they may have fled before we could see them.

After walking for atleast a few miles we finally made it to a road, so we started to follow it, hoping it would lead us somewhere. After awhile we saw a car coming down the road.

Tessa: "There's a car."

Me: "Get down."

It was a Devon Sedan, they were already searching for us here.

It was a close call, but they passed us by and kept on going, we stuck to the forrest beside the road from then on to avoid any more potential mishaps.

We walking to the North for about a few more minutes, until we came across a civilian car. Finally somebody that wasn't trying to catch us.

Tessa: "What do we do?"

Me: "I'll handle it, you wait here."

The car pulled up to me.

unknown civilian: "Can I help you?"

-yelling- Me: "Yeah, get out."

I threw him out of the car, before he even knew what was going on. I knew it seemed harsh, but we were tired, hungry, and desperate, and we really needed to get out of here.

-yelling- Me: "Come on get in."

Tessa: "Ok."

-scaired- unknown civilian: "I'm calling the police."

Me: "You're really making it hard for me not to kill you right now."

-scaired- unknown civilian: "No please...don't.."

-sternly- Me: "Then back off."

As soon as Tessa was inside the car I sped off, leaving the civilian behind.

I knew it was only a matter of time before Devon found out, which was all the more reason I had to hurry.

Just a few minutes later we passed another Devon sedan that immediately started to chase us.

We made it to Lavaridge, but Devon was still chasing us, there was no sign of team rocket or magma, however. Just two Devon sedans, likely more on the way.

We made it to the airport, and crashed through the fence, it was a small airport, so there wasn't much going on.

We went up to Mr. Fowler's plane, got inside and started the engines.

The Devon agents didn't fire at us or anything, I guess they were too afraid to damage the relatively expensive plane.

They knew it wasn't mine, but they didn't know it was Mr. Fowler's. They did block the runway to try to keep me from taking off though.

Tessa: "We're done for, they're in the way."

Me: "We've come too far to give up now."

The plane started to accelerate, barring down on the Devon sedans, either they would move, or we were all dead.

Just as I thought, they held their ground until the last possible second, before backing out of the way.

As I navigated the plane out of the airport, I felt safe for the first time in two days.

We had enough water to make it to Goldenrod, but first we would have gain altitude to go around Mt. Chimney.

-**Meanwhile, onboard the Angry Snorlax**-

-angrilly- James: "NO NO NO!"

He was enraged at the fact that Marconi got away, Melissa had just woken up a few minutes ago, and had just walked into the room.

-worried- Melissa: "James? Are you ok?"

James: "They chased him back to Lavaridge airport, he took a plane, and got away."

Melissa: "You couldn't stop him from taking off?"

James: "Not without killing him."

James: "Like it or not, he's the only chance we have at getting information on the where- abouts of team rocket's leader."

Melissa: "What about all the grunts we arrested last night?"

James: "They wouldn't know, they're too low rank."

James: "Anyway, goodmorning honey, did you sleep well last night?"

Melissa: "It was ok, I guess."

-a little upset- Melissa: "I was kind of hoping I'd find you next to me, instead of in here."

James: "Well I'm sorry, but you know this is very important."

Melissa: "Maybe we should go on vacation."

James: "After team rocket is over and done for maybe we will, but right now I'm busy."

A new advisor appeared on the screen, replacing the one that was sent home yesterday, James had several advisors for situations like this, they all had plenty of combat experience, and many of them were also pokemon trainers.

-on tv screen- James' advisor: "We got the tail number off that plane."

James: "Did you trace it?"

James' advisor: " It's owned by a Mr. John Smith of Celadon City."

James: "Hmm..."

James: "You know what else just happens to be owned by John Smith of Celadon?"

James' advisor: "Most of those rocket sedans we blew up yesterday?"

James:" Yep."

John Smith wasn't a real person, he was just one of many shadow names Team Rocket used to register and insure their property.

James: "So he's stealing from his own team now?"

James' advisor: "It probably belonged to that squad we fought against yesterday."

James: "Did you find Mr. Skarmory yet?"

James' advisor: "No, there's been no sign of him since he headed into the forrest."

James: "I want him found, and arrested if possible."

James' advisor: "Yes sir."

James' advisor: "Uh...we also picked up a civilian on the road, said his car was stolen, he's now claiming the car we saw Marconi with at the airport is his."

James: "Well make sure it's his and then give it back to him."

James' advisor: "Yes sir."

James: "Anything else?"

James' advisor: "That's all I have to report for now."

James: "Allright then, take care."

James turned off the screen.

James: "Did you see those skarmorys? That guy is not an ordinary rocket grunt."

Melissa: "Do you think he might know?"

James: "I don't know, but he knows something."

James: "And since Marconi is leaving the country as we speak."

James: "We might as well try to arrest him atleast."

James: "Snorlax, has the Hoen government approved our use of thermal imaging yet?"

-in robotic voice- Havac Computer: "Thermal imaging request was approved approximately 20 minutes ago."

The havac was hovering just to the south of Mt. Chimney now, at this point it was so high in the air, that it was very hard to see from the ground, although the plane itself was able to see the ground very clearly.

James: "Good good, it's about time, I sent that request out last night, it they would have gotten too it sooner we would have found Marconi by now."

James: "Allright Snorlax, display external cameras."

-in robotic voice- Havac Computer: "Displaying camera."

James: "Aim at location marked on gps, zoom to just 500 feet."

-in robotic voice- Havac Computer: "Adjusting cameras, please wait."

He waited a few moments for the satelites to adjust and focus on the location he selected.

James: "Allright."

James: "Change filter to thermal imaging."

-in robotic voice- Havac Computer: "Changing camera filter."

Thermal imaging allowed James to see through all the trees, revealing several wild pokemon, and personel.

James selected all the shapes that resembled people.

James: "Display estimated coordinates of selected entities, add to list on second screen."

Havac Computer: "Displaying coordinates."

A few numbers appeared on the adjacent screen.

James: "Display coordinates of active Devon Agents in the area on a new list on second screen."

Havac Computer: "Displaying coordinates."

A few more numbers appeared on the adjacent screen next to the other numbers, allowing James to identify his own men on the other screen.

James contacted his advisor once again.

-unsure-James' advisor: "Yes sir?"

James: "We just got approved for thermal imaging, I can see on my screen there's some other people to the southwest of your current location. See if they're who we're looking for, I've sent the exact coordinates to your device."

James' advisor: "Ok, will do."

Melissa: "So we have them then?"

James: "If all goes well."

-solemnly- Melissa: "I miss being your advisor, I wish we could work together again."

James: "I'd take you back if I could, but you know I can't just fire these guys, they worked hard to get their promotion."

Melissa: "I know."

James: "And so did you, when you moved to the R&amp;D division."

James: "You were so proud that you had your own job."

Melissa: "I know."

Melissa: "But that was before I realized we would have to spend so much time apart."

James: "Yeah, I understand."

James: "We'll go on vacation after this, I promise."

Melissa: "Where will we go?"

James: "Why don't you take your phone and look around for places we can go? I need to watch these screens."

Melissa: "Ok, what's our budget?"

James: "We'll talk about that later, just start looking for ideas."

Melissa: "Ok."

She gave him a hug, and left the room, in a somewhat better mood, while James continued to watch the screens.

-**about 2 hours later, Greg's perspective**-

We finally made it out of the mountains, and out of Hoen entirely.

I set the plane on autopilot, since it would be another 4 hours or so of open ocean until we were in Goldenrod, and I didn't think I could stay awake that long.

I went into the passenger compartment.

Me: "It will be a few hours until we reach Goldenrod."

Tessa: "What if H.A.N.G shows up again and tries to shoot us down?"

Me: "They shouldn't, we're already out of their airspace, they have no jurisdiction here."

Tessa: "Ok."

I sat in one of the many available seats, layed back, and tried to get some rest.

-curious- Tessa:"So...since when did you know how to fly a plane?"

-tiredly- Me: "It's just...something my father showed me once."

-tiredly- Me: "He used to take me up in this little single engine plane we used to have."

Tessa: "That sounds cool."

I drifted off to sleep very shortly afterwards.

-tired- Me: "I think I'm going to sleep for a little bit."

Tessa: "Ok."

Me: "Wake me up when we start flying over land, and don't touch the controls."

Tessa: "Sure."

**-Meanwhile, in the forrest around Mt. Chimney-**

It was a rough night for Mr. Fowler, and the half dozen grunts that were able to escape from the helicopters with him. Just like Greg, they were trapped in complete darkness, hoping that the Devon helicopters wouldn't find them, though atleast he had the luxury of a tent. His two skarmory were both defeated by a charizard, which he knew wasn't just passing by, and had to be one of the Devon agent's pokemon. He was not aware, however, that Greg had made it to Lavaridge, stolen his plane, and left Hoen behind. He was also not aware that the Devon agents were closing in on him.

He proceeded through the forrest, still looking for Marconi. Until a squad of Devon agents snuck up on him, and, using a special grenade laden with concentrated stunpore, paralyzed him as well as the remaining members of his squad.

-paralyzed- Mr. Fowler: "you...you...your dead...your...all...dead..."

James' advisor: "We have him now sir, the grenade worked as planned."

-from the _Angry Snorlax, via the communicator_-James: "Good...take him to the airport in Lavaridge, I'll be there in about an hour."

They had to wait for a few minutes so a helicopter could arrive to take them to Lavaridge.

From there, Mr. Fowler's grunts were immediately handed over to the police, while Mr. Fowler himself was "escorted" onto James' private plane, which arrived at the airport a few minutes later. The _Angry Snorlax, _which was no longer needed,was set to return to its home base in the Lumina Region on its own.

-after Mr. Fowler was taken onto the plane-

The plane was now taxing out to the runway.

-still weary from the stunspore- Mr. Fowler: "How did...you...find me...?"

James: "Thermal imaging...the havac was above you the whole time.."

-annoyed- Mr. Fowler: "Son of a..."

James cut him off.

James: "We need information."

Mr. Fowler: "You're not getting any."

James: "If you refuse to diseminate such information by normal means, we are authorized by the United Islands of Hoen to gather what we need psychology."

James:"Melissa."

-mischeivously- Melissa:"That sounds fun."

Mr. Fowler: "I have been trained to defeat such methods..."

Mr. Fowler: "And have before."

Melissa: "That's what they all say..."

James: "Restrain him."

Mr. Fowler: "But..you didn't even give me a chance to comply..."

Mr. Fowler: "You didn't even tell me what you wanted to know."

Melissa: "You already know what we want to know."

James: "Where is your boss?"

James: "What is his name? Who is he?"

-worried- Mr. Fowler: "I don't know that."

James: "You know that's not good enough. We're going to have to make sure."

2 grunts held him down, against the floor. While Melissa gently placed her hand on his head, in order to read his mind a lot more clearly. Even though it really didn't cause his any pain, Mr. Fowler freaked out at this.

-panicking- Mr. Fowler: "Nobody knows."

-panicking- Mr. Fowler: "He doesn't reveal his identity to anyone."

-panicking- Mr. Fowler: "I don't know where he is exactly either..."

-worried- Mr. Fowler: "We have a headquarters in Saffron, but he isn't there all the time of course..."

James: "Where is this headquarters?"

Mr. Fowler: "It's...it's across from the silph building..."

James: "Which Silph building?"

-panicking- Mr. Fowler: "It's the one in the south...the new one they just finished a few years ago. His office...is on the ...top floor.."

Mr. Fowler: "Please stop doing that it's making it hard for me to think."

James: "That's enough Melissa: "

Melissa: "Awe, but I didn't even do anything, he's just a big baby."

James:" That's just how it works sometimes, you know that."

\- a bit underwhelmed- Melissa: "Yeah..I know."

Melissa: "But we don't know where their second airbase is either."

Mr. Fowler: "It crashed..."

Melissa :"That's a lie..."

Melissa: "If something that big crashed, we would know."

James:" Tell us where it is..."

Mr. Fowler: "It's over the ocean somewhere, I don't know the exact location I haven't made contact with it in several hours."

James: "Where is it going?"

Mr. Fowler: "Its comming here, but it will still be several days until it arrives."

Melissa:"He' s telling the truth that time."

James:"Allright then."

James: "One last question."

-awkwardly- Me: "Who are you?"

Mr. Fowler fell silent for a moment...

James :"Well come on, it's not like it's that important, you're already under arrest, you're already charged with the murder of atleast four men when you had your pokemon attack our helicopters."

Mr. Fowler: "Four is nothing to me."

Me:"You're an assassin then? Like Marconi?"

Mr. Fowler: "More of a CEO really."

Mr. Fowler: "You're not going to find the boss, he probably fled by now."

James: "That's all we need to know..."

James: "Allright, keep him chained up, we'll turn him over to the police once we get to Rustboro."

Mr. Fowler :"You can't do that, they'll come after me...they'll kill me."

James: "Then talk."

James: "Who else do you know that is in team rocket?"

James: "How many assasins are there?"

Melissa: "It's the only way we can insure your safety Mr. Fowler."

Mr. Fowler: "You know my name?"

Melissa: "I just saw it..."

: "There's Mr. Kestrel, though he's been in Kalos for atleast a year or so."

James: "Doing what?"

Mr. Fowler: "Trying to tie up some loose ends."

James: "Ok..."

Mr. Fowler: "And then there's Mr. Norm."

Mr. Fowler: "But he's in Sinnoh trying to establish a connection with Team galactic."

James: "Is that it?"

Mr. Fowler: "That's all I know, aside from Marconi, but you already know about him I assume.."

-solemnly- Melissa: "He blew up our house..."

James: "Once we land, you will be escorted over to Petalburg Maximum Security prison, you will stay there until a proper trial can be arranged."

James: "It will be much safer than a jail cell."

Mr. Fowler: "Ok..."

They arrived in Rustboro just an hour later, Mr. Fowler was carted off to prison, while James and Melissa headed to an important company meeting at the Devon headquarters, with the CEOs and other important members, about the impending fall of the Team Rocket organization, and what it could mean for the company and what not.

\- A few hours after that, at a small airstrip south of goldenrod.-

We couldn't land at Goldenrod's main airport, they would spot us right away, so we landed at a small, private airstrip outside of the city instead, and bolted out of there before anyone noticed. We stole a car, straight from the parking lot, and headed north into the city, driving normally in order to not attract any unwanted attention.

If we could just make it through one of those portals into the other world, we were safe, and Devon wouldn't be able to find us anymore. We would have to start a new life of course, don new identitys, and maybe even pretend we were from that world, which was still much, much better than prison. By the time we made it into the city, the police still hadn't caught on to us, and we blended into traffic, completely unnoticed.

As for my revenge, it wasn't worth my life, and without team rocket's support, I had no practical means to achieve it anyway. I realized, that in order to survive, I would have to let go, for now anyway. Devon was just too powerful, maybe one day they would be brought to justice, but not by me.

As we got closer to the experiment facility, we started to become more and more nervous, the lines were very long today, but eventually we were able to go through one of the portals, unsure of where we would end up on the other side.

We ended up in the middle of a city somewhere, with the sun just starting rise, on a new morning, as we were in a completely different timezone now. In goldenrod it was sometime in the early afternoon at the moment. A lot of the buildings were ruined, but there was still some traffic, and there were a few people walking down the streets. Indicating the city was still quite alive. We drove a few miles away from the portal, then ditched the car and proceeded on foot, looking for a hotel or some other place where we could stay the night. It was a large city, that's all I could say, I didn't even know enough about this world to say what country we were in.

-**a few hours later, onboard James' private plane**-

James recieved a phone call, from an agent stationed in Goldenrod.

unknown Devon agent: "We found the plane sir, and there are reports of a car being stolen, license plate number matches that of a car seen passing through the experiment facility a few hours ago."

-solemnly- James: "Looks like he's escaped for good this time."

-sincerely- unknown agent: "Sorry."

-solemnly- James: "That's allright, we already have the information we need."

-surprised- unknown agent: "You sure?"

-reassuringly- James: "Relax, you know the chances of us being able to arrest all of the rocket agents are slim."

-confused- unknown agent: "He blew up your house, he tried to kill you, he's taken down many of our own men."

James: "I don't think we'll have to worry about him again."

James: "He's on the run."

James: "Just relax, and get ready to move to Celadon."

unknown agent: "ok..."

He hung up.

-surprised- Melissa: "You're letting him go?"

Melissa: "Really?"

James: "Every minute we waste trying to chase him, is another minute we give their leader a chance to escape, we can't find him in the other world anyway, we just don't have the connections to do so."

James: "If there was anything else I could say about him, I just wish he knew the truth."

Melissa: "You mean about his father?"

James: "Devon had nothing to do with that blimp's explosion."

James: "I was there, that was when I was still just an agent of course."

Melissa: "Before we met?"

James: "Mhm."

James :"The ship was tampered with, but it wasn't by Devon."

James: "With a high profile incident like that, and the resulting questionable safety rating of the aircraft involved, they could purchase them really cheap, in fact, if our info is right, that single incident allowed their negotiators to cut the selling price in half."

James: "There's even evidence to suggest that the lead scientist was in on it."

James: "Who just so happened to work for team rocket after that."

-somewhat uninterested- Melissa: "Mr. Ainsley?"

James: "Correct."

Melissa: "I read the files James, it's just hard to believe they would do something like that."

Melissa: "It's also hard for me to believe you're just going to let him go."

James: "Like I said, we need to focus on their leader."

James: "If we take him down, the rest will follow."

James: "And now, my dear, we finally know where to look."


	16. The Secret of the Old Chateau part 2

-Chapter16-

**-The next morning, in Oreburgh city-**

We slept in a little bit, not that it really mattered, the Police Station wasn't open till after 11 anyway.

We kissed as soon as we were both awake.

Me: "-sighs-, What time is it?"

Phoebe: "I don't know, the clock is on your side."

Me: "Oh."

I looked at the clock, it was already 10:30.

Me: "Do we have to be there when it opens or can we lay here for awhile?"

-softly- Phoebe: "I guess we can lay here for awhile, there's no pressure."

Me: "Good."

Phoebe: "And I already found a way to prove that Winsby is innocent."

Me: "Really?"

Phoebe: "Mhm."

Phoebe: "He can't leave the kitchen, so any ghost that didn't die there, couldn't have been killed by him."

Phoebe: "I can't believe I didn't think of that last night."

Phoebe: "I guess I was just too tired."

Me: "But how do we prove that he can't leave to the other ghosts?"

Phoebe: "I don't know."

-a little stressed- Phoebe: "But for now, since we're here, let's just go to the police station, speak with the galactic grunt they have in custody, and see if we can find anything on the whereabouts of her father."

Me: "And if he's dead or we can't find him?"

Phoebe: "We'll go back to the chateau and try to talk to winsby again.

Me: "Are you mad at me?"

Phoebe: "No...I'm just..."

Phoebe: "Just a bit confused...like you."

Me: "It's ok."

I hugged her.

-softly- Phoebe: "I love you."

Me: "I love you too baby girl."

Phoebe: "I'm going to go take a shower ok?"

Me: "Alone?"

-sternly, but cutely- Phoebe: "Of course silly, I told you already you're not getting any until we're done with this."

Me: "Ok, ok..."

-cutely- Phoebe: "mmmmah."

-cutely, jokingly- Phoebe: "There, that's your kiss for the day."

-confused- Me: "Ooookayyy..."

She got up, kissed me again on the cheek, and then headed into the bathroom to take a shower. Leaving me completely confused as to what just happened.

After we both showered and got dressed, we packed up our things, checked out of the center, and headed over to the police station.

Oreburgh was a large and very industrious mining town, with a population of about 30000, so there were lots of large trucks comming in and out of the city. And a large freight yard as well, with many ore trains comming and going. It was pretty much the polar opposite of Eterna, which had little to no industry at all.

Most of the ore from the mines was sent to the Sinnoh iron works on the west coast to be further refined into high quality steel used in manufacturing. The mine has existed for almost 100 years, and the city was gradually built around it by the mining company as a place for the workers to stay. Most of the original houses were of a crude and cheap modular design, so most of them had been torn down and replaced with better houses over the years after the city gained it's independence from the mining company almost 70 years ago.

We went up to the front desk and spoke to the clerk.

Phoebe: "We're here to see that team galactic member you arrested a few weeks ago."

Clerk: "You have a badge or Id or something?"

She handed him our Devon agent ids, he checked the numbers on his computer to make sure they were valid.

Clerk :"Allright, it looks like you two are legit, I'll call someone over and have them show you to his cell."

Phoebe: "Thankyou."

We took a seat and waited.

There didn't seem to be much going on at the moment, a single officer just left with a growlithe following him, and there were 2 other growlithes sitting by the door in a manner that made them almost mistakable for statues, indicating they were very well trained.

Me: "You think Matches will ever get that big?"

Phoebe: "If Nina keeps working with him."

-unsure- Police Officer: "Hello?"

Phoebe: "Hi."

Me: "Hi."

Police Officer: "You're the Devon agents right?"

Phoebe: "Yes we are."

Police Officer: "If you would follow me please, I'll take you to his cell."

Phoebe: "Ok."

We followed the officer out of the lobby, and into a room with about a dozen holding cells, most of them empty. The officer took out his keys and unlocked one of the cells, and ushered its occupant out.

Police Officer: "We have a couple of Devon agents that want to speak with you."

unknown galactic member :" Devon? I thought they only went after team rocket?"

Police Officer: "They'll go after whoever they please."

Police Officer: "The interogation room is to the left of the lobby, tell me when you're done with him."

Phoebe: "Will do."

We led the grunt over to the interrogation room.

Galactic grunt: "What do you want?"

Phoebe: "We're looking for one of your scientists."

Phoebe: "Dr. Chad Rondesque, do you know him?

Galactic grunt: "That old guy?"

Phoebe: "Yeah."

Phoebe: "Do you know where we can find him?"

-confused- Galactic grunt: "Wait, this isn't about anything I did?"

Phoebe: "No, we just need to know where to find this guy."

Galactic grunt: "He died of old age about ten years ago, poor guy, I heard he lost his entire family, he didn't want to go on any longer, so he refused to take a revive, we begged him to take them, but he just didn't want to go on any more, then we found him dead one morning at his house in Canalave.."

Galactic grunt: "That's all I can tell you."

-concerned- Me: "Is he telling the truth?"

Phoebe: "Yeah, he knows not to lie to us."

Me: "You sure?"

Phoebe: "Mhm."

Me: "Ok then."

Phoebe: "But why don't the police know he's dead?"

Galactic grunt: "We had to keep his death a secret, he was one of our top scientist, if word got out about his death, it would make us look weak..."

Phoebe :"Thankyou, that's all we needed to know."

We signalled the officer, who was now waiting outside the door.

Phoebe: "That's all we need from him, thankyou for your help."

Unknown Police officer: "Right, take care."

Me: "Well I guess we're not going to go see him."

Phoebe: "Don't you think her father deserves to know the truth?"

Me: "How are we supposed to tell him when he's dead?"

Phoebe: "Maybe he has a ghost too?"

Me: "He works or... worked for team galactic..."

Phoebe: "So?"

Me: "He's evil too."

Phoebe: "Maybe, but not entirely."

Me: "And I don't think he's going to take the news very lightly..."

Me: "If we do manage to find his ghost, he'll probably still think Lucy was just a good little girl."

Me: "But really she killed his wife, and his butler, and died trying to kill him."

Me: "That kind of news could send him over the edge."

Me: "If he even believes us in the first place."

Phoebe: "You're right."

Phoebe: "I shouldn't have done this."

Phoebe: "I'm sorry."

Me: "Oh it's allright."

Me: "We can still try to prove that Winsby is innocent."

Phoebe: "Yeah, let's give it a shot."

We pulled onto the highway, and started to head back towards Eterna.

We stopped there for lunch, and then we arrived back at the Chateau, late in the afternoon.

We headed inside, and into the kitchen, Winsby quickly found us.

Winsby: "What did you find?"

Phoebe: "Nothing, her father died a few years ago, clear up in Canalave, and we don't have time to go up there right now to look for his ghost."

Phoebe: "Do the other ghosts know you can't leave the kitchen?"

Winsby: "I've never had a chance to explain it to them."

Winsby: "They usually avoid me."

Winsby: "Except for rotom."

Rotom came up behind us, once again in microwave form, he hovered over to the counter, and placed himself upon it.

Phoebe: "Hello Rotom, can you go wake up the other ghosts?"

Phoebe: "But not Lucy if you can avoid it."

Rotom: "Rotom, rotom."

He detached himself from his microwave, and phased through the floor.

Me: "Just relax sweety, not everything is going to work out you know?"

Phoebe: "I know."

Phoebe: "I just really miss Charley right now."

Me: "You'll see him again soon enough."

Phoebe: "I'm worried about him."

Me: "Why?"

Me: "He's fine ok?"

Me:"What is Lucy going to do? Send gastlys to attack him, in a city full of gardevoirs and gallades that could easily knock them out, they don't even know he exist."

Me: "In fact, outside of that house, she's completely powerless."

Phoebe: "You're right..."

Phoebe: "I guess I'm just a bit paranoid because I haven't seen him in a while."

Me: "Yeah see?"

Me: "So just relax ok?"

Me: "Everytime you get worked up like that, it bothers me too."

-solemnly- Phoebe: " I'm sorry, you know I don't mean too."

Me: "I know, I don't blame you either."

Me: "Let's just get back to the gardevoir city for now."

-sadly- Phoebe: "Ok."

Me: "We'll see how long you can stay sad when you're holding Charley."

Me: "And he's smiling up at you."

-cheerfully- Phoebe: "Hehehe...Cj..."

Phoebe: "What about Nina though?"

-concerned- Phoebe: "We can't just tell her that we failed."

Me: "She'll understand."

-unsure- Phoebe: "I don't know."

Me: "She'll just be happy that we're back, and that we didn't stay out another day because we had to go to Canalave."

Phoebe: "I hope so."

Phoebe:" I'm also worried about other people exploring the chatteau."

Me: "Honey did you notice all the dust?"

Me: "We were probably the first people to set foot in that place for years."

Me: "Or you can tell Melissa, and maybe we could increase the security around that place."

Phoebe: "Maybe."

Phoebe: "I would also like to know what's in that basement."

Me: "Bodies probably."

Phoebe: "What?"

Me :"Did the police ever find the bodies of the victims?"

Phoebe: "Just a few of the earliest ones, they never found the more recent ones."

Me: "Then think about it, where else would they be?"

Phoebe: "In the ground?"

Me: "Can gastly dig holes?"

Phoebe: "Crap...you're right."

Phoebe: "Wait a minute..."

Me: "What?"

Phoebe: "Turn around."

Phoebe: " I know how we can prove that Winsby is innocent."

Me:"Honey come on, really?"

Phoebe: "Yes come on, hurry so we can get back there before dark."

Me: "-sighs-."

Phoebe: "And we need to stop somewhere to get some flashlights too."

Phoebe: "Come on turn around..."

Me: "-sighs-."

I turned around, although I really didn't want to go back.

Me: "You can't be serious."

Phoebe: "I figured it out Cj."

Me: "Just to be clear, you want to go rummaging around in that black void of a basement to look for the bodies?"

Phoebe: "Mhm."

Me:" What if Lucy doesn't like that?"

Phoebe: "She'll stand out in the darkness, she'll be easy to hit."

Me: "and the other ghosts?"

Me: "You just told me there were too many of them a minute ago."

Phoebe: "I know."

Phoebe: "But Mr. Winsby couldn't have killed them, or taken them to the basement."

Phoebe:"Because he can't leave the kitchen."

Phoebe: "The other ghosts must not realize this."

Me: "Where the earlier victims found in the basement?"

Phoebe: "No, they were found around the house, the first one was found in the study."

Phoebe: "None were ever found in the kitchen."

Me: "How could they have been in the house for that long and not realize that?"

Phoebe: "That's just how ghosts are Cj, also most of them are children, so that doesn't help matters any."

Me: "Yeah but there was one that was also a police officer."

Phoebe: "But when he was killed, there had already been several prior victims, Lucy, with her many ghostly friends, would have been far more convincing at that point, more than enough to talk a few adults into joining her."

Phoebe: "So we need to prove to them that Winsby can't leave that room."

Phoebe: "And then Lucy's little scheme will fall apart, and all her friends will realize the monster she truly is."

-jokingly- Me: "You sound like you're a little girl trying to get revenge on your enemy in 5th grade..."

-annoyed- Phoebe: "mmm...Cj..."

-sadly- Phoebe: "I'm trying to be serious."

Me: "I know, I know."

Me: "We'll head back to that place for now, but you have until sunset to prove your point, ok?"

Me: "We're not staying another night."

-jokingly- Me: "Or atleast I'm not staying, I guess I could leave you there and pick you up in the morning."

-dramatically- Phoebe: "No, please, I want to be with you, don't leave me there."

Me: "I was joking about that."

-mischeivously- Phoebe:" I thought so."

Me: "And we're especially not going to spend too much time in that dungeonesque basement."

Phoebe: "I don't want to spend too much time in it either Cj."

Phoebe: "It creeps me out too."

Me: "Allright then, let's go get some flashlights."

Me: "Are you keeping track of how much money we have?"

Phoebe: "Of course, we still have plenty, over 40000 actually."

Me: "Cool."

We stopped at a truck stop just north of Oreburgh. We bought a few drinks, a few flashlights, a few electric lanterns, and lots of batterys. Then we continued heading north back to Eterna.

It was already after noon when we got back to the old Chateau.

Once there we immediately headed back to the piano room, threw open the trap door, and headed into the basement, it was very dark, as usual, but we placed some of the lanterns we bought, to light up some areas. The light showed us that everything down here was extremely dusty from lack of use, We headed into a room on the left, which contained more shelving with many vials of chemicals and other things, there seemed to be a lot of rooms down here, with the only light comming from our flashlights and the lantern we placed in the first room. We started to place a few more lights, but we never seemed to be able to light the place completely.

Phoebe: "This place just keeps getting creepier and creepier."

Me: "Yep."

The third room had some old appliances, likely ones that were originally in the kitchen before it was remodeled at some point, consisting of an old gas stove, an icebox, an old sink, and some cubbards that were just laying on the floor.

The fourth, fifth, and sixth rooms were all empty, but the seventh room, which seemed to be the final room, was full of human bones, and some very decayed and unrecognizable corpses.

-disgusted- Phoebe:" Oh arceus."

Me :"We knew we would find this."

Phoebe: "I know."

Me: "Atleast it doesn't smell too bad."

They were all decayed to a point they didn't smell.

Phoebe: "I guess so."

-loudly- Lucy: "What are you doing here?"

Lucy came through the wall behind us.

Me: "I thought you said they only came out at night?"

Phoebe: "Usually."

Lucy:"Nobody is allowed in here this is my room."

Me: "I thought your room was on the top floor?"

She avoided my question.

Lucy: "You like my collection?"

Phoebe: "Where are your friends?"

Lucy: "They're all asleep."

Phoebe :"So you're alone?"

Lucy: "Mhm."

Phoebe: "We know what you did Lucy."

Her hands started to glow.

Phoebe: "Either you tell your friends or we will."

She threw a few shadow balls at her, but Lucy dodged them very easilly.

Lucy: "No you won't."

Lucy: "They can't hear you."

The ground started to shake, Lucy vanished, and the bones started to assemble themselves into skeletons. The exit dissapeared as well.

Me: "What the heck?"

Phoebe: "It's a night shade attack, it's not really happening, see?

She threw a shadowball at one of the skeletons, it just phased through and disintegrated when it hit the wall.

Me: "Ok."

Phoebe: "Come on Lucy, the game is over."

-ominously- Lucy: "No...never..."

Phoebe: "Cj, let's get out of here."

Phoebe: "Take my hand, we have to get back to the light."

She led me through the wall, which apparently didn't exist.

Me: "How can you see through this stuff?"

Phoebe: "I'll explain later."

The sixth room now looked exactly like the seventh, full of skeletons, when we got to the fifth, our flashlights went out, despite having brand new batterys.

Phoebe: "Oh come on Lucy."

Me: "Is this just an illusion too?"

I could still hear the skeletons groaning, and growing closer.

Me: "Pheebles?"

Me: "What the hell Pheebles?"

Me :"You there?"

She ditched me...

I was now alone...

In the dark.

The skeletons became louder and louder, it didn't seem to matter if I covered my ears or not.

The light flashed red, for a little8 bit as they charged into the room, like I was in some kind of horror movies.

Then I realized I was dreaming.

I tried to wake myself up, but I couldn't break this reality.

The skeletons came up to me, they suddenly had knives in their hands, just when they were about to kill me the flashlights came back on, the skeletons dissapeared, and we were still in the basment.

Phoebe: "Cj?"

-unsure- Me :"Pheebles?"

-concerned- Phoebe: "Are you ok? You zoned out for a moment."

Me: "Yeah, I just..."

Phoebe: "Come on, let's go."

Me: "What the heck was that?"

Phoebe: "Nightshade."

Phoebe: "It tricks you into seeing things that don't exist, and sometimes not seeing things that do exist."

Me: "Ok."

Me:"Since when are gastlys that powerful?"

Phoebe: "She had lots of years to practice."

Lucy: "You'll pay for this."

Phoebe: "Why don't you come out of hiding and fight me then?"

Phoebe: "You little brat, you know you couldn't win if you played fair."

Lucy: "That's not true."

Lucy: "I'm getting my friends."

Phoebe: "Come on, we have to hurry."

We made it back to the first room and climbed up the stairs into the piano room without further trouble, there were already some haunters waiting for us in the hallway.

Phoebe: "Take my hand."

She teleported us into the kitchen.

-yelling- Phoebe: " Winsby where are you?"

Winsby: "Huh?"

He appeared in front of us, already in human form.

Phoebe: "We can prove you're innocent, but we need your help."

-frustrated- Me: "Why can't we just use our pokemon?"

Phoebe: "Because you'd tear the house down if you did that, we went over this before."

Me: "-sighs-."

Winsby: "How?"

Phoebe: "There's bones...in the basement."

Phoebe: "You can't leave the kitchen,there's no way you could have hid them there."

One of the haunters entered the room, and changed into it's human form.

Police officer ghost: "He can't leave the kitchen?"

Phoebe: "No..."

Police officer ghost: "Then that means, he couldn't of..."

Phoebe: "Mhm..."

Police officer ghost: "But she said he put the bones down there?"

Another haunter appeared, but the police officer instructed him not to attack.

-angrily- Lucy: "What is going on? Why aren't you stopping them?"

Police officer ghost: "We know the truth."

Lucy: "That's not the truth, that's a lie."

other ghost: "You killed us."

Lucy: "No I didn't."

Lucy: "It was winsby's fault: "

yet another ghost: "Winsby is innocent."

Winsby tugged at my arm.

Winsby: "You two better go, this is going to go bad."

Lucy: "No...No...No..."

She started to glow

Me: "Oh crap, she's evolving."

Lucy:" You're all going to pay for this, I'll kill you all again."

She evolved into a haunter, and then we heard a loud explosion the room suddenly went dark again and we were thrown against the wall, my ears started ringing after that. What was left of the kitchen windows shattered.

Me: "Ow."

-weakly,faded- Phoebe: "Cj?"

She held out her hand, I grasped it, and she teleported us just outside the house.

We were both in pain.

Me: "What the hell was that?"

-weakly-Phoebe: "Dark pulse I think."

-hurt- Phoebe: "She's more experienced than I thought she was."

-hurt- Phoebe: "I don't feel so good."

-hurt- Me:"Hang in there."

I helped her up.

Phoebe: "I can't, I can't concentrate anymore."

Me: "That was a hard hit, it hurt me too."

Phoebe: "You're arm is bleeding."

Me: "Huh?"

Me: "Oh."

Me: "It doesn't look too bad, we'll fix it later."

Phoebe: "Ok."

Me: "What the heck?"

Me: "Do you see this?"

-unsure- Phoebe: "I see it, I just don't understand it."

I noticed the chatteau looked like a completely different building, everything was in pristine condition, just as it would have been before the place was abandoned 80 years ago, complete with a fresh coat of paint.

Phoebe: "Come on let's go back in."

Me: "Are you insane?"

We went back around to the front door and headed inside.

Me: "What the hell is going on?"

Phoebe: "I don't know."

From the inside, all the windows looked pitch black, though all the glass was apparently intact.

Me: "Are we in some sort of timewarp, or are we dead, or, what's going on?"

Phoebe: "I don't know."

Me: "Huh?"

Phoebe: "Watch the stairs."

Me: "There's nothing outside the windows, it's just black."

Phoebe: "Weird."

Me: "But I could swear this window was broken earlier."

-somewhere upstairs- unknown woman: "Lucy you have to get dressed, there's a party tonight, and there's a lot of people that would like to meet you."

Phoebe: "I guess we're not alone."

Me :"The hell?"

Lucy: "I don't want to go to your stupid party."

Lucy: "Where's daddy?"

-somewhere upstairs- unknown woman: "Your father is very busy, you know that."

Unknown woman: "Now come on."

Lucy: "I don't want to go."

Unknown woman: "If you don't go you're going to disapoint alot of people."

-somewhat upset- Lucy: "I don't even know those people mommy."

unknown woman:" It doesn't matter, you need to go."

They continued to argue up to the point where her mother became fed up with her nonsense, began to drag her out of the room.

Phoebe: "You know I kind of feel sorry for her now."

Me :"Really?"

She dragged her out onto the balcony, and to the stairs, with Lucy kicking and screaming, and generally throwing a fit.

On the edge of the stairs, she knocked her mother off balance and got away, Phoebe covered her eyes, and I looked away as her mother fell backwards down the stairs to her death.

-concerned- Lucy: "Mommy?"

-freaked out- Phoebe: "Is it over?"

Me: "Yeah it's over."

Phoebe: "It was an accident?"

Me: "Um...maybe."

Winsby walked out of the kitchen, he probably heard her fall.

Winsby: "Arceus in heaven, what have you done?"

Lucy: "You mean what have you done?"

She looked back at him with an evil smile.

Then they suddenly disapeared, and the lights flickered.

Me: "Now what?"

Phoebe: "I think we're moving forward."

Now a couple of police officers barged into the house, phased through us, and arrested Mr. Winsby.

Police officer: "You are under arrest for the murder of Mrs. Rondesque."

-pleading- Mr. Winsby: "I didn't do it I tell you, it was an accident you fool it's the girl."

Police officer: "That's what they all say."

They took him out the door, while Lucy just stood by the entrance to the dining room, hugging a man I could only assume was her father, who seemed to be extremely upset.

The house time warped again, this time, it seemed like the house was empty, until we found Lucy in the study by herself, apparently upset that her father hadn't left his lab for several days. She talked to herself for quite awhile, seeming really depressed.

-upset, deranged, and unstable- Lucy: "...stupid daddy...he doesn't love me...he only loved mommy...and mommy only loved her parties...why won't he notice me?"

Phoebe: "I don't like where this is going."

Me: "Me neither."

Lucy:"I'll kill him, that's what I'll do, I'll kill him, just like mommy."

Lucy: "Then he'll see...then he'll notice me."

The lights flickered again, and she dissapeared.

Me: "Now where did she go?"

Phoebe: "I can hear them, she's in the kitchen."

Me: "Ok."

We headed into the kitchen, which was also in pristine, operating condition now, Lucy was making coffee for her father, we saw her stir the poison in, before placing the cup on a tray, along side a glass of oran berry juice for herself. Then she brought the drinks out in the dining room, where her father was waiting at the far end of the table.

As she was bringing him his coffee, we saw Winsby, as a gengar, appear for just a brief second, tripping her, and causing her to fall down, spilling poison coffee, broken glass, and oran berry juice everywhere. A shard of glass cut her arm, it actually wasn't that bad of a cut, but since some of the coffee spilled on it, we knew it would eventually lead to her death.

The lights flickered again, this time they stayed off for quite awhile, and when they came back on, the house was a lot dustier then it was previously.

We headed back to foyer, to see her father walk out the door, and rotom, who was oddly enough still a rotom and not a person or anything else, begging him to stay. We assumed Lucy was dead at this point, although we never saw her die.

Chad: "I can't stay here Rotom, it's just...it's just too painful."

Chad: "Are you sure you don't want to come with me?"

Rotom nodded, and sadly turned away.

Phoebe: "Why didn't he go?"

Me: "I have no idea."

After Chad left, Mr. winsby appeared, in the kitchen, as a gengar.

Winsby: "It's allright rotom, he wasn't willing to help us anyway."

The lights flickered again, everyone dissapeared, and now one of the front windows was broken.

Me: "We might want to move, in case the chandelier falls again."

Phoebe: "Right."

We heard a scream, the lights flickered again.

And then saw some kid fall down the stairs to their death, just like her mother, and then the lights flickered again, and again, and again.

Each time they came back on the house fell deeper into a state of disrepair, with more windows being broken, dust piling up, and several objects moving out of place or going missing entirely.

Phoebe: "The dissapearences."

Me :"Yep."

We didn't see most of them, as we didn't have time to go to wherever they were happening before the house 'skipped' to the next one, but we could hear them still.

Eventually, at the point the house was disconected from the grid, the lights quit working, and the house became very dark.

We sat their, in the dark for awhile, just waiting for all the murders to play out, so hopefully the house would return to normal.

I held Phoebe in my lap.

This...whatever this was, was taking its toll on her.

Me: "It's allright sweety."

-crying, scaired- Phoebe: "When will it end?"

Me: "I don't know."

Me: "Atleast it's not forcing us to watch them all."

Phoebe: "I guess so."

Everything went black for a moment.

When we were able to see again we found ourselves back in the kitchen. With Winsby in front of us along with several unknown gastlys and haunters. Lucy was unconcious on the floor.

Me: "What the hell?"

Phoebe: "She didn't mean to kill her mother did she Winsby?"

Winsby: "I like to think she didn't."

Me: "Did you see any of that?"

Winsby: "It was like I went through it all over again, her mother's death, my arrest, my execution."

Phoebe: "We didn't see that part."

Winsby started to glow.

Me :"Now he's evolving?"

Phoebe: "No, he's moving on."

Winsby: "I, I guess this is goodbye."

He disintegrated, moving on to a better place, I guess...after what just happened, I wasn't really sure how any of this worked. Lucy dissapeared as well, along with most of the other ghosts.

They all passed on, leaving just a couple of gastlys that chose to live here and had nothing to do with any of this.

Gastly: "All our friends have moved on."

-excitedly- Other Ghastly: "That means we have the entire place to ourselves."

Gastly: "You don't mind? Do you?"

Phoebe: "As long as you don't kill anyone."

Gastly: "Oh please, I was a lawyer, I died because I walked out into the street and got hit by a bus."

Gastly: "I have no need to kill anyone."

Phoebe: "Ok."

Phoebe: "Well take care then."

Ghastly: "You too."

The gastlys faded out and dissappeared, leaving the room.

Phoebe: "Well that's over and done with."

Me: "I guess so."

Me: "Do we still have time to drive back to Hearthome?"

Phoebe: "Um...I think so."

Phoebe: "Come on, let's get going."

Me: "Ok."

Phoebe:"I'll drive:"

Me: "Allright, if you want to."

Phoebe: "Actually why don't we go back to the piano room for a moment?"

Me: "Um, you know, after seeing all those skeletons down there, I think we should just go."

Phoebe: "Ok."

Phoebe: "I'm not really in the mood anyway."

Me: "Me neither."

We turned around, to see Rotom hovering behind us.

Rotom: "rrrotommm?"

Phoebe: "They moved on."

Rotom: "Rotom?"

Phoebe: "They were ghosts silly, like you."

Me :"He was made in the lab downstairs though."

Phoebe: "Yeah, I guess."

Phoebe: "So he can't move on can he?"

Me: "I guess not."

Phoebe: "Well then, you want to come with us?"

He shook his head.

Phoebe: "Why not?"

Phoebe: "Why do you want to stay here so badly?"

Rotom: "Rotomm?"

Phoebe: "You know you can take your microwave with you."

Rotom: "Rotommm!"

He slowly floated up through the ceiling, .

Phoebe: "He went to go get his microwave."

Me: "So he's the very first Rotom?"

Phoebe: "Um, I think so yeah."

Phoebe: "I think he will be great for Nina."

Phoebe: "Rotom are an artificial ghost pokemon, who were developed by team galactic."

Phoebe: "Oddly enough the project failed, but unlike most failed experimental pokemon, rotom's personality was ironically too docile and playful for Team Galactic's nefarious purposes."

Me: "Hehe, I guess that's better than the other way around."

Phoebe: "Yep, atleast this way it makes a good pet."

A microwave floated down the stairs a few minutes later.

Me: "I don't have any empty pokeballs."

Phoebe: "Me neither, but it shouldn't matter yet."

Me: "We can go buy one I guess."

Phoebe: "Yeah."

Phoebe: "Come on Rotom."

We headed outside to the car, with Rotom cheerfully following us.

Phoebe: "I'll drive Cj."

Me: "Allright."

Once we all got in the car, we pulled away from the Chateau and began the long trip back to Hearthome. It was already dark by the time we got there, but the pokemart was still open, so we bought a pokeball for Rotom, and some potions to patch ourselves up a little bit.

Phoebe: "Ok rotom, just hold still, we'll probably let you out again within the next hour or so anyway."

He nodded, she pressed the button on the ball, and it beamed him inside. Strangely enough, the microwave went inside the ball with him.

-jokingly- Me :"You captured a microwave..."

Phoebe: "Hehehe...yep."

We arrived at the gardevoir city about an hour later, got out of the car, and headed to the palace.

Phoebe: "Nina's probably in bed by now."

Me: "Probably."

Her cell phone went off.

Phoebe: "Hello?"

Phoebe: "Oh..hi sweety."

Me: "Nina again?"

Phoebe: "We're back at the gardevoir city honey."

Phoebe: "We'll wait for you."

Phoebe: "Ok we love you too goodbye."

Phoebe: "I guess she's not in bed."

Phoebe: "My dad brought her back over to the pokemon center again so she could call us."

Me: "Hehe."

We made it back to the palace, Vivian answered the door.

Vivian: "Hello Phoebe."

Phoebe: "Sorry we're late, it took longer than we thought it would."

Vivian :"Nina isn't here at the moment."

Phoebe: "We know, she just called us."

Vivian: "Ok then."

Vivian :"Charley is asleep upstairs if you want to see him."

Phoebe:" Ok."

Phoebe: "Come on Cj."

Me: "Allright."

We headed upstairs to find Charley fast asleep in his new crib. He looked very comfortable.

Phoebe: "Awe..."

-lovingly- Phoebe: "There's my little baby boy."

He slowly opened his eyes.

-tiredly, softly- Charley: "Ralts?"

-excitedly- Charley: "Awy!"

Charley: "Wa...wa.."

-enamored- Me: "Hehe, he remembers us."

-enamored- Phoebe:"Of course he does, and now he wants me to hold him."

He seemed to be very happy that we were back.

Phoebe picked him up.

-motherly- Phoebe :"You know you really should be sleeping now."

-cheerfully- Phoebe:"But I can hold you for a little bit."

Phoebe: "I missed you so much."

-lovingly- Phoebe :"Gardevoir, gar."

Charley: "Ralts raaalts"

She kissed him on the cheek.

Phoebe: "Come on, you can stay up until Nina comes back."

We headed downstairs, sat on the couch, and watched tv for a little bit with her mother.

Phoebe: "Was he being good?"

Vivian: "He was fine, he played with Torch for most of the day."

Vivian :"Although it was obvious that he missed you."

Vivian :"He cried a little bit, and I've caught him wandering around the house trying to find you.."

-touched- Phoebe: "Ohhhh Charley."

Phoebe: "We're back now."

Phoebe: "You don't have to worry anymore."

He was very tired, so he wasn't very talkative at the moment, in fact, by the time Nina came back, Charley had already fallen asleep again in Phoebe's arms.

-cheerfully- Nina: "Hello everyone."

Phoebe: "Shhh..Charley's asleep."

-softly- Nina: "Oh...sorry."

She hugged me, then Phoebe, being extra careful not to wake Charley.

-softly- William: "Are you going to stay the night then?"

-softly- William: "It's much too late, you should wait till morning to leave."

Phoebe: "Yeah, I think we will dad."

Phoebe: "Cj I'm going to go put Charley to bed."

Me: "Allright."

Me: "Goodnight little guy, sleep well."

Phoebe smiled at me before carefully heading up the stairs.

William :"So how was the chatteau?"

Me: "I wouldn't care to go back there anytime soon."

Me :"It's kind of a shame really, seems like it used to be a nice place."

Vivian :"Did you see any ghosts?"

Me: "The place was full of ghosts, most of them passed on now, but there's still ghosts there."

Vivian :"They like to live in places like that, even if they're not bound to them."

Phoebe came back down the stairs.

Phoebe: "Nina, we brought you something."

-surprised- Nina: "You did?"

Phoebe: "Mhm."

She handed Rotom's pokeball to her.

-even more surprised- Nina: "You got me a pokemon?"

Phoebe: "It wanted to come with us, but I thought it would be better if you had it."

Vivian :"It's not going to make a mess of the house is it?"

Phoebe: "No, it's not that big."

Phoebe: "Go ahead let it out."

She pressed the button, rotom came out of it's ball, still possesing its microwave.

Hilariously, Nina thought it was a normal microwave.

-confused- Nina: "What is it?"

Phoebe: "Come on rotom, don't be shy."

The light inside the microwave flashed, and then rotom came out of it.

-shyly- Rotom: "Rotom rrrrotommm."

Nina: "Hello."

Phoebe: "Rotom, this is our daughter, Nina."

Rotom :"Rotom?"

William :"That's the very first one isn't it?"

Phoebe: "Mhm, as far as we know."

Nina: "Oh ok...you're a ghost."

It nodded.

Phoebe: "Kind of."

Phoebe: "Anyway Rotom, she will be your trainer now."

Phoebe: "I think you will have much more fun with her than with us."

Nina: "So what else can he control?"

Phoebe: "Um, I don't really know."

Rotom got back inside his microwave, and then began to hover.

Phoebe:" Isn't that just the strangest thing you've ever seen sweety?"

-amused- Nina: "Hehe."

Phoebe: "Now you have to be careful with him ok?"

Me: "He'll probably be a bit more powerful than your other pokemon until they level up more."

Nina: "Ok."

Phoebe: "And when he takes control of appliances like that he can be very hard to find."

Nina: "I know mom."

She gave each of us a hug.

Nina: "Thankyou so much."

Me: "You're welcome sweatheart."

She returned her rotom for now.

Nina: "I can't wait to go home."

Nina: "Then I can see what else he can control."

Me: "Hehe, we'll see."

Phoebe: "Ok sweety, you know it's way passed your bed time."

Nina: "I know."

Phoebe: "So go get ready for bed, and be careful not to wake Charley."

Nina: "Ok."

She headed up the stairs.

We spent the next hour or so talking with her parents about what we saw and what we've accomplished and what not, before heading to bed ourselves.

-quietly- Phoebe: "We agreed to have sex tonight didn't we?"

Me: "Um, yeah but your parents are still awake."

Phoebe: "I know."

Phoebe: "I guess we will just have to wait for when we get home."

Me: "Yeah, I guess so."

Me: "Allthough I thought the entire point of comming here was so we could be alone in the first place."

Phoebe: "It was, but it didn't work out very well."

Phoebe: "I'm sorry."

Me: "That's allright sweety, you know it can't go right all the time, it would get boring."

She snuggled up to me.

Phoebe: "You're right."

-lovingly- Phoebe:"Goodnight Cj."

She kissed me, closed her eyes and tried to sleep.

Me: "Goodnight baby girl."

I kissed her on the head, and ran my fingers through her hair a few times before I tried to sleep as well.

-**The next morning**-

The next morning was very similiar to the last, we got up, got dressed and had a nice breakfast with her parents before packing up and leaving for the airport. I let Phoebe drive us back to Hearthome, I was getting tired of driving, and she was more than happy to take over.

-once on the road-

Me: "Well, now we'll finally get to find out how much we owe on our rental bill."

Phoebe: "Oh it can't be too much."

Me: "I don't know, we put pretty close to 300 miles on it."

I looked back at Charley, who was looking out the window, while Nina was busy playing pokemon.

Me: "What do you see little guy?"

He didn't respond, he just kept looking out.

-playfully- Me: "Charley?"

He looked at me for just a moment, giggled, and then went back to looking out the window.

Phoebe: "Is he being silly?"

Me: "A little bit, yeah."

Phoebe: "What do you see Charley?"

-cutely babling- Charley: "Ralt ralts ralllt ralts rrralts ralllts ralts."

Me: "What was that?"

Phoebe: "Mostly gibberish."

Phoebe :"He's just babling."

-cutely babling- Charley: "Awa, wa babwe gababa."

-motherly- Phoebe: "Gardevoir gar gardevoirr voir.."

He started to laugh even more.

Phoebe: "Yeah he's just being silly."

Me: "What did you say to him?"

Phoebe: "I just asked him what he was doing."

Phoebe: "I don't think he understands pokemon that well yet though."

Nina: "Now he's looking at you daddy."

Me: "Huh?"

I looked back at him, he was still looking out the window.

Nina: "He turned away again as soon as you looked back."

Me: "Really?"

Nina: "Mhm."

Phoebe: "Hehe, he's trying to play a game with you Cj."

Me: "Seems that way."

Nina: "He's looking at you again."

Me: "Are you sure?"

Nina: "Mhm."

Nina: "He still is."

Me :"Charley?"

I looked back at him again, only to see a brief glimpse of his face before he turned towards the window.

Me: "He did it again."

Me: "Charley come on, don't be silly."

Before long we made it to the airport in Hearthome, returned our rental car, and caught a flight back to Goldenrod.

-on the plane back home-

Me :"So what was the rental bill sweety?"

Phoebe: "Um, you don't want to know.."

Me: "Really?"

Phoebe: "It was 2000."

-in disbelief- Me: "That's more than these tickets cost."

-nervous- Phoebe: "I know."

Me: "We could have bought a car for that."

Phoebe: "Probably."

Phoebe: "It's still cheaper than shipping our car over here though."

Me: "I guess so."

Because the Silph Sedan was armored, it weighed a lot more than a normal car, which made it extremely expensive to ship.

Phoebe: "And we won't always need to put that many miles on it."

Me: "Yeah."

Nina: "How much money do we have?"

Phoebe: "That's none of your concern Nina."

Phoebe: "You shouldn't ask questions like that sweety, it's kind of rude."

Nina: "Ok."

We were sitting in the center, the plane was nearly full, and we were very lucky to get our seats, or else we would have had to wait at the airport for another hour to get on the next flight. Once we got in the air, Phoebe took Charley out of his seat so she could hold him.

Me: "Can I hold him for a little bit?"

Phoebe: "Of course."

She handed him to me.

Me: "Hello little guy."

He looked up at me and smiled.

-cutely- Charley: "Waba..."

He tapped me with his tiny hands.

Me: "Hehe."

Me:"You're going to be really strong someday aren't you?"

-cutely- Charley: "Awoooo."

Phoebe: "Probably."

Phoebe: "Can I have him back now?"

Phoebe: "He needs to take a nap."

Me: "Ok."

A few hours later we landed in Goldenrod, got off the plane, and wandered around the parking garage for a little while until we found our car.

After that we headed over to our usual restaurant, had an early supper as it was already well into the afternoon, and then we headed home.

-shortly after arriving at home-

Nina: "Can I go outside?"

Me: "Sure."

Phoebe: "If you let rotom out don't let him near any of the cars."

Nina: "Ok."

She went into her room, grabbed a few toys, and then headed outside. Phoebe took Charley upstairs, probably to change him.

Not long after that, I heard the garage door open, and the sound of the lawnmower starting.

-to self- Me: "Really Nina?"

The lawnmower drove out of the garage by itself a few moments later, I watched it for a few moments, finding it very amusing, then I went outside to confront Nina.

Me: "Nina I thought we already went over this."

Nina: "It's not one of the cars, it's a lawnmower."

Me: "Well, still."

Nina: "He won't break it I problem."

Rotom: "Rrrrottttommm."

Nina: "See? He says he won't hurt it."

Me: "Why do you want to play with a lawnmower anyway?"

Nina: "I don't know."

It just didn't sound safe to me at all.

Me: "If you want him to take over stuff that's ok, but don't let him take over anything that can be dangerous."

Nina: "-sighs-, fine."

Nina:" Rotom go put the lawnmower back, let's find something else."

Rotom: "Rrrrrotommmm."

He went back into the garage, left the lawnmower, and came back.

Me: "I have an idea."

Nina: "What?"

Me: "You know those old rc cars I gave you? See if he can take over one of those."

Nina: "Ok."

She headed back inside, into her room.

Before long a large, remote controlled jeep thundered out the door, going a lot faster than it normally could. It was also nearly unstoppable, even when it went too fast and flipped itself over, rotom simply used it's ability to levitate to flip it back onto its wheels again.

Nina: "Neat."

Nina: "This was a good idea."

Me: "Yeah."

Me: "Well have fun."

Nina: "Thankyou daddy."

She hugged.

Me: "Awe...you're welcome sweetheart."

I headed back inside and went upstairs to see what Phoebe was doing, she was just walking out of Charley's room when I reached the top of the stairs.

Phoebe: "What's up?"

Me: "Nothing, I was just wondering what you were doing."

Phoebe: "Not much."

Me: "You want to watch tv or something?"

Phoebe: "Actually, I was going to do some cleaning."

Me: "Ok, just don't throw out any of my stuff."

Phoebe: "I know, I know."

Phoebe: "But I need to get all our clothes put away and washed and stuff first."

Me: "Ok."

Phoebe: "If you want to help, you can watch Charley for me, for awhile."

Me: "Sure sweety."

She handed Charley to me, then gave us both a kiss and headed downstairs. I followed her down , carrying Charley with me.

Phoebe :"What's Nina doing?"

Me: "She just playing with her pokemon."

Phoebe: "Oh, ok."

-somewhat worried- Phoebe: "I see rotom took over that rc car."

Me: "Pretty cool huh?"

-worried-Phoebe: "Are you sure it's safe though?"

Me: "Probably safer than a microwave."

Phoebe: "Yeah, I guess."

She took a bunch of clothes from our suitcase, and headed downstairs with them.

I got Charley's toys out, and played with him for a little while as Phoebe took care of the laundry, and Nina played around with her pokemon outside. It was a slow and uneventful afternoon, but it was nice to be home, and we enjoyed it none the less. Phoebe got done loading up the washing machine about 20 minutes later and joined me on the couch, while the children continued to play.

-unsure- Me: "I thought you said you were going to do some cleaning too?"

Phoebe: "That can wait till tomorrow."

Me: "Ok."

Phoebe: "Can we snuggle?"

Me: "Of course."

She snuggled up to me.

-motherly- Phoebe :"Come here Charley."

It was a slow and uneventful afternoon, but we enjoyed it none the less. It was great to be home. Nina came inside when started to get dark out.

Me: "Where did the Rc car go?"

Nina: "It when into rotom's pokeball."

Me: "Ok."

Me: "Then where is his microwave?"

Nina: "Um...it's still outside, I can't carry it it's too heavy."

Me: "-sighs-."

Me: "I'll go get it."

Me: "If your mother will get up for a moment."

Phoebe didn't respond.

Me: "Pheebles?"

Phoebe :"Huh?"

Apparently she had fallen asleep.

Phoebe: " Oh...sorry."

She got off of me, and I headed outside to get the microwave.

It was surprisingly pretty heavy, atleast 50lbs or so, then again it was a really old microwave.

I set it inside the garage next to the lawnmower, then I went back inside the house, after checking on the generator to see when it would need it's next oil change.

Phoebe and Nina were sitting on the couch when I got back to the livingroom, with Charley sitting in Phoebe's lap.

Me :"What are you up to now?"

Phoebe:" Nothing, just watching tv."

Me: "Ok."

Phoebe: "Ow Charley stop pulling my hair."

Me: "Hehe."

Phoebe:" We found a pokemon movie."

Me: "Which one?"

Phoebe: "Um, I don't know, I don't think it's one I've seen before though."

Me: "Ok."

Phoebe: "It's got Sinnoh pokemon in it."

Me: "Oh...ok."

Me: "Which ones?"

I sat on the couch next to them, and quickly figured out they were watching the Rise of Darkrai.

Me: "Oh, I've seen this one before."

Phoebe: "It's not scary is it?"

Me: "Not really."

Me: "It's kind of cool actually."

Me: "Charley should be allright."

Me: "Besides, it's a cartoon, he loves cartoons."

Phoebe: "That's true."

I guess he was attracted to the bright colors or something, regardless if he understood what was going on or not.

Nina: "Do we have any popcorn?"

Me: "I think so."

Phoebe: "Yeah, go ahead and make some."

Nina: "Ok."

She headed into the kitchen.

We heard the sound of her letting out one of her pokemon.

Me: "What is she doing?"

Phoebe: "Nina you know you're not supposed to let your pokemon out in the house."

-yelling from the kitchen-Nina: "No rotom! Stop! it's done, quit!."

A few seconds later we could see smoke comming from the kitchen.

Me: "-sighs-."

Phoebe: "What did she do now?"

I went into the kitchen, it was full of smoke, and the smell of burnt popcorn.

Me :"What did you do Nina?"

The microwave was on fire, but I was able to put it out very easily.

Nina: "I thought Rotom could make the popcorn faster than the normal microwave.."

Nina: "But he burnt it."

The smoke alarm went off.

Me: "Where is he?"

Nina: "I returned him."

Me: "Ok."

I opened the kitchen windows, to let the smoke out.

Me: "That microwave better not be broken."

there was a small fire on the inside, and it was burnt pretty bad.

Me: "You couldn't wait 2 minutes for popcorn?"

Me: "Really?"

-nervous- Nina: "I'm sorry."

-sternly- Me: "-sighs-, go to your room."

-sadly- Nina:" I'm sorry."

She trudged away.

I headed back to the living room, shaking my head.

Phoebe: "What happened?"

Me: "She tried to use rotom to make the popcorn faster."

Me: "And, big surprise, he burnt it, and set the microwave on fire."

Phoebe: "It's not his fault, he didn't understand."

Me:" I know that."

Me: "But she apparently couldn't wait 2 minutes for popcorn."

Phoebe: "Oh...ok."

Phoebe: "Should we ground her from her tv again?"

Me: "I don't think it's neccesary."

Me:" Just let her stay in her room for a little while."

Phoebe: "Ok."

Charley started to cry.

Phoebe: "Oooh, Charley, it's ok."

Me :"What's wrong?"

Phoebe: "I don't think he likes the smell."

Me: "I opened the kitchen windows, it may be awhile for the smoke to dissipate."

Phoebe: "Ok."

Phoebe: "Let me try something."

Phoebe: "Hold Charley for a moment."

She stood up, and handed Charley to me, then used her powers to force all the smoke out the window.

Phoebe: "There we go."

I gave Charley back to her, Charley was still crying, but with the smoke gone she was able to calm him down.

Phoebe: "Can Nina come out now?"

Me: "I guess so."

Phoebe:" Oh come on, you're not that mad at her."

-towards Nina's room- Phoebe: "Nina sweety why don't you come back out?"

Nina: "You're not mad at me?"

-lovingly- Phoebe: "No, we're not mad."

Phoebe: "Just come here."

Nina: "Ok."

She came out of her room.

Phoebe: "Nina honey, we know you didn't mean too."

Phoebe: "But now we'll have to buy a new microwave tomorrow."

Phoebe:" And they aren't exactly cheap."

Nina: "I'm sorry."

Phoebe: "It's ok."

Phoebe: "You just need to think more clearly ok?"

Phoebe: "2 minutes is not very long to wait."

Nina: "Ok."

-worried- Nina: "Am I grounded again?"

Phoebe: "No, not this time."

Phoebe: "You just made a mistake, we understand."

-motherly- Phoebe: "So don't worry sweety, you're not in trouble."

Nina: "Ok."

They hugged, and we continued to watch the movie.

-sternly- Phoebe: "But don't use rotom to cook anything again ok?"

Nina:" Ok."

Phoebe: "Or your other pokemon."

Nina: "Ok."

Phoebe :"Is rotom ok? Or do we have to take him to the pokemon center?"

Nina: "He's ok."

Phoebe: "Just making sure."

Phoebe:"I want to speak with him tomorrow."

Nina:"Why?"

Phoebe: "Just to make sure he's not hurt, and understands a few rules."

Phoebe: "Is that ok?"

Nina: "I guess so."

We watched the movie to its end, then Phoebe had to go back to the laundry.

-after Phoebe headed back downstairs-

-nervously- Nina: "Daddy are you still mad at me?"

Charley was playing around on the floor now.

Me: "No, not anymore sweety."

Me: "It's ok, you just need to be more careful."

Nina: "Ok."

Me: "It was pretty dumb, what you did."

Me: "Just because rotom can possess a microwave doesn't mean it knows how to cook."

Nina: "I'm sorry."

Me: "It's ok."

Me: "And it doesn't mean you can't wait two minutes either."

Me: "Cooking doesn't work that way Nina."

Me: "You can't just turn up the heat and expect whatever you're making to get done faster."

Nina :"I'm sorry."

Me :"It's ok, you didn't know."

-cutely- Charley: "Awhy.."

Me: "What's that? Little guy?"

-cutely- Charley: "Awhyyyyy.."

Me: "Oh...ok."

-cutely- Charley: "oway.."

Me: "Hehehe."

Nina: "I think he wants to be held."

Me: "Oh."

Me: "Come here Charley."

I picked him up.

Me: "How are you?"

-cutely- Charley: "Awooo."

Me: "Hehe."

Phoebe came back up.

Phoebe: "Nina, why don't you go ready for bed ok?"

Nina: "Ok."

Nina got up and headed to her room.

Phoebe: "And Cj, why don't you go put Charley to bed?"

Me: "Ok."

Phoebe: "Just remember to put him in his pajamas and make sure nothing is in his crib."

Me: "Ok"

It took awhile, as he wouldn't stop squirming, but I finally managed to get him is his pajamas, then I set him in his brand new crib, and tucked him in.

Me: "Goodnight Charley."

-cutely- Charley: "Aweee."

Phoebe: "Hehe."

I turned to see Phoebe standing by the door.

Me: "How long were you standing there?"

Phoebe: "A pretty long time."

She came into the room.

-lovingly- Phoebe: "Goodnight Charley, we love you sooo much."

She picked him up and gave him a kiss, which caused him to giggle a little bit.

-jokingly- Me :"I just tucked him in."

-in disbelief- Phoebe: "It doesn't take that much for you to do it again."

Me: "I guess."

I tucked him in again, while Phoebe left the room.

Me :"Goodnight Charley, sleep well."

-cutely babling- Charley: "Awawabwa."

Me: "hehehe."

I slowly walked out of the room and shut off the light.

I found Phoebe and Nina on the couch again, with Nina now in her nightgown.

Phoebe: "Is he asleep yet?"

Me: "I don't know."

-cheerfully- Phoebe: "You're so good with him."

-flattered- Me: "Awe...baby girl."

She gave me a kiss and then I sat by her on the couch.

Nina: "Ew."

Phoebe: "Nina, we're allowed to kiss."

-nervous- Nina: "I'm sorry."

Phoebe: "Especially since we're letting you stay up a little bit."

-unsure- Me: "We are?"

Phoebe: "Mhm."

Nina: "I'm cold."

Phoebe: "You can go get your blanket from your room then."

Nina:" Ok."

She got up and went to her room again.

Me: "How long are you going to let her stay up?"

Phoebe: "Just a little while."

Me: "Ok."

Phoebe: "What's the rush? We have plenty of time."

Me: "I guess so."

Nina: "Time for what?"

Phoebe: "Nevermind sweety."

Phoebe: "Let's just find something else to watch."

Nina:" What's wrong with this?"

There was some other anime show on now, it was in english, but I wasn't quite familiar with it.

-awkwardly- Phoebe: "Nothing, we can keep watching if you want."

Phoebe: "What is it Cj?"

Me: "I don't know, I've never seen this show before."

We continued to watch the show anyway, even though we never learned its title, because it was never announced, we all missed the intro, and like many shows these days it appeared as a blank space in the menu.

After that show was over, we sent Nina to bed as well, leaving just Phoebe and I.

And tonight Phoebe seemed to just be in one of those moods again.

Phoebe: "Come on Cj let's go upstairs, I got the oil ready and everything."

Me: "Ok ok."

We went up to our room.

Phoebe: "It has been so long."

-in disbelief- Me: "It has only been a couple days."

-lovingly- Phoebe: "That's still too long, hehe."

Me: "-sighs-, you never cease to amaze me."

-seductively- Phoebe: "Shhhh...just layback and relax."

She slowly stripped off her clothes, trying to be as sexy as she possibly could, and then we went back to making out for a little bit.

Me: "-sighs-, I love you."

Phoebe: "I love you too Cj."

-assertively- Me: "Why don't you lay down and relax?"

Phoebe: "Ok, if you want."

She layed down and spread her legs.

Me: "You're so pretty you know that?"

Phoebe:" Oh you."

Phoebe: "Just hurry up."

-jokingly- Me:" I thought there was no rush."

Phoebe:"hehe."

We fooled around for quite awhile until we started to have sex once again.

When we were finished, we ended up tied. So we held eachother tight.

-satisfied- Phoebe: "That was good."

-satisfied- Phoebe: "As always."

Me: "Good."

Me:"I just wish you didn't strip naked though before we started, you know I like to undress you myself."

-naughtily- Phoebe:" Ohhh...ok...you dirty boy."

Me: "hehe."

I gave her a kiss.

-lovingly- Phoebe: "I'll remember that next time."

Me: "Goodnight baby girl."

Phoebe: "Goodnight."

We kissed eachother goodnight and fell asleep a few minutes later, long before the bond wore off.


	17. The End of Team Rocket part 1

-chapter 17-

The next few weeks went by without much out of the ordinary happening, until Melissa made one of her monthly visits to check on Charley.

Charley was just slightly taller now than he was a few weeks ago, but he still hadn't learned how to talk yet, and mostly just tried to copy whatever others were saying. He called Phoebe "mawa" now, and seemed to know a few simple words, as well as 'suposedly' being able to speak pokemon a little better, although I honestly couldn't tell for sure.

-in the dining room, with Charley sitting on the table.-

Nina was outside playing with her pokemon at the moment.

Melissa: "I have to say Phoebe, he still seems to be developing very well."

Phoebe: "Thankyou, that's good to know."

Melissa: "It looks like his psyhorn is starting to come in, so maybe his powers will begin to develop soon."

-trying to copy her- Charley: "Owa eblo oon."

Phoebe:" Hehe."

Melissa: "I don't think it will be long before he learns to speak either."

Phoebe:" He's getting closer everyday."

Melissa: "Mhm."

Melissa: "If he starts to develop telepathy, he may be able to learn even faster."

Melissa: "Of course he may never get telepathy, and instead be able to predict the future."

Melissa: "But we won't know until his powers start to develop."

Phoebe pulled him close and hugged him.

-cutely- Charley: "Mawa."

-lovingly- Phoebe: "Yes, I'm your mama."

She gave him a kiss on the cheek.

Melissa: "He's almost there."

Phoebe: "Mhm."

Melissa: "Anyway."

Melissa: "James says it's only a matter of time before we are going to launch a raid on the team rocket headquarters."

Phoebe: "Oh really?"

Me: "Where is it?"

Melissa: "I can't tell you unless you agree to help us."

Phoebe: "Did you ever catch Marconi?"

Melissa: "Um, no, he escaped into this world."

-worried- Phoebe: "You let him get away?"

She got really tense all of a sudden, like she was worried that Marconi would continue to pursue us.

Me: "Honey calm down."

Melissa: " Don't worry Pheebles, the portal he went through leads to this small town in europe, so you shouldn't worry about running across him anytime soon."

Phoebe: "Oh, ok."

Melissa: "Anyway are you in or not?"

Melissa: "James needs to know by today."

Phoebe: "What do you think Cj?"

Me: "I don't know."

Me:" I think my parents will be able to look after the kids if we have to leave."

-jokingly- Phoebe: "What about you Charley? What do you think?"

-cutely imitating- Charley: "Cawy wa ink?"

-jokingly- Me: "You want ink?"

Phoebe: "Hehe."

-jokingly- Me: "You going to write down what you think on a paper or something?"

-cutely, unsure- Charley: "Paaaaaaaaaaaaaaay..."

Phoebe: "hehehe."

Melissa: "hehe."

-cutely- Charley: "Raalts ralllts ralts?"

It seemed like he was trying to say something, atleast Phoebe seemed to understand him.

-lovingly- Phoebe: "Oh it's allright Charley."

Melissa: "I need an answer, you know this could be a very important mission, and we really need our best for this."

Phoebe: "Well, if you put it that way."

Phoebe: "I guess I'll go."

Phoebe: "Mostly because I want to find out who their boss is."

Me: "If she goes, I'll go."

Melissa: "Good, so it's settled then."

Melissa: "We aren't planning to attack for a few days yet, so you have plenty of time to find somebody to watch Charley and Nina."

Melissa: "I have a copy of the briefing documentation for you now, but it's not in its final stage yet, so don't take it to heart."

She handed us each a small envelope, stuffed full of papers.

Melissa: "And stay away from the facility until we're ready to attack, we can't have them marshalling their security prematurely."

Phoebe: "Ok."

Melissa:"And now Cj, if you could leave the room, so I can talk with Phoebe in private."

Me: "Ok."

Phoebe: "Here Cj, take Charley with you."

She handed Charley to me.

Me: "You're going to tell me what you're going to talk about later right?"

-mischeivously- Phoebe: "Mayyyyybeeeee."

Me: "I'll take that as a no."

-surprised- Phoebe: "Huh?"

She usually never did, or said she convieniently "forgot" about it later. It's just one of the few things about her that annoyed me.

Anyway, before she could respond, I quickly took Charley upstairs to his room, and set him on the floor to play.

I played with him while Phoebe and Melissa talked, and then a few minutes later Melissa left and Phoebe came upstairs.

Phoebe: "So Cj, you want to know what we were talking about?"

Me: "Yeah."

Phoebe: "I know I keep forgetting to tell you, but well."

Phoebe: "Melissa just told me she is pregnant."

-somewhat surprised- Me: "What?"

Phoebe: "Her and James are having a baby."

Me: "Really, he finally agreed to it?"

Phoebe: "Mhm."

-seriously- Me: "That's good for them."

Phoebe: "And Cionna and Rath are thinking about maybe having another baby, but they haven't decided yet."

Phoebe: "Isn't that great?"

-lovingly- Phoebe: "That means Charley will have more playmates."

Me: "Hehe, I guess so."

Me: "Thanks for telling me."

Phoebe: "You're welcome."

She sat down across from me, with Charley between us.

Charley: "Mawy?"

Phoebe: "Yes, I'm back."

He climbed up into her lap.

Me: "Awe, isn't that just cute?"

Phoebe: "Hehe."

Nina: "Mom? Dad?"

Phoebe: "Hello Nina."

Nina came into the room, she was outside just a minute ago, and since I never heard the front door open I suspected her of teleporting, not that it really mattered.

Phoebe: "What's going on?"

Nina: "Will you come outside with me? I want you to play with me. And can we let all the pokemon out?"

Phoebe: "Um, we can only do one or the other Nina, if we let all the pokemon out, Charley can't go outside because he's afraid of some of them."

Phoebe: "And you know we can't leave him in the house by himself."

Me: "You know Pheebles, he'll have to get used to them eventually."

Phoebe: "I know, but I don't think he's ready yet."

Me: "Will he ever be ready?"

Phoebe:"Um, someday."

Me: "Yeah...right."

Me: "Why don't we try to work with him on it?"

Me: "To see if we can get him to stop being so scaired?"

Phoebe: "-sighs-, I guess we could."

Me: "Ok."

Phoebe: "Nina watch Charley for a minute so we can get the pokemon from our room."

Nina: "Ok."

We retrieved our pokemon and returned to Charley's room, and then we all headed outside.

Nina's pokemon were already out and playing, with rotom pretending to be an rc car once again, and gulpin chasing Matches around, even though Matches was a lot faster than him.

Phoebe: "Hey Cj I've been thinking."

Me: "About what?"

Phoebe: "Do you think we could find somewhere to buy a piano?"

Me: "You want to buy a piano?"

Phoebe: "Mhm."

Me: "Where would we put this piano?"

Phoebe: "There's an empty space in the living room it could go."

Me: "We'll see, allright?"

Phoebe: "It doesn't have to be like a really nice piano or something."

Phoebe: "But just a piano."

Me: "What about a nice keyboard?"

Phoebe: "What's that?"

Me: "It's basically an electronic piano, they're a lot more compact, a bit cheeper, but also a lot more versatile."

Me: "I've seen a few come through the store at some point."

Me: "But if you want to buy a new one it shouldn't cost too much."

Me: "Now, as a disadvantage they don't have the raw sound of a real, full size piano."

Me: "But a good keyboard won't sound horrible either, and can simulate them very well."

Me: "And most of them can simulate a lot of other instruments too, with varrying degrees of accuracy."

Me: "They usually don't simulate guitars or string instruments very well, for example."

Phoebe: "Ok ok I get it."

Phoebe: "That sounds ok."

Me: "We'll have to find some place that sells them then."

Phoebe: "That won't be too hard, I can just use my phone."

Me: "Ok."

Phoebe: "Hold Charley for me."

Me: "Sure."

-unsure- Me: "Can you access their internet from here?"

Phoebe: "Mhm, I just have to use their browser."

Me: "Oook."

I didn't use my phone all that much.

-anxiously- Nina: "Come on let all the pokemon out."

Phoebe: "Just a second Nina."

She closed her eyes for a moment, and all her pokeballs floated out into the yard and opened up, letting her pokemon out.

Charley held me tight and started to cry the moment he saw Bulby.

Me: "Ow..."

Me: "Charley settle down."

Me: "It's ok."

For such tiny arms, he had surprisingly good grip.

Phoebe: "Settle down Charley."

Phoebe: "He won't hurt you."

Bulby: "Venusaur?"

Bulby: "Venus...venusaur."

Phoebe: "He's still afraid of you Bulby."

Cubey and Mouser were chasing rotom around, noticing something just wasn't quite right about that toy car. Matches had started to chase him as well, with gulpin lagging behind.

I took Charley over to Bulby, he had his face burried in my shoulder, so he wasn't paying attention.

I carefully set him on top of Bulby, who seemed to be playing along with it.

-worried- Phoebe: "Cj what are you doing?"

Me: "Just relax, I got this."

Me: "There you go, you can ride around on his back, see?"

Me: "He won't hurt you."

-unsure- Bulby: "Venusaur?"

Charley didn't seem to know where he was at the moment, but atleast he stopped crying.

-unsure, somewhat nervous- Charley: "Ralts? Rallllllts? Ralllts?"

Phoebe: "Hehe, it's ok sweety."

He crawled towards the flower on Bulby's back, apparently trying to get a better view.

Me: "Why don't you just give him a little tour around the yard?"

He looked toward Phoebe.

-unsure- Bulby: "Venusaur?"

Phoebe: "It's ok just be very careful, and make sure he doesn't fall."

Bulby used his vines to give Charley something to hold on to while he started to walk around the yard, he seemed very proud and honored to do so, and was very careful to keep him from falling off.

-cheerfully- Bulby: "Venusaur, venus."

Charley seemed to be very nervous and unsure at first, but once he got over that, he started to smile and enjoy it.

Phoebe:"Hehe, look at them now."

Me: "Hehe,yeah."

Phoebe: "Charley is right on top of him and he's not screaming."

Me: "Mhm."

Nina:"I want to ride too."

Phoebe:" No Nina, you're too big, you could hurt him."

Nina: "Awe..."

Phoebe: "Rapidash come here."

Rapidash came over to us.

Phoebe: "I'm sure Rapidash will be able to give you a ride though."

Me: "Is that safe? I mean we don't have a saddle or anything?"

Phoebe: "It should be, it will just be for a few minutes anyway."

Phoebe: "Rapidash if you could let her on please."

Phoebe: "Don't burn her."

Rapidash got down on her front knees, allowing Nina to climb on very easilly.

Phoebe: "Ok Rapidash, take it slow, and don't let her fall."

Phoebe: "Nina, just hold on, and don't let go."

-nervously- Nina: "I'm not so sure about this now."

Phoebe: "Oh sweety, it will be ok."

Phoebe: "Go on Rapidash."

She started to trot around the yard, slow enough so Nina could keep her grip without falling.

Phoebe: "Why don't you let your pokemon out now Cj?"

Me:" Allright, sure."

I let out all my pokemon, and they joined all the others.

It was a very pleasant afternoon, as Charley quickly learned to trust Bulby, after he had carried him around for awhile, he didn't seem to be afraid of the larger pokemon anymore, so it seemed like my plan had been a success.

Once again, the day went by without much else out of the ordinary happening and after we put the kids to bed in the evening, we went over the documentation for the Team Rocket headquarters mission we accepted earlier.

There was a lot of things included, pictures of the building, along with all of it's blueprints and floor layout, courtesy of Silph co, which was strange. Because it was a large building, the collection of floor plans was in a 50 page booklet, one for each floor, obviously this was going to take awhile to clear out, it was like Saffron all over again.

There was also a little bit of briefing information, but not much, it seemed like it hadn't been finished yet.

Me: "Looks like it's pretty straight forward."

Phoebe: "I don't know Cj."

Phoebe: "I doubt these plans are accurate."

Me: "Yeah, the building is probably armored."

Even though the supposed blueprints and floorplan of it were completely normal.

Phoebe: "I highly doubt their boss will be there too, he's had plenty of time to escape by now."

Me: "Then why did you agree to go?"

Phoebe: "Because, even though I have my doubts, he could still very well be there, we'll just never know until we find out for sure."

Phoebe: "And if he is, I want to see him."

Phoebe: "Besides, if we take down that building, it's just one less place he can hide."

Me: "What are you planning to do if you find him?"

Phoebe: "What are you planning to do?"

-unsure- Me: "Do you think we should kill him?"

Phoebe:" No, we're supposed to arrest him not kill him."

Me: "Just making sure."

Phoebe: "And once Devon has him, the few team rocket operations that are left will fall like dominos."

Me: "If we do come across him."

Me: "I don't want you to lose control."

Phoebe: "I won't."

Me: "And don't give him a chance to speak, just knock him out, and hand him over to the other agents."

Me: "He's lost so much."

Me: "He probably won't hesitate to take his own life just to take us down with him."

Phoebe: "That's a good point."

Me: "We should be looking out for planted explosives."

Me: "Monitoring their radio transmissions, and what not."

Me: "Just in case."

Phoebe: "We'll have to bring that up if they haven't already come to that conclusion."

Phoebe: "Whenever they give us the final version of these plans."

Me: "Yep."

Me: "I'm pretty sure whatever resources Team Rocket still has, I bet they will use them to protect their boss, wherever he is."

Phoebe: "Right."

Phoebe: "So finding and arresting him will be anything but straight forward."

-awkwardly- Me: "Hehe...yeah."

After reviewing the documents for a while, we watched tv for another hour or so until we turned in for the night and went to bed.

It was another three days until we heard from Melissa again, and unfortunately, it wasn't good news.

-in the kitchen-

Phoebe's cell phone started to ring.

Phoebe: "Hello?"

Melissa: "Hello Pheebles, is Cj there too?"

-solemnly- Melissa: "You both need to hear this."

-Meanwhile, in Charley's room-

Charley had become increasingly more creative with his blocks, he was able to construct much more than just simple towers now, in fact, we were thinking about maybe getting some more advanced blocks for him, just so he could try to build more things. He didn't always knock down his constructions anymore either, sometimes he would insist on slowly taking them down block by block instead.

Anyway, Phoebe came in, looking very concerned.

Phoebe: "Melissa needs to speak with us."

Phoebe: "It's important."

-cutely- Charley: "Mawa?"

-lovingly-Phoebe: "Hi sweety.."

Me: "What about Charley?"

Phoebe: "I'll get Nina, she can watch him for a little bit."

Me: "Ok."

She got Nina to watch Charley for us, and then we headed downstairs into the dining room where she put Melissa on speaker phone.

Melissa: "Are you ready?"

Phoebe: "We're both here Melissa."

Melissa: "Ok."

Melissa: "Last night, a Squadron of Team Rocket blimps attacked Rustboro from high altitude."

Melissa: "They attacked without warning this time, and were able to take down our main headquarters, and most of the city before we could get enough of our forces together to stop them."

Melissa: " But Rustboro is in ruins."

-saddened- Phoebe: "That's terrible."

Me: "Have you ever heard of radar?"

Melissa: "We picked them up very briefly, but they disabled it shortly after that."

Melissa:" The national guard did their best to find them but they didn't expect them to be that high in the air, it wasn't till they were almost ready to attack when they were able to find them."

Melissa: "Fortunately, this did give us a chance to warn the citizens and evacuate the city, so the actual death toll isn't as high as it could have been."

-worried- Phoebe: "Is Devon going to be ok?"

-solemnly- Melissa:"From what I've heard we haven't lost anyone, thankfully, but with the main headquarters gone, it may take awhile for us to recover."

-solemnly- Melissa: "But it's not about us, you know, the city is ruined, there's people and pokemon that are permanently dead or missing."

-concerned- Phoebe:"I know, I was just wondering."

Melissa:" We're working with the HANG now, to find out where their second mobile airbase is."

Melissa:" And once we find it, we're already making plans to take it down."

Melissa:"This is going to be even more difficult to take then the other."

Melissa: "Becaused, as we've theorized, this base also contains a laboratory, which is where they develop their experimental pokemon, machines and what not."

Melissa:"And we don't just need agents, we're going to need some strong trainers up there as well."

Melissa: "Because I have no doubts, that they will have their best up there."

Me :"What about their headquarters?"

Melissa: "Don't worry about that now."

Melissa: "We'll send other agents to take that place, we're going to need you at their airbase instead."

Me:"Ok."

Melissa: "I'll be over to give you the details when they become available."

Phoebe: "Sounds good lissa, thankyou."

Melissa: "Mhm."

She hung up, and Phoebe put her phone away.

Phoebe: "I can't believe Team Rocket would do such a thing."

Me: "Really?"

Me: "I think it makes perfect sense."

Me: "The held Saffron city at ransom, in exchange for us, they gave a nuclear weapon to a bunch of pirates in exchange for pokemon, they sent some random guy to try to kill us, and then blew up our boss's house in a residential neighborhood, then they tried to hijack one of the most dangerous and heavilly guarded aircraft in...well, all of existence as we know it. And on top of all that they have illegal weapon manufacturing, slave trading, pokemon theft, probably illegal drug production to go along with that, and most of their grunts are ex cons or life long criminal types that just have the luck to not be caught yet."

Me:"And that's probably not even half the list."

Phoebe: "Yeah, I guess so."

Phoebe:"Can we go to the pokemon world for a little bit?"

Me: "Why?"

Phoebe: "I just, I want to see how things are going."

Me: "If you want to."

We left just a few minutes later, taking Nina and Charley with us.

We headed into the pokemon center, the nearest one to the portal facility that we usually went to, the very same one Charley was born in. The news of the attack was all over the tv. Rustboro looked like a mess, ruined buildings, and the burning hulks of several blimps filled the streets.

We weren't the only ones that came here just to watch the news, in fact the pokemon center was very crowded today.

Nina didn't take it very well. Charley was still to little to understand.

Nina: "This is horrible."

Nina: "Mommy I thought you were going to stop them?"

Phoebe: "Nina, we're trying ok?"

Phoebe: "And yes, I agree it is horrible."

-sadly- Nina:"The people, they killed them."

Phoebe:"We know."

Phoebe: "It's going to be ok."

Phoebe: "We're going to stop them."

Phoebe: "But you need to be patient."

Nina: "But what if they hurt more people?"

Me: "They can't, they're pretty much out of blimps, the jets shot them all down."

Phoebe: "Mhm."

Me: "There's nothing we can do anyway Nina, they're all the way over in Hoen."

-somewhat worried- Charley: "mawa..mawa..."

Phoebe: "What?"

-worried- Charley: "ralllts raaallts rallllts raaaaalts."

Phoebe: "It's ok Charley, just settle down."

-unsure- Me: "What did he say?"

Phoebe: "He's just really worried, because I'm worried, but he doesn't understand why."

Charley started to cry.

-lovingly- Phoebe: "Ooooh, Charley..."

-softly- Phoebe: "I'm going to take him outside."

Me: "Ok."

She took Charley outside to try to calm him down, while Nina and I stayed in our seats.

Nina: "I guess Charley doesn't like Team Rocket either."

Me: "Who does?"

Team Rocket had pushed it too far this time, the attack was obviously out of desperation, but now they had alot more people angry with them aside from Devon. Hoen's entire military was now looking for them, and it was only a matter of minutes before the other region's militarys followed suit, even the Kalos military. Not long after that happened, Phoebe's cell phone went off again.

Phoebe: "Cj hold Charley for me."

Me: "Ok."

She handed Charley over to me so she could get her phone.

-answering phone- Phoebe: "Melissa?"

Me: "What's going on?"

Phoebe: "Come on, it's too loud in here."

Phoebe: "Nina stay in here ok? Don't run off, just stay in your seat."

Nina: "Ok."

We left the pokemon center and headed out to our car, so we could speek with her.

Melissa: " Where are you two now?"

Phoebe: "We're outside the pokemon center in Goldenrod, we came here to watch the news."

Melissa: "Oh...ok."

Melissa: "Did you see that the Hoen military is taking over the operation?"

Phoebe: "Sort of."

Me: "Does that mean we don't have to go to their airbase?"

Melissa: "No, that means that you two will be some of the first to go in so you can shut down their defensive grid, then the military will take it from there."

Phoebe: "Some of the first?"

Phoebe: "Can you tell us who else is going?"

Melissa: "Um, I'd rather save that for later."

Phoebe: "Why?"

Phoebe: "Melissa?"

Melissa: "I'll call you again when we find out where the base is and your flight has been arranged."

Phoebe: "Ok."

She hung up.

Phoebe: "Why wouldn't she tell me?"

Me: "They've never told us before."

Phoebe: "I know."

Me: "It's a strange job."

Me: "We only know our boss and his wife but none of our co workers."

Phoebe: "Actually I think Melissa said something about working as James' advisor again, so she's our boss too."

Phoebe: "Either that or she just speaks for James, you know how busy he is these days."

Me: "Yeah."

Phoebe: "I hope he slows down a little though, now that they're having a baby and everything."

Me: "We didn't slow down that much did we?"

Phoebe :"Yeah, but we never worked as much as him."

Phoebe: "According to Melissa, he works 14 hours a day all week, and that's a slow week for him."

Me: "Damn, he really does need to slow down."

Phoebe: "Mhm."

Phoebe: "They just need a nice vacation together."

Me: "But now is a horrible time for them to go on vacation though."

Phoebe: "I know, I meant after Team Rocket's boss is arrested."

Me: "Come on, let's go get Nina."

Phoebe: "Ok."

We went back inside the overcrowded pokemon center and returned to Nina, who was waiting patiently at the table we were sitting at earlier.

Phoebe set Charley on the table so he could play and her arms could rest.

Phoebe: "Sorry about that Nina, but there's just some things you shouldn't know."

Nina: "I know mom."

-babbling- Charley: "Cawa opa pwah."

-playfully- Me: "What was that little guy?"

-cutely- Charley: "Eeeewah gooo."

Phoebe: "He's just babbling again."

Me: "Oh ok."

-cutely- Charley: "Ralts ralts ralllts ralts raaaalts rrrallts."

Phoebe: "Still babbling."

Me:"So do you want to go home or do you want to keep watching the news for a little while?"

Nina: "I want to get some ice cream."

Phoebe: "I guess we could go try to find a store."

Nina: "Ok."

Phoebe: "Do you want ice cream Cj?"

Me: "It sounds good, do you?"

Phoebe: "I wouldn't mind it, and I know Charley wouldn't mind having some either."

-cutely- Charley: "Cawy?"

-lovingly- Phoebe: "Yes, you like ice cream don't you sweety?"

She stood up and picked him up off the table.

-cutely- Charley: "Weeeeeeeee..."

Phoebe: "Hehe."

Phoebe: "Come on then let's go."

We all left the pokemon center, got in the car and headed out to find an ice cream shop.

Phoebe used her cell phone to navigate, so it didn't take long to find one.

-inside the ice cream store-

Nina: "Can I drive home?"

Phoebe: "No sweety, not that car."

Nina: "Awe..."

Me: "You can drive your mother's car when we get home ok?"

-excitedly- Nina: "I can?"

Phoebe: "Not by yourself."

Nina: "Awe."

-hopeful- Nina: "But I can still drive?"

Me: "Mhm."

Nina: "Ok."

Phoebe: "I'll go with you, and then your father can watch Charley this afternoon."

Phoebe: "Is that allright Cj?"

Me: "Sure."

Me: "As long as you two are safe."

Phoebe: "Oh Cj, you know me."

Me: "I know you're a bit of a backseat driver."

-cutely- Phoebe: "Awe...Cj."

-jokingly- Phoebe: "You noticed..."

Me: "How could I not?"

Phoebe: "Ok Charley, you want some ice cream?"

-unsure- Charley: "Mawa...Cawy?"

Phoebe: "Open up."

She shared some of her ice cream with him. He seemed to really like ice cream, and Phoebe refused to feed him anymore, because at this point he had eaten enough, he got upset.

-sad- Charley: "Mawa...mawa...ralts ralllts rallts rrrrallllts rrraaaaalts"

Me: "Did you understand that?"

Phoebe: "Yeah, He wants more ice cream, but he's had enough, so I don't want to give him anymore. "

Phoebe: "But of course, since he's still a baby, he doesn't understand that."

Charley soon started to cry.

Phoebe: "Oh Charley, no..."

-frustrated- Phoebe: "Sighs."

Me:"I'm done with my ice cream, I'll take him out to the car."

Phoebe:" Ok."

I took Charley out of his high chair and brought him out to the car while he screamed his little head off.

Me: "shhhhh, settle down little guy."

I turned the car on so he could watch his dvds.

-awkwardly- Me: "See look at that...um...really creepy looking kid..."

It was that one strange puppet show dvd he had.

He just kept on crying for another minute or so.

Me: "-sighs-, calm down son..."

It took him awhile, but eventually he calmed down on his own, I waited outside with him, thinking he woud start crying again if I took him away from the tv, since he was giving it his full attention now.

I didn't have to wait too long for Phoebe and Nina to finish their ice cream and join us outside.

Phoebe:"Are you ok now Charley?"

Charley:"Mawa?"

Me: "He's allright, I think he's gotten over it."

Phoebe: "Good."

They got in the car and we headed home.

We spent the afternoon together, outside in the timber with our pokemon, returning them at dusk as usual. Then we had a brief dinner and then Phoebe put Charley to bed and we played video games with Nina for about two hours before sending her to bed as well. Shortly after that we headed upstairs and went to bed ourselves.

It wasn't long before we fell asleep, we were all in shock about what happened to Rustboro. I hadn't seen such destruction since the disaster, Team Rocket, at the end of their rope, they weren't playing around anymore, that airbase would likely be their last stand, and it went without saying that they were going to use every last one of their remaining resources to defend it. For the first time in quite awhile, I had some pretty bad dreams that night, only to be awoken by Phoebe's cell phone going off at about 2:00am in the morning.

-tired, confused- Me: "What the what?"

-frightened- Phoebe: "huh?"

Me: "I think it's your phone."

Me: "That's your ringtone."

Nobody ever seemed to call my phone for some reason.

Phoebe: "Oh."

She fcrawled out of bed and got up to get her phone.

-tiredly- Phoebe: "Hello?"

Phoebe: "Right now? Really?"

Phoebe: "Ok, ok, we just need a few minutes."

She hung up.

Phoebe: "Cj we need to go now."

-in disbelief- Me: "Really?"

Phoebe: "We can sleep on the way there."

Me: "Ok."

Me: "What about the kids?"

-worried- Phoebe: "Call your parents?!"

She was rumaging around the room for her shoes, and some clothes, and some other things.

Me: "They're not going to answer at this time of night."

Phoebe: "Well, just leave a message."

Me:"Ok."

Phoebe:" I'm going to take a shower."

Me: "Ok."

Me: "I guess I will after you."

Phoebe: "Ok then."

She headed to the bathroom while I called my parents, they didn't answer, just like I thought, but I left a message for them so hopefully they could watch the kids tomorrow if we weren't back by morning. We both took a quick shower, got dressed, got our pokemon, and then we left a note for Nina so she wouldn't freak out in the morning. We taped it to the tv screen, so it would be really hard for her to miss. After that we left our house, and headed over to the airport in Goldenrod, where we caught a plane to take us over to Petalburg City in the Hoen Region. The Goldenrod airport was empty, except for security and janitorial staff, which was odd, because it was usually an extremely busy place, but because of what happened in Rustboro, a lot of flights were grounded until the situation there became more clear. It seemed like we were on the only flight out of there the entire night.

We both slept through most of the flight, thanks to Phoebe's powers, until the pilot woke us up.

For the record, we were the only passengers onboard.

-on intercom- Pilot: "Attention Cj and Phoebe, we will be landing shortly in Petalburg, and then some other agents will join you for briefing, please stay on the plane though."

Phoebe: "Will I get to speak to Melissa? Is she going to be there?"

Me: "Honey you know he can't hear you right? It's just one way."

Phoebe: "Oh, sorry."

Me :"Do you still feel tired?"

Phoebe: "Yes."

Phoebe: "Do you?"

Me: "A little bit, yeah."

Phoebe:"Did you have any bad dreams?"

Me:"Um when we were back at the house yeah, but not on the plane."

Phoebe: "Me too."

Me: "Not bad enough to wake me up though?"

Phoebe: "No, not that bad."

Phoebe: "I kept dreaming that we were fighting all these team rocket grunts, and they just kept comming and comming, and they wouldn't stop, and then HeartHome got attacked by their blimps, and then slabtown, and the gardevoir city."

Me: "How could their blimps possibly get to Slabtown?"

They were way too big to fit through the portals.

Phoebe: "I don't know, it was just a dream."

Phoebe: "What happened in your dream?"

Me:"They had like 1000 or so blimps and helicopters chasing us, so we had to keep running to stay away from them, and they also had a giant red blimp, with lots of guns and stuff, like a blimp version of the havacs or something."

Phoebe: "Oh...ok."

Me:"-sighs-, this is going to be one hell of a fight you know?"

Phoebe: "I know."

The plane landed shortly afterwards, and then we waited for a little while as it taxied off the runway and over to the terminal.

From there the pilot opened the door, and it wasn't long before some other agents showed up, some agents we haven't seen in a long time.

-surprised- Phoebe:"No way..."

Me: "What?"

Phoebe:"Rio?"

Rio: "Phoebe?"

Phoebe: "You're done with school?"

Rio: "I'm on my first mission now."

Phoebe: "They're sending you with us?"

Apollo: "It seems that way."

Phoebe :"Are we the only ones or are there more?"

Apollo: "There's supposed to be a few more, they aren't far behind."

-in disbelief- Me: "Am I still dreaming?"

Phoebe: "No you're awake Cj..."

Me: "Just checking."

Phoebe: "Do you know how important this mission is Rio?"

Phoebe: "If we do this right, team rocket won't have an army anymore."

Rio: "I know."

Phoebe: "I was really worried about you."

Phoebe: "I didn't know if the school made it through the attack or not."

Rio: "The school is allright actually, a few buildings across from our apartment got hit though.

Apollo: "We got lucky."

Rio: "Mhm."

Me: "Do you know who else is supposed to come?"

Rio :"I think one of James' advisors is supposed to show up."

Phoebe: "Melissa?"

Rio: "No, it's some older guy, he has some strong pokemon though."

Phoebe: "Ok."

Rio: "So what's new with you guys?"

Phoebe: "Um..."

Me:" Lots of things..."

Phoebe: "Does she know Nina?"

Me: "No, I don't think so."

Rio: "Who's Nina?"

Phoebe: "She's our daughter."

-surprised- Rio:"What?"

Phoebe: "It's a long story."

Phoebe: "We adopted her."

Me: "Mhm."

Phoebe: "And we have a little baby boy too."

Phoebe: "We named him Charley."

Rio: "You have a baby now?"

Phoebe: "Mhm, he's just a few months old."

Rio: " Is he adopted too?"

Phoebe: "Nope."

Rio :"Awe, that's sweet."

Phoebe: "So what about you?"

Rio: "Well, Apollo and I graduated at the top of our class."

Rio: "That's why we were assigned to this mission."

Phoebe: "Ok."

I kept looking out the window, to see if anyone else was going to enter the plane.

Phoebe: "That sounds like it went well."

We were both completely surprised she was here, though we were glad she was ok.

Another pair of agents came onto the plane, however we've never seen them before.

Me: "Who are they?"

Rio: "They went to school with us."

Rio: "I think they're twin sisters or something."

Me: "Really?"

Phoebe: "They do look a lot alike."

Me: "Mhm."

unknown woman: "Hello? Who are you?"

other unknown woman: "How can you not know who they are?"

-quietely- Phoebe: "Here we go again."

unknown woman: "Phoebe and Cj?"

Phoebe: "Mhm that's us..."

Unknown woman: "Cool."

Phoebe: "But who are you?"

Unknown woman: "I'm Selena, this is Katrina."

Phoebe: "Oh, so you are twins?"

Selena: "Mhm..."

Phoebe: "Ok."

Apollo: "Hey, there's Mr. Sibbons."

-jokingly- Me:" Mr. cinnabuns?"

Apollo: "No, it's Sibbons."

Apollo: "Don't call him that, he hates it."

Me: "Really?"

Rio: "Mhm."

Rio: "He's one of James' advisors."

Rio: "So be careful, he's the same rank as you."

Me: "But if he's the same rank, he can't fire us can he?"

Phoebe: "No Cj, but James does expect us to get along with him."

Mr. Sibbons got on the plane.

Mr. Sibbons: "Cj and Phoebe I presume?"

Me: "Yeah."

Mr. Sibbons: "I'm Mr. Sibbons, I'm one of James' advisors."

Mr. Sibbons: "I will be speaking for him on this mission."

Me: "Where is he?"

Mr. Sibbons: "He should be here in a little bit, just to give the briefing but he won't be comming with us, he has other matters to attend to."

Mr. Sibbons: "We're just waiting for three more agents to show up, then James."

The remaining 3 all showed up together, I recognized them immediately, they were some of the men we were briefly in charge of when James' house was attacked.

Me: "Did you guys bring pokemon this time?"

Devon agent: "You remember us?"

Me: " Sort of, I remember your faces, but I don't think I ever got your names though."

Phoebe: "Nope, we didn't."

Devon agent: "Mine is Steve Maddox, his is Jeremy Grayford, and his is Tim Plog, but we usually just call him Pinecone."

Pinecone: "What?"

Phoebe:" Pinecone?"

Pinecone: "Don't ask."

Mr. Sibbons: "If you could all take a seat, James is going to be here in just a few minutes."

Mr. Sibbons: "So how was the flight over here?"

Me: "It was ok."

Phoebe: "We slept through most of it."

Mr. Sibbons: "Allright."

-from behind us- Rio: "So why do they call you pinecone?"

Pinecone: "It's a long story and I don't want to talk about it."

Rio: "Why not?"

Apollo: "It he doesn't want to say don't make him say it."

Steve: "Oh come on Pinecone, it's not that bad."

Jeremy: "Yeah, it's hilarious actually."

Phoebe :" _Cj_?"

Phoebe: "_Can you hear me_?"

It had been awhile since she tried to speak to me telepathically.

Phoebe: "_Cj_?"

Me: "_Yes_?"

Phoebe: "_Those twin girls_."

Phoebe: "_They have powers too_."

Me: "_What_?"

Phoebe: "_I can't read their minds, they have powers_."

Me: "_Maybe they just learned how to defend against that_."

Phoebe: "_No, they have powers_."

Me: "_How is that possible? They're obviously human_."

Phoebe: "_Sometimes humans in this world can be born with psychic abilitys, but it's really, really, rare_."

Phoebe: "_I think the odds are about one in three million births_, _even rarer for twins_."

Me:"_But how powerful are they_?"

Phoebe:"_Not that powerful really, they can't throw shadowballs or anything, but they do have limited telepathic and telekinetic abilities_."

Phoebe:"_Just not to the same extent most psychic pokemon would have_."

Phoebe: "_They can't teleport, for instance, or knock people out just by touching them,but they may be able to levitate a few small coins, or communicate telepathically._."

Selena: "_You know about us_?"

Phoebe :"_See_?"

Me: "_Yeah, I see_."

Phoebe: "_It wasn't that hard to figure out you know_?"

Katrina: "_I was hoping this wouldn't happen_."

Phoebe: "_Oh come on, it's fun being psychic_."

Katrina: "_When you're a pokemon maybe_."

Selena: "_But when you're a human_."

Katrina: "_Everyone just looks at you like you're some kind of freak_."

Selena: "_And then you hear things from people that you don't want to hear_."

Katrina: "_And you break things that you don't mean to break_."

Phoebe: "_Oh come on, it has it's advantages too_."

-jokingly- Me: "_Yeah, you can never lose at poker_."

Phoebe: "_Cj...no...just no_."

Me: "_Well ok you could lose at video poker_."

Phoebe: "_You know they have psychic pokemon at the casinos that look for that kind of thing_?"

Me: "_Oh...ok then_."

Phoebe: "_And they don't let psychics play normal poker anyway, just video_."

Me: "_Ok_."

Me: "_I didn't know_."

Phoebe: "_I saw it on tv_."

Phoebe: "Hey, James is comming."

Katrina: "_Let's talk more later_."

Phoebe: "_While we're flying there_?"

Selena: "_Mhm_."

It was creepy how, even telepathically, they finished eachother's sentences.

Phoebe: "_By ourselves, or can Cj talk to_?"

Selena: "_Just by ourselves, psychics only_."

Phoebe: "_Ok_."

-left out- Me: "_Awe_..."

Phoebe: "_Oh it's ok Cj_."

She kissed me on the cheek, and then we saw an agent sedan pull up alongside the plane. James got out of the back and boarded the plane soon after.

James: "Good, it looks like you all made it here."

James: "Now, Mr. Sibbons, your squad consists of Selena, Katrina, Steve, and Jeremy. Cj and Phoebe, you get Rio, Apollo, and Tim."

Me :"So we get Pinecone then?"

Phoebe: "But who's actually in charge then, Cj or me?"

James: "You will share command, as usual."

Phoebe: "Ok."

James: "You all brought your pokemon right, if you have them?"

Phoebe :"We did."

Rio: "Um...we are pokemon."

James: "That's allright."

A few others nodded.

James: "Good, remember though, only use them if you need to."

James: "You know the policy by now."

James: "Allright, as for your mission."

James: "Cj and Phoebe, you are to attempt to take down the central tower, and deactivate the forcefield, while Mr. Sibbons is to take his squad deep below the base, and attempt to disable their defences."

James: "After that, you will need to hold out until military forces arrive, Team Rocket will be sure to come after you in droves, but I think you'll be able to handle it until reinforcements arrive."

Mr. Sibbons: "Yes sir."

-unsure- Me: "Um...Yes sir."

James: "Allright, I have to head back to goldenrod, brief another team that's going to attack the headquarters in saffron."

James: "Goodluck."

He left the plane, the pilot closed the door, and before long the plane was taxiing out to the runway."

-on intercom- Pilot: "Allright everyone, if you could buckle up please while we take off, we will be flying over the ocean for about 2 hours until we will be in the vincinity of the team rocket airbase, during that time, I highly recommend you put on your parachutes which are located in the luggage compartments, as you will be jumping out over the base, there are some weapons in there as well, take whatever suits you."

Me: "I guess this is one of Team Rocket's planes then."

Mr. Sibbons: "It is, they found it in an airport south of Goldenrod."

Mr. Sibbons: "It belonged to one of their top guys."

Mr. Sibbons: "But not anymore."

Mr. Sibbons: "Strange thing is, we only found out it belonged to the Rockets because Marconi stole it first."

Me: "Really?"

Phoebe: "He can fly planes?"

Mr. Sibbons: "Apparently, he flew it all the way from Hoen into Goldenrod."

Phoebe: "Ok, cool."

The plane taxied out onto the runway, and started to speed up, leaving the ground just seconds later, after the seatbelt light turned off, we all got up and started to put on our parachutes. After that, we sat down and anxiously waited for the plane. Among the usual assortment of assault rifles and smgs, there was also a portable rocket launcher, with only four shots, it was a very compact design as well, about as long as the assault rifles, but square shaped, and a lot heavier.

Me: "You ready for this Pheebles?"

Phoebe: "Yes, I've gotten used to it by now Cj."

Me: "That's good to hear."

Phoebe: "Rio, Apollo, have you jumped before?"

Rio: "Yeah, a few times in school, for training."

Their parachutes were a bit different from ours, designed especially for lucarios, apparently.

Phoebe: "Good."

Pinecone: "What about me?"

Me:"We already know you've jumped atleast once before."

Pinecone: "Oh...right...sorry."

After that Phoebe was silent for most of the trip, probably talking to the twins telepathically, but after we had flown over the ocean for about an hour, she turned to me and kissed me, though I didn't think anyone else was watching.

-quietely- Me: "-sighs-, baby girl."

Me: "What's this for?"

-lovingly- Phoebe: "For luck, remember?"

Me:" Oh ok."

Me:" You've been talking to them this whole time haven't you?"

Phoebe: "Mhm."

Me: "What about?"

Phoebe: "Just stuff, it's not important."

Me: "Ok."

-sincerely- Phoebe: "I love you."

-sincerely- Me: "I love you too Pheebles."

Me: "Don't worry though, I'm sure everything will be fine."

Phoebe: "Yeah, I hope so."

Phoebe: "But just in case something happens."

Me: "Don't talk like that, nothing is going to happen."

Me: "Stop worrying."

Phoebe: "Ok."

Me: "Besides if anything really bad was going to happen, wouldn't your mother have warned us?"

Phoebe: "I don't know."

Phoebe: "That depends if she saw it or not I guess."

-on intercom- Pilot: "This is your pilot speaking, we are approaching the enemy airbase as we speak, forcefield breach is eminent, so prepare to jump in about 8 minutes, the door will open automatically, so stay away from it until then."

-on intercom- Pilot: "This is your Pilot Douglas Mcmansfield, signing off, good luck to you all, and make sure they pay for what they did to Rustboro. We're counting on you."

Me: "Allright everyone get ready."

-insistant- Mr. Sibbons:"We'll go first, you need to land as close to the center of the base as you can."

Me: "Allright."

Me: "You heard them, wait till his squad is out and then we'll go."

Phoebe: "Mhm."

That seemed to be the shortest eight minutes ever, before long we were over the base, and the door slowly opened, Mr. Sibbons and his team left first, then us.

The plane then turned around, and flew back towards Petalburg, narrowly avoiding a few missiles that were fired at it just moments later.

We were alone.

It wasn't long before we lost sight of Mr. Sibbon's team, but we kept gliding towards the center tower, dropping slower than they were. After we landed, a giant aggron, tyranitar, and groudon appeared, all of them about 30-40 feet tall. The presence of an extremely rare and oversized groudon indicated that none of them were from this world, but instead they were surviving and well hacked rogues stolen from the other world. There were so many grunts outside, I couldn't tell who sent them out, so they just seemed to appear. The aggron charged towards us, but we were able to escape just in time for it to crash into the tower, smashing through it very easilly, and causing a lot of damage.

-on radio- James: "The forcefield is down, our choppers can see you now."

-into radio- Me: "That was easy."

-on radio- Mr. Sibbons: "How did you do that so fast?"

-into radio- Me: "They pretty much destroyed it themselves."

-into radio- Me: "We got lucky."

-on radio- Mr. Sibbons: "We haven't even found a way into the underground yet."

-into radio-Me: "Um, try around the outer parts of the base where the blimps are moored, look for some manholes, they usually lead there, that's how we got down there last time."

-on radio- Mr. Sibbons: "Thankyou."

-on radio- Mr. Sibbons: "We're not too far from the edge, it shouldn't take long."

There were too many grunts on the streets, we couldn't fight them head on, so we headed into another tower that was nearby. Despite this, it was going well, we had already accomplished our objective, and we hadn't lost anyone yet. Once entering the tower, we were in a big, empty room, where a normal tower would have a lobby.

Me: "We have to get out of here."

Phoebe: "Send out aggron."

Me: "Those things are too big, they'll gang up on him."

Pinecone: "We should find a vehicle."

Me :"No, there's too many of them in the streets, they'll chase us down."

Me: "We have to move up."

The aggron recovered from crashing into the central tower, and was now charging at us again.

Me: "Come on let's go."

Me: "Take the stairs."

Apollo: "What if they bring down the tower?"

Me: "They won't, it would cause too much damage to their own property."

-into radio- Me: "Sibbons? You still alive?"

-on radio- : "Yes, but there's a lot of guards here, we're trying to find an entrance to the lower deck at the moment."

-on radio- : "There is still quite a few blimps parked here."

-into radio- Me: "Yeah we saw them too."

By the time we made it to the fourth floor, we heard their aggron smash through the empty room on the ground floor. All the towers on the base seemed to have a very minimalistic design, and a lot of the floors looked the same, consisting mostly of bunk rooms, and sometimes a kitchen and dining area. It was kind of a dull building, and team rocket didn't seem to have anywhere near the amount of grunts it would take to fill all these bunks, considering this was just one of several towers on the base.

Fortunately it seemed that Team Rocket had a lot more people out than they needed, and their massive army was very slow moving due to congestion.

On the sixth floor we came across some grunts, who Apollo quickly took out for us. The two lucarios could run a lot faster than we could, so they took the lead, and thanks to their skills we got the jump on almost every grunt we came across on the way up, they were unstopable in close combat.

The next hour consisted mostly of us fighting up through the tower, until we finally made it to the top floor.

Phoebe: "Now what do we do?"

Me: "We make a stand."

Me: "We have them bottlenecked on that staircase."

Me: "When the defense grid is down and the military arrives, they will surely bring helicopters that can rescue us."

Me: "We'll just have to hold our ground until then."

Phoebe: "But what about Team Rocket's helicopters?"

Me: "We'll be able to see them comming from here."

Me: "Don't worry."

Me: "We can always just fight our way back down the stairs if it gets too hot up here."

Phoebe: "Ok."

Me: "Besides, did you forget you have shadowballs?"

Phoebe: "No, but shadowballs don't hurt helicopters that much."

Me: "Oh...right."

Pinecone: "I have something."

He took a pokeball out of his pocket and let out his pokemon, a very powerful looking magmortar.

Pinecone: "What about fireballs?"

Me: "Good thinking."

I decided to radio Mr. Sibbons again.

-into radio- Me :"What's your status?"

-on : "We just found an entrance, we're making our way to the control room."

-into radio-Me: "We haven't lost anyone yet, is your team still in good shape?"

-on radio- Mr. Sibbons: "So far."

-into radio-Me: "We're stuck on this tower at the moment, the forcefield is already down, but there are a lot of grunts up here, with pokemon."

-on radio- Mr. Sibbons: "Roger that, we'll get to the control room as soon as we can, just hold them off until then."

A few minutes later we saw an army of grunts coming up the stairs, Pinecone threw a grenade down the shaft, and shut the door. We heard the grenade explode a few seconds later, combined with a lot of painful screams.

Phoebe: "Is that why they call you pinecone?"

Me: " Pheebles get away from the door."

Phoebe: "Ooops."

It just wasn't a safe place to be at the moment.

It was taking quite awhile for Team Rocket's helicopters to respond, but with Rio and Apollo's aura spheres, and Pinecone's Magmortar launching fireballs at them they didn't stand much of a chance. They sent several crashing to the ground in short order, until they finally started to rely on pokemon instead of easilly destroyable machines. We were swarmed by these weird hovering pokemon that resembled a magnezone, but with large cannons attached to where its 2 front magnets would be. Making it look even more like some kind of ufo. Phoebe's shadowballs couldn't hurt them very well, so I sent out Rhyhorn and Rocky to deal with them.

As for the grunts comming up the stairs, they weren't much of a threat, and we were able to maintain that bottleneck for quite sometime.

The magnezone things circled around us and kept firing at us with some kind of plasma cannon. On closer inspection, those things actually were magnezones, but they were modified with those cannons somehow.

This seemed to be the case, because after they were hit several times, their cannons took so much damage that they fell off, and then the magnezones retreated.

Me: "What's going on?"

-somewhat worried- Me: "Why are they flying away?"

Phoebe: "I think Team Rocket was controlling them with their "modifications", but now that they're broken, they are free again, and they don't want to continue to fight."

Me: "Ok."

I sent out Cap'n'Magnum.

Cap'n'Magnum: "Magna, magnezone?"

Me: "Go catch up to those other magnezones, don't fight them, just see if you can convince them to come back here, and give us some air support, if the grunts on the ground start firing at you, come back here before you get hurt."

Cap'n'Magnum: "Magnezone."

He hovered away, chasing after the others.

Phoebe: "Do you think that will work?"

Me: "It's worth a shot."

Me: "You saw how willing those kadabras were to fight once we set them free."

Phoebe: "But magnezone aren't particularly vengeful pokemon, they like to follow orders, and they don't like unnecessary conflict."

Me: "But still, Team Rocket was controlling them, so they weren't willingly following them."

Me: "Besides, you know Magnum is good with negotiations."

Phoebe: "Really? Since when?"

Me: "Since...I don't know, since he looks like the type that would be?"

Me: "Are we really going to argue now?"

Phoebe: "No, I'm sorry."

Me: "You want to lead for a little bit?"

Phoebe: "Yes."

Me: "Just be careful sweety, you know how much I love you."

Phoebe: "I know."

Rio: "Really?"

Phoebe: "Hehe, oh relax."

Phoebe: "Um Cj?"

A giant, green streak flew up passed us.

Me :"What the hell?"

Phoebe: "It's shiny."

It was a giant dragonite, shiny, of course, we felt the wind from it's wings.

Phoebe: "It doesn't want to hurt us."

Phoebe: "The mind control isn't working on it, it's too smart."

The dragonite perched itself on the adjacent roof, looking right us, but not in a menacing way.

Me: "What does it want?"

Phoebe: "It wants to help us."

Me: "If it can get us off this building, we could try to rendezvous with Mr. Cinnabun's team."

-correctively- Phoebe: "You mean Mr. Sibbons?"

Me: "Yeah."

That just seemed hilarious to me for some reason.

Me: "You think you can ask it to help us?"

-annoyed- Phoebe: "Yeah, that's easy, now let me lead Cj."

-awkwardly- Me: "Sorry."

Phoebe: "Gardevoir gar garrr gardevoir voirrr gardevoir garrrdeeevoirrrr garrr gardeeeevoirrrrr voirr gardeeevoir."

Whatever she said, it nodded at her, and flew over to our building, we returned our pokemon and then it kindly allowed us to climb on it's back and fly us over to the outskirts of the base, Cap'n'magnum caught up to us and followed us over there, once we got to where Phoebe asked him to take us, it cleared away some of the enemy grunts who were waiting for us, then let us off and flew away.

Me: "A helpful rogue pokemon."

Phoebe: "Who would've thought?"

Pinecone: "That was fun."

Phoebe: "I can't wait till Draco evolves."

Me: "Hehe."

Cap'n'Magnum:" Magna, magnezone, zonnne, magnnnnaaa, zone, zone, magnnnnaa, magnazonnnne."

Me: "What?"

Phoebe: "He says he's sorry for not being able to get the others to fight."

Me: "That's ok."

Me: "We're doing fine."

Me: "You can go back in your ball for now if you want."

Cap'n'Magnum: "Magna, magnna."

Phoebe: "He wants to stay out."

Me: "Ok, just keep up and don't fall behind."

Cap'n'Magnum: "Magnazone."

We made our way into the interior of the base, it took awhile to catch up to Mr. Sibbons group, but eventually we were able to find them by following the trail of unconcious grunts, all of which had been stuck with several thorn like needles, likely from a grass type. We later found out these were from a pair of well trained roserades owned by the twins.

Mr. Sibbons: "Where'd you come from?"

Phoebe: "We had some help."

Me: "We already finished our objective, figured we might as well help you."

-jokingly-Steve: "Pinecone!"

-somewhat unthrilled- Pinecone: "-sighs-, oh, you made it."

-jokingly- Jeremy: "Of course we made it, we're much safer without you."

Phoebe: "Why is that?"

Me: "Pheebles, leave it alone."

Phoebe: "-sighs-, ok."

Mr. Sibbons: "Whose magnezone is this?"

Me: "Um, mine."

Mr. Sibbons: "Can you return it? We can't risk him damaging the equipment we need to shut down the defence grid."

Me: "Ok."

Me: "Sorry magnum."

I returned him, and after fighting off a few more grunts, we continued down the corridor together. Phoebe and I covered the back, while the others preceeded forward, with Rio and Apollo leading, which had become the norm. There weren't nearly as many grunts down here as there were up top, and there weren't nearly as many pokemon down here either.

We rounded a corner, and found a pair of houndooms charging towards us, and another pair comming up around the back.

I sent out Bubba, who sprayed them with water, and forced them into the wall, knocking them out easilly enough, while Rio and Apollo dealt with the ones in front,they were strong enough to take them out by hand, though it took a little while.

We kept heading down the hallway, maintaining our formation, gradually making our way to the control room.

Steve: "I'm running low on ammo."

Jeremy: "Me too."

Me: "I think we all are."

Rio: "We're not."

Rio: "We don't need ammo."

Me: "Yeah, but aren't you getting tired by now?"

Me: "I've seen you and Apollo knock out atleast 20 other pokemon today."

Rio: "Maybe a little bit."

Rio: "But it doesn't matter."

Me: "What about you Pheebles?"

Phoebe: "I'm fine."

We kept heading down the hallway, until the hallway split into two separate paths.

Me: "Do we have a map of this place?"

Mr. Sibbons: "We have the layout for the other base, but this one seems to be different, so it's worthless."

Me: "Ok."

Me: "Let's see, that's the water tank, the control room is in the front, but which way is the front?"

Phoebe: "Good question Cj."

Me: "It wasn't back there, so that wasn't the front."

Me: "So that's either one of the sides or the back."

Mr. Sibbons: "Should we split up?"

Me: "What do you think Pheebles?"

Phoebe: "Um, ok, but if neither of us finds it, we need to meet on the other side."

Mr. Sibbons: "Ok then."

Phoebe: "Come on."

We split our squads up again, Mr. Sibbons went to the right, while we went to the left. There was a lot of walking involved, and we came across a lot of grunts and houndooms looking for us, as well as a few weaviles that really put Rio and Apollo's abilities to the test. We continued to search that side for another hour or so, it was a slow process, and we still hadn't found the control room, the underground of the base was a labyrinth of service tunnels, so it was easy to get lost and disoriented without a map.

All we found on this side was a large room with several generators to provide the base with electricity, and according to communications with Mr. Sibbons, they had found an identical room on their side as well. In this room, we also found more of those modified magnezones to fight, but we were able to destroy their cannons and free them easilly enough, afterwhich they prefered to stay by the generators, perfectly normal behavior for them.

After wandering through the corridors to the only remaining side, we met up with Mr. Sibbons again, in front of the water tank just as we planned.

Me: "Did you find anything?"

Mr. Sibbons: "Just more hallways enemy grunts and pokemon."

Katrina: "Our Roserades are getting tired."

Mr. Sibbons: "Steve, Jeremy, what pokemon do you have?"

Steve: "I have a Blaziken, a Cacturne, Sharpedo, Weavile, and a Yawnmega."

Jeremy: "I have a Feraligator, Breloom, Scizor, and a rhyperior."

Jeremy: "And a gyarados, but it's too big to use here."

Mr. Sibbons: "Allright then, send out your starters."

Jeremy: "Ok."

They sent out their starters, a Feraligator and a Blaziken, by judging their rather serious demeanor, they seemed to be very well trained. The twins returned their roserades so they could rest, and then we continued down the halls.

On the front end, we came across even more grunts and pokemon than usual, as they seemed to be making their way down here now in an attempt to defend the control room. It got to the point that we were barely making any progress, we would incapacitate a grunt, or an enemy pokemon, take a few steps forward, and another one would come around the corner firing at us. It wasn't long before we ran out of ammo entirely, and had to rely on our pokemon.

Now, Bubba and feraligator were in the lead, with Rio, Apollo, and Steve's blaziken guarding the back. With Phoebe behind them to provide cover if needed. Most of the pokemon we fought down here consisted of Houndooms, and weaviles, very rarely did we come across anything else, although there were a few golbats that would fly towards us, use supersonic, and then immediately fly away before we could retaliate, in a desperate attempt to throw us into a state of confusion so they could send more grunts or pokemon in.

There were also a few magnetons and magnezones, but they weren't much of a threat as they always stopped fighting once their mind control device was destroyed, and since their cannon modifications were not the best quality, they usually got destroyed on the first hit.

The entire walk to the control room was basically a long and hard battle. And by the time we got there, all our pokemon were starting to get tired from fighting, but team rocket had one last surprise.

Guarding the door was a very strange looking pokemon. It mostly looked like a porygon z, but heavilly altered. It was a digital entity, and apparently one of team rocket's experiments. It didn't move towards us or anything, it just hovered in place. It looked like somebody had taken porygon z, and copy pasted its body parts. It had three heads, floating above three little stubby necks attached to a much larger body than Porygon Z had. Attached to this body were two legs and two arms made up of several of porygon Zs usual arm segments "connected" together.

Phoebe :"What is that thing?"

Me: "Let's call it...Porygon 3."

Phoebe: "Really?"

Me: "I don't know."

Me: "What do you want to call it?"

Phoebe: "I don't know."

Mr. Sibbons: "Who wants to volunteer to check the door?"

Me: "Now what?"

Phoebe: "I don't know."

Phoebe: "It's not mind controlled."

Phoebe: "But it doesn't have a thought pattern or anything."

Me: "So it's what then? A zombie?"

Phoebe: "More like, remote controlled."

Phoebe: "It's not even a pokemon then, it's just a machine."

The porygon shook.

Porygon 3: "Por por por porygon gon gon gon."

It said in a way that sounded like it was glitching out.

Me: "Get down."

Everyone ducked as it fired a hyperbeam. The beam very quickly punched through the wall behind us, causing a water pipe to break and spray water everywhere.

Me: "What the hell?"

Steve returned his blaziken before it got hurt by the water.

Me: "Ok Bubba, you know what to do."

He hit the porygon with hydrocannon, which knocked it into the wall behind it, and also caused it to turn blue, which meant it was now a water type.

It got up very quickly, and then we all had to duck again as it used a thunder shock attack which caused Bubba to fall to his knees.

Me: "It turns into whatever type it gets hit with."

Phoebe: "Mhm."

Rio charged at it and tried to fight it.

Me: "Rio wait."

Me: "Actually."

Phoebe: "I'm on it."

She punched it a few times, but it resisted and then turned into a brick red color. Then Phoebe immediately hit it with a psychic wave attack, knocking it into the wall again before it could attack Rio.

Me: "It's slow, atleast."

Phoebe: "Mhm."

Me: "Good hit sweety."

Phoebe: "Thankyou."

Me: "Bubba are you ok?"

-hurt- Bubba: "Blast...blastoise."

Phoebe: "He's paralyzed, you should return him."

Me: "Ok."

Me: "We'll get you all healed up when we're done here."

I returned him.

Porygon 3: "Por por por porygon gon gon gon."

Me: "It's still alive?"

Phoebe: "Not for long."

The moment it turned pink, Phoebe used a shadowball on it, knocking it right back down, only for it to turn to a translucent purplish color, it was a ghost type now, but still alive.

Me: "Keep using shadowball."

Phoebe: "I know."

She continued to throw shadowballs at it. Rio tried to punch it again, but it didn't do anygood as fighting moves couldn't affect it now.

Apollo: "It's no good Rio, come back over here."

Rio: "You're right, it's immune."

Serena: "We have more Houndooms comming from the rear."

Jeremy: "Feraligator, take them out."

-on radio- James: "What's your status?"

-into radio- Me: "We found a weird mutated porygon thing, we're working on fighting it, Phoebe's holding it down pretty well, but it won't give up."

-annoyed, tired- Phoebe: "Why...won't...you...die?"

-panting- Phoebe: "Help me."

Me: "Calm down honey."

She tired herself out.

Me: "Rest a little bit."

Phoebe: "My head hurts."

-on radio- James: "Find a way to destroy it and shutdown their defences, the military is waiting."

Steve sent out his cacturne.

Steve: "Dark pulse."

His cacturne created a strange looking wave of darkness that struck the porygon, knocking into the wall for what must have been the twentieth time or so. The porygon then turned pitch black, and became solid again.

Me: "Allright you two, you got one shot."

Rio: "Right."

Apollo: "Ok."

They both fired an aura sphere at it.

Me: "Phoebe you ready to go again?"

-somewhat tired- Phoebe: "I can try."

Me: "And then cacturne will need to hit it with dark pulse again, then aura sphere, then psychic."

Rio: "Got it."

Steve: "Right, you hear that cacturne?"

-affirmatively- Cacturne: "Cact!"

They kept hitting it, taking turns so they wouldn't get so tired, while Pinecone, Jeremy, and the twins defended the rear.

-ten minutes later-

Me: "How much health does this thing have?"

Phoebe: "I don't know."

Serena: "We're getting swarmed "

Katrina: "from the back now."

Pinecone: "Keep going magmortar."

It seemed like this version of porygon was indestructible, despite the fact it kept getting hit with moves it was weak against. The constant attacks only kept it from striking back.

The twins now had two gastrodons out to repel the oncomming houndooms, they had both versions, a pink one, and a blue one, Pinecone had his magmortar out again to fight off the occasional weavile. Judging by their pokemon, it was a reasonable guess that the twins were from the Sinnoh Region, or had atleast lived there for awhile at some point. Their teams also seemed to be nearly identical, although I couldn't tell for sure yet because I've only seen them use two pokemon each.

Anyway, that porygon kept getting up, no matter how many times it was hit.

Me: "Are we even hurting it."

Phoebe: "We have to be...it can't be invincible."

Me: "Why not?"

Me: "You said once that porygon function purely off of programming."

Me: "What if this one wasn't programmed to take damage?"

Phoebe: "But that would mean it's illegally modified."

Me: "Well we already know for sure that it's modified."

Mr. Sibbons: "It won't die will it?"

Me: "Maybe you should just go in there and start shutting the defences down, if not, we're going to be here either all night, or until they get tired and it finally kills us."

Phoebe: "Hurry, my head is starting to hurt."

Mr. Sibbons: "Serena, Katrina, come on."

Serena: "Ok."

Katrina: "Keep fighting gastrodon, don't let them past."

-in low,gurgly voice- Pink gastrodon: "Gastrodon."

The twins sent out their roserades again, and the three of them went through the door, into the control room. We heard the roserades attack the occupants, who had been waiting there this entire time, and then all went quiet.

Me:" They ok?"

Phoebe: "They're fine, I can hear them."

Me: "Ok, keep going baby, you're doing good."

I kissed her on the cheek as she continued to attack that monster.

-worried- Pinecone: "Um...Cj?"

Me: "What?"

I went around to the other corner.

Me: "Another one?"

It was some other experiment, this one was strange, to say the least. It looked more like a tank than a pokemon.

-on radio- Mr. Sibbons: "We need some time, it will take a few minutes to hack their security protocols."

-into radio- Me: "Ok, we'll give you as much as we can."

Me: "What is it?"

Jeremy: "I don't know."

It looked like a small tank, smaller than Team rocket's usual light tanks, so it was likely some sort of drone. On it's front, it had a large tv screen, with a simplistic face on it.

Me: "You might want to come back around the corner before it starts using its cannon."

Pinecone: "Right."

-robotic voice- Tank: "Surrender now or we are prepared to engage, this is futile, you cannot win, long live team rocket."

Me: "Can you actually talk or are you just programmed to say that?"

Me: "And what the heck are you?"

-robotic voice- Tank: "Silence Human, surrender now or prepare to fight."

So it could talk?"

It fired its cannon, making a loud explosion, fortunately it was only a 20mm, so it put a hole about the size of a quarter in the wall instead of instantly disintegrating us.

Me: " Get the pokemon to retreat."

They returned their pokemon while I sent out Cap'n'magnum

Me: "Gastrodons, I need you to come back behind this wall, it's not safe."

-robotic voice- Tank: "That was a warning shot, if you attack I will be forced to retaliate."

Me: "Seriously, what the hell are you?"

Me: "Magnum, try using thunder on it, and then magnet bomb it's tracks, I think you're the only one that can resist shots from it's cannon."

Cap'n'magnum: "Magnezone."

He hovered over to it, shot a bright arc of plasma at it, which didn't seem to harm it. But the magnet bomb he used on it afterwards blew off one of its tracks, keeping it from moving any closer.

It then started to fire at him on his way back, but the machine seemed to be unable to hit a moving target.

-robotic voice- Tank: "I am unable to move, requesting assistance."

-robotic voice- Tank: "You will not get away with this."

Me: "Shut up."

We all went around the corner, where it couldn't shoot at us.

Me: "Hey Pheebles?"

Me: "Do think we can bring that porygon over here?"

Phoebe: "We can try."

Phoebe: "Come on everyone."

I returned magnum, and then the rest of us moved to the side as Phoebe, Steve's cacturne, and the two lucarios carefully moved the porygon to the other corner.

The tank started firing at it almost immediately.

Phoebe :"What is that thing?"

Me: "Good question, just hold the porygon there."

Me: "Or can you put it to sleep?"

Phoebe: "I tried that, it won't stay asleep, like I said it's remote controlled."

Me: "Ok."

Me: "What about this thing, does it have a brain?"

Phoebe: "Um..."

-robotic voice- Tank: "I am metagross 2.0, I am most intelligent weapons system."

That's really what it said.

-mockingly- Me: "Yeah, really."

Me: "Intelligent enough to waste your ammo on an invincible porygon?"

The tank kept firing at it, ignoring what I just said, and proving that it wasn't as smart as it thought it was. It actually managed to hit the porygon, but the porygon still didn't seem to take any damage. The bullets simply passed through it and embedded into the wall behind it. Since porygon was technically solid, I don't know why this occured, except that maybe the bullets were moving so fast that porygon couldn't collide with them, like a wall glitch in a video game or something.

Phoebe: "Whatever that thing is, it's brain is very similiar...to a beldum's..."

Me: "Not a metagross?"

Phoebe: "Nope."

Me: "But it can talk?"

Phoebe: "It's got some software or something that allows it to talk."

Phoebe: "It's an artificial pokemon basically."

Phoebe:"Actually I think it is a beldum, or some other small artificial steel type, inside the tank."

Me: "Really?"

Phoebe:"Yeah, it seems to have some psychic ability, but it is being mind controlled like the others."

-robotic voice- Tank: "I am out of ammunition, requesting more."

Finally, what I was waiting for. How kind of it to tell me.

Me: "Keep suppressing that porygon."

Phoebe: "Ok."

Apollo: "Right."

Me: "Allright, everyone else advance and vanquish."

Pinecone and Jeremy sent out their pokemon again, and the gastrodons slithered out passed the tank. It's turret turned towards them, but it was out of ammo, and unable to attack.

The pokemon held off the incomming enemy forces, while we took a closer look at the "tank".

It had very thick armor for such a small vehicle, there was a large door on the side made out of an inch thick steel plate, it was extremely heavy, but were able to open it.

Inside the tank was a maze of wires and circuitry, two large electric motors to drive the tracks on each side, and powering it all, a poor little beldum that was extremely frightened and seemed to be hardwired into the machine. Several expended cannon shells were scattered around the floor.

-sympathetically- Me: "Awe...poor little guy."

Beldum :"Beldum...beldum...beldum."

The tank started to panic, and attempted to escape on its one remaining tread, however this only ended with it turning directly into the wall.

I slipped the power bracelet off its head. It seemed to be in a trance, but otherwise completely powerless.

-robotic voice- Tank: "Warning, electronics malfunction."

After the warning, the tank started to speak again, in a somewhat less monotone voice, it seemed that the beldum was controling it now.

-robotic voice- Tank: "Help me...please..."

Me: "We'll try."

Me: "Any of you have something that can cut these wires?"

Pinecone: "No, sorry."

Me: "-sighs-"

Me: "Go see if Mr. Sibbons has a wire cutters or something."

Pinecone: "Ok."

He ran back around the corner.

Pinecone: "I got one."

Me: "Good."

I cut almost every wire I could find, eventually the poor little beldum was able to wiggle free, it still has several little wires sticking to it though, we would need to take it to the pokemon center after this. It seemed to take a liking to me for freeing it, so it started to follow me around.

Me: "Stay behind this corner beldum, you shouldn't be on the front lines."

-tiredly,cheerfully- Phoebe :"Did you make a new friend?"

Me: "I guess so."

Phoebe:"Hehe."

I banged on the door.

Me: "Are you almost done in there?"

Mr. Sibbons: "Almost."

Me: "Any more of those tank thing comming?"

Beldum: "Beldum...bel...beldum."

Phoebe: "He says he's the only one."

Beldum: "Beldummmmm, bel...bel...beldummmm."

Phoebe: "But to look out for team rocket's other creations."

Me: "What other creations?"

Me: "Is porygon 3 getting any weaker?"

Phoebe: "Doesn't seem to be, sorry Cj."

Me: "Damn."

The porygon suddenly froze a few seconds later, and stopped moving, or even reacting to attacks.

Me: "What the?"

-confused- Phoebe: "I guess it died..."

Rio :"That was weird."

Mr. Sibbons came out of the control room.

Mr. Sibbons: "Is it still alive?"

Me: "No, it just...froze up."

Mr. Sibbons: "Good."

Me: "How'd you do that?"

Mr. Sibbons: "Kristina hacked into it and shut it down."

Mr. Sibbons: "It wasn't too hard actually, normal porygons are almost impossible to hack into, this thing however, isn't even a true pokemon, it's just a security drone based on porygon's technology."

Mr. Sibbons: "Selena is working on shutting the defense grid down now."

Me: "Ok."

Rio: "We have more company."

Me: "Huh?"

A few houndooms came around the other corner.

Rio and Apollo quickly took them out.

The twins came out of the room a few seconds later, and returned their gastrodons.

Me: "Come on, let's take the right hallway, and try to find a way back up."

Phoebe: "Right, come on everyone."

Mr. Sibbons: "Wait a minute."

-into radio- Mr. Sibbons: "Their defences are down, military forces are clear to engage."

-on radio- James: "Good, by the time you get out of there we should already have a chopper waiting for you, don't take too long, they already have jets on the way."

-into radio- Mr. Sibbons: "Sounds good."

Me: "We found a beldum."

Mr. Sibbons: "I see that, looks like he needs a visit to the pokemon center."

Phoebe: "Yeah."

Me: "Come on now, let's get out of here."

Phoebe: "Mhm."

We headed down the left hallway, and started to head towards the side, hopefully towards an exit. Needless to say we still had to fight team rocket every other minute. I wondered where they got all these houndooms, or were they just reviving ones we already defeated and sending them after us again, that seemed more likely. We weren't comming across a lot of grunts anymore, just houndooms and a few weaviles, but there had to be somebody around that was ordering them to attack us. They weren't mind controlled like the "experimental" pokemon, they were willfully fighting for them. Fortunately, they weren't particularly good at fighting, I once had Hellblade fight one just to see how strong they were compared to him, I was getting really bored fighting them at this point, and he had his opponent pinned to the ground in a matter of seconds. The weaviles were not much stronger, although I didn't have a weavile of my own to compare them to, all they had was speed, their claws, and occasionally an ice beam, but Rio and Apollo were about as fast as they were, and since weavile were also very frail pokemon, they were no match.

The only thing else we had to worry about, were team rocket's experiments, which barely classified as pokemon, and a lot of them had a fatal flaw that was easy to exploit, and varried between genetically altered pokemon, to ridiculous and very poorly designed machines.

The first one we came across after leaving the control room was a robotic washing machine, we all thought this was a rotom at first, but no, it was litterally just a washing machine made into a robot with very crude water and electric attacks. We watched it for a few minutes for entertainment before Apollo quickly destroyed it. Not long after destroying it, we came acrossed a robotic vending machine that fired cans of soda. It managed to hit Apollo in the stomach, but then Rio quickly destroyed it afterwards. Apollo was hit hard, but he would make it. He switched places with Jeremy's feraligator after that.

Sometime after destroying both of those machines, we came across a large houndoom with three heads, and a small amount of metalic armor acrossed its chest, it looked scary, but was only slighty harder to beat than a normal houndoom, when we first saw it, it had about a dozen other houndooms in front of it. Jeremy's feraligator quickly took all the regular houndooms out without incident before they got too close, while the three headed one sprayed extremely small and easy to dodge fireballs at us. After the other houndooms fainted, it tried to attack Rio, but feraligator quickly knocked it out with a hydro pump. This thing's heads did not seem to cooperate very well, and it was only slightly stronger than a regular houndoom.

After that, we came across another tank, very similiar to the one we encountered earlier, but with an electricity based weapon instead of a cannon. This one was a little harder to defeat, it critically wounded Jeremy's feraligator, and was able to hit Rio as well shortly before she broke it's tracks off and smashed its turret in.

We checked inside it as well, to see if there was another pokemon inside, but there wasn't, this one was purely robotic.

Steve's Sharpedo took over for Jeremy's feraligator after that.

Sometime after that we came across the three headed houndoom again, proof that team rocket was reviving their pokemon after we already defeated them. This time it charged at us, with about a half dozen normal houndooms, closing in on us while spraying fireballs at us.

Sharpedo sprayed him with a hydropump, and brought him down easilly enough, while Rio brought down a few of the others. It looked like a few might actually make it to us this time, but then the twin's gastrodons, who were guarding the rear, came forward to deal with them before they could attack the others, and before long they were all unconcious, and we were still able to continue.

Me:" You ok Rio?"

Rio: "I'm fine..."

Rio:" Just that last tank..."

Rio :"I'll be fine."

She was hurt, but she was still willing to fight.

Soon after this Apollo rejoined the front lines, but they were both starting to get tired.

Then we entered a long hallway with not one, but three evil vending machines slowing strolling down it.

Apollo: "Great, more of these."

Rio: "Oh come on, it couldn't have hurt that bad?"

Apollo: "You want to try?"

Rio: "Um...no."

I heard the barking of several houndooms comming from behind.

Me: "You hear that?"

Phoebe: "It's that three headed one again, it has to be."

Me : "-sighs-."

Me: "Try to hit those machines with shadowball."

Mr. Sibbons: "We'll take the rear."

Me: "Ok."

Steve's sharpedo floated to the back to guard the rear along with the twin's gastrodons.

Me: "Charge it up real good baby."

Phoebe: "I know."

Me: "Aim high."

We all backed away from her so she had some room.

Rio :"Aura sphere?"

Me: "Yeah if you can, take the ones on the side."

Rio: "Allright, come on Apollo take the left."

Several houndooms came around the corner behind us, but the gastrodons were able to hold the line. Even when some of the houndooms broke through and were able to use flamethrower on them at point blank, they were extremely flame resistant and able to survive, and they were willing to defend their trainers at all cost.

Anyway, while Mr. Sibbons team was defending the back, we were trying to deal with the vending machine army approaching us from the front.

Phoebe threw a large shadowball at it. Almost knocking the first machine over, which is what we were trying to do. Rio and Apollo attacked the others with aura sphere soon after, damaging the front of their cases, but not disabling them.

Me:"Ok, that's not going to work, try that again Pheebles, but aim for the tracks."

Me: "Apollo, Rio, you need to aim for the tracks as well."

Phoebe: "Ok."

Apollo: "Allright."

Me: "What does team rocket need these things for anyway?"

Phoebe: "I don't know."

Phoebe: "I'm starting to get a headache again."

Me: "We just need one more shot."

Me: "And then you can take a break, hopefully."

Phoebe: "Hopefully?"

Me: "Yes, hopefully."

They all fired again, Phoebe managed to break the left tracks on the lead one, which then swerved to the left, getting in the way of another one, and leaving only the one on the right.

Me: "Ok now aim for the right tracks on the right tank."

The tank on the left started to back up, and manuever around the middle one, showing a small amount of intelligence.

Me: "Looks like the one on the left is comming around too."

Mr. Sibbons: "The back is clear."

Me: "We're still working on the front."

Me: "Can you make sure they're all unconcious, and keep an eye out for whoever is going around and healing them."

Mr. Sibbons: "Will do."

-jokingly- Phoebe: "Why don't you go out there and fight them Cj?"

Me: "Same reason you can't fight off all these houndooms."

Phoebe: "Oh..."

The two remaining vending machines started to fire.

Me: "Oh crap they're in range."

Me: "Come on let's go back."

We backed up, and went back around the corner so the machines couldn't fire at us.

Me: "I really wish we had some ammo."

Me: "They can't turn really fast."

Me: "Phoebe maybe you can teleport behind them and hit them from behind."

Phoebe: "I need to rest, my head hurts."

Me: "-sighs-, Well we need to think of something."

Serena: "Um...guys?"

Me: "What?"

Serena: "Did you see the collars on these houndooms?"

She slipped the collars off one of them."

Me: "Mind control?"

Serena: "No, revive crystals."

Serena: "Remote activated, that's how they keep coming back their collars keep healing them."

: "Well let's take them all off then."

The collars activated, and all the houndooms got up and started to fight.

One of them tried to attack Phoebe but I body slammed it and slit its throat with a knife before quickly cutting its collar off. The collar activated shortly afterwards and ejected dust from a revive crystal, which was useless to me because it wouldn't heal my arm. I slipped some of the crystals out of it and slid them into my pocket, figuring it wouldn't hurt to have a few.

-concerned- Phoebe: "Cj are you ok?"

Me: "It hurts like hell, but yeah I'm fine."

Phoebe:"Hehe."

-in pain- Me: "It's not funny, it freaking hurts."

I sent out Hellblade and Magnum.

Me: "Don't just take them down, take their collars off, they're using them to heal themselves, magnum, you could probably just zap them and short them out."

Serena: "That should work actually."

Katrina: "He just has to fly near them."

Hellblade barked at me, then immediately went for the three headed one. Fortunately we were at such close range they hesitated to use any of their flame attacks, and instead fought much like an ordinary dog would.

Phoebe: "You need a potion?"

Me: "Do we have any?"

Phoebe: "No."

-in pain- Me: "-sighs-."

I braced my arm, and tried to stop the bleeding.

Me: "Get up against the wall."

She did so, and I stood in front of her, still trying to protect her even though I was wounded. Magnum quickly disabled their collars, so they started to drop like flys after that.

Me :"Allright Magnum, hit those tanks with magnet bomb."

The others were able to take them out, even the three headed one was no match for HellBlade's skills, we salvaged as many revive crystals as we could carry, as each of their collars had atleast eight of them.

He flew out there, the tanks fired at him, but the soda cans could not even scratch his steel shell, although most of them exploded due to pressure when they hit him, making large puddles of soda on the floor. They also weren't very well armored, like a normal vending machine, so his magnet bomb attack blew them into several pieces.

Me: "Should have thought of that earlier."

Phoebe:"Yeah you should have."

I returned HellBlade, and then I returned Magnum as well.

Me: "Oh...ok."

Me: "Did we lose anyone?"

Mr. Sibbons: "I think everyone is ok."

I looked around, Everyone was still standing, including all our pokemon, but I couldn't find Beldum

Me: "Where's Beldum?"

Phoebe: "I have him."

Phoebe: "He's hiding behind me see?"

She stepped to the side, revealing Beldum.

-scared- Beldum :"Beldummmmm.."

Me: "Allright then."

Phoebe: "It's ok beldum, we're done fighting for now."

Phoebe came up to me, and kissed me.

Phoebe :"That's for protecting me."

Me: "You're welcome sweety."

Jeremy: "Are you done yet?"

Phoebe: "What?"

Steve: " That's the second time we've all seen you kiss."

Phoebe: "Well get used to it, because we love eachother."

Me: "Actually that was kind of awkward."

Phoebe: "Oh, Cj."

Phoebe: "Rio and Apollo were kissing too."

-nervously- Rio: "Not as deep as you were."

-nervous-Mr. Sibbons: "Come on everyone let's go, we don't have a minute to waste."

Me: "Yeah, come on Pheebles."

-on radio- James: "How much longer do you need to get up top?"

-on radio- James: "Our choppers are flying around the perimeter now, and they are looking for you."

-into radio- Me: "We need to find an exit, it's a labyrinth down here, and they're sending lots of strange things to fight us."

-into radio- Me: "We'll get up there as soon as we can."

-on radio- James: "Ok just don't stop fighting, and be careful."

-on radio- James: "The military is giving you about 20 minutes to get out of there, so I would suggest you hurry."

Phoebe: "What happens in twenty minutes?"

Me: "I guess that's when they start bombing the base."

Me: "We need to find an exit, fast."

We continued down the hallway, we didn't come across anymore houndooms from then on, but we did come across a few more of team rocket's ridiculous experiments. The next strange thing we came across a few rocket grunts with heavy armor, wielding heavy machine guns intended to be used on vehicles, they were stronger than normal grunts, of course, and we panicked a little bit at first, because none of our pokemon could withstand that much firepower.

We waited until they ran around the corner, then Phoebe teleported behind them and quickly put them to sleep. After that we took 2 of their machine guns, they had more, but they were so heavy that most of the others didn't want to carry them, I had one, and pinecone took would have taken the armor too, of course, but we didn't have the time to figure out how to get it off them, and onto us.

The machineguns came in handy for taking out a lot of the other robots they sent to stop us, although their weight made them extremely awkward to carry and aim, it did balance out the recoil a little bit. They seemed to be gradually sending stronger things though. At first they were sending there failed or hopelessly impractical ideas, and now they were using their more advanced stuff.

Next thing we came across, after several hallways of robots similiar to the vending machine and mini tank variety, was a large, genetically altered blastoise, with six water cannons, two of which shot water, another pair fired some kind of powerful acid, and the last pair shot flames. It was also wearing armor similiar to the kind the last grunts we came across were wearing.

In addition to it's firepower, it was insane, nothing like Bubba, it didn't work for team rocket, and it certainly wasn't on our side either. It simply just attacked anything that moved, unfortunately, it was so well armored, and had so much firepower, that none of our pokemon could get anywhere close to it without getting hurt. It's acid attack would cause harm to almost any pokemon, including steel types, in fact, when we peaked around the corner to get a look at it, it burned a large hole in the metal wall behind us.

Me: "What the heck is this?"

Phoebe: "A mutant blastoise."

Phoebe: "Should I try to knock it out?"

Me: "You want to risk it?"

Phoebe: "It worked the last time."

Me :"You got lucky the last time, another split second they would have blown you away."

Rio :"What should we do, it's comming this way."

Me: "It's armored, your fighting abilities won't be able to harm it very easilly."

Phoebe: "You can try to use magnum."

Me: "If that acid hits him he'll get reduced to a molten blob of metal."

Phoebe:" We have revives."

Me: "Do you think he could be revived from that?"

Phoebe: "I don't know."

Phoebe: "It's worth a shot, if he can arc his electricity through the acid stream, we can get around that thing's armor."

Phoebe: "and since it's still weak to electric attacks."

Me: "I got an idea."

Me: "Maybe he won't need to have a line of site to hit it."

Phoebe:"Yeah we could try that."

Apollo: "He's comming."

Me:" Come on we have to get around that other corner."

We dashed back through the other hallway, in an effort to elude the blastoise which was now chasing us.

Me: "Allright, Phoebe, teleport out there, and then immediately teleport back, magnum, fire at the stream."

Phoebe :"You sure?"

Me: "You'll be fine, I know you will."

Me:"Just don't think ok, teleport in front of us, and then teleport back."

Phoebe: "Ok."

Me: "Ready?"

Phoebe: "Mhm."

Me: "Ready magnum?"

Cap'n'Magnum: "Magnezone."

Me: "Pay attention and fire as soon as you see the acid."

Me: "-sighs-."

-yelling- Me: "Go!"

She teleported out there, then immediately teleported back, the blastoise saw her, and fired a stream of acid from one of its cannons, the acid hit the wall at the end of the hallway, magnezone discharge a bolt of electricity, that hit the stream, then curved and went up through it, arcing all the way back down the barrel of the cannon and hitting the blastoise on the inside, electrocuting it.

-dying- Enemy blastoise: "Blasssssssstoiiiiiiiiisssssssseeeeee."

A loud thud indicated it had fallen. Then the acid inside it dissolved everything but its shell, it's armor, and the barrels of it's cannons, damage beyond what even revives could normally fix, not that it was a good idea to revive it anyway.

Me: "Did it work?"

Phoebe: "No brainwaves, it's out."

Me: "Rio, make sure it doesn't have a collar."

Rio: "Ok."

She ran over to it."

Rio: "No collar."

Me: "Good."

Me: "hehe."

Phoebe: "hehe."

Me: "Let's go everyone."

Me: "We got no time to waste."

We headed back down the two empty hallways, and around another corner in the next new hallway, we finally found a ladder to the surface. After returning our pokemon and climbing back up, one of our helicopters spotted us immediately and quickly landed near us to pick us up, then we climbed on board, taking Beldum with us.

Phoebe: "You know this beldum will make another nice pokemon for Nina."

Me: "Exactly what I was thinking."

Beldum: "Beldum?"

Me: "We'll take you to the pokemon center, get you all patched up good as new, and then we'll take you home and introduce you to her."

Me: "How does that sound?"

It nodded, excitedly.

Phoebe: "It's better than powering that silly tank isn't it?"

-happily- Beldum: "Beldum!"

Me: "Were you making that up about them kissing?"

Phoebe: "Nope, not that time."

Me: "Hehe."

It was a long flight back to Petalburg, once we got there, we said goodbye to the others, and then we were immediately shown to a plane bound for goldenrod.

By the time we got there, it was already dark. We headed to the pokemon center to get beldum and the rest of our pokemon healed up. I also got some potion for my arm.

Phoebe: "How does he look nurse?"

Nurse: "It's going to take awhile to remove all these wires, and make him good as new but your other pokemon are fine though, as usual."

Nurse: "I'm going to have to ask you to come back for him tomorrow."

Phoebe: "Ok."

Phoebe: "We'll see you tomorrow beldum, don't worry."

We left the pokemon center, and headed over to a restaurant to get some dinner together, we never had lunch or breakfast that day, so we were both starving.

-inside the restaurant-

Phoebe: "It's almost Charley's bedtime already."

Me: "Awe..."

Phoebe: "I hope your parents got the message."

Me: "I'm sure they did, they always check that machine."

Me: "And Nina couldn't have missed hers."

Phoebe: "But she doesn't know how to take care of Charley."

Me: "They're fine, I'm sure."

Phoebe: "We'll have some explaining to do tomorrow."

Me: "Yeah, that's true."

-solemnly- Phoebe: "-sighs-,Cj I'm so tired."

Me: "It's allright, we'll get something to eat, go home, and go to bed."

Phoebe: "What about the kids?"

Me: "We'll pick them up too, don't worry."

Me: "It's been one hell of a day."

Phoebe: "Mhm."

Me: "You did good sweety."

Me: "I don't think you even used your pokemon."

Phoebe: "No, I couldn't really, everyone else had theirs out, and it was getting too crowded."

Me: "Yeah it was, kind of."

Phoebe: "You were great."

Me: "You think so?"

Phoebe: "Mhm."

Me: "I would've been better if we had more ammo."

Phoebe: "I know."

Phoebe: "Let's just relax tomorrow ok?"

Me: "Ok sure."

Me: "Also do you think I could get some armor for Bubba?"

Phoebe: "Where are you going to buy it?"

Me: "I don't know."

Phoebe: "I don't know if Bubba would want to wear it."

Me: "Me neither."

Me:" Atleast team rocket won't be able to perform twisted experiments like that anymore."

Phoebe: "I hope so."

Phoebe: "But we probably won't know if they found their boss till tomorrow."

Me: "Well then, we'll just have to wait."

Phoebe: "Mhm."

Our food came a few minutes later.

We had a nice, quiet dinner, and then we headed home.

Me: "You want to pick up the kids today or tomorrow?"

Phoebe: "Today."

Me: "They're probably in bed by now."

Me: "It might be better if we let them sleep."

Phoebe: "But you know how Nina is."

Phoebe: "She won't sleep until she knows we're ok."

Me: "-sighs-, Ok."

We headed over to my parent's house. The lights were out, and everyone was asleep.

Me: "Told you we should wait till tomorrow."

Phoebe: "Oh, come on."

She rang the doorbell, we had to wait for a few minutes, but eventually my mom came to the door and let us in. Then we had to wake up the kids, who were sleeping in my old room for some reason. Just like Phoebe said, Nina wasn't sleeping, but she was happy to see us.

Nina: "You made it."

Phoebe: "Of course we did sweety."

Phoebe: "Did you see our note?"

Nina: "Mhm."

Me: "Sorry we couldn't say goodbye, but we didn't want to wake you."

Nina:"Wake me next time."

Phoebe: "Ok, we will."

She hugged us.

Phoebe: "Hows Charley?"

Nina: "He's asleep."

Phoebe: "Oh...ok."

Me: "Go get your things and get in the car sweety."

Nina: "Ok."

Nina: "Should I change clothes?"

Me: "Nah, that won't be neccesary, you're going back to bed when we get home anyway."

Nina: "Ok."

Phoebe: "Charley, mommy's here."

She gentley picked him up, and gave him a kiss.

Phoebe: "We missed you."

-cutely, tiredly- Charley: "maaawaaaa?"

-softly- Phoebe: "shhhhhh."

We gathered up his things as well, and brought him up to the car, thanked my parents for watching them for us, and then we headed home, put the kids back to bed again, and then went to bed ourselves.

-once in bed-

-quietly- Phoebe: "I'm glad this day is finally over."

-quietly-Me: "hehe, yeah me too."

-tiredly- Phoebe: "Goodnight Cj."

-tiredly- Me: "Goodnight baby girl."

We kissed , and we both fell asleep very shortly afterwards, extremely tired from a long day of fighting.


	18. The end of Team Rocket p1 and a half

-chapter 18, The end of team rocket, Part 1.5-

We slept in the next morning, extremely tired from last night.

-just waking up- Me: "You awake yet baby girl?"

-tiredly- Phoebe: "No..."

Me: "How can you answer that if you're asleep?"

-tiredly- Phoebe :"You're dreaming."

-playfully- Me: "Prove it."

-tiredly- Phoebe: "-sighs-"

-tiredly- Phoebe:" See the lamp is floating..."

-unconvinced- Me: "Mhm...and you're using your powers to make it float, so?"

-jokingly- Me: "If I'm dreaming, take me to the beach."

-unsure- Phoebe: "Um..."

-annoyed- Phoebe: "Awe...come on."

She set the lamp back down and snuggled up to me.

-somewhat sad- Phoebe: "mmm."

-concerned- Me :"What's wrong Pheebles?"

-tiredly- Phoebe :"I didn't sleep well last night."

Me: "I can tell."

-concerned- Me: "But why not?"

-tiredly- Phoebe :"I don't know, just bad dreams, did you have bad dreams too?"

Me: "I slept pretty well actually."

Phoebe: "Good."

Me: "Why'd you have bad dreams?"

-tiredly- Phoebe: "Too much fighting yesterday I guess."

-worried- Phoebe: "So many robots!"

Me: "Hey hey...snap out of it."

Me :"You'll be ok."

I kissed her on the cheek.

Phoebe: "Sorry...I can't think straight, too tired."

Me: " If you want to sleep for a little while longer go ahead."

-tiredly- Phoebe :"No, we should get up."

-tiredly- Phoebe :"Before Charley wakes up."

Me: "I can watch Charley for a little bit so you can sleep."

Phoebe: "No it's ok."

Me: "You sure?!"

She crawled out of bed. I couldn't help but notice she wasn't wearing any underwear under her gown.

-confused- Me: "Why aren't you wearing any underwear?!"

-tiredly- Phoebe: "Oh...um..I must have took them off last night by mistake?"

Me: "How does that happen?"

Phoebe: "I don't know, I was really tired."

-seductively- Phoebe: "You want to have fun right now?"

Phoebe: "And then we can shower together later."

Me :"I thought you were tired?"

-seductively- Phoebe: "Well maybe you can help wake me up."

She slipped out her gown.

-enamored- Me: "Awe...Pheebles..."

-concerned- Me :"Are you sure you're not too tired?"

-tiredly- Phoebe: "I want you."

Me:"Well...if that's what you want."

Me:"Come here then sweety."

Phoebe: "Hehe."

We made out for a little bit, and had some quick sex. After she was satisfied, she got up, gathered some clothes from the dresser and headed to the door.

-lovingly-Phoebe:"Come on, let's go."

Me: "-sighs- Allright."

I got up grabbed a towel and headed to the dresser.

Phoebe: "I already got clothes for you."

Me: "Um...ok."

-once in the shower-

Me :"What just happened sweety?"

-tiredly- Phoebe :"Nothing, I'm still tired, I'm just trying to make the best of it."

Me: "Oh...ok."

Me: "Not too tired for sex though?"

Phoebe: "Nope."

Phoebe: "I just wanted to have a little fun before Charley wakes up."

-enamored- Me: "-sighs-...Pheebles."

-enamored- Phoebe: "Cj..."

-worried- Phoebe: "You enjoyed it too didn't you?"

Me: "Of course I did baby girl."

Phoebe: "Good."

We held eachother close for about a minute or so.

After we showered and got dressed, she went to check on Charley, while I headed downstairs to start on breakfast. Nina was watching tv on the couch, still in her nightgown.

-kindly- Nina :"Goodmorning dad."

Me :"How long have you been awake?"

Nina :"Not very long."

Me: "Oh...ok."

Nina: "Can I use the shower now?"

Me: "Yeah, sure."

She headed upstairs.

Me: "Don't you need clothes?"

-awkwardly- Nina: "Um...right."

She came back down the stairs and went into her room to get some clothes, while I headed into the kitchen. Phoebe came down with Charley a few minutes later, while Nina was in the shower.

Phoebe :"Making pancakes?"

Me: "Mhm."

Phoebe: "Ok."

Me :"Goodmorning little guy."

-cutely- Charley: "Ahwee..."

Phoebe: "Hehe, say goodmorning sweety."

-cutely imitating- Charley :"gawmaway...eewee."

Phoebe: "hehe."

-playfully- Me: "You want pancakes?"

-cutely imitating- Charley: "wha ancays?"

Me: "Hehe."

It was a peaceful morning, we had a nice breakfast, and then we headed to the pokemon center in Goldenrod.

-on the way over-

Nina: "Why are we going to the center?"

Phoebe: "We got a new pokemon for you, but it needed to stay in the center overnight because of its injuries."

Nina: "Oh...ok"

Nina: "What is it?"

Phoebe: "You'll see."

Nina: "And please don't get me anymore pokemon, I want to catch some for myself."

Phoebe: "Don't worry Nina, you will."

Phoebe :"There's no limit on the amount of pokemon you can have you know?"

Phoebe: "Allthough you probably shouldn't catch more than you need."

Nina: "Ok."

Phoebe: "Cj and I both have more than six, you know?"

Phoebe: "It's good to have some flexibility."

-curious- Nina: "When can I go on my own journey?"

Phoebe: "Maybe next summer, after you get used to being around other people."

Phoebe: "It's truly what's best for you sweety."

Phoebe: "You shouldn't leave until you're ready."

Nina: "I understand mom."

Phoebe: "Good."

Me: "So we are sending her to school next year then?"

Phoebe: "Mhm."

Me: "We haven't even looked into schools yet."

Phoebe: "We'll get to it, won't we?"

Me: "If you want."

Phoebe: "Sometime this summer?"

Me: "Ok, sure."

It was in the middle of april now, well into the spring. Anyway, we reached the pokemon center, and went up to counter to retrieve Beldum for Nina.

Phoebe :"Goodmorning Nurse."

Nurse: "Goodmorning."

Phoebe :"Is Beldum ok?"

Nurse: "Um, almost, there's just a few things I need to patch up, and then he'll be ready to go."

Nurse: Can you come back sometime this afternoon?"

Nurse: "He should be ready to go by then."

Phoebe: "Sure."

Phoebe: "Thankyou."

We left the pokemon center.

Nina: "What happened to him?"

Nina: "What's a beldum?"

Nina: "Oh wait, nevermind, I remember them from the game."

Me: "You know what they evolve into right?"

Nina: "Mhm."

Nina: "Metang."

Me: "And then?"

Nina: "Metagross."

-jokingly- Me: "Maybe we won't have to send you to school."

Phoebe: "It's to help her socialize Cj, not to help her learn."

Phoebe: "She's smart enough already, she just doesn't like to show it."

Phoebe :"It may not seem like much now Nina, but a metagross is a very strong pokemon, and if you ever get into the league, it will be invaluable to you."

Phoebe: " And since you're so nice to your pokemon, it makes us so much more confident in you."

Me: "Can't she learn how to get along with others just by getting along with her pokemon?"

Phoebe: "Maybe."

Phoebe: "But we need to be sure."

Phoebe: "I don't want her to end up hurting somebody because they said the wrong thing."

Phoebe: "I just want to see how she does in a public setting before we let her go off on her own."

Me: "Yeah, that makes sense."

Me: "So where should we go now?"

Me: "Is the theatre open? You want to see a movie?"

Phoebe: "Sure."

Me: "Ok then."

We went to see a movie, then we got a late lunch afterwards, bought a few empty pokeballs from the department store, and returned to the pokemon center.

Phoebe: " Hello again nurse. Is our beldum ready yet?"

Nurse: "Oh, yes, just let me go get him, he's asleep in the back."

Phoebe: "Ok."

She went into the backroom for a few minutes, and then came out, wheeling beldum around on a cart. Despite their small size, beldums were usually very heavy pokemon.

Phoebe: "He looks great."

Nurse: "Yeah, sorry it took so long, but it wasn't something potions could fix, and it's very delicate work, those wires were attached directly to his nervous system."

-concerned- Nurse: "May I ask who did that to him?"

Me: "Team Rocket, we found him strapped inside some kind of miniature tank, wired to it like he was it's powersource, mind controll device and everything."

Phoebe: "Are you surprised?"

Nurse: "No, not at all."

Nurse: "We used to get reports of them abusing innocent pokemon all the time."

Nurse: "And after what they did to Rustboro."

Me: "It won't happen again."

Phoebe: "The Hoen military attacked their base yesterday."

Me: "That's where we found this guy."

Nurse: "Really?"

Phoebe: "Cj..."

-nervously- Phoebe: "I don't think we were supposed to say that."

-awkwardly- Me: "ehehe.."

Nurse: "That's ok I won't tell anyone."

Nurse :"Anyway, when you get home, you should let beldum rest for awhile outside his pokeball, until the sedatives wear off."

Nurse: "He should be back to normal by tomorrow."

Phoebe:" Ok."

We went to this particular pokemon center a lot, so the nurse knew us very well, it was the same center Charley was born in, and the one that was closest to our house. We captured beldum, very easilly, since he was unconcious, and then we got in the car and went home.

-on the way home-

Me:" I wonder what kind of sedatives she used on him?"

Me: "I thought he was all machine?"

Phoebe: "No, only his outer shell, he has his own brain, that is very similiar to a magnemite's but with telekinetic abilities."

Phoebe: "The technical term is Artificial Cybernetic Organism."

Me: "Really?"

-cutely- Phoebe: "I don't know."

-from the back- Charley: "Mawa...Mawa."

-lovingly- Phoebe: "What's going on Charley?"

Charley: "Ralts...ralllts...rallltssss...raaaltss..ralllts."

Phoebe: "I'll hold you when we get home, I can't right now."

-from the back- Charley: "Mawa...Mawa."

-more urgently- Charley: "Ralts...ralllts...rallltssss...raaaltss..ralllts."

Phoebe: "I can't hold you right now, I already told you that."

Phoebe: "Maybe Nina can hold you.

-upset- Charley: "Cawy wa mawa raaaltss ralllts?"

Phoebe: "Charley, stop being silly, I already told you I can't."

-upset- Charley: "Cawy wa mawa olll?"

Me: "He's trying to learn how to say it it human now."

Phoebe: "Nina!?"

Nina was wearing some headphones, watching tv, unaware of what was happening.

-distracted- Nina: "Huh?"

Phoebe: "Can you hold Charley? I can't right now."

Nina: "Ok."

Phoebe: "Just be careful with him."

She carefully slipped him out of his seat.

-upset- Charley: "Cawy wa mawa!"

-lovingly- Nina: "Don't cry Charley."

-upset- Charley: "Wa mawa!"

He started to cry.

-annoyed- Me: "-sighs-."

Me: "You know I could pull over if you want to get out and hold him?"

Phoebe: "We're almost home, and you know he doesn't cry for very long."

He stopped crying on his once we got through the portal. Nina still held him and tried to comfort him.

Nina "There Charley, are you ok now?"

-worried- Charley: "Mawa..."

Nina: "It's ok Charley."

-sadly- Charley: "Rallts ralts raalllts ralllts rallltssss raaaalllltsss"

Phoebe: "Oh, Charley, now you're just being silly."

Phoebe: "Garrrdevoir voir de voir gardevoir garrrdevoir voir de garrr."

Me:"What did he say?"

Phoebe: "Basically he thinks I'm not holding him because I don't love him anymore."

Phoebe: "And I told him I will always love him, so he doesn't need to worry."

Me: "Oh...ok."

I heard Nina start to cry.

-concerned- Me: "Nina?"

-concerned- Phoebe: "What's wrong sweety?"

-sobbing- Nina: "You'll always love me too right?"

Phoebe: "Of course sweety."

Phoebe: "You shouldn't worry either."

She calmed down, and we arrived at home a few minutes later.

-once we got home-

We let beldum out on the couch, Phoebe set Charley in his crib for a much needed nap.

Nina: "So when will he wake up?"

Phoebe: "I don't know."

Phoebe: "Don't scare him ok?"

Phoebe: "He's had a rough time."

Beldum woke up a few hours later. He got along really well with Nina, and they quickly became the best of friends.

-The afternoon of the next day-

Nina was outside, with her pokemon, as usual, Phoebe came out to check on her.

Phoebe: "Nina where'd beldum go?"

Nina:"He's not beldum anymore, he's Cobalt now."

Phoebe: "Oh...well then, where'd Cobalt go?"

Nina: "Oh...um...he's on the roof."

Phoebe: "Why?"

Nina: "Because he likes to be up there."

-concerned- Phoebe :"Can he get down on his own?"

Nina: "Of course mom, he can fly."

Phoebe: "Where's gulpin?"

Nina: "Cobalt took him up to the roof."

-meanwhile, upstairs-

I was just getting Charley up from his nap, when I heard a very strange yelling.

-falling, yelling- Gulpin: "Gulllllpiiiiiinnnnnnnn!"

-surprised- Me: "What the heck?"

I saw him fall from the window in Charley's room, he hit the ground hard, slowly rolled over onto his belly, and squirmed away, surprisingly unhurt.

-back downstairs-

Phoebe: "-sighs- you better go see if he's ok."

Phoebe: "I'll get a potion for him."

Nina: "Ok."

Phoebe: "And keep him off the roof from now on."

Nina: "Sorry mom..."

-back upstairs-

Through the window, I saw Nina come around and pick him up. I opened the window.

Me: "Why was he on the roof?"

Nina: "Cobalt brought him up there, I didn't know he would fall."

Me: "Whose Cobalt?"

Nina: "That's beldum's name now."

Me: "Oh...ok."

-nervously- Nina:"Do you like it?"

-unsure- Me:"It sounds ok."

Me:"But seriously, why was gulpin on the roof?"

Nina: "I thought he would like it up there, Cobalt does."

-sternly- Me: "Just don't put him up there again."

-cutely,sincerely- Nina: "I know, I'm sorry."

-concerned- Nina: "Are you ok gulpin?"

-shaken- Gulpin: "gulllpinnnn gulpin gull..."

He threw up, fortunately most of it went on the ground.

-disgusted- Nina: "Ew...gulpin, don't do that."

-sickly- Gulpin: "Gulpinnn..."

Nina: "Maybe you need to rest for a little bit."

She returned him, and then went back around to the other side of the house.

I honestly wasn't sure what to think about this. Nina always seemed to find the strangest ways to get in trouble, whether she intended to or not.

The next few days were uneventful, we spent most of that time at home, just relaxing and spending time with our children and pokemon.

About 3 more days passed before Melissa came to see us once again.

-at the front door-

Phoebe: "Melissa?"

-jokingly- Phoebe: "You know it hasn't quite been a month yet right?"

Melissa: "I know."

Melissa: "But a lot has been going on recently, and James wanted me to inform you."

Phoebe: "Ok, Cj come on, Melissa needs to talk to us."

I was on the couch behind her, holding Charley.

Me: "Oh...ok."

We headed into the dining room, where we usually met with her. As usual, Nina was in the backyard playing with her pokemon.

Phoebe: "Did you find their boss yet?"

Melissa: "No, unfortunately, he wasn't at the airbase, and he wasn't at their headquarters either."

Melissa:" I know."

Melissa: "The military captured most of their remaining blimps though, and with the H.A.N.G stepping up their security patrols, hopefully they won't be able to launch another attack like that again."

Melissa: "All their major facilitys are down, their numbers are severely limited, it's only a matter of time before we are able to locate their leader and arrest him as well."

Me :"Do you know anything about their leader?"

Phoebe: "Yeah do you know his name, or what he looks like?"

Melissa: "We have names."

Melissa: "But the thing is, he never showed his face to anyone but his bodyguards. And we can't find them either, but odds are they're still supporting their boss, wherever he may be."

Melissa: "He's gone to great lengths to keep his identity hidden, he's not even on any of the security footage we found."

-cutely- Charley: "Cawy wa mawa."

Melissa: "Awe...how cute."

-quietly- Me: "Here, Pheebles, he wants you."

I handed him over to Phoebe.

Phoebe: "Hello sweety."

-happily- Charley: "Mawa!"

-lovingly- Phoebe: "Yes, mama loves you."

She kissed him on the cheek, making him giggle a little bit.

Melissa: "In the meantime."

Melissa: "Would you like to go to Unova?"

-interested- Phoebe :"What, why?"

Melissa: "Just in case their leader, Mr. Ainsley, or the bodyguards turn up there, it would be beneficial if we had some agents over there as well, plus, do to some data we found at their headquarters, and some analysis on the machines you fought against, we have reason to believe they may still control a few shadow companies over there, which means they may still possess the manufacturing capabilities to construct another army of robots, and who knows what else."

Melissa: "The pokemon world tournament is supposed to take place next month, it would give you something to do, although Cj probably can't enter, because he's not a champion."

Me: "Awe..."

Phoebe: "Yeah, but where would we be staying? And can we bring Charley and Nina with us?"

Melissa:" You would stay at this house, that is owned by Devon, I can bring you pictures of it tomorrow if you're interested."

Phoebe: "How long would we be there?"

Melissa: "About five months, but don't worry you can bring Charley and Nina with you, they won't be in harm's way."

Me: "What do you think Pheebles?"

Phoebe: "I don't know."

Melissa: "You don't have to decide today."

Melissa:"But it's just an idea."

Melissa: "Kanto and Johto are both very stable now, so odds are there will not be much more work for you here for quite some time."

Phoebe: "We need some time to think about it Melissa, that's a really long time to stay."

Melissa: " Ok."

Phoebe: "What about Sinnoh, can we go to Sinnoh?"

Melissa: "Um, I can check."

Melissa :"I need to get going."

Phoebe: "Wait, Melissa."

Melissa:" What?"

Phoebe: "Did you tell James yet?"

Melissa: "Um...oh..."

Melissa: "Yeah."

Melissa: "He's excited."

Phoebe: "Good."

Melissa: "And you told Cj I take it?"

-suspicious- Me :"Told me what?"

Phoebe: "That she is pregnant Cj."

Melissa: "Mhm."

Me: "Oh ok, just checking."

-a little more urgently- Melissa: "Pheebles, I'd love to stay and talk but I really need to get going."

Phoebe:"Allright, goodbye Lissa, we'll see you tomorrow."

Melissa: "Bye."

Me: "Cya."

-playfully-Melissa: "Goodbye Charley..."

-cutely- Charley: "Ba!"

Phoebe: "Hehe."

Melissa left the room and walked out the front door, it looked like she talked to Nina a little bit before she left, but I couldn't tell what they said.

Phoebe: "What do you think Cj?"

Me :"I don't know."

Phoebe: "Unova, it would be a brand new place for us."

Me: "Yeah, it would."

-jokingly- Me: "You never did make it there did you?"

-jokingly- Phoebe: "Nope, this placed looked more fun."

-cheerfully- Phoebe: "And it was."

Me: "Hehe."

I kissed her on the cheek.

-enamored- Phoebe: "Awe..."

Me: "Anyway, come on, maybe we should talk to Nina about this as well."

Phoebe: "Yeah, it's only fair."

Me: "I'll go call her in."

Phoebe: "Ok."

I went out onto the front porch.

Me :"Nina can you come inside for a moment?"

Nina: "Can I return my pokemon?"

Me: "Yeah, you probably should, this might take awhile."

Nina: "Ok."

I headed back inside, and she came in a few minutes later.

-nervous- Nina: "Am I in trouble?"

Phoebe: "No you're not in trouble, we just need to talk."

-curious- Nina: "About what?"

Phoebe: "Well, how would you like to go to Unova?"

Me:"You'll be going with us of course, don't worry."

Nina: "I don't know."

Nina: "I like this place."

Phoebe: "We haven't decided if we want to go yet Nina."

Phoebe: "But we just want to know what you think."

Nina: "How long?"

Phoebe: "Melissa said it we would be there for about five months."

Phoebe :"So we'll be over there for quite awhile."

Nina: "Can I bring my pokemon?"

Phoebe: "Yeah, I'm pretty sure you can."

Phoebe: "And then you can watch the Pokemon world tournament."

Phoebe :"Where some of the best trainers from around the world will compete."

Me: "Including your mother."

-reluctant- Phoebe: "Um...I don't know about that Cj..."

Me: "Oh come on sweety, what do you have to lose?"

Phoebe: "I just, I don't know."

Phoebe: "They will broadcast those battles all over the world."

Phoebe: "And then team rocket will find out we're there."

Phoebe: "And well, if the rest of team rocket are in Unova, they could start looking for us."

Phoebe: "We can watch the tournament, but I don't think we should draw any attention to ourselves."

Me: "Yeah, you have a point."

Phoebe: "And Unova would be a cool place to explore, Nina."

Phoebe: "Maybe we'll even let you take on some of the gyms there."

Nina: "For badges?"

Phoebe: "Maybe, I don't think we will be there long enough for you to get all of them, but maybe you can get one or two, as souvenirs."

Me: "Cool souvenirs huh?"

-excitedly- Nina: "The coolest."

Phoebe: "Of course, you'd have to get a trainer's license."

Nina: "Can we go please?"

-excitedly- Nina: "I want to go now."

It didn't take much to convince her.

Phoebe: "Calm down sweety, if we're going to go, we have a lot of stuff to do."

Me: "Yeah, we have to get rid of all the perishable food, we need to inform my parents that we're leaving again, so they can keep feeding the chickens."

Phoebe: "We have to pack a lot of things."

Me: "I have to lock the garage up, and take the keys out of everything."

Me: "We need to get a ton of food for Hellblade so he can keep watch over this place without being tempted to eat the chickens."

Phoebe: "If you're going to have him out, we should get a shelter for him too in case it rains, we're going to be gone a lot longer than usual."

Me: "Yeah."

Phoebe: "But I'm still not sure if I want to go."

Me: "Well, sweety."

Me: "Why should we stay?"

Phoebe: "Um."

Phoebe: "I just think it would be nice to stay at home for a few more days."

Me: "We will be, but you know, as long as we're all together, wherever we go is home."

-enamored- Phoebe: "Awe...Cj..."

Me :"We have no reason to slow down."

Phoebe: "I know."

Me: "So why should we stay?"

Phoebe: "You're right."

Phoebe: "-sighs-, I guess I'll have to get everything packed up again."

-excitedly- Nina: "YAY!"

-happily chiming in- Charley: "Mawa...Ralts raaalts."

-enamored- Phoebe: "Awe, I love you too Charley."

It was a lot of work, but we had some time to get it done.

We headed over to the Goldenrod Department Store, and got everything arranged so Hellblade could guard our house for a few months while we were gone. We informed my parents, started to pack a few things, and then, on the next day, after the usual morning routine, we played videogames together until Melissa came back.

Melissa: "Hello Pheebles."

Phoebe: "Oh good, you're here, come in."

We all met in the dining room again.

Melissa: "Have you decided yet?"

Phoebe: "Do you know where we'll be staying?"

Melissa: "Yeah, I brought pictures."

She showed us a few pictures of the house, both the inside and outside. Phoebe and I were both pleased to find out that it was a lot nicer than ours.

Melissa:" It's a nice place, you should be comfortable there, and you get to stay for free until we call you back to Goldenrod."

-amazed- Nina: "Mom, look! it has a pool."

Phoebe: "Hehe."

Phoebe :"When would we have to leave?"

Melissa: "Next week, you have plenty of time to get ready."

Phoebe: "Ok."

Phoebe: "Well then, I think we'll go."

Melissa: "Good."

Melissa: "You two are so lucky, I've always wanted to go to Unova."

Melissa: "I'll call you when your flight has been arranged and everything."

Melissa: "Also, I checked to see if there were openings in Sinnoh, but we already have enough agents there at the moment, sorry."

Phoebe: "It's allright Lissa, Unova is fine."

Melissa :"Also, keep an eye out for team galactic as well, we've heard they might have some connections in Unova too."

Me: "What about Team Plasma?"

Melissa: "Team Plasma? Hehe, we haven't heard anything about them in a long time, but if you come across them at all, they'll probably be more interested in helping you than hindering you, last we heard, they strongly oppose Team rocket and Team Galactic, as well as the abuse of pokemon in general."

Melissa: "They used to be trouble, but they've changed directions recently, and they're more of a charity now than a criminal organization."

Melissa: "I have to get going now, I have a meeting in about half an hour."

Phoebe: "Wait...Melissa."

-concerned- Phoebe: "How are you and James?"

-concerned- Phoebe: "Have you started feeling sick yet?"

Melissa: "We're doing great, but yeah, I'm starting to feel sick in the mornings."

Phoebe: "If you ever have any questions, I'm here for you."

Melissa: "Awe, thanks Pheebles."

-urgently- Melissa :"Now, I really have to get going."

Phoebe: "Ok."

She gathered up her things and left.

Phoebe: "I thought she would stay a little longer."

Me: "Yeah."

Phoebe: "She seems to be so busy recently, like James."

Me: "Yep."

Me: "Does she work for James again now or?"

Phoebe: "I don't know, I think she works for him and for the research division."

Me :"You haven't asked her?"

Phoebe: "I did, but she will never, ever give me a straight answer, she always says it's top secret or something."

Nina :"I haven't seen James in a long time."

Me: "Yeah, last we saw him was on that plane, for the briefing remember?"

Phoebe: "Yeah, and then he said he had to go to brief another team immediately after that."

Nina: "I wasn't there."

Phoebe: "We know that sweety, we're just saying that's the last time your father and I saw him."

Me: "So what do you want to do now?"

Phoebe: "I don't know."

Phoebe: "I guess I can make lunch."

Me: "Ok."

-playfully- Me: "How's Charley?"

I saw him looking at me.

-cutely- Charley: "Cawy?"

-playfully- Me: "Yeah, how are you?"

-cutely- Charley: "A woo?"

Phoebe whispered something to him.

-quietly- Phoebe: "I'm ok."

-cutely imitating- Charley: "I away..."

Me: "Hehe."

Phoebe: "I think he needs to be changed again."

Phoebe: "Can you do that for me? I'll start making lunch."

Me: "Yeah sure."

Nina: "Can I help you Mom?"

Phoebe: "Of course sweety."

Me: "Come here little guy."

She handed Charley over to me, and I took him upstairs to change him.

When I came back down Nina was on the couch, watching tv. I set Charley down on the floor so he could play with his toys.

Me: "I thought you were helping in the kitchen?"

Nina:" I was, but mom doesn't need me yet."

Me: "Oh...ok."

Nina: "Can I go outside?"

Me: "Yeah, just don't forget to feed the chickens though."

Nina: "Ok."

Me: "And don't put gulpin on the roof again."

-defensively- Nina: "I know."

She went into to her room to get her pokemon, then headed out the door, Charley looked at the door, then at me.

-cutely- Charley: "Cawy wa owwhyyyy."

I looked at him, confused for a moment before I realized what he was trying to say.

-unsure- Me :"Um...you want to go outside?"

-cutely- Charley: "ralts ralllts ralllts raaalts ralts."

-concerned- Me: "It might be too cold for you."

-from the kitchen- Phoebe: "It's ok Cj, you can take him outside, just keep an eye on him."

-loudly- Me :"Did you hear what else he said?"

-from the kitchen- Phoebe: "He just said he wants to go outside again, in pokemon."

-loudly- Me: "Ok, thankyou sweety."

-from the kitchen- Phoebe: "Mhm."

I picked Charley up and brought him outside, it was a nice day out, not too cold, not too hot, just perfect for him to play around in the grass. I brought him around to the shady side of the house, and set him down to play, then I sat down along the side of the house to watch him.

Me :"There you go Charley, don't wander too far away."

It wasn't long before Nina's pokemon came up to him.

Charley: "Ralts rallts?"

Cobalt: "Beldum...beldum belll."

-nervous- Charley: "Rallllts."

He crawled back towards me.

-calmly- Me :"Take it easy guys, you know how shy he is."

-nervous- Charley: "Rallts ralllts rallllts."

Me: "-sighs- Wish I could understand you son."

He crawled up into my lap.

Me: "Oh, you don't need to be afraid of them."

Me: "They're Nina's pokemon, they won't hurt you."

-scaired- Charley: "Cawy wa mawa."

Me:" Mawa is busy."

-concerned- Me: "What's wrong with me?"

Nina: "Is he ok?"

Me: "Yeah, your pokemon are just making him nervous."

Nina: "Oh, sorry."

Nina: "Come on everyone, leave Charley alone, go back to playing."

Me: "Thankyou sweetheart."

She came up and sat by me.

-playfully- Nina: "Hi Charley."

Charley: "Ralts Ralllts?"

Nina: "Gardevoir voir, garrr, garrrdevvoir."

Charley: "Ralts ralts rallts ralllts rrrraltss."

-unsure- Me :"What are you saying?"

Nina: "I just told him mom is busy."

Nina: "Sometimes he understands pokemon a little bit more than human."

Charley: "Ralts rallts ralts."

Me: "What did he say now?"

Nina: "He wants his toys."

Nina: "I can go get them for you."

Me :"That sounds like a good idea."

Me: "Thankyou sweetheart."

Nina: "Mhm."

She got up, and headed inside.

Me: "You ok now Charley?"

-happily- Charley: "Cawy wa ahwy."

-relieved- Me: "Awe...that's good to know."

-jokingly- Me: "You had me worried for a little bit."

-cheerfully- Charley: "Ralts raaalts"

The only bit of pokemon I actually understood.

-sincerely- Me: "I love you too son."

We sat there quietly for a moment, until Nina came back with a few plush toys for him.

Me: "Thanks Nina."

Nina: "Mhm."

I carefully set Charley back on the ground so he could play.

-from the kitchen window- Phoebe: "Nina where'd you go?"

Nina: "I have to go now, Dad can you watch my pokemon for me?"

Me :"Why don't you go ahead and return them? When it's lunch time, we're all going to be inside anyway."

Nina: "Oh...ok."

She left to go round up her pokemon, leaving me with Charley, who was now happily playing with his toys.

-playfully- Me:"You know little guy, maybe before long you'll be able to teleport."

Charley: "Wapo?"

He looked up at me, I didn't think he would understand, but I wanted to talk to him none the less, it was very relaxing for some reason, even though his understanding was very limited, he still listened to every word I said.

-jokingly- Me: "Mhm, and then we'll probably have to chase you all around the house."

-cutely imitating- Charley: "Howww."

-cutely- Charley :"Ralts ralllts rallts raaaalts?"

Me: "Sorry son, I can't speak pokemon, someday you'll understand."

I couldn't even tell if he was actually saying anything.

-cutely imitating- Charley: "aaan."

Me :"Hehe."

-playfully- Me: "Watcha got there?"

Me :"A little murkrow?"

-cutely- Charley: "ma?"

Me: "Murkrow."

Charley: "Mawko."

Me :"hehe, close enough."

Charley: "eno."

-playfully- Me :"What's this?"

Charley: "wa es."

I held another plush up to him, it was that golden wartortle plush we've had for who knows how long.

-playfully- Charley :"Cawey?"

-playfully- Me: "I thought you were Charley?"

Me: "This is a wartortle silly."

-cutely- Charley: "Is watawol seewee."

Me: "Hehehe."

Me: "so what is this now?"

Charley: "Cawey."

Me: "No."

Charley: "No Cawey?"

Me: "Mhm, it's not Charley."

-awkward- Me :"It's a watawol...I mean wartortle."

Great, now I was talking like him.

-confused- Charley: "No Cawey?"

Me :"Yeah, it's not Charley, it's a wartortle."

-cutely- Charley: "No Cawey... es...watawol?"

Me: "Mhm."

Me: "So what is it?"

Charley: "Watawol?"

Me :"Good boy."

Me: "Now what are you holding?"

He briefly looked at his hand, and then looked up at me.

He was still holding the murkrow plush from earlier.

-cutely- Charley: "Watawol."

Me: "No it's a murkrow."

Charley: "Mawko?"

Me: "Yes."

Charley: "No murko, no Cawey, es watawol."

-playfully- Me: "No, you are Charley, this is a wartortle, and that is a murkrow."

Even though it was taking awhile to teach him something relatively simple, he was still learning very well, especially since he was just a few months old.

Charley: " no awer Cawey, es watawol, es mawko."

Me: "Close, but, you are Charley, this is wartortle , this is murkrow."

Phoebe came around the corner of the house.

-playfully- Phoebe: "Whatcha doing out here?"

-excitedly- Charley: "Mawa!"

Charley: "Es Cawey, es watawol, es mawko."

-cheerfully- Me: "Good job."

Phoebe:"Awe...Cj...you taught him all that in 10 minutes?"

Me: "Eh, it wasn't all me, he's pretty smart you know?"

Phoebe: "I know, but your so cute trying to teach him."

-awkwardly- Me: "Ok...yeah...um...that just sounds weird."

-mischeivously- Phoebe: "See how it feels?"

Me: "Yeah."

-lovingly- Phoebe: "Come here Charley."

She picked him up.

-cheerfully- Charley: "Mawa!"

-lovingly- Phoebe: "Yes, momma loves you."

She gently kissed him on the cheek.

Phoebe: "Come on Cj, it's time for lunch ."

Me: "Allright."

We all went inside and had a nice lunch together. After that, everyone came outside, and we let some of our pokemon out to play as well.

It was fun to watch our pokemon interact with eachother. It didn't take long for them to figure out that Cobalt was the new guy. Hellblade and Magnum, as well as Nina's pokemon had already met him, so they informed the others that he was friendly and didn't mean any harm. Except for gulpin, who seemed to have somewhat of a grudge against him since the roof incident.

Phoebe: "Cj, we need to talk."

Me: "About what?"

Phoebe: "Well I just, if we're going to Unova, we have alot of money left, I was thinking that, maybe we could buy another house."

Me: "We're only going to be there for five months sweety."

Me:"Besides, wouldn't you rather have a house in Sinnoh?"

Phoebe: "Yeah, that's a good point."

Me:"We'll get a nice country house like this one, except it will be alot closer to the gardevoir city."

Me: "And then we can always come back to this one too."

Me: "It will be really expensive to get this much land in the pokemon world."

Phoebe: "Yeah that's true."

Me: "But our pokemon love it because they have more space to roam around."

Me: "We'll put up some signs or something."

Me: "Maybe we'll leave Hellblade here to guard the place."

Phoebe: "Maybe:"

Phoebe: "We'll just need to get a system that will allow him to put himself back in his ball."

Phoebe: "Otherwise he'll age."

Me: "We wouldn't be gone for that long would we?"

Phoebe: "Well, just in case."

Phoebe: "Houndooms only have like a 6-7 year life span naturally."

Phoebe: "But pokeballs and revives will keep them from aging."

Me: "What about us?"

Phoebe: "Don't worry we'll be fine."

Phoebe: "Everytime we get revived are bodies become 20 again, although we still retain all our memories."

Me :"What about Nina?"

Phoebe: "I don't know."

Phoebe: "Revives will restore the user to their peak age."

Me: "I thought they just restored you to whatever age you were when you first used them?"

Phoebe: "No, they recently found out the synthetic ones work differently, I looked it up."

Me: "Huh?"

Phoebe: "It's a long story."

Phoebe: "Revives haven't been around very long Cj, just the last 40 years or so."

Phoebe:" They were extremely expensive then too, as they could only be found on the moon, or from asteroids, it was only 30 years ago they figured out how to grow them synthetically, which drastically lowered the price to the point where pokemon centers and hospitals can use them for free, so that now they are available for everyone."

Me: "Looks like we were born at the right time then."

Phoebe: "Mhm."

Phoebe: "It's the old, naturally occuring ones that restore you to whatever age you were when you originally took them."

Phoebe: "But those are so rare and expensive that we'll probably never come across one."

Me :"How do they know the difference?"

Phoebe: "The natural ones have a more red colored tint, while the artificial ones are more yellow colored."

Me: "Hmm."

-curious- Me: "How old are you then? Really?"

Phoebe: "23, same age as you."

Phoebe: "Haven't we gone over this before?"

Me: "Yeah probably."

Me: "Sorry honey, you know it's only because sometimes you seem too good to be true."

-enamored- Phoebe: "Awe...Cj..."

Me: "So um, what else should we talk about?"

Phoebe: "I don't know."

-enamored- Phoebe: "Awe look at that, Charley is playing with Matches."

Me: "Hehe."

Charley was trying to chase him around, though Matches was a lot faster than him. This was strange, because usually Matches was trying to chase someone else around.

-cutely imitating Matches- Charley: "ra!ra!."

It sounded like he was trying to bark like Matches as well.

-enamored- Phoebe: "He's just a little cutey..."

Me: "Mhm."

Phoebe: "Matches be careful with Charley ok?"

Phoebe: "Don't play rough."

Eventually Charley got tired of chasing him. So he sat still for awhile. A lot of the larger pokemon had started to head for the timber, as usual, so only a few remained in the yard.

Nina came up to him.

Nina:" Charley what's the matter?"

Nina: "You get tired?"

-cutely imitating Matches-Charley :"Ra! ra! ra!"

Nina: "What are you doing?"

Nina: "Come here Matches."

She tried to pick Matches up, but quickly set him down.

Nina: "Matches you're getting heavy."

Nina: "I can't pick you up anymore."

-curious- Charley: "Ralts rrralts ralllts?"

Nina: "What's that?"

Nina: "Charley, this is Matches, he's a growlithe."

Charley: "Grolo."

-unsure- Nina: "Um...sort of I guess.."

-curious- Charley: "Ralts rrrallts rrraltsssssss?"

-in disbelief- Nina:" I'm Nina, I'm your sister silly."

Nina: "You know me."

Charley: "weewa?"

Nina: "Nina."

-unsure- Charley: "weeeema?"

Nina: "You'll get it someday."

-trying to imitate her- Charley: "soway?"

Nina: "Yes, someday."

Nina: "Mom? Can I hold Charley?"

-from the porch- Phoebe: "As long as he lets you and you're very careful with him."

Nina: "Ok."

-kindly- Nina: "Can I hold you Charley?"

She gently picked him up and carried him over to her other pokemon. Charley didn't seem to object to her doing so.

-cutely- Nina: "I want to show you my other pokemon, and then we can play together."

Nina: "Come on Matches, follow me."

Me: "Well there they go."

Phoebe: "Yeah, come on let's keep an eye on them."

Phoebe: "Just in case she accidently upsets Charley or something."

Me: "Ok."

We followed her over to the backyard, where she set Charley on the ground by some of her other pokemon.

Phoebe: "Watcha doing Nina?"

Nina: "Nothing, I just thought Charley would have more fun with my pokemon since they're more his size."

Phoebe: "Oh...ok."

Me: "Just be gentle with him ok?"

-sternly- Phoebe and I: "No battling."

-in disbelief- Nina: "I know that.."

She said that like she couldn't believe we'd think she'd do such a thing, a very good sign.

-defensively- Nina: "I'd never do anything to harm little Charley."

Phoebe: "We know, we're just testing you sweety."

We spent the rest of the afternoon outside, until Charley started to get tired, Phoebe layed him down in his crib for a nap, and then we started to watch tv together, while Nina continued to play outside with the pokemon.

Me: "Today is going really well you know?"

Phoebe: "Mhm."

Phoebe: "Poor Charley wore himself out."

Me: "Yeah."

Phoebe: "You know what?"

Me: "What?"

Phoebe: "Why don't we battle eachother?"

-unsure- Me: "Wha?"

Phoebe: "I mean, on the games, like we used too."

Me: "Oh, you mean on the ds?"

-cutely- Phoebe: "Mhm."

Me:"Yeah, we haven't done that in awhile have we?"

Phoebe: "Nope."

Me:"I guess we could try, but I don't even know if the battery in my ds is still good, it probably died by now."

Phoebe: "Let's try, just for old time's sake."

Me: "Allright then sweety."

We left the couch to get our DS's, our pokemon games, and our chargers, and before long we had them up and running, and were selecting our teams for battle.

-saddened- Phoebe:"Awe...Nina, why'd you have to reset my game?"

Me:"She wa?"

Phoebe: "She reset my game."

Me: "Well...I don't know what to tell you."

-sadly, but cutely- Phoebe: "All my pokemon are gone..."

Me: "Oh come on, you know they're fine."

Phoebe: "Yeah, you're right."

Me: "What pokemon does she have?"

Phoebe: "I don't know, let's see."

If they were even still in the game, transfers haven't worked for quite some time.

We battled eachother until Charley woke up from his nap about an hour later.

The next day we headed to Goldenrod, and purchased some equipment which would allow Cap'n'magnum to guard the house for us while we were gone, it turned out it was cheeper to use him as a guard than HellBlade, and slightly less risky. The equipment consisted of a few motion sensors, connected to a device that would automatically release Magnum whenever they were set off. The device also allowed Magnum to return to his ball whenever he needed to rest, and would also heal him if neccesary (using a ten gallon bottle of super potion), which would hopefully last a few months, considering he probably wouldn't need to fight too much. The device was also immune to Magnum's ability to destroy most electronics it gets close too. It was an expensive setup, but it was reliable.

The day after that we took the kids to a park in Slabtown, where everyone knew who we were, but didn't pester us for autographs.

The rest of the week was pretty standard stuff, we taught Charley a few more words, we helped Nina work with and train her pokemon, and we just had a lot of fun in general. When next week came around, we were ready and waiting for the call to go to Unova. And when that call finally came, we packed everything up, locked up the house and the garage, got in the car, armed the new security system, and left for the airport.

-on the way to the airport-

-excitedly- Nina: "We're finally leaving for Unova."

-cutely- Phoebe: "Mhm."

Phoebe: "Are you excited Cj?"

Me: "A little bit, yeah."

Phoebe :"A little bit?"

Phoebe: "It's a whole new place, for all of us."

Me: "Yeah, that's true."

-excitedly- Phoebe: "I never even thought I would go there."

-excitedly- Phoebe: "But here we are."

Me:"Hehe, last week you weren't even sure you wanted to go."

-cutely, happily- Phoebe: "Well I am now Cj."

Me: "Good."

We arrived at the airport about 10 minutes later.

Phoebe: "Melissa said she also payed them to ship our car too."

Me: "Are you sure?"

Me: "You know this thing weighs a lot more than a normal car?"

Phoebe: "Yeah, I even asked her about that and she said they'll still pay for it."

Me :"Ok."

After identifying ourselves, we were directed out onto the runway, where we left our car in a special parking lot inside the airport, to be loaded onto the plane, after that we were taken back to the terminal building by bus, and boarded our plane as normal. Our flight for today was on a very large passenger jet that looked somewhat similiar to an airbus a380.

Once we got on the plane, it was pretty much a typical flight from then on, after the finished boarding was finished and a brief safety presentation, the plane taxied out onto the runway.

We spent the next 8 hours on that plane. Once we arrived at the airport in Castelia City, we gathered our luggage, and had a quick dinner at one of the airport restaurants, then we waited for another hour or so for the plane carrying our car to arrive, because they didn't have room to fit it on the plane we arrived on, and it wasn't worth paying for a rental just to drive out to the house and back.

Once our car arrived, we packed up and headed out into the city, because of timezone differences, it was still just 4:00 in the afternoon in Unova, rush hour in Castelia, unfortunately. The house we were supposed to stay at was all the way over in Nacrene City, so it was a pretty long drive. Our car stood out like a sore thumb, amongst a sea of subcompacts and high end UMWs. Castelia City was larger than Goldenrod, and was also one of the largest citys in the pokemon world, the main streets were very wide, and reasonably so, because both pedestrian and vehicular traffic was extremely heavy.

It was another two hours before we were even able to get outside the city limits, with Phoebe navigating, as usual, shortly after we left the city, we were crossing the gigantic Skyarrow bridge, which was basically a larger and wider version of the one seen in the game. The only major difference being the real one also supported cars as well. As usual the world represented in the game is a lot smaller than the actual place of course.

Once we crossed the bridge, the traffic started to thin out, and before long we were driving down a nice, scenic road through pinwheel forrest, eventually arriving in Nacrene city, which was a lot smaller than Castelia. We found our house for the next few months on the outskirts of the city and quickly moved in.

Phoebe:"Well here it is Nina, this is where we're going to stay for the next few months.

Nina: "Can I go swimming?"

Phoebe: "Let's just rest for a little bit, ok?"

Phoebe: "We've been traveling all day."

Me: "Yeah, sweetheart, let's just relax."

Phoebe: "-sighs-, where's the bedroom?"

Me: "I guess it's upstairs."

We explored the house for a few minutes, finding where all the rooms are,

The house was large enough that Charley and Nina could have their own rooms, and we even brought Charley's crib along, which I quickly set up so he could take a nap.

After we found the master bedroom, Phoebe and I layed down and snuggled for a little bit.

Me: "Well here we are baby girl."

Phoebe: "Mhm."

Phoebe: "-sighs-, I'm so tired."

Me: "It's not night yet."

Phoebe: "I know, it's a different timezone."

Me: "Mhm."

Phoebe: "But it would be night back in Johto."

Me: "-sighs-, jet lag."

Phoebe: "Mhm."

Me: "You know we should try to stay up as long as possible, try to get our clocks to sync with everyone else's."

Phoebe: "I know."

Phoebe: "But I'm just so tired."

Me :"Have you tried coffey?"

Phoebe: "I don't like coffey."

Me: "Hehe, me neither."

-concerned- Nina: "Mom?"

Nina came into the room.

-annoyed- Phoebe: "Nina, did you forget to knock?"

-disgusted- Nina: "ewww...sorry."

Phoebe: "Oh sweety calm down, we weren't doing anything anyway, just snuggling."

She lifted up the blankets.

-surprised- Me: "Hey?! "

Phoebe: "See we're still wearing clothes."

Nina: "Oh...ok."

Phoebe: "What's wrong?"

Nina: "I want to go outside."

Phoebe: "Well just wait a little bit sweety, you can go play pokemon if you want."

This was a very nice, modern house, and it even had a nice sized driveway and front and back yards, it didn't quite qualify as a mansion, but it was a really nice house none the less. There were a few other houses of a similiar style on this street, but only one other was occupied at the moment, and they didn't seem to be home right now. It was a very recent neighborhood, so not all the houses were occupied yet.

Me: "Or you can watch tv..."

Me: "Maybe you can even play with Charley?"

Phoebe: "No Cj, Charley needs to rest."

-defensively- Me: "He slept on the plane too."

Phoebe: "Not that much."

Phoebe :"And he needs to get aquainted to his new surroundings."

Phoebe: "So Nina please, just go find something to do on your own for a little bit."

Phoebe: "But don't mess with anything."

-unsure- Nina: "O...k..."

Phoebe: "We'll be up in about an hour or so ok?"

Nina: "Ok."

-an hour later-

Phoebe had fallen asleep, so I went down to see Nina instead, I found her on the couch, watching tv, just like at home.

Nina: "Where's mom?"

Me: "She fell asleep, she'll be ok, just stay quiet."

Nina: "Ok."

Nina: "What about Charley?"

Me: "I guess I can go check on him."

Nina: "Ok."

I went back upstairs to check on Charley, he was laying wide awake in his crib, and playing around with his blanket.

-happily- Charley: "Ahweee."

Me: "Hello son."

-lovingly- Me: "How are you?"

I picked him up.

Me: "You want to go downstairs?"

Me: "Come on let's go."

I brought him downstairs.

Me: "He was wide awake."

-enamored- Nina: "Awe...hey Charley."

-cutely- Chaley:" Niwa."

Nina: "It's Nina."

We watched tv together for a little bit, until Phoebe eventually woke up.

-tiredly, confused, upstairs- Phoebe :"What is going on? Cj where'd you go?"

Me: "We're down here honey, on the couch."

-tired- Phoebe: "Ok."

Me :"Are you still tired?"

-grumpily- Phoebe: "Yes."

She came down the stairs and sat by me.

Charley: "Mawa?"

-lovingly- Phoebe: "Oh hi Charley."

Phoebe: "Did daddy wake you up?"

Me :"He was already awake."

Phoebe: "Oh...ok."

Phoebe: "I'm thirsty."

Me :"Um, there's nothing in the fridge."

Phoebe: "We'll have to get some groceries then."

Phoebe :"But water will be fine for now."

Me: "Yeah."

Me: "You want to go do that now?"

Phoebe: "Yeah, sure, just let me get my shoes."

Me: "Ok."

A few minutes later we left the house, got in the car, and headed into Nacrene city. Nacrene City was a small, but very nice little town, with all the shops and supplies we would need for our stay in Unova, which was good, because otherwise it was a long and stressful drive back into Castelia City just to get groceries. Appearence wise, Nacrene had many historic brick warehouse buildings that were still being used on a regular basis. The downtown area was filled with many small shops, and everything just looked very clean and picturesque. The otherwise identical warehouse buildings set apart from eachother with numerous signs and decorations denoting the purpose of each one. It didn't take long to find the local grocery store, which was inside one of these buildings and clearly marked with a sign, here we bought a few pounds of bouffalant meat, two gallons of moo moo milk, a case of oran berrys, and several other food items, as well as a few movies to watch, in case we got bored. They didn't sell tauros meat here, as tauros, especially the agricultural variety, weren't very common in Unova, but bouffalant meat was very similiar. After purchasing our groceries, we put them in the car, and took a walk down the street, just to get more aquainted with the town.

Phoebe: "Don't they have a museum here?"

Me: "They did in the game, I don't know if they do in real life."

Phoebe: "So far the games have been pretty accurate about stuff like that though."

Me: "Yeah, that's true."

Me: "If it's not here it may be on another street."

Phoebe: "Yeah."

-tiredly- Phoebe: "I'm still so tired."

Nina: "I'm getting tired too."

Me: "What about Charley?"

Phoebe: "Charley's allready asleep."

Me: "Hehe lets go back to the house then."

We walked back to our car, got in, and headed back to our house.

After filling our fridge up with grocerys, and laying Charley down in his crib, we headed to bed and rested for a little while.

When we woke up again, Charley was crying, and it was dark outside, we had been asleep for several hours atleast. We went over to Charley's room to comfort him, Phoebe quickly found out he was upset because he was alone and in the dark, he had probably been awake for some time before he started to cry.

-tiredly- Phoebe: "Oh...Charley, it's ok, we're here now."

-tiredly- Phoebe: "Go back to sleep little guy."

-sadly- Charley: "-sniffle-, Mawa."

-tiredly, softly- Phoebe :"Shhhhh, go back to sleep."

It was a long night, as Charley would wake up every ten minutes or so and start crying because nobody else was around, so Phoebe finally decided to bring him to bed with us. And although he still didn't sleep for most of the night, he was happy and quiet just for his mother to hold him.


	19. The end of team rocket Part 2

-chapter 19, The end of team rocket, Part 2-

We got up when we finally felt that we had enough sleep, which of course, was long before anyone else was awake. We watched a few movies we had just purchased until the sun came up. It wasn't the easiest first day, but we knew things would get easier once we became more adjusted.

At around 8:00am we headed out into the city once again, and went into one of the local cafes for breakfast. Like the one that was featured in the game, it was based inside an old warehouse, although it was hard to tell which one the game version was based on because there were atleast two other warehouse cafes in the city as well.

-inside the cafe-

Nina: "Are you still tired Mommy?"

Pheobe: "I'll be allright sweety."

Me: "It was just a long night, Charley kept waking us up."

Nina: "Oh...yeah, he woke me up too, why was he crying?"

Phoebe: "He was lonely, you know how babies are."

Phoebe: "They get a little scaired when nobody else is around."

Phoebe: "You know, I just realized, when we get home, we're going to have to go through this again."

Me: "Oh Pheebles, calm down, we just got here."

Me: "First days always a little rough, especially for Charley because he doesn't quite understand what's going on."

Nina: "What are we going to do today?"

Me: "I don't know, maybe we'll try to find the museum?"

Nina :"What about the gym?"

Me: "We can try to find the gym too, don't worry."

Me: "But you can't challenge the gym leader yet Nina, you don't even have a trainer's license."

Nina: "Well where do I get one?"

Phoebe: "We'll find out sweety, don't worry."

Phoebe: "We're just going to take things slow for a while until the jet lag wears off, allright?"

Nina: "Ok."

Me: "You know what?"

Phoebe: "What?"

Me: "We should ask the waitress if they give free sodas on wednesdays."

-unsure- Phoebe: "To see if this is the same place that's in the games?"

Me: "Yeah."

Phoebe: "Ok, I'll ask her when she comes back."

Me: "K."

The waitress came back about a minute later with our food. The food here was delicious, somewhat surprising for just a small cafe. I got pancakes, Phoebe and Nina got biscuits and gravy, wanting to try something different.

-kindly- Waitress: "We hope you enjoy your food, I can assure you we serve the best breakfast in Nacrene city."

Phoebe: "Do you give away free sodas on wednesdays?"

-kindly- Waitress: "Yes we do, but, it's not wednesday, so sorry."

Phoebe: "Oh...ok, that's fine."

Phoebe: "Thankyou."

Waitress: "Mhm."

The waitress headed back to the kitchen.

-quietly- Me: "I guess this is the place then."

Phoebe: "Mhm."

The food here was of remarkable quality, just as the waitress insisted, I don't think I've ever had better pancakes. The girls seemed to enjoy their food as well.

Phoebe shared some of her food with Charley, so he could eat with us, instead of us having to feed him later. He seemed to enjoy it too, as he kept asking for more.

After breakfast we started to look for the museum, just for something to do. We ended up finding it just a few blocks away from the main drag, once there, we quickly found a parking space, and headed inside.

We payed to enter, and then asked about the gym, only for the clerk to tell us that Nacrene City hasn't had a gym for several years. With that out of the way, we continued to tour the museum. We ended up spending quite a bit of time there. Trying to learn about everything we could about Unova's history. They had a little bit of everything, complete skeletons of archeops, tirtouga, archen, and carracosta, numerous fossils of both plants and ancient pokemon, a small collection of ancient swords and other weaponry, a vintage UMW,one of the first cars the company ever made, a very strange looking steam locomotive, a small collection of gemstones that were once part of the Unova king's collection. We learned some interesting things, like that nearly 2 centuries ago most of Unova was part of a constitutional monarchy, but was now a republic, relics and royal artifacts from this time period were few and far between, as most were destroyed during a rebellion where angry citizens turned against their corrupt king.

Nina got a little bored towards the end, but Phoebe and I were having a great time. Charley, like usual, was rather indifferent, though he seemed to be very curious about a few certain things, such as the gem stones. All in all, they had a lot of cool things to see, and it was well worth the admission fee.

After visiting the museum, we headed back to our house for a little while. It didn't really seem like we were on a mission, until that afternoon when we met our new neighbor for the first time.

-At the front door, shortly after comming home from the museum-

Unknown man: "Hello?"

Phoebe: "Hello, who are you?"

Unknown man :" I've been living here for a few months, I was informed you would be sent here as well."

Phoebe: "Oh, so you're an agent too?"

Unknown Man: "Yes."

He showed us his Devon Id.

Me: "What's up?"

Phoebe: "So you are agent John Seagraves?"

Agent Seagraves: "That is correct."

Agent Seagraves: "I've been working in Castelia these last few months, working with the police on investigating a few cases, looking for ones Team Rocket might be involved in, and then reporting my findings back to James."

Phoebe: "Ok."

Me: "So you're working as a detective basically?"

Agent Seagraves: "Sort of."

Phoebe: "So what are we supposed to do then?"

Agent Seagraves: "Well, you see, I am a great detective, I used worked with the police back in Johto for many years before I was hired by Devon. But, you see, I'm not such a great pokemon trainer, if I do find Team Rocket, I need someone who is capable of taking them on and ensuring their arrest."

Me: "So you're like a different class of agent then?"

Agent Seagraves: "Mhm, their are fighters like you, and then there are a small amount of informants, like us, whose sole purpose is to gather information, and occasionally perform infiltrations as well."

Agent Seagraves: "In essence you perform all the raids and assaults, but we find out when and why they need to take place so they can be properly coordinated beforehand."

Phoebe: "Cool."

Phoebe :"Is there anyway we can help you with your investigations?"

Agent Seagraves: "Not at the moment, but I will tell you when I need you."

Phoebe: "Ok."

Agent Seagraves: "Anyway, how do you like Unova so far?"

Me: "It's allright..."

Phoebe: "Yeah, we just need some time to get adjusted, jet lag and everything."

Agent Seagraves: "Yeah, I know how that goes."

Me :"And the traffic in Castelia."

Agent Seagraves: "Yeah, I have to deal with that everyday."

Agent Seagraves: "Well I have to go make some calls, I'll see you two later."

Phoebe: "Ok."

Me: "See ya."

We shook hands, and he walked away and we closed the door.

Me: "Hmm..."

Phoebe: "We've never had neighbors before have we?"

Me: "Nope."

-unsure- Me: " Wait, he's our neighbor?"

Phoebe: "Yeah, I think he lives in that house on the end of the street."

Phoebe: "See, his car is parked in the driveway now and he's heading in that direction."

Me: "Hmm."

Nina: "Mom can I go swimming now?"

Phoebe: "-sighs-, Go ahead and change into your swimsuit."

-excited- Nina: "Yay!"

She headed over to our suitcase to get her swimsuit, then into the bathroom to change.

Me: "Do you want to go swimming?"

Phoebe: "Not really, but she wants to."

Phoebe: "I just don't feel like swimming right now, maybe some other day."

Me: "Yeah, I just kind of want to sit on the couch and snuggle with you."

-enamored- Phoebe: "Awe...Cj..."

Phoebe: "That sounds good."

We went to sit on the couch, we snuggled together and watched tv for about two minutes before Nina came out of the bathroom, wearing her swimsuit, she came over to speak to us.

Nina: "Are you going to come with me?"

Phoebe: "No, sorry sweety, we just don't feel like it right now."

Phoebe: "But you can still swim on your own if you want, just stay on the shallow end ok?"

Nina: "Ok."

Phoebe: "And if you get cold, come back inside."

Nina: "Ok."

Phoebe: "And don't let your pokemon out in the pool, you'll either hurt them, or yourself."

Phoebe: "You can play with Polli if you want, just get his pokeball from my purse."

Phoebe :"He likes the water."

Nina: "Thanks mom."

Phoebe: "Mhm, just be careful sweety, as always."

Nina: "I know."

She took Polly's pokeball from Phoebe's purse, and then headed outback to the pool.

Phoebe: "-sighs-...our daughter."

Me: "Yeah, as long as she's having fun, I guess."

Phoebe: "-giggles-"

We watched tv for another few minutes, then Nina came back inside with polli.

-jokingly- Me: "That was quick."

Phoebe: "What's the matter sweety?"

-cold- Nina: "The water is too cold."

Phoebe: "Awe...I thought so."

Phoebe: "Why don't you get a towel from the bathroom and dry yourself off?"

Nina: "Ok."

Phoebe: "And then you can change back into your dress."

Phoebe: "Can I have Polli's pokeball back?"

Nina: "Here you go."

Phoebe: "Thankyou sweety."

Nina handed her his pokeball, then she headed back into the restroom.

Polli: "Politoed."

Phoebe: "Hello polli."

Polli: "politoed, poli, politoed."

Phoebe: "Yeah, I know, she can be pretty silly sometimes."

-curious- Polli: "Polllllitoed, polllli, polllllitoed, poooollllllitoooad."

Phoebe: "Oh, this house? We're just going to be staying here for a few months, don't worry, we still have the other house."

Pollitoad:"Poliiiitoad."

Phoebe: "I'm glad you like it."

Pollitoad: "Poooli?"

Phoebe: "Yes, you can go back in your ball now."

She returned him, then returned his pokeball to her purse, which had recently retrieved with her powers.

Phoebe: "-sighs-, This is nice."

Me: "Yeah, we'll just lay here, and watch a few movies."

Phoebe: "Until Charley wakes up from his map."

-hopefully- Me: "And then you'll go get him, and then we'll lay here, and a watch some movies, but with Charley."

Phoebe: "Charley won't want to sit still for that long, he likes to move around."

Me: "Yeah...true."

Phoebe: "Unless we watch something that he will like."

Me: "Mhm."

Me: "Awe well, it was a nice thought."

Phoebe: "Yeah."

Phoebe: "Let's just enjoy the few minutes we have to snuggle like this."

Me: "Hehe...yeah."

We kissed, and layed on the couch for another few minutes until we heard Charley crying upstairs.

It was a very long first week, most of which was spent trying to get adjusted to the new house, new area, and especially the jet lag. By the next week, we were well aquainted, and much more willing and able to get out and do things. Not long after that Seagraves came to see us again.

-in the dining room, on an early monday morning-

Agent Seagraves: "We found this airplane, in the Castelia airport, which is registered under a known fake Team Rocket name, and matches the type of aircraft Team Rocket normally use."

Agent Seagraves:"Since we impounded it a few weeks ago, no one has asked about it, or even tried to claim it."

Agent Seagraves: " Mind you, this is a two million dollar private jet, it's not something someone just forgets they own."

Agent Seagraves:"So we had forensics look at it, and well, Dr. Ainsley's name came up, as well as three others, believed to be the boss, and his bodyguards, as they match samples found in their headquarters, though we still don't know who they are exactly."

Agent Seagraves: "We know they are here, we just don't know where."

Me:"Airport security camera footage?"

Agent Seagraves:" They were ready for that."

Agent Seagrave: "We saw them get off the plane, but everyone except Mr. Ainsley was wearing a mask, then they got into a UMW sedan with a covered licence plate and left."

Me: "Damn."

Agent Seagrave: "We went so far as to check the guestlist of every hotel in Castelia, but couldn't find anything suspicious."

Agent Seagraves: "So wherever they're staying, they own the building."

He presented to us a list, of about 100-150 different companies.

Agent Seagraves:" Anyway, this is a list of what could be Team Rocket shadow companies."

Phoebe: "How so?"

Agent Seagraves: "Judging by their income, the type of business, sales records, and lots of other things."

Agent Seagraves: "Now, if we take this list, and compare it to the property rights in Castelia, which is the most likely city for team rocket to have an operation in."

Agent Seagraves: "We come up with a certain, Le Royale Enterprises, owning a lot more property than most of the others, including Le Royale Aeronautics Factory, Northern Castelia Royal Armory, numerous SafeLock Storage facilities, and, here's an odd one, about a half dozen cheap, single story houses in what used to be an abandoned neighborhood."

Agent Seagraves: "This doesn't mean that they are team rocket, of course."

Agent Seagraves: "But considering that Le Royale Enterprises has only existed for just 1 year, and has already aquired so much property."

Agent Seagraves: "Which brings us to this man, a so called Joshamy Le Royale, age 20, the supposed head of Le Royale Enterprises."

Agent: "We don't know much about him, except he was found as an abandoned newborn at the door of an orphanage, he doesn't have a birth certificate, as the orphanage could not determine his exact time of birth."

Agent Seagraves: "He apparently grew up in the orphanage, never learning who his parents were or that he even had them, after he left the orphanage, he fell off the grid for a few years, but has now come back, out of nowhere, with an insane amount of money."

Agent Seagraves: "We tried to reach him for questioning, but he's never at his mansion, and is never, ever in public."

Agent Seagraves: "We believe he is basically just a puppet, a real person, maybe even a real name, but the real source of his wealth is Team Rocket, and he exists as merely a figurehead, to give the company more credibility."

Agent Seagraves: "We also are working on some theorys, such as the possibility that he may be the boss' son."

Me: "Then who's his mother?"

Agent Seagraves: "We don't know."

Agent Seagraves: "But it would explain why he's never seen, and why he was left at the orphanage as a baby. It's just a theory though, we don't have any evidence to support this."

Agent Seagraves: "But if this is true, and he is the boss' son, then he may know where we can find the boss, or, at the very least, remaining members of team rocket."

Me: "Yes, but first we have to find him."

Agent Seagraves: "Right, and we're still working on that part."

Agent Seagraves: "All we know so far, is that he has been invited to a party."

Phoebe: "What kind of party?"

Agent Seagraves: "It's just a party you know? They have them every year, and usually only the wealthiest of Unova's business men and women are invited."

Agent Seagraves: "However, because of your status as heros, who just happen to be visiting Unova at the moment, we were able to pull some strings, and well."

He handed us some invites.

Agent Seagraves: "We were able to get you invited as well."

Phoebe: "Um...ok."

Agent Seagraves: "Keep in mind, you're only attending so you may have a chance to meet Mr. Le Royale, and see what you can find out about him, if you find that he does infact work for Team Rocket or any other criminal organization, you are authorized to arrest him for further questioning.."

Agent Seagraves: "And in that scenario it is important that you do not let him escape to warn other members."

We heard Charley crying from upstairs.

Phoebe: "Um sorry, Mr. Seagraves, but that's our son."

Agent Seagraves: "That's allright, go ahead and get him."

She got up from the table and went to go get Charley.

Me: "You know we'll need someone to look after them while we're at the party."

Agent Seagraves: "It's no problem, we've already taken that into account."

Agent Seagraves: "The party is next week, and we've taken the liberty of hiring a sitter to look after them for you for that afternoon."

-concerned- Me: "Is she familiar with children that have psychic powers?"

Agent Seagraves: "Of course, she has them herself."

Me: "She's a gardevoir too?"

Agent Seagraves: "Yes actually, so they should get along pretty well, she's a friend of Melissa, who just happens to be on tour at the moment."

Me: "Can you explain that to Phoebe as well, when she comes back?"

Agent Seagraves: "Ofcourse."

Phoebe came back down about three minutes later.

Phoebe:" Can Charley go to the party too?"

Agent Seagraves: "No, unfortunately, no kids are allowed."

Me: "But they've hired a sitter to look after them for us."

-concerned- Phoebe: "Who?"

The thought of leaving our kids in the hands of some random stranger kind of disturbed me.

Agent Seagraves: "I brought her card for you, you can call her if you'd like."

Agent Seagraves: "She's a gardevoir like you, so Charley should be able to get along with her just fine."

Phoebe: "It's not Charley I'm worried about, it's Nina."

Me :"Same here Pheebles."

Agent Seagraves: "Well I'm sure if you call her, you can inform her before hand."

Phoebe: "I guess so."

Agent Seagraves: "But you two have to go to that party, it's the only chance we have at finding anything out about Mr. Le Royale."

Agent Seagraves: "Now, I have to get back to the station, I'll see you later."

Phoebe: "Ok."

Me:" Allright."

We briefly shook hands before he left the room, and headed out the front door. Then I headed upstairs to check on Phoebe.

Phoebe: "What do you think Cj?"

Me: "I think it would be a good idea to call the sitter up, and see what she's like, and maybe tell her a little bit about Nina."

Phoebe: "Ok, but I need you to watch Charley for a moment."

Me: "That's allright."

She handed Charley over to me, and I took him into the living room so he could play, while Phoebe called the sitter up, so we could find out a little bit about her.

I played with Charley for a few minutes until Nina came down the stairs, already wearing one of her dresses.

-cutely- Nina: "Goodmorning dad."

Me: "Goodmorning."

-cutely- Charley: "Neewa!"

-kindly- Nina: "Goodmorning to you too Charley."

Phoebe: "Nina, could you come here for a moment?"

Nina: "What Mom?"

Phoebe: "I need to talk to you."

-nervous- Nina: "Ok."

Me :"Don't be afraid sweety, you're not in trouble."

Nina: "I know."

She went into the kitchen, eventually I picked up Charley and headed in there as well, as I wanted to hear what they were talking about. Phoebe had already told the sitter of Nina's nightmarish past, and how she was just a bit...unique, to say the least.

Phoebe: "Nina, we have to go to a party next week, so we got someone to watch you and Charley for a few hours."

Phoebe: "I already told her a little bit about you, and well, she wants to talk to you now."

-nervously- Nina: "umm...ok."

Phoebe: "Don't be shy sweety, she sounds like a very kind person."

Nina: "Ok."

She handed her the phone.

-nervously-

Phoebe: "Go on, say hello."

-shyly- Nina: "he...hello?"

-shyly- Nina: "I'm Nina, who are you?"

Phoebe and I quietly left the room, taking Charley with us, of course.

Me: "You think she'll be allright?"

Phoebe: "Oh, she'll be fine."

Phoebe: "If she gets upset we'll hear her."

Me: "Yeah, I guess so."

Surprisingly, she talked to her on the phone for several minutes, until the sitter had to hang up to tend to someone else's children.

After hanging up the phone, Nina came out into the living room.

Me: "Well sweety, how'd it go?"

Nina: "She sounds nice."

Phoebe: "You won't mind if she looks after you for awhile while we go to the party."

Phoebe: "Don't worry sweety it will only be for the night, we're still your parents, it won't be a regular thing."

Me: "Yeah, this would be pretty much the only formal party we've ever been too."

Phoebe: "Not if you count our weddings."

Me: "Yeah."

Me: "But those were more special than just a party."

-enamored- Phoebe: " Awe...Cj..."

-playfully- Nina: "What are you doing Charley?"

-cutely- Charley:" Raalts raltsss ralts ralllts."

Nina :"Having fun?"

-cutely- Charley: "Ralts rallts ralts."

Nina: "Hehe."

He crawled over to Phoebe, and looked up at her.

-cutely, sweetly- Charley: "Cawy wa mawa olb."

Phoebe: "Ok cutey."

She picked him up.

Charley was gradually improving his speach, although he still said most of his words incorrectly, it wasn't too hard to understand what he meant most of the time, although he still spoke pokemon on occasion, usually for things he didn't know how to say in human. Phoebe and Nina still understood him then, but I still didn't.

-cutely, excitedly- Charley: "Cawy wa Mawa."

Charley used "wa" to mean both love and want, so sometimes it was hard to tell which one he meant.

-enamored- Phoebe: "Awwwe...I love you too."

She kissed him on the cheek. He was being so adorable.

Phoebe: "Ok Charley why don't you play with Nina for a little bit."

-cutely- Charley: "Newa?"

Phoebe: "Mhm, she's your sister you know?"

Phoebe: "She loves you too."

-cutely- Charley: "I wa Newa."

-enamored- Phoebe :"Awe...there you go."

Phoebe: "Nina you want to play with Charley for a little bit?"

Nina: "Sure."

Phoebe :"Just play nice sweety, why don't you go out to the front yard, you can play with your pokemon out there too, just don't leave the yard, and if your pokemon stray from you, return them."

Later that day we went out into Nacrene city, got some lunch at the cafe, which had become our new main restaurant at this point, and then we headed to a large shopping mall on the outskirts of Castelia.

There we bought a suit for me, for the party, and a nice dress for Phoebe, neither of which were very expensive, just a little nicer than what we normally wear, we didn't think to bring any of our nicer clothes with us.

Me: "So do I get to see the dress you bought?"

Phoebe: "No, not until the party."

Me: "-sighs- Allright."

Phoebe: "You'll like it don't worry."

We took Charley over to the toy store, where we bought him an oshawott plush that he instantly took a liking too, and then we purchased an rc plane for Nina, that she picked out herself. Apparently she wanted to see if rotom could use it. Personally, I didn't really understand the advantages of rotom taking over a toy plane, as he could already fly on his own, and like the RC car it seemed like it wouldn't offer much offensive capability. Plus it was made out of foam, so even the weakest fire attack would destroy it.

Me: "You sure you want that Nina?"

Nina: "Yes, for rotom."

-unsure- Me: "I don't think it will help Rotom too much."

Phoebe: "And it's really expensive sweety."

Phoebe :"I'm sorry but we can't."

-let down- Nina: "Awe."

Phoebe :"You can go pick something else out if you want."

Me :"We'll find something cool for rotom to control sweety, just not right now."

Me: "If not we'll go to a hobby store and get the parts to build something."

Me: "Ok?"

Nina: "Ok."

She chose to leave the toy store emptyhanded.

Eventually it was the day of the party, the morning went by normally, and so did the afternoon, that evening Phoebe and I started to get dressed up, in our new clothes we purchased a week ago but hadn't worn yet.

-in the living room-

Charley was playing with his plush toy, that always seemed to be near him ever since we purchased it. Nina was watching tv, and I had just finished getting dressed and was comming down the stairs.

-cutely- Nina :"Woah...daddy, you look handsome."

-awkwardly- Me: "Um...thanks?!"

Me:"Has your mother come down yet?"

Nina:"No, and the sitter isn't here either."

Me:"Oh, ok."'

-from top of stairs-

-lovingly- Phoebe: "Cj?"

I turned around, there she was, my beautiful, young wife, wearing a green sparkly dress she didn't want to show me until now.

Me: "hehe...baby girl."

Phoebe: "You like my dress?"

Me: "You look...amazing."

Me:"Although, you always do so..."

Me:"Um..."

Phoebe:"Awe, you look great too."

Phoebe:"You look so adorable in that suit."

She came up and hugged me, it took her awhile to get down the stairs in heels.

-unsure- Me :"Adorable?"

Phoebe: "See how weird it feels?"

Me: "Yeah, we've done this before you know?"

Phoebe: "I know."

-quietly- Me :"Um...is there any chance..."

-quietly- - Phoebe :"We'll just wait and see."

We kissed.

Phoebe: "Is the baby sitter here yet?"

Me: "No, unfortunately."

Phoebe: "-sighs-, we'll have to wait a few minutes then before we can leave."

Me: "Yep."

Nina: "Mom, can I have a dress like yours it looks so pretty?"

Phoebe: "Maybe when you're a little older sweety."

We sat down beside her on the couch.

Phoebe: "-sighs-, I knew I should have broken these shoes in before hand."

Me: "Awe, you'll be fine, we're not going to be dancing much anyway,

Charley: "Cawy wa mawa uppa."

Phoebe: " Ok Charley, come here then."

Nina: "Can I have shoes like that too?"

Phoebe: "Maybe when you're older."

Phoebe: "They're very hard to walk in Nina, so if you're going to go out on a pokemon journey, you probably won't want them anyway."

Nina: "Oh...ok."

Charley crawled over to Phoebe, and she picked him up.

Charley :"Cawy wa oswa."

He was refering to his oshawatt doll.

Phoebe: "You should have brought him with you."

Nina: "I got it."

Nina retrieved his beloved plush for him.

-cutely babling- Charley: "Cawy sey oswa obowagaba."

Phoebe: "What did you say?"

Charley: "Oswa sey obowagaba."

-unsure- Phoebe: "obowagaba?"

Me: "I have no idea."

Charley: "obowagaba."

Phoebe: "I think you're just making up words."

Phoebe: "Aren't you Charley?"

Charley: "ebawa, kowabi bawa watarwol."

Me: "Something about a wartortle?"

Charley: "oswa sey...seewee watarwol."

-curious- Phoebe: "Silly wartortle?"

-cutely- Charley: "Watarwol es seewee."

Phoebe: "Why?"

Charley: "Oswa sey."

-cutely- Charley :"seewee Cawy."

-playfully- Me: "We know you're silly."

-cutely- Charley :"seewee Cawy es watarwol seewee bawaba eepwo wee."

-giggling- Charley: "Cawy sey es oswa, seewee oswa!"

Of course, neither of us really had any idea what he was really trying to say, although it seemed like he thought it was funny because he started laughing towards the end.

-enamored- Phoebe: "Ohh Charley...-sighs-, you're so silly."

-cutely- Charley: "Cawey wa mawa, Ralts raaalts."

Phoebe: "Aweee, mommy loves you too."

She kissed him on the cheek.

Nina: "I hear a car."

Phoebe: "That should be the babysitter."

Phoebe: "Come on Cj."

Phoebe: "We'll see you tonight Nina."

Nina: "Ok, you promise this time?"

Phoebe: "Um...I don't know, but we'll do our best, you know that sweety."

Nina: "I know."

We had a habit of comming back a lot later than we said we would, it wasn't our fault, it's just things didn't always go as expected.

We headed out the door, to great the babysitter who was just pulling into the driveway.

Phoebe :"Are you Corina?"

She stepped out of the car, another female gardevoir around Melissa's age, and slightly taller than Phoebe.

Corina: "Yes that's me."

Corina: "And this must be Charley."

Phoebe:" Mhm."

Phoebe: "Shhhh, it's ok Charley don't be shy."

Phoebe: "This is Corina, she'll be looking after you for a little bit ok?"

Phoebe: "We'll be back tonight sweety, don't worry."

She gave him a kiss before carefully handing him to Corrina.

Corina: "Oh, aren't you just the sweetest little thing?"

-shyly- Charley: "Coweee?"

Corina :"So you can speak a little bit."

Phoebe: "He knows a few words, but he's not quite there yet."

Corina :"So he's half human then?"

Phoebe: "Mhm."

Phoebe: "Nina's inside watching tv."

Corina: "Ok."

Phoebe:"She should be able to help you with him."

Corina: "Well, allright then, you two should probably get going."

Corina: "Devon is counting on you."

Corina :"We couldn't get any of our other agents invited."

-surprised- Phoebe: "You work for Devon too?"

Corina: "Of course, I'm just, not active at the moment."

Corina: "You thought they just hired some random baby sitter?"

Me :"Um...yeah, pretty much."

Phoebe: "Mhm."

Corina: "Melissa and I went to agent school together."

Phoebe: "Oh, so you know Melissa then?"

Corina: "Mhm."

Corina: "Now, you need to get going, I'll take care of Charley and Nina for you."

Phoebe: "Ok."

We got in our car, and pulled away, while Corina went into our house, with Charley.

Me :"You think they'll be ok?"

Phoebe: "Charley didn't seem to mind her too much, I'm sure they'll be fine."

Me: "Allright then."

Me: "Now we just have to focus on the mission."

Phoebe: "Mhm."

-jokingly-Me: "If I can keep from focusing on you for more than 5 seconds."

-cutely- Phoebe: "You're supposed to be focusing on the road silly."

Me: "I know."

We headed back into Castelia, back over the Skyarrow bridge into the bustling heart of the city, then we headed to what was essentially a very fancy hotel, which is where the party was taking place, it wasn't a hard place to find, as there were lots of limos and other luxury cars pulling in and out of it.

Me:"Damn, looks like they have vallets."

Me: "You have money to pay them?"

Phoebe: "Of course."

We pulled up, and got out of the car.

Vallet: "No payment is neccesary mam, we've allready been payed."

Phoebe: "Ok."

We held hands, and headed inside, while one of the vallets parked our car for us.

Me: "You know I just realized, we don't know anybody here."

Phoebe: "I know, just keep an eye out for that Le Royale guy."

Bouncer: "Cj and Phoebe?"

Me :"Yeah, that's us."

Bouncer: "Right this way."

He showed us into the building. It looked like a scene from a movie, so many wealthy people with their expensive clothes and accessories. I felt like they were all looking at us, like we didn't belong, we were shown to our seats, and then we spent the next few minutes looking around the room, trying to spot this Le Royale guy. We didn't see him, or anyone else we recognized for that matter, but it was still early, so not everyone had shown up yet. While Phoebe resorted to reading their minds to find out about them, unfortunately this also enabled her to learn some of their darkest secrets.

-quietly- Phoebe: "I don't see him, and I can't identify any of his thoughts either, so he isn't here."

-quietly- Phoebe: "Lots of strange people here though."

-quietly- Phoebe: "You see that guy over there?"

-quietly- Me: "Yeah"

-quietly- Phoebe: "He cheated on his wife with the maid and she doesn't know."

-quietly- Me: "Well don't tell her that, just stay out of it."

-quietly- Phoebe: "And this other guy...he uh...oh my..."

-quietly- Phoebe: "I should probably tell the police."

-quietly- Phoebe: "Let's go telepathic, so no one can hear us."

-quietly- Me :"Team rocket?"

Phoebe: "_No...he uh...hit somebody with his car and didn't tell anyone_."

Me :"_Maybe you can tell them later, not now_."

Me: "_It isn't wise to anger these people_."

Phoebe: "_I know_."

Phoebe: "_Let's see_."

Phoebe: "_That guy is clean, this guy is clean_."

-quietly- Phoebe:" _That guy is selling company secrets to this guy who works for Silph Co_. "

-quietly- Me :"_Which guy? I can't tell who you're talking about, you're not pointing at them or anything_."

-quietly- Phoebe: "_Ok that lady is clean, this lady is clean, that lady is cheating on her husband...with that guy, and this guy, and the gardener, and ...ok you know what, she's a slut, let's just leave it at that_."

Me: "_Yeah, I really needed that image in my head_."

The lady she was pointing too wasn't particularly attractive.

Phoebe: "_And this lady, awe, isn't that sweet_?"

Me: "_I don't know_."

Phoebe: "_She's got two little baby boys to take care of_."

Me: "_Ok_."

-excitedly- Unknown Man: "Cj and Phoebe!"

-unsure- Me: "Who are you?"

-charismatically- Unknown Man: "Stanley Cranston, head of the Devon Automotive Division."

Phoebe: "He's telling the truth."

We shook hands.

Me: "I though Devon Automotive Division only operated in Hoen and Johto.

-charismatically- Stanley: "That is true at the moment, but we're also looking to expand into Unova."

Me: "Ok."

This guy seemed to have an overwhelming sense of confidence, like those salesmen that are just extremely hard to say no to.

Stanley: "They told me you were invited."

-charismatically- Stanley: "Are you two here on a mission or just for fun?"

-blatantly lying- Phoebe: "We're on vacation."

Stanley: "Say no more."

-unsure- Me: "Who told you?"

Stanley: "Upper management, back in Johto."

Phoebe: "James?"

Stanley: "Exactly."

Me :"Ok."

Phoebe: "_He's clean Cj, stop being so shy_."

Me: "_I'm trying._"

Phoebe: "_Hey, look to the door_."

Me: "_What_?"

Phoebe: "_That's Le Royale_."

Me: "_Are you sure_?"

-somewhat annoyed- Phoebe: "_Yes I'm sure_."

Me: "Um, Stanley? What do you know of that guy over there?"

Stanley: "Oh...that's um...uh...Mr. Le Royale, founder of Le Royale Enterprises."

Me: "How well do you know him?"

Stanley: "Well I haven't seen him around that much, so, not very well."

Stanley: "To be honest with you I'm really surprised to see him here, he's not a very sociable guy really."

Me: "ok."

Phoebe: "Excuse us for a second."

Stanley: "Sure."

She teleported us, into the lobby.

Me: "What was that about?"

Phoebe: "We can't let him see us."

Phoebe: "Everyone knows we're Devon agents, if he sees us he might flee."

Me :"Is he working with team rocket?"

Me:"You saw didn't you?"

Phoebe: "Yes, I did."

Phoebe: "But, not enough."

Phoebe: "Le Royale enterprises is really just a shadow corporation that he pretends to be the head of."

Phoebe: "But I can't tell you anymore because I'm not close enough to him to read his memories."

Me: "Ok."

Me: "How are we going to do that?"

Phoebe: "I don't know."

She peaked around the door, into the room.

Bouncer: "Is something wrong?"

Me: "Nah it's fine."

Bouncer: "Devon agent stuff?"

-quietely- Phoebe: "Shhhhhh."

-quietely- Phoebe: "You want to help?"

\- a few minutes later-

-loudly- Bouncer: "Um, Mr. Le Royale, sorry to interupt, but the Vallet said he had problems parking your car, said it got sideswiped by some punk in a UAW."

-angrily- Mr. Le Royale: "What? Are you serious?"

Meanwhile, in a nearby parking garage.

We found out what car was Mr. Le Royale's, and well, Phoebe used her powers to scratch the living crap out of the poor thing.

Me: "Now honey remember it has too look accidental."

Phoebe: "I know."

Me: "You can't just scratch it up like that, you have to add a few dents to make it believable.

I smashed the mirror off, so it was just hanging by a few wires, and then I kicked a few dents into the wheel wells.

Phoebe: "We need to hide, he's comming."

Me: "Vallet take your position."

Vallet: "Yes sir."

Phoebe teleported us away, inside a nearby car.

-whispering,squished- Phoebe: "Cj you're squishing me."

-whispering- Me: "Sorry...it's kind of tight back here."

-whispering,stabbed- Me: "Ow...you're stabbing me."

Phoebe: "Sorry."

-in pain- Me: "Move over that way.."

Phoebe: "I can't."

We fidgeted around, trying to get in a somewhat comfortable position, until she finally wasn't stabbing me and I wasn't squishing her.

-whispering- Phoebe:"Shhh."

Phoebe: "I need to concentrate."

-acting- Vallet: "I'm so sorry Mr. Le Royale, I didn't mean too, he, he came out of nowhere, I didn't see him."

-angrilly- Le Royale: "You tell your boss that I expect a full refund for the damages, if I do not get said refund, I will personally see to it that you will never work again."

Me: "You see it?"

Phoebe: "Shhhhhh..."

He continued to chew out the poor vallet for quite some time, before storming off to call his "insurance provider".

Me: "Did you get it."

She teleported us back into the building.

Phoebe: "I got it."

Vallet: "Am I really going to lose my job over this?"

Me: "No, we'll cover for you."

Vallet: "Ok, good."

Phoebe: "Here, you get a tip."

She gave him a few dollars.

-happily- Vallet: "Thanks."

Me: "Did you get the information?"

Phoebe: "I got it, and several other things."

Phoebe: "Come on let's go back inside."

Me: "Ok."

We headed back inside the hotel, and quietely went back to our seats.

Stanley:" I was starting to think you weren't comming back."

-quietely- Phoebe: "We had some stuff to take care off, had to make some calls to the sitter and what not."

Stanley: "Ok."

Stanley of course, not being involved with the agent program, did not know anything of Le Royale's involvement with Team Rocket.

Before long, they started to serve dinner, which consisted of a salad and freshly grilled basculin. After everyone had recieved their food, the lights were dimmed, and some guy, who we also didn't know, came out to give a speach.

Me :"_Who's that guy_?"

Phoebe: "_He's the lead director of Western Unova Mills_."

Me :"_Oh ok_."

Me :"_What's that_?"

Phoebe: "_Um...it's a large company that owns several grain mills in the western rural parts of Unova_."

Me: "_Oh...ok_."

Me: "_You still have a signal on Le Royale_?"

Phoebe: "_Mhm_."

Host: "Good evening everyone, and welcome, to the 35th annual Unova Business Association dinner party, this year's event has been sponsored by the Devon Corporation of Hoen, and of of course, our own Western Unova Mills."

Oh, so that's how we got in.

Phoebe :"_He's talking to someone clear on the other side of the room_."

Me: "_Who_?"

Phoebe: "_The president of Black City Industries."_

Phoebe: "_He's interested in their electronics, robotics, and weapons production capabilities_."

Phoebe: "_Black City Industries has existing contracts with the Unova Military, and is one of their major suppliers, so if Team Rocket made a deal with them, they would be able to rebuild fairly quickly_."

Me: "_You see what's going on_?"

Host: "We hope you enjoy you're dinner tonight, but don't eat too much, because after dinner, we're going to start playing some music, and you will not want to miss the complementary live concert featuring the up and comming rock band Arcanic Stoutland, but hey, if rock and roll isn't your thing, we also have the Northern Castelia Symphony Orchestra, Nitro-Hydrogenic, Black Swanna Perish Song, and Mag-ne-zone 28."

Phoebe: "_Yeah, Team Rocket is looking for new suppliers_."

Phoebe: "_I guess that means they broke up with Silph Co._"

Phoebe: "_But black city president guy doesn't know Le Royale is working for Team Rocket_."

Me: "_Ok_."

-quietly- Phoebe: "This fish is good."

-quietly- Me: "Yeah it's not bad."

-quietly- Stanley: "It's delicious."

Phoebe: "_Mr. Le Royale said he has dirt on him, he's knows of some purchases he made back in Cinnabar a few years ago, and if he doesn't sign this contract, he will tell everyone_."

Me: "_Blackmail_?"

Phoebe: "_Mhm_."

Phoebe: "_But Mr. Black City says even if he signed the contract, there's no way his company could meet the production quota he requires, but Le Royale insist he sign it anyway_."

Me: "_Is his name really Mr. Black City_?"

Phoebe: "_No, but he's not thinking about his name, and I'm too far away to see it clearly_."

Me: "_Ok_."

Me: "_What should we do_?"

Phoebe: "_It's an electronic contract, if he signs it, he's legally bound to it's terms, in essence his company is screwed, unless_."

Me: "_Unless what_?"

Phoebe: "_We blow Mr. Le Royale's cover_."

Me: "_How_?"

Phoebe: "Um, excuse me, everyone, I have to go take this call."

Me :"Ok."

Phoebe: "_Just stay here Cj, It doesn't look as suspicious if only one of us leaves_."

Me: "_Ok_."

Host: "But before the festivities begin, we'd like to start off with a simple, inspirational speech, and who better to give such a speech then the head of a company that has grown so quickly, it has nearly become a legend of the business world."

\- a few awkward minutes later-

The bouncer came in, and signalled the president of Black City Enterprises over, then escorted him out of the room, but in a oddly peaceful fasion.

I glanced over at Le Royale, he was starting to look a bit nervous, in fact, he got up .

Host: "Your speaker tonight is none other than the mystery man himself, president Of Le Royale Industries, Mr. Joshamy Le Royale!"

What the hell?

Of course, Phoebe and I were the only ones here who knew of his criminal ways.

Anyway, Mr. Le Royale approached the stage, grabbed the microphone and prepared his speach. Strangely enough, it was actually pretty entertaining, not evil sounding at all.

Unfortunately for Mr. Le Royale, it was interupted halfway through by the president of Black City Enterprises.

-yelling- Black City President: "Stop it, stop it now! Cut the Mic, hit the lights!, can't you see this man is a fraud?"

-nervously- Mr. Le Royale: "I, uh, don't know what you're talking about, Mr. Pendleton, I think you've maybe had a bit too much wine?"

-nervously- Mr. Pendleton: "He works for Team Rocket!"

Mr. Le Royale: "Have you gone insane?"

Mr. Pendleton: "He tried to blackmail me into signing over 55 percent of my company."

Mr. Le Royale: "G-Guards!, throw this man out, he's clearly drunk."

Bouncer: "I can't do that Mr. Le Royale, I believe he speaks the the truth."

Mr. Le Royale: "What? The Bouncer is in on it?"

-nervously- Mr. Le Royale :"Who hired this man? He's clearly been bribed."

Bouncer: "I have not."

Phoebe:" He's telling the truth."

Phoebe: "Your secret is out Mr. Le Royale."

He dropped the mic and ran off the stage, the host picked it up.

Host: "Well...that was...strange...I guess we won't be having a speach tonight."

Phoebe teleported up to the stage, and kindly asked for the mic.

-in disbelief- Me: "_What are you doing_?"

Phoebe: "_ No! What are you doing? Go after Le Royale, we can't let him warn anybody_!"

Host :"Ok um...Phoebe, the uh...world famous gardevoirian heroin and the 2014 Kanto Pokemon Champion, has offered to give us a speech instead?"

Host: "By the way where's Cj? Is he here too?"

Phoebe: "No he just left, to go after Le Royale."

-cutely- Phoebe: "But anyway, I want to talk to you today, about the importance, of honesty, and good relationships."

Host:" Ok..."

Phoebe: "You see...marriage, is like a business..."

I got up, and quickly left the building, and started looking for Le Royale. I headed over to the parking garage, to see him speed off in his slightly damaged sports car. The same one we vandalized earlier. I don't think he noticed me. Part of me really wanted to hear her speech though.

Me: "Vallet, I need my car, quickly."

Vallet: "Right, black Silph Sedan?"

Me: "Yeah."

Vallet: "It'd be faster if I took you to it."

Me: "OK come on then."

I got on this little golf cart the vallets were using to go back and forth between to the hotel and the parking garage.

We quickly got to my car, he handed me the keys, I got in, and got the hell out of there.

It didn't take long to catch up to Le Royale, sure, his car was faster, but that didn't mean much in heavy traffic.

Unfortunately we pretty much had the only Silph Sedan in all of Unova so he recognized me right away, and peeled out, ignoring a red light and almost running into some random civillian.

And thus the chase began, although it didn't last very long, the guy simply did not know how to drive his car. Just minutes after he peeled out he tried to make a turn a little too fast...and well, the car ended up inside a coffee shop. Fortunately it was after dark and the shop was closed at the time, so nobody was hurt besides himself.

I pulled up, and walked through the big gaping hole in the side of the building, the building's security system was going off, the car was leaking oil, water, and pretty much every other fluid cars normally have. A police car arrived shortly after.

Policeman: "What is going on here?"

Me: "It's Mr. Le Royale, he's a figure head for Team Rocket."

I showed him my agent Id.

Policeman: "Oh...you're a Devon Agent...ok."

Policeman :"Is he still alive?"

-unsure- Me: "I don't know."

-into radio- Policeman :"Dispatch is Seagraves available?"

-on radio- Dispatch: "He's a few minutes out, but he's on the way."

Policeman: "Allright, thankyou."

-yelling- Policeman: "Out of the car! Get out of the car!"

-injured- Mr. Le Royale:" Long live...team rocket."

He took out a cigarette lighter, and threw it on the ground, igniting the leaking oil, the resulting flames quickly surrounded his car, despite the fact there was also a lot of water on the floor as well.

Me: "Get back!"

I sent out Bubba.

Me: "Put that fire out, now, we can't lose this guy."

He hit the car with a hydropump, eventually drowning out the flames, and saving the building.

Me: "That's enough Bubba."

Bubba: "Blast!"

A few more police cars were approaching.

Me: "Now, get him out of the car."

Bubba: "Blastoise...blasssst."

He went up to the car, ripped the door off with his jaws and pulled Mr. Le Royale out.

Mr. Le Royale: "I am a millionaire dammit...let me go..."

-restraining him- Bubba: "Blassstoisssse."

Me :"No, you are pretending to be a millionaire..."

Mr. Le Royale:" What's it matter I still have the money?"

Mr. Le Royale: "Officer please."

Mr. Le Royale: "Arrest this guy, I can make you rich."

-annoyed- Policeman: "I don't want your dirty rocket money."

Agent Seagraves arrived a few minutes later, along with a few other officers.

Agent Seagraves: "Check him for trackers..."

Agent Seagraves: "And get this man some potions...it's looks like he's about to faint."

He was badly injured, from the crash and the fire, even though both were entirely his fault.

Agent Seagraves: "Where's Phoebe?"

Me: "She's back at the party, I have to go back for her."

Agent Seagraves: "Well go ahead then, I can take it from here, I'll see you tomorrow."

Me: "If you say so."

Me: "Thanks for the help Bubba."

-happily- Bubba: "Blast!"

They put Mr. Le Royale in cuffs, then I returned Bubba, got back in the car, and headed back to the hotel, when I got there, Phoebe was still giving her speach.

-in front of everyone- Phoebe: "Honesty is one of the most important things in a relationship, regardless of what kind of relationship it is."

Phoebe: "I see that some of you, are very honest and have nothing to hide, but some of you have secrets, some more dark than others."

Phoebe :"And well...I hate to admit it, but I know what they are."

Phoebe :"You should know who you are, so I won't have to point you out."

Phoebe: "I'm also not going to tell you your darkest secrets, because you should also know what they are."

Phoebe: "I also won't tell those you've betrayed either."

Phoebe: "Because I want you to take it upon yourselves to come clean."

Phoebe: "I know it doesn't sound easy, but you will all be better off if you do."

Phoebe: "They may not forgive you at first, they may never forgive you even, but it will work out in the end, and they will respect you more for admitting the truth."

Phoebe :"And, in romance atleast, if you don't care about them enough to let them know the truth...maybe you should consider letting them go, because all you will do is make things worse for the both of you."

Phoebe: "Anyway, thankyou for listening, and I hope you've all learned something from this."

Phoebe: "And now it looks like the band is here, so with that, here is your host again."

She gave the mic back to the host, and everyone applauded her while she left the stage, it didn't take her long to find me and hug me without warning.

-lovingly- Phoebe: "Cj!"

-unsure- Me: "What was that?"

Phoebe: "I'm sorry you weren't here to see it."

-unsure- Me : "What did you do?"

Phoebe: "What did you do?"

Me: "Le Royale is under arrest, Seagraves took him."

Phoebe: "Ok."

Me: "The idiot crashed into a coffee shop, and then tried to set himself on fire."

Phoebe: "Wow..."

Phoebe :"He survived?"

Me: "Bubba was able to put the fire out before it killed him."

-curious- Me:" So, what were you talking about for the last 20 minutes?"

-cutely- Phoebe: "Just...love...and relationships...and business."

Me: "hehe.."

We kissed.

Host: "And now, the event you've all been waiting for, Arcanic Stoutland is here to play a few hit tracks from their new album...which hasn't even hit the stores yet."

-cutely- Phoebe: "You want to dance Cj?"

Me :"Of course Pheebles."

The sound of an electric guitar thundered throughout the room, and the band began to play,a somewhat slow, somber, but very sharp song, which could arguably be described as modern soft rock.

-singing- Arcanic Stoutland: "I heard from your friends that you were comming hoome"

-singing- Arcanic Stoutland: "They said that out there you were all aloo-ah-ooown."

We danced for a few songs, we were having a good time, but it was starting to get late, so we decided to head home.

-on the way home, crossing the Skyarrow Bridge.-

Phoebe:"It's 11:00am, Charley and Nina should be in bed by now."

Me :"Mhm."

Phoebe:"That was fun, I wish we could go to more partys like that."

-unsure- Me: "So you were trying to convince them to confess they were cheating on their partners?"

Phoebe:" Mhm..."

Me: "And you tried to relate that to business?"

Phoebe: "Mhm."

Phoebe: "I'm sorry, it was kind of on the spot, and I didn't have much to work with."

Phoebe: "Besides, they liked it, and if they follow my advice it can only help them."

Me: "I guess so."

Me: "But you admitted to reading their minds?"

Me: "And they didn't get angry at you for that?"

Phoebe: "I told them I had too because we needed to find Le Royale."

Phoebe: "Which is the truth, you know I usually don't go prying like that."

Me: "Um..."

I remembered a certain volleyball tournament at Cinnabar, I didn't even say anything but she answered me.

Phoebe: "Well ok...but that time was different."

Me: "See you were just reading my mind right then, I never said anything."

-embarassed- Phoebe: "Oh...hehe...sorry."

-concerned, disturbed- Phoebe: "You and the waitress did what?"

Me: "Nothing sweety, I made that up."

-worried- Phoebe :" , just stop...ew...just stop."

Me: "Why don't you stop?"

Phoebe: "Ok ok ok..."

-breathing heavilly- Phoebe: "I stopped."

-concerned- Me:"Are you ok?"

-breathing, heavilly- Phoebe: "Um..."

-cutely- Phoebe: "I may have had just the tiniest amount of wine while you were gone."

Me :"What?"

-playfully- Phoebe: "Hehe...got you!"

Me :"So you didn't see the thing about the..."

-concerned- Phoebe: "What thing?"

Me: "Nevermind, I made it up, it doesn't matter."

Phoebe: "Are you sure?"

-mischeviously- Phoebe: "You're not keeping secrets from me are you?"

Me: "No honey? I love you, why would I do that?"

Me: "I'm more worried about you keeping secrets from me."

Phoebe: "I don't keep anything from you Cj."

Phoebe: "You're the love of my life and I'd never do anything to hurt you."

Phoebe :"And besides, now I have to set a good example for Charley and Nina, so I just can't do things like that anymore."

-concerned- Me: "Anymore?"

Phoebe: "-sighs-, you know what I meant.-"

Me:"I also remember you tricking me into getting you pregnant."

Phoebe: "-gasps-."

-surprised- Phoebe: "Cj..."

Me: "That's just an example, I didn't mean anything by it."

Phoebe:"Everything I lied to you about, was just so we could be closer Cj."

Me:"I know baby girl."

Me: "I know."

Phoebe: "I've always told you the truth when the time was right."

Phoebe: "And now I don't have any more secrets to tell you."

Phoebe: "And you don't have any for me do you?"

Me: "Nope."

After we came home, we were greeted by Corina at the door.

Corina :"Welcome back."

Corina: "I heard it went well?"

Phoebe :"Mhm."

Me: "We got Le Royale and we know his secret."

Corina: "Good."

Corina: "Nina and Charley are fast asleep."

Corina: "Nina told me to tell you that she loves you."

-enamored- Phoebe: "Awe..."

Corina: "Anyway, I have to get going."

She grabbed her purse and headed out the door.

Phoebe: "Don't we have to pay you?"

Corina: "No, it's allright, I just did this as a favor for Melissa."

Phoebe: "Ok."

Phoebe: "Well thanks for watching them for us."

Corina: "Mhm."

-unsure- Phoebe: "We'll see you around?"

Corina: "Um...maybe."

She headed out the door, got in her car, and left.

Me: "So now what sweety?"

Phoebe: "Let's just watch tv for a little bit."

Me: "Ok."

She sat on the couch, and I sat by her while she turned on the tv.

Phoebe: "-sighs-, my feet are all hot...I've been wearing these heels all night."

-seductively- Phoebe: "If I take my shoes off, you want to lick my toes?"

-seductively- Phoebe :"And then maybe later I can rub them all over your cock."

-playfully- Me :"Feeling horny tonight sweety?"

As if that wasn't obvious.

-seductively- Phoebe: "I think, if we're quiet, we can have a lot of fun down here without waking the kids."

-seductively- Phoebe:"So Cj you want me or not?"

-seductively- Phoebe: "I'll let you undress me this time."

Me: "Allright, get up then, let's take it slow."

Resistance was futile.

-seductively- Phoebe: "I was hoping you would say that."

We both got up, and started to make out, moving from simply kissing to frenching to laying on the floor with her taking off my pants.

Just a few minutes later she was laying on the couch, and I was trying to get her out of her dress.

Me: "Hold on, just relax."

Me: "There we go."

-surprised- Me: "They're already starting to grow?"

Me:" I've barely touched you yet."

-lovingly- Phoebe: "It's like you said, I'm horny for you."

Me: "Oh...ok."

-touched- Me: "That's nice."

She giggled.

I started to remove her panties, apparently not fast enough for her.

-anxiously, lovingly- Phoebe:"Come on take me."

Me: "Wait a second, you're not even naked yet."

-playfully- Phoebe: "Then undress me faster."

We started having sex on the couch , after we finished we layed there for a little while, holding eachother tight, as usual. It felt like a great way to end the night.

-lovingly, softly- Phoebe: "Don't fall asleep Cj, we still need to go to bed."

-lovingly, softly-Me: "I know."

-lovingly, softly-Phoebe: "I'm going to have to get some things cleaned up too."

Phoebe: "Or Nina will freak out tomorrow."

Me: "Yeah...hehe."

Phoebe: "-sighs-."

-lovingly, softly- Phoebe: "Kiss me."

We softly kissed back and forth for a few minutes, until she decided to get up.

-lovingly- Phoebe: "Why don't you go to bed now honey, I'll be up in a little bit"

Me: "I can help you clean up if you want."

-cutely- Phoebe: "ok...why not?"

I got up, and kissed her just a few more times before we put our underwear back on. Then we picked up the rest of our clothes and took them to the laundry room before finally heading upstairs to bed.

Not long after that, we ended up having sex once again.

-after we were finished-

-pleased, but tired- Phoebe: "hehehe...ok Cj that's enough for tonight."

Phoebe: "Oh...we're tied aren't we?"

Me: "Can we do this again in the shower tomorrow?"

-pleased, but tired- Phoebe: "Now what's gotten into you?"

Me: "Nothing, I just..."

Me: "You just look even prettier than you usually do."

-unsure- Phoebe: "ehehe...ok."

-tiredly- Phoebe: "I love you Cj."

-tiredly- Me: "I love you too baby girl."

Phoebe: "Goodnight."

Me: "Goodnight."

-softly- Phoebe: "We'll just see what happens tomorrow."

-tiredly- Me :"Ok."

I kissed her goodnight and we both fell asleep shortly afterwards.


	20. The end of Team Rocket Part 3

-chapter 20, The end of team rocket, Part 3-

Phoebe woke me up a little early the next morning.

-softly- Phoebe: "Come on Cj wake up."

Me: "Why so early?"

Phoebe: "You know how early Seagraves showed up yesterday."

Me: "I know."

Me: "Maybe he'll come a little later because of the party?"

-cutely- Phoebe: "Do you still want to bang me in the shower?"

-tiredly- Me: "In a little bit, just lay with me for another hour or so."

Phoebe: "-sighs- Allright."

Phoebe: "But what if Seagraves comes and we're still up here?"

Me: "We'll hear the doorbell, it will be fine."

Me: "I just realized, your never put your gown back on last night."

-realizing- Me: "You're naked."

-sternly- Phoebe: "Leave my boobies alone Cj."

-lovingly- Phoebe: "Just hold me for now."

Me:"Ok."

Me: "You know this house has a nice bathtub?"

Phoebe:" I know."

-unsure- Me:"You um..maybe want to..uh.."

She figured out what I was trying to say before I could say it.

-lovingly- Phoebe :"Feeling a little adventurous today huh?"

Me: "Maaaybe."

-seductively- Phoebe:"I like it."

Phoebe: "I'll go turn the water on, you stay here and wake up a little more."

-unsure- Me: "How come you're not as tired as me?"

Phoebe: "I am tired Cj, I'm just trying to deal with it."

Phoebe: "In fact I hope Nina will be ok with us going to bed early tonight, we need to get more sleep."

Me: "Yeah.

She got up, got one of her dresses and left the room, still naked, though we were the only ones awake at the moment so it didn't really matter.

I spent the next minute trying to wake up, stretching, getting the movement back in all my joints and what not, and then I got up, got some clean clothes and headed to the bathroom as well.

-in the bathroom-

I pulled Phoebe close and kissed her, taking her by surprise.

-enamored- Pheobe: "Awe...Cj..."

She giggled as we looked into eachother's eyes.

-enamored- Phoebe: "I thought I'd have to go wake you up again."

Me: "Nope."

-seductively- Phoebe: "Well then, the water is nice and warm."

We proceeded to make out, and then we had sex in the bathtub, afterwards we got dressed and headed downstairs, once there we began to make breakfast together in the kitchen.

-sternly- Phoebe: "Ok Cj, no more voir voir for the rest of the day, and tomorrow."

Me: "Awe."

Phoebe: "I was only planning to have sex with you once last night, but then you just wanted more..."

Me: "And you enjoyed it and didn't make any effort to refuse whatsoever."

Me :"When you're perfectly aware a simple no would have sufficed."

Phoebe: "I know Cj, but I love sex, in fact it's safe to say I'm addicted to it..."

-jokingly- Phoebe: "You just keep enabling me."

-defensively- Me: "I do not!"

-hysterically- Me: "What the hell are you talking about?"

Phoebe: "I don't know."

She hugged me.

-sweetly- Phoebe: "I guess we're addicted to eachother."

Me: "Yeah...I guess so."

Phoebe: "hehe."

Me: "But we can control it can't we?"

-jokingly- Phoebe: "Well...we can say we can."

-mischeivously- Phoebe: "I don't know if that's completely true."

Me: "Hehehe."

We kissed. We simply couldn't stop smiling at eachother.

Me :"We'll be fine."

Phoebe: "Yeah, I know."

Me: "Because there's more to our love than just sex."

-cutely- Phoebe: "Mhmmmmm."

Phoebe: "Ok I think that's enough mixing."

Me :"Yeah."

We poured some of the batter out into the pan and turned the stove on.

-a few minutes later-

Phoebe: "You hear that? Nina's up."

Me: "I hear it."

We heard the shower from upstairs.

-dismayed- Phoebe: "Oh, I just remembered we didn't make it back in time to see her last night."

Me: "Oh...crap...you're right."

Phoebe: "I hope she won't be too dissapointed."

Me: "When do you think Charley will be up?"

Phoebe: "I don't know, he could be awake now."

Phoebe :"Actually, why don't you go check on him?"

Me: "Ok."

I left the kitchen and went upstairs to check on Charley.

He was wide awake in his crib, just fidgetting around with his blanket.

Me: "Goodmorning Charley."

-cuteley, happily- Charley: "Dahwee!"

Me :"Hehe...hello."

Charley :"Ehwo."

Me: "hehe."

Me: "Whatcha doing?"

I picked him up, got him changed and dressed, and then I brought him to Phoebe downstairs.

-lovingly- Phoebe: "Oh hey sweety."

-cutely- Charley: "Mawa!"

I handed him over to Phoebe and watched as he hugged her with his tiny little arms.

-enamored- Phoebe: "Awe...Charley."

-happily- Charley:" Cawy wa Mawa."

-lovingly- Phoebe :"Mommy loves you too."

She kissed him on the cheek.

We finished making the pancakes and had breakfast shortly afterwards.

-at the breakfast table-

Nina was being unusually quiet.

Phoebe:" Nina, you're not mad at us are you?"

Phoebe: "We're sorry we couldn't make it home last night."

-somewhat dissapointed- Nina: "You could've come home earlier, but you stayed there to dance."

Phoebe: "We're sorry sweety, we were just having fun, and don't read your father's mind without permission."

Nina: "Sorry."

Phoebe :"We'll make it up to you, ok?"

Nina: "How?"

Me: "Well, if Seagraves doesn't show up soon, how about we look into getting you a trainer's license?"

-excited- Nina: "Really? We can do that?"

Phoebe: "Of course, if you want."

-happily- Nina :"That makes up for it."

Me: "Really?"

Nina: "Mhm."

-enamored- Phoebe: "Awe...Nina..."

Me: "Pheebles?

Phoebe: "Yes Cj?"

Me: "I think I should start carrying some money, so, if you could could give me like fifty bucks or so that would be great."

Phoebe: "Yeah...I guess so."

Nina: "Can i have some?"

Phoebe: "No Nina."

Phoebe: "Why do you need fifty bucks anyway?"

Nina: "Why does daddy?"

Phoebe: "Because he may need to buy something...at somepoint."

Nina: "Same reason."

Phoebe: "Oh really?"

Phoebe: "Since when do you go shopping by yourself?"

Nina: "Since when do you?"

Phoebe: "-sighs- Nina, if you keep this up, we won't get you a license."

Phoebe: "And I do go shopping by myself sometimes, and so does your father."

Phoebe: "You know that."

Phoebe: "Like a few days ago when he brought Charley to the toy store."

Nina: "I just remembered...you never got me anything..."

Me: "We know sweetheart."

Me: "But we just want to get you the best we can get for the money."

Me: "And you can never get that from those stores."

-unsure- Nina: "Then where will you buy it from?"

-sweetly- Phoebe: "The internet!"

Me:" Just give us some time ok? And be patient."

Phoebe: "Mhm."

After breakfast, Seagraves still didn't show up, so we went out to explore a little bit, we went over to Nacrene City hall to find out where Nina could get a trainer's license, from here we found out we could get one at the Central Castelia Pokemon Center, because Castelia was such a large city, it had nearly half a dozen pokemon centers. The central one was the largest, and aside from functioning as a typical pokemon center, it also served as a global trading center,where pokemon could be traded long distance across regions, and a trainer licensing center.

It was quite a long drive to get there, so by the time we entered Castelia City, we got some lunch, and then arrived at the center about 2 hours later because of heavy traffic.

This center was a lot larger than most of the other centers, being about the size of a typical hospital, they had a trading room, an indoor battle arena, several operating rooms, a nursery, for pokemon, and lots of other luxurys most centers go without. After pausing for a moment to take it all in, we went up to the front desk and spoke to the nurse.

Me: "Hello nurse, we need to get a trainer's licence for our daughter."

Nurse: "Oh...ok, it's the office across the hall from the battle arena."

Me: "Allright, come along Nina."

-curious- Nina: "Hey mom, look at those pokemon."

Phoebe:"Yeah I know they're so cuute."

Nina: "What are they?"

Phoebe: "They're audinos."

Phoebe: "They're the nurse's pokemon, kind of like the chansey at the center back in Goldenrod."

Nina: "Oh...ok."

Phoebe: "You never played pokemon black 2 have you sweety?"

Nina: "No...just your game."

Phoebe: "Hehe."

We headed to the room the nurse told us to go to, it was a small office, with another nurse waiting inside.

Licensing Nurse: "Hello, can I help you?"

Phoebe: "Hi."

Me: "Go on Nina, say something."

-shyly- Nina: "Is this where I can get my trainer's license?"

Licensing Nurse: "Yes, it is."

Licensing Nurse: "Can I get your name?"

Nina: "It's Nina -our real last name-."

-in disbelief- Licensing Nurse: "Really?"

Licensing Nurse: " You're Cj and Phoebe's daughter?"

Phoebe:"That's who we are Nurse."

-somewhat embarassed- Licensing Nurse: "Oh, uh... what brings you to Unova?"

Phoebe: "It's just business, but we have a lot of freetime so we thought it would be nice to let Nina challenge a few gyms."

Licensing Nurse: "Ok, so you're from the Johto Region, applying for a license in Unova?"

She started to type a few things in on her computer.

Me: "Yeah sort of..."

Me: "Is that a problem?"

Licensing Nurse: "No, trainer's licenses are universal, it's no big deal."

Licensing Nurse: "Let's see, Nina it says here you are 14 years old, so you're good to go."

-quietly- Licensing Nurse: "That's strange, most kirlias don't evolve into gardevoir until they're atleast eighteen."

Nina: "Is that bad?"

Licensing Nurse: "No, but if you weren't so well known, I'd really have to question that."

Licensing Nurse: "Ok before I can give you a license, you need to pass this test, it's not too hard don't worry."

She gave Nina a piece of paper with a few multiple choice questions written on it, somewhat similiar to a driving exam, except about pokemon training of course.

Phoebe: "Nina you're only supposed to mark one answer on each question."

Nina: "Ok."

Me: "Unless it says otherwise."

-confused- Nina: "huh?"

Phoebe: "Cj don't confuse her."

Me: "I'm just trying to help."

We sat there for awhile until Nina finished her test, surprisingly she answered every question correctly.

Licensing Nurse: "A perfect score, goodjob, you passed. Now I need you to sign this paper, and then I can get you trainer Id number and print your licence."

Nina: "Ok."

Licensing Nurse: "Any specific color you want?"

Nina: "Um...can it come in black?"

Licensing Nurse: "Sure..."

Licensing Nurse: "Do you have any pokemon with you right now?"

Phoebe: "She has a few but they're under my name."

Licensing Nurse: "Well you can head to the trading room and get them transfered over if you want."

Phoebe: "Ok."

Licensing Nurse: "Would you like a starter pokemon? We can give you a tepig, an oshawatt or a snivy."

Nina: "Um..."

I wonder how many people actually said no to a free, somewhat hard to find pokemon?

-quietely- Me: "Go with oshawott."

-cutely chiming in- Charley: "Oswa!"

-quietely- Phoebe: "No tepig is better."

-cutely, kindly- Charley: "Newa wa oswa?"

He offered her his oshawott plush.

-enamored- Nina: "Awe...Charley."

Nina: "They weren't talking about your oshawott silly."

-enamored- Licensing Nurse: "Awe what a cutey."

Nina: "You know I think I'll go with oshawott."

Nina: "For Charley."

-a little let down- Phoebe: "-sighs-...ok."

Licensing Nurse: "Ok, it will be available to you in the pc system, don't forget to pick it up."

Nina: "Ok."

Licensing Nurse :"Another thing, Phoebe."

Phoebe: "Yes?"

Licensing Nurse :"Can I get your autograph? My daughter is such a big fan of yours."

Phoebe: "Of course you can."

Phoebe: "Just don't tell anyone who we are."

Nurse: "Will do."

After Phoebe gave her autograph to her, we headed over to the trading center, and Phoebe transferred all of Nina's pokemon out of her account, and into Nina's new one, officially making them all Nina's pokemon. Here, Nina also picked up her new oshawott, and was excited to let it out so she could meet it for the first time.

Nina: "Can I let it out now mom?"

Phoebe: "Um...no, let's wait till we get back home sweety, especially since this will be the first time you've met it, it would be better to wait until we get home where it will be more difficult for it to run away, and won't be surround by strangers."

Nina: "Ok."

Me :"Also it's a water type so he can play around with you in the pool."

Nina :"It can?"

Phoebe:" Yeah, it should be able to swim."

Nina: "Ok."

Phoebe :"Just remember sweety, your new oshawott will be really young, like Matches was when you first got him, so you should be very careful with it until it has some more experience like your other pokemon."

Nina: "Ok."

Phoebe: "Anyway why don't we go home, and give you some time to get more aquainted with oshawott.

Nina: "That sounds great."

Phoebe: "Allright then, come on sweety."

We all headed out to the car, and then we began the long trip home.

Once we made it back home through all the Castelia traffic, It was about 3:00 in the afternoon. It was a nice, warm day out, so as soon as we got home Nina went outback to the pool to let oshawott out, she didn't even change into her swimsuit. I went out with her, just to keep an eye on her, while Phoebe took Charley upstairs to lay him down for a nap.

Nina let oshawott out for the first time, it was just a tiny little thing, and didn't look too different than it's gamefreak depiction, just a bit furrier, with it's prized scalchop on it's belly as expected.

Nina: "Hello little oshawott."

-curious- Oshawott: "oshawott?"

It looked up at her, somewhat confused. It was so small, Charley was probably taller than it.

When she tried to pick it up, it quickly turned around and jumped into the pool, despite being a baby it could swim really well, a common trait among water types.

-unsure- Nina: "What are you doing?"

It poked it's head out for a moment, and sprayed water at Nina.

-unamused- Nina: "Ahhh! That's cold. Don't do that."

-worried- Nina: "Dad! Help me!"

Me: "Just give it a moment to get aquainted with it's surroundings. "

Me: "Back away from it and give it some space, it's a bit riled up now."

-concerned- Me: "Are you allright?"

Nina: "Yeah it just got my clothes all wet."

Me: "Well why don't you go back inside and change into your swimsuit then?"

Nina: "Ok."

A few minutes later Nina came back out and got in the water with oshawott.

Nina: "Hello again."

It poked it's head up again, only to spray water at her, just like before.

Oshawott: "Osha..."

-a bit upset- Nina: "Don't do that."

Me: "Nina remember, stay out of the deep end."

Nina: "I know."

Nina: "Let's try this."

She closed her eyes, and used her powers to lift oshawott out of the water.

-confused- Oshawott: "Osha...oshawott...osha...oshhhawottt?!."

Nina: "Hehe, I got you now."

-concerned- Me: "What are you doing? Don't hurt it."

Nina: "I'm not trying to hurt him, I'm trying to calm him down."

It panicked for a moment, then sprayed water at her again, breaking her concentration and dropping him right back into the water.

Nina: "oww..."

Nina :"Why are you being so mean, I just want to be friends.."

She was starting to get upset.

-sadly- Nina :"Gardevvoir...gar..devoir...vvoir...garrrrr."

-concerned- Me:"Are you ok sweetheart, don't start crying."

Nina: "It doesn't like me."

It finally aproached her.

-unsure- Oshawott: "Oshhha...oshhhhawott?"

-upset- Nina: "You're sorry?"

Nina: "You just don't like to be held?"

Oshawott: "Oshhhhawawwwtt."

Nina: "Ok."

Nina: "I understand."

She quickly cheered up, now that oshawott was cooperating.

Nina:" So I see you know water gun atleast, what else do you know?"

Oshawott: "Oshhhhawott."

Nina :"Oh...ok, I guess you haven't had that much training have you?"

-cutely- Oshawott: "Osha...oshawott...wott."

Nina:"No, you can just play around for now, we won't do much training today."

He dived back down into the water and they began to play.

Phoebe came outside a bit later.

Phoebe :"Are they getting along well?"

Me: "Yeah, they're doing fine."

Phoebe :"Good."

Phoebe: "Here Nina, you can play with Polli too if you want."

Nina: "Ok."

She sent out Polli.

Phoebe :"Hello Polli, Nina's got a new friend for you to meet."

Polli: "Pollitoed, polllli."

Phoebe: "Yeah, she has been getting a lot of friends recently."

Phoebe: "But she's got her trainer's license now, so there's a good reason for that."

-curious- Polli: "Pollllllitoed pollli polllitooed."

Phoebe: " No, we won't be here long enough for her to take on the league, but we may let her challenge a few gyms, just for the experience."

Polli: "pollliiiitooooed."

He jumped into the pool.

Me: "So how's Charley?"

Phoebe :"He's taking a nap right now, he'll be up in another hour or so I think."

Me: "Ok."

Phoebe: "Hopefully by then he won't be so fussy."

Me: "Yeah, hopefully."

She sat next me, and we kind of snuggled together while Nina continued to play around in the pool.

Phoebe :"-sighs, this is nice."

Me: "Mhm."

Me: "You want to go swimming too?"

Phoebe: "Not really, maybe some other day."

Phoebe: "You want to go for a walk?"

Phoebe: "After Charley wakes up?"

Me :"Sure."

Phoebe :" There's a trainer's park a few blocks away, I think it would be fun to visit."

Me: "Well, just remember we can't draw attention to ourselves, we can't let people know we're staying here."

Phoebe: "I know."

We heard the doorbell go off.

Phoebe :"-sighs, that's probably Seagraves."

Me: "Mhm."

Phoebe: "Nina sweetheart, we have to go, but you can stay out here and play with your pokemon for a little while if you want."

-excited- Nina: "Ok mom."

Phoebe and I headed back inside to answer the door.

Me :"Who is it? Can you tell?'

Phoebe: "It's just Seagraves, go ahead and open it."

I opened the door, and sure enough, Seagraves was there.

Seagraves :"Good afternoon."

Phoebe: "Hello, we were kind of expecting you to come this morning."

Seagraves: "Sorry about that, we had a lot of paperwork to go through and what not."

Me: "Well come in then."

We led him into the dining room so we could talk.

Seagraves :"Anyway, we had to rely on psychic pokemon to read his mind to get this information, but if it's accurate, it will be worth it."

Seagraves: "Mr. Leyroyal was supposed to meet with Dr. Ainsley for lunch tomorrow, at a restaurant in central Castelia."

Seagraves: "Unfortunately he did not know the whereabouts of Team Rocket's leader, though he has met him before, and believes him to be his father."

Seagraves: "Whether they are actually related is unknown at this time."

Seagraves: "We're doing our best to keep Le Royale's arrest under wraps, so hopefully Dr. Ainsley will still show up."

Seagraves: "So don't expect to see this on the news."

Seagraves: "As for the coffee shop, we led the owners and all bystanders to believe it was just another traffic accident, some guy got a little carried away with his sportscar, we even wiped the security footage and everything."

Me: "What about the guests at the party?"

Seagraves: "We hypnotized them, after you left, to them, neither you or Mr. Le Royale were ever at that party."

-overly dramatic- Phoebe: "Awe...but that means they forgot my speech."

Me: "Oh Pheebles there's more important matters than that at the moment.'

Me: "Besides I still heard part of it."

Phoebe: "It wasn't meant for you."

Seagraves :"If you never gave that speech we wouldn't of had to erase so many of their memorys."

-concerned- Phoebe: "And what about the Vallet?"

Phoebe: "Won't he lose his job?"

Me: "No, he'll be fine, If Mr. Le Royale was never there, than his car was never damaged."

Phoebe: "Oh...right."

Me: "The vallet just has a few extra dollars that he can't explain how he aquired, who complains about that?"

Phoebe: "Yeah I guess that's true."

Seagraves: "Now, tomorrow, we could just storm the restaurant, and disturb a lot of civilians, but I think a better plan would be if you two went in and got lunch as normal, maybe you could even bring your kids along as a cover, and then you can arrest him and run him to the station."

-sternly- Phoebe: "No, we will not bring the kids along."

I agreed with her completely, for their safety of course.

Me: "What if Team Rocket trys to get him back before we reach the station?"

Me: "Marconi had a tracker embedded in his wrist, I wouldn't be surprised if Ainsley had a similiar deal."

Seagraves :"Good thinking."

Seagraves: "Well in that case, I suppose we could get Corina to look after them for you again."

Phoebe: "That will work, Nina seemed to get along with her really well."

Seagraves :"Ok then, we have a few calls to make."

He handed us a slip of paper.

Seagraves: "This is the name of the restaurant, and the address, you should have no problem finding out more about it online."

Phoebe: "Ok, thankyou."

Seagraves: "And here is a copy of a sketch of what we think ainsley may look like, based on memorys Melissa was able to get from Marconi."

He handed us the picture, of course we didn't recognize him. The sketch was somewhat vague, but what we could notice was his long hair...and that he was somewhere in his 50s or sixties.

-curiously- Phoebe: "He looks like some sort of mad hippy scientist."

-amused- Me: "Ehehehe...Pheebles."

Seagraves: "Anyway, goodluck you two, remember, this could be our only chance, don't let Dr. Ainsley escape."

Phoebe: "We won't."

-jokingly- Me: "Just don't let him pull a Marconi once we turn him over to you."

Seagraves: "He won't, we'll take extra precaution this time."

He got up and left.

Seagraves: "I'm sorry but the police can't help you with this, we can't bring this to attention."

Phoebe: "So I guess we have a date tomorrow."

-unsure- Me :"What?"

-cutely- Phoebe: "You and me, at this restaurant, without the kids."

-cutely- Phoebe: "It's a date."

Me: "Um, not really, we're supposed to be looking for Ainsley."

Phoebe: "I know, but still."

-overly dramatic-Phoebe: "I just can't believe the police made them forget my speech."

-jokingly- Phoebe: "I worked so hard on it."

Me :"You did not, that was completely imprompt."

-playfully- Phoebe: "Yeah, you're right, it was."

Me:"You can give me your speech, and I'll remember it."

Phoebe: "It's not really for you though, you're a great husband."

-touched- Me: "Awe...baby girl."

Me: "Come on, let's go see what Nina's up too."

Phoebe: "Ok."

After that we didn't do much until we got Charley up from his nap. Then we left the house and started to walk to the trainer park which was just a few blocks away.

This park was a combination of typical playground equipment, a dirt battle arena, and some other equipment and fixtures for training pokemon, a popular spot for children and adult trainers alike. There were alot of children here at the moment, as it was about 4:00pm and the local school day had ended recently.

-after entering the park.-

Phoebe: "So Nina what do you want to do?"

Nina: "I don't know."

-unsure- Nina: "There's so many other children here."

Phoebe: "Mhm."

Phoebe: " Maybe you can go make friends with them."

Phoebe: "Maybe you can even battle with them, and do some training, school children usually don't have very strong pokemon, it would be a good opportunity for you new pokemon to get some experience."

Nina: "Ok."

Phoebe: "So go ahead Nina, go play."

Nina: "Ok."

Me: "Don't use rotom's rc form in battle ok?"

Nina: "Ok."

Phoebe: "Oh Cj, it won't get broken, as long as rotom is inside a device, potions will repair it."

Me: "They will?"

Phoebe: "Yeah."

Me: "Ok then."

Nina: "So I can use it in battle?"

Phoebe: "Mhm, go ahead."

Nina: "Ok."

She went off to join the group.

We noticed that there were a lot of pokemon playing around too, mostly common unova types, of the patrat, lillipup, purrloin, pidove, and sewaddle lines, as well as a handful of starters.

We brought Charley over to the baby swings and set him inside.

Phoebe: "Ok Cj, push him."

Me: "Ok."

We pushed Charley on the swings, he seemed to enjoy it, as indicated by his incessant giggling and infectious smile.

Phoebe: "Awe he's so cute."

She went out in front of him to take a picture with her phone.

Phoebe: "Smile Cj."

Me: "Hehe...ok."

Phoebe: "There we go."

-cutely excited- Charley :"Weeeeeeee!"

She showed me the picture.

-enamored- Phoebe: "He's being so adorable."

Me: "Mhm."

Phoebe: "We need to take more pictures of him, while he's little."

Phoebe: "And Nina too of course."

Me: "Yeah, I guess so."

Phoebe: "-sighs-, now what?"

Me: "I don't know, he's still having fun."

-happily- Charley: "Ralralralts..."

-lovingly- Phoebe:"Is that fun Charley, you like swinging around?"

We saw Nina walk out onto the battle arena.

Phoebe: "It looks like Nina found somebody to challenge."

Me: "Yeah, looks like it."

Phoebe: "I'm going to go see her, and maybe take some pictures, you stay here with Charley."

Me: "Ok."

-moments after she left-

-concerned- Charley: "Mawa?"

Charley suddenly got upset.

-upset- Charley: "Cawy wa mawa!"

Me: "-sighs-, ok."

Me: "Come here."

I lifted him out of the swing, and brought him over to Phoebe, while Nina was using Cobalt to battle against some other kid's herdier. Nina won, but just barely, as Cobalt had worn himself out after all those takedown attacks, and was starting to wobble.

-weakly- Cobalt: "beldum...bel"

Nina: "I know you're injured, that's ok though, that herdier is his only pokemon, you can rest now."

She petted him a little bit before returning him.

Nina:"I told you I would win."

-upset- Unknown child: "That wasn't fair, I've never seen that pokemon before."

Nina: "I've never seen your pokemon before either."

Unknown child: "You're lying, everyone has seen a herdier before."

Nina: "I'm not from Unova."

-angrily- Unknown child:" rrrrr, I'll get you for this, stupid girl."

-hurt- Nina: "-gasps-"

Phoebe: "Oh Nina he's just a kid, don't worry."

Me: "He sounds like a spoiled brat too."

Phoebe: "Who is that kid anyway?"

Nina:"He's 8 years old, his name's Tommy, why?"

Phoebe :"Well Nina, we were kind of expecting you to battle against children your own age."

Phoebe: "He was right, that battle wasn't quite fair."

Nina: "He challenged me, I didn't mean too."

Me: "We here he comes again, looks like he's got his older brother."

-jokingly- Phoebe: "Hehe, looks like you're in for it now Nina."

Nina: "I don't care, I'll beat him too."

Phoebe: "Good luck sweety."

-defensive- Unknown kid: "Did you beat my little brother"s pokemon?"

Nina: "Yes...he challenged me, it was his idea."

Unknown kid: "Yeah, that figures, he isn't too smart sometimes."

Unknown kid: "You're a gardevoir aren't you?"

Nina: "Mhm."

Unknown kid: "Anyway my name is Cris, would you like to battle?"

Cris: "You have your own pokemon right? I don't want to hurt you."

Nina: "Of course I have my own pokemon silly."

Nina: "Is two on two ok?"

Cris: "Mhm."

Nina: "Good."

Nina: "Come out Matches!"

She sent out Matches.

Cris: "What kind of pokemon is that?"

Cris: "I've never seen one before."

Nina: "It's a growlithe."

Cris: "Never seen a real gardevoir before either."

-awkwardly- Cris:"You're kind of cute."

-awkwardly blushing- Nina: "Um...hehe...thanks."

I wonder if he still would've said that if he knew I was in the crowd.

-softly- Phoebe: "Just focus on the battle sweety, don't let him sweet talk you."

Nina: "Ok mom."

Cris:"Let's see, I choose, whirlipede."

-unsure- Nina :"It's...it's a wheel?"

-softly- Me: "It's a whirlipede sweetheart, it's a bug type."

-somewhat rudely- Cris :"Hey don't help her."

-muttering- Me: "I'm her father I'll do whatever the hell I want you little..."

Phoebe: "_Oh Cj, He just said she looked cute, you don't have to be so protective_."

Phoebe: "_It's not like they're going to get married or something_."

Phoebe: "_Nina can handle this on her own_."

Me:"_Yeah I guess so, sorry baby girl_."

Phoebe: "_Just calm down_."

She hugged me and tickled Charley, making him giggle.

Charley: "Cawy wa mawa!"

Phoebe:"Ok ok."

I handed Charley over to her.

Phoebe: "Happy now?"

He snuggled up to her.

Nina:"Go Matches! Use takedown, and then ember."

Cris: "Iron Defense, then follow up with bug bite."

The bug stiffened up as Matches charged towards it, then it suddenly started to spin around like a top.

Matches charged into it, but it quickly bowled him over, causing multiple wounds with it's spikes. Whirlypede lacked any jaws with which to bite it's opponents, so it's bug bite attacks worked a little differently.

Matches was hurt, but still able to fight.

Nina: "Ok, don't use takedown, just try ember."

Matches barked at whirlypede, as it continued to roll around.

Cris: "Now poison tail, and then another iron defence."

Nina :"Look out."

-playfully- Phoebe: "Do you like watching battles Charley?"

-cutely- Charley: "why waba Cawey?"

Whirlypede turned towards Matches again, and began to drip poison from its barbs. Matches managed to dodge it, and scorch it a little bit with ember as it passed.

The whirlypede flinched in pain when it was hit, but eventually shook it off and kept rolling, despite being weak to fire.

Nina:"It looks pretty strong, try another ember and don't let it hit you again."

-supportively- Phoebe :"You're doing good sweety."

Cris :"So it's a fire type? Should've known."

Cris: "Whirlypede return."

Nina :"What are you doing?"

Cris: "I'm switching pokemon."

Nina :"Can he do that?"

Phoebe: "Yeah...don't worry you can to."

Cris: "Go Tympole!"

Tympole: "Tympole...tympol tympol."

Nina :"What pokemon is that?"

Me :"It's a water ground type."

Nina: "It's kind of cute, I want one."

Cris: "This one is mine, you can't have it."

Cris: "I can show you where to find one later if you want."

-quietely, somewhat annoyed- Me: "Did he just say what I think he said?"

-quietely- Phoebe: "I thought it was kind of sweet."

Phoebe: "It's also sweet that you're so willing to protect her, but I don't think it's neccesary."

Phoebe: "Just calm down, it's not like we're going to be here very long anyway."

Me: "Yeah, you're right."

Phoebe: "And by the way, tympole is just a water type."

Me: "It is?"

Phoebe: "Mhm, it's not water ground."

Phoebe :"See, it says so on my phone."

She showed me her phone.

Me: "Oh...ok."

Cris: "Allright Tympole, use bubble beam."

Nina: "Matches, use takedown!"

Matches got pelted with explosive bubbles, but he managed to close the gap and hit tympole pretty hard.

Tympole was not a particularly strong pokemon. It was already starting to wobble after that hit.

Cris: "Ok tympole you need a break, return."

Nina: "Are you ok Matches?"

Matches didn't look like he could take another hit, he was having trouble standing.

Nina: "I think I better return you as well."

Nina returned him, and sent out rotom, who was still in his rc car form.

-confused- Cris: "What the?"

-unsure- Cris: "That's a toy car, not a pokemon."

Nina: "It's a rotom."

-unsure- Cris: "What's a rotom?"

Nina: "Come on out rotom, show him that you're a pokemon."

Rotom came out of the car for a few seconds, before repossesing it.

Rotom: "rrrrrotom...rotom."

Nina: "See?"

-unsure- Cris: "It's a...ghost?"

Nina: "Sort of."

Cris :"Anyway, go whirlypede."

He sent out his whirlypede again.

-unsure, quietely- Me: "Can rotom even attack in that form?"

Phoebe:" Yeah, he can use a few electric attacks, he just doesn't use them around the house very often."

Me: "Ok."

Nina :"Ok rotom, thundershock!"

Cris: "Bug bite!"

Whirlypede rolled towards Rotom who quickly maneuvered out of the way, and then used thunder shock, we heard a loud zapping noise as a powerful arc of electricity emanated from rotom and into whirlypede, Whirlypede then turned around and tried to attack again, crushing the poor rc car, but rotom was still able to retaliate with another thunder shock, causing whirlypede to veer out of control and flip onto it's side.

Nina: "Good hit rotom."

Cris: "What the?"

Cris: "Come on whirlypede get up!"

It wobbled around, trying to get back up, but it was too weak.

-dissapointed- Cris: "-sighs-, I surrender, you win."

Nina: "You give up?"

Cris :"Mhm."

He returned his whirlypede.

-confused- Nina: "Why did you give up so easilly?"

Cris: "Because if it's an electric type, there's no way tympole can win."

Cris: "I have to go heal my pokemon."

Cris:" Do you have like a cell phone number or something?"

Nina: "No...sorry."

Cris: "Awe..."

-quietely- Me: "_Get lost punk_."

-dissapointed- Phoebe: "-sighs- Cj..."

He didn't hear me.

Phoebe: "Goodjob Nina, that was great."

Nina: "Rotom are you ok?"

He drove back over to Nina, the car was in horrible shape, but somehow he was still able to move.

Me: "Is that rc car going to be ok?"

Phoebe:"Yeah, watch this.

Phoebe: "Just stay in the car rotom."

She took out some potion, and spray it on him, miraculously the car repaired itself.

Phoebe: "There, see, it's like new."

Phoebe: "The only thing is it can't be repaired to a condition better than when rotom entered it."

Me: "Oh...ok."

-cutely- Charley: "Roro.."

-playfully- Me: "Yeah, you see Rotom, don't you?"

Rotom :"Rrrrotom...rrrotom...tom.."

Nina: "Goodjob rotom, that was a great first battle for you."

She petted him, and then returned him.

Nina: "Mommy can I get a potion for Matches too?'

Phoebe: "Mhm.

She handed her a potion.

Nina: "Thankyou."

Phoebe: "Your welcome sweety."

Me: "What did you think of that kid?"

Nina: "I don't know."

Phoebe: "He seems to like you."

Nina: "I don't like him that much though."

Me:"Good."

Me: "You're too young to fall in love."

-somewhat ashamed- Phoebe: "Oh Cj."

Phoebe: "She'll fall in love when she wants too."

-annoyed- Nina: "I'm not in love!"

-uncomfortable- Nina: "Can we stop talking about this please?"

Phoebe: "Of course sweety."

Phoebe: "So do you want to keep battling others or do you want to play with Charley?"

Phoebe: "Either way we need to go back to the house in about an hour."

Nina:" I want to play with Charley, a lot of my pokemon are tired and Cris is at the pokemon center."

Phoebe: "Ok, sounds good to me."

Phoebe: "Come on sweety."

We went back over to the swings, and spent the next hour keeping Charley happy and entertained, which wasn't too difficult, as time passed the crowd started getting thinner and thinner and people went home, until it was down to us and a just a few older children around Nina's age, who were having pokemon battles in the arena.

Anyway, we headed home, and then Nina watched Charley for a few minutes while Phoebe and I made supper together. Even though either of us could easilly make supper alone, it had become enjoyable for us to do it together, whether we really needed the other's help or not, Phoebe still occasionally decided she wanted to do all the cooking herself though.

-at the dinner table-

Phoebe: "Ok Nina, after this your father and I are going to bed."

Nina: "Awe, why?"

Phoebe: "I don't know about you but your father and I are exhausted,we need to get some good sleep tonight, so we can be ready for tomorrow."

Me: "Mhm."

Me: "It's been awhile since we had a full night of sleep."

Phoebe: "Right."

Nina:"Ok."

Phoebe: "You can stay up for a little bit if you want."

Nina: "What about Charley?"

Phoebe: "Charley will be going to bed too."

Nina: "But what if he starts crying?"

Phoebe: "Well if you want to help us, and be a really good sister..."

Phoebe: " If he wakes up and starts crying, you can get up and try to calm him down for us so we can sleep."

Phoebe: "Ok?"

Nina: "Ok."

After supper, Phoebe and I put Charley to bed, and then immediately when to bed ourselves, Nina stayed up for a little while on her own, she wasn't nearly as tired as we were.

-**Nina's perspective, while we were asleep**-

I thought it was kind of silly mom and dad went to bed so early.

I wasn't feeling tired at all, so I watched tv for a little bit until I got bored, then I went upstairs to ask Mom if I could go swimming before she fell asleep.

Unfortunately when I got there it was too late, and both mom and dad were out cold, I couldn't wake them up no matter what I did.

So, figuring it would be ok, I changed into my swimsuit, but then I heard Charley crying upstairs, so i went up to comfort him, still in my swimsuit.

Nina :"What's wrong Charley?"

He looked up at me.

-upset- Charley :"Cawey wa mawa!"

Nina: "Mom is asleep, I can hold you if you want."

Nina :"You want some toys? I can get some of your toys for you so you have something to play with."

Charley ignored me and continued to cry. I decided to go get his toys anyway, figuring it would help.

I came back to his room a few minutes later and put his oshawott, golden wartortle, and Morty the murkrow dolls in his crib with him, the later two were really my dolls, but I let him play with them because he seemed to like them.

Nina :"There you go Charley, now please settle down."

Anyway Charley ignored the dolls and continued to cry, I stayed there for another minute before he started to give me a headache, so I left the room.

From the couch downstairs, I heard him cry for another ten minutes or so until he finally stopped.

Fearing the worse, I went back upstairs, only to find that he had simply cried himself to sleep.

I quietly snuck out of the room, not wanting to wake him.

A few hours later, after watching alot of tv, I changed into my nightgown and went to bed myself. I slept for what seemed to be another hour until Charley woke me up again with his crying.

I was a little annoyed at him now, so I got up and headed into his room to see what was wrong.

Nina: "Charley, what's wrong?"

Christine: "Oh...it's you again."

She...the...the evil lady...was holding Charley...

-angry- Nina: "Go away! Leave my brother alone!"

Christine: "No...no...no...he belongs to team rocket now..."

Christine: "You're parents stoll you from us, so now we shall take him from you."

Nina:" NO!"

I tried to throw a shadowball at her, but I suddenly felt very weak."

-scolding- Christine: "Nuh uh uh..."

I noticed a power bracelet on my wrist...where did that come from?

-in pain- Nina: "Nooooooooo!...Charley!"

She threw a shadowball at me, and I fell to the ground, the last thing I saw was the evil lady jumping out the window with Charley before everything got dark...

-yelling- Nina: "Charley NO!"

I opened my eyes...

I found myself on the couch downstairs...

The tv was still on.

-confused- Nina: "Wha...wha?"

It was just a dream.

I had fallen asleep on the couch...

I headed upstairs to see Charley.

He was alone in his crib, safe and sound.

Charley: "Newa."

He looked at me.

Nina: "I just had the worst dream ever..."

-crying- Charley: "Cawey wa Newa!"

Nina: "Awe...Charley."

I picked him up out of his crib, and he quickly calmed down.

-softly- Charley :"Cawey wa Newa."

-lovingly- Nina: "I love you too."

I kissed him on the cheek and carefully layed him back in his crib.

-softly- Nina: "Now go to sleep little brother."

I tucked him in, and made sure he was comfortable, then I went back to my room, changed into my nightgown, and went back to sleep, for real this time.

-back to Cj's perspective-

Phoebe used her powers to make us sleep all through the night, so it seemed like morning came very quickly.

-unsure- Me: "It's morning already?"

Phoebe: "I used my powers to help us sleep."

Phoebe: "So we could get the most out of the time we had."

Phoebe: "Do you feel well rested now?"

Me: "Yeah, do you?"

-cutely satisfied- Phoebe: "Mhmmmm."

Me:"Ok then, let's get up, get a shower and start making breakfast."

Phoebe: "Hehe...ok."

-cutely- Phoebe: "And then we have our date."

Me: "-sighs-, honey it's not really a date, it's work."

Phoebe: "I know, I know."

Phoebe: "I wonder what time Corina will come to look after the kids?"

Me :"Before we have to leave, I would guess."

Phoebe: "Well duh, I meant like, 10:00, or 11:00, or."

Me:" I have no idea."

Me:" She'll show up when she shows up."

Phoebe: "I'm going to take a shower."

Me:"You want me to join you?"

Phoebe: "No, I would like a few minutes alone, if that's ok."

Me: "Ok, I'll start making breakfast then."

Phoebe: "Ok."

She kissed me, then grabbed one of her dresses from the drawer and left the room.

After a lot of typical morning things, we were sitting at the table having breakfast with Nina and Charley.

Phoebe: "So how was Charley last night?"

Nina: "He cried a few times, but I was able to keep him quiet."

Phoebe: "Ok, sounds like you did good then."

Me:"What time did you go to bed last night sweetheart?"

Nina: "10:00."

-in disbelief- Me: "Really?"

Nina: "Mhm."

Me: "Why was the tv on this morning?"

-unaware- Phoebe: "It was?"

Me: "I turned it off while you were in the shower."

Phoebe: "Oh."

Phoebe:"And why were there toys in his crib?"

Nina: "Because I thought it would help him keep quiet."

Phoebe: "Oh...ok then, that's allright."

-sincerely- Nina: "I'm sorry, I forgot to turn the tv off, I fell asleep on the couch, and then Charley's crying woke me up later."

Me: "It's ok sweetheart."

Me: "You really shouldn't stay up so late though."

-cutely, happily- Charley:"Rallts ralts ralllts ralllts ralts rrralllts rralllts.."

Charley was eating a pancake Phoebe had cut up for him. It was fun to watch him eat with his tiny little hands.

-enamored- Phoebe :"Awe..you like your pancake sweety?"

-cutely- Charley: "Cawy wa ancay..."

Phoebe giggled.

-lovingly- Phoebe: "I'm glad you can eat that on your own now."

Phoebe: "I think I might take a picture."

She took out her cell phone and took a picture of Charley eating his pancake.

Phoebe: "You're such a little cutey."

She kissed him on the cheek.

Nina: "He must have been really hungry, he ate almost half of it."

Phoebe: "...Yeah."

Phoebe: "Actually that's probably enough."

She took the plate away from him.

Phoebe: "If he eats too much he might throw up later."

Phoebe :"Sorry Charley, you can't have any more."

-upset- Charley: "Cawy wa ancays!..."

Phoebe: "No more Charley, you've had enough for now."

He started to cry, so she picked him up out of his high chair and tried to calm him down.

Me: "Great, now he's addicted to pancakes."

Phoebe: "Oh he'll be fine."

Me: "Are you done with your pancakes?"

Phoebe: "Yeah, I think I'm going to go take Charley into the living room to play."

Me: "Ok."

Phoebe: "Nina, help your father with the dishes."

Nina: "Ok."

Nina and I worked together to clean the dishes and then we went into the living room.

Charley was now playing with his toys on the floor, like he did almost every day, Phoebe was on the floor, playing with him.

I sat next to her, while Nina sat on the couch and turned on the tv.

Me :"So what's Charley doing now?"

Phoebe:" I don't know, he's just playing around."

Phoebe: "His psyhorn is starting to come in."

Me: "I know."

Me: "How long do you think we have until hes able to teleport?"

Phoebe: "I don't know."

Phoebe: "A few weeks maybe?"

Phoebe: "It could easily be a few months too, I'm not sure."

Phoebe: "We need to get a power bracelet for him though, so he won't teleport all over the place without meaning to."

Phoebe: "He'll really need it when he's sleeping, other wise he could teleport out of the house in the middle of the night and get lost or worse."

-unsure-Me:"Can we get one that will fit him?"

Me: "He has such tiny little arms."

Phoebe: "Yeah, they make them for ralts, those will probably fit him."

Phoebe: "He won't need it for very long, just until he gets aquainted with his powers."

Phoebe: "They use them in the gardevoir city all the time."

Me: "Ok."

Phoebe :"Fortunately he's still a baby, so even when he is able to teleport, he won't be able to go very far, most he'll probably be able to manage at first is about from here to the tv."

-jokingly-Me: "That's all he'll need."

We laughed for a moment.

Phoebe: "He'll probably be able to do more than that eventually, but I don't really know how much his powers will develop."

Me: "That's allright, he's my son, he doesn't need powers."

-unamused- Phoebe:"He's my son too."

Me: "I know."

-cutely- Charley: "Cawy ga wartowol!"

-playfully- Phoebe: "You got wartortle?"

He came over to us, carrying the wartortle plush.

-cutely- Charley: "Mawa wa wartowol?"

-playfully- Phoebe: "Um...sure."

He offered the plush to Phoebe, and then crawled away to retrieve another toy.

-playfully- Me: "Where are you going?"

-cutely- Charley: "Cawy wa...mmma...mmawko..."

Me: "You want your murkrow toy?"

-from the couch-

Nina: "Hey Mom, what show is this?"

Phoebe: "I don't know sweety, I can't see the tv from here."

Charley retrieved his murkrow toy from across the room, and brought it back to us.

-cutely-Charley :"Cawy ga mawko!"

-cutely-Charley :"Mawko sey watarwol es seewee."

Phoebe: "Really?"

-cutely- Charley: "Seewee! Seewee! Seewee!."

He tried to hit the wartortle plush out of her hand.

-unsure- Phoebe: "Are they battling now?"

Nina :"It's so weird."

Phoebe: "What's so weird?"

Nina: "Well mommy look at the tv."

-lovingly- Phoebe: "Cj play with your son for a moment."

She handed me the Wartortle plush. Then got up and headed to the couch.

-unsure- Me: "Um... ok."

-playfully- Me: "Come here Charley."

-happily- Charley: "Dahwy!"

He crawled over to me.

-unsure- Charley :"Mawko sey watarwol es seewee."

Me: "Oh you want to battle again?"

He tried to hit the wartortle out of my hand with his murkrow plush. I simply let go of it, and didn't put up a fight whatsoever.

-cutely-Charley :"watarwol wa dahwee."

-curiously- Me: "Oh really?"

He picked the plush off of the floor and offered it to me.

-cutely- Charley: "watarwol es seewee."

-playfully- Me: "Why isn't murkrow silly? He's the one attacking wartortle for no reason."

Charley: "Mawko no seewee..."

-mischeivously- Charley: "seewee dahwee."

He giggled a little bit.

-on the couch-

Phoebe: "This looks like some sort of police show Nina."

Nina: "Oh ok."

Nina: "What pokemon is that?'

Phoebe: "A mamoswine, I think."

Nina: "What's it doing?"

Phoebe:"It looks like it's going on a rampage."

Nina: "Oh..."

Nina: "Why?"

Phoebe: "I don't know.

-back on the floor-

-playfully- Me: "No Charley, I think you're the one being silly."

-cutely- Charley :"Cawy seewee?"

Me: "Yes, you are very silly."

Phoebe heard us and turned around.

-playfully- Phoebe: "Actually I think daddy is silly."

Me: "Oh really?"

-cutely- Phoebe: "mhm."

-cutely- Charley: "Mawa seewee!"

-surprised- Phoebe: "-gasp- Charleeeey."

Phoebe: "You little squirt."

Me:"What?"

She got up, picked him up and tickled him without mercy, making him laugh very loudly.

-playfully- Phoebe: "I'm silly huh?"

She kissed him.

-happily- Charley: "Cawy wa mawa."

-lovingly- Phoebe: "Awe...mama loves you too."

Phoebe: "Cj we have to get ready soon."

Me :"Already?"

Phoebe: "Yeah, you know it's a long drive into Castelia, and we need to get there early."

Me: "Yeah, I guess you're right."

Phoebe: "Come on Charley, let's go see your sister."

Phoebe: "Nina I need you to watch Charley for a few minutes."

Nina: "Ok."

Phoebe: "Why don't you put something on that you both can watch?"

Nina: "I don't know where the cartoon channels are."

Phoebe: "Well then quit watching tv and play with him."

-sadly- Nina :"Awe...but Mom."

Phoebe: "Oh don't be like that."

Phoebe: "When I was your age we didn't even have a tv."

-in disbelief- Me: "Really?"

Phoebe: "Well yeah, I grew up in the gardevoir city remember?"

Me:" Oh...right."

We both headed upstairs to get ready to leave, it was a fancy restaurant, so we couldn't just show up in our regular clothes, Phoebe had to iron out the clothes we wore to the party last night, as those were the only clothes we had with us that were suitable, no pun intended.

Anyway, Corina showed up while we were getting ready upstairs, so Nina answered the door.

Corina: "Hello again Nina."

Nina: "Hello."

Nina: "Mom and Dad are upstairs."

Corina: "Oh...ok."

Corina: "Can I come in?"

Nina: "Sure."

-kindly- Corina: "Hello Charley."

Charley: "Newa!"

He crawled towards Nina, he was always nervous around people he didn't know very well.

Nina: "Charley it's just Corina, we met her 2 days ago, remember?"

Corina:" Poor thing."

Charley: "kweewa?"

Nina: "Mhm."

Nina: "Mommy and daddy have to leave again, but they'll be back, don't worry."

Phoebe and I started came down the stairs, all dressed up and ready to go.

Phoebe: "Nina, what's going on?"

Phoebe: "Oh, Corina."

Phoebe: "I didn't hear you pull in."

Corina: "I just got here a few minutes ago."

Phoebe: "Well, you should know the drill by now."

Corina: "Mhm, Charley in bed by seven, Nina in bed by 10:00, Charley likes his milk to be at room temperature, he also doesn't like loud noises, scary movies, or hard foods."

Phoebe: "Mhm."

Corina:" Actually,if I could have your permission, I'd like to take them to the park this afternoon if you don't mind, it's a nice day out."

Phoebe: "Sure, we went there yesterday, it's a nice place."

Me: "Just look out for this boy named Cris...he kind of...has a thing for Nina."

-emabarassed- Nina:"DAD!"

Corina:" Ok...will do..."

Phoebe kissed Charley and Nina on the cheek.

Phoebe: "Goodbye, we love you, we'll see you tonight we promise."

-enamored- Nina: "You promise?"

Phoebe: "Mhm...we promise."

Phoebe:" Come on Cj."

Me: "You want to drive this time? I'm tired of driving through traffic."

Phoebe: "-sighs-, allright sure."

Phoebe: "Just come on."

We headed out the door, and got in the car.

We took our pistols out of the glovebox and made sure they were loaded.

Me: "You ready for this?"

Phoebe: "Mhm."

She did the same.

We kissed, then she started the car and we pulled away, heading for the restaurant.

We weren't really sure what was going to happen, or even if we would need our guns, but we needed to be sure they were ready, just to be safe. It was a long drive into the city, and it took even longer to find the restaurant we needed to go to, The Downtown Express, one of Castelia's unique restaurants.

The restaurant consisted of 4 vintage subway cars, on a small, curved stretch of track, just large enough to hold it. The train obviously hadn't moved in quite some time. We parked far away from it, so if Mr. Ainsley arrived he wouldn't recognize our car.

-after finding a place to park-

Phoebe: "Cj can we hold hands when we go in?"

Me: "Of course."

Me :"Can you hear him?"

Phoebe: "No, not at all."

We got out of car, and held hands and we walked up to the door.

Waiter:"Cj and Phoebe..."

Waiter: "We've been expecting you."

Waiter: "Let me show you to your table."

Phoebe: "Ok."

The train's interior consisted of plush, comfortable booths lining the sides of each of the cars, except the fourth one, which contained the kitchen and a small bar area. The booths were curtained and had quite a bit of privacy, the windows were also covered, and the lighting was provided by several dim, overhanging lamps, causing that dark, but romantic lighting effect many fancy restaurants have.

Anyway, the waiter showed us to our table, and we ordered our drinks, just like with any other restaurant.

-quietely- Me: "Can you hear him yet?"

-quietely- Phoebe: "No..."

-quietely- Phoebe: "We're about ten minutes early, he probably hasn't arrived yet."

-quietely- Me: "Ok."

Phoebe :"_Let's use telepathy, like at the party_."

Me: "_Ok, sure_."

It was really dark and quiet, with the only light comming from a lamp above our heads.

Unlike at the party, we couldn't see the entrance, and we were sitting by ourselves, and of course there wouldn't be any dancing after this, and thanks to the curtains, we couldn't even see who was walking by, so we were relying entirely on Phoebe's powers to find this guy.

Phoebe:"_You stay here, I'm going to go take a look around_."

Phoebe: "_If anyone asks I needed to go to the bathroom_."

Me: "_Ok, just be careful._."

Me:"_What do you want to eat_?"

Phoebe: "_Um_, _I don't know just order something_."

Me: "_Ok_."

She got up and headed down the hall, into the next car, the waiter returned with our drinks about a minute late.

Waiter: "What would you like to eat?"

Me: "I'll take the 12 oz steak cooked medium with fries and the wife will have the...um, roast meat sandwhich with oran berries and mashed topos."

Waiter: " Ok, it will be ready for you in about 20 minutes."

Me: "Ok."

For some reason Phoebe preffered roast meat to steak, I don't know why.

Anyway the waiter left, and Phoebe came back just a few minutes later.

Phoebe: "_Oh, our drinks came_."

Me: "_Yeah um, I ordered you the roast meat sandwhich with oran berries and mashed topos_."

Phoebe: "_Oh...ok, sounds good_."

Me: "_Did you find him_?"

Phoebe: "_No_."

Phoebe:"_There's another entrance, to the bar on the other side of the train_."

Phoebe: "_He might go through that one instead_."

Phoebe: "_And I may never get close enough to confirm his identity_."

Phoebe: "_Actually you should probably go to the bar_."

Phoebe:" _The bar is more exposed, you don't stick out as much as I do, so Mr. Ainsley is much less likely to notice you, and we can still communicate telepathically in case somebody shows up_."

Me: "_Ok_."

-concerned- Me :"_But what about my steak_?"

Phoebe :"_We didn't come here to eat you know_."

Me:"_Awe_."

-curious- Phoebe:"_And why did you order steak for lunch_?"

Me: "_Because I like steak_."

Phoebe:"_Yeah, I guess that works_."

-jokingly- Phoebe: "Now get off your butt and go to the bar."

Me: "-sighs-...fine.."

She handed me Ainsley's picture.

Phoebe: "Here, show this to the bartender, that way he can help us look."

Me: "Ok."

I got up and headed through the curtains, down the corridor, through the second and third cars until I finally got to the bar, which had a radically different appearence than the rest of the restaurant. There weren't many people here, just the bartender and a mere handful of patrons.

Bartender: "Can I help you?"

Me: "Well, tell me if you see this guy, he's supposed to come here any minute."

I showed him the picture.

Bartender: "I haven't seen him so far, but I'll tell you if I do."

Bartender:"Can I get you a drink?"

Me: "Uh...no thanks."

Some random drunk: "Pussy..."

Me: "What did you just say?"

-drunk- Some random drunk: "I said yousa pussy."

Me: "Why?"

-curious- Me: "Because I don't want to spend money on some chemical that's just going to make me look like an idiot?"

-drunk- Some random drunk: "Wha you say about me mother?"

He got up and threatened to punch me.

-unsure- Me: "I didn't say anything about your...-sighs-...never mind."

Some random drunk: "Shutup...or yous gonna get it."

some other guy: "He didn't say anything about your mother."

Some random drunk: "Oh now yous talking about me mother?"

Some other guy: "No...I didn't it.."

Some random drunk: "My mother is da most beauful womn eva..."

This guy was really...really drunk. I snuck away while he was busy arguing with his friend so I could speak to the bartender.

-quietely- Me: "Hey bartender, what's the most powerful stuff you have?"

-quietely- Bartender: "I thought you didn't drink?"

-quietely- Me: "It's not for me...it's for him."

-quietely- Bartender: "What you want to make him more drunk?"

-quietely- Me: "Um...not quite, I was wondering if I could trick him into drinking himself into unconciousness."

Bartender :"What?"

-quietely- Me: "We can't have him interfering with our plans."

-quietely- Bartender: "What plans?"

I showed him my Devon Id.

-realizing- Bartender: "Oh..."

Bartender: "Come back here then, with me."

Phoebe: "_Cj what are you doing_?"

-shadily- Bartender: "Well if that's the case I have a better option."

He showed me some pills...sedatives I would assume..

-concerned- Me:"Is that legal?"

-concerned- Me: "Why do you have those?"

-quietely- bartender:" Keep quiet."

Me: "What the hell are you some kind of dealer?"

Bartender: "ssssssshhhhhhh."

Bartender: "It's not completely illegal, it's just concentrated sleep powder from a Petilil."

Me: "Not completely, huh?"

Bartender: "They sell it on a prescription basis...there's nothing shady about how it's produced, I have a legitimate subscription...I'm an imsomniac, you see?"

Bartender: "I just sell the extras to people wanting to get lucky sometimes because otherwise I couldn't afford the rent on my apartment."

Phoebe: "_Cj? What are you doing_?"

Me: "_Honey you know if we arrest this guy we'll fail the mission_."

Phoebe: "_You realize who he sells those too_?"

Me: "_I realize_."

Me:"How much?"

Bartender: "Well...since you're an agent..."

Bartender: "I want a free ticket to goldenrod."

Bartender: "And I don't want anyone else to know about this."

Phoebe: "_Cj that's a horrible deal!_"

Me: "_I know that, but he thinks we can follow up on it_."

Me: "Done..."

Bartender: "Really?"

Me: "Yeah, I'll call my supervisor, you'll probably get your ticket next you."

Bartender: "You promise?"

Bartender: "Also I need five bucks to cover the cost of the drink."

Me: "Sure thing."

I gave him the five bucks.

Bartender: "There you go Sully drink up..."

-unaware- Sully: "Huh?"

-somewhat angry- Sully: "I don't like this...stuff..."

Me: "Why not...too strong for ya?"

Me:"Pussy..."

some other guy: "He's got you there."

Sully: "Why don you...drink it?"

Me: "Because I bought it for you, it's your drink..."

Sully: "You go away...I'll buy my own ...own...drink."

some other guy: "pussy."

I sat back and watched as his "friends" turned on him, he eventually succumbed to pressure and drank it any way. He fell unconcious shortly afterwards. It was for his own good, it would keep him and his potentially hostile personality from getting in the way once Ainsley showed up, my grande scheme all along...after all. Everyone in the room seemed to think it was hilarious.

some other guy: "I guess it...-hard laughing- was too strong -hard laughing- ..for him..."

Anyway I waited in the corner of the bar for awhile...

-somewhat angry- Phoebe: "_What's going on_?"

-somewhat angry-Phoebe: "_What did you do_?"

-somewhat angry-Phoebe: "_Did that guy just die?I can't hear him anymore_?"

Me: "_What guy_?"

-somewhat angry-Phoebe: "_The guy that called you a pussy_."

Me: "_He drunk so much he passed out, he'll be fine_."

-somewhat angry-Phoebe: "_Don't lie to me...you drugged him, I heard the whole thing_!"

-somewhat angry-Phoebe: "_Why_?"

Me: "_He was hostile, he could interfere with the operation_."

-somewhat angry-Phoebe: "_He called you a pussy...that's not really what I would call hostile_."

-somewhat angry-Phoebe: "_Not to mention that you purchased drugs...and lied to the bartender_.."

Me: "_Come on, it would have escalated, you know it would_."

Me: "_And so what if I lied to him, we could have arrested him...and we probably will...after this_."

Phoebe: "_The Royal Unova Bureau of Investigation is after him_."

Me: "_So, that just means he'll get arrested on his own_?"

Phoebe: "_No, that means_, _if they catch him, he'll report us_."

Me: "_We don't work for them, we work for Devon_."

Phoebe: "_Yes...Cj, but the RUBI has more jurisdiction here_."

Me: "So?"

Phoebe: "_Now we have to arrest him...or we'll be arrested_."

-angrily, but sweetly- Phoebe: " _and he already knows we're agents_."

Me: "-silence-"

Phoebe: "_Just come back here...Now_!"

I went back over to our table.

-coldly- Me: "What?"

-angry- Phoebe: "Are you insane?!"

-coldly- Me: "We've already gone over this."

-coldly- Me: "We can't waist any time."

Phoebe: "What are we supposed to do?"

Me: "We wait till Ainsley shows up, arrest him, and then arrest the bartender."

Me: "It's pretty simple sweety."

Me:" If anyone ask questions we'll say it was a sting operation."

Phoebe: "-sighs-."

She hugged me.

-sincerely- Phoebe: "I'm sorry."

-sincerely- Phoebe: "I didn't mean to be angry."

-surprised- Me: "Wha?"

Me:"Baby girl stop."

Me: "You're right."

-cutely- Phoebe: "I know..."

-mischeivously- Phoebe: "See what I did there?"

-jokingly- Me: "-sighs-, you little..."

Phoebe: "I got you to admit you were wrong."

Me: "Yeah, ok...fine..."

Waiter: "Excuse me you two, your food has come."

Phoebe:"Oh...ok."

He set our food out for us.

Waiter: "Enjoy."

I took a quick bite of my steak.

-satisfied- Me: "This is...really good steak..."

-sternly- Phoebe: "You should go back to the bar now."

Phoebe:"When Ainsley shows up I'll come in to help you, ok?"

Me: "Ok."

Me: "Are you still angry at me?"

Phoebe:"No, but we are going to talk about this later."

Phoebe: "Now go."

She kissed me on the cheek.

Me:"Ok."

I headed back to the bar, then I sat at a table in the corner, and waited for Mr. Ainsley, several minutes later Phoebe finally heard him come through the other entrance, meaning I never needed to be here in the first place.

Phoebe: "_Cj come back he's here, he's talking to the waiter_."

Me: "_Ok_."

I slowly made my way down the hall, only to hear the door open behind me.

-yelling- RUBI officer: "R.U.B.I! Freeze!"

Me: "What the hell?"

They threw smoke grenades through the windows.

Phoebe: "_What the_?"

Me: "_Just do what they say, they aren't here for us, you know that_."

Phoebe: "_I'm teleporting out, I'll see you later_."

-surprised- Me: "_What, baby girl_?"

Me :"_Get Ainsley_!"

Phoebe: "_I'll try_."

I got down, before the RUBIs thought I was trouble, they were a different bureau, our Devon Ids meant nothing to them.

They stormed in, and started to search for Ainsley, who we had already apprehended.

Phoebe: "Cj come on!"

RUBI officer: "Freeze!"

She teleported behind me, wrapped her arms around me, knocked the officer unconcious and then teleported us both outside, we quickly got in the car and drove away, Ainsley was in the back, unconcious.

-scaired-Phoebe :"Drive drive drive!"

Me: "I know, I know."

Phoebe: "I'm calling Seagraves."

She took out her phone. I soon realized the RUBI wasn't chasing us, so I drove casually to avoid attracting their attention.

Seagraves: "What's going on? Did you get Ainsley?"

Phoebe: "Yeah, but what's with the RUBI?"

Seagraves: "I don't know, they must want him too."

Phoebe: "No, they were there to arrest the bartender."

Phoebe: "But they were also looking for Ainsley."

Phoebe: "They knew he was going to be there."

Seagraves: "Are they chasing you?"

Phoebe: "Um...no, I don't think so."

Seagraves: "Then just bring him back to me as usual."

Seagraves: "Don't engage the RUBI, just keep running and meet me at the airport, we need to extradite him immediately, if you take him to the station, the RUBI will take possesion of him."

Phoebe: "So the RUBI is not on our side?"

Seagraves: "We have reason to believe that Ainsley has something to do with them."

Seagraves: "But we don't know what."

Seagraves: "They don't know you have him yet, so that's a good thing."

Seagraves: "I have to go, their Head Director is on the phone."

He hung up.

Phoebe:" -sighs- He wants us to meet him at the station."

Phoebe: "We're going ahead with the mission."

Me:"Ok."

Her phone started to ring.

Phoebe: "What?"

Phoebe: "It's Corina."

She answered.

Phoebe: "What's going on?"

-ominously- Christine: "It's very, very simple Phoebe..."

Phoebe: "Corina?"

Nina: "Mom..don' .it.."

Phoebe: "Nina!"

-in disbelief- Me: "You've got to be kidding me."

Phoebe:"Christine?"

Phoebe: "You...you..."

-seriously- Phoebe: "If you hurt my children, I will peel every last bit of skin off your body."

-yelling- Phoebe :"WITH A PLASTIC KNIFE!"

Me: "Uh? Pheebles you ok?"

Phoebe: "Where's Corina?"

Christine: "Tied up along with your children."

Phoebe: "You tied up Charley?"

-very seriously- Phoebe:" I'm going to kill you."

Christine: "You mean the baby? I didn't tie him up."

Christine: "Why would I do that, he's just a baby?"

Christine :"I just put him in his crib."

Christine: "And I won't hurt them...don't worry."

Phoebe: "Then why did you tie them up?"

Christine: "Because...Pheebles..."

Christine: "I want to make a trade..."

Christine: "Your Children, for Doctor Ainsley."

-the sound of a pokeball opening-

Christine: "What the?"

-electrical static-

-in backround- Nina: "Yay!...Go rotom...Zap her!"

-unsure- Phoebe: "Nina?"

Rotom: "Rotom...rrrrrotommmmmm..."

-relieved- Phoebe: "Hello rotom..."

Phoebe: "Oh...Christine, I forgot to mention, Nina has pokemon now..."

-in the background- Nina:"Tie her up! Get the power bracelets!"

Phoebe: "Nina sweety...whatever your thinking now...don't do it."

Nina: "Mommy?"

Phoebe: "I know you want to hurt her sweety, but don't ok?"

Phoebe: "Just wait till we get home."

-in the background- Corina: "Nina get away from the window, more of those evil rockets are comming."

Phoebe: "What?"

Nina: "I have to go."

Phoebe: "Nina wait get Charley..."

Nina: "I will mommy."

She hung up.

-worried- Phoebe: "Oh arceus...they tried to take our children."

Me :"It will be ok sweety."

We made to the airport, security escorted us out onto the tarmac.

The dragged Ainsley onto a plane, and then we met with seagraves.

Seagraves: "Ok, that's good."

Phoebe: "They attacked our house, our children are in danger."

Seagraves: "What?"

Seagraves: "I'll send for backup, get on that plane, we can drop you off."

Phoebe: "Like paradrop?"

Seagraves: "Of course, it's the fastest way we can get you there."

Phoebe: "Ok."

We got on the plane, and it taxied out onto the runway.

Once we got in the air, it was just a ten minute flight to Nacrene.

Me: "You ready for this?"

Phoebe: "Mhm."

We jumped out and parachuted down, we were used to it by now.

There was a handful of rocket grunts attacking our house, with a few houndooms, and a pair of somewhat scary looking bisharps they had somehow managed to aquire.

Phoebe: "I'll take the front, you take the back."

Me: "What about those bisharps sweety?"

Phoebe: "Right, I'll take the back."

We went to opposite side of the house.

Phoebe: "Ok, go Polli, get in the pool, and stay there for a little bit.

Polli jumped into the the pool, the water protected him from Team Rocket's guns, and their houndoom's flames. Pollitoads had amazing lung capacity, so he could stay there for well over thirty minutes.

Phoebe: "Ok Bulby, go, this may hurt, but we need to save Nina."

She sent out Bulby, team rocket immediately started shooting at him, the bullets hurt him, and he started bleeding in several places, but they didn't seem to go deep enough to actually cause him significant harm.

Phoebe: "Ok use leech seed."

-in pain- Bulby:"Venusaur."

Phoebe: "Quickly..."

He slashed at the grunts with his vines, knocking some of them over. Then he fired several leech seeds which wrapped around them, not only did this trap them, but it also allowed Bulby to heal himself, the more guards he trapped, the faster he healed, to the point to where he healed so fast he was effectively bullet proof.

Phoebe: "Ok Polli, go hit the houndooms."

The allowed Polli to come up from the pool, and take out the houndooms that were now distracted by Bulby.

Meanwhile, in the front.

I sent out my usual pair, Rhyhorn and Bubba, the grunts and the houndooms were no problem, but the bisharps just wouldn't quit, they were fast and durable, and their movements were very hard to predict. And they could deal alot of damage if given the opportunity. Their only weakness is they don't have many ranged attacks and prefer to fight up close.

In the wild, they live in small groups of up to 1 bisharp and up to ten pawniards, it is very uncommon for a group to have more than one bisharp. They have a fierce rivalry with other groups of their species, and are almost in constant conflict with eachother, only forming alliances in order to fight other groups. Their aggresive nature makes them very difficult to train, but on the plus side, due to their habit of fighting amongst themselves, most of them are extremely capable fighters even without training. Large bisharp groups are also extremely dangerous, and should probably be avoided by all but the strongest trainers.

Me: "Ok rhyhorn, take down and rockblast."

Me: "Bubba, withdraw, rapid spin."

Bubba span around, smacking into the bisharp that was attempting to stab him.

Rhyhorn charged at the other, the bisharp jumped to safety, avoiding the rocks as well as rhyhorn himself, then he came down on him, into a iron head attack, rhyhorn fell to his knees, and was unable to get up.

Me: "Dammit..."

Rhyhorn roared in pain, I couldn't tell exactly what was wrong with him, except that he was hurt...bad, so it was best to return him.

Me :"-sighs- Return."

After calling him back into his ball, I sent out Hellblade, Bubba was managing to hold his own. These Bisharp were strong, and they were waisting my time, I really needed to get into the house, as there were more grunts in there.

Me: "Don't try to get up close, just rely on your fire."

He barked at me then proceeded towards his opponent.

-angry- Bisharp: "Bisharp...bissssharp..."

Me: "Why are you even attacking? Your trainer is down, if he even was your trainer."

-angry- Bisharp: "Bisharrrrrrrrrrp."

Me:"What are they paying you?"

-jokingly- Me: "Food?"

Bubba: "Blast..."

Bisharp: "Bisharrrrrrrrp."

Other Bisharrrrrrp: " Bisharp."

Bisharp :"Bisharrrrp...Bisharrrp."

Bisharp: "Bisharrrrrrrrp bishhhhhharp."

-unsure- Me: "What are they saying?"

Me: "Keep an eye on them!"

Phoebe: "_You ok Cj_?"

Me: "_Yeah, though these bisharps are pretty strong."_

Phoebe: "_I'm already in the house, everyone is ok_."

Me: "_Good_."

Phoebe: "_Charley's upset because of all the gunshots though_."

Phoebe: "_There's still some grunts in the living room_, but I can hold the stairs."

Me: "_Rhyhorn is down._."

Phoebe: "_We'll get him healed, don't worry_."

Phoebe: "_As for those bisharps...I can't help you, I can't even read their minds cause they're part dark type_."

Me:"_They seem to be, talking about something, they're not really fighting anymore they're just talking, and Bubba seems to be trying to communicate with them as well_."

Phoebe:"_Ok, let's see what Bubba's thinking then_."

Phoebe:"_Oh...ok_."

Phoebe: "_I see_."

Phoebe: "_They say that Team Rocket captured all their pawniards_."

Phoebe: "_And the only way they will free them is if the bisharps do their bidding_."

Phoebe :"_A bisharp's pawniards are very important to them_."

Phoebe: "_Like their children_."

Phoebe: "_So if we offer to help, maybe we won't have to fight them_."

Phoebe: "_And if they happen to know where their pawniards are_..."

Me: "_We know where one of Team Rocket's bases is_."

And they probably didn't have many bases in Unova yet.

Phoebe:"_Right_."

Me: "_Ok then_..."

Me: "So Bubba are they saying?"

Bubba :"Blastoise...blast...blast toissssse..."

Me :"Allright bisharps..."

Me: "We can help you."

Me: "But only, if you can help us."

Me :"Do you know where your pawniards are?"

Phoebe: "_Are we just going to go there_?"

Me: "Yeah, go pack up our clothes and things, we probably won't be comming back to this house."

Phoebe: "What about Corina?"

Me: "She can ride in the back can't she?"

Phoebe :"Yeah but the bisharps will have to come too."

Me: "Wait a minute."

Four police cars arrived, I wasn't sure why. I didn't even know whose side they were on this time.

Police Officer: "Nacrene City Police Department."

Me: "Why are you here?"

Police Officer: "Seagraves called for us, said there was a chance the rockets might attack your house."

Police Officer: "Looks like he was right."

-extremely suspicious- Bisharp: "Bisharrrrrrrrp?"

Me: "Don't attack them, the deal still stands..."

Police Officer: "What deal?"

Me: "These Bisharps say they know where a rocket base might be."

Police Officer: "Ok, but we have orders to take you to Castelia."

Me :"Are we under arrest?"

Police Officer: "No, but someone there wants to speak with you."

Seagraves...probably.

Me: "You got a van or something?"

Police Officer: "Yes, but it will take a minute to call in, the bisharps can come too if they want."

Me: "That sounds good."

Me:"Ok bisharps, wait for the van."

Police Officer : "Allright everyone, let's cuff these guys and get them to the station."

They started arresting the grunts, most of which were incapacitated.

I went in the house after they cleared the grunts from the living room, I found Phoebe and the others in Charley's room.

Phoebe:"CJ!"

Nina: "Daddy."

They hugged me.

Me: "I'm glad you're ok."

-cutely- Charley: "Dahwee!"

-lovingly- Me: "...hello son."

He looked up at me with a smile. I picked him up and held him close, relieved he was unhurt.

Phoebe: "We were so worried about you."

Me: "What about Christine?"

Phoebe: "What about her?"

Me: "What did you do with her?"

Phoebe: "Nina tied her up and put her in the closet..."

Me :"She still alive?"

Phoebe :"Yes."

Nina: "I didn't kill her, like you said."

Me: "What should we do with her?"

Me: "Turn her over to the police."

Corina: "No..."

Corina: "We have something else in mind."

Phoebe: "Gardevoir law..."

Me: "What?"

Phoebe: "So Corina what do you think?"

Phoebe: "Penalty 98?"

Corina: "I was thinking 85 would be enough."

Phoebe: "Do you know what she did on Cinnabar, trust me, 98 is completely fair."

Me: "Nina what are they talking about?"

-unsure- Nina: "I don't know."

Phoebe: "Ok Cj, in ancient gardevoir law, there are 100 penaltys..."

Phoebe: "The higher the number the greater the severity."

Phoebe: "1 being basically the equivalent of a reprimand, and 100 being death."

Phoebe: "But with gardevoirs usually being good natured, anything above level 3 is very...very, rare."

Phoebe: "In fact the reason the penaltys fell out of favor is that they were so seldom needed."

-unsure- Me: "So what the hell is 98 then?"

Phoebe :"Psyhorn removal."

Me: "What?"

Phoebe: "We basically strip her of her powers...permanently."

Me: "Are you sure you're not just saying this cause you're angry?"

Phoebe: "I'm sure."

-upset, loudly- Nina: "I WANT 100...give her 100."

Phoebe: "No Nina."

Corina: "Phoebe, even if we were to do this, you know the police won't agree with it."

Me: "Yeah, that's probably true."

Corina :"And Gardevoir law hasn't been used for well over 200 years."

Phoebe: "I know, but still."

Me: "Or maybe you could go to her trial and try to talk the judge into allowing it, I don't know."

Phoebe: "Then that's what I'll do."

Me: "If the trial isn't in Unova."

Corina: "No, it would be back in Johto, more than likely, although she has committed a few crimes in Unova too."

Corina: "I'm not sure, but I can get you information about it if you need it."

Police Officer: "Is everything ok up here?"

Police Officer: "I called in the van, it's on its way."

Me: "Ok, good."

Phoebe: "There's another gardevoir tied up in the closet downstairs, she works for the rockets too."

-concerned- Police Officer: "Why is she in the closet?"

-somewhat maliciously- Nina: "I didn't want to look at her ugly evil face..."

Phoebe: "Sorry officer, she has somewhat of a personal vendetta against her..."

Phoebe: "I'm really surprised she didn't just kill her when she had the chance."

Me:"Me too..."

-sweetly- Nina: "Because you told me not to and I didn't want you to lose your jobs."

-touched- Phoebe: "Awe...Nina."

Me :"Allright Pheebles, pack up some clothes, Nina, go gather your things as well."

Me: "We are getting out of here, we're going to hit the rocket base, free those pawniards and get out."

Nina: "I'm comming too?"

Phoebe: "No you're not."

Phoebe: "And neither is Charley."

Nina: "But I beat the evil lady on my own."

Phoebe: "Nina, you need to realise, that you got really, really lucky, you were in a lot of danger, and I'm really, really glad you were able to get out of it on your own, but you're still not ready to come with us on these missions."

-lovingly-Phoebe: "And I really prefer that you try to become a trainer, you'll be so much safer that way."

-upset- Phoebe: "Because when I heard Christine on the phone, I was so, so worried about you."

-upset- Nina: "I love you mom."

They hugged.

Phoebe: "Ok then."

Phoebe: "Corina, take Nina and Charley, take our car, and take them somewhere safe."

Corina: "Ok."

Phoebe: "Cj and I will get in the van, along with the bisharps."

Me :"Right."

Me :"And then we have to see Seagraves, and then we can go after the Rockets."

Phoebe: "Ok."

We packed some things up into our car. And Corina took Nina and Charley somewhere safe, while Phoebe and I got in the van, along with the bisharps, and some other officer drove us to Castelia. Fortunately, because the van we were riding in was a police vehicle, traffic wasn't as much of an issue as it normally was, and we got there in about half the time it would normally take. Seagraves was waiting for us.

Seagraves: "Ok, listen up, I've been informed by the RUBI director that those agents you came across at the restaurant are rogue, we don't know why, but they seem to be working with team rocket, hence why they attacked simultaneously.

Seagraves :"They were at the restaurant to take you down, as well as to attempt to rescue Ainsley, fortunately they failed at both their objectives."

Me :"We got Ainsley for sure?"

Seagraves: "Yes, I've contacted James, he will be escorted out of the airport by other Devon agents and kept in one of our own facilitys, the chances he can escape are very minimal."

Seagraves :"It seems like team rocket has more influence here than we thought."

Seagraves: "Never the less, since we have Ainsley, we are very close to taking them down."

Me :"We may be able to find one of their bases."

Me: "We have a pair of bisharps who defected and are willing to lead us to them."

Seagraves: "Sounds like a plan."

Seagraves: "Go for it."

Seagraves: "I don't know how much we can back you up though, most of the force is busy trying to track down those rogue RUBI agents."

Me:"Ok, sounds good."

Me: "Mind if we borrow the van?"

Seagraves: "Nah...go ahead."

Me: "Cool."

We got back in the van and Phoebe tried to communicate with the bisharps to figure out where the rockets were keeping their pawniards. Unfortunately they weren't very good at giving directions, the two constantly argued over which way we should go, so it took awhile to get there, it turned out to be a warehouse in the Castelia Port, not much of a surprise, Team Rocket seems to like warehouses.

Phoebe: "Ok officer, stay out here and keep watch."

Officer: "Right."

Phoebe :"Cj come on, let's check this place out."

Me: "Ok."

Phoebe :"Bisharps, you can come with us if you want."

The followed us out of the van without saying anything.

They could speak, they just weren't very talkative.

Me: "This kind of reminds me of when we found Nina."

Phoebe :"Yeah, sort of."

She used her powers to bypass the lock on the door, and we went inside, surprisingly it was completely unguarded.

Inside there were several crates, and two hardened-steel cages containing several pawniards who were tied up with steel wire, as normal ropes wouldn't hold them very long.

The bisharps rushed in and attempted to free them from the cages, to little success, as they were made from a harder metal than their blades.

-sadly- several pawniards: "pawniarrrd...pawn...pawniarrrrrd."

The pawniards cried, as their beloved leaders tried to free them. They were making quite a racket, but the place was unguarded, so it didn't matter too much. Pawniards have a very strange culture, even without a trainer, they are extremely competive, and focus almost entirely on fighting and combat, they're pretty much the pokemon equivalent of a spartan.

Me :"Can you get passed the locks?"

Phoebe: "They're electronic Cj, I can't."

-somewhat worried- Bisharp: "Bisharp bishhhharrp."

Phoebe: "We'll get them out, don't worry."

Me:"I have an idea."

Phoebe :"What?"

Me: "It's hardened steel, if we heat it up enough, it will get soft."

I sent out hellblade.

Me: "Ok, I need you to get back."

Phoebe: "I don't think they understand."

Me: "Tell them in pokemon."

-urgently- Phoebe :"Gardeevoir!"

They huddled into the corner of the cage.

Me: "Ok hellblade, Use flamethrower on the cage, get it as hot as you can."

He used flamethrower to heat the cage up until it was cherry red.

Me: "Ok Pheebles, you think you can break it?"

Phoebe: "I don't know, I'm not good with metal?"

Me: "It's molten metal, it's not that dense."

Phoebe: "Ok, I'll try."

She was able to completely sever some of the bars, making a huge hole in the cage.

Phoebe: "How's that?"

Me: "Ok Hellblade now heat up the other one."

I sent out Bubba, and had him use water gun to cool off the cage so the Pawniards could get out without being burned.

Then we did the same thing with the other cage, and then they all started to hobble out while the bisharps cut them free from their bindings.

Phoebe: "Is that everyone?"

Me: "I think so?"

Phoebe: "Ok everybody, let's get in the van, we'll let you all out in the forrest outside the city."

We all left the warehouse and got in the van, it was pretty crowded with all the pawniards

Phoebe: "We need to go outside the city, and let them all out in the forrest so they can return to their homes."

Officer :"Ok."

We brought them out to the forrest, and let them go, and then we went back to the Police station, where Corina was waiting for us with our children.

Nina :"Mommy."

Phoebe: "Oh good, you're here."

Nina: "I was worried."

Phoebe: "We were worried too sweety."

-concerned- Me: "Where are we going to stay tonight ?"

Me: "We can't go back to the house, Team Rocket knows where it is."

Corina: "Seagraves wants to speak with you again."

Phoebe: "Oh...ok."

Phoebe: " Thanks Corina...for keeping Charley safe."

Corina: "It's no problem."

Phoebe: "Ok Nina, we need to go, I'll see you in a little bit sweety."

Nina: "Ok."

We headed into Seagrave's office, while Corina continued to watch our children for us.

Seagraves: "Did you find anything there?"

Me: "Just the pawniards, there wasn't another soul around."

Phoebe :"We let the bisharps go in the forrest."

Seagraves: "Ok, good, we're sending officers to confiscate the property."

Seagraves: "Unsurprisingly, the building belongs to a certain Le Royale Industries."

Seagraves: "That said, we did get some intel from Ainsley."

Seagraves: "The boss may be at a certain party tonight."

Me: "Another party?"

Seagraves: "Yes...this time, on a yaught."

Me: "Are we invited?"

Seagraves: "Of course, you are heroes after all."

-concerned- Phoebe: "Where are we going to stay tonight?"

Seagraves: "We booked a hotel for you."

Seagraves: "For tonight."

Seagraves: "I think your stay in Unova may be a little shorter than expected."

Phoebe: "Aweeee..."

Seagraves: "Even my stay is compromised, if Team Rocket knows about that neighborhood, then we're all screwed."

Seagraves: "Unless we can get rid of them."

Seagraves: "This rogue RUBI thing, it caused a massive data breach, we're still trying to figure out what Team Rocket knows, and what they don't, that's how they knew where your house was, they used police data, so they probably know where my house is as well."

Seagraves: "We're also trying to figure out exactly how many agents they control."

Seagraves: "Anyway, go ahead and go to the motel, and get ready for the party tonight."

He handed us a small folder.

Seagraves: "Everything else you need to know is in this document."

Phoebe: "Ok."

Seagraves: "Good luck, we're counting on you two."

Phoebe: "We know."

We left his office, got the kids back from Corina, got in our car, and headed to the hotel were supposed to stay at, the directions to which were in the folder.

Phoebe: "Ok Nina we have to go to another party tonight."

Nina: "Awe...why?"

Phoebe: "We have too, Team Rocket's leader could be there."

Phoebe :"We'll be back, don't worry."

Nina: "It's ok mom, I understand."

Phoebe: "It has been a long day Nina."

Phoebe: "But it will be over soon, so don't worry."

-confidently- Nina: "I'm not, I know you'll get him."

Phoebe: "I hope so sweety."

-quietely-Phoebe: "I really hope so."

We made it to the hotel, parked the car, and headed up to the room. It was really more of a small apartment than a hotel room, and very luxurious, though we were too stressed to notice it at the moment. Nina and Charley had their own room as well, in which we quickly set Charley's crib up so he would have somewhere to sleep. It was already getting late in the afternoon, and we had about two hours until we had to leave for the party.

Me: "Well, we have about two hours."

Phoebe: "I know."

Nina: "They have a pool, can I go swimming?"

Phoebe: "No Nina, not right now."

Phoebe: "Why do you always want to go swimming?"

Nina: "Because...I just do."

Phoebe: "Let's just rest and watch tv until we have to get ready."

Phoebe: "We should enjoy the break we have right now, together as a family."

Me :"Yeah, you're right."

Nina: "Mhmmm."

Phoebe: "I'm going to go get Charley, I'll be back."

Me :"That sounds fine sweety."

She got up for a moment to get Charley then she came back with him and layed down on the bed next to me. Then we snuggled a little bit as I turned on the tv.

Phoebe:"-sighs-, I wonder what's on?"

-quietely- Charley: " Mawa holb Cawey?"

-lovingly- Phoebe: "Mhm."

-playfully- Phoebe: "Mommy loves Charley."

She held him close, we were both very glad he was safe.

Charley: "Dahwi holb Cawey?"

Phoebe: "Sure."

She handed him to me.

Me: "How are you little guy?"

-cutely- Charley: "owaru."

Me: "hehe..."

Phoebe: "Nina, you know you can come sit up here with us, you don't have to sit on the floor."

Nina: " Ok."

Phoebe :"But if you're more comfortable on the floor, that's ok."

Nina: "I want to sit by you."

Phoebe: "Ok then."

Phoebe: "Cj move over."

Me: "Um...can you hold Charley then?"

Phoebe: "Sure."

She held Charley so I could move, then I held him for her so she could move, and then Nina layed down next to her.

-lovingly- Phoebe:"There, now we're all together."

Nina: "Mhm."

We watched tv together for the next hour or so, it was a nice break from all the action and fighting.

Me:"Should we get rhyhorn healed?"

Phoebe:"Later tonight, you probably won't need him, it's a public party, I don't think there will be much fighting."

Me:"You're talking about the same guy who decided to destroy half of Rustboro, as well as his own army, just to spite us."

Phoebe: "Yeah, but, you have other pokemon don't you?"

Phoebe: "And I have bulby, if he uses leach seed a few times he's practically bulletproof."

Phoebe: "Besides we need to rest too."

Me: "Yeah, I guess so."

Phoebe:" He'll be ok Cj, he's not in pain, he's safe in his ball."

Me: "I know."

-cutely- Charley: "Mawa...ralts ralts ralts.."

Me :"What?"

Phoebe: "He's just making noise."

-cutely babling- Charley: "Bowabawewadaweepa."

Me: "Hehe."

Me: "That's not a word Charley..."

-cutely imitating- Charley: "Nah wor Cawey."

Phoebe: "Hehe."

Nina: "Can I hold Charley?"

Phoebe: "Of course sweety."

She lifted Charley up, and handed him over to her.

-excited, cutely- Charley: "Weeeeee!"

-enamored- Phoebe :"Ooooh aren't you just a cutey?"

She lifted Charley up, and handed him over to her.

Phoebe: "Just be careful with him."

Nina: "I know."

Nina:" Hello baby brother."

-cutely- Charley: "Newa!"

-cutely- Charley: "Newa owabybabweba."

Nina: "What?"

Phoebe: "He seems to be pretty excited today."

Nina: "Mhm."

Nina: "I wonder why?"

Phoebe: "He's probably just glad we're all ok, especially after what happened."

Phoebe :"Even if he didn't understand it, he's just glad that it's over and everyone's ok."

-cutely- Charley: "mawa!...mawa!"

Phoebe: "What Charley?"

-cutely- Charley: "Cawey huhwy..."

Phoebe: "Well...I don't know what to tell you..."

Phoebe: "I think we left your baby food back at the house."

-upset- Charley: "Cawey huhwy..."

Phoebe: "Don't cry Charley."

Phoebe: "I have an Idea."

Phoebe: "Cj can you go get him something from the vending machine?"

Me: "Like what?"

Phoebe: "Just something soft that will be easy for him to eat."

Phoebe: "Oran berrys if they have them."

Phoebe: "Or some gummys or something."

Me: "I'll see what they have."

I got up, got my shoes on and left the room. I went downstairs to the vending machine in the lobby, put a few dollars in, and looked through the available selections for something charley could eat.

There were no oran berries of course, as they would need to be refridgerated.

They were various candy bars, and chips, like nearly every vending machine had, and a few small packets of gummy berries, with a few different flavors available.

There were oran, cheri, razz, and rawst berry flavors, and well as a "tropical" mixed packet that had several additional flavors.

I got the oran flavored ones, since Phoebe seemed to like them, and was apparently trying to get Charley to like them as well.

After I retrieved them from the machine, I collected my change and went back up to the room.

Phoebe was holding Charley now, standing around, while Nina was still on the bed.

Me: "Here, I hope he'll like these."

Phoebe: "I think these will do."

Charley was still upset because he was hungry.

Phoebe: "Here Charley, try these, it's all we could find."

She held one of the gummies up to him, and he reluctantly ate it.

Phoebe: "Is that good?"

Phoebe: "I think he likes them Cj."

Me: "Good."

Phoebe: "You want another one sweety?"

He ate the entire packet, and calmed down after that, no longer hungry, after that we went back to lying on the bed together watching tv, and taking turns holding Charley, which seemed to keep him entertained.

Another hour passed, and then Phoebe and I had to get ready for the party, leaving Charley under Nina's supervision for a few minutes.

Fortunately Corina showed up just a few minutes before we had to leave.

Phoebe: "Oh good, Corina, I was worried you weren't going to come."

Corina: "Of course I came, I you two need to go to that party, and little Charley can't take care of himself."

Phoebe: "Mhm."

Phoebe: "Well, keep them safe ok?"

Phoebe: "Don't let team rocket ambush you like that again."

Corina: "I won't."

Phoebe: "Good."

Me:"Come on baby girl, we need to get going."

Phoebe: "I'm comming."

We left the hotel, and headed back to the Castelia port, the yaught was moored next to a dock, just a few blocks away from the warehouse we "visited" earlier. Although this really was just pure coincidence. After we parked the car, and headed up to the ship, the bouncer kindly let us on board. It was a large and expensive looking vessel, though there weren't many people on board at the moment. We climbed the stairs to the upper deck, since the lower deck was off limits. There was only a handful of people here at the moment.

Phoebe: "Hey Cj, look Stanley's here."

Me: "Hmm..."

Phoebe :"You know? From the other party."

Stanley: "Cj and Phoebe!"

Stanley: "Stanley Cranston..."

I interupted him.

Me: "Head of the Devon Automotive Division?"

-unsure- Stanley: "Um...right."

Stanley: "That's right.."

Stanley: "How'd you know?"

Phoebe: "Um...nevermind that, what are you doing here?"

Stanley: "Well, the Devon Automotive Division is looking to expand into Unova."

Stanley: "They told me you were invited."

Stanley: "I just didn't know that you would show up, you didn't show up at the other party."

-unsure- Me: "Um..."

Phoebe: "_He doesn't remember the last time we met him_."

Me: "_Right_."

Me: "So what are you doing here?"

Me: "What's this party about?"

Stanley: "It's just a party I guess."

Stanley: "The yaught belongs to the President of Black City Industries."

Phoebe: "_That was the guy Le Royale was talking too_."

Phoebe: "_They were trying to come to some sort of deal_."

Stanley :"From what I've heard, he throws a lot of parties on this boat."

Me: "_So you think team rocket still trying to make a deal with him_?"

Phoebe: "_I don't know, but if they are we can't let that deal go through_."

Me :"_Can you find the leader_?"

Phoebe: "_No, but I see something strange_."

Me: "_What_?"

Phoebe: "_Another psychic pokemon_."

Phoebe: "_Below deck_."

Phoebe: "_I'll go check it out, you keep Stanley busy_."

Me: "_Wha_?"

-annoyed- Me: "_Pheebles_!"  
Phoebe :"Excuse me, I have to go use the restroom."

-blatantly lying- Phoebe: "My hair is a mess..."

Stanley: "You look fine to me..."

She walked away.

-attempting to explain- Me: "umm...she's a little OCD about her appearence sometimes."

Stanley: "Really?"

Me: "Yeah, ever since she became the champion it's kind of gone to her head."

-defensively- Phoebe: "_IT HAS NOT_!"

Apparently she heard me, even thought I couldn't even see her.

Me:"_Pheebles, I had to come up with something, he wasn't buying your lie_."

Stanley: "I see."

Stanley:"So what have you been doing today, more agent stuff?"

Me: "It's been a really long day, and well, I'm not sure how much I'm allowed to tell."

Stanley:"That's allright."

Stanley: "Care for a drink?"

Me :"Nah it's ok, we don't drink."

Stanley: "Allright."

-unsure- Me: "So where's the BCI president then?"

Stanley:"I think he's below deck, talking to the cooks or something."

Me: "Ok."

Stanley: "That's why the lower deck is off limits."

Stanley: "But he'll probably be up in a little bit if you want to speak to him."

Me: "Where is everyone?"

Stanley :"The party has just started, there's not many people here yet."

Stanley: " More will come later."

Me: "Ok."

I struggled to keep the conversation going while Phoebe was sneeking around down below.

Eventually she came back up.

-urgently- Phoebe:"Cj we need to talk, now."

Me:"Oh...um ok."

She led me down to the lower deck, Stanley went to talk to some other people I didn't know.

Me: "Are we really talking or what are we actually..."

She put her fingers over my mouth.

Phoebe: "we shouldn't speak, there's a kadabra..."

Phoebe: "I think it's the team rocket leader's pokemon."

Phoebe: "We can't use telepathy either, it can intercept our messages."

Me: "Ok."

Kadabra:"_What are you doing here_?"

-quietely- Phoebe :"Awee...it already knows..."

Kadabra: "_Don't worry I won't tell him you're here_."

Kadabra: "_I'm not particularly fond of him, he only uses me to manipulate people_."

Phoebe: "_Where are you_?"

Kadabra: "_I'm in a room on the lower deck, my trainer is attempting to use me to get the president of BCI to sign over all production rights to him_."

Kadabra: "_There are two grunts in here...with sub machine guns_... _with two clips and 30 bullets in each clip_."

Kadabra: "_Don't try to save me_."

Kadabra: "_I have been waiting for ten years for an opportunity like this_."

Kadabra: "_My trainer is in the adjacent room, with the president of BCI, they each have two bodyguards, each carrying 2 pistols with 2 clips, and 18 bullets in each clip_.

Kadabra: "_As well as a very well trained vileplume, and a machoke, belonging to my trainer's bodyguards_."

Me: "_Ok_."

Kadabra: "_My trainer also has a bomb planted somewhere on this ship, I don't know where, but I think there is about an hour left on the timer, according to his thoughts."_

Phoebe_: "Are you kidding me?"_

Kadabra_: "The deal will be over in a few minutes, then my trainer will leave, and the ship will set sail, another twenty minutes later the bomb will go off, and it will sink."_

_Me: "WHY?"_

Kadabra_: "So he can kill the BCI President, and take over his company, allowing him to rebuild Team Rocket's army."_

_Me: "Don't the BCI bodyguards know how screwed up the deal is?"_

_Kadabra: "No, and even if they did, they're not paid to intervene."_

_Kadabra:"They don't know that their president is hypnotized either, and even if they find out, they'll use their vileplume to knock them out, and then I'll be forced to continue to hypnotize the president, and I'll be lucky if they don't kill me afterwards for betraying them."_

_Me: "Can you teleport out?"_

_Kadabra :"My trainer has threatened to detonate the bombs if I do that."_

_Me: "There's no windows in the room that they are in?"_

_Kadabra: "No, that's why they are below deck."_

_Me :"Damn."_

-quietly- Me: "They got it secured pretty well, I don't think we can break up the deal."

-quietly-Phoebe: "Yeah."

-quietly-Me: "We have to intercept their leader before he leaves the ship."

-quietly-Phoebe: "But if he gets away with that contract...we're screwed."

-quietly-Phoebe :"BCI is a major supplier for the Unova military..."

-quietly-Phoebe: "If he owns BCI, he...owns...the "

-quietly- Me: "I know."

We started to here some loud, electronic music.

Me: "What the?"

Phoebe: " I guess the party's starting."

Kadabra: "_He's leaving the room, go now_!"

We heard a door open, and saw a grunt walk out of the room just a little bit down the hall.

-yelling- Grunt: "Stop!"

-yelling- Grunt: "They're here, they're here, go go go."

-yelling- Grunt 2: " How the hell did they know?"

They ran two grunts ran down the hall in the opposite direction, followed by a man in a fancy suit I could only assume to be their leader, followed by his body guards, who fired a few shots at us before running the opposite way as well.

Bodyguard: "Vileplume, use Sleep powder, now!"

The vileplume fired a large cloud of sleep powder at us.

Phoebe: "Come on we have to chase them."

She grabbed my hand and then teleported us behind the vileplume, avoiding the sleep powder, then she quickly knocked it unconcious. and we continued chasing the rockets.

Phoebe: "Ok

We sprinted down another hall, and onto a platform at the back of the ship. There they got on a speed boat and took off. I fired at it with my pistol, causing hardly any damage at all. Oddly enough, the party was still going on on the upper deck, nobody up there could hear the gunshots because the music was so loud.

-concerned- Bodyguard: "What about my vileplume?"

Bodyguard 2: "Forget it, we don't have time to go back and save it."

Phoebe: "Not again!"

Me: "Teleport?"

Phoebe: "That boat is going too fast and it's full of hostiles, teleporting to it would be suicide."

Me: "What the?"

The bodyguard jumped off the boat and started swimming back towards us.

-yelling- Bodyguard 2: "What the hell?"

Tr Boss: "Leave him, if he wants to die, that's his problem."

Me: "What's that idiot doing?"

-muttering- Me: "-sighs-...rockets...man...friggin..rockets..."

-sternly- Phoebe: "Don't shoot him..."

Me: "Why not?"

Phoebe: "He just wants to save his vileplume."

Me: "We got to get them before they detonate the explosives."

The yaught blew it's horn, and began to slowly drift away from the dock.

Phoebe: "We're setting sail."

Me: "Yep."

-desperate- Bodyguard: "Vileplume, I'm comming, don't worry!"

Me :"Call Seagraves, tell him about the explosives, and tell him we need a helicopter as soon as possible."

Phoebe: "On it."

She took out her phone.

Meanwhile, on the boat.

-worried- grunt: "Sir the detonator isn't working, what's going on?"

Tr Boss: "It's out of range, don't worry, I planned for this, the bombs will go off on their own in about...-looks at watch- um...twenty minutes."

Tr Boss: "We have the contract, just keep heading to the extraction point."

-back on the yaught-

The bodyguard finely caught up with the ship, we watched as he struggled to climb on board.

-out of breath- Bodyguard: "Please...help...vileplume..."

Me: "Should I help him up or no?"

-unsure- Phoebe: "Ummm..."

-out of breath- Bodyguard: "please...I know how to disarm the bombs..."

Me: "Ok that works."

I helped him up onto the ship.

Then I pointed my gun at his head.

Me: "Disarm the bombs..."

-worried- Bodyguard: "But my vileplume."

Phoebe: "Disarm the bombs..."

We let him return his vileplume, then forced him to disarm the bombs, they were hidden in the engine room.

Phoebe: "Yes you're still getting arrested after this."

Phoebe: "Don't be silly."

-unsure- Me: "What?"

Phoebe: "Nothing, just what he's thinking right now."

Bodyguard: "Ok...I have to cut the red wire..."

Bodyguard: "And then pull out the battery."

Phoebe: "And then you have to cut the blue wire, and disconnect the explosive charge."

Bodyguard: "Um...Right."

He disabled the bombs.

-cutely- Phoebe:"And now, you will sleep."

Bodyguard: "Huh?"

She promptly placed her hand on his head and knocked him out.

Me: "Is our helicopter comming or not?"

Phoebe: "Yeah it's a minute out, I need to tell him we disabled the bombs."

Me: "Ok."

She took out her phone, and called Seagraves.

Meanwhile, the party was still going on the upper deck.

Phoebe: "Ok I told Seagraves, now our chopper is comming so we need to get back on the deck."

Me: "Ok."

The chopper came a few moments later, and got the attention of the partiers as it was very difficult not to notice.

random person: "What's going on?"

other random person: "What's with the helicopter?"

-annoyed- Phoebe: "Cj stop looking at all the bikini girls..."

-embarassed- Me: "Why? It's not like any of them are prettier than you."

Phoebe: "Awe..."

Me: "They just aren't wearing as much clothes right now."

-annoyed- Phoebe: "Hey!"

Phoebe: "Just remember you're my husband."

Me: "I know sweety."

It's not my fault there were so many bikini girls around, I didn't know any of them.

Phoebe: "Now take my hand, we have to go."

Me: "Right."

-mischeviously- Me :"Bye ladies, I have to go now."

-annoyed- Phoebe: "Cj."

Me :"You know I only said that just to see how you would react?"

Phoebe: "Stop it."

We held hands and then she teleported us onto the chopper.

Phoebe: "Ok they went southwest from here, so come on pilot we need to find them."

Pilot: "Ok."

We were on a standard police helicopter, there weren't any weapons.

We were able to spot the boat, and then the chase began.

-on radio- dispatch: "Air unit, this is dispatch, what's your status?"

-into radio- Dispatch: "I got them picked up, and we're pursuing the suspects in a black speed boat, going about 80mph south of the port, not entirely sure where they are heading."

-on radio- Dispatch: "Roger that, the coast guard will be responding momentarily, keep an eye out for friendly pursuit boats."

-into radio- Pilot: "Roger that."

We chased them for a few minutes, it wasn't hard to keep up with them, but it was hard to get within a usefull distance, because they shot at us everytime we got too close, and the police department really wasn't too keen on sacrificing one of their helicopters. Police boats joined the pursuit just a minute or so later. And Phoebe was still unwilling to teleport to it.

Me: "If we could fly ahead of them, maybe Bubba can get onboard."

Phoebe: "Maybe."

Pilot: "Roger that."

Me: "Ok Pheebles, I need you to concentrate."

Me: "I need you to catch the ball so it doesn't fall into the water."

Phoebe: "I know."

Phoebe: "I can also help you aim it at the boat."

Me: "Sounds good."

I slid the door open on the side of the chopper, and took Bubba's ball out of my pocket.

Me: "Ready sweety?"

Phoebe: "Mhm."

I threw the ball, Phoebe directed towards the boat, and released Bubba right on top of them.

-confused- Bubba: "Blast?"

-yelling- Me: "Get'em all!"

He through one of the grunts off the side of the boat.

TR Boss: "Oh what the heck?"

TR Boss: "Aim for the head you idiot."

Bubba withdrew into his shell before he could do so.

Me: "Rapid spin, tear the boat apart!"

-urgently- Phoebe:"Cj NO!"

Bubba used rapid spin, unfortunately he lost control and ended up going off the side of the boat, along with another grunt that he smacked into.

-unsure- Me: "Uhhhh?"

-worried- Me: "Bubba!"

Phoebe: "He's ok, we'll go back for him later."

There was only two people on the boat now, the TR Boss, and just one of his bodyguards.

Pilot: "Um...Cj...Phoebe...you might want to see this."

Me: "What?"

Pilot: "There's a cargo chopper floating on the water over there..."

Pilot: "I think that's their escape route."

Me: "Maybe."

It was a large, quadruple rotored amphibious heavy transport helicopter, the cargo ramp was wide open, and there was easilly enough room for the boat to fit inside. Plus the team rocket boat was heading straight for it.

Me: "Pheebles teleport us to that thing, it's not moving."

Phoebe: "I can try."

She teleported us, and we ended up in the water, very close to the cargo chopper.

We swam up to the cargo ramp, it was flooded in about 4 or 5 inches of water, but it had holes in the floor, to allow for this, it was like a specialized boat carrier or something.

-out of breath- Phoebe: "I'm sorry."

Me: "You really can't swim can you?"

Phoebe: "Not for very long."

Me: "Come on we have to go."

Phoebe:"What?"

Me: "We're taking this thing."

We went up to the cockpit, and caught the pilot and co-pilot off guard, Phoebe quickly knocked them unconcious.

-on radio- Tr Boss: "We're almost there, be ready to close the ramps."

Phoebe picked up the radio, but I hit it out of her hand.

-annoyed- Phoebe:" Cj what gives?"

Me: "Don't tell them we're here, let them come onboard."

Phoebe: "Oh, ok."

About a minute later.

The Rocket leader drove into the back of the chopper, as planned, and we closed the ramps, as planned, and then we shut out the lights..

Tr Boss: "What is going on? What are you fools up to?"

-quietely- Me: "Go...take them out."

-quietely- Phoebe: "Right."

She kissed me on the cheek and went into the cargo bay.

Phoebe: "There they're out."

Me: "Ok."

-cutely- Phoebe: "And I got the contract."

Me: "Hehe...ok."

She used her powers to rip it to shreds...

-cutely- Phoebe: "There we go."

Me: "Hehe."

I turned the cargo bay lights back on, and lowered the ramp, we headed back into the cargo bay to find several police boats were waiting for us.

Phoebe hugged me.

Phoebe: "We did it Cj, we got him."

Me: "Yeah...we did."

Phoebe: "Except, who is he?"

Me: "I have no idea."

We could see his face, but we had no idea who he was.

Anyway, the police arrested them, and we were taken back to the port by police boat, retrieving Bubba along the way. Then we had to assist the police in escorting them all to the airport where they would be extradited back to the Johto Region.

By the time everything was finished and we made it back to the hotel, it was allready nightime. Nina and Charley were already asleep in their room.

We sent Corina on her way, after thanking her for looking after them. Almost as soon as she shut the door behind her, Phoebe started to undress.

-unsure- Me: "What are you doing?"

Phoebe: "-sighs-, I need to take a shower, my clothes are all wet."

She slipped off her dress, and her shoes... and got her night gown out of the suitcase.

-shocked- Phoebe: "Woah..."

She slipped, I caught her before she fell on the floor.

-jokingly- Me :"-sighs-, Pheebles, you have to stop doing that."

-relieved- Phoebe: "Thank you."

-seductively- Phoebe: "Care to join me lover boy?"

\- jokingly- Phoebe: "We can celebrate together."

-lovingly- Me:"Hehe baby girl."

-lovingly- Phoebe:"Cj..."

We kissed, and then she headed into the bathroom, and locked the door behind her before I could go in.

-unsure- Me: "Hey what gives?"

Phoebe: "You don't remember the bikini girls?"

Me: "You're angry about that?"

Phoebe: "Not really, but it felt more fun to get back at you this way."

-annoyed- Me: "Pheebles..."

Phoebe: "Hehehe..."

Phoebe: "Besides you walked right into that, I already told you we aren't going to have sex for a while yesterday morning, why would I go back on that?"

Me:"Then why did you strip in front of me?"

-playfully-Phoebe :"Just to torment you."

-playfully- Phoebe :"Hehehe..."

Me :"And I bet you slipped on purpose too..."

-awkwardly- Phoebe: "Um...no that was an accident, thankyou for catching me..."

-awkwardly- Me: "Oh...um...ok..."

We showered separately, and then we went to bed.

-in bed, before turning out the lights.-

Me: "So, what do you want to do tomorrow?"

Phoebe: "I don't know."

Phoebe: "Maybe we can take Nina to one of the gyms or something."

Me: "Maybe."

Phoebe: "I don't know how long we'll be able to stay in Unova though."

Me:"Yeah, me neither."

Phoebe: "We'll figure it out tomorrow."

-tired- Phoebe: "I'm really tired Cj, so goodnight."

She kissed me on the cheek, snuggled up to me, and turned out the lights with her powers.

-quietly- Phoebe: "There we can snuggle, just no sex."

-quietly Me: "Goodnight Pheebles, I love you."

-quietly- Phoebe: "I love you too Cj."

We held eachother close that night, glad that this long and tiresome day was finally over, and that Team Rocket was finally gone for good.


	21. Nina's First Gym Challenge

-chapter 21, Nina's first gym challenge-

-in bed, the next morning-

I woke up, just like every other day. Phoebe was still in my arms, lying next to me, asleep.

-softly- Me :"You awake yet Pheebles?"

-tiredly-Phoebe:" Can we sleep in a little bit?"

She was awake, but still trying to sleep.

-softly-Me :"What about Charley?"

-tiredly-Phoebe: "I can't hear him, he's fine."

-grumpily-Phoebe: "Now be quiet, I'm trying to sleep."

-grumpily-Phoebe: "And don't touch my boobs."

-softly-Me: "I wasn't going to."

-grumpily-Phoebe: "You were thinking about it."

-softly-Me: "That doesn't mean I was going too."

-softly-Me: "Why are you wasting your energy reading my mind anyway, I thought you were tired?"

-grumpily- Phoebe:" I am..."

Me: "You know you're alot cuter when you're grumpy?"

-unamused- Phoebe: "-sighs-."

-sincerely-Phoebe:"I'm sorry."

Me:"Oh Pheebles, it's ok."

I heard the shower turn on, Nina was up.

-yelling- Me :"Nina, are you in there?"

-yelling- Nina: "Yes..."

-yelling- Me :"Ok, just checking."

-overwhelmed- Phoebe: "Mmm, stop yelling."

-annoyed- Phoebe: "That shower is so loud..."

She tried to cover her ears with the pillow.

Me: "Pheebles, cheer up."

Me :"Team Rocket is finally gone."

Me :"We have the whole day to do whatever we want."

Me: "And you've had plenty of sleep, it's 10:00am."

-grumpily-Phoebe: "But I didn't sleep well, I had nightmares again."

-grumpily- Phoebe: "This time about Team Rocket trying to take our children."

Me: "That almost happened yesterday, but Nina stopped them remember?"

-softly-Phoebe: "I remember, but I still had those awful dreams."

-softly- Phoebe: "I'm just glad I can't see the future like my mother, because then I'd have to worry about them comming true."

Me: "Oh Pheebles, no one will ever take them from us."

Me: "They're safe now, especially since Team Rocket is gone."

Phoebe: "-sighs-, I hope so."

She sat up, and went over to the bathroom door.

Then I noticed the chair and table in the corner of the room was flipped upside down, and my wallet, our phones, her purse, and most of our other posessions that he had placed on it were now on the floor.

Me: "What the, weren't these on the table?"

Phoebe: "Oops...sorry, I must have done it when I was sleeping."

Me: "-sighs- Atleast the tv is ok."

I put all our stuff back to where it was, and flipped the chair and table back over.

Phoebe: "Nina is Charley awake yet?"

-in the shower- Nina: "Ummm...I don't know."

Phoebe: "Do you have clothes in there?"

-awkwardly- Nina: "Umm...oh...uh..."

Then we both realized she couldn't because the suitcase was in our room.

-kindly- Phoebe: "I'll get you some clothes to wear sweety."

-awkwardly- Nina: "Ok...thankyou."

She got picked some of Nina's clothes out of the suitcase and slid them under the bathroom door.

Phoebe: "There you go."

Phoebe changed into one of her dresses, and then she slipped on her regular shoes and went to the adjacent room. I got dressed and went over there as well.

Phoebe: "Goodmorning Charley."

Phoebe: "Looks like you're just waking up."

He cutely rubbed his eyes for a moment, and then looked up at her.

Me: "Goodmorning little guy."

Me: "So Pheebles, What should we do for breakfast?"

Phoebe: "I don't know."

Me:"We have to go somewhere, we don't have our own kitchen anymore."

Phoebe: "I know."

Phoebe: "Um...I hear my phone in the other room."

Phoebe: "Play with Charley for a little bit."

Me: "Ok."

She came back with her phone, talking to somebody, while I wondered why they always called her.

Phoebe :"Can we go back to the house now?"

Phoebe: "Now that Team Rocket is finished?"

Phoebe: "Ok then..."

Phoebe: "Glad to hear it."

She hung up.

Phoebe: "Seagraves said we can go back to the house now."

Me: "Ok."

Phoebe: "The repairs should be finished by the end of the day."

Phoebe :"And he has no work for us at the moment."

Phoebe: "He also said that he has arranged for us to go back to Goldenrod."

Me: "Ok."

Phoebe :"And then we can go back home."

Me: "Mhm."

Phoebe: "But not for atleast three days."

Phoebe: "So we have some time to spend in Unova."

Me: "Sounds cool."

Nina came out of the bathroom, fully dressed.

-cheerfully- Nina: "Goodmorning."

Phoebe: "Goodmorning sweety."

-lovingly- Nina: "I missed you."

She hugged us both.

Phoebe: "Awe, we missed you too sweety."

Nina: "How did last night go?"

Phoebe: "It went well..."

Phoebe: "Very well."

Phoebe: "In fact, we might be on the news again."

Me: "Maybe."

I sat on the bed, with Charley on my lap. While Phoebe found the remote to turn on the tv.

Nina sat beside me.

-kindly- Nina: "Goodmorning Charley."

Charley was just waking up, so he didn't respond.

-concerned- Nina: "Charley?"

-grumpily- Charley:"Cawey no wa newa!"

-sadly- Nina: "Awe...he doesn't like me anymore..."

Me: "No, he still likes you, he's just a little grumpy because he just woke up."

-relieved- Nina: "Oh, ok."

-happily- Phoebe: "Ready for this Nina?"

Phoebe: "Let's see, which channel is the news?"

She started flipping through the channels, until she finally got to one of the news channels.

Phoebe: "There we go."

-on tv- Anchorwoman: "Good Morning Unova, we have some great news for you today."

-on tv- Anchorwoman: "A man believed to be the mastermind behind the evil criminal organization known as team rocket has been succesfully apprehended by the Castelia police department in cooperation with the Devon Agent Program."

Yeah,... because the police department did so much...

Well they did let us use their helicopter, and their van, I guess they did do something atleast.

-on tv- Anchorwoman: "With all of team rocket's leaders behind bars, the remainder of the Team Rocket organization, if there is any, is expected to crumble."

-on tv- Anchorwoman: "There is also ongoing rumors that known heros Phoebe and Cj are responsible for his arrest, they are known to be in Unova at this time, but their reasons why are unclear."

-on tv- Anchorwoman: "In other news, Le Royale industries, one of the fastest growing companys in Unova, has had all of it's assets seized by the Castelia Police Department, pending investigation, and rumors of it being a shadow, or dummy shell company for Team Rocket."

Me: "Rumors?"

Phoebe: "Well you know, they can't just say we did it, we don't want everyone to know we work for Devon."

Me: "Yeah, I guess."

-curious- Nina: "No more team rocket?"

-cutely- Phoebe: "Mhm..."

She gave Phoebe a hug, she was so happy that they were gone.

-gratefully- Nina: "Thank you sooooo much.."

Phoebe: "Well sweety, it is our job."

-cutely- Nina:"But now they can't hurt anybody anymore."

Phoebe: "That's true."

Phoebe: "So now what do you want to do today?"

Nina:"Um...I don't know."

Me: "We can go somewhere for breakfast, and then we can go back to the house."

Phoebe: "What if we took her to the Castelia gym first?"

Me: "Oh...ok, sure."

Phoebe :"Since we're already in Castelia?"

Me: "That's a good idea, we can go there after breakfast."

Nina: "Castelia Gym?"

Phoebe: "Yeah, and you can challenge the gym leader, and maybe even get a badge."

Phoebe: "Just give me a second, I have to find it on my phone."

Me :"Does it say what type it is?"

Me: "It was bug type in the game."

Phoebe:" Um...according to this, it's still a bug type gym in reality as well."

Me: "That's strange."

Phoebe :"It says here the gym is also a kind of a sanctuary for bug pokemon from all over the world."

Phoebe: "You can see all kinds of bug pokemon there, even ones from the Kalos region."

Me:"Cool."

Phoebe: "So it sounds like a really neat place to go, Charley might even enjoy it."

Me: "Mhm."

Nina: "So can we go?"

Phoebe: "After breakfast Nina, you should get something to eat first."

Nina: "Ok."

We packed up our things, including Charley's crib, and then we checked out of the hotel, as we would be returning to our house later on.

After that we put our luggage inside our car, which was in a nearby parking garage, and then we headed over to a cafe convieniently located across the street, then we had breakfast, and then we got back in our car and headed over to the gym, with Phoebe using her phone to navigate.

About an hour later we finally arrived at the gym.

It was a large dome-shaped building with a glass roof, similiar to a greenhouse.

Phoebe :"Ok Cj, you take Charley to the zoo, I'll take Nina to the gym."

Me: "Ok."

She handed Charley over to me, and we split up.

-kindly- Me: "Goodluck sweetheart."

Nina: "Thanks Daddy."

It was pretty busy, there was quite a bit of people, both in the gym and in the zoo. Thankfully the arena had lots of seating, so people didn't have to stand in line. Although you could wait for quite awhile before the gym leader called on you.

Anyway, after I watch Phoebe and Nina enter the gym, I took Charley into the zoo, which took up about half the building, with the arena taking up the other half.

-cutely- Charley: "Dahwy dawhy..."

Me: "What?"

Charley: "Ralts ralllts rallllts rallts?"

Me: "I don't know what you're saying."

Me:" Don't worry Charely, we're just going to see some bug pokemon ok?"

-cutely- Charley: "Po-ma?"

Me: "Yeah...sort of..."

We walked into a hallway around a large enclosed open area, sort of like a greenhouse, with a few trees, and a lot of bug pokemon that are commonly found in forrests. I always thought it was strange that the bug pokemon were so much larger than the bugs on earth, even the smallest little joltiks were bigger than most normal bugs, and by pokemon standards, joltiks are tiny.

In the first enclosure there were 3 caterpies, 2 wurmples, a lone weedle, 2 spinarak, 3 sewaddles, one burmy, and one pokemon from the Kalos region I wasn't familiar with, a scatterbug.

Me: "A scatterbug huh?"

Me :"You see all the little caterpillar pokemon Charley?"

Charley: "Cawa?"

Me: "Caterpillars."

-cutely- Charly: "Cappeewa."

Me: "Hehe, yep."

Me: "And then there's a spinarak."

Me: "It's more of a spider than a caterpillar though."

Oddly enough, caterpies were kind of cute. They looked so cute as they tried to move around on their stubby little feet, weedles even more so.

Me: "I don't know what that black thing is."

Me: "It's kind of ugly though.."

I found out what is was from a little console next to the enclosure.

Me: "Oh...it says here it's a scatterbug, all the way from Kalos."

Me:" I guess we won't see those very often."

Me: "Come on let's see what's in the next one."

In the next enclosure, which was much smaller than the first, with good reason, there were a few metapods, cascoons, silcoons, and another kalos pokemon I couldn't recognize, but I figured it was the evolved form of the other, looking like it had covered itself up in a puffy ball of silk. There was also a leavanny that was in charge of watching the cocoons, and reporting to the gym leader when they were about to hatch\evolve. Most cocoon pokemon took about 1 year to hatch without any battle experience. Although battling and training could greatly accelerate that.

Needless to say, this wasn't a very interesting exhibit, as all of these cocoon pokemon were stationary and didn't like to move much, though they did blink their eyes on occasion, so we moved on to the next exhibit, which was about the same size and layout as the first, but this one was filled with a few butterfly pokemon, a pair of butterfree, a venomoth, three beautiflys, two dustoxs, and 2 other pokemon I couldn't identify.

Me: "What are those? Those are kind of pretty."

I went over to the console, to see if I could find out what they were.

-unsure- Me: "Hmm..vivillon."

I could swear I saw one somewhere before.

Me:"Oh yeah, I remember these."

Me: "There was one at the league tournament..."

Me: "That was one of the few Kalos pokemon that was there."

-cutely- Charley: "Raalts raaallts rallts?"

Me: "What?"

-gigling- Charly: "Dahwy seewee."

-playfully-Me: "Why?"

-playfully-Me: "I think you're silly."

-cutely- Charley:"Cawy na seewee, Dahwy seewee."

-playfully- Me: "Really?"

-cutely- Charley: "Reewee..."

We went over to the next enclosure, this one was about half the size of the other, and contained 3 beedrills, and some more kakunas. Because of beedrill's somewhat aggresive nature they were kept in a separate enclosure from the other pokemon.

-scaired- Charley: "Ralts ralllts raalllts!"

-scaired- Charley: "Dahwy, Cawey no wa!"

Charley burried his head in my shoulder, seemingly afraid of the beedrills, so I went to the next enclosure. Even though he was used to larger pokemon by now, he seemed to be particularly scaired of large bug pokemon.

Me: "It's ok Charley they're gone."

The next enclosure contained a single vespiquen, and about a dozen or so combees, and lots and lots of honey.

I thought Charley would probably be afraid of vespiquen as well, so I went on to the next enclosure.

The next enclosure was half sand, and half water, like a small beech, we were finally moving away from the standard bugs. In this enclosure, there were two extremely rare, live anoriths swimming in the water, and a shuckle sitting on the beach, along with a dwebble and crustle, and a surskit, who was walking over the water. Aside from the surskit, all these pokemon were a rare example of a partially rock type pokemon that spends most of their time near water or in water, because of this, they aren't as weak to it as other rock pokemon, regardless of type advantages or disadvantages.

Me :"Here Charley look, these pokemon aren't so scary."

He turned around to look.

-cutely- Charley:"Watoe."

Me:"You see the water?"

Charley:"Dahwy po-ma watoe?"

Me:"Pokemon water?"

-unsure- Me:"What?"

-cheerfully- Charley: "es seewee!"

Me:"What's silly?"

He had a habit of calling everything silly, regardless of what the word meant.

-cutely- Charley:"po-ma watoe..."

Me :"What's that?"

-playfull, but unsure- Me: "The pokemon on the water? Or the pokemon in the water?"

-cutely- Charley: "Dahwy seewee!"

-playfully- Me: "No you are silly."

-playfully- Me: "Charley is silly."

Charley: "Cawey no seewee."

Charley: "Po-ma watoe no seewee."

Charley :"Dahwy no seewee."

Me:"Oh, now nothing is silly?"

-cutely- Charley :"Nawee...seeweee."

-playfully- Me:"Hehehe...ok then."

Me:"Let's see what's in the next tank."

The next enclosure was somewhat small, and had a floor of sand and a few heatlamps hanging overhead, intended for bug pokemon that prefered the desert, in here there were a few skorupis, and that was pretty much it.

We watched the skorupis scuttle around for a few minutes before we went to the next enclosure.

This one had a very dim light, and had a few volbeats, illumise, and ledians flying around inside, all of them making very pretty lights, and giving quite a show. On the ground, there were some paras and parasects, as they preffered the dark as well.

Me: "That's kind of cool, you see all those lights Charley?"

Charley looked at the lights for a few minutes, not quite sure what they were.

Anyway, we continued through the zoo, and found atleast one example of every bug type pokemon imaginable in here. Not including megas, or genesect, of course, but for some reason including trapinches, since they were sort of bug like, even though they weren't officially bug type.

The exibit that impressed me the most was one that was towards the end of the zoo, this was a large enclosure that contained large bug pokemon, such as Scolipede, Volcarona, Durant, Escavalier, Accelgor, Heracross, and Pinsir. Unfortunately, I couldn't observe them for very long, because Charley was extremely afraid of pinsir, which wasn't very surprising, as many small children were afraid of them.

After the final exhibit, we headed into a small gift shop that sold net balls, actual nets, hats, and other accessories and stuff related to bug pokemon.

Then we ended up back inside the lobby, as the zoo led all away around the stadium, and it's pokemon inhabitants, were also the gyms leader's pokemon.

As you can see, the gym leader was not short on pokemon.

Anyway, we headed into the gym, and started to search for Phoebe and Nina, while some kid was battling the gym leader on the field.

-playfully- Me: "Charley do you see mama anywhere?"

-playfully- Me: "We need to find your mama."

-cutely- Charley:" Mawa?"

-playfully- Me: "Mhm."

Phoebe: "_Cj, I'm near the top of the stands_."

Me: "_Oh...ok_."

I carried Charley up the stands, and eventually we found Phoebe.

Me: "Where's Nina?"

Phoebe: "She's in line to challenge the leader."

Me: "Oh...ok."

Phoebe :"Hi Charley."

Phoebe: "Let me hold him for awhile."

Me: "Ok."

I handed Charley over to her.

Phoebe :"How was the zoo little guy?"

-cutely- Charley: "Po-ma watoe..."

Phoebe: "What?"

Phoebe: "I think he's talking about the surskit we saw, but I'm not entirely sure."

Phoebe:"So what pokemon did you see?"

Me: "Almost any bug type you can think of."

Phoebe: "Genesect?"

Me: "No...not genesect..."

Phoebe:"Rollybo?"

Me:"What the heck is that?"

Phoebe: "I don't know I made it up."

Me: "Why?"

Phoebe: "I don't know."

Charley: "Mawa seewee."

-mischievously-Me: "Yes...yes she is."

I petted him on the head.

Phoebe: "-sighs- , I hope Nina will be called down soon."

Me:"Yeah, me too."

Phoebe:"I've been watching battles this whole time you were in the zoo."

As we watched a few other trainers battle below, we noticed the gym leader would use nearly every kind of bug pokemon, often switching teams between battles, usually to correlate with his opponent's strength. Younger children, with newer, less experienced teams, usually were set up against a few caterpillar pokemon, such as caterpie or wurmple, while the more experienced trainers, who may have already had a few badges from other cities, would have to deal with the likes of scolipede, pinsir, drapion, heracross, vespiquen and any one of the numerous butterfly or moth pokemon.

This was completely fair, unlike the games, as it gave more experienced trainers a challenge, while still allowing younger trainers a chance to beat the Castelia gym first, plus it made the battles a lot more interesting to watch, as you never knew which pokemon the leader would use.

That being said, no matter which bug pokemon the gym leader chose to use, he seemed to be extremely competant with them.

This gym leader also had an interesting history, he was in his fortys now, and had been training bug types since he was just a kid. He is a veteran trainer and a Unova champion, having beaten the league tournament nearly two decades ago, before taking over the Castelia gym after losing in the semifinal round of the world tournament. This meant he was arguably one of the best trainers in the world. Because of this, he was once offered a spot in the Unova Elite four, but turned them down in order to run the gym, whose leader had retired at that time. Almost as soon as he became the gym leader, he left Unova to build up his team of pokemon. He spent most of that year traveling around the world, collecting bug pokemon of all kinds to use in his gym. And when he finally returned to Castelia, the gym was closed for yet another year due to renovations, but when all the work was done, and the gym finally opened, there were many trainers, both young and old, who were waiting to challenge him.

Due to his experience and skill with Bug type pokemon, everyone simply called him the Bug Master, with very few people actually knowing his real name.

-on loudspeeker- Announcer: "And it looks like tepig is unable to continue, the Bug Master wins again! Sorry Timmy, you'll have to try again tomorrow."

Me: "So this bug master guy?"

Me: "Can you get his real name?"

Phoebe: "Nope."

Phoebe: "He doesn't think about it too much."

Phoebe: "His wife's name is Donna...I can see that."

Phoebe: "But I can't find his own name..."

Me: "Ok..."

Phoebe: "Bugsy Bugsington?"

Me :"What?"

Phoebe: "No way!"

Me :"What?"

-surprised- Phoebe: "He's blocking me out!"

Me: "He's psychic?"

-surprised- Phoebe: "No...but he's used to dealing with this."

Phoebe :"Atleast that's a good thing, so Nina can't cheat."

Me: "Yeah, I guess so."

-on loudspeeker- Announcer: "And now we have something interesting for you, our next challenger, is Nina."

Announcer: "Adopted daughter of famous Kanto heros Cj and Phoebe."

Phoebe: "Oh look it's Nina's turn."

Me :"Yep."

-**down in the arena**-

Bug Master: "When did you get your trainer's license?"

Nina: "A few days ago, but I already have five pokemon."

Bug Master: "And your mother is a Kanto champion."

Bug Master: "Interesting..."

Bug Master:"May I have a minute to rearrange my team?"

Nina:"Sure."

He left the arena for a few minutes.

-**in the stands**-

-excitedly- Charley:"Newa!"

Phoebe: "You see your sister down there Charley?"

-cutely- Charley: "seesa dow tha?."

Phoebe: "Mhm."

Charley :"Newa seewee."

Phoebe: "No Charley is silly."

-cutely- Charley: "Cawey no seewee..."

-cutely- Charley: "Cawey ses Mawa es seewee, Cawey no seewee."

-playfully- Phoebe: "Oh really?"

Phoebe:"Charley says everything is silly, so Charley is silly."

Charley: "Mawa ses Cawey es seewee?"

Phoebe: "Mhm..."

-cutely- Charley :"Cawey ses Mawa seewee."

-cutely- Charley :"Mawa ses ehwythay es seewee."

-playfully- Phoebe :"No...just you..."

-playfully- Phoebe: "Just Charley is silly."

-defiantly- Charley :"Seewee mawa, Cawey no seewee."

Charley :"Mawa wa Cawey?"

Phoebe :"Yes, mommy loves Charley very much."

She kissed him on the head.

-cutely- Charley: "Dawhy es seewee."

Me :"Oh now, don't you start."

The bug master re-entered the arena.

-cheering- Phoebe: "Come on sweety, you can do it!"

-**in the arena**-

Bug Master: "Ok, I'm not exactly sure where you're at as a trainer, so I'm going to start you off against one of my skorupis, to get a benchmark of your abilitys, is that ok?"

Me: "Mhm."

Bug Master: "This will be a three on three battle, is that ok?"

Me: "Mhm."

Bug Master: "Ok then, let's get started."

He sent out a skorupi, one of the ones Charley and I saw in the zoo earlier.

-**Nina's perspective**-

This was it, my first ever gym battle, against an actual gym leader. The insect badge was on my mind, I wanted it so badly.

I sent out Matches, knowing bug types were weak to fire.

Me: "Ok Matches, use fire fang."

Bug Master: "Skorupi, dig down before it can hit you."

The Skorupi quickly burrowed underground, long before Matches could land a hit.

Matches ran over to where skorupi had gone underground, looking somewhat confused.

Skorupi then came up behind him.

Me: "Turn around Matches! He's Behind you."

Matches turned around only for Skorupi to bite him.

He yelped in pain, and then tried to pounce the little bug only for it to quickly bury itself once again.

Bug Master:"He's poisoned now, perhaps I overestimated you."

Me: "No you didn't, I will win."

Bug Mater: "Arrogance will not help you child, only true skill will provide you with victory."

-frustrated- Me: "rrrrrr."

Me: "Keep moving Matches! Don't let it sneak up on you again!"

Matches started to run around, he was doing great. I was surprised how well he was following my commands. Soon skorupi came up again, a few feet to the right of Matches.

Me: "Ok Matches, quickly use flamewheel, he's on your right!"

-translated,dazed- Skorupi: "What the?"

Bug Master: "Lookout!"

He tried to cover his face with his stingers, as Matches rolled right into him.  
Skorupi caught on fire for a brief moment, but quickly put it out before it caused him to faint, he was hurt, but was still able to fight.

-translated, hurt-Skorupi :"Hot! hot! hot!"

Me: "He's still up, we need to hit him again!"

Bug Master: "Quickly skorupi, back into the ground, you can't take another hit like that."

Matches fell to his knees.

-worried- Me: "Matches!"

Bug Master: "I told you he was poisoned, he doesn't have enough strength to continue."

-translated, in pain- Matches: "_Help_."

I returned him, one pokemon down, not how I was expecting this battle to go.

-lovingly- Me: "I'm sorry Matches, I'll get you healed, I promise."

-kindly- Bug Master: "I'm sure he'll be ok, don't worry, the poison won't hurt him when he's in his ball."

Me:"I know."

Me: "Let's see..."

Me: "Go Cobalt!"

I sent out Cobalt.

-surprised- Bug Master: "Huh? A beldum? Where did you find that?"

Bug Master: "I haven't seen one of those since I visited the Hoen region years ago."

Me: "My parents found it for me, I don't know where they got him."

-translated- Cobalt: "Hello again Nina."

Bug Master: "You didn't catch him yourself?"

Me: "No, but I want to catch pokemon myself, but there's not many around where I live."

Bug Master: "Oh...ok."

Skorupi burrowed into the ground once again.

Me: "Ok Cobalt, watch out for skorupi, he's hiding in the ground again."

Bug Master: "Ok skorupi, he can hover, so you'll need to resort to pin missile to hit him."

Skorupi soon came out of the ground, and fired a few needle like things at Cobalt.

Whatever they were, they didn't seem to hurt Cobalt to much, he did flinch a little bit when he was hit though. Skorupi quickly went back under ground, before I could even get Cobalt to attack.

Me: "Ok Cobalt, just hang on, and wait for him to attack again."

I waited patiently for Skorupi to come back up. I was watching the field carefully, and so was Cobalt.

Eventually I saw him break through the surface, right underneath Cobalt.

Me: " Ok takedown now! He's right under you!"

Skorupi quickly jumped out of the way as Cobalt slammed into the ground, he hit too hard...he struggled to get back out, giving skorupi plenty of time to attack.

Bug Master: "Go skorupi! Hit him while you can!"

Me: "Come on Cobalt, get out of the ground."

-translated,worried- Cobalt: "I'm stuck...this isn't good."

Skorupi went up to him, and attempted to strike him with his stingers, then he tried to bite him, and basically tried whatever else he could do to hurt Cobalt, but Cobalt's steel body was extremely resistant to his attacks, and even skorupi's poison fang attack could barely even scratch him.

Bug Master: "I don't think you're quite strong enough to damage it skorupi, so return for now."

He returned his skorupi, only to send out another bug pokemon.

-unsure- Me: "What is that?"

Bug Master: "You should have visited my zoo first, then you would know that this is a larvesta, a bug and fire type pokemon exclusive to the Unova region."

-worried- Me: "Fire?"

Bug Master: "That's right miss."

Me: "Cobalt return before you get hurt!"

I returned Cobalt.

-unsure- Nina:"Hmm."

Bug Master: "Give up yet?"

-defiantly- Nina: "No!"

I sent out gulpin, this larvesta looked very strong, and since it wasn't a poison type, I knew it wasn't immune to being poisoned, I just hoped I could poison it, and then gulpin could endure it's attacks until it finally succumbed.

Bug Master: "Allright then, good move."

Bug Master: "Larvesta, use flame charge."

-excited- Me: "Sludge! Sludge!, and more sludge!"

Gulpin began to spew sludge at Larvesta, who was now charging at him, with flames coming out of it's horns.

To make things worse, it turned out that Gulpin's sludge was highly flammable, so when Larvesta was hit, the sludge stuck to it, and was quickly ignited by it's own fire, making it's flames burn even hotter.

-translated, attacking- Gulpin: "I'll get him for you!"

-worried- Me: "Don't let him hit you, stop firing and run!"

Larvesta looked like a walking fireball now, good thing it was fireproof, the burning sludge was making so much smoke.

-urgently- Bug Master: "Somebody hit the fans!"

-urgently- Bug Master: "Don't breathe Nina! The smoke is toxic."

There was so much smoke I lost sight of gulpin.

The ceiling fans turned on, and funneled out all the smoke, the sludge finally burned off and larvesta went back to normal.

Me: "Gulpin?"

Gulpin was laying on his back, Larvesta had managed to hit him.

Larvesta made a few cherping sounds, and then fell over.

Bug Master: "Huh?"

-concerned- Bug Master: "Larvesta?"

-translated, weakly- Gulpin: "It hurts, but I think I can still go on."

-concerned- Me: "Can you get back up?"

-translated, weakly- Gulpin: "I think he burned me."

Me: "You're burned?"

Me: "Do you think you can keep going though?"

-translated, bravely- Gulpin: "I'll try for you Nina."

Me :"You don't have to if you don't want too, if you're in too much pain."

-translated, defiantly- Gulpin: "No...I will, for you."

He rolled back over onto his belly.

Me: "Well ok, if you insist."

The bug master returned his larvesta.

Bug Master: "Well, looks you beat one of my pokemon."

Bug Master: "Not bad."

-concerned- Me: "Is it going to be ok?"

Bug Master: "Of course, some full restores should heal it right up."

-relieved- Me: "Good."

Bug Master: "Now..."

Bug Master: "Come back skorupi!"

He sent out his skorupi again.

Gulpin was weak, I didn't think he could take another hit, his burn was crippling him.

Me: "Ok gulpin, skorupi is also a poison type, so if you want to keep fighting you're going to have to get up close and use pound!"

Bug Master: "Use pin missile before it can close in on you."

Me: "Block it with more sludge!"

Skorupi fired needles at gulpin, but he was able to block most of them with his sludge. . Gulpin was struggling to move, but it was still trying to win.

Me: "Good job gulpin, keep going, get up close!"

Gulpin finally got close to him, skorupi quit firing needles and tried to bite him instead.

-translated- Skorupi: "Are you ready for this?"

-translated, angrilly- Gulpin: "Prepare for your defeat!"

Skorupi stung him multiple times,Gulpin was immune to the poison, but the stinging still hurt him.

Gulpin then headbutted skorupi, and knocked him on his back, a very strong pound attack.

Me: "Ok that's good gulpin, finish him!"

-struggling to get back up- Skorupi: "Help, I can't get up!"

Gulpin approached him, but suddenly fell.

-Translated, in pain, weakly- Gulpin :"That's all I can take, I'm sorry, the burn, it just hurts too much."

He rolled over onto his side, unable to continue.

-calmly- Bug Master: "His burn has taken it's toll."

-concerned- Nina: "Gulpin NOOOO!"

-calmly- Bug Master: "He'll be ok, just return him."

-calmly- Bug Master: "He's done for now, he can't fight anymore."

-reluctantly- Bug Master: "And neither can skorupi."

-surprised- Nina: "Huh?"

Skorupi kept wriggling around, but could not get back up.

-calmly- Bug Master: "Well done."

Me: "It's ok gulpin, you did your best..."

He returned his skorupi, and then I returned gulpin.

-calmly-Bug Master:"So we're both down to one pokemon."

-calmly-Bug Master: "Your beldum, against whatever bug happens to be in this ball."

-curiously- Nina: "What bug is it?"

-calmly-Bug Master: "You'll see, in just a moment."

-on loudspeeker- Announcer: "It looks like both Nina and the Bug Master are down to their final pokemon, I wonder what powerful insect the Bug Master has chosen as his third pokemon this time?"

He prepared to send out his final pokemon, what ever it was, I hoped it wasn't too strong, Cobalt could only use takedown, and he usually tired himself out after using it a few times.

I went ahead and sent out Cobalt again, and then the bug master tossed his pokeball into the air, the ball openned, and a stream of light came out, and eventually solidified, into a large, terrifying insect pokemon.

Me: "Wha...what is that thing?"

Bug Master: "It's a scolipede, it's one of the strongest pokemon I have here at the zoo."

Me: "Oh..."

Me: "Ok..."

-translated, worried- Cobalt: "I don't know if I can do this."

Me: "Yeah, I know Cobalt."

-reasuringly- Me: "But we still have to do our best."

Me: "Um...aim for the head I guess...""

Me: "I don't really know what else to say..."

-loudly- Me: "TAKEDOWN!"

Bug Master: "Screech, then follow up with steamroller."

The scolipede made a horrible screaching sound... it sounded like somebody had put a meowth in a blender. Then it rolled its large body up into a ball and started to roll towards Cobalt, who was dazed by the sound.

-worried- Cj: "Cobalt come on, pay attention, get out of the way... quickly!"

-meanwhile in the stands-

-concerned- Phoebe: "This doesn't look good."

Cj: "No...it doesn't."

Phoebe :"I just hope she won't be too dissapointed if she loses."

Cj: "She'll be ok."

Charley :"Cawey wa oswa!"

-softly- Phoebe :"Charley, you left your oshawott toy in the car."

Phoebe: "It's ok little guy."

Phoebe: "You see your sister down there?"

-cutely- Charley: "Newa?"

-cutely,curiously- Charley: "Ralts ralllts rallllts raaaalllts?"'

Phoebe: "She's battling against the gym leader."

Fortunately, the gym leader's scolipede was far enough away that Charley wasn't afraid of it, otherwise he'd probably start crying until we took him out of the gym.

-back down in the arena-

Cobalt narrowly avoided getting hit, but scolipede kept chasing after him, rolling much faster than Cobalt could hover.

Me: "Cobalt get up higher, he can't hit you then!"

Cobalt floated up high, just high enough so scolipede couldn't reach him.

Me: "Good, now wait for an opening."

Bug Master: "Ok Scolipede, stop rolling around and use pin missile!"

Scolipede unfurled itself, and fired hundreds of needles at Cobalt, they were both faster and more numerous than skorupi's, Cobalt must have been hit atleast a hundred times, but he was still going strong. Scolipede had to stop after awhile to generate more needles, providing an opportunity to attack.

Me: "Ok go now Cobalt, use takedown, go for the head!"

Cobalt rushed in, and smacked scolipede in the head, unfortunately, he didn't even fall down, and then he started shooting needles again.

-urgently- Me: "Retreat! Retreat!"

Cobalt was once again pelted with countless needles.

Bug Master: "Give up yet?"

-defiantly- Me: "No!"

-bravely- Me: "I won't give up as long as Cobalt is still able to fight."

Bug Master: "Okay."

I waited until scolipede ran out of needles again.

Me: "Ok Cobalt, takedown again, this time aim for its belly."

I was trying to find a weakpoint, it was my only chance to win.

This time Cobalt smacked into it's belly. It didn't fall down, but it did curl up into a ball, apparently in pain.

That was it, it's weakpoint was it's belly, not its head.

Bug Master: "Shake it off scolipede."

-translated, in pain- Cobalt: "Running low on power."

-kindly- Me: "Come on Cobalt, just a few more hits, we can win.."

-translated, worried- Cobalt: "I don't know if I can!"

Me: "If we win we can get the badge."

Me: "So please just hang on for a little while longer."

-translated- Cobalt: "I guess, I'll try."

Bug Master: "Scolipede? Come on let's go another pin missile, it can't take much more."

The scolipede reluctanly unfurled, and then proceed to fire another salvo of needles, this time it missing Cobalt completely.

Me:"Ok, two more takedowns , hit it in the belly again before it can recharge!"

-translated, concerned- Cobalt: "Have you lost your mind?"

He really didn't want to attack again.

Me: "Don't worry, we can do this!"

He smacked scolipede once, and then again before it even had a chance to curl up. Cobalt was really weak now, he didn't have enough strength to get out of scolipede's reach. This made me nervous, I was so close to losing, but so close to winning as well.

Bug Master: "Ok, steam roller, let's go, end this!"

Scolipede started to roll forward, Cobalt tried to escape, but he was just too slow.

Me: "Dodge it Cobalt."

Scolipede started to make some screaching sounds, before unfurling mid attack and landing flat on the ground, making a loud thumping noise.

-unsure- Bug Master: "What the?"

-breathing heavily- Me: "Did I win?"

-unsure- Bug Master: "I...I guess so."

The ref soon declared that I had one.

-on loudspeaker- Announcer: "And it looks like scolipede is unable to battle, I think we have a winner here folks!"

-excited- Me: "Cobalt we did it!"

He slowly hovered over to me, I tried to pick him up to hug him but he was just too heavy.

-translated, tired, in pain- Cobalt: "We...won."

-lovingly- Me: "Oh Cobalt, thankyou so much!"

I kissed him.

-lovingly- Me: "Enjoy your rest."

I returned him to his ball, and then met with the Bug Master in the center of the arena.

Bug Master: "As the gym leader of the Castelia gym, I hereby recognize your surprising victory. In honor of this victory, I hereby grant you the Official Castelia Gym Insect Badge."

He handed me my very first gym badge, it was so shiny and golden, with little green marks that kind of made it look like the scales that some bug pokemon have. I knew I would always treasure it forever.

-excitedly- Me: "Thankyou."

Bug Master: "Mhm."

Bug Master: "Feel free to come back anytime for a rematch."

Me: "Ok."

-on loudspeaker- Announcer: "And let's all give it up for Nina, as she leaves the arena, she's only the second challenger to win today!"

I ran off to go find my parents, while the next challenger entered the arena.

-Meanwhile, in the stands, Cj's perspective.-

We cheered for Nina, just like everyone else, and then we left the stands and went to go find her in the lobby, she ended up finding us first.

-excited- Nina: " Mom!"

Phoebe: "Nina!"

They hugged.

-lovingly- Phoebe: "I'm so glad you won!"

Phoebe: "You did good."

Nina: "Thankyou."

Phoebe: "Can I see the badge you got?"

Nina: "Mhm, here it is."

Phoebe: "Cool."

Charley reached out to try to grab it.

-cutely, but selfishly- Charley: "Cawey wa-ey..."

-calmly- Phoebe: "No Charley, it's Nina's badge.."

Phoebe :"Maybe you can get your own someday too."

Me: "It looks alot like the one in the game."

Phoebe: "Yeah it kind of does."

Me: "So now what do you want to do today?"

Nina: "I don't know."

Phoebe: "Well, we should probably go get your pokemon healed, I'm sure they would appreciate it."

Nina: "Yeah, let's do that."

Phoebe: "Ok then, let's go."

We left the gym, and went over to the nearest pokemon center to get Nina's pokemon healed. Nina was overjoyed about winning her first badge. Phoebe and I were both really proud of her too.

-At a table at the pokemon center.-

Nina was at the counter getting her pokemon healed.

Me: " Ok, after this should we head back over to Nacrene now?"

Phoebe:"I don't know."

-cutely, tiredly- Charley: "Ralts...rallllts.."

Phoebe: "I know you're tired."

Phoebe: "Yeah, we should probably head back, that way Charley can take a nap on the way over there."

Phoebe: "Otherwise he'll get upset because he can't sleep."

Me: "Ok then, to Nacrene we go."

Nina came over to our table.

-happily- Nina: "The nurse says they're all ready to go."

Me: "Good."

Phoebe: "Well come on then Nina, we're going back to the house."

-happily- Nina: "Ok."

We left the center, and began the long journey back to Nacrene City, through all the Castelia traffic. Charley slept most of the way there.

When we got home, there was a crew trying to repair the house, as it was damaged when the rockets attacked.

-after pulling into the driveway.-

Me: "It looks pretty busy."

Phoebe: "Yeah, maybe we should just go mess around in Nacrene city for the rest of the afternoon."

Phoebe: "So we don't get in their way while they're fixing the house."

Me: "Will Charley be ok with that?"

Phoebe: "hmm?"

Phoebe: "Charley's fine, he just woke up a few minutes ago."

Me: "Oh...ok."

Phoebe: "We can go hang out at the park again, and Nina can do some more training."

Nina: "But mom, I don't really want to do anymore training today, I just want to give my pokemon a chance to play around."

Me: "Well you can do that too, you don't have to battle you know?

-excitedly- Nina: "Ok, then , let's go!"

Me: "Ok sweetheart."

We arrived at the park just a few minutes later.

Nina: "Mom, can I have some empty pokeballs?"

Phoebe: "What for sweety?"

Nina: "Incase I find a pokemon I want to catch."

Me: "Nina, we're in a public park, most of the pokemon you see here belong to somebody."

Phoebe: "Your father's right sweety."

Nina: "But what if I find one that's not?"

Me: "Well...I don't know."

Phoebe: "-sighs-, ok Nina, I'll give you one pokeball."

Phoebe: "You can catch one pokemon."

Phoebe:"Ok?"

Nina:"Ok."

Phoebe: "So choose carefully."

Phoebe handed her a single pokeball.

After we got out of the car, Nina went off on her own, while Phoebe and I took Charley over to the playground. A group of about a dozen wild pidoves decided to visit the park today, sitting in the trees and flying around, making quite a bit of noise. It was around 4:00pm again, so there was a lot of children here as well, along with their usual pokemon.

Phoebe: "Do you think she'll catch one of those pidoves?"

Phoebe: "There's a lot of them around today."

Me: "I don't know."

Public places weren't ideal spots for finding wild pokemon, you could find them on occasion, but they were rarely anything powerful.

-**Nina's perspective, somewhere around the battlefield**-

I was looking for a wild pokemon now, except I couldn't find anything but these strange birds. I met up with Cris again...just because he was the only one here that I knew by name, not because...of...well...other things.

Me: "Hello again, do you know what kind of pokemon those bird things are?"

Cris: "Hello, those are pidoves, how do you not know what they are, they're one of the most common pokemon around?"

Me: "Are they any good?"

Cris:"I've heard their evolutions are ok, but they're hard to work with and not very smart."

Cris: "They aren't really worth training."

Cris: "What are you doing today Nina?"

Me: "My mother gave me a pokeball so I can catch another pokemon."

Cris: "Oh...ok..."

Cris:"You want me to show you where you can catch tympoles?"

Cris: "It's not very far away."

Me: "I'm sorry, I can't leave the park, maybe some other time."

Cris: "Ok."

Me: "Well I'm going to go look for pokemon then."

Cris: "Ok."

-hopefully- Cris :"You want me to help?"

Me: "No it's...it's ok...I can go on my own."

Cris: "Ok...goodbye then."

-kindly- Cris: "It was nice to see you again."

Ew...

I left him by the battlefield and went to go look for more wild pokemon. I sent out Oshawott to acompany me, mostly because he needed some time out of his ball. He stayed by me and helped me look through the trees, occasionally he would try to climb up in them, though he couldn't climb very well.

Me :"Do you see any other pokemon oshawott?"

He looked up at me.

-translated, cutely- Oshawott: "Nothing, just pidoves."

Me: "Hehe...ok.."

Me:"I don't see anything either."

We kept searching until oshawott got distracted and ran off.

-concerned- Me: "Oshawott where are you going?"

-translated, cutely- Oshawott: " I want to play with my brother!"

Me: "-sighs-, Ok go ahead."

There was another oshawott at the park, belonging to one of the other children, I figured it wouldn't hurt if I let him play for a little bit. Whether the other oshawott was actually his brother, was beyond me.

The other oshawott was about the same size as mine, but just a little chubbier. It also seemed to be just a bit older than mine.

-translated- Oshawott :"Hello brother!"

-translated- Other oshawott: "Oh...hello brother..."

-translated, curiously- Other oshawott: "Where are you from?"

-translated-Oshawott :"Flocessy Oshawott farm."

-translated-Other Oshawott: " I'm from the same place."

-translated, surprised- Oshawott: "What a coincidence!"

-translated- Other Oshawott: "Not really, most oshawotts are from there."

-translated- Oshawott: "Oh...ok."

Unknown little girl: "Oshawott, where'd you go?!"

-translated-Other Oshawott: "Sorry brother, but I have to go now, my trainer wants to make sandcastles."

-translated-Oshawott: "Oh...ok."

Oshawott came back to me, while the other one returned to its trainer as well.

-translated-Oshawott: "I'm back."

Me: "I can see that."

Me: "Is he really your brother?"

-translated- Oshawott: "No, but we are both oshawotts."

Me: "Ok..."

-translated- Oshawott:"and oshawotts are always brothers."

Me:"What about girl oshawotts?"

-translated- Oshawott: "I've never seen a girl oshawott before, but I guess they are sisters then?"

Me: "Really?"

-translated- Oshawott: "I heard they exist back on the farm, but I've never seen one."

-unsure- Oshawott: "Unless my mother was one?"

Me: "Well...mothers are usually girls, oshawott."

\- translated, cutely- Oshawott: "I didn't know."

-amused- Me:"hehe...that's ok."

-translated, cutely- Oshawott: "Are you a mother?"

Me: "No silly...I'm just a girl."

Me:"Come on, we still have a few more trees to check."

We searched a few more trees, but found nothing. So I returned oshawott to his ball, and went back over to where my parents were.

-**Cj's perspective**-

Nina came back over to us, we were sitting on a bench, watching Charley play in a sandbox in front of us.

Phoebe: "Hello sweety, did you catch a pokemon yet?"

Nina: "No, there's nothing here but those pidoves, and I don't really want one."

Phoebe: "Ok."

Nina: "Can I go explore the forrest outside the city?"

Phoebe :"You mean the Pinwheel Forrest?"

Nina: "I think so."

Phoebe: "No, not on your own, you could get lost really easilly in there."

-sadly- Nina: "Okaaaay..."

Phoebe: "Maybe your father can go somewhere with Charley tomorrow, and I could go into the forrest to look for pokemon with you."

-excited- Nina: "Really?"

Phoebe: "Mhm."

Nina: "Ok."

-hopefully- Me: "Or we could all go?"

Phoebe: "Sorry Cj, but it would be best if you took Charley somewhere else."

Me :"Why? "

Phoebe: "If he starts crying he could scare away the pokemon."

-worried- Phoebe: "Or the pokemon could scare him."

-more worried- Phoebe: "Or he could get scratched by a branch."

-even more worried- Phoebe: "Or he could wander off and get lost."

She seemed to get more and more worried with each thing she said.

-overly worried- Phoebe: "And...ohhh -trembling- ...I don't want anything to happen to him."

Me:"I understand sweety."

Nina :"What if he comes across this...pokemon that has a really ugly face, and if she touches a baby, like Charley...she switches her face with Charley so she can be cute."

-worried- Nina: "And then Charley won't be cute anymore, he'll be sooo sooo ugly."

-cutely- Charley: "Cawey uhwy!..."

-unsure- Phoebe: "What?"

-unsure- Me: "Yeah what?"

-amused- Phoebe: "Nina I don't think there's a pokemon that actually does that, that's just silly."

Nina :"But if I catch that pokemon, then she'll be so cute because she'll have Charley's face."

Me: "Yes, and then you'll force to her to give Charley's face back, right?"

Nina: "Um...Right I guess so."

-cutely- Charley: "Cawey uhwy!..."

-confused- Phoebe: "What?"

Me: "I'm just playing along with it."

Phoebe: "Oh...ok."

-cutely- Charley: "Cawey uhwy!..."

Charley, of course, had no idea what he was saying.

Phoebe: "Charley you're not ugly, Nina's just being silly."

-unsure- Charley: "Cawey na uhwy, Newa seewee?"

-lovingly- Phoebe: "Right."

She picked him up out of the sandbox and kissed him on the cheek.

-lovingly- Phoebe: " You're adorable..."

-cutely- Charley: "Awable?"

Phoebe: "-giggles-...kind of."

She brought him back over to the bench.

Phoebe: "Now Cj, we just have to find a place you can take him tomorrow that he'll enjoy."

Me:"Yeah, I guess so."

-unsure- Charley: "Newa uhwy?"

Nina :"Hey...Charley..."

-lightheartedly- Phoebe: "Charley, don't be mean."

Phoebe: "Nina is not ugly..."

Phoebe: "It's ok Nina, you know he doesn't know what ugly means."

Nina: "I know."

Phoebe:"And even so, it's the inside that matters."

Phoebe: "And in that case sweety, you have nothing to worry about."

-jokingly- Phoebe: "That's why I married your father."

Me: "What?!"

Phoebe: "Just joking Cj."

Me:"Oh...ok."

Phoebe:"So are we done here for the day?"

Charley: "Cawey huhwy."

Phoebe: "Oh you're hungry now?"

Phoebe: "I'm hungry too."

Nina: "Me too."

Phoebe: "Why don't we get some dinner then?"

Me: "You want to go to the warehouse place real quick?"

Phoebe: "Yeah, that sounds nice."

Me: "Ok then."

We left the park and went to the warehouse cafe for dinner, after that we went back over to the house to see if the repair crew had left yet. It turned out that they were done for the day, so we headed inside, and watched tv for a few minutes as a family.

Phoebe: "-sighs-, this is nice, we still have the entire evening left and nothing to do with it."

Me:"Yeah, I know what you mean."

Nina: "Mommy can I go swimming?"

Phoebe: "Not right now sweety, let's just take a break for a little while."

She snuggled up to me on the couch.

Phoebe: "-sighs-, I love you Cj."

Me: "I love you too Pheebles."

Phoebe:"You know one of these days we need to get Charley potty trained."

Me:"Yeah, I know."

Me: "We'll work on it when we get back home."

Phoebe: "Yeah."

Phoebe: "I can't wait till his birthday."

Phoebe: "I'm going to take so many pictures."

Phoebe: "And then I can make a cake for him."

Phoebe: "And he can blow out the candle."

Phoebe: "It will be so much fun."

Me: "hehe, yes it will."

Me:"But it's still a few months away you know?"

Phoebe: "I know."

Nina: "Do you think they have Torch the Growlithe over here?"

Me: "I don't know Nina, I doubt it, we're on the other side of the world."

Nina :"Can we watch it if they do?"

Me: "If we can find it, sure."

Me: "But you know sweetheart, we've been in Unova for a while now, and we haven't seen anything about it on tv whatsoever."

Me: "So I don't think they have it here."

Me:"But, maybe they'll have another cartoon you might like."

Nina: "Like what?"

Me:"I don't know, let's see."

I flipped through the channels, trying to find something interesting to watch, until I found a cartoon channel for Nina. The cartoon that was currently on featured a pansage as the main character, who lived in a forrest, and was friends with a few other Unova pokemon, including a watchog, a sewaddle, and a stunfisk.

Phoebe: "Hehe, that sewaddle is kind of cute."

Nina:"Which one's the sewaddle?"

Phoebe: "It's the caterpillar pokemon."

Nina: "Oh...ok."

Unfortunately we only caught the tail end of this particular episode, so we didn't really have a chance to understand the show completely.

What we saw basically consister of pansage and friends bring a golden orb, that they probably aquired at some earlier point in the episode, to a darmanitan, who seemed to be the main antagonist of the series. In exchange for the orb, the darmanitan gave pansage an antidote, that he then used on his little sister, who was also a pansage, and had fallen unconcious due to being extremely ill. His little sister woke up after being given the antidote, everyone was happy, and the credits rolled while showing the darmanitan putting the gold orb in some kind of machine.

-let down- Nina: "Awe it's over allready?"

Phoebe: "We must have missed most of it."

Me: "Maybe another one will be on next."

Tv: "Stay tuned for a brand new episode of the Pokemen, exclusively on Unova Animation Network."

-unsure- Phoebe: "Pokemen?"

-unsure- Me: "That's what it said."

Phoebe: "I wonder what that's about?"

Me: "I don't know."

We waited through the commercials, until this intriguing "Pokemen" show came on.

This show had a very loud, and memorable heavy metal intro, featuring each of the pokemen.

The pokemen were, in this show anyway, a team of humans that were somehow mutated and thus aquired the abilitys of pokemon. There were 6 of them, each specializing in a certain type, these being water, fire, ghost, fighting, grass, and electric. They had alot in common with certain comic book superheroes that existed in the otherworld. The fictional universe of the show, from what I could understand, was essentially a world where Team Plasma had gotten their way and separated the pokemon from the humans, so normal pokemon were rarely seen, an oddity for pokemon world shows.

Despite how strange this show was, Nina seemed to love it. And, as usual, Charley gave the tv his undivided attention, and would not look away no matter how many times we called his name.

As for the show's content, it had a lot of action and violence as the pokemen fought against the evil Team Starbolt, which was more or less based on real world Team Plasma, except even crazier, they wanted to destroy the pokemen, while the pokemen themselves were trying to find a way to get the pokemon back (they were all sent to some sort of alternate dimension or something) . Unfortunately Team Starbolt's plan had backfired, as the world was greatly suffering without pokemon, forrests were dying, crops were failing, and people were starving, because there were no pokemon to maintain them and thus the entire ecosystem was out of balance. It was worse off than real world Earth after the disaster. All that being said, the pokemen were this world's only hope.

-after the show ended-

Phoebe: "Well that was interesting."

Me: "Yeah, I guess so."

-excited- Nina: "That was cool, I want to watch it again!"

Me: "We can't, it's not on again till tomorrow."

-quietly- Phoebe: "You could put it on the dvr."

-quietly- Me: "Don't tell her that, I don't want to watch the same thing over again."

-quietly-Phoebe: "Me neither."

-begging- Nina: "Record it!"

-shrugging- Phoebe: "But she already knows."

Me: "-sighs-."

Me: "Ok, but we're not watching it with you."

-excited- Nina: "That's ok."

I reluctantly pressed the record button, and restarted the episode so she could watch it again.

Me: "There you go, happy?"

-loudly singing- Tv : "Go go Pokeeeeeemen!"

-cutely- Nina: "Mhm."

-cutely imitating- Charley :"poweeeeeemah..."

Phoebe: "-sighs-, Charley you really shouldn't be watching this, it's too violent."

She picked him up.

Phoebe: "Come on Cj, let's go upstairs."

Me: "Ok."

We went upstairs to Charley's room, and got some of his toys out for him to play with.

Charley: "Cawey wa poweema."

Phoebe: "Maybe when you're older."

Me: "Um, I don't think they have it outside of Unova."

Phoebe: "Yeah, but they might have it on video disks."

Me: "Yeah, that's true."

Phoebe: "Here Charley, look what I found, you can play with your oshawott doll."

-excitedly- Charley: "Oswa!"

He took the doll from her and held it close, it seemed to be his favourite.

-cutely-Phoebe: "Awe...aren't you the cutest?"

-cutely- Charley :"Cawey wa mawa!"

-cutely,lovingly- Phoebe: "Mommy loves you too."

-from downstairs- Tv: "We have to keep team Starbolt from attacking that truck!"

Phoebe: "Cj?"

Me: "I'm on it."

I left the room and went over to the stairs.

-loudly- Me: "Nina turn the tv down!"

-shyly- Nina: "Sorry."

Me: "-sighs-"

After I couldn't hear the tv anymore, I returned to Charley's room.

Me: "-sighs-..."

Phoebe: "She's getting on your nerves isn't she?"

Me: "Um...sort of I guess."

Phoebe: "Well, it happens."

Me: "Yeah."

Me: "What's Charley doing now?"

Phoebe: "He's pretending to talk to his oshawott."

Charley: "Oswa ses Newa seewee."

Phoebe: "Well -giggles- Oshawott is right."

Charley: "Oswa ses oswa wa Cawey."

-playfully- Phoebe: "Awe, isn't that sweet?"

-cutely- Charley: "Cawey swee?"

-playfully- Phoebe: "Yes, you're very sweet."

She tickled him a little bit, making him giggles.

I layed down on the floor besides Phoebe.

Me: "How's it going little guy?"

-cutely- Charley: "Dawhy!"

He crawled over to me.

Me: "How are you?"

-playfully- Phoebe:"-giggles-."

-jokingly- Me:"You need a haircut, I can barely see your eyes."

Phoebe:"I could go and cut it right now."

Phoebe:"But I don't know if I want too."

Phoebe:"Because if he can't see very well, he'll be more inclined to use his powers to detect his surroundings, which will strengthen the connection between his brain, and his psyhorn, which will eventually add up to his powers being stronger as he learns how to use them."

Phoebe:"And its very important for a Ralts to learn to develop their powers as soon as they're able, because as they get older their brain doesn't develop as quickly, and if it's not done soon enough, they may not develop them very well, and their powers will end up being very weak."

Me:"Yeah, but he doesn't have his powers yet."

Phoebe:"But he is very close to getting them."

Me:"By the time it grows back he may."

Phoebe:"But he needs some time to get used to not being able to see so well."

Phoebe:"It's gardevoirian custom to not cut a ralts' hair until they're atleast 2 years old."

Me :"Well, if you think he'll be better off then I trust you.."

Phoebe: "Good, I'm glad you understand."

-cutely- Charley"Mawa! "

-playfully- Phoebe: "What?"

-curiously- Charley: "Cawey wa mawa holb watawol."

-playfully- Phoebe: "-giggles- Ok...why?"

She handed her his wartortle plush.

-cutely- Charley :" Dahwy holb oswa."

Me: "Um...ok."

He handed his oshawott plush to me.

-unsure- Charley: "Cawey..."

He looked around the room for another toy, then he crawled over to get his murkrow toy.

Charley: "Cawey holb...mawko."

-playfully- Phoebe:"Ok now what?"

-playfully- Phoebe:" Do you think you can learn how to walk yet?"

He didn't understand what she was asking.

-confused- Charley :"Ralts raaaalllts rallllllts?"

-playfully- Phoebe: "Here, let me help you."

She lifted him up, and tried to stand him up on his legs.

Charley didn't like this.

Phoebe:" -sighs-, you're legs are still very wobbly."

-somewhat upset- Charley :"Cawey no wa!...Cawey no wa!"

-calmly- Phoebe: "Shhh, it's ok, mommy's got you."

Phoebe:"You'll have to learn to walk eventually, you can't just crawl around forever."

-upset- Charley: "Cawey no wa!"

Phoebe: "Oh, don't cry."

She picked him up and held him until he calmed down.

Me: "I think you scared him a little bit."

Phoebe: "I know, I'm sorry."

-jokingly- Phoebe: "Sorry Charley."

Me: "hehe."

-lovingly- Phoebe: "Are you ok now?"

She set him back down on the floor.

-solemnly- Charley :"Cawey wa...-sniffle-... mawa holb"

-motherly- Phoebe: "-sighs-, ok, I'll hold you for a little while."

Phoebe: "Come here."

She picked him up again.

Me: "Now what?"

I got up.

Phoebe: "Let's go to our room."

Me: "Ok."

Phoebe: "Actually, why don't you go check on Nina, see if her show is over by now?"

Me: "Ok."

Phoebe :"Then come back."

Me: "I will baby girl."

I kissed her on the cheek before heading downstairs, Nina was watching something different now.

Me: "What are you watching now?"

Nina: "Ummmmmm."

Nina: "Phanpy's Quest..."

Me: "Ok..."

Nina: "It's a movie."

Me: "Allright then."

I went back upstairs, to the room I shared with Phoebe.

Phoebe: "What's she doing now?"

Me: "She's watching some movie, it looks ok, why don't we watch it with her?"

Phoebe: "Ok, as long as it's safe for Charley."

We headed back downstairs, and sat on the couch, with Nina.

Nina: "i wish we could play video games."

Me :"Yeah, but we left the consoles back at home."

Phoebe:"Mhm, that's true."

Phoebe: "So what's this movie about Nina?"

-cutely- Charley: "pomaw."

-playfully- Nina: "Well, yeah it is about a pokemon -giggles-."

Nina: "It's about this pokemon named phanpy, that was separated from it's parents, so he set out to go find them."

Me: "What happened?"

Nina: "Some poachers attacked and they ran off."

Phoebe: "Poachers?"

Nina: "Mhm."

Phoebe :"Do they get their butts kicked?"

Nina: "Yeah, the alpha donphans attacked them, but the others ran away, and phanpy got lost in the forrest, and his parents got too far ahead of him."

Me: "Ok."

This movie was animated in a somewhat disney-esque style, it was kind of pretty to look at, and while the characters were a bit more cartoonish than realistic, they were still very well drawn, and was not difficult to tell which pokemon was which. The movie was set in the Hoen safari zone, giving the entire movie the atmosphere of a tropical forrest.

Anyway we watched the movie for a few minutes, until we heard Phoebe's cellphone go off in the kitchen.

-curiously- Phoebe: "I wonder what this is about?"

Me: "I don't know."

She handed Charley to me, and headed into the kitchen to retrieve her phone.

-from the kitchen- Phoebe:"Hello?"

Me: "Hey Nina, pause the tv."

Nina: "Ok."

Phoebe: "Melissa?"

Phoebe :"Hi..."

-somewhat excited- Phoebe: "How are you?"

-into phone-Phoebe:"Oh, ok."

-into phone-Phoebe: "Don't worry, it will get better."

-into phone-Phoebe:"Seagraves said we could come home soon."

Phoebe came back to the living room, still on the phone.

-into phone-Phoebe: "We took care of Team Rocket, I'll don't think they will be much of a problem anymore."

-into phone-Phoebe:"What?!"

-into phone-Phoebe: "You can't be serious."

Me: "What happened?"

-away from phone, quietely- Phoebe: "Ainsley escaped."

-furious- Me: "What!"

-concerned- Nina: "Daddy don't get mad."

Me: "I'm not mad at you sweety."

-into phone- Phoebe: "Do you still have their leader?"

-into phone- Phoebe: "You're beefing up the security right?"

-into phone- Phoebe: "Good."

-into phone- Phoebe:"Ainsley's not important anymore anyway right?"

-into phone- Phoebe: "That's what I thought."

-into phone- Phoebe:"I already told Cj."

-into phone- Phoebe: "We're doing fine."

-into phone- Phoebe: "Did Christine escape too?"

-into phone- Phoebe: "Good, you need to make sure she stays behind bars, forever."

-into phone- Phoebe: "93...noooooo...I think 98 is more like it..."

-into phone- Phoebe:"Corina suggested 85..."

-into phone- Phoebe: "Yeah, well she doesn't know about Cinnabar."

-into phone- Phoebe: "Then again, no one uses gardevoir law anymore."

-into phone- Phoebe: "Nina?"

-into phone- Phoebe: "Well, of course she wanted 100, but Christine is her mortal enemy, so there's no arguing with her on that."

-into phone- Phoebe: "Then again, Nina still a child anyway, she wouldn't be a judge even if gardevoir law was still in use."

-into phone- Phoebe:"Anyway, it's always nice to speak to you Lissa."

-into phone- Phoebe: "I have to go now, Cj and Nina are giving me weird looks."

-into phone- Phoebe:"Bye."

She hung up.

Me:"We were?"

Phoebe:"Sort of."

Me: "I was just patiently waiting for you to finish talking baby girl."

Phoebe: "-sighs- I can't believe Ainsley escaped."

-worried- Nina: "Does this mean team rocket still exists?"

Phoebe: "No, no, no..."

Phoebe: "Ainsley isn't a threat, not without their leader."

Phoebe: "With their leader under arrest, their accounts will be found and suspended and their remaining assets will be seized."

Phoebe: "Team Rocket is nothing without its money."

Me :"Yeah they can't pay people to keep working for them, they can't bribe the police, they can't buy guns, or pokemon, or equipment to steal pokemon."

Me: "They're finished Nina, they're not comming back."

Me :"I promise you."

Nina: "You promise?"

Me: "Mhm."

Phoebe:"-giggles-"

Me: "Now why don't we go back to watching that movie?"

Nina:" Ok."

-interupting- Charley: "Cawey wa Mawa holb."

Phoebe: "-sighs-, ok."

Phoebe: "Give him here Cj."

I handed Charley to her, and then she sat down beside me on the couch, and we continued to watch the movie together. The rest of the day was very typical, and really not worth mentioning.

The next day, though, after the usual morning routine, Phoebe made plans to take Nina out into the Pinwheel forrest to look for pokemon, leaving Charley with me.

-concerned- Phoebe:"Ok Cj, remember to call me if anything happens."

Me:"I know."

She kissed Charley on the cheek, and kissed me much more...sensually.

-from the car, excited- Nina:"Ewwww!...Mom, come on let's go!"

-happily- Phoebe:"Mmmm...I'll see you later Cj, we'll meet up for lunch."

Me:"I'll see you later baby girl."

Phoebe: "Nina aren't you going to say goodbye?"

-anxiously- Nina :"There's no time, let's go!"

Phoebe: "-sighs-."

Me: "hehe...you better get going baby girl."

Phoebe: "Yeah I guess so."

Me:"Bye Nina!"

-anxiously, somewhat annoyed- Nina:"-sighs-...bye dad."

Phoebe got in the car, and drove away.

Charly was half asleep, so he was being pretty quiet.

I brought him inside, and went to watch some tv with him.

-calmly, softly- Me:"You want to watch some tv little guy?"

He looked up at me.

-cutely, quietely- Charley:"Gamawey dahwy."

Me:"Goodmorning."

-cutely- Charley:"Teewee?"

Me:"Yeah, you want to watch some tv?"

-defiantely, but cutely- Charley:"Cawey no wa teewee."

Me:"What do you want to do then?"

Charley: "Cawey...wa...Newa."

Me: "Nina isn't here..."

-loudly- Charley :"NEWA!"

Me:" Nina's not here Charley."

He didn't understand me.

Me: "Do you want to play with your blocks?"

Me: "Or your oshawatt toy?"

Charley: "Oswa?"

Me: "Yeah, oshawott."

I turned off the tv and brought him upstairs to his room, where most of his toys were.

Me:"There you go."

-sadly- Charley :"Cawey huhwy."

Me: "No you're not, you just ate half a pancake twenty minutes ago."

Me:"Here, let's make a tower with your blocks."

-loudly- Charley:"MAWA!"

Me:"Your mother isn't here either Charley."

Me: "But don't worry, she'll be back by lunch."

He seemed to be upset because Nina and Phoebe weren't here.

I picked up his murkrow doll.

-playfully- Me:"Hey look! Murkrow is trying to take over the world, what are you going to do?"

-unsure- Charley :"mawko take ohwa worl?"

-unsure- Me: "Yeah, murkrow is trying over the world, because...ummmm...not enough pizzas or something?"

-playfully- Me: "Is oshawott going to attack him?"

-unsure- Charley: "Oswa oy to ack eem?"

He didn't have a clue what I was saying, atleast it got his mind off the fact the Phoebe and Nina weren't here.

-playfully- Me:"Yeah, attack, like this."

-playfully- Me: "-random explosion sounds-."

-playfully- Me: "No I've been defeated again...! I'm sorry pizzas."

Finally I got him to laugh.

Charley:"-giggles-"

-cutely, happily- Charley: "Dawhy seewee."

Me: "Atleast you're in a better mood now."

-Meanwhile, somewhere on the edge of the pinwheel forrest, Nina's perpective.-

We had just gotten out of the car, and now we were heading into the forrest.

-anxiously- Me: "Mommy, come on!"

Phoebe: "Nina, slow down, we have three hours to look for pokemon, there's no need to rush."

Phoebe: "Besides, if you keep making all that noise, you'll scare them all away."

Phoebe:"You need to be quiet, and rely on your powers."

Phoebe: "Gardevoirs never rely on their eyes to hunt."

-concerned- Me: "We're hunting now?"

Phoebe: "Well...sort of."

Phoebe: "Just stop for a moment."

Me: "Ok."

-softly- Phoebe: "Close your eyes."

Phoebe: "Can you hear anything?"

Phoebe: "Other thoughts besides your own?"

I did as she said, but I couldn't anything.

Me: "No, can you?"

Phoebe: "No, that means there's nothing here, we need to go deeper into the forrest."

Me: "Ok."

So we went passed a few trees, before long the car was out of sight.

Me: "How are we going to get out of here?"

Phoebe: "I'm keeping track of where we are, don't worry."

Phoebe: "And even if we get lost, I have GPS on my phone, we can use it to find our way back to the road."

Me: "Ok."

Phoebe: "Also hover if you can, it's best the pokemon don't hear us comming."

Me: "Right."

We continued to head deeper into the forrest for about twenty minutes, and then we stopped to check for pokemon again.

-whispering- Phoebe: "Do you hear any thoughts now?"

-whispering- Me :"No."

-whispering- Phoebe: "Let me check..."

-whispering- Phoebe:"I hear something."

Me :"What? You do? What is it?"

Phoebe: "Shhhhhhhhh."

-whispering- Me: "I hope it's not another pidove."

-whispering- Phoebe: "I can't tell what type it is, but it's over there to the left."

-excited whispering- Me: "I want to go see!"

I tried run over to where she said the pokemon was, but she grabbed me by the arm and held me back.

-sternly- Phoebe: "Nina, stop!"

-sternly- Phoebe: "We have to take this slowly."

Phoebe:" You run up there it probably won't hesitate to attack you and run away."

Phoebe: "I shouldn't have to tell you to use your pokemon to battle it."

Phoebe: "Shhh, it's comming out of the grass now."

A big blue pokemon hopped out of the bushes.

-unknown pokemon-: "-croaks-...palpi...palpitoad!"

Phoebe: "Oh it's a palpitoad...ok."

-excited- Me: "Neat!"

I sent out Matches.

Phoebe: "Nina, you know it's a water ground type right?"

-panicking- Palpitoad: "Palpitoad...palp palp palp palpitoad..."

It sprayed dirty water at us, and then hopped away.

Me: "Hey, that's not nice!"

Phoebe: "Ew..."

Me: "Matches are you ok?"

He got back up and started to bark at the palpitoad.

Me:"Ok then come on Matches."

Phoebe: "Nina wait up!"

Me: "It's getting away!"

-annoyed- Phoebe: "Nina!"

We chased the palpitoad through the forrest, unfortunately it led us to a creek, then it quickly jumped into it and swam away, out of sight.

Matches: "-whimpers-."

Me: "That's ok Matches, I know you don't like the water, you don't have to chase him anymore."

-angrilly- Phoebe: "NINA!"

Mom came up behind me, she wasn't happy.

-shocked- Me: "Mom?"

-sternly- Phoebe: "Don't you ever run off like that again."

Phoebe:"If you get too far away from me I won't be able to find you, and you'll get lost."

-nervous- Me:"I'm sorry mom..."

Phoebe:"If you do that again we're going back to the house for the day."

Phoebe:"Now come on, let's try to find another pokemon for you to catch."

Me: "Ok."

Me:"Come on Matches."

Phoebe: "Is Matches allright? It looked like the palpitoad sprayed him a little."

Me: "I think he's ok, he still seems to be happy, most of the water hit me anyway."

Phoebe: "Ok then."

Phoebe: "Are you ok?"

Me: "I'm fine."

Phoebe: "Your arm is bleeding."

-unaware- Me: "Huh?"

Phoebe: "Ohhhh, it looks like you just scraped it, you'll be fine."

-motherly- Phoebe: "Here, let me put a little bit of potion on it, it will stop."

Me: "Ok."

She sprayed a little bit of potion on my arm, just enough to make the scratch go away.

Phoebe: "Allright then, come on sweety."

Me: "You're not mad at me anymore?"

-kindly- Phoebe: "No, not anymore."

-sternly- Phoebe: "But don't run off again."

Me: "Ok."

Phoebe: "Now come on."

-concerned- Me: "But mom, the palpitoad went this way."

Phoebe: "I know, that's why need to go the opposite way."

Phoebe: "That palpitoad probably scaired off any other pokemon that are over that way, it's best to go the otherway, plus water pokemon prefer to swim downstream, so we're more likely to come across one if we go upstream."

We continued to walk along the bank of the creek, with Matches following behind.

Me: "How do you know all this stuff?"

Phoebe: "Your grandfather taught me...when I was just a few years younger than you."

Me: "Oh...ok."

-lovingly- Phoebe: "And now I'm teaching you sweety."

Phoebe:"So come on, we'll go just a little further, and then we'll check for pokemon again."

Phoebe: "And return Matches, he could scare them away, and we shouldn't take any chances."

Me: "-sighs-, Ok."

Me: "Sorry Matches, you'll have to rest for now."

I returned him, and then we continued to head up the creek.

-Meanwhile, in Charley's room, Cj's perspective.-

Charley and I were having a lot of fun together.

-calmly- Me: "Ok Charley, why don't we go watch some tv?"

Charley: "Cawey wa teewee."

Me: "Good."

I brought him downstairs, and put on some kid's shows for him to watch.

Charley:"Dahwy Mawko wa pee-ahs!"

Me:" No more of that for now."

-excited- Charley :"Mawko take ohwa worl fah pee-ahs?"

Me: "Maybe later."

-cutely- Charley: "aaaaaaaaaah pee-ahs!"

-amused- Me: "You little goofball."

Me: "Hmm...have you ever had pizza before?"

Me: "I don't think you have..."

Me: "We'll have to take you to a pizza place sometime."

Me: "I wonder how your mother is doing?"

I got my phone, and called Phoebe.

Me: "Hello Pheebles."

-concerned, on phone- Phoebe: "Is Charley ok?"

Me: "Charley is fine."

-on phone- Phoebe: "Oh, you just called me because you miss me?"

Me: "Of course baby girl."

-on phone- Phoebe: "Ok."

Me: "Did you find a pokemon yet?"

-on phone- Phoebe: "We did, but it got away."

Me: "Oh...ok."

Me: "Charley wants to speak to you."

-on phone- Phoebe:"What?"

Me: "Here Charley, say something."

I held the phone up to him, and put it on speaker so I hear Phoebe too.

-confused- Charley: "Cawey nah say atheen."

-on phone- Phoebe: "Hi Charley."

-cutely- Charley: "Mawa?"

-excited- Charley: "Cawey wa mawa!"

-on phone- Phoebe: "Awe...mommy loves you too."

-on phone- Phoebe: "Um... I have to go now Cj, Nina is starting to get too far ahead of me...again."

-concerned- Me: "Again?"

-on phone- Phoebe: "Yeah, she's really excited about this."

-on phone- Phoebe: "But she needs to learn, that she won't find any pokemon if she's not going to be patient."

Me :"Well, allright then, I love you Pheebles, see you at lunch.."

-on phone- Phoebe: "I love you."

Me :"Goodbye."

-on phone- Phoebe:"Bye."

She hung up.

Me: "Well, it seems like they're doing fine."

Charley: "Cawey wa mawa!"

Me: "Mommy is busy."

Me: "Don't worry, we'll see her again at lunch."

Me: "Ok?"

-upset- Charley: "Mawa no wa Cawey!"

He started to cry.

Me: "That's not true, Mommy loves you."

Me:"Here I'll show you."

He kept crying, while I called up Phoebe again.

-on phone, somewhat annoyed- Phoebe: "What now Cj?"

-sternly, away from phone- Phoebe: "Nina stay here! I need to talk to your father."

She seemed a bit frustrated, probably because Nina wasn't listening very well today.

-on phone, in the background- Nina: "Mommy don't yell you'll scare the pokemon."

-trying to stay calm- Phoebe:"Nina..."

-nervously- Nina:"Sorry."

Me: "Charley won't stop crying because he thinks you don't love him."

-on phone- Phoebe: "Why is that?"

Me: "I don't know, just some silly thought in his head."

-on phone- Phoebe: "-sighs-, let me speak to him again."

I put the phone on loudspeeker and held it up to Charley.

-on phone- Phoebe: "Charley?"

-upset- Charley: "-crying like a baby-...-sniffle...Mawa?"

-on phone- Phoebe: "I love you sweety, don't you ever forget that."

Charley: "Cawy wa mawa holb."

-on phone- Phoebe: "I can't hold you right now, but your daddy can."

She started to speak to him in pokemon, I couldn't understand what either of them were saying, but it seemed to calm Charley down a lot.

-on phone- Phoebe: "-sighs-, ok, I think he understands now."

Me: "Thankyou baby girl."

-on phone-Phoebe: "Mhm."

-on phone- Phoebe: "Now I'll see you at lunch ok?"

Me:"Ok."

She hung up, and then Charley and I continued to watch tv.

Charley: "Cawey huhwy."

Me:"I can get you some milk if you want."

He didn't understand the difference between hungry and thirsty, he just said he was hungry if he felt either one of them. Although I figured he must be thirsty, because he just ate not too long ago.

I set him down in front of the tv, and went into the kitchen to get some milk for him, I put it in the microwave for about ten seconds, as he doesn't like his milk to be cold, and then I went back to the living room and handed him the bottle.

Me: "There you go, drink up."

He gently accepted the bottle, and started to drink, apparently he was pleased with it, and it kept him quiet for a few minutes.

-meanwhile, deep in the Pinwheel Forrest, Nina's perspective-

It felt like we had been walking for forever, we were still following the creek, but we hadn't come across any other pokemon besides that palpitoad that got away, and a few little tympoles that were swimming so fast we couldn't catch them, we also saw some pidoves fly overhead on occasion, but I really didn't want a pidove.

Phoebe: "Well Nina, we really should start to head back, or we won't make back to the house in time for lunch."

Me:"Awe..."

Phoebe:"Come on sweety, we'll go back a different way, hopefully we'll come across a pokemon you may want."

Me: "Ok."

Phoebe :"Come on Nina, you follow me now, no running out ahead."

Me: "-sighs-, ok."

I followed her back into the forrest, away from the banks of the creek, a few minutes later, we stopped to check for pokemon again.

Me: "Can you hear anything?"

Phoebe: "You try first then I will."

Me: "But you're better at it than me."

Phoebe: "Yes, but you're supposed to be looking for a pokemon for you to catch, if you want to catch it on your own then I can't help you find it."

Phoebe: "Now close your eyes, and concentrate."

Me:"-sighs-, ok."

-whispering- Me: "I don't hear anything."

-quietly- Phoebe: "Oooh...Nina..."

Phoebe: "Concentrate, there is something here..."

-excited- Me: "What?"

-whispering- Phoebe: "Figure it out yourself."

-whispering- Phoebe: "Concentrate hard, it's not very easy to hear, but trust me, it's there."

I closed my eyes and I tried to concentrate, until I finally felt something other than my own thoughts...

-quietely- Me: "I hear it, it's over there in the bushes."

-quietely- Phoebe: "Mhm."

-quietely- Phoebe: "Are you ready to battle it?"

-quietely- Me: "Yes!"

-whispering- Me: "Go...Rotom."

I sent out rotom.

Rotom:" Rotom ro rrrrro tommmm?"

Me: "There's a pokemon over there, go zap him."

Rotom hovered over to the bush, still inside the rc car, and then a pokemon rolled out.

Me: "What is it mom?"

Phoebe: "It's a ferroseed, they're a grass and steel type."

Me:"Ok."

I returned rotom, and sent out Matches."

Phoebe: "Good move."

Me: "Ok Matches, flame wheel."

Matches curled up into a ball and rolled towards the ferroseed, who saw him comming and began to spin around like a top.

Phoebe: "It's using gyro ball."

Me :"Um...Matches, switch to ember, don't touch it."

Matches stopped charging towards ferroseed, and simply used ember instead, knocking ferroseed down.

Phoebe: "Ok, it's hurt."

Me: "Right."

Me: "GO! POKEBALL!"

I threw an empty pokeball at him, the ball opened and sucked the ferroseed inside.

Phoebe:"And now for the tricky part."

The ball shook violently as the ferroseed tried to escape.

Me:"Come on, come on."

Phoebe:" Your father is going to be so jealous..."

Me: "You think so?"

Phoebe: "Yeah, he likes steel types."

Me: "But he only has two of them?"

Phoebe: "Well yeah, but you can't just rely on steel types to win."

Me:"Oh, ok."

The ball kept shaking, and gradually slowed down until it stopped and make a loud clicking sound.

-excited- Me: "-gasps-"

Phoebe: "Well there you go, it's yours."

-excitedly- Me: "Yay!"

Matches picked up the ball, and brought it back to me.

Me: "Awe, thankyou Matches."

He happily barked at me as I got down on my knees to pet him.

I gave him a hug before I returned him to his ball.

Phoebe: "Ok sweety ready to go?"

Me: "Mhm."

Phoebe: "Good."

We continued to head back towards the road, it was a long walk, but we eventually made it back to the car.

-meanwhile, back at the house, Cj's perspective.-

Charley was still sipping milk from his bottle and watching tv.

My cell phone started to ring, I knew it could only be Phoebe.

-into phone- Me: "Hello baby girl."

-on phone- Phoebe: "Hello."

-on phone- Phoebe: "We just got back to the car, we're going to be home soon, so get ready to go to lunch."

-into phone- Me:"Ok, sounds good."

-cutely- Phoebe:"Luv you!"

-into phone- Me: "Love you too pheebles."

She hung up.

-curiously- Charley: "Mawa?"

Me: "Yes that was your mother."

Me:"Your mommy will be home in a few minutes."

Me:"And then we're going to go to lunch."

Me:"And maybe I should change you out of your pajamas..."

Me: "Eh...we'll just wait and see what your mommy wants..."

He quietly went back to drinking his milk.

Charley remained quiet and calm until Phoebe and Nina arrived about twenty minutes later.

-at the door-

-playfully- Phoebe: "Charleeeyy, I'm hommmme."

-playfully- Phoebe: "I know you missed me."

-excited- Charley: "Mawa! Mawa!"

He let go of his bottle and crawled over to her, she picked him up and kissed him.

-playfully- Phoebe: "I told you I would come back silly."

Phoebe: "Nina go take a shower, I'll bring you some clean clothes, the ones you have on now are so filthy."

Nina:" Ok."

She headed to the shower.

Me: "So how did it go?"

Phoebe: "It was ok I guess, you know how Nina can be a handful sometimes."

Me: "Yeah, I know."

Phoebe: "She was so excited she kept getting ahead of me, she only calmed down after she caught her pokemon."

Me: "Oh so she did catch something?"

Phoebe: "Mhm, but I'd rather let her tell you."

Me: "Ok, fair enough."

Phoebe: "Did the repair crew come back?"

Me:" Nope, I haven't seen them, I guess the repairs are finished."

Phoebe: "Ok then."

Phoebe took Charley upstairs to get some clean clothes for Nina, she also changed Charley out of his pajamas, before comming back down.

Phoebe: "-sighs-, Ok, now we're just waiting for Nina."

Me: "Mhm."

We left as soon as Nina got dressed.

Me: "So what pokemon did you catch Nina?"

-excitedly- Nina: "Can I tell him?"

Phoebe: "Sure."

-unsure- Nina: "It's a ferro...furro...furryseed...?"

-cutely unsure- Nina: "Furyseed?"

-correctively- Phoebe: "-giggles- Ferroseed Nina, it's a ferroseed."

-cutely- Nina:"Ferroseed, got it."

Me: "Cool."

Me: "A steel type ey?"

-cutely- Phoebe: "Mhm."

Phoebe: "We'll have to get it healed at the pokemon center after lunch."

Phoebe: "We should get Matches healed too."

Nina: "Yeah."

Just then we saw a large, white pokemon cross the road, too quickly to identify.

Me:"What was that?"

Phoebe: "I don't know."

Me: "Did you see it?"

Phoebe: "I saw it, it just moved so fast I couldn't tell what it was."

-unsure- Nina: "What was what? I didn't see anything."

Phoebe: "There was a pokemon that ran across the road, whatever it was, it was moving fast."

Nina: "Oh ok."

We arrived at the warehouse cafe just a few minutes later, had a nice lunch, and then headed to the pokemon center to get Nina's pokemon healed, and then she learned a few things about ferroseed, like what attacks it could use and what not. After all that, we headed over to the park, as Nina wanted to test out her newly aquired pokemon, it didn't take long for her to find somebody to challenge. Phoebe,and I hung around the arena to watch. Charley didn't really want to play right now, as he was feeling a little tired after lunch,and just wanted Phoebe to hold him, which worked out really well for us.

unknown girl:"Are you ready to battle?"

Nina:"Ready when you are."

unknown girl:"Ok."

Nina's opponent sent out a purrloin, an extremely common Unova pokemon that a lot of children had. Oddly enough, they weren't very common in the wild, but they could be purchased from pet stores that also sold very similiar pokemon, like kittens and puppys back on earth. Wild purloin are one of the few pokemon that is actually more common in citys than forrests, although, among many other people and pokemon, it is very difficult to tell which ones are strays and which ones have owners.

Nina sent out her Ferroseed.

unknown girl: "Neat pokemon."

Nina: "Thankyou."

unknown girl: "Ok purrloin, use fury swipes!"

Nina: "Ferroseed use pin missile, go!"

The purrloin closed in on ferroseed, who ignored Nina's commands and attempted to roll out of the arena, ferroseed wasn't very good at moving.

Nina: "Ferroseed where are you going?"

-attempting to escape- Ferroseed: "Ferroseed, ferroseed!"

Nina:"What?"

-awkwardly- Unknown girl: "Can't you control your pokemon?"

Nina: "I just caught him this morning.'

Nina: "I'm sorry..."

Unknown girl: "-sighs-, Purrloin, return."

Nina: "Ferroseed come back!"

-panicking- Ferroseed:" Ferroseeeeed!"

Phoebe: "Um...this isn't good..."

Me: "Where is it going?"

Phoebe: "I guess it just doesn't know Nina very well yet, it may not appreciate being captured."

Phoebe:"It's kind of silly to capture a pokemon and then immediately send it into battle."

Me: "Yeah, I guess so."

Phoebe:"I'm sure it will be fine once it gets to know Nina a little better."

Me:" How's Charley?"

Phoebe: "Um, I think he's going to fall asleep soon."

-lovingly- Phoebe: "Aren't you little guy?"

He looked up at her, for a moment, then closed his eyes.

Phoebe: "-giggles-, yeah, you're tired aren't you?"

Meanwhile, Nina managed to catch up to Ferroseed, not that Ferroseed was hard to keep up with. The best it could do was maybe 2 mph, possibly more if it was going downhill, it was one of the slowest pokemon ever, aside from the cocoons who wouldn't move at all if they could help it.

Nina started following it, trying to talk it into being more obedient.

Nina: "You know you're not going to get away? You're too slooooowwww."

Nina: "I'm not mad at you."

Nina: "I understand..."

Ferroseed:"Ferrrro..."

Ferroseed: "ferrosseeeeed."

Nina: "Don't be silly, I know you could have won that battle."

Nina: "That purloin wasn't so tough."

Nina:" If you would have just used pin missile like I asked we could have won it easilly."

Nina: "But you instantly decided you couldn't win, so you just ran away."

Nina: "But you're slow...you're not meant to run away, you're supposed to stay and fight."

Nina: "And if you would just listen, I can train, I can make you stronger..."

Nina: "because there are no weak pokemon, just weak trainers."

Nina: "And me, I already have a badge..."

Nina: "And my mother, is a Kanto champion."

Nina: "Do you know what that means?"

Ferroseed: "Ferro?"

Nina: "It means she's one of the best trainers in the world."

Ferroseed: "Ferrrrrrrooseeeeed...ferrrrroooo."

Nina: "I know I'm a pokemon, but still."

Nina:"If you want to get stronger I'm your best shot..."

Ferroseed: "Ferrrrro, ferrrroseeeed, ferrrro."

Nina: "I'll give you until tomorrow to think about it."

Nina: "If you still want to leave by then, I'll take you back into the forrest."

Nina:"I would give you more time, but I don't know how long we'll be in Unova."

Ferroseed: "Ferrrossseed?"

Nina:" Yeah I've been all around the world, I've been to Sinnoh, Kanto, Hoen, Johto, if you like to travel it's another good reason to come with me."

Nina: "Of course..."

Nina: "You like to travel, don't you?"

Nina: "You've always wondered what things were like outside your forrest, but you were too slow to see them yourself..."

Nina: "Well, I can help you with that..."

Ferroseed: "Ferro ferroseed?"

Nina: "No, you won't have to battle again today, I promise."

The ferroseed finally decided to go with her.

Ferroseed: "Ferroseed!"

Nina: "Ok then."

Nina: "But you have to go back in your ball for now."

She returned him, after he agreed, then she returned to us.

Phoebe: "Did you get him back?"

Nina: "Mhm, we're friends now."

Phoebe: "Ok, good."

Nina: "Can we go back to the house now?"

Phoebe: "I guess so, Charley needs to lay down for a little bit anyway."

Phoebe: "Come on Cj."

Me: "Right."

We all headed back to the car, and then went home, Phoebe layed Charley down in his crib for a nap, he was already half asleep when we got home. Nina went swimming in the pool outback along with her oshawott. So Phoebe and I went outback to watch her play. It was another nice, warm day out, summer would be arriving soon.

Phoebe :"Cj...-giggles-."

She came out of the back door, wearing her swimsuit.

-stunned- Me:"Woaaah, looook at yooou baby girl."

Me: "Are you going swimming too?"

Phoebe: "Um...I don't know, maybe later."

She sat by me in one of those plastic lounge chairs that every pool seems to have.

Me:"Oh...um... ok."

I knew she was only wearing it to amuse me.

-happily- Nina: "Mommy come on, swim with me."

Phoebe: "Not right now Nina."

-mischeivously- Nina: "I'll splash you..."

-sternly- Phoebe: "Nina, no splashing..."

Nina: "Awe..."

-mischeivously- oshawott: "Oshawott!"

He poked his head above the surface for a moment, and sprayed Nina with water, before quickly diving back down, the little pokemon could hold his breath for a long time.

-somewhat annoyed- Nina: "Hey...oshawott, that wasn't funny!"

Phoebe: "-giggles-..."

Phoebe: "There you go, you can splash him."

-mischeivously- Phoebe: "Although you'll probably have to catch him first."

Me: "Hehe.."

Me::So Pheebles what's going on?"

Phoebe: "Nothing, I'm just in a good mood today."

Phoebe: "I finally got some sleep last night."

Me: "Oh, ok."

Me:"-sighs-...damn baby girl, just something about you in that bikini..."

-quietely- Phoebe: "Why do you think I wore it?"

We kissed, Nina didn't seem to notice.

Phoebe:"You want to snuggle?"

Me: "I'm not sure we can with these chairs."

Phoebe: "Oh...um...right..."

Phoebe: "Well I can go get some towels, and we can snuggle on them."

Me: "Sure."

Phoebe: "Ok."

She got up and went back into the house, while Nina continued to chase her oshawott around, she couldn't keep up with him in the water, he was just too fast.

Nina: "-sighs, oshawott if you're going to play this way then."

She started to use her powers to lift him out of the pool, only for him to spray her yet again, causing her to drop him right back into the water, similiar to what happened a few days ago after she let him out for the first time.

Anyway, Phoebe came back about a minute later with some towels, she set out on the pavement around the pool, and then we layed down on them and snuggled while Nina continued to play with her oshawott.

-lovingly- Phoebe: "-sighs-, This is nice."

-enamored- Me: "mhm."

Me: "If only we had some pillows..."

Phoebe: "Awe...Cj..."

Nina:"Mom, can you help me catch oshawott?"

Phoebe: "Not right now Nina."

Phoebe:"Just let us snuggle for a few minutes ok?"

Oshawott poked his head out of the water and sprayed Nina again, before quickly diving back down.

-annoyed- Nina: "Oshawott..stop that!"

Phoebe: "-giggles- looks like oshawott's keeping her busy."

Me: "Yeah..."

-lovingly- Me: "Now where were we?"

I kissed her.

-enamored- Phoebe: "Awe..."

We started to kiss back and forth...once again Nina failed to notice.

Phoebe:"-giggles-,Ok slow down Cj!"

-lovingly- Me: "I love you."

-cutely- Phoebe: "I wuv you."

It was a very pleasent and peaceful afternoon, until Charley woke up a few hours later, at which point Phoebe and I went inside, and then we called Nina in a few minutes later, so she could change back into her normal clothes in time for dinner. Phoebe never did get around to swimming with her. It was a fairly quiet evening, alot like yesterday, nothing really worth mentioning happened, until after Phoebe and I went to bed at the end of the day.

-just before getting in bed-

Me: "So you don't want to have sex tonight?"

Phoebe: "No sorry, maybe we'll fool around a little bit in the shower tomorrow, I'm just not in the mood right now."

Me: "Ok."

We got in bed, she snuggled up to me, and we tried to get to sleep as usual.

We maybe slept for about three hours until we were both awoken by a loud growling.

-startled- Me: "what the?"

-startled- Phoebe: "WHAT?!"

-surprised- Phoebe:"Arceus, Cj, look!"

-unsure- Me: "Where the heck did you come from?"

There was a lone absol, standing in front of our bed. I had no idea why it was here, or how it even got into the house. It stood there for a moment, in an painfully awkward silence, which told me it clearly wasn't here to kill us, or it would have done so already.

-unsure- Me: "This isn't one of your dream things is it?"

-unsure- Me: "You know this isn't turning me on at all it's just kind of...well...strange?"

-scaired- Phoebe: "Cj, that's a real absol..."

-scaired- Phoebe: "I'm not doing this."

Me:"Well what does it want then?"

Me:"What do you want?"

Phoebe: "Cj, absols can't speak."

-loudly- Absol: "Silence!"

She clung to me...scaired out of her mind.

Absol:"I'm am a messenger, here to inform you of a new threat."

Me: "For who?"

-unsure- Me: "Devon?"

Whatever this absol was, it wasn't normal, it's mouth didn't even move when it spoke, but normal absols didn't have telepathic powers, or even the ability to speak. It also refused to answer who it was working for.

Absol: "You gardevoir, you will see an address in your dreams tonight, you need to remember it."

Absol:"After this morning, you will all have three days to get to that location."

Me: "What is this about?"

Absol:"I can't tell you, but if arceus request you go there, you should go."

-skeptical- Phoebe: "You're not arceus..."

Absol:"I know, but I'm giving you this message, on his behalf."

-nervous- Phoebe: "Wha...what?"

Absol: "Don't be afraid, you aren't the only ones I have to deliver this message to."

Absol: "And now, I must go."

He vanished, leaving several questions unanswered.

Me:"What just happened?"

Phoebe:"Arceus..."

-unsure- Me: "So absols are angels now or what?"

-scaired- Phoebe: "No, that wasn't an absol, it was just...something else taking the form of an absol."

Me: "Calm down Pheebles, there's no reason to be so worked up."

-weakly- Phoebe: "I feel tired..."

Me: "Pheebles?"

She fell asleep...almost instantaneously, I was a bit worried at first until I saw she was still breathing, so I held her close, and tried to get some sleep as well.


	22. The Beast

-Chapter 22, visions-

I'll never know what she saw in her dreams that night. I didn't see anything out the usual, I slept like I normally do and woke up like normal, only to discover that Phoebe had woken up before me. I found her on the couch downstairs, wrapped up in a blanket, and reading something on her phone.

-concerned- Me: "Baby girl, you ok?"

Me:"What did you see?"

She put her phone down, got up and wrapped her arms around me.

-calmly- Me: "Honey you're starting to worry me."

-worried- Me:"Don't just hold me say something..."

-softly- Phoebe:"We need to go back to Goldenrod..."

She seemed very worried.

-softly- Phoebe: "The meeting place is over there."

Me: "What else did you see?"

Phoebe: "It isn't anything we haven't already seen after the disaster, death, destruction, it's just...after being away from it for so long, seeing it again, just...kind of...disturbed me."

Me: "That's allright, that's good, actually, that means you've recovered and it hasn't effected you."

Me: "But the question is, what caused it, and why?"

Me: "And how long have you been up?"

Phoebe: "Since 7:00am."

Me: "Why didn't you come back to bed?"

Phoebe: "I tried, but I couldn't get back to sleep."

Phoebe:"Look, Cj, I'm not good at understanding visions, but if what I saw in my dreams is a prophecy of what may happen."

Phoebe: "Then if we don't do anything, the pokemon world may be doomed."

Me :"What's happening?"

Phoebe:" Ok, you know the three dimensions?"

Me: "X ,y, and z?

Phoebe: "No I mean, the three dimensions of the pokemon universe."

Me: "Oh, you mean like heaven, earth, and hell don't you?"

Phoebe: "Yeah, sort of."

Phoebe: "You know there's Arceus's dimension, the dimension that the pokemon world is in, and the distortion world, where giratina resides."

Phoebe :"Well, there's a ghost world too."

Phoebe:"And, a gate to the ghost world is about to be opened."

Me: "Ok..."

Me: "Soooooo?"

Phoebe: " It's alot worse than you think Cj."

Phoebe: "You see, in the ghost world, there are ghost pokemon that are so powerful and destructive that Arceus banished them to stay there for eternity."

Me: "Like giratina?"

Phoebe: "Yes, but giratina isn't evil."

-surprised- Me: "He's not?"

Phoebe: "Nope."

Phoebe: "Giratina, is the only known pokemon whose body is entirely composed of antimatter."

Phoebe: "Antimatter reats violently when it touches regular matter..."

Phoebe: "So, whenever giratina enters this dimension, it has a tendency to cause whatever it touches to explode."

Phoebe:"Even things that are normally not explosive."

Phoebe: "So, even though it wasn't completely his fault he was made of antimatter, Arceus banished him to the reverse pokemon world, which is a dimension also made of antimatter like him."

Phoebe: "Otherwise he would accidently destroy the entire world just by being present in it."

Me :"So, what exactly are we fighting then?"

Phoebe: "I don't really know, I saw it, but it didn't look like any pokemon we've ever seen before."

-yelling- Nina: "Mom...!?"

-yelling- Phoebe: "I'll be up in a little bit sweety."

-caringly- Me: "Well, whatever happens, I'm just glad you're ok."

Phoebe: "Awe...Cj..."

She kissed me on the cheek, then went upstairs to help Nina with whatever she wanted. Then, after breakfast and after we were all packed up and ready to leave, we left the house and headed over to Castelia International Airport, then we took an extremely long and expensive flight back to the Johto region.

-onboard the plane-

Me: "And now we're going to have to go through jet lag again."

Phoebe: "Don't remind me."

Phoebe:"How are you Charley?"

Charley was contently watching an in flight movie Phoebe had picked out for him. He refused to wear the headphones, so his movie was silent, but he didn't mind.

Phoebe :"You enjoying your movie sweety?"

Phoebe:"-giggles-"

-cutely- Charley: "Cawey wa teewee.."

-playfully- Phoebe: "Yep...you're watching tv..."

We arrived at Goldenrod Airport about 8 hours later. Then we had to wait for our car to arrive, again, and then we went to visit James and Melissa, thinking it best if they knew what was going on, as usual, only Melissa was home, even though it was very early in the morning, in fact, it was the morning the day after we left Castelia. At this point, James and Melissa had aquired a new house, a few blocks away from their other one that was destroyed awhile ago, Phoebe used her phone to get the directions from Melissa so we could find it.

Their new house was about the same size as their old one, but it was an older house that didn't have the extra security features, and just wasn't in as good of condition as their old one, prior to it being destroyed of course. It was somewhat fair to say that our house was in better condition, but their house was slightly larger.

-at James' and Melissa's-

-unsure- Melissa: "Pheebles, what are you doing here? You're supposed to be in Unova. "

Phoebe:"We had to come back, it's important."

-unsure- Melissa: "Oooooh..."

She seemed to space out for a moment.

Melissa: "You got the message too didn't you?"

Phoebe: "You know?"

Melissa: "Yeah."

Phoebe:"Good, so we're on the same page then."

Melissa: "Mhm."

Phoebe: "Does James know?"

Melissa: "Mhm."

Melissa:"About the portal to the Ghost world right?"

Melissa: "-sighs-, I don't feel so good."

Phoebe: "Oh, you'll be fine."

Melissa :"Not if I have to fight those evil ghosts."

Phoebe: "You won't be fighting alone."

Phoebe: "They know you're pregnant, I don't think arceus would expect you to fight."

Phoebe: "But they must expect James to."

Phoebe: "Does he have pokemon?"

Melissa: "He has a few, but he hasn't used them in a long time."

Phoebe:"What kinds?"

Melissa: "A tyranitar, an ursaring, and a tropius."

Phoebe:" Cool."

Melissa: "So if we were both chosen, who else do you think was?"

Phoebe: "I don't know."

Phoebe: "But I guess they're just going after really strong and experienced trainers, and people who have access to powerful weaponry."

Melissa: "That would make sense, James is a great leader, and you two are the 2014 Kanto champion and runner up."

Me:"Yep."

Phoebe :"Which means they could be expecting us to take this thing down, whatever it is."

Melissa: "Mhm."

Phoebe:"But even with all our pokemon combined, it's not going to be easy, whatever is comming must be immensly powerful."

Melissa:"I know."

Melissa:"That's why he's trying to close down a certain section of the city."

Melissa: "Fortunately it's part of the commercial district, so people won't have to evacuate their homes."

Phoebe: "We don't know if that's where they will come through though, it may just be where that absol wanted us to meet."

Melissa: "True, but it's good to be prepared, just in case."

Melissa: "How's Charley?"

Charley briefly opened his eyes and looked over at her, then closed them again and tried to sleep.

Phoebe: "He's ok, he's just a little tired, we all are..."

Melissa: "That's understandable."

Melissa:"Well, you should probably head home, and try to relax until we have to meet two days from now."

Phoebe: "Yeah..."

Phoebe: "It was nice to see you Melissa."

Melissa: "It's nice to see you too."

Phoebe: "Come on Cj."

-unsure- Me:" Huh, oh...right..."

I zoned out, it was hard to pay attention to anything after being on a plane for eight hours.

Phoebe: "By the way, nice house..."

Melissa: "You're kidding right? Our old house was much better."

Phoebe:"Awe, you just need some new paint, and maybe some other things and you'll be fine."

-blatantly- Melissa:"I found a dead rattata in the basement..."

-disgusted- Phoebe:"Gross..."

Phoebe:"Well I guess we'll see you in a few days."

Melissa:"Bye."

We got back in the car. Nina was in the back watching tv.

Phoebe :"Let's go to the store and get some potions, we should work with our pokemon a little bit to make sure they're ready."

Me :"Yeah, you're right."

We got in the car, and headed Phoebe and I had a quick nap, we let all our pokemon out to play, I also let Cap'n'Magnum out of the security station, so he could mess around as well. At this time, Charley was in his crib taking a nap, and Nina was playing with her pokemon in the backyard.

After letting all our pokemon out of their balls, we gathered them around for a brief meeting, we were planning to spend a little time training with them today and tomorrow, just to make sure they were ready to battle, if that was going to be the plan.

Phoebe: "Ok everyone, listen up..."

Phoebe: "We've been told, that in two days, a portal to the ghost world could open and release extremely powerful, and unheard of ghost pokemon into the pokemon world."

Phoebe: "This is a very serious issue, and we need you to be ready to fight when that happens, if neccesary."

Phoebe:"These ghost could be very powerful, evil pokemon, that could possibly be the strongest we may ever have to fight."

Me: "I just hope they doesn't come to this world..."

Phoebe: "Yeah, that's true."

Me: "So, if you are needed to fight them, you will all be fighting them together, as one large team."

Phoebe: "Possibly along with the pokemon of other trainers, but we don't know as we haven't been told who else has been called to fight them at this point."

Me:"So, while some of you are busy playing around, some of you will be training, of course this will alternate, so you'll all get some time to play, don't worry."

Phoebe:" Mhm."

Phoebe:"Allright then, let's get started."

Phoebe:"Bulby, you're sparring with Bubba, Polli, you're sparring with magnum, and Cubey, you're sparring with Rocky."

Phoebe: "The rest of you can go play for a few minutes."

We watched as our pokemon sparred against eachother, they were doing pretty well on their own, we just stood by to make sure they didn't take things too far, and to make sure they stayed focused on their training as well. This worked well, as Phoebe and I were tired, and we weren't really up to battling at the moment. Last night was rough for Phoebe, and after the visions had passed she didn't get much sleep, but she was still doing her best.

Phoebe: "Ok remember everyone, today you're just practicing, so take turns, and stay calm, and hold back on your power, but not your speed."

Phoebe: "Nobody should be seriously hurt from this, but if something does happen, we do have potions."

-playfully- Cubey :"Marowak!"

Phoebe: "Cubey, come on, pay attention this is a very serious issue."

Phoebe: "Go over to Rocky."

Me: "And Rocky, please refrain from using rollout, you don't need to chase Cubey all over the yard."

-affirmatively- Rocky: "Golem..."

Me: "Also, Phoebe should we work with aggron too?"

Phoebe: "I don't know if we can without him accidently destroying something."

Me: "Yeah, good point."

Phoebe:"But he will definitely be useful against those ghosts."

Me: "Mhm."

Me: "And what about Mr. Jiggles?"

Phoebe :"It might be dangerous to send him out there."

Phoebe: "He probably won't be able to hurt them anyway, since he only knows doubleslap and rollout."

Me: "Yeah, I guess so."

Phoebe: "We'll just leave him with Nina."

Me: "Ok."

His rollout attack wasn't particularly strong either, is was like getting hit with a pillow, it may be a fast moving pillow, but it's still a pillow. Doubleslap was a bit more reliable, but it couldn't hit ghost types.

Once our pokemon started to get tired from sparing, we sent them off to play and brought some others in, soon we had Blossom sparring againt Magnum, who was barely phased by Polli due to his resistances, Hellblade sparring against rapidash, in the field away from the house, and nidoqueen sparing against Bubba, who despite being tired from practicing with Bulby, wanted to keep training.

Now Phoebe was off watching Rapidash and Hellblade, and I was watching the other pokemon in the front yard, while Nina was still playing around in the back. This went on until Charley woke up and Phoebe had to go inside to tend to him. Then we had a quick lunch.

-in the dining room-

Nina: "Daddy can I train with you?"

Me: "Nina, sweety, we're doing some pretty serious training, your pokemon just aren't strong enough yet, maybe after all this is over we can though ok?"

Nina: "Ok."

Phoebe:"You can train alongside us, and I can help you train, but your father is right, you can't train with our pokemon because your pokemon aren't strong enough yet."

Phoebe: "It won't benefit our pokemon any to have them train against yours."

Nina: "But it would benefit mine."

Phoebe: "Yes, but we only have two days to train Nina, we need to use them wisely."

Nina: "What if I fought those ghosts with you?"

Phoebe: "Don't be silly, you're not going to fight them, it's much, much too dangerous for you."

Phoebe: "But if you want me to help you train your own pokemon after lunch, I'll help you."

Phoebe: "Ok?"

Nina: "Ok."

Me: "You can practice against Mr. Jiggles."

Phoebe: "Yeah, there you go."

Nina :"-sighs-, ok..."

Phoebe:"Don't feel bad Nina, you're a great trainer, but it will take quite some time for you to be as strong as us."

Nina:"I understand."

After lunch, we went back training, I was now in charge of watching over everything, as Phoebe was trying to keep Charley happy, and also helping Nina to train as well.

Late in the afternoon, we stopped training for the day, and headed to our usual pokemon center, everyone was tired now, including our pokemon.

-in the pokemon center-

Nurse:"You guys don't look so good, come to think of it, I haven't seen you in awhile, where have you been?"

-exhausted- Phoebe :"We just got back from Unova this morning, and we've been training all day."

-exhausted-Phoebe: "We've been up for more than twenty hours."

Nurse: "What are you training for? Johto championship?"

-exhausted-Phoebe: "Worse, much worse."

Nurse: "I thought Team Rocket was gone?"

-exhausted-Phoebe: "They are, but now something else has come up."

Nurse :"That doesn't surprise me."

We handed her more pokeballs than she's probably ever had to deal with all at once.

Nurse:"Well, I'll get all these healed for you, and then you should probably head home and get some rest yourself."

-tiredly- Me: "We will."

We took a seat in the lobby and waited for a few minutes, trying not to fall asleep. The only one of us who was wide awake was Charley.

-cutely- Charley: "Mawa! Mawa!"

-exhausted-Phoebe: "What Charley?"

-exhausted-Phoebe: "-sighs-, I'll set you down on the table, I don't want to drop you."

-exhausted-Phoebe: "Cj, no sex tonight..."

-tiredly- Me: "That's kind of obvious sweety."

-disgusted- Nina :"Ewww...Mom..."

-tiredly- Phoebe: "Oh...sorry Nina, I forgot you were there."

Me: "What time did you get up this morning?"

Phoebe: "5 am, I couldn't get back to sleep after that..."

Me: "Oh...baby girl...no wonder you're so tired..."

Me: "Nina, why don't you ride in the front seat and hold Charley on the way home? That way your mother can lay down in the back."

Nina: "Ok."

-tiredly- Phoebe: "That's ok Cj..."

Me: "No baby girl, you need to rest."

Nurse: "Allright I got your pokemon healed."

Me: "Ok, sounds good."

Nurse: "Now, go home and get some rest."

Me: "We will."

I retrieved our pokemon, and then we struggled to walk out to the car.

Once we got in, we began the seemingly endless drive home.

Once we got there, Nina took Charley inside, while I had to carry Phoebe in because she was out cold in the back seat.

-concerned- Nina: "Is mom going to be ok?"

Me: "Yeah, she'll be fine, she's just tired."

-somewhat jokingly- Me: "Stay down here with Charley, I have to go put your mother to bed..."

-cutely- Nina: "-giggles- ...ok."

I brought Phoebe up to our room, took her shoes off and laid her in the bed, it was a bit difficult to carry her up the stairs, but I didn't want to wake her.

-tiredly, but lovingly- Me: "Sleep well baby girl."

I softly kissed her on the cheek, then I went back downstairs, as I still needed to get Charley into his pajamas, and get him something to eat.

Me: "Nina, why don't you get ready for bed too sweetheart?"

Me: "I'll take care of Charley."

Nina: "Ok."

She headed into her room, leaving me with Charley, who was playing around on the floor.

Charley: "Dahwy!"

Me: "Hello little guy."

Me :"Are you hungry?"

Charley: "Cawey huhwy..."

Me: "Ok."

I picked him up and brought him into the kitchen and then looked around in the fridge for some baby food for him. He could eat pancakes, and other soft foods, but we didn't have any at the moment, and I didn't feel like making pancakes right now.

Me :"So what do you want to eat?"

Me :"We have...mashed stribs, mashed figy berrys, mashed oran berrys?"

He didn't answer, he was too distracted looking at all the different things in the fridge. So I just picked the oran berrys, just like his mother, he seemed to like them the most.

I set him in his high chair and tried to get him to eat this stuff that looked like blue jelly. Fortunately he was actually hungry, so he was being very cooperative.

I fed him about half the jar, which is usually what Phoebe fed him.

Me: "There you go Charley, that's all you need for now."

Me:"And now it's time for you to go to bed..."

-defiantly- Charley: "Cawey no wa go beh..."

-calmly- Me: "You have too, everyone else is already in bed."

-calmly- Me: "And you're too little to stay up on your own."

I cleaned him up a little bit, then picked him up out of his highchair, and brought him to his room upstairs.

-overwhelmed- Me :"-sighs-, Crap, we still need to set your crib up."

-tiredly- Me: "-sighs-, Charley, stay here for a little bit."

-tiredly- Me: "I need to go get some things..."

I carefully set him on the floor next to some of his toys, and then I headed downstairs, and got the pieces of his crib out of the suitcase.

After bringing them all back up to his room, I started to set his crib up, which took about 15 minutes to assemble. In the meantime he had fun playing around with his toys. I closed the door behind me so he wouldn't wander out of the room.

After that, I changed him back into his pajamas, and then set him inside his crib.

Me: "Goodnight son."

I kissed him goodnight, before tucking him in.

-loudly- Charley: "Cawey no wa go beh..."

Me: "Shhhhhh."

I put some of his toys in his crib.

-quietly- Me: "There, you can play with some of your toys, but just be quiet about it ok?"

-quietly- Me: "Your mother needs to sleep, I need to sleep, everyone needs to sleep so you have to be really quiet."

He grabbed one of his toys, and held it close.

Me: "Goodnight Charley."

I tusseled his hair a little bit before walking out of the room, and turning out the lights.

After that I headed into my room, got undressed, and crawled in bed next to Phoebe, who was still fast asleep.

I pulled her close and snuggled up to her, and fell asleep just minutes later.

The next morning eventually came, I woke up to find Pheebles lying next to me, wide awake, apparently just waiting for me to wake up.

-softly- Phoebe: "Cj, you awake yet?"

-just waking up- Me: "Huh?...Oh...Goodmorning baby girl."

Me :"How long have you been awake?"

-softly- Phoebe: "Just for twenty minutes, I got up to look around because I didn't remember how I got up to our room."

Me: "I carried you."

Me: "When we got home from the pokemon center, you were out cold..."

She kissed me.

Phoebe :"And you put Charley to bed, and changed him, and everything..."

Me: "Mhm."

Me:"It was nothing sweety, I just did what I had to do."

Phoebe:"I know, but still."

Phoebe: "It's going to be another long day of training."

Phoebe:" So maybe you and I can have some fun before we get started?"

-lovingly- Me: "Aweee. Pheebles."

I pulled her close and kissed her.

Me: "Of course we can."

Me: "Just let me wake up a little bit ok?"

Phoebe:"Of course."

Phoebe:"Just let me get more comfortable."

She slipped out of her dress and panties.

Phoebe:"I needed to change dresses anyway."

Me:"Hehe I guess so."

-naughtilly-Phoebe:"Here, I can lay down on top of you like this, and then you can play with my boobs all you want."

-playfully- Me:"Awe, you're so generous."

Phoebe: "I know."

I gently started to rub her little nipples...

-naughtilly- Phoebe: "Oh yes...just tell me when you're ready."

-naughtilly- Phoebe: "That shouldn't be long now should it?"

Me:"I don't think so."

I reached down to rub her little pussy...

Phoebe: "ooohh..."

-aroused- Phoebe: "Hehe...yeah, I guess you can touch me there too."

-lovingly- Me: "I thought so..."

I kissed her on the cheek.

Phoebe :"-sighs, you're already turning me on..."

Phoebe: "That's not fair, I was supposed to turn you on first..."

Me:"Who says you're not?"

Phoebe: "Hmm?"

She quickly turned around and pull down my underpants.

Phoebe: "Oh...yeah, you are starting to get hard..."

Phoebe:"-giggles-, not fast enough though..."

I soon felt her lips and tongue around my cock...

Me :"-sighs-...baby girl..."

Me:"I love you..."

-lovingly- Phoebe: "Have you woken up yet?"

-cutely- Phoebe :"hmmmmm?"

Me :"Sure..."

Phoebe :"-giggles-."

Eventually we ended up having sex.

Anyway, afterwards we tied, and then we continued to make out until well after the bond wore off.

Phoebe: "-sighs-, that was fun..."

Me: "Yeah..."

Me:"-sighs-...look at those boobs.."

-lovingly- Phoebe: "You want to go again?"

-lovingly- Phoebe:"We have time."

Me:"I don't know...I'm not quite ready yet..."

Me:"Is there anything you want me to do for you?"

-naughtily- Phoebe: "Can you lick my toes?"

-unsure- Me: "I thought you didn't like that?"

-cutely- Phoebe: "I changed my mind.."

Me: "-sighs-, whatever you want baby girl..."

I did whatever she asked for the next few minutes, and then we had sex yet again, except we didn't tie this time, as it was getting late enough that the kids could get up any minute.

-about half an hour later, still in bed-

-pleased- Phoebe: " -giggles-, I got you to cum on my toes..."

-lovingly- Me :"Anything for you baby girl."

Me: "What time is it?"

Phoebe: "Um...once again, clock is on your side..."

Me: "Oh...right."

I looked at clock, which I alway kept face down, as the light from it's screen was too bright and it made it hard to sleep.

Me: "It's almost ten ..."

Phoebe: "-sighs-, we should probably get up then."

Me :"Yeah..."

We gazed into eachother's eyes for what felt like just a few seconds, but was probably several minutes...

-about ten minutes later-

-unsure- Phoebe:"-sighs-, what are we doing?"

Me: "I don't know..."

-cutely- Phoebe: "-giggles-."

-lovingly- Phoebe: "Come on, let's shower together."

Me: "Sure."

Phoebe:"You go now, I'll get clothes for us."

Me :"Ok."

I got my underwear back on, and then headed to the shower and waited for her. Some part of me just didn't want to leave the room.

In the shower, we continued to make out, as we usually did whenever we showered together.

After we were out of the shower and dressed, I headed downstairs to start making breakfast while Phoebe went to go check on Charley.

The rest of the morning was fairly routine, we all had breakfast together as a family, and then we spent atleast an hour or so helping Nina train her pokemon. We were all still tired from the jetlag, except for Charley, who didn't seem to have a normal sleep schedule anyway, he just fell asleep whenever he felt tired.

-outside, late in the morning-

Nina: "Now, how do I train oshawott?"

Nina: "I don't know how, and I don't want him to get hurt."

Phoebe: "Hmm...let me think."

Phoebe:"Your oshawott is pretty young."

Phoebe: "I don't think you should put him up against any of your other pokemon, you'll hurt him."

Nina:"Then how am I supposed to train him?"

Me: "You can have him hit soda cans, I guess.."

Phoebe: "Do we have enough soda cans?"

Me: "Um...we have a few..."

I went in the house, grabbed some soda cans from the trash, and then brought them outside. Normally we would recycle them, but there weren't any centers around anymore.

Anyway, I stacked them into a pyramid out in the backyard, like I had done so many times before when I was just a kid.

Me: "There you go."

Me: "He can hit those with water gun or something."

Nina: "Um...ok..."

Phoebe: "Yeah, it should teach him to be a bit more accurate."

Nina sent out her oshawott, and had him attack the cans, knocking them down, time and time again. Charley seemed to enjoy this, he liked it when things fell down.

-excited- Charley :"Cawey wa!...Cawey wa!"

Phoebe: "What do you want?"

-cutely- Charley: "Ralts ralltssss raltsss.."

He pointed at the cans, which were now scattered all over the ground.

Phoebe: "No no Charley, they're sharp, you can hurt yourself."

Phoebe: "But you can play with your blocks if you want..."

-cutely- Charley: "Cawey wa bwa..."

Phoebe: "Ok then..."

-lovingly- Phoebe :"Let's go inside."

She brought Charley back into the house to play with his blocks, leaving me outside with Nina.

I helped Nina set up the can towers after oshawott knocked them down.

It turned out he wasn't that great of a shot, as he was only able to hit them from about 15 feet away, with water. With his scalchop, he struggled to hit them at any range, except for walking right up next to them and clubbing them with it. I guess this meant he wasn't ready to use razor shell yet. So his attacks pretty much consisted of just water gun and tackle. It took awhile, but eventually he started to improve, by lunchtime he could hit them from 25 feet away, which was getting close to his limit, as he just didn't have to power to spray water any further than that.

Nina: "Goodjob Oshawott, you're getting better."

Me :"Yeah he is..."

I saw Phoebe come out the front door.

Me: "Hey baby girl wasup?"

Phoebe :"Lunch is ready."

Me: "Oh...ok."

Phoebe: "Is oshawott getting any better?"

Me: "He has improved a little bit, we'll just have to see if he retains any of this."

Phoebe: "Yeah."

Phoebe: "Well, you two should come back inside now."

Me: "What did you make?"

Phoebe: "Just some sandwhiches, nothing special."

Me: "Oh...ok."

Phoebe: "Nina after lunch, your father and I are going to start training for tomorrow again."

Phoebe: "So just keep working with your pokemon ok? You're doing great."

Nina: "Ok."

Phoebe gave her a hug.

Phoebe: "Now come on, it's lunch time."

Nina: "Allright."

She returned her oshawott and then we followed Phoebe back into the house.

After lunch, the rest of the day was almost exactly like the last, so not much happened that was worth mentioning.

At the end of the day, after training all afternoon, we made another quick trip to the pokemon center to get all our pokemon healed.

-while pulling into the driveway-

-jokingly- Me: "You still awake Pheebles?"

Phoebe: "Mhm..."

-jokingly- Me: "Good, I won't have to carry you up the stairs again.."

-jokingly- Phoebe: "Well you still can if you want too."

Me: "No, that's ok."

Phoebe: "I just hope we're ready for tomorrow."

Me: "We should be, don't worry."

Me: "We won't be the only ones there you know?"

Phoebe: "I know."

Phoebe: "You ready to see your grandparents tomorrow Nina?"

Nina: "Mhm."

Phoebe: "Good."

After getting out of the car, we watched tv with Nina for about an hour before going to bed, not really sure what would happen tomorrow.

-in bed-

Me:"You ready for tomorrow?"

Phoebe :"I don't know, we'll see what happens."

Me: "You better be, you know I can't fight him alone."

Phoebe :"Don't worry about that."

She snuggled up to me.

Me: "What time do we have to be there, and where are we going?"

Phoebe: "Anywhere from 3:00pm to 5:00pm, in an alleyway, marked with a sign."

Phoebe: "So we should sleep in and get some rest."

Me:"Yeah."

Me :"Goodnight baby girl."

Phoebe: "Goodnight."

She kissed me, and we fell asleep shortly afterwards.

The next morning arrived, Phoebe and I tried to sleep in as long as we could, but Charley started to cry at around 10:30am, so Phoebe had to get up to comfort him.

We were doing a bit better today, not nearly as tired as we were yesterday or the day before.

Today Phoebe made those cinnamon pancakes for breakfast, that everyone seemed to enjoy, including Charley.

After breakfast we headed outside to help Nina train her pokemon a bit more, she seemed to be obsessed with training them now, ever since we got home that's all she ever wanted to do, even though she was well aware that she wasn't comming with us to fight off the ghosts.

Just after lunch, we took the kids over to my parent's house and dropped them off, we were planning to head to Goldenrod early to meet up with James and Melissa, since we weren't able to sleep in because of Charley. My parents were very happy to see them.

After having a brief and somewhat awkward discussion with my parents, as Phoebe had a tendency of telling them way more than I ever wanted them to know, we left for James' and Melissa's house in Goldenrod.

When we got there we were amazed to discover that James was actually home for once.

They were just getting ready to leave, and they had alot of guns and other things spread out on their dinner table.

-surprised- Me: "What the heck?"

-unsure- Phoebe: "You know we're fighting ghosts right?"

Phoebe: " Bullets won't hurt him."

James:"I know that, but not all of these are regular guns though."

James: "Take this one for instance, it fires spheres of compressed anti-matter..."

James: "Melissa invented it a while ago."

Melissa: "Awe...James...I didn't do it all myself, I had an entire team of people working on it."

James: "Unfortunately it's market was so limited, that it never made it to mass production."

Melissa: "It basically fires small spheres that contain stabilized antimatter, when these spheres break upon colliding with something the antimatter destabilizes and explodes, causing a small spacial distortion that can cause damage to anything, including ghosts."

-unsure- Me: "What?"

-unsure- Phoebe: "Yeah what?"

-somewhat embarrassed- Melissa: "Awe...never mind..."

Melissa: "Anyway, you're a bit early."

-cutely- Phoebe: "We know."

Melissa :"Did you have lunch yet?"

Me: "Yeah, before we left."

Melissa: "Ok."

Me: "Do you know who else is comming?"

Melissa: "Honestly, no."

Melissa: "I've contacted Rio and Apollo, Serena and Katrina, I've even contacted Mr. Sibbons, none of them have heard anything about this, except for us."

Me: "Ok."

Melissa: "So to my knowledge, whoever else got invited doesn't work for Devon."

Phoebe: "I wonder who then?"

Melissa:"So do we."

Melissa:"But we'll find out this afternoon."

Phoebe: "Mhm."

Me: "So where did you get all of these guns?"

James: "I just collected them over the years, how does everyone else get them?"

Me: "Oh...I meant, where did you buy some of these?"

James:"I have my sources, I could show you, after we deal with this..."

-concerned- Phoebe :"-sighs-, Cj, no..."

Me: "Oh come on honey, don't be like that that.."

Phoebe:"You don't need anymore guns right now, we have enough."

Me: "I know, but sometimes it's fun to have more than enough."

-unamused- Phoebe: "-sighs-..."

Me: "Oh relax, it's not like I'm going to go out and buy any today..."

Me: "We have other things to do."

Phoebe :"Yeah..."

Me: "So is anything else going on?"

James: "Not much at the moment, we're still trying to find wherever Dr. Ainsley ran off too."

James: "Team Rocket's leader is still in custody, his trial is pending, more then likely he will be spending several years in an intense mental restructuring program."

James: "And we're still going through all his assets, he has houses, bases, and other places scattered all over the place, what we've raided earlier wasn't even half the property that Team Rocket owned."

James: "But now that we know where it all is, we know longer have to look for it."

James:" So it's basically one long cleaning proccess, returning all their stolen property and pokemon to their rightful owners, and liquidating everything else."

Me :"Ok."

Phoebe: "We spent the last two days training our pokemon, so they could be at their best if we need them to fight."

-jokingly- Me: "And it was what?"

Phoebe: "Huh?"

-jokingly- Me: "Two days ago you fell asleep in the back of the car?"

Me: "She was out cold...it was funny..."

Melissa: "Awe, Pheebles, did you push yourself too hard?"

Phoebe: "I was really tired.."

-playfully- Me: "And then I had to carry you up the stairs.."

Phoebe: "Cj stop that's enough."

She was starting to blush.

Melissa: "Awe...it's ok Pheebles, I was so sick yesterday I couldn't leave the bathroom for almost an hour..."

Phoebe: "Really?"

Melissa: "Mhm..."

Melissa: "And I was all by myself because James was at work, as usual..."

James: "I didn't know you were that sick, why didn't you call? Most of my day yesterday was quite boring..."

Melissa: "I'll call next time, ok?"

James: "Allright."

Me: "Let's see what else?"

Melissa: "Oh...did you enjoy Unova?"

Phoebe: "It was ok, I just wish we could have seen more of it, we didn't stray too far from Castelia or Nacrene."

Melissa: "Yeah, Unova is a pretty big place."

Me: "Castelia traffic was terrible."

Melissa: "That's what I've heard."

Phoebe:"Anyway, while we were there, we took Nina to the gym in Castelia, and she challenged this bug master guy."

Melissa: "How did she do?"

Phoebe: "She got her first badge..."

Melissa: "Great, I bet she's really proud of that..."

Phoebe: "Mhm, you should have seen her at the park, she was showing it to everyone she came across."

Phoebe: "Maybe next time we can get her to show it to you..."

Phoebe: "Last time we were here she stayed in the car, I thought she would be a little more excited than that."

Me: "Well, she was probably tired sweety, we all were."

Phoebe: "Yeah, I guess so."

-concerned- Phoebe: "She'll be safe in the other world won't she?"

Melissa: "Yeah..."

James: "We're temporarily shutting down the portals at around 3:00pm today, just to keep any of those ghosts from escaping to your world."

Me: "Sounds good."

Phoebe:" Mhm."

Phoebe: "As long as it doesn't take too long to stop him."

Me: "Mhm."

James: "We got a havac en-route, I got my old pokemon team with me, we're going to give it all we've got, and we just have to hope it will be enough."

Me: "What's the Havac going to do?"

Phoebe: "Yeah if it fires its guns it will just destroy the city..."

Melissa: "It doesn't need to use its guns though."

Melissa: "It can fire swarms of Anti Matter missiles..."

Melissa: "It will hurt the ghosts just like the antimatter gun will."

Melissa: "Except they will hurt him even more..."

Phoebe: "Oh...ok..."

Me: "So, the ghost world, is hell isn't it?"

Me: "And we're going to fight demonic pokemon?"

Phoebe: "Um...sort of..."

Me: "Greeeeeaaaattt..."

-jokingly- Me: "My old job..."

Phoebe: "hehehe..."

We continued to talk for awhile until it was time to leave. We drove to the downtown area of Goldenrod, with James and Melissa leading the way, until we came across a roadblock, that we snuck passed, then we found a parking space, which was easy as there were no other cars around in this part of the city. Then we got out and headed into an alleyway, in between two old, condemned, and vacant apartment complexes.

We soon found ourselves to be the only ones there at the moment, but it wasn't quite 3:00pm yet, so that was ok.

There was one question on everyone's mind, and that was, who else would come?

If that absol contacted us all the way over in Unova, then it was fair to assume that whoever else was invited could be from anywhere in the pokemon world.

A few minutes passed, the alley remained quiet, with the only sound comming from distant traffic on the other side of the roadblock.

When 3:00pm arrived, James made a call to somebody over at the portal facility to make sure the portals were closed. Although still nothing happened.

At about 3:05pm we heard a strange sound comming from the roof of one of the buildings.

Me: "Did you that?"

Phoebe: "I heard it."

Melissa: "Me too."

James:" Yep, something is up there."

Unknown voice: "_Identify yourselves_..."

James: "You first..."

Unknown voice: "_Very well_."

A pokemon teleported besides us...wearing heavy armor that covered his face, though I already knew who he was...everyone did.

-in disbelief- Me: "No way..."

Phoebe: "What?"

Melissa: "You broke out?"

James: "Mewtwo..."

Mewtwo :"_No...I was set free_..."

James recieved a call.

James: "Sorry about this..."

-awkwardly- James: "Yes I know mewtwo escaped...don't worry...he's here..."

James: "No, don't bother with trying to recapture him at the moment..."

James: "I'll talk to you later, I'm very busy..."

Me: "Who was that?"

James: "Security advisor from one of our storage facilitys..."

Me: "I see."

James: "I trust you're here for the same reason we are?"

Mewtwo :_"I was told my help was needed."_

-slightly angry- Mewtwo:"Wait..._You work for Devon_!"

-confused- Mewtwo: "_But yet you're not the same man that created me_..."

James: "Yes, the defence director you know passed away almost 10 years ago."

-confused- Me: "He passed away?"

Don't we have revives?

Phoebe: "Not everyone wants to live forever Cj..."

Me: "Oh...ok..."

James: "You've been frozen for almost 30 years mewtwo."

Mewtwo: "_And what has become of those monsters that tried to control me_?"

James: "Most of them are gone...team rocket is out of business."

-somewhat angry- Mewtwo: "_But Devon is still around_."

James: "Now wait just a minute..."

James: "Before you go on another violent rampage..."

James: "As director, I am authorized to grant you your freedom."

James: "If you kill me, there's no way Devon is just going to let you go."

James: "So, after this, I suggest you disappear, and stay out of sight, if you do so, I will tell everyone that you were destroyed in combat..."

James: "And then you may have your freedom..."

James: "Understood?"

Mewtwo: "_Understood_."

Me: "Well, that was awkward."

Phoebe: "Mhm."

Mewtwo: "_Who are you_?"

-unsure- Me :"Hehe...who are we?"

Phoebe: "I'm Phoebe, this is Cj..."

Phoebe: "We're married..."

-confused- Mewtwo: "_But you're a..._"

Phoebe: "I know..."

She wrapped her arms around me and kissed me on the cheek.

-nervously- Me: "Hehe...Pheebles, you're kind of embarassing me."

Phoebe: "Sorry"

Melissa: "Pheebles settle down..."

Mewtwo: "_And you're married to him_?"

Melissa: "Mhm."

-happilly- Melissa: "For almost 8 years now..."

-unsure- Mewtwo: "_I don't know what to say about that_..."

Mewtwo: "_But that can't be why you were called_."

Phoebe: "You're right, Cj and I are also heros..."

Phoebe: "We fought for the freedom of innocent pokemon on the other world, against the military and evil pokemon."

Phoebe: "And on this world we fought against team rocket as agents of Devon."

Phoebe: "And sometimes we just go out and find evil things to fight on our own."

Mewtwo: "_Wait_, _there's another world_?"

Mewtwo: "_When did this come about_?"

James: "Well, about 4 years ago, we discovered a world that is only inhabited by humans, and these other strange, unintelligent creatures called animals."

James: "After this, you can go there, if you like."

Phoebe :"So mewtwo, do you know who else is comming?"

Mewtwo :"_No, I do not_..."

Mewtwo:"_And you don't either_?"

Phoebe:"Right."

Melissa: "We got here early so now we're just waiting for the others to show up."

Phoebe: "Do you think we'll see that absol again?"

Melissa: "More than likely."

Mewtwo teleported away.

Phoebe: "What the?"

Phoebe: "Where'd he go?"

Melissa: "He just went back on top of the building."

Melissa: "It's allright, he'll be back when that absol shows up."

We started to hear the sound of a helicopter approaching.

Me: "What the?"

Me: "One of yours?"

James: "Nope..."

Mewtwo: "_It's comming this way._."

The helicopter briefly hovered over the street on the other side of the alley, it let somebody off, then flew off into the distance.

Whoever was on the chopper, was taking their time to reach the alley.

Melissa: "Mewtwo can you see who it is?"

Mewtwo: "_I need to go._"

Melissa: "What?"

An old man suddenly darted around the corner...he seemed strangely energetic for his age.

-unknown man- : "Good afternoon everyone...sorry for the delay, had to be sure this wasn't some kind of trap..."

James:" Who are you?"

Mellisa: "Yeah?"

-unknown man- :"I'm sure you've all heard of me...in fact it's probably just a few moments before -interupted-..."

-surprised- Melissa: "Arceus...I know who you are..."

-unknown man-: "Well I'm not Arceus I can guarantee that."

Melissa: "You're -interupted-..."

Me: "The time travel guy!"

-unknown man-: "The what?"

-awkwardly- Me: "eh...heh...never mind..."

Melissa: "No...everyone this is Blane, former leader of the Cinnabar gym, and former lead researcher at Devon..."

Me: "Y...you're Blane?"

Me: "You exist?"

-awkwardly- Blane: "Yes, and yes..."

Melissa: "So that's why mewtwo left..."

Blane: "Mewtwo was here, I thought he was frozen?"

Melissa:" He escaped, came here, and left shortly before you arrived."

Melissa: "He probably recognized you, you were involved in his creation weren't you?"

-somewhat lamentably- Blane: "-sighs-, one of the few survivors, he ruined my research facility."

Melissa: "Where have you been all this time?"

Melissa: "It doesn't look like you've aged at all."

Blane: "I've been living off the radar, ever since the Mt. Cinnabar volcano erupted and destroyed my gym."

Blane: "But I've been continueing my research in secret."

-curious- Me: "What kind of research?"

Me: "Um...what the...?"

He started to melt, eventually revealing himself as an aqua green ditto.

-happily- Ditto: "Hello!"

It said it a cutesy...childlike voice.

The real Blane then appeared on the other side of the alley behind us, he looked so similiar to the way he did in game...I can't believe I didn't recognize him before, I guess I just didn't think he actually existed until now. But the question now was, who else from the games actually existed? Or was he the only one?

Blane: "Cool trick huh?"

Phoebe: "How did you?"

Melissa: "Wha?"

-cutely- ditto: "I am ditto 2.0!"

Blane: "That's the only ditto in the world that can replicate human speech."

Phoebe: "But I couldn't hear you."

Melissa :"Me neither..."

Blane: "That's because this ditto has created a perfect clone of my brain, so our thought waves were exactly the same, but because ditto was closer to you, you only saw his."

Blane: "Confuses every psychic, every time, no worries."

Blane: "Like he said, he is ditto 2.0, as you can tell, he is far more intelligent than the average ditto."

Melissa: "So that's what you've been doing all this time?"

Melissa: "Comming up with a ditto evolution?"

James: "Well I must say it is pretty impressive."

Blane: "Well why wouldn't I?"

Blane: "After all, ditto can turn into any pokemon."

Blane: "Unfortunately this ditto is the only one of it's kind, and it does have it's limitations."

Phoebe: "Like what?"

Blane: "He can't seem to hold his form for more than two hours, depending on how complex it is."

Ditto 2.0:" It's not my fault, I get too tired..."

Blane: "I know ditto, it's ok."

James: "So is he your only pokemon?"

Blane: "Nope, I still have my team from when I was a gym leader."

Ditto 2.0:" Father, they said mewtwo was here."

Blane: "They did?"

-confused- Me: "Father?"

Phoebe: "Well technically Blane did create him."

Me: "Yeah, I guess so."

James: "Don't try to capture him."

James: "I already promised him his freedom, and we're going to need his help, whether you want to admit it or not."

Blane: "I understand."

Blane: "So where did he go?"

James: "We don't know, he teleported away the second you showed up, I just hope he comes back before that absol gets here."

Mewtwo :"_I had to make sure the coast was clear_."

-excitedly- Ditto 2.0:" Father he's here, father he's here!"

Blane: "I hear him too ditto."

Blane: "I must say Mewtwo, it's nice to hear your voice again."

Mewtwo :"_I don't understand_."

Mewtwo :"_Don't you hate me_?"

Blane :"No, what happened, happened, it wasn't all your fault, you weren't familiar with your powers yet, and well, the moment you accidently drew the blood of one of your caretakers, you weren't the only one that lost control..."

Blane: "It was just a bad situation."

Mewtwo :"_ I see_."

Blane: "Aside from that there's more important things to worry about now."

James: "Right."

James: "Now where is that absol?"

Phoebe: "Maybe there's still some people that haven't shown up yet?"

Melissa: "Maybe, I don't know."

Me: "We don't even know how many were supposed to come here do we?"

Phoebe: "No we don't Cj."

Blane:"Awe so you are Cj and Phoebe right?"

Phoebe: "Yes..."

Blane: "I never thought we'd meet like this."

Phoebe: "We didn't either."

Me: "How many other characters were in the game that really exist?"

James: "There's not too many actually, but you will find subtle references here and there."

Me: "okaayy."

An absol appeared out of nowhere, the same one we saw in our room a few days ago.

Me: "What the?"

Phoebe: "You can teleport?"

-calmly- Absol: "Don't be alarmed..."

Mewtwo: "_What is it that you want_?"

Absol: "At about 8:00pm tonight, a portal to the ghost world will be opened at around this location."

Absol:"There is nothing we can do to prevent it from opening, so we need you to combat whatever comes through."

Me:"Why can't you prevent it from opening?"

Absol: "Because, if we did, it would affect the entire balance of this universe, it's too complex for any of you to understand."

Mewtwo:"_You must be joking_."

Absol:"No, I'm not."

Absol :"If you haven't figure this out yet, i'm not a regular absol."

Me: "Then what are you?"

Absol:"Good luck tonight."

Me: "Hey wait a minute."

He dissappeared.

Me: "Please tell me that wasn't arceus."

If that was the god of the pokemon world, then we were screwed...

Phoebe: "No...it's not."

Blane: "He's probably just one of his messengers, I would assume."

Phoebe :"Arceus never appears like that, not even in times like this, and he would always appear as himself, not some other pokemon."

Phoebe: "In fact, nobody has seen him for as long as I can remember, he usually just sends other pokemon to communicate for him."

Me: "Weird."

Phoebe:"He spends most of his time in his domain, which is basically heaven."

Phoebe: "Just like how palkia,dialga, and giratina spend all their time in their domains."

Me: "What about the ghost world though?"

Blane: "There's a theory that the ghost pokemon that we see here, are only a small fraction of the kinds that dwell in the ghost world."

Blane: "But not much is known about the ghost world really."

Blane: "The only other dimension we've been able to explore so far is the reverse world."

Blane: "So this provides us with a unique opportunity."

Melissa: "Are you insane? I know what you're thinking Dr. Blane, it's a horrible idea."

Blane: "Why? Exploring the ghost world, it's like a new frontier."

James: "Yes, but not all those ghosts are nice."

Me: "Yeah, that's for sure."

Phoebe: "Mhmm."

-awkwardly- Blane: "Anyway, can I get a ride? I just realized I left my phone on my helicopter..."

James: "Where to?"

Blane: "Anywhere, let's just get out of this alleyway for now, no reason to stay here for five hours."

Me: "True."

James: "Sure, I guess we'll just go back to our house for now."

Blane: "Allrighty then, come on Ditto 2."

Ditto 2: "Comming father."

Mewtwo :"_What about me_?"

James: "You've been frozen for thirty years, why don't you go around and enjoy your freedom a little bit, just don't cause any trouble, be back by 7:50, and don't let anyone see you."

Mewtwo teleported away once again.

Me: "Well looks like everyone is leaving."

Phoebe: "Mhm."

-jokingly- Me: "Care to come with me?"

-playfully- Phoebe: "Of course I'm comming with you, you goofball."

Me: "Just checking."

She kissed me on the cheek, then we left the alley and made our way back to our car.

Me : "Want to go to Whirlyworld?"

Phoebe: "I want to go back to your parents and see Charley."

Me: "We can't, James closed the portals remember?"

Phoebe: "Oh...right..."

-saddened- Phoebe: "Aweeee."

Me: "Oh Charley will be fine, he's safe over there."

Phoebe: "It just bothers me that he's in a different universe and I can't see him."

Me: "I'm worried about him too."

Me: "But I know he'll be fine."

Phoebe: "Let's just go to whirly world then."

Me: "There we go, that's the spirit."

Me: "I'll take you out on a little date."

-lovingly- Phoebe: "Awe Cj...-giggles-"

Me :"So why don't you get the directions on your phone, I don't really know how to get there from here."

Phoebe: "Sure."

Eventually we made it to Whirlyworld, where we spent most of the afternoon, riding the rides, and playing carnival style games, giving our prizes away to small children who couldn't win any on their own, as Nina and Charley had enough toys for now.

We left Whirlyworld at around 6:00pm, then we headed to a nearby restaurant for a small dinner, knowing we would have to fight soon, we didn't eat too much, just enough to not feel hungry.

After that, we headed back to the alleyway, as it was just after 7:00pm.

-waiting in the car-

Me: "And now we have to wait for everyone else to arrive again."

-cutely- Phoebe: "Mhm."

She kissed me on the cheek.

-playfully- Phoebe: "That was a nice date Cj, I had a lot of fun."

Me: "I had fun too sweety."

Mewtwo came back just a few minutes later.

Mewtwo :"_Hello again_."

Phoebe: "Hi, where did you go for the last few hours?"

Mewtwo: "_ I saw you at whirlyworld_."

Phoebe :"You were there? We didn't see you."

Mewtwo: "_I wasn't there for very long_.."

Mewtwo:"_Everything is so different_."

Phoebe:"You'll get used to it."

Mewtwo:"_What kind of pokemon are you anyway_?"

Phoebe: "I'm a gardevoir, we're from Sinnoh, and Hoen."

-awkwardly- Mewtwo:"_You're very beautiful miss_."

-somewhat annoyed- Me: "-sighs-..."

Phoebe: "Thanks, but, I'm married."

Mewtwo:"_To a human_?"

Phoebe :"Yes, to a human who loves me.."

-somewhat unsurprised- Phoebe: "Don't tell me you have a crush on me."

Mewtwo:"_Ummm_."

Phoebe:"Look mewtwo I'm really flattered, but Cj and I were meant to be together."

Phoebe: "So you'll have to find someone else."

Mewtwo :"_ok_..."

Phoebe:"There's plenty of single female gardevoirs out there for you, you just have to look."

Phoebe:"Or maybe you could find a human partner like me."

This was getting way too awkward, and Phoebe wasn't helping, I tried to zone out, pretending this conversation wasn't happening.

Mewtwo: "_I...I_..."

Phoebe: "Don't focus on it too much now, we have other things to worry about."

Phoebe: "You'll have plenty of time later."

Mewtwo :"_Right_."

-quietly- Phoebe:"Did I handle that ok?"

Me:"Yeah that was fine."

Phoebe:"Don't worry Cj, I'd never leave you."

Me:"I know."

James and Melissa came back just a few minutes later, along with Blane, breaking what was an awkward silence, after they parked, we got out of our cars and headed back into the alley, with Mewtwo hovering behind us.

Phoebe: "Well you missed it."

Melissa: "We missed the portal?"

Phoebe: "No."

She whispered something to her.

Melissa: "Really?"

Melissa :"You must be joking."

She whispered to her again.

Melissa: "What did Cj think?"

Phoebe: "He was ok with it."

Me: "Really, you're telling her that?"

Phoebe: "Why not, it's harmless?"

Me:" -sighs-, fine."

James: "It's 7:45, the portal should open any minute."

Melissa: "Mhm."

James: "Mewtwo, why don't you keep watch? In case it doesn't open in the alleyway?"

Mewtwo: "_My plan exactly_."

James: "Melissa, Phoebe, you do the same."

Phoebe: "Um...ok."

Phoebe kissed me on the cheek before teleporting away.

James: "The rest of you, we're ground team."

Me: "Ok."

Ditto 2: "Ready."

Ditto 2: "Father what form should I take?"

Blane: "Um...wait a minute Ditto, let's see what we're dealing with first."

Ditto 2: "Ok."

I sent out Bubba and Magnum, Blane sent out a magmar, while James had to...take...another call.

James :"Allright, I just got the call, _Andromada_ is about ten minutes away, and we have been granted permission to fly over the city."

Me: "I was starting to wonder if it was going to arrive."

-surprised- Blane: "You called in a Havac?"

James: "Just in case."

Blane:"Seems a little excessive."

James:"We won't be firing the main guns of course."

Blane:"I would hope not."

James:"It will be more of a missile boat today."

Blane:"Ok."

Phoebe :"I can hear it now."

Melissa: "Me too."

Mewtwo: "_What is that thing_?"

James:"It's the most powerful aircraft in existence."

James:"The Devon\LAC H.A.V.A.C."

-unsure- Me:"L.A.C?"

James: "Lumina Aircraft Corporation."

James: "We didn't have the facilitys to manufacture them on our own, so we contracted L.A.C to manufacture the airframe and avionics, while we provided the weapons, engines, and computer systems."

James:"Not one entity has complete control over them that way, as their ownership is split between Devon, L.A.C, and the Johto, Kanto, and Lumina militarys."

-concerned- Mewtwo:"_What are they for_?"

James: "For times like these, in case an extremely powerful pokemon needs to be stopped."

James:"They're also used to carry cargo sometimes, and as a mobile base of operations, so they have a wide variety of roles besides just being a weapon."

Mewtwo: "_I see_."

James: "Of course, we didn't have anything like them when you were on the run."

The havac slowly approached us, until it was ominously hovering high above us. The sun was starting to set, so we were beginning to run out of light.

James: "Now we just need to wait for the portal."

He looked at his watch.

James: "7:55, not much longer now."

Phoebe :"_Miss me yet Cj_?"

Me: "_I missed you the moment you left_..."

-enamored- Phoebe: "_Awe_..."

Me :"_Where'd you go anyway_?"

Phoebe :"_Just across the street_."

Me: "_Oh...ok_..."

We waited for about five minutes, anticipating the appearence of the portal.

The sun went down, it became dark, 8:00pm came and went, but nothing happened until about 8:03, when we saw the flash of a bright blue light, comming from the street.

Me: "That must be it, come on Bubba."

Phoebe: "_I see it_."

Me: "_I do too honey, why don't you come back to me now_?"

-from behind- Phoebe: "Already did."

-surprised- Me: "Oh...ok, don't do that."

I ran out into the street, with everyone else but Mewtwo following me.

Me: "Ok, Magnum, Rocky, Rhyhorn, HellBlade, Golbat let's go."

I sent all of them out at once, Phoebe sent Bulby, Polli, Cubey, and Buzzer our as well.

Blane: "Everyone back away from the portal, I got this."

James: "You sure?"

Melissa: "Don't go in there whatever you do."

Blane: "Just trust me."

We all stepped away from the portal to give Blane some room. It seemed like Melissa expected him to jump through the portal. Although I didn't know what he was planning. Mewtwo hovered overhead, just watching for now.

He zipped up his coat, and put on his signature sunglasses.

Blane: "Magmortar, Ninetales, Moltres, go!"

-surprised- Phoebe: "Moltres?"

He sent out his pokemon, one of them being the legendary bird of fire.

-unsure- Me: "How did you get a Moltres?"

Blane: "There's more than one of them you know? They're very rare, but they like to live around volcanos, like the one around Cinnabar."

Moltres was gigantic, and very very hot, in the litteral sense of course. It's brightly colored flames lit up the entire street around us, and it caused a small rain of sparks and embers to fall to the ground directly below it. The heat from their flames was so intense, we had to stay about ten feet away from it to avoid being burned. Hellblade, along with Blane's pokemon, were unaffected by this. Although our Golbats had to stay even further away than we did.

Blane: "Ok ditto 2, transform into Moltres."

Ditto: "Ok father."

Ditto transformed into a second Moltres, lighting up the street even more.

Phoebe: "Two moltreses?"

Blane: "It's moltri actually."

Phoebe: "Oh...ok..."

James sent out a rather large tyranitar, as well as an equally large tropius behind us, both about 20ft tall. Tropius was a pretty cool pokemon, it's not everyday you see a giant flying brachiosaur.

Just moments later the portal opened up, and what looked like a solid, condensed stream of gastlys came out, and separated, there were hundreds of them, maybe even thousands, they didn't seem to want to fight though, as they just ran away, and we all knew it was just the begining, so we didn't bother chasing them.

James: "Hold your fire, I doubt they are what we were called here for."

After a few seconds the portal appeared to have run out of ghastlys, and a different pokemon started to come out. A pokemon no one has ever seen or heard from before.

It was strange to look at, dark red in color, with piercing, bright red eyes, and a yellow, W shaped mouth similiar to a jack'o'lantern. The top part of it's body was vagely humanoid, but the bottom part seemed to have no legs, and in fact seemed to be almost liquid in movement, like a slug. It didn't really look anything like any other pokemon. The top of it's head was very round, so it somewhat resembled a classic sheet ghost, but it had two arms protruding out the side, with menacing looking spikes on the end. It's expression was vacant, but they were obviously up to something.

Phoebe: "That's it, those are the things I saw in my vision."

Phoebe :"What are they?"

Me :"I don't know."

More of them came out of the portal, and lined up neatly infront of us.

James: " We command you, whatever you are, to go back in the portal now."

They ignored him, and kept lining up.

Me: "I don't like this, they're up to something."

Phoebe: "Me neither, and they're either a ghost or a dark type, because I can't read their thoughts."

James: "Go now, attack!"

-yelling- Blane: "Everyone Fireblast, aim for the center and fan out."

-yelling- Me: "You too Hellblade."

We hit them with all the fire we could, but they just stood there.

Me: "This isn't working."

Blane: "Maybe they're fire type?"

Blane: "Call off your houndoom, I'm going to try something else."

Me: "Right, Hellblade, get back."

Blane: "Ninetales, you do the same."

He started to backup as well.

Blane: "Magmortar, use earthquake!"

Blane ran back towards us as his Magmortar started to attack.

His magmortar put his arms on the ground, creating a vibration that eventually started an earthquake, damaging the very street we were standing on, as well as a few nearby buildings, a few of the those things, whatever they were, lost their balance and fell down, but got back up almost immediately afterwards, then all of the ones at the front used flamethrower on magmortar, while even more of them kept comming out of the portal, there was now enough of them to blockade the street.

Blane returned his magmortar, before all those fire attacks overwhelmed it, it seemed to be hurt pretty bad, and was probably unable to continue.

Blane: "Moltres, Ditto 2, cover me, use hurricane!"

They started to violently flap their wings, whipping up and insanely powerful gust of wind, once again knocking down several of the strange creatures.

Blane: "I'm out of ideas."

James: "Right."

James took out his phone.

-into phone- James: "Andromada, fire, um, let's go with twenty AM missiles at the portal."

-in robotic voice- Andromada: "Missiles fired, ETA 1 minute."

Me: "What's that going to do?"

James: "Maybe it will collapse the portal, maybe it will stop a few from comming out."

We could see the trails of several missiles being fired out of the H.A.V.A.C above us.

James:"We should probably get out of here."

Me: "Right."

We all returned our pokemon, while Blane's moltri were holding them back.

Melissa: "Blane, come on, let's go, take my hand."

Blane: "I have another idea."

He returned his Moltres and Ninetales, and handed them over to James.

Blane: "If I don't make it, release them."

-surprised- Melissa: "Bu...wha..."

James: "Come on honey, we're running out of time."

James: "Mewtwo, Phoebe, meet us a block west from here."

Melissa teleported away, taking James with her.

Phoebe: "Ok, let's go Cj."

Phoebe then took my hand and got us out of there as well.

Once there we watch the missile hit, making an extremely loud explosion as they went off we didn't see if Blane escape or not. Surprisingly the missiles didn't do much, a few went into the portal, and a couple exploded when they hit the street around even more damage, although not too much, they weren't very large missiles.

Me: "I just realized, your cover story makes sense now."

James: "What?"

-jokingly- Me: "That road, will need construction after this."

Phoebe: "-giggles-."

Mewtwo: "_The portal is still open, and those things are still comming out of it._."

He was still hovering above us.

Phoebe: "Did Blane make it out?"

Mewtwo: "_I can't tell from here_."

James: "Ok, new plan."

James: "Mewtwo will attack from the east side, and we'll attack from the west."

Me: "Got it."

Mewtwo: "_Ok_."

We headed down the street, running as fast as we could, and then we sent out all of our pokemon again. I didn't send out Hellblade though, because apparently fire attacks didn't affect these things too much. As we approached the ghost things again, they began to merge together, into larger, more powerful versions of themselves. They were about five feet tall before, now they were about 8 feet.

Me: "What the?"

Phoebe: "That's new."

Me:" Bubba, use hydropump, Rocky, use rockslide, and rhyhorn, use rockblast."

Mewtwo managed to take a few of them down with an overpowered shadowball attack, causing about half of them to turn around to face him. There was about 50 of them now after they all merged, with more comming out of the portal, a few of them attacked mewtwo with fireblast, but he was able to hold off their flames long enough with his powers to get out of range. The ones we were attacking did the same, although Bubba was able to hold them off with his water cannons, creating a lot of steam.

Phoebe: "This is crazy, nothing seems to hurt them."

Me: "Maybe we are hurting them, their faces don't change."

Phoebe: "I don't know Cj."

Melissa: "Keep going, I think Mewtwo killed a few of them."

Although we couldn't tell because there were so many of them around, the smaller ones kept merging to make larger ones.

Melissa: "Phoebe come with me, we need to find out how to close this portal before too many of them escape."

Phoebe: "Ok."

Phoebe went with Melissa, where they went, I don't know.

The mysterious creatures advanced towards us, as strong as they were, they couldn't move very quickly.

Blane: "Everyone ok?"

James: "How'd you escape?"

Blane: "Ditto 2 transformed into Phoebe and teleported me out before the missiles hit."

James: "Oh...ok."

Blanes: "Ok ditto 2, transform into blastoise, and help keep their flames down."

Ditto 2: "Ok"

He transformed into a clone of Bubba.

Eventually the demons ran out of flames, and we were able to hit them with hydro pump, it appeared to be working until the damn things began to merge again, the 8ft tall ones were now about 20 ft tall, with still more 4 ft ones comming out of the portal.

Me: "This isn't good."

Bubba: "Blast?"

James: "Tyranitar, Tropius, attack!."

I returned all of my pokemon, and then sent out Aggron.

Me: "Iron head, go."

Surprisingly, our three giant pokemon easilly overpowered the large beasts and took them down. Although they still couldn't find a way to damage them, aggron even ripped one of it's arms off, only for it to liquify in his hand and reassimilate into the monster.

Eventually the portal closed, but then things only got worse, as all the remaining creatures merged into an even bigger, stronger beast nearly 80ft tall.

-surprised- Me: "What the hell?"

The portal finally closed after that, and Phoebe came back.

Phoebe: "Portal is closed."

Me: "How'd you do that?"

Phoebe: "We shorted it out with our powers."

Me: "Oh...ok."

Me: "Well we got bigger problems now."

Phoebe: "I noticed."

James: "It's too strong."

I returned aggron before he got hurt, this thing was way taller than him now, allthough now it was the only one, it dominated the street, crushing anything beneath it, and slowly crawling forward, it stopped using fire attack, and started to rely more on its size and strength to attack.

Me: "I'm going to get the car out of here."

Phoebe: "Good idea, I'll go with you."

Phoebe teleported me back to the car, and we drove it a few blocks away, ignoring traffic laws, and found somewhere safe to park it. Then Phoebe teleported us back into the action. By the time we got back, James' and Blane had returned their pokemon as well."

James: "We should retreat."

James: "I'm going to call in another missile strike."

Blane: "Wait..."

Blane: "Ditto 2, you know what to do."

Ditto: "Right."

James: "You can't be serious, what if he can't control it?"

-unconcerned- Blane: "Nonsense."

Ditto 2 began to transform, and eventually became another one of those eighty foot tall monstrositys, strong enough to hold off the other one, but not enough to harm it.

Blane: "But, we should probably get out of here."

James: "Right."

We fled the area as the two monsters began to fight eachother, there was nothing we could do, as it was so large now that our pokemon couldn't even slow it down. Ditto 2 was the only one that had a chance to damage it, and even then, they were pretty evenly matched. Even mewtwo was unable to affect it now, it was just too heavy.

Blane: "Ditto isn't going to be able to hold him off forever, at this rate he'll probably only be able to hold his form for about...20 minutes..."

Me: "What? Really?"

Blane: "It's a large form, it takes a lot of energy to control."

Blane: "It's not his fault, a normal ditto would have the same problem."

I guess that made sense, otherwise dittos would be the most powerful pokemon in the world.

Phoebe: "I have an idea."

Phoebe: "We need a helicopter."

Me: "Why, what do you have in mind?"

James: "I think there's a police chopper comming."

We could see a spotlight hovering off in the distance, it was hard to hear the chopper over the roar of the giant monsters, but it was there. The presence of the chopper was no surprise, obviously the police weren't just going to ignore a giant monster attacking their city.

Me: "Can we get them to pick us up?"

James: "I could try calling the police chief."

He pulled out his phone again, and dialed a number.

-into phone- James: "Listen Chief Morrison, this is James."

-into phone-James: "Yes I know, we're on it..."

-into phone-James: "I can see one of your helicopters off in the distance."

-into phone-James: "We need a favor."

-into phone-James: "If that's ok."

-into phone-James: "Sure, thanks."

James:" Ok, there's a boulevard intersection a few blocks south from here, if you two want to get on that chopper you need to go there, it will land there in a few minutes to pick you up."

James: "They have their spotlight on, so it shouldn't be too hard to miss."

Me: "Ok."

Phoebe: "Mhm thanks."

Phoebe: "Come on Cj."

She took my hand, and teleported us back too the car.

-concerned- Me: "You ok Pheebles?"

-breathing heavilly- Phoebe: "It's just a long... way to teleport, I'll... be fine."

Me: "Ok."

-caringly- Me: "If something's wrong you'll tell me right?"

Phoebe: "Mhm."

Me: "Just making sure."

Me: "So where do we need to go?"

Phoebe: "Just go south until we get to an intersection, and there's no more tall buildings."

Me: "Ok."

We drove a few blocks south, there wasn't much traffic out now, which was probably a good thing, we just saw a few cars that were really booking it, trying to get out of the area, and for good reason. It wasn't long until the police helicopter arrived, and landed in the middle of the intersection to pick us up.

We climbed on board, and took off almost immediately.

Pilot: "So what do you need?"

Phoebe: "We need to go up by the monster's head."

Pilot: "Which one?"

Phoebe: "The one to the north I think."

-unsure- Pilot: "Um, I don't know, seems pretty risky."

Phoebe: "This may be the only way we can stop it though, we need to get inside it's head."

Me: "Isn't it a fire type?"

Me: "What if it's made out of magma?"

Phoebe: "It isn't though Cj."

Phoebe: "Remember when Bubba hit it with Hydropump?"

Phoebe: "It didn't make any steam when it hit."

Phoebe: "Which means it's cool to the touch."

Me: "I hope you're right."

Me :"So what's your plan then?"

Phoebe: "We need to get inside of it."

Me: "You're...-interupted-."

Phoebe :"No I'm not kidding Cj."

Me: "I don't know baby, I just don't know..."

Pilot: "I don't know if this helps, but according to our onboard thermal energy camera, that things internal temperature, is around...30 degrees."

Me: "Farenheit or Celsius?"

Pilot: "lampents."

Me: "What?"

Phoebe:" it's about, um...55 degrees farenheit."

Me: "Oh...ok."

-somewhat in my face- Phoebe: "See, I was right."

Me: "Yeah yeah, whatever."

Me: "But how do we get inside it without it killing us?"

Phoebe: "I don't know."

Me: "We can't go in it's mouth, it could use flamethrower."

Phoebe: "Mhm."

Phoebe: "But look at the way it's eyes are."

Phoebe: "Since it's probably a ghost type, they might not be solid."

Me: "You think you can teleport inside it's head?"

Phoebe: "I could try."

Just then ditto 2 ran out of energy, and reverted back to it's normal form, ending up about 30ft in the air.

Phoebe: "Oh no...Ditto 2..."

Mewtwo saved him from falling, although I'm not really sure if that would have killed him or not, considering he was an amorphous blob. Anyway, with ditto incapacitated, there was nothing left to fight off the monster.

Anyway, the chopper took us up behind it as it proceeded to destroy whatever it came across.

Phoebe: "Let us off on top of it's head."

Pilot: "Ok."

The chopper took us up to it's head, let us off, and then made a run for it as soon as we got off.

Me: "Now what?"

The top of it's head was extremely rubbery, almost like jello.

Phoebe: "Um."

Then I realized I was sinking...

Me: "Um sweety?"

Phoebe: "Huh?"

Phoebe: "Oh...great."

She tried to pull me out, but it was no use, I was nearly up to my waist in this strange goop.

Phoebe: "Cj, you're too heavy."

Me: "It's got me..."

I sent out Bubba, who immediately started to sink even faster then me, I don't know why, but I thought he could pull me out.

-concerned- Bubba: "Blastoise!..."

Then I saw the two huge arms above me.

Me: "Phoebe get down."

I pulled her down with me before she got smashed, before I knew it we were encased in this strange red goop, neither of us could breath, Bubba decided he couldn't get out so he might as well try to swim down.

Phoebe closed her eyes and head me tight, teleporting us back onto his head.

Me: "What about Bubba?"

Phoebe: "I can't save him he's too far down there."

I started to sink again.

Phoebe: "I don't think its head is too thick though, so I think if we teleport down, we may be able to get into it's brain cavity and take it out from there."

Me: "But it's a ghost."

Phoebe: "Yes, but it should also have a brain."

She teleported us back down into the goop, and down again, into a hollow cavity behind the beast's eyes, strangely enough the floor was just a bit thicker here, enough to keep me from sinking, but still very rubbery.

Bubba fell through the ceiling, still very much alive, but terribly confused, he was about half burried in the floor.

I returned him before he continued to sink, the large gash he made in the floor quickly healed itself.

Me: "Sorry Bubba, it was just a bad call."

Phoebe: "Cj..."

Me: "Mhm?"

Phoebe: "It's the monster's brain."

-unsure- Me: "That's a brain?"

It did not look like a brain at all, more so like a giant frog egg... A large pinkish sphere encased in an orb of clear jelly like stuff.

Phoebe: "Well what else could it possibly be?"

Phoebe: "Besides, I can sense this is where it's thoughts are comming from."

Phoebe: It's a jelly brain, that way when it merges with the others it can also merge brains."

Me: "So what? We attack this and get the crap out of here?"

Phoebe: "Mhm."

Me: "What do we attack it with?"

Phoebe: "Anything."

She through a shadowball at it, the monster shook violently, knocking us about.

-hurt- Me: "Ow..."

-in pain- Phoebe: "Yeah, it's definitely its brain..."

Me: "You ok?"

Phoebe: "I'll be fine..."

We started to sink.

Phoebe: "Whaaa?"

Me: "Not again."

Phoebe: "I got this."

She teleported out, and rescued me, although we immediately started to sink again.

Phoebe: "It's trying to get us out."

Me: "Seems like it."

Phoebe: "Let's try this."

She sent out Bulby.

Phoebe: "Bulby go, petal dance, hurry before you sink!"

Before long there were tiny pink petals everywhere, cutting into the orb, and cutting up the brain inside, Phoebe then returned Bulby as the monster started to shake violenty, throwing us around so much I couldn't tell what was happened, but after awhile it abrubtly stopped.

-in pain- Me: "Holy crap can we please get out of here now?"

My entire body was sore and bruised.

-breathing heavily- Phoebe: "It hurts...owwwwwww."

And to make matters worse, it started to feel like we were falling forward.

Me: "Crap."

I struggled to make my way over to Pheebles.

-weakly- Me: "Baby girl."

-weakly- Phoebe: "Cj?"

-weakly- Me: "I love you."

-weakly, but confidently- Phoebe: "We're not done yet."

-confused- Me: "Huh?"

-weakly- Phoebe: "Hold me tight."

I pulled her close, expecting this to be our final embrace, as we began to fall faster and faster, still inside the dying monster.

-softly- Phoebe: "Hold me, just hold me."

I closed my eyes, and heard a very loud crashing noise, when I opened them again, we were in the street, next to the corpse of the monster that was now dead.

-surprised- Me :"How did we survive that?"

-weakly- Phoebe :"I teleported us before we hit the ground."

-weakly- Phoebe: "I told you we weren't done."

I kissed her.

-weakly- Me: "-sighs-, I love you."

-weakly, but cutely- Phoebe: "-giggles- I love you."

We helped eachother up, both of still feeling very sore all over.

-exhausted- Phoebe: "We did it, it's over..."

Me: "Finally."

A black fog started to rise up from the ground, surrounding the gruesome corpse as it began to liquify.

Me: "Um...what the?"

The ground started to collapse, Phoebe fell in, I tried to save her, I managed to grab her hand but she ended up pulling me down as well.

-surprised- Me: "What is this?"

We had fallen into a seemingly infinite hole. I didn't think we were in the pokemon world anymore, a fierce wind blew around us, spinning us around hard.

Me: "Hold on tight baby I got you."

Phoebe: "I'm scaired."

Me: "Don't be scaired..."

Me: "Whatever happens, just remember that I love you."

Phoebe: "I love you..."

Phoebe: "I can't hold on any longer..."

Me: "Don't let go, just don't let go..."

Her hand slipped from my grasp.

-yelling- Me: "Pheeeeeebles!"

-yelling- Phoebe: "I'll allllways llllove yooooou Cjaaaaaaaaaayyy!"

We flew off in different directions until we were out of sight from eachother, shortly after that I started to feel tired..., last thing I saw I was alone, still inside the vortex.

To be continued...


	23. Reality Check

-Chapter 23, Reality check-

-**unknown location, unknown time, Cj's perspective**-

I woke up, my head hurt, I couldn't remember much, and there was this...really attractive woman standing over me, with long dark hair, and beautiful green eyes.

unknown girl: "Cj?"

Unknown girl: "Cj come on...wake up."

unknown girl: "Honey wake up, Nina needs to get to school, and you're going to be late for work..."

-unsure- Me: "Who...who are you?"

Unknown girl: "I'm your wife silly."

She was my wife? I remember having a wife, but for the life of me I couldn't remember what she looked like, and this girl's face, though very attractive, just didn't seem right, though I couldn't quite place why, don't get me wrong, she seemed perfectly normal, but I just couldn't remember anything about her.

-unsure- Me: "What's your name?"

-somewhat grumpily- Unknown girl : "It's Phoebe, we've been married for four years, how do you not remember my name?"

That name seemed so familiar, but it just didn't belong to this girl...whoever she was...then again...so did Nina.

Me: "Sorry honey...just...bad dream, you know..."

Whoever this girl was, she really seemed to love me, so I just couldn't tell her the truth, that I knew nothing about her, because I just didn't want to upset her, so I decided to play along.

Unknown girl: "Yeah well come on, your daughter has been waiting patiently for you."

I honestly had no idea what was going on, something seemed wrong, but I just couldn't place it...

The only thing that seemed familiar to me, besides the names of my family members, was the house, I knew the layout, I knew exactly where everything was and where everything was kept, except for a few rooms that just seemed to be off, most notable my "daughter's" room, and a seemingly unused office downstairs.

-concerned- Phoebe?:"Honey you know you could probably call in sick if you want, you don't seem to be very well."

-unsure- Me: "Do we have a son too?"

Phoebe?: "What?"

Phoebe?: "No..."

Phoebe?: "How do you not know that?"

Me:"I could swear we had a son..."

Me: "He was really young, like a baby..."

Phoebe?: "No, it's just...me, you and Nina, we've never had a son."

-concerned- Me: "Are you sure?"

Phoebe?:"What did you dream about last night?"

Me: "I...I don't really remember..."

-excited- Nina?:"Daddy!"

This little girl came up and hugged me, once again, aside from her name, I couldn't remember anything about her... she had really light blond hair, and really light skin...she seemed like she was...albino, for some reason I could remember she wasn't really our child, that she was adopted, but for the life of me I couldn't remember where or when. I could also remember she liked animals... but something didn't seem right about that either.

Phoebe?: "Nina, daddy's not feeling well today..."

Phoebe?: "Come on sweety, I'll take you to school."

Me: "No it's allright, I can do it..."

Phoebe?: "Are you sure?"

Me: "Mhm."

Nina?: "Just let me say goodbye to Matches."

Nina?: "Matches, come here boy."

Another name that seemed familiar, but just didn't make sense with the puppy it apparently belonged too, I remembered she did have a pet named Matches, but he was well, he wasn't that kind of dog, although I couldn't remember what kind he was supposed to be. Anyway, she picked up the cute little dog, and gave it a kiss.

-cutely- Nina?:"Goodbye Matches, I'll see you when I get home..."

Nina?: "Ok let's go daddy."

Me:"Right, let's go."

I went outside with this...charming little girl, that I just couldn't remember much about, although she seemed to know me as her father.

Then in the driveway, there was a truck, and the craziest thing about this truck, was that, unlike everything else, I could remember almost everything about it...I got it from my parents, I drove it all the way through highschool, I cherished it, I loved it, but something kept telling me this shouldn't exist, I did have this truck at somepoint, but something happened to it. Parked next to the truck was a pristine yellow 1980s camaro, it also seemed familiar, I knew it was Phoebe's car, but I couldn't remember how we aquired it. It also seemed strange to me how shiny and pristine it was, but I couldn't place why.

-worried- Nina?: "Daddy are we going to go or not?"

Me: "Yeah, go on, get in."

We both got in the truck and drove away.

Me: "Ok, so, where do you go to school?"

Nina?: "Slabtown, you know that."

Nina?: "What's going on, did you just forget everything today?"

I remembered where that was, for some reason.

Nina?: "Mommy was right, you aren't feeling well are you daddy?"

Me: "Where do I work?"

Me: "Please tell me."

Nina?: "You're a policeman in Lycomming."

Me: "I am?"

Nothing about that seemed familiar to me at all...

Me: "Lycomming is an hour away."

Nina?: "Mommy says you better work hard and get that promotion."

Me: "What promotion?"

What the hell is going on?

Last night was more than just a bad dream, if it was, surely I would have come to my senses by now, surely I would remember something. It was obvious to me that something about my life, was seriously, seriously wrong, but I couldn't quite tell what...

Me: "Did your mother or I, did we ever tell you how we met?"

Nina?: "Mommy told me you met online, four years ago..."

Me: "Online?"

Me: "What website?"

Nina? "I don't know."

Something seemed off about that too. Anyway, I eventually arrived at the Slabtown schools, there were three of them, elementary, middle, and high schools, I had no idea which one she went too, so I pulled up to the middle school, because...she just looked to be about that age.

Me: "Ok we're."

Nina?: "Now we're not..."

Nina?: "I go to the high school."

-surprised- Me: "You do?"

Nina?: "I'm a freshmen..."

Nina?: "Don't you remember?"

Me: "Sorry sweety, I just...I...I don't know."

I pulled up to the highschool, and let her off, apparently she was older than she looked. I didn't know what to think about that.

Anyway, after, dropping her off, I started to head for Lycomming, because apparently I was a police officer, and ...completely forgot I was a police officer.

Anyway, about halfway there, I got a call from Phoebe.

Phoebe?: "Sweety why don't you come home? Nina called me and said she's very worried about you."

Me: "Isn't she supposed to be in school?"

Phoebe?: "That's how concerned she is, she called me from the school phone."

Me: "I'll be fine honey...just relax...I'm a police officer..."

Phoebe?:" Cj?"

Me: "Yes?"

Phoebe?:"You're not a police officer you're an FBI agent..."

Me: "What?"

That somehow seemed to make more sense to me then the police thing...

Me: "Wait aren't you FBI too?"

Phoebe?:"Yes, but I'm having a day off, we talked about this yesterday..."

Me: "Ok..."

That made a little more sense too...maybe we were both fbi...no...we had a similiar job...but...it was...different...and it sure as hell wasn't in Lycomming. It didn't even make sense to me that there was an FBI office in Lycomming. But, sure as hell, there was one when I got there.

It took me a full 2 hours just to get through the security protocols I couldn't remember anything about, I didn't remember where my Id was, although after thinking about it for a few minutes I eventually found it in my wallet, I didn't remember all the little ins and outs, I didn't even know where my own damn office was, so I wasted another half an hour wandering through the building until I found it, because I thought it would be really suspicious if I asked someone, and I did not want to go through more security stuff again, oddly enough, no one seemed to notice me wandering around, though that didn't seem strange at all compared to everything else that had happened so far today.

After I finally found my office, the rest of the day...nothing seemed familiar, except my bosses name, Director James Bund...yes...he was my boss, and for the first time today...his face...actually matched up to his name, but he wasn't the leader of the fbi, he was the leader of something else...but I couldn't remember what. But for some odd reason, he seemed more familiar to me than my own wife...

-**meanwhile, the real Phoebe's perspective, unknown time, unknown location**-

All of this scene was actually spoken in Gardevoirian, but translated to human for convienience.

Unknown Gallade: "My queen...wake up, come on, we have stuff to do."

-unsure- Me: "What? Huh?"

My head hurt, I woke up to see this gallade staring down at me.

Me: "I'm not your queen."

Me: "I don't know you."

This gallade, he was really charming and all, but I knew he wasn't my husband...despite what he said. I couldn't even recognize the room I was in.

unknown gallade:"but we've been married for four years."

Me: "No we haven't, and I'm not a queen, I'm a princess."

Me: "Who are you and where is Cj?"

-unsure- unknown gallade: "Honey...I am...Cj..."

Me:"No...cj...cj is not a gallade."

Unknown gallade: "Well, I am Cj, and I've always been a gallade, so...yeah..."

Cj?: "What else would I be, a male gardevoir?"

-defiantly- Cj?: "hell no, I like my arms..."

Me: "No...Cj isn't either of those..."

Cj?: "Then what do you think I am?"

Me: "I don't know, but you're not Cj."

Cj?: "Well, I'd love to play games with you baby girl, but we have a kingdom to run..."

Me: "Kingdom?"

Cj?: "Don't you remember, we're the king and queen of the entire Kanto Region."

-in disbelief- Me: "What?"

Me: "What about my parents?"

Cj? :"They're the king and queen of the Sinnoh region, James and Melissa run the Johto region, and Rath and Cionna run the Hoen region..."

Cj?: "You know this, stop playing games, you're starting to worry me."

No No No! This was all wrong, but I couldn't remember the way things were supposed to be either. This gallade seemed to suspect I was playing some kind of game, even though I wasn't.

Me: "What about Unova and Kalos?"

Cj?: "Unova is ruled by Queen Rio and King Apollo, but I've never heard of the Kalos region before..."

Me: "You haven't?"

Cj?:"Nope, where is it supposed to be?"

Me: "I don't know."

Me: "Do we have children?"

Cj?: "We have a son, how could you forget him? You're such a good mother to him."

Me: "What's his name?"

Cj: "Wraith."

Cj: "The maid is taking care of him for now, we'll see him later..."

Me: "What?"

Me: "It's not Charley?"

Cj: "No...you let me pick the name remember?"

Me: "What?"

-confused- Me: "How did we meet? When were we married, how many weddings did we have?"

Cj? : "We met four years ago when you visited the Sinnoh Region, I used to be one of King James' royal guards..."

Me: "Ok, so you're a gallade..."

Me: "What is James?"

-worried- Cj?:" James is a gallade, your brother is a gallade, I'm a gallade, everyone is either a Gallade or a gardevoir Pheebles, except for the people of the Unova region, they're lucarios..."

I was so confused, none of this seemed right, there was something other than gardevoirs, gallades, and lucarios, but I couldn't remember what it was called. I had a son...he was...part whatever those things were, Cj was one of them too, but I couldn't remember what they were or even what they were supposed to look like... Even the way we were speaking seemed off, even though it was extremely familiar to me, I kept feeling like I used to know another language as well, that I could no longer remember a single word of. The only thing about Cj that was familiar to me were his mannerisms, and the way he spoke, other then that he was a complete stranger.

Me: "I'm sorry."

Cj?: "Please, please stop playing games honey, you're seriously starting to worry me."

Cj?:"Now come on, we have to speak to the people in a few minutes, you need to get ready..."

Me: "But you...you don't like to speak to the people..."

Cj?: "What?"

Me: "You're not Cj! I'm sorry but I need to go..."

Cj?: "Wait, no, stay here, just tell me what's wrong."

I teleported out, of wherever that place was...and quickly found myself in a large city, that I couldn't remember the name of.

There were gardevoirs and gallades, thousands of them, all going about their daily lives, not one of them seemed to be unhappy.

Eventually I found my way out of the city, and into a tall, dark forrest, with very large and tall trees, that seemed to be completely out of place. It all seemed very familiar, but something kept telling me this wasn't what Kanto was supposed to look like.

I wondered around for a little bit, not sure where I was going, or what I was even looking for, nothing seemed right, and everything about this forrest felt completely new to me, but If I was really the queen, then I should know it by heart. Another, much older gardevoir I couldn't recognize found me.

-concerned- Unknown gardevoir: "Phoebe, Queen Phoebe, is that you?"

Unknown gardevoir: "Is the city under attack? Why are you out here?"

Unknown gardevoir: "Does King Cj know you're out here?"

Me: "I...I don't know what's going on."

Unknown gardevoir: "Well, come with me, you should go back to the palace, it's not very queenlike for you to go walking around in the forrest in you nightgown."

Me: "Huh?"

Me: "Oh..."

I followed her back to the palace.

Me:"Who are you?"

Unknown gardevoir: "You don't recognize me child?"

Just then I realized, I knew her face, but there was just something off about her being here.

Unknown gardevoir: "I'm your grandmother."

Me: "Grandma?"

Unknown gardevoir: "Oh dear..."

Unknown gardevoir: "I knew it wasn't your time."

Unknown gardevoir: "It's all comming back to you now isn't it?"

Me:"I remember."

Me: "I never met you..."

Me: "You died before I was born."

Unknown gardevoir: "True, very true..."

-on the verge of crying- Me: "So I'm dead too? Is that why I can't remember my own husband's face?"

Grandma: "No...no child."

Grandma:"Awe, you're just like your mother."

Me: "Are you even real or am I just imagining you?"

Grandma:"Listen, sweety, none of this real."

Grandma: "Except for me, and you."

Grandma: "But if you were really dead, then this would all be normal to you, you wouldn't be out here, you would be back in the pallace, getting ready to speak to the people."

Me:"Are we in heaven? Where's grandpa?"

Grandma: "No,we're not in heaven, and no, we're not in the ghost world."

Me: "But then why are you here? Mom said you died trying to protect her, you should be in heaven."

Grandma: "I was, but Arceus allowed me to come here to guide you."

Grandma:"Unfortunately, I can't bring your memorys back, nor am I allowed to tell you how things actually were, I can't even take you to see grandpa, but I can tell you how to get out."

Me: "How?"

Grandma: "Well, you see, there's a dusknoir that already knows you're not supposed to be here."

Me: "Really?"

Grandma: "Mhm, but don't worry, he's on your side."

Grandma: "Just play out your day, and come back here at night, if you see a red light, go towards it, he'll find you and take you home."

Grandma: "Now take my hand."

I took her hand, and she teleported me back to the palace. Then she hugged me and began to cry.

Me:"Grandma?"

-crying- Grandma: "Phoebe, you know I wasn't there when you grew up."

I started to cry too, I couldn't help myself.

-crying- Me: "It's ok grandma, it wasn't your fault."

-crying- Me: "Don't cry, we've always looked up to you, even Rath has looked up to you, the stories mom told us about you when we were little, we always thought you were so brave."

-crying- Grandma: "And now Phoebe, I'm sorry, but, my time is up, and I have to leave again."

-crying- Grandma: "But remember what I told you."

-crying- Grandma: "Wait until tonight, and look for the red light."

-crying- Grandma: "I'm so glad I got the chance to meet you."

-crying- Grandma: "But I hope you understand me when I say I hope we never meet again."

Me: "I understand. "

-crying- Grandma: "Good."

-crying- Grandma:"Goodbye Phoebe, just remember that your grandfather and I still love you, even though neither of us ever personally met you until now."

-sobbing- Me: "Goodbye grandma."

She teleported away, I tried to recollect myself, as fake Cj entered the room behind me.

Fake Cj: "Oh good, you came back."

Fake Cj: "Who are you talking too?"

Me: "Nobody, I was just singing."

Fake Cj: "Well, hurry up and get dressed then sweety."

Me:" Right."

Fake Cj: "No more games."

Me: "Yeah, I know, I'm done with that."

Fake Cj: "Good, I'll be waiting for you in the living room."

-softly- Fake Cj: "I'm just glad you're ok."

He kissed me on the cheek and then left the room. I decided to take grandma's advice and just play along with it for now, until Dusknoir, whoever that was, showed up. It was hard to take things seriously though, as I now knew none of these people were real. But seriously, what kind of name was dusknoir?

Anyway, I put on a pretty blue wurmple silk dress, it was really hard to pick, apparently I had lots of really nice dresses, shoes, and other various accesories, none of which was familiar to me. Maybe being queen wasn't such a bad thing.

Anyway, I dressed myself up the best I could, and then made my way down the stairs, where fake Cj was waiting for me, just like he said he would.

Me: "Do I look ok?"

Fake Cj: "You look wonderful, as always."

Fake Cj: "Now come on, let's go to the town hall."

Me: "Um wait!"

He teleported away. I guess he went to the town hall, but I didn't even know where that was.

Eventually he figured out I didn't follow him and came back.

-concerned- Fake Cj: "What's the matter?"

Me: "Um..."

Me: "I just thought that instead of teleporting, we could walk there together."

Fake Cj: "We could do that, but since you decided to dissapear for a few minutes this morning, we no longer have the time."

Me:"Oh come on Cj, if we walk there together they'll think we're so close, it will make you look like a better king."

Fake Cj:"Really?"

Fake Cj: "They know we're close baby girl."

Fake Cj: "But ok, if you want to walk there together, that's fine."

Fake Cj: "But we need to go now."

Me: "Ok."

We left the palace together and headed over to the town hall, I had to trick him into walking me over there, because I didn't know where it was, and I didn't want him to freak out anymore.

Once we got to the townhall, Everything went well until I actually had to speak, as I still had no idea what was going on or even what I was supposed to give a speech about.

Me: "Wait Cj, what am I supposed to speak about?"

Fake Cj: "I don't know, it's your speech."

-nervous- Me: "Um...ok..."

He led me out onto the stage, in front of hundreds of other gardevoirs and gallades gathered around, not one of which I could recognize among the crowd, but of course they all knew me somehow, they all fell silent as I approached the microphone.

As I had no idea what was going on in this world, or even what I was supposed to speak about, I froze up for a little bit, but then I reluctantly started to speak about economics, trying to paraphrase a speech my mother had given when I was just a child.

Me: "So you see, the economic situation we have right now, is very good, because, of the, uh..., furniture is really good quality."

Me: "The trees are really healthy, and they're doing very well, and there are lots of uh...pidgeys around this year too."

I couldn't help but notice something, very, very odd.

Even though the speech I was giving was horrible, even though I didn't even know what I was talking about, the entire crowd, even Cj, who was holding my hand and standing right next to me, seemed to be completely engaged in my speach, as if I was doing very well, and everything I said made perfect sense. Out of curiousity I started to test this theory.

Me: "And um...our cars are the best cars, and they're faster than all the others and."

Me:"I like oran berries, but my favorite food, is 42."

The still gave me their undivided attention.

Me: " My brother, when he was little, he fell into a lake once, and he almost drowned, but then this psyduck came and saved him."

Me: "And then dad cooked him for dinner..."

Me: "no that didn't really happen."

Me: "You don't even realize what I'm saying right now do you?"

Me: "You're all just standing there, thinking I'm giving the best speech in the world."

Me: "I could probably take off all my clothes and you'd still be standing there staring at me."

Me: "Not that I would, because, that's just silly."

I was actually starting to enjoy this.

Me: "Anyway, that's all I have to say for now."

Me :"Thankyou for listening."

They all applauded, even Cj congratulated me for giving such a great speech.

Fake Cj: "Good speech sweety."

-confused- Me: "No it wasnt' Cj, I ...I."

Fake Cj: "Oh don't be like that, that was great, I wish I could talk like that."

There wasn't the slightest bit of sarcasm in his voice.

Me: "You can't be serious?"

Fake Cj: "Come on, it's almost lunch time, you want to go see Wraith, he should be awake by now."

Me: "Of course I want to see my son, are you kidding me?"

Fake Cj: "Good, good."

Fake Cj: "Let's teleport back."

Me: "Ok."

We teleported back to the palace, I was still confused about what happened with the whole speech thing though, I now understood that none of this was real, but, was I not allowed to fail? And how come I can remember my childhood so clearly, but not anything that happened after that? Anyway, once we got back to the palace, Cj showed me to the nursery, where "our" son, an infant ralts whom I couldn't recognize, was playing around with some wooden dolls on the floor, sadly, the dolls were more familiar to me than he was, although I could not deny he was a sweet and adorable little thing, just like any baby. A maid was watching over him, I didn't recognize her either.

-like a toddler- Wraith: "goodmorning."

Phoebe: "Goodmorning little guy."

Phoebe: "How are you?"

Wraith: "I'm hungry."

fake Cj: "Didn't the maid feed you?"

unknown maid: "I fed him, he just wants more."

fake Cj: "Oh...ok."

-**back to Cj's perspective**-

I was out in the middle of a forrest outside Lycomming, we were supposed to arrest this guy for dealing drugs or something, I don't know, it's hard to pay attention to briefing when not a single thing about your life seems to make sense anymore. Anyway, it was already night time, and I had been doing paperwork all day for people I apparently arrested, but couldn't remember arresting, unfortunately there was a lot of them. So I spent most of my day desperately waiting for something more interesting to happen. Since I had never filled out official FBI paperwork before, I did the best I could, I didn't ask for help because once again I didn't want to make anyone suspicious, particularly in a place that specializes in keeping an eye out for suspicious people. Oddly enough, the person in charge of looking over the paperwork never caught me making a mistake, even though I had no idea what I was doing.

Towards the end of the day, late in the afternoon, I finally got called out on a mission. It felt right to be holding a gun in my hand, it felt right to be doing missions like this, just not for the FBI.

Anyway, shotgun in hand, I snuck up on this cabin that this guy was supposed to be staying in, while one of my team mates, who seemed to know me although I had no idea who he was, prepared to throw a flash grenade in through the window.

It was then that I saw it, a red light glowing in the distance, off in the forrest slowly bobbing up and down.

Me: "Do you see that?"

unknown team mate: "See what?"

Me: "That light..."

Unknown team mate: "I don't see anything, now quiet down, we're about to go in."

-unknown voice- : "_Come to me...ignore them_."

What the hell?

I didn't know who that guy was, but since I didn't know who most of these people were, why not?

I bolted off into the forrest, causing whoever was inside the cabin to try to escape, but my team mates gunned him down pretty quickly.

Anyway, I continued to run off into the forrest until I saw the strange red light again, it waited for me.

Only for me to discover it was not just a light, it was...some kind of...ghost...monster thing...

Me: "What the heck are you?"

Me: "You're some kind of...m...monster..."

Unknown monster: "-sighs-, _I'm not a monster I'm a pokemon_..."

Unknown monster: "_It's kind of funny really, usually I'm supposed to take people here, I don't get told to take them out very often_..."

Me: "_What are you talking about_?"

Unknown monster: "_You haven't figured it out yet have you_?"

Unknown monster: "_None of this is real_..."

Unknown monster: "_Except for me and you, of course_."

Me :"What?"

Me: "Do you know what is real...because, I don't anymore..."

Unknown monster: "_Well the idea is you're supposed to eventually accept this life as your own, but...the truth is, this isn't your life...and you're not going to be here long enough to accept it anyway_."

Me: "What?"

Unknown monster: " _Ok, let's take this from the top_..."

Everything around me blacked out, even the moon, it was just me, and this monster, in a seemingly endless void of darkness.

Me: "What just happened?"

Unknown monster: "_None of that was real_."

Me: "You're not going to kill me are you?"

Me: "I have a shotgun..."

Unknown monster: "_No you don't_..."

I realized my gun disapeared as well.

Me: "Awe..."

Unknown monster: "_And no, I'm not going to kill you_."

Unknown monster: "_I'm sorry to tell you this sir, but I can't kill you, because, technically, you're already dead_..."

-confused- Me: "What?"

Unknown monster: "_Where we are now, is basically, an empty space between the distortion world, the underworld, the pokemon world, and Arceus' domain._."

Who's arceus and what's the distortion world?

Unknown monster: "_But don't worry, you see, you fell in here by accident, so I've been told to take you and your wife out of here_."

Me: "My wife?"

Unknown monster: "_Yes, your wife, Phoebe_."

Me: "I thought you said none of that was real?"

Unknown monster: "_It's not, but a few details from your real life affect what you see here, your wife's name just happened to be one of them_."

Unknown monster: "_It will make more sense once I reunite the two of you and you get your memory back_."

Unknown monster: "_So, just wait here_..."

He vanished...leaving me in complete and total darkness, in what was apparently some kind of purgatorial zone.

-**meanwhile, Phoebe's perspective**-

It was a long day, terribly long, we spent most of the day out and about, taking Wraith along with us, all day, I honestly tried to be a good mother for him, which was hard, because I knew he wasn't really mine, and I knew I wouldn't be with him after tonight, I also knew he wasn't real, but it was really hard for me to not get attached to the little guy, but something kept telling me I really did have a son I needed to take care of, somewhere. As for fake Cj, he was nice too, and he did his best to try to understand the situation, but he couldn't, it was beyond him, for he was fake too. Despite how nice and aproachable he was, I tried to keep my distance, because something told me I really did have a husband, I just hoped he was like him. Anyway, at night, after the entire city went to bed, I snuck out of the palace, and into the forrest outside the city, being careful to avoid the gallades who were out on night patrol.

I started wandering around, not sure where to go, or what to do. After wondering around for awhile, I could swear I saw a red light in the distance, and shortly after that I heard a strange voice.

Unknown voice: "Do you want to know the truth?"

Finally, someone who understood my situation, I turned around, to be greeted by a large, ghostly monster.

Me: "What are you?"

Unknown voice: "_I am a dusknoir_."

-unsure- Me: "Ohhh...you're dusknoir...ok...what are you exactly? My grandma told me you were comming."

-unsure- Unknown voice: "_I am a dusknoir_?!"

-correctively-Unknown voice: "_That's not my name, that's what I am_."

Me: "Then what is your name?"

Unknown voice:" _Never mind that, you couldn't pronounce it anyway_."

Unknown voice: "_Now, let's get down to business_."

Unknown voice: "_I need you to come with me_."

-concerned- Me: "What about the truth?"

Unknown voice: "_You will learn it in time_, _don't worry_."

He offered me his hand, and I took it. The forrest around me dissapeared into darkness.

Me: "What's going on?"

I saw this, very strange, but somehow attractive looking creature...he seemed to be just as perplexed as me.

-unsure- Cj: "Phoebe?"

Me :"What?"

Me: "Cj?"

Me: "Are you the real Cj?"

Cj: "I don't know, are you the real Phoebe?"

It seemed right, it had to be him, he wasn't a gardevoir, he was one of those things that I couldn't remember what they were.

Dusknoir:" _Go on...hug...kiss...just touch hands, your memories will come back to you_.

We reached out our hands, but as soon as we touched, we wrapped our arms around eachother, our memories came back, and everything seemed right now.

-**Cj's perspective**-

There she was, my real baby girl...

Me: "-sighs-."

Phoebe: "So we died?"

Dusknoir: "_Um...not really..._"

Dusknoir: "_You didn't actually kill that beast, but you did banish him back to the underworld, so when you defeated him, a one way portal was formed from the pokemon world to the under world, and well, you accidentally fell into it_."

Dusknoir: "_But since you weren't dead, and you don't belong in the underworld, you were sent here instead_."

Dusknoir: "_But since you never actually died_, _you don't belong here either, so, long story short, I need to take you back to the other world now_."

Me :"So you can freely travel between worlds then?"

Dusknoir: "_Yeah, as long as they're part of this universe_."

Phoebe: "Cool."

Dusknoir: "_It comes with the job_."

He took our hands , and lifted us up, through a portal, and to the street in Goldenrod we had fallen through earlier, after that, he vanished without a trace. I guess he had other things to do.

Phoebe: "Well that was weird."

Me: "Mhm."

Me: "The hole is gone..."

Phoebe: "Yep."

Phoebe: "Soooo...did you have sex with the fake me, while you were there?"

Me: "No...but the human version of you was pretty hot..."

-somewhat annoyed- Phoebe: "Really?"

Me: "Did you have sex with the fake me...wait...was there a fake me?"

Phoebe: "No, and yes..."

Phoebe: "You were a gallade...a really handsome one."

-confused- Me: "I was a what now?"

Me: "In mine, You were human...and so was Nina...and Nina was also albino for some reason..."

Phoebe: "That's weird, Nina wasn't in mine, but Charley was, but his name was Wraith for some reason."

Me: "Huh...that's weird, Charley wasn't in mine..."

-curiously- Phoebe :"Did you want to name him Wraith?"

Me: "No, that name never came to me.."

Phoebe: "Weird.."

Phoebe: "I wonder why his name was different then?"

Me: "I don't know."

-surprised- Phoebe: "Hey I'm in a different dress now..."

Me: "Huh?. ohhh..my clothes are different too..damn, that was a cool uniform..."

-realizing- Me: "Wait, these were the clothes we fell in with, the ones we were wearing earlier must not have existed."

I also had my pistol back, and my pokemon.

Phoebe: "Oh...right, I guess that makes sense."

Phoebe: "-sighs-, I was begining to like that dress."

Me: "Oh come on, you have plenty of dresses."

Phoebe: "Not like the one I had in there."

Me: "Well...hmmm..."

Me: "I guess we could try to find one like it."

Me: "If you really want it, and if it's not too expensive."

Phoebe: "Awe..Cj...it's ok."

Phoebe: "let's just go home for now."

Phoebe: "I want to hold Charley."

Me: "Ok then."

James came running over to us, looking somewhat worried.

James: "Are you allright, where did you go? We saw a dusknoir bring you back up."

Me: "Apparently we visited purgatory...it's a long story."

James: "Ok...good enough."

Blane: "-sighs-, Really? What did you see? You're so lucky."

Phoebe: "We'll tell you all about it on the way back I guess."

Me: "Yeah, I guess."

Blane: "Come on, we need to go back to the portal facility, I arranged a little celebration."

Phoebe: "Really?"

-concerned- Phoebe: "How long were we gone?"

Blane: "Not too long, just about, uh...20 minutes."

Phoebe: "Really? I could have sworn I was there for almost an entire day."

Me: "Me too."

Phoebe: "I hope that doesn't mean this is all fake too."

-calmly, happily- Me: "No...no...this feels right."

-calmly, happily- Phoebe: "Yes...yes it does."

She wrapped her arms around me, as glad to have me back as I was to have her.

Anyway, we found our car, which took a little while as we couldn't remember where we parked it, and then we headed back over to the experiment facility, for a small party, with just a handful of guest, we told everyone a little bit about what we saw and experienced in there, to satisfy their curiousity, especially Blane, who now seemed to be extremely jealous of us having gone there. Anyway, after that we picked up the kids from my parents and headed home, it was somewhat late in the evening, so we didn't get to spend much time with them before they had to go to bed, but Phoebe and I were already planning to spend the entire day with them tomorrow.

-in the living room, after putting the kids to bed.-

Me: "So, are you feeling tired?"

Phoebe: "Not really."

Me: "-sighs-, you know it's funny sweety, we've seen a lot of strange things, but whatever we saw today, was probably the strangest yet."

Phoebe: "Yeah."

Phoebe: "It wasn't that bad of a place."

Me: "Yeah."

Me:" But I'd rather be with the real you than some human wanna be anyway."

Phoebe: "Same here."

Me: "And Charley, Charley wasn't even in mine."

Phoebe: "Yeah, well you know it wasn't perfect."

Me: "Mhm."

Phoebe: "But, can I tell you something I didn't tell Blane?"

Me: "What?"

Phoebe: "While I was in there, I met my grandmother."

Me: "She was part of the illusion?"

Phoebe: "No, I don't think so, because she was the one that told me it was all fake."

Phoebe:"She said that arceus allowed her to come and talk to me."

Phoebe: "Did you see anyone like that?"

Me: "No, not at all."

Me: "Although it could be because I'm from this world, and none of my relatives have ever died in the pokemon world."

Phoebe: "Ehhh...maybe."

Me: "Also, for some reason, in there, the only things I could remember, was my life up to right before we first met, everything else was just a complete blank."

Phoebe:"Yeah, I felt that too."

Me :"I had no idea how we met either."

Phoebe: "Mhm."

Me: "Fake Nina said fake you and me met online."

Me: "Actually I'd really like to know how I got fake you to marry me."

-annoyed- Phoebe: "Cj..."

Phoebe: "And why would you need to know that?"

Me: "No reason, just curious."

Phoebe: "It doesn't matter Cj."

-lovingly- Phoebe: "You have me."

Me: "I know, and I love you and I'll always be grateful for you."

-enamored- Phoebe: "Aweee -giggles."

She kissed me, and moments later we heard Charley crying from upstairs.

-concerned- Phoebe: "I wonder what he wants?"

Me: "I don't know."

We headed upstairs, Charley was sitting up in his crib, crying as loudly as he could.

-concerned- Phoebe: "Awe, Charley what's wrong?"

-in pain- Charley: "Raltssss ralllts rallllllllts."

Phoebe: "Your head hurts?"

Phoebe: "-sighs-, your psyhorn is probably growing a little bit."

Phoebe: "It might even be starting to work."

Phoebe: "I'll get you some medicine to help make the pain go away."

Phoebe: "Here Cj, hold him for me."

Me: "Ok."

She handed Charley over to me, and headed downstairs to get some medicine for him.

-calmly- Me: "Shhhh..it's ok Charley."

-calmly- Me: "The pain will go away."

-calmly- Me: "And then hopefully you'll have psychic powers like your mother."

-in pain- Charley: "Dahwy wa mawa?"

Me: "Yes I love your mother very much."

Me: "Can you see my thoughts little guy?"

He didn't answer, he probably didn't understand the question. He was still very upset, but he managed to stopped wining, though tears were still falling out of his eyes.

-in pain- Charley: "Raltssss ralllts rallllllllts."

Me: "I know your head hurts."

That's what I assumed he was saying.

Anyway, Phoebe came back with a bottle for him.

Phoebe: "Here Charley, drink this, it will help."

I assumed she mixed some kind of anesthetic into it, he refused to take medicine any other way.

Of course, Charley wasn't thirsty, so he didn't want it.

-upset,loudly- Charley: "Cawey no wa!"

Phoebe: "Here Cj, let me hold him now."

Me: "Ok."

I handed him over to her.

Charley: "Raltssss ralllts rallllllllts."

Phoebe: "We know Charley."

-calmly- Phoebe :"Gardevoirrrr, garrr...gardevoirrrrr devoirrr."

Phoebe: "Now drink."

Phoebe: "It will help you, I promise."

He finally decided to take the bottle, he could be very fussy sometimes.

Phoebe: "Cj why don't you go to bed? I'll stay up with him for awhile."

Me: "I'd rather stay here in case you need me."

Phoebe: "Ok."

We stayed up for atleast another hour so Charley could drink. Eventually the medicine started working and he became tired and happily fell asleep, once we layed him down in his crib and tucked him in, we headed off to bed ourselves. It was already after 10:00pm at this point, the battle with the monster really lasted several hours, although it all seemed to happen so fast.

-in our bedroom-

-exhausted- Phoebe :"-sighs-, what a day."

She finished slipping on her nightgown and got in bed next to me.

Me: "Yeah, I know right, it was pretty crazy."

Phoebe:"Can we just stay home with the kids tomorrow?"

Me: "No kidding."

-misunderstood- Phoebe: "I'm not kidding I want to stay home."

Me: "Good, because that's exactly what we're doing tomorrow."

Phoebe: "Good."

I put my arms around her and let her snuggle up to me.

Me: "-sighs-, I love you Pheebles."

Phoebe: "I love you."

She turned around to kiss me on the cheek.

Phoebe:" Now goodnight."

Me: "Goodnight."

She used her powers to turn off the lights, and then we fell asleep sometime later.

The next morning Charley woke us up early, crying once again because his head hurt, so Phoebe gave him a little more medicine, and eventually he stopped crying as the pain faded away. After that Phoebe and I took showers, separately, as one of us had to keep an eye on Charley. Then after breakfast we kind of just hung out as a family, with Nina, Phoebe and I taking turns playing video games, as we only had two controllers. Charley, who was too young to play videogames, was playing with his toys in front of the tv. Whoever wasn't playing was responsible for keeping an eye on him, which was usually Phoebe or I as we both tended to let Nina have all the turns she wanted, whether she won or not. Charley seemed to be perfectly content playing around on the floor, though he would try to wander over to the dining room or the stairs on occasion, all the other rooms were closed, and obviously he couldn't open doors on his own.

-whilst playing- Phoebe: "Cj, Charley's starting to wander away again."

Me: "I know, I see him."

I let him crawl away for a little bit, just to see where he would go, then I got up before he went into the dining room, the little squirt giggled as he saw me get up, and tried to crawl away from me, I let him keep crawling for a little bit, as I was very curious to see where he would go, eventually we ended up in the kitchen with Charley stopping in front of the fridge and trying to open it.

-playfully- Me: "What are you doing little guy?"

-cutely- Charley: "Dahwy."

Me: "You're trying to open the fridge?"

He looked up at me and giggled.

-cutely imitating- Charley: "Wadowee?"

Me:"Watching you."

Me: "What are you doing?"

-playfully- Charley:"Mawko wa pee-ahs..."

Charley: "mawko take ohwa worl"

Me: "We don't have any pizzas."

Charley: "Cawey gah pee-ahs."

I assumed he was pretending, as he started to crawl back towards the dining room. Ever since I played with him that one day he's started pretend his murkrow doll was trying to take over the world with pizzas, sometimes he succeeded, sometimes not. Charley was never very consistent about things.

Me: "Where are you going now?"

-cutely imitating- Charley: "Wagowee?"

-playfully- Me: "I'm going back to the couch where are you going?"

-cutely- Charley "Cawey wa pway."

-playfully- Me: "Hehe, come on, let's go back to the couch."

I picked him up and brought him back over to the couch.

Nina: "Mom can we play halo now?"

Phoebe: "oh ok...fine."

Phoebe: "Lets play co-op though, deathmatches are boring with only 2 people."

Nina: "oh, ok."

Charley: "Mawa, Mawa! Mawko wa pee-ahs."

-concerned- Phoebe: "What?"

Me: "murkrow wants pizzas."

Phoebe: "Oh...ok."

Phoebe: "Why?"

-cutely- Charley: "Tay ohwa worl!"

Phoebe: "What?"

Me: "It's a long story."

Phoebe: "And just how do you take over the world with pizzas?"

Me: "I don't know, I was playing with him when you were out with Nina, and that's just the first thing that came to my mind."

Phoebe: "Oh...ok, -giggles-."

-whining- Nina: "Mom press start!"

Phoebe: "Nina if you keep telling me what to do we're not going to play video games anymore."

-nervously- Nina: "Ok, sorry."

Phoebe:"-sighs-."

Me: "You know we don't have to stay in here, we can go outside if you want."

Phoebe: "No it's ok, we can go outside after lunch."

Me: "Ok, if that's what you want."

Nina: "Mommy look out, there's a wraith!"

Phoebe: "Huh?"

Phoebe's character in the game got killed by a wraith tank, leaving Nina to deal with the tank herself. They were playing in coop mode on a level I couldn't really remember the name of at the moment, I did remember that it was really easy to get lost in it though, it was one of the later levels with the flood zombies and what not, The level was really dark and had a lot of tunnels, which is why it was really easy to get lost in it.

Nina: "I'm going to steal it."

Phoebe: "Ok ,just be careful."

Nina went over to the tank to try to hijack it. Meanwhile, Phoebe was still waiting to respawn. In Halo 2, you couldn't respawn if there were enemys around the other player. So Phoebe had to wait for Nina to steal the tank and take out all the other enemies in the area.

Me: "-sighs-"

-loudly- Charley: "Cawey no wa! Cawey no wa!"

-annoyed- Nina: "Charley don't yell like that."

-annoyed- Nina: "You're going to get me killed."

He started to wiggle around, trying to get free, I didn't understand why, he was happy just a minute ago.

-concerned- Me: "Awe...Charley, what's the matter?"

Phoebe: "Um...I think he just wants you to let him down so he can play."

Phoebe: "I guess, that's what he wants."

Me: "Oh...Ok, I can do that."

I set him down on the floor so he could play, sure enough he stopped complaining.

Me: "Just stay here though little guy, don't go back to the kitchen."

I don't think he understood me, but he quickly found himself busy playing with his toys, so he stayed put.

Phoebe: " Nina he's a baby, he has to yell sometimes."

Nina: "But why does he have to do it when I'm trying to play?"

Phoebe: "Nina, stop taking the game so seriously."

Phoebe: "It's just a game."

Charley wasn't paying much attention to the tv, which was probably a good thing, otherwise he'd probably get scared. Instead, he was just happily doing his own thing. Eventually Nina got bored playing Halo because Phoebe kept dying on a constant basis. Phoebe wasn 't a bad player, but she was paying much more attention to Charley and I than the game. After turning off the tv, Nina started to pay more attention to Charley as well, eventually joining him on the floor.

Charley:"Neewa!"

-playfully- Nina: "Hello Charley."

-playfully- Nina: "Whatcha doing?"

Charley: "Mawko tay owha worl."

Nina: "Ohhh ok..."

-cutely- Charley :"Sayyy tha pee-ahs."

Nina: "-giggles- Save the pizzas?"

-playfully- Me: "Hehe, He's taking over the world and saving the pizzas?"

-cutely- Phoebe: "-giggles-, I guess so."

Charley: "Oswa sayy tha worl.."

Me: " But what about the pizzas?"

Charley: "Oswa sayy pee-ahs."

-playfully- Phoebe: "So they're both trying to save the pizzas?"

Me: "Ok..."

-playfully- Nina: "I don't think that makes any sense."

Phoebe: "-giggles-, It does to him."

Nina: "I'm going to go get somethings."

Phoebe: "Ok."

Nina headed into her room, and came back out with some of her toys moments later, a few more dolls and cars and things.

Phoebe: "-sighs, I guess I should start making lunch, it's almost 11:00."

Me: "Awe, I was hoping we could snuggle some more."

Phoebe: "Maybe later."

Me: "Can I help?"

Phoebe: "No, I got it, you stay here and watch Charley."

Me: "Awe."

She kissed me on the cheek, then got up and headed into the kitchen.

-on the floor- Nina: "Here Charley, I have more stuff to play with."

-playfully- Nina: "And then we can make a castle with your blocks."

Nina: "Um, dad where are his blocks?"

Me: "I think they might still be in the suitcase."

Nina: "Oh...ok."

Me: "It's upstairs in our room."

Nina: "Ok."

She headed upstairs, leaving Charley to claim all of her toys for himself, he arranged them all into a pile, and then began to examine each one very carefully. The toy cars seemed to fascinate him. Nina came back down just a few minutes later with his blocks.

Nina: "Here Charley, I brought your blocks."

-cutely- Charley: "Bwa!"

Nina: "Come on, let's make a castle."

She dumped all the blocks out of the bag they were in, much to Charley's delight, it wasn't long before long they were begining to build a castle together, an evil lair for their Morty the murkrow doll. Allthough once they finished it, it took Charley all of five seconds to knock it down. Shortly after that Phoebe called us into the dining room for lunch.

Me:"So what did you make this time sweety?"

Phoebe: "Just some sandwhiches."

Me: "Oh...ok."

She brought out a plate with some sandwhiches on it, we each took one, except for Charley, who was now in his high chair, and couldn't eat sandwiches very well.

Phoebe:" I'm thinking about making fried chicken tonight."

Me: "Really?"

I hadn't had fried chicken in a really long time, there was no alternative in the pokemon world, and even though chicken meat wasn't hard to come by around here, there was usually a lack of oil suitable to fry it in. As cooking oil, vegetable oil, and other frying oils were mostly used as an alternative to the extremely rare gasoline and diesel fuel these days. Methane was much more prominent though. Hydro conversions haven't caught on quite yet, as this world's money was useless and nobody could afford them unless they, like us, had a job in the pokemon world, and even then they were fairly expensive, though many curious people in the pokemon world were willing to overpay for stuff from this one. So we weren't the only ones around that had them.

Me: "What are you going to cook it in?"

Phoebe: "Nutpea oil."

Phoebe: "I saw some the last time we were at the department store."

Me: "Um...that might work."

Phoebe:"It should."

Nina: "I don't want to kill the chickens, they're cute."

Phoebe: "You don't have too silly, we can get some frozen chicken from the store."

Phoebe:"Speaking of which, after lunch you need to go collect the eggs."

Nina: "Ok."

Phoebe: "And then I just have to follow this recipe, and we should have some chicken."

Me: "Hehe, ok."

Phoebe: "And then I'll make some mashed potatoes."

Phoebe: "And we'll have a nice country-styled dinner."

Phoebe: "Atleast that's what it says in the book."

Me: "Oh, ok."

Me: "I thought we were going to go up to the timber after lunch?"

Phoebe: "We will, I just need to get some stuff first."

Me: "Ok, if you say so."

Phoebe: "Or you could stay here with the kids and I can go on my own."

Me: "Um..."

I remember what happened the last time Phoebe left me with the kids.

Phoebe: "Oh don't be like that, you know that probably won't happen again."

Phoebe: "I won't be gone very long either."

Phoebe: "I just need to go to Slabtown, and then Goldenrod, and then I'll come home."

Me: "Ok, if that's how you want to do it."

Phoebe: "Good."

Phoebe: "I'll be fine Cj, I promise."

She kissed me on the cheek, and then went to go get some baby food from the fridge for Charley.

After lunch she left to go do some shopping, leaving me with Nina and Charley, who were still getting along very well, Nina continued to play with him after lunch, so they were both keeping occupied and out of trouble.

Nina: "Daddy can we go outside?"

Me: "Just wait till your mother gets home, then we'll go."

Nina:"Ok."

Me:"Besides, you just went outside to collect the eggs."

Nina: "I know, but I want to go back."

Me: "-sighs-, Just keep playing with Charley, you're doing really good with him."

Nina: "Here, Charley, let's build another castle."

He decided not to let Nina touch his blocks.

-defensively- Charley: "Eh Cawey bwa!"

Nina: "Daddy, I think Charley is getting tired."

Nina: "He might need to take a nap soon."

Me: "Ok."

I went over to them and picked Charley up.

Charley: "Dahwi.."

-playfully- Me: "You getting tired little guy?"

Me:"Maybe you should go to bed for a little bit?"

-worried, but cutely- Charley: "Cawey no wa go beh."

Me: "Ok, ok."

I put him back down.

Me: "He doesn't want to go to bed."

Nina:"I don't know then."

Me: "Well, if he falls asleep I'll put him is his crib."

Me: "It's ok if he's tired as long as he's not being grumpy or anything."

Nina: "But he is being grumpy, he won't let me build another castle for him, he gets upset if I try to."

Me: "Well then, just let him play on his own, you can go back to playing video games if you want."

Nina: "Actually I'd rather play with Charley."

Me: "Ok."

Me: "Well then just let him decide what to do, maybe he doesn't want to build a castle right now, they are his blocks after all."

Nina: "Ok."

Nina: "What do you want to do Charley?"

Charley didn't answer, but he proceeded to build something on his own, it looked like he was making a pyramid. While Nina looked on. Charley knocked it down when he finished it, as usual, and then he started again, he did a few times, without saying anything, until finally deciding to let Nina play with him again.

-cutely- Charley :"Newa wa bwa?"

Nina: "Awe Charley, I'd love to play with you."

Me:"See, there you go sweetheart, he just wanted to play by himself for a little bit."

Nina: "Why?"

Me: "I don't know, that's just how babies are sometimes."

They continued to play together, until Phoebe returned about an hour and a half later.

Phoebe: "Ok, I got everything we need."

Charley: "Mawa!"

Phoebe: "Hi Charley."

She picked him up and held him.

Phoebe: "You look fine."

Me: "Yeah, Nina kept him occupied almost the entire time you were gone."

Phoebe: "Then she made your job really easy didn't she?"

Me: "Hehe...yeah I guess so."

She sat by me on the couch.

Phoebe: "-sighs-, I'm tired."

Phoebe: "It looks like Charley's tired too."

Phoebe: "You haven't laid him down for a nap yet have you?"

Me: "He didn't want to go to bed."

-loudly- Charley: "Cawey no wa beh!"

Phoebe: "I see."

-lovingly- Phoebe: "You're getting a little grumpy aren't you sweety?"

Nina: "Can I go outside now?"

-somewhat annoyed- Me: "Nina..."

Phoebe: "Yeah, go ahead and go, just stay in the yard, you can let your pokemon out if you want."

Phoebe: "I might need to lay Charley down for a nap."

Nina: "Ok."

-jokingly- Phoebe: "Since Cj didn't want to."

Phoebe: "And keep Gulpin off the roof."

-somewhat embarassed- Nina: "I know mom..."

Me: "He didn't want to go, I didn't want to upset him."

Phoebe:"I know."

Nina headed to her room, grabbed her pokemon and slipped on her shoes, then she headed out the door to play outside.

Phoebe:"But, sometimes he just needs his mama to convince him."

Phoebe: "Isn't that right little guy?"

Charley: "Cawey wa mawa!"

Phoebe: "Momma loves you too."

Phoebe: "Come on Cj, let me show you."

She led me upstairs to Charley's room, Charley quickly figured out what was going n.

-upset- Charley :"Cawey no wa beh..."

Phoebe: "Shhhhh."

-defiantly- Charley: "Cawey no wah beh!"

Phoebe: "But you need to sleep, you're tired, it won't be for long I promise."

She started to sing to him, in that same beautiful voice she always sung in.

Me:"You're kidding me?"

Phoebe: "He likes it."

-lovingly- Phoebe: "Don't you Charley?"

She continued to sing to him, while rocking him back and forth in her arms, it wasn't long before he drifted off into sleep, allowing Phoebe to lay him down in his crib and tuck him in, without him getting upset.

-quietely- Phoebe: "There we go see?"

-enamored- Me: "I see."

-softly- Me: "You're so pretty you know that?"

-softly- Phoebe: "-giggles-, I know."

-softly- Phoebe:" Come on lover boy."

We left Charley's room, and then headed downstairs and outside to see what Nina was doing, as usual she had let all of her pokemon out, we were only out there for about five minutes until Phoebe heard Charley crying again from upstairs, so we both went back inside to see what was wrong. Only to discover that he had somehow escaped the confines of his crib, and was now on the floor crying his eyes out, scared, and just as confused as we were.

Phoebe: "Ohhhh...Charrleyyy."

She picked him up and tried to calm him down, he wasn't hurt, just a bit scared and unsure of what had happened.

Me: "Do you think he?"

Phoebe: "There's no other way he could have gotten out."

-proudly- Phoebe:"Awe, Charley did you teleport?"

Phoebe:"I think you did."

He cried for a little while, until Phoebe finally managed to calm him down, once he did she set him down on his changing table.

Phoebe: "Hehe, I was wondering when I would get to use this."

She slid a tiny little power bracelet around his wrist, it had been sitting on the shelf for quite awhile. We bought it before he was even born.

Phoebe: "Now don't try to take that off little guy, it's for your own good."

Me:"How is he supposed to develop his powers if he can't use them?"

Phoebe: "He won't be wearing it all the time, just when he doesn't need to use his powers."

Phoebe: "Because he can't quite control them yet, how is he supposed to sleep if he can't stay in his crib?"

Me: "Yeah, I guess."

Phoebe: "Besides, this bracelet is also a toy, way better than the one I had to wear when I was just a baby."

Me: "What?"

Phoebe: "Well, when he would normaly teleport it lights up."

Phoebe: "When he discovers it, he'll want to find out why."

Phoebe: "So not only will it keep his powers under control, it will help to train him as well."

Phoebe: "But I'm going to turn that feature off for now, because he still needs to sleep."

Me :"That would probably be wise.."

She gave Charley a gentle kiss on the forhead gentle kiss on the forehead.

Phoebe: "Goodnight Charley, Mama loves you."

Phoebe: "I'm so excited for you now."

-lovingly- Phoebe: "I can't wait to help you with your powers."

She held him for another minute or so, before setting him back in his crib without a fight.

That was the first time Charley ever teleported, a sign that his powers were beginning to develop.

We headed outside to tell Nina, warning her not to mess with Charley's bracelet, and spent the next hour or so outside helping her with her pokemon, as well as letting our own out to play. When Charley woke up from his nap, we all headed down into the timber, and stayed down there until Phoebe had to go back to start on supper.

Once again, when we got back, she refused to let anyone in the kitchen until she was finished, not even Charley. So while she was busy cooking I brought Charley outside and set him on the ground and allowed him to explore.

Of course I followed him around so he wouldn't get lost or attempt to remove his bracelet. Our pokemon were still out at this time, so I had to keep Charley out of their way as well. Though only a handful of them were in the yard, as usual most of them planned to spend their afternoon in the timber.

Anyway, I followed Charley into the backyard, where he struggled to climb up onto the porch, it was amazing how far he could crawl.

Me: "-sighs- One of these days, we need to teach you how to walk."

-cutely- Charley: "Ralts rallllts ralts."

-unsure- Me: "What?"

Me: "Hey I have an idea."

Me: "Why don't we see what your mother is doing in the kitchen?"

-cutely- Charley: "Cawey see Mawa?"

Me: "Mhm."

Me: "Come here."

I picked him up, and brought him back around the house, over to the kitchen window.

Me:"Hey baby girl, whatcha doing?"

Phoebe: "I'm heating up the nutpea oil until it boils."

Phoebe: "And I'm also mixing the breading for the chicken that's now defrosting in the microwave."

Me:"That really sounds like a secret."

PHoebe: "It's not."

Phoebe: "I just don't want you to bother me while I'm trying to cook."

Phoebe: "So I can do my best."

Me: "Oh relax..."

Me: "Who are you cooking for anyway? "

Phoebe: "I'm cooking for you silly."

-jokingly- Me: "Well I'm sure they would understand if their chicken is just a little overcooked because you wanted to talk to me."

-jokingly- Me: "I mean, I'm pretty sure I could work that out."

-unsure- Phoebe: "Wha?"

Me: "Hehehe."

Me: "Anyway Charley wants to see you."

I held Charley up to the window.

Phoebe: "Awwwwe, hi Charley."

-cutely- Charley: "Mawa!"

He put his hands up against the screen.

Phoebe: "Are you having fun out there?"

Charley: "Cawey wa mawa holb."

Phoebe: "No Charley, not right now."

Phoebe: "After supper."

Me: "When is supper going to be ready?"

Phoebe: "I don't know...half an hour?"

Me: "Ok."

We heard the microwave go off.

Phoebe: "I need to get back to work."

Me: "Hehe ok sweety."

Phoebe: "Be careful with Charley."

Me: "I know baby girl, don't worry."

Phoebe:"I can't help it."

She left the window to go tend to the microwave.

-playfully- Charley: "Mawa wagowee?!"

Oshawott: "Oshaawott?"

Nina's oshawott came up behind us.

Me: "huh?"

Me: "Oh, where's Nina?"

-unsure- Oshawott: "Oshawott?"

-excited- Charley: "Dawey es oswa!"

Me: " Charley hold still."

Charley wanted me to set him down so he could pet him, but I wasn't sure how Oshawott would react to this, so I continued to hold him, although he still tried to squirm away from me.

Cawey: "Cawey no wa dawhy holb, Cawey no wa!"

Me: "You don't want a lot of things."

Me:" I just want you to be safe."

-upset- Cawey :"Cawey wa oswa."

He started to cry, upset because he couldn't get his way.

I soon noticed the light on his bracelet was glowing very faintly, though Charley didn't seem to notice.

Me:"Charley stop."

Obviously he ignored me and continued to cry, eventually Nina showed up, she had apparently been searching for oshawott for awhile now.

Nina: "Oshawott what are you doing here? I was looking for you."

-unsure- Oshawott: "Oshawaaaat?"

-concerned- Nina: "What did you do to Charley?"

Me: "Nothing, Charley's just upset because I won't let him bother oshawott."

-crying- Charley: "Cawey wa oswa!"

-sternly- Me:" Charley that's enough, this is ridiculous."

-worried- Nina: "Don't get mad at him."

-calmly- Nina: "Shhhhhhh...Charley."

Me:"I'm not mad at him."

I pulled him close, not sure what else to do, I just hoped he would calm down.

Me:"Shhhhh it's ok Charley."

Me:"Calm down little guy."

He continued to cry for a little bit.

Phoebe: "What's going on out there, is he ok?"

Me: "He's allright, he's just upset because he can't get his way."

Phoebe: "Oh...ok."

-kindly- Phoebe: "It looks like you're handling it ok."

Me: "Awwwwe thanks baby girl."

-upset- Charley: "Mawwwa..."

-playfully- Phoebe: "Charllleyyy."

Charley finally started to calm down.

Me:"There, you ok now son?"

Charley: "Cawey wa mawa."

Phoebe: "Awe...momma loves you too."

-grumpily- Charley: "Cawey no wa dahwy, dahwy no oswa Cawey."

Me: "what?"

His words were somewhat limited, though I understood what he was saying quite clearly. Even I don't think he really understood what he was saying.

-softly- Phoebe: "Daddy loves you Charley."

-grumpily- Charley: "Dahwy no wa Cawey."

Me:" That's not true."

-sincerely- Phoebe: "He doesn't mean it Cj."

Me: "I know."

Me: "He's just mad at me because I tried to keep him safe."

Phoebe: "Mhmm, sorry, but I really have to go finish breading the chicken."

Me: "Ok, you go do that then."

She walked away from the window, then Nina gave me a hug.

Nina:"I love you daddy."

-enamored- Me: "Awe, I love you too sweetheart."

-cutely- Nina: "Can I hold Charley?"

Me: "Of course you can, just be gentle with him."

Nina: "I will."

I carefully handed Charley over to her.

-solemly- Charley:"Newaaaa?"

Nina:"Hello little brother."

Nina:"You want to see oshawott?"

-playfully- Oshawott: "Oshawott oshhha"

Me: "Nina what are you doing?"

Nina: "Oshawott won't attack him, it's ok he trusts me."

Me:"Allright sweetheart if you say so."

She carefully held him up to oshawott, Charley gently petted him on the head, oshawott petted him on the head in return, and then they both began to laugh, it was so cute to watch.

Nina: "Awe, look ! They're friends."

Me: "Yeah, looks like it."

Me: "Earlier I was just a little afraid oshawott might not understand and would try to defend himself."

Me: "I just didn't want Charley to get hurt."

Nina: "It's ok Daddy."

Nina: "Oshawott understands, see?"

Me: "I see that now."

Nina: "-sighs- I need to go find Matches, I don't know where he went."

-jokingly- Me: "He's not on the roof?"

Nina: "No dad, of course not."

Me: "Good."

Me: "Well you better go find him."

Nina: "Ok, come on oshawott."

She handed Charley back over to me, and then I brought him back inside, hoping he would just play with his toys and stay calm until dinner.

So I set him down in front of the tv, which is where most of his toys were at the moment, he didn't seem to be mad at me anymore, atleast for now. I watched tv for a few minutes until our pokemon started to come back, so I had to go outside again to return them for the evening.

Phoebe:"I did the best I could Cj, I hope you like it."

I tried some of the fried chicken she made, I haven't had any for quite a long time.

Me: "Well, it's not bad, I've had better, but don't worry so much."

Nina:"I like it."

Phoebe:"Ok then."

Phoebe:"Maybe I'll make more next week, it's not really good for you, you shouldn't eat it everyday."

Me:"Do you think Charley could eat some?"

Phoebe: "I want to let it cool off a little bit before I give him any."

Me:" Ok."

Phoebe: "If I cut it up for him he might."

Me: "Yeah."

Phoebe: "Charley, are you still upset?"

He didn't say anything, he hadn't said anything to me since he threw a tantrum thirty minutes ago.

Phoebe: "Charley?"

Phoebe :"Charley don't be silly, answer me."

He grinned for a brief moment before finally saying something.

-quietely- Charley: "Cawey huhwy..."

Phoebe:"I'll feed you in a little bit, your food needs to cool off."

Eventually dinner came to an end, and we all watched tv together as a family, the evening was very quiet and uneventful. And before long we went to bed.

-in bed-

Phoebe: "Don't worry Cj, I'm sure tomorrow Charley will forget what happened."

Me: "Yeah I know."

Phoebe: "I told him that you love him very much before I put him to bed tonight."

Me: "Oh...ok."

Me:"-sighs- What are we going to do tomorrow?"

Phoebe: "I don't know, I'm sure we'll find something."

Me: "Yeah, I hope so."

She snuggled up to me, and we fell asleep shortly afterwards.


	24. Summer

-Chapter 24, Summer-

Charley was growing up fast, and seemed to be learning new words every day, he was a smart little halfling or whatever the term for him was. As the weeks passed, we would occasionally see him standing up on his legs, holding on to the rails of his crib or some other object for balance, though he was still a long way from being able to walk, and would stubbornly refuse when we tried to help him. As he became more aware of his surroundings, we had to deal with him throwing a fit everytime he couldn't get his way. He was going through the dreaded "mine" stage now, everything he thought was his he was extremely protective of, whether it be his toys, "his" tv, or even "his mother". There were sometimes he would get upset if Phoebe hugged Nina or I, or if he was watching tv and somebody changed the channel on him or when in the car, his dvd or virtual disk ended on its own and went back to the menu, as he couldn't replay it on his own. To put things simply, every time something wasn't exactly to his liking, he started to cry. Fortunately, unlike a normal human baby, he was usually capable of explaining why he was crying, if not in a somewhat vague manner, usually it was something very small, like his milk was too cold, or he couldn't find one of his toys, even though it was usually just out of his sight, but this was all normal stuff, and it seemed that we were making just a little bit of progress in teaching him not to be that way.

Eventually the once cool, bright days of spring, gave way to the grueling hot days of summer. It was late June now, and unfortunately, it looked like we would have to go another year without fireworks for the fourth of July, as there wasn't anywhere to buy any. All the firework shops that existed before the disaster were closed, as well as the firework factories themselves, so fireworks in general were extremely rare.

We hadn't been called out on a mission in quite awhile, although Melissa did show up last week to check on Charley. There was one day, about two weeks ago, that Phoebe took Nina to Christine's trial which had been underway, there were a lot of rocket grunts on trial at this time, so it took awhile to get to hers. It was a great day for courtroom television. Anyway, I stayed home to watch Charley as Phoebe didn't think he could remain quiet in the courtroom. Nina didn't want to go, but Phoebe was able to convince her to come, promising to let her practice driving, because of this, they took the camaro, and left the sedan at home. This meant I was alone with Charley for almost the entire day.

Anyway, all was peaceful, and it seemed like today was just going to be another typical day for us. Though Phoebe and I both knew this wouldn't last for long.

After the usual morning routine, Phoebe and I were watching tv in the living room. While Charley was playing on the floor with Nina. He was still wearing his power bracelet, which he usually wore at all times now, as Phoebe didn't take it off even when she gave him a bath. We were waiting for a day when the weather was nice to take him outside and let him practice a little, but right now it was just too hot. The terrible weather, and lack of work meant there were alot of days we just stayed at home, bored out of our minds. I guess some things never change.

-in the living room-

Phoebe: "-sighs-, it's going to be really hot out again isn't it?"

Me: "Looks like it."

There wasn't a cloud in the sky. It had been a heat wave all last week, with the temperature in the low to mid 90s.

Phoebe:"Maybe we could go swimming today."

Me:"In Goldenrod?"

Phoebe:"Mhm."

Phoebe:"Maybe it's raining over there?"

Me: "We can go check, but I doubt it."

Phoebe:" I remember seeing a waterpark somewhere over there."

-confused- Nina:"But Charley can't swim."

Phoebe:"I know, we can't swim very well either sweety, but we can get him some water wings or something, and atleast we could cool off that way."

Me:"Well if you really want to go."

-already decided- Phoebe: "I'm going to go get our swimsuits."

Me:"Ok."

She headed upstairs.

-after she left the room- Me: "I guess we're going swimming then."

Nina: "It is better than just staying inside all day."

Me: "Yeah, I guess so."

-playfully- Nina: "You want to go swimming Charley?"

-cutely- Charley:" Cawey no sweem."

Nina: "Why not?"

-playfully- Charley: "Newa seewee."

Nina: "That doesn't make sense Charley."

-playfully- Nina: "Do you know what swimming is?"

-cutely-Charley: "Cawey dunno, Cawey no sweemee."

Nina: "Ok..."

"Cawey dunno", was his latest catchphrase, which he used to answer almost every question, or to indicate he didn't understand what you were saying, so he said it quite a lot.

-mischeivously- Charley: "Cawey ses neewa seewee."

Nina: "Hey..."

-jokingly- Me: "Charley be nice to your sister."

Charley: "Es seewee."

-playfully- Me: "You're seewee."

Charley:" Mawa?"

Apparently, he just realized Phoebe left.

-cutely- Charley :"Dawhy weh mawa?"

Me: "She went upstairs, don't you remember?"

-cutely-Charley: "Cawey dunno."

-cutely- Charley :"Weh thah?"

Me:"You know where it is, that's where your room is silly."

Charley :"Cawey no seewee."

-curiously- Me: "What is seewee?"

He looked at me for a moment, as if he didn't understand the question. Then he finally answered.

-playfully- Charley: "Dawhy seewee."

So apparently he didn't understand what it meant, just that he wasn't, and everyone else was.

-playfully- Me: "Oh really?"

-playfully- Me:"Can you stand up?"

I briefly tried to help him stand up, but he refused to cooperate, so I set him back down before he got upset.

Phoebe came down the stairs, carrying a few plastic bags, she briefly went into Nina's room, claimed her swimsuit, and then came over to us.

Phoebe:"Ok I got everything ready."

Me:"Sounds great."

Phoebe: "Cj can you put Charley in his carseat?"

Me: "Sure."

Phoebe:"Nina go ahead, get your shoes and get in."

Nina: "Ok."

Just a minute later we were in the car and ready to go.

Me: "Actually, I don't know if they're open anymore, but Slabtown has a pool at the country club, we can go see if they're open."

Phoebe:" Eh, I'd rather go to Goldenrod, maybe it's cooler there."

Me: "Ok, but you're going to need to use your phone."

Phoebe:"I know."

We got to Slabtown, headed through the portal and into Goldenrod. We went to the department store first to get some water wings or something for Charley, we ended up buying him a little floatey thing that kind of looked like a psyduck. This way he could play in the pool as well.

After we left the store and got back in the car, it didn't take Phoebe long to find a small, but suitable water park on her phone. We arrived a few minutes later. She was right, it was a little bit cooler here than on earth, but not by much. The water park was a bit busy, with several cars in the parking lot and quite a few people around, so we were a little bit afraid that someone might recognize us, but everyone was having so much fun, they didn't seem to notice when we walked in through the gates in our swim clothes, after paying a visit to the changing rooms inside the small building at the entrance.

Everything was going well, Nina went off on her own, while Phoebe and I took Charley to the baby pool so he could play.

-alongside the baby pool-

Phoebe: "Awe, Charley you look so cute in your little floaty."

Me:" Yes he does."

He couldn't move very well, but he was having fun none the less, floating around in the little pool as Phoebe gently pushed him about.

-cutely- Charley: "Cawey sweemee?"

-lovingly- Phoebe: "Mhm, you're swimming now aren't you?"

Charley:"Mawa sweemee?"

-playfully- Phoebe:"No, the water's not deep enough."

-curiously- Charley :"Why mawa no sweemee?"

-playfully- Phoebe: "I just told you silly."

Charley: "Cawey no seewee, Mawa seewee."

-playfully- Phoebe: "Ohhh Charley, someday you will realize that you are silly."

Me:"Hehehe."

We gently passed him back and forth for a few minutes, until one of the lifeguards approached us, with Nina following her.

Lifeguard: "Excuse me can I speak with you?"

Me: "Um...what's up?"

Lifeguard: "Is she your pokemon?"

-correctively, somewhat annoyed- Phoebe :"She's our daughter."

Lifeguard: "Sorry mam, common mistake."

Phoebe: "-sighs-, It's allright, you're forgiven."

-concerned- Phoebe: "Nina what did you do?"

-worried- Nina: "I don't know..."

Lifeguard:"You know very well, I warned you twice."

Lifeguard: "She keeps cutting in line at the waterslide."

-unsure- Me: "How?"

Lifeguard: "She keeps teleporting to the front of the line."

-somewhat annoyed- Phoebe:"Nina..."

-worried- Nina: "I didn't know I wasn't allowed, I'm sorry."

Phoebe: "Nina, don't lie."

Phoebe:"I can tell the lifeguard here is telling the truth, she did warn you."

Nina: "I'm sorry."

Phoebe: "Follow the rules Nina, you know this."

-sincerely- Nina:"I will mommy I'm sorry."

Phoebe:"Ok then."

Phoebe:"Well, um..."

She seemed to zone out for a brief moment.

Phoebe:"Francine right?"

Obviously she used her powers to figure out her name.

-somewhat unsure- Lifeguard: "Um...right..."

Phoebe: "She won't do it again, I promise."

-unsure- Lifeguard: "Ok...good."

-cutely- Charley: "Newa sweemee!"

He waved his little arms about excitedly.

-enamored- Nina:" Awwwwee Charley, you look so cute."

-enamored- Lifeguard :" What an adorable little baby."

Phoebe: "-giggles-, thankyou."

Lifeguard: "How old is he?"

Phoebe: "Just 7 months."

-unsure- Lifeguard: "But...he can talk..."

Phoebe: "He's half gardevoir silly."

Phoebe: "We learn faster."

Phoebe: "Although he still doesn't know how to walk yet."

She used her powers to gently pull him close to her.

-playfully- Charley: "Mawa!"

Lifeguard: "Awe..."

Lifeguard:"Well have a nice day then, I have to get back to work."

Phoebe: "Ok, bye..."

The lifeguard left to resume her post.

-pleasantly- Phoebe:"She seemed nice."

Me: "Yeah I guess so..."

-mischeivously- Phoebe: "Oh Cj, you were looking at her..."

Me:" So, I was just reafirming how much prettier you are compared to her."

Phoebe: "Really?"

Me: "Mhm."

-whisper- Me: "_Although it's kind of hard to tell when you both have your clothes on_..."

-annoyed- Phoebe:" Cj!"

-more annoyed- Phoebe: "You weirdo..."

Her reactions were so cute...

Phoebe: "That's enough of that."

Me: "Sorry honey, I'm just joking around."

Phoebe: "I know.."

Nina: "What did he say?"

Phoebe: "You don't need to know, that's why he whispered it to me."

Phoebe: "Don't read your father's mind, you don't need to know."

Nina:"Ok..."

-unsure- Nina: "Am I in trouble?"

Phoebe: "No, you're ok."

-unsure- Nina: "So what should I do now?"

Phoebe: "I don't know, why don't you just stay away from the slides for now, go play somewhere else."

Nina: "Ok."

Phoebe: "Or you can stay here and play with Charley."

Nina: "Sorry mommy, but I'd rather go off on my own."

Phoebe: "It's ok, I understand."

Nina: "I want to try to make some friends."

Me: "Well you're not going to make them cutting in line sweetheart."

Nina: "I know."

Phoebe: "It's allright Cj."

Phoebe: "Look Nina, you can go, but remember, don't tell anyone who we are or we'll have to leave."

-unsure- Nina: "How can I be friends if anybody if they don't know who I am?"

Me: "You can tell them your name is Nina, and that's all they need to know, don't tell them our last name."

Nina: "Ok."

As soon as people found out who we were, we would be swarmed with requests for autographs and the like. To be honest, if I wasn't married, I probably wouldn't mind being swarmed by swimsuit clad women asking for autographs, though if it wasn't for Phoebe, I never would have been famous anyway.

-sincerely- Nina: "I won't tell them, I promise."

Phoebe: "Ok then, go ahead and go."

She went off on her own once again.

-somewhat annoyed- Phoebe: "What was all that about?"

Me: "What?"

Phoebe: "What you whispered to me."

Me:" Oh...he he sorry baby girl."

Phoebe:"Oh it's ok, I just didn't really expect it. And watch what you say around Nina,you know that."

Me: "I know... I know."

-whispering- Phoebe: "And you know I'd look better."

Me: "Of course baby girl."

-jokingly- Phoebe: "You goofball."

-cutely- Charley: "Cawey goo ba?"

-lovingly- Phoebe: "I wasn't talking about you little guy."

-unsure- Charley: "Cawey dunno."

Phoebe: "-giggles-."

We stayed in the baby pool for about an hour until Charley got tired of "swimming", and wanted to get out of his floaty. At this time, Nina didn't want to leave, but Charley wanted to do some exploring, which was an extremely dangerous thing for him to do at a busy swimming pool. So I changed back into some normal clothes and brought him out of the pool complex, and to a convienient playground across the street.

We weren't very familiar with this part of Goldenrod, but it looked like we were on the edge of a small commercial district, as there were some small shops and two lane streets with slow but light traffic, a far cry from the towering skyscrapers and bustling 4 lane intersections around the core of the city. Phoebe stayed in the pool complex to keep an eye on Nina.

It was still fairly hot outside, so I found a spot to sit in the shade and set Charley down beside me. It was so hot, we were the only ones here, despite the waterpark across the street being rather busy.

Charley: "Weh mawa?"

Dawhy: "She stayed at the pool in case Nina needed her."

Me: "You want to go on the swings or something?"

Charley: "Cawey no wa..."

He shook his head.

Me: "Ok."

Me:"Well what do you want to do?"

Me: "We could just sit here until Nina's ready to go."

Me: "I don't know how long that will be."

-thinking- Me:" Probably shouldn't put you on the slide, it's been in the sun all day and is probably really hot, it might burn you."

Me:"I could probably use Bubba to cool it off, but I'm not sure if the owners would appreciate that."

Of course he didn't understand anything I was saying.

I saw something move.

Me: "Hey what's that?"

A lone sentret glided down from a tree and ran over to the playground. It must have been up there the whole time.

Me: "You see that over there Charley?"

Me: "It's a sentret."

-unsure- Charley :"Sehweh?"

Me: "Mhm."

The sentret ran up to the top of the slide and stood up on it's tail.

Me: "Seems like it's looking for something."

It looked directly at us, freaked out, and ran down the slide making a somewhat annoying screaching sound.

Moments later two more sentrets came out from the same tree the first came from, and then they all started to run away, down the sidewalk, extremely afraid of us for some reason.

-unsure- Me: "Well that was weird."

-curious- Charley:"Wagowee?"

Me: "I don't know little guy."

Me: "I guess they're afraid of us."

Charley's bracelet lit up as he tried to chase them, but they were already halfway down the street by now.

Me: "Where are you going?"

I picked him up before he got out of reach.

Me: "Don't be silly, you can't catch them."

Charley :"Cawey no seewee, Cawey wa sehweh."

Me: "Charley there's no way you can catch them they're too fast, and even if you did they could hurt you."

The light on his bracelet shut off as the sentrets ran out of sight.

Me :"So what should we do now?"

-cutely- Charley :"Cawey dunno."

Me: "Hehe...same here little guy."

Me: "I guess we can go get something to drink."

Me: "I feel thirsty."

Me: "But then I would have to carry you and the drink at the same time..."

Me:"So that probably won't work out."

-cutely- Charley :"Cawey wa swee..."

Me: "Ohhhhh, now you want to swing..."

Me: "Ok, we can do that."

I picked him up and brought him over to the swings.

I carefully placed him in one of the swings, and gently pushed him a few to times.

-cutely- Charley :"Weeeeee!"

-playfully- Me:"Having fun?"

-happily- Charley:"Cawey luh swee!"

-somewhat pleased- Me:"-sighs-.."

We spent the next few minutes on the swings, until the heat just became too much and I just had to go back into the shade, of course I took Charley with me.

Me: "You want to go back in the pool now little guy?"

I saw Phoebe crossing the street.

Me: "Oh wait, there's your mother."

-in the distance- Phoebe: "Cj wait up!"

She met up with us moments later. She was still wearing her swimsuit and flip flops.

Me: "What's going on baby girl? I thought you were going to stay in the pool for a little while?"

Phoebe: "I got bored."

Phoebe: "I would try to make friends, but I don't want them to figure out who I really am, and I can't really introduce myself without lying to them, and Nina doesn't want me to embarass her."

Me: "Really?"

Phoebe:"I mean I don't want to intrude on her making friends."

Me:" Oh ok."

-cutely- Charley:"Cawey no wa sweemee."

Phoebe: "I thought so."

-hot- Me:"I want to go back to the pool though, it's hot as hell out here."

Phoebe: "-sighs-, yes it is."

-jokingly- Me: "But Charley doesn't want to."

Phoebe: "There's a store down the street, maybe we could get something to drink there and cool off a little bit?"

Me: "Yeah, I thought about that earlier, but I couldn't because of Charley, but now that your here, I guess we can go."

Me: "You think Nina will be ok by herself?"

Phoebe: "For a few minutes atleast, the lifeguards will look after her."

Me: "Do you want to carry Charley or should I?"

Phoebe: "Um, I will if you don't mind."

Me: "Ok."

I handed Charley over to her as we headed down the sidewalk, to a nearby shop.

It felt nice to walk into the small, air conditioned building after being out in the heat for the last half hour or so. It was a small shop that wasn't selling much, but it did have a small cooler filled with a few drinks.

Me:" I think I'll just get this."

I grabbed a bottle of nomelade, I didn't really feel like drinking soda at the moment.

Me: "Pheebles what do you want to drink?"

Phoebe:" Oran berry juice, but they don't seem to have any, I'll just have whatever you got."

Me: "Ok."

I got another bottle for her, and then we went over to the counter, payed for the drinks, and then reluctantly left the store, and headed back to the shade tree in the playground.

We sat next to eachother, with Charley between us, and began to enjoy our nice, cold drinks.

Phoebe: "-sighs, this feels a little better."

Me: "Yeah, I guess."

Charley reached for her bottle.

Phoebe: "You want to try some Charley?"

Phoebe: "Here you go."

She carefully gave him a tiny sip of her drink, but he quickly spat it out, apparently he didn't like it.

-disgusted- Charley: "Ca-cawey no wa!"

Me: "Hehe..."

Phoebe: "I guess it's too sour for you."

He started to cry.

Phoebe: "Oh Charley, it wasn't that bad..."

She quickly calmed him down.

Me: "So you want to go get Nina and go home?"

Phoebe: "Yeah, we probably should, it's just too hot out today, and Charley wasn't as excited to swim as I thought he'd be."

Phoebe: "I'll go get Nina, go start the car."

Me:" Ok."

I brought Charley over to the car, while Phoebe headed back to the waterpark to get Nina. Just a few minutes later we were on our way back home.

-in the car, on the way home.-

Me: "So Nina did you make any friends?"

Phoebe: "Hehe, it looked like she had a few..."

Nina: "mhm."

-somewhat sad- Nina: "Even though I'll probably never see them again."

Phoebe: "Oh Nina, you'll find more, and who knows? You might see them again."

After arriving at home, we spent the rest of the afternoon inside the house, as it was just too hot to do anything outside.

-in the living room-

Nina was watching tv in her room, while Phoebe and I were snuggling on the couch, having a conversation about mowing the lawn. While Charley was playing by himself on the floor in front of us.

Me: "The lawn almost needs to be mowed again."

Me:" Maybe sometime we could just pave over it, and never worry about having to mow it again."

Phoebe: "No Cj, don't be stupid, I like the grass."

Phoebe: " It's nice and soft."

Me: "It also takes time to maintain."

Phoebe: "Not that much time."

Me: "Oh, allright, if you want it that badly."

Me: "I'll probably wait until it cools off to mow it."

Phoebe: "That's ok."

Phoebe: "Let's just stay inside for now, it's too hot out to do anything."

Me: "Yeah."

Me: "So what do you want to do now?"

Phoebe: "I don't know."

Charley crawled up to her and grabbed onto her leg. The light on his bracelet shining once again.

-happily- Charley: "Mawa!"

Phoebe: "-giggles- Charley, don't play with mommy's feet."

She picked him up.

-playfully-Phoebe: "What are you doing?"

Charley: "Cawey luh mawa."

-lovingly- Phoebe: "Awe..I love you too Charley."

-lovingly- Phoebe: "You just want me to hold you for a little bit?"

Phoebe: "Or I could play with you if you want."

-cheerfully- Charley: "Pway!"

Phoebe: "Ok."

-playfully- Phoebe: "What do you want to play?"

-cutely- Charley: "Mawko say the peesahs!"

Phoebe: "-sighs-, Ok, I guess we could play that."

She got off the couch and sat down by his little pile of toys on the floor.

Phoebe: "Come on Cj."

Me: "Oh allright."

I got up and sat down beside her.

She set Charley down between us, right next to his toys.

Phoebe: "There you go sweety, now you can play."

He reached for his murkrow doll.

Phoebe:"Ok so this is?"

Charley :"Mawko.."

Phoebe: "mhm, murkrow..."

Charley: "watarwol...oswa."

He pointed to them, and identified them correctly.

Phoebe: "Mhm, wartortle and oshawott."

Phoebe: "Good job Charley..."

Charley started to mess with his bracelet, attempting to slide it off his wrist, with no success.

Phoebe: "Charley don't mess with your bracelet..."

Phoebe: "It's not supposed to come off."

Phoebe:"Maybe when it's not so hot out, we'll go outside and let you practice teleporting a little bit."

Phoebe: "But as for now, you have to wear it to be safe."

Me: "You want to build a tower Charley?"

I started to make a simple tower with his blocks.

Me: "And then murkrow can sit on top of it or something."

Phoebe: "You may need bigger blocks, I don't think those will support him."

Me: "Yeah, me neither."

Me: "Maybe we could get Nina's legos out here or something."

Phoebe: "Yeah, I don't think she ever plays with them anyway."

They used to be my legos, that's why she had them.

Me: "-sighs- What else can we do?"

Me: "We need to get you some more toys Charley...hehe.."

Phoebe: "I know."

Phoebe: "I've been saving for his birthday in a few months."

Me:"Nina's is comming up sooner."

-realizing- Phoebe: "Oh, you're right."

Phoebe: "We should get her something, we forgot to last year."

We didn't know Nina's exact birthday, we only knew she was probably thirteen or fourteen by now. We decided awhile back that her birthday, would be august first, and while this wasn't her exact birthday, it was the day we adopted her. Charley was born last october.

Me: "Yeah, probably."

-somewhat loudly- Phoebe :"Nina sweety, come here for a moment."

-from her room- Nina: "Yes mom?"

She left her room and came over to us.

Phoebe: "Your birthday is comming up."

-unsure- Nina: "I know."

Phoebe: "So what would you like to do when it comes?"

-unsure- Nina: "Um...I don't know."

Me: "We can get you a cake and presents, we can throw you a party, whatever you want sweety."

We had forgotten about it last year, and although Nina didn't seem to mind (as she had never had much of a birthday before anyway), we really did feel bad about it deep down.

Phoebe: "I'm sorry we forgot last year."

Nina: "It's ok mom."

Nina: "You were busy."

Phoebe:"So anyway, think about what you want to do, but stay within reason."

Nina:"I'll try."

Phoebe: "Remember it's on august first."

Nina: "I know."

Phoebe:"Ok sweety, that's all."

Nina: "Thankyou mommy."

Phoebe: "mhm."

Me: "Don't forget to think about what you want for presents."

-happily- Nina: "I will."

Phoebe: "We could also go to whirlyworld if you want."

Nina: "Ok."

She headed back to her room to continue watching tv.

Phoebe: "We should get her extra presents."

Me: "We'll see."

-playfully- Phoebe:"Now, what are you doing Charley?"

While we were talking to Nina, he had pushed all his blocks into a pile, and set his Murkrow doll on top of them.

Charley: "Mawko geh awl peesahs."

Phoebe:"hehe ok."

Charley:"Oswa no wa mawko geh awl peesahs."

Me:"I see."

Phoebe:"But murkrow shouldn't keep all the pizzas to himself, should he?"

-cutely unsure- Charley:"Cawey dunno."

Me:"Hehe."

Phoebe:"-giggles-."

Phoebe:"Is oshawott going to get any of the pizzas?"

Charley:"Oswa atah mawko."

Charley:"Oswa sey no mawko geh awl peesahs..."

Charley:"Mawko atah oswa..."

Charley: "Mawko sey no oswa geh awl peesahs."

Charley: "Mawko sabe the peesahs."

Phoebe: "What about wartortle, what does he do?"

Charley: "Cawey dunno."

Me: "He sneaks in and takes all the pizzas while the other two are fighting?"

I placed the wartortle doll on top of the pile of blocks,

Phoebe: "-giggles- Cj..."

Charley :"No!...watarwol no wa peesahs ."

Me:"Why not?"

-unsure- Charley:"Cawey dunno."

Me:"I thought so."

Phoebe: "Maybe he's not hungry?"

-cutely imitating- Charley: "Watarwol no huhwy."

Phoebe:"Ok."

Me: "Maybe he doesn't want them because he's hungry, maybe he just wants them so he can sell them for money."

Phoebe: "Hehe, what's he going to buy with his money?"

Me: "Um...shell polish?"

She laughed at me, in that cute way she usually did.

Charley: "Watarwol buy peesas."

Phoebe: "Ok..."

Me: "He's going to steal pizzas, to sell pizzas, to buy pizzas?"

Phoebe: "I guess so -giggles-."

-cutely unsure- Charley: "Cawey dunno."

Me: "Hehe..."

Me: "I think he wants to buy something other than pizzas."

Phoebe: "Yeah, me too."

Phoebe: "He wants to buy flowers for his girlfriend because he paved over the lawn..."

Me: "Really?"

Phoebe: "Oh Cj come on, that was a stupid idea..."

Me: "It was not, it just wasn't what you wanted."

-stubbornly- Phoebe: "No...it was stupid."

Me: "Ok, ok, it was stupid."

-unsure- Me: "Who's his girlfriend?"

Phoebe: "I don't know, we only have three dolls."

-loudly- Phoebe: "Nina."

Nina opened her door.

Nina: "Yes mommy?"

Phoebe: "Do you want to play with us?"

Nina: "Sure."

Phoebe: "Can you bring some of your toys out here, we could use some more."

Nina:" Sure, I'll be out in a little bit."

Phoebe: "Ok."

She headed back into her room to get a few things before comming back and joining us on the floor with Charley. She brought a few barbies, some hotwheels, and some more pokemon plush dolls.

Nina: "Here you go."

Phoebe: "Thankyou sweety."

-jokingly- Phoebe: "I guess one of your barbies can be wartortle's girlfriend."

-jokingly- Phoebe: "Even though she's nearly twice as tall as him."

Me: " I guess so."

Me: "Although her chikorita plush would probably make more sense."

-unsure- Phoebe: "Eh...maybe."

Nina: "What if the barbies are giants that are trying to squish the pokemon?"

Phoebe: "No Nina."

Phoebe:"You see, the pokemon are fighting over all of Charley's blocks."

Phoebe: "He's pretending that they're pizzas."

Nina: "Oh...ok."

Phoebe: "And wartortle is trying to steal the pizzas to sell for money to buy flowers for his girlfriend, while oshawott and murkrow are fighting over them."

Me: "That would be a lot of flowers."

Phoebe: "Yeah, I guess so."

Phoebe: "But it doesn't have to make complete sense Cj, Charley doesn't care."

Me: "I guess so."

Phoebe: "Just enough sense to get his imagination going."

Me: "Yeah.."

Charley: "Oswa atah!"

He through his oshawott doll at one of Nina's barbies. He laughed very loudly when it knocked one of them down (Nina had them sitting up on the floor.)

Phoebe: "Charley, why'd you do that?"

-innocently- Charley: "Cawey dunno."

Phoebe: "Really?"

She handed his oshawott doll back to him.

Phoebe: "Don't throw your toys like that Charley, it's not nice."

Charley didn't listen, he was having too much fun.

-excitedly- Charley: "Oswa atah ageh!"

He threw the doll again, this time it hit the other barbie.

-sternly- Phoebe: "Charley no!"

-intrigued- Me: "You know for a baby he's not a bad shot."

He did manage to hit both the dolls, even though he could barely see, though too be fair, they weren't really that far away from him either.

Phoebe: "Still, he shouldn't throw things."

Nina: "It's ok mom, he's just playing."

Phoebe:" I know, but he still shouldn't do that."

-somewhat anxious- Charley: "Cawey wa oswa!"

Phoebe: "Don't throw it again Charley."

She returned his doll to him, only for him to immediately disobey her.

-hysterically- Charley: "Oswa ack ageh!"

He threw the doll once again, this time Phoebe caught it.

Phoebe :"Charley what did I just tell you?"

-somewhat anxious- Charley: "Cawey wa oswa!"

-sternly- Phoebe: "Gardevooir...devooooirrrr voir, garrr."

-sadly- Charley :"Rallllllts...ralts...rrrralllllltsssss."

She gave the doll back to him, and he didn't throw it again.

-curious- Me: "What did you say?"

Phoebe: "I told him if he throws it again, he won't get it back."

Charley: "Oswa ack mawko.."

He smacked his murkrow doll with his oshawott doll.

-excitedly- Charley: "Oswa geh awl peethas!"

Me: "Well then wartortle attacks oshawott."

-defiantly- Charley: "No!"

Me: "Why not? He wants pizzas too."

Charley :"Watarwol no wa peethas."

Charley: "Watarwol wa ancays."

Me:" Oh he wants pancakes?"

-cheerfully- Charley: "Ancays!"

Me:"Where's he going to get those?"

-excitedly- Charley:"Mawa!"

Phoebe: "Oh really?"

Charley: "Cawey wa ancays..."

-hysterical- Phoebe: "-giggles-, I'm not going to make you pancakes just so your toys can fight over them."

Phoebe: "I don't want little pieces of pancake all over the floor."

Charley: "Cawey dunno."

Phoebe: "I think you do know."

-sincerely- Charley :"Cawey dunno."

-playfully- Phoebe: "Ok, whatever silly."

She petted him on the head.

-cackling excitedly- Charley: "Mawa seewee!"

Phoebe: "-giggles- No you're silly you little goofball."

-playfully- Charley: "Oswa atah mawa!"

He threw his oshawott doll at her. Laughing at every moment, obviously Phoebe wasn't hurt, but she was starting to get a little bit annoyed with him.

Phoebe :"Charley..."

Phoebe: "Listen to me..."

He crawled over to his oshawott doll, that was now in front of Phoebe.

-playfully- Charley: "Oswa ack mawa ageh!"

-somewhat annoyed- Phoebe: "Charley..."

-sternly- Phoebe: "I told you to stop."

She picked up the doll before he could retrieve it.

-unsure- Charley: "Cawey wa oswa?!"

-sternly- Phoebe: "No, no more oswa today."

-sternly- Phoebe: "Especially since you threw it at me."

Nina:"So throw it back at him."

Phoebe: "That won't help the situation Nina, that will just encourage him to throw more things."

Of course when Charley realized she was serious, and that he wasn't getting his toy back, he got upset and started to cry, but Phoebe decided she wasn't going to budge this time.

Phoebe: "Ohhhh Charley, calm down."

She handed me his oshawott doll, and then picked Charley up.

-sternly, but calmly- Phoebe: "Shhhhh, quiet down Charley."

-sternly, but calmly- Phoebe: "I told you not to throw your toys."

-crying- Charley :"Maaaaaaaaaawwwwwaaaaaaa."

-calmly- Phoebe: "Shhhhhh."

-calmly- Phoebe:" I think you need a nap."

-loudly crying- Charley: "MAWA NO OSWA CAWEEEEEEEY!"

She carried him upstairs, as he was beginning to throw a fit.

-sincerely- Nina: "Poor Charley."

Me: "Oh Nina he's allright."

Me: "He's just upset because he can't get his way."

Me: "It's a very important lesson you know?"

Me: "But it's also one of the hardest things he has to learn."

Phoebe came back down a few moments later, that wasn't the first time she brought him up to his room because he refused to be reasoned with. Keep in mind Charley wasn't a normal baby, a normal human baby his age couldn't help but cry because it just doesn't understand, but Charley was about as intelligent as a normal toddler now, and capable of understanding if taught correctly, though he still had a lot to learn. As his powers were developing, his mental developement would slow to more "human" levels.

-stressed- Phoebe: "-sighs-."

Me: "You allright?"

This wasn't easy on Phoebe either. She wanted him to be happy, but she knew it was for the best that he learn to obey.

-stressed- Phoebe:"I'm ok.."

-worried- Phoebe: "I can still hear him crying up there."

Me: "He'll stop in a few minutes or so, you know that."

Phoebe: "I know, but still."

Phoebe: "Nina why don't you take your toys back to your room?"

Nina: "Ok."

She did what she was told and headed to her room, while Phoebe and I sat together on the couch.

Phoebe: "I just don't get it, it seems like everytime we start playing together he gets out of control and he won't listen."

Me: "That's because he's just a baby and doesn't quite understand that he has to listen yet, everything you say, if he understands it, is just a suggestion to him, he doesn't understand what orders are, or even what the difference between them is."

-caringly-Me: "You know that honey."

Me: "It's just something he'll have to learn."

Phoebe: "Yeah, I guess."

Phoebe: "Here let me have his oshawott doll."

Me: "Ok."

She took the doll, and quickly stashed it somewhere in the kitchen, where Charley wouldn't find it.

-concerned- Phoebe:'I think he stopped crying, let's go check on him."

Me:"Ok."

We both headed upstairs to Charley's room, to find that Charley had calmed himself down. Of course, he still wasn't very happy, but he wasn't screaming anymore.

-upset- Charley: "Mawa?"

-calmly- Phoebe: "Charley have you calmed down yet?"

She went over to his crib and picked him up. He still had tears in his eyes.

Phoebe:"Are you ok now Charley?"

-motherly- Phoebe: "You know you shouldn't throw things, especially at me, or any of us really."

Phoebe: "voirrrr...garrrde...garrr."

-upset- Charley: "Rallllts ralts raltssss."

They spoke to eachother in pokemon, she usually did this whenever she had to explain something to Charley that he could not completely understand in human with his limited vocabulary.

-yawning- Charley: "Raralrallllts."

-enamored- Me: "Awee..."

-lovingly- Phoebe: "Awwe, you're tired?"

Phoebe: "That tends to happen after you cry alot.."

Phoebe: "Your nap time is in a few hours, so you don't have long to wait."

-quietely- Charley :"Mawa oswa cawey?"

Phoebe: "No Charley, not until tomorrow."

-upset, confused- Charley: "Cawey wa oswa."

-calmly- Phoebe:"Shhhh."

Phoebe:"You can play with your other toys for today."

Phoebe: "But you're not getting your oswa back until tomorrow."

Phoebe:"Ok Charley?"

Charley took a moment to look around the room.

-worried- Charley :"Mawa...Cawey...wa oswa..."

-somewhat annoyed- Phoebe: "-sighs-."

Phoebe:"Charley don't do this again...please..."

She looked at me like she was expecting me to say something.

Me: "Don't look at me, it wasn't my idea."

Phoebe: "What was your idea?"

Me: "I didn't have one, I just thought you would handle it, yours seemed to be going fine until now."

-annoyed- Phoebe :"Well you're alot of help."

Me: "What? I support you, I just don't see what I could add to this current situation."

Me: "Look if you don't give it back, he might cry again, but if you cave in he won't learn anything."

Phoebe: "Wait, I just had another idea."

Me: "What?"

She placed Charley in his crib.

-mischeivously- Phoebe: "Bye."

Me: "What?"

She teleported away. I don't know where.

-annoyed- Me:"Pheebles!"

-upset- Charley:" NO OSWA CAWEY!"

-annoyed- Me: "Yeah well, mawa Cawey dahwy."

-muttering- Me: "Real mature Pheebles, just leave me with the screaming baby..."

I honestly didn't know what to do, if I should pick him up, or just leave him alone. I saw the door close behind me, Phoebe didn't want me to leave.

-unsure- Me: "Shhh, calm down Charley, there's no reason to cry."

-loudly crying- Charley: "CAWEY WA OSWA!"

Me:"If you keep crying you'll never get him back."

-loudly crying- Charley :"DAHWY NO OSWA CAWEY!"

Me: "I don't even know where it is..."

I gave it to Phoebe earlier, and she stashed it somewhere in the kitchen.

Obviously he didn't understand.

-loudly crying- Charley :"MAAAAAAAWAAAAAAAAA!"

-loudly crying- Charley:"CAWEY WA OSWA!"

-muttering- Me: "Oh Pheebles I am so going to get you back for this..."

Phoebe: "_Worry about that later,your son needs you_."

Me: "_He needs you, you're the one he's screaming for_."

Me: "_Where did you go_?"

Phoebe: "_Don't worry about that, worry about Charley_."

Me: "_Why are you even doing this_?"

Phoebe: "_Because you need to learn how to handle him when he's like this._."

Me: "_Well what am I supposed to do exactly_?"

-unsure- Phoebe: "_I...I don't know..."_

Me: "_Well then you need to learn too apparently_."

Me:"_I'm as clueless as you are baby girl."_

Me:"_And did you have to lock me in_?"

-several quiet seconds later-

Me: "_Pheebles_?"

I looked at Charley, he was still laying in his crib, crying his eyes out.

-softly- Me: "Charley?"

-loudly crying- Charley: "DAWHY NO OSWA CAWEY!"

I picked him up and held him, he was so upset he tried to get away.

-loudly crying- Charley: "CAWEY NO WA DAHWY HOLB!"

Me:"Well then stop crying."

-loudly crying- Charley: "CAWEY NO WA DAHWY!"

-loudly crying- Charley: "CAWEY WA MAWA."

-loudly crying- Charley :"CAWEY WA MAWA OSWA CAWEY."

-trying to stay calm- Me: "I don't care..."

I just wanted him to calm down.

-trying to stay calm- Me:"Calm down, this is ridiculous."

Me:"It's one toy, you have several more."

Me: "Or would you rather we take all them away too?"

He didn't understand me, he just kept trying to get away.

-concerned- Me: "Stop trying to get away."

Once again I was afraid I would drop him, eventually he stopped squirming though, apparently because his head started to hurt.

-weakly- Cawey: "CAWEE OWEEEEEEEE!"

Me: "I wasn't holding you that tight."

He started rubbing his head.

Me: "Oh..."

-realizing- Me: "Your head hurts."

-calmly- Me:"Shhhhhh..."

-loudly crying- Cawey: "CAWEE OWEEEEEEEE!"

Me: "I know I know."

Me: "Let me see."

Me: "Pheebles get in here."

-no response-

-annoyed- Me: "Pheebles this is serious."

-concerned- Phoebe: "What's wrong?"

She teleported behind me.

Me: "He says his head hurts."

She carefully examined his head.

Phoebe: "He'll be ok, I think he just gave himself a headache, see, his bracelet is lit up, which means he's using his powers.. It's not your fault, it just happens to baby ralts sometimes if they get upset."

Phoebe: "I'll get him some medicine ok?"

She swiftly teleported out.

-annoyed- Me: "Pheebles..."

She came back just a bit later with some milk for him, Charley finally stopped crying, and was now very tired.

Phoebe: "Ohhh...Charley, it's all going to be ok."

Phoebe: "Drink up Charley."

-weakly, but defiantly- Charley: "Cawey no wa!"

He tried to push the bottle away.

-calmly- Phoebe: "Charley you need it, it will help you."

Phoebe: "Settle down."

-weakly- Charley: "Cawey wa beh..."

Phoebe: "Ok, but keep your bottle with you in case you get thirsty."

She kissed him on the head, and gently layed him down in his crib next to his bottle.

Me: "Can I tuck him in?"

Phoebe: "Of course, go ahead."

I carefully tucked him in.

-lovingly- Me:" Sleep well Charley, and try to wake up in a better mood."

Phoebe: "Awe...Cj."

Me: "Come on Pheebles."

We headed downstairs to the couch.

Me: "Atleast he's calm now."

Phoebe: "Mhm."

Phoebe :"It's almost his nap time anyway."

-nervously- Phoebe: "Cj, I understand if your mad at me."

Me: "It's allright Pheebles."

Me: "I still haven't found a way to stay mad at you very long."

-touched- Phoebe: "Awe...Cj..."

Phoebe: "I did it because I was hoping that Charley would get closer to you if you were able to calm him down."

-unsure- Me: "But I couldn't calm him down."

Phoebe: "It's not your fault Cj, you did your best, sometimes he just can't be calmed down."

Phoebe: "I couldn't even get him to calm down, we just got lucky and he cried himself out."

Me:" Yeah, I guess so."

Nina came out of the dining room, and headed into her own room.

Phoebe: "Nina."

Nina: "Yes?"

Phoebe: "Charley is taking a nap, so don't go upstairs ok?"

Nina: "Ok."

Phoebe: "Why don't you come here and watch tv with us?"

Nina: "Ok."

She came over and sat beside us.

Phoebe: "What do you have in your hand?"

Nina: "Just some berries, I was hungry."

Phoebe: "Ok, that's fine."

Nina: "What's on tv?"

Phoebe: "I'm not sure, we haven't really started to watch it yet."

She flipped through the channels, looking for something to watch, eventually we settled on watching some old CSI episode, that Nina seemed to be interested in. You never knew what would be on tv these days, none of the working channels seemed to have regular schedules. Hell, a new channel came on last week that showed almost nothing but popular youtube videos, most of which involved cats.

Anyway, while watching the show, Nina had a lot of questions, as usual.

Nina: "Why did that guy die?"

Me: "That's the entire point of the show Nina, they're trying to find out who killed him."

Nina: "How?"

Phoebe: "Just watch the show silly."

Nina: "They're cutting the guy open now."

Me: "Mhm."

Me: "They always do that, Nina, this isn't much different from that police show we saw in the pokemon world."

Nina: "I know."

Nina: "That would be a weird job, cutting dead people open."

-awkwardly- Me: "Yeeeah...I guess so."

Phoebe: "-sighs-."

Me: "It would be kind of boring too."

Me: "Lot's of paperwork."

-unsure- Phoebe: "How do you know?"

Me: "I don't I'm just guessing."

Me: "Usually stuff like that involves alot of paperwork."

-jokingly- Me: "Anything remotely interesting, or unusual, they have to have paperwork to balance it out."

-unsure- Phoebe: "Hehe...ok."

We watched CSI until the episode ended and the credits rolled.

-unsure- Nina:"I don't know daddy, they didn't show any paperwork."

Me: "Well, duh, they're not going to show that part, nobody wants to watch it."

-cutely- Phoebe :"Mhm..."

Phoebe: "I wonder what will be on now?"

Me: "I don't know."

Nina: "Can we play a game?"

Phoebe: "What game do you want to play sweety?"

Nina: "I don't know."

-unsure- Me: "Candyland?"

Nina: "No, I don't like candyland."

Me: "Me neither."

It was just way too simple.

Me: "Chess?"

Nina: "I don't know how to play."

Phoebe: "Me neither."

-somewhat surprised- Me: "Really?"

Phoebe: "They don't have chess in the pokemon world."

Me: "I know, I just thought I taught you before?"

-unsure- Phoebe: "Maybe you did? I don't remember, I don't know."

Me: "Ok."

Phoebe: "Monopoly?"

Me: "No..."

-teasingly- Phoebe: "Oh Cj...you're still mad about that one time?"

Me:"That wasn't fair and you know it."

-mischeviously- Phoebe: "-giggles, you are..."

Nina: "What?"

-intensely curious- Nina: "What happened?"

Phoebe: "Last time we played monopoly, -giggles-, I beat your father really, really badly."

-curious- Nina: "How?"

Phoebe: " He just bought a bunch of houses, so he was really low on money, then he landed on one of my spaces, that had houses, and he couldn't pay me, so I took his boardwalk property instead, and then the next turn he landed on that too..."

Me: "I offered you all my other propertys, why did you take that one?"

Phoebe: "Because it's the best, and I had you backed into a corner, so you had to sell it to me or you would have lost on that turn, silly, if we were following the rules, you would have lost immediately."

Me:"She always beats me..."

Phoebe:"Oh don't be silly."

Phoebe: "It was just bad luck."

Phoebe: "It's not like I made the dice land that way."

-mischeviously- Me: "How do I know you didn't?"

-overly dramatic- Phoebe: "-gasps-, Cj, are you accusing me of cheating?"

Me: "Maybe..."

-overly dramatic- Phoebe: "Fine then, I challenge you to a rematch."

Me: "hehe...ok."

Me: "But you, princess, must wear a power bracelet."

Phoebe: "-sighs-, allright fine."

-confused- Nina: "What are you doing?"

-worried- Nina: "Don't fight."

-lovingly- Phoebe:" Awe...Nina...we're not fighting, we're just having fun sweety, relax ok?"

Phoebe: "Why don't you go get the game out for us?"

Phoebe: "You can play too."

Nina: "Ok."

She headed into the dining room. While Phoebe and I moved to the floor.

-concerned- Phoebe: "You aren't really mad at me are you?"

Me: "Of course not baby girl."

We kissed, while Nina was out of the room.

-cutely, quietely- Phoebe: "I wuv you."

-playfully, quietely- Me: "I wuv you too."

-cutely- Phoebe: "-giggles-"

Phoebe: "And by the way, you did teach me how to play chess, I just don't want to play it right now."

Me: "Oh...ok."

Nina came back with the game just a moment later.

Nina: "Ok I got it."

Instead of monopoly, she brought out some other game.

Phoebe: "Nina, this isn't monopoly."

-insistently- Nina: "I want to play this instead."

Me: "Hehe...Ok.."

-reading the box- Phoebe: "Incorporation."

Phoebe :"This is from the pokemon world."

-unsure- Phoebe: "When did we buy this?"

-unsure- Me: "I don't know."

Phoebe: "It's got a sticker from the Goldenrod Department Store."

Phoebe: "I guess we must have bought it at some point."

Me: "I guess so."

She ripped the plastic off and opened up the box.

Phoebe took to the instructions to figure out the rules, they turned out to be fairly complicated. The entire game was like a more advanced version of monopoly, there were 3 types of buildings, in addition to railways, and services. The board was much like monopoly's lined with several different propertys.

Phoebe: "Ok, so I roll the dice, and my piece moves over here."

She picked the green piece, of course.

I picked blue, and Nina picked red.

Phoebe: "And then after paying the price on the space, I can build buildings on it."

Me: "So it's like monopoly?"

Phoebe:"No, because if other players land on this space, they can pay to build buildings on it too."

Phoebe: "And if two players have the same type of building on a space they compete with each other's sales."

Phoebe :"Each player can have up to four buildings of any type on each space."

-tired- Phoebe: "And...-sighs-, this seems really complicated Nina, why don't we play something else? We can figure this game out later. I just don't feel like learning how to play it right now."

Nina: "Ok."

Phoebe: "Just go bring a bunch of games out, we'll decide from there."

Nina: "Ok."

-about an hour or so later-

After spending a lot of time just figuring out what games we wanted to play, we spent the rest of the afternoon playing board games with Nina, until Charley's nap time was over. After playing, clue, and rummyq, Phoebe ended up playing chess with Nina, after I showed them how.

Phoebe: "Checkmate."

Nina: "What?"

Nina: "You're nowhere near my king."

Phoebe:" I don't have to be Nina."

Phoebe :"See, as long as my rook is here and my queen and bishop are here, it's still checkmate, and you can't move."

-sadly- Nina: "Awe..."

Phoebe :"Here, why don't you play your father now, I want to go check on Charley."

Nina: "Ok."

-lazily- Me: "-sighs-, allright."

I helped her set the board back up while Phoebe headed upstairs. Nina wasn't quite familiar with the game yet, and didn't know how all the pieces went.

Nina: "Why is there no princess?"

Me: "What?"

Nina: "There's a king and queen, but no princess piece."

-unsure- Me: "Because, princesses don't normally fight."

Nina: "But queens don't either."

Me: "Well then...um...I don't know, that's just how they designed the game."

Me: "They can only have so many different pieces."

Nina: "Ok."

Me :"It's a really really old game Nina, it's been around forever."

Nina: "It doesn't look that old..."

Me: "Well, sweety, hehe...this set itself isn't old..."

Me: "But the game has been around for a long time."

Nina: "Oh...ok."

Me: "Now come on, it's your turn, white moves first."

Nina: "Right."

She moved one of her pawns, as Phoebe came back down the stairs.

Me: "How's Charley?"

Phoebe: "He's asleep."

Phoebe: "He did drink most of his milk though atleast."

-jokingly- Me: "The milk that he no wa?"

Phoebe: "Hehe...Mhm."

Me: "Hehe.."

Nina: "Daddy it's your turn."

Me: "Oh right, sorry.."

I moved one of my pawns...not really paying much attention, Phoebe came over and layed down on the couch behind us, quickly making herself comfortable.

Me:"Awe I was hoping you'd sit by me."

Phoebe: "Awe..but the couch is so much more comfortable."

Me: "Oh...allright."

She liked having the whole couch to herself.

-jokingly- Phoebe :"-sighs-, can you get me a blanket?"

-amused- Me: "-sighs-...Pheebles."

Nina: "Daddy it's your turn again."

Me:"Sorry."

I moved another one of my pawns.

-playfully- Phoebe: "You better pay attention to the game Cj, she might beat you."

Me: "Yeah, she probably will."

-comfortably- Phoebe: "Wake me up in a few minutes...I need some beauty sleep."

Me: "hehe...ok baby girl."

-somewhat annoyed- Nina: "It's your turn again."

-sternly- Phoebe: "Nina quiet down, Charley's asleep upstairs."

Nina: "Sorry."

I continued to play chess with Nina, while Phoebe layed on the couch behind us, she seemed very comfortable, but she wasn't really sleeping like she said she would, instead she quietly watched us play, from the comfort of the couch.

Nina didn't seem to be too good at chess, it wasn't long before I had taken 3 of her pawns, one of her knights, and one of her bishops, while she only had 2 of my pawns. Just a few more turns after that, she was down to one rook, 2 pawns, and her queen, just a little while after that I had her in checkmate.

Nina: "Awe...you win dad..."

Me: "Oh don't feel bad, it's just your second game."

-quietly- Phoebe: "You'll get better Nina, don't worry."

-surprised- Nina :"Mom you're awake?"

Phoebe: "I never fell asleep."

Me: "Hehe."

Me: "-sighs-, now what should we do?"

Phoebe: "I don't know, what else do we have to play?"

We suddenly heard Charley cry from upstairs.

Me: "Charley's awake."

Phoebe:" I hear him."

Phoebe: "But just wait a little bit, let him calm down on his own."

Me: "Ok."

Nina:"Can I hold him?"

Phoebe: "Maybe in a little bit, if he's in a decent mood."

We waited for a few minutes, until Charley began to quiet down.

Phoebe: "Ok, I think he's calming down, let's go."

We all went upstairs to see him.

-somewhat upset- Charley :"Mawa!"

-lovingly- Phoebe: "Ohhhh...Charley... are you ok?"

She went over to his crib, and carefully picked him up.

-somewhat upset- Charley :"Cawey no weh mawa."

Phoebe: "I know, I know, it's ok Charley, Mama's here for you."

He seemed to have forgotten about his oshawott doll for now.

Phoebe: "You were being too loud, you can't see me if you're loud."

Obviously she was lying, but only to try to get him to stop crying, but he didn't seem to understand it anyway.

-upset- Charley: "Cawey dunnnnoooo!"

-lovingly- Phoebe: "awwwe, Charleeeyyy."

She gently kissed him on the cheek.

-lovingly- Phoebe: "It's ok."

She held him close, as we slowly made our way back downstairs, by the time we got back to the livingroom, his mood had changed for the better.

Me: "So now what? "  
Phoebe:" Charley you want to play on the floor?"

She sat on the couch and began to lower him down to the floor. As soon as she let go of him he clung to her leg and cried.

-upset- Charley: "Cawey wa mawa holb!"

Phoebe: "-sighs- Ok then."

She picked him back up while Nina and I sat next to her.

Phoebe: "I guess you're a little tired yet, that's ok."

She held him close.

Nina: "Can I hold him?"

Phoebe: "Maybe later sweety, I think he just wants me to hold him now."

Nina: "Ok."

Phoebe: "-sighs- Charley, I'm glad you're in a better mood."

-quietly- Charley: "Cawey luh mawa."

-elated- Phoebe: "-giggles-, mama loves you too."

She gave him another kiss on the cheek.

Phoebe: "-sighs-, now we're all together."

Me: "Mhmm."

Nina:" Can I go play with the trains downstairs?"

Phoebe: "Of course you can sweety."

Phoebe :"Actually that sounds like a great idea, maybe Charley would like to see them."

Nina: "Maybe."

Phoebe: "Allright then let's go."

We all headed down into the basement, and watched Nina start all the trains up, the layout hadn't been used in awhile, so I helped Nina clean it up a little bit in order to get it to run properly, it wasn't long before we had all the trains running. They seemed to make Charley a bit happier, but not by much.

Me :"Hey Pheebles?"

Phoebe: "Mhm?"

Me: "You want to go out tonight? Just you and me?"

I kind of missed just spending time alone with her, something we hadn't had the oppourtunity to do in quite awhile.

Phoebe: "Um...I don't know, tomorrow will probably be better, I'm not sure how well Charley would react, and I was planning to take Nina out this evening so she can learn how to drive at night."

-excited- Nina:"Really mom?"

Phoebe:"Mhm, if you want to go."

Nina:"I'd love to."

Me: "Well, ok, then how about tomorrow?"

Phoebe: "We'll see how Charley is."

She kissed me.

-quietly- Phoebe:"Don't worry Cj, we'll go sometime I promise."

Me:"Ok."

I hugged her, and returned her kiss.

Me:"I love you baby girl."

Phoebe: "I love you."

-somewhat jealous- Charley: "Cawey mawa!"

Phoebe: "Awee, Charley..."

Phoebe:"There's no need to be jealous little guy."

She gave him a kiss on the cheek.

Phoebe: "Mama loves you too."

Phoebe: "And daddy loves you."

Phoebe: "And Nina loves you."

-unsure- Charley: "Cawey dunno."

Phoebe: "Ohh, now you're just being silly."

Charley: "Cawey no seewee, mawa seewee."

Phoebe: "No, Charley is silly."

Charley: "Cawey dunno."

Phoebe: "hehe."

-playfully- Phoebe: "You're so silly."

Charley :"Mawa seewee."

-playfully-Phoebe: "Maybe a little bit."

-playfully- Phoebe: "But you're sillier."

We stayed downstairs until we had to bring Charley up because after he had some time to wake up, he decided he wanted to play, and didn't want to be held anymore. The basement just wasn't a very friendly place for him. After Phoebe and I headed up, Nina stayed downstairs on her own to continue playing with the trains.

-in the living room, about ten minutes later.-

Phoebe set Charley down on the floor.

Phoebe: "Ok Charley remember not to throw your toys."

He crawled over to his toys, which were just off to the right of the tv, his blocks were all gathered together, just as he had left them earlier.

Me:"You sure this is a good idea?"

Me: "He might realize you know what is missing and get upset again."

Phoebe:"But he'll also get upset for sure if we don't let him play."

Phoebe: "Maybe he won't notice."

-unsure- Charley: "Mawa weh oswa?"

-awkwardly- Phoebe: "Hehe..."

Phoebe: "Come here Charley."

She picked him up again.

Phoebe:" I have an idea, you can go swimming in the bathtub."

Phoebe: "Come on Cj."

Charley: "Cawey no wa bahhh!"

Charley: "Cawey no wa mawa holb."

Phoebe:"-sighs-, allright."

She set him down on the floor.

Phoebe:"Maybe we could dance?"

-unsure- Me:"Huh?"

-playfully- Phoebe: "Charley look at me."

She started to dance around, unlike her usual, graceful dancing, she was trying to look as silly as possible.

-in disbelief- Me: "What are you doing baby girl?"

-cutely- Charley: "-giggles- Mawa seewee."

Me: "That's for sure."

He started to laugh.

Phoebe:"Can you play some music?"

Me: "Yeah sure."

Phoebe: "Put something silly on for him."

Me: "Um...I'll see what I can do."

I plugged my phone into some speakers and put some music on for her to dance too.

Phoebe: "Come here Charley."

She picked him up and started dancing with him, carefully of course. Charley seemed to be enjoying it.

-playfully- Phoebe:"and jump...and spin around."

-cutely, excitedly- Charley: "Weeeeeeee."

-enamored- Phoebe: "Hehe...Charley."

Nina came upstairs, wondering what was going on.

Phoebe: "Oh hi Nina."

Nina: "You're having a dance party without me?"

Phoebe: "Well it's not really a party, but...if you want to dance go ahead..."

Nina:"Can I dance with Charley?"

Phoebe:"No, sweety, he can be a little hard to hold onto at times."

Phoebe: "Just let me dance with him, I don't want to risk you accidently dropping him."

Phoebe: "Ok sweety?"

Nina: "Ok."

She started to dance around with her mother.

Phoebe: "Come on Cj..."

Me :"Oh,ok..."

I started to dance with them, not wanting to be left out.

This went on for about ten minutes, until Charley got bored and wanted to do something else.

Phoebe: "really?"

Charley: "Cawey wa dow."

-unsure- Phoebe: " You want down?"

She stopped dancing and carefully set him on the floor, Nina and I stopped as well.

-playfully- Phoebe: "Or maybe you want to dance on your own now?"

She got on her knees and gently lifted him up by his arms, trying to help him balance on his tiny little legs. Charley was a bit scaired, he wasn't used to standing, and didn't like it very much, though he trusted his mother enough to not get freaked out. Though he made it very clear that he did not like this.

-unsure- Charley: "Cawey no wa!"

Phoebe: "It's ok Charley, you're going to have to learn to stand someday."

Charley: "Cawey no wa!"

Phoebe: "Shhhhh."

Phoebe: "Look at me Charley."

I sat down next to her.

Phoebe: "It's ok Charley, there's nothing to be afraid of."

-nervous- Charley: "Cawey wa dow."

Phoebe: "Just look at me."

Me: "It's ok Charley."

He looked up at her, and calmed down quite a bit.

Phoebe: "There we go."

She briefly let go of him, he stood on his own for about 5 seconds before losing his balance, Then Phoebe caught him and set him back down. Charley fell quiet, as he was confused and didn't know what to think of this.

-unsure- Charley: "Cawey dow?"

Phoebe: "Yeah you fell down, but you stood up on your own for a few seconds."

Phoebe: "You'll get better."

Phoebe: "Let's try it again."

-unsure- Charley: "Cawey fa dow?"

Phoebe: "Cj can you shut the music off?"

Nina :"awe..."

Phoebe: "I want to see if we can get Charley to stand."

Me: "Ok."

I got up to turn the music off, then I sat by her again. Then Nina sat down across from us, behind Charley, while Phoebe began to lift him up again.

Phoebe: "Ok Charley let's try this again."

-confused and worried- Charley:"Mawa..."

-calmly- Phoebe: "Oh, it's ok Charley."

He seemed to be getting scared again, but Phoebe was being very careful, so he was perfectly safe.

-playfully- Phoebe: "Look at mommy."

Phoebe: "There we go, you're standing again."

-urgently- Phoebe: "Cj quick! Get ready to take a picture."

Me: "Ok ok."

I got up to get my phone while Phoebe did her best to keep Charley from freaking out.

Me: "Ok it's ready."

Phoebe: "Ok go."

I took a picture of her and Charley.

Phoebe: "Did you get it?"

Me: "Mhm."

Phoebe: "Send it to me."

Me: "I will, just wait a moment."

-somewhat grumpily- Charley: "Cawey wa dow!"

Phoebe: "Awe, but you're doing so well."

He didn't seem to know how to sit down on his own.

-playfully- Phoebe: "You're just being really grumpy today aren't you?"

She carefully helped him sit back down.

Phoebe: "There we go, you're back down now."

Nina: "Goodjob Charley."

Phoebe: "Charley you have to learn to stand up before I can teach you to dance."

Me: "Well, not really, honey, I mean he could just bounce around or something."

Phoebe: "Yeah, I guess."

Phoebe: "I just think it would be really cute if he could dance around on his tiny little legs."

Me:" Hehe, yeah."

Phoebe: "Put him in his little ralts' clothes."

Me: "Yeah."

He just wearing a tiny shirt and a diaper and the moment.

Charley: "Ralts rallllts rallllts raltsss raaalts ralts."

Phoebe: "Gardevoir voirrrr garrr devoir."

Me: "What was that?"

Phoebe: "He basically just said he doesn't like it when I try to stand him up."

Phoebe: "We already knew that, he just thinks I understand him better in pokemon."

Phoebe: "I told him he'll have to learn someday."

Charley: "Cawey wa holb."

He crawled onto Phoebe's lap.

Phoebe: "Awe ok, I'll hold you."

Me: "What made him change his mind?"

Phoebe: "Who knows?"

Nina: "Can I hold him?"

Phoebe: "If he lets you, but don't dance around, ok?"

Nina:"Ok."

-calmly- Phoebe: "Here Charley, why don't you let your sister hold you for a little bit?"

She carefully handed Charley over to Nina, Charley didn't seem to mind.

-cutely- Charley: "Newa.."

-lovingly- Nina: "Hello Charley."

She tickled him a little bit, making him laugh.

Nina: "Are you ever going to give him his toy back?"

Phoebe: "Ummm..."

Phoebe: "What do you think Cj?"

Me: "I don't know."

Me: "Actually, I don't think it will matter much if you give it back now or tomorrow."

Me: "I think he understands now that you can take it away if he doesn't listen."

Phoebe: "Ok, I'll go get it then."

She got up and headed into the kitchen, she came back with Charley's oshawott toy just a few seconds later.

Phoebe:"Here you go Charley, you can have your oshawott back."

Charley seized it as soon as he saw it.

-excitedly- Charley: "Oswa!"

-excitedly- Charley: "Mawa oswa Cawey!"

-excitedly- Charley: "Cawey luh mawa!"

Phoebe: "Awe..."

Phoebe: "But if you throw it again, I will take it away."

Phoebe: "You should know by now not to throw your toys."

Charley: "Cawey dunno."

Phoebe:"-sighs-."

Phoebe: "No more oswa attack."

Charley: "Oswa wa geh awl peesahs."

-stubbornly- Charley: "Oswa no attah, oswa no geh awl peesahs."

Phoebe:"-sighs-"

Charley was remarkably good at arguing for his age, considering most babies his age couldn't argue at all.

Nina: "Can't Oswa attack without you throwing him across the room?"

-unsure- Charley: "Cawey dunno."

Me: "Why don't we go back to where his toys are?"

Me:"Maybe he'll understand better if we demonstrate."

Phoebe: "Yeah, that might work."

-loudly- Charley: "Cawey dunno!"

-calmly- Phoebe: "Shh, it's ok Charley."

We moved over to where his toys were, and Phoebe showed him how his toys could attack without being thrown at something. It took Charley a little while to understand, but before long he was playing nicely, and we were all having a good time playing with him, adding more depth to his little imaginary game, with his murkrow, wartortle, and oshawott, still trying to take all the pizzas for themselves. We helped Charley come up with reasons why they wanted the pizzas. We added some of Nina's dolls and plushes in as additional characters, with her chikorita plush becomming wartortle's supposed girlfriend, and her barbies somehow becoming murkrow's evil clone minions. Before long this completely ridiculous plot became quite complex, and even though most of it was way beyond Charley's ability to understand, he didn't care, he was happy just to play with his toys.

Me: "So now what Charley?"

Charley: "Oswa atah watarwol."

Me: "Oh ok."

Phoebe :"I guess he got caught."

Me: "I guess so."

He gently hit the wartortle doll with his mawko doll.

Charley: "Mawko atah watarwol."

He hit the doll again, with his murkrow doll.

Me: "Oh, so they both attack him."

Phoebe: "That's not good."

Me :"Are they both friends now?"

Charley: "Watarwol no geh awl peesahs."

Phoebe: "Why can't they learn to share?"

Charley :"Cawey dunno."

Phoebe: "And who made all the pizzas?"

-cutely, softly- Charley: "Mawa...Cawey dunno."

Phoebe: "I see."

Nina: "And then the barbies came in and stole all the pizzas."

She used her powers to animate the dolls, though their movement was nowhere near life- like. It kind of looked like a poorly done video game animation, they floated a little bit off the floor, and when they grabbed the pizza blocks the blocks just floated slightly above their arms.

Phoebe: "What?"

Charley started to cry, apparently the dolls frightened him.

Phoebe :"Awe Charley."

Me: "Nina try to stay on track please."

Nina: "I'm sorry."

Phoebe: "You scaired him."

Nina: "I didn't mean too."

Phoebe: "I know, it's ok."

Phoebe scooped Charley up into her arms and tried to calm him down. The barbies fell lifeless to the floor as Nina stopped making them move.

-scaired crying- Charley: "Cawey no wa!"

Phoebe: "It's ok sweety."

Phoebe: "They're not alive."

Phoebe: "Nina was controlling them."

He quickly calmed down when he realized the dolls had stopped moving.

-shaken, but somewhat calm- Charley: "Cawey wa dow..."

Phoebe: "You want back down now?"

She set him back on the floor, and he went back to playing.

Phoebe: "Nina you need to be more careful, don't use your powers like that around him."

Nina: "I understand."

Phoebe: "Good."

Phoebe :"Eventually he'll understand, but now you're very likely to scare him."

Charley picked up one of the barbies, he seemed to be curious as to why they weren't moving anymore.

-unsure- Charley: "Ralts ralllts rallllts ralts ralts?"

Phoebe: "-giggles-...no Charley, it's not sleeping."

Phoebe: "It's just a toy, it can't move on it's own."

-unsure- Charley: "moo?"

Phoebe: "Mhm."

Charley: "Cawey dunno."

Phoebe: "That's ok."

-cutely imitating- Charley: "o-a."

He set the barby down, and reclaimed the blocks that were taken.

-cutely- Charley: "Seewee bahwys, no geh peesahs."

Everyone laughed.

He put the blocks back in the pile, and then we continued to play for the rest of the evening until Phoebe left to start making supper. I wanted to watch tv, and both Nina and Charley decided they wanted to watch as well shortly after I turned it on.

-cutely- Charley: "Dahwy holb Cawey?"

Me : "Hehe...ok.."

I picked him up.

Nina: "What show is this?"

Me: "I don't know."

I checked the guide, only to see an empty box, as usual.

Me: "I guess we'll never know."

I flipped through the channels until I found one that was showing some old bugs bunny cartoon.

Me: "Here you go Charley."

Nina: "What's this?"

Me: "It's just some old cartoons."

Me: "Bugs bunny by the looks of it."

-unsure- Nina: "Is he a pokemon?"

Me: "No...he's a rabbit, that's kind of...obvious..."

Nina:"No it's not, he doesn't look anything like a rabbit."

Me: "That's because this is a cartoon."

Me: "He's a rabbit, ok? Don't think too hard about it."

Nina: "Ok."

Nina: "And who's that then?"

-unsure- Nina: "Why's he have a gun?"

-somewhat annoyed- Me: "-sighs-, just stop asking questions and watch the show."

Nina: "Ok."

-a few moments later-

Nina: "-giggles- he talks like Charley..."

Me: "Um..sort of...I guess..."

-unsure- Charley: "huh wabee?"

Me: "Yep, he's hunting wabbbits..."

Nina: "Does he ever kill the rabbit?"

Me: "No, of course not Nina, this was a kid's show."

Nina: "Oh...ok."

Nina: "But that duck gets shot so many times."

Me:"It's a cartoon sweety, it's not realistic, ok? They can't die."

-unsure- Nina: "Ooookayyy."

-somewhat annoyed- Me: "Just stop asking questions and enjoy the show,ok? It's supposed to be funny."

-solemnly- Nina: "Ok, fine."

Eventually suppertime arrived, but not before Nina had asked several more silly questions about what was just a simple cartoon show. They pretty much all had the same answer, "It happened because it was a cartoon."

Anyway, not much happened that evening, supper eventually came to an end, we watched a little more tv, and then sometime after that we all went to bed. It was a long, and somewhat uneventful day, the kind of day that most of our summer this year seemed to comprise of.


	25. Training Charley, Nina's birthday

-Chapter 25, training Charley, Nina's birthday-

Of course, not every day was like that, and sometimes unusual things did happen.

About a week later, the weather finally cooled off to the point where spending long lengths of time outside was perfectly feasible.

Anyway, as usual I woke up next to Phoebe, who was snuggled up to me, fast asleep.

-quietely, tiredly- Me: "Baby girl you awake?"

She didn't respond, so I decided to stay in bed with her for a while longer.

Charley was throwing another tantrum the night before, so she didn't get to bed until well after midnight.

Eventually I fell back asleep, had a quick dream about battling some new, undiscovered pokemon, only for her to wake me up before I could capture it.

-tiredly,quietly- Phoebe: "Cj?"

-woken up- Me: "Huhhhh? Ooooh...goodmoorning baaaby."

-lovingly- Me: "You sleep well baby girl?'

-quietly,tiredly- Phoebe: "-yawns-...I guess."

She gently clung to me.

-uncomfortable- Phoebe:" I'm cold, warm me up."

-enamored- Me: "Hehe.."

-realizing- Me:"Oh...yeah you are cold."

-playfully- Me:"Why are you so cold?"

-playfully- Phoebe: "I don't know."

-cutely, tiredly- Phoebe: "-sighs-, I love you."

-lovingly- Me: "I love you too baby girl."

We kissed back and forth for a little bit, then we just layed there and cuddled. There always seemed to be something magical about waking up next to her everyday, it never lost its charm.

Anyway, after a few moments of silence, she smiled at me.

\- tiredly- Phoebe: "Next time Charley throws a fit..."

-curious- Me:" mhm?"

-softly, tiredly- Phoebe: "You're dealing with him."

-cutely, tiredly-Me: "Fair enough."

She kissed me again.

Me:"Why did he get upset anyway?"

-tiredly- Phoebe: "He saw a spider and it terrified him."

-unsure- Me: "Oh...ok, just a regular spider?"

-tiredly- Phoebe:"Mhm."

-tiredly- Phoebe: "I smooshed it, and then he was still upset because he was terrified there may be more of them."

Me: "Hehe...ok."

-tiredly- Phoebe: "I thought he would never stop, but he eventually wore himself out and fell asleep."

-amused- Me: "Hehe..."

-unsure- Me: "So you...want to play around?"

-tiredly- Phoebe:" Not right now."

Me: "Ok."

Phoebe: " Let me wake up first."

-playfully- Phoebe: "And maybe warm up a little bit."

-softly, playfully- Phoebe: "Then maybe we'll have a little fun."

Me: "Ok."

She snuggled me, and then kissed me once again.

-playfully- Me: "Comfortable?"

-content- Phoebe: "Mhm."

Me: "Good."

We layed there quietely for a few minutes, until Charley started to cry.

-softly- Phoebe: "What are you waiting for? Go get him."

-confused- Me: "Oh, right... I have to get him."

-tiredly- Phoebe: "Mhm."

-tiredly- Phoebe:" I'll be up in a few minutes."

Me: "Ok."

I gave her a kiss before gettting out of bed, then I quickly got dressed and headed over to Charley's room.

Charley settled down on his own once he saw me.

-softly- Charley: "Dawhy?"

Me: "Goodmorning Charley."

He smiled at me as I picked him up.

Anyway, I changed his diaper and then brought him downstairs. He seemed to be ok with me getting him up, even though it was usually Phoebe that did so.

Anyway, I got him a bottle of milk to drink, and then set him on the floor by his toys so he could play. I kept the tv off, as Nina was probably still asleep in the room behind us. The next next half hour went by slowly as I watched Charley play around on the floor, while Phoebe eventually got out of bed and made her way to the shower upstairs.

Me :"It sounds like your mother is up."

-curiously- Charley: Mawa?"

Me: "Yep."

Me: "She'll be down in a little bit."

-happily- Me:"Just keep playing around little guy, everything is fine."

After Phoebe got out of shower, she came downstairs and took Charley into the kitchen to start making breakfast while I went up to take a shower, it was standard morning routine from then on out. Outside, it was a thursday morning, the sky was cloudy, but the local news channel, which now gave daily weather reports again, insisted their would be no rain, and with the temperature much lower than it had been, it was a nice change from the heatwave we sat through last week. It didn't take long for Phoebe and I to decide what we wanted to do today, we wanted to take Charley outside and let him practice using his teleporting, in the empty field betweenour house and the timber that was relatively free from obstacles. So after spending a few minutes checking the weather on the news channel, Phoebe dressed Charley in traditional ralts clothes, so he could be warm and comfortable, and then we headed outside.

Out in the field, the grass was taller than Charley, so he could be pretty hard to see, especially since he still couldn't stand on his own, although his balance was improving. When crawling around on his belly, the grass towered over him. At just eight months, Charley was already quite large by ralts' standards, supposedly this was because he wouldn't evolve, and would instead keep growing like a human child, he was about one and half feet tall, with a weight of around 16 lbs.

Anyway, because he was so hard to see, Phoebe and I had to keep a close eye on him.

We placed him in the center of the field, while Phoebe carefully removed his bracelet, the first time she had done so since she had put it on. Then we went about ten feet away from him in opposite directions, with Phoebe to the north towards the timber, and me to the south towards the house . Nina stayed in the center so Charley wouldn't get scared, as well as to help keep track of him whenever he teleported.

He didn't have the ability to teleport very far yet, maybe just a yard at most, so keeping track of him wouldn't be difficult, hopefully as he continued to grow his power would increase, but the important thing now was to get him aquainted with this amazing ability, so he could learn how to use it effectively.

-unsure- Me: "So Pheebles, what now?"

Phoebe:" I'll call him over and see if he comes."

Me: "Ok."

Phoebe: "Almost all baby ralts are trained this way."

Me: "If you say so."

Phoebe: "Come on Charley! I'm over here."

-unsure- Charley: "Mawa?"

Phoebe: "Don't be scared."

-lovingly- Phoebe: "Come here sweety."

Charley couldn't see very well through the grass, but he was able to tell what direction he had to go to get to her.

We saw a brief flash of light, as he teleported a little further north, trying to get to her.

Nina: "He did it."

Phoebe: "Well where'd he go?"

Nina: "He's just a little further in front of me, he didn't move very far."

Phoebe: "Yeah, well, he is still a baby."

Another flash.

Nina: "He teleported again."

Phoebe: "Ok I see him."

We could see the grass move as he pushed it down.

Phoebe: "Come here Charley, you're doing good."

This went on for a little while, as the third time he teleported he went further west, then crawled south a little bit, before teleporting further north west, he seemed to be a little confused, but he didn't give up.

-unsure- Charley: "Weh Mawa?"

Phoebe: "Come back to mommy Charley."

Charley teleported north once again, passed Phoebe, then he crawled eastward, towards her, before teleporting even further North.

Phoebe: "-sighs-"

Phoebe teleported about ten feet to the North, to stay ahead of him.

Phoebe: "Come forward Cj, he's over here now."

Me: "Ok."

Phoebe: "Come here Charley, you missed me."

Phoebe: "Nina, why don't you go over to him and pick him up so he can see where I am? I think he may be a little lost."

Nina: "Ok."

Nina went over to Charley, and gently picked him up.

-playfully- Nina: "I got you Charley."

-happily- Charley: "Newa!"

Nina: "-giggles-"

-playfully- Phoebe: "Charley look over here."

-cutely- Charley: "Mawa!"

-playfully- Phoebe:"Hehe, did you find your sister?"

-cutely, playfully-Charley: "Cawey luh Newa."

-enamored- Phoebe: "Awe..."

-lovingly- Phoebe: "Ok Nina, that's enough, set him back down."

Nina: "Ok."

She gave him a kiss on the cheek before setting him down.

-lovingly- Phoebe: "Come here Charley."

Charley looked over at Nina again.

-playfully- Nina:"Go to mommy."

Nina teleported away so Charley could stay focused.

This went on for quite awhile, as every time Charley teleported a little closer, he would then teleport further away. Nina had to pick him up many times, to show him where Phoebe was, as he kept getting lost.

Unfortunately, he never made it to Phoebe today, after teleporting about 30 times without success, he got tired, and started to cry, clearly not wanting to practice any more today.

-stressed- Charley :"Weh mawa? Cawey wa mawa!"

Nina: "I showed you where she was just a few minutes ago."

She had picked him up a second time.

-loudly, in pain- Charley :"Cawey oweee."

-concerned- Nina: "What's wrong?"

Phoebe teleported over to him and picked him up.

Phoebe: "Awe...Charley, you ok?"

-still sad, but somewhat relieved- Charley: "Mawa..."

Phoebe: "It's ok Charley, mommy's here."

Phoebe :"Your head hurts again doesn't it?"

-lovingly- Phoebe: "Ohhhh, that's ok."

-lovingly- Phoebe: "It's just your first day, not many ralts succeed on their first day either."

-lovingly- Phoebe: "We'll take a break for now."

She carefully slipped his bracelet back on, and gave him a kiss on the head.

Me: "So now what?"

Phoebe: "He's tired, we should take him back inside so he can rest."

Me: "ok."

We all headed back up to the house.

A few minutes later, in the living room.

Nina was now playing outside with her pokemon.

Phoebe and I were on the couch, and Phoebe was holding Charley, who was almost asleep. She had given him a little bit of medicine for his headache, so he was extremely tired now.

Me: "Do you think he's doing good?"

Phoebe: "He did ok."

Phoebe: "If we work with him everyday, and he doesn't make it by the end the week, then we should start to worry."

Phoebe: "I think today he just got a little disoriented, he doesn't quite understand how it happens yet, so he's bound to be a little confused."

Me: "Ok."

-softly- Phoebe: "Charley, are you going to fall asleep on me?"

He didn't repond, but he looked very comfortable.

Me: "Looks like he will, any minute now."

Phoebe: "Mhm."

Phoebe: "Here, why don't you take him upstairs and set him in his crib?"

Me: "Ok."

She carefully handed him over to me, I brought him upstairs, gently set him in his crib and tucked him in.

-lovingly- Me: "There you go little guy, have a nice nap."

I turned out the lights and quietely left his room.

After I went back downstairs, I found Phoebe outside on the porch, watching Nina play.

Phoebe: "Hello Cj."

Me: " Hey baby girl, I was looking for you."

Phoebe: "I just came out to watch Nina."

Me:"Oh ok."

Nina seemed to be playing tag with her pokemon again, Matches was barking like crazy.

Me:" She seems to be having fun."

Phoebe: "Mhm."

Phoebe: "Are we going to send her to school next year?"

Phoebe: "If we are, we should probably try to find out which one we should send her too."

Me: "Yeah, you're right."

Me: "You want to go into town today and look at some?"

Phoebe: "We need to find some to look at first."

Phoebe: "We can use the computer at the pokemon center."

Me: "Yeah, we could.

We had a computer in our room upstairs, but it couldn't connect to the pokemon world's internet. The pokemon center had a few computers that were free to use, not just for the pokemon storage system, but also for general purpose things, kind of like those at a public library.

Phoebe: "So what do you think?"

Me:"Well do you want to go there today?"

Phoebe:"Yeah, but we'll have to wait until Charley's nap is over."

Me: "Yeah, that's true."

Me:"Or one of us can go while the other stays with the kids."

Phoebe: "But Nina should go too, she should have a say in this."

Me: "Yeah, you're right."

Me:"So do you want to go or should I?"

Phoebe: "Why don't you go this time?"

Me: "Ok."

Phoebe:"Nina sweety come here."

-unsure- Nina: "Mom?"

Phoebe: "Come here."

She made her way over to us, with Matches following her. Her other pokemon continued to play without her.

Nina:"What's going on?"

Phoebe: "Go return all your pokemon, you and your father are going to the pokemon center."

-curious- Nina: "Why?"

Phoebe: " Well, if you're going to go to school next year, we should start looking into it now."

Phoebe: "So you're going to the pokemon center to look at schools to attend on the computer there."

Nina: "Ok."

Me: "Come on sweetheart, we'll take the skyline."

Nina: "Ok."

She quickly returned her pokemon and headed into the garage.

-in disbelief- Phoebe: "Really?"

Me: "Well why not?"

Me: "I haven't driven it in awhile."

Phoebe: "Oh allright, but print some stuff out for me if you can."

Me: "I will if I remember."

Me: "See you in a little bit."

Me: "Love you baby."

Phoebe: "Love you."

I gave her a kiss and then headed into the garage, Nina was already waiting for me in the car.

I got in the car and hit the button to open the garage door, I was somewhat surprised the remote still worked. I changed the oil in it just a few days ago, along with the oil in our other usual vehicles, the sedan and Phoebe's camaro.

I slowly pulled out of the driveway, and started heading towards Slabtown, closing the garage door behind me.

Nina: "Can I drive?"

Me: "No sweety, sorry, but no."

Nina: "-sighs-, ok."

Eventually we arrived at the pokemon center, we went to a small area to the right of the counter where they had a few computers. Sure, I could have just used my phone, but the screen is difficult to read, and we needed to be inside anyway, as it would be even more difficult to read while driving, anyway, we used one of the available computers to access the websites of every highschool in Goldenrod. After eliminating one that was in the clear northern part of city, as well as another one that was in a suburb on the northern outskirts, there were three to choose from. One of them being just a few blocks away from the center. And another clear to the east, a few blocks from the neighborhood where James used to live. And there was another one to the west, on the western edge of the commercial district.

They were Goldenrod Central High, Goldenrod West High, and Oceanview High.

Oceanview was clear to the eastern part of the city, just south of the port, so it did indeed have an ocean view, and was also just a few blocks away from a beach. Because of this, it was also somewhat more expensive than the other two. Similiar to the games, goldenrod's eastern side bordered the Cyan Gulf.

Other than their location, it was hard to tell them apart. The one closest to the pokemon center was a little older than the others, with its main building being constructed in the 1960s, and the other two being built about 20 years later in the 1980s. I would say Oceanview probably looked the best in the pictures, but that meant very little.

Me: "So Nina, if you go to school next year which one of these schools would you like to go to?"

-unsure- Nina: "I don't know."

Me: "Well, why don't look at the website, and just see which one sounds better to you?"

Nina:" I don't know how to use computers."

-surprised- Me: "What?"

Me: "-sighs-, Well, sit down then, I'll show you."

I gave her my seat, and quickly showed her the very basic essentials of operating a computer, as she had apparently never used a regular computer before, oddly enough.

Me: "It's very simple sweety, you just use the mouse to click on things."

Me:"See?"

Nina: "I see."

Me: "And then you read all the information on this page, and go to the next one."

Me: "Understood?"

Nina: "Mhm."

Me: "Ok then."

Me:"I need you to read these pages."

Nina: "Ok."

I found another chair and sat by her while she started to read. It took awhile, so I got my phone out, and decided to see if Phoebe would text me.

Sure enough, she replied just a minute or so later, so texting her kept me occupied for a few minutes while Nina continued to read through the websites.

-about 15 minutes later-

Nina: "Ok I'm done."

Nina: "But I still don't know which one I want to go to, none of them seem to teach pokemon training."

Me: "Nina, we're not sending you to school to learn how to train pokemon, we're sending you there so you can learn how to interact with people, and then hopefully if that goes well, you can go off on your own journey as a pokemon trainer."

Me:"So, really you should just pick whichever one you'd be more comfortable going to."

Me :"And then maybe some other day, we'll arrange a visit, so we can see it in person."

Nina: "Ok."

Me:"-sighs-, just a second your mother texted me again."

Nina: "What are you talking about?"

Me: "Oh...nothing important, just stay focused on what your doing."

-unsure- Nina: "But I'm not doing anything."

Me:" You should be thinking about what school you want to go to."

-cutely, unsure- Nina:"Oh...ok sorry."

Nina: "Hey this one has a pokemon battling class."

Me: "It does?"

Me:" Sounds cool."

Nina: "Mhm."

Nina: "And it has an indoor gym, and a battle arena."

Me: "Most high schools have an indoor gym sweety."

Nina:" Oh...ok."

Nina: "What about the battle arena?"

-unsure- Me: "Um, I don't know."

Me: "You know, what, we could probably just go check them all out, you don't have to decide now."

Nina: "Really?"

Me: "Mhm."

Nina: "Ok."

Nina: "Can we get something to eat now?"

Me: "Like what?"

Nina: "I don't know."

Me: "Well if you make up your mind, then maybe we can go somewhere."

Me: "Just wait a minute though, Phoebe wanted us to print some stuff."

I got back on the computer and printed out some information from the websites, then I got the papers from the printer and we left the center together.

-a few minutes later, in the car, on the way home.-

Nina: "I want a burger."

Me:"Well sweety, maybe we should just head home, your mother may be making something for lunch already."

We were already out of the commercial district, and heading towards the experiment facility, traffic was busy, and it would be alot of work to turn around and head back toward the nearest restaurant. There were also a lot of large trucks on the road , though it was an industrial area, so that wasn't unusual.

As usual, there was a lot of traffic in the portal building, it always took a few minutes just to get to the right portal as there were dozens of other cars in front of us. Atleast they kept moving.

The strange thing was that in this one building, you could see people and cars comming and leaving from all parts of the world, well almost all parts, the ones that weren't in this building were in the adjacent one, that we had never gone inside before.

Anyway, while we were heading to the portal, Nina noticed something.

Nina: "Daddy?"

Nina: "It's that guy again."

-unsure- Me: "What?"

Nina:"The guy that broke into our house."

Me: "Oh you mean Marconi?"

Nina: "He's over there in that car."

I looked, sure enough it was him, heading the opposite direction, surprisingly unnoticed by any of the guards, in a black Renault, so he must of been hiding in europe somewhere. They don't sell Renaults in America. I wondered if he noticed us.

Nina: "Should we follow him?"

Me: "No, not right now."

Nina: "Why not?"

Me: "Because it's too dangerous for you, and it doesn't look like he's up to much, probably just on a milk run or something. "

Me: "Let's just go home, if he causes trouble, then your mother and I will deal with him."

Nina: "Why can't we deal with him?"

Me: "I already told you, it's too dangerous for you, and it doesn't look like he's up to much trouble anyway."

-disappointed- Nina: "Awe...come on..."

-annoyed- Me:" Nina, that's enough."

-nervous- Nina: "Sorry."

Me:"There's no reason to make trouble out of nothing."

Eventually we made it home, Phoebe was on the couch, watching tv while holding Charley, who was wrapped up in a blanket and very sleepy.

-cheerfully- Phoebe: "Oh good you're home."

-lovingly-Me: "Hey baby girl."

I gave her a kiss.

-playfully- Me: "Hello son, up already from your nap?"

Charley slowly turned his head towards me, but didn't say anything.

-quietely- Phoebe: "-giggles-, He just woke up crying about two minutes ago, I'm trying to get him to fall asleep again, so please talk quietly."

-quietely- Me: "Oh, ok."

-quietely- Phoebe: "So how did it go?"

Me: "Well we got you some papers to read."

Phoebe:"and?"

-quietely- Me: "Well we thought it would be best to visit all three of the schools in order to make a more informed decision."

-quietely- Phoebe: "Oh, ok that sounds like a good idea."

-quietely-Nina: "Mommy did you make lunch yet?"

-quietely-Phoebe: "No, not yet, sorry, I was waiting for you to get home, in case you stopped to get something in town."

-quietely- Nina: "awe.."

-sadly- Nina: "Daddy didn't want to stop."

-quietely- Me: "Sweetheart, you'll get something to eat ok? Don't worry."

-quietely- Nina:"I want a hamburger."

-quietely- Phoebe: "Ok sweety, I'll make you one in a little bit."

-quietely- Phoebe: "Just be patient Nina."

-quietely- Phoebe: "I need to get your baby brother to go back to sleep first."

-quietely- Nina: "-sighs-, oooooh ok..."

-quietely- Me: "I could make lunch if you want baby girl."

-quietely- Phoebe: "No it's allright honey, I got it."

Phoebe:"You can make dinner tonight."

-quietely- Me: "Ok, if you insist."

-quietely- Nina: "Hi Charley."

Charley looked over at her, and made a very subtle smile, before looking away.

-quietely-Phoebe: "Don't bother him too much Nina, I need him to fall asleep."

-quietely-Nina: "Sorry."

Me: "Here Nina, go set these papers on the table so your mother can read them later."

Nina: "ok."

We spent the next few minutes quietly watching tv, until Charley fell asleep again, allowing Phoebe to to take him back upstairs to his crib so she could start making lunch for Nina.

Anyway about 20 minutes later we all had lunch together in the dining room, and then we watched tv for another half hour or so until Charley woke up again.

Me: "You hear that?"

Phoebe: "I hear him."

Phoebe: "Why don't you go get him this time?"

Me: "Allright."

I went upstairs to get Charley out of his crib, just like this morning, he calmed down quickly after he saw me, as he wasn't really upset, he was just crying to get someone's attention. I found him standing up this time, clinging tightly to the railing of his crib for balance. His legs were a bit weak yet, so he had trouble standing on his own.

Me: "Awe...hey little guy, you trying to stand up again?"

-somewhat anxiously- Charley: "Cawey... wa...holb?.?."

-playfully- Me: "Of course."

-After carrying him downstairs-

Me: "Phoebe where'd you go?"

Phoebe: "I'm in here Cj, put Charley in his high chair."

Me: "Ok."

I brought him into the dining room. Phoebe had already gotten him something to eat.

Phoebe: "Here Charley, I got you some lunch."

-unsure- Charley: "Ancays?"

-lovingly- Phoebe: "Mhm, just for you."

They were leftovers from breakfast, but he didn't mind.

-playfully- Phoebe: "Eat up Charley."

-playfully- Phoebe: "We might take you back outside again later, so you need to be ready."

Phoebe: "I'll go get you some milk."

I sat down across from him.

-unsure- Me: "Where'd Nina go?"

-from the kitchen- Phoebe: "She went to watch her tv."

Me: "Oh...ok."

Phoebe: "Do you think we can take him out to practice again after he's done eating?"

Me: "I don't see why not."

Me: "As long as he's ok with it."

Phoebe: "I think he'll be fine."

She came back into the dining room and set a bottle of milk in front of him.

-lovingly- Phoebe: "Won't you Charley?"

-seemingly unsure- Charley: "Ralts ralllts... raltssss?...?."

Phoebe sat next to me at the table, while Charley continued to eat.

Me:"Whatcha thinking about baby girl?"

Phoebe: "Nina said you saw Marconi today?"

Me: "Oh don't worry about it."

Me:"It will be allright."

Phoebe: "You know it's only a matter of time before we get called onto another mission."

Me: "I know."

Phoebe: "Melissa told me this morning that she has something planned for us."

Phoebe: "But we have to wait a few more days."

Me:"What does she have planned?"

Phoebe: "I'm not really sure, but she said it had something to do with the portals, and more new zones and everything."

Me:"New zones?"

Phoebe: "Mhm, they're making new worlds with the portals, like the games, but much more advanced."

Me: "Ok, sounds weird."

Phoebe: "Mhm, but atleast it might be fun to explore a new place."

Me: "Hopefully."

Me: "As long as there isn't square grass and people that can only say one line."

Phoebe: "Hehe, yep."

-cutely- Charley: "Cawey luh mawa, Cawey luh dahwy."

-enamored- Phoebe: "hehe, you love both of us?"

Phoebe: "That's good."

Me: "hehe."

Phoebe: "We love you too Charley."

Charley: "Cawey wa wartorwol."

Phoebe:"You want your wartortle toy?"

Phoebe: "Ok, I'll go get it."

She briefly went into the living room to get his wartortle doll.

Phoebe: "Here you go."

-sternly- Phoebe :"Now don't throw it on the floor Charley, I won't give it back to you."

Charley: "Watorwol wa ancays."

Charley: "Watorwol huhwy."

Phoebe: "-giggles-, he's hungry?"

Charley tried to feed some of his pancake to the doll.

-unsure- Charley: "Wartorwol luh ancays, he geh awl ancays."

Phoebe: "He gets all of the pancakes?"

-jokingly- Phoebe: "I made that pancake for you Charley, not your wartortle doll."

-concerned- Phoebe :"Aren't you hungry sweety? You haven't had anything to eat since breakfast."

-unsure- Charley :"Cawey huhwy?"

Phoebe: "Then,you should eat your pancake silly, not your toy."

Phoebe: "Your wartortle isn't hungry Charley, he wants you to eat your pancake."

-unsure- Charley :"Cawey ea ancay?"

Phoebe: "Mhm."

Eventually Phoebe managed to get him to continue eating.

After Phoebe decided that he had enough to eat, we brought him outside again.

Me: "Should we go out to the field again or?"

Phoebe: "Um, no, let's just stay in the yard for now, let's see how well he does out here when he can see me."

Phoebe: "We'll lower the difficulty for him, so he'll get used to teleporting enough that he'll be able to come to me just based on hearing alone when we take him out to the field."

Me:"Ok."

We headed into the backyard, and carefully set Charley down, Phoebe slipped off his bracelet, and then we walked away.

-unsure- Charley: "Mawa wagowee?"

Phoebe: "Don't worry Charley, I'm staying right here."

She was about ten feet away from him, in plain sight.

-worried- Charley: "Cawey wa mawa."

Phoebe: "Well then you'll have to come to me silly."

Charley teleported a little bit closer to her.

Phoebe: "There you go, you're a little closer, keep going."

He kept teleporting towards her, he seemed to be doing better now that he could see where she was. Eventually he got close enough to her that she could pick him up.

-lovingly- Phoebe: "Yayyy Charley, you made it."

-unsure- Charley: "Cawey dunno."

Phoebe: "-giggles, you made it."

Phoebe: "Now, let's see if you can make it to daddy."

She set him back down on the ground, facing me.

-lovingly- Phoebe: "Go to daddy."

Charley: "Dahwy?"

Phoebe: "mhm."

Phoebe: "He's over there, you see him?"

Charley: "Cawey see."

Phoebe: " Good, now go over to him."

Me:"I'm over here Charley, come on don't be scared."

We did this for a few minutes, just sending him back and forth between us.

Until Charley got upset once again.

-upset- Charley: "Mawa..."

Me: "What now?"

Phoebe: "Oh Cj, it's allright."

She went over to pick him up.

-lovingly- Phoebe: "Your head hurts again doesn't it?"

-upset- Charley: "heh...hurrr."

Phoebe: "Ok, we'll go back inside then."

Me: "That does go away after awhile doesn't it?"

We started to head to the front door.

Phoebe: "Yeah, he'll get stronger as he grows."

Phoebe: "He'll grow out of it really fast, don't worry."

Phoebe: "It's just that he doesn't have much power yet, and his mind is still growing a little bit, so he'll be prone to headaches for a little while."

Phoebe: " But I think tomorrow, if we work with him in the yard one more time, maybe he'll be ready to try it out in the field again."

Me: "Yeah, I think so too."

Phoebe: "But now he just needs to take a break again."

Phoebe: "Don't you Charley?"

We entered the house, and she gave Charley some more medicine for his head, just like this morning. Except this time we tried to keep Charley awake, because if he took a nap now he wouldn't sleep well tonight. So he was going to be very drousy for the next few hours. Eventually Nina came out of her room.

Nina: "Can I play outside with my pokemon again?"

Phoebe: "Yeah go ahead."

Phoebe: "We might as well let our pokemon out too."

Me: "Yeah, it is a nice day."

We took a moment to let most of our pokemon out, and then we spent the rest of the afternoon outside, watching them play, while Phoebe held Charley and tried to keep him happy and awake.

Eventually the day came to an end.

-that night in bed-

Me: "Hey baby girl?"

Phoebe: "mhm?"

Me: "Are you getting bored with this?"

Phoebe: "WIth what?"

Me: "The lack of missions we've had recently."

Phoebe: "Yeah, a little bit."

Phoebe: "But don't worry, we'll get another one soon."

Phoebe: "And this gives us a chance to work with Charley."

Me: "I guess so."

Phoebe: "Sometimes you just have to deal with normal, boring normality Cj."

Me: "I don't know."

Me: "-sighs-, Goodnight baby girl."

Phoebe: "Goodnight."

We kissed.

And eventually fell asleep.

Nothing else of interest happened until we brought Charley outside to practice again the next day, after the usual morning routine.

We let him practice in the backyard until he got tired again, then Phoebe gave him some medicine, and we all headed into town to visit potential schools with Nina. We went to Goldenrod Central High first, since it was closest. The parking lot was nearly empty, which was strange for a school in the middle of a large city, the school was very large, a lot larger than the highschool I went to, it was a 3 story L shaped brick building. We went up to the main entrance, which was at one of the ends of the "L", the door was locked but, we were able to get the attention of one of the staff members.

unknown man: "Can I help you?"

Phoebe: "We just wanted to see the school, we were thinking about enrolling our daughter next year."

unknown man: "Oh, ok."

unknown man: "She's a gardevoir?"

Phoebe: "Is that ok?"

unknown man: "Yeah it's allright, come in."

unknown man: "You'll have to wait in the office for a little bit, I need to call the principal over, he usually gives the tours, but he isn't here right now."

Phoebe: "Ok, that's fine."

So he led us inside, and called the principal over, he wasn't at the school when we got there, and then we waited in the office for the principal, and then the principal gave us a tour of the school, while the other guy went back to his janitorial duties. Charley was with us the whole time, although he was very tired, and a little fussy.

The principal showed us the indoor gym, as well as the pokemon battling arena, which was about the same size as the gym, but with an easilly maintained dirt floor.

After we finished touring that school, we headed to Goldenrod West, by the time we got there, Charley had fallen asleep in the back of the car, so I got out by myself to see if we could get inside, as Phoebe didn't want to wake him.

Of course, the doors were locked, but there wasn't anyone inside to let us in either, so we went back to the car and headed to Oceanview. This gave Charley got some time to sleep while we drove to the other side of the city. It was about an hour drive, with lots of traffic, so by the time we got there he was well rested and it was almost lunch time.

The school looked just as good as it did in the pictures, it was a modern styled, 2 story building that was just a few blocks away from a beach.

As we pulled into the lot, Phoebe gently woke Charley up, and we headed up to the front door. Once again we got somebody inside to let us in.

unknown woman: "Hello, how can I help you?"

Phoebe: "Well, we were wondering if we could take a tour of your school, we're thinking about enrolling our daughter in highschool next year."

unknown woman: "Oh, ok."

-kindly- Phoebe: "This is her."

-shyly- Nina: "Um...hi."

unknown woman: "Wait a minute..."

unknown woman: "You're Cj and Phoebe aren't you?"

-awkwardly- Me: "ehehe..."

Phoebe: "-sighs-, you got us."

Unknown woman: "Well come in."

Unknown woman: "And that makes you Nina doesn't it?"

Nina: "Mhm."

Unknown woman: "Well then, welcome to our school."

Unknown woman: "Follow me."

-shyly- Nina: "Are you the principal?"

Unknown woman: "I'm the vice principal, the principal is on vacation with his family right now."

Nina: "Ok."

-after touring the building-

The building was just as impressive on the inside as it was on the outside. To add to this, it was just slightly more expensive then the other schools, only about 100 dollars more per year. It seemed to be alot nicer then Goldenrod Central, even if it was a bit smaller.

Vice Principal: "I believe we have the finest school in Goldenrod City."

Vice Principal:" We have the highest graduation rate in the city, and we also have the most modern facility."

Phoebe:"Sounds impressive."

Vice Principal: "So now that you've seen everything, do you have any questions?"

Phoebe: "Not really, do you Cj?"

Me:Nope."

Vice Principal: "Well I have a few for you then."

Phoebe: "Go ahead."

Vice Principal: "If you choose to enroll her here, what grade are you planning to enroll her in?"

Phoebe: "9th grade."

Vice Principal:"Has she ever been to school before?"

Phoebe: "No, but she can learn quickly, she's good with math, but she doesn't know much about history."

Vice Principal: "What about reading?"

Me: "She can read, I don't think I've ever seen her write."

Phoebe: "Yeah, me neither."

Nina: "I can try."

Vice Principal: "Well, To be honest, we've never had a gardevoir as a student before."

Vice Principal:" So I'm not really sure where to begin, or what classes would be appropriate for her."

Vice Principal:"But if you decide to enroll here, I guess we can figure that out later."

-cheerfully- Phoebe: "That's allright."

Nina: "Can't I just take all the classes?"

Phoebe: "Sweety, it doesn't work that way, you can only take so many classes a year."

Nina: "Oh."

Nina:"Will I be able to make friends?"

Vice Principal: "Of course."

Nina:"How do I get money for the vending machines?"

-sternly- Me: "Nina."

Nina:"Can I drive here on my own?"

Me: "Not until you get your license."

Nina: "Awe."

Vice Principal: "So where do you live?"

Nina: "In the other world, across the portal."

Vice Principal: "So you can't ride the bus then either."

Nina: "Nope."

Phoebe: "We'll figure it out later sweety."

-grumpily- Charley: "Cawey wa dow!"

Phoebe: "Well, we need to get going, Charley's starting to get a little fussy, thankyou for showing us around."

Vice Principal: "No Problem."

Vice Principal: "Hope to see you soon."

Phoebe: "We'll see."

Vice Principal: " My number is on the website, call me when you've made your decision."

Phoebe:"Ok."

We left the school, and then headed home, Charley was in a bad mood because he didn't want to sit still anymore. By the time we got to the portal facility he was throwing a fit.

-upset- Charley: "Cawey no wa, Cawey wa dow!"

-sternly- Phoebe: "Charley you'll have to wait until we get home."

-upset, loudly- Charley: "CAWEY WA DOW!"

Nina was watching tv, trying to drown him out with her headphones, unfortunately Phoebe and I didn't have that option.

So Charley continued to squirm around, trying in vain to get out of his car seat, as we couldn't do anything about it until we got home. It quickly became one of those times that Phoebe just couldn't calm him down, as Charley didn't understand why he couldn't just get out of his carseat. Even after we got home, he continued to cry so we ended up putting him in his crib until he finally calmed down.

-in the living room, after Charley finally stopped crying-

-annoyed- Me: "Is that it?"

-annoyed- Phoebe: "I think he's done."

We headed up to his room.

-somewhat sadly- Phoebe: "Charley are you done crying?"

He still had tears running down his eyes, but atleast he stopped screaming.

-sadly- Charley: "Mawa..."

She picked him up and carried him downstairs. Meanwhile, Nina was playing with her pokemon outside, extremely annoyed with Charley's crying and not wanting to be anywhere near him.. which was completely understandable.

It took awhile, but Charley eventually settled down, and began to play with his toys on the floor.

-several minutes later-

Phoebe: "Looks like he's back to normal now."

Me: "Finally."

-concerned- Phoebe: "Human babies grow out of that don't they?"

Me: "Yeah, it just takes some time."

Phoebe: "Good."

Phoebe: "So, what do you think Cj, should we send Nina to oceanview?"

Me :"If we can afford it, it seemed nicer than the other place."

Me: "And that principal lady knew who we were."

Phoebe: "Mhm."

Nobody at Goldenrod Central recognized us.

Phoebe: "I think Nina would be better off going there."

Me: "Me too."

Phoebe: "So I'll see what it takes to get her enrolled tomorrow."

Me: "Ok."

Me: "Are we going to work with Charley again this afternoon?"

Phoebe: "No, not today, he's a little grumpy right now, and I don't want him to throw another tantrum."

Me: "Ok, sounds good."

Me:"So let's see here."

Me:" Can I make lunch today?"

Phoebe:"Sure."

We were planning to stop in Goldenrod, but because Charley wouldn't stop crying we headed home instead.

Me:"So what do you want for lunch baby girl?"

Phoebe:"Berry salad will be fine."

Me:"Ok I'll see what I can do."

-playfully- Phoebe: "It better be good."

Me: "I'll try."

-playfully- Phoebe: "You don't know how to make salad do you?"

Me: "I can try."

Phoebe: "-sighs-."

-kindly- Phoebe:"Why don't you just stay out here and watch Charley? I'll make lunch."

Me: "Because I just want to help out."

Phoebe: "You are helping silly."

Phoebe: "You're watching Charley for me so I can make lunch."

Me: "-sighs-, Allright, if that's what you want."

Phoebe:"Mhm."

She headed into the kitchen...

Anyway, the rest of the day went by without anything interesting happening.

Phoebe and I were both starting to get bored, we had so much time, and so little to do.

-in bed, that night-

Me:"-sighs-, baby girl, are you sure we're going to get another mission? I mean it has been weeks, I hate to say it, but I miss fighting evil with you."

Phoebe: "I miss it too."

Me:"I mean there has to be something out there."

Phoebe: "That's true."

Phoebe: "But we can't just go looking for it, because Charley needs us."

Me: "Yeah, you're right."

Phoebe: "Look Cj, once summer is over in a few weeks, Nina will be out of the house for most of the day, and Charley will still have to take naps, so we'll have some more time together."

Me: "Yeah, I guess so."

Phoebe: "We just have to wait it out until then."

Me: "Mhm."

Phoebe: "And besides, I told you yesterday, Melissa is planning something."

Me: " I know."

She kissed me on the cheek.

Phoebe: "So just wait Cj, things will get better."

We spent the next three days working with Charley and getting Nina ready to go to school.

On the third day, after our usual morning routine, we brought Charley out to the field once again. And once again Phoebe tried to get him to come to her, with only her voice to guide him. Unlike he had done five days ago, Charley went straight towards her, ending up right next to her.

Phoebe: "Oh...look at you."

She picked him up.

Phoebe: "You made it Charley, you finally made it!"

Me: "Good job little guy."

-happily- Charley: "Mawa!"

We had a brief family hug.

Me: "So are you going to put his bracelet back on ?"

Phoebe: "Yeah, he'll still need it for a little while, until he learns how not to teleport."

Me: "What?"

Phoebe: "Well now that he knows how to use it, he needs to know how to stop using it."

Phoebe: "Otherwise he'll use it all the time and wear himself out."

Me: "Ok."

Phoebe: "But that's easier to teach, we just let him go out in the yard, and he'll teleport until he gets tired and he'll learn how to stop eventually."

Me:" hehe ok."

By the end of the month, Charley had learned how to teleport quite well, to the point where he no longer needed his bracelet. He still didn't know how to walk though, and not long after that, Nina's birthday arrived, on the first day of August. Unfortunately, neither me or Phoebe remembered this until that morning.

-that morning-

Phoebe and I had woken up, and were now just snuggling together for a few minutes like we always did, until...

-sadly- Phoebe: "Oh no ..."

Me: "Huh? What?"

Me: "What's wrong."

Phoebe: "I just remembered."

Phoebe: "It's Nina's birthday today."

-realizing- Me: "Oh...crap, you're right."

Me: "What now?"

Phoebe: "I don't know."

Me:" I think I might have an idea."

Phoebe:" What?"

Me: "You stay here and keep her occupied, I'll take Charley and go get her some presents."

Phoebe: "Are you sure?"

Me: "Mhm."

Phoebe: "Do you even know what she wants?"

Me: "Do you?"

Phoebe: "Um..."

Phoebe: "She never did tell us did she?"

-unsure- Me: "Maybe she did and you forgot?"

-somewhat annoyed- Phoebe: "Oh yeah, this is all my fault."

Me: "Well you keep saying you usually don't forget things."

Phoebe:"Well you could remember something for once."

Me: "I do remember things, it's just ..."

Me:"-sighs-, why are we fighting about this?"

-worried- Phoebe:" I don't know, I just feel bad."

Me: "Oh baby girl it's ok."

Me: "Just keep her occupied, make her a cake or something."

-unsure- Phoebe:" What kind?"

Me: "Any will do, as long as she likes it."

Phoebe:" Ok."

I kissed her.

Me: "We'll figure this out, don't worry."

Phoebe: "-sighs-, I hope so."

-softly- Phoebe: "Can we shower together this morning?"

Me: "Of course sweety."

Phoebe: "Go get in."

Me: "Ok."

I got up, got some clothes and went to the shower, she joined me a few minutes later. In the shower we continued to speak while holding eachother close.

Phoebe:"So what are you going to get for her?"

Me: "I don't know."

Me:"How much do you think we should spend?"

Phoebe: "I don't know."

Phoebe: "but, I'll give you 300 dollars I guess."

Me: "I probably won't need that much, but ok."

Phoebe: "But what should we get her?"

Me: "I'll think of something don't worry."

Me: "I'll take Charley with me too, so you don't have to worry about him."

Phoebe: "You know I'll still worry."

Me: "I know."

I kissed her, and we made out for a minute or so before getting out of the shower.

Anyway, after we got dressed, she headed downstairs, while I went over to Charley's room to see if he was awake yet, if he was I could leave before Nina even woke up.

I quietely opened the door and snuck over to his crib, his eyes were open and he was squirming around.

-cutely- Charley: "Gamawee..dahwy."

Me: "Hehehe, goodmorning Charley."

He seemed to be in a good mood today.

I carefully picked him up and brought him downstairs. Phoebe was in the kitchen, looking around for stuff to make cakes with.

-cutely- Charley: "Gamawee..mawa."

-enamored- Phoebe: "Awwwe...goodmorning sweety."

-concerned- Phoebe: "Did daddy wake you up?"

Me: "No he was already awake."

Phoebe: "Oh...ok."

-unsure- Charley: "Cawey dunno."

Phoebe: "-giggles-."

Me: "I guess I should get going."

Phoebe: "Ok."

Me: "You working on a cake?"

Phoebe: "I'm trying."

Me: "Do you have everything you need?"

Phoebe: "Um...I think so."

Me: "Ok."

I kissed her on the cheek.

Me: "See you in a little bit."

Phoebe: "Ok."

-playfully- Me: "Come on Charley."

I brought Charley to the car and put him in his car seat.

Phoebe: "Cj wait up."

I looked back to see Phoebe standing by the door.

Phoebe: "Don't you need money?"

Me: "Oh..hehe..right."

I finished strapping Charley into his seat, then I went back up to the porch to get some money from Phoebe.

Phoebe: "Here you go."

Me: "I still think 300 is a little much."

Phoebe: "Oh don't worry about it, we have lots of money."

Me: "I guess..."

She kissed me.

-imitating me- Phoebe: "See you in a little bit."

Me: "hehe, yeah, see you."

Phoebe: "Love you."

Me: "Love you too baby girl."

I got in the car, while she went back inside.

-playfully- Me: "Ok Charley you ready to go?"

-cutely- Charley: "Cawey wa teewee?"

He pointed at the small tv in front of him.

Me: "Just be patient son."

I pulled out of the driveway, turned Charley's tv on for him, and started heading to Slabtown.

Eventually we made it to the Goldenrod department store, I got a cart, set Charley inside it, and made my way to the toy store. The only problem with having a cart, is that it was difficult to get it on the elevator. The department store were very strict with their carts, they always had to be returned to the ground floor lobby by the customer, they were reserved almost exclusively for people with small children, or people who were buying a lot of things, and on top of that, they didn't have that many of them, maybe just twenty or so, just enough so that everyone that needed one could have one...most of the time.

Anyway, I got lucky and there wasn't anyone on the elevator, so I got up to the floor that the toy store was on relatively quickly. Then I started to think about what Nina might want. She didn't seem to care for jewelry that much, she almost never wore that ring I got her awhile ago, but she also seemed to be outgrowing her toys. She rarely played with them anymore, unless she was playing with Charley, although she still played with the trains downstairs on occasion. She seemed to spend most of her freetime outside with her pokemon, so maybe my best luck was actually in the trainer's market.

Well, that being we looked around in the toy store first, just to see what was there.

The many colorful toys never failed to get Charley's attention. Of course he frequently reached out of the cart to try to grab them.

Charley: "Cawey wa."

Me:" Oh Charley, don't worry, your birthday is just two months away."

Me:"Let's try to find something for your sister."

While we were walking through the aisle, he managed to grab a cheep lotad plush toy off the shelf while I wasn't looking, I noticed it right away, but I decided to let him keep it, since it didn't cost much and it seemed to make him happy.

There wasn't much at the toy store that really caught my eye, so I bought the plush Charley picked out and headed over to the hobby store that was on the same floor.

I looked at the various model trains for a little bit, before moving on to the video game store, which was also on the same floor. The latest console was on sale, of course. For 300 dollars, it came with two controllers and some fps game I wasn't familiar with, but probably played exactly like call of duty, as there isn't too many variations you can have of an fps game.

There was also the latest version of car simulator, and they were advertising a new expansion that included 45 cars from earth. This surprised me, as the last version I saw only had cars from this world, how they managed to program that many cars, to that level of detail, in such short of a time span, seemed remarkable, to say the least. Anyway, after looking through the store, I found I could buy the console used, for 200, and then I'd have enough to buy the game as well, but I wasn't sure if Nina would appreciate it.

Anyway I shopped around for a little bit, looking through various stores, trying to find something Nina would like. Charley wasn't being difficult, he was too distracted by his new toy.

After awhile I returned to the hobby store, and looked at a particular plane.

This plane was designed specifically for rotoms, it was less of a model, more of a miniature weapons platform. The main body and wings were made of aluminum, with steel alloy control surfaces, and two copper pieces on the wings, which would allow a rotom to use electric attacks, just for looks they resembled externally mounted missiles on a fighter jet.

Their were two engines that were electric, ducted, steel bladed fans that were very well encased inside the main wing. Obviously, without a rotom, they would not be powerful enough to allow the aircraft to fly. With all the metal involved in it's construction, the tiny aircraft weighed almost 10 lbs. Which doesn't seem that impressive, until you realize that a normal rc plane of that size would probably weigh alot less than 1lb. In addition to boosting rotom's electric attacks, the leading wing had a slight edge to it as well, enough to cause serious injury at speed, but not sharp enough to accidently cut yourself with while handling it.

Devices constructed for rotoms to use in battle had their own list of regulations and what not, mostly concerning the amount of firepower rotom was allowed to have. Of course, in official league regulations, the use of guns and other ridiculously dangerous weapons were strictly forbidden, as the pokemon were expected to rely on their own abilities to win, not what weapons its trainer buys for it. Violation of said rules would result in instant disqualification from the league, in addition to possible jailtime, and or banishment from competing all together. Official league battles consisted of the league tournament, any battle against the elites, and any battle that takes place in an official pokemon gym, whether it's against the leader or not, as some gyms have their own ranking systems for challengers. Most pokemon centers and training areas adopted league rules as well.

The plane was selling for 250, which was a somewhat fair price, it wasn't built to fly on it's own, and lacked a remote, as well as an Rc chip. It seemed to be the only one in the store at the moment, which made sense, as rotoms weren't very common in the Johto region.

I remembered promising to get Nina a plane awhile ago when we were in Unova, and we just never got around to it. She hadn't reminded us about it either, so I wondered if she forgot. She spent alot of time with her rotom, so I knew she would be interested in this. I took a few minutes to think about it...I knew if I didn't return home with something good, both Phoebe and Nina would be upset with me.

Charley: "Dahwy?"

Me: "Yes?"

Charley: "Cawey wa teewee."

Me: "Hehe, there's no tv in here Charley."

Me: "Here, just look at all the toy planes."

Me: "I might get this one for Nina."

Charley: "Newa?"

Me: "Mhm."

-cutely, matter of factly- Charley: "Cawey luh Newa."

Me: "I know you do."

-playfully- Me: "What do you think? Should we get her this plane?, or should we get her the video game console?"

-cutely- Charley: "Cawey dunno."

Me: "I thought you'd say that."

-cutely- Charley: "Cawey see plays.."

-unsure- Me: "You see the planes?"

I texted Phoebe, just to check to make sure she was okay with spending that much money, I also sent her a picture of the plane. She texted me back saying Nina would love it and I should go ahead and purchase it and come home quickly because she was starting to miss both me and Charley.

So, I finally decided to buy it, as Charley seemed to be getting a little bored, and I wasn't sure how much longer he would put up with being carted around. It was a bit expensive, but Nina was a little behind on birthday gifts. After buying the plane I also bought her a card at yet another shop, then I got a can of frosting and some candles for the cake Phoebe was making, as I didn't think we had any, after that I left the department store and headed home. I left the store with only a measly two dollars left, but because I contacted Phoebe before buying, I knew she wouldn't mind.

Anyway, I arrived home at about 45 minutes later, it was now about noon, we had been gone for almost 2 hours. When I pulled into the drive, Nina was outside playing with her pokemon, so I left her gift in the trunk of the car, and headed inside, taking Charley with me of course.

I found Phoebe in the kitchen, still trying to make a cake.

Phoebe: "Oh good you're home."

She gave me a hug, and then kissed both of us on the cheek.

Charley: "Mawa."

-playfully- Phoebe: "Oh Charley, how are you?"

-curious- Phoebe:" Is that a new toy?"

Phoebe: "It looks like a lotad."

Me: "He pulled it off the shelf, and well, it was cheep and it kept him quiet."

Phoebe: "Oh ok, that's fine."

Me: "Making any progress on the cake?"

Phoebe:"Yeah, a little bit."

Me: "Ok."

Phoebe: "I couldn't find a recipe for birthday cakes."

Phoebe: "But I found this one for chocolate cake."

Phoebe: "And I have it in the oven now."

Me: "Ok, sounds fine."

Me: "There really isn't a set type of birthday cake anyway."

Phoebe: "Oh, ok."

Phoebe: "I think we got lucky Cj."

-unsure- Me: "What?"

Phoebe: "Nina doesn't seem to remember that it's her birthday either, she hasn't said anything about it yet."

-somewhat relieved- Me: "Oh..hehe...well that's good news."

Phoebe: "Anyway why don't you go set Charley in his high chair? I'll get him something to eat, he should be complaining that he's hungry anytime now."

Me: "Ok, sure."

I kissed her on the cheek.

-softly- Me: "We're doing fine, don't worry."

Phoebe: "I'll try."

-unsure- Charley: "Cawey huhwy?"

-cutely- Charley: "Mawa! Cawey huhwy!"

-playfully- Phoebe: "-giggles- See told you. "

Me: "Yep..."

-cutely- Charley:"Mawa, Cawey wa foo."

-playfully- Me: "You want food?"

-cutely- Phoebe: "-giggles-"

-playfully- Phoebe: "I'll get you something to eat in a little bit Charley, I need a few minutes to clean up first ok?"

She kissed him on the head.

Then I went into the dining room and set Charley in his high chair, and tried to keep him entertained until Phoebe could get him something to eat. Like many other days, she seemed to insist on having total control of the kitchen. I didn't mind this too much, although sometimes I liked to cook too.

After she fed Charley some baby food, we watched tv together for just a few minutes until Phoebe had to pull the cake out of the oven.

Phoebe: "So you think it looks ok?"

Me: "Eh, looks like chocolate cake to me."

Me: "Do you have any frosting for it?"

Phoebe: "Um...no..."

-somewhat distressed- Phoebe: "Awe..."

Phoebe:"Can we eat it without the frosting?"

Me: "It's allright baby girl, I knew we didn't have any so I got you some."

-excitedly- Phoebe: "You did?"

Me: "Yeah, it's in the car, just a sec."

I went to the car, grabbed the can of frosting I bought earlier, and came in, it was really warm now, from being in the car. Fortunately Nina was playing in the backyard now so she didn't see me open the trunk.

Phoebe: "It's so warm..."

Me: "Yeah, the car got hot, it should still be fine."

Phoebe: "Ok."

Me: "I also got some candles..."

-unsure- Phoebe: "Um...ok..."

She seemed kind of confused.

Me: "You put them in the cake and light them up, and then she's supposed to blow them out."

-realizing- Phoebe:" Oh, like on tv."

Me: "Right."

Me: "You got it from here?"

-cutely- Phoebe: "Mhm."

-playfully- Phoebe: "Get out and go back to watching Charley."

She set the can down and tried to push me out of the kitchen.

Me: "Ok ok..."

-sincerely- Me:"-sighs- I love you."

-sincerely- Phoebe: "I love you."

-sternly, but playfully- Phoebe: "Now go, before Charley wonders away from the tv."

Me: "Ok."

I went back to the living room, while she began to finish the cake. After she was done she brought it out and set it on the table.

Phoebe: "I'm going to go get Nina."

Me: "-sighs-, Allright."

-playfully- Me: "Come on Charley."

I picked him up, brought him back into the dining room, and set him in his high chair again, while Phoebe went outside to get Nina.

-confused- Charley: "Dawhy, Cawey no huhwy..."

Me: "I know, but it's your sister's birthday."

Charley: "Cawey dunno."

Me: "Just wait little guy, you'll see."

Me: "Your birthday is comming up soon too."

Phoebe came back with Nina about two minutes later, as it took a little while for her to find and return all her pokemon.

When they came into the dining room, Phoebe was covering her eyes, so she couldn't see.

-playfully- Phoebe: "Ok sweety? Are you ready?"

-unsure, but curious- Nina: "What is it mommy?"

Nina: "Let me see."

Phoebe: "Ok sweety."

She uncovered her eyes...

-awkwardly, unsure- Nina: "What is it?"

Phoebe: "Happy birthday sweety, I made you a cake."

Nina: "Oh...ok."

Phoebe:"And your father bought you a present."

Nina: "He did?"

Phoebe: "Mhm."

Nina: "Where is it?"

Phoebe: "You can have it after cake ok?"

Nina: "Ok."

Nina: "What's with all the candles?"

Phoebe: "Your father says you're supposed to blow them all out...like on tv."

Nina:"Oh...ok."

She quickly blew out all the candles.

Nina :"Now what?"

Nina: "Can I eat the candles?"

Phoebe: "No, you're not supposed to eat the candles."

Me: "Yeah you just take them out of the cake."

Nina: "Oh...ok."

-motherly- Phoebe: "You shouldn't eat the entire cake either, it's bad for you."

Nina: "I know."

We cut the cake up, and had a very late cake lunch.

The cake was actually pretty good, Phoebe made it very well, and everyone was pleased.

After that we wrapped what was left of the cake up and put it in the kitchen for later, then Nina waited in the dining room with the rest of the family while I went back out to the car to get her present.

-in the dining room-

Nina: "What is it mom?"

Phoebe: "Sweety, it's a surprise, I can't tell you, you'll just have to wait until your father comes back in."

I just came in through the front door.

Phoebe: "But don't worry, I think you'll like it."

-from the living room- Me: "I hope she does, it was expensive."

Me: "I barely had any money left."

-teasingly- Phoebe: " I told you 300 was ok."

-lovingly- Me: "Not now Pheebles."

The large, awkward box was a bit difficult to carry, it wasn't very heavy, just awkward.

I struggled to get it into the dining room, and then I slid it onto the table. Phoebe was covering Nina's eyes again.

Phoebe: "Ok sweety you ready?"

Nina: "Mhm."

Phoebe: "Happy birthday."

She let go.

-excited- Nina: "Wow...it's..."

Nina: "Some type of plane?"

-realizing- Nina: "For my rotom!"

Me: "Mhm."

Phoebe: "It's specially designed for rotoms sweety."

Phoebe: "I'm sure he will like it too."

Nina:"Thankyou...so much."

Phoebe: "You're welcome sweety."

Phoebe: "Although it was your father's idea, you should be thanking him."

Nina: "Thankyou daddy."

Me: "Don't mention it sweetheart."

Me: "Why don't we get it out of the box and see if it works?"

Nina: "Ok."

Me: "Just be careful with it though, don't let your rotom fly it into anything or it will tear something up."

Nina:"I won't."

Phoebe: "Ok then."

She got out a knife a started to cut through the little pieces of tape on one of the ends of the box.

A few minutes later we had it all out of the box, besides the plane itself, there was also a fairly large instructional booklet on how to train a rotom to use it, and even basic strategies and ideas for how to use it in battle. As well as the usual warranty and safety information.

Soon enough Nina carried it outside and let her rotom out. He immediately left the rc car he was possessing and hovered over to the plane.

-curious- rotom: "Rotom...ro...rotom..tom?"

Nina: "Go on, take control of it."

Nina: "Just be careful."

He seemed quite intrigued by the plane, believe it or not, even though he could control it, he didn't really know how to use it yet, as it was a bit more sophisticated than his car form.

He took control of the plane, tried to take off, only to pull up too high, which caused the heavy plane to stall, and faceplant into the ground.

Nina: "Oh no..."

Nina: "Are you ok Rotom?"

-shaken, but unhurt- Rotom: "Rotom, ro...rotom."

-disapointed- Nina: "Awe, it doesn't work."

Phoebe: "It works fine Nina, your rotom just needs to get used to it."

Nina: "How long will that take?"

Phoebe: "I don't know, just let him fly for a little bit."

-struggling- Rotom: "rotom..ro..rotom!"

Nina: "What's wrong?"

Me: "Hehe, I think he got stuck."

Nina: "Oh...don't worry rotom I'll help you."

Nina went over to him him get the plane unstuck.

Me: "Now rotom be careful this time, take it easy."

Me:"Don't pull up so hard or you'll crash again."

-playfully- Phoebe: "Yeah, don't crash into a building like Cj did once..."

-annoyed- Me: "Pheebles..."

Phoebe: "Well you did..."

Charley: "Dahwy cwass?"

-playfully- Me: "Charley..."

-jokingly- Phoebe: "-giggles- Yep.., a long time ago."

-tiredly- Charley: "Mawa...Cawey tiewo...Cawey wa beh..."

Phoebe: "Oh, you're tired now?"

Phoebe: "Well, I guess it is your naptime isn't it?"

Phoebe: "I'll be right back Cj."

Me: "Ok."

She kissed me on the cheek before taking Charley inside.

-curious- Nina: "You crashed a plane?"

Me: "-sighs-, it was one...one time... three years ago in Japan, and your mother has never let it go."

Nina:"Oh ok I remember now."

-confused- Me:"That was way before we met you."

Nina: "Yeah, but you told me that story before."

Me: "Oh...ok..."

Rotom: "Rotom ro..."

Nina: "Are you ready to try again?"

He had been idling around since she pulled him out, he seemed to be a little reluctant to try again, even though he didn't appear to be hurt by the crash.

-nervous- Rotom: "Rotom ro rotom..."

Nina: "You'll be fine, just be careful."

Rotom tried to take off again.

This time he made it up to about 8 ft, with the plane bobbing up and down unpredictably, as rotom was still having some difficulty controlling it, he flew in a somewhat straight line, and made it clear across the road and into a field on the other side, before trying to turn around, losing complete control and once again nose diving into the ground.

-frustrated- Rotom: "Rotom tom rotom...rotomm ro..rotommm..."

Nina: "You got stuck again?"

She helped him get unstuck, and then rotom tried to take off again almost immediately.

Nina: "Wait rotom, let me take you back up to the house!"

Rotom got back up into the air, barely avoiding a ditch along the side of the road, but now he was heading straight for the house. He banked to the right, and somehow managed to avoid it and level out, heading east, parralel to the road, gaining a bit of altitude over a corn field, before turning around, and comming back to the house, gaining even more altitude.

Nina: "He's flying."

Me:"Yeah, but he's going too high."

Me: "You better call him down."

Me:" Otherwise he'll get caught in the wind and probably end up crashing atleast a mile away from here."

As had been the fate of so many rc planes.

Nina: "Rotom come back down!"

Rotom didn't seem to hear her.

Me: "-sighs-, this isn't good."

Me: "I'm going to go get some of my pokemon, keep an eye on him."

Nina: "Ok."

Me: "Try using your telepathy to talk to him."

Nina: "I'll try."

I headed inside, and went to get my staraptor, and magnum, knowing rotom was probably going to get lost real soon.

When I came back out, rotom was already several hundred feet away from the house, and seemed to be going further.

Me: "Did your telepathy work?"

Nina:" No, he's too high up."

Rotom eventually got so far away we couldn't see him.

Me :"And there it goes..."

Nina: "What now?"

Me: "I don't know."

Me: "He went off in that direction, hopefully he'll crash at somepoint and then we can go find him."

Me: "Go get the box for that plane."

Nina: "Ok."

She went and got the box for me.

I let out Staraptor, and Cap'n'Magnum.

Me :"Ok buddy, you see this plane?"

I showed him the picture on the box.

Me: "It flew off in that direction, out of site."

Me: "I need you to fly over there, until you find it."

Me: " If you can't find it by sunset, just come back home."

He nodded, then took off, and headed the same direction the plane had gone.

Nina: "What if he doesn't find him?"

Me: "We're going to look too, don't worry."

Phoebe poked her head out of the front door.

-concerned- Phoebe: "What's going on?"

Nina: "Rotom got lost."

-concerned- Phoebe: "What?"

Me: "It's allright baby girl, I have it under control."

Me: "We're going to go look for him."

Phoebe: "Ok."

Phoebe:" I have to stay here with Charley though."

Me: "I know."

Me: "Come on Nina."

Me: "Take the box with you."

Nina: "Ok."

We got in the car, and headed down the road.

Nina:"I'm scared."

Me: "It's ok."

Me:" I just hope he realized how far away he was and crash landed."

We spent the next two hours searching for him, asking a few people who lived near where he may have passed if they've seen the plane, using the picture on the box for reference, eventually we came across somebody who said they saw it, and that it spiralled to the ground and crashed nearby. Fortunately, not much later, we saw staraptor circling around a field, apparently he had found it.

So we got out of the car and headed into the field, passed hundreds of corn plants, there were also a lot of bugs around, so making our way over to the plane was a somewhat hazardous experience.

It seemed like we had been walking for atleast twenty minutes until we finally came across a small clearing, something that should not exist in the middle of a corn field.

Nina: "I found it!"

Me: "Good..."

Nina: "Rotom, are you still in there?"

-weakly- Rotom:"Rro...rotommmmm..."

Staraptor saw us and landed nearby.

Rotom came out of the plane, he was tired, the plane's front wing seemed to be a bit bent, but, as it was aluminum, it wouldn't be too difficult to fix. Unfortunately, while crashing he managed to destroy several corn plants, but not enough to cause any serious harm.

Nina: "I tried to tell you not to fly so high, but you didn't hear me."

-weakly- Rotom: "Rotommmmmm."

Nina: "It's ok."

Nina:" Let's go back home you need some rest."

Me:"Goodjob staraptor."

I petted him a little bit before returning him.

Me: "Come on Nina, let's get back to the car, these bugs are trying to eat me."

Nina: "Ok."

Nina: "Rotom go get back in the plane, I'll carry you back to the car."

-weakly- Rotom: "Ro rotommmmm.."

Rotom got back in the plane, allowing Nina to carry him, since rotom's normal form was impossible to grasp.

We made it back home just before sunset, Phoebe was already making dinner, and Charley was playing around in his high chair, which Phoebe had moved into the kitchen so she could keep an eye on him.

-in the kitchen-

Nina: "Mommy we're home."

Phoebe: "Did you find rotom?"

Nina: "Mhm."

Phoebe: "That's good."

She was holding him in her arms, he was inside his rc car now, as the plane was damaged and needed to be repaired, since he left it while it was still damaged.

-concerned- Phoebe: "But why is he in the house?"

Nina:" He needs to rest."

Phoebe: "-sighs-, ok, just keep an eye on him."

Nina: "Ok."

Me:"What are you making?"

Phoebe:"Just some hamburgers, for dinner."

Me: "Ok, sounds fine."

Me: "I need to use a potion."

-concerned- Phoebe: "Why?"

-jokingly- Me: "These bugs tried to eat me."

Phoebe: "-giggles-, you know where they are Cj."

Me: "I know."

I kissed her on the cheek.

-upset- Cawey: "No dawhy, es Cawey mawa."

Phoebe: "Charley don't be silly."

I picked him up and gave him a hug.

Phoebe: "Awwwwe..."

-lovingly- Me: "How are you Charley?"

I held him for a bit before setting him back in his high chair.

Phoebe: "That was sweet..."

-motherly- Phoebe: "See Charley your father loves you too."

She hugged me.

-upset- Charley: "No mawa es cawey dawhy..."

Phoebe: "Charley now you're just being silly."

Cawey: "Cawey no seewee."

-playfully- Me: "Yes you are..."

Phoebe: "Cj."

-cutely- Cawey :"Cawey ses mawa an dahwhy es seewee."

Me: "Really?"

-playfully- Phoebe: "Oh you little goofball."

Nina came into the kitchen.

Nina: "Dad?"

Me: "Yes?"

-concerned- Nina: "Can you fix the plane?"

Me: "-sighs-, I'll look at it tomorrow ok?, I can't make any promises."

-concerned- Phoebe:"It broke?"

Me: "It's just a bit bent up, I can probably fix it."

Phoebe: "Oh...ok, I hope so."

I went upstairs, and used some potion to get rid of all the annoying bug bites on my arms and legs, then I went back downstairs to watch tv until Phoebe called me into the dining room for dinner.

-at the table-

Phoebe: "Nina, where is rotom?"

Nina: "He's sleeping in my room."

Phoebe: "Oh...ok."

Phoebe:"Why don't you return him after dinner?"

Nina: "-sighs-, Ok."

Phoebe: "So Nina, what do you think about your birthday?"

Phoebe: "I know everything didn't go as planned, but..."

Nina: "It's allright mommy."

Nina: "You both did your best."

Phoebe: "-sighs-, actually sweety we almost forgot about it too."

Phoebe: "I'm sorry."

-quietely- Me: "You know you didn't have to tell her that."

Phoebe: "I know, but..."

Nina: "It's ok dad."

Nina: "I understand..."

Me: "If you say so."

Charley was trying to eat a hamburger for the first time, in the form of a tiny patty that Phoebe had cut into small pieces for him, she also gave him some mashed oran berrys as well, and a little spoon for him to try to use, though he obviously wasn't using it very well.

-lightheartedly concerned- Me: "Charley what are you doing?"

-concerned- Phoebe: "What?"

Me: "He's got that oran berry stuff all over his face."

-realizing- Nina: "-giggles ecstaticly-...he's a mess!"

Phoebe: "Let me see."

-lovingly- Phoebe: "Awwwe...Charley..."

-jokingly- Phoebe: "Silly boy, you're supposed to eat your food not wear it."

She got up and headed into the kitchen, returning with a towel to clean him up.

-lovingly- Phoebe: "-sighs-, ooooooh I have to take a picture first, he's just so cute."

Me: "Ok."

-cutely- Charley: " Mawa, Cawey awl kwee... mawa no kwee Cawey."

Phoebe: "-giggles- No you're not all clean."

She took a picture of him with her phone, before trying to clean him up.

Like most small infants, he didn't like getting his face cleaned. Also like most small infants this wasn't the first time he made a mess of himself, though there wasn't much we could do to stop him, it was just one of those things he'd have to learn on his own, as he was just beginning to learn how to use a spoon.

-upset- Charley: "Mawa cawey no wa!"

-sternly- Phoebe: "Settle down."

She gently cleaned him up, and somehow kept him from throwing a fit.

Phoebe: "There you go, now you're all clean."

Charley: "Cawey awl kwee?"

Phoebe: "Mhm."

-unsure- Charley :"Cawey seewee?"

-lovingly- Phoebe: "Yes you're very silly...getting your food all over your face."

-upset- Charley: "Cawey no wabee seewee."

Phoebe: "Ohhh Charley everyone is silly sometimes."

Phoebe: "If nobody was ever silly, everything would be boring."

Me: "True."

-unsure- Charley :"Cawey dunno."

Me: "That just went right over his head."

Phoebe: "Yep."

Not that it was his fault, he was just a baby afterall.

-cutely- Charley: "Cawey no seewee aymo."

-playfully- Me: "You're not silly anymore?"

-jokingly- Me: "Ok...whatever little guy..."

-jokingly- Phoebe: "-giggles-...what a little goofball..."

Me :"Yeah...but he's our goofball."

Phoebe: "mhmmmm..."

-lovingly- Nina: "And he's so cute..!"

Phoebe: "Mmhmmmmm."

After we finished eating, we stayed at the table to watch Charley for a while, before finally moving into the living room to watch tv.

-that evening-

Phoebe: "Nina are you ok?"

-uncomfortable- Nina: "I'm all itchy..."

She was scratching her arms.

Me: "You probably got bug bites too."

Phoebe:"Probably."

Phoebe:" Here sweety, let's go upstairs, Cj watch Charley."

Me: "Ok."

She took Nina upstairs to give her some potion. Charley was playing with his toys infront of the tv, so it wasn't difficult to look after him. The girls came back down a bit later, and we spent the rest of the evening together until it was time to go to bed. Phoebe insisted I put Charley to bed on my own...so I did.

-in Charley's room-

I layed him down and tucked him in without a fight, but as soon as I said goodnight and started to leave the room, Charley sat up and started to cry.

-crying loudly- Charley: "Cawey no wa go beh...Cawey wa pway..."

Me:"Charley, it's getting late, you have to go to bed."

Charley: "Cawey no wa!"

Me:"-sighs-."

I felt something hit me in the head...not too hard though.

Me: "Ow...what the?"

I turned around, and saw a book floating behind me..

Me: "Pheebles, what the heck?"

-softly- Phoebe: "Read him a story..."

I heard her voice comming from the doorway, I went over there and saw her standing on the otherside.

Me: "Honey what are you doing?"

Phoebe: "I just wanted to watch.."

-somewhat sadly- Charley: "Dawhy wayogo?"

Phoebe: Go on, read to him, he'll like it."

Me: "What book is this anyway?"

Phoebe:"It's a children's book, I found it at the department store."

Me: "-sighs-, allright... fine."

I headed back into the room.

-somewhat relieved- Charley: "Dawhy wayogo?"

Me: "I just had to leave the room for a second."

Me :"You want to hear a story little guy."

Charley: "Cawey wa pway..."

Me: "Well...here.."

I put his lotad and oshawott dolls into his crib, they were the only ones upstairs at the moment.

-excitedly- Charley: "Oswa!"

Me: "Mhm...he's your favorite isn't he?"

Me: "I'll read to you while you play..."

He seemed to be especially fond of his oshawott plush, even more than the new lotad one he just got today. Anyway I opened the book and read the first page.

Me: "Ok Charley, once upon a time, there was a little blue whooper, walking along a beach."

Charley: "Wuppo?"

Me: "Yeah, see?"

I showed the picture. I had never heard this story before either, somehow curiousity came over me, and I turned the page.

Me: "Then one day, the whooper came across a krabby."

I showed him the picture again.

-unsure- Me: "See Charley that's a krabby...I guess..."

The krabby in the book was simplified to the point that it looked exactly like a drawing of a regular crab.

Me:"The crabby was very grumpy...because he wanted the beach all to himself."

Me:"So he chased the whooper away."

I showed him the picture.

-cutely- Charley: " cwa cha wupo away..."

Me:"Mhm, you got it."

I turned the page.

Me: "The whooper did not like this."

-playfully- Me:"Awe, he's crying, see."

Charley: "Wher cwahwe go?"

Me: "Well...he's not on this page, I guess."

Me:"Because the whooper isn't on the beach anymore it's on the grass now."

Charley: "Cawey dunno."

Me: "That's allright."

I turned the page.

Me :"So the whooper decided to never go back to the beach."

Me: "Instead he went into the forrest with the other pokemon."

Me:"And he was there, for many days, and he was happy."

Me: "And all was well."

Me: " It looks like he's having fun."

The picture showed the whooper playing with several other pokemon, most of them were too simplified to tell what they were. One looked like a weedle, and another looked like a cross between a dog and a lion... it was orange, so I suppose it was intended to be a growlithe, and another looked like a ledyba, maybe?

Me: "See Charley? There's lots of pokemon in this picture."

-happily- Charley: "Pomons!"

Me: "Mhm."

I turned the page.

Me: "Until one day, the krabby realized he was lonely."

Me: "Nobody came to the beach anymore, because he had chased them all away."

Me: "This made him very upset."

Me: "Now he's crying too see?"

-unsure- Me: "I wonder what made him change his mind?"

I showed him the picture, he looked at it, but didn't really respond, it seemed that he was starting to fall asleep.

Me:"You starting to get tired little guy?"

Me:"Don't fall asleep yet we're not finished with the story."

-tiredly- Charley: "Cawey nah tywo."

Me: "Well, if you say so."

I turned the page.

Me: "So, the krabby left the beach, and headed into the forrest, just like all the others."

Me: "But the forrest pokemon remembered what the krabby had done, and they all chased him away.

The picture had the whooper, as well as all the previously shown forrest pokemon chasing the krabby, who was still crying.

Me:"Huh...I seriously thought it would work out differently."

I showed him the picture.

-tiredly- Charley: "awl pomons geh crahwy."

Me:"Yeah, that's what it looks like."

-jokingly- Me:"They're all crabby and the krabby aren't they?"

-tiredly- Charley: "crahwy ah crahwy."

Me:"But we still have a few more pages."

I turned the page once again.

Me:"So the krabby returned to the beach, all alone."

Me:"And came across a shuckle."

The simplified shuckle looked like a yellow and red turtle, even though a shuckle is not even close to being a turtle.

I showed him the picture.

Me: "See that's a shuckle..."

-tiredly, but cutely- Charley :" Seewee dahwy, es watarwool."

Me: "Really?"

His only point of reference was the wartortle doll he had, which was a fictional golden color, which of course led him to believe that all wartortles were gold.

Me:"It says it's a shuckle."

-tiredly- Charley:"Es watarwool."

-playfully- Me: "If you say so."

I turned the page.

Me: "Anyway, having learned his lesson, the krabby and the...um...wartortle quickly became friends."

He was laying down now, I knew it wouldn't be long before he would fall asleep, so I quickly read through the last two pages, and didn't show him the pictures.

-quietly- Me: "Eventually, the forrest pokemon saw them playing together, and decided to visit the beech."

-quietly- Me:"When they got there, they quickly found that the krabby would no longer chase them away."

-quietly- Me:"And so, once again, all was well."

-quietly- Me: "You asleep now little guy?"

He didn't respond, so I closed the book, put it on the shelf, tucked him in, and quietly turned out the lights and left the room. Phoebe was waiting for me, already in her nightgown.

Me: "Well he's asleep."

Phoebe: "Good."

Phoebe: "Come on, we should go to bed too."

Me: "Allright baby girl."

We headed into our room, I got undressed and then we got in bed.

Phoebe:"That was great Cj."

Me:"Um...thanks I guess."

Phoebe: "-sighs-, poor Nina, she had bug bites all over her arms and legs."

Me: "Really?"

Phoebe: "Mhm."

Phoebe: "I'm just glad they don't have bugs like that in the pokemon world."

Me: "Yeah, me too."

I wrapped my arms around her.

-lovingly- Phoebe:"-sighs- Cj."

Phoebe:"-giggles- You did well today."

Me:"Awe thanks baby girl."

Phoebe: "I heard some news."

Me: "What?"

Phoebe: "Melissa said that she'll have another job for us in a few months."

Me: "Ok."

Phoebe: "She said she's getting so far along in her pregnancy, she can't work as hard as she wants too."

Me: "Do you know when she's due?"

Phoebe: "Probably early next year."

Phoebe:"She's so excited."

Phoebe:"She said James is really nervous about it though, and she's a bit worried about him."

Phoebe: "But I'm sure he'll get over it once the baby comes."

Phoebe: " We'll just have to see."

Me: "mhm."

Me: "Goodnight baby girl."

-lovingly- Phoebe: "Goodnight."

She shut off the lights with her powers, then she snuggled up to me and we kissed eachother goodnight. Only for her to kiss me again just minutes later.

Me: "Feeling playful tonight hmm?"

-playfully- Phoebe: "Mhm."

Me: "-sighs-, I love you."

-cutely- Phoebe: "I love you -giggles-."

She kissed me yet again, and we started to make out.

-lustfully- Phoebe:"ohhh... Cj."

-lovingly- Me:"Shhhhh."

I went under the covers.

-quietly but lustfully- Phoebe: "-sighs-, you naughty boy..."

I carefully slipped her panties off, and tasted her sweet little pussy.

-quietly but lustfully- Phoebe:"Ohhhhh Cj mmmmmm that's good...don't stop."

-quietly but lustfully- Me:"It's been awhile hasn't it?"

-quietly but lustfully- Phoebe:"Ooooh yes."

Eventually we both ended up completely naked, having sex in bed like so many nights before. When we finished we layed there, holding eachother tight.

-tiredly-Phoebe: "-sighs-, that was great."

-tiredly- Me: "Yeah."

-tiredly, cutely, greatfully-Phoebe: "Thankyou so much Cj."

Me: "Awe...I should be thanking you sweety.."

Me: "You sexy little thing."

-satisfied- Phoebe" -sighs-, Oh don't be silly, I needed that."

-amused- Me :"Hehe, you needed a good screwing?"

-cutely- Phoebe: "Mhm..."

-sweetly- Phoebe:"From my loving husband."

Me: "Awwee...baby girl."

-sweetly- Me:"love you."

-cutley- Phoebe: " -giggles- wuv you!"

We kissed a few more times, got our underwear back on, and finally fell asleep a few minutes later.


	26. Nina's first day of school

-Chapter 26, Nina's first day of school-

Just a week after her birthday, it came time for Nina to go to school.

We had gone to bed early the night before, as we had to get up early to get Nina ready. As expected, it was a busy morning.

Phoebe:"Come on Nina, you need to be there by 9:00am."

-tiredly- Nina: "It's 7:30..."

Phoebe :"I know, but you need time to get ready, and it takes awhile to get there."

Phoebe:"Go take a shower, I'll get you some clothes."

-tiredly- Nina: "-sighs-, ok..."

She headed upstairs to the bathroom, while Phoebe headed to the basement, I was in the kitchen, making waffles, and Charley was still asleep in his room upstairs. Phoebe and I were hoping he'd stay asleep for awhile.

After Nina got out of the shower, she got dressed, then Phoebe spent a little extra time brushing her hair out and what not before they finally came downstairs for breakfast.

-on the way down the stairs-

Phoebe: "Nina your father is taking you to school today, I have to stay home with Charley."

Nina: "Awwwwwe..."

Phoebe: "Maybe I'll take you tomorrow though, ok?"

Nina: "Ok."

Phoebe:"Now let me see your purse..."

Nina: "Why?"

Phoebe: "I have to make sure you're not trying to sneak any of your pokemon in."

Nina: "Awweee."

She pulled a few pokeballs out of her purse. Phoebe went and bought one for her a few days ago so she wouldn't have to use her powers to carry things around, as most of her clothes didn't have pockets, we also got her a few general school supplies, pencils, paper...etc...

Phoebe: "Just leave them home for today sweety."

Phoebe: "Maybe you can bring them some other time, but not today."

Nina: "-sighs-, ok."

Phoebe: "And try not to lose your purse, I know you're not used to carrying one, but, you'll get more attached to it with time."

Nina: "Ok mom."

Phoebe:"Now come on, your father made breakfast."

-at the dining table-

Me: "You ready for today Nina?"

Nina: "I don't know."

Me: "Look sweety, I don't think you'll be going there for very long, but try to make the most of it ok?"

-sincerely- Me: "Because once it's gone, I can guarantee you that you'll miss it."

Phoebe :"Awe...Cj..."

Phoebe:"Doesn't she look pretty?"

Phoebe:"I spiffed her up myself..."

-awkwardly- Me: "Yeah...she...she looks great...you did good sweety.."

Nina: "Thankyou daddy."

-awkwardly- Me: "uh huh."

Phoebe: "See Nina, I told you..."

-cutely- Nina:" Mhmmm."

Phoebe: "Well, it's almost eight'o'clock, you should leave soon."

Me: "Yeah I know."

Me: "Come on sweetheart, let's get going."

Nina: "Ok."

I got up, kissed Phoebe on the cheek, and headed out of the room.

Me: "See you later baby girl."

Phoebe; "See you."

Nina got up, and gave her mother a hug.

Nina: "I love you mom."

Phoebe: "I love you too sweety."

Phoebe: "Be good, and don't break any rules ok?"

Phoebe: "I want you to tell me everything that happens when you get home."

Nina: "I will."

Phoebe: "Good."

Phoebe: "Now get going, your father's ready to leave."

I was already in the car when Nina came out the front door and got in beside me.

Me: "You ready to go?"

Nina: "Mhm."

Me: "You got everything you need?"

-unsure- Nina: "Um..."

I saw Phoebe come out the door, with Nina's purse and another bag of school supplies.

Me: "No..you don't."

-shyly- Nina: "Sorry."

I rolled down the window.

Phoebe: "Nina sweety you should be more careful."

Nina:" I'm sorry."

Phoebe: "It's allright, I caught it in time."

Phoebe: "Goodbye sweety...and good luck."

Nina: "Goodbye."

She placed her supplies on the seat, I put the window back up, and pulled out of the driveway.

Me: "You realize how close that was?"

-solemnly- Nina: "Yeah...I know..."

Me:"Look, this is your first day, so just take it slow and easy, everyone else will be doing the same."

Me:" And keep track of your stuff ok? It costs money."

Nina: "I know."

Me:"Don't worry Nina, it will get better, you just need to get used to it."

Me: "I'm sure you'll be adjusted by the end of the week."

Nina: "I hope so."

Nina: "I'm so tired."

Me: "Yeah well, like I said, you'll adjust."

Eventually we made it through the portal and into Goldenrod, arriving at her new school about an hour later, as expected the school was now very busy, with cars pulling into the lot, and a handful of city busses lining up to let people off.

Nina: "That's a lot of busses."

Me: "Yep, looks like it's open today."

Me:"Get your stuff gathered up."

I pulled ahead of the busses and found a place to drop her off.

Me: "Ok Nina, stay out of trouble, and we'll be back to pick you up this afternoon, ok?"

Nina: "Ok."

Me:"Ok then, goodbye sweetheart, I'll see you later."

Nina:"Goodbye."

I made sure she had all her stuff with her before pulling away. I was a bit worried about her, but she was ready, and she needed to learn how to be on her own.

I arrived back home about an hour later. It was now about 10:00am, and when I entered the house I found Phoebe snuggling with Charley on the couch.

-playfully- Me:"Awe...Charley is up?"

Phoebe: "Mhm, he woke up shortly after you left."

-cutely- Phoebe:"I fed him a waffle and now he just wants to be held."

Me:"Ok."

I gave her a kiss and then sat down next to her.

-softly- Phoebe:"Charley...your daddy's here."

-softly- Me:"Hello."

-softly but happily- Charley:"Gamawee...dahwy...gamawee"

Me:"Hehe, goodmorning Charley."

-lovingly- Phoebe:"Your birthday is comming up soon isn't it sweety?"

-unsure- Charley: "Cawey dunno."

Phoebe: "-giggles-, you're almost a year old."

-cutely babling- Charley:"Cawey dunno mawa ses awl tie.."

-delighted- Phoebe:" -giggles- That was pretty good Charlie."

-delighted- Me:"You'll learn someday."

Me:"So Pheebles, what do you want to do while Nina is at school?"

Phoebe:"I don't know, maybe we can take Charley outside and work with him for a little bit."

Phoebe: "But we need to wait until whenever he wants down again, it shouldn't be too much longer."

-curious- Me: "Is he in a good mood?"

Phoebe: "He seems to be."

-unsure- Charley: "Cawey ses..."

Me :"What do you say?"

-cutely- Charley: "Cawey no ses aythee.."

Me: "oookaaaayyy."

-imitating me- Charley :"ooooo-Ayyyyyyyyyyyyyyy."

Me: "Hehehe."

-playfully- Phoebe :"You're going to be silly today aren't you?"

-happily- Charley:"Seewee!"

Me:"Looks like it."

Charley:"Cawey wa dow!"

Phoebe: "-sighs-, ok."

Phoebe: "You want to go outside first?"

Charley: "Cawey dunno."

Charley:"Cawey wa dow!"

Phoebe: "Ok then let's go outside, come on Cj."

She got up, slipped on her shoes and took Charley outside, I followed her out just a moment later.

We went around to the backyard where she set Charley down on the grass.

Phoebe: "Ok Charley, why don't we work on your teleporting some more?"

Charley: "Cawey no wa telpo..."

Last time she removed his bracelet he got confused and couldn't stop teleporting until he tired himself out, because of this he had been somewhat afraid of teleporting since then. He was so close to figuring it out though, he just needed to learn a few more things.

Phoebe:"Ohhhh Charley, you'll get used to it."

Phoebe:"Don't worry about it, you'll be fine."

Charley: "Cawey wa dahwy, Cawey no wa telpo."

Me:"But I want you to practice for a little bit."

Phoebe: "See Charley?"

-calmly- Phoebe:"Here, hold still, let me remove your bracelet."

She managed to take his bracelet off, allowing him to teleport.

He teleported a few feet away from her, towards me, he still couldn't teleport very far yet.

Phoebe: "There you go."

-upset- Charley:"Cawey no wa!"

Phoebe :"Oh you're fine."

He made it over to me, and then kept teleporting around me uncontrollably.

He wanted to stop, but he didn't know how, he was already quite upset.

-upset- Charley:"Cawey no wa!"

-playfully- Me: "Awee ...you made him cry."

-playfully- Phoebe: "Well, he has to learn Cj."

Me: "I guess so."

I tried to pick him up.

Phoebe: "Here Cj, when you catch him put his bracelet back on."

Me: "Right."

She threw his bracelet over to me.

I watched Charley teleport around for awhile, before finally catching onto his pattern and managing to catch him.

I picked him up, and quickly slid his bracelet back on, he was very upset.

-loudly crying- Charley: "Daaaahwhyyyyyy..."

-crying- Charley: "Cawey no waaaa telpo..."

-calmly- Me: "Shhh..it's allright, I got your bracelet back on..."

I held him for awhile, and eventually he settled down.

-caringly- Me:"You're scaired aren't you?"

Phoebe: "He wasn't when we first started training him."

Me:"I guess it's just cause he realizes now that he doesn't know how to stop."

Phoebe: "Maybe."

She came over to me.

Phoebe:"Charley are you ok?"

-somewhat defensively- Charley: "Cawey no wa mawa Cawey wa dahwy..."

-somewhat defensively- Charley: "Cawey no wa telpo...Mawa wa cawey telpo... Cawey wa mawa go way..."

-sincerely- Phoebe: "Ok fine..."

She headed towards the house.

-surprised- Me:" What the? REALLY?"

Me: "Where are you going?"

Phoebe:_"Stay there."_

-annoyed- Me:"Pheebles!"

Charley: "Whe mawa gowee?"

Me: "I don't know..."

-loudly- Charley: "MAWA!"

-upset- Charley: "CAWEY WA MAWA!"

He started to cry again.

-very annoyed- Me: "-sighs-."

He cried uncontrolably, I had to set him on the ground because my ears could not take anymore of his screaming. He continued to cry until Phoebe finally came back outside.

She picked him up off the ground, Charley quickly calmed down after that.

-relieved- Charley: "MAWA!"

She kissed him on the cheek.

-annoyed- Me: "What the hell was that?"

Phoebe: "I wanted to prove a point..."

Me:"To our son?"

Me: "Who is a baby?"

Phoebe: "Mhm..."

Me: "While leaving me out here to suffer permanent hearing damage?"

Phoebe:"Oh don't be silly...you're fine..."

-still annoyed- Me: "You think he actually understood that?"

Phoebe: "I don't know."

-lovingly- Phoebe: "See Charley, you do want me..."

Phoebe: "You goofball."

-annoyed- Me: "-sighs-."

-sincerely- Phoebe: "I'm sorry..."

-still annoyed- Me: "Whatever..."

Phoebe: "Let me talk to Charley for a little bit..."

Me: "Ok..."

Phoebe: "Gardevoirrrr...garrrdevoir..."

Charley: "Ralts rallllts rrrallllts rallllts raaaallllltsss."

They spoke to eachother in pokemon for a quite a few minutes. It drove me crazy as I didn't understand what either of them were saying. Phoebe seemed to be happy, so it appeared Charley was cooperating. Eventually she called me back over to her.

-unsure- Me: "What were you talking about?"

Phoebe: "I'm just trying to convince him that teleporting isn't so scary and that it's important that he learn how to control it."

Me:"Ok..."

Phoebe: "But he's still a little scaired, and doesn't want to try again right now."

Me:"So now what?"

Phoebe:"We should probably just go inside."

Phoebe:"It's starting to get hot anyway."

Me:"Yeah...it is..."

-playfully- Phoebe: "Come on Charley, you want to play with your toys?"

-cutely- Charley: "Cawey wa oswa..."

-playfully- Phoebe: "I thought so."

-playfully- Phoebe: "Let's go get him."

I followed her and Charley into the house, just a few minutes later Phoebe and I were snuggling on the couch, while Charley played with his toys on the floor. We didn't even have the tv on, we were just as entertained watching Charley play.

Phoebe:"-sighs-, this is nice."

Me:"Yeah..."

-playfully- Phoebe :"Maybe when it's time for Charley to take a nap we can have some fun..."

-playfully- Me: "...maybe."

She kissed me on the cheek.

-playfully- Phoebe:"Charleeeeeeyyyy."

Phoebe: "Whatcha doing?"

-cutely- Charley: "Oswa ses...Oswa no wa telpo..."

-somewhat surprised- Phoebe: "Oh..."

-playfully- Phoebe: "Well that's ok, oshawotts can't teleport anyway."

-unsure- Charley: "Oswa cah telpo?"

-playfully- Phoebe: "Noooo they can't..."

-unsure- Charley:"Cawey kintelpo?"

-cutely, playfully- Phoebe: "Noooo you can...you just don't want to..."

He seemed to get a bit frustrated by this.

-upset- Cawey: "mawa Cawey no wa telpo!"

-sternly- Phoebe: "Calm down Charley..."

-upset- Charley:"Mawa..."

-crying- Charley: "Cawey no waaa telpo..."

Phoebe :"I know I know..."

-calmly- Me:"You made him cry again..."

Phoebe:"You've made him cry before too."

Me:"I know..."

Me: "Here get up, I'll get him."

Phoebe: "Awe.."

I got up and picked him up, before he got even more upset.

-calmly- Me: "shhhhhh, calm down little guy."

I sat back down on the couch with him.

Me:"You don't have to teleport right now."

-calmly- Me:"So just calm down."

-upset- Charley: "Dahwyyyy...mawa wa Cawey telpo..."

-jokingly- Me:"I know, it's terrible isn't it?"

-playfully- Phoebe: "Is he telling on me?"

-playfully- Me: "I guess he is..."

-playfully- Phoebe: "-sighs-, You little goofball."

-jokingly- Me: "Don't worry Charley, I won't let her."

-jokingly- Phoebe: "Won't let me what?"

-awkwardly- Me: "Um...make him teleport?"

-jokingly- Phoebe: "I can't make him teleport silly... he makes himself teleport."

-seriously- Me: "You know what I mean Pheebles."

-cutely, but mischeviously- Phoebe:"I know."

-cutely- Charley: "Mawa kndmay Cawey telpo?"

Me: "Mhm..."

-cutely- Phoebe: "That's right."

-cutely- Charley: "Cawey luh dahwyy..."

-enamored- Phoebe: "Awwwee.."

Me :"Love you too son."

-playfully- Me: "You want back down now?"

-cutely- Charley: "Cawey wa dow..."

Me: "Ok."

I carefully set him down on the floor in front of me.

Me: "There you go, go play."

Phoebe hugged me.

-cutely- Phoebe:"Awe...Cj... that was so sweet..."

-somewhat embarrased- Me:" I just didn't want him to start screaming again..."

-sarcastically- Phoebe: "Yeah...really..."

She kissed me on the cheek again, and we returned to snuggling.

-playfully- Phoebe: "Lay down silly,...let's snuggle again."

-relaxed- Me: "-sighs- allright."

-**meanwhile, Nina's perspective, at school...**-

Ever since I got here my new teacher, who introduced herself as Miss Calvin, showed me into a small room, and began to give me test after test in order to "assess my abilitys" or whatever she said, if this is what school was like, I didn't like it. I knew there were other kids here, but the teacher said I wouldn't be able to see them until lunch. I've barely been here for 2 hours and I already wanted to go home, but I knew mom and dad would be dissapointed if I left.

-somewhat anxiously- Me: "How many more tests do I have to do?"

Miss Calvin:" Quite a few I'm afraid."

Miss Calvin: "Don't worry, by the end of the week we will have you in regular classes."

Miss Calvin: "But you need to complete these tests first so we can decide which ones to put you in."

Miss Calvin:"But look at it this way, atleast you won't have any homework..."

Nina: "-sighs-..."

Some of these tests were ridiculously easy, and others were...well, I don't think I got a single question right on the Johto history test, but I didn't know yet because the teacher wouldn't tell me my score. And then there was another one where they expected me to do math...with letters, you can't do math with letters...that's silly. I really just wanted to go outside and play with my pokemon. I thought mom and dad sent me here to make friends, but so far I haven't met anyone aside from my teacher.

Nina:"Will I ever be able to meet anyone else?"

Miss Calvin: "You can go to lunch with the rest of the students today, but until we get you into some normal classes, you'll spend most of the day in here with me..."

-somewhat distraught- Nina: "Really?"

Miss Calvin: "It's just for a few days, don't worry."

Nina: "-sighs-."

-back to Cj's perspective-

It was a great morning so far, we spent atleast half an hour just snuggling on the couch while Charley played on the floor below.

Me:"-sighs-, it's not even noon yet is it?"

Phoebe: "Nope..."

Me:" You want to go somewhere tomorrow?"

Phoebe: "Where?"

Me:" I don't know..."

Me:"Whirlyworld?"

Phoebe: "Maybe."

Phoebe: "I guess we can't just snuggle on the couch everyday can we?"

Me: "Nope..."

Me: "It's nice but, can't do it everyday."

Phoebe: "Mhm."

Phoebe:"I don't care as long as we're together and Charley is safe."

Me:" Ok then."

Me: "You want to go somewhere for lunch?"

Phoebe: "Sure..."

Me: "Allright."

Phoebe: "Just watch Charley for a moment so I can get a better dress."

Me: "Ok."

She headed upstairs.

After she got ready we left for Goldenrod.

Phoebe: "So where should we go?"

Me: "The usual?"

Phoebe: "Sure, why not?"

We headed to the usual place, the restaurant with the tauros sign out front, we got a high chair for Charley and sat at a small table, ordering our drinks just minutes later.

Phoebe:"It's pretty quiet in here without Nina."

Me: "Yeah...it feels weird doesn't it?"

Phoebe: "Mhm."

Phoebe: "And Charley is being pretty quiet too."

-playfully- Phoebe: "Aren't you Charley?"

-cutely- Charley: "Cawey huhwy..."

Phoebe: "Don't worry we'll get you something to eat in a little bit."

-cutely- Cawey: "Cawey wa foo..."

Phoebe: "What do you want?"

Phoebe: "Pancakes?"

-cutely- Cawey: "Ancays..."

Phoebe: "Hehe...we'll see."

Cawey: "Bahwey ancays?"

Phoebe: "Hehe, Berry pancakes?"

Phoebe: "I don't think they have those here, but we'll see."

He went back to playing with his cherished oshawott and lotad plushes. It didn't take much to keep him occupied.

Me: "They have burgers and steaks, and roast sandwiches."

-curious- Me: "Hmm, it says they have chicken now on fridays."

-surprised- Phoebe: "Really?"

Me: "Yeah, but it's extremely expensive."

Me: "Ten dollars for a single leg, can you believe that?"

-unsure- Phoebe: "I don't know."

Me: "I wonder where they get the chickens?"

Phoebe:" From your world?"

Me: "Yeah, but where in the other world."

Me: "By the way, you used to be able to buy a live chicken for ten dollars."

Phoebe: "Oh..."

Phoebe: "That is expensive then."

Me: "Mhm."

Me: "Considering they sell 16 oz tauros steaks for 15."

-jokingly- Phoebe: "Those goofballs."

Me: "But, I guess if people are willing to pay that much."

Phoebe: "Mhmmmmm."

Me: "-sighs-, Soooo what are you ordering sweety?"

Phoebe: "Um, I'll probably just get the roast sandwhich, I don't feel like steak."

Me: "Ok."

Me: "What should we get for Charley?"

Phoebe: "I think I'll just share part of my sandwhich with him, I don't think they make pancakes here."

Me: "Ok."

Phoebe:" I also brought a bottle of milk for him so he has something to drink."

Me: "Good thinking."

The waiter came back with our drinks a few minutes later, then we ordered our food.

-**meanwhile, back at Nina's school, Nina's perspective**-

I was still working on yet another test, when I heard a bell ring and the teacher suddenly spoke up.

Miss Calvin: "Ok Nina, did you hear that bell?"

Me: "Mhm."

Miss Calvin: "That means it's time for you to go to lunch."

Me: "What about my test?"

Miss Calvin: "Don't worry about that, you can finish it later."

Me: "Ok."

She showed me over to the cafeteria. When I got there, I was a little bit excited, as I realized I finally had a chance to meet some of the other students. I went through the line, got something to eat, which turned out to be a very sad looking hamburger, and then I had to find somewhere to sit down. There were alot of people here, and there were alot of thoughts running through my head. Some of them were quietly saying things while other were thinking them.

unknown girl?:"_So there is a gardevoir here_."

-quietly- other unknown girl?:"Is she someone's pokemon?"

yet another unknown girl?: "_She has a nice dress_."

unknown boy:"What's with the gardevoir?"

-quietly- other unknown boy: "Can she talk?"

-a bit overwhelmed- Me:"Yes I can talk..."

-somewhat confused- other unknown boy: "You heard me?"

Me: "Yes I can hear you, I can hear all of you."

-kindly- unknown girl 4: "Why don't you come sit by us?"

-shyly- Me: "Um...ok.."

I went over and sat beside her, their were not many people at their table, but there were many people in line.

Me: "Who are you?"

unknown girl 4: "My name is Stephany, and you are?"

Me:"Nina."

Stephany:"Ok."

Stephany:"And um... this is Stacey, Wendy, Katie, and Suzie."

Me:"Ok."

Wendy: "hi."

-shyly- Me: "Hi."

Stephany: "So are you a student here too?"

Me: "Mhm."

Me:"But they want me to take all these test first before they put me in regular classes."

Stephany: "Oh..ok."

Wendy: "That sounds boring."

Me: "It is..."

Me: "I've been doing tests all day..."

Me: "I just want to go home..."

Stephany:"It's only the first day."

Stephany: "Don't worry it will get better once you get put in normal classes."

Me: "I hope so."

Me:"Do you know how do you do math with letters?"

-unsure- Stephany: "You mean like...algebra?"

Me: "Mhm, it was on one of the tests."

Stephany:"Um...I know a little bit...why?"

Stephany: "See that's why they have the tests, they didn't know if you knew that or not."

Stephany: "Don't worry about it though, it's easy once you understand it."

Me: "Ok...if you say so."

Lunch turned out to be the most enjoyable part of the day, even though the food was worse than the pokemon center's. I managed to make a few new friends, but before long the bell wrang again and I had to go back to doing those awful tests, now I was taking one about the great johto-kanto war, that I knew nothing about except for what I saw in a movie.

-**back to Cj's perspective**-

After a nice, pleasant lunch, we headed home, and Phoebe put Charley down for a nap shortly after, leaving just the two of us. We ended up having a very intimate afternoon.

I was on the couch watching tv, when Phoebe came back down the stairs. It was hard for me not to notice that she had that look in her eyes, I knew exactly what she wanted.

-lovingly- Phoebe: "Cj..."

Me: "Yes sweety?"

Phoebe: "Charley's taking a nap."

Phoebe: "So we have the whole house to ourselves."

Me:"Mhm..."

She sat next to me and kissed me several times.

Me: "hehe..baby girl."

-seductively- Phoebe: "Why don't we have some fun real quick."

Me: "You sure about this?"

-playfully- Phoebe: "Am I sure? Ohhh Cj come on, you know I've been waiting all day for this."

-lovingly- Me: "I know... you crazy girl."

-cutely- Phoebe: "So can we?"

Me: "I don't see why not."

I wrapped my arms around her and we started to make out for a little bit, eventually we both lost our pants and I ended up fucking her against the couch.

-playfully- Me: "Oh yeah, such a tight little pussy."

-playfully- Me: "You like this baby girl?"

Phoebe: "Oh..yes...oh Cj..."

Me:"You're such a naughty girl aren't you?"

-aroused- Phoebe:"Oh yes I'm so naughty."

I flipped her over, and helped her out of her dress.

Me:" There we go."

-aroused- Phoebe: "Oh Cj."

She moaned a little bit as I played with her tits.

-playfully- Me:"-sighs-, look at you...you're so sexy...baby."

Phoebe:"-giggles-"

We made out a little more, before going back to fucking, eventually we finished and snuggled on the couch.

-satisfied- Phoebe: "Ohhhh...Cj...that was so much fun..."

Me: "You're right, it was..."

Phoebe: "-giggles-"

I kissed her again.

Me: "I love you."

-cutely- Phoebe:"I love you."

-lovingly- Phoebe:"We should do this every day."

Me: "Now baby girl, don't get too carried away."

Me: "Besides, there's no school on the weekends."

-realizing- Phoebe: "Oh...right."

Me: "But as long as Charley needs to take naps, I don't see why we can't do this every once in awhile."

Phoebe: "Hehe...me neither."

-cutely- Phoebe:"Now kiss me again"

Me:"Ok."

-a few minutes later-

Me: "You want to go up to bed?"

Phoebe: "Yeah, that sounds nice, it's cold down here."

Me: "Yeah, that's what I was thinking."

We gathered up our clothes and headed upstairs, where we continued to snuggle in bed.

-lovingly- Phoebe:"I'm so comfortable."

Me: "Me too."

Phoebe: "I better get dressed though, I don't know when Charley will wake up."

Me: "Then go ahead and get dressed sweety."

Phoebe: "Actually Cj , I changed my mind, I think...I'd rather just stay here naked with you..."

Me: "hehe...ok if that's what you want."

Me: "It won't take you long to get dressed though anyway."

Phoebe: "mhmm."

She kissed me on the cheek.

-softly- Phoebe:"If you want seconds just tell me."

Me :"You still want more don't you?"

Phoebe :"No..I just want to please you silly."

Phoebe: "I've had enough, but I'm willing to give you more if you want it."

Me: "Oh...ok."

Me:"You know it did feel a bit weird to do it broad daylight?"

Phoebe: "A little bit maybe, but that didn't make it any less fun did it?"

Me: "Yeah that's true."

-lovingly- Phoebe: "-sighs-, I love you soooo much."

She squeezed me.

Me: "I love you too sweety."

Me:"You worried about Nina?"

Phoebe: "Of course I am."

Phoebe:"I've missed her ever since you took her to school this morning."

Me: "I have to go pick her up in a few hours don't I?"

Phoebe: "No you don't, I want to pick her up."

Phoebe: "If that's ok."

Me: "That's allright sweety, if you want to."

Me:" Or we could all go, if Charley's up by then."

-relaxed- Phoebe: "Yeahhhh."

Phoebe:"Oh Cj I just remembered something."

Me:"What?"

Phoebe:"Melissa told me this morning she wants us to go see her tomorrow at the experiment facility."

Me:"Ok."

Phoebe:"She said she has something to show us, a prototype of the very first virtual world."

Me:"Sounds cool."

Me:"What about Charley though?"

Phoebe: "We can bring him along, he'll be fine."

Me: "Ok."

Me:"And how is this virtual world going to differ from the game worlds?"

Phoebe: "I guess it would be more realistic you know? No more disturbing npcs and weird, square shaped grass."

Me:"That was such a weird place, I don't really want to go back there."

Phoebe: "Me neither, it was creepy."

Me: "More then lavender town?"

-cutely- Phoebe: "No! no! no! Are you crazy Cj? There's nothing creepier than Lavender town."

Me:"What about that purgatory place?"

Phoebe:"No, that wasn't that creepy."

Me: "Yeah...you're right...never mind."

Me: "What about..."

-cutely, but sternly- Phoebe: "Stop naming creepy places!"

Me: "Ok ok..."

Me: "-sighs-, you're so cute you know that?"

Me :"Baby girl I have to admit I was a bit worried you would change when Charley was born, but..."

Phoebe: "I didn't..."

Me: "Mhm.."

Me:"And not just that, but, you're also an amazing mother."

-cutely- Phoebe: "Awwwwe...Cj..."

Me:"I know, I say that alot..."

Phoebe: "It's allright, everytime you say it it means I'm still doing good."

Me: "Yeah..I guess it does..."

Phoebe:" And you're an amazing father, if you'd just allow yourself to see it."

Me:"You really think so?"

Phoebe: "Stop being so silly, Cj, I've seen worse, when I was growing up there was a gallade, I don't remember his name, but he had an illegitamate son, and completely refused to admit he was that child's father, even though nobody believed him. He couldn't deal with all the pressure, and ran away into the forrest one night, nobody ever found out what happened to him after that. It wasn't long before the whole city knew about it."

-curiously- Me: "What happened to the child?"

Phoebe: "He grew up allright, some of the guards stepped in to help the mother take care of him, eventually he became a gallade, and still works as a guard to this day. His mother still isn't married."

Me:"Really?"

Phoebe: "One of the older guards proposed to her before, but she declined, even though her only son was kind of upset by this, as he had come to see the him as his father."

-amused- Me: "Got anymore stories?"

-lovingly- Phoebe: "You like my stories don't you?"

-playfully- Me: "I love your stories babygirl."

She told them so well.

Phoebe:"Hehe..ok...then."

-cutely thinking- Phoebe: "Let's see what haven't I told you about yet..."

-jokingly- Me: "I don't know..."

Phoebe: "-giggles-"

Phoebe: "Well one time my mother told me, a long time ago, a bannete wandered into the city."

Phoebe: "He wasn't a very nice bannete, and caused lots of trouble. "

Me:"Like what?"

Phoebe: "He would move things around while nobody was looking, he broke some things, there was even a rumor that he killed one of the tauros."

Phoebe: "So it wasn't long before the whole city was against him."

Phoebe:"Eventually they guards found him and wanted to destroy him."

Phoebe: "But it turned out that he wasn't responsible for most of those things."

Phoebe: "The tauros died because it was sick, and the broken things were broken by children who had blamed it on him to get out of trouble, though he had in fact misplaced a few things, he didn't intend to be a bother."

Phoebe: "So in the end they let him go, and eventually he left the city on his own."

Me:"Ok..."

-playfully- Phoebe:"Now tell me a story..."

Me: "Hehe...really..."

-jokingly- Me: "You want to hear about my boring life?"

Phoebe: "Mhmmmmm."

Me: "I thought you already knew..."

Phoebe: "I don't know all of it, just the basics... just that you went to school and you were lonely...and stuff."

Me: "Ohhhh...ok..."

Me: "Let me think."

-playfully, cutely- Phoebe: "You have plenty of time..."

Me:"Well...um..."

Me:"I had this teacher, way back in elementary school, who was very mean."

Phoebe:"Ok...keep going."

Me: "She was the language teacher..."

Me: "And for some reason they were trying to teach us all to write in cursive."

Me:" So all our assignments had to be in cursive...of course."

Me:"And everytime you made a single mistake, you had to spend your recess correcting it."

Me: "Every spelling mistake, some grammar mistakes, but I don't think it was really technical on that end, you know just capitalization, punctuation, stuff like that."

Me: "And you were not allowed to use pens..."

Me: "I did an assignment in pen once, because I couldn't find a pencil, and I had to redo the whole thing."

Me:"If you ever made more than three mistakes, you could pretty much say goodbye to recess for that day."

Phoebe:"Ok..."

Me: "And then there was middle school."

Me: "Middle school was hell."

Pheobe: "-giggles-, Really?"

Me: "Mhmmmm."

Me:"I'm sorry baby, but I don't want to elaborate on that anymore."

Phoebe: "That's ok."

-cutely- Phoebe: "Tell me something else..."

-cutely- Phoebe: "Something that doesn't have to do with school."

Me: "Ok..."

-curious- Phoebe:"What were things like before the disaster?"

Me :"Not much different from the pokemon world, just no pokemon and a few years behind technology wise."

Me:"There was never much to do around here really, and there still isn't."

Phoebe: "-giggles-."

Me:"Which is why it's so hard for me to come up with a story, because really I can't remember anything happening that's worth saying."

-cutely- Phoebe: "Ohhhh... No no no Cj, you still have to come up with a story..."

-cutely- Phoebe: "You're not getting off that easilly."

Me: "Aweeee..."

Me: "-sighs-, let's see."

Me: "Well I went to worlds of fun once."

Phoebe: "What's that?"

Me: "It's like Whirlyworld, but bigger, with more rollercoasters and other things."

Phoebe: "Oh...ok."

Me: "I think it was for my birthday, I don't remember which birthday, but I think it was sometime while I was in middle school, so probably my 12th, 13th, or 14th.

Me: "Anyway, my mom organized the entire trip, and I went with a few of my friends."

-concerned- Phoebe: "Whatever happened to your friends?"

Me: "I don't know Pheebles, I imagine they probably survived, like most everyone around here, especially since most of them weren't really into pokemon, I just don't have their numbers and I haven't seen them in awhile."

Me: "I haven't actually seen them since I got out of high school."

Phoebe: "Ok."

Me: "You know I haven't really thought about it that much, with everything else that has been happening."

Phoebe: "That's understandable."

Me: "Mhm."

Me: "Anyway, it was a very hot day, so we would go on a ride, and then immediately head over to the nearest air conditioned building."

Me:"We hit the go karts quite a few times, even though they were very hot, and getting in them was borderline torture, it was still fun."

Phoebe: "Did you go on any of the rollercoasters?"

Me: "No, you know I'm not a fan of rollercoasters, but I went on a few other rides."

Me: "They had this one that spins around really fast..."

-jokingly- Phoebe: "You mean like a merry-go-round?"

-amused- Me: "Noooo, faster then that."

Me: "You go inside it, and it spins so fast you can't move."

Me: "And then there was another one that spins, that I went on, and it's inside a building that's completely dark, and it kind of goes up and down as it spins, with bright flashing lights everywhere, I forget what both of them were called, but I think it had music too, to go with it."

-jokingly- Phoebe: "Like a merry-go-round."

-jokingly- Me: "No like a merry-go-round's demented half brother."

Phoebe: "Ok..."

-jokingly- Me: "There that's what they should have named it."

Phoebe: "-giggles-."

Phoebe: "-sighs-, We really should go on another adventure though shouldn't we?"

Me: "Yeah, we should."

Phoebe: "I hope one will begin tomorrow."

Me: "Me too."

Phoebe: "Do you think that World's of Fun place still exists?"

Me: "Well, it was open up until the disaster, and it's a big place, I doubt it just got wiped off the map."

Me: "It might still be running, who knows?"

Phoebe: "Why don't we go see it?"

Me: "I don't really remember where it is, but maybe if we get another free day like this we can try to find it."

Me: "I know it takes awhile to get there though, it's a few hours away."

Me: "I don't know if we'll have time to make it there and back before Nina gets out of school."

Phoebe: "We'll just have to see then."

Me: "Mhm."

Me: "Or maybe we can go there on the weekend and take Nina with us."

Phoebe: "Oh...ok sure, that sounds better."

Me: "Mhmmm, I don't think it will be too dangerous, especially if we're apparently taking Charley."

Phoebe: "Yeah."

She kissed me on the cheek.

-softly- Phoebe: "I'm going to go get dressed."

Me: "Ok, I guess I will too."

Phoebe: "Ok."

We got up, got dressed, and quietely peeked into Charley's room to make sure he was still asleep, sure enough, he was.

It was almost 2:00pm now, Nina would get out of school at 4, so we still had a little time left before one of us had to leave so we headed downstairs, and watched some tv.

Charley woke up from his nap just a few minutes later, Phoebe heard him first and headed up to get him, comming back down just a minute or so later.

-calmly, lovingly- Phoebe: "When did you wake up Charley? You were asleep not too long ago."

-cutely- Charley: "Cawey no tywo aymor.."

-amused- Phoebe: "-giggles- You're not tired anymore?"

-delightfully- Phoebe: "Well that's good."

-amused- Me: "Hehe."

-curious- Charley: "Cawey geh ancays?"

-playfully- Phoebe:"-giggles- No you don't get pancakes."

-playfully- Phoebe: "You just woke up from your nap, it's not breakfast again silly."

-curious- Charley: "Mawa luh Cawey ?"

-cutely- Phoebe: "Yes Mama...loves you.."

Charley :"Cawey luh mawa...Cawey luh ancays..."

-cutely- Charley: "Cawey luh mawa geh Cawey ancays..."

-playfully- Phoebe: "That's really cute, but you're not getting pancakes."

-curious- Me: "Why does he want pancakes so badly anyway?"

Me: "He can't be hungry again can he?"

Phoebe: "I don't know."

Phoebe: "You're right though I don't think he's hungry."

-cutely- Charley: "Cawey no huhwhy..."

-curiously- Phoebe: "Then why do you want pancakes?"

-cutely- Charley: "Oswa huhwhy..."

-cheerfully- Charley: "Oswa wa ancays!"

Me: "Oshawott can't eat pancakes silly, he's a toy."

Phoebe:"He doesn't understand Cj."

-cutely- Charley: "Ehweewa wa ancays!"

Phoebe started to tickle him, making him giggle quite loudly.

-playfully- Phoebe: "You're sooo silllllly...yes...you are."

-cutely- Charley:"eheheheeheehheehheheeeheehheehheehehheheee Mawwwwa Cawey no waaaaa..."

Phoebe: "-giggles- Ok I'll stop."

-cutely- Charley :"Cawey no wa teeko aymo..."

Phoebe: "I know.."

Phoebe: "You're so adorable."

Charley: "Cawey awable.?"

-cutely- Phoebe: "Mhm."

Me:"Your mommy's adorable."

-cutely- Charley: "mawa awable..."

-somewhat embabrassed- Phoebe: "awe Ceeejaaaay..."

-cutely imitating- Charley:"seeeayyy."

Phoebe :"-giggles-, mhmmmm that's you're daddy's name."

-cutely imitating- Charley: "Dawhy nay..."

Phoebe: "Mhm."

Charley: "Cawey luh dahwy..."

Phoebe: "-giggles- ...mommy loves him too."

Me: "-sighs- Pheebles."

She sat down next to me and we watched tv for awhile, until we had to leave to go get Nina.

We all left to go to see her, I let Phoebe drive this time, since she wanted too.

-somewhere in GoldenRod-

-curious- Charley: "Mawa wagowee?"

Phoebe: "We're going to Nina's school to pick her up."

-curious- Charley: "Newa skoooo..?"

Phoebe: "Mhmmm."

Charley: "Mawa dwi?"

Phoebe: "Yes I'm driving..."

Me:"Very slowly..."

Phoebe: "Cj..."

Phoebe: "I need to drive safe for Charley..."

-insistently- Phoebe: "The sign said 65..."

Me: "But it meant 70."

Phoebe:"No it didn't."

Me: "Everyone else is going 70."

Me: "Nobody goes 65."

Phoebe:"Just let it go, we're still going to get there."

Me: "-sighs- fine..."

Me: "Drive like a grandma..."

-somewhat annoyed- Phoebe: "mmmmmm."

-cutely, cheerfully, imitating- Charley: " Mawa dwy...gwaah!..."

-amused- Me: "hehehehe...right."

-amused- Phoebe: "-sighs- Charley...not you too."

-cutely, cheerfully, imitating- Charley: " Mawa dwy...gwaah!..."

Me: "hehehehehehehehehehehe."

He started to giggle loudly, while repeating himself over and over, being quite silly indeed.

-cutely, cheerfully, imitating- Charley: " Mawa dwy..gwaah! -giggles- Mawa dwy gwaah!..Mawa -giggles- dwy gwaah!..."

-jokingly- Phoebe: "Oh Cj...what have you done to my son?..."

Me:" Nothing, he did that on his own."

-cutely- Charley: "Mawa dwy gwa!"

Phoebe: "You done yet?"

-cutely- Charley: "Dawhy dwy gwa!"

Me: "Oookaaaay..."

-unsure- Charley: "Cawey dwy gwa?"

Phoebe: "-giggles-, you can't drive Charley you're too little."

Phoebe: "You silly baby boy.."

-cutely- Charley: "seewee bayweee?"

-playfully- Phoebe: "Mhmmm."

-playfully- Phoebe :"That's what you are."

-lovingly- Phoebe: "You're my silly little baby boy."

Charley: "Cawey no seewee."

Charley: "Mawa seewee."

-cheerfully- Charley: "Mawa dwy gwah!"

Phoebe: "-sighs-...you little goofball."

Phoebe: "We're almost there."

We pulled into the parking lot.

Phoebe: "I hope we're not late."

Me: "Nah, it's still a few minutes till four."

Me: "They won't let her out until the exact time."

Phoebe: "I know."

We quietly sat in the parking lot for a few minutes with the engine running, until we saw a large crowd of people leaving the building.

Me: "It looks like they're comming out now."

Me :"Nina is probably in that crowd somewhere."

-curious- Charley: "Wagowee?"

Phoebe: "They're going home Charley...school's out for the day."

Me: "Or is he asking about us?"

Phoebe: "I don't know."

Charley: "Cawey wa dow..."

Phoebe :"Not yet Charley."

-anxiously- Charley: "Cawey wa dow!"

Phoebe:" Shhhhhhhh, Charley, watch tv..."

-unsure- Phoebe: "Is his tv on?"

Me: "I can't tell from here."

-upset- Charley: "Cawey no wa teewee..."

-upset- Charley: "Cawey wa dow!"

-worried- Phoebe: " Charley not right now...please..."

Phoebe: "Oh there's Nina."

Me: "Where?"

Phoebe: "Over there, she's talking with those girls..."

Me: "With who?"

Phoebe :"Go get her..."

Me: "Ok.."

I got out of the car and headed over to Nina.

Me: "Come on Nina, it's time to go home."

Nina: "Just a second..."

unknown girl: "It's ok go ahead and go."

Nina: "-sighs- ok."

I led her back over to the car, to find Phoebe outside, holding Charley who was now throwing a fit, much to Phoebe's dismay.

-concerned- Nina: "Aweeee Charley what's wrong?"

-somewhat stressed- Phoebe: "He wanted out of the car."

Nina: "Oh...ok."

Phoebe: "How are you sweety?"

Nina:"I'm ok."

She gave her mother a hug.

Nina: "I missed you."

Phoebe: "Awe...sweety..."

-cutely- Charley: "Newa!"

-lovingly- Phoebe: " In a better mood now because your sister is back now huh?"

Phoebe: " -sighs- , come on let's go home."

Nina: "Ok."

We all got in the car and left the school.

Phoebe: "So how did it go?"

Phoebe: "It looks like you made some friends."

Nina: "Maybe..."

Phoebe:"More like probably."

Phoebe: "How was class?"

-sadly- Nina: "It was terrible, they made me do tests all day."

Me: "They told us they'd have you in normal classes by next week."

Nina: "That's what they told me."

Me:"So don't worry it will get better."

Phoebe:"Mhm."

-cutely- Charley: "Newa!"

Nina: "What is it Charley?"

-cutely- Charley: "Mawa dwy gwa!"

-unsure- Nina: "What?"

Phoebe:" -sighs-."

Phoebe:"Cj...care to explain?"

I was trying to contain my laughter.

Nina: "What is he saying?"

-as calmly as possible- Me: "Your mother...drives... like a grandma..."

Nina: "-giggles- ,What?"

-cutely- Charley: "Mawa dwy lie gwa!"

Nina: "Oh ok..."

-awkwardly- Phoebe: "Charley wouldn't stop saying it earlier."

Phoebe: "He thought it was really funny..."

-cutely- Charley:" Mawa dwy gwa!"

-playfully- Phoebe: "Well you're really silly."

-mischeivously- Charley: "-giggles- Cawey no seewee."

He said that like he knew he was being silly.

-playfully- Phoebe: "Yes you are."

Charley: "No mawa! Cawey no seewee."

Phoebe: "-sighs-."

-jokingly- Me: "There's no arguing with him..."

Phoebe: "Nope."

Nina: "Can I play outside when we get home?"

Phoebe: "Maybe after a little while."

Nina: "But I want to see my pokemon..."

Phoebe: "Ohhh...allright then that's ok."

Phoebe: "But remember, you have to go to bed early again tonight."

Nina: "Why?"

Phoebe: "Because you have to go back to school tomorrow silly."

Nina: "Oh...ok."

Phoebe: "And your father and I have to go see Melissa."

Nina: "Can Charley come outside?"

Phoebe: "No...it's too hot out today, he won't like it."

Nina: "Ok."

Phoebe: "But you can play with him inside if you want."

Nina: "Maybe later."

Phoebe: "Ok."

We arrived at home awhile later, once we got there, Nina went into her room, got her pokemon, and immediately went back outside to play with them. We let a few of our pokemon out as well, I let out Hellblade, Rocky, and Blossom, since I knew they wouldn't mind the heat. While Phoebe let out Bulby, Cubey, and Cloudela. Oddly enough, grass pokemon loved hot days...despite being weak to fire. Reptilian pokemon usually love them as well, except Bubba for some reason, as it was quite a long walk to the creek. Polli didn't like it either, as his skin would easily dry out in the heat, which could become quite painful for him if he couldn't find water anywhere, as for all the others, they, like almost anyone, just didn't like to be outside on a hot day.

Anyway, I went outside for a little bit, just to spend some time with Nina, as she still seemed to be a bit dissapointed with her school. She was on the ground, giving Matches a hug.

Oshawott was staying on the porch, in the shade, while Bulby was sunbathing in the backyard. Rotom was running around the yard in his rc car, not affected at all by the heat. Cobalt was chasing him around, it seemed like someone was always chasing him out of curiousity. Hellblade headed down into the timber along with Rocky and Cubey, they rarely stayed in the yard. And Blossom was on the west side of the house, sunbathing like Bulby, they both seemed to like the sun. So the yard was pretty busy at the moment.

Me:"You feel allright Nina? "

Nina: "I'm ok."

-sadly- Nina:"I just feel so stupid."

Nina: "Most of the stuff on those tests I don't even understand."

Me: " Like what?"

Nina :"Alfaba..."

-unsure- Me: "What?"

Nina: "They do math with letters..."

Me :"Oh...you mean algebra."

Nina: "Mhm."

Me: "It's not that hard."

Me:"It's still basic math, and you're good at that."

Me: "So don't worry about it."

Nina:"Ok."

-excitedly- Rotom: "rrrrrrrotommmmmmm!"

Rotom sped by, and Matches took off to follow him.

-concerned- Nina:"Matches come back!"

He didn't listen, normal for him.

Nina: "Awe...Rotom, why'd you do that?"

Me: "Oh it's allright, they're just playing around."

-in the distance- Charley: "Cawey geh oswa!"

Nina: "Awe look! Charley's playing with Oshawott."

Me: "Huh?"

I looked back at the porch, and saw that Phoebe had brought Charley outside to play with Oshawott, it looked like they were playing nicely together.

Me: "Hehe..."

We went over to the porch.

Nina: "I thought it was too hot for him to come outside?"

Phoebe: "Yeah, but while I was getting him something to drink, he saw oshawott through the window, and wanted to see him."

Phoebe: "I'll keep him in the shade, he'll be ok for awhile."

Oshawott: "Osha..oshawott?"

Charley :"Oswa!"

Charley: "Cawey luh oswa!"

Charley tried to give him a hug, they were about the same size.

Phoebe: "Oshawott shouldn't be out for long either Nina."

Phoebe: "Without any water he can't keep cool, that's why he's over here."

Nina: "Ok, I'll return him then."

Phoebe: "In a few minutes, let Charley play with him for a little bit."

Nina: "Oh..ok."

Phoebe: "He'll be fine I promise."

Nina: "Ok."

Phoebe:"Oshawott play nice, Charley's just a baby..."

Phoebe: "Then again, you're pretty young too aren't you?"

Me: "Are all starter pokemon babies?"

Phoebe: "No...I don't think so."

Phoebe: "I think the ones that take less time to evolve are given away younger."

Phoebe: "But I'm not entirely sure."

Phoebe :"But Oshawott seems to be really young though."

Oshawott: "Oshawott watt, oshawott."

Charley: "Oswa!"

-unsure- Nina: "Charley what are you doing?"

Me:"But he can walk, and Charley still can't"

Phoebe: "Yeah, but they learn to walk faster than ralts do, as well as humans."

Phoebe: "And they can swim the moment they're born."

Me:"Normal babies can too."

Phoebe: "No they can't."

Me :"Yeah they can..."

Phoebe: "Now you're just being silly."

Me: "I'm serious, I heard somewhere they can."

Me: "Look it up."

Phoebe: "Watch Charley."

Me: "Ok."

She went inside got out her phone and looked it up.

Phoebe: " That's just a reflex, it doesn't mean they know how.."

Me: "Oh...ok."

She stuck her tongue out at me.

-mischeivously- Phoebe:" I was right."

Me: "Yeah yeah...whatever."

-concerned- Nina: "Charley let him go."

Me: "Huh?"

Charley managed to grab oshawott's, fur, and was trying to pull him down, but he wasn't strong enough to do so.

-unsure- Me: "Charley, what are you doing?"

-unsure- Oshawott: "Osha..oshawott."

-unsure- Charley :"Cawey kint geh oshawott."

-playfully- Me: "Nope...you're not strong enough are you?"

-unsure- Charley: "Cawey nah stwa..."

Me:"That's allright, though, you'll grow up eventually."

-annoyed- Oshawott: "oshawott!"

Oshawott gave him a pat on the head, and gently pried his hands away from him, before running over to Nina.

-surprised- Charley: "Oswaaaa?"

Phoebe: "Charley, he doesn't like being grabbed like that."

-unsure- Charley: "Wagowee?"

Nina: "Oshawott, it's just Charley, don't be afraid of him."

Nina picked him up and held him.

-playfully- Nina: "He likes you."

Charley: "Newa!"

Charley: "Cawey wa oswa dow!"  
Nina: "No Charley..."

Phoebe: "Here Charley, why don't we go inside?"

Phoebe went and picked him up.

Charley: "No mawa cawey wa oswa."

-lovingly- Phoebe: "Well then you can play with your little oshawott then, Nina's is too big for you."

She took him back inside.

Nina: "Come on Oshawott, mommy said it's too hot outside for you."

She took his ball out of her purse and returned him.

Me: "hehehe, Charley, you never know what he'll do."

Nina: "Nope."

Rotom passed by the porch, with both Cobalt and Matches still chasing him, he playfulyl zapped Nina a little bit as he went by, not enough to hurt her though.

Nina: "Ow...Rotom.."

Nina: "That hurt..."

-concerned- Me" You ok?"

Nina: "Mhm, he does that all the time."

Me: "Really?"

-concerned- Me: "And you never told us?"

Nina: "It doesn't hurt, he's just playing around."

Me: "-sighs-, ok...if you say so."

-playfully- Nina: "I'll get you for that."

She started to chase after him as well.

It seemed that Rotom liked to be chased for some reason.

Anyway, not feeling like chasing them around, I went back inside and found Phoebe playing with Charley on the floor.

-playing with Charley- Phoebe :"And Oshawott and lotad are water types."

-cutely- Charley: "Mawko..."

Phoebe: "And Murkro is a dark type."

Phoebe: "Oh look Charley, Daddy's back."

-cutely- Charley: "Dahhhhhhhhhwhy!"

-playfully- Me: "Hey Charley..how are you?"

Phoebe:"He's allright, I just got him to settle down."

Me: "Ok."

Phoebe: "Come on, sit down with us."

Me: "Allright."

I joined them on the floor. The rest of the afternoon was pretty much standard routine. After supper, we spent some time watching tv together on the couch, before both Nina and Charley had to go to bed.

Phoebe and I went to bed not long afterwards, and we found that, for the first time in quite a long time, it was a bit difficult for us to sleep, as we were both a bit anxious about what Melissa had in store for us tomorrow, so Phoebe ended up using her powers to make things a little easier.

.


	27. Devon's Next Experiment

-chapter 27-

The next morning, we all got up early, and headed into Goldenrod, Charley threw a huge fit about having been woken up, like any baby would, but by the time we were in the car and ready to leave, he was calm, and content with watching his shows on the little tv in front of him. Anyway, we headed to Oceanview High School, dropped Nina off, and then returned to the experiment facility to meet up with Melissa within one of the many labs located there. She now looked very pregnant to the point that both Phoebe and I were kind of surprised she was still working.

Melissa: "Hey Pheebles!"

Phoebe: "Hi Lissa..."

Melissa :"Awe...you brought Charley along?"

Phoebe: "Yeah, Nina's at school, and we couldn't find a sitter, is that ok?"

Melissa: "It's allright."

Phoebe: "Ok, good."

Melissa:"Cj..."

Me: "Hi..."

Phoebe :"Sooo.. how's your pregnancy going?"

Melissa: "It's killing me..."

Melissa: "Everything hurts."

Phoebe: "Have you considered maybe taking a break from work?"

Melissa: "No..."

Melissa: "I can't do that Pheebles, not now."

Phoebe: "Why not?"

Melissa: "Because we're about to make history here."

Melissa: "What we are doing today, is testing the very first entirely digital world."

Melissa: "One of many more to come."

Phoebe:"Ok."

Melissa:"Unlike this world, it is made up entirely of computer data, much like the game worlds, but much, much more detailed, as you will soon see."

Melissa:"This first world alone consists of over 1 million terrabytes of data, it is roughly half the size of the our world, and has an entire storage facility dedicated to it."

Me: "What happens when one of those storage devices fail?"

Melissa: "We have a fail safe system to protect it."

Melissa: "All that data is stored in 4 terrabyte static partitions on 10 terabyte hard drives with advanced fault detection, with 20 drives dedicated exclusively to live data.

Melissa: "When one of the hard drives is about to go bad, it automatically copies all of it's data over to the next available drive, and a red light shows up on the monitor here, indicating precisely which drive has failed, that specific drive then gets replaced, and the data is then move back over to the new drive. "

Melissa: "Of course that's just the 1st level, the second floor of the facility serves as a backup to the first, so if a drive clocks out before it can copy all of the data, the backups are used until new copies can be made."

Melissa: "So while you're in the world there's very little chance you'll even notice a failure.

Melissa: " The game worlds, on the other hand, were just 4 terrabytes each."

Me: "Even for stage one?"

Melissa: "No...stage one was monochrome, without lifelike graphics, it was just 1 terrabyte each."

Which translates to an astounding 5mb in the other world for the original red and blue versions... I never thought about how much data it would take to run this stuff before.

Melissa :"So, as you can see, there's a big difference."

Me: "Mhm."

Melissa: "Ok, anyway, let's get to the basics."

Melissa: "There is not much in this world yet, there are no creatures, no vehicles, not much of anything, except for a few basic tools we need you to test before we can move on to other things."

Me: "Like what?"

Melissa:"You'll see."

Melissa: "Anyway, your job today is to test how these tools interact with the world."

Phoebe: "What are the tools?"

Melissa: "You'll see."

Melissa: "Anyway, we don't have the ability to see what goes on inside there, so we need to send somebody in to make sure everything works properly and looks believable, and that's where you come in, I know it's not like fighting team rocket, but there's a lot of paperwork and legal things we have to go through before we can even begin to consider bringing down another villainous team."

Phoebe: "It's ok, we have time."

Melissa:"Well, anyway, once you go into the portal, you will be converted into data, but you shouldn't notice any difference, and once you leave the portal you will be returned to normal."

Melissa :"That' s all you will do today is make sure that those tools work properly."

Melissa: "Tomorrow, one of you will battle against an artificial pokemon."

Me: "Like porygon?"

Melissa: "We're thinking more like...ivysaur...or something standard."

Me: "Ok."

Melissa: "But unlike when you battle in the game world, this battle will be realistic.

Me: "So no weird menus?"

Melissa: "No...none of that sillyness."

Me: "Cool."

Melissa: "Hopefully it will all seem real to you."

Me: "Ok."

Melissa: "So here, I'll take Charley for a moment."

Melissa: "You two go through the portal."

Phoebe handed Charley over to her.

-sternly- Phoebe: "Be careful with him Melissa."

Melissa: "I will don't worry."

Charley: "Mawa?"

Phoebe: "Be good Charley, we'll be back in a little bit ok? Don't worry."

Phoebe: "Come on Cj."

Me: "Right."

We headed through the portal and came out the other side instantly, which is how the portals usually worked. Anyway, we found ourselves in a large, open area, with grass as far as the eye could see, and a few large oak trees scattered around. one of the trees was in front of us, and nearby it there was a large wooden chest.

Phoebe: "Must be where the tools are."

Me: "How original...hehe."

We headed over to the tree. As we did so I couldn't help but notice that there seemed to be somewhat of a slight breeze, with the large tree realistically blowing in the wind. All we could here was our own footsteps, as well as the sound that wind usually makes as it blows through trees.

-relieved- Phoebe: "My powers are working!"

Phoebe: "But we're the only sentient things in here."

Me: "That's what she said isn't it?"

Phoebe: "Yeah, I guess so."

We made our way over to the chest, and opened it up. It had a little ring for a padlock, but it wasn't locked, it used a pair of easilly opened latches to keep it closed.

Inside the chest, there was a fairly new looking axe with a steel blade, a disassembled fishing rod, though we had yet to see any water anywhere, nor where there any fish, or fish pokemon, a new looking shovel, a machete, a blank notebook, with a pen, and what looked to be a small tent. All of them looked completely real.

There was also a small black cb radio looking thing, though it only had one button and no battery compartment, nor any prongs or ports to connect a charger. Subtracting a few points for realism. Melissa spoke to us through it just a few moments after we opened the chest.

-on radio- Melissa :"Hello? Are you there? Does this work? Just press the button to speak."

Phoebe picked it up.

-into radio- Phoebe: "It works."

-on radio-Melissa:"Good, good, that's one test done."

-on radio-Melissa :"Anyway all these are the tools I mentioned earlier."

-on radio-Melissa: "As you can see, they all look real."

-on radio-Melissa: "And as long as they are in this world, they are completely indestructable."

-on radio-Melissa: "The axe and shovel and the field knife will never rust, you can't even scratch their paint."

-on radio-Melissa: "The tent and the notebook will never rip, though you can use the pen to write things in the notebook, said pen will never run out of ink, and the ink will only dry once it's on the paper in the notebook, it doesn't work on anything else so far."

-on radio-Melissa: "And so on."

-on radio- Melissa: "If you bring any of them back through the portal though, they will revert to normal.

-on radio- Melissa: "But some of them, like this radio, won't even work at all then."

-on radio- Melissa: "So when you're done today, just return everything to the box please, and try not to lose anything, if you lose it, it will take forever to find."

Me: "Ok."

Phoebe: "Sure."

Phoebe: "Can you put Charley on?"

-in background on radio- Melissa: "Go on Charley, say something."

-cutely, on radio- Charley: "Mawa!"

-playfully, lovingly- Phoebe: "Hi Charley."

-somewhat serious- Me: "Pheebles.."

Phoebe: "Oh come on Cj..."

Melissa: "Ok Phoebe, you have work to do."

Phoebe: "Allllllright.."

Phoebe: "Just keep Charley happy."

Melissa: "I'll do my best."

Melissa: "Anyway, try to use the shovel to dig a hole, and the axe to chop down a tree."

I picked up the axe.

Phoebe: "This tree?"

Melissa: "I would prefer one of the others, we kind of use this one as a landmark, since it's right in front of the portal."

Me:" Ok."

Melissa: "We can reset it once you cut it down but it will take awhile."

Phoebe: "Ok."

Me:"So...you want to dig a hole?"

I offered her the shovel.

Phoebe: "I can try."

Me: "Ok."

She took the shovel, and I went over to another tree to cut it down. It was a smaller tree about 300ft away from the first one.

The axe seemed to weigh a reasonable amount, about 20lbs or so. The blade was new and very sharp. As I swung at the tree, it cut just as expected, and it took a few swings to get the tree to fall down. If I had tried to cut down the other one, it would have taken much, much longer. And there was nothing about the experience that seemed unreal in anyway, aside from the axe still looking flawless and new when finished. There was even bits of bark and wood on the ground around the stump.

-distressed- Phoebe: "Cj come here."

Me: "What?"

Phoebe: "Can you pull the shovel up for me?"

She had it in the ground up to the point where the blade joins the handle.

-unsure- Me: "How'd you get it in there?"

Phoebe: "My powers..."

-surprised- Me: "You really can't get it out?"

Phoebe: "Nope..."

Me: "-sighs-, ok I'll help you."

I managed to pry the shovel out, the handle flexed quite a bit, probably more than it should have, but it didn't break.

Me: "Don't put it in so far, just go halfway."

Phoebe: "Ok."

She dug for awhile until she got tired, and then I dug for awhile, and after we made a fairly sizable hole, we contacted Melissa again. The dirt we dug up was all one shade, with some grass roots in it, holding it together in clumps, it looked realistic enough, but it was very, very uniform, and also a bit damp.

Phoebe: "Ok Melissa, is this big enough of a hole?"

Melissa: "Yeah, it should be, does the dirt look ok?"

Me: "Yeah, it looks fine."

Melissa: "Ok, so the axe works, and the shovel works, try using the field knife to cut some of the twigs off of that tree you cut down."

Me: "Ok."

Phoebe followed me over there, and I did as she said, again, it felt perfectly real.

Melissa: "Allright, now, that's all we have to test at the moment, put everything back in the chest and proceed to the exit portal."

Phoebe:"Ok."

We set everything back in the chest, and walked through the portal, back into the real world. Melissa was waiting for us.

Melissa: "Ok how was that?"

Phoebe: "It was ok I guess."

She handed Charley back to her.

Phoebe: "Hi Charley, did Melissa take good care of you?"

Melissa: "That's just the begining of course, we still have a lot of things to work on."

Phoebe: "Ok."

Phoebe: "Allright."

Melissa: "So goodbye for now."

Phoebe: "Already?"

Melissa: "Yeah...sorry, come back tomorrow though, we'll have more stuff to test."

Phoebe: "-sighs- allright, bye Melissa."

Melissa: "Bye."

Me: "Bye."

Melissa: "Wait, don't forget to bring your pokemon tomorrow."

Phoebe: "Ok, will do."

We left the lab, and got back in the car, not much else happened for the rest of the day.

The next day, we went back in, after dropping Nina off at school again.

Melissa: "Ok, today we are doing some testing with pokemon, and also with water as well."

Melissa: "There is a wild ivysaur wandering around now, but it won't attack you until you're ready so don't be afraid of it."

Melissa: "Now, Pokeballs don't work in the virtual world, it's a downside we haven't been able to fix."

Melissa: "Because the pokemon storage network doesn't work in there either."

Melissa: "So any pokemon you want to bring with you, will have to go in the portal with you, outside of their ball."

Phoebe: "OK."

Melissa: "Of course if they're too big to fit through the portal, they can't go there at all."

Me:" So who do you want to use?"

Phoebe: "Well it's just an Ivysaur, I could probably take it myself."

Phoebe: "But why don't we use Hellblade?"

Me: "Allright."

I let Hellblade out.

Me: "Just follow us."

-sternly- Phoebe: "Melissa, keep Charley happy."

Melissa: "I will, don't worry."

We headed into the portal again. This time we were in a completely different place, there was a large lake in front of us, with some trees scattered around, we found the wooden chest, but this time just the radio was inside.

Melissa:" Ok the ivysaur should be somewhere to the west of your location."

Me: "Are we in the same world as yesterday?"

Melissa: "Yes actually, it's just a different area, we can reprogram the portals to send you anywhere we need. "

Melissa:"Just tell me when you're ready to battle the ivysaur, and we'll activate him for you."

Me: "Activate?"

Melissa: "Yeah, you see he's not a real pokemon...he's an advanced program, and we can control him at will, eventually there will be real pokemon allowed in here, but we're using him as an AI experiment."

Melissa: "Remember those blastbots you two made in tokyo?"

Me: "How do you know about those?"

Melissa: "That machine was linked to our network, we know of everything created on it...electrogon, the blastbots,...everything, we've been working on this project ever since the disaster."

Melissa :"Unfortunately we lost communication with that machine, so it has probably been destroyed, but it isn't needed anyway."

Melissa:"It was basically just a test of your world's creativity."

Melissa: " Anyway, in the future, we plan to create some new pokemon, using a machine similiar to that, but they will only appear here, in this digital world."

Me: "So they're digimon then?"

Melissa: "What?"

Phoebe: "He'll explain it later."

Melissa: "Ok."

Melissa :"Anyway, the ivysaur is kind of like the blastbots."

Me: "Ok."

Melissa :"What ever happened to those anyway?"

Phoebe: "We still have them, we just don't use them."

Melissa: "Oh...ok."

Phoebe: "We keep them in our room, separate from the other pokemon."

Melissa: "Ok."

We continued with the tests, it wasn't hard at all the beat the ivysaur, Hellblade made it fall with a single flamethrower. After that, the ivysaur's body strangely vanished into thin air with a dim flash of light, like a defeated enemy in a video game.

Me: "What just happened?"

Melissa: "You knocked it out, so we removed it from the world for now."

-jokingly- Melissa: "Of course, we can reset it if you want to fight it again."

Me: "No thanks that's ok."

Phoebe: "Mhm."

Melissa:"Now one of you needs to go in the water, and tell me if anything seems abnormal."

-volunteering- Phoebe: "Cj..."

Me: "Really?"

Melissa: "Don't worry about your clothes we can dry them very quickly."

Me: "Fine."

Melissa: "Don't drink the water though...it's not toxic, but we aren't sure what will happen if you drink it and come back through the portal."

I walked out into the water..it was cold, but it was only about knee depth. And it felt so real, like I could swim in it, but I didn't really care to do so at the moment.

Out of curiousity I splashed around with my arms, honestly, I couldn't tell the difference between it and regular water.

Phoebe:"-giggles- having fun?"

Me: "Yeah, you should come in..."

-shyly- Phoebe:" I'd rather not...you know I can't swim very well."

Phoebe:"Sorry."

Me: "It's not that deep."

I splashed her, feeling somewhat mischeivous.

-annoyed- Phoebe: "-sighs-, Cj..."

-mischievously- Me: "Hehehe..."

She used her powers to make a wave come towards me.

-surprised- Me: "What the?"

She soaked whatever part of me was still dry.

Me: "Heyyyyy...what the heck?"

-cutely, mischievously- Phoebe: "-giggles-!"

-on radio- Melissa:"You still there?"

Phoebe: "Yeah, the water's fine Melissa."

Melissa: "Ok, good."

I walked out of the lake.

Phoebe: "I got you..."

Me: "Yeah yeah...whatever..."

I gave her a hug.

-enamored- Phoebe: "Aweeee Cj..."

-realizing- Phoebe: "Hey what are you?...Cj, your getting me all wet!"

-mischeivously- Me:"Am I now?"

-annoyed- Phoebe: "-sighs-...you goofball."

A few awkward moments later.

Phoebe: "Are you going to let me go?"

Me: "Nope...never..."

Phoebe: "We have to go, we have work to do silly."

Me: "Ok fine."

I let her go, and she kissed me.

-cutely- Phoebe:"Love you."

-lovingly- Me:"Love you."

-on radio- Melissa:"You still there?"

Melissa:"You can come back through the portal now, we need to test a different area."."

Phoebe: "Ok."

Me :"Hellblade, come on let's go."

He was over by where the Ivysaur vanished, it's sudden dissapearence seemed to confuse him.

Me:"Don't worry about the ivysaur, it wasn't real."

He walked towards us, looking a bit confused.

He followed us out through the portal. I returned him when we got back to the other side. And couldn't help but notice that my clothes and hair were already dry, and so were Phoebe's. Once again, Melissa was waiting for us.

Melissa: "Allright, now wait a few minutes for us to change the portal."

Melissa: "Here's Charley."

She handed Charley to Phoebe.

Phoebe: "Thankyou."

Charley :"Mawa!"

Phoebe: "Hello Charley."

-curious- Charley :"Wayugo?"

Phoebe: "Your father and I were working."

Charley: "Cawey no wa mawa dahwhy go aywheh."

Phoebe: "But, I have to go silly, because we need money to take care of you."

Phoebe: "But don't worry, we'll come back."

Me: "Hehehe."

We went over and sat in some chairs on the other side of the room, across from the portal.

There were five other scientists working here under the supervision of Melissa, all of them on computers with screens that seemed to be displaying important information, of course none of it made any sense to me or Phoebe because we didn't understand how any of this worked. It was a small lab, especially compared to the immense portal building next door, but it was very busy.

Eventually Phoebe started to sing to Charley to get him to settle down a little bit, as he was getting bored and really wanted to do some exploring. Fortunately Phoebe's beautiful voice never failed to soothe him, even though I didn't know what she was singing, it was very relaxing to me as well.

-in love- Me:"-sighs-, baby girl."

Me: "You have such a pretty voice."

-lovingly- Phoebe: "Charley likes it too."

Me: "I see."

-trying to sing- Charley: "Ralts rallllts ralltsssss!"

Phoebe: "Hehe, you're trying to sing too aren't you sweety?"

Me: "What did he sing?"

Phoebe: "That was giberish actually."

Me: "Oh, ok.."

-cutely singing- Charley: "Caaaaaweeey!"

Phoebe: "hehe...you're singing your name...aren't you?"

-cutely singing off tone- Charley :"Caweeeey luh mawwwwaaaa."

-enamored- Phoebe: "Awwwwe...I love you too."

Phoebe:"But what about daddy?"

-cutely singing off tone- Charley :"Caweeeey luh dahhweeeeeeeee."

Of course, he wasn't as good at singing as his mother, but it was cute none the less.

Me :" Hehehe, there's no tv in here Charley, not one that you would like to watch anyway."

-cutely singing off tone- Charley:"Maaaaawaaaaa seeeeeewweeeee."

Me:"Really?"

-unsure- Charley :"Cawey dunno."

-playfully- Phoebe: "Awe...why'd you stop?"

-lovingly- Phoebe: "You were being so adorable."

-curious- Charley: "Cawey awable?"

-lovingly- Phoebe: "Yes you are, my sweet little baby boy."

Me: "Hehe."

Me: "Can I?"

Phoebe: "Of course you can hold him Cj."

Me: "Awe..thankyou."

She handed him over to me.

Charley: "Dawhy!"

Me: "Hello Charley, how are you?"

-unsure- Charley: "Cawey dunno."

-quietly- Phoebe: "Say I'm fine."

Charley: "I fie. "

We both laughed.

Charley: "Dahwhy, wayugo?"

Me: "I went into the portal with your mother, we had stuff to do."

-unsure- Charley: "Cawey dunno..."

Me: "That's allright, you'll be fine."

Melissa:"Ok you two, come over here."

Phoebe: "Allright, what is it now lissa?"

Melissa:"Get ready to go in."

Me: "What are we testing this time?"

Melissa: " Just a bunch of things."

Melissa: "We have a car for you to test now."

Me: "Really?"

Melissa: "Mhm."

Melissa: "When you arrive on the otherside, you'll find yourself in a large racetrack to test it on, along with the usual chest with the radio and a notebook."

Melissa: "Please use the notebook to take notes if you notice anything that seems weird or unrealistic."

Phoebe: "Ok."

Melissa:" The car is completely indestructable at this point, and requires no fuel, it also won't function in reality like the radio, so don't take it through the portal or it will turn into a lawn ornament, the driving code was a joint project and is based on a heavilly modified version of that used in the latest Car Simulator title, the most comprehensive and accurate vehicle physics currently available."

Me: "Ok."

Phoebe: "Can Charley come with us? He seems to be getting a little worried about us and I don't want him to throw a fit when we're not around to calm him down."

Melissa: "I'd rather you leave him out here, in case something goes wrong."

-concerned- Phoebe: "What can go wrong?"

Melissa: "Nothing serious, but it's still safer for him out here."

Phoebe: "Ok, if you say so, I trust you."

Melissa: "Good."

Phoebe: "Cj, let her take Charley."

Me: "Oh...right."

I had zoned out for a moment.

I handed Charley over to her."

-somewhat scaired- Charley: "Dawhy."

Me: "I'll, see you in a little bit buddy, don't worry."

-calmly- Melissa: "It's ok Charley, I got you."

Melissa tried to keep him calm as we headed through the portal, Charley obviously didn't like this and wanted to go with us, but he was just too little. Like Mellisa had send, we came out, inside a large, nearly empty parking lot, with the tool chest sitting next to what appeared to be a brand new civillian Devon sedan, a top of the line model at that.

Any way, we took the radio and the notebook from the chest, and got in the car. Right away there was some weirdness, as when I turned the key, the gauges on the dashboard went up, but there was no ignition sound, for a few seconds, I thought the car was dead, until the engine suddenly began to idle.

Phoebe: "That was weird wasn't it?"

Me: "Mhm..."

Me: "No ignition sound..."

She wrote something in the notebook.

Me: "I wonder what it has for an engine?"

Phoebe: "I don't know? You want to check?"

Me: "Sure."

I popped the hood and got out.

The engine, a new version of Devon's absurdly large 5.0l 24v V6, looked realistic enough, all the moving parts moved appropriately, but the drive belt didn't turn with the various pulleys, looking quite strange indeed, and I had my doubts that the engine had any internal parts whatsoever, as that would be ridiculously hard to program, though I didn't have the tools to check. Then I realized something else that I had missed before, the entire car looked completely and utterly perfect, it had not one scratch, flaw, or blemish, the high gloss black paint and chrome shined brilliantly in the fake sunlight, even the tires were shinier than they should have been.

Anyway, I shut the hood, and got back in.

Phoebe: "How does the engine look?"

Me: "It's allright."

Me: "The entire car is perfect."

Phoebe :"Hmmm?"

Me: "I said it's perfect, there's not a single thing wrong with it."

Phoebe: "Should I write that down?"

Me: "I guess so."

Phoebe: "Ok."

-on radio- Melissa: "Allright you two, stop fooling around and make your way into the racetrack, the entrance shouldn't be too hard to find."

-into radio- Phoebe: "We see it."

-on radio- Melissa: "Good."

On the edge of the parking lot, was a large tunnel, that went under the stands and into the race track.

Melissa: "You don't mind doing a little race do you?"

Phoebe: "No it's allright."

Melissa: "Ok."

Melissa: "The car is indestructible, so as long as you buckle up you'll be fine."

Melissa: "Pull up to the starting line on the track and wait for the light to go green, other cars should be waiting for you."

Me: "Ok."

We entered the track, and pulled up to the starting line. There were two other devon sedans, an metalic off-white one, and a metalic wine red one, identical models to ours, just different colors. There was a large christmas tree suspended from the ceiling, in front of the starting line. The track had an asphault surface, with superelevated curves, walls of concrete protected by guardrails, and some grandstands with quite a lot of seating, it was like your typical nascar race track, albeit the stands were completely empty and there were no advertisments anywhere.

Phoebe: "Hey Cj, look, the other cars don't have drivers..."

Me :"Nope, but they're reving their engines."

Phoebe: "Weird..."

Me: "Must be ai...I guess."

Phoebe: "Mhm."

-on radio- Mellissa: "You there yet?"

-into radio- Phoebe: "Mhm."

Melissa: "Ok Phoebe, you can get in one of the other cars if you want to race against Cj."

-into radio- Phoebe: "I can?"

-into radio- Melissa: "Mhm, the ai should deactivate once you enter the car."

-into radio- Phoebe: "Ok."

-curious- Me: "You going?"

-mischeivously- Phoebe: "Mhhhhhmmmmmmmmm."

-mischeivously- Phoebe:"You better be ready Cj...If I win you have to tell Charley you drive like a grandma..."

-in disbelief- Me: " You're still mad about that?"

Phoebe: "No...but still..."

Me: "And if you lose?"

-confidently- Phoebe: "I won't..."

Me: "Really?"

She propped the door open.

Me:"But what if you do?"

-unsure- Phoebe: "Um...we'll just see who wins first."

Me:" -sighs- Ok..."

She got out, and entered the red car.

Me: "What about the radio?"

-on speaker system- Melissa: "Don't worry about that, I can hear you now."

Melissa: "You two ready to race?"

-from adjacent car- Phoebe: "Yep."

Me: "Mhm."

Melissa: "Allright, watch the lights."

All the lights on the christmas tree lit up briefly before going out, the ai car to the left began to rev it's engine like crazy. Phoebe did the same, but I just put it in drive, held the brake, and just revved it to about 3500rpm. The car had a unique engine sound, it's engine being a v6 with an extremely large bore. It was very deep, but surprisingly smooth.

Anyway, the first red light came on, and made a loud beeping noise. Then the second, then the third, then finally the bottom green light, I let off the brake and bolted down the straight, the white car followed, and Phoebe forgot to shift into drive, so she had a late start.

I tried to keep ahead of the white car, but the ai that was controlling it proved to be quite intelligent. I entered the first turn at nearly 90mph, barely avoiding the wall, and it ended up just slightly ahead of me on the other side of the curve, as it had the inside .

I still wasn't quite used to the way the car handled yet, and it turned out it's brakes were not as good as I thought they would be.

Me: "Hey Melissa if you can hear me, how many laps are there?"

-on speakers- Melissa: "Five...just five, I can make it more if you want."

Me:"Nahhh that's allright."

-curious- Me: "Who programmed the ai?"

Melissa: "Um...the ai, is a modified version of car simulator's, so yeah, it's pretty good."

-mischeivously- Melissa: "I can set it on a lower difficulty if it's too hard for you."

Me: "Nah, that's allright, this is good."

-mischeivously- Melissa: "Good because it's allready on easy."

-surprised- Me: "What!?"

Melissa: "Just kidding, it's on hard...hehehe..."

Me: "-sighs-."

The first and second laps went by, and the white car was still tailing me. It seemed to be trying to draft me on the straights, but it could never get enough speed to catch me by the next curve, I hadn't seen Phoebe since the starting line, it seemed that her earlier mistake had cost her the race. As all the cars had the same performance, it was going to be ridiculously hard for her to catch up.

Anyway, towards the end of the third lap, the white car suddenly hit me.

-surprised- Me: "What the?"

The tires screamed as the car went sideways shortly before it helplessly slammed into the wall, then I heard a loud bang as all the airbags deployed.

-annoyed- Me:" Dammit..."

-confused- Me: "ow..."

Phoebe pulled up just a bit later, she stopped and got out.

-worried- Phoebe: "Oh Arceus Cj..."

-worried- Phoebe: "What happened?"

Me: "I think the white car hit me..."

Phoebe: "You ok?"

Me: "Yeah..."

Despite the car being indestructible, crashing was still painful, though alot safer than normal.

-on radio- Melissa: "What's going on? Why'd you leave the car?"

-into radio- Phoebe: "Cj crashed."

-on radio- Melissa: "Ok, I'm disabling the ai."

Me: "What kind of driving is that?"

-somewhat upset- Me: "He just pitted me out!"

Melissa: "Relax, it was just an accident, it's not supposed to do that on purpose."

-softly- Phoebe: "Calm down honey."

Me: "Sorry, I was just... doing so well."

-lovingly- Phoebe:"-giggles-."

She kissed me on the cheek, and I quickly kissed her back.

Melissa:"Are you ok?"

Phoebe: "Yeah we're fine."

Melissa: "You want to race again? We have time."

Phoebe: "I'd like too, I didn't get a good start and I fell way behind."

Phoebe: "Can we go again, Cj?"

Me: "Sure, but no ai this time."

-on radio- Melissa: "Allright then, sounds good, just give me moment to change some things."

-concerned- Phoebe:"Is Charley ok?"

Melissa:"Mhm, he's fine, I have him watching tv right now in the lounge..."

Phoebe: "You are watching him aren't you?"

Melissa: "One of my assistants is..."

-concerned- Phoebe: "What?"

Melissa: "Don't worry, she's been with us for months.."

-concerned- Phoebe: "That's not that long.."

Me: "Pheebles calm down, he'll be fine."

-worried- Phoebe:"I hope so."

She hugged me, and then we both got into the red car and headed back towards the starting line.

A few minutes later we were back at the starting line, preparing to race again, Melissa reset all the cars, and removed the white car from the world, so now it was just Phoebe and I who were racing.

The christmas tree lit up again, and began the countdown, when the light went green, we both took off and bolted away. It was fair start this time, but after the first curve I had gained a slight lead, which I was able to maintain until the third lap when she decided to drive a bit more aggresively. Almost pitting me out like the ai car had done before.

-somewhat annoyed- Me: "Pheebles, what the heck?"

I saw in the mirror how close she was to hitting me, She was right behind me, I didn't know if she knew what drafting was or not, but she was anyway.

She tried to pass me, and came very close to doing so, but she went into the curve to fast and had to hit the brakes to avoid hitting the wall, allowing me to increase my lead even further.

In the end I won, with her finishing just seconds after me.

After I crossed the finish line, I slowed to a stop, and stayed in the car until she did the same.

-on speakers- Melissa: "Who won?"

When she stopped, I got out and went over to her car, and overheard her response.

-a bit disappointed- Phoebe: -sighs-, Cj did, he's too fast."

Me: "Oh baby girl, you did the best you could."

Me: "It's hard to win in a short race when all the cars are the same."

Me:"To be honest you did pretty well, I only won because I managed to get the lead early on."

Phoebe:"Really?"

Me: "Mhm."

Phoebe: "But, I made so many mistakes."

Me: "That's allright, no one drives perfectly 100% of the time."

Me:" Not even the ai does."

Phoebe: "If you say so."

Melissa: "Allright are you done racing for now?"

Phoebe: "Yeah."

-curious- Me: "Hey Melissa can I take one of my cars here sometime?"

-on radio- Melissa: "Sorry, but no, not until we get some more portals setup, the one in the lab is the only one that can go here at the moment."

-on radio- Melissa: "But by the end of next week we should have a model of a brand new Arcanine Gt ready to test if you're interested.."

-unsure- Me: "Ehhh...we'll see."

Melissa: "Ok."

We left the racetrack, and headed through the portal back to the lab, leaving the virtual cars behind.

Melissa was waiting for us, and handed Charley over to Phoebe.

Phoebe:"You ok Charley?"

-softly- Charley: "Cawey huhwy.."

Phoebe: "We'll get you something to eat soon, don't worry."

Melissa: "Anyway,that's all we have for you today, I think Charley's getting a little homesick."

Phoebe: "Mhm, he needs lunch, and then he needs to take a nap."

-concerned- Phoebe:"And maybe you should take it easy Melissa. "

Melissa:"Oh Pheebles, don't worry about me...I'm fine."

Melissa:"And I am taking it easy, otherwise I'd be running these tests myself."

Phoebe: "If you say so."

Melissa:"Tomorrow we will have more for you to test, and then you can take a break for the weekend."

Phoebe: "Ok, what are we testing tomorrow?"

Melissa: "Well there's a lot of stuff on the list right now, we'll just have to see."

Phoebe: "Ok."

We left the experiment facility and headed into Goldenrod to get some lunch, after that, we headed home.

Not much happened during the afternoon, Charley slept, Phoebe and I snuggled while we talked about some things, until around 3:00 when Phoebe left me alone with Charley to go pick Nina up from school. One of us had to stay home today as Charley was still asleep. So I watched tv by myself for a little bit...while Charley continued to sleep. After about fifteen minutes of that, I went upstairs to check on him. Oddly enough, I found him wide awake, happily playing with his oshawott doll.

-surprised- Me: "How long have you been awake?"

-soflty- Charley: "Cawey see Dahwy."

Me: "Hello Charley."

-playfully- Me:"You see me huh?"

I picked him up, changed him, and brought him downstairs, I set him in front of the tv around some of his toys so he could play.

-curious- Charley: "wheh mawa gowee?"

Me: "She went to get Nina."

-curious- Charley: "Newa?"

Me: "Mhm..."

Me: "She'll be back in a little while don't worry."

He seemed to be a little sad that she wasn't around, so I joined him on the floor and played with him, trying to cheer him up.

Me:"So what's oshawatt doing?"

Charley:" Oswa wa ancays."

Me:"Ok."

Me: "Where's your blocks?"

Charley: "Cawey dunno..."

Me: "I guess they're upstairs..."

Me: "Ahh well."

-unsure anxious- Charley: "Cawey dunno..."

-calmly- Me: "That's ok Charley don't get upset."

Charley: "Cawey wa see mawa."

Me: "You can't, she's not here..."

Me: "I guess you could see a picture of her though."

I took a small picture of her off the wall and showed it to him.

Me: "See Charley, that's your mother..."

-somewhat upset- Charley: "Cawey no see mawa..."

Me: "That's her in the picture silly."

Me: "Took that picture myself about 5 years ago when we were out in the timber one day, shortly after we moved in here."

Me: "She really hasn't changed that much."

Charley: "Mawa?"

Me: "Mhm, you see now?"

-excited- Charley: "Mawa!"

He held the picture close to him, the frame itself was wider than he was.

-happily- Charley: "Cawey luh mawa."

Me: "She'll be home in a little bit, don't worry."

Charley:"Cawey wa mawa holb."

Me: "She can't hold you, she's not here."

-determined- Charley: "Cawey holb mawa..."

Me: "hehe...yeah I guess..."

-unsure- Me: "You know she's not the picture right?"

It was hard to tell what he was thinking.

Me: "You miss her alot, don't you?"

Me: "Even though she hasn't been gone very long."

Me: "Do you miss me when I leave?"

-unsure- Charley: "Cawey dunno."

Me: "That's ok."

Me: "Here why don't you let go of that picture?"

I tried to get it away from him, but he wouldn't let go, not that I was pulling too hard...I didn't want to hurt him.

-upset- Charley: "Cawey no wa..."

-somewhat angry- Charley: "No Dahwy, es Cawey mawa!..."

Me: "Ok , ok."

He kept staring at the picture.. he seemed to be captivated by it. After staring at it for a few minutes, he finally put it down, and picked up his oshawott, finally allowing me to put it back on the wall. Then I decided to perform a little experiment, I hid behind the couch, and carefully watched to see what he would do if I wasn't around. Charley was small enough that he couldn't see over it. He continued to play with his toys by himself for about five minutes or so, before he even realized I had left.

-concernced- Charley :"Dahwy wagowee?"

-unsure- Charley: "Dahwhy? ..."

-anxious- Charley: "Cawey no see dahwy..."

-somewhat upset- Charley: "Cawey wa dahwy!"

I came out before he got too upset.

Me: "Awwwe...Charley I'm here..."

Me: "You ok?"

He crawled up into my lap.

-upset- Charley: "Cawey wa dahwy holb!"

Me: "Ok."

I held him close.

Me:"There you go."

-caringly- Me:"All better now?"

-softly- Charley: "Cawey luh dahwhy."

Me:"I love you too son."

He continued to cry for a little bit until he finally settled down. I didn't want to make him so upset, but I really wanted to see if he would miss me as much as his mother.

Anyway, after he stopped crying, he went back to playing with his toys while I watched him from the comfort of the couch.

Phoebe came home with Nina about twenty minutes later.

Me: "Hey Charley, your mother's here now."

Charley: "Mawa?"

Me: "Mhm."

Phoebe came through the front door.

Me: "Hey baby girl."

-cheerfully- Charley: "Mawa!"

Phoebe: "Hi Charley, glad to see you're awake..."

She picked Charley up and sat by me, while Nina entered the house.

Me: "Hi Nina, how was school today?"

Nina:"It was ok..I guess, the teacher said I'm almost finished with all the tests..."

Me: "That sounds good."

Nina: "Mhm."

Phoebe: "So by next week you should be in regular classes?"

Nina: "I hope so..."

Phoebe: "That's good."

Nina: "Mhm."

Nina: "Is it ok if I go outside?"

Phoebe: "Mhm."

Nina: "Good."

She went into her room to get her pokemon. Phoebe caught her on her way to the front door.

Phoebe: "Actually Nina wait, why don't you come in to play with Charley after awhile?"

Phoebe: "You've spent most of your afternoon time outside this week, and it has been awhile since you've played with him."

Phoebe: "And he's too little to play outside with you."

Phoebe: "So why don't you come back in sometime before dinner to play with him?"

Nina: "Ok mom I will."

Phoebe: "Good, now go on and play sweety."

-happily- Nina: "Ok."

She headed outside and let her pokemon out, we saw some of them pass by the window.

Aside from that it was a quiet afternoon. Nina kept her promise and came in just two hours later.

Nina :"It's starting to rain."

Phoebe: "Ok...come in then, Charley wants to see you."

It had been pretty cloudy for most of the day.

-playfully- Nina: "Hello Charley."

Charley: "Newa!"

Phoebe: "You want to hold him?"

Nina: "Sure."

Phoebe: "Ok."

She carefully handed Charley over to her.

Then she snuggled up to me.

Me :"Baby girl, what are you doing?"

-playfully- Phoebe:"Getting comfortable..."

-amused- Me: "-sighs-...okaaaay."

Phoebe: "Nina why don't you go play with him on the floor, or maybe you could take him into your room and play with him."

Me: "He'd probably enjoy some of those tapes you have in there..."

Phoebe: "Mhm."

Nina: "Ok I'll see."

Nina: "Come on Charley."

She took him into room.

Me: "Now what?"

Phoebe: "I don't know, we'll just what happens."

Phoebe: "I'm sure she'll be fine, she's always very careful with him."

Me: "Yeah."

Phoebe: "You want to help me with supper tonight?"

Me: "Really? you'll let me in the kitchen?"

Phoebe: "Mhm..."

Me: "What do you want help with?"

Phoebe: "I don't know...I haven't decided what to make yet."

Me: "Hehe, ok."

We headed into the kitchen, and we started to make dinner together, while Nina kept Charley entertained. We ended up deciding to make spaghetti. Anyway, the rest of the evening was uneventful, but at the end, when we went to bed, Phoebe and I were both curious about what Melissa would have in store for us tomorrow. Would we be testing airplanes? More tools? Submarines? Maybe we would have to battle more digital pokemon.

Neither of us knew what to expect, but we were both glad that we finally had some more work to do together. Little did we know we would end up on yet another adventure.

The next day started just like the last, we got Nina ready for school, we had a quick breakfast, and then we brought her to school, and then we headed over to the experiment facility, to the same lab we had gone to yesterday and the day before, by now we knew where it was and didn't need anyone to lead us to it or give us directions. Anyway once we got there, we spoke to Melissa for a little bit, where she told us that we would be testing the physics of aircraft, using a model plane, since neither of us knew how to fly, as well as damage effects, apparently by blowing up a small, unoccupied building using explosives.

Anyway, we entered the portal, and ended up in a large, empty grass field. With the now familiar chest on the ground a few feet ahead of us.

Inside was the usual radio, along with a small, but incredibly detailed model biplane, partially dismantled so it could fit in the chest, there was a remote to go with it, some instructions on how to use it, and a second remote with a single red button and a dial, and a warning that said "Do not press until directed". Off in the distance, there appeared to be a small wooden shack, we headed towards it out of curiosity. It really was just a small wooden shack, about the size of a porto-potty, with a tiny window and nothing but a wooden floor inside. We immediately knew it was going to be the building we would have to blow up, as there wasn't any other building around.

-on radio- Melissa: "Can you hear me yet?"

Phoebe:" Yeah, we hear you."

-on radio- Melissa: "Ok, you have the plane?"

Phoebe: "Mhm."

Melissa: "Well, follow the instructions, and see if it will fly."

Melissa: "The place you're in now has optimal conditions, there's no trees in the way, there's no obstacles to avoid, and there's no wind at the moment, so try it out."

Phoebe:"Ok."

We headed back to the chest, and spent a few minutes assembling the plane, before setting it on the ground, and turning on the remote. Oddly, there didn't seem to be any mechanism to move the control surfaces, or even anywhere for a battery, although, in retrospect, the plane was well detailed, I swear I could even see the individual gauges in the open cockpit, though they were far too small to read without a magnifying glass.

Anyway, the plane seemed to be responding to its remote, and after going over the instructions a few times and fiddling with the controls we managed to get it up in the air.

Phoebe: "It's flying."

Me: "Yep..."

Phoebe: "Can I fly it too?"

Me: "Sure, I'll fly it for a few minutes and then you can ok?"

Phoebe: "Ok."

Phoebe: "It seems to be flying fine Melissa."

Melissa: "Ok...that's good."

I handed the remote to Phoebe a few minutes later since she wanted to fly.

Me: "Here baby girl, you want to fly it?"

-cutely- Phoebe: "Awe...thankyou."

She took the remote, and the plane promptly dove down.

Me: "Um Pheebles?"

-awkwardly- Phoebe: "Ohhh...the controls are a lot more sensitive then I thought they'd be..."

Me: "mhmmmmm."

It started flying eratically until Phoebe finally got used to the controls and managed to correct herself.

Phoebe: "There we go..."

-quietly- Me: "Don't crash it."

-nervous- Phoebe: "Shh...I'm trying to concentrate."

Me: "Ooookay..."

-nervous- Phoebe: "Shhh."

Me: "Calm down..."

Me: "Even if you crash, the plane is probably indestructible."

-on radio- Melissa: "What's going on?"

-into radio- Me: "She's terrified she'll crash the plane."

-objectively- Phoebe: "I am not..."

-on radio- Melissa: "-giggles- ...Pheebles relax, that's not even possible."

Me: "You hear that?"

-nervous- Phoebe: "Yeah, but still."

She cut the power, and made a really awkward landing.

Phoebe: "-sighs-...there we go..."

-concerned- Me: "What was that about?"

Phoebe: "I don't know..."

Phoebe: "Let me see the radio."

Me: "Ok."

Phoebe: "What should we do now Melissa?"

Melissa: "You need to go back by the chest and press the button on the other remote. You should be safe from the explosion there."

Phoebe: "Ok."

Melissa: "Then go up to the shack and investigate the damage."

Phoebe: "Ok."

Melissa:"Then you'll go back to the chest and we'll reset the shack so you can blow it up again, but with the explosives in a different spot."

Melissa:"On the remote you can even select where the explosives are placed..."

-unsure- Phoebe: "How?"

Melissa:"Well sweety if you haven't figured it out yet, nothing in here has to operate according to the laws of physics."

Melissa: "Also you'll find a pair of binoculars in the chest we just finished."

Melissa: "So you can get a better view of the explosion and take note of it's accuracy."

Melissa:"Please describe what you see in the notebook, and when you press the button make sure you're by the chest, as you should be safe there."

Melissa: "And don't get the plane caught in the explosion either.

Phoebe: "Ok."

We headed back over to the chest, taking the plane with us.

Me: "Ok, you want to watch, or do you want to press the button?"

Phoebe: "We'll take turns."

Me: "Ok sure."

Phoebe: "I want to watch first."

Me: "Ok."

I took the remote and prepared to press the button, while Phoebe brought the binoculars up to her eyes.

Mellissa: "Wait a minute!"

Phoebe: "What?"

Mellissa: "Get out of there, hurry..."

Phoebe: "What's going on?..."

Mellissa: "Data facility has been breached."

Me:" What?"

I looked back towards the portal, before I could even move towards it, it closed.

Me: "What the?"

Phoebe: "The portal dissapeared."

Melissa: "That's not good, hang on I'll try to open it again."

Phoebe took my hand.

Phoebe: "Cj I'm scared."

Me: "About what? They can bring the portal back I'm sure."

Phoebe: "What if we're trapped in here?"

-worried- Phoebe: "What about Nina and Charley?"

Me: "They'll be fine...they're not in danger."

-worried- Phoebe: "What about our pokemon?"

Me: "I don't know.."

Me: "Calm down."

Everything went black...

but...I was still conscious.. Phoebe, now terrified, tightly clung to me. The radio vanished.

Me: "What the?"

Phoebe:" Where did the light go?"

Me: "I don't know."

Her hands lit up..

All we could see was a black abyss, we also lost all sense of direction...we were litterally nowhere.

Phoebe :"What the?"

-somewhat annoyed- Me: "Did we just die?...Are we in purgatory again?"

Me: "Dusknoir...where are ya buddy?"

Of course, he wasn't there, and he didn't answer.

-calmly- Phoebe: "No...I remember this place."

Me: "What?"

Phoebe: "It's where all the pokemon go when the game isn't running."

Me: "So the...world is off?"

Phoebe:" Mhm."

Phoebe: "And we're the only things that exist in this entire dimension now..for the moment..."

Me: "Ok..."

Me:"How do we get out of here?"

Phoebe:"We wait untill Melissa turns the computers back on..."

Me:"How long will that take?"

Phoebe: "I don't know, but it's probably a lot of computers..."

-unsure- Me: "You maybe wanna...um..?"

-annoyed- Phoebe: "no no no...Cj I'm not in the mood for that right now..."

Me: "Ok...ok."

Phoebe :"You weirdo..."

Phoebe:"-sighs-, I hope Charley is ok."

-meanwhile, back in reality-

Lab assistant:" We have a total blackout in facility A..."

Lab assistant: "TerraData network has been infiltrated by unknown party."

Melissa: "Who?"

Lab assistant: "Security team is doing their best to find out...but we don't know at this time, and we probably won't until they get the power back on.."

-concerned- Melissa: "Are they ok?"

Lab assistant: "Yeah, they should be fine for now, once we get the world back online we can try to locate them by reading the code and bring them home."

Melissa: "Good."

Melissa:"Take over for a moment, I need to go call my husband...this isn't good."

Lab assistant: "Yes Ma'am."

She left the lab, while her assistants studied their screens, trying to figure out exactly what just happened.

-back in digital land-

The darkness, lasted for quite awhile, but atleast we were together, when the lights finally came back on things made a turn for the worst...and we were separated.

She seemed to vanish without a trace...and then I found myself in a place that looked completely different than where we were before.

I was in the middle of a desert, with sand dunes everywhere, I couldn't see anything else around but sand, sand, and more sand. I began to wonder if I was even in the simulation anymore, but most of all I worried about what happened to Phoebe, and if I would even be able to find her, anyway, I started to wander north,according to the way the sun was situated, with nothing but the clothes on my back, trying to find something...anything but sand. It felt like I had wandered for hours, and even the sky began to grow dark. I felt like I was officially in the middle of nowhere. until the sun went down and I saw a strange, glowing light on the horizon. I hoped it was Phoebe, I hope she somehow lucked out and found a way to make a fire. I hadn't seen anything but sand for most of the day. I kept heading towards the light, hoping I could get there before dawn when it would disappear. Though it was hard to move through the sand. My arms and face hurt...I guess they were sunburned, but I tried to ignore it and kept going. After what seemed to be atleast 3 more hours of struggling through the sand, I finally made it. Unfortunately, it was not Phoebe, but rather an entire village, with numerous torches lighting it's streets, atleast it was better than more sand.

I entered the village, and began to explore, there didn't seem to be anyone around. Which was odd, as somebody had to light all the torches, but then again nothing about this place was right. Until somebody approached me from behind.

Unknown guard: "Hey you!"

Me: "What..."

I turned around...to face some strange creature that didn't resemble any human or pokemon I've ever seen, or digimon for that matter. It looked like some...cartoonist impression of a wild west sheriff...though this town was more middle eastern looking than anything. He was short, only about 4ft tall, but very wide, with an oversized head, and a very prominent gold star pinned to his jacket. He was also wearing a very large cowboy hat on his head, and what appeared to be a ridiculously oversized revolver strapped to his waist, I did not want to know if it actually worked or not. Though you would think if you fired a gun of such high caliber, it would probably just snap your hand right off.

Unknown guard: "You shouldn't be out after dark...the marauders..could find you."

Unknown guard: "Did you hear me?"

I vacantly staired at him...in complete disbelief in what I was seeing, I've seen lots of crazy things...but this guy...I can barely come up with the words to describe...how...bizzare he looked.

-confused- Me: "Wha...wha...what are you?'

Unknown guard: "I'm the sheriff of this town, what are you?"

Me: "Human?"

Unknown guard: "First thing you need to know about this place...it means different things to different people."

Me: "Where am I?"

Sheriff: "This is Sandy Valley."

The only thing about this that made sense so far...

Sheriff: "You're new here aren't you?"

Me: "You don't seem to be surprised."

Sheriff: "I'm not..."

Was he part of the simulation?...It didn't seem like it...he couldn't be from our world or the pokemon world, but the way he spoke was genuine...it wasn't scripted.

Sheriff: "We've been getting alot of newcommers here recently."

Me: "Like who?"

Me:" Did one of them have green hair?"

Sheriff: "No...why?"

Me: "My wife, I don't know where she went...she...-sighs-, it's complicated."

Me: "Are there other towns?"

Sheriff: "Yes, there are several, this is just one of them."

Sheriff: "Sorry but you really should go inside it's not safe out here..."

Sheriff: "I'll show you to the hotel, you can spend the night there.."

Sheriff: "If you have anymore questions ask them tomorrow."

Me :"OK..."

This strange..but seemingly friendly character led me down the street, to a small, but reasonable hotel, the clerk, who was an equally strange humanoid cat-like creature, with a cat, face cat eyes, ears, fur and a tail , but was apparently able to stand on two legs, and had the intelligence of a human aparently. Anyway he gave me a room, free of charge, he didn't say anything, he just handed me the keys. After seeing the sheriff, I decided not to question the logic of any of this. I simply got in bed, and went to sleep, with a very faint hope that I would wake up next to Phoebe in our house tomorrow, with all this being just some...really strange and elaborate dream. But one thing kept bothering me...what the hell was all this marauder nonsense?


	28. Adventures in Crazy Town

-chapter 1, Adventures in Crazy Town-

Unfortunately, I woke up in the same hotel room I fell asleep in. I didn't have any dreams that I could remember, which was good, because I probably wouldn't be able to tell the difference between them and...whatever this place was. Anyway, after a brief moment of horror, I got out of bed, and went over to the window. Whatever the marauders were, I guess they didn't show up last night. All the torches were out, and there were people walking around the streets...if you could call them people...they were more of a mishmash of different animals and monsters...I thought to myself, maybe this really was the digital world...but none of these guys looked like any digimon I knew...there were so many different ones, I can't even describe them all, without going on, and on, and on. There were cat people, that basically looked like cats, but they were bipedal, wore clothes and were apparently of human intelligence, like the clerk I saw last night. There was...whatever the sheriff was...apparently there were others like him. There were these ostrich like things, but they were an odd dark green color (they didn't have two heads like a doduo either). The cat people were riding on them like camels, so they were apparently some sort of livestock. There was another group of people that looked like dolls...in both size and shape... they couldn't have been more than 8 inches tall, and then there were these other people that had green skin and looked like goblins, except they didn't seem to be evil, or atleast they weren't doing anything evil at the moment.

TTG: "Confused yet?"

-in disbelief- Me: "No way..."

Me: "How did you get here?"

TTG: "This place? It's not hard to find."

Me: "How did you find me?"

TTG: "I've had plenty of time to figure out where you'd be at this moment."

TTG: "You want to know why everyone here is so different?"

To be honest I was glad he showed up, although this was the last place I expected him to be.

Me: "Why? "  
TTG: "This dimension...is a very interesting one...you see, in seems to be in the exact center of all existence..."

TTG: "Every universe, every planet, everything that exist, is all connected to this world somehow."

TTG: "Your world, the pokemon world, everyworld that can possibly be imagined...every video game, every tv series, every book, every painting, it's all linked to this world."

TTG: "Of course that also means that some parts of this world are extrememely dangerous."

Me: "So does this mean everything that exists in every horror story, can kill me here?"

TTG: "Not exactly."

TTG: "You see first, it would have to break out of it's own world, and somehow end up here, this in itself is an extremely rare event, and the chances that it would end up here, and not some other world, is almost infinite to one, but yes, still possible, but even if it manages to do that, the laws of it's world would no longer apply, so the most powerful being in one world, could be reduced to something completely powerless here.

TTG: "For you see, everything here, every building, every person, everything, had the luck to end up here."

TTG: "Even this entire city, from what I can tell, it dissapeared from the same world the cat people are from, around ancient egyptian times in yours. "

Me :"Do you know where Phoebe is?"

TTG: "Ask where capital city is, she'll be there with the princess of this land."

Me: "-sighs-...really, she must have told them who she was..."

TTG: "Exactly."

TTG: "And now I must go."

Me: "Wait!"

He walked out the door, and disappeared.

-somewhat sad- Me: "How do I get back to my children?..."

Meanwhile, in the other world at about 3:00pm-

Lab assistant: "Ok we're back online..."

Melissa:"Look for the code, I need to find out where they are..."

Other assistant: "Um..."

Melissa: "What?"

Other assistant: "This isn't our code..."

-shocked- Melissa: "What?"

She went over to look at his screen.

Melissa: "What the?"

The computer displayed several strange, unfamiliar characters that no one could understand, along with several white boxes, meaning the computer didn't even have a character that correlated to it.

-confused- Melissa: "

Other assistant: "Do you think it's corrupt?"

Melissa: "No...it can't be...there's definitely a pattern here..."

Melissa: "And what are the chances everything gets corrupt like that, that's nearly a thousand terrabytes worth of data..., there is no way, that could all get corrupted at once."

-concerned- Melissa: "Where does that portal go to now?"

Other assistant: "I don't know..."

Melissa: "They're still in there somewhere, they couldn't have just dissapeared."

Other assistant: "I can't understand any of this, I can't find their coordinates even if I wanted to."

His computer suddenly bluescreened.

Melissa: "What the?"

-confused- Other assistant: "Out of memory?"

-somewhat angry- Melissa:"Who did this and what in arceus name is going on?"  
Other assistant: "Why are you asking me?"

-somewhat angry- Melissa: "Because it's your job to know!"

-stressed breathing- Melissa: "I need to lay down..."

She left the lab, and headed to the lounge to lay down and call James.

-on phone,stressed- Melissa: " Did you find anything on team galactic?"

-on phone- James: "There's no sign that they had anything to do with this."

Melissa: "I need you, I can't deal with this anymore."

Melissa: "They're missing, the code got...warped into something I can't understand, and I don't know how , or even if I can bring them back."

James :"Ok...hold on...I'll come down when I can.."

-upset- Melissa: "Thankyou.."

She hung up and started to cry, fearing the worst for us.

-back in Sandy Valley-

I left the hotel, found the sheriff in the street, and spoke to him since he was the only one I recognized.

Me: "Do you know how to get to Capital City?"

-somewhat surprised- Sheriff: "Well goodmorning sunshine..."

Sheriff: "Capital city ey?"

Sheriff: "It's about fifty shanks north..."

Me: "Fifty what?"

Sheriff: "Shanks..."

Me: "I don't know what you mean."

Sheriff: "a shank is about 50 furs..."

Me: "What is that in miles?"

Sheriff: "What are miles?"

-sighs-Me: "Never mind...what way is it?"

Sheriff: "It's to the narth."

Me: "You mean north?"

-somewhat annoyed- Sheriff: "What kinda way is north? Stop playing games with me boy..."

Me: "-sighs- Can you just...point what way it is?..."

He pointed...to whatever way narth was supposed to be.

Sheriff: "It's that way..."

Me: "Ok...thankyou."

I started heading in that direction.

Sheriff:"You can't be serious, you're going to walk there?"

Me: "Why? Is that too far?"

Sheriff: "Most you'll make it out there is three days...less if the marauders find you, it will take you at least 6 to get there by walking."

Sheriff: "You should take a dwapo...and some water..."

-annoyed- Me: "What are the marauders, and wtf is a dwapo?"

Sheriff:"That's a dwapo."

He pointed to one of the ostrich like things...

Me:"Oh...ok."

Sheriff: "The marauders are sand people that only come out at night...they live in the sand and will feed on anyone dumb enough to be out alone without a weapon..they're tiny little buggers , but they fight like a damn badger wolf..."

Me: "What's a badger wolf?"

Sheriff: "Never mind that, they ain't around here as far as I know."

Sheriff: "How did you find out about Capital city anyway?"

Sheriff: "Time travel guy?"

-surprised- Me: "You know him?"

Sheriff: "He comes here alot...he's one strange feller..."

Me: "Got that right."

Sheriff: "Everyone tries to get out of here, and he seems to be the only one that can."

Me: "I was surprised I saw him here."

-surprised- Sheriff :"Wait a segment..are you saying...you've met him before you came here?..."

Me: "A few times actually."

-jokingly- Sheriff: Well, aren't you special?"

Sheriff: "Here, I just confiscated an extra dwapo yesterday, it's outside the police station down the street, go ahead and take it...good luck finding your wife..."

Me: "Um...thankyou..."

I headed down the street...found the dwapo, staired at the sign on the police station for a moment, because it litterally said "poleese stayshun" and then spent the next hour learning how to get on the dwapo and ride it properly without falling off. Which of course, resulted in me falling off several times and making a fool of myself. After I figured that out, with my sunburned arms now thoroughly bruised, I looked for a place to get some water. Eventually, after looking through the town, I found a store, run by one of the cat people, the clerk wouldn't take paper money though, only coins...and I only had a handful of them..only because I wanted a drink yesterday after dropping Nina off at school. It turned out that I atleast had enough to buy a canteen, either that or they just felt sorry for me...I couldn't tell, they didn't seem to talk much. I guess they just wanted the coins for the metal, as there didn't seem to be much other than sand in this world.

Anyway, I got some water and left Sandy Valley, heading off into the desert once again.

I really wished I brought my pokemon with me, we could've taught those marauders a lesson, but now all I had was my clothes, my canteen, my wallet, useless paper money and a quarter pokedollar coin. The next hour was nothing but sand, sand and more sand. The dwapo turned out to be quite fast...much faster than walking, but around noon, it got tired, so we had to slow down. I could see the towers of what I assumed to be Capital City on the horizon. Unlike Sandy Valley...with it's ancient egyptian theme, Capital city seemed to have a modern theme atleast that's what it looked like from a distance. The desert seemed to come to an end there, and a large forrest began. There was just a few miles left, and we would be out of the sand, and into the plains...where we would hopefully be able to travel faster. I gave the dwapo some water, got off of it and walked for a little while. Letting it rest, but still advancing towards the distant forrest.

By the time we got to the edge of the forrest, it was already sunset. It was then that I realized I wouldn't be able to make it to the city today.I would have to do my best to start a fire, and try to make it tomorrow.

I didn't have an axe...I didn't have any tools whatsoever, so I was stuck using whatever I could find on the ground. I had to go without a fire that night, so I sat down under a tree, tied the dwapo to another tree so it wouldn't run away, and then I struggled to get some sleep.

The next morning I awoke, tired, hungry, and thirsty...

I untied the dwapo, and brought it through the forrest for a little while, the trees were so thick it was impossible to ride.

After awhile, I had the fortune of finding a stream I could refill the canteen at, and let the dwapo get a drink as well.

I wasn't thirsty anymore atleast, but I was still hungry and I still missed Phoebe...and I was even more worried about Charley...did they think we were gone?

There didn't seem to be much in this forrest besides trees, and a handful of other plants.

I wondered where all the animals had gone, at the very least there should have been some birds. Unfortunately, there were some bugs that kept me up most of the night. Now I could add bug bites on top of my sunburns, and bruises. Stupid bugs always had to make things worse. Eventually I came across a house, in a clearing...made out of candy no less.

I thought I had officially gone insane, knowing the fairy tale...and the obviousness of the situation, I found a rock, broke off a piece of candy from the wall, took it, and went on my way. It was watermelon flavored...I hated water melon...I was hoping it was strawberry.

But I was hungry, so I could care less about what it tasted like. I went on my way, hoping I would never come across whatever demented witch was sure to live in said house. Only for her to promptly slam me into a tree...I blacked out..

I woke up in a bed inside the candy house...

-somewhat angry- unknown woman: "Why did you break my house?"

-tiredly- Me: "I was hungry."

unknown woman: "If you wanted something to eat you could've just asked."'

I opened my eyes...this..surprisingly pretty woman stood over me...she had a humanoid figure with light red hair, a somewhat strange nose, cat ears, but no fur, her skin was really light in color, but still a human shade. She was pretty small...not much taller than Phoebe. I didn't know if she had powers or not so I kind of played it safe.

Me: "No...this is some kind of trick."

-unsure- unknown woman:" A trick?"

Me: "You're a witch...you're going to kill me."

unknown woman: "Noooo..."

Me:"You probably don't even look like that, you're just using your powers to hide your ugliness."

She slapped me...the sunburn made it hurt even worse than it should have.

Me: "Owwwww."

-angry- Unknown woman: "If you're going to be so rude then just get out."

Me:"Sorry...I just..."

Me: "Where I'm from..there's a story about a witch who lives in a house made out of candy, and eats children..."

Unknown woman: "I'm not a witch..."

Me: "What are you?"

Unknown woman: "I'm felonian..."

Me: "What?"

Unknown woman: "Here, I have something for your arms...poor man..."

-unsure- Unknown woman: "You are a man right?"

-unsure- Me: "Yeah...and you're a woman?"

Unknown woman: "Don't get any ideas..."

Me:" I'm not...I'm married actually...I'm trying to get to capital city to find my wife..."

Unknown woman: "Capital city hmm? You have a ways to go."

Me: "So why do you live in a house made out of candy?"

Unknown woman: "Where I'm from, everyone does."

Me: "ok..."

Unknown woman: "Why do you live in houses made out of trees?"

-unsure- Me: "What do you do when it rains?"

Unknown woman: "The roof is made out of bubble gum, the rain just rolls off."

Me: "Ok..."

Unknown woman: "Here, try this...it should help."

Me: "You sure?"

Unknown woman: "If I wanted to eat you I would have atleast killed you already."

Me: "Fair enough."

She put some kind of paste on my arms.

Me:"What is this stuff anyway? "

Unknown woman: "It's a special potion...I learned how to make it from some of these plants here."

Me: "Ok..."

Me:"So you are a witch...then?"

Unknown woman: "Ok fine...maybe I am, but not the evil kind..."

Unknown woman:" Now just relax, you should be healed by tonight."

Me: "How long have you been here?"

Unknown woman: "For as long as I can remember,I don't think I've aged a bit since I got here, I'm almost afraid to go back...even if I could go back."

Me: "I need to find a way back too."

Unknown woman: "Do you have children?"

Me: "Mhm...a daughter about 14 and baby boy, not even a year old yet..."

Unknown woman: "and your wife is here too?"

Me: "Mhm."

Unknown woman: "I bet they'll miss you so much."

Me: "Enough..."

Unknown woman: "Sorry."

Me: "I'm going to find a way back. I don't care how long it takes, my son will not be an orphan..."

-confused- Unknown woman: "What about your daughter...?"

Me: "Um...she was already an orphan...before we adopted her..."

Unknown woman:"Ok."

Me:"Sorry, but who are you?"

Unknown woman: "-giggles-, my name's Nyanalia..."

Me: "What now?"

Unknown woman: "Nyanalia."

Me: "Can I just call you Nya?"

Nya: "That's fine..."

Me: "Good."

Nya: "Who are you?"

Me: "I just go by Cj..."

Nya: "Ok."

Nya: "Just rest for a few more minutes, then I'll take you to the city."

Nya: "It's better if we go together, you may not have seen anything yet, but there's some scary stuff in this forrest."

Me: "Have you ever been to the city?"

Nya: "A few times..., it's nice, but there's just too much going on..."

Me: "I know what you mean."

Nya: " Hopefully we'll get there around noon tomorrow."

Me: "Ok."

Nya: "And then you can find your wife..."

Me: "I hope so."

We left the house just a few minutes later...it felt strange to be working together with a complete stranger, but it was out of neccesity at this point...she had been here awhile, and she knew somethings that I didn't, including the best way through the forrest.

Me: "Where did my dwapo go?"

Nya: "I let it go..."

Me: "You what?"

Nya: "It's not much use here anyway...too many trees."

Me :"-sighs-, Have you ever been in such a confusing place?"

Nya: "You mean this world?"

Me:"Yep."

Nya: "No...I've been here for a long time, and it still hasn't stopped surprising me."

Nya: "New people come in..new things come in...you could spend your entire life discovering things here, and by the time you'd die of old age, you wouldn't even scratch the surface.."  
Nya: "It's not just what you see here. There's stuff burried in the ground, who knows what could be hiding out in the great desert."

Nya:" New creatures show up everyday...some harmless, some lethal."

Nya:"Anything can happen at any given moment here, so you need to be very cautious..."

Me: "And five years ago I used to just think there was one world..."

Nya: "Five years ago?"

Me: "Yeah...my world, and the pokemon world are connected by a portal system now..."

Nya: "That sounds cool."

Nya: "I wonder how many other worlds are connected like that?"

Me: "I don't know."

Me: "I just hope I can find a way back..."

Nya:" It's good to hope, but I haven't even figured out how to leave this place, I don't know if anyone does..."

Me:"I know one."

Nya: "You do?"

Me: "I don't know what his real name is, but he just goes by 'time travel guy'..."

Me: "I don't know anything else about him...seriously I'm not even sure he's human.."

-unsure- Nya: "Huh?"

Me: "He looks human..I mean he looks like he's from my world..."

Me:"But...his abilities...are just..."

Nya: "Not human...?"

Me: "He seems to be able to travel time...and apparently dimensions as well."

Me: "He always appears out of nowhere, says something, and then disappears before anyone can ask any questions..."

Me: "I'm hoping he'll show up again..."

Me:"I'm hoping he knows a way back."

Me: "But the thing is...he's unpredictable."

Nya: "I see."

Nya: "Stop...wait a second."

Me: "What?"

Nya: "Shhh, I hear something..."

-quietly- Me:"What?"

Nya:"Keep going ahead."

Nya:"I don't think it notices us."

Me: "What?"

Nya:"A scaly...a very bad one..."

-unsure- Me: "A what?"

Nya: "Come on let's get out of here."

Me: "Ok."

We quickly left the area, and continued to head towards the city...what she was so afraid of...I had no idea...

-a few minutes later-

-surprised- Nya: "You don't know what a scaly is?"

Me: "I probably do, you just have a different word for it."

Nya:" Yeah, seems to be a problem around here...everyone has different words for everything."

Me: "Mhm."

Nya:"Shhh...stop."

-quietly- Nya:"It's the scaly again..."

-yelling- Nya: "Duck!"

I got down on my knees...and saw the head of what appeared to be a gigantic snake come over me.

-surprised- Me: "What the hell?"

Nya: "Run!"

I ran, while she stayed behind to try to fight the damn thing.

I watched from a distance as it went for her, but she somehow managed to avoid it's jaws and get up on top of it. She seemed to be just a bit more than human.

She got around it's neck and put a knife through it's eye...destroying it's brain and killing it instantly..she jumped off of it as it continued to flail around for awhile.

Me: "What?"

-exhausted breathing- Nya: "That's a scaly...what's your word for it.?"

-impressed- Me: "Big ass snake..."

Nya:" -giggles-."

-impressed- Me:"When did you learn how to do that...?"

Nya:" That was nothing, don't worry about it."

Me: "Ok."

Nya: "Come on, let's go before the deathflyer shows up."

Me: "deathflyer?"

Nya: "It's a giant black flyer that eats dead things...it's very dangerous.."

Me: "I'll assume you mean black bird."

Nya: "Sure...come on, let's go."

Me:"Ok."

We continued ahead for a few minutes...there seemed to be a lot of random junk scattered around here...we found a run down house, a kiddie train, with an engine and cars but no track, what appeared to be a small submarine, the decayed, rotting hulk of a steamboat, which we didn't explore as it was completely unsafe, it was also propped up against several trees, so there was no way to get on board. Later on we saw what appeared to be a much larger ship, buried in the ground with only its stern showing... most of the paint on the metal hull was still there, but the wooden deck had rotted away, and caved in over time. Printed on it's side was what I assumed to be it's name, in some unknown alien language. There was a mangled heap of rusted metal, that was so twisted out of shape that it was impossible to figure out what its original purpose was. Further on we found what appeared to be a scattered collection of various kitchen appliances, microwaves, fridges, toasters, blenders, coffee makers, computers, printers, and copy machines, in every style imaginable, unfortunately they had been outside for so long that they were completely destroyed and unusable. Why they were all gathered around this particular spot was beyond me.

Me: "You could spend days just discovering new things around here couldn't you?"

Nya: "More like years."

Later on we discovered what appeard to be the wreckage of a freight train...also from some other world, as even the numbers on the cars were indiscypherable. There was also no sign that there had ever been track here, so it could be assumed that the train was moving when it got teleported here. It was all rusted and in poor condition, with some cars having gigantic dents, the roof and front end on the lead locomotive was caved in from plowing straight into a tree, the second locomotive was bent and sandwhiched between two large trees and 6 boxcars that had log jammed behind it, unlike the first locomotive, the second was burned black, signifying it had caught fire at some first of said cars behidn the locomotive was smashed into oblivion. Surprisingly, the trees were still alive. It was hard to tell what it was carrying, or if it had been carrying anything. There were bits and pieces of it everywhere, including wheels from the cars, containers, strange, solid metal cubes, of tremendous weight, spherical and cylindrical tanks, some of which were only exploded remains, and parts for unknown machines that may have been its cargo, the locomotives oddly looked alot like amtrak passenger diesels, except they had 3 axle trucks and amtrak diesels never pull freight trains.

Nya: "Some people call this the great barrier of steel."

Me: "Looks like a freight train..."

Nya:"It is, but not everyone here knows what a train is."

Nya: "It's over three miles long."

Nya: "There's so much metal here that some people have started to cut it apart to use it for other things."

Nya: "There's even some people that live in the cars, further on down where they're less damaged. "

Me: "When did it get here?"

Nya: "I don't know, it's been here longer than I have."

We went up to the train, and climbed over it, and procceded ahead.

A few minutes later, we came across what appeared to be another abandoned vehicle...it looked strange at first, but when we got closer, I realized it was some kind of hover car...

-unsure- Me: "What is that?"

Nya: "It just appeared here one day, I think it's some kind of car, it's just one of this place's many surprises."

-curious- Me: "Does it work?"

Nya: "Would we be walking if it did?"

Me: "I don't know."

Nya:" I haven't even been able to get inside it...let alone find out if it works."

It was a very sleek and futuristic looking thing, the metallic, dark grey paint was scratchless and even though it had been here for awhile, you wouldn't know it aside from the dust it had collected, it seemed to be in perfect condition. But, just like Nya...I couldn't find a way to get inside it...it had no doorhandles and the glass seemed to be resistant to even the largest of rocks.

Me: "Are the cars in your world made out of candy too?"

Nya: "Um...they're made out of bubble gum..."

Me: "Really?"

Nya:" Mhm."

Me: "But if everything's made out of candy then what do you eat?"

Nya: "Trees?"

Nya: "I don't know, you know it's not actually my house? I just found it here like this car... It didn't come here with me, I just stay there sometimes when I'm out here looking for plants. "

Me: "Oh..ok..."

Nya: "I live in capital city, with the princess."

Me: "Ok."

Nya: "You done looking at it yet? We should get going...that scaly could be tracking us."

Me: "Hey uh...what's this on the door"

Nya: "Hmm?'

It looked like a tiny button...so I pressed it...the front lights flashed, and the windows blinked with red light, before a small screen appeared on the driver side window.

Nya: "Neat..."

-computer voice- Car: "Ligify Seofadat"

Me: "Oh...great...it doesn't know english..."

Nya: "You mean felonian...?"

Me: "Sure..."

Something showed up...four blank spaces and something that looked like a keypad, but with some unknown alien number system.

Anyway, I pressed the first button on the keypad four times, the windows flashed green before retracting into the body. Revealing the door handles, oddly placed on the inside of the door.

-computer voice- Car: "Seofadat athifat, piloveh cafulli "

Nya: "What?"

Me: "I guess whoever owned this was an idiot..."

Me: "Their security code was basically 1111..."

Nya: "it's ours?"

Me: "I guess so...let's see if we can drive it."

Surprisingly for such an advanced vehicle, the controls were easy to figure out...It was like a cross between a car and an airplane. It seemed to also have some autostabilization system that made it easy to fly. On the inside, the steering wheel was shaped more like a yoke from a fighter plane. There was a lever in the center console, and two pedals on the floor. The instrumentation was useless as it was in that bizzare alien language. The dashboard was a solid computer screen, with what seemed to be a speed gauge, and an altitude gauge. The lever apparently controlled the height. While the steering wheel controlled the steering, it could also be tilted forward and back, allowing the vehicle to tilt and slowly move forwards or backwards without the thrusters, which was the only way it could go in reverse, as it didn't have reverse thrusters. The main thrusters were controlled by the right pedal, the left pedal was the airbrakes...which would slow you down well at high speed, and didn't do much at low speed, to stop at low speed you had to ground it by pulling the lever back all the way, fortunately, as we quickly found out... the vehicle was remarkably durable, and once you got the hang of it, the ride was ridiculously smooth.

Nya: "Do you know how to fly?"

Me: "Do you?"

Nya: "No..but it's worth a shot."

Me: "Cool."

We went up over the forrest. Nya couldn't stop looking out the window.

We reached the city just a few minutes later, a whole day before we originally expected too. It looked nothing like I expected it to, it was litteraly a bunch of random buildings in the middle of nowhere, some of them were very tall skyscrapers, and others were just regular houses. There wasn't even any streets between them, just patches of grass and sand.

Anyway, the strange car got the attention of a lot of people...and it was a bit difficult to fly in the city, as the car couldn't go high enough to get over all the buildings.

Me: "So where does the princess stay?"

Me: "Do you know?"

Nya: "In the castle silly."

Me: "Where's that?"

Nya:"Um...just a second..."

Nya:"I think it's over there."

Most of the large buildings in this city had different architectural styles...so there were modern skyscrapers next to clocktowers, next to castles... next to...some kind of futuristic building I couldn't properly describe, anyway Nya directed me towards what appeared to be a huge medieval stone castle.

Me: "Is that it?"

Nya: "Yeah that's it..."

Me: "Ok..."

I slowed down and slowly pulled back on the lever, gradually losing altitude.

We landed safely in the courtyard...unfortunately making a mess of the place...guards surrounded us in seconds...though they couldn't penetrate the glass.

Guard: "Get out of the vehicle..."

-urgent computer voice- Car: "venduli arni...venduli arni...venduli arni"

Me: "Shut up!..."

The car let out some short of shockwave...knocking all the guards unconcious...

Me: "What the heck?"

Nya: "What did you do?"

Car: "Venduli aprocatinia."

Me: "It did that on it's own..."

Me: "I guess it's some security thing."

Nya: "Oh great, there's the princess..."

Nya: "And she's not happy."

-surprised- Princess: "What's going on?"

-surprised- Me: "That's the princess?"

Finally something I recognized...she was a dead ringer for a persiamon. Her guards were a mix of various species though...including what appeared to be pawnchessmon...but they all had medieval style armor so it was hard to tell what they all were. Normally this would surprise me, but I've seen stranger since I got here. The pawnchessmon's armor was flawless, but the others seemed to have iron armor, cut, formed, and welded from other things, likely various pieces of junk scattered around the forrest.

I lifted up the door handle, the windows retracted.

Princess: "Nya what are you doing here?"

Princess: "You got the car to work?"

Nya:" No...that was him..."

-angry- Princess: "Watch where you're driving...you wrecked my court yard.."

Nya: "Um..sorry about your guards..."

Princess:" It's allright...who's this?"

Princess: "New boyfriend?"

Nya: "No...he's looking for his wife...he thinks she's with you."

Princess: "Oh...so your princess Phoebe's husband."

Princess: "Awe...she misses you so much."

Me: "She's here?"

Princess: "Yeah follow me I'll take you to her."

Me:"So...you're a digimon?"

Princess: "Yes...there's a few others here too."

Princess: "How did you know?"

Me: "It's a tv show on my world..."

Princess: "No kidding?"

Me: "Nope..."

-confused- Nya: "Wait...your wife is a princess?"

Me: "It's a long story..."

We followed her into the castle, up some stairs and into a small bedroom.

Princess: "Ok Phoebe someone's here to see you."

Phoebe: "Cj?"

She got up and hugged me.

-relieved crying-Phoebe: "I missed you so much..."

Me: "I missed you."

We kissed, several times.

-relieved crying- Phoebe: "I was so scared I'd never see you again.."

Phoebe: "-sighs-...I feel so much better now."

Me: "Me too."

-awkwardly- Phoebe: "Who's this?"

Me: "Oh...that's Nya...I just met her today..."

Phoebe: "Oh...ok."

-relieved crying- Phoebe: "Thankyou for keeping him safe for me.."

-surprised- Me: "Say what now.?"

-awkwardly- Nya: "Um...you're welcome."

-relieved crying- Phoebe: "Can we have some alone time...please?"

Princess: "Um...sure...take as much time as you need."

They left the room and shut the door. Phoebe immediately started to cry.

-softly- Me: "-sighs-..Aweee...baby girl don't cry like that."

-crying-Phoebe: "I was scaired..."

-crying-Phoebe: "I couldn't sleep at all last night."

-crying-Phoebe: "I thought I lost everything..."

-crying- Phoebe: "I want to leave this place.."

-calmly- Me: "So do I."

Me: "Atleast you got sent to the city...I was sent to the middle of nowhere... I went several hours without knowing there was something other than sand in this world."

Phoebe: "How did you find me?"

Phoebe: "TTG?"

Me: "Mhm."

Phoebe: "He told me to wait here for you."

Phoebe: "We need to find a way back..."

Phoebe: "Charley needs us."

Me: "I know baby."

Phoebe: "Why are your arms all slimy?"

Me: "This stuff Nya put on me..."

Phoebe: "Why?"

Me: "Because my arms hurt like hell."

Me: "They had bugbites, they were sunburned, they were bruised..."

-sadly- Phoebe: "Awwwwwwe."

Me: "Don't cry baby girl, we'll find a way back, don't worry."

-calm- Phoebe: "I hope so."

Phoebe: "Hold me...please."

Me :"I missed holding you..."

We layed down on the bed, and I held her close for awhile. Eventually she started to feel better.

-softly- Phoebe: "Ohh Cj..."

Me: "Just try not to think about it baby girl, we'll get back."

-anxiously- Phoebe: "He's my son, I can't stop thinking about him."

Me: "I know I know..."

Phoebe: "You didn't bang that Nya chick did you?"

Me: "What?"

-jokingly- Me: "Well, actually Pheebles, I was so busy looking for you, I never noticed how sexy she was until you just mentioned it...and now I'm thinking I should have..."

-jokingly- Phoebe: "Cj...how dare you!"

Me: "Oh relax, I'm just joking honey.."

Phoebe:" -sighs-..."

Phoebe: "You know, to be honest I wouldn't mind if you did at this point..."

Phoebe: "I'm just glad you're back."

-enamored- Me: "Awe...baby girl."

-jokingly- Me: "And that's exactly why I didn't..."

Phoebe: "-giggles-."

I kissed her.

-jokingly- Me: "That, and I just met her today...so..."

-jokingly- Me: "What kind of person do you think I am you weirdo?"

Phoebe: "-giggles-."

Me:"Glad to see your cute little laugh hasn't changed."

Phoebe: "-giggles-...Cj..."

Phoebe: "I love you."

Me: "-sighs-, I love you baby."

We kissed again.

Me:"So now what should we do?"

Phoebe: "I don't know."

Phoebe:" You want to see what the princess is up too?"

Me: "About that...how did you meet the princess?"

Me: "What did you do, just go around saying you're a princess until she showed up?"

Me: "You know she's a digimon?"

Phoebe: "She is?"

Me: "Mhm."

-unsure- Phoebe: "hmm..."

Phoebe: " Well... I appeared in the courtyard, and all the guards surrounded me, and then she asked who I was, and I told her I was a princess too and she invited me inside...she's nice once you get to know her...she's like Melissa though, takes her job way too seriously."

Me :"You were so lucky, it took me hours just to find something that wasn't sand..."

Phoebe :"Aweee...poor baby."

Me: "And what is her job exactly?"

Phoebe: "I don't know exactly...she doesn't have parents, and she doesn't do much aside from sleep."

Phoebe: "The guards mostly handle everything for her."

Phoebe:" She's got some powers though like me..."

Phoebe: "She seems to hypnotize some of the guards to work for her."

Me: "Yeah...well she is a digimon..."

Me: "And that Nya, she killed this giant snake earlier..."

Phoebe: "What?"

Me: "I'm serious, we found this gigantic snake, out in the forrest...and she killed it..."

-unsure- Phoebe: "Okayyyy."

We must have spent atleast an hour just talking about what we had experienced...this experience had lit a new fire in us...and we felt closer than ever. We had dinner that night with Nya and the princess.

-at dinner-

Me :"So...princess...do you have a name or, do I just call princess or..persiamon or what?"

Princess:" Persiamon are so rare we don't have individual names..."

Me: "Really?"

Persiamon: "Mhm."

Persiamon:"You two are free to stay here as long as you need, but no more crashing cars into my courtyard..."

Me :"Ok..."

Phoebe:"We were actually hoping to find a way out..."

Phoebe: "We have children to get back too."

Persiamon: "That's just it though Phoebe, I don't know if there is a way out..."

Persiamon: "Lots of people have tried to find one, but nobody has succeeded."

Persiamon: "Some have been trying for so long that they've given up trying to go back and have decided to start a new life here."

Phoebe: "And what about you?"

Persiamon: "I've decided...to try to protect those people, from the bad people that live here, there needs to be some sort of order around here, and nobody was taking charge, so I did."

Phoebe:" Ok."

Nya: "You know it's funny, when he first mentioned you, I thought you would be "human" like him..."

Phoebe: "-giggles- You're not the only one..."

Phoebe: "So ...um...what happened, before you got here?"

Phoebe: "Or did anything happen?"

Persiamon: "My world...disintegrated into data...and then I fell into this void, I thought I was dead, but then I found myself here in this city, along with just a handful of my pawnchessmon guards... I hope the others were able to escape."

Me: "Why did it do that?"

Persiamon: "Evil digimon..."

Me:" Which one?"

Persiamon :"I don't know, I never saw it before it got me."

Me: "Ok..."

Phoebe: "Maybe it was a glitch...I think that's how we got here.."

Phoebe: "We were testing some new technology...in a digital world...similiar to yours...and well...something happened..."

Persiamon: "What?"

Phoebe: "I'm not sure...everything suddenly dissapeared and the lights went out..."

Phoebe: "But Cj and I were still there.."

Phoebe: "But when the lights came back on we were split up."

Persiamon: "Weird."

Nya: "What are you talking about?"

Me:"Just stuff."

Persiamon: "So my world, is a tv show in your world?"

Me: "And a video game series...and manga..."

Phoebe: "So is mine..."

Phoebe: "Although the show and games, aren't a very accurate interpretation, so don't worry."

Me: "Yeah but those were created on purpose by Devon co, but her world being a tv show in mine...as far as we know is pure coincidence."

Nya: "What about my world..."

Me: "Not as far as I know.."

Nya: "Ok..."

Me: "Well, we got this place called Japan...it makes all these tv shows...that's where both of yours are from by the way...and it's almost impossible to keep track of all of them, and most of them aren't in english...so...yeah."

Me: "It's not the only place in my world that makes tv shows...it just makes a lot of them."

Nya: "Maybe your world is a tv show in some other world?"

Me: "Probably, although I'm not sure what's so great about it to warrant a tv show."

Persiamon: "Same here."

Nya:" Same with mine..."

Me: "Pheebles?"

Phoebe: "I don't know..."

Phoebe: "I mean some things about it would make interesting tv shows."

Persiamon:"Really...? "

Me :" Yeah, I guess you do have a point baby girl..."

Phoebe: "The gym challenge is one of them."

Me: "Mhm."

Phoebe: "And that seems to be the entire basis of the show and the games in your world Cj."

Me: "Mhm."

Nya: "So, you can travel between your worlds on your own?"

Me: "Yep."

Phoebe: "Because of the portal system."

Phoebe: "A few years ago they were completely separated like most, but my world, with it's superior technology was able to find a way through to his."

Phoebe: "I was the first one to go actually."

Phoebe: "Unfortunately this caused an apocalyptic state on his, but it has settled down now and we live there together..."

Persiamon: "Aweee."

Nya: "And what are you?"

Phoebe: "I'm a gardevoir...a pokemon..."

Nya: "Ok."

Phoebe: "After things settled down the portal system mysteriously appeared and allowed us to travel to my world with ease."

Phoebe: "And then we took on the gym challenge for real...and I became a champion..."

-unsure- Persiamon: "You digivolved?"

Phoebe: "No...I beat everyone else...including Cj..."

Phoebe: "and then we had Charley, and we beat team rocket and everything..."

Nya: "What's team rocket?"

Phoebe: "It's...I meen, it was a evil team of badguys that did...bad things..."

Me :"Hehe..."

Me: "Do bad guys ever do good things?"

-defensively- Phoebe: "Sometimes..."

Me: "Sure why not."

-jokingly- Phoebe: "You think you're a bad guy but you keep doing good things.."

-awkwardly- Me: "Could we stop talking about that please...?"

Phoebe:"-sighs-, ok."

Phoebe: "So anyway...how do you know eachother?"

Persiamon: " I met her when I first came here, and she showed me around and explained a few things, she lived here before I did, so she still lives here, although she spends a lot of time out in the forrest."

Phoebe: "So you've been here longer than all of us haven't you?"

Nya:" Mhm..."

We continued to talk for hours after we finished eating...until it got late and we started to get tired. Despite all the crap that had happened recently...it was a fun time. We learned some things, about Nya..she told us she was only a child when she came here, and had pretty much grown up in this place, she mentioned that she was cared for by some strange old woman she met shortly after she arrived, though there was little proof of this, according to her, the woman had died a few years ago and she didn't even have so much as a single picture of her. She had been here longer than she had been in her own world, and seemed to know more about this place than anyone.

After that we went back to the bedroom, and got ready for bed...which didn't take long as we didn't have any other clothes.

-in bed-

-surprised- Me: "You're sleeping topless? "

Phoebe: "Oh relax...you've seen my boobs hundreds of times, and it's warm in here."

Me: "Yeah... I guess."

-lovingly- Me: "-sighs-, look at those pretty little nipples."

-sternly- Phoebe: "No touch."

Me:"Awwwe."

She got in bed and snuggled up next to me.

Phoebe :"Cj?"

Me: "Yeah?"

Phoebe: "What do you think is going on in our world?"

Me: "I don't know."

Phoebe:"Do you think that...they think we're dead?"

Me: "I don't know, I don't want to think about it."

Me: "What I think is that we need to find a way to get back."

Me:"Don't worry about it ok ,there's nothing we can do at the moment."

Phoebe: "I know, but I can't help it."

Me: "Just relax..."

Me: "Maybe we should have sex just to get your mind off of it."

Phoebe: "Do you really think it will help?"

Me: "I don't know, but there's not much else we can do..."

Me:"I missed you."

Me:"I didn't know if I would ever see you again."

Phoebe:"Same here."

Phoebe:"Oh arceus...let's just do it..."

Me: "Really?"

Phoebe: "Mhm."

She slipped off her panties.

Me:"-sighs-, I love you."

Phoebe:"I love you."

We started to make love in the dark...it sounded crazy, but it really worked, and we both fell asleep shortly after tying.

She was scaired, we both were, not for ourselves, but for our children. We had been in this strange world for almost 3 days now. And we had no Idea of knowing how long we would be here...I was expecting the time travel guy to show up again, but it didn't look like he was going to tonight.

I woke up sometime in the morning...I had no idea what time it was as there was no clock.

Phoebe: "Goodmorning..."

Me: "Goodmorning baby..."

Phoebe: "You slept well..."

Me: "First time since we got here."

Phoebe: "Giggles..."

Phoebe: "-sighs-, thankyou for last night..Cj.I needed that..."

Me: "No...thankyou baby girl, I needed it too."

We kissed, still very much in love.

Me: "We'll get back Pheebles, don't worry, we will see them again."

I got out of bed, put on some clothes, went over to the window...the princess was speaking with her rag tag group of guards in the courtyard. They were all in formation, so it looked pretty serious.

Phoebe:"What's going on?"

Me: "I don't know, why don't you get your clothes on..let's go see."

Phoebe: "Ok."

We got dressed and headed downstairs. I don't know where Nya went, but I was pretty sure she stayed the night here as well.

Anyway, we headed downstairs together, and waited inside for a bit while Persiamon continued to speak with her guards. She left them and came inside after a few minutes.

Phoebe: " What's going on?"

Persiamon: "We have a situation, according to my scouts there is a large group of vehicles heading towards the city...from the east."

Me: "Say what?"

Phoebe: "What kind of vehicles?"

Persiamon: "I don't know, I've heard anything from tanks to land boats, to trucks..."

-confused- Me: "Land boats?"

Persiamon: "It's probably a language thing."

Me: "Can we go check it out?"

Phoebe: "Cj why?"

Me: "I don't know, maybe we can help?"

Persiamon:"Ok, but be careful."

Persiamon: "But Phoebe should stay here."

Phoebe:" What?"

Persiamon: "Princesses don't fight..."

-annoyed- Phoebe: "Oh please..."

Phoebe: "Come on Cj, let's go..."

Me: "Ok."

-confused- Persiamon:"What?"

We headed over to the hover car, which was still implanted in the ground. I quickly input the code again, so the windows would roll down and we could get inside.

Phoebe: "What is this?"

Me: "It's a hover car...come on, get in."

Phoebe: "Where are we going to go?"

Me: "She said they're comming from the east, we'll just head west and try to spot them."

Phoebe: "Ok."

We took off into the air.

Phoebe: "I'm impressed you actually know how to fly this thing.."

Me: "Hehe...it's not that hard, it drives like a car once it's in the air."

Phoebe: "Well still."

We headed west, the hovercar was quite fast once it got going, it could break 200mph.

-about a minute later-

Phoebe: "Cj ...slow down! I see the tanks..."

Me: "Where?"

Phoebe: "They're over here on my side."

Me: "Oh ok, I see them."

They were very strange looking things, they didn't look like any tank I had seen in my world, or in any video game I had played. They moved around on treads, like normal tanks, so they couldn't be too advanced. They were a dark military olive green in color, so they stood out like a sore thumb against the desert sand. They were slowly moving towards the city, and they didn't seem to care that we were flying over them. They had a large bulldozer blade in the front, the drive wheels were almost completely covered by large steel slabs, with only the roller wheels showing. They also had a large turret with two cannons mounted on each side, with what appeared to be two machine guns squeezed in the middle, and a small anti aircraft missile launcher.

Phoebe: "Take us down, let's go investigate."

Me:"Ok."

I landed a few hundred feet ahead of them, and we attempted to flag them down. I was a bit worried they would start firing at us, but they didn't seem to be hostile yet. They closed the gap and came to stop, lining up in front of us, they didn't seem to be the most advanced of tanks, but it was still quite a bit of firepower.

Me: "-sighs-, please be friendly."

Phoebe wrapped her arms around me, somewhat intimidated.

The hatch on the lead tank opened, and what appeared to be a human soldier climbed out.

-somewhat angry- Unknown Soldier: "Mind telling me where we are?"

Unknown Soldier: "And what's with that damned flying saucer you got there?"

Unknown Soldier: "And what the hell are you? Some kind of mutant?"

-annoyed- Phoebe: "rrr..."

Me: "-sighs-... I could ask the same of you?"

Me: "Is that a patton tank under all that armor?"

Unknown Soldier: "It's a super patton...M80 mk. 4."

Unknown Soldier: "Fresh off the line, we're the first battalion to be equipped with them."

Me: "What year is it?"

Unknown Soldier: "1973... 11 years after the start of world war three."

-surprised- Phoebe: "Oh...wow..."

Unknown Soldier: "We had just arrived at the airbase in alaska, and were offloading our tanks from a C5, and then...we saw a bright light, and then we ended up here."

Me: "Ok..."

Unknown Soldier: "Are we dead?"

Me: "No, if you died why would your tanks come with you?"

Me: "I think you just lucked out."

Me: "You see, as far as I understand."

Me: "This world is at the center of all existence."

Me :"And sometimes, things get screwed up in other worlds, and then stuff ends up here, like us...that hovercar, and pretty much everything here that isn't sand."

Me: "Yep."Unknown Soldier: "So how do we get out of here?"

Me: "I wish I knew."

Me: "Anyway, there's a city to the west of here, just keep heading that way, we'll tell them you're comming."

Unknown Soldier: "Allright."

He radioed the other before getting back in his tank, we got back in the hover car, and headed back towards the city.

Phoebe: "That was so weird."

Me: "I know right."

Phoebe: "Why is their world so far behind?"

Me: "I don't know..."

Phoebe: "And why is there only a minor difference?"

Me: "I don't know."

Phoebe: "To be honest Cj, I wouldn't trust them."

Me: "Oh relax."

We got back to the city, way before the slow moving tanks.

I carefully landed in the castle, trying not to damage the courtyard again. We found Persiamon inside, sitting on her throne.

Persiamon: "You found them?"

Me: "Yeah we talked to them."

Me: "They're as confused as we are."

Me: "They should be here in about an hour or so, you should tell people not to worry."

-concerned- Persiamon: "They're comming here?"

Phoebe: "Well what are we supposed to do? Leave them to die in the desert..?"

Persiamon :"-sighs-...ok..."

Persiamon: "Pawnchessmon...go tell the other guards to meet me outside again."

Pawnchessmon: "Right away...your majesty."

We hadn't noticed him standing by the wall.

TTG: "Glad to see you two together again."

Me: "What?"

He walked out from behind the throne..

-surprised- Persiamon: "How did you get in here? Guards! Come back...Intruder!"

TTG: "They can't hear you."

-worried- Persiamon :"-gasps-"

Phoebe: "It's allright Persiamon we know him."

-relieved- Persiamon: "Ok."

Me: "We were hoping to see you sooner."

TTG: "Well believe it or not, I can't just appear wherever I want, doors open, and doors close, this was the most convenient I could see."

TTG: "I can get you back to the pokemon world, but you'll need to wait."

TTG: "That particular door doesn't open for four days yet."

TTG: "But in two days, you'll be needed here."

TTG: "Because in two days, a monster will come."

TTG: "You should make friends with those soldiers, you'll need their tanks."

Me :"What kind of monster you talking about?"

Persiamon: "Yeah what kind?"

TTG:"It's a giant machine, from a universe that is in a constant state of war, from a planet much larger than earth."

-unsure- Me:"Another tank?"

TTG: "Less a tank...more of a mobile tank factory...it itself isn't armed, but it makes smaller drone tanks non stop and is capable of forming entire divisions in a matter of hours. The tanks have some kind of ai, and are able to form complex attack strategys. They are programmed to kill anything that isn't on there side. "

TTG: "Fortunately they rely on numbers to succeed, so they're not heavilly armed or armored, but there will be hundreds of them."

Me: "And we only got five."

TTG: "Correct, but yours are stronger."

TTG: "Anyway, I have to go.."

Me: "Wait..."

TTG: "No I must leave now, it's very important.."

He ran behind the throne again..

Me: "-sighs-..."

Phoebe:"Every single time..."

Me: "I know right.."

-surprised- Persiamon: "He's gone..."

Me: "Yep..."

Persiamon :"Where'd he go?"

Me: "No idea..."

Persiamon: "Is he telling the truth...a giant tank monster will appear in just two days?"

Me: "He's never been wrong before."

Persiamon: "Well then, excuse me, I have to talk to my guards again..."

She got up, and headed for the door.

Me: "Ok..."

Phoebe: "Do you know where Nya is?"

Persiamon:" I think she's in the study on the third floor, it's the fourth door on the left.."

Phoebe:"Ok."

Phoebe: "You want to go there Cj?"

Me: "Sure why not?"

We all left the throne room, Persiamon went out to the courtyard, while we went up the stairs to the third floor. The study was surprisingly well stocked with hundreds of old, leather bound books, on all subjects, from history to alchemy, all of them written in english, though of the ancient, hard to understand variety. Nya was here, reading a book that appeared to be about plants.

Nya: "Goodmorning."

Phoebe: "Goodmorning, how are you?"

Nya: "Good."

Phoebe: "You sleep well?"

Nya: "Not really, I could hear you two mating through the walls..."

-embarassed- Phoebe: "ehhh..hehe...sorry."

-embarassed- Me:"eheh."

Nya:" Why are you trying to have a baby anyway? It's not the best time for that."

Phoebe: "What?"

Phoebe: "We're not trying to have a baby, we're just 'mating' for fun..."

Nya: "Really?"

Phoebe: "Yes, he can't even get me pregnant unless we take these special drugs."

Nya: "Weird."

Phoebe: "Anyway? Did you hear what's going on?"

Nya: "No what?"

Me: "We got tanks comming to the city."

Me: "And then in two days a monster tank is going to come and destroy us all."

Nya: "What's a tank?"

Me: "It's like a car, but, heavilly armored, with guns..."

Me: "A group of them will arrive in a few hours, you can see them for yourself."

Nya:"They won't shoot?"

Me: "Nah, they're friendly."

Nya: "Ok."

Me: "They're from a world that, I guess is some sort of parralel to mine, except it's a few decades behind, and they were fighting a war that never happened, in mine atleast."

Nya: "Ok."

Nya: "What are we going to do with them?"

Me: "Use them to fight the monster tank."

Me: "Hopefully their crews will cooperate."

Me :"They have guns, so, I wouldn't piss them off."

Nya :"We have guns too."

Nya: "In the armory."

Me: "Where's that?"

Nya: "In the basement, under the castle, they keep all the weapons there."

Me: "Really?"

Nya: "Mhm."

Nya: "You want to see?"

Me: "Sure."

Nya:"Ok come on then."

We followed her down into the basement. It was pleasently cool down there, with the stone walls being cold to the touch, the basement was large, and mostly empty, with the exception of a large metal vault...that just didn't quite fit the rest of the castle. It was either here before it, or was moved here at a later point in time.

Nya: "The armory is in here."

She started to enter the combination by turning the dial, like on smaller safes.

Nya:"Ok that's the combination, now Cj if you could open the door..."

Me: "Ok."

I helped her open the massive steel door.

Inside there was a vast variety of weapons, from handguns, to rocket launchers, to vintage swords, sabers, maces and armor, to stuff that was so advanced nobody understood how it worked.

Phoebe: "Hey Cj, isn't that one from that halo game?"

Me: "I guess so."

It kind of looked like one of the blue plasma rifles from halo.

Nya: "Oh that thing? It's useless, I think the battery died."

Me: "You can't charge it?"

Nya: "It didn't come with a cable."

Nya:" This one works though."

She held up what looked to be a small, plastic pistol, with an electrical cord, it looked like a glue gun, but without the slot for the glue stick.

-sternly- Phoebe: "Well then watch where you point it!"

Nya: "Ohhhh relax, it needs to be charged before it can do anything."

Nya: "But unlike that useless blue thing, we have the cord for this one."

Me: "It came with the cord?"

Nya: "Not just that, it came with it's own case."

Nya: "I found it out in the forrest where all those other appliances are."

Nya: "There's no electricity in the forrest, so I brought it here where we have a few working solar panels to charge it with."

Me: "So you do have electricity here?"

Nya: "Yeah, but, just enough for essential lighting and occasional charging of weapons when needed. We're always looking for more solar panels, but they don't show up very often."

Nya: "Anyway we should probably go back up to the study, the princess doesn't like anyone snooping around here."

Phoebe:"Really? "

Nya: "Mhm."

She shut the vault, and led us back up to the study. It was hot inside, cooler than outside, but there wasn't any air conditioning. The basement itself was probably the coldest place I've been since I got here.

Nya: "To be honest she's not much of a princess, she has this castle and everything, but nobody really listens to her aside from her guards. "

Phoebe: "Was her mom a queen? Princesses don't usually give orders, that's more of the king and queen's job."

Nya: "I know, but she thinks it's hers, and come to think of it, she doesn't talk about her parents much."

Me: "She's a digimon...I don't think they have parents..."

Nya: "Really?"

Me: "Mhm, they're data, when they die, their data is recycled into an egg, where they are born again as an infant digimon."

Nya: "Wha?"

Phoebe: "I don't know what he's saying..."

Phoebe: "You know Cj, the rules might be different from those in the tv show..."

Me: "But something like that I don't think they would change too much."

Phoebe: "Not all pokemon are born from eggs like in the games."

Phoebe: "So maybe not all digimon are too."

Me :" I don't know Pheebles."

Phoebe:"_I wonder if she has genitalia_..."

Me: "_Pheebles what the heck_?"

Phoebe: "_Well it is a important question_."

Phoebe: " _Because if she doesn't she can't have children_..."

Me: "_So_?"

Phoebe: "_That means she can't have parents_."

Me: "Do you have parents? "

Nya: "I did before I came here..."

Nya: "Sometimes I wonder if they're still looking for me."

Nya: "Even though I'm not a kid anymore."

Nya: "Though if I ever do make it back...I wouldn't even know what to say to them."

Nya: "They probably wouldn't even recognize me."

Nya:"You're the opposite aren't you?"

Phoebe: "Mhm..."

Phoebe:"But I know we'll get back..."

Me :"That's right baby girl."

Phoebe: "Also do you know how we're supposed to keep clean around here? Is there a working shower? I miss showers."

Nya: "We have a shower actually."

Phoebe: "Really where is it?"

Nya: "It's on the top floor, next to the princess' room."

Me: "How does that work?"

Nya: "Gravity, there's a water tank on the roof that spends all day in the sun, so the water's usually warm by now."

Me: "Oh...ok."

Nya: "It doesn't get extremely hot, but it's hot enough."

Phoebe: "-sighs-, I want to go take one now, come on Cj."

Me :"Huh?"

Phoebe: "Shower with me..."

Me: "Oh...allright."

-surprised- Nya: "You shower together?"

Phoebe: "Not all the time, just sometimes."

Nya: "ooooook..."

Phoebe: "Excuse us..."

We left the study and she led up what seemed to be hundreds of stairs to the top floor, it was quite a large building, surrounded by large stone walls like any castle. It was no surprise Persiamon let us stay here, there was no way she used all the rooms herself.

Anyway once we got to the shower, Phoebe stripped off her clothes and went in. The shower itself was huge, like a room in itself. She turned the faucet, and warm, clean water came pouring down on her.

Phoebe: "-sighs-, this feels so good."

Phoebe: "Cj come on, get your clothes off, come in, you need a shower too."

Me:"-sighs-, Oh Pheebles I just can't believe you sometimes."

I took my clothes off and went in with her. She seemed so happy just to have a shower, something we haven't had for a few days now.

Me: "We probably shouldn't stay in here long, we don't want to waste all the water."

Phoebe:"Oh whatever, come here.."

Phoebe: "Let's have some fun."

Me: "Hehe...baby girl."

Me: "What's up with you?"

Phoebe:"Nothing, I just want you right now.."

Phoebe: "It helps me get my mind off of our kids...like you said last night."

Me: "Oh -sighs-...allright."

Phoebe: "-giggles-, you know you can't resist me.."

Me:" Yeah...you know that too don't you?"

-playfully- Phoebe: "You bet."

Phoebe: "But I can't resist you either.."

We started to make out, until she abruptly stopped.

Me :"What?"

Phoebe :"Someone's watching."

Me: "What?"

Phoebe: "Nya, you pervert..."

Phoebe: "I know you're there, you can't hide from me."

Phoebe: "I know you're watching through the door."

Phoebe: "Are you just going to stand there and watch or are you going to join us?"

-unsure- Me: "Is this a trick?"

Phoebe: "No..she's really there, I wouldn't put you to sleep in the shower Cj, it's dangerous."

Me: "Ok."

The door slowly opened...Nya looked so embarassed.

Phoebe: "There you are..."

-unsure- Nya: "You'd really let me mate with you...?"

Phoebe: "Just this once..."

-in disbelief- Me: "Pheebles, you sure about this?"

Phoebe: "Of course, it will be fun."

Me:" I know, I just...can't believe you sometimes."

-naughtilly- Phoebe:"We'll share her together."

Phoebe: "But what happens here stays here ok?"

Me: "Ok."

Phoebe: "And if I ever catch you with another woman without me I will be very upset with you."

Me:"Ok."

Phoebe: "And last of all...she is for both of us...so you don't owe me anything..."

She kissed me.

Me: "I love you.."

Phoebe: "I love you."

Phoebe: "So come on Nya, get your clothes off and come in here."

Nya: "Ok."

Phoebe: "Why don't you strip for us?"

Nya: "-giggles- sure."

-naughtilly-Phoebe: "we're both dying to see what's under your clothes..."

We watched her strip together, it wasn't long until she was wearing nothing but a little black bra and panties...

Phoebe: "-sighs-, Cj, you haven't even seen her privates yet and you're hard..."

Me: "That's cause I get to play with you while watching her.."

Me: "And what are you talking about your boobs are huge..."

Phoebe :"That's because you've been fondling them this whole time..."

-naughtily- Phoebe: "See what I have to deal with Nya. He can't keep his hands off me, almost every morning he's always messing with my boobs."

-defensively- Me: "I've done that like three times in the past month."

Nya: "Well, you do have nice boobs..."

Phoebe: "Aweeee...thanks."

-naughtily- Nya: "Maybe as nice as mine?"

She unhooked her bra, and slowly let it fall to the floor, revealing another lovely set of boobs, they weren't as big a Phoebe's, but they had a nice shape to them, and were adorned with the cutest pink nipples.

Nya: "How's that?"

Phoebe :"Those are nice..."

She quickly slipped off her panties and joined us in the shower, briefly pressing her boobs against Phoebe's.

Nya: "Yours are bigger."

-naughtilly- Phoebe: "Yeah, what do you think Cj, her boobs or my boobs?"

-plsyfully- Me: "I want to suck them both."

Phoebe: "-giggles-"

Phoebe: "Let's get you all wet first...we're already wet."

She started to rub water all over her...until she was soaked.

Phoebe: "Why don't you lay down Cj? Nya why don't you make out with him for a little bit, I'll suck his dick..."

Nya: "Aweee I want to."

Phoebe: "Oh you will soon enough."

Phoebe: "You're a virgin aren't you sweety?"

Nya: "What?"

Phoebe: "You've never done this before?"

Nya: "No."

Phoebe: "-sighs, that's going to be fun."

-worried- Nya:" It won't hurt will it?"

Phoebe: "A little bit...at first, but it will go away after awhile."

Phoebe: "Don't worry Cj will be careful.."

-lovingly- Phoebe: "Won't you Cj?"

Me: "Of course baby girl."

-naughtilly- Phoebe: "Don't worry we'll take care of you, you are our guest..."

Me: "Hehe.."

I made out with Nya for awhile, while Phoebe alternated between pleasuring me and her.

-about a minute later-

Phoebe: "Ok I think that's enough you ready to try now?"

Nya: "Mhm.."

Phoebe: "Ok sit up. Cj you stay down..."

Me: "Ok."

She came up to me and started to kiss me.

Me: "Having fun baby?"

Phoebe: "Mhm."

Me:" You want me to lick you?"

Phoebe: "Maybe in a little bit..."

Me: "ok."

Nya: "So I just...stick it in?"

Phoebe: "Mhm..."

Nya: "But it's too big..."

Phoebe: "It will fit...don't worry."

She helped her slide it in...

Nya: "It hurts."

-calmly- Phoebe: "Don't worry about it...it will go away..."

-calmly- Phoebe: "shhhhh..."

Me: "...she's tight..."

Phoebe: "Tighter than me?"

-jokingly- Me: "I don't know, I forgot how tight you were, I'll have to check again.."

Phoebe: "-giggles- oh you...we just did it last night..."

Me:" -sighs- I love you..."

Phoebe :"I love you..."

-playfully- Phoebe: "I like how she's riding you now and all you can think about is me..."

Me: "hehe..."

Phoebe: "Having fun Nya?"

Nya:" Oh...yes...it feels so good now..."

-playfully- Phoebe: "Told you.."

\- a few minutes later-

Phoebe: "Ok we should probably get out before we use up all the water..."

Nya: "Aweeee we haven't even finished yet."

Phoebe: "We'll continue in the bedroom, just throw your clothes back on real quick or carry them I guess."

Phoebe: "Unlike you want to walk down the stairs naked."

Nya: "No I'd rather not, I think everyone is outside, but..."

Phoebe: "It's best not to take chances."

Nya: "Mhm..."

Nya: "How often do you do this?"

Phoebe: "Maybe three or four times a week..."

-surprised- Nya :"Really?"

Me: "No...Pheebles come on..."

Phoebe :"Well sometimes we do..."

Me: "Yeah but we've gone weeks without sex too."

Phoebe: "Not very often..."

Me: "-sighs-..."

Nya:" I take it it's more her thing...?"

Me: "Yeah...but...she's never cheated on me yet so...I don't mind."

Me: "She has control, she just chooses not to use it sometimes."

Me: "And besides that she's so pretty."

Phoebe :"Awe...Cj..."

We made it to our room without anyone seeing us, and the fun started up again almost instantaneously.

-an hour later-

We were all naked, in bed...with me laying between them, never had I ever even imagined this would happen.

Phoebe:"Nya, can I have some alone time with my husband?"

Nya: "Ohh ok.. "

She kissed me on the cheek before getting out of bed, throwing some clothes on and leaving the room. Phoebe began to cry almost as soon as she closed the door, apparently she felt bad for what just happened-

-upset- Phoebe: "What did we just do?"

-surprised-Me: "I thought we were having fun...it was your idea..."

-defensively- Phoebe: "You didn't stop me."

Me: "I didn't know I could."

-upset- Phoebe: "That was so stupid..."

-calmly- Me: "Shhhhh..."

Phoebe: "You were wrong, I can't control myself..."

Me: "Shhhhh..."

Me: "We're under a lot of stress right now ok?"

Me: It's allright...just calm down..."

-upset- Phoebe: "She'll probably fall in love with you."

Me: "So?"

Me: "What you think I would leave you for her?"

Phoebe: "She is younger...and tighter..."

Me: "So?"

Me: "You said it yourself, even when I was litterally having sex with her, I couldn't stop thinking about you..."

Me: "Just relax..."

-worried- Phoebe: "What if she gets pregnant?"

Me: "Pheebles...I came on you...she can't get pregnant.."

Phoebe: "But what if?"

Me: "It won't happen...besides she's not human I don't even know if I can get her pregnant."

Phoebe: "She looks more human than me..."

Me: "-sighs-...Pheebles...she's not pregnant...relax..."

Me: "Once we leave here, we'll probably never see her again."

Phoebe: "You're right...we probably won't..."

Phoebe:"But we took her virginity..."

Me: "So?"

-upset- Phoebe :"We're terrible people..."

Me: "hehehehe...we're terrible..huh?"

Me:" Well then everyone must be terrible..."

Me: "Settle down baby girl...you're starting to worry me..."

Me:"And you're not terrible, you're the kindest, most beautiful person I know..."

-worried- Phoebe: "But what if I can't control myself and I end up cheating on you...?"

-awkward silence-

-honestly...but painfully- Me: "I'd forgive you..."

She wrapped her arms around me.

-enamored, but still upset- Phoebe: "Oh...Cj...you mean it?"

Me: "Just calm down baby...I guess I'll...try to stop you from getting us into those situations next time if that's what you want..."

Me: "Ok?"

She took a few deep breaths.

Phoebe: "Ok..."

I kissed her...and we held eachother for a little while.

Phoebe: "You really would forgive me?"

-jokingly- Me: "As long as you don't take that the wrong way."

Phoebe: "You know I won't..."

Me: "There you go..."

Phoebe: "-sighs-, I feel so stupid..."

Me: "hehe..."

-behind the door- Nya: "Are you ok? Why are you crying?"

-somewhat hollowly- Phoebe: "Yes... we're fine."

Phoebe :"You can come back in if you want."

-sternly- Me:" Pheebles..."

Phoebe: "What? Can't we just snuggle.?"

Me:"Well then we should keep our clothes on...atleast.."

Phoebe: "Oh...allright.."

Phoebe: "Wait a minute Nya, let us get dressed."

Nya: "Ok.."

We got out of bed and dressed, before promptly getting back in bed.

Phoebe: "There...happy?"

Me: "Mhm."

Nya came back in.

Phoebe: "Keep your clothes on."

Nya: "I know.."

She got back in bed and we all snuggled together.

-concerned- Nya:"Are you ok? I heard you crying..."

Me: "She's allright, she just thinks we went a little too far."

Nya: "Phoebe relax, we just did this for fun...it doesn't mean anything..."

Nya: "And it was your idea anyway..."

Nya: "I'm not even looking to be in a relationship with anyone right now."

Me: "Yeah..see Pheebles?"

Nya: "But you have children together and you need to get back to them and I respect that...don't worry so much.."

Me :"Baby girl...you ok?"

-on the verge of crying- Phoebe :"I needed to hear that...thankyou.."

Nya: "It's no problem..."

Nya:"I'll leave you two alone for awhile, I don't think we should do this again if it hurts you that much Phoebe..."

Phoebe: "I'm mostly just worried that you could get pregnant..."

Nya: "I'm worried too."

Nya: "I don't even know why I let you talk me into it."

Phoebe: "It's ok...it was my fault."

Me: "Would you two stop trying to find someone to blame?"

Me: "It happened, it's done...it was actually quite fun while it lasted...so just take it for what it was...it was fun...and nothing else...right?"

Nya: "Mhm..."

Phoebe: "Um...ok..."

Nya:" It was fun...that's all it was..."

Phoebe: "Right..."

Nya: "See you in a little while..."

She got up, and left the room.

Phoebe: "See you."

Me :"You ok now sweety? "

-teary eyed-Phoebe: "I'm ok..."

Me: "For real now? "

-calmly- Phoebe: "Mhm, maybe even a little better..."

Me: "Good."

-awkwardly, from behind door- Nya: "Um...guys? "

Me :"What?"

-from behind door- Nya: "The tanks are here and one of the chessmon just told me that Persiamon wants you outside."

Me: "Oh...ok."

Phoebe: "Let's go then..."

Me: "Right."

We got up, got our shoes on, and headed downstairs to the ground floor and then out into the courtyard. The tanks we met earlier were entering the courtyard via the drawbridge, oddly there was no moat, just the bridge, the last tank to enter seemed to be emitting steam.

Persiamon:"What's wrong with that one?"

Me: "I would guess that the engine is about to overheat, that steam is probably from the radiator."

-unsure- Persiamon: "The what?"

Me: "It's part of the cooling system...it's probably running hot...because...well it's hot..."

Persiamon: "Ok..."

The first four tanks got in formation and shut the motors off, the crew wasted no time exiting them.

Unknown soldier :"You got any water? It's a hundred frickin degrees inside those things."

Persiamon: "Guards, go get them some water..."

Pawnchessmon :"Of course princess."

Other unknown soldier: "We need a doctor...Jenkins passed out...he's unconcious..."

Unknown soldier: "When the hell did that happen?"

Other unknown soldier: "Before we entered the city..."

Me: "I take it they don't have airconditioning?"

Unknown soldier: "No..#*$&amp;#...you ever been in Siberia? It's cold as $&amp;#*, no need for airconditioning over there."

-unsure- Me: "Why were you in Siberia? "

Unknown soldier: "We weren't, we were heading to Siberia, but we never got there."

Unknown soldier: "It was undefended, it was a weakpoint, and we were trying to invade Russia from there."

Unknown soldier: "These tanks were meant for the cold...not the desert."

Me: "Well we need them, so we're going to have to make them work."

Unknown soldier: "Say what you want, we're not going back in there."

Persiamon: "Somebody go get Nya..."

I saw as they dragged this man out of the tank...he appeared to have suffered from heatstroke...which wasn't too surprising, without airconditioning, the inside of those tanks must have been like an oven. The tank monster hadn't even arrived yet and our army was already close to having casualties.

Me: "Is it possible to put airconditioning on them?"

Unknown soldier: "It's possible, but...we don't have the supplies, we don't even have any mechanics that would know how to do that."

Me: "There's a bunch of junk machinery in the forrest south of here. "

Unknown soldier: "Why do you need these tanks so bad anyway?"

Me: "Long story short, in a few days...there's going to be enemy tanks..."

Unknown soldier: "Russian tanks?"

Me: "No...robot tanks..."

Unknown soldier: "Robot tanks? You mean like something from the bloody twilight zone?"

-surprised- Me: "You watch the twilight zone?"

Unknown soldier: "Yeah it was the only thing on tv at the base only channel that would come in..."

-unsure- Phoebe: "What's the twilight zone?"

Me: "You know that show your father likes? It's like that."

Phoebe: "Oh ok.."

Unknown Soldier: "Well in that case...Dobson!...Mcelroy!, get the hatches opened up...and somebody put some water in tank five's radiator before it catches on fire... it's starting to smoke like a damn steam engine."

Me: "So that makes you their commander then?"

Unknown Soldier: "No...sargent, I assumed command when we lost contact with base."

Me: "Ok then..."

Unknown soldier :"Who's the cat lady? "

-somewhat offended- Persiamon :"I'm the princess..."

Unknown soldier: "Oh, so this is your castle? "

Persiamon: "Mhm...but you can stay here if you want."

Unknown soldier: "Ok..."

Unknown soldier: "So what does that make you two? "  
Me: "Um..."

Phoebe: "We just got here a few days ago, but we're known as heros where we're from..and we're married.."

-sarcastically- Unknown soldier: "Oh...well isn't that nice.?"

Unknown soldier: "What are you known as heros for? "

Me: "What are you known as heros for?"

Me:"We got payed to fight evil just like you..."

Unknown soldier: "Russians?"

Me: "No..."

Me: "They aren't even evil in my world...WW3 never happened in mine...remember?"

Phoebe: "We defeated Team Rocket..."

Unknown soldier: "What's that?"

Me: "-sighs-...you know anything about mafias?"

Unknown soldier: "What like gangsters?"

Me: "Yeah...sort of like that, but more powerful...and with their own personal military and what not."

Unknown soldier: "Yeah, ok...I guess that makes sense."

Me: "How much fuel you got? "

Unknown soldier: "They're all about half full, we could use more if you have it."

Me :"Don't know if we have any or not, we'll look into it."

Me: "How much ammo?"

Unknown soldier: "We're fully stocked, 60 shells each, 5 tracers, 20 high explosive, 30 armor piercing, 5 smoke, and about 5 500 round belts each, for the machineguns."

Me: "Well that's good."

Phoebe: "We'll go look for some supplies in a little bit."

Phoebe:"Once Nya's ready to go, she knows more about the forrest than we do."

Unknown soldier:"Ok."

We headed back into the castle, and found Nya on the second floor, tending to the unconcious guy, in a room that seemed to contain various medical supplies and equipment.

Me: "Is he going to be ok?"

Nya:" I don't know..."

Nya: "There's not much I can do, we just need to hope he'll wake up again."

Me: "So is the like the hospital or..."

Nya:"For this castle yeah."

Nya: "We got this equipment from a hospital..."

Me:"Ok."

Phoebe: "You know Nya...I'm starting to wonder why you're not the princess around here."

Nya: "What?"

Phoebe: "You're the only one that seems to know anything about this place...persiamon doesn't even seem to know what's going on half the time."

Nya: "That's not true...she knows what's going on, she just doesn't have to ability to do anything about it..."

Phoebe: "Why not?"

Nya: "Because aside from her 20 or so guards, nobody really listens to her."

Phoebe: "Then how is she a princess?"

Nya:"Because she was in her world...like you..."

Phoebe: "Oh...ok."

Nya:"She might not be the most competant, here but she means well."

Nya: "You have to understand how hard it is to organize anything in this place... this castle is probably the safest and most secure spot in this entire world."

Me :"Anyway we need to go out into the forrest to look for some A/c compressors for the tanks.."

-unsure- Nya: "What?"

Me: "Air conditioners..."

Nya: "Oh..."

Me: "You wouldn't happen to know where there's some direlict trucks or construction equipment would you?"

Nya: "Yeah...come on let's go."

Phoebe: "What about this guy?"

Nya: "I told you there's nothing else I can do for him..."

Phoebe: "Ok."

Nya:" We'll just have to hope he wakes up."

Me: "Ok."

Nya: "You want to take the hover car?"

Me: "Yeah...allright."

Phoebe: "Can we all fit?"

Me: "I think so."

We went back outside, got in the hover car, and headed out to the forrest.

Me: "So were are we going?"

Nya:" I can see it from here, there's a giant machine poking out above the trees."

Phoebe: "I see it too."

Nya: "There's a small collection of machines there."

Nya: "There's some others scattered around of course, but that's where most of them are, so that will be the best place to start looking for parts."

Phoebe: "Ok."

The "giant machine" turned out to be one of those gigantic bucket wheel excavators, normally used in mining operations. Around it were several dumptrucks, standard excavators, bulldozers and other assorted construction vehicles. Some looked like they had been abandoned for a long time, and others looked brand new. Some looked normal, and others looked very bizzare or toy-like.

Me: "Why are they all gathered around like this?"

Me: "Do they just appear like that?"

Nya: "Well...no...usually we group things up so their easier to find to salvage stuff from, unless they don't work, or are too heavy to move then they just get left where they are.

Nya: "Like that giant thing...this is exactly where it appeared."

Phoebe: "Ok."

Me: "Come on Pheebles, I need you, I don't have any tools."

Phoebe: "Comming."

I went over to the nearest vehicle with a full cab, as the cabless ones wouldn't have air conditioning.

Phoebe: "Isn't this a toolbox?"

Me: "Oh yeah, they do have toolboxs."

I looked through the toolbox, and found a bunch of wrenches, a hammer, and miscelaneous bolts and washers and things..

Me: "I don't know if they'll be the right size though."

Phoebe: "Ok."

I located the A\C compressor on the engine, and had Phoebe use her powers to unbolt it.

Me: " Well there's one."

Phoebe: "We need five."

Me:" We'll get a few extra just in case."

Me: "Get the tubing, the drive belts, and all the other hardware attached if you can."

Phoebe: "I'll try."

I kissed her on the cheek, and went over to inspect the second closest machine that looked like it may have air conditioning.

Anyway, we spent the next few hours just collecting a/c compressors, associated tubing, bolts, drive belts and other bits and pieces, until the hover car began to complain that it had too much weight.

-urgent computer voice- Car: "arni... mo ovwhy! arni... mo ovwhy! optalitude serdu."

Phoebe: "What does that mean?"

Me: "I would guess it's either low on fuel, or it has too much weight."

Me: "I would hope for the second."

Nya: "If it's out of fuel we'll never get back before the tanks arrive..."

Phoebe: "That's not good."

Me :"Nope."

Me :"I don't even know if it uses fuel."

Nya: "Me neither."

Me: "It doesn't seem to have a gauge, or anyway to fill up."

Phoebe: "What if it's electric?"

Me:"Even if it was, it would still have a battery gauge then wouldn't it, but the only indicators it has are for speed and altitude."

Phoebe: "Yeah I guess it would."

Me: "But that is a good point though, we shouldn't rely on it too much, it could run out of fuel at any time..."

Phoebe: "Mhm."

Me: "Nya you ready to go..."

Nya: "Just a second..."

Me: "What are you doing?"

Nya: "These plants they're hard to find..."

She came back with a few strange leaves...they were a dark wine red in color.

Me: "What's so special about them."

Nya: "They eat rust..."

Me: "What?"

Nya: "I don't know what they're called exactly, but they like to grow around abandoned machinery to feed off the rust that forms on the metal. "

Nya: "They're extremely rare, like everything here, and I'm trying to grow more of them because they might be useful someday, but the last time I tried to grow some they didn't make it, because I didn't realize they needed the rust to survive, and you have a very short period after they sprout to introduce them to the rust or they will starve."

Phoebe: "Neat...so they can restore metal?."

Nya:" Well they can clean the rust off, and leave it shiny, but it doesn't actually prevent rust, it just eats it, they also aren't good for paint."

Nya: "You also have to be careful with the leaves as they contain an acid that will burn you if you don't wash it off fast enough."

Nya: "What's wrong with the car, can't we go higher?"

Me:" The lever's already at max, it's the extra weight, atleast it's still high enough to avoid the trees."

Nya: "Yeah...atleast."

Phoebe: "We're not going to crash are we?"

Me: "No, I think we're fine."

Phoebe:"Ok."

The car was wobbling just a little bit...I guess the weight made the stabilization system slightly less effective, but I was still able to control it, and we arrived back at the castle safely, unloading all the stuff we salvaged, seven A/c compressors in total, and lots of tubing, bolts fasteners and other things, as well as a toolbox with a decent assortment of tools inside.

Tank commander: "What did you find?"

Me: "We brought some stuff, a/c compressors, tubing...drive belts, hopefully we can rig something up with this."

Tank Commander: "We'll just have to see."

Nya: "I'm going to go see if that guy has woken up yet."

Me:" Allright."

She headed into the castle, taking her leaves with her.

We spent the rest of the afternoon helping them with the tanks.

The soldiers did most of the mechanical work, but Phoebe and I went back and forth between the castle and the forest on an almost constant basis to get more supplies, materials, and tools. Finding a working blowtorch was the highlight of the afternoon. Nya proved to be invaluable in helping us find this stuff. We ended up draining the fuel from the abandoned construction equipment to use in the tanks. The hovercar couldn't carry much, so we had to make several trips. Eventually I got tired of driving so I taught Phoebe how to drive it as well...which didn't take long.

It was a long day, and we kept working until we were tired and had to go inside to sleep, or more accurately, until Phoebe decided she had enough and wanted to go inside, I wasn't going to argue with her...we were on edge the way it was. Once again we had dinner with Nya, the princess, and just a few of the tank crew...as about half of them were still working outside, our dinner consisted of roasted dwapo meat, and some strange type of plant that looked like an extremely thick cabbage...and somehow...was very chewy and tasted like chicken.

Phoebe: "What kind of plant is this? It taste so weird."

Nya: "I know, they taste like meat don't they?"

Persiamon: "They're from my world...they have a bunch of different flavors..."

Me: "Oh yeah I remember these...that one episode in season 4..."

Persiamon: "What?"

-realizing she doesn't know- Me: "Eheh..never mind."

Nya: "I managed to get them to grow, so now we have plenty of them, enough to supply the city."

Nya: "They're very strange plants though, they always come out the same no matter how much water they're given."

Nya: "They each produce six heads, one of each flavor, regardless of the flavor of the seed it sprouted from."

Me: "It defys genetics?"

Nya: "Mhm."

Nya: "And they all bloom exactly 2 months after planting...regardless of the weather."

Nya: "But they don't like cold like most plants...so they won't grow in the winter..."

Me: "You have winter here?"

Nya:" Well...it never snows, but it does get cold."

Nya: " It doesn't rain very much either, although it does sprinkle on occasion."

Me: "Probably because there's not alot of water here?"

Nya: "That would be my guess."

Nya: "As far as I can tell, outside of the forrest, there's nothing but sand."

Nya :" Maybe one day, I will borrow your hover car, and see if the desert ever does end."

Me: "Well if we ever leave here, you can have the damn thing."

Phoebe: "Really?"

Me: "Well, we shouldn't take it with us...nobody back on the pokemon world would understand it."

-jokingly- Phoebe: "I think Melissa would have a field day if she saw that thing..."

Me: "Hehe...probably..."

Persiamon: "What about your world..?"

Me: "Her world's more advanced than mine..."

Me: "My world would understand it even less."

Me :"Hell, if I had something like that before the disaster they'd probably take it from me at gunpoint and lock it up where nobody would even know it exist..."

Persiamon: "The disaster?"

Phoebe: "It's what happened when my world finally met his for the first time..."

Phoebe: "It left his in ruin, because it wasn't able to deal with the powerful pokemon of mine."

Me: "It's not that bad, it's rebuilding, every thing is pretty stable now actually."

Persiamon: "I thought you were a pokemon?"

Phoebe: "I am..."

Phoebe: "I'm just not one of the rogue ones."

Me: "And my world made the mistake of assuming all were bad..."

Me: "And well...we fought back...against, those people, as well as the bad pokemon."

-lovingly- Phoebe: "Together.."

Me: "Mhmmmmm."

-realizing- Nya: "Awwwweeee...no wonder you're so close.."

Phoebe: "Mhm."

She kissed me on the cheek.

-loudly, from other table, apparently telling a joke- Unknown soldier: "And he was on the WRONG DAMN FLOOR!"

-group laughter-

The tank crew was at a different table, having a separate conversation among themselves, they weren't exactly a quiet bunch, but we didn't mind... their morale was important, as they would need it when the enemy tanks came. The princess did not feel the same...however.

-annoyed- Persiamon :"Why can't they just eat with my other guards?"

Nya: "Because your guards ate before they came here."

-annoyed- Persiamon: "And why are they so loud?"

Me:" Oh, let them have their fun, it's good for morale."

Persiamon: "What's that mean?"

Me: "It means let them be happy so they're willing to fight their best for us..."

Persiamon: "Oh...ok..."

Me: "Did that Jenkins guy ever wake up? "

Nya: "Last I checked he was still out cold...but he has a very weak pulse, but he might recover still, tomorrow I hope his pulse will be stronger."

Me: "Ok."

-concerned- Persiamon :"I hope he'll be ok..."

Me :"We all do."

Nya: "How are we on dwapo meat?"

-nervously- Persiamon: "Um..."

Persiamon: "I heard a scaly broke into the ranch...killed all but 500 of them... they're trying to get more from Sandy Valley, but our reserves our very low, this could be the last roast dwapo we'll have for awhile."

Nya: "What?"

-somewhat disappointed- Nya: "There was over 2000 of them there...that place was doing so well."

-dissapointed- Nya:" I thought you had that place guarded princess?..."

-defensively- Persiamon: "It's not my fault..my guards fell asleep on the job..."

Nya:" And you didn't fire them?"

Persiamon: "I can't fire them, I don't have enough of them..."

Persiamon: "They didn't all die though, they said about half of them escaped, and they're trying to round them up again."

Nya: "Ok, that's a little better."

Me: "You have a ranch for those things?"

Nya: "Of course...initially there was only five of them...but over the years the owner of the ranch was able to capture them and increase their numbers through organized breeding."

Nya: "Unfortunately the ranch gets attacked every once in awhile, and dwapos, even though they're fast, can't fight their way out of a paper bag."

Nya: "We have enough now that they can be used as transport, as well as for food, and pretty much everyone that you see or eat has been born on that ranch."

Me: "Where is the ranch?"

Nya: "It's to the east, on the outskirts of the forrest."

Nya: "They can't live in the desert, there isn't enough for them to eat there."

Phoebe: "What do they eat?"

Nya: "They feed them these big bugs that they also raise there, but they'll eat various plants too."

Nya: "In Sandy Valley they feed them cactuses, which are the only things that will grow out there."

Phoebe: "Did you set that ranch all up by yourself?"

Nya: "No...it was there before I got here, it's been around for a long time, it's run by a family of those weird cat people that don't talk much."

Nya: "You know what I'm talking about?"

Me: "Yeah, I saw some in Sandy Valley."

Phoebe: "No, I don't..."

Phoebe: "Sorry, but both of you look like cat people to me..."

Me: "Well.. yeah, but they still have human heads...the cat people we're talking about...have...well cat heads..."

Phoebe: "Oh...ok...weird."

Me: "Yep."

Persiamon: "Why are they weird?"

Nya: "They're not that weird, they just don't say much, even amongst themselves, they barely have any conversation whatsoever."

Phoebe :"Maybe they're psychic, so they don't need to communicate normally."

Nya: "But if they were wouldn't they atleast try to explain that?"

Phoebe: "I don't know."

Phoebe: "I want to meet one now..."

Phoebe: "To see if they are psychic..."

Nya: "How could you tell?"

Me: "She is psychic...she hasn't told you yet?"

-realizing- Nya: "Oh..."

Nya: "So that's how you knew I was..."

She cut her off before she could finish, as she was about to accidently reveal something we didn't want the princess to know about.

Phoebe :"Mhm..."

-curious- Persiamon: "What am I thinking?"

Phoebe :"Something about the tanks..."

-impressed- Persiamon: "Wow...you really are..."

We continued to talk for awhile until the princess had to leave, then we headed up to our room and got ready for bed. The soldiers were still talking at the table.

Me :"Sleep well tonight baby girl...you know it's going to be a long day tomorrow."

Phoebe: "-sighs-, I know."

Phoebe: "Do you think we can finish those tanks in time?"

Me: "I hope so...we're screwed without them."

She snuggled up to me, and gave me a kiss on the cheek,then she nuzzled me a little bit before kissing me again.

Me: "hehe.."

-cutely, happily- Phoebe: "love you..."

-lovingly- Me: "love you."

Me: "Sleeping topless again I see..."

Phoebe: "Mhm...no touch..."

Phoebe: "We had fun earlier today."

Me: "I know..I know."

Me:"I can still kiss you though, can't I?"

Phoebe: "-giggles- All you want.."

Me: "Good."

We kissed back and forth for a little bit, until we finally fell asleep, we were tired from working outside all day so it didn't take long.

The next morning came, it was another hot day and neither of us really wanted to get up, but we had too because we needed to finish working on the tanks today, so they would be ready to fight tomorrow.

Anyway after we got dressed, we headed downstairs to speak to the tank commander, to see if they needed anything at the moment.

Me: "Do you need anything today or, do you have enough?"

Tank Commander: "We need more duct pipes, more fuel, I need one more reservoir tank, and um...some freon canisters if you can find them...otherwise they'll just be blowing air."

Me: "Um...we'll see."

Anyway, Nya came down the stairs, with some good news.

-urgently- Nya: "Hey come here...he's waking up!"

Me: "He made it?"

Tank Commander: "First good news I've heard in awhile, excuse me."

Phoebe: "Sure thing."

She headed up the stairs, a few soldiers including the commander followed her...Jenkins had apparently pulled through.

Phoebe: "What's freon?"

Me: "It's a gas they used to use in airconditioning systems."

Phoebe: "used to?"

Me :"Yeah, it got replaced by r-134 due to enviromental concerns."

Phoebe: "Oh, ok."

Me: "I have no idea where we're going to find it though."

Phoebe: "Me neither."

Me: "Well Nya looks busy, so...you want to ask the princess?"

Phoebe: "Sure, but I doubt she knows anything.."

Me: "Well she seems to have an air conditioner in her room."

Phoebe: "She does?"

Me: "Yeah you can see it in the window, I think that's her room anyway, it's on the top floor and Nya said it was near the shower."

We found her outside, talking to her guards once again.

Persiamon: "So remember, all of you train hard today because tommorow you're going to war."

Me: "You know it's probably not the best idea to send them up against tanks..."

Persiamon: "You're questioning me?"

Me:" Yep..."

Me: "The best they can do is scout for us."

Me: "Keep an eye on them, but don't engage."

Persiamon :"huh?"

Phoebe: "He's right you know?"

Phoebe: "You can't send them against the tanks, they'll get killed."

-nervous- Pawnchessmon: "Killed?"

Me: "If you listen to her yeah..."

-unsure- Pawnchessmon: "If you say so..."

-somewhat cross- Persiamon: "Hey!..."

Phoebe: "Oh relax Persia, Cj knows what he's talking about."

Phoebe: "We've been through lots of battle before."

Me: "Mhm."

Phoebe: "Anyway we're looking for something..."

-annoyed- Persiamon :"What?"

Me: "Freon gas...for air conditioning.."

-unsure- Persiamon :"What?"

Phoebe :" You have a working air conditioner in your room, we can see it from the window."

Persiamon: "I know, don't mess with it."

Me: "Really, you have the only working air conditioner in this entire castle?"

Persiamon: "Mhm."

Persiamon: "I would put one in the throne room too, but Johnny says we don't have enough electricity to run another one."

Me: "Who's Johnny?"

Persiamon: "He's this guy that lives in the lower level of a parking garage, not far from here, he's really smart, he knows as much about machines as Nya knows about plants, I asked him to live here, but he preffered to live on his own, ask Nya, she'll probably help you find him."

Me:"Ok."

Phoebe: "You could have told us about him sooner, he could have helped with the tanks."

Persiamon :"I didn't think about it at the time."

Me :"So...is he human or..."

Persiamon: "He speaks like us, but..., I'm not really sure what he is..."

Me: "Could say the same about a lot of people around here."

Persiamon: "Mhm."

Me: "Come on Pheebles let's go see if Nya's still busy."

Phoebe: "Ok."

-on the way back into the castle-

Me: "I wonder why Nya didn't tell us about him either."

Phoebe: "I don't know, that doesn't seem like her though."

Me: "Then again we've only known her for a few days now."

Phoebe: "True..."

The castle itself was a strange building, it was hard to tell if was truly a medieval castle or not, it was surrounded by high walls that seemed to have rooms within them, but if those rooms were even used was beyond me. Inside the walls there were 3 stone buildings, a two small, single story buildings that seemed to be used by the guards, and the massive, 5 story building that made up the main complex. While the castle didn't seem to originally have glass or even electric lighting, anachronistic electric lighting fixtures adorned the interior, and very, very few of them were identical, as they had all been taken from different things.

The windows were covered with everything from cloth, plexiglass screens and thick glass screens that seemed to be taken from old tvs, to empty picture frames delicately bolted to the stone walls. Despite this, the guest rooms were nicely appointed with furniture that seemed to be taken from a hotel, and probably were, as there was a large, Las Vegas style hotel\casino in this city that they probably came from.

Anyway, we headed to the room where Nya had Jenkins in...only to find it empty, so we headed upstairs to the study, where we found her once again reading a book about plants...the same one we saw her with last time if I remembered correctly.

Phoebe :"Where'd Jenkins go?"

Nya: "He's in the dining room with his friends."

Phoebe: "Ok."

Me:"Can you take us to Johnny?"

Nya: "Who told you about Johnny?"

Phoebe :"Persiamon."

Nya:" Ohhh..."

Nya: "I can show you to his place I don't know if he'll be there."

Nya: "He spends alot of time out in the forrest, looking for things."

Nya: "He doesn't like visitors."

Me: "Why not?"

Nya: "He doesn't like to be distracted from his work."

Phoebe: "What's his work?"

Nya: "He has this obsession with cars, and is constantly looking for them or atleast parts for them."

Nya: " He's got several of them in his parking garage, I think he takes every one he comes across, even though there isn't enough fuel for them all."

Me: "Really?"

Phoebe: "Cj likes cars too."

Nya: "No offense, but I doubt as much as him..."

Me: "Oh you have no proof."

Nya:" I don't need proof, you'll see when you meet him."

She shut the book, got up, and headed for the door.

Nya: "Come on then let's see if he's there."

Me: "Ok."

Me: "Come on Pheebles."

She seemed to have dozed off.

Phoebe: "Huh?"

Phoebe: "Oh...right."

We head back outside, to the hover car. And took it to a large parking building that wasn't very far away. The building seemed to have a badly disfigured sidewalk around it, accompanied by something that looked like a badly torn up street, like the building had brought part of the adjacent street and sidewalk with it. Anyway, I carefully guided the hover car inside, then we got out, and Nya led us down into the lower floor.

When we got there, we found it was full of cars of all kinds, along with various parts scattered all over the floor. Oddly, I couldn't recognize any of these cars, except for one that appeared to a be a mint 1970 mustang, and a halo warthog or a vehicle that looked extremely similiar to it. Complete with a machine gun. All the others were apparently from other worlds or were stripped to the frame and unrecognizable.

The was a bright orange muscle car, with a supercharged engine, that looked way too big to be in a production car. On closer inspection, the badge said Studebaker Avalanche...the company itself, I recognized, but they never made a car like this or even with this name, and would have been defunct before this styling was common. It made me wonder if the engine was custom, or if they actually made them like this in whatever world this car was from where studebaker survived into the 70's.

There was a few odd cars like this actually. With familiar brands but, impossible styling. My favorite of these, was the Chevrolet RSC7, which litterally had the front end of an fd rx7 and the backend of a C5 corvette, with R20B Quadrotor proudly printed on a badge on the side. Which I guess meant it had a four rotor rotary engine, it was a truly strange car to see, but alas, compared to the real life warthog, it wasn't the strangest. There were other cars, but nothing about them was familiar to me. There was a lambourghini looking thing with Mitalle-Volkuni printed on it's badge... which was some old style roundel with a shiraken looking thing in the center, apparently it was some other worldly luxury mark, as the car's lambourghini-ish looks would suggest. Anyway, I kind of got lost in this place, looking at all the cars while the girls stood behind me and talked about something I wasn't paying attention to. After observing the MV, a red car caught my eye, that I didn't notice at first, it looked familiar to me, then I realized that it was the eagle, from carmageddon of all things, hell knows what that thing has been through. More specifically it was the eagle three. And holy crap was it bad-ass. It had three blades on the rear spoiler that were as shiny as they were sharp... it only had one seat, in the center, and the interior was pretty small, but useable.

Me: "Hey ladies you see this car?"

Phoebe: "Yes I see it, what about it?"

Nya: "Don't touch it, Johnny could be back any minute."

Me: "It's from this game...called carmageddon..."

Me: "It's got these blades on the rear wing..."

Phoebe: "Cj why don't we get going, Johnny's not here and we need to find him."

Me: "-sighs- ok."

Phoebe: "So if you're done fantasizing about cars..."

Me: "Yeah ok... fine."

Phoebe: "See Nya?"

-jokingly- Phoebe :"He loves his car so much he hardly ever drives it."

Me: "I just don't want to accidently ruin the engine..you know how hard it would be to find replacements for it in america?"

Phoebe: "You're not going to..."

Me :"Exactly."

-unsure- Nya: "What's america?"

Phoebe: "No I mean you're not going to ruin the engine, you're just being silly."

Me: "-sighs-."

Nya: "-sighs- Come on, I think I know where Johnny is."

Nya: "He spends alot of time in this one spot in the forrest where all these junk cars are."

Me: "Ok."

Phoebe: "I thought you said he took every car he came across.?"

Nya: "Not all, just the ones he's interested in, and sometimes he goes there to look for more."

Me: "Ok."

We got back in the hovercar and headed out to the forrest, Nya led us to a spot not far from the city on the edge. Like she said there were even more cars here, however unlike the ones in the parking garage, most of these were neglected, damaged or inoperable. It was very likely that they came here that way.

Me: "How did you get all these moved over here?"

Nya: "We have a bulldozer, that we use sometimes."

Nya:" There's other cars further out in the forest of course, it's impossible to find them all."

Nya: "And this is just one of the spots, there's another on the other side of the forrest, near another small village."

Me: "Wow..."

Nya: "And you've never even been on the other side of the desert?"

Nya:" Nope..."

Me: "Wow."

Nya: "One of these days..."

Phoebe: "Is that Johnny down there?"

Nya: "Um...yeah I think..."

-urgently- Nya: "Come on Cj, land and let us out."

Me: "Ok."

Nya: "You guys let me talk to him ok?"

Me:" Ok."

I landed and we got out of the car. Johnny was somewhat human in appearence, except his skin was very blue, strange, of course, but definitely not the strangest I have seen.

-surprise- Johnny: "The heck is that thing?"

Nya: "Hi Johnny, it's been awhile."

-annoyed- Johnny: "Nya...what do you want?"

-annoyed- Johnny: "I told you to leave me alone."

Me:" So you like cars huh?"

Johnny: "Yeah...so what?"

Johnny: "Are you going to tell me who these guys?"

Nya: "They're my friends, I just met them a few days ago."

Johnny: "Oh...ok."

Johnny: "What do you want, I'm very busy."

We followed him over to one of the cars, as he began to unbolt what appeared to be one of the heads from the engine. This particular car seemed to have been in a bad accident, as the back end was smashed to oblivion, the front was mostly intact, but it didn't matter as the car was still completely unfamiliar to me, it just looked like some generic 1980s sedan, that apparently had a v8 of undetermined size.

Me :"We need some ...air conditioning canisters."

Johnny: "Oh really...for what?"

Phoebe: "Air conditioning?"

Me: "We need to install air conditioning on these tanks, there's going to be something happening tomorrow, and we're going to need them."

Johnny: "What?"

Me: "Evil robot tanks."

Johnny: "How do you know this?"

Phoebe: "The creator of the tanks told us."

There she goes with her lying again.

Phoebe: "It's too hot inside the tanks for the crew so we need to put working air conditioning systems on them, because they were built to fight in cold enviroments."

Nya: "Do you have any, we need them, it's very important. The entire city could fall if we don't get them."

Johnny: "Well...geee..you put it that way."

Johnny: "There's an autoshop delivery truck not far from here that has several crates of them in the back."

Me: "Really?"

Johnny: "Yeah it's over that way, it's not hard to find."

Me:" Ok."

We headed off in that direction,into the forrest, eventually we came across a 1980s style cube van, with a heavilly worn logo on the side stating "Dynamo's Auto Parts" Another chain I wasn't familiar with. To make things even more confusing, the front of the truck had a GMC style badge that said ATC. So there was a mystery, was it made by alternate universe GMC, or was it a different company entirely? The truck itself looked standard enough, a bit boxier than most 1980's trucks perhaps, but that was about the only unusual aspect of it's design.

Anyway, we opened up the back door, and found several cardboard boxes inside, full of all sorts of things from quarts of motor oil to antifreeze, to windshield wiper fluid, it took awhile, but we eventually found a box of r-134 canisters which we then siezed and took back to the hover car, once we got back out of the forrest, Johnny seemed to have disappeared, though we could see a pickup truck driving off into the distance, likely his.

Phoebe: "Where is he going?

Nya: "Back to his garage, I guess he got all the parts he needed."

Me: "Is he always like that?"

Nya: "Mhm..."

Nya: "He doesn't like to be bothered."

Nya: "I've always wondered if he ever feels lonely, but everytime I ask, he always tells me to leave him alone."

Nya: "It's like he doesn't want anything to do with anyone."

Phoebe: "Hmm..."

We got back in the hover car, taking the crate of R-134 cannisters with us.

Once we got back, we handed the crate to the soldiers.

Soldier: "These will do, but we need the applicator for it..."

Me:" -sighs-..."

Phoebe: "Back to the forrest? "

Nya: "Actually I think Johnny probably has one."

Me: "Ok."

We headed back to Johnny's garage.

-annoyed- Johnny: "What is it now?"

Phoebe: "We need the thing that puts the air conditioning gas in..."

Johnny: "Oh for...$*#$ sake..."

He grabbed a thing from one of the shelves, and handed it to us.

-annoyed- Johnny: "Here, keep it, now leave me alone."

Me: "What are you doing that's so important?"

Johnny: "It's none of your business, get lost kid."

-quietly- Phoebe: "jerk..."

We headed back to the car.

-annoyed- Me: "What the hell is that guy's problem?"

Nya: "Don't ask me, i've known him longer than you have and as long as I can remember, he has always been like that. Ever since we broke up..."

-shocked- Me: "Say wa?!"

Nya: "We were just kids then..."

Nya: "It was before gramma Linda died..."

That was the old woman who took her in when she first got here.

Nya: "We grew up together...and we used to be really close, not in a romantic way though, more like siblings."

Nya: "But then, one day, out of the blue he decided to go out and live on his own."

Nya: "But I stayed with grandma, because she had so much more to teach me."

Nya: "But not long after he left, grandma fell sick..."

-in tears- Nya: "And then one morning she just...she just didn't wake up."

-in tears- Phoebe: "Arceus, Nya...I had...no idea..."

They held eachother close.

-in tears-Nya:"So I went to tell him..."

-in tears- Nya: "And when I finally found him and told him, both our lives changed that day."

-in tears-Nya: "He became more obsessed with his cars, trying to forget about her..."

-in tears-Nya: "While I did my best to continue to follow in her footsteps, in her memory."

-in tears-Nya: "He was hurt, I know he was, even though he won't admit it. He pushed me away because he was too afraid he'd lose me too, he used to be like a brother to me, but now he wants nothing to do with me, or anyone else, as far as I know."

-trying to calm down- Phoebe: "That's probably right Nya."

-unsure- Me: "Have you told him this?"

Me: "He probably doesn't realize what he's doing."

-sadly- Nya: "No, I'm afraid I might anger him."

Phoebe: "Don't worry about that, he won't harm you, he's afraid you may be harmed, silly."

-realizing- Nya:"You're right, maybe I should tell him."

-insistently- Phoebe: "You should..."

We made it back to the castle, and then we took Nya back over to Johnny's once again, so they could talk things out, we stayed in the car while she went inside.

-sighs- Me: "You think this will work?"

Phoebe: "I hope so."

Phoebe: "It's what's best for both of them."

Me: "Yeah, I guess."

\- a few minutes later-

Me: What's taking so long?"

Phoebe: "I don't know."

Me :"Should we go in and check on her?"

Phoebe: "No...this for them to figure out."

Me: "-sighs-, ok."

Phoebe: "Can we snuggle?"

Me: "Sure why not?"

The cockpit of the hovercar had a bench seat with a colapsible center, just big enough for three people, there was also a generous amount of space behind the seats to carry stuff, anyway she unbuckled herself and snuggled up against me.

\- A few minutes later-

Even though we had landed, and the car wasn't running, the hovercar was still fairly cool inside, due to reasons I couldn't understand, but could only imagine it had something to do with the glass, which had closed automatically a few minutes ago. Anyway, Phoebe and I were still snuggling, and Nya was still in there with Johnny.

Me: "Ok this is starting to get ridiculous."

Me: "Let's go check."

Phoebe: "Oh leave them alone...what if they're making love?"

Me: "What?"

Me: "Baby girl, even if they are, we don't have time for this, we have to get back to the castle incase they need us again ."

-urgently- Phoebe: "Wait, there she is."

We watched her come out of the building, I let the window down for her.

Me: "What's going on?"

Nya: "Just go back to the castle, and help the tank guys..."

Me: "What about you?"

Nya: "um..."

-caringly- Phoebe: "You need some alone time?"

-awkwardly- Nya: "mhmm..."

Phoebe: "Come on Cj, let's go then."

Me: "Allright."

Phoebe: "You want us to pick you up later?"

Nya: "No...Johnny has his own car, he can take me back."

Phoebe: "Ok then."

Phoebe: "Just make sure you do come back ok? We need you, you're the only one that knows where everything is around here."

Nya: "I promise I will."

Phoebe: "Good."

I shut the glass and we took off and headed back to the castle.

Phoebe: "Sounds like they worked it out..."

Me: "Maybe."

-teasingly- Phoebe: "Awe...Cj...you jealous...new girlfriend found someone else?"

Me: "Pheebles don't be ridiculous, you're my baby girl.."

Me: "She's just a friend."

Phoebe: "Awweee...Cj..."

-enamored- Phoebe: "Good answer...loverboy."

She kissed me, before buckling up.

We arrived back at the castle just a minute later, and handed the device we got from Johnny over to the soldiers, who seemed to be quite relieved.

Tank Commander: "Good...I think that's all we'll need for now."

Me: "How far along are you?"

Tank Commander: "Tank 1 and 3 are ready to be filled put back together and tested, we just started on tank five, tank four and two should be ready within the hour. Hopefully tank five will be done by nightfall, as we're also checking for problems with the cooling system and making sure the engine itself wasn't damaged."

Me: "Ok, so you'll be ready by tomorrow then?"

Tank Commander: "We should be."

Me: "Good."

Me: "Also I've been thinking that if you're going to be fighting other tanks, you'd be better if we had some scouts, so we could coordinate artillery, and you'd be able to hit them before they even see you."

Tank Commander: "That's true, but only if they can get us the proper coordinates. Unless you have a map of this place, it would be almost impossible to work out."

Me: "Well then, we'll have to see if we can get one, or atleast make one."

Tank Commander: "Mhm."

Tank Commander: "You can't just use any map though, it has to be to scale and have a grid...divided into I'd say, quarter mile segments... for accuracy sake. I can't just use a damned drawing."

Me: "Gotcha...quarter mile segments."

Without much else to do, we headed inside and went searching for the princess.

She wasn't in the throne room, though some of her pawnchessmon were standing guard there, they said she headed up to her room, and didn't want to be disturbed, so we went back to our room, and cuddled for a little bit.

Phoebe: "I hope tomorrow we'll be able to go back to our world."

Me:" I hope so to."

Phoebe: "I hope Charley is ok..."

Phoebe: "Our absence could traumatize him..."

Me: "Oh Pheebles..."

Me: "You're forgetting he's my son too, he'll fight through it."

Phoebe: " I hope he won't have too."

Me: "I miss him too."

Me: "I miss the way he talks, I miss the way he crawls around on the floor, I miss his everlasting penchant for exploring things, I miss the way he plays with his toys.'

-sincerely- Me: "And most of all...I miss the way that...that when you hold him...I mean, I miss the way he looks at you when you hold him. He gives you this look of absolute love and adoration that he could only truly feel for his mother..."

Phoebe: "-sighs-, -giggles while crying-...oh...you silly...silly...silly... man..."

Me :"What..?"

Phoebe: "He gives you that look too you know?...,,,"

-in tears- Phoebe: "And that's what I miss most about him..."

Phoebe: "And what about Nina?"

Me: "I miss her too, of course..."

Phoebe: "I miss watching her play with her pokemon, the way she cherishes them, she'll be a good trainer someday, I just know it."

Me :"Yeah, she will."

Me: "She'll probably be a champion someday like you."

Phoebe: "Mhmmm."

-since- Me: "I guess that is what I miss about her...watching her come into her own, those rare moments when her true personality shines through, the fact that nomatter what she's been through, she still finds the strength to keep going, she trys so hard, and she's come a long way, but she's still got so much farther to go."

Phoebe: "Mhmmmm."

Phoebe: "-sighs-, we really should spend more time with her."

Me :"Well it's not all our fault, she just spends a lot of her time outside, and we have to be inside with Charley."

Me :"She doesn't do it on purpose even, she just wants to spend time with her pokemon."

Phoebe: "Mhm."

Phoebe :"Well, maybe when we get back, we shouldn't let her spend so much time outside, she should spend some more time inside with us.."

Me :"Yeah, that's true."

-jokingly- Phoebe: "I bet once we get back, she'll probably never let us leave the house again..."

-jokingly- Me: "She doesn't have a choice she has to go to school..."

-realizing- Phoebe: "Arceus..."

-unsure- Me: "What?"

-worried- Phoebe: "I hope Melissa picked her up..."

-realizing- Me: "Oh...crap that's right..."

Me: "I think she would have...eventually..."

Phoebe: "Yeah, I think so too."

Phoebe: "She needs us too, you know?"

-worried- Phoebe: "I don't know if she can take being orphaned again."

Me: "You're right."

-upset- Phoebe: "I miss them both so much."

Me: "Calm down, we just have the rest of today and tomorrow, then the TTG will take us back."

-upset- Phoebe: "I hope you're right Cj..."

-upset- Phoebe: "I can't stand the thought of them being on their own..."

I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her close, trying to comfort her.

-upset- Me :"Don't cry baby, I can't stand to see you cry."

Me: "We'll get back to them, I promise."

-upset- Phoebe: "Oh Cj..."

We heard a loud crash.

Me: "What the?"

Phoebe: "What was that?"

I got up and went over to the window...

Apparently the princess had decided to destroy her air conditioner, by throwing it out the window, either that or it somehow fell on it's own either way it was in pieces scattered all over the ground.

-confused- Me :"Um...I think it's the princess' air conditioner."

-concerned- Phoebe: "Is she ok?"

Me: "I uh...I don't know..."

-quietly- Phoebe :"You want to go check?"

Me :"If you come with me."

Phoebe: "Ok."

She got up, and we headed up to the top floor together, we found the princess crying in her room, for some reason. There was a bit of blood splattered on the floor, but she seemed to be ok.

-concerned- Phoebe: "What's wrong?"

-somewhat annoyed- Me: "Is everyone going to cry today?"

Phoebe :"Cj, be nice."

Me: "-sighs-..."

Phoebe: "Arceus, what happened? Are you hurt?"  
Phoebe :"What's with all the blood?"

-upset- Persiamon: "Some of my guards turned on me."

Persiamon: "After what you said this morning..."

Phoebe: "We didn't mean too..."

Persiamon :"I know...it's just..."

Persiamon :"My pawnchessmon are a little overzealous at times..."

Persiamon: "They thought that the other guards were trying to kill me, which led to a war, and then they really did try to kill me..even though I told them to stop they wouldn't listen."

-realizing- Me :"That's not your blood is it?"

Persiamon :"I had no choice..."

Persiamon :"They backed me into a corner, I had to defend myself."

Phoebe: "It's allright."

-upset- Persiamon :"It's all my fault..."

Persiamon :"I shouldn't have hypnotized them..."

Phoebe: " It's ok...atleast you realize your mistakes."

Persiamon: "I thought about what you said."

Persiamon: "I just think that..."

Persiamon: "Maybe I shouldn't be in charge anymore."

Persiamon: "I don't know what I'm doing here..."

-surprised- Phoebe :"You really think so?"

Persiamon: "You should be in charge Pheebles...you're a princess too aren't you?"

Phoebe: "Yes, but we can't..."

Persiamon: "Why not, you seem to be better at this than me?"

Phoebe: "Because our children need us, and as soon as we get the opportunity to go home, we're taking it."

Persiamon: "Well then just take control for a few days...please...I can't deal with this anymore, I'm down to five guards, and I don't think i can recruit anymore without hypnotizing them, especially after what just happened.

-desperately- Persiamon :"Please Phoebe...Cj...come on..."

Phoebe: "Calm down."

Persiamon: "I can't calm down, all of you talk about how bad I am at being a princess...according to my guards...but now you won't step up.."

Me: "Your guards were spying on us?"

Persiamon :"Just my pawnchessmon."

-a bit overwhelmed- Me :"-sighs-..."

Me: "Well Pheebles...what do you think?"

Phoebe: "I think she should talk to Nya whenever she gets back."

Persiamon :"Gets back from what?"

Phoebe: "We took her over to see Johnny."

Persiamon :"Oh...ok..."

Phoebe: "Just relax Persia, we'll figure this out."

Persiamon :"It's Persiamon."

Phoebe: "You're not in your world anymore you can have your own name."

Phoebe: "But don't worry about that right now..."

Me: "Actually, it's good that they can spy because, we're going to need your guards to be out in the desert tomorrow to scout out the enemy, on a strictly non-combat basis of course. "

-upset- Persiamon :"Five won't be enough..."

Me: "Well it has to be, we only have five tanks after all."

Phoebe: "Why don't you go clean yourself up, we'll talk about this later ok?"

Phoebe: "But as far as everyone else is concerned you're no longer in charge here."

Persiamon :"Ok."

Phoebe: "Don't call me that..."

Persiamon: "But if I'm not in charge than who is?"

Phoebe: "Nobody..."

Phoebe: "We're all a team here...we're just trying to survive..."

Phoebe: "Ok?"

Persiamon: "Ok."

Persiamon :"Can you guard the hallway for me while I'm in the shower I don't want anyone to see me like this..."

Phoebe: "-sighs- sure..."

She left the room and went around the corner towards the shower.

Me: "Are we going to guard the hallway?"

Phoebe: "We can guard from here, I can see if someone's comming with my powers."

Me: "Ok."

Me: "You know I never thought she'd break like that..."

Phoebe: "Me neither."

Phoebe :"I guess she finally realized this just isn't her world anymore..."

Me: "But it isn't ours either."

Phoebe: "True..."

Me: "I can't believe she killed her own guards..."

Phoebe: "Only because they tried to kill her..."

Phoebe: "I'm proud of her for defending herself actually, instead of relying on her chessmon."

Me: "-sighs-, yeah, I guess that was pretty impressive."

Me :"So what now?"

Phoebe: "I don't know...we just wait for her to get out of the shower I guess.."

-mischeivously- Phoebe: "Or we could go see what she looks like naked..."

Me: "Pheebles...come...on...I don't think that's a good idea..."

Phoebe :"I know Cj, I was just joking..."

Me "Ok good."

Phoebe :"But don't you want to know what it would be like to...welll."

-sternly- Me: "Drop it..."

Phoebe: "I know you do."

-sternly- Me: "Drop it..."

Phoebe: "This could your only opportunity"

-annoyed- Me: "I said drop it..."

Phoebe :"Awe...Cj..."

Phoebe: "It would be fun..."

Me: "Pheebles..."

Me: "Need I remind you how you felt after we "had fun" with Nya?"

Phoebe :"I remember, and I think it's worth it..."

Me: "No you don't, you're just really horny right now..."

Phoebe: "Fine then I'll go see her myself..."

Phoebe: "I am a girl anyway she won't mind..."

Me :"Pheebles..."

Phoebe: "No Cj...I'm going...end of story I'll be back in a few minutes..."

She left the room, apparently intending on Joining persiamon in the shower...For some reason, i didn't feel like she was cheating on me, I was just a bit annoyed that she said I didn't try to stop her last time, and now I tried my best and she just blatantly went around me, so, feeling I had no reason to be up here anymore, I headed back down to our room, and sat on the bed...alone, not really caring if she proceeded to make out with persiamon or not. I was more annoyed than anything at the moment...if she came back upset...I'd probably just leave her on her own and go to see what Nya and Johnny are up to.

-about 10 minutes later-

My anger had just about difused when she came back through the door. Her hair was wet but she had dressed herself again.

Me: "Have fun?"

Me: "What did you ..."

Phoebe: "No we didn't..."

Me: "Ok..."

Phoebe: "She let me squeeze her boobs and that's about all I did."

Me: "Really?"

Me: "You know I wouldn't care if you took it further."

Phoebe: "I know.."

Me: "So what does she look like naked?"

Phoebe: "-giggles-, I'm not telling you..."

Phoebe: "If you wanted to know you should've gone with me."

Me: "Why did you want to know so badly?"

Phoebe :"Because I was bored, and there's not much to do here."

Me: "That's for sure."

-concerned- Phoebe: "Still angry at me?"

Me: "-sighs-...dammit baby girl...I still can't find a way to stay mad at you.."

Phoebe: "Awwwwe...that's gooood."

I held her close, and she kissed me.

-lustfully- Me: "Ohhhhh I love you..."

Phoebe: "Save it for tonight."

-unsure- Me: "Huh?"

Me: "What's tonight?"

Phoebe: "It could be the last night we have here, so I want to make it special."

Me: "Really? "

Phoebe: "Mhm..."

Me: "I thought you hated this place?"

-lovingly- Phoebe: "I know, that's why we're celebrating!"

Me: "hehehe..."

-mesmerized- Me: "-sighs-, you're so beautiful..."

Phoebe: "I know..."

I kissed her, and she kissed me back...and then I kissed her again, and so on for a few minutes.

Eventually, after several quiet minutes, we heard a knock at our door.

Phoebe :"What is it Nya?"

Me:"She's back already?"

Phoebe :"I guess so."

Phoebe :"Come on in..."

She came into the room.

Nya: "Hello."

Phoebe: " Back already?"

Nya: "mhm."

Nya: "Phoebe can we talk...without Cj?"

Me: "Why without me?"

Phoebe: "Girl talk?"

Nya: "Yes..."

Me :"-sighs-...fine..."

-softly- Me:"We were having such a nice moment.."

Phoebe: "Oh relax Cj..."

I headed up to the study, there was nothing else to do so I went to see if there was anything worth reading. I ended up picking out some book on warfare, but it was written before firearms were invented in its world, so the information within it was kind of outdated. It was also somewhat difficult to read, not only was it in old english, but some of the words used seemed to have different meanings then normal, just another oddity to add to the list in this place.

After several minutes of struggling to even understand the first paragraph of the book, I put it back on the shelf and went to see if Phoebe would let me back in the room. When I got there Nya was just leaving.

Me: "So what's going on?"

-mischeivously- Nya: "Nothing..."

Me: "Ok...but you know if you don't tell me Phoebe will."

Nya: "I know..."

Me: "Ok."

Me: "Why don't you go see the princess? I think she's in her room, you should talk her."

-unsure- Nya: "About what?"

-mischeivously- Me: "Nothing..."

Nya: "-sighs-...ok fine I'll go."

I continued into the room, Phoebe was sitting on the bed.

Phoebe :"Oh good you're back."

Me: "What did you talk about?"

Phoebe: "Well...she spoke to Johnny for awhile..."

Phoebe: "But they decided they just want to be friends."

Me: "Ok, not how I was expecting that to turn out."

Phoebe: "Me too, awe well."

Phoebe: "But nya said she sees him as more of a brother..., so that may be why."

Me: "Oh..ok..."

Me: "Yeah I guess it would be kind of weird if they were raised like that."

Phoebe: "Mhm."

I sat by her, layed down, and slowly pulled her down on top of me.

-delighted- Phoebe: "Hey what are you doing? ."

-lovingly- Me: "-sighs-, come here baby.."

-delighted- Phoebe: "Ohhh...hehe..."

-softly- Me:"We need to get home, I swear you're getting crazier everyday..."

Phoebe: "I don't mean too..."

Phoebe: "I'm just under a lot of stress because Charley's not here."

Me: "I know...I am too."

Me:" But we've talked about this already."

Phoebe:" Yes...we have..."

Me: "What are you planning for tonight exactly?"

-playfully- Phoebe: "It's a secret..."

Me: "Really?"

-playfully- Phoebe: "Mhm."

Me: "-sighs-...ok..."

Me: "Hey, do you have your cellphone?"

Phoebe: "Yes... but it doesn't work, I can't call anyone and the clock isn't even right, it's useless."

Me: "Where is it?"

Phoebe: "I put it in the dresser."

Me: "Better make sure you have it before we leave."

Phoebe: "I will."

Phoebe: "Do you have yours?"

-realizing- Phoebe: "No... you don't, I remember you left it in the car.."

Me: "yep."

Phoebe:"-sighs- I'm hungry...are you?"

Me: "A little bit..."

Me: "We haven't had anything to eat all day have we?"

Phoebe: "Nope..."

Me: "Want to get something to eat?"

Phoebe: "Mhm."

Me: "Ok then."

We got up, got our shoes on, left the room, and headed to the kitchen, which really wasn't much, it had a microwave, a fridge, and an oven, but no electricity to run them. There were also no cooks on duty at anytime, though there seemed to always be a dwapo being slow roasted over a fire in the foyer for dinner every night. Despite not running, the fridge was still used to store those strange cabbage like vegetables that tasted like meat. So we took one of them, and headed back to the room to share it, they were quite large and it was hard for a single person to finish one. Anyway, this cabbage tasted like room temperature steak, which, was admitedly quite impressive for cabbage. You could also heat them up so they wouldn't be room temperature of course. They had different colors that gave away what flavor they were. White was chicken, and brown was apparently steak, and those were the only two I've tried so far. As a bonus, they also weren't greesy like the actualy meat would be, so they didn't make much of a mess.

Anyway, after we finished eating we left to the room again, and headed outside to check how the tanks were comming along, it seemed to be late in the afternoon now. Though it was hard to tell as there wasn't a working clock anywhere.

Me: "Is everything still going ok?"

Tank commander: "Yes, everything's fine, all of them are finished now except for five, which is still being checked for damage, it should be done by sunset."

Me: "Good, so we're ready for tomorrow?"

Tank commander: "Mhm."

We watched them work for a little bit before heading back inside, We came across Nya and Persia on the way up the stairs, but they didn't stop to chat. We spent just a few more minutes in our room before Nya came back to talk to us...with several pawnchessmon standing behind her.

-concerned- Phoebe :"What's going on?"

Nya: " I'm the princess now?"

Phoebe: "That's good."

Nya: "Persiamon told me what happened earlier..."

Nya: "So, I think we're going to need some more guards."

Me: "Yep...we need enough to be on all sides of the city...also if you can find some working radios, that would be nice."

Nya: "Um...I think we have some in the armory."

Me: "Ok, that's good."

Nya: "Um...I think I'm going to go out and try to recruit more people if I can, why don't you go get the radios?"

Me: "Yeah, that sounds good too."

Nya: "Allright then, come on pawnchessmon.."

-afirmatively- Pawnchessmon: "Yes mam..."

Me:"Goodluck."

Nya:"Also, check on Persia if you can, she seems to be a bit upset..."

Phoebe :"Will do."

The clanging of armor echoed through out the hall, as the squad of chessmon headed down the stairs, we followed them shortly after, looking for Persiamon. We found her moping around in the throne room.

Phoebe: "Persia? Are you ok?"

-upset- Persiamon: "I don't know anymore..."

Phoebe: "Don't know what?"

Phoebe: "Just because you're not the princess anymore doesn't mean it's the end of the world."

Phoebe:"You know it's better that Nya's in charge now, so why are you upset?"

Phoebe: "You did the right thing."

-unsure- Persiamon :"But now what do I do?"

Phoebe:"Well, we could use your help in the armory."

Phoebe:"So come on."

Persiamon:"Ooookaay."

We headed down to the armory, and had her open the vault, as she was the only one aside from Nya that knew the combination.

Then we gathered up some radios, and hauled them upstairs, and set them on one of the tables in the dining room.

Persiamon :"What do you need these for?"

Me: "Communication, so the scouts can speak to the tank crews."

-realizing- Me: "Crap!"

Phoebe :"What?"

Me: "We still need a map..."

Phoebe: "Can you draw one?"

Me: "It would need to be somewhat accurate."

Persiamon :"We have a map."

Me: "What, where?"

Persiamon: "Um...it's in my room."

Phoebe :"Can you go get it."

Persiamon: "Sure."

Persiamon: "Awhile ago, a strange guy came here, that said he was selling maps, and wanted to see the inside of the castle walls, so he could accurately map them, like he had done the rest of the city."

Persiamon: "I let him in, and he gave me one of his maps for doing so."

Persiamon :"I never thought about it much until now."

Persiamon :"I never thanked him..."

Persiamon: "But now I don't know where he is."

Me: "Um princess?"

Me: "Go get the map."

Persiamon: "Oh...sorryy.."

I didn't mean to be rude, but we were kind of pressed for time, and I would need to make atleast 1 more copy of the map she had, if it was even detailed enough to be usable.

She came back a few minutes later.

I looked at the map.

Phoebe: "What do you think Cj, can we use it?"

It was all hand drawn, but nicely detailed, had all the buildings marked and labeled, even though they were just represented with squares, it had the forrest, and some "dump" spots marked in the forrest, including the ones we had been to while collecting parts. Further more, it had a key that gave away the scale in kilometers, miles, and even some unfamiliar systems of measurement.

It was about the best map I could ask for.

Me: "This will do, but I need copys."

Phoebe: "Here hold still."

She took a picture of it with her phone.

-unsure- Me: "Um...Pheebles...that's not going to work."

Phoebe: "But I can send it to this printer I saw in the armory..."

Why there was a printer in the armory was beyond me, did it really look that much like a weapon?

-reminding- Me: "There's no power..."

Phoebe: "We can take it upstairs and plug it in..."

Me: "Yes but, I need to draw the gridlines on it, if you're going to do it that way, besides we don't even know if that printer works, there's no paper and the ink is probably dry.."

Phoebe: "Oh..."

Me: "Nice try though baby girl."

Me: "I guess I could just trace it, but we'd still need to find more paper."

Persiamon :"I have paper."

Me: "Really?'

Persiamon: " I like to draw sometimes..."

She headed upstairs to get some paper.

Me: "Well get something to draw with too, while you're there."

Persiamon: "ok."

Me: "Preferably not crayons..."

Persiamon:"What are crayons."

Me: "Never mind.

After she came back down, I sat down at the table and began to trace the map, making pretty close to an exact copy. Then came the painstaking process of using a straightedge to draw gridlines on it, and then tracing another copy of the copy with the gridlines. Leaving the original intact, It was late in the evening by the time we were finished, Nya was still out recruiting, and the tank crew was just quitting for the day.

Tank commander: "Are these the maps?"

Me: "They look allright?"

Tank Commander: "Yeah, they'll work, we'll need a few more of them though."

Me: "-sighs-."

Me: "We need to find a faster way to copy them."

Phoebe: "Well you have two of them now, we can make two copys if I start helping you."

Me: "Right..."

Phoebe :"And then Persia can join in."

Me: "Mhm."

Persiamon :"It's almost dinner time though...where's Nya?"

Me :"I don't think she came back yet."

Phoebe: "It's almost dark."

Pawnchessmon: "Should I go look for her?"

-shocked- Me: "How long have you been here?"

I was a bit shocked because I thought all the pawnchessmon left with Nya.

Pawnchessmon seemed to be really good at standing completely still for long periods of time, despite being very noisy whenever they moved, they could stand in the dark corner of a room and go undetected for quite awhile.

Pawnchessmon: "Ever since the new princess left, she told me to stay here to guard the castle."

Me: "Ok..."

Me: "Why don't you go outside and keep a look out for her?"

Pawnchessmon: "Yes sir."

He headed outside.

Me: "Did you see that he just came out of nowhere..."

Persiamon: "Yeah...they do that sometimes..."

Phoebe: "I knew he was there...I thought you knew..."

Me: "Nope..."

Phoebe: "oh well."

The princess went to go tend to the dwapo roast, which was almost done.

Phoebe: "I'm going to start copying the map."

Me: "Ok, go ahead baby girl."

I starting making another copy as well, while the tank crew helped themselves to the roast.

After drawing the same map three times, I was starting to get bored. Phoebe had finished a copy as well, so we were up to four, and now she was starting yet another while I got up to get something to eat. She was still tracing her second map when I got back.

Phoebe :"Almost done with this one, then we'll have five copies."

Me: "Ok."

Me :"That's enough for the tanks, but we'll need some for the scouts."

Phoebe: "I know..."

Phoebe: "Let me finish this one and I'll get something to eat too."

Me: "Ok."

She finished and got up to get her food a few minutes later, when I was nearly done eating.

After we both finished eating we stayed at the table and continued to make more copies of the map, persiamon began to make copies as well, and another hour later, we finally had enough maps to distribute. Or atleast I hope we did because we ran out of paper, and even if persiamon had more stashed in her room...I didn't want to draw that map ever again, as it was pretty much burned into my memory at this point. Phoebe seemed to feel the same.

Phoebe: "Ok, that's it we're out of paper."

Persiamon :"I can get more..."

-tired- Phoebe: "No...we have enough, right Cj?"

Me: "Mhm..."

Persiamon: "Ok..."

Phoebe stacked up all the maps.

Phoebe: "I'll keep these safe for tomorrow."

Me: "Actually, you might want to give some to Nya when she gets back, the scouts should probably leave at dawn so they can get out far enough to spot the enemy before they get too close."

Phoebe: "Oh...ok..."

Persiamon :"So now what should we do?"

Phoebe: "I guess we just wait for Nya to get back."

Me: "Yeah, pretty much."

She just happened to walk into the room at that moment.

Nya: "Oh, hi guys..."

Phoebe: "Hi..."

Nya: "You had dinner without me.?"

Persiamon: "Mhm."

-curious- Me :"What took you so long?"

Nya: "Well it takes awhile to build an army..."

Me :"What army?"

Nya: "Follow me..."

She led us outside, where there was quite a large gathering of people, much to our surprise.

Me :"How did you?"

Nya: "It wasn't that hard...I just told them the city would be attacked tomorrow if we didn't get more people to fight with us."

Persiamon :"We're going to need to roast 2 dwapos tomorrow..."

Me: "Yeah...probably..."

Nya: "Ok everyone, you can go home for now, just be back here first thing in the morning."

The crowd slowly dispersed.

Phoebe: "Here Nya, we made some maps, you'll need some for tomorrow."

Nya: "Oh...ok...thankyou."

She gave her all but five of the maps, one for each tank, then she went over and gave the rest of the maps to the tank commander.

Me: "Thing is, I don't think we'll need that many people Nya."

Me: "You have eight maps, each squad will need a map...and I don't think you'll need more than 3 people in a squad..."

Nya: "That's allright. The others can stay here in the castle where they'll be safe..."

Me: "Sure..."

Me :"With eight squads we'll have enough to have two squads on each side of the city."

Nya: "Mhm."

Phoebe: "Ok, I handed out all the maps."

Me: "Allright, that's good."

Persiamon:"So now what?"

Phoebe: "I think that's it for now.."

Me: "Yeah..."

Me: "We'll need to be up early to brief the scouts though before they leave."

Phoebe: "Mhm."

Phoebe: "Cj I feel tired let's go to bed..."

Me: "Ok...sure..."

Nya: "Goodnight."

Persiamon: "Yeah goodnight..."

Phoebe: "Goodnight."

Nya: "You can have the princess room tonight if you want.."

Phoebe: "Awe thanks..."

-realizing- Me: "Yeah..cause there's blood all over it..."

Nya: "No it's been cleaned up..."

Me: "Oh...ok..."

-excitedly- Phoebe: "Come on let's go."

Me: "hehe..allright."

We headed all the way up to the top floor.

Me: "I thought you were tired..."

She giggled as we headed down the hall and into the room, with it's large...comfortable bed.

Me:"Well atleast they cleaned it up.."

Phoebe: "mhmmmm..."

We got in bed and snuggled together, as usual.

-softly- Phoebe: "You haven't figured it out yet have you?"

Me :"Figured out what?"

Phoebe: "Tonight..."

Phoebe: "We're having a foursome with Nya and Persia..."

-in disbelief- Me: "Pheebles..."

See what happens when I try to keep her from doing things...? She just goes behind my back...

Phoebe: "Oh come on, you'll like it..."

Me :"yea...and then...after all the fun...you won't stop crying..."

-insistently- Phoebe: "I'll be fine..."

Me: "Are you sure?"

Me: "Can you promise me that?"

Me: "You're starting to scare me a bit you know?"

Me: "It's like you're trying to make up for something you're not telling me."

Phoebe: "Oh...arceus Cj..."

Phoebe: "I'm just trying to be nice..."

Phoebe: "I'm not hiding anything."

Me: "I just want you...ok?...just you..."

Phoebe: "Oh...ok..."

Phoebe :"Then excuse me for a second I have to tell the others..."

Me: "Mhmmmmm."

She got dressed and left the room for a few minutes before returning.

Phoebe: "-sighs-, you crazy ...crazy boy..."

She kicked off her shoes and layed down beside me, then I pulled her close and kissed her.

Me: "I love you."

Phoebe: "I love you."

-softly- Phoebe: "That was a test by the way.."

-in disbelief- Me: "Oh realllllly?"

Me: "Or are you just saying that now?"

Me: "Was Nya a test that I failed?"

-mischeviously- Phoebe: "You'll never know..silly boy."

Me: "I guess I won't."

-mischeivously- Phoebe: "Nope."

Phoebe: "Now come here...if you want me you can have me.."

Me: "You're damn right I want you..."

-lovingly- Phoebe: "ohhhh Cj..."

We started to make out... eventually we wound up naked, having sex and falling asleep soon afterwards, because we were already pretty tired. When I woke up it was morning, and I quickly found her beside me, just waking up as well.

-tiredly, cutely- Phoebe: "-yawns-...good..morning..."

-tiredly- Me: "Goodmorning baby girl."

I held her close for a little bit.

Phoebe: "Why don't we go take a shower real quick?"

Me: "Ok."

We took a shower, got dressed and headed downstairs and outside, where we found Nya, waiting patiently for her scouts to show up.

Phoebe :"Goodmorning Nya..."

Nya: "Goodmorning."

The pawnchessmon seemed to be setting up a fire pit outside, to roast another dwapo, as there was only one fireplace inside.

Phoebe: "Anybody show up yet?"

Nya: "They will don't worry."

Phoebe: "Ok."

-sincerely- Phoebe: "Nya..."

Nya: "Mhm..."

Phoebe :"I don't know when we're going to leave today...so...before that happens...thankyou..."

-awkward- Me: "Yeah...you've been very helpfull.."

Nya: "Awe...it was nothing...thankyou..."

We all hugged for a brief moment.

Nya: "So you going to go scouting too?"

Me: "Sort of, we're going to be watching from the hover car, more like air support I guess."

-unsure- Nya: "So you want a map?"

Me: "Eh...it couldn't hurt."

She handed us one of the maps we drew last night.

Me: "Maybe we'll do transport as well, get the scouts out a little faster."

Nya: "Ok."

Phoebe: "Do they all speak english?"

Nya: "Um...I don't know."

Phoebe: "I can use my powers to translate for you if you need me."

Nya: "Ok cool."

After a few minutes of waiting some people started to show up, unfortunately we didn't have the time to wait for all of them to show up, so when we had enough, we divided them up into squads of 3 each, gave each squad a map and a radio, to communicate with the other squads, we made sure atleast one member of each squad could speak english of course, and hopefully understand their squadmates as well. The tank commander gave them instructions on how to read the map, how to relay useful information, and other knowledge important to their role.

After that we used the hover car to cart them to the edges of the city. After we had painstakingly dropped off the first squad, Johhny showed up with the same truck he had yesterday, and Nya was able to convince him to put it to use. Allowing us to get the scouting teams out even quicker, which was could because the hover car couldn't fit many people, 3 was about the sensible limit. Phoebe had to stay at the castle, because carrying five people in that thing was just completely uncomfortable. Once they were almost all where they needed to be, the tanks also left the castle and spread out around the city. Everything was comming together in a matter of hours, and our enemy had yet to show up.

The castle was really quiet now, as Nya, Phoebe, Persiamon and I were the only ones here, alongside a single pawnchessmon. Persiamon seemed very keen on having atleast one of them around to protect her...even though she probably didn't need it, and was technically no longer in charge of them anyway.

-into radio- Nya: "Scout team 1...Check in..."

-on radio- Pawnchessmon: "Team 1...still here..."

-into radio- Nya: "Team 2?"

-on radio- Unknown person: "Team 2 reporting...nothing sighted yet."

-into radio- Nya: "Ok..."

Phoebe: "Cj we should probably get in the car and start looking too."

Me: "Yeah..."

Phoebe: "Comming Nya?"

Nya: "I'll go with Johnny, we'll take the south end you take the north..."

-into radio- Nya: "Johnny where are you?"

-on radio- Johnny: "Just dropped off team 8, on my way back now."

-into radio- Nya: "Ok."

Persiamon: "What about me?"

Nya: "I don't know, you can come with me...or them...make up your mind."

-unsure- Persiamon :"Um..."

Persiamon:"I'll go with them..."

Nya: "Ok..."

Me: "Allright then let's go..."

-unsure- Pawnchessmon: "What about me princess?"

Persiamon :"You...come with me."

Me: "We don't have enough room."

Phoebe: "Mhm."

Nya: "Come with me chessmon..."

-affirmatively- Pawnchessmon: "Right away princess."

Persiamon :"Wait no I want to go with you..."

Phoebe: "Oh come on Persia , we don't have time for this...let's go..."

Phoebe pulled her towards the hover car.

Any way we crawled in and took to the skys, quickly reaching the north end of the city. Squad one and squad two were in plane sight... and progressing further north, into a dry, grassy plains area that eventually led into the desert.

-impressed- Persiamon :"This view is incredible..."

Phoebe: "Mhm."

I slowed the car down to a crawl, we slowly drifted forward, we had the perfect view to just sit back and observe for awhile until something happened.

-into radio-Phoebe: "Nya did you meet up with Johnny yet?"

-on radio- Nya:" Almost he's entering the courtyard right now."

-into radio- Phoebe: "Ok, we're already right where we need to be."

-on radio- Nya: "Good, hopefully I'll be too within a few minutes."

-into radio- Phoebe: "Good."

Me:"And now the waiting begins.."

Phoebe: " Keep an eye on the horizon Persia..."

Persiamon :"Ok."

-on radio- Pawnchessmon: "This is team one, we have a small earthquake..."

-on radio- Nya: "That means something really big has appeared, we just left the castle...I can feel the ground shake over here too."

-on radio- Nya: "Everyone else ok?"

-on radio-Unknown: "Team 2 checking in, just felt the earthshake."

-on radio- Unknown team 3 member: "Team 3, we feel it too."

-on radio- unknown Team 4 member: "Team 4...just now felt the earth quake...but nothing else sighted..."

-into radio- Phoebe: "Team 4 you're on the south east corner aren't you?"

-on radio- unknown Team 4 member: "Roger that missy..."

Me: "That means it came from the north doesn't it?"

Phoebe: "I think so..."

-into radio- Phoebe: "Ok...we'll see."

-on radio- Nya :"Team 8 did you feel it?"

-on radio- Unknown team 8 member: "At about the same time team 4 spoke up..."

-on radio- Nya: "Cj...Pheebles, why don't you go further north, see if you can find what appeared?"

Phoebe: " Ok..."

I drove forwards for a few minutes, at about half speed, trying to be cautious. Eventually we left the plains, and were now flying over the endless carpet of sand that was the desert.

A few minutes later, we finally found what we were looking for off to the east. It was a vehicle of gigantic proportions. It looked a giant metal building, with several sets of collosal tank tracks on it's sides, it's size reminded me of the havac...on one end was a giant steel door. And there seemed to be several small defensive turrets on the roof.

Unfortunately, it was off the maps we had, so we couldn't coordinate any attacks on it.

-into radio- Phoebe: "We see it, it's off to the east."

-on radio- Nya: "Ok."

Me: "Tell the tanks to regroup and prepare to head east."

-into radio- Phoebe: "Right..."

-into radio- Phoebe: "Tanks...regroup and prepare to head east."

-on radio- Tank commander: "Already on it..., just waiting for 3 and 4 to come from the west side."

-into radio- Phoebe: "Ok."

Nya: "Scout teams 2 ,3 and 4, head east as well, stay ahead of the tanks."

Nya: "All others hold your position for now."

Me: "She's pretty good at this."

Phoebe: "Mhm."

Phoebe :"hey there's something going on."

Me: "What?"

The exhaust stacks of the behemoth tank began to billow smoke like a power plant...and the giant steel door slowly began to open.

Phoebe: "Should we get out of here?"

Me: "I don't know."

Me: "Let's see if we can get close."

-concerned- Phoebe: "But Cj, it has guns on the roof."

Me: "If we stay below the roofline they can't hurt us."

Phoebe: "I hope you're right."

-into radio- Phoebe: "This thing is huge...the doors are opening...get ready.."

-on radio- Nya: "Allright everyone you heard her."

I dove down below the roofline and flew right up along side this monstrosity, all the while it continued to billow smoke, and it's door was still opening very slowly. I figured it would release a hoard of robot tanks when it finally opened. Unfortunately we couldn't do anything about them if it did, we didn't have any weapons, and it would be just too much metal for Phoebe to deal with. Anyway, we went around it, and tried to get away from it, out of range of it's guns, or atleast, the tracking system for it's guns. Then we circled back around to the front.

The door continued to open, and once it opened a sufficient amount, 5 armored-car looking things drove out. They were an ill-chosen olive green, they had four large offroad wheels, an armour-plated body, and a small, rotating turret on the roof, with what seemed to be a minigun mounted on it.

Phoebe: "Um..Cj...we have company."

Me: "I see them."

Me: "Give me the radio."

Phoebe: "Ok."

-into radio- Me: "We got hostiles, 5...armored car looking things...I guess it's their scouts..."

-into radio- Me: "They got miniguns, one is heading towards the city now, and another is chasing us, and the other 3 are going off in other directions."

Phoebe: "Yeah go faster, don't let it get too close."

Me: "I know."

They weren't that fast, so it was pretty easy to stay ahead of them. However the one that was following us seemed bound and determined to follow us, regardless of how far we had gotten ahead of it...though it wasn't too hard to deal with.

Me: "Tanks...where are you?"

Me: "This one seems to be following us, i think we can just lead him to you."

-on radio- Tank Commander: "Roger that, we're just heading to the north of the city now."

Me: "Allright, tell me when you get to the edge...we can keep him occupied for awhile."

We kept our new friend behind us for about a half hour until the tanks were in position and we introduced them, just one shot was enough to reduce the armored car to scrap metal. Not long after that all four of the others came towards us, but the tanks knocked them down pretty quickly. Of course, that was just the first wave, as we headed back to the factory, just about 30 miles from the city, we saw 5 more armored cars (now painted tan to blend into the desert), and 6 pretty standard looking tanks, that were smaller than our tanks, but larger than the scout cars, and had tracks instead of wheels. They were also slower than the scouts as well. They almost looked like normal patton tanks, but were somewhat smaller, and didn't have any hatches for people to get inside them. They seemed to be armed with just a cannon, and maybe a coaxial machine gun.

Phoebe: "Oh great...more of them..."

Me: "Yep."

Me: "Ok we got...6 tanks, and five more of those scout car things."

All but one of the scout cars turned towards the west, the other one continued to drive ahead of the tanks. They seemed to be ignoring us now...I guess they couldn't see us because we were higher than we were earlier. This also allowed us to see really well, to the point where we were able to tell where they would enter the map.

Me: "Uh..."

Me: "We got 4 cars going to the west.

Me: "Um...Tanks...I think all the tanks are comming for you, they got one scout with them. I'll think they'll be in section...A-20... in about ten minutes."

-on radio- Tank Commander: "give us a minute to aim for A-20..they're out of range right now...where do you think they'll be in about fifteen minutes?"

Me: "Southern part of A-20? They aren't moving very fast."

-on radio- Tank Commander: "Ok...keep an eye on them if you can, I'll tell you when we're in position, I don't think I have to warn you to stay out of a-20."

-into radio- Me: "Right."

-into radio-Me: "The scout cars, looks like they're heading north for a bit . I think they're trying to surround us."

-into radio-Me: "Roger that, they're heading for I think A-12."

-on radio- Nya: "Scout team 1 and 2, go keep an eye out for those cars and stay out of their sight. Scout team 2 head for c-10, and scout team 3, go to...c-14."

To reduce redundant dialogue, both their communications people confirmed they recieved their orders.

-into radio- Me: "They're tan this time, they blend into the sand."

-on radio- Nya: "Gotcha."

-on radio- Tank Commander: "I'm sending tank 5 north to intercept the scouts."

Me: "Allright."

-on radio- Tank Commander: "Tanks 1-4 still moving into position to fire on A-20."

Me: "K."

Phoebe: "Um...Cj?"

Me: "What?"

She pointed to a spot on the horizon...

3 more tanks...

Me: "Um...we have another formation of tanks comming...just 3 of them looks like."

These tanks came towards us for a moment, then they started heading west, like the scouts had done earlier. What they were trying to do was no secret, they were sending most of their tanks towards our tanks, and also sending a second, weaker group to the north part of the city. Unfortunately for them their tank formation was severely crippled just minutes later when four of ours got into position and rained hell on them, we got direct hits on four of them, another was badly smoking but still slowly moving, and only one managed to escape without a scratch, along with their scout, which was far enough ahead to avoid it entirely.

-on radio- Tank commander: "How'd that go?"

-into radio- Me: "They're down to...two and a half tanks and a scout."

-into radio- Me: "Still got three heading for the north side though."

-on radio- Tank Commander: "Sending tank four over there as well."

Me: "Ok."

-into radio- Me :" They're almost in b-19 now."

-on radio- Tank Commander: "Aiming for b-19."

A few minutes later, just one more strike took out the remaining tanks, the sole surviving scout turned and started to head north.

-into radio- Me: "Ok you killed the last two tanks of that group, but their scout survived and it's heading north now."

-on radio- Tank Commander: "Ok."

-into radio- Me: " I think it's going to join up with the others and attack from that side."

-on radio- Tank Commander: "Roger that, shouldn't be much of an issue."

Phoebe :"What a mess..."

Me:"Oh come on... it's just another scrapyard..."

Me: "What do you think Persia?"

-somewhat concerned- Me: "Persia?"

-surprised- Phoebe: "Is she asleep?"

Me: "I guess so..."

Phoebe: "-giggles- she's asleep..."

-annoyed- Me: "Of all the possible times..."

-loudly- Phoebe: "WAKE UP!"

-annoyed- Me: "AHHH! Pheebles!.."

-surprised- Persiamon:"What!?"

Phoebe: "You fell asleep."

Persiamon: "Why did you wake me up?'

-sternly- Phoebe:" Because this is a horrible time to fall asleep."

-nervously- Persiamon :"Oh..sorry."

Me: "Oh Phoebe...lighten up, we're doing fine without her anyway..."

-calmly- Phoebe: "Yeah I guess so..."

-sadly- Persiamon: "aweeee..."

Me: "Should we head back over to the factory thing?"

Phoebe: "Sure."

We headed back towards where we saw the factory earlier. Eventually we came across 3 more drone tanks, heading southwest.

-into radio- Me: "We have 3 more tanks...way out of the map boundaries though."

-on radio- Tank Commander: "Where are those three going?"

-into radio-Me: "Um I don't know... they're heading towards the city though."

I decided to follow these tanks for awhile, though they were moving slowly...at just about 25mph.

-on radio- Pawnchessmon: "This is team 2...scout car spotted in section B-12, we're in c-11 at the moment, it's comming towards us."

-on radio- Nya: "Go to D-11...avoid it."

-on radio- Nya: "team 3 go to D-14 as well, we're in D-15... comming to pick you up. Team 1 head to b-5. "

Phoebe: "Be careful Nya."

Row D was the northernmost boundary of the city, atleast on the map it was. Our map system was paying off.

Scout teams 1-3 gave their affirmations.

Tank Commander: "Tank 5 is in sector F-10 heading north at the moment, it should be ready to engage in a minute... I need to know where those other damn tanks are..."

The tank commander was speaking to his tank crews on a different radio channel, to avoid congestion.

As the minutes passed Nya and Johhny were able to save team 2 and 3 from the scout, that was then destroyed by tank 5 shortly afterwards. But there were still 3 tanks and four other scouts to the north of the city and another group of three that still hadn't entered the map.

I quit following this group of tanks and went looking for the other one, which had moved out of sight, it took awhile to spot them as they were camoflaged well, but I found them still North of the city.

Me: "The other group is at B-11, heading south, there's a scout with them as well."

-on radio- Tank Commander: "Roger that."

-on radio- Tank Commander: "Sending tank 4 to meet up with tank 5."

-on radio- Tank Commander: "I'm heading northeast with tanks 1-3."

-into radio- Me: "Ok."

Me: "Something's not right, there should be 2 more scouts."

Phoebe: "Mhm."

Me: "Allright, you can expect atleast one scout to try attacking from the west...and possibly the south as well."

That was the only thing I could imagine them trying to do, they were trying to find gaps in the security.

Me: "There's also that scout that was with the other tanks, that is in...south b-16 now I think."

Me: "We have two that are missing."

Nya: "Gotcha."

Me: "Crap...is there anyone to the west? "

-worried- Persiamon :"Yes..."

Phoebe: "We should warn them..."

Me: "We will."

-on radio- Nya: "Team 7, team 8, start evacuating people from the west part of the city."

-on radio- Nya: "5 and 6 do the same with the south."

-on radio- Nya: "Cj!"

-into radio- Me: "Yes?"

-on radio- Nya: "Go get a rocket launcher from the armory...I hope those will be enough to take the scouts down."

-into radio- Me: "Ok..."

-urgently- Nya: "Hurry!"

-into radio- Me: "What's the combination?!"

-on radio- Nya: "It's unlocked!"

-into radio- Me: "Oh...ok."

We checked on the other group of tanks, which were still outside the map, and then I bolted for the castle, it took just a couple minutes to get there at full speed, I quickly landed, then Phoebe teleported to the armory, got a rocket launcher, and teleported back, just a little too high off the ground, so she comically fell down and dropped the rocket launcher, so I got out and helped her back up and we brought the rocket launcher to the hover car together.

-concerned- Me: "You ok baby girl?"

Phoebe: "I'll be fine...I just sprained my ankle, come on we need to go."

Me: "Right."

We made it to the western border of the city.

By this time the scout teams were inside the city and actively evacuating people, we could see the scout car approaching in the distance.

I landed, got out, and took the rocket launcher with me, carefully aimed, and squeezed the trigger. The recoil almost knocked me over, but I got a direct hit, and the scout was obliterated, so I got back in the car, and then we had to go back to the castle to get more ammo because Phoebe didn't think to bring any more than the one. There was so much going on at the moment that I completely stopped paying attention to the radio communications. We were in a real, live war, and there were many innocent lives at stake.

Anyway, Phoebe made it back without falling down this time, and we made a bolt for the south side. The scout had almost reached the city, and was actively firing it's minigun at fleeing civilians though at such distance it wasn't very accurate. I landed behind it and blew it up just like the other one, then we headed Northeast. By this time, tanks 4 and 5 had managed to knock out the north most tank group through a series of artillery strikes. Oddly enough when we came across the last 3 tanks, they were fleeing back north, to the factory they came from!

-into radio- Me: "We got a strange situation here, that other tank group is fleeing."

-on radio- Nya: "Do you know where those last two scouts are?"

-in pain- Phoebe: "Ow..."

Me: "You ok?"

Phoebe: "I'll be fine..."

She was still in pain from falling earlier.

Me: "You better be ok."

I turned the car around, only to see the other two scouts fleeing as well, one of them stopped on top of a dune.

I realized what it was doing and floored it before it could hit us, it opened fire, but it's turret couldn't rotate fast enough to follow us.

Me: "That was close..."

Me: "I guess they can see us."

-into radio- Me: "Scouts are fleeing too."

Tank Commander: "Ok then."

Tank Commander: "All tanks moving northeast in pursuit."

Me: "You sure about that?"

Me: "They could have more waiting by the factory."

Tank Commander: "Why don't you go check then, just to be safe?"

Me: "Ok."

Phoebe: "I got one more rocket for you Cj..."

Me: "Well, just wait to see if we need it."

Phoebe: "Ok."

We made it back to the factory, only to discover that it had closed it's door, and was moving!

The gigantic vehicle made a huge path in the sand, flattening every sand dune it came across, and creating its own smoke cloud that followed it wherever it went.

-into radio- Me: "The factory is going mobile."

Phoebe: "Wow..."

Phoebe: "Persia wake up! You have to see this..."

Persiamon: "What?"

Persiamon :"Oh...wow."

Persiamon: "I'm sorry I fell asleep again."

Phoebe: "It's ok."

Of course, it was extremely slow...managing only about 10mph, but the shear size of it...it was an amazing thing to behold.

Nya:" What?"

-into radio- Me: "It's moving further into the desert..."

-into radio- Me: "Now's our chance to destroy it, I don't think it can release any tanks while it's moving."

-on radio- Nya: "Ok."

-on radio- Tank Commander: "Roger that, proceeding Northeast."

Phoebe: "Now what?"

Me: "I don't know babe, there isn't much we can do."

Me: "Let's go meet up with Nya."

Phoebe: "Ok."

-into radio- Me: "Nya where are you?"

-on radio- Nya: "F-10."

-on radio- Me: "Ok, wait for us, let's meet up, we gotta come up with a plan to kill this thing."

-into radio- Nya: "Ok."

A few minutes later, we met up with Nya, while the tanks continued to pursue the mobile factory.

Nya: "Why is it moving?"

Me: "I don't know..."

Phoebe :"Maybe it ran out of materials to build more tanks with..."

Me: "Hmm...yeah I guess that's a possibility...it can't just have an infinite supply of metal can it?"

Phoebe: "No."

Nya: "Which means it might be looking for more..."

Nya: "There's scrap metal scattered all over the place, so who knows what it will find."

-unsure- Johnny: "Could it scrap its own tanks and use the parts to build bigger ones?"

Me: "I don't know."

Nya: "You should go back and keep an eye on it, just to be safe, we shouldn't be taking any chances with it."

Me: "Ok."

Nya: "We'll come too, but it will take awhile."

Me: "That's allright."

Me: "Come on Pheebles..."

Nya: "Where's persia?"

Phoebe: "ohhh...she fell asleep again..."

Nya: "Oh...ok..."

Nya: "Hasn't been much help has she?"

Me: "No not really."

Nya: "Oh well."

Me: "We might just drop her off at the castle.."

Phoebe: "Come on Cj.."

Me: "Right...sorry."

We got back in the hover car, and headed northeast, back towards the factory.

It hadn't made it very far from where we saw it last, about another quarter mile or so. Its two remaining scout cars had gotten far ahead of it, it was probably using them to look for sources of metal. Its own tanks were following it, and our tanks were not in range yet, it was off the map, so coordinating artillery now was impossible, for the first time today our tanks would have to fight up close.

Over the next hour or so, our tanks began to catch up with its own, and when they were just about in visual range, its tanks began to speed up and split off into different directions, trying to provide a distraction to protect their factory. Shots were exchanged, tank five and tank three were hit in the tracks and immobilized. One of the enemy tanks was destroyed but the other two escaped visual range.

From then on, tanks 1 and 2 continued chasing the factory, while tank four covered their backs. Tanks 3 and 5 stayed where they were, as they were unable to move. About an hour later Tank 3 was able to repair its broken tracks and continue. Tank 5's crew were able to fix the tracks, but after that they couldn't get it to start again. The crew was forced to ditch, so we called Nya and Johnny in to rescue them.

The two remaining enemy tanks were being quite a pain. It wasn't long after tank 5's crew was rescued that we heard tank 3's pilot screaming for assistance. We found it had been detracked again, and hit in the turret as well. Unfortunately there was nothing we could do, the other tanks were too far away, and it was too dangerous to attempt to rescue them. I pulled away, knowing it would be hard for Phoebe to watch. She grabbed my wrist as I did so.

-calmly- Me: "It's allright Pheebles.."

-a bit disturbed- Phoebe: "I know…"

-on radio- Me: "-sighs-, we lost tank three."

Tank commander: " But, that means they're behind us."

Me: "Right."

-realizing- Phoebe: "The city!"

-realizing- Me: "Oh crap…."

-on radio- Tank Commander: "Almost ready to fire."

-into radio- Me "Hopefully those other tanks will shut down when we blow this thing to hell."

-on radio- Tank Commander: "Hopefully."

-into radio- Me: "Hurry up though, we only have another hour before they make it to the city."

-on radio- Tank Commander: "Roger that."

-unamused- Phoebe:" And yet she's still sleeping…."

-woken up- Persiamon: "Huh…wha?"

-unamused- Phoebe: "Just go back to sleep."

-relaxed- Persiamon: "Ok."

Phoebe: "-sighs-."

Phoebe: "_She really is a terrible princess_."

Me: "_She's not the princess anymore you know_."

Phoebe: "_I know_."

Phoebe: "_Why is she in here again_?"

Me: "_I don't know, because we didn't want to leave her at the castle_?"

Phoebe: "_Really_?"

Me: "_I guess_…"

We couldn't do much over the next few minutes, we just kept an eye on the factory, staying out of range of its defensive guns, while our tanks continued to pursue it through the desert, finally catching up with it about 30 minutes later. They began to fire at it, aiming for the back where the smokestacks were. It took several shots, but eventually the smokestacks collapsed, but the giant machine continued to move, creating a thick, black cloud of smoke behind it. It was so thick it enveloped our tanks so we couldn't see them. Fortunately, they found their way out of the cloud a few minutes later and continued to pursue the machine, now flanking it on each side to stay out of the smoke. They shot one of its tracks out, on the right side, and punched a hole through the wall on the left, but it kept moving. It was atleast another twenty minutes before they finally had it immobilized.

Me: "-sighs-, it stopped."

Phoebe: "You think the other tanks shut down?"

Me:" I don't know, we might have to go inside to make sure."

Phoebe: "Are you sure that's a good idea? What if it has some kind of internal defense? Or what if it explodes?"

Me: "Good point, but…..

We suddenly heard a loud explosion, something inside the factory blew up and obliterated the back end, smoke was starting to come from all sides now.

-mischievously- Phoebe: "But what?"

-surprised- Me: "Um….never mind…"

She grinned at me.

We all started to back off, both us and the tanks, to avoid getting hit by shrapnel, another loud explosion wrang out just minutes later, this time nearly collapsing half of the factory, not long after that the entire vehicle went up in flames and slowly burned out from the inside. Thinking there was no way it could recover from that, we began to head back towards the city, leaving it to burn alone.

When we got back to the castle, we got out of the hover car. We could still see the smoke from the burning wreckage of the factory on the horizon. The tanks, being slow, would not be back for a few hours.

Phoebe: "Well, Cj, we killed it."

Me: "You mean our tanks killed it."

Phoebe: "We helped though."

Me: "I guess."

Phoebe:" Now where's the time travel guy, I want to go back home now."

Me:" Already?"

Phoebe: Yes Cj, we have to get to Charley."

He came around the corner of the castle.

TTG: "You ready to go back?"

Phoebe:" Oh…."

TTG: "I'm afraid you have to wait for atleast fifteen more minutes."

Phoebe: "Ok."

TTG: "Then the door will open and I can take you back."

Me: "Sounds good."

Phoebe: "I hope Charley will be all right."

TTG:" He'll be fine."

TTG:" I'm going to take you back just an hour after you left, so to them you wouldn't have been gone for very long."

Phoebe: "Good."

-on radio- Nya: "Cj you there?"

-into radio- Me: "What?"

-on radio- Nya: "We found the other tanks, but they're not moving."

-into radio - Me:" Good, that means we won."

-on radio- Nya: "Ok then, let's meet back at the castle."

-into radio- Me: "Already there."

TTG:"I don't think she'll get back in time before you have to leave."

TTG :"When that door opens you have to go, otherwise I won't be able to take you back until next week."

Phoebe: "Oh my…"

Phoebe: "Cj, let me have this."

She took the radio from me.

-somewhat surprised- Me: "Pheebles…what the heck?"

-into radio- Phoebe: "Nya?"

-on radio- Nya: "What?"

-into radio- Phoebe: "We might have to leave before you get back."

-into radio- Phoebe: "I'm sorry."

-on radio- Nya: "It's ok, you need to get back. Your little boy is counting on you."

-into radio- Phoebe: "Right…."

-kindly- Phoebe: "So um….thankyou for everything."

-into radio- Phoebe: "We'll never forget you I know Cj won't."

Me: "-sighs-."

-into radio- Phoebe: "Remember what I told you about –whispers-…..-"

Me: " About what?"

-defensively- Phoebe: "Nothing Cj…"

Me: "-sighs-."

-on radio, somewhat annoyed- Nya: "How could I forget that?"

-into radio- Phoebe: "Anyway, this might be goodbye…"

-into radio- Phoebe: "I don't think we'll ever meet again."

-on radio- Nya: "What makes you so sure?"

Phoebe: "Well I guess if you hurry, and make it back before we have to leave you could come with us."

Nya: "No, I can't Phoebe, I have to stay here, these people need a leader."  
Phoebe: "And that's why I know you'll be a good one.."

-happily- Nya: "Thank you, both of you, I wish you the best of luck."

-happily- Phoebe: "Us too."

-loudly into radio- Me: "Take care of the hover car."

-annoyed- Phoebe: "Cj…"

-on radio- Nya: "I will."

Me: "What? Can't I say something too?"

Phoebe: "-sighs-, yeah I guess."

-into radio- Me: "Goodbye Nya."

She shared the radio with me.

-on radio- Nya: "Goodbye."

We waited for a few more minutes, until the TTG beckoned us towards him, he led us around the side of the castle, then everything blacked out for a brief moment, and we found ourselves inside Devon's experiment facility, next to one of the lab buildings.

Phoebe :"-sighs-, never thought I would be so happy to see this place."

I struggled to keep up with her as she navigated through the complex, to the lab where we had entered the simulation, we had never been to this part of the complex before, but she seemed to know where the lab was out of pure instinct, and it we arrived there just a few minutes later.

-excitedly- Phoebe: "Melissa!"

-surprised- Melissa: "What the?"

Melissa: "How did you."

-gratefully- Phoebe: "Oh arceus it's so good to see you."

Melissa: "Ok..."

-unsure- Melissa: "Where did you go?"

Me: "It's a long story."

Melissa: "I don't know how you got out but, I'm glad you're back."

Phoebe: "Where's Charley? I want to see Charley."

Melissa: "My aid is looking after him for you, I'll go get him."

Phoebe: "Hurry."

Melissa: "-sighs-, you've only been gone for an hour."

Me: "That's what it seems like to you."

-surprised- Melissa :"What?"

Phoebe: "Nevermind that I want to see Charley."

Melissa: "Ok ok."

She left for a minute to get Charley, barely a second passed between the moment she came back through the door with and the moment Phoebe took him into her arms.

-lovingly- Phoebe: "Oh Charley I missed you, I missed you so much."

She kissed him several times and held him tight. Charley couldn't do anything but giggle in excitement and his mother began to cry tears of joy. I wrapped my arms around them both a moment later.

-calmly, cutely- Charley: "Cawey luh mawa."

-happily, softly- Phoebe: "I love you too."

Me: "It's good to see you again little guy."

-enamored- Phoebe: "Awe...Cj."

-cutely- Charley: "Dahwhy..."

Phoebe: "Mhm..daddy is here too, we both missed you."

Me: "Hehe, you don't even know where we went do you Charley?"

Phoebe: "Of course he doesn't know, He's too little to understand."

Me: "Yeah, but that's ok."

Phoebe: "Mhm."

-unsure- Melissa: "Are you going to explain what happened?"

Phoebe: "Maybe later...just let me be with my son for awhile."

Melissa: "Ok, well, why don't you take the rest of the day off, you seem exhausted."

-somewhat unamused- Phoebe: "I think we will."

-caringly- Melissa: "I'm glad you two are ok, I was afraid I had lost you for a moment."

Phoebe: "We were afraid we'd never get back."

-curious- Melissa: "Where did you go exactly?"

Phoebe: "We'll tell you about it tomorrow Melissa."

Melissa: "Allright, but I want to know everything."

Phoebe: "We'll tell you everything, but you'll have to wait."

Phoebe: "Good, because we need to relax for just a bit."

Phoebe: "Come on Cj, let's go home, we still have to get Nina from school in a little while."

Me: "Right, let's go."

We left the lab together, with her carrying Charley and me carrying his empty carseat.

When we got back to the car, I needed to take a few minutes to get reaquainted with the controls, but by the time we got back into the portal building and into Slabtown I had gotten used to driving a normal car once again. Phoebe held Charley all the way home, and when we finally got there we took him up to his room to play with him, after taking a brief moment to change into some clean clothes and using potions to heal whatever minor, but annoying wounds we had. We were both glad we were finally able to play with Charley again, I really missed him deeply, but I was trying to be strong for Phoebe, even though she probably saw right through me.

The next few hours were quiet and relaxed, until we all left to go get Nina from school. Charley, who was now quite tired from playing, had slept in his car seat the entire trip there. Nina was completely unaware of what happened, though we would have to explain it to her, as there was a good chance she would find out eventually, of course Charley was just too young to understand. We got there a bit early, so we waited in the parking lot for a few minutes until the doors opened and many teens poured out, some got in their own cars and drove off while others stayed behind, waiting for somebody else to pick them up, likely their parents, others got on a bus, and others stayed around to hang out with friends. A pokemon battle quickly started between a poliwhirl and an ariados in a park next to the school, which provided me with some amusement, it started out with the poliwhirl landing several punches upon the ariados, and it looked like it would win, until the ariados managed to pin it down with a stringshot, followed by a poison jab. It looked like it was over, but the poliwhirl managed to break free, and managed to punch it a few more times until fainting due to the poison.

About then Phoebe spotted Nina and got out of the car to collect her, they came back just a moment later and we left the school.

-quietly- Phoebe: "So how was your day sweety?"

Nina: "It was ok."

-sternly- Phoebe: "Shhh..Charley's sleeping, don't wake him up."

-softly- Nina:" -sighs-, ok."

Phoebe: "So what did you do today?"

Nina:" Um...I talked to my new friends.."

Phoebe: "About what?"

Nina: "School stuff."

Phoebe :"Ok."

Nina: "What did you do today?"

Phoebe: "-sighs-..."

Phoebe: "You want to start Cj?"

Me: "Why me?"

Phoebe: "Because..."

Me: "Because why?"

-playfully- Phoebe: "Because I asked you..."

Nina: "-giggles-."

Me: "Well, we had a very interesting day, which I'm sure your mother can't wait to tell you about."

-annoyed- Phoebe: "Cj..."

-curious- Nina: "What happened?"

Phoebe :"We went to another dimension."

Phoebe: "We were actually gone for atleast three days, but time works differently there, I guess."

Nina:" What was that like, did you meet any aliens?"

Me: "Um...sort of."

Phoebe: "We met this digimon."

-surprised- Nina: "You saw a digimon?!"

Phoebe: "Yeah, they're real too apparently."

Nina: "Did you fight with them?"

Phoebe: "No they were on our side."

Phoebe: "Anyway sweety, we were there for three days, and we were both scaired we wouldn't make it back."

Nina: "But you did."

Phoebe: "Mhm."

Phoebe: "We missed you."

Phoebe :"Even though it doesn't seem like we've been gone very long to you."

-worried- Nina: "That must have been awful."

Phoebe: "Oh, it wasn't that bad, it was a nice place and we made a few friends."

Phoebe: "But we knew we needed to get back to you and Charley."

Nina: "How did you get back?"

Phoebe: "A friend helped us."

Me: "Mhm."

Nina: "Who?"

Phoebe: "Ohhh, it's a long story, you don't know him."

Nina: "Tell me..."

Phoebe: "-sighs- Ohhhhh ok."

We kept answering her questions well into the evening, quite a while after we arrived home, as she never seemed to run out of questions. We spent the majority of the afternoon outside with our pokemon, as we had missed them as well, it was a nice, cool day out, so despite nothing really interesting happening and Nina's incessant stream of questions, we still had a good time. Phoebe went inside after awhile to start making dinner, taking Charley with her and leaving me to answer the rest of Nina's questions on my own, but by dinner she seemed to had finally run out of them. After dinner we watched tv together as a family, until the kids had to go to bed. Then Phoebe and I snuggled together on the couch, we couldn't be more relieved to be back home.

-cutely- Phoebe: "-yawns-, I missed this couch."

Me: "I didn't miss it as much as I missed snuggling with you on it.."

-cutely- Phoebe: "Awe...Cj.."

She gave me a kiss.

Me: "It just feels a bit weird to be back so suddenly though."

Phoebe: "Yeah I know what you mean..."

Phoebe: "Maybe we should just go to bed..."

-mischeivously- Phoebe: "Have a little fun perhaps?"

-softly- Me: "-sighs-, you naughty girl..."

-mischeivously, cutely- Phoebe: "Say it again..."

I picked her up and carried her up the stairs...and well, you know the rest...


End file.
